LOVE HINA DOUBLE TROUBLE
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: From the makers of Rosario to Kiva comes a new story. Presenting Keitaro Urashima as the hardboiled detective and his partner Phillip as they solve crimes, fight Dopants, and try to handle a bunch of crazy girls.
1. Case 1: Here Comes the 2 Detectives In 1

The City of Hinata was actually a rather nice place to visit. It was a bustling place that was founded as a hot springs resort town and people often came to visit said hot springs even now. It was also a great place for students because the prestigious Tokyo University was only a short bus ride away while there were good cram schools for students who wished to try their luck in applying for the famous university. At the moment, it was currently summer and some people were dressed in summer yukatas to help with the heat. However, an odd point to note was two figures whom were walking down the streets dressed in clothes one wouldn't normally think of summer.

The first figure was a young man with glasses. He was average looking with short brown hair. Of course, his choice of clothing would be considered odd and retro. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a red tie, a white vest and pants along with leather shoes. He also wore a white fedora on his head which he seemed to take some pride in wearing as he protected it from blowing off in the summer wind. Anyone who was familiar with the outfit could tell he looked like a detective of some kind, but most people wouldn't believe it considering he looked to be exactly twenty years old.

His companion was dressed just as oddly. He wore a red and white striped sweater with a sleeveless blue coat that came with a hood, black shorts that came down past his knees, striped red and white socks, red and white sneakers, cut off gloves and was holding a book in hand. His eyes had not left the book. His black hair was messy and held to the side with a hairclip. It was an odd ensemble, but with kids these days, nothing seemed to be too odd.

The pair was walking down the street even though their clothes would have had them in agony in the heat. However, neither of them seemed to care. The boy with the book was still buried in the information within it, but was somehow managing to avoid walking into things as he went. The fedora-wearing young man just kept his hands in his pockets as he kept an eye on his traveling companion. The pair was somewhat quiet, enjoying the summer sunshine. A pair of girls walking by giggled and waved shyly at the pair, only for the fedora-wearing young man to wave back, his companion too absorbed in his book to notice.

"So what do you think Granny called us for anyway, Phillip?" asked the fedora-wearing young man.

"I cannot be certain," the bookworm, Phillip, answered. "Despite everything I have learned about Granny Hina, she still has something new to surprise me with. All I can safely assume is that it is something of importance if she wanted us to come and meet her. Usually she'd just say what she wanted in her letter and leave us to get whatever she needed."

"True, true," the fedora wearing young man nodded.

"With this in mind, I can safely conclude that we will find out when we get there," Phillip nodded, snapping his book shut.

The two young men came up to a large set of stairs which went up a large hill. Not even stopping like some people would at climbing the mountain of stairs, they began their ascent. They chatted slightly as to why this Granny Hina had called for them, but neither had much of an idea. Reaching the foot of the stairs, both of them took in the image of a red building. The building itself looked old and had the appearance of a traditional Japanese inn. Trees gave a serene image which the cherry blossoms would only enhance when the time came around. It was a very beautiful place.

"Granny is gonna be surprised, isn't she, Phillip?" asked the fedora wearing man. "We made good time getting here."

"Yes," said Phillip, smiling fondly. "I sure hope we can see her."

"Well, she is your favorite old lady," said Keitaro. "She gave you your first book after we rescued you."

"Well, let's not keep Granny waiting, Keitaro," said Phillip. "I wonder if she's going to call you halfboiled."

"Hey, I'm a hardboiled detective now, Phillip. Make no mistake of it," said Keitaro, sounding offended.

"Hai, hai," nodded Phillip.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 1: Here Comes the Two Detectives in One.**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

The front door of the inn was opened, revealing the main entryway. There was a step where guests could remove their outdoor shoes and don pairs of indoor slippers for walking through the building. There were several pairs of shoes, indicating that people were there. Several pairs of indoor slippers were also present which the pair put to good use by putting on after they removed their outdoor shoes. Politely removing his fedora, the first young man sighed as he placed it on a coat hanger.

"Keitaro, doesn't it seem a little empty to you?" asked Phillip Urashima curiously.

"A little, but the inn wasn't doing too well last I heard," Keitaro Urashima replied as he stepped onto the wood floors. "Granny Hina? Yoohoo? Anybody home?"

"Looks empty, but there has to be someone here. There are shoes next to the door." said Phillip as he followed his brother. "Maybe she's sleeping in her room. She is an old woman."

"An old woman who can still kick our butts," Keitaro reminded, still feeling the sores from their last sparring session. The Urashima-Ryu was not a fun style to learn.

"_I_ land on my feet. _You_ land on your butt," Phillip reminded.

"Yeah…yeah…" Keitaro grumbled, trying to repress that particularly depressing memory. "Well, since we're here I say we should check out the hot springs. What about you?"

"I think I would rather explore. It's been a long time since I've been here. I miss this place," said Phillip.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nice and relaxing dip," said Keitaro grinned. "It's been too long since I've been in a hot spring and I'm not going to waste the opportunity."

"Don't stay too long or you'll be really hardboiled," chuckled Phillip, walking towards one of the hallways which were located in the building.

Keitaro gave a snort and headed for the hot spring as Phillip vanished into the hallway, his eyes on his book. "Now, has anything changed, I wonder?" he mumbled to himself. "Maybe we should've gone to the tea shop to see if Auntie Haruka was around?"

* * *

**-ONSEN-**

Keitaro slid open the door to the onsen, his eyes widening in delight as he saw the gran space. It was a large pool with steam rising off of the heated water while rocks could be seen rising out of the water. There were plenty of places to sit down and relax with the steaming water. "All right! It hasn't changed a bit!"

Quickly returning to the changing room, Keitaro stripped his clothes off before grabbing a towel and practically dove into the water. Sighing in bliss, he leaned up against one of the large rocks rising out of the water. Heaving another sigh, he set all the stiffness and pains leave his body while he soaked. The waters of Hinata Inn were considered to be very therapeutic and people would come a lot just to use them. It really made Keitaro wonder why the place had begun failing, but he wasn't a businessman so he really wouldn't know.

"Ah…feels good…" sighed Keitaro as he was submerged in the water. "This is the life."

He thought h could just melt in the hot water when he heard a splashing noise. Fearing an animal or something fell into the waters (trees being abundant around the fence which shielded the springs from prying eyes), Keitaro turned to see what it might have been.

'_Oh…my…god,_' he gaped, blood threatening to trickle out of his nose.

"The waters are nice, aren't they?" a girl smiled as she sank into the water next to the gaping Keitaro. She had long red hair which reached down to her waist and nothing but curves as far as he could see. Her breasts were a nice handful, but the good parts were being shielded from sight with the way she was holding her towel over herself and the clouded water kept her lower bits covered. Keitaro wasn't sure if he should be thanking Kami for this opportunity or admonishing himself for walking into the women's side of the springs. How could he have missed the sign?

"Taking a soak during the day is heaven isn't it?" the girl smiled, stretching and making her chest that much more noticeable. Keitaro feared of losing too much blood on the spot and dying from the stimulation.

"Best of all, I think my boobs got a little bigger," the girl smiled, presenting said boobs for inspection. Keitaro almost fainted at the sight. Trying to get his senses back, he almost died when he felt the girl lean up against his back while heaving a sigh of her own. "Still, they're not as big as yours though."

'_Wait…she thinks I'm a girl?_' Keitaro thought with dismay. '_Okay, I know I'm not the most masculine guy around but I know I look like a guy!_'

"Say, let's give 'em a squeeze so I can make sure, huh?" the girl grinned, practically tackling Keitaro's back, trying to reach for his front. The young man gave a choked cry while struggling to keep her hands away from anything that would give him away as a male.

"Huh? What's this hard thing?" the girl blinked in confusion. "It's getting bigger and bigger."

'_ACK!_' Keitaro cried out mentally.

The girl disengaged from Keitaro and moved back to where she had been sitting and reached to the stone island. She procured a pair of round glasses which Keitaro assumed she had brought in with her. Placing the frames on her face, she turned back to see just who she had been trying to do a boob check with. Her eyes widened and her face paled when she saw a definitely male young man sitting in the water across from her.

* * *

**-GRANNY HINA'S ROOM-**

"Ah, found it," mused Phillip. He opened the door and went inside. "I hope she has updated her collection."

Then he heard a very loud feminine scream.

"IT'S A PERVERT! A PEEPING TOM!"

"Looks like that will have to wait."

Phillip exited his grandmother's room to try and locate the source of the noise. He didn't have to wait long before he found his brother streaking through the hall in only a towel. Blinking in confusion, Phillip watched him go. He didn't know his brother had such odd tastes. Hearing feminine cries, he turned back to see five young women chasing after his brother. The first had long red hair and was wearing a sweater and skirt. The second had short blonde hair and squinty eyes, but she was wearing a black sweater with jeans. The third young lady had long black hair wearing a kendo training outfit and wielded a wooden sword. The third girl seemed to be more amused than angry and was tanned with blonde hair, wearing a junior high outfit. The last girl seemed to be just a tagalong with short dark hair and wearing a simple shirt and skirt combination with an apron. The whole lot of them dashed past Phillip in pursuit of his brother to the top of the building.

"Well, it seems Keitaro's luck is holding true," Phillip blinked.

"I'll say," a mature voice spoke up.

Phillip turned to see a woman in her twenties walking up the stairs. She had short dark hair and was wearing a back t-shirt with a denim skirt and black stockings. She had an apron on which had 'Hinata Tea House' printed on the front. A cigarette was hanging from her lips as she walked along the halls. Her eyes were on Phillip as she gained a fond smile.

"It's good to see you again Phillip," she smiled at the young man.

"It's good to see you too Auntie Haruka," Phillip smiled.

WHACK!

Phillip blinked when a paper fan smacked him on the head courtesy of Haruka Urashima. The elder woman sighed as she placed her weapon of choice back in her pocket with a sigh, "Don't call me aunt. You know I don't like it. Now come on. Let's save your hapless brother before those girls murder him. The mess would be too much to clean up anyway."

"Hai, hai," Phillip nodded as he and his aunt headed for the roof.

Both got to the roof where a large deck with railings all around was situated. At the far end was Keitaro, kneeling and looked somewhat scared for his life as the girls surrounded him. Phillip scratched his head at the sight while Haruka took a drag of her cigarette and sighed.

"The kid can take on Dopants at the drop of a hat but when it comes to angry women he's hopeless," she sighed. "Ah well. Better save his ass then." Stepping forward, she whistled sharply, gaining the attention of everyone on the rooftop. "What do you think you're doing to my nephew?"

"Great timing Haruka!" cried the redhead. "We caught a pervert!"

"Aunt Haruka! Save me!" Keitaro cried, reaching out desperately to his aunt.

In a flurry of movement in which only professional athletes could match, Haruka dashed forward, leaped over the girls, and smacked her nephew in the head with her papers fan all without losing a single ash on her cigarette, "Don't call me aunt. I'm still young after all."

"I suppose that's true," Phillip nodded as he walked towards the group, getting attention brought to him.

"Another one!" the sword girl growled as she took a combat stance.

"Ease up," Haruka frowned, making the kendo girl frown deeper before sheathing her weapon. It was no surprise to either boy since they knew Haruka was accomplished in their family style. Probably one of the best ever since Granny Hina. "Keitaro and Phillip aren't here to cause trouble. Granny Hina invited them here."

"WHAT?" cried the redhead. "You can't be serious! This is a girls' dorm!"

"Girls' dorm?" Keitaro and Phillip blinked.

"You guys didn't notice the sign out front?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow. "Keitaro's one thing since he sometimes goofs up, but I'm surprised you missed it Phillip. Usually you don't miss anything that has words written in it."

"Um…" the bookworm blushed in embarrassment.

"Ano…" Keitaro gaped in shock. Their grandmother had called them to a girls' dorm? She hadn't mentioned that in the letter.

"Anyway, let's take this downstairs before my first nephew gets a cold or something," Haruka shrugged. "Then we can talk this over like civilized people."

"Hai," was the general consensus

* * *

"NO WAY!" shouted the fiery redhead who was introduced as Naru Narusegawa. "They can't stay here!"

The group had relocated to the main living room with Keitaro still reeling in shock about the revelation of the inn turned girls' dorm. Phillip and Keitaro were seated in chairs with the rest of the girls circled around them. Keitaro was thankfully back in his outfit, which the tanned foreigner Kaolla Su thought made him look like a cool detective. Phillip had retrieved a book from Granny Hina's room and was reading it while Naru lost her temper again.

"And why not?" Keitaro glared at the enraged girl. "Granny invited us here!"

"Because you're a pervert!" she shot back.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who went groping around, missy!" Keitaro shouted back. Naru's face flushed at the memory, but her glare didn't lessen by an inch.

"Relax, you two," said Haruka as she drew another cancer stick. Before she could actually light it, Phillip took her cigarette away from her in a flash of movement.

"Cigarettes lead to mouth, lung and throat cancer, as well as the inability to have children," said Phillip as he tossed the item into a wastebasket before returning to the book in his hands. "And, they smell bad."

"If you weren't so cute…" muttered Haruka. Phillip and Keitaro were probably the only two people who she'd not smoke for if they asked. Everyone else was casually ignored. "Anyway, my mother asked these two to stay here while she's away. I just got the fax this morning. I was going to let you all know, but apparently these two arrived quicker than any of us thought."

"I do not accept this!" shouted Naru, slamming her palms down on the table.

"Quiet down," said Phillip almost absently. "I'm trying to read."

Naru glared at the bookworm.

"I have to agree with Naru on this issue," the kendo girl, Motoko Aoyama spoke up. "This is a girls' dorm now. Men should not be allowed here,"

"Unfortunately, you have no say in the matter," said Phillip as he closed his book. Keitaro saw the look in his brother's eyes. He was about to use his brains.

"What did you say?" Motoko threatened, her eyes turning as sharp as steel.

"Hinata-Sou is the property of the Urashima Clan and seeing as Keitaro and I are of the Urashima Clan we do belong here. In addition, whether or not you agree or not, the fact of the matter is that Granny Hina asked for our presence and also we are family. Thus, family takes precedence over tenants. Despite your familiarity with Granny Hina, we are her grandsons and as the saying goes, 'blood is thicker than water'. I may also stress your status as tenants. This is OUR home and you are merely renting. As far as your rights as tenants go, you cannot overrule the say of the landlord, namely Granny Hina. Also, remember that Granny Hina gave you a home to stay in this city, and by not allowing Keitaro and I to stay would mean you are being ungrateful. Out of common decency, the least you could do is to let us stay as repayment for her to let you stay, unless of course you would rather dishonor Granny Hina's request which just shows you don't really respect her as you say you do." Phillip paused to take a sip of tea. "Nice tea."

"No matter how many times I see that, it's still creepy," Haruka chuckled with a sigh.

"I live with the guy," Keitaro laughed.

"Why you-!" Naru sputtered as her friend, the blonde, squinty eyed Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno held her back from doing anything rash. Motoko was sending the bookworm her own death glares. However, the kendo girl realized that she did indeed owe Granny Hina more than just money for letting her stay at the Hinata-Sou. She was still a guest to Granny Hina and thus had to respect her wishes. If she truly did invite these two…men into the dorms then she had no choice but to permit it. It didn't mean she had to like it though.

"Besides," Haruka shrugged. "I doubt a pair of Tokyo U graduates will try anything funny."

All action in the room froze as four of the five girls looked up in sheer shock at the two young men who were sitting in front of them. In a flurry of movement, Motoko, Naru, Kitsune, and the last resident Shinobu Maehara were in front of the boys, "TOKYO UNIVERSITY?"

"Yes, we graduated from Tokyo University," Keitaro and Phillip smiled with a touch of smugness.

"That's bull!" Naru snapped. "You guys are too young! No way could you have graduated already!"

"You'd be surprised," Haruka replied, stepping beside her nephews. "Phillip here is a damn prodigy and earned a literature degree. Thanks to him, Keitaro discovered he had a knack for the books and both got onto an accelerated learning track. Keitaro has a law degree and Phillip has his Masters in literature. I gotta tell you, we're pretty darn proud of them both."

"Law? Literature?" Motoko gaped. "T-the two of you?"

"That's right," nodded Phillip. "I love to read."

"Emphasis on the word 'love'," snickered Keitaro. "You're a damn bibliophile."

"I'm surprised you know the meaning of that word, Keitaro," retorted Phillip.

"Hey, I'm a law graduate. I got some brains under this hat," Keitaro argued.

"If only it applied to your fashion sense," remarked Phillip.

"Oh, like you're to talk," Keitaro snorted.

"Focus," said Haruka, waving her paper fan again. The brothers Urashima nodded.

"Oh, right," Keitaro rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I graduated and I took law…though I don't plan on becoming a lawyer."

"Why not?" questioned Kitsune curiously. This guy, if he as telling the truth, was a sure fire way for her master plan to succeed. Of course, it was sure fire provided that this guy became a lawyer or someone of a high income. Still, he wasn't too bad on the eyes and maybe if she could just convince him to try for a law practice…

"Because…" Keitaro tapped his glasses. "I wish to be a hardboiled detective!" He took out a magnifying glass and twirled it around in his hand.

Minus Phillip and Haruka, everyone blinked.

"Hard…boiled?" said Shinobu.

"What's hardboiled? Is it good to eat?" asked Kaolla Su.

"No it's not something to eat," Keitaro huffed while crossing his arms. "In any type of situation, the heart won't tremble. This is how men can be within other men...hardboiled. You can find the definition in the book "The Long Goodbye". That is how I define that word."

"With your clumsiness it's more like you're **half**boiled," snickered Haruka.

"Oi!" Keitato snapped. "Not half! HARD! HARDboiled!"

"Seriously? You? A detective?" Naru snorted. This guy looked nothing like the cool detectives she had seen on television. He may have had the clothes, but he seemed way too dorky for anyone to take seriously as a detective.

"You'd be surprised," said Keitaro. "Before we got here we solved a few cases."

"Like what?" questioned Naru, still not buying the detective idea.

"Previously unsolved cases," Phillip answered. "The ones that lack evidence and clues. Those sort of cases. We assist the police from time to time. During our studies at Tokyo U, Keitaro interned at the local police station and I went with him. We managed to solve a few cases that they were having trouble with"

"A likely story," Motoko huffed. No one really listened, being too busy focusing on the two young men in front of them

"And today we set up shop here!" boasted Keitaro.

"Really?" asked Haruka, interested.

"Hey, I gotta make money somehow," shrugged Keitaro. "Besides, I need to get a start somewhere. It might as well be here since Granny Hina invited us to stay here. Best of all, there's enough room for Phillip's whiteboards and the books he collects. Mom and Dad were getting kind of upset with all his stuff cluttering the store."

"And I doubt that neither of you wanted to take up the family business helped," Haruka added, earning nods from the boys.

"I'm looking forward to working here," the bookworm smiled.

"So, you've both seriously graduated?" Naru asked, still stuck on that and the detective points. Tokyo University was the school she was studying to enter and finding out these two guys had done it so quickly even though she was top in the nation was rather upsetting to her.

"Yes," answered Phillip and Keitaro in unison, but Keitaro was polishing his glasses while Phillip's eyes were still on his book.

"By the way, Haruka-san, what did Granny Hina want us to come here for?" asked Phillip, suddenly remembering why they had come to the Hinata-Sou in the first place. "We didn't get much information save for her asking us to be here. She didn't even hint at the reason like she usually does when she teases us."

"Oh, that's simple," said Haruka. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a few papers. Some of which were a deed to the property itself. "You see, Granny Hina decided she wanted more kicks in life so she converted the place into a girls' dorm before she took off on a world wide sightseeing tour. With her away she needs someone to look after the place. Since I have responsibilities in the tea shop…"

"She wishes for us to take her place," concluded Phillip. He chuckled. This was just like the old woman, always blindsiding you. "Granny Hina sure knows how to surprise us."

All five of the girls and one of the two young men sat in stunned silence,

* * *

**-GRANNY HINA'S ROOM-**

"Oh man, what was Granny thinking?" Keitaro moaned as he lay on a futon he rolled out for himself. "She knows I wanted to open up a detective agency. I can't do that if I'm being busy running a girls' dorm!

"What an interesting group of people," said Phillip as he began to read the tenants' files, ignoring his brother's disappointment. Each girl had a rather colorful history in more ways than one. One was the heir of a prestigious dojo in Kyoto, another was the top high school student in the nation, and if his memory served him right, another was a princess of a foreign nation.

"Well, that redhead nearly tried to kill me," said Keitaro. "Calling me a pervert…che! I think she put a hole in the wall trying to punch me."

"Well, you did see her naked," Phillip reminded.

"I was in there first! Sides, she was the one who touched me! I could report her for sexual harassment!"

"I don't think she'll like that," remarked Phillip as he closed the files.

"So, what have you learnt?" asked Keitaro.

"The basic information of each of our tenants," answered Phillip. "Are you planning of learning more?"

"Well, we could use your access to the Gaia Library for that, but not right now. Maybe we should get to know them first like normal people," suggested Keitaro.

"If they allow you. From what I've observed, Naru Narusegawa and Motoko Aoyama dislike us," said Phillip. "Mitsune Konno, Shinobu Maehara and Kaolla Su would seem pleasant, but…"

"But?"

"I'd be careful of Konno-san. She looks shifty," warned Phillip.

"I'll keep that in mind, Phillip."

As Keitaro walked out of the room, Phillip opened the files again. "An interesting group indeed…" He mused. He then looked up to see a hole in the ceiling. "Huh? What's that hole doing up there?" It looked covered by a board of wood but it didn't look secure. Curious, he stood on the table in the room so he could reach the hole. Examining it, he found that it went through to the floor above it and that a plank was covering it.

"Interesting," Phillip commented as he pushed the board away. Sticking his head through the hole, he discovered that it led to another room. An occupied one if the personal items all over the room were of any indication. "This must be one of the tenants' rooms."

As he was about to leave, the front door of the room opened. Phillip looked ahead to see none other than Naru Narusegawa walking inside grumbling to herself. However, she instantly froze when she saw the young man coming out of the floor of her room. Instantly she began to tremble with fury as this boy just barged into her room without any sort of permission. Not to mention that her room was anything but clean and having a boy seeing her dirty laundry was embarrassing.

"Oh. So this is your room," Phillip spoke absently as he watched Naru's fragile temper snap.

"YOU PERVERT!" Naru shrieked, charging at the Phillip, aiming to kick him straight through the goalposts of life.

Thinking quickly, Phillip released his grip on the floor and allowed himself to fall through, landing on the table, but thankfully not breaking it. Naru on the other hand had kicked nothing but air before she lost her balance and fell backwards, landing on her butt. Groaning from the pain, she sighed as her anger lost force and dwindled. Crawling over to a doll she kept on the board, a squirrel thing she called Liddo-kun, she cuddled the plush toy, "Things just aren't going my way today Liddo-kun."

* * *

Keitaro scratched his head before replacing his fedora. While he was always glad to visit Hinata-Sou, he wasn't terribly interested in running it. What he wanted to do was open a detective agency with Phillip and tackle crimes like his late mentor did. He was already on friendly terms with most of the local policemen since he did help with those unsolved crimes. While Hinata Hot Springs seemed like a peaceful place, one did never know what went on underneath. Of course, the detective agency idea seemed a little far away at the moment since Granny stuck him with the landlord job and his parents still were trying to pressure him into going with the family business.

"Well, maybe I can open an office here anyway," Keitaro shrugged to himself. "The landlord thing I can do on the side for extra cash or something."

"Why, hello there, Mr. Hardboiled Detective," said Kitsune as she sauntered towards him.

"Oh, hello, Konno-san," greeted Keitaro.

"Oh, call me Kitsune. Everyone else does," said Kitsune, smirking. "So, what are you doing all on your lonesome out here?"

"Just looking out at the scenery," answered Keitaro. "It's been awhile since I was here. Not much has changed." He smiled slightly. "Well, since I am now gonna be the place's landlord and manager, I might as well help out. So, Kitsune, what can I do for you?"

"Well, there are a few things exactly." She leaned in closer until their faces nearly touched. Keitaro blinked. Was she coming onto him?

Well, if she was gonna play him, why not do the same?

"Well, if that's the case, how about I treat you to say…a dinner and a movie?" Keitaro suggested.

Kitsune blinked. "Huh?"

"Well, I'm new in town and I was hoping to look around," said Keitaro. "And having the company of a beautiful woman would be great, wouldn't it?"

Kitsune blushed. '_Wow, he's got a sharp tongue like his brother of his, and he doesn't dress too badly either._'"So, your treat? You sure you can afford my tastes?"

"I may have some cash from a few of my old cases. How about it? Wanna paint the town red, Kitsune?" Keitaro smiled.

"I guess I can accept an invite like that, especially from a cutie like you," said Kitsune. '_Maybe I can put the moves on him later. If he's buying me dinner then I can't refuse_.'

"Come on, let's go then," said Keitaro.

* * *

Phillip exited the room and walked out the hallway, reading a book.

"Heyas, Phillip!" an excited Kaolla Su came jumping at him from behind. He ducked underneath and she went flying over him, landing on her butt. "Owies…" she groaned, rubbing her butt.

"Ah, Su-san," Phillip recognized the MolMol princess from the information. "Good evening."

"Hi!" Su waved. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just reading," answered Phillip.

"Hey, wanna see something fun?" asked Su.

"Maybe," answered Phillip as he closed his book. He'd read her profile. She was supposed to be a genius. Might be an interesting observation. He then spoke in her native tongue, "Lead the way, Su-san."

Su gasped, surprised. "You can speak my language?"

"I can speak a lot of languages," Phillip replied.

"Cool! So, wanna see what I wanna show you?"

"As I said, lead the way."

* * *

"And he was in my room, Motoko!" complained Naru. The Tokyo U hopeful had gone to complain to someone about what had transpired in her room, but her best friend was nowhere to be found so she had to go to the next best person. Her comrade in pervert bashing arms, Motoko.

"While I agree that entering your room uninvited is grounds for punishment, it sounds to me that he did not know it was your room," Motoko sighed. In truth, she almost had jumped to her feet and went pervert hunting when Naru came charging into her room proclaiming about Phillip snooping in her room. However, remembering Phillip's explanation as to why he and his brother should be allowed to stay, she decided to be logical. Of course, that just meant she would have to keep a sharper eye on the pair of men should they honestly do something wrong. When they did though, retribution would be swift and powerful.

"Well…he did kind of crawl in through that hole in the floor," Naru admitted, losing some of her fire. She then gained it back quickly, "But he could have been planning on doing something!"

"As he is a man that is likely," Motoko nodded. "However, one cannot punish someone for something he may or not be intending on doing unless he is caught actually committing that act or trying to commit it. I would suggest blocking that hole with something heavier though so to keep that man's hands away from your personal property. We both know how some men enjoy stealing women's undergarments."

"Rrrr," Naru growled, remembering that one guy who tried to make off with their laundry. That old guy was pretty spry for someone so small and shriveled. Pure luck allowed Motoko to send him sailing through the sky with their undergarments free. Of course, Motoko burned hers after finding which ones the old freak had touched.

"We must also remember that Granny Hina invited them here," Motoko reminded her friend. "I think we can trust her judgment about these two for now. However, if they prove to be untrustworthy then I shall be the first to send them out."

"So how do we get them to leave or prove they can be trusted?" asked Naru.

"Well, scheming is not my area of expertise," Motoko admitted. "However, I believe a series of grueling tasks should be enough to convince me."

"Sound okay I guess," Naru nodded. "But we'd better pull out all the stops or we'll never get the answers we want."

* * *

**-OUTSIDE HINATA-SOU-**

Both Keitaro and Kitsune were already heading down the stairs for their date. Kitsune had probably planned for it to happen since she didn't take very long to get ready. She had quickly changed into a white button up shirt which hugged her curves and black pants which seemed almost like they were painted on. She wore black high heels which gave her a few inches in height and matched her to Keitaro. Both had left a short note in the kitchen where at least Shinobu would find it and tell everyone else and they were out the door. It was only a short walk to a nearby parking lot which the inn used to use for guests where Keitaro's ride was.

"And this is my ride," said Keitaro as he showed Kitsune his bike. It was a Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle. The front half was black with a sharp 'W' shaped ornament and the back half was green. There was a silver 'W' stamped on the bike as well.

"Nice bike," Kitsune admired. She liked a guy who had his own wheels. Keitaro chuckled and handed her a helmet as he removed his fedora.

"Shall we?" Keitaro said charmingly as he put on his helmet and mounted the bike. Kitsune strapped her own helmet on and got on behind him, wrapping her arms behind him and pressing closely against him so her breasts were pressed against his back. She took some extra effort to make sure he could feel them. She had figured she might as well make the guy 'comfortable'.

"You got it, cutie!" Kitsune giggled.

The bike then shot forward with the two riding it, Kitsune letting out a loud 'whoop!' as they zoomed down the road towards the city to have some fun.

* * *

"So, this is your room?" Phillip asked as he pushed a large banana leaf away from his face, being led deeper into the jungle by Kaolla Su. Su had certainly been creative in decorating her room. Somehow she managed to turn it into a personal jungle. How she managed to make so much space was a good question Phillip would research later. It promised to be fun.

"Yep! It feels like home!" said Kaolla Su.

Phillip chuckled. "I can imagine. MolMol does have a lot of banana trees. And it's very efficient if you want a snack." He plucked a ripe banana from a tree. "Fresh too. It's amazing you can sustain these trees indoors. Does it use an artificial light source that emulates the sun?" Su was proving to be more and more interesting by the second.

"We're almost there!" Su chirped.

* * *

"So, anything you'd like to watch?" asked Keitaro. The two were standing in front of a Cineplex. It hadn't been too hard to get to the Cineplex and it wasn't that far either. A number of movies were showing so that was always good.

"Actually, I want to cut to the chase," said Kitsune.

"About what?" questioned Keitaro, turning to his sudden date.

"Why are you so gung-ho about being a detective? I mean you're smart, a Tokyo U graduate, and you got a law degree. You could become a big shot lawyer in some law firm or set up a practice of your own. So, why do you want to be a detective so much?"

Keitaro sighed. He figured this was coming but somehow it was still hard to deal with, "You really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Well, I guess I could tell you," Keitaro took off his fedora and gazed at it fondly before spinning it on his forefinger. "It's because of my mentor and godfather."

"Godfather?" blinked Kitsune.

"Yeah," Keitaro admitted. He recalled all the fond memories he had of the man. "He was a detective too and a great one. I really looked up to him. He would tell me all about the exciting life of a detective and the cases he solved. Solving mysteries and puzzles as well as uncovering the truth. Also, he wasn't one of those crooked types. He became a detective to fight crime, making sure the truth is revealed and the culprits are caught." He took hold of his fedora and replaced it on his head. "A real hardboiled kind of guy…"

Kitsune was amazed. So his life was based on another man's legacy and from the way he spoke of him he was a great man. "Wait…was?"

"He died while on the job," Keitaro finished, making Kitsune gasp in shock. "So, what movie do you wanna see?"

"You choose," said Kitsune. "Hope there's a detective movie."

"Let's hope there is," nodded Keitaro. "Bet I can guess who the killer is before they solve the mystery in the movie."

"Don't do that," Kitsune frowned. "You'd ruin it."

"Hey, I want everyone else to have a good time too," Keitaro said, raising his hands in front of him. "I'm not a glutton for punishment."

* * *

"That's a very impressive contraption, Su-san," said Phillip as he looked upon the machine. It looked like it used to be a washer machine before it was outfitted with robotic joints and pieces which gave it the ability to move. Imprinted on it was a symbol composed of three eyes. Phillip recognized it as the symbol of the MolMol royal family. "But what is it and what does it do?"

"This is Washer-chan!" Su grinned. "I made him after some old guy tried to steal all of Motoko, Kitsune, Haruka, and Naru's underwear! I figured with this baby any panty-pincher wouldn't stand a chance! He even has surface to air anti-pervert missiles!"

"Missiles?" Phillip blinked. Looking up, he saw a rack of missiles rise from the washing machine/robot's back. "Interesting."

* * *

Kitsune had to admit that while this wasn't the most romantic or the most expensive date she had ever been on, Keitaro knew how to treat a lady. He probably had experience after drawing in women with his law studies or the way he dressed. Still, he didn't stare at her boobs once or tried any sleazy moves or even anything even hinting at trying to feel her up or sleep with her like some guys she met while bar hopping. Speaking of bars, Keitaro had brought her to a classy restaurant/bar that she had never been to before.

"Just where is this place?" Kitsune asked as Keitaro brought her inside. It looked like a western style pub that had all sorts of western decorations in it. Not enough to look tacky, but enough to look truly western.

"Just a place I found that Tokyo U students and graduates like to go," Keitaro grinned. "Me and Phillip used to go here when we needed a break. Well, I usually ended up here. Phillip has never drank in his entire life. Doesn't seem to need it to relax."

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing then," Kitsune giggled as the pair found a private booth.

Kitsune had to admit that this was turning out to be one of her better dates. Considering how much of a gentleman Keitaro was being towards her, she was seriously considering taking a gamble on him and seeing where she ended up. After all, detectives got big bucks if they were good at what they did. If Keitaro and Phillip really did solve cases with the police already, then they had the goods. If given half the chance, they really could become great and if she got her hooks in early, she'd have a great guy all to herself.

"So what kind of cases have you worked on anyway?" asked Kitsune. "You and your brother mentioned you worked with some unsolved cases before."

"Well, not just any cases, but important ones too," Ketiaro replied. "Do you remember the Windscale Department Store terrorist?"

"Oh! You mean the guy who blew up all those stores?" asked Kitsune. "Sure I do! I loved to shop there before the chain here in Hinata went down. You guys actually figured out who did it?"

"Sure did," Keitaro nodded. "His name was Yosuke Togawa. He used to be an employee at Windscale until he was fired for some reason that the company didn't want to divulge. He got his hands on a …special, explosive and started getting back at his employers. Phillip and I managed to narrow down the suspect list to just him. We also managed to catch him in the act of going after his fifth target."

"Wow," Kitsune gasped.

"However, he managed to get away when a then unknown partner picked him up and took off before the police could get there," Keitaro continued. "Which led to our second case, who murdered him after he was taken away?"

"You mean…?" Kitsune gasped. This was better than some detective shows she's watched.

"His partner in crime took him out," Keitaro nodded. "It turns out he had a girlfriend named Meibi. She used to be a top designer at Windscale and was fired with her boyfriend. Again the reason why wasn't clear. However, she and her boyfriend decided to get back at the stores by working together. Sadly, he got too into it and they had disagreements. So, she called the police and reported him missing which we unknowingly solved our third case by finding him. However, by finding him, Meibi took him and murdered him. Phillip and I managed to track her down, even though I personally felt bad about doing it. She was a really nice woman when she met us to thank us for finding her boyfriend."

"Oh wow," Kitsune sighed softly.

"But enough about me," Keitaro ginned, tipping his fedora. "What about you? You seem like a rather interesting woman."

"Well, you don't even know how interesting I can be," Kitsune smled while leaning forward. Keitaro grinned when he waved for a waiter. It looked like it was going to be a fun night.

However…

"**TSUNAMI!**"

* * *

Phillip was examining the combat washing machine with Su climbing it like a set of monkey bars. However, his examination was interrupted by a buzzing sound in his pocket. Reaching into said pocket, he produced a black phone. Opening it and typing numbers, a screen popped up on the display. On a part of it was a large blue dot with a black dot practically beneath it.

"What's that?" asked Su curiously.

"Something bad," Phillip frowned.

* * *

Screams and cries came from the centre of the room where it seemed like a man had turned into a pillar of water. There was the form of a human before it seemed to be swept away in the sea spray and water. The water then surged as a new form came out. It was heavily muscles with white sea foam lining the muscles of a humanoid figure. The shoulders looked like they had spikes which were designed after furious waves. The back was covered by the same spiked waves with white tips that were rather large. The head of the creature looked like a giant triangular wave which was white at the top and two white eyes in the middle of it all, making it look sinister.

"**I'll drown you all!**" the Tsunami Dopant cried, sending water surging from its body and knocking everyone away in its waves. Keitaro and Kitsune quickly stood up in their booth seats to avoid the water which almost hit them.

"Dopant!" Keitaro frowned at the monster.

"Huh?" Kitsune looked to Keitaro oddly.

The Tsunami Dopant roared and Keitaro acted quickly. He took out a USB Memory Stick and slid it into the side of his camera.

"**BAT!**" the camera announced as it transformed into a robotic bat. It flapped its wings and took off towards the raging Dopant. Confused, the monster eyed the machine before the robotic animal triggered the flashbulb with blinding flashes of light, disorienting the Dopant and make it rub its eyes to try and get the blindness out.

"And again!" Keitaro slipped in another USB Memory Stick into his cell phone.

"**STAG!**" the phone transformed into a robotic stag beetle which flew at the Dopant and attacked it with the Bat Shot. The Dopant roared from the unexpected attack then fled, disappearing in a tornado of water. When the water dispersed, it was instant rain, inside the entire pub of all places.

"So…a Dopant is here too…" frowned Keitaro as he touched the brim of his fedora. Looking down to the suitably shaken Kitsune, he gave a sigh of regret. "It seems I'll have to take you home early Kitsune. It looks like I just got a new case."

"Bwuh…huh?" the squinting blonde blinked.

* * *

After parking the Machine HardBoilder in the parking lot, Keitaro accompanied Kitsune up the stairs. She had been frightened by the sudden appearance of the monster and she knew she hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol and had been lucid the entire time.

"Are you OK, Kitsune?" asked Keitaro.

"Kei…what was that thing? You called it a…Dopant?" Kitsune asked.

Keitaro frowned. "It's just something Phillip and I bumped into a lot in the past, that's all." He needed to talk to Phillip so they could investigate who the Dopant was and what they were after. "For now I think it's best you just forget about what you saw, for your sake."

"But-" she began to protest.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and minus the part where that thing attacked I had a good time with you. Hope we have more chances to go out, Kitsune," said Keitaro with a wink.

Kitsune blushed and gave a nod. '_You're a mystery, Keitaro Urashima_.' She knew there was more to him than just a graduate of Tokyo University. She'd seen the type of gear he had; a camera that could turn into a bat and a cell phone that could turn into a Stag Beetle. He was definitely worthy of more investigating. '_Wonder what else do you have on you, Mr. Hardboiled_?'

* * *

Keitaro closed the sliding doors and locked them together as he turned to face Phillip. "Phillip, we got a Dopant."

"I know," nodded Phillip. The whiteboards in the room were already filled with information on tsunamis. Nothing too specific, just random tidbits of information Phillip kept seeing in his head. Where he had gotten the whiteboards was a mystery. However, there were symbols made up of three eyes in the corner of each whiteboard. A certain MolMol princess had more than a small hand in getting the equipment for Phillip.

"Time to access the Gaia Library, Partner," said Keitaro.

Phillip nodded and closed his eyes. His spirit then left his body as he astral projected himself someplace else. Once he opened his eyes, Phillip found himself standing before rows and rows of bookshelves with millions of books in them. This was the Gaia Library, containing all the information on Earth. Phillip did have the information, but he couldn't access it all at once. He needed keywords to find the proper bits of information.

"Start Search…Memory…Keyword: Tsunami," began Phillip. As soon as he said the word, numerous groups of bookshelves began rising up and vanishing while the ones that remained were grouped closer together for easier access.

Back in the real world, Keitaro asked, "How is it going?"

"So far so good," replied Phillip. Most of the bookshelves had been eliminated, but there were still too many sources. "Another keyword?"

"Tokyo U," Keitaro supplied. It was a shot in the dark. The Dopant was angry and Keitaro thought Tokyo U was a connection. After all, it attacked a bar where the regulars were usually Tokyo U students and graduates. Unless it had something against alcohol or bars, it was the only clear reason why it attacked. This Dopant had something against Tokyo U.

Phillip nodded and put in the keyword. The shelves began reacting again and vanished, leaving a much smaller amount than before. Soon, there were four bookshelves worth of books left standing before Phillip. "Still need to narrow it down."

"Student," said Keitaro.

The shelves shifted again, leaving a single bookshelf gones. From one shelf, a book hovered out towards Phillip's waiting hands. It was a large leather book entitled 'Names'. Phillip took it and opened it up. "These are the names of all Tokyo University students for this year and also those who failed to enter. It's a long list. Any other keywords?"

"Well, aside from those connections the Dopant was angry for some reason," said Keitaro.

"So, the 'Tokyo U' and 'Student' connection is just a guess?" replied Phillip.

"A hunch, really. A gut feeling, actually," said Keitaro. There had to be something else. "Try…Expelled."

The book in Phillip's hands became blank save for a list of names…only 5 names though. "These students were expelled from Tokyo University this year. Kai Aikawa, Naomi Suzuki, Kenjo Tatsumi, Kenta Kasumi and Tatsuya Mizuki."

"Better than nothing," said Keitaro once he wrote down the names in his notebook. "OK, come back, Phillip. We got suspects to question."

Phillip returned from the Gaia Library, his eyes opening in the real world and asked, "So, how was your date?" He smirked.

"It was…nice." Keitaro then said, "Well, I guess I gotta go search the scene then. Maybe the Dopant left something."

"I'll try and track down these people as well," said Phillip. "I'll even question them."

"Would be easy if we had Kanako with us. She's always good at undercover," remarked Keitaro.

* * *

Kitsune, meanwhile, was telling the girls all about her date with Keitaro. Well, when she mentioned she'd gone out with Keitaro, Naru just assumed the worst.

"Did that pervert try anything?" the redhead growled out angrily.

"No, in fact he didn't," Kitsune sighed. Honestly, as good a person as Naru was, when she stated her opinion about someone she refused to change it for anything. Add to the fact Keitaro had set off her temper and he had a bomb waiting to go off in his hands. "In fact he was a complete gentleman. He didn't once try anything on me."

"A rare quality in a male," Motoko frowned, still gripping her sword. "Either that or he is simply lowering your guard so he can enact his lewd ideas."

"That's not the point!" Kitsune frowned. "The point is that something really weird happened at the bar after we saw the movie."

"Weird?" asked Shinobu.

"We were at the bar, and I was sober thank you very much! We didn't even get a single drink when I head something shout 'Tsunami' and suddenly there's this big funnel of water in the middle of the room." Kitsune explained. "I'm freaking out when this…thing stepped out looking like a living tsunami when it starts flooding the place. Then Keitaro slips this USB thingie into his camera and it transforms into a bat to chase the damn monster. He does the same to his cell phone and it turns into a stag beetle that attacks the monster. I guess it wasn't expecting it since it ran, leaving all of us soaked."

"Wow! That sounds so cool!" Su giggled. "I wish I was there! I could have tried some of my inventions on it!"

"Kitsune…" Naru grimaced. "Are you sure you didn't have anything to drink?"

"YES!" the blonde snapped. "I know what I saw!"

"I believe you," Motoko nodded, gripping her blade tightly. Everyone turned their eyes to the young woman who they thought would be the least likely to believe their partying friend. "It has long since been established by my school that demons can manifest in different ways such as inanimate objects or through a medium like an aspect of nature such as stone or grass. This beast that Kitsune has seen apparently manifested itself through water, more specifically, perhaps through the forces which govern a tsunami." Standing up, Motoko drew a real blade out of the wooden sheathe. "As the heir of the Shinmei-ryu school, I must go out and destroy this monster before it harms anymore innocent people!"

"You're going to what?" Naru gaped. "Motoko you can't be serious!"

"I am always serious when it comes to my duty," Motoko said with a voice as sharp as steel.

Any further conversation was suddenly cut off when Keitaro bounded down the stairs and was making his way to the door, only absently tipping his hat to the girls as he went by.

"Hey, Keitaro, where are you going?" asked Kitsune.

"I got a case to solve," he told her before exiting Hinata-Sou, leaving the girls blinking in confusion.

"Well, Keitaro-sempai is a detective after all," Shinobu commented, thinking it would explain his sudden change in behavior.

* * *

When Keitaro returned to the scene, he saw police there. "It never gets old," remarked Keitaro. Sighing, he walked towards the yellow tape which blocked the entryway. Looking inside, he spotted someone he recognized. "Oi! Mikio!"

Turning, a middle-aged detective who had a backscratcher on his person turned to see Keitaro. Smiling, he waved the young detective in past the guarding officers. Mikio Junno was the detective that Keitaro had officially been interning under along with Phillip. The man wasn't afraid of trying new tactics to solve cases. It was him who gave Keitaro and Phillip their first chance which resulted in the pair tracking down Yosuke and cementing places of respect with the detectives in the precinct.

"Ah, Keitaro-kun," the elder detective smiled as the young man got over to him. "I'm surprised to see you again so soon after you graduated. Started that agency yet?"

"Not quite yet," Keitaro sighed. "Hit a few snags along the way."

"Well, I still say you should join the force," Mikio smiled as he and Keitaro examined the scene.

"You know what I said the last time," Keitaro retorted to his former boss.

"Yes, yes," Mikio nodded. Straightening up, he looked to the scene. "So, assuming you're here then you're either on a case or somewhat involved in this?"

"I was here when it happened, but I was on a date at the time and had to take her home," Keitaro shrugged. "I hope you don't need me as a witness statement."

"No, no, we don't need that," Mikio answered as he and Keitaro walked around the bar, looking for clues and such. "No one died this time so we don't have to be so extensive."

"This time?" Keitaro asked with a frown.

"In the past few weeks there have been cases where buildings have been flooded and numerous people have drowned or were hurt by rampaging waters. We can't figure out where so much water is coming from," Mikio sighed. "Most of the places hit were cram schools or educational facilities."

"Any connection to Tokyo U?" asked Keitaro, deciding to test his hunch.

"You and Phillip have a hunch eh?" Mikio smirked. "Actually yes there is. All of the cram schools hit, the majority of their students apply for Tokyo U. The educational facilities were buildings where Tokyo U students take classes outside the main campus. It doesn't take a Toudai graduate to see the connection."

"So my hunch was right," Keitaro nodded. "Now if we can only find out a clue to the identity of this one."

"You'd have my eternal thanks if you did," Mikio smiled. "Hopefully you and Phillip-kun haven't gotten rusty during your exams."

"You wish," Keitaro laughed. Mikio chuckled and walked off to get some more statements, leaving Keitaro to look at the scene. He easily recalled the position where the Tsunami Dopant was standing when it changed. Walking over to the spot, careful not to slip on the standing puddles, he looked for any clue which might help. Sometimes detective work was part skill and part luck, but if you had both, you could be great. Keitaro looked over the bar counter and spotted something on the ground. Curious, he walked to the bartender's side and found himself looking at a student I.D. card which someone had dropped.

"This is…" Keitaro read with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Let's see," Phillip nodded as he read over the data he had collected. Footwork wasn't usually his thing so he did his searching through a phone line. He had the phone numbers of al five suspects at his disposal and he had called all five if them. They weren't exactly pleased to recount how they got expelled from such a prestigious university, but they recounted the tales…most of them anyway.

"Kai Aikawa, expelled for cheating in an exam," Phillip read. "Naomi Suzuki, expelled for sleeping with a teacher. Kenjo Tatsumi, expelled for sexual harassment of female students. Kenta Kasumi, expelled for malicious destruction of property, and finally for selling exam answers…"

* * *

"…Tatsuya Mizuki," Keitaro read, finding a name and picture of said student. If Tatsuya had been expelled, then why was he hanging out in a Tokyo U student bar? News travels fast on campus and if you were expelled, people would learn how and why. Since the crowd was Tokyo U students, they would have recognized Tatsuya on the spot.

"I think we've got our criminal," Keitaro frowned as he hailed a CSI officer over and pointed out the card. He would tell Mikio about the connection later. If this guy proved to be a Dopant, then he was going to try to target the school or something connected to it again.

"Time to prove how hardboiled we are," Keitaro frowned as he tipped his fedora.

* * *

Keitaro returned to Hinata-Sou later that night. Searching for the suspect at their home would be pointless. The best thing he could do is wait for another Dopant alert. Right now he was tired and his suspect must've been tired as well, especially if they were using a Gaia Memory. A direct download into a human body tended to put on some serious fatigue.

"Now we wait," sighed Keitaro as he headed up to his room. He saw Kitsune waiting in front of said room, blocking the doorway. "Oh, hey, Kitsune."

"Keitaro, what is a Dopant?" questioned Kitsune. Blunt and straight to the point. This was something she couldn't afford to skirt around with. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"I thought I told you to forget about it," said Keitaro.

"Sorry, but I…I can't," admitted Kitsune. "If I saw something like that while I was drunk I'd just forget it and move on, but I was sober and you mentioned Dopant when you saw it. Now…tell me what is a Dopant?"

"It's best you don't know," Keitaro said seriously. Anyone who dug into Dopants either wanted to become one, or ended up playing victim to one.

"But…"

"Goodnight, Kitsune." Keitaro tipped his hat and entered his room before closing the door.

"Kei…" Kitsune frowned. She then walked away. She then stopped. She recalled Motoko's announcement to hunt the monster and then turned back to knock on his door. The door slid open slightly.

"What is it?" Keitaro asked.

"I…told the girls," she admitted.

"And…?" He didn't sound mad.

"Motoko's gonna go out and hunt it down since she think it's a demon," she confessed quickly.

Keitaro was silent for a second.

"I see. Thanks for the tidbit. Goodnight." He closed the door.

Keitaro was definitely a mystery.

* * *

**-TOKYO U-**

Motoko walked through the quiet streets with Shisui at her hip, ready for anything. A demon had begun rampaging in her city and she was duty bound as a member of the Shinmei-ryu school to put a stop to it. This would be the first time she would actually do battle against a demon, but she had been training all her life and was an experienced exorcist having worked for several shrines whilst growing up. She also had tutelage from her sister, who was called the Undefeated of the East before she retired and handed the title of heir down to her.

She had suspicions about the pervert who claimed to be a detective and his probably equally perverted brother. They knew something and they weren't sharing it. Kitsune's description of events revealed that Keitaro knew about this monster and its properties. Obviously the fool intended to fight it on his own or perhaps alert the authorities. That was unacceptable. To defeat a demon you needed a demon slayer like her. There was no alternative.

Fortunately, before Keitaro could meddle, Motoko knew where the beast would likely appear. She had attempted to interrogate his academic brother when she heard him muttering through his door. He kept speaking about tsunamis, Tokyo U, and expelled students. To that end, Motoko reasoned that the source of the demon was a student who was expelled from the prestigious school and had obviously summoned the beast to get vengeance. Well, she Motoko Aoyama would cut down the monster and the evil person who saw fit to summon such a creature.

Walking up the steps towards the school, Motoko frowned when she saw someone standing in front of the main hall. He was dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt with jeans and chains hanging from his pockets. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves. In one hand he was clutching something tightly as he was apparently glaring at the school. Motoko could tell this man was the one responsible for the demon. The hateful aura he gave off could be from nothing less than a demon.

The man turned and watched Motoko approach with her hand on her sword. He didn't seem wholly concerned about the obvious threat she represented.

"I used to go to school here you know," he snorted. "Saved every yen I had to do it. A country bumpkin managed to get his way into Tokyo U. Imagine my parents' faces. They were so damn proud. I moved in and had to spend so much to get tuition. Of course, when it seemed like I could do it that's when the bottom fell out. Pop lost his job and didn't seem too concerned about getting another one. Guess he figured a Tokyo U student could get a cushy job and support him instead. He started sucking our cash away and soon I was barely able to afford another semester. I didn't have a choice. I needed money fast or else I'd never get anywhere. So, I swiped some answer keys and started selling them. I was rolling in dough soon enough. More than enough for more years here. Then someone had to squeal. I got caught, busted and expelled. Stupid school. Stupid fees. Stupid Pop. They didn't care that I was desperate. Financial aid wouldn't even touch me thanks to my Pop's credit rating. Well, tonight is when I'll get it all back."

Motoko slowly began drawing her sword.

"I used all that money I got and bought something REAL special," the man grinned. Opening his hand, he revealed what looked to be a dark blue USB drive that was framed with white ribs. There was a letter T imprinted on it with the top that looked like waves of some sort. The word 'Tsunami' was also written on it. "This will get me back everything I deserve." He then pressed a button on the device.

"**TSUNAMI!**" Taking the activated machine, he revealed a tattoo which looked like a USB port on his arm and pressed the front of the drive against his skin. Blue flashes of energy broke out of the device while it was absorbed into his body. The man's form seemed to turn into water as it shifted and changed within a funnel of rain. His form grew and morphed until it broke free, revealing the Tsunami Dopant, snarling at Motoko.

"**I guess I can take you down first!**" the Tsunami Dopant snorted as he clenched his fists.

"I will exorcise you first demon!" Motoko frowned as she gripped her sword and charged.

Both combatants charged at each other.

* * *

Keitaro heard his phone go off and he grabbed the device, opening it to reveal a blue dot right at the Tokyo U campus.

"Here we go," he frowned before dashing out of his room.

* * *

Motoko grunted in pain as a surge of water sent her skidding across the ground. She had underestimated this monster. He was much faster than she anticipated. Her vision was blurry after being hit with so many high pressure water attacks. She hadn't even been able to unleash her Ki attacks like she had planned. The monster seemed to actually be toying with her as he pounded the daylights out of her. So much for her first successful demon slaying.

"Sister…" she muttered under her breath.

The Tsunami Dopant snarled and reared back his fist for another shot when something interrupted. This interruption came in the form of a high speed collision thanks to a green and black motorcycle which collided against the Tsunami Dopant, sending him flying. As he crashed on the ground, the rider of the vehicle got off and removed his helmet. However, Motoko's blurred vision prevented her from seeing who her supposed savior was.

Keitaro removed his helmet and looked over to the downed Motoko. She seemed a little dazed, but alive. That was good. He could tend to her later after he dealt with the Dopant who was targeting the school.

"Oi, Dopant!" he called out.

"**Have you come to hinder me!**" the Tsunami Dopant yelled angrily, getting to his feet. "**This school and everyone in it deserves to be wiped out! I wasn't supposed to be expelled!**"

"Sorry, but whether or not you deserve to be expelled is none of my concern," said Keitaro seriously. "You've been harming innocent people and so I will stop you…no."

Keitaro smirked as he took out a red colored device that was shaped like a U with two slots in it. He then placed it on the front of his waist, allowing a black belt to be generated and wrap around him, also forming a rectangular slot on the right side of his belt.

"_We_ will stop you," Keitaro corrected.

* * *

Back in their shared room in Hinata-Sou, the same belt formed around Phillip's waist. "So, it's time, huh, Keitaro?"

* * *

"Yes," answered Keitaro as he took out a black and purple Gaia Memory with a stylized 'J' and marked 'Joker'. However, unlike the Tsunami Gaia Memory, this one seemed like an actual USB drive rather than the evil-looking piece of machinery that the Dopant had used beforehand. He pressed a button on it.

"**JOKER!**" the Gaia Memory announced.

* * *

Phillip raised his own Gaia Memory, green and with a stylized 'C' that looked to be made of wind and marked 'Cyclone'. He pressed a button on it as well.

"**CYCLONE!**"

* * *

The two young men then pointed their occupied arms out to the side before both crying out at the same moment, "Henshin!"

* * *

Phillip slipped his Gaia Memory into the right slot of the belt buckle. The Cyclone Memory then vanished. Suddenly, Phillip fell backwards, unconscious, onto the floor.

It was at that moment when Shinobu came to fetch Phillip to eat. "Phillip-sempai?" She saw him on the floor and gasped. She knelt down in worry. "Are you asleep?" She checked and shook him gently. "Oh no!" He wasn't asleep. He was completely unconscious. "This is bad!"

* * *

Back with Keitaro, the Cyclone Memory had transferred to the right slot on his Double Driver. He pressed down on it to secure it and then slid the Joker Memory into the empty left slot. He then pushed the slots apart, making a 'W' shape out of them.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**" the belt announced. The symbols on the Memories appeared and smashed together, creating a burst of energy which circled around Keitaro.

A strong wind suddenly blew, causing dust, rubble and debris to go flying in all directions. The same dust, rubble and debris spun around and around Keitaro before composing onto his body and forming into a suit. The suit of armor covered his entire body and looked streamlined. The left half was completely black with purple highlightning on the shoulders, wrists, ankles and chest. The right half was completely green, with yellow highlingting on the shoulders, chest, wrists and ankles as well. A silver stripe ran down the middle. The helmet had a pair of round red eyes and the sharp 'W' shaped antenna, which could be mistaken for a 'V', was set on his brow with a red stone under it. Hanging from the right side his neck was a long silver scarf that was like a cape as it was blown by the wind.

He'd become Kamen Rider Double.

"**Now…Time to Count your Crimes**," said Double in both Phillip and Keitaro's voices as he pointed at the Dopant. Double then rushed at the Tsunami Dopant and swung his fist into the Dopant's face, sending him staggering back. Double laid down the punches in a barrage, forcing the Tsunami Dopant to back away.

"**Damn you!**" the Dopant roared. "**Take this!**"

Punching forward, the Tsunami Dopant shot several bursts of water that left deep craters in the ground. Double dodged and rolled around the attacks, proving how nimble he was in the process. Still, the rate of the shots was preventing him from getting closer to the enemy.

"Reminds me of the Magma Dopant," Double spoke in Keitaro's voice with his left eye flashing.

"Then we already know what to do," Phillip's voice replied with the right eye flashing as he spoke.

Double's green arm reached to his belt and set it back in its U position. He then yanked out the Cyclone Memory and placed it somewhere behind his back. He then retrieved a red Gaia Memory with an H on it that looked like it was on fire. The word 'Heat' was printed on the bottom as well. He then pressed the button which activated the drive.

"**HEAT!**"

Double then placed the drive in the vacant spot before setting the Double Driver back in its W position.

"**HEAT-JOKER!**" the green side of Double shifted as it changed color. The scarf vanished as the green sections turned to a fiery red. The yellow highlighting on the right half of his body also shifted into a golden orange color.

"**Now, let's continue,**" Double nodded before he charged again. The Tsunami Dopant roared before unleashing more water bullets. However, Double was ready as he swung his red arm. Fire enveloped the limb as it cut through the air, exploding against the bullets and evaporating them as the impacts struck. Double dodged another water bullet before he reached the Tsunami Dopant and punched him in the face, making another fiery impact. Several more fiery punches to the torso and a final fiery kick to the face sent the Dopant flying before he hit the dirt, hard.

"**Now for the finale,**" Double nodded as he reset his Double Driver and removed the Heat Memory and produced the Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

The red side of Double returned to its default green form as his silver scarf reappeared.

"**Memory Break time!**" said Double as he withdrew the Joker Memory and slipped it into the slot on the right side of his belt.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Harsh and violent winds whipped around the area as Double rose into the air. He then came rushing down towards the Tsunami Dopant. He seemed to hover in the air for a moment before repositioning himself with both feet aimed at the struggling enemy. The winds then gusted again, sending the Kamen Rider flying at the Dopant.

"**Joker Extreme!**" His body split down the middle and both halves came down, the feet crashing into the Dopant, resulting in a huge explosion.

Double, now with both halves together, hovered down to the ground and watched as the Tsunami Dopant reverted to his human form of Tatsuya Mizuki. The Tsunami Memory was ejected from his body and it shattered to pieces, leaving an exhausted Tatsuya and a broken piece of blue plastic and metal behind.

"Case…" Keitaro's voice began.

"…Closed," finished Phillip's voice.

The authorities would show up soon and pick up Tatsuya. He would be arrested for mass murder, destruction of public property, and using an illegal Gaia Memory. Keitaro had already made the call when he was on his way to the school. They were probably going to be there any moment. With the evidence Keitaro and Phillip provided to Mikio, the former Tokyo U student would be behind bars in no time.

"**Okay, let's go home,**" Double nodded as he turned his attention to the groggy Motoko who was trying to get to her feet. "**Hey, are you okay?**" he questioned.

"Raaaagh!" was the kendo girl's only reply as she lunged at the Kamen Rider with a wide swing, aimed at his neck.

"**Woah!**" Double cried as he dodged the blow and got some space. "**Hey! I was just asking! What's your problem?**"

"I am not fooled by your tricks, Demon!" Motoko spat as she gripped her sword, albeit wobbily.

"**Demon? Hey, we saved your life! That guy would have killed you!**" Double retorted.

"I know the tricks of your kind," Motoko replied as she raised her blade in preparation for another attack. "You only stopped him so you could take me yourself!"

"**Believe what you want,**" Double sighed, ignoring the girl as he headed for his bike. Mounting it, he looked back at her. "**Have a nice walk home!**"

Hitting the ignition, the HardBoilder's engine roared before Double took off like a shot down the street. Motoko was left behind, slumping in relief. Despite her bold words, her confidence was shaken.

"I need more training," was all she could mutter to herself.

* * *

Keitaro had already set up his office. Although it wasn't like the way he wanted it to be, it would suffice for now. He had his computer set up to write his reports, his books in the shelf and also the whiteboards Phillip would need when he did his data searching. Phillip was sitting in the corner, quietly reading a book.

Keitaro was of course typing on the computer. As he was doing so, Haruka entered. "So, you dealt with that Dopant?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, sure did," said Keitaro. "Of course, Motoko didn't like seeing Double."

"Called us a demon," added Phillip.

"So that's where she went. Ah well, I wouldn't worry about her words. I'd care more about her sword," Haruka shrugged as she stepped into the room to admire it. "So, you got your office set up, I see."

"That's right, and I just finished the sign," said Keitaro.

* * *

Hanging next to the Hinata-Sou's sign was another sign. It read "URASHIMA DETECTIVE AGENCY" and written in a bracket was "Hardboiled Detective Extraordinaire".

Motoko's eyes had landed on the new sign as she had dragged herself home at long last. Normally she might have growled or go to deal with the two men who thought they could just do what they wanted since they were related to Granny Hina. Right now though, after her defeat and utter failure of fighting her first demon, she just wanted to go to bed and get some rest. Soreness and disappointment did not make great companions. If she were a lesser woman she might have cried under it all.

"I'll deal with them later," she sighed as she opened the door.

"MOTOKO!" Su's excited squeal rang out.

GLOMP!

"Ow! Su! My ribs!"

* * *

Later, Phillip was having his own turn on the computer inside his shared room as he made up an email to his grandmother.

_Dear Granny Hina_

_Hello, it is one of your favorite grandchildren, Phillip. We arrived at the Hinata-Sou like you asked us to. However, you neglected to mention you turned it into a girls' dorm. Keitaro got into one of his situations and the tenants were likely to try killing him. However, Aunt Haruka managed to calm things down. However, I do not believe that Naru or Motoko are very fond of us at the moment. Su and Shinobu are very nice and Kitsune…she seems fond of Keitaro._

_During our first night Keitaro found a Dopant so we had our first case in our new detective agency. I have already written up a report and filed it under 'T' since it was a Tsunami Dopant we had to fight against. Motoko seems to be under the impression that Dopants are demons and that as the heir to her school, she must fight them. She actually found the Tsunami Dopant before we did and attempted to fight it. Keitaro arrived before she was badly wounded and we transformed and beat it. Still, Motoko attempted to attack us, believing us to be a demon as well. Now that the case has been solved, Keitaro and I have officially opened our new detective agency. I hope we do well._

_Until next time_

_-Phillip_

Smiling, Phillip clicked on the 'send' button which sent the email off to wherever his grandmother was at the moment. He hoped he read her message soon. He liked hearing from her.

"Phillip-sempai?" Shinobu's voice called from behind the door. "Are you ready for dinner now?"

"Hai," Phillip nodded, standing up. "I can smell it from here."

* * *

Ten-Faced Paladin: Well, here it is. A Double story from two authors working together. I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's kind of refreshing not to do a Ranma cross. Keitaro needs some support too. Anyhow, I hope you like this. Say Chrome, would we be considered halfboiled or hardboiled to keep making all these Kamen Rider fics?

ZK Chromedragozoid: This idea just came to me one day. Thought it might work and so I asked Paladin to help. Two writers for a Double story. Interesting, huh? Well, hope you guys will enjoy reading this tale. And as for the answer to your question…halfboiled, perhaps?


	2. Case 2: Enter the Watcherman

Two weeks had passed since the 'hardboiled' pair known as Keitaro and Phillip arrived in Hinata-Sou and set up their detective agency. As usual, Keitaro was at his desk, waiting for the phone to ring. He really was desperate for a new and exciting case. So far, the only cases he'd had involved missing pets. Owners would call him or come to him asking for him to help find their pets. With Phillip's help he was able to find the missing pets and gotten paid for his services. However, this wasn't what Keitaro had expected to happen when he set up a detective agency. Finding missing pets wasn't what he was hoping to be doing.

"Come on…ring!" he ordered. "Give me something good!"

It wasn't that being a manager of a girls' dorm was a difficult job, but it was so repetitive and boring! The only action he got out of it was the odd jobs that the girls asked him to do. Those broke the boredom even if they were crazy. He really doubted that he had to hang by a rope to clean the windows on the outside. He also didn't buy the explanation he got when he had to use a washboard to clean his own clothes since the washing machine was broken or that he had to cook his food in a coal heated stove because the gas had run out, but there wasn't much he could say since they outnumbered him and he swore to never use Double on ordinary people. Thankfully the girls were nice enough to not pester him about tasks when he was working on a case.

As Keitaro drove himself to insanity with his boredom, Phillip was hanging out with Kitsune. Both were in the living room enjoying what they usually did. For Phillip, it was reading one of his numerous books which were still being sent from home and for the foxy girl, it was watching the horse races. Phillip seemed indifferent to the racing noises and to Kitsune's encouraging shouts as she cheered for her selected horse which would allow her big money. "Come on, Number 7! Go! Go! Win for mama!"

"Number 7 will lose," said Phillip as he flipped a page of his book.

"You know about horse races?" asked Kitsune sceptically, miraculously turning her attention from the television for the moment.

"I know everything," he boasted. "Number 9 will get first place, followed by Number 6 and in third place will be Number 2."

Kitsune frowned and looked to the TV and gawked as Phillip's prediction came true. Horse Number 9 easily got to the finish line first before Numbers 6 and 2 followed behind. In fact Number 7 had reached last place. Despite her disappointment, Kitsune was more shocked that Phillip had predicted the outcome so perfectly. "How?"

"I know everything," he repeated. In truth, he had learned everything about horse races a long time ago and since the stats for the horses were always posted before the races so that people could call in and make bets, he could accurately predict the outcome in every race he was witness to. Mr. Urashima, his father, learned this quickly and made a killing on the races before Mrs. Urashima belted him over the head with a frying pan for exploiting a child's natural gift. It didn't stop her from squealing in glee when those winnings went to a full renovation of the Urashima store and house.

"Hey, Phillip…" smiled Kitsune, seeing a GOLDEN opportunity before her. "You mind helping your friend Kitsune out?"

Phillip looked up from his book and sighed. "Are you sure you want me to help you?"

"Please…" she batted her eyes.

"Alright, seeing as my brother likes you I'll help." He closed his book. Looking to the screen where the stats of the next group of horses were posted, he began going through his calculations. His eyes seemed to move at a rapid pace as he whispered to himself. Kitsune thought he might have been having a seizure for a moment before he leaned back and looked at his book again. "Bet on Number 5 for the next race."

"Thanks!" She took out her cell phone and called her bookie. "You better be sure about this!"

"Of course I'm sure. I know everything," he stressed again.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 2: Enter the Watcherman**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Naru had gotten used to the two men living with her, but it still annoyed her that they both had attended and graduated from the school she was aiming for. Not only that, but the 'weirdo bookworm' had a Masters Degree while he looked her age. It irked her. Seriously, she was the top student in the nation and she had to go through the educational system like everyone else. No one was offering her a fast track straight to Tokyo University. What did those two weirdoes have that she didn't?

Also, people kept coming to Hinata-Sou, seeking for the pair's help to find missing pets or hire them for whatever detective job that was offered to them. It'd been like that for the last couple of weeks. She'd heard through the hole between her and the pair's office of the cases they were investigating. They were always busy playing detective…and getting paid for it. They had talent and were applying it to make money. Of course, hearing the happy squeals of children who got their pets back was a little heart warming.

She at first thought of them as phonies, but when Kitsune told them about how successful they were with these small cases, she was in doubt. She had also mentioned that they had a hand in solving some pretty big cases, but Naru would believe that when real police detectives would call on them for help. Of course something else bothered her too…Phillip would email Granny Hina everyday and tell her about everything. He'd told everyone at dinner one night that he had gotten a message from the old lady herself and she was amused rather than displeased that things had gone how they did in their first meeting. The older girls took it as a silent warning not to pull some crap on the boys or else Granny Hina would hear of it and she had one hell of a way of administering payback on people who wronged her.

Neither Keitaro nor Phillip had done anything perverted, though the Tokyo U hopeful wished they had. It would give her an excuse to deck them. Unfortunately, the chance never came. Neither of them proved to be perverts and even though they were busy running their detective agency, they still had time for their duties as managers of the Hinata-Sou. Phillip would sit outside the entrance to the hot springs, reading a book, while Keitaro was busy cleaning up the place. Keitaro didn't want anyone walking in and assuming the worst. Also, a schedule had been set so that the two genders could take turns in using the hot springs. There were a few protests but Phillip won with his brains stating it was safer and efficient and to reduce conflict. As long as they remembered the schedule, things would be alright. At least the girls got the prime bathing time of in the evening where the hot and cold mixed together extremely well for a comfortable soak.

Kitsune had been hanging out a lot with Keitaro and as for Phillip he found friendship in Shinobu and Su. Phillip would even help out in the kitchen, cooking with Shinobu. He was a great cook, not that Naru would admit it, and she wondered if this was something he was naturally good at. He just told them he learnt after reading a book. Many of the girls were beginning to suspect he had a photographic memory of some kind.

Shoot, thinking about them now just got her upset again. Now she couldn't concentrate on her work, which was something else that annoyed her. Phillip offered to help her study and she challenged him to complete a Tokyo U entrance exam paper just to see if he could back up his claims. He did, in 15 minutes, and gotten 100 percent! It left Naru mumbling in pure shock. Not even she had gotten 100 percent on that paper when she first got it!

She just couldn't believe that those two weirdoes playing detective had gotten in and graduated so quickly. It just didn't make sense to her. Life was so unfair.

* * *

Up on the roof, Motoko was practicing her sword technique and honing her skills. Since her defeat to that demon in Tokyo U, she'd been training nonstop in order to prepare herself for the next demon…or Dopant as Kitsune had called it. Apparently Keitaro and Phillip fancied themselves experts on the subject. That was something Motoko would not allow herself to admit. However, she also wondered about that asymmetrical demon she's encountered who then fled away from her. She tried to convince herself that it had been frightened by her but she couldn't deny it that the reason it had run off was because it thought she wasn't worth its time. Whenever she thought about that thing, it made her become tempted to ask the brothers about it, seeing as Kitsune claimed again and again that they knew something about them.

Of course, the new managers were also something that grated on her nerves in other ways. It wasn't because they were perverts because if they were she'd have no problem smiting them with her sword. It was because that neither of them had proved to be perverts in any way. They were just…eccentric. As much as she scoffed at Keitaro's skills as a detective, she couldn't deny the fact that she'd seen people happy, even if to see their pets again. Keitaro had taken payment for the services and added part of his earnings to the inn's finances. As for Phillip…he just liked to read his books and nothing else. She even caught him reading in front of the entrance of the hot springs and when she was about to attack him for wanting to peep on the girls, he reminded her of the schedule and that his brother was cleaning it up.

Motoko just couldn't figure those two out. She always assumed ALL males were perverts yet neither of them fit the stereotype. It vexed her.

"I need to meditate," she told herself. "Maybe I should go out to town with my friends too…"

* * *

"I'M RICH! I'M RICH!" Kitsune cheered. "OH, THANK YOU PHILLIP, YOU SWEET LITTLE ANGEL! I'LL BUY YOU ALL THE BOOKS YOU WANT!"

Phillip sighed but smiled as he watched Kitsune dancing in glee after seeing the race results. His prediction had been right. "You're welcome, Kitsune-san," said Phillip.

"Ooooh! We're going to be the best of friends!" Kitsune giggled as she hugged the bookworm tightly. Phillip took it in stride, but he felt good knowing that he had made her happy.

The happy moment was promptly interrupted when Shinobu came through the front door with her arms filled with groceries, panicking, "Everyone, come quick! I have to show you something!" She then ran off to inform the others. Her shouts and cries were heard as she ran to the rooms of the others.

Phillip wondered what that was about.

* * *

The Hinata-Sou residents all crowded around the foot of the steps. There set in the centre was a basket…with a baby inside. The little one was covered with a fuzzy blanket which was wrapped in its tiny fingers and gurgled happily. The baby was also wearing blue footie pyjamas as it kicked its tiny feet in the air. Apparently the baby was delighted to see so many people looking at it.

Jokingly, Kitsune said, "Geez, Shinobu, when we told you to go shopping we just wanted you to get groceries."

Shinobu flushed in slight embarrassment at the joke before she replied, "I found this baby at the foot of the steps when I came home."

"An abandoned baby, huh?" frowned Keitaro. The things people did these days.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Su looked into the basket. She giggled as she tickled the baby's tummy, making it laugh.

"The baby is a boy," said Phillip. He had learned all about babies a long time ago, but he had never been this close to one before. This could be an interesting learning experience.

"Well, I think we should call the police," suggested Naru. "Someone has to be looking for this baby."

"No," Keitaro objected.

"No? What do you mean no?" Naru frowned.

"No need for the police," said Keitaro. "I shall solve this case!" He put on his fedora, "For I am…the hardboiled detective extraordinaire…Keitaro Urashima!"

"More like halfboiled," snorted Haruka.

"Oi! I say it over and over! It's HARDboiled!" Keitaro cried, annoyed that his aunt kept teasing him.

The apparently baby boy began sputtering, not liking the shouting that was going on. Everyone looked down at the distressed child before Phillip took action and picked up the basket holding the little one, "Well, we can't get anything done by standing out here. Let's take the little one inside and then decide what to do."

A general consensus was agreed and everyone began heading upstairs. Of course, Naru was grumbling about arrogant wanna-be detectives who were ignoring the needs of cute babies. In the middle of her silent rant, a hand gripped her shoulder, belonging to Haruka. The older woman was snuffing out the remains of her cigarette for the sake of the baby while looking into Naru's eyes.

"Don't take Keitaro and Phillip's skills lightly," she warned. "Despite their looks, the pair makes one incredible team. Keitaro's no blowhard either. When he's taken a case, it's because he knows he can solve it."

"But this isn't about someone's pet!" Naru insisted. "This is someone's child!"

"And that's why Keitaro and Phillip are taking the case," Haruka answered. "They'll want to see this through to the end and make sure that whoever is responsible for this situation gets what's coming to them."

Sticking her hands in her pockets, Haruka followed the rest of the residents up to the Hinata House. Naru just watched her go before shaking her head to get her senses back. Heaving a defeated sigh, she caught up with the group. Maybe someone would be able to figure this whole mess out.

Entering the house, Phillip brought the baby to the living room. With a skill none save for Haruka and Keitaro expected him to have, he gently picked up the squirming baby and looked at him. The baby giggled under the scrutiny as the bookworm attempted to learn something about the child. Motoko was about to ask just what was he doing when the boy smiled.

"His name is Takeru Hanaukyo!" Phillip grinned.

"How do you know that?" asked Kitsune in confusion.

"His name is stitched onto his footie," Phillip answered, revealing the baby's left foot and that indeed a name was stitched into the fabric covering it. The girls save for Haruka facefaulted from the revelation. However, they all quickly recovered and got back to their feet. They didn't have long to get their acts together when Phillip walked over to them with the baby. "I have research to do now. Can you please take him?"

"Wha-!" Motoko cried as the baby was placed in her arms. Despite never having held a child before she hesitantly supported the baby, resting his head on her shoulder as if about to burp him The baby seemed delighted with his new perch as he tugged at Motoko's hair, making the kendo girl wince, but no one saw any hint of her getting angry.

"I daresay he likes you," Haruka teased. "Who knew you of all people would make such an excellent mother?"

"I…ah…I mean," Motoko sputtered, embarrassed by the teasing, but not once letting her grip on the little one soften. Of course, it didn't help as he continued to play with her hair, chewing on strands or tugging it since she couldn't get it out of his reach. "Could someone-ow-help?"

"Sure, sure," Haruka chuckled as she walked over to the young woman and grabbed onto the baby in Motoko's arms. Before she could actually take the child, little Takeru began bawling and revealed that he had a very strong grip as he yanked on Motoko's hair again. Letting him go, Takeru settled back down onto Motoko's shoulder, deciding to start chewing on her robes.

"I don't think he wants to leave," Su commented. "I guess we'll just have to share Motoko now!"

"But I can't!" Motoko cried.

"You have to," said Haruka. "Consider this training for life."

Motoko frowned and the baby giggled. She couldn't help but smile a little. Though she disliked males in general, an innocent baby did not apply.

* * *

At the foot of the steps was a man grinning like mad. He had a beard and messy afro. He was also wearing slacks and a Hawaiian shirt with a digital camera hanging from his neck. "So, those two boys have set up shop here, huh? How come they didn't tell me, their dear friend Watcherman? They could've at least told me they were moving. Things were really quiet!" He picked up his duffel bag. "Well, I should say hello to Kei-chan and Phil-kun!"

* * *

Keitaro was reading the note left with Takeru in his basket. It was a simple message. It just said, _"Please, protect our son!"_

"OK, Phillip, do your thing," said Keitaro.

Philip nodded and astral projected himself to the Gaia Library. "Begin search now. Topic of investigation is Takeru Hanaukyo."

"Keyword: Infant," Keitaro said. Inside the Gaia Library, shelves vanished as the keyword went into effect. Several shelves still remained.

"Next?" requested Phillip.

"Keyword: Hanaukyo Family," Keitaro added. Phillip nodded and made more shelves vanish until only one was left. A book hovered out of one of those shelves before it rested in Phillip's hand. The name Hanaukyo appeared on the cover as Phillip opened it.

"Is that all?" Phillip asked.

"For now," nodded Keitaro. "What have you got?"

"Family history," said Phillip. "The Hanaukyo Family seem to be a very wealthy and influential family. I'll get back to you once I finish reading up on them."

* * *

"Hey, can I get any service here?" Watcherman said as he sat at a table in the teahouse. "Any cute waitresses?" He was hoping to post new pics on his blog.

* * *

Motoko was in her room but instead of meditating she was cradling baby Takeru in her arms. She was feeding the baby with a bottle. She had not wanted to do this but had been left little choice as Takeru didn't want anyone else to hold him but her. She wanted to blame those two detectives for this but if she got mad then the baby would cry again and it had taken a while to calm him down. Motoko couldn't help but see the irony. She had been told by her older sister that until she was three, she threw a tantrum whenever anyone who wasn't an immediate family member tried to hold her. Now she was faced with a baby who would cry when anyone but her tried to pick him up.

"Onee-sama would find this amusing I'm sure," Motoko sighed as she watched Takeru feed. Still, it wasn't a terrible task. Seeing his face light up made the burden much easier to deal with. It was a shame that children like this one had to grow up into lechers.

"Motoko?" the timid voice of Shinobu asked as the young girl stepped into the room. "How is he?"

"Finally finished," Motoko sighed as she took away the empty bottle and rested Takeru against her shoulder. She had tied her hair back so Takeru couldn't play with it and possibly choke on it if he decided to chew on it again.

"URP!" the tiny baby belched as Motoko patted his back. Shinobu giggled at the scene while the kendo girl rolled her eyes.

"I hope Keitaro-sempai and Phillip-sempai can find his parents," Shinobu fretted. "It's no good to leave a child away from their parents."

"Not at his age anyway," Motoko sighed, rubbing the child's back absently. Takeru gurgled in comfort at the sensations. "If those two are able to find out who his parents are and why they left him, I shall never doubt their skills in detective work again."

"I hope they find out soon," Shinobu mumbled.

POOT!

"Ugh!" Motoko gagged as the stench of Takeru's deposit hit her nose like a bullet. "Oh kami! Please tell me Naru's returned with the diapers!"

Takeru giggled.

* * *

Watcherman's eyes brightened when he saw Haruka enter the tea shop. "Wow! Wonderful! Beautiful!" he exclaimed. "Still as gorgeous as ever, Haruka-chan!"

Haruka saw the man and groaned. "What the hell are you doing here, you moron?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Haruka-chan," Watcherman said. "Women enjoy a good compliment now and again."

"A compliment from you would make women gag," she retorted.

"And yet again I am wounded by that sharp tongue and wit of yours," said Watcherman melodramatically. "So, anyway, is Kei-chan and Phil-kun around?"

"Yes," Haruka nodded. "So, have you come here to inform them about Dopants again?"

"Oh, yeah, that is why I've come," nodded Watcherman. "So, what's the deal? How come Kei-chan and Phil-kun didn't tell me they moved?"

"Guess they couldn't stand you."

* * *

"I…never knew…changing diapers would be so…difficult," said Motoko tiredly. Changing Takeru's diaper had been a difficult task. After all she had not been trained. Fortunately, she had Shinobu's help. The mess Takeru had made in his dirty diaper would forever haunt Motoko. "What in heavens did you eat that had you make that mess?" she asked the baby who was lying on the table. Takeru giggled and Motoko couldn't help but smile.

"Yo, Motoko."

Motoko jumped and spun around, sword drawn and pointed at the offender. It was Keitaro. "Woah! Slow down there, Motoko."

"Don't ever startle me again," she warned, sheathing her sword. Although neither of them noticed, Motoko had moved herself so that her entire body was shielding Takeru from sight should any force prove hostile.

"Well, anyway, Phillip wants everyone to meet in the living room," said Keitaro. "We just got a lead."

* * *

In the living room, Phillip had rolled in a whiteboard with words written all over it. In the middle of it was the name 'Hanaukyo' and random bits of associated information.

"These are the results of my research," Phillip said, pointing to the whiteboard. "The Hanaukyo family is a wealthy and influential family. However, the head of the family, a Takato Hanaukyo, has recently passed away. Thus, his fortune is to be left to his heir. Takeru is the heir to the family fortune but unfortunately for him he has greedy and corrupt relatives who will do anything to get that fortune. Thus, I assume Takeru's parents left him here to protect him. Takeru's parents are Marina and Kosuke Hanaukyo and are old friends of Granny Hina. I can only assume they left Takeru here for his protection and they trust Granny Hina. However, they had not been informed of her absence."

"And you know all that how exactly?" Naru asked suspiciously.

"He knows everything," said Kitsune.

"Thank you, Kitsune-san," nodded Phillip.

"OK, so what are we gonna do now?" questioned Naru snidely.

"We do as the parents requested," said Keitaro. "Protect Takeru until the danger has passed." He looked to Motoko. "I leave it in your hands."

"Huh? Me?" Motoko was stunned.

"Well, Takeru has grown an attachment to you," Keitaro pointed out. "Also, you're a talented swordswoman. You can protect him."

"Well…um," Motoko flushed. Although she knew she was a skilled swordswoman and many of her fans at school told her as such in their idolization, no one had actually come out and said it right to her face. Rather they sighed about whenever she walked past them. Despite it coming from a man, the praise still felt very nice, even if Motoko would never admit it to anyone she knew.

"But…what do you mean Tak-kun's relatives are greedy or corrupt?" asked Kitsune.

"Most of the remaining members of the Hanaukyo family have been charged with crimes such as embezzlement, fraud, bribery, accepting bribes, and many other corporate crimes which in turn have gotten them kicked out of the family with practically nothing but the clothes on their backs and a few accounts to live off of," Phillip continued. "Because of Takato Hanaukyo's decision to remove dishonoured members of the clan, Marina, Kosuke, and Takeru Hanaukyo were the only ones left to receive Takato's fortune."

"Which put huge targets on their backs in the eyes of the greedy relatives," Keitaro frowned. "At this point I don't think returning Takato to his parents is an option. If the situation was as desperate as the letter intended, then Kosuke and Marina might not be part of this world anymore."

Silence fell on the room as the implications hit. Takeru could very well be an orphan at this point. If the parents were desperate enough to leave their child at a doorstep then things might really be as bad as Phillip and Keitaro pointed out.

"We…have GOT to call the police now!" Naru gasped out.

"It may not be a wise option," Phillip replied, writing more on the available space on his whiteboard. "The remaining members of the Hanaukyo Clan aside from the former head and Takeru's immediate relatives have been noted to bribe police officers in attempts to shake off the law. In some cases the officers were plants to see about further charges, but other times these bribes worked for those members. Despite being removed from their clan, these members still have somewhat considerable resources at their disposal."

"So we run the risk of handing Takeru off to the wrong officer and in turn handing him over to the relatives who very well started all this," Keitaro sighed. "Well, guess I have to call a friend." Keitaro took out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling, Sempai?" asked Shinobu.

"Mikio, a police officer Phillip and I interned under. He can lend a hand. He's as straight as they come too so we can trust him with the information we have. Plus, I've been hoping invite him over when I had the time," answered Keitaro. Before he could punch in the full number thought, Haruka came into the room looking rather stressed. Most likely it was because of her lack of cigarettes in regards to the baby, but it could have been other reasons too.

"Hey, Keitaro, Phillip," said Haruka as she entered, a very faint stress vein on her head. "You got a visitor."

"Who?" asked the brothers Urashima, looking up in confusion.

"WHASUP!" announced Watcherman loudly, leaping out from behind Haruka with a wide grin on his face and holding up a V sign. The girls' eyes widened at the strange man who suddenly appeared in their home. Somehow, Naru and Motoko could instantly tell that this guy was a big glowing dot on their anti-pervert radar. Naru cracked her knuckles out of instinct while if not for her supporting Takeru, Motoko would have gripped her sword.

Keitaro and Phillip sweatdropped. "Oh, it's you, Watcherman," Keitaro sighed. He turned to Motoko and Naru. "If you two were ever looking for a pervert, here is one for you."

"Hey, no need to be nasty!" said Watcherman, wagging his finger. "Oh, and what's this? Surrounding yourselves with pretty women, huh? You sly dogs."

Keitaro sighed while shaking his head. The man would never change. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just came to see you. You guys didn't tell me you moved so I had to find you," said Watcherman, looking hurt. He then grinned. "So, a new case, huh?" He looked at the whiteboard. "Hanaukyo, huh?"

"Kei, who's the weirdo?" asked Kitsune, voicing the question on everyone's minds. The way this guy acted reminded her of herself when she had several drinks too many and felt rather amusing before she decided to REALLY cut loose. Of course, what was scary was that this guy was one hundred percent sober while acting like a complete loon.

Phillip introduced, "Everyone, this is Watcherman, our…informant."

"I'm also a famous blogger on the internet!" Watcherman boasted.

"All you blog about is pretty girls," Keitaro frowned. "So, do you actually have anything useful or were just coming over to humiliate us for not telling you we moved?"

"Oh, I never meet up with you guys unless I have something good." Watcherman handed Keitaro a sealed envelope. "Open it when you're alone," he whispered.

Keitaro slipped it into his vest. "I understand."

"Well, I've done my duty today," Watcherman grinned as he headed for the door. Grinning at Haruka as he went, he called, "Stay hot Haruka! I'll get you on my blog yet!"

"Get out already!" Haruka snapped, throwing a nearby chair at the afro sporting man. Watcherman just laughed as he took off like a shot. The Urashimas knew that he had found a fertile place to get photos of cute girls. While they knew he never took photos of girls without permission, they way he almost begged for said photos easily qualified him as a pervert in many people's eyes. However, Phillip and Keitaro sincerely doubted that even Naru and Motoko attacking him at once would stop him. The man had some serious resilience when it came to a woman's wrath. However, he was also connected and always seemed to tell when a Dopant was at large.

"Dammit," Haruka growled. "I need a cigarette."

"Outside if you really must," Phillip sighed, still writing notes.

"I've got a phone call to make," Keitaro nodded, finishing the phone number.

* * *

Mikio arrived after getting the call from Keitaro. Coincidentally, he was also doing an investigation on the Hanaukyo family. Actually, it was about Takeru's parents. Mikio was very abrupt with the details concerning the discovery of Kosuke and Marina. Mikio had brought details about the crime in question and notes about all the clues that had been found. However, it didn't change the point that two body bags were needed when the parents were found.

"Sorry, Keitaro-kun," said Mikio regrettably, placing the crime photos back in his jacket.

"So my fears have been confirmed," sighed Keitaro. Leaning back in his seat where he and Mikio were meeting in his office. "Takeru's parents are dead."

"Well, it's lucky that you found the kid," said Mikio. The police had been scrambling to find the child considering who his parents and grandfather were. "Now what?"

"Well, we can't hand him over to the police, no offense," said Keitaro.

"Hey, I know how it can get. There will always be some crooked cops in the force," agreed Mikio. He had seen a lot of crooked cops pass through the precinct over the years. The worst part was that the really crooked ones knew how to keep their activities a secret. It was the dumb ones who kept getting caught. "So, you set your shop up in a girls' dorm, huh?"

"Not by choice. My grandmother wanted me to become manager while she was away," said Keitaro.

"And why didn't you mention any of this before?" asked Mikio. It wasn't like Keitaro to keep information unless secrecy was needed or it was just plain embarrassing. Then again, it wasn't like Keitaro was trying to keep it a secret nor was it really embarrassing.

"I've been busy," answered Keitaro. "Being a detective and managing a dorm isn't easy. So, how did they die?"

"It wasn't pretty," Mikio grimaced. "When we found them they were impaled by metal rods. We're still trying to figure out what might have had enough force to impale them like they did. The human body was meant to take punishment after all."

"Indeed. So now legally speaking, Takeru belongs with his relatives," Keitaro frowned. "They'll come to claim him and use him to get the fortune before tossing him away."

"And you just can't let that happen, right?" Mikio asked. Like everyone else, he knew what kind of people the majority of the Hanaukyo family were and what lengths they would go to just to make themselves look or live better. There was no way Keitaro would allow that to happen. Keitaro's sense of justice was very strong and it was a shame in Mikio's mind that it wasn't being put to use on the force. Well, it wasn't going to waste anyway.

"No, I can't. Takeru is an innocent and I must protect him. I am a man and a hardboiled man at that."

"Need help?" offered Mikio.

* * *

"So what's the scoop?" asked Haruka, back from her nicotine break as Mikio said his goodbyes and left. Keitaro came back down while fingering his fedora. All of the girls were paying rapt attention to the young man as he sat at the table.

"Well, considering that all of the Hanaukyo family are suspects at the moment, Takeru is going to be placed in protective custody with us until the killers are found," Keitaro explained. "That will buy us some time to try and figure out if we can get some responsible and good people to take him in when this is all over. His relatives are going to put up a fight though."

"They should have no claim at all considering their dishonourable actions," Motoko frowned as she held Takeru securely.

"Considering their history with the law it makes it unlikely that they will be granted custody," Phillip commented. "However, their crimes were mostly industrial which gives them a better chance at success rather than someone who has violent crimes on their records."

"But…but they can't!" Shinobu sniffled. "They're bad people!"

"No one is disagreeing with that!" Kitsune huffed. "But they're bad people with a butt-load of cash and are in line for a ton more if they can get the kid. You can bet that they'll be after him with everything they can afford."

"Of that you can bet your ass on," Haruka frowned. She had several experiences with people like that.

* * *

**AFTER DARK: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Are you sure these will give us what we need?" a sniffing female voice asked doubtingly.

The scene was under a highway overpass in the dark of night. Two cars were parked on the side in the darkness with three people between them, the headlights turned on so they could see each other. One was a charming man in a black suit with a white scarf which had a red blotch on it. The other two were a pair in fine clothes who seemed to be reaching middle ages. Both of them were carrying briefcases with the charming man holding his open to the pair. Inside were several Gaia Memories which had the white ribs on them, indicating that they created Dopants.

"I can guarantee it," the charming man nodded. "With my product, you will have the power to take what you want and not worry about the consequences. Wasn't the free sample I gave you enough of a demonstration?"

"Taking down rivals is one thing," replied the middle aged man. "But taking something without damaging it is something else."

"Well, that depends on the Memory you buy," the charming man replied. "I only offered a free sample since you are connected to so many of my other customers. If you wish to get a new Memory or keep the ones I loaned to you, then you will have to pay the full price. No exceptions."

"Understandable," the middle aged man nodded. "I can't speak for my wife, but I'll pay to keep the one I have."

"I could do worse I suppose," the female sighed. Nodding to her husband, the man passed his briefcase over to the merchant who took it with a smile before closing his own case.

"A pleasure doing business with you then," he nodded. "Please continue your patronage." Taking both briefcases, he walked back and entered the backseat of his car. The car then started up and left the side of the road, driving into the distance. The middle aged couple muttered about punks to themselves before getting in their own car and driving away.

* * *

**HINATA-SOU: NIGHT**

Motoko watched as Takeru slept in her futon. "Poor child." She sympathised with Takeru. The baby had lost his parents. She could think of no worse fate for someone so young to be put through. He was just so innocent and didn't deserve to have such terrible things happen to him. "I promise I won't let any harm come to you."

"You're getting way too attached," she heard. Makoto was quick to clench her sword as she glared at the door. Through the gap she could see Phillip.

"What is it?" Motoko questioned, calming down.

"I'm just saying you're becoming really attached to that baby," observed Phillip.

"So? Is there a problem?" she questioned.

"What do you intend to do once this is all over? Will you part with the baby or keep him? What will you decide to do?" Phillip asked.

"I…I don't know," Motoko said. She looked to her sword. She'd always focused on her sword but now her focus was split between her sword and Takeru. She knew her skills were meant to defend others, but she had never before realized just how much others would depend on her. In Takeru's case, he relied on her for everything. "I want to protect him."

"Well, do what you feel is right then," said Phillip. "Oh, and be on the lookout for any suspicious characters. Takeru's relatives would no doubt come here and we must be prepared for anything."

Motoko gave a nod and Phillip walked away.

* * *

Naru couldn't concentrate at all on her studies. Things in Hinata-Sou had changed. First the arrival of Granny Hina's grandsons who were running a detective agency, and now they were involved in a family conspiracy involving Takeru and a large fortune he would inherit. And, not only that, Takeru's parents were dead. Things were becoming way serious and they couldn't even turn to the police, except for Mikio whom Keitaro and Phillip trusted.

Removing her glasses, she rubbed her temples. "Damn those two…" She blamed Keitaro and Phillip for this but she had to admit that they were just doing their job and was damn good at it.

* * *

**HINATA-SOU: NOON**

Keitaro was in his office/room when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he said. Shinobu entered. "Oh, it's you, Shinobu."

"I made some tea for you," said Shinobu as she put the cup on Keitaro's desk.

"Thank you," he said, accepting the offered cup.

"Sempai, are you sure you'll be able to solve this case?" asked Shinobu curiously. "It seems to have gotten more dangerous."

"Of course," Keitaro said confidently, smiling. "Everything is going to be okay."

Shinobu blushed as she saw that smile. "Excuse me!" She then quickly walked out of his office. Keitaro watched her go, blinking in confusion. Shrugging and chalking it up to the sometimes strange ways of women, he returned to his paperwork. Paperwork which included the package that Watcherman had handed to him.

* * *

"This machine will keep Takeru safe!" boasted Su as she revealed her newest creation to her audience. An audience that consisted solely of Kitsune. "My specialised security system!" The machine itself looked like a big metal box filled with square panels, each with Su's trademark three eyes symbol on them.

"That's uh…great, Su," Kitsune nodded, desperately hoping that this machine wouldn't blow itself up for the sake of protecting something like her other machines did in their pursuit of bananas. "How's it supposed to protect the little guy?"

"That…is…a…secret!" Su giggled. "It'll be a big surprise for any baddies that come around here looking for him!"

"Hopefully it doesn't blow up on us," Kitsune commented.

"Oh, I got a self-destruct mechanism too so the enemy doesn't learn secrets about our technology!" Su smiled as she dashed to the back of the machine. "Wanna see?"

"Su! No!" Kitsune cried out, her fear rising as she recalled self-destruct mechanisms on Su's other inventions. She still had pain flashes from when Su made her an automatic drink mixer for her birthday and she pressed the auto-destruct button by mistake.

* * *

"Great. See you here soon. Bye," Haruka nodded before she hung up the phone near the counter in the tea house.

Haruka was tending to her tea shop when a couple of people came up to her, a man and a woman. They looked like they had some serious dough on them by the way they dressed and a snobbish air seemed to radiate off them. Haruka narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Despite the fact that Granny Hina had made some friends in high places during her life, none of them had this kind of air about them. The daughter of said Granny had met several of them on occasion and knew that fact personally.

"Excuse me," the man said. "I'm Daiki Hanaukyo and this is my wife Asuka. We've come to pick up our nephew, Takeru Hanaukyo."

"Oh, and how do you know he was here?" asked Haruka suspiciously. Police usually kept murders a secret during an ongoing investigation unless you were immediate family or it wasn't a high profile case. Unfortunately, all immediate family was on the suspect list and Mikio himself had stated that Takeru would be under protective custody. The only way these two would know about the death would be if the police already interviewed them or…

"Well, it was just a guess but because Takeru's parents were such good friends with the landlord and owner we just thought he'd be here," said Daiki. "It would make sense."

"So, stop wasting our time and take us to him," said Asuka sternly.

Haruka took a puff of her cigarette and said, "Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Listen here!" Daiki snapped, inhaling deeply. Haruka just took it as typical male arrogant posturing and idly found it similar to how a blowfish would act. She had faced way better intimidation tactics in her glory days. "Don't play dumb with us! Just give us the boy or they'll be trouble!"

"Is that a threat?" Haruka glared. He was just one word away from finding out why Haruka was so feared in several underground circles and still so today.

"Oh, you bet it is," Daiki shot back.

"If you want we can pay you for him," said Asuka. "A million yen, perhaps? Much more than this place is worth, I suppose."

Now, Haruka was a calm and patient person, but to insult Hinata-Sou like that was just crossing the line. This place was worth way more than any single amount of money. She and Granny Hina had treated it like a newborn child when the elder Urashima had bought it and turned it into what it was now. It held very dear and precious memories to her and she wasn't about to let any pompous windbag of a man or his bitchy stick of a wife talk down on it!

"I suggest you leave and take your money with you," Haruka told them off. "This place is for guests only and you both are certainly not welcomed."

"Hmph! Not until we get what we came for!" Asuka frowned as she reached into her purse.

"Indeed. We deserve what the little snot has coming and we aim to get it," Daiki nodded as he reached into his pocket.

"Over my dead body," Haruka snarled, slowly reaching under her counter for an old 'friend'.

"Your words, not ours," Asuka tittered evilly.

"**MAGNET PLUS!**"

"**MAGNET MINUS!**"

* * *

Keitaro was reading through Watcherman's report about a pair of Dopants who were somehow robbing ATM machines by frying the machinery with magnetic waves or just plain tearing the thing out of the wall. Watcherman suspected that they had something to do with the death of the Hanaukyos save for their infant son. Of course everyone suspected it was foul play but since the public were kept in the dark about Dopants and Gaia Memories no one could really guess who had the ability to kill them like they did.

KA-BOOOM!

"What the-?" Keitaro gasped as he heard the explosion. Throwing open his door and dashing into the hallway, he spotted smoke coming front of the property. His eyes widened when he guessed where it was coming from. "AUNT HARUKA!"

A ringing sound was heard and he pulled out his Stag Phone. Flipping it open, he pressed a button and saw two dots on the screen.

"Dopant…" Reaching into his vest he pulled out the Double Driver.

* * *

Phillip had heard the explosion and dropped his book in shock. The Hinata-Sou girls also heard it and ran out of their rooms to see what was going on. He could see smoke rising from somewhere and when he took out his Stag Phone he could see what it was when the screen showed two dots on it.

"They're here," Phillip frowned.

"Who's here?" asked Kitsune.

"The people who want Takeru."

"Haruka-san is down there!" Shinobu panicked.

Phillip's eyes narrowed. Now it was personal. Nobody harmed his family and got away with it.

* * *

"**Give us the boy!**" demanded the Magnet Plus Dopant.

"**Or else we shall rip this place to pieces!**" added the Magnet Minus Dopant.

The Magnet Plus Dopant really didn't bear any semblance to the man he really was. His torso was metallic red with a white plus symbol in the middle of it. His shoulders were metal and round with red magnets sticking out. His arms were bulky and metal with grey steel cuffs acting a bit like sleeves with white metallic hands. His legs were structured similarly to his arms with magnets on his kneecaps. His face was flat with a pair of white eyes with the left half of the face being red and the right half being white. A U-shaped magnet rose up from his head, making them look like horns.

The Magnet Minus Dopant bore some similarities to her counterpart. She was a more feminine frame with blue metallic armour and a white minus symbol on her chest. U-shaped magnets extended from her shoulders, knees, and head much like they did for her husband, however these ones were blue. Extending from her waist was an open front skirt which looked like it was made of increasingly wider magnets piled on top of each other. Extending from the back of her neck was a long straight blue magnet which acted like a ponytail with a white tip. Her face was flat like her husband's with two white eyes. The left side of her face was white and the right side was blue.

"You'd be surprised what insurance covers these days," Haruka snorted, taking a puff from her cigarette from behind the counter she was using as cover. A hole had been blasted through the ceiling by the pair and rubble was strewn about. That was going to cost some serious dough to replace. Standing up, the elder Urashima pointed her magnum pistol at the Magnet Minus Dopant and shot several rounds at it.

"**Oh please,**" the Magnet Minus Dopant sniffed before a blue aura radiated out from her body. The bullets hit the aura and veered off course, either sinking into walls or turning around and hitting the counter or the ceiling above Haruka.

"Well shit," the female Urashima sighed. This was feeling like old times for her. Too bad she didn't have any backup like she did. Seta was good for at least that much anyway, if nothing else.

"**Indeed, you are very deep in it,**" the Magnet Plus Dopant laughed as he raised his arm, trembling with red magnetic energy.

"Then why don't I be a good nephew and help her out a bit?" a new voice asked.

The two Dopants turned around to see a young man dressed like a detective with his fedora helping to cover his face. Around his waist was a red buckle shaped like a U held on by a metallic grey strap. All in all, he didn't seem like too much of a threat to the Dopants.

"About damn time, Keitaro," Haruka snorted. "Is Takeru okay?"

"Woke up from his nap crying, but Motoko's got it covered."

"**So the boy IS here!**" snarled the Magnet Plus Dopant.

"Here and forever out of your reach," Keitaro frowned. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a familiar piece of technology. A black and purple USB drive with a stylized J on it.

"**A Gaia Memory?**" the Magnet Minus Dopant gasped. "**You have one too?**"

"I have several," Keitaro smirked as his finger trailed to the activation button. "But that's none of your concern."

"**JOKER!**"

* * *

Inside Hinata-Sou, Phillip relocated to his room when the Double Driver appeared on his waist. No need to distress the girls as to what he did with Keitaro during times such as this. Reaching into his coat, he produced a green Gaia Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

* * *

"Henshin!" both young men cried as they held out their occupied hands.

* * *

Phillip slid the Cyclone Memory into the Driver before it vanished in a pulse of green light. He then closed his eyes and passed out in a slump on the floor. Thankfully he landed on some pillows.

* * *

The Cyclone Memory appeared in Keitaro's Double Driver which he pushed down. He then inserted the Joker memory into the free slot. Placing his hands on the sides of the Driver, he opened the device into its W-position.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

A ring of purple/green energy circled Keitaro before bits and pieces of his armour appeared on his body. All the pieces came together and formed into the armour of Kamen Rider Double. Wind whipped around the warrior as he held out his hand towards the pair of Dopants and looked at them condescendingly.

"**Now…let's count your sins!**" he frowned, looking at the pair who dared try to harm his aunt. He then jumped into battle, throwing his fist straight into the Magnet Minus Dopant's face, sending the woman crashing to the ground.

"**How dare you!**" the Magnet Plus Dopant declared angrily. Using his powers he pulled the bullets out of the walls and then made them collide with Double. The projectiles hit the armour, causing sparks to fly and Double to scream.

Once she recovered the Magnet Minus Dopant leapt up and landed a kick straight into Double's chest and sending him crashing into a couple of tables.

"Aunt Haruka is going to get really pissed," Double's left eye flashed as Keitaro's voice came out from him.

"Let's worry about that later," said Phillip as Double's right eye flashed. "We need to deal with these two first."

"OK."

Double rose to his feet as the Magnet Dopants advanced on him. "**We need more room**," said Double. He pushed the buckle to its default position and removed the Cyclone Memory before he produced a yellow Gaia Memory. The symbol on it resembled a crescent moon.

"**LUNA!**"

He slid it into the empty slot and spread the buckle apart.

"**LUNA-JOKER!**"

The green half of Double switched from green to yellow. Along with the change came some rather interesting properties. Clenching his fist, he tossed his right arm forward and it stretched like rubber, surprising the two Dopants. The elastic arm then wrapped around the duo, trapping them as he grabbed his own bicep with his arm, pinning the two inside. The two Dopants struggled to escape, but they couldn't stretch the arm far enough to slip out.

"**Hey!**" shouted the Magnet Plus Dopant.

"**Unhand us!**" demanded the Magnet Minus Dopant.

"**Sorry, but no**," said Double snidely as he proceeded to 'take out the trash'. He ran out of the tea house, dragging the two Dopants with him. Once they reached the stairs, he tossed the two Dopants down the stairs and unwrapped his arm from them. The two Dopants rolled painfully down the steps as Double gave chase.

"Keitaro, magnets lose power when heated," said Phillip.

"I got it," replied Keitaro.

Once at the bottom of the steps, Double saw the two Dopants recovering while groaning. He removed the Luna Memory once he reset the buckle and took out the red Heat Memory.

"**HEAT!**"

He inserted it into the Double Driver's empty slot and spread the buckle to activate it.

"**HEAT-JOKER!**"

The right half shifted again, becoming red in colour. The Magnet Dopants stood defiantly as Double charged. The Magnet Plus Dopant tried to take a swing at Double but the asymmetrical Rider ducked and landed a superheated uppercut into the Dopant's chin, causing great pain to him. The Magnet Minus Dopant then fired the magnets on her body at Double. However, they soon fell as a fireball fired by Double's right fist collided with them, rendering them useless. He then jumped up and landed a fiery kick on the Magnet Minus Dopant.

The Magnet Plus Dopant recovered and went to his wife's side. "**Are you alright?**" he asked.

"**Shut up and hold hands!**" she snapped. They did. It would've been a romantic gesture if it wasn't for the electricity crackling all over their bodies. Together they sent a bolt of lightning at Double, causing the Rider to scream.

"**ARGH!**" Double screamed as he was being electrocuted.

"_Shinmei-ryu: Zankuusen (Way of God's Cry: Air Cleaving Flash)!_"

A burst of Ki energy in the form of a blade suddenly crashed into the two Dopants, knocking the wind out of them and ceasing their attack on Double. Double fell on his knees and then looked to see Motoko, an angry Motoko, with her sword. Now, the two who made up Double had seen her angry before, but this was a whole new level of pissed off. Well, previously Motoko's ire was aimed at some goofballs who in her mind didn't know any better. Right now it was aimed at two monsters who would dare threaten her home and the people inside of it. Especially the innocent one who was so dependant on her.

"**How dare you!**" shouted the Magnet Minus Dopant.

"You demons have caused enough damage," said Motoko sternly. "And you shall not lay your hands on an innocent!"

Double was actually glad to see Motoko right now. That electrical attack nearly fried him. The two Magnet Dopants seemed to forget about him as they got up and clasped hands again. Charging up their energy, they shots bolts of electricity at the swordswoman with the intention of frying her. However, Motoko was actually able to dodge the shots as she dashed around the area. Blackened craters began littering the ground as the two Dopants attempted to strike her down.

"She's distracting them," said Phillip as Double's right eye flashed.

"Alright, time for the Memory Break," said Keitaro as Double's left eye flashed. He took out the Heat Memory and held up the Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

He slid it into the buckle and activated it.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

Returning to his default green and black form, Double rose to his feet and took out the Joker Memory before sliding it into the Maximum Slot mounted on the right side of his belt.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Powerful winds came forth, summoned by Double. Double rose high into the air.

"**Joker Extreme!**" Double called out as he plummeted down towards the Dopant couple, his body splitting down the middle as he executed his drop kick attack. Both halves of his body hit the Dopants. The green half hit the Magnet Minus Dopant and the black half hit the Magnet Plus Dopant, resulting in a huge explosion of power when he collided with them.

When the fire died down, the two corrupt Hanaukyos were revealed and laying beside them were their now ruined Gaia Memories. One was red with an M with a plus sign in it while the other had been blue with a minus symbol inside of an M. Neither of the memories would be usable at this point.

"**Case closed**," said Double as he snapped his fingers.

Motoko scowled at the pair before she turned her gaze to Double and warned, "I'll let you off, for now. But, next time, I will deal with you."

"**Duly noted,**" Double nodded as he headed away from the scene. He needed a place to change back without arousing suspicions.

* * *

The Hinata tea house wasn't a complete loss thankfully. Amazingly enough, Haruka's insurance did cover damages made by supernatural creatures or people empowered by supernatural forces. With that, she managed to get the money to pay for the entire repair job. Of course, she had to stay in Hinata-Sou in the meantime since the two Dopants had blown a hole through her room. Speaking of the criminals, they had been arrested by Mikio himself and their destroyed Gaia Memories taken away for evidence. After they had been booked, the people of Hinata-Sou discovered that none of Takeru's relatives wanted him since it would mean putting targets on their backs for people like Asuka and Daiki Hanaukyo. No amount of cash was worth risking their personal safety in their eyes.

"So can we keep him?" Su asked excitedly as the girls met up in the living room with their two male friends.

"Su, it's not like picking a puppy off the street," Haruka sighed, craving another cigarette. "Out of all of us, I'm really the only one who can take care of a child legally and I just don't have the time. As much as I would like for him to stay where I know he'll be taken care of, we just aren't able to."

"But I want Tak-kun to stay!" Su pouted.

"M-me too!" Shinobu nodded in agreement.

Motoko looked to the small child she was cradling in her lap. He was looking up to her with shining eyes that made Motoko want to just hug him and squeal like the schoolgirl she wouldn't allow herself to act like. As much as her heart yearned to keep him, she knew logically she couldn't. She was only fifteen. She couldn't take care of a child at her age. Although she had learned much, she just wasn't experienced enough to take on that responsibility.

"So then, what do we do?" asked Naru sadly.

"Actually, I took care of that already," Haruka smiled. "Before the two freaks got the jump on me, I called in an old friend to see if she could lend a hand. I think next to Motoko, she's the best choice for taking care of Takeru for the time being."

"Oh yeah?" asked Keitaro curiously. "Who would that be?"

Before Haruka could answer, the front door slid open and a woman walked in. She had pale skin which could easily be compared to ivory or snow and black hair which was as dark as night which reached down her back and framed her face perfectly. Her lips were red like rubies and her eyes were deep and mature. She wore the same kind of kendo outfit that Motoko usually wore and at her his was a sheathed sword with bells tied to the handle. On her shoulder was a pale yellow bird which had a long neck and a crest of feathers on its head.

"Oh, it seems I am expected," the beauty smiled as she saw everyone looking at her. Her eyes glanced over everyone before landing on Motoko. "Why Motoko**,** I didn't know you became a mother already. Mother and Father will be so pleased to hear the news."

"O-Onee-sama!" Motoko cried, her face turning beet red at the teasing accusation.

"Oh Motoko-chan, you're so easy," the woman giggled as she walked into the living room She spotted Haruka and bowed. "It's good to see you again Haruka. I couldn't help but notice it looked like a small war was waged outside. Part of the reason I am here I suppose?"

"It's been dealt with," Haruka shrugged. "The little tyke in your sister's lap is why I called."

"So I see," the woman smiled. Turning to the rest of the room, she gave a gorgeous smile which made both Phillip and Keitaro gulp and the rest of the girls feel warm and fuzzy inside. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Tsuruko Aoyama. I'm glad to see my sister has gained so many friends."

The room was silent save for Takeru's happy gurgling and Haruka's silent chuckle.

"SISTER?" the group of young men and women cried out in shock. This was Motoko's sister?

Tsuruko gracefully and knelt down beside her sister to admire Takeru. The baby's eyes fell on her and slowly he reached out towards Tsuruko. The woman demurely and gently picked Takeru up and cradled him in her arms. Takeru giggled snuggled against her. Tsuruko just smiled warmly as she gently held the baby. "He is absolutely adorable. I can see why you're so attached to him Motoko-chan."

"Yes…I am," Motoko nodded, feeling a lump in her through.

"So you're going to take Takeru?" asked Keitaro.

"Yes. A Shinmei-ryu warrior never turns her back on an innocent in need. Especially children," Tsuruko explained. As she looked at Keitaro and Phillip, a strange gleam entered her eyes. She glanced at Haruka only to receive a very slight nod. "In older days our school adopted many orphans and castaways. It is one of the reasons why our extended family is so large. Those children just never wanted to leave."

"Do you think you can stay for a little bit?" asked Shinobu, apparently on the brink of tears at the concept of the baby leaving.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Tsuruko sighed regretfully. "Haruka's call reached me and it sounded like an emergency so I had to come immediately. It's not easy getting from Kyoto to here as quickly as I did you know."

"From Kyoto?" asked Phillip. "That is very far away. How did you manage to get here in only a few hours? A train would take twice as long as you did."

"That is…a secret," Tsuruko giggled, making Motoko sigh. Giggling softly, Tsuruko readjusted Takeru before looking to the group. "As much as I wish to stay, I am afraid I will have to leave now. Thankfully I will take slower means of travel for Takeru-chan's sake. So I suppose goodbye is in order even though we just said hello."

"Onee-sama…promise…promise you'll protect him," requested Motoko, her eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears.

"I promise to take good care of him and raise him in our family's art," swore Tsuruko, speaking softly as she gently caressed her sister's cheek. "Don't be so sad. You'll be seeing us again. Oh, and expect another visit from me soon. I didn't expect to see Haruka-san's nephews here. I'll just have to make a special trip back for a proper meeting sometime."

"We look forward to it," the brothers Urashima grinned.

"I do too," Tsuruko giggled before heading to the door. "Come now Takeru-chan. Let's go meet your new Ojii-chan and Obaa-chan."

The residents collected at the door as they watched Tsuruko leave for the stairs, gracefully avoiding all of the property damage the two Dopants had made. Motoko struggled not to cry, but for some reason seeing Takeru leave hurt so much. He had only been with her for over a day, but to see his eyes sparkling at seeing her had touched her heart in a way only her family could. Sniffling, she turned to head to her room for some peace.

* * *

As the day wore down and everyone was beginning to get back to normal, or what passed for it in Hinata-Sou anyway, Phillip had seated himself at the computer in the shared room/office he and his brother called theirs. He had already written up his next email for Granny Hina.

_Dear Granny Hina_

_It's Phillip again. How are things where you are? I hope what hot springs you find have been enjoyable so far. Things have been doing well at Hinata-Sou. Keitaro and I keep busy with the chores and the odd cases we get which usually involve lost pets. It's not exactly what Keitaro had in mind when we became detectives, but it helps give us experience. Motoko has been training hard for when she fights a Dopant again while Naru has been studying diligently. I tried to offer her my assistance, but after I passed her test, she froze up for some reason. I wonder why. Kitsune and I have become good friends after I helped her with horse races. She's very friendly, but Keitaro likes her more. Su and Shinobu are friendly and helpful as always._

_We had a big adventure today. Yesterday, Takeru Hanaukyo, the son of your friends Kosuke and Marina was left on our doorstep! After some research, we found out that his grandfather had recently passed away and his entire fortune was going to be given to Takeru. Isn't that neat? Unfortunately, Takeru's relatives didn't think so. I am sorry to have to say this, but Kosuke and Marina were murdered by Daiki and Asuka Hanaukyo. Their plan was to take Takeru and take his inheritance for themselves. They had even gotten Gaia Memories to help. Somehow they tracked him down to Hinata-Sou and attacked Auntie Haruka for information. She isn't hurt since Keitaro and I managed to save her. However, when we were in a fix, Motoko managed to save us both and distract the Dopants so we could finish them off._

_After Asuka and Daiki were arrested, we heard that none of Takeru's relatives wanted him since it would make them targets for desperate people. Thankfully, Motoko's older sister Tsuruko arrived at Auntie Haruka's request and accepted Takeru to raise him in Kyoto. I still don't know how she managed to get here so fast, but I look forward to finding out. We were all sad to see Takeru go, especially Motoko since Takeru had taken a liking to her most of all. Still, Tsuruko promised she'd visit again soon and hopefully she'll bring Takeru with her._

_Wishing you all the best from Hinata-Sou_

_Phillip._

"All done," Phillip smiled as he hit the send button. Stretching, he heaved a sigh. "So many interesting things happen here. I can't wait to see more."

* * *

A/N: Well, chapter 2 is finished so I hope you all enjoy it. Chrome and I are hoping you'll all enjoy this like Rosario+Kiva. Anyway, how's Tsuruko's appearance for a twist? Such a dramatic case too. We'll be seeing more of her as the story progresses as well. Thanks for the quick reviews guys. They're all very much appreciated. From your favourite hardboiled (or is it halfboiled?) authors, please continue reading.


	3. Case 3: The Past is in The Present

The area surrounding Hinata-Sou was quiet, surprisingly. It had been a month since the events which brought baby Takeru to Hinata-Sou and the seasons were in shifting from summer to autumn. With it, a few things happened. Motoko had gone on a training trip with her kendo club for a while and the Brothers Urashima quickly discovered why everyone was quick to run and hide when Motoko finally left. Their backs didn't feel right for days afterwards. Their respect for Motoko's endurance went up several notches after that particular episode.

The brothers kept themselves busy along with everyone else. Motoko trained, but she seemed to have more spirit in it rather than determination or the odd bout of anger. Perhaps it was Takeru's short influence or perhaps the letters she had begun receiving telling of the exploits of the little tyke. Phillip and Keitaro kept busy with small cases which drove the fedora-wearing young man up the wall. The only juicy case he got was a high school girl worrying that her boyfriend was cheating on her. After following the guy around for a week, it was determined that he was actually visiting a relative in the hospital. Naru continued to study with her mock exams coming up soon but she still found time to scoff at the two budding detectives. Kitsune managed to convince Phillip to help with her horse races and she managed to pay her rent on time for a change. Su and Shinobu did what they did best, cook and create explosive inventions, but not necessarily in that order.

Hinata-Sou was pleasant for a change and it seemed like one of those days that everyone could relax in. As the wind blew by, the sounds of a van driving could be heard. Nothing unusual since it was the city, but then the noise got louder. Suddenly, the birds and wildlife scurried for safety as somehow a van came rocketing over the treetops before crashing onto the ground outside the building. Flames burst from the vehicle as movement could be found inside.

"Woah. Did I hit something there?" a man's voice was heard from the van.

"Papa! I told you that you can't study your pots and drive at the same time!" a girl's voice shouted tiredly.

"Right, right," the man sighed. "Man. The insurance guy won't like this."

A tall, lean and black-haired man with glasses emerged from the wreck of the van. He had a cigarette in his mouth and some stubble on his chin. He was wearing a plain shirt and black pants with a white lab coat over it. He seemed to be perfectly okay save for the blood running down the side of his head and the back of his lab coat being on fire.

"Woah. That's not good," the man chuckled as he somehow produced a fire extinguisher from nowhere and put out the flames on both his car and his back. "There we go."

"You're hopeless papa," the girl's voice sighed, belonging to little blonde girl with long hair, obviously Caucasian, wearing blue overalls over a pink t-shirt and a cap on her hair. She seemed to have no mark or injury on her since she had emerged from the same wreck that her father had. Shaking her head, she looked at the building. "So is this the place or what?"

"Well, if that sign was any indication, this is the place," said the man. "It's been awhile."

"Papa, will I get to see Phillip again?" the little girl asked, sounding almost shy compared to her brash words a moment ago.

"I'm sure, and he'll be happy to see you," said the man.

The little girl blushed.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 3: The Past is in the Present**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

**HINATA-SOU: SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER.**

Up in his room, Keitaro was doing crossword puzzles as he sat at his desk. He had tons of paperwork too, mostly case files and such. Phillip was missing. The last time he saw his brother the bookworm had gone off somewhere with Su. The two were as thick as thieves for the last while. The only clue Phillip gave was that he and Su were working on something special that everyone would just have to wait for.

"Slow day," he sighed. There wasn't even a missing pet case to be solved. Lamenting on the lack of business, Keitaro idly noticed that the door opened and Shinobu came in, as always, with a cup of tea for him. "Oh, Shinobu. Hi."

"Hello, sempai," said Shinobu. "I've brought you some tea."

"Thank you. You can put it on the desk," he said.

Shinobu did with some difficulty since she didn't want to leave marks on Keitaro's papers. She wasn't sure if they were important or not, "Keitaro-sempai, your room is a mess."

Blushing, Keitaro retorted weakly, "Well...I've been busy."

Suddenly...CRASH!

"EEEK!" Shinobu screamed in shock. That sounded like a car accident of some kind!

Keitaro rose to his feet and exclaimed, "The hell!" Only one guy could make that kind of crash. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

* * *

**HINATA-SOU: SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER...SU'S ROOM.**

"And that should do it," said Phillip as he wiped the grease off his forehead with his sleeve. In his hands were a wrench and a screwdriver.

"Thanks, Phillip!" Su beamed.

Phillip had been helping Su with one of her newest creations. As much as he liked reading, it wasn't the only thing he was good at and he was ready and eager for new experiences.

Phillip actually came to supervise Su and make sure her newest invention didn't turn into a dangerous machine.

Suddenly...CRASH!

Phillip blinked. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

All of the residents of Hinata House scrambled to the main floor where the crash had been heard from. Before they could reach the front door though, it opened up on its own revealing a scruffy man with a bloody head and a small blonde girl. Both sides stared at each other for a moment as they took in the sight of each other. It was like one of those scenes where characters froze up just before something dumb happened which made it amusing for everyone who wasn't personally involved.

"Ah, Seta-sensei," Phillip smiled. "It's been a while."

"That it has, Phillip," the man, Seta nodded as he took a puff. "You and Keitaro set up that detective business I see. The sign's cool."

"Yeah. I hope you didn't manage to destroy it when you crashed your van here though," Keitaro sighed. "Your driving skills haven't improved that much apparently."

"Sad, but true," the man laughed. "Don't worry. I completely missed your sign. You might need some landscaping done by the front walk though."

"Ugh," Keitaro groaned, placing his face in his hands. "It never fails. No matter how clear the road is, he gets distracted, hits something, and ends up flying into his parking spot in a blaze of fire."

"HEY PHILLIP!" the girl suddenly shouted while pouting. Apparently she had gotten tired of waiting for the bookworm Urashima to notice that she was there as well. "ARE YOU GOING TO SAY HI TO ME OR WHAT?"

"Oh?" Phillip blinked as he looked to the girl. A smile bloomed over his face when he saw her. "Well, well, if it isn't Sarah. I think you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you."

"Thanks. You look pretty good too," the girl, Sarah, mumbled as she drew a line on the floor with her shoe and looked down shyly. She turned her eyes away and spotted Keitaro before smirking mischievously. "Oh, and I guess Keitaro isn't looking any dorkier than he did last time I saw him. Still the halfboiled detective?"

"HARDboiled," Keitaro sighed. Chuckling softly, he looked to the little girl with amusement. "So how have you been panda butt?"

KAPOW!

"ARRRRGH!" Keitaro cried as he went down like a ton of bricks, the remains of the clay pot that the girl had somehow produced to throw at him landing around him. Blood leaked from the side of his head as his eyes were swirly from the impact.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Sarah shrieked, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'll never figure out why he calls her that," Seta laughed as he took in the sight. "Your aim's improving Sarah."

"Next time I'll knock off that dorky hat," the tiny blonde grumbled while crossing her arms.

Seta then looked to greet another familiar face, "Hi, Haruka."

"Hello yourself, stranger," Haruka replied with a neutral tone.

"Oh, hey, it's Kitsune and Naru. How have you two been?" Seta greeted.

Unnoticed until now, the two girls in question both blushed slightly from the friendly greeting from the archaeologist. Well, Kitsune at least had the mental capacity to wave back while trying not to turn to goo at how the older guy look seemed to be working out so well for Seta. It was too late for Naru. A dopey grin had overcome her face while she was giggling away like in a dream. She managed to wave, but that was the only motor function she was capable of at the moment.

"Well, why don't we go to the living room and get some tea?" asked Phillip with a grin. "Then we can introduce the new faces to each other."

* * *

"So, how exactly do you both know Seta-sensei?" asked Naru. Everyone had moved to the living room and the redhead managed to get her brain back online. She was still blushing every time she glanced over at Seta who seemed completely clueless at her crush on him. In fact, Seta's gaze seemed more focused on Haruka than anyone else. Of course the older woman coolly took it in stride by completely ignoring him.

"We met him in Tokyo U," said Keitaro simply.

"But you took law," Naru pointed out and then to Phillip, "While you took literature. Seta-sensei's in the Archaeology Department last I heard."

"To answer your question, it was because I had a sudden interest in archaeology," answered Phillip. He had read a book on the subject and decided to learn everything about it. Hearing that Tokyo U had an Archaeology Department, he went to see it. "So, I offered my services."

"Services?" questioned Naru.

"Phillip here helped me translate a few ancient texts. Let me tell you that the boy is an absolute genius!" Seta answered, grinning like a kid who remembered all the awesome gifts he got at Christmas. Haruka finally reacted with a raised eyebrow and something akin to pride in her eyes.

* * *

_**TOKYO U: A YEAR AGO**_

_Phillip was holding up an ancient parchment and looking it over with a magnifying glass. The symbols and characters were from an ancient and dead civilization. "So, I see…"_

"_What have you found, Phillip?" asked Seta._

"_I've translated the text and it is apparently a recipe for beef stew," Phillip informed the professor._

_Seta blinked. "Really? Are you serious?"_

"_Apparently so," Phillip nodded. "A delicious one too based on the description."_

* * *

"You can translate dead languages?" Naru gaped in disbelief.

"I know everything, plus I love to read, so I have to understand every language to read everything," stated Phillip honestly.

"And how did _you_ get involved?" Naru asked Keitaro.

"Seta-sensei hired us for a case," said Keitaro. His eyes fell on Sarah.

"It was when Sarah got kidnapped," Phillip added.

* * *

"_Hold it!" Keitaro shouted out. He and Phillip were standing in a warehouse where three thugs were standing around a chair where a slightly younger Sarah was tied and gagged. The girl had been kidnapped from school by said thugs and gave Seta a ransom note demanding one of the relics he had recently discovered to be delivered to them by the end of the week. He would easily give such a rare piece of history away if it meant his daughter would be safe, but he wasn't going to wait. Hearing about Keitaro and Phillip from his drinking buddy Mikio, Seta had hired the duo to find out where Sarah had gone and who was responsible._

"_You kids picked the wrong place to play heroes," one of the thugs growled as he picked up a pipe._

"_Really?" asked Phillip, drawing a Giji Memory (artificial Gaia Memory) and Keitaro's camera. "It seems like the perfect place to me."_

"_**BAT!**__"_

"_I agree," Keitaro nodded, holding two more Giji Memories along with his phone and watch._

"_**STAG!**__"_

"_**SPIDER!**__"_

_Inserting the Memories into their equipment, the three devices changed. The camera shifted into a bat, the phone into a stag beetle, and the watch into a spider. With an unspoken order, the three devices charged at the three crooks without fear. The Bat Shot flashed the thugs with its flashbulb, blinding them. The Stag Phone shot forward and impacted against a thug several times, making him stumble backwards before tripping on some debris and falling backwards. He knocked himself out when his head hit the floor. The final thug didn't even get to use his weapon when the Spider Shock, using a high tension line, tied him up and locked itself securely in place so the thug couldn't escape._

"_Hya!" Keitaro cried, lunging forward. Using elements of Urashima-ryu, Keitaro kicked the final thug in the side of the head, knocking him backwards into some old boxes, leaving him out cold from the impact._

"_Well that was easy," Phillip smiled as he jogged up to the bound Sarah and released her gag. "Are you okay Sarah?"_

"_Y-yeah," the blonde nodded. "Who are you guys?"_

"_Just a pair of hardboiled detectives," Keitaro answered as he finished tying up his target. "Name's Keitaro Urashima."_

"_And I am Phillip Urashima," Phillip added as he set to work untying her bonds. "Your father hired us to find you before these fellows decided they didn't want to wait for the ransom date or were going to go back on their word." Sarah blushed as the ropes fell away and Phillip helped her to her feet. "Now let's get you back to your father and get Mikio out here. These three have a date with a jail cell."_

"_You said it," Keitaro nodded._

* * *

"Wow!" Shinobu gasped with her eyes sparkling. "You guys are so brave!"

"It was all in a day's work," Keitaro grinned.

"It's about the only time the dork wasn't being a dork," Sarah laughed, apparently unfazed by her kidnapping experience. Her eyes softened as her face turned a slight pink. "Phillip hasn't stopped being cool since then though."

"Ah, you flatter me," Phillip laughed.

"Yeah. I owe these two big time," Seta nodded.

"Sounds kind of like the old days," Haruka snorted, looking somewhat reminiscent about something.

"No…way," Naru gaped after hearing the story.

"You guys have the coolest adventures!" Su squealed from her seat. "Take me with you next time!"

"We'll see," said Phillip. "Maybe we can use some of your equipment to do it too."

Naru's opinion seemed to be in conflict regarding Keitaro and Phillip. While she did scoff at their skills, there was no denying they were good at their work. Up until now she just thought it had all been luck but seeing Seta praise then was really making her reconsider her opinion on those two.

"Sarah, don't you have something for Phillip?" said Seta.

"Oh, yes!" Sarah reached to the pocket in front of her overalls and pulled out a small leather-bound book. "Here, Phillip. It's for you."

Phillip accepted the present, smiling, "Thank you, Sarah." His grateful smile just made the girl turn bright red with an uncharacteristic giggle as she tried not to make herself stand out.

"As much fun as it is to talk about the good old days," Haruka spoke up. "It still doesn't explain what it is you're doing here. Are you catching up with friends or something or did you just drop in? Emphasis on drop."

"Actually," Seta chuckled. "I was hoping to hire the boys for a small bit of work."

"A job?" the brothers blinked.

"Yeah!" Sarah grinned. "Papa found something really cool and he's gonna showcase it at Tokyo University! The thing is, someone's been sending threatening letters, saying they're gonna steal it. Papa's taking it pretty seriously and since you guys seem so great and hunting stuff down, we figured we could ask you guys to try and find out who these jerks are."

"A little understated, but it gets the point across," Seta chuckled before looking to the two young men. "What do you say fellas? Think you can take time out of your no doubt busy schedule for a crusty old professor like me?"

"We accept!" Keitaro accepted enthusiastically.

"What he said. Threatening letters and ancient artifacts threatened to be stolen? We've been waiting for a case like this for weeks," said Phillip.

"Seta-sensei, do you have a copy of the letter?" Keitaro asked.

"Right here," said Seta, taking out an envelope and handing it over to Phillip. "Hope it helps."

"A clue is a clue," said Phillip. He took the letter out and read the contents. "Hm..."

"Guess this guy is serious," said Keitaro as he read the contents next to Phillip. "By the way, what did you find? Any photographs?"

"Plenty," Seta nodded as he drew several Polaroid photos from his lab coat and slapped them down on the table. In them were images of a kind of turtle statue which looked incredibly ancient, but still in very fine condition. It reminded everyone of sea turtles and such since the legs appeared to be flippers. Only Motoko seemed reluctant to look at the images, shivering when Su brought one near her while taking a look at it.

"So…what is it?" asked Kitsune.

"That is a stature representation of a turtle-based deity on this civilization that I've been trying to hunt down," Seta explained giddily. "This is one of the first pieces of solid evidence I've found and you can bet I'm not going to give it up."

"Well, you won't have to," Keitaro grinned, tipping his fedora. "Because you just got the best kind of hardboiled detectives on the job."

"Seems like halfboiled in your case," Sarah snickered. Haruka just snorted in amusement. She knew she liked this kid.

Keitaro just sighed. Snapping at her would just be like encouraging her. Phillip then rose up from his seat.

"Phillip, where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I have research to do," said Phillip. "Excuse me." He walked towards the stairs and went up.

"He has that look in his eyes," said Haruka. "He'll be in the room all day now."

"Expect the whiteboards to be filled up by random stuff, then," said Keitaro.

* * *

Sarah snuck away from the others in order to find (stalk and spy on) her crush. Ever since the day he'd saved her from the kidnappers, Sarah had a crush on the super genius bookworm. She heard he lived with Keitaro in the manager's office so that was where she would find him. Luckily, the office had the sign hanging above the door, along with another sign that read 'Keitaro and Phillip Urashima. P.I.'.

She slid the door opened slightly and peeked inside to see Phillip with a book in one hand and a marker as he mumbled to himself while writing on the whiteboard. He looked so serious and handsome as well.

Phillip was just going through random notes of information associated with turtles and civilizations which worshipped turtles. While Phillip possessed a mind which functioned like a supercomputer and had an infinite amount of information stored in his head, due to the amount he would end up becoming sidetracked by any and all related topics that he deemed interesting. Not even Keitaro could stop him when he got like this so the best that anyone could do was to wait until Phillip got it all out of his system. Usually it would take all day and night and rarely a few hours.

This was one of the rare times. "Strange…something is distracting me." He tapped the tip of the marker pen on the whiteboard. "Oh well." He closed his book and put the marker pen down after putting the cap back on. "Better get back to the others."

Sarah scurried back downstairs so Phillip wouldn't catch her.

Once downstairs, he heard Keitaro declare, "Looks like it's time to go to Tokyo U!"

"Tokyo U?" Phillip questioned, earning his brother's attention. "Looking for more clues, I imagine."

"Of course," Keitaro winked. "The suspect is obviously someone in Tokyo U so we just need to gather information." He turned to Su. "Su, you said you wanted to join in one of my adventures, right? Now's your chance."

"Yay!" Su cheered.

Phillip chuckled, shaking his head. The times he spent in Tokyo U was mostly in the library when he wasn't doing anything. He'd read all the books by the time he graduated with his Masters degree. It would be interesting to go visit the place again.

"Well then, let's take the van," said Seta. "Would anyone else like to come with us?"

* * *

**TOKYO U**

"You know, I never could've guessed its size just by looking at the photos," said Keitaro as he admired the statue. It was actually rather big, easily taller than a person and was probably ten times as heavy considering it was made out of stone.

"It's a real beauty, isn't it?" Seta grinned.

"Interesting…" Phillip walked around the statue, taking in each detail of the figure. "So, this is the deity that an ancient civilization worshipped, huh?"

"Yes, and I've asked the guards to look after it. However, that still doesn't make me feel safe about it. The person threatening to steal it is still unknown."

"Don't worry, Seta-sensei," said Keitaro confidently. "The hardboiled detectives are on the case."

"Seta-sensei, do you have anyone you suspect or any enemies you believe may want to steal your discovery?" asked Phillip.

"I don't want to badmouth my colleagues," said Seta with a bit of guilt. "But…there are a few people who are a bit envious of me."

"Anyone would," nodded Keitaro. "Who wouldn't envy such a great man like you?"

"Ahh, flattering," Seta grinned. "Keep the compliments coming though.

* * *

"Wow Tokyo U!" Shinobu giggled as she took in the sights all around. "Isn't this great?"

"Where's the Tokyo Ewe?" Su asked innocently. "I thought there'd be some Tokyo ewe here! Phooey!"

"It's very…big," Motoko admitted as she took in all the sights of the academic legend. The two Urashimas had graduated from this place? It was almost overwhelming for a mare traditional girl like her.

"So this is what you're making such a big fuss about eh?" Kitsune grinned, eyeing her best friend. "You sure like to aim high."

"I'm number one in the nation for a reason you know," Naru sighed. "It's so I can get in here."

"Seems like Kei and Phil beat ya to it though," the blonde grinned. "Seemingly in half the time too."

"Don't remind me," Naru growled, an aura of depression sinking over her.

'_Poor girl,_' Kitsune sighed inwardly. '_But still so much fun to tease._' She added, "Well, it's not like they didn't deserve it. They worked hard for it even if they don't look like it."

"I just don't like how they're wasting their lives after attending Tokyo U," Naru huffed.

"What do you mean wasting their lives? Because they're detectives?" Kitsune questioned.

"Keitaro could be a lawyer and Phillip could be a professor here or even a writer, and yet they're playing detective." Naru frowned. "I mean Phillip has a lot of potential. Why are they even doing this?"

Kitsune knew. It was because of their mentor and godfather. "Well, whatever their reasons are, you have to admit they got a knack for it. They are good at their job."

Naru sighed. While she wouldn't admit it, she was jealous of them. Seta had only seen her as a student and the admiration he gave to both Keitaro and Phillip was like they were equals. She wanted that kind of admiration from Seta and not be treated like a child.

"Hey, let's go look around!" exclaimed Su. The group had been given visitor passes by Seta. Not just anyone could walk around the campus. Tokyo U was a school with high standards, after all.

"Maybe we'll be able to find where Keitaro-sempai and Phillip-sempai are," said Shinobu.

* * *

"And when the Great Turtle arose from the sea, the Earth shook and the land split in half as it stepped on, its progeny spreading and living for centuries," Phillip read an inscription which had been carved to the back of the turtle statue's shell.

"Amazing as always," Seta smiled. "It took me weeks to get that much translated and you did it instantly."

"Well, I have you to thank for the books to help me translate ancient writing. I just absorbed it," said Phillip.

"You'd make a good archaeologist," Seta stated.

"I'm not much of a traveler, sorry," Phillip apologized.

"Well, you can still come and help me from time to time," Seta offered.

"I'll think about it," nodded Phillip.

"Please say you'll come visit Phillip," Sarah pleaded.

"Aw…how can I resist that face," said Phillip, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keitaro was walking around campus. In his hand was a notebook with a list of names. These were people who were most likely to have a grudge against Seta and would send that threatening letter. He'd actually called Mikio for assistance, requesting for the police to guard the artifact. Unfortunately, without anymore evidence Mikio really couldn't authorize that, even if Seta was a good friend of his.

However, Keitaro was a private detective so he was allowed to go on the search for anyone who might try to take the artifact for themselves. The hardboiled detective wasn't one to leave things half done anyway.

"Okay, the list," he sighed, looking it over. "Looks like he's got a rival in the history department and a bunch of people who may or may not be upset with his numerous discoveries taking priority over their own work in the science division. Man those guys were competitive. Not to mention the groups of people he's probably ticked off during his heyday with Haruka."

Shaking his head in amusement after hearing those stories, Keitaro sighed and began heading off towards the Science division of the university. Maybe one of those guys would feel like talking for a moment.

* * *

"So your next trip is for the Pararakelse Islands?" Phillip asked in interest as Seta told one of his many stories. The two men and one little girl were outside of the main archeology building and were enjoying some ramen made by Seta in the comfort of his somehow restored van.

"It's my next big lead," Seta nodded. "Of course, I've gotta stick around here for a while. You know, write some reports, and teach some classes. When the next big break comes around I'll be off again."

"Well I wish you luck then," Phillip smiled. "You've been working hard at this."

"Why don't you come too Phillip?" asked Sarah hopefully. "The extra help would always come in handy!"

"Ahhhh, we'll have to see how business is doing before I even think about that," Phillip laughed. "We've gotten some tough cases out of the blue before."

"Like the Hanaukyo scandal," Seta nodded. "Haruka told me all about that one. Hard to believe two people would go so far for just a little cash. Well, okay a major fortune, but still."

"It was kind of sad, but it was worth it in the end," Phillip nodded. "Come to think of it, Takato's estate did pay us for our troubles concerning his grandson. We didn't even ask. Some men in suits appeared and handed us a check for services rendered."

"Cool!" Sarah grinned. "Maybe you can take me shopping?"

"Sarah," Seta laughed. "So you guys ended up sending the little tyke to the Shinmei-ryu dojo in Kyoto, huh? Pretty spiffy place. You're lucky the girls there love kids."

"Tsuruko-san seemed very happy to have Takeru there," Phillip nodded. "Even if Motoko was sad to see him leave."

"Having a kid is a wonderful thing," stated Seta. "Even if they aren't your own, sometimes you can't help but care about them."

"Like how you felt after you adopted Sarah," Phillip nodded.

"She's my family," said Seta.

Family…Phillip used to wonder about his real family before he was adopted by the Urashimas. Now, the Urashimas were his family and he thought less and less about his true family. Still, he wondered what they were like. His own past was still a mystery, even to him. That was the only thing he didn't know.

"So, I've been hearing some rumors floating around," said Seta. "Something about…Gaia Memories."

"How would you know about that?" asked Phillip.

"Mikio talks a lot when he's drunk," answered Seta. Lighting a cigarette despite Phillip's protests about them in the past, he continued. "Supposed to be the latest craze underground. It's supposed to make people powerful with their use. Though how it's better than steroids is beyond me."

"Because they're not addictive like drugs," Phillip answered. "The best high you'll get from one is adrenaline. What they do is grant abilities beyond that of a regular human.

"Is that so?" asked Seta. "You and Keitaro bump into people who've used them?"

"In several cases," Phillip nodded. "They're not to be taken lightly."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sarah. She felt completely out of the loop. Usually when her father was talking to other people about his job or stuff he heard about she was able to keep up and actually contribute to the conversation. This was the first she heard about things called Gaia Memories.

"Just grown up stuffs," said Seta. "You'll understand when you're older."

Sarah hated to be treated as a child and pouted. Phillip spoke, "It's best to keep your innocence as long as you can. That's your most endearing quality, Sarah."

The blonde promptly forgot her irritation and blushed with a smile.

* * *

The Hinata-Sou girls were currently in the student café. It was one of the places where people could eat on campus. Thankfully it wasn't solely for the students themselves. Anyone could eat there provided they could pay for it. The girls had decided to take a break from touring the university and grab some lunch. As they were eating, Kitsune decided to voice a question, "Naru, I know you really want to come to Tokyo U as a student, but I gotta ask you something."

"What?" Naru inquired.

"What do you plan on doing? What are you gonna major in?"

Naru blinked at the question. Come to think about it, she hadn't thought of that, exactly. "Well…I…"

"You've been trying to become a student here and you haven't picked a career path?" Kitsune cocked an eyebrow. That didn't sound like her brainy friend at all. Usually Naru knew what she wanted when she went to do something.

"I was hoping to get into archaeology with Seta-sensei, but now…I'm not so sure."

Kitsune looked to her friend contemplating and then her eyes took notice of a familiar young man as he was headed away from one of the more official looking buildings the school had to offer. "Hey, there's Keitaro! Yo, Keitaro! Over here!"

"Hmm?" the fedora-sporting young man blinked. Seeing Kitsune waving, he grinned. "Hey girls! Decided to take a break from all the excitement?"

"Bah, you see one school you've seen them all," Kitsune shrugged. "What about you? This ought to bring back some old memories."

"A few," Keitaro nodded as he pulled up an extra chair. "Still, I'm on the job so I can't really go to say hi to any of my old teachers. I've been busy asking people about the teachers who might have a thing or two against Seta-sensei."

"WHAT?" Naru gaped. "Who could have anything against Seta-sensei? There's nothing unlikable about him!"

"Save for his driving skills," Keitaro muttered, looking over his notes. "You'd be surprised at the list. I mean, Asakura-sensei has been on his case about his turtle civilization idea and had major egg on his face when this statue came up and proved him wrong. Ichichouji-sensei's presentation on new animal species discovered in China got pushed back for Seta-sensei's presentation. She's very pro-environment and doesn't like it when people don't give her the respect she deserves. The list goes on, but most of the complaints come from people whose property Seta-sensei accidentally destroyed when he tried to park his van."

"Just how big of a list is it Keitaro-sempai?" asked Shinobu curiously.

"About…" Keitaro started flipping pages in his notebook. "3…4…5…6…7…yeah, 7 pages of people who have filed complaints or grievances against him. Again, it's mostly people who have had their stuff destroyed when he tried to park and ended up a flaming mess. That I can sympathize with. Frankly, I don't know where the heck he got his license or if he even has it still for that matter."

"Why so grumpy about it? Did he blow up something of yours?"

"HardBoilder the First," Keitaro sighed, suddenly looking like he was mourning the death of a loved one. "Gone before her time. She will be dearly missed. –sigh- Well, I better get these to Phillip. Maybe he can narrow down the list of suspects."

"Why not have lunch with us?" asked Kitsune. "You seem like you could use a bite to eat."

"Well, I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast," said Keitaro. "OK, I could use the energy boost."

* * *

Inside the University, a professor was sitting at their desk, marking some papers. Around this professor were the usual knick-knacks of someone who had been in that office for some time. This teacher had experience and knowledge, which was no real wonder why they were teaching at Tokyo U. However, at the desk where the professor sat, there were several torn sheets of paper and photos that went with them. Inside one of the pictures was none other than Seta standing next to his massive turtle statue.

"You blundering fool," the professor snorted, eyeing the torn picture darkly. "Let's see how long your luck holds out."

A slight knocking came to the door. The professor merely pressed a button and the door unlocked, allowing the person on the other side to enter. The person who entered turned out to be a man wearing a dark suit along with a white scarf which had a red blotch on it. His face was very handsome and in his hand he clutched a black briefcase. He had confidence and he had charm. Both of which went a long way in his position.

"You're early," the professor commented, seeing the man.

"In my profession, you are either early or late," the man answered. "But you called and I always come."

"Good," the professor nodded. "I managed to catch your name from one of my students who was a…customer of yours at one point. Am I wrong in assuming that you are a merchant of Gaia Memories?"

"Such talk can be dangerous," the man warned. "For the walls have ears."

"No fear of that," the professor chuckled. "I have removed everything electronic from this office prior to your arrival. The dean can be so paranoid about his employees. I want to keep this as discrete as you do."

"If that is the case then," the man smiled before lifting his case and opening it, revealing numerous Gaia Memories of various colors. "Is this the answer you seek?"

"Ah. Indeed it is," the professor nodded. "A further question. A request from a prospective customer if you will. I am looking for a Gaia Memory which can be linked to a certain turtle statue discovered recently. Nothing too specific, but enough to make an ironic connection."

"A picky customer," the man smiled. "No fear. I have several." Gesturing down to the lower corner of the case, he revealed several Gaia Memories for the professor to inspect. "Stone? Time? Tropic maybe? There is a Gaia Memory for everything in the world. Finding it is the only problem, but luckily for you that is where I come in."

"A professional. Good," the professor nodded. Reaching to the case, the educator plucked out a green Gaia Memory which had a T on it with the top looking similar to a shell. "Yes. Yes, this one shall do perfectly."

"Good," the man smiled. "Now…what about payment? Gaia Memories are not cheap."

"I wouldn't expect them to be," the professor nodded, pulling a manila envelope out of a nearby lab coat. The crooked educator tossed it over to the man, who deftly caught it while shutting his case at the same time. The man opened the envelope and found a stack of yen inside. In a practiced fashion, he counted through it.

"Payment has been received," the man nodded, sticking the envelope and cash inside his suit jacket. Standing up, he bowed. "Please continue your patronage. I hope we can do business again sometime."

The professor nodded, admiring the new possession while the merchant left. Now that the details had been sorted out, it was time for the fun part.

* * *

**SETA'S VAN**

"Well, we can rule out all the people angry at Seta-sensei because of his lack of driving skills," said Phillip as he quickly scanned through the list. "They would not have the opportunity to steal Seta-sensei artifact anyway. Also, I believe that they would much rather ruin Seta-sensei's van rather than steal a relic. Then again…humans can be fickle and become enraged by the slightest thing."

"Well, that narrows it down," said Keitaro, nodding. "I kinda think that the main suspect could be part of the faculty."

"With good reason," nodded Phillip. "Seta-sensei is a very successful person and people would either praise or be envious of him. Envy is a sin and sins have a habit of growing out of control."

"By the way, where is Seta-sensei?" asked Keitaro.

"He took Sarah for some ice cream and-"

**Beep-beep! Beep-beep!**

The Brothers Urashima froze and pulled out their cell phones. On the screens was a blip…a blue blip which could only mean one thing.

"Dopant," they said together. Keitaro quickly got on his bike and headed towards the source of the Dopant signal.

* * *

**TOKYO U STUDENT ICE CREAM PARLOR**

Sarah shrieked and dropped her ice cream as she hid behind Seta. The man whom she considered her father stood in front of her protectively as he focused his eyes upon the monstrosity which had suddenly crashed the ice cream parlor which was on campus. Mikio had told him about these things. This was one of the people who used Gaia Memories…a Dopant. Its appearance had made people flee in terror.

The beast was a brute if Seta ever saw one. It had muscled trunk-like feet which vanished inside a hulking green shell which had spikes rising from the back. Muscled arms with spiked knuckles came from the shoulders which were covered with miniature shells of their own. The monster's face was elongated like a turtle's with a narrow beak and red reptilian eyes to complete the ensemble. The monster seemed to find humor in how scared Sarah was and how Seta was trapped in front of it.

The Dopant lumbered towards Seta, snapping its jaw. However, as it was closing in, a black and green bike rammed it from the side, knocking it over. The bike spun around and the rider hit the brakes, stopping the vehicle as he glared at the Dopant. He shouted to Seta, "Seta-sensei, get Sarah out of here and run!"

"Keitaro?" Seta blinked in shock before his senses returned to him. "Right! Let's go Sarah!"

Picking up his charge, Seta dashed away from the scene. As he was running though, he noticed a familiar face in the throngs of running people. To his shock, he saw Phillip was actually running TOWARDS the battle while Keitaro was pulling off his helmet and dismounting his bike.

"Phillip!" Sarah cried, afraid for her crush. Seta himself was wondering just how brave and foolish his two friends were. They kind of reminded him of his earlier years back when he was a bit clumsier and getting into embarrassing situations with Haruka.

"Looks like we may have caught our thief before they could make their heist," Keitaro grinned as he placed his fedora on his head.

"Remember what Granny Hina taught us about making assumptions Keitaro," Phillip warned as he caught up to his brother.

"Right, right," Keitaro sighed, pulling out the Double Driver. "Assume makes an ass of you and me. I remember." Strapping the buckle to his waist, he looked to his brother. "Shall we?"

"Always," Phillip grinned, drawing his Cyclone Memory while his own Double Driver appeared on his waist.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"Then I am too," Keitaro nodded, drawing his own Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!**"

"Henshin!" both young men called out. Phillip moved first and inserted the Cyclone Memory into his Driver. The Memory vanished before the young man fell to the ground.

"PHILLIP!" Sarah screamed, struggling in her father's grip. "Papa! Let me go! Phillip needs help!" Seta seemed deaf to his ward's pleas though. Instead, his eyes were trained on what Keitaro was going to do with the green Gaia Memory which had appeared in his belt.

Keitaro gripped his own Joker Memory before inserting it into the right side of his belt. He then opened it into its W-position.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

A tornado whipped around Keitaro and suddenly green and black armor with red eyes enveloped him, stunning Sarah. Seta's eyes widened as he saw the detective change. His scarf flew in the wind as he pointed at the Dopant with his left hand.

"**Now…prepare to count your sins!**" declared Double in the dual voices of Keitaro and Phillip. He then ran towards the Dopant and aimed a kick into its chest, sending it staggering back. He then planted several punches across the Dopant's face.

As Double and the Turtle Dopant fought, Sarah managed to get loose from her father's grip and run towards the unconscious Phillip. "Phillip! Phillip, wake up!" she shouted.

Double heard Sarah's voice when he backhanded the Turtle Dopant. "Damn it, that stupid girl!" cursed Keitaro.

"Sarah, go! Get out of here!" Phillip shouted from Double's body with the right eye flashing with each word.

Sarah gasped when she heard Phillip's voice. "Phillip?" Seta reached her.

"Sarah, we have to go," said Seta.

"Seta-sensei, please take care of my body," requested Phillip. Double then turned his attention back towards the Turtle Dopant and began wailing on it with his punches and kicks. The Dopant spun around and let Double hit its shell, causing the Rider to recoil. The Dopant then leapt backwards, ramming the spiked shell into Double, causing him to go falling backwards in pain.

"**I didn't come for you, whoever you are,**" said the Dopant. It then went on all fours and began to burrow into the ground, its claws digging into the ground. Dirt flew in all directions, covering its escape.

"**Wait! Stop!**" shouted Double but he was too late. In the Dopant's place was a huge hole it'd dug to escape. "Damn it," cursed Keitaro.

"At least we know what we're dealing with," said Phillip.

"Why a Dopant, though?" With a sigh, Double disengaged the armor, allowing it to fall off of Keitaro's body much like it had appeared on him when it was activated.

After the Double armor was deactivated, Phillip slowly regained consciousness, much to Sarah's relief. "Phillip, you're okay!" She wanted to hug him but it would look embarrassing. Instead, she gave the genius a light punch on the arm. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry, Sarah," Phillip apologized.

"Well, I never thought you'd have Gaia Memories," said Seta as he looked to both Phillip and Keitaro. "Then again I shouldn't he surprised since you've both encountered them a lot in the past, as you say."

"The only way to fight Dopants is to become like them," said Keitaro with absolute certainty.

"We become the two-in-one warrior, Double," Phillip answered.

"Double, huh?" Seta took a drag of his cigarette.

* * *

Meanwhile, after bursting to the surface a fair distance from the battle, the Turtle Dopant reverted back to his human form, cursing. "How come he had Gaia Memories?" Had the merchant dealt with a man like that, selling him more than one Gaia Memory? "Now how am I going to deal with that blowhard now?"

* * *

Needless to say, the ice cream parlor was a write off from the attack. Still, Seta had a few questions that needed answering and he wanted them answered now. So, he relocated back to the privacy of his van with his ward and two friends in two.

"So, by using that device you strapped to your waist, you can gain a suit of armor which channels the Gaia Memories' power rather than turn you into a monster like these Gaia Memories sold on the street do," Seta nodded, taking a drag. "How long have you been able to do this?"

"Since Phillip and I met really," Keitaro shrugged.

"Then why did Phillip faint when he used his?" asked Sarah.

"I didn't," Phillip answered. "I just transferred my soul into Keitaro's body so we could use the full power of the Double Driver."

Seta cocked an eyebrow. "Transferred your soul?" Seta was a man of science and wasn't sure if soul transfer was possible.

"You mean you combine with the halfboiled dork?" Sarah grimaced. "Ew…"

"It's not really disgusting," said Phillip. "When we become Double we synchronize together to use the power at its fullest potential."

"Does Haruka know?" Seta asked. Keitaro and Phillip nodded. Seta gave a soft chuckle. "You can't hide anything from her."

"Well, right now, we have something serious going on. Whoever's after you, Seta-sensei, was mad enough to get a Gaia Memory," said Keitaro. "This case has just gone up a notch, that's for sure."

* * *

KR Chrome A/N: Now Seta and Sarah know Keitaro and Phillip's secret. And who is the Turtle Dopant? Who is on the top of the suspect list? Well, the only thing to be sure about is that Motoko will be trembling in terror because of the Dopant's appearance. The case will continue next chap.

Ten-Faced Paladin A/N: Aren't we just evil for making a Dopant out of Motoko's worst fear? Well, we've brought Seta into the story pretty quick, didn't we? He's also linked to the brothers in both their history, and now their secret. So much for being anonymous.


	4. Case 4: The Vengeful Turtle

The mood was slightly tense with curiosity dashed in. Seta, his ward Sarah, Keitaro, and Phillip were inside the man's van after a Dopant had tried to attack the archaeology professor. Keitaro and Phillip were forced to reveal their secret as Double. As per his cool attitude, Seta took it all in stride. Rather than being afraid, he was curious as to how his two buddies were capable of such a transformation. His mind was brimming with questions, but they could wait. At the moment, Keitaro and Phillip were in their groove.

"Phillip, do your thing," said Keitaro. Phillip gave a nod and closed his eyes, going into a trance-like state as his mind astral-projected into the Gaia Library.

The two detectives were in Seta's office with Seta and Sarah watching. "Hey, Keitaro, what's happening to Phillip?" asked Sarah.

"Well, you both know how Phillip's a genius, right?" Seta and Sarah nodded. "Well, you can say that his mind works like a search engine on the Internet. All the info in his mind is like the Internet so to access the information he needs appropriate keywords," Keitaro explained.

"Interesting," Seta commented with a raised eyebrow.

In the Gaia Library, Phillip began his search. "Begin Search…Memory is Turtle. Keywords: Professor Noriyasu Seta… Tokyo U…Rival…"

Sarah was about to ask something but Keitaro shushes her. "Phillip, anything?" Keitaro asked his brother and partner.

Inside the Library, shelves and shelves of books were being removed as per the parameters of Phillip's search. It didn't take long before a single stack of shelves remained. From those shelves a single booked hovered with the word 'names' etched on the cover. Phillip stepped forward and took the book before opening it. Reading over the pages, he found a very short list of names.

"I have three names on the list," Phillip answered. "It should be simple if we can track them down."

"Great," Keitaro's voice echoed in the blank space. "Come back and let's hear them."

Phillip's eyes blinked open and he saw his brother and two friends sitting in the van. Looking to his brother and friends, he spoke, "There are three people whom the data suggests have enough motive to commit this crime against you, Seta-sensei. The first is Asakura-sensei…"

"Oh yeah," Seta nodded. "He never believed in my theory of the turtle civilization. He called what little data I found insanity and stuff and even petitioned the dean to fire me for wasting faculty resources. Boy, the look on his face when I found an actual relic of the turtle civilization was precious. His reputation took some flak for that one. Going to such lengths to discredit me before everyone found out I was right."

"The second is Ichichouji-sensei…" Phillip continued.

"Ah. Her," Seta sighed. "Nice lady, but kind of an extreme environmentalist. She helped discover some new animals out in China and was going to do a presentation on her findings. When I got my statue though, she got bumped back since the discovery of a previously unknown civilization tends to bring better publicity. She was miffed about that since it seemed like people cared more about the past than what was going on in the present."

"And finally there is Himura-sensei," Phillip finished.

"Now he's got a reason to be mad," Seta explained. "Back when this position I'm in became open, I applied for it at the same time he did. We both had a buttload of experience in the field and some pretty impressive resumes to go with it. Still, he was mad when I got picked even though he felt he had better qualifications as a teacher. He seemed convinced I had somehow influenced the decision to have me picked rather than him. Eventually he got picked up as a consultant for the university, but we've never really gotten along since then."

"What about all those cars Papa crushed?" asked Sarah, earning a wince from Seta.

"Well, they were mad, but insurance paid for everything since Seta admitted he was at fault so they got over it and got new cars," Keitaro shrugged. "People learned not to park near the archaeology buildings anymore though."

"Explains why I get such great parking though," Seta chuckled weakly. Keitaro, Sarah and Phillip sweatdropped.

"Not really something to be proud of, Seta-sensei," said Keitaro as he crossed out all irrelevant names and kept the names which were on the top of Phillip's search list. "I'm going to go and question these people regarding their whereabouts when the Dopant attacked. It's one of them. I can feel it in my bones."

"Good luck, Keitaro," said Phillip.

Keitaro put on his fedora and smiled. "I don't need luck. I got skill."

"You're still a halfboiled dork, though," commented Sarah.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE **

**Chapter 4: The Vengeful Turtle **

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin **

* * *

"OK, this is Himura-sensei's office. Hope he's in a talking mood," said Keitaro as he stood before the door. He gave the door a knock and heard, "Enter." He grabbed the knob and twisted before pushing the door open.

"Himura-sensei?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes? And who are you?" the university's consultant asked. He was a man that was Seta's age but with short greying hair and a pair of small round rimmed glasses set on his face. He wore a white shirt with short sleeves and a green tie with black slacks. He was currently looking over some important documents. "If you're a student then make it quick. I'm very busy."

"I'm actually a detective," said Keitaro.

"A detective?" Himura looked up at Keitaro. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't believe we've met, sir. My name is Keitaro Urashima of the Urashima Detective Agency. I've come to ask you a few questions. It's about what happened earlier. Have you heard about a monster attack?"

"Hard not to," said Himura stiffly. "Wait a minute…Urashima? The one who graduated from Tokyo U's Law School at age 20?"

For Keitaro that was in the past, but graduating at a young age from one of the most prestigious universities in the country did garner some attention. "Yes, that's me."

"I've heard of you now. You used to work on cases with the police while you were still a student. How interesting to see you make use of your talents," said Himura.

Keitaro focused on the case. "Would you mind telling me where you were when the monster attacked?"

"I was here in my office doing paperwork," said Himura.

"Can anyone verify that?" asked Keitaro.

"Well, not anyone, but my surveillance camera would prove I was in here the whole time when the incident occurred," said Himura, pointed to the camera in the corner of the ceiling. There was a blinking red light that told Keitaro it was activated. "Now, why are you so interested in my whereabouts?"

"A friend of mine was attacked and I was hoping to find who the perpetrator is," said Keitaro.

"Oh, and you believe I would be running around dressed as a monster, scaring people?" snorted Himura. "Tell me, who is this friend of yours?"

"Professor Noriyasu Seta," answered Keitaro.

Himura's face instantly twisted into a scowl. "So, he sent you here, is that it? Well, you can tell that man…"

* * *

Keitaro stepped out of the office and frowned. "Jerk." Himura had said some pretty insulting things about Seta and Keitaro had the urge to smack him for them. Of course, the hardboiled detective had to remain calm. "Next, Ichichouji-sensei."

* * *

"I was upset for a while, but I got over it," said Ichichouji. The woman seemed to be in the prime of her life like Haruka and had long dark hair which she kept in a simple ponytail. She wore small frames on her face and had a green blouse with a conservative skirt. Over it all she wore a lab coat much like Seta. Her office was filled with pictures of animals or animal themed items. She was very proactive in the environment.

"So, you would not attack Seta-sensei?" asked Keitaro. "Or do anything to harm him?"

"What would that accomplish? It can't change the past," shrugged Ichichouji. "Besides, I wasn't upset at Seta-san for it. I was actually very impressed with his discovery. The ones I was upset with were the people coordinating the presentations.

"I see," Keitaro nodded, making the note. "So, can anyone confirm your whereabouts around the time the creature attacked?"

"I was with a few of my students in the Environmentalist Club," said Ichichouji. "I always attend meetings with them. I can give you a list of names to help confirm that."

"Alright, thank you."

* * *

"And that leaves one more name…Asakura-sensei," said Keitaro. He remembered the man. Not the most pleasant man in the world, in his opinion, but as a detective he had to remain unbiased. "Well, Phillip is never wrong. He could be the man with the Turtle Memory…but then again both Ichichouji and Himura could be lying."

* * *

"What is it?" the grumpy teacher frowned as Keitaro entered his office. The man seemed to be in his middle ages with a black shirt and slacks, but he had apparently loosened his tie as if he was hot. He seemed to be wincing as he moved in his chair, trying to get comfortable while he seemed pale with bags under his eyes.

"My name is Keitaro Urashima. I'm a detective investigating the appearance of a monster earlier today," Keitaro explained. "The monster seemed pretty interested in your fellow teacher Seta Noriyasu. So I'm investigating people who might bear a grudge against him."

"Of course I have a grudge against the fool," Asakura-sensei growled. "A civilization that worshipped turtles? Ludicrous. There was no evidence that supported such a claim and I refuse to believe that his little fossil hints at the otherwise. If you ask me we should smash it down for gravel."

"Hmmm," Keitaro frowned. He was starting to see some familiar signs. Well, time for a test. "Well, I have reason to suspect that the monster was a result of an illegal technology called Gaia Memory."

Asakura stiffened, but tried to remain calm.

"It's funny when you first use them," Keitaro continued. "The body gets fatigued easily since it isn't used to such a rapid change. It's usually pretty visible on people who've used a Gaia Memory for the first time. What most people don't know is that if you do get injured while in the monster form, the injuries carry over when you change back to normal."

"Intriguing," Asakura muttered, wincing as he moved in his chair.

"Where were you at the time of the incident?" asked Keitaro.

"My office," Asakura answered. "Unlike that hooligan Noriyasu, I do get my work done on time."

"Can anyone confirm that?" Keitaro pressed.

"Are you implying I have something to do with that creature?" Asakura glared.

"What I'm implying is that you are that creature," Keitaro argued.

Asakura slammed his fists on his desk and pointed to the door, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! I HAVE NO TIME WITH THIS NONSENSE!"

Keitaro knew guilt when he saw it. The guy was easily irritable and a loose cannon, unable to handle his emotions well…just like a man on drugs. "Very well. Have a nice day." Keitaro got up and left Asakura's office, shutting the door behind him. He then took out his Bat Shot and slipped in the Bat Giji Memory.

"**BAT!**"

The robotic bat-camera hybrid flew off his hand and hung upside down from the ceiling. "Watch him," said Keitaro. The Bat Shot was connected to his Stag Phone and he would see what the Bat Shot saw through his phone. As far as he was concerned Asakura was his top suspect. It was his gut feeling.

* * *

"Man, nothing to do but wait at this point," Keitaro sighed as he exited the building where he had conducted his last interview. "With Asakura acting so suspicious, I'm having a hard time believing he can't be the Dopant."

Heading back to the parking lot, he found that Seta had opened his van and had already begun making a meal for everyone. Sarah and Phillip were chatting while Seta was overhearing and offering his own opinions. When they saw Keitaro returning, the older man spoke up first. "So, how goes the investigation?"

"Well, Asakura's the main suspect at this point," Keitaro shrugged. "He's showing signs similar to Gaia Fatigue and he looked like he had been in a fight recently. The problem is that it might just be a coincidence, but my gut is rarely wrong about this sort of thing."

"So you think it's him?" asked Seta.

"I'd say it's likely to a ninety percent range," Keitaro nodded. "But I don't sic the police on anyone without evidence."

"Yes, that's always a good policy," Seta nodded. "So what's your plan now?"

"I left a bat to spy on him," Keitaro grinned. "If he does something funny, I'll be able to see it. In the meantime, let's head to Hinata-Sou. I'm sure the girls will like the meal you're starting."

"Maybe you can stay for dinner and maybe even the night," suggested Phillip.

"I'll take you up on that offer," said Seta. "It's been awhile since Sarah and I have slept under a roof."

Sarah was beaming. She got to stay under the same roof as Phillip. It was her dream come true!

* * *

"I sure hope I'm not imposing," said Seta as he carried his luggage into the inn with Sarah by his side.

"Well, you're Keitaro's guest," said Haruka. "He's manager, so if he's okay with it then it's okay with me."

"Can I sleep with Phillip?" asked Sarah.

"No," said Seta, Keitaro and Haruka.

"Shinobu-san should be starting dinner soon," said Phillip. "We'll save you both a seat at the table…near Naru."

"Ah, Naru-chan," Seta smiled. "We should catch up on lost time."

"Enjoy your stay in Hinata-Sou then," said Phillip.

* * *

At the dinner table, Naru kept stealing glances at Seta. Seeing her crush, at the dinner table, and seated next to her was like a dream come true. Of course, the man himself seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Naru was crushing on him in the first place. Kitsune kept glancing mischievously at the pair, wondering what kind of hijinks she could stir up

"Delicious," said Seta. "You're a very good cook, Shinobu-chan."

"Thank you," said Shinobu. She was always happy to receive a compliment, even if she squirmed under the praise somewhat.

Motoko decided to withhold her judgment. At the moment, Seta was simply a guest and would leave after a single night. He was living out of his van so a single night inside an actual home was not too much to ask for. Besides, he was the guardian of a small child. She doubted that he would try anything morally wrong. Haruka was just trying not to do anything irrational. While Seta and she did share a somewhat pleasant history, stupid mistakes, trips around the world, and random bouts of idiocy/cluelessness on his part kind of broke them up. It was a sore reminder for her and she felt like belting the professor whenever she saw him. As long as he didn't do anything stupid she wouldn't have to do anything rash.

"So, how's the case moving along?" asked Kitsune, looking over to the two brothers.

"Made progress," Keitaro answered.

"We think a faculty member is responsible for the threats," Phillip continued.

"What? Why?" Naru gaped.

"We went over this Naru, remember?" asked Keitaro, distinctly remembering telling the girls his list of suspects.

"I'm not…the most popular guy around I suppose," Seta chuckled weakly.

"I wonder why," Haruka huffed, sending a secret dagger glare at Seta which made the man sweatdrop.

"So just who is this jerkwad?" Naru growled, cracking her knuckles. She was just itching to get her hands on anyone who badmouthed her crush.

"Sorry, that's privileged information," Keitaro shrugged. "Maybe after this case is finished I can let you know."

"Until then we have to wait until he slips up. We can't convict him without hard evidence," said Phillip.

"We have to catch him in the act. Luckily I left a bug," added Keitaro. "Sooner or later our top suspect will make a mistake then we can catch him red handed. Until then we thought that maybe Seta-sensei could stay with us for safety."

"I don't mind you staying overnight, Seta-sensei," smiled Naru.

"Well, Keitaro and Phillip did invite me," said Seta. "And it's been a long time since I've enjoyed a nice soak in the onsen."

* * *

**LATER…**

"Ah…this feels great," said Seta. He and the boys were soaking in the hot springs, just relaxing and not caring about the world. It was certainly soothing to them all considering their current case. Things were stressful enough and a soak was just what the doctor ordered. Of course, the sunset and the peacefulness certainly helped in terms of relaxation.

"The water comes from a natural spring here," said Phillip. As expected of someone like him, he had memorized all the facts about hot springs a long time ago. "The minerals help to remove toxins and loosen aching muscles."

"And with the schedule I set up, no one will walk in on us," said Keitaro. '_Hopefully…_'

"Unless they ignore or forgot the rules," added Phillip.

"Sarah wanted to bathe with us, however," said Seta. "I had to tell her why it was improper."

"Plus Naru and Motoko would attack us if we did anything seemingly perverted," muttered Keitaro. He hadn't forgotten the pervert hunt that he had been subjected to when he had first arrived at Hinata House. He was oblivious enough not to realize that at least Naru and Motoko wouldn't be adverse to picking up where it left off should he slip again.

"They seem to have the idea that the majority of the male population are nothing but vile, lecherous perverts," commented Phillip. "They must have their reasons but that is very unhealthy in my opinion."

The three men were submerged in the warm waters of the onsen. It was a nice and peaceful night. It would the girls' turn soon so they had to use all the time they had. As they soaked, Seta was still thinking about the events of the day. Finding out about Dopants and what his two friends had been doing against them was more than a little shocking in his mind. Of course, nothing really fazed him for long. Now his thoughts were more centred on his find.

"I hope my artefact is safe," the professor sighed. "You said Dopants could be incredibly strong."

"I doubt our suspect will have the energy to use his Gaia Memory again today," said Keitaro. "Overuse could kill them. Gaia Memories have detrimental effects on people who use them too much without getting used to the changes it brings to their bodies. They can cause fatigue, irrational emotions, and other such things to the unprepared."

"And they can cause other detrimental effects if they hadn't taken affect, yet," said Phillip.

"But then that's why I left the Bat Shot to watch Asakura," said Keitaro. "He was showing some symptoms already so I want to be sure."

"But why go after Seta-sensei directly? Why not go through with his threat of stealing the statue?" asked Phillip.

"Who knows?" shrugged Keitaro. "Let's just rest and relax for now. I'm just really beat."

"Up for some early morning training, tomorrow?" asked Seta.

"We'll kick your butt this time Seta-sensei," Keitaro grinned.

"You keep saying that but I keep winning," Seta chuckled.

"After the experience we have accumulated since we last met," Phillip grinned. "I'd say that our chances of winning are-"

"PAPA! PHILLIP!"

The three men's heads snapped to the entrance of the hot springs where the cry had come from. To their shock/horror, Sarah came bounding in with her swimsuit on and an inner tube. Granted, she was small enough to treat the hot springs like a pool if she wanted to. However, this was far from the three men's mind as they struggled to keep their towels in the proper positions. There were a few things about them that they didn't want anyone to see.

"Sarah, I told you that you couldn't come in with us," Seta sighed. His ward was just so rambunctious.

"But I checked the schedule and now the girls can come in," Sarah grinned cheekily. Her eyes then turned to Phillip where she began to grin. "Say Phillip, can I wash your back?"

"Ah…no, I've taken care of that," Phillip chuckled weakly.

"Girls time?" Keitaro blinked. "It can't be. We should still have another thirty minutes left." He began sloshing towards the changing room where his clothes were. His watch was there and it would be able to tell him the proper time.

"Sarah? Did you get in before us?"

Keitaro froze when he heard that voice. Before he could call out a warning, the girls of Hinata House came through the door. All of them were in towels thankfully, but it didn't stop the two sides from freezing at the sight of each other. Shinobu turned an atomic red while Motoko and Naru began shivering on the spot, and not because of the air. Kitsune just snickered as she eyed the three men. '_Hmm. Not bad._' Even Haruka was there as she sighed and shook her head. '_It was bound to happen eventually._'

Keitaro calmly tried to defuse the situation, "OK, not let's jump to conclusions. Let's be reasonable adults and talk about-"

"PERVERT!" Naru and Motoko roared as they charged towards him to administer 'divine justice'.

"Guess not," Keitaro frowned. He quickly reached into the basket containing his clothes and pulled out his wrist watch and a Giji Memory. He slid the Giji Memory into the watch, the Spider Shock.

"**SPIDER!**"

He then tossed the Spider Shock at the charging duo. The Spider Shock soared through the air, releasing its high tension wire as it flew around the two enraged females. Since they were too focused by their rage, they were unable to react in time. Thus, this left them both vulnerable as they were tied up in the line before they fell over onto the floor, together, rolling around as they tried to struggle free. The Spider Shock crawled towards Keitaro but was snatched off the floor by Su. "Ooh, what's this?" the foreign girl questioned as she examined the small machine.

"Most of the time it's my watch," said Keitaro. "Sorry, Haruka-san."

"Hey, those girls had it coming," said Haruka.

The two tied up girls were screaming bloody murder as they struggled to get free. He knew they would still be mad afterwards, but he hoped they were in a more talking mood.

"Naru-chan, I never knew you were into bondage," teased Seta, chuckling.

Phillip sighed and watched as Sarah came into the water with her floatation ring, smiling blissfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large mansion outside the city, a family was having supper together. There was a middle-aged gentleman, two beautiful young women and a young man. The middle-aged gentleman was holding a grey cat in his arms. This was the rich, powerful and elusive family known as the Sonozaki Family.

"Otou-sama," said the eldest daughter, Saeko Sonozaki, who sat next to her husband. "Have you heard about Professor Noriyasu Seta's discovery?"

"Why yes, Saeko," said Ryubee Sonozaki. "Imagine a relic which proves the existence of a lost civilization that worshipped the turtles as deities. I can't wait to have it displayed in my museum."

"A waste of time," said Wakana Sonozaki, the youngest daughter. "Turtles? Who'd worship turtles?"

"You have no taste, Little Sister," said Saeko. "I happen to think turtles are adorable. This civilization certainly had good taste."

"So, tell me, son," said Ryubee. "Have you sold any Gaia Memories today?"

Kirihiko Sonozaki (formerly Kirihiko Sudo) was Ryubee's top Gaia Memory salesman and his son-in-law after marrying his eldest daughter, Saeko. He was actually the first man Saeko dated that she hadn't killed so it spoke volumes for his natural charm. "Yes, I did. It was today in Tokyo University actually. I sold it to a teacher there. He seemed very eager to have it. I was more than happy to let him have it. At the usual rate of course."

"Indeed," Ryubee nodded. "I must say it is quite the coincidence. Perhaps we will see this professor when we see the unveiling of this artefact."

"I would like that Otou-sama," Saeko smiled brightly.

"Tsk!" Wakana grumbled from her seat.

* * *

"Anything yet?" asked Phillip as he and Keitaro retired to their room.

"Nothing," Keitaro grumbled. He was looking at his phone, collecting images from his Bat Shot. So far, the guy had only left his office to get food or go to the washroom. "This guy is a complete workaholic. How'd he even get a Gaia Memory if he never leaves his office?"

"Maybe the salesman came to him," Phillip suggested. "Last we heard Gaia Memories have been sold by a man in a suit with a red blotch on his scarf."

"And yet we still can't find the damn guy and he's the only dealer we've gotten a lead on!" Keitaro sighed. "Whoever's peddling those Gaia Memories is sharp."

"Should we ask for Watcherman's help?" questioned Phillip.

Keitaro nodded, "I guess by now we should. As annoying as the guy is, his information is never wrong."

"Well, we need to solve this case as soon as possible. Seta-sensei did say he was going to unveil his discovery at the Sonozaki Museum soon," said Phillip.

"And that's exactly what we'll do, once we catch this guy in the act!"

* * *

**THE ONSEN, WITH THE GIRLS**

After being released and receiving a scolding for nearly attacking Keitaro, Naru and Motoko decided to take a relaxing soak with the rest of the girls. Naru and Motoko had both felt humiliated. Seta had seen Naru lose her temper and Motoko had been defeated, though she complained that Keitaro was fighting dirty. Haruka just said that Keitaro had every right to defend himself.

"Did you just really expect him to just stand still and get whacked by you two?" snorted Haruka. "Get real. He doesn't call himself hardboiled for nothing."

"He was being a pervert!" Naru cried out.

"No, they just had a lousy sense of time," Haruka frowned. "I have known those three guys ever since they first walked into my life. That was years ago. I know for a proven fact that those guys are about as far away from perverted as you can get while still being straight. They may be clueless and their timing sucks, but perverted? I sincerely doubt it."

"People change," Motoko commented, still stewing about the defeat.

"True, but Seta's still the archaeology obsessed, Keitaro's dedicated to his detective job, and I somehow doubt Phillip's ever been on a date before, much less looked at a girl beyond friendship," Haruka retorted. "The boy and his books."

"Phillip's such a bookworm," Sarah giggled. "He just needs the right girl to snap him out of it."

"And Keitaro-sempai is so nice. He would never do anything bad to us," defended Sarah.

"Yeah! They got cool toys too!" said Su, recalling the Spider Shock she'd handled before handing it back to Keitaro.

"I still say Keitaro's a pervert," said Naru stubbornly.

"Naru, I love and you're my best friend," sighed Kitsune. "But please let it go. Those two haven't done anything perverted."

"Sooner or later they'll show their true colors," huffed Motoko.

Kitsune glared. "You know what I think? I think it's because they haven't proved to be perverts that's really got you both ticked off. They haven't given you two any proof they are perverts nor an excuse to attack them, so it just annoys the hell out of you."

"You're taking their side? Why?" Motoko questioned.

"Because, unlike you both, I took the time to really get to know them," said Kitsune. "You're both just too scared because you don't want to be proven wrong."

Naru fell silent while Motoko silently fumed. Kitsune smirked. She really got them there.

"And whether you both like it or not, Keitaro and Phillip are here to stay," said Haruka. "Of course if you want to tell Granny Hina directly about how you feel about them, be my guest."

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina_

_We have another case today and again we were hired by an old friend, Professor Noriyasu Seta. If you may recall, he hired us once before to help rescue his adopted daughter Sarah when she got kidnapped. Our latest case involves a threat to steal Seta-sensei's latest discovery, a statue that proves the existence of a turtle-worshipping ancient civilization. We had a long list of suspects but we managed to narrow it down. The problem is that our top suspect got his hands on a Gaia Memory and we unfortunately weren't able to defeat him as he got away. We'll get him next time, however. Keitaro has the Bat Shot watching our suspect like a hawk but he hasn't done anything suspicious, though Keitaro did say the man showed signs of Gaia Memory corruption. Seta-sensei and Sarah are staying with us tonight. We gave them one of the spare rooms to spend the night in. This is both to give them a nice place to sleep aside from their van and to keep them safe from the Turtle Dopant. Well, that's all I have to say, Granny Hina. Hope to hear from you soon._

_PS: Tell Kanako we said hi._

_Phillip_

Phillip pressed the 'send' button and stretched. It was time for bed. Tomorrow morning, he, Keitaro and Seta would be having an early morning training session.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Dressed in their gi, Keitaro and Phillip stood side by side as they stared Seta down. The man was dressed as he normally was, minus his labcoat.

"You boys ready?' Seta challenged.

"We were born ready!" Keitaro and Phillip answered in unison.

"Alright, show me what you got!"

The two sides exchanged bows before rushing at each other in a flurry of furious punches and kicks.

Keitaro and Phillip were definitely not slouches. Trained in their family art known as Urashima-ryu, the two of them were able to keep up with Seta's attacks while executing their own. Keitaro learnt at the same time Phillip did, with the difference being Phillip's ability to learn at an accelerated rate. Keitaro himself practices his martial arts skills daily. Being a detective was a dangerous job and he needed to be able to defend himself since he did not have a license to carry a gun. Mikio often used that as an excuse to bring Keitaro into the force.

Keitaro went for a straight punch towards Seta but the man caught his fist before kicking Keitaro backwards. Phillip went for a sweep kick but Seta leapt over it. The two brothers then charged for Seta to continue their assault, double-teaming him. However, the archaeologist was quite skilled and able to block and evade their attacks with relative ease, the relaxed smile never leaving his face.

Sarah watched them from the balcony and sighed. She admired her Papa a lot but she also admired Phillip as well, but in a different way. She imagined growing up, becoming a beautiful woman like her mother, and standing at the altar in a white wedding dress with Phillip by his side and her father performing the ceremony. It was a beautiful dream.

Naru was also admiring from her own balcony. Her eyes, however, were focused more on Seta. Even after not seeing him for years, she still held a torch for the man. Her eyes then focused on Keitaro and Phillip. It irked her that they were proving her wrong. She hated being wrong about anything. Her pride as the top student in the nation felt tarnished by the two brothers who had both graduated. One of them was even a super genius. Yet, they wasted their time being detectives. Still, part of her had to admit that they did good work. Their present investigation, however, hadn't yield much results save for a suspect but without proof they couldn't book him.

Motoko often awoke early everyday to train herself, be it the weekend or weekday. It was a school day so she did not have time to train as much as she would the weekend. As she entered the area where she would train, her eyes focused on both the Brothers Urashima and their friend Seta. She wouldn't admit it because of her pride but the two detectives were definitely more than she had initially suspected. She came to gain a begrudging respect for them. However, she would not hesitate to administer divine justice if they tried anything perverted. The debacle last night was still etched in her mind and once she thought about it after Haruka's words, it was only bad timing and Keitaro hadn't tried to do anything perverted. Her time with Takeru had taught her patience but she still had a temper and often reacted before thinking.

"And we're done!" said Seta. The two brothers and the professor bowed to each other. "Alright, time for a bath and then breakfast!"

* * *

**BREAKFAST**

"Mail call," said Haruka as she entered with several envelopes. They were bills and letter to the tenants which said tenants greedily took into their hands. "Oh, Seta, here's one for you."

Confused, Seta took the envelope and tore it open before taking out the letter. He didn't think that anyone knew he was staying at Hinata-Sou at the moment. Still, he just had to see what this letter was about. His eyes scanned it and his face broke into a smile. Haruka immediately knew that look. It was the one he always wore when he found a cool artefact of some kind. He always treated it like a kid on Christmas who got a new toy.

"Looks like good news," said Phillip.

"It is. Ryubee Sonozaki, owner of the Sonozaki Museum, wants to display my discovery!" said Seta.

"Sonozaki?" repeated Keitaro and Phillip in unison. Keitaro snapped his fingers. "Hey, isn't that Princess Wakana's surname?"

"Yes," confirmed Phillip. He was a fan of her radio show the Healing Princess. She was a famous DJ. His favourite segment was her 'Mystery Tour' segment where she would talk about urban legends. They were always informative and Phillip loved researching them. He had always gotten something good to know from researching those legends, especially when he figured out how they ended up becoming urban legends in the first place.

"That sounds great, Seta-sensei!" said Naru, smiling wide.

"Papa, you're in the big leagues now!" added Sarah.

"He says he wants to see the statue today in Tokyo U," said Seta.

The group chatted about this new development as they finished their breakfast. Eventually, Naru, Motoko, Su and Shinobu got up and exited for their respective schools. That just left Kitsune, Haruka, Seta, Sarah and the Brothers Urashima alone in Hinata-Sou. Haruka's teahouse wasn't supposed to open until later while Seta didn't have many set hours since he wasn't due to teach any courses yet. Kitsune was a slacker extraordinaire who worked out of Hinata-Sou while the Brothers Urashima men had their detective business.

"Well, I better check the footage," said Keitaro, taking his plate to the sink. "Come on, Phillip."

"OK," nodded Phillip, closing his book and heading after his brother.

"Me too!" said Sarah.

"Sorry, Sarah," apologized Phillip. "Detectives only."

Sara pouted.

The two detectives retreated back to their room to check the footage. Kitsune smirked in amusement at Sarah. "So, you got a crush on the bookworm, huh?"

* * *

Keitaro looked at his computer screen. A cable connected his Stag Phone to it as Phillip looked at the footage over his shoulder. They were watching Asakura's actions that the Bat Shot managed to capture. There had been little action as the man seemed almost like a machine as he worked on papers. His usual grumblings about slacker students and dunces who had no business in the school raised both young men's ire. Eventually though, the man finally did something out of the ordinary.

"There!" Phillip pointed. "He's taking something out of his pocket! Zoom in!"

Keitaro zoomed in and there in Asakura's hand was a Gaia Memory. It was green and had the distinctive rib markings that the illegal contraband was known to have. That was all the pair needed to bring in the corrupted teacher. Even if he wasn't the Turtle Dopant (which was unlikely) he was still in possession of an illegal piece of technology.

"Jackpot," the brothers said. Photographic evidence.

"He's got a Gaia Memory," said Keitaro.

"He's our Dopant," added Phillip.

* * *

Kitsune murmured as she removed her ear from the glass she put to the brothers' door, "Gaia Memory?"

* * *

**TOKYO U**

"It's an honour to have you here," said Seta as he welcomed Ryubee Sonozaki to the auditorium where the large statue would be presented to select guests. The gentleman was holding his pet cat, Mick, as usual. The man was dignified as usual and had his sights on the large statue which would be the centrepiece of the presentation. There were a few other knick-knacks which Seta and his fellow professors discovered on the dig, but Seta's statue was going to be the centrepiece.

"Actually, it's my honour," said Ryubee, smiling in greeting. "An artefact like this is something I cannot miss having in my museum."

"It's part of my life's work. Actual proof," said Seta. He showed the statue to Ryubee. "I've had the inscription on the shell translated and it is in fact the statue of a turtle deity which the people who worship it created. It is proof that a turtle civilization did exist in the past."

"Superb," Ryubee admired. "Amazing. Would you like to donate it to my museum one day?"

"Maybe," nodded Seta. "But for now it's for important research."

It was at that moment, the doors to the auditorium opened to reveal none other than Asakura. Remembering what Keitaro and Phillip had told him, Seta acted as normally as possible. Still, there was a steel edge in his eyes that wasn't there earlier. "Oh, it's you, Asakura-sensei. What brings you here?" said Seta.

"What brings me here?" Asakura sneered. The dark circles around his eyes made him look mad. "You dare ask that, you fraud?"

"Fraud?" Ryubee questioned curiously.

"That's right!" Asakura squawked as he pointed at Seta. He was starting to pant either from exhaustion…or withdrawal. "That man is a fraud and that statue of his is a fake! I refuse to believe that it is real and that his theory is true!"

Seta frowned. "So? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to admit to everyone that the statue you found is a fake!" shouted Asakura.

"No," Seta answered in finality.

Asakura's lips twisted into a wicked grin as he reached into his pocket. He then pulled out the Gaia Memory he'd purchased. Ryubee's eyebrow was cocked as he smirked, seeing who his son-in-law had sold the Gaia Memory to.

"Then I'll make you!" Asakura pressed the button.

"**TURTLE!**"

He then jammed the Gaia Memory into his free palm which had a USB port-like tattoo on it. The Gaia Memory was absorbed into his body as his body changed. The green mist circled around him before his image shifted to that of the Turtle Dopant which Seta recognized as the one who attacked him and his ward.

That was when the doors opened up, revealing none other than Keitaro and Phillip.

"You've been caught in the act, Asakura!" declared Keitaro, pointing at the Turtle Dopant with his right arm and his left hand on his hip.

"And you're under arrest!" declared Phillip, mirroring Keitaro's pose.

"**No! Not until this man dies!**" shouted the Turtle Dopant as he charged towards Seta.

"**BAT!**"

"**STAG!**"

The Bat Shot and Stag Phone flew at the Dopant and attacked, forcing the Turtle Dopant away from his target. Snarling from the impacts, the Turtle Dopant turned to face the two young men who had interrupted his vengeance. However, its glare was cut off when the Bat Shot and Stag Phone continued to pummel his face, keeping him from doing much of anything but stumble.

"Sonozaki-san, come with me to safety," said Seta, seeing an opportunity to get himself and his guest to safety.

"Very well," nodded Ryubee as he allowed Seta to escort him to the exit. He had been hoping to see his product in action, but there was always the next time.

Meanwhile, Keitaro and Phillip eyed the distracted Dopant and pulled out their Gaia Memories. The Double Drivers were already fastened to their waists. They didn't want to waste time in case their opponent tried to go after Seta again.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"**JOKER!**"

"Henshin!"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

The circle of energy surrounded Keitaro before fusing together to become the armor of Kamen Rider Double. At the same time, Phillip apparently fainted and dropped to the floor. With the main event about to start, the Turtle Dopant was finally left alone by the two robotic animals. Looking to the strange figure, he snarled as he recognized him. "**Who are you!**"

"**They** **call us Double, the two-toned handkerchief that will wipe the tears of this city**," answered Double, pointing at the enraged Dopant. "**Now, prepare to Count your Sins!**"

Introductions met, the Kamen Rider charged straight towards the Dopant, ready to bring the pain.

"Take this!" Keitaro shouted as Double's left fist hit the Dopant's face.

"And that!" added Phillip as Double's right leg hit the Dopant in the side.

The two men in one body rained down blow after blow upon the Dopant, forcing the monster on the defensive. The Turtle Dopant growled as Dopant had made him lose Seta. "**OUT OF MY WAY!**" the Dopant roared and swung his arms out, hitting Double and sending him flying into the wall. Double dropped to the floor and looked to see the Dopant fleeing the scene.

"Why do they always run?" asked Phillip.

"Who knows?" replied Keitaro as Double rose to his feet and gave chase.

* * *

Kitsune had followed the brothers to Tokyo U. The way they spoke about Gaia Memories got her thinking that there was really more to them than they led anyone to believe. Dopants and Gaia Memories…what were they really? Phillip and Keitaro knew but they weren't talking. If there was one thing Kitsune liked to do besides drink and party, it was snoop. That particular bad habit was amplified when something big like the Dopants were involved.

Suddenly, the squinty eyed girl heard screaming and when she looked to see what the students were panicking about, she saw a turtle-like monster running through them as it tossed them away in its escape.

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY!**" the Turtle Dopant roared, ready to hurt Kitsune if she didn't run.

"**LUNA-JOKER!**"

"**Hyah!**" Double threw his right arm out and it stretched before grabbing Kitsune and pulling her out of harm's way. The fox-eyed woman found herself pressed against the chest of her saviour and looking up at his red eyes. "**Are you okay?**" Kitsune nodded dumbly as Double let her go and he dashed towards the Turtle Dopant. He took out the Joker Memory and replaced it with the Metal Memory.

"**METAL!**"

"**LUNA-METAL!**"

His left side turned grey with silver highlights as the Metal Memory went into effect. Attached to his back was a staff called the Metal Shaft. He took hold of the staff and drew it off his back. It extended.

"**Take this!**" said Double as he swung and due to the Luna Memory's power the staff extended and became a whip which smashed against the Dopant. He kept swinging, hitting the Dopant repeatedly. It was smashed to the left, to the right and backwards by the elastic Metal Shaft. The Dopant was knocked to the ground. "**Memory Break!**"

He reset the belt buckle and took out the two installed Gaia Memories before slotting in his default Gaia Memories and opened the buckle into the W-position.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

He took the Joker Memory and slid it into the Maximum Slot.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

The wind picked up around Double as he prepared for his finishing attack. Leaping high into the air, Double aimed his feet down at the fleeing Dopant, ready to break his memory once and for all. Coming back down, his body split down the middle as he called out his technique.

"**Joker Extreme!**"

As Double came down to execute the attack, the Turtle Dopant quickly burrowed underground, kicking up dirt to cover his escape before Double's attack could hit. When Double entered the cloud of dirt he didn't hit the Dopant since he was no longer there once the cloud cleared. All the remained was a big hole courtesy of the Dopant fleeing. It went deep underground, so much so that one couldn't even see the bottom when they looked into it.

"**Damn it. We lost him,**" cursed Double. He took out his Stag Phone and gazed at the screen. "**Or have we?**"

* * *

Motoko was with her friends of the Kendo Club. Suddenly, she heard people shouting, screaming, and fleeing in fear from something. Was it one of those demons again? She would be ready for them this time. They would not beat her again. Dashing to the source of the mayhem out in front of her school, she found that the road had somehow exploded and something was moving around in the dust that was resulting in it. In Motoko's mind, it couldn't have been anything else but those demons she had been training to do battle against.

Her fangirls were behind her, cheering her on. She stood confidently with her sword, ready to punish the demon and…

…she froze.

The dust cleared and revealed the form of her opponent. The demon was in the form of the most dreaded creature in the world. A creature so vile that it caused shivers to go down Motoko's spine. The image of such had haunted her nightmares for years since that traumatic event which had been inflicted upon her. The demon was indeed a monster! The demon was…

…A Turtle.

The image of the beast alone made Motoko's knees turn to jelly and her body tremble in fear. The fangirls who followed Motoko at school were suddenly confused as to why their idol wasn't attacking the monster. Surely the fearless Motoko Aoyama wasn't afraid of just one demon? An army of demons perhaps could intimidate her, but just one? The idea alone was inconceivable. Motoko Aoyama wasn't afraid of little things like that!

How humiliating.

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU FOOLS!**" shouted the Turtle Dopant, charging at the kendo girl and her group; the girls began to scream as the beast charged at them.

"HYIIIIIII!" Motoko cried, desperately trying to maintain her focus despite the terror in her heart. This monster was going to crush her and she was too terrified to stop it!

VROOOOM!

"**AGH!**" The Turtle Dopant cried as something green and black collided with its side and sent it sprawling. Motoko blinked, as did her fangirls before looking to the unexpected saviour. However, Motoko's stomach hardened while her temper began to flare when she saw just who had saved them.

"The two-faced demon," she growled.

"**So rude,**" Double sighed, glancing at the girl before dismounting his bike. "**I had to drive like a maniac to reach this guy and I even save your life. Is that any way to say thank you?**"

"I didn't need your help!" Motoko snapped.

"**So screaming in fear is a technique you know?**" asked Double, making Motoko flinch. "**Never would have expected someone like you to be afraid of turtles. Ah well. Time for me to earn our pay."**

Stepping forward, Double grabbed his Joker Memory before sliding it into the side of his belt, "**Now, let's do this right this time.**"

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

The wind kicked up in all directions as Double rose into the air again. Positioning his feet outward, the wind began pushing him towards his target.

"**Joker Extreme!**"

Double dropped down at the Turtle Dopant, intent of finishing him off with his Rider Kick. His body split in two and both halves came crashing down with enough force to break any Gaia Memory. However, the Turtle Dopant spun around and Double hit, only to be deflected by the hard shell and sent flying backwards. His two halves combined again as he rolled along the dirt. Grumbling in his two voices, the Kamen Rider turned back to face his unexpectedly challenging opponent.

"What?" Keitaro gawked.

"This Dopant appears much sturdier than we believed," said Phillip.

"**You...so annoying!**" growled the Turtle Dopant. He got on all fours. "**DIE!**" His body began to expand as he mutated, turning into a gigantic monster of a turtle that would have Motoko running for the hills in terror. Thankfully she and the rest of the nearby people were hiding out in buildings or had long since run for their lives. The beast let out a roar and began to spit fireballs at Double. Double jumped out of the way as the fireballs came, exploding around him. The blackened craters left behind told volumes about how powerful the attacks were.

The Turtle Dopant then jumped high into the air before coming down to crush Double. The Rider rolled out of the way as the Dopant landed, causing a tremor on impact.

Double gritted his teeth. "**Looks like I have no choice.**" He took out the Stag Phone and entered the code. "**Come on, RevolGarry!**"

* * *

In an underground hangar, a vehicle resembling a black truck with 8 wheels came to life. It had a pair of red eyes and the same antennae as Double on the front. On the back was a revolving wheel that held additional interchangeable components for the HardBoilder.

This was the Rotation-Interchange Base RevolGarry.

A door opened up in front of the RevolGarry leading into a tunnel as several more doors segmenting the tunnel also opened up. The vehicle's wheels then spun before it raced out of the hangar, straight towards where its master was.

* * *

Double dodged another barrage of fireballs, barely avoiding becoming roasted. The Giant Turtle Dopant roared in rage, beginning to charge at the smaller fighter with the intent of just stomping on him. However, that plan was thwarted when the Dopant was attacked by the swift actions of the RevolGarry. The six-wheeled machine crashed into the side of the Giant Turtle Dopant, causing it to tumble and roll along the ground from the collision before landing on its back. With a smile, Double gave a nod to his truck before he turned to face the Dopant as he was recovering.

"Memory Break, Keitaro?"

"Oh course, Phillip!"

The Cyclone and Joker Memories were withdrawn before being replaced by two other memories.

"**HEAT!**"

"**METAL!**"

They were slotted into the belt before it was reset into its W position.

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

Double's right half turned red as his left half turned silver. On his back was the Metal Shaft. He took hold of the staff and pulled it off his back.

"**Ikuze!**" Withdrawing the Metal Memory, he then put it into a slot on the Metal Shaft.

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Metal Branding!**"

Double charged at the Dopant and then leapt up. As he was in the air, both ends of the Metal Shaft came to life in a blaze of fire which looked hot enough to cut through almost anything. He landed on the Dopant's underside and stabbed his blazing staff into his softer belly of the beast, causing a huge amount of damage. The Dopant roared in pain just as Double jumped off it. A huge explosion erupted and what remained of the creature was the now most definitely disgraced Asakura and his now ruined Gaia Memory which lay in pieces next to him.

"**Case Closed**."

"Leave this to the cops," said Keitaro.

"Yes," said Phillip. "Let's go back."

Placing his Metal Shaft on his back, Double walked towards the HardBoilder as the RevolGarry began making its trek back to where it called home.

* * *

**TOKYO U**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE!" shouted Keitaro and Phillip.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: It's gone? What is gone? Has the case truly been solved or is there more to it than meets the eye?

Ten-Faced Paladin: Well, here's chapter four. We get some more detail on the case and apparently solved it. If the case is solved though, then what has gone missing? I won't tell. That's for sure.


	5. Case 5: Mystery of the Purloined Turtle

_Dear Keitaro and Phillip._

_My, my, it seems you two are becoming quite the gumshoes. The detective business seems to be treating you two well if you're managing to pull such high profile cases. It's nice to hear that __Seta__ is back again. He and Haruka were a lovely pair back in the day. Unfortunately he was somewhat clueless in all things relationships and it just fell apart. Well, that and I heard that there was another young woman who was after Seta for a while too. I think she was a rather fetching blonde come to think about it. Ah well. It is surprising to hear Seta's big discovery though. I'm happy for it. Maybe you could send your dear old granny a picture of this thing perhaps?_

_I also haven't been hearing too much fuss about the girls. I can only hope that after all this time that __Naru__ and __Motoko__ decided to give their pervert hunts a rest. They're good girls, but can be somewhat violent maniacs when the mood suits them. Never mind when PMS hits._

_Kanako sends her love, especially her hugs and kisses as well. She really does miss the both of you. _

_Love always,_

_Granny __Hina_

_P.S. Try to keep Motoko away from this new Dopant, will you? The poor dear is simply terrified of turtles and this one would be a nightmare for her._

_

* * *

_

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 5: The Mystery of the Purloined Turtle**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

"When I came back, the statue was gone," said Seta.

Once they de-henshined, both Keitaro and Phillip had returned to the auditorium. Seta and Sarah were there waiting for them. However, it wasn't all good. You see the turtle deity statue was now gone. Where it had been was now a huge hole.

"But we dealt with the culprit," said Keitaro in protest. "Didn't we?"

Phillip looked thoughtful and then said, "We only dealt with the man jealous of Seta-sensei, but not the one who wrote the letter."

"What do you mean, Phillip?" asked Sarah.

"The letter was written by someone who was left handed," said Phillip. He recalled seeing Asakura reach out for his shattered Gaia Memory with his right hand. The distinctive angle of the writing of the letter indicated that the one who wrote it was left handed. "Asakura is right handed."

Keitaro frowned at the conclusion. He didn't want to think they had gone after the wrong guy, "So, he had an accomplice?"

"Or just someone acting independently and using the attack to cover the theft," replied Phillip. "If that is the case then we are dealing with a professional who has been watching the statue for some time. Someone with knowledge, talent, and experience."

"Looks like this case is anything but solved," murmured Keitaro. Great. They blew the case and now the criminal got away with the statue. "Sorry, Seta-sensei."

"You both did your best," said Seta, shrugging.

"We're not giving up, though," said Phillip. "We'll find your precious relic. Count on it!"

* * *

At Hinata-Sou later that night, things were not so positive…

"So, you two are just hot air after all," snorted Naru. "How could you lose Seta-sensei's statue like that? It was under your watch too. Looks like you're a halfboiled detective after all."

Keitaro glared and retorted, "We may not have caught the thief, but we will. The police are already looking for clues." Mikio was leading the investigation and with his help Keitaro would be getting important clues.

Naru's attitude after hearing about the theft was making Keitaro's blood boil. She was acting awfully smug, like she had been proven right about something all along. It seemed to have slipped from her mind all of the other cases that he and Phillip had been solving since arriving at Hinata-Sou. Keitaro didn't think that a selective memory like that existed in girls outside of a manga or something. Now he could understand why the male characters tended to try to avoid the female ones. There was no way of winning since the girl kept 'forgetting' about the facts that proved them wrong!

"I was ready to admit that you two were detectives, but it looks like you two aren't all that great," said Naru.

"Want to bet on it?" he challenged.

"Bet?" Naru cocked an eyebrow.

"If Phillip and I solve this case before the police do, you'll do anything I say," said Keitaro.

"I knew you were pervert," growled Naru. It caused Keitaro to blink. Since how could his temrs be considered perverted…oh, wait. They could be if one thought about them right. Well, Keitaro didn't entertain thoughts like that anyway.

"Well, you could refuse…if you're scared," teased Keitaro.

"OK! Fine! If you solve the case before the police, I'll do anything you say! Of course if you don't, then you and your brother have to move your detective business elsewhere."

"Deal!"

* * *

The following day, things were not so good. "Damn..." Keitaro murmured as he sat on a swing. It had been a long day of running down leads, but nothing concrete. Just a few rumours and hearsay. Nothing that would bring the culprit out of hiding. "We got no clues."

"There has to be one," said Phillip, Leaning against the metal frame of the swing set with a book in his hands. "It must be at the scene of the crime."

"Well, we haven't found anything," said Keitaro.

"Looks like we have no choice," said Phillip, snapping his book shut. "We need Watcherman."

Keitaro frowned. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Standing up, he reached into his pocket and dug out his cell phone. "Okay, let's make the call then."

* * *

It didn't take long for the Brothers Urashima to find Watcherman. He was at a noodle cart, having a hot bowl of ramen. Naturally, the cook had a very cute daughter who was serving customers while he made the orders. The two hardboiled detectives silently sat down on either side of the blogger.

"Oh, Kei-chan and Phil-kun!" Watcherman smiled. "It's been awhile!"

"That it has," Keitaro took out a few bills and said, "Tell me anything you know about any recent thefts in the area."

"Normal or unusual?" Watcherman questioned. He could already guess the answer since Keitaro and Phillip never went to him for information unless it was something strange. Still, it paid to be sure.

"Unusual and unsolved," said Keitaro.

"Oh, if that's the case well I can tell you," said Watcherman. "In the past few weeks there have been a few thefts. Antique shops, pawn shops and some private businesses selling rare and priceless items have had part of their inventory stolen. The only place that hasn't been hit is the Sonozaki Musuem. Then again, that place is supposed to be secure like Fort Knox. The only clues are huge holes at the scene of the crime."

"So, we need to research those holes then," said Keitaro. "Thanks Watcherman."

The noodle vendor asked, "Are you two going to order?"

"Miso ramen," the brothers ordered.

* * *

With the information from Watcherman, Keitaro and Phillip now had a better lead than before. Still, they would have to go to one of the official sources if they wanted something concrete. Despite Watcherman's information almost always panning out, it paid to get information from officially credible sources. To that end, the Brothers Urashima decided to check in with Mikio.

"Hey, Mikio!" Keitaro called as he entered the crime scene with Phillip. The experienced detective turned to see the two private eyes walking towards them. However, he wasn't the only one to spot them.

"What the hell are you doing here!" shouted Mikio's partner Shun Makura. He was a good guy, a dedicated cop, but a rookie and one who was naive of Keitaro's skill. Because of Keitaro's age, he never took him or Phillip seriously in the law enforcement business.

"Oi, Makura," chided Mikio as he bopped his partner on the head with his backscratcher. "Stop harassing them."

"But..." Shun frowned. "Oh, fine!" He walked off. Despite his misgivings at the Urashima's getting involved in the case, if his partner supported them and had faith in their abilities, then he'd go along with it. Not that it made Shun feel any better about letting them come into a crime scene.

"Oh, Keitaro-kun and Phillip-kun," said Mikio, greeting the pair in his usual friendly manner. "You're back in Tokyo U, huh?"

"Only for a case," said Keitaro. "Looks like what Seta feared to happen really did happen."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help," Mikio said regrettably. He had wanted to put police protection on the statue, but without any solid evidence beyond a letter, there just wasn't any possible way. "I should've done something. Seta's an old friend."

"Well, you can help now. Found any clues?" Keitaro asked.

"A few. I can't let you take any of the away, but I can tell you what we found."

"That's all I need, Mikio."

Meanwhile, Phillip was inspecting the hole. It was similar to the hole dug by the Turtle Dopant but then he saw the claw markings. "Where have I seen these?" He used the Bat Shot to take a few pictures. "Interesting..."

"By the way, how's Asakura?" asked Keitaro.

"A blubbering mess," Mikio frowned. "It's like his brain's been fried."

"That happens when you use a Gaia Memory too often and aren't used to it," nodded Keitaro. "But I doubt he had anything to do with this theft."

"He may have a partner."

"Possibly, but with the state he's in now there's no chance of finding out from him. So, what are the clues you found?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, well, here's a photo. It's a very expensive looking bracelet and we also found what looked like a gold tooth. CSI will figure it out." Mikio replied, handing the Polaroids to Keitaro. "It might just be some trinkets people left behind in the scuffle, but we're still open at all avenues."

Keitaro nodded and then remembered what Watcherman had told him. "Mikio, has there been any thefts with holes at the crime scene?"

"Oh, so you've heard. We were trying to keep them under wraps but let me tell you that a few antique shops and pawn shops holding valuable items had been hit. Jewellery stores too."

Keitaro took out his notebook. "Names?"

"Shugawa Jewellers, Tokino Pawn Shop, and the Mamasaka Antiques and Curiosities. All of them are on Kagurazaka Street," Mikio said. "It's baffling us at the moment. No heavy machinery which can dig holes like that has been found anywhere."

"I see. Kagurazaka Street is pretty close to Tokyo U," said Keitaro. "Alright, thanks!"

"Keitaro, I found a clue to the identity of the Memory!" Phillip informed his brother. Jogging over to the pair, Phillip held up the Bat Shot with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh, what is it?" Keitaro asked, interested. Mikio was likewise listening intently. This was when Phillip worked his magic best.

"I believe this is an Animal-Type Gaia Memory," Phillip explained. "The tool marks in the hole suggests not a machine, but organic claws at work. Not unlike the works of armadillos or moles."

"A sound theory," Mikio nodded. "Keitaro-kun, I'll see if I can maybe narrow that list of creatures down. You'll be tracking down the memory on your end as well I suppose?"

"You know it," Keitaro grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seta was in Hinata-Sou and well had been talking to Haruka about recent events not including the theft of his statue. The former housemistress had overhead the argument and the bet between Naru and Keitaro and had wanted to intervene. However, she thought of a different plan. She decided that Naru would be more likely to listen to someone she admired and respected more than Haruka.

Haruka really didn't like how Naru was undermining Keitaro and Phillip's skills but she guessed it was partly out of resentment and bitterness for the boys' presence. Not only did they get into Tokyo U so easily, but they managed to graduate in record time which was somewhat insulting to Naru since she was the top high school student in the nation and even she couldn't get early acceptance. Also, they had proven her wrong before and now that they'd been wrong she was rubbing it in their faces.

"That girl has problems," murmured Haruka.

"So, Naru-chan really doesn't like Keitaro and Phillip, huh?" questioned Seta.

"I think she resents them for being able to go to her choice school," said Haruka as she took a drag of her cigarette. "She's been on their case since day one."

"I've always thought she was a sweet girl," said Seta.

"I'm not saying she isn't" Haruka replied, taking a puff from her cancer stick. "The girl just seems to be upset that my nephews managed to beat her to Tokyo U and graduate so fast. She also has this problem of having to be right all the time and holding a grudge from now till doomsday."

"I see," Seta nodded. "She's probably used to being right all the time because of her academic standing. Now that she's being proven wrong by the boys all the time it's grinding her nerves. We all go through phases like that."

"I just hope she gets over it before my nephew loses his temper and decides to throttle her or something," Haruka snickered. "Not that he wouldn't be entitled to after some of her stunts."

"Yeah, but Keitaro would feel bad about it later," Seta snickered. This was reminding him about some of the good old days when he and now very good friends would clash. Chief among them being Haruka before he started dating her. "I'll see if I can speak to Naru-chan about it."

"Good," Haruka nodded. "Personally I'd like to see what Keitaro would make her do when he wins the bet."

"You and me both," Seta laughed.

* * *

In their office, along with information and trivia on armadillos, moles, and such animals was also information on the places which had recently been hit. The only connection between those places was the holes found at the scene.

"Kagurazaka Street," murmured Phillip as he tapped his marker upon the whiteboard. "That place is famous for shops that sell a lot of antiques and valuable as well as priceless merchandise and collectables."

"And the places which had been hit were the most popular," said Keitaro as he checked the list. "Our new perp is a collector. Look at what was stolen. An antique gold pocket watch from World War I, a black pearl necklace, vases from the Ming Dynasty…the list goes on."

"Not to mention those items in the pawn shops," Phillip reminded.

"People really don't know the value of their antiques," frowned Keitaro.

"So, do you think we can win that bet?" asked Phillip.

Smiling, Keitaro said, "Even with our only clues being a gold tooth and a bracelet, along with that hole, with your brains and my skills, we can do it like we always do!"

"True, but we were a better team when there were 3 of us."

* * *

Naru had been listening in from her room, peeking into the brothers' room via the hole in her floor/their ceiling. "They really think they can solve this case." She gave a snort. "Yeah right!"

"Don't judge them too easily, Naru-chan. Those two together make for a single great detective."

Naru gasped and jumped to her feet. Looking to her door, she saw the subject of her crush leaning on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. "Seta-sensei!"

Seta gave a smile and said, "Sit down, Naru-chan. I'd like to have a word with you."

"S-s-sure!" Naru stammered.

The two sat across each other at her table, sitting on cushions. Naru was nervous, never having a guy in her room before and her crush no less! "What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Naru asked.

"It's about Keitaro and Phillip…"

Naru interrupted, "It's their fault your discovery got stolen, Seta-sensei! They goofed up bad! They shouldn't try to play detective at all. Look at the mess they made…"

"Naru, please, be silent," ordered Seta calmly. Naru did, stunned by his words. She couldn't remember the last time that he had spoke so sternly to her. In fact, she didn't think he had spoken like that to her before.

"Seta-sensei…?"

"Yes, they made a mistake but they aren't perfect. They're human, just like you and me and we all make mistakes. Right now, those two are working hard to solve this case to make up for that mistake. That is what makes them good detectives. They have dedication, determination, and a strong sense of justice. They may have natural talent, but they also worked hard at using them. I also owe them a lot. They saved Sarah from kidnappers when the police couldn't find her."

"But, your statue-"

"…Will be found. I trust those two. Now, why is it that you want them to leave so much? They aren't doing anything wrong."

"They're a pair of perverts, that's why!" Naru snapped.

"Perverts huh?" Seta asked with a raised eyebrow. "Jeez. I didn't even know that Phillip even knew how to be one. Keitaro's a pretty clean cut kid too. What brought you to that conclusion?"

"Because Keitaro was ogling me the first day he got here! I thought he was Kitsune and he said nothing!" Naru huffed. "And then Phillip came into my room through the hole in the floor, probably wanting to look through my stuff!"

"Is that so?" wondered Seta. "Well, Haruka tells me that the last time either of them were here, Hinata-Sou was still an inn. To that end, Keitaro probably didn't know that the springs weren't separated."

"Well…" Naru gulped. Haruka wasn't one to lie so if Keitaro hadn't been to Hinata-Sou since before it was changed into a girls' dorm then she was probably telling the truth.

"As for Keitaro not telling you, well, I figure it was an act of self-preservation that kept him quiet," Seta chuckled. "What girl wouldn't attack a guy if she suddenly found him in the bath with her? Besides, Keitaro has to wear glasses too. He probably didn't see that much. You probably know what that's like."

"I guess," Naru shrugged. She had to wear her glasses almost everywhere. Without them, her sight was pretty lousy unless she wasn't studying. Forget seeing things in detail.

"As for Phillip, do you honestly think he knew that your room was through the hole that is in the ceiling of his room? Probably not," Seta continued. "He's a naturally curious kid. He saw something worth examining so he examined it. Not his fault it turned out to lead to your room."

"Ummm," Naru flinched, her reasons for disliking the pair crumbling.

"I really don't know what happened to make you so hostile to men in general Naru-chan," Seta sighed. "But it's not healthy. Being angry all the time is just going to ruin your concentration and lower your own chances of getting into Tokyo U. So, just forget about how fast Phillip and Keitaro got in and graduated. You aren't them. You're you. You'll get in there soon enough. Why waste time comparing yourself to someone else?"

Why indeed? Naru would have a lot to think about for the following days...

* * *

"Well, this is enough of the generic data we've come across," Phillip nodded as he looked over his whiteboards. "We'll need more precise data if we want to catch this criminal."

"Time for the Gaia Library then?" asked Keitaro.

"Yes," Phillip nodded. Standing straight, he started concentrating. His world seemed to vanish as the infinite books suddenly became visible on their shelves. Smiling, he spoke. "Now, let's begin."

"Right," Keitaro nodded from his seat. "The first keyword: tunnels."

Phillip took in the world and eliminated all of the unnecessary shelves.

"The second keyword is thief," Keitaro continued. Phillip eliminated more books until only a single set of shelves remained.

"I have the information on tunnels connected to thieves, but we'll need something more specific," Phillip reported.

"Hmmm," Keitaro pondered. He needed something to narrow the search down. But what? Looking to the photos, he spotted the one depicting a gold tooth. DNA identification would be useless since Gaia Memories warped the user's DNA when in use…but if it was worn by the user before the change…

"Keyword: Gold tooth," Keitaro spoke.

Phillip nodded and most of the final shelves vanished, revealing a single row of books. "Just a little more."

"The fourth keyword: Kagurazaka," Keitaro replied. The word went into effect and a single books rose from the row, caught in Phillip's waiting hand. He quickly opened the book and found what he was looking for.

"I have a name," Phillip smiled. "Gozaburou Takayama. He was arrested for smuggling and fencing valuable stolen antiques through his store, selling them on the black market. He got out of prison a few months ago after serving a ten year old sentenced. His store used to be located on Kagurazaka Street."

"Yes!" Keitaro grinned as his brother returned from the library. "We have our culprit!"

"Let's be sure of it this time though," Phillip warned his brother. "We don't want egg on our face again."

"Yes, and so when we find Takayama, we find Seta's statue," said Keitaro.

"Hey, boys," said Kitsune as she leaned against their doorframe.

"Oh, hello, Kitsune-san," Phillip greeted. "Do you need help with another horse race."

"Oh, it's not that. It's just I can't help but overhear you talking about your case. You mentioned a Takayama," said Kitsune.

"That's right," nodded Keitaro. "Do you know him?"

"Not really, but he does go to this bar and casino I know in town," said Kitsune. "He's always got a ton of money on him. Got his teeth gold plated too. Oddly enough I think he's missing one."

Keitaro and Phillip shared knowing smiles. "So, he's always there?"

"Every time I went there. Do you want to come with me?" Kitsune offered.

Phillip declined, "I have research to do, but I think Keitaro is free."

Keitaro said to Kitsune, "Are you okay with this? I mean it's not a real date and…"

"It's for your work, I know. But who says you can't mix business with pleasure…"

"Alright, let me get changed. I'll meet you in 15 minutes."

"Half an hour," Kitsune corrected, looking forward to this 'date'. "A girl needs time to get ready."

"Of course," Keitaro agreed. "Half an hour."

* * *

Keitaro picked one of his best outfits. It was and all black suit and when I mean all black I mean ALL black. He was wearing a black blazer with a black shirt and slacks. He also had on a black fedora. The only thing that wasn't black was his tie, which was red.

"Looking good," said Keitaro as he admired himself in the mirror. "Phillip, what do you think?"

"Too much black," Phillip replied.

Keitaro frowned and shot back, "Well, black makes me look cool. Well, I gotta go. Kitsune is waiting for me."

"Keep in touch," Phillip reminded.

"I will."

As he exited, he saw Shinobu coming with a tray that had two cups of tea on it. "Oh, Sempai!" Shinobu greeted. She saw his apparel. "Are you going out?"

"Got a date with Kitsune," said Keitaro. He took a cup and quickly downed the tea. "Thanks for the tea." He walked past her, unaware of the hurt look on her face.

* * *

When Keitaro went to get Kitsune, he was stunned to see her. She had really dressed herself up for their little 'recon date'. She had applied some makeup and was wearing a tight black turtleneck sweater with a fur-lined jacket. She also had on a short black skirt.

"Wow…" Keitaro gaped.

"Ah, so you can be rendered speechless, huh, Kei?" winked Kitsune. She looped her arm around his. "Come on, let's go and solve this case!"

"Y-yeah."

* * *

The casino/bar itself was a pretty high class place. Of course, it had to look that way if you wanted to be attractive to customers. Kitsune only managed to come to the place a few days out of the month since she was strapped for cash half the time. Still, since Phillip was giving her tips on the horse races, she was able to visit more often. Of course, she now was trying to get Phillip to give her tips on gambling. Discretely, of course, so as not to appear greedy.

The place was alive with lights and electronic sounds as people gambled hoping to strike it rich. Cash was won and lost in various amounts as people gambled or drank. Loud music gave a bright atmosphere and really got people laughing. All in all, the kind of party Kitsune was famous for becoming queen of.

"You know, I was hoping to bring Phil here," said Kitsune.

"Why?" Keitaro asked suspiciously.

"Well, make some easy wins. I'd share the winnings with him, honest. I won't take advantage of him," said Kitsune.

"True, he did help you get your money to pay for the rent on time," Keitaro recalled.

"And that's why I like the guy. He's smart, and sweet too," said Kitsune.

"OK, let's find ourselves a table," said Keitaro. "Is he going to be here tonight?"

Kitsune snorted, "That guy loves to show off! His luck is so-and-so but he still has plenty of money to throw around."

'_Yeah, from illegal smuggling. Only this time he's smart enough not to get caught,_' thought Keitaro.

"There he is at the Black Jack table," pointed Kitsune.

Keitato looked and saw Takayama. He was exactly as the picture described him. He had a bit of a beard and was chubby too. He was balding too. He also had on an expensive with a gold necklace and bracelets on his wrists with rings as well. His eyes held a sort of wicked glee as he won again. As he smiled, Keitaro noted some of his teeth had been gold-plated and that one was missing.

"Let's say hello," said Keitaro. "I'm up for some Black Jack." Luckily, he had money to spare, and Phillip had given him a few pointers. After the case of the Million Coliseum a year ago, Keitaro made sure to brush up on his gambling skills. He doubted that any respectable legal casino played Old Maid.

"Are there two free spaces?" Keitaro asked the dealer as he and Kitsune approached Takayama's table. "My girl and I are feeling lucky tonight."

"Plenty of room," the dealer smiled, gesturing to two empty spaces. "I'll deal you in."

"Hmmm," Takayama pondered eyeing Kitsune and Keitaro. Of course, Kitsune didn't miss the lecherous gleam in his eyes when he looked at her. "Ms. Konno? My, I almost didn't recognize you with a date on your arm. Finally found a man?"

"Swept me off my feet," Kitsune smiled, hugging Keitaro's arm. The undercover detective just chuckled from it. Despite it being a fake date, being with Kitsune was hardly boring. "He's a keeper."

"Well, no wonder you're both feeling lucky tonight," Takayama laughed. "Let's see who's luckier, shall we?"

With that, the cards began to be dealt. Keitaro was definitely the winner of several hands, managing to bring in a profit over the money he brought in. Kitsune likewise managed to keep herself somewhere around even. Takayama lost a couple of hands and he won a couple of hands, fitting with his usual luck. However, he didn't seem to mind at all and even laughed off his losses. He was a man with cash and he knew it. Minor losses like this were nothing to him.

"Well, I'm done!" said Takayama. "I'm just going to go cash in and turn in!" He stretched and yawned. "G'night!" He stood up and left. As his back was turned, Keitaro aimed with the Spider Shock and fired a small circular tracking device which stuck to the back of Takayama's clothes. It was already set. All Keitaro needed to do was tail the guy.

As Kitsune took a sip of her drink, the young woman couldn't help but feel a touch of excitement. Going undercover with Keitaro as definitely an experience. If he needed a date or anything, she could be very convincing.

"So, Kei, aren't you going to follow him?" Kitsune asked.

"I will," nodded Keitaro. "Call it a hunch but this case is just about solved."

* * *

Takayama went to his shop. It had been a nightmare to get it reopened after his last arrest and 10 year incarceration. However, the only thing he'd learnt from that experience was to not get caught again. He was still up to his old tricks. However, he was playing smarter now. He had a tool that allowed him to break in anywhere and still have an alibi to prove he wasn't there. It was something he brought with the last of his lifesavings.

Takayama had a hidden door in the back of his shop. Behind the door were his ill-gotten gains. These were items that were so rare and priceless that the place where they would rake in a huge profit would be the black market. Already he'd sold a good amount of them, earning him enough money so that he could retire easy. The only thing that vexed him was that turtle statue he'd stolen from Tokyo U. He'd left that note to warn that professor of the theft. It was just Takayama's way to brag about stealing something before actually doing it. His calling card, of sorts.

"It's a good thing that old guy was using that Gaia Memory. Now he can take the fall and I'll sell this baby to the highest bidder. Easy money. All I got to do is to sell it to the highest bidder." A light suddenly shone upon Takayama. "What!"

"So you're the true culprit!" declared Keitaro. Takayama gaped. It was the man who'd been with Kitsune!

"But how!" Takayama shouted.

"It was simple," said Keitaro. "I'm Keitaro Urashima, the Hardboiled Detective that always solves the case!"

"Kuso…" He took out his Gaia Memory. It was brown with the ribcage design and a huge A in the middle. He pressed the button, which made I announce its name.

"**ARMADILLO!**"

And then he plugged it into the tattoo in his palm, transforming him into the Armadillo Dopant. He was hunched over with a brown shell, but had a thick torso and muscled legs to keep the weight from affecting him. His arms were strong, but ended in broad hands tipped with spiked claws. His face was animal-like, not unlike a real armadillo, but the teeth were all gold plated.

The Armadillo Dopant lunged at Keitaro who leapt out of the way. "Phillip!" he called as he strapped on the Double Driver. A flash of green signalled Phillip's participation, bringing the Cyclone Memory into Keitaro's Double Driver. Keitaro inserted the green memory before activating his own.

"Henshin!"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**" the Double Driver called as the armour formed around Keitaro, changing him into Kamen Rider Double.

"**Now, time to count your crimes,**" declared Double as he pointed at the Armadillo Dopant. The Armadillo Dopant snarled and charged straight towards Double. Double charged right back and was the first to throw his fist and slugged the Dopant straight in the face, sending it staggering backwards. Double proceeded to attack the Dopant with several powerful kicks. The Dopant ducked under a kick aimed for his head and head-butted Double in the chest, sending the Rider flying. Double pushed himself back up to his feet.

The Armadillo Dopant's arms, legs and head retracted into his body as he rolled his body into a ball. He then rolled towards Double at high speed like a bowling ball. Double jumped out of the way before he was run over but the Armadillo Dopant made a turn and rolled straight for Double again. Double was hit by the ball and sent flying, crashing into a nearby wall.

"**Damn,**" Double cursed. He then took out a silver Gaia Memory with a blocky 'M' on it with bolts in the 'M'. He pressed the activation button.

"**METAL!**"

He took out the Joker Memory and replaced it with the Metal Memory.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!**"

The black half of Double then changed to a grey colour with silver highlights. Attached to his back was a battle staff called the Metal Shaft. He withdrew the Metal Shaft which extended and held the weapon tightly. "**Come on!**" Double challenged.

The Armadillo Dopant rolled towards Double and the Rider pulled his arms back before swinging, hitting the rolling Dopant with the Metal Shaft violently. The Armadillo Dopant went flying from the impact and bounced along the ground.

The Dopant unrolled in a daze and glared at Double who advanced on him. He then rolled himself back into a ball and rolled away, smashing through the front door of his shop. Double frowned inwardly as he charged, dashing through the front door to see the Dopant rolling down the street.

"**Trying to escape, huh?**" scoffed Double. He took out the Stag Phone and flipped it open before entering the code to summon his bike. The HardBoilder rolled up beside him and he mounted the vehicle before racing after the fleeing Dopant.

The Armadillo Dopant was rolling along the highway, knocking away any cars that were in his way. In hot pursuit was Double on the Machine HardBoilder as he gave chase.

"He's fast," said Phillip.

"He has to stop sometime," replied Keitaro. He then picked up speed until he was next to the Dopant. He took hold of the Metal Shaft again and thrust it out to his side, striking the Armadillo Dopant. The Dopant swerved around as it rolled out of control before regaining balance. He then tried to knock Double off the road and the Rider nearly lost control of his bike. Taking advantage of this, the Dopant rolled away.

"He's really annoying me," growled Keitaro.

"Try changing the Memory," suggested Phillip.

Double withdrew the Cyclone Memory and then replaced it with a familiar red one.

"**HEAT!**" the Memory cried before Doble inserted it into his Double Driver

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

His right half turned red and this time he was on fire. He thrust his right arm forward, firing fireballs at the Dopant which exploded against his shell. Double continued his assault until a fireball exploded under the Dopant, tossing him into the air.

The Dopant landed painfully, now out unrolled out of his ball. He glared at Double who stopped and dismounted from his bike.

"**Memory Break time!**" said Double.

The Armadillo Dopant rolled back into a ball and rolled towards Double, hoping to finish off the Rider for good. However, his plan would not be fulfilled as Double withdrew the Metal Memory from his belt and plugged it into the slot equipped to his Metal Shaft.

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Both ends of the staff ignited with blazing energy as he charged straight towards the Dopant. He hit the ground under the Dopant when he came close and swung up, tossing the Dopant into the air. He then jumped up and with a swing, smashed the Metal Shaft into the Dopant and sent him soaring towards the ground. The Dopant landed painfully on his back just as Double was coming down. Double jabbed his Metal Shaft straight down, calling out, "**Metal Branding!**" as his weapon connected with the Dopant's chest. "**Case closed**," Double declared as the Dopant exploded and turned back into his human form once the Armadillo Memory was ejected from his body, shattering once it was out.

Double put the Metal Shaft back on his belt and looked to the man lying on the ground, unconscious. His fate would be left to the authorities.

* * *

Several days later, the Turtle Deity Statue was put on display in the Sonozaki Museum. Seta had invited all of the Hinata-Sou residents, which included Keitaro and Phillip as well, to thank the two for saving his most prized discovery.

Ryubee shook Seta's hand and said, "What a wonderful find. I hope you discover more artefacts to prove your theory."

"I hope so. There's still more mysteries I must discover," said Seta.

Attending the event were Ryubee's daughters and son-in-law. Wakana, his youngest, frowned and murmured, "How boring. It's just some dusty old stuff."

"Otou-sama loves dusty old stuff," her sister, Saeko, said.

"That's right, Wakana-chan," said Saeko's husband, Kirihiko.

"Hmph!" huffed Wakana childishly.

The Hinata-Sou girls were looking at all the things on display, Naru being the only one who wasn't paying attention. Sighing, she then went to approach Keitaro. Phillip was looking after Sarah at the moment so they could afford to talk by themselves. Naru needed to talk to the detective to admit something.

"Okay, you win. You solved the case before the police did," she sighed, huffing in agitation. However, the usual heat she normally would have expressed was missing from her words. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"That's a fair question," Keitaro nodded seriously, making Naru's hackles rise. "I was so wrapped up in the case I didn't give any thought to what you could do."

"So just decide already!" Naru hissed.

"Well, guess I should, huh?" smiled Keitaro.

Naru braced herself.

"I want you, Naru, to make your dream come true," said Keitaro.

"Huh?" Naru blinked. "Say what?"

"You want to go into Tokyo U, right? Well, then work at it, then, but also try not to get so focused on it that you forget everything else. Phillip and I have nothing against you. We all want to see you succeed. After all the work you put into making it come true, you deserve it. Just try your best. That is what I want you to do."

Naru blushed a little when he smiled. For a second she thought Seta was looking back at her and not Keitaro.

"Alright," nodded Naru.

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina._

_Well, we may have lost Seta-sensei's artefact, but Keitaro and I were able to track down the culprit and bring him to justice. It took a lot of effort, especially since Naru-san made a bet that we couldn't solve the case before the police did. She really wanted us out. However, she seemed to have mellowed out a bit. I wonder why. Anyway, again it was a Dopant and one using an Armadillo Gaia Memory. It was a man who was arrested and imprisoned for smuggling and he went back to his old tricks after he got out. It seemed some people just can't change their ways._

_Seta-sensei got his discovery displayed in the Sonozaki Museum too. It was a proud day for him. He's going to go and make some new discovering as well. Hope he is successful._

_Hope to hear from you again soon. I got your pictures too. You're both having fun, aren't you?_

_Phillip_

* * *

A/N: And so the case is solved. What will happen next to the Brothers Urashima? Stay tune for more DOUBLE TROUBLE


	6. Case 6: Cause and Effect

"Not too bad, huh?" said Keitaro as he admired their handiwork.

"Yes, now there would be no need for a schedule," agreed Phillip.

"And Motoko and Naru won't go ballistic."

"That too."

What the brothers were referring to was the new divider they'd built in the hot spring. It was a thick bamboo fence to make sure both genders could bathe in privacy. The same divider was in the changing room as well. It cut down on space, but at least now they could bathe whenever they want without issue. Hanging above the entrance were signs that marked the two sides.

A few weeks had passed since Keitaro and Phillip's last major case, which was the recovery of Seta's Turtle Deity Statue. After that things were just slow. The few cases that came up were just minor ones. On one case, Keitaro and Phillip had exposed a man for insurance fraud. Another case involved a case of infidelity between spouses. Still, a job was a job and both brothers had an obligation to finish the job for their clients.

Keitaro didn't like slow days but Phillip welcomed them. It gave him the time to do his reading.

"Say, isn't Naru's mock exam coming up?" asked Phillip.

"Sure is. She's been studying really hard for it too. Shinobu even had to bring her meals up to Naru when she didn't come down," said Keitaro.

Phillip noted, "You seem worried."

"She's burning herself out with all this studying. I understand that people need to make sacrifices for their dreams but Naru pretty much sacrificed her social life just so she could get into Tokyo U," said Keitaro.

"Tokyo U only takes the best and brightest, Keitaro," said Phillip.

"Yeah, I know. Well, we're done here."

"And it's almost lunch," said Phillip as he checked his watch. "I'm sure Shinobu has prepared us all something good."

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 6: Cause and Effect**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

_Dear Keitaro-niichan and Phillip-niichan._

_Hello, it's Kanako. Granny is letting me write to you for a change since I'm not practicing at the moment. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I really do miss you guy. Remember that promise we made to open and run that detective agency together? You guys beat me to it! No fair. And in Hinata-Sou no less._

_Granny Hina has been training me in the family art and I've improved my disguise skills too. This time I'm sure I can fool you guys. I'm also sure that when I come back, our trio will be back together just the way it was supposed to be. I can't wait to put my skills to the test._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_Kanako_

_PS: I love you guys_

* * *

**Hinata High School**

The bell had rung, signaling the end of the school day and Motoko Aoyama intended to go directly home. The kendo club did not have a scheduled meeting for that afternoon so Motoko could concentrate on her homework. Then she could practice, enjoy Shinobu's cooking and rest peacefully. The last thing Motoko expected when she was leaving school to go home was to be approached by the police.

"Are you Motoko Aoyama?" an officer asked.

"That is I," she answered. This was far from the norm with her. What would the police want with her? She had not broken any laws nor had she found another pervert to turn in for crimes against women.

"I'm sorry, but you are being placed under arrest on suspicion for murder," said the officer. "Please, come quietly with us."

"HAH?" Motoko cried out, dropping her shinai in shock. Her state of shock was so complete, she didn't offer any sort of resistance when one of the officers walked behind her and handcuffed her

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have a right to an attorney. If you do not have one present, the court will provide you one," one of the officers recited her rights.

The girls of the school murmured as they watched Motoko being driven away in a police car. Many of the girls began crying out at the injustice of their idol being arrested while several boys (who weren't the most morally outstanding of the bunch) breathed sighs of relief, hoping that the samurai girl was gone from their school for good.

* * *

**Sasagi Cram School**

Naru rubbed her eyes as she left the cram school. Again she hadn't slept much, having taken all-nighters to study. Still, she kept up her attendance as well as her grades. She didn't want to slip up as she was still top in the nation and especially didn't want to make her chances of getting into Tokyo U worse by missing classes. As such, she was feeling a little dazed as she exited the school. As she was waiting for the train, a pair of police officers approached her.

"Excuse me, but are you Naru Narusegawa?" asked one of them.

"That's me," said Naru. "What is it? If you're looking for Keitaro he's at Hinata Sou."

"Unfortunately, we are not looking for anyone by that name. We're actually arresting you of suspicion for murder," said the other.

"What? But-but-but-!" Naru sputtered, but she was quickly handcuffed by both of the officers before being led towards their car. Naru attempted to try and get her shattered mind back together, but the shock of being arrested, in open public no less, was proving to be quite the mental challenge at the moment.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Keitaro was at his desk, tapping on a sheet of paper with his pencil. In the corner sat Phillip who was reading a book while listening to the radio. His favorite DJ, Wakana Sonozaki, was on. He was a fan of hers and loved to listen to her voice. Business was as slow as ever with no one needing a private detective at the moment. Still, Keitaro was hopeful that something interesting would come along. Sipping the tea that Shinobu had made for him, he looked to some old case files which he recalled with fond memories.

His phone rang. Expecting it to be a case, Keitaro picked it up and held it to his ear. "Urashima Detective Agency."

The next exclamation would cause Phillip to jump in shock.

"YOU'RE WHERE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" He slammed the phone down.

"What is it, Keitaro?" Phillip asked as Keitaro straightened his tie and put on his jacket and hat. Seeing his brother this panicked about something was indeed rare and that meant that something bad had happened. Despite how emotional he was, it took something big to make him truly panic.

"Naru and Motoko are being held by the police for murder," Keitaro informed his brother.

"Nani!" Phillip gasped.

* * *

**Hinata City Police Station**

Keitaro parked his bike outside of the police station and went inside. He didn't slow down save for opening the door and didn't stop as he walked past officers and legal consultants who were populating the office space. He walked past Makura who tried to stop him, as what a rookie raised by the book in the academy was supposed to do.

"Hey, detective!" Mikio's partner called. "What are you doing here?" He tried to make a grab for Keitaro but the hardboiled (read halfboiled) detective remained out of reach.

Keitaro simply ignored the rookie detective and went to look for Mikio for some answers. If anyone knew just what the heck was going on then it would be him and right now he needed to know what was going on. Naru and Motoko? Murderers? Sure they were temperamental and violent, but they would never kill anyone. He had seen real killers before and helped bring his share of them to justice. Naru and Motoko definitely did not fit the profile after the experiences he had.

Then again, they weren't afraid of lashing out violently to anyone they deemed as perverts. All it would take would be the wrong strike to seriously hurt someone. For something like this, it was obvious that the two girls would be in the interrogation room. Keitaro, having spent much time here, knew where to look for it. Heading to the back areas of the station, he found the interrogation rooms easily enough. Thankfully all of the interrogation rooms had windows in the doors made the search easier. When he found the right place, he barged right in. "Mikio!"

His guess was right. Mikio was standing with his backscratcher in hand as he faced Motoko and Naru who were seated in chairs. It didn't seem like an official interrogation was happening yet since both Naru and Motoko were together. Knowing Mikio, he was trying the soft approach to getting information before letting his police training handle a harder one. "Oh, Keitaro-kun," Mikio spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"To see to my tenants," stated Keitaro. He eyed Motoko and Naru, "What did you do now?"

"We did nothing!" Motoko denied. "Now, ask them to release us!"

"Come on, Keitaro. You can pull some strings, right?" Naru nearly pleaded. This was not something she wanted. At least she was lucky enough not to be arrested where her classmates would see her. If this got on her permanent records, then she could kiss Tokyo U goodbye! The fact that Motoko was taken right outside of her school would completely destroy any sort of reputation that the young swordswoman had in the city.

Keitaro sighed and looked to Mikio. "What is this about?"

"Last night, we found a male body near your girls' dorm, Hinata-Sou. When the autopsy report came out, it was revealed that the victim had been slashed by a sword and received blunt force trauma by a fist," reported Mikio. He produced crime scene photos depicting a man who looked terribly cut up and bruised where his flesh was sliced open. Keitaro could tell that the one who did it was a person with a grudge and wasn't afraid of using force.

Keitaro frowned. Sword slashes? Blunt force trauma by a fist? He eyed Naru and Motoko. "Don't you have reasonable doubt?" he asked.

"I do, but you have to look at the past list of charges these girls have against them," said Mikio. "You'll be surprised." Reaching into his jacket again, Mikio produced two sheets of paper listing several incidents which involved Motoko or Naru. Keitaro's eyes bulged at the number of incidents as Mikio continued. "We let off most of these since the people who were attacked are confirmed perverts who have a history of such behavior like peeping or groping young women on the trains or something. Other incidents were sheer accidents."

"A guy tripped and fell and pulled your skirt down?" Keitaro blinked, looking to Naru who flushed.

"How else was I supposed to take it?" Naru cried out indignantly.

"Some of these accident people were going to press charges though," Keitaro frowned as he read the sheets. "They dropped them later though. Why?"

"I believe your grandmother had something to say about that," Mikio shrugged. "But, if they didn't want to press charges then it's no problem to me. However, this latest incident can't be ignored. Someone died this time and your two tenants both had the means and the history to pull this off. Frankly half the punks who were here when we brought them in cringed in fear."

"As they should, the perverts," Motoko growled.

"Not helping yourself by saying that," Keitaro spoke, making the kendo girl frown. "I know they are your prime suspects, but is it alright if I post bail for them?"

"Well, we don't have any evidence to keep them here, but do you have the money?" asked Mikio.

Keitaro's wallet would be crying that day.

* * *

**Later…**

Naru and Motoko followed Keitaro out of the courthouse with their heads down. The bail hearing had been harsh with the public prosecutor speaking out against both girls and their violent history with Keitaro defending them. Finally the judge agreed to a hefty sum which Keitaro would be feeling the effects of for some time to come. Still, the girls left along with Keitaro with sour looks on their faces. The idea of owing a male anything was appalling to Motoko, and Naru hated owing anybody anything. Regardless, if it wasn't for Keitaro, they would be spending the night in the slammer.

Motoko just felt humiliated and humbled.

"You're so going to pay me back every single Yen I spent to bail you out," stated Keitaro. Both girls flinched at that statement since the bail money was hefty. "Now, I've called Haruka-san to pick you both up in a taxi. Go back to Hinata-sou and stay there."

"Keitaro…thanks," said Naru.

"Don't thank me yet," said Keitaro. "You're both prime suspects in this murder and from the files Mikio showed me, your chances don't look good. If this gets brought to court, then there is going to be a long line of witnesses to testify against you."

Motoko had her shinai returned to her. If she had been holding her sword, then things would've been bad if she had it confiscated. Her sword, Shisui was only entrusted to her by her family and having it taken away would have been a grievous insult. She shuddered at the thought of her family finding out about what was happening.

Haruka eventually did arrive with a taxi. Her eyes were even but it was obvious she was upset. She was finishing up her cigarette and shaking the ash at the end off. Of course, when it was done she just lit up a new one. Keitaro and the girls knew that Haruka only chain smoked when she was upset about something. The events of the day certainly qualified.

"Haruka-san, please make sure they get home," Keitaro told his aunt, gesturing to the girls.

"OK, Keitaro," nodded Haruka. She glanced at the pair. "Both of you. In. Now."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Keitaro said to Naru and Motoko. Even if they got off on a rocky start and at some times they didn't get along, Keitaro was not about to let two innocent girls go to prison.

* * *

When Naru and Motoko got home, they immediately locked themselves in their rooms. The events of the day had taken their toll on the girls. Right now, Motoko wanted to forget about her experience. However, school would be hell the next day. She had been arrested right outside of school.

As for Naru, she buried herself in her books. Usually, she would have Granny Hina to talk to about her problems. She wanted to blame someone, anyone, for this mess but she could not find who. She looked to the spot where the hole on her floor used to be. Keitaro and Phillip had sealed it up a while ago to avoid any accidents that would lead to a misunderstanding. Now, her Liddo-kun was just sitting there. Taking the doll into her arms, she hugged it. She just wished she could forget being in that interrogation room but she couldn't, and seeing those pictures horrified her.

For both girls, it was starting to hit home that their violent actions (which they felt justified) were coming back to haunt them.

* * *

Keitaro went to the scene of the crime. Mikio was helpful enough to give him directions. It was sealed off by police tape and on the ground was a chalk outline of the body. There were dried bloodstains on the ground too. With a frown, Keitaro got off his bike to inspect the area.

It was close to Hinata-Sou, sure, and as for the victim, Mikio was generous enough to tell Keitaro about him. The guy had been labeled a pervert since he would flirt with girls, touch them inappropriately and make inappropriate comments. He had a few misconduct charges pending against him. However, as bad as he was, he didn't deserve to die in such a gruesome way. Now, this murder was being pinned on Naru and Motoko. By solving this case, he would clear their names.

However, the list of charges against them was huge. Though they had been dropped, they could still be used against Naru and Motoko if they were brought to court for the actual murder. The evidence was against them. The state of the body fit their individual MO's against perverts. Also, plenty of people had seen them lose their tempers numerous times and end up attacking the source. There was no question that the pair was violent and a lot of people could confirm that.

He would need to ask the two of their whereabouts during the time of death. The autopsy confirmed that the man had been murdered between the hours of 5 and 6 the previous evening. Unfortunately, Naru and Motoko weren't home at that time, either working at cram school or at the kendo club. Their alibis should check out, but people would still question them unless there was video evidence of some kind. The corpse had been found by a jogger at around 9 pm, lying face up in his own blood. There had been no signs of a struggle and no evidence save for his wounds. That made Keitaro believe that the body might have been dumped there to set up the frame, but he needed more evidence to confirm that.

Keitaro wasn't sure if it was the work of a Dopant or not, and he didn't care. The culprit will be brought to justice.

* * *

Shinobu was in the brothers' office, tidying up their room. Despite being detectives, they could sure be messy. Shinobu replaced Phillip's books onto the shelf and straightened out some of the files on Keitaro's desk. Her eyes went to one of his fedora hats which were on the table. Looking around to see that nobody was around, Shinobu picked it up and put it on. She looked to the mirror and noted her appearance. She sighed, "I'm just a child. No way Keitaro-sempai would ever notice me."

She had noted that Naru and Motoko seemed quiet when they returned home. Without even a greeting they entered and went straight to their rooms. Haruka wasn't talking either. What had happened?

"Maybe Phillip-sempai knows," thought Shinobu aloud. At the moment, Phillip was helping Su with another one of her inventions.

* * *

"Okay, spill,"

Keitaro sighed. Just by walking in the door he was cornered by Kitsune. The foxy-eyed woman had her hands on her hips. Her posture told him she meant business since there wasn't an ounce of seduction being produced by her. She wanted to know and she wanted to know now!

"It's not for me to tell, Kitsune," Keitaro sighed as he walked past the blonde only to get yanked back by his tie.

"Keitaro, Naru and Motoko have locked themselves in their rooms without telling us. Naru won't even let me in," Kitsune frowned. "Haruka isn't saying anything and the rest of us are real worried. Something bad happened so tell me what it is."

"…" Keitaro frowned, keeping his silence.

"Keitaro…please," Kitsune sighed, her eyes opening silently. "Naru and Motoko are really hurting over something and as their friend I can't just do nothing."

"…fine," Keitaro sighed. Looking around, he saw that neither Shinobu nor Su were around to listen in. "Okay, this doesn't reach Shinobu or Su…but, Naru and Motoko were arrested today under suspicion for murder."

"WHAT?" Kitsune cried, her eyes springing wide open. "No way! Naru and Motoko wouldn't do anything like that!"

"I know that but the police don't," Keitaro frowned. "A body was found near the dorm covered in sword cuts and bruises caused by bare fists. The guy was a confirmed pervert too. The sort of guy both of them would go off on."

"Oh damn!" Kitsune hissed. "I kept telling her that she can't go off on people like she does. But since no one seemed to bring it up…"

"It fell to the wayside," Keitaro nodded. "We both know they wouldn't willingly kill anyone, but with their history and their habit of overreacting to that sort of thing…"

"The police have a strong case saying they did," Kitsune groaned. "Dammit! Dammit! I can't believe this! I should have said something sooner! Naru's been going off like she does ever since she started high school. Guys would proposition her and then try to get fresh, she'd lose her temper and knock them silly but they wouldn't quit!"

"Is that why she dresses like a complete nerd?" asked Keitaro. "When I got to the station she was dressed in a sweatshirt and a skirt with her hair done in braids and coke bottle glasses."

"Yeah, she and I thought it up after one jerk tried to get a date by dragging her along," Kitsune sighed, massaging her temple. "We figured if she dressed up like a geek then guys wouldn't try to chase her like they did. Worked too. Those pigs didn't even recognize her. But…"

"The damage was done," Keitaro nodded. "Any guy who tried to get close just reminded her of those guys before and when they tried to make a move, pow."

"Yeah," Kitsune sighed. "I thought she was getting better since I graduated last year and hadn't heard of any incidents, but now this…"

"And what about Motoko?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, she's pretty set in her ways about men being pervs and deserving whatever punishment she dishes out. She doesn't tell us why, but she can get ticked off by guys if they even seem perverted," Kitsune answered. "Oh…god…why is this happening?"

"Kitsune, trust me and Phillip. We'll get to the bottom of this," Keitaro swore as he pulled the distraught young woman into a hug. Kitsune was worried about her friends. She had every reason to.

* * *

Kaolla was knocking on Motoko's door. "Motoko, come out. I want to play with you," called Kaolla. There was no answer, but the door was locked. "Are you asleep? Motoko?"

Inside, Motoko ignored Su. She couldn't face her friend. Even if news hadn't gotten out, she knew it was only a matter of time. She just stayed in her meditative pose to clear her mind, but then the pictures and questions being asked after the arrest still plagued her mind.

* * *

"So, you think someone framed the girls?' asked Phillip.

"Exactly," answered Keitaro. "It's the only other conclusion. After reading the files, though, a part of me really thinks they did it but they didn't know they killed someone."

"They do have the strength to send someone flying," Phillip acknowledged. "So, accidental manslaughter?"

"Not as bad as actual murder, but still bad," nodded Keitaro. "They'll get a lighter sentence but I don't think they'll handle it any better."

Phillip was looking through the files containing all the charges against the girls. It was a long list of people who would want to frame Naru and Motoko. They had every reason to, considering how violent both girls were.

"It will be difficult to narrow the list down," said Phillip. "We need more evidence."

"Once Mikio gets something I'll be able to get it," said Keitaro. "For now, we have to make sure Naru and Motoko stay out of trouble. The police are going to be watching their every move. If they attack anyone, for any reason, I won't be able to bail them out."

"I doubt Motoko will be having a pleasant day tomorrow," Phillip commented. "Everyone saw her get taken away by the police. I'm sure they were overheard too. Word like that spreads fast."

"I know," Keitaro sighed.

* * *

Motoko's day at school began horribly. The students who'd seen her getting taken by the police were staring and whispering. Motoko hated this sort of attention. It was like she was being judged as guilty before innocent.

Her desk had been defiled by harsh words. Before now, nobody would dare to do something like this, but since her arrest the previous day, it would seem that people have started to lose respect for her.

'_Then again, did they respect me at all or were they just afraid of me?_' Motoko thought bitterly to herself as yet another note calling her all sorts of horrible names showed up on her desk.

By the end of the day, Motoko thought she could just cry. Of course she wouldn't allow herself to considering her position, but she was sorely tempted to. The students ostracized her and the only contact she got was in notes calling her a murderer or a number of other names. The teachers turned a blind eye to it, not wanting to get involved. Of course, the second Motoko gripped her shinai, everyone gave her space, afraid she'd lash out against them. Everywhere she went the people gave her a wide berth as long as she had her shinai. Anyone who came close looked like they were terrified, as if she were going to cut them down.

'_Was I really such a horrible person?_' the young Aoyama thought to herself.

* * *

Naru's day progressed somewhat easier. Since she had been taken at the train station, her classmates didn't know it was her who had been arrested. Of course, everyone heard about the arrest of some violent woman. As such, everyone began talking about rumors about a crazy violent girl who would attack people just for talking to her. Naru blanched out when she heard such interpretations of her temper going out of control. Sure she'd belt perverts who felt her up…and maybe some guys who ended up doing something by accident…but the wounds never lasted, did they?

Apparently they did. Naru heard about people who were put in the hospital by the rumored maniac who would punch people who got near her. She couldn't comprehend why people would think of her behavior that way.

'_I couldn't have been that bad, could I?_' she thought as she continued to listen to the numerous rumors about her temper.

* * *

Kaolla Su skipped along the shopping district with Shinobu after school. Shinobu was feeling depressed. She had heard the rumors which had reached her school. She looked to Su who didn't seem affected. Either she didn't understand what was going or didn't hear.

Kaolla's eyes brightened as she saw a familiar man wearing a red Santa coat and hat over his clothes. He didn't have the beard of the Christmas icon, but all the children called him Santa-chan. He had a habit of giving away random gifts to people, greeting them with 'Merry Christmas' no matter what day it was.

"Santa-chan!" Kaolla jumped towards the man.

"Oh, it's you, Su-chan!" Santa-chan smiled. He reached into his sack and handed her a wrapped present. "Here you go! Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you!" Kaolla accepted the gift and smiled. Shinobu smiled slightly at her friend's happiness.

"Oh, and here's something for you too, Shinobu-chan!" Santa-chan said as he handed her a gift as well. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you," Shinobu accepted. She wondered what it was. It was always random but still nice.

Shinobu then saw another familiar face. It was Watcherman and he was eyeing them. "Oh, Watcherman-san," Shinobu bowed in greeting.

"Isn't it Shinobu-chan and Su-chan!" the afro-haired man said. "How are you two cuties doing today?"

"Well…" Shinobu wasn't sure what to say.

"We had fun today!" Su answered.

Though Keitaro and Phillip considered Watcherman a mild annoyance, he was their informant. If she couldn't find out from Naru or Motoko, then maybe she could find out from this man right here.

* * *

Motoko again retreated to her room after her day at school. She just couldn't get away fast enough. The way people were talking about her had hurt. She tried to keep herself composed but it was just too much. She felt physically ill and mentally exhausted from all the harsh words thrown around about her. Again she wanted to cry and after a day like this, she nearly did.

She heard a knock at the door and shouted, "Go away!"

"Motoko, your sister called today," said Haruka from the other side.

Motoko paled. Her day had just become worse.

* * *

"Anything on the case yet Mikio?" Keitaro asked his friend as they conversed in the police station.

"We're getting some clues together," Mikio nodded. "What about the girls? Did you get their alibis?"

"Naru told me she was studying at the library, and Motoko said she was doing some private training in her school's gym," said Keitaro. "Unfortunately, they don't have anyone who can vouch for them."

"Well, for now we have circumstantial evidence. However, with the evidence we have, their history of violence, and all the testimonies against them, things don't look too good for them," Mikio informed him.

"Can you give me what you have about the clues?" asked Keitaro. Phillip would need the clues to perform his search in the Gaia Library.

* * *

Shinobu walked home in a daze. She thought her whole world was crashing down on her again. Of course Su in her innocence didn't seem to notice. Watcherman was more than happy to explain what the current rumors were concerning her friends. She just never thought that Motoko and Naru, her two sempai, would be accused of murder! That just wasn't possible! They may have had their temper problems when boys were involved, but they never outright harmed people seriously, much less take their lives away!

"Wasn't that this silliest thing?" Su laughed out loud, her reaction to the rumor Watcherman had heard. "Motoko and Naru take down bad guys all the time. No way they'd take out someone on purpose. Nope! Nope!"

"That's right!" Shinobu nodded, her belief reaffirmed by Su's declaration. "Someone is just playing a very mean joke on Motoko-sempai and Naru-sempai!"

"Yeah! And Keitaro's on the case too!" Su grinned. "Those baddies are as good as caught!"

"Yes!" Shinobu nodded. "They'll find whoever is doing this and make sure they can't do it again!"

* * *

"Okay, I think I have what we need," Keitaro spoke as he met up with Phillip in their room/office. He had gotten home just after Shinobu and Su who had immediately gone to see if Motoko and Naru needed any emotional support. Keitaro got the feeling that the pair had discovered what their older friends had been so down about. "Feel up to checking out the Gaia Library?"

"Always," Phillip nodded. Standing straight, he slipped into a trance before his mental projection was found inside the white room with the countless amounts of bookcases. "I am ready to begin."

"Good. Pay attention," Keitaro nodded as he got his list of keywords ready. "First, look for articles with Motoko Aoyama and Naru Narusegawa in them."

Phillip quickly began eliminating the books and shelves which did not have those two names in them. When they were gone, he relaxed again, "Done. Next?"

"Next keyword: Assault," Keitaro announced.

Phillip nodded and eliminated what wasn't involved with the new keyword, but not many shelves vanished from it. Still, it narrowed the search, even if only a little. "Next word please."

"Hospital," Keitaro answered.

Phillip looked to the shelves and surprising number of them was quickly eliminated. Of course, despite their weak hold on their tempers, Naru and Motoko did have a good amount of control on their physical abilities. That in itself was a small mercy. Only one set of shelves remained.

"Many books are left. Is there anything more?" asked Phillip.

"Yeah. Charges dropped." Keitaro nodded.

Phillip looked to the last set of shelves where a single book moved into the air. Smiling, he grabbed it and opened to see the wealth of information inside, "A list of names of people who were planning to charge Motoko and Naru after their assaults landed them in the hospital, but then dropped them."

As Phillip returned to the real world with the information fresh in his mind, Keitaro sighed, "Oh man. How many names are there?"

"Not many," Phillip answered, beginning to write on the whiteboards. "Only three instances and those are because Naru and Motoko attacked at the same time. Granny Hina got involved and managed to get the people to drop the charges."

"Do you think we should ask Granny how she convinced those guys to drop the charges?" asked Keitaro.

"Knowing Granny, she either explained why Naru and Motoko are the way they are, or she threatened them. If the person was a pervert, then I suspect the latter, but the former would mean an accident."

"How many of them are accidents then?" asked Keitaro. "In all likelihood the one doing this felt the need for revenge so it's probably someone Granny threatened into dropping the charges."

"Only one of those, but the other two were accidents and we can't assume that the people involved were all that forgiving," Phillip answered, still writing names.

"Right, well, at least questioning three people will be easier than questioning the entire list," stated Keitaro. "OK, so, what do you have?"

Phillip finished writing the names. He pointed to them and said here are the names. "We have one Kentaro Sakata, Masayuki Haitani and Kimiaki Shirai. These are the names I found."

"Alright, got it," nodded Keitaro as he wrote the names down inside his notebook. "Alright, they shouldn't be hard to find. Their addresses should be listed."

* * *

To keep her mind off the day's depressing events, Motoko decided to do some training outside. Keitaro had asked her questions concerning her whereabouts during the victim's time of death. She had told him that she had been training in the school's gym, alone, with no witnesses. She stuck by her alibi but that wouldn't help her without any proof. Motoko begrudgingly accepted that both Keitaro and Phillip were skilled detectives. Not once had they actually failed a case. They were dedicated, hardworking, and also possessed a powerful sense of justice. They were totally unlike her general view of males.

Her conversation with her sister had gone horribly. Tsuruko didn't doubt Matoko's innocence but she was angry that Motoko would use their family's art to attack unarmed men simply because she believed they were being perverted. When Motoko told her that Keitaro and Phillip were working on proving her innocence, Tsuruko gave her a not-so-subtle warning. Motoko felt ill after Tsuruko gave her the warning, never thinking that her actions would have consequences.

She hadn't even attended her after-school kendo club. How could she face the other club members with all the hate, fear and distrust being thrown around at her?

* * *

While Naru herself hadn't gotten any malicious notes, the rumors she heard had been just as bad. People called her a self-righteous psycho. She never paid any mind to what people said about her since she believed that if she got into Tokyo U that everything would change for her. However, the murder with her being one of the prime suspects was really getting to her. Her mind just couldn't focus on studying. How could she? All she could imagine was being locked away once the judge made his verdict. She had never been in a courthouse before. She had been nervous wreck during the bail hearing. The prosecutor certainly had it out for her and Motoko but Keitaro had defended them. He had definitely proven himself a law graduate by how well he had defended them and argued whilst countering all the statements the prosecutor had been making. It still cost him a lot of money to bail her and Motoko out.

Naru stared at her fist that she used to punish perverts. She had never thought of the after-effects her punch would have on people. She never thought people would ever press charges, but they had. No wonder Granny Hina had been so nice to her. It had all been thanks to Granny Hina that the charges were dropped.

Naru ran her hand through her hair. So much had happened since the Brothers Urashima's arrival. She used to think they were perverts but then she herself saw what they were doing for others. Not only that they had actually built a divider fence for the hot spring so that both genders could use it peacefully. She had inspected the fence and saw nothing wrong with it. There were no peepholes or anything and the top of the fence were sharp so climbing up would be very unsafe.

She just had to convince herself they weren't really perverts. Now, her and Motoko's freedom was in their hands.

* * *

Keitaro was currently sitting in a café with his first suspect, Masayuki Haitani. The guy was somewhat tall with a ponytail and small frame glasses. He was a second year ronin who was constantly distracted by pretty girls. He definitely tried to be a womanizer, but his verbal skills left a lot to be desired. A waitress had slapped him for some cheesy pickup line just before Keitaro managed to sit down with him, but the guy just laughed it off.

"Ah, kendo girl and super nerd," Haitani nodded sagely. "Honestly, I go to the same cram school as super nerd and the only reason I know how she really looks is because I caught her walking home with kendo girl one day. I tried talking to them so I could get a date, but…"

"You said something they perceived as perverted and they both belted you one," Keitaro finished.

"Yep!" Haitani laughed. "Broke my nose too. Man that wasn't fun. My parents were so pissed off about that. They wanted to have the two arrested for assault even thought I was the one who provoked them,"

"So you weren't the one who tried to file charges?" asked Keitari.

"Against cute girls like them? Nah," Haitani laughed. "Anyway, my parents were pretty adamant until Granny Hina showed up to explain a few things. Turns out those two had some bad experiences with men which made them pretty high strung. She didn't go into detail with me, but she did with my parents. When it was all over they seemed to pity the two rather than be mad at them."

"So you don't have any kind of grudge against them?" Keitaro pressed.

"Nope. I know the risks of hitting on hot girls," Haitani nodded. "This is Tokyo after all."

"That it is," Keitaro agreed. Keitaro studied Haitani, of course, during the whole interview. The guy _seemed _harmless, but when it concerned murder, anyone was capable of anything.

* * *

Keitaro found the 2nd suspect, Shirai, in an arcade. The young man wore his hair in a ponytail like Haitani but had a shorter and chubbier build than the previous suspect. At the moment, Shirai was playing a shooting game when Keitaro came up to him.

"Hi, my name's Keitaro Urashima. We spoke on the phone, remember?" Keitaro asked, getting the 2nd year ronin's attention.

"Huh?" the young man blinked before his character died. "Nuts. Hmm, oh yeah. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah. Do the names Motoko Aoyama and Naru Narusegawa mean anything to you?" he asked bluntly.

"Uhhh, oh yeah! Those two girls who left me unconscious for a day!" Shirai gasped. "Man, I told Haitani we shouldn't have hit on them like that. It's risky to hit on cute girls in groups you know? Set one of them off and they all come down on you!"

"Right, so you were thinking of pressing charges?" asked Keitaro.

"Me? Nah. My family had that idea," Shirai shrugged. "Really, I know about the history of those girls you know? I mean, I went to the same high school as Narusegawa so I was able to see those guys hitting on her. Despite how well off academically the school is, some of the guys there can be real jerks who can't take no for an answer. I'm not surprised Narusegawa started lashing out like that. It's probably the only real defense she had."

"And Motoko Aoyama?" asked Keitaro.

"Who hasn't heard about her?" Shirai shrugged. "She's a notorious pervert hunter. I mean, lots of girls look up to her since she's probably crushed more of those bus or train gropers than the cops have since she started coming to school here."

"Okay, so what made your folks change their minds?"

"Well, Granny Hina did. I tried explaining what I knew but it wasn't until Granny Hina stopped by that they decided that it was true," Shirai answered. "My parents seemed more upset at people for letting this happen to those girls than what they do on a regular basis."

"Right," Keitaro nodded, taking notes.

* * *

Keitaro found his 3rd and last suspect at an office building. From what Phillip had told him concerning Kentaro Sakata, he was the son of the company's president and would most likely takeover.

"This isn't going to be easy," muttered Keitaro. He entered the building. When he went to the receptionist, he asked that he wanted to speak with Kentaro Sakata. Unfortunately, the woman wasn't at liberty to give Keitaro permission unless he made an appointment. Keitaro confirmed that he had earlier.

Sakata was a high ranked executive in the company. The position was probably handed down to him by his father. He found Kentaro's office after he exited the elevator and knocked on the door.

"Come on in," the voice from the other side, answered. Keitaro opened the door and looked at Sakata. He was about Keitaro's age, maybe a year or two older, with short blond hair, a handsome face, and wearing a grey business suit.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima. I called you," said Keitaro.

"Oh, yes. It's about that murder case, right?" Sakata asked. Keitaro noted that the man had bags under his eyes and was fidgeting. "Come, sit down. Let's talk."

Keitaro took his seat across from Sakata and began the interview. However, before he could get a word in edgewise, the door opened and an attractive secretary came in. Kentaro leered at her as she came in and put the cup of coffee on his desk. As she turned to exit, he pinched her bottom, causing her to yelp and blush before darting out.

This was the sort of behavior Motoko and Naru felt justified to punish.

* * *

The hardboiled detective stepped out of the office building with a frown. The guy was indeed pure justification for Motoko and Naru's attitudes towards men in general. He pinched his secretary twice during their interview, both times embarrassing her to no end. Keitaro was currently speaking into his phone, "Phillip, I've interviewed them. Shirai and Haitani look clean and I don't think they have the guts to do something like this, but…"

"_Something happened when you interviewed Sakata_," concluded Phillip.

"The guy looked like he was on drugs. He was in a foul mood. So either he really is on drugs or he's got a Gaia Memory. Not only that he's been harassing the female employees and getting them fired when they don't 'put out'," Keitaro frowned.

"_How did you find that out?_" asked the bookish Urashima.

"His employees have loose tongues," Keitaro replied. "He's been able to get away with a lot since he's the son of the president, but almost everyone hates him save for the people who suck up to him in hopes of a promotion. A few women tried suing him for sexual harassment, but those were settled out of court. Do you have anything on him?"

"_A fair bit,_" Phillip answered. "_He's not only harassed his female employees, but also high school and university girls in the past. Complaints have been lodged and he's even been banned from setting foot on one school's property._"

"I'm beginning to see why the police weren't too enthusiastic about pursuing his charges," Keitaro muttered.

"_There's more,_" Phillip continued. "_He's been seen in the company of the murder victim. The victim is usually the one who helps him find girls to flirt with and maybe get lucky at the same time. The last time anyone had seen them together was…_"

"Lemme guess, the guy tried to pick up Motoko and Naru for his boss," Keitaro chuckled."Sakata tried his act and did something perverted and set them both off."

"_You got it,_" Phillip nodded on his end. "_Both spent time in the hospital, trying to file charges before Granny Hina decided to pay them a visit. After which he dropped the charges completely._"

"Yeah, Sakata was being vague about that part," Keitaro frowned. "Okay, we've got a new suspect who's got motive, means, and opportunity. Suddenly Motoko and Naru don't look so guilty anymore."

"_We still need evidence to point him to the crime. Unless he actually confesses, which I doubt will happen, we have nothing_," said Phillip.

"Then we have to draw him out into a trap," said Keitaro. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

"You want me to post on my blog that Motoko-chan and Naru-chan are innocent?" asked Watcherman.

"Your blog is the most viewed in the country," stated Keitaro. "And people eat up your words. If you are able to convince a huge majority of people that Naru and Motoko are innocent, you can rally support for them."

"And draw the real murderer out?" Watcherman asked.

"That's the plan. When he finds out his plan hasn't worked, he'll try to deal things personally. That is when Phillip and I will nab him," Keitaro nodded.

"Wow, Kei-chan, that is a good plan! I'll start right now! By tomorrow evening, your friends are going to be free of suspicion."

"Let's hope so. I haven't talked to Mikio yet."

* * *

"Hmmm. It's a good plan," Mikio nodded as he read over Keitaro's notes and theories. "If Aoyama-san and Narusegawa-san are indeed being framed, then Sakata has the most reason to do it. He's rarely turned down and being attacked like he was no doubt was humiliating. He was even in contact with the victim too. This does put some doubt on the case against your tenants."

"Good," Keitaro nodded with relief. "Now, how about my plan with Watcherman?"

"Now that will be a sight to see," Mikio nodded. "Just remember that despite the suspicions and motive, the best I could do is formally interrogate him. It'll be up to you to keep an eye on him. If he does try to retaliate against the girls, then we'll come. Until then, it's up to you."

"Got it." Keitaro nodded.

* * *

As predicted, Watcherman came through. When highly motivated, Watcherman could produce a very persuasive argument on his blog. His blog, with modest pictures of Naru and Motoko, discussed about their involvement with the murders and the rumors, while at the same time writing in his own views and opinions on the case and the girls. He wrote about what he believed to be the truth. He wrote about Keitaro's theory that the two were being framed. He used every bit of useful information that Keitaro had given him in order to produce the article. As soon as it came online, it was viewed and the hit counter had collected a huge number in only a few hours.

* * *

Motoko, who was reluctant to attend school, was soon swarmed by her fellow schoolmates. They weren't coming to slander or call her bad names. Rather, they were apologizing to her for the harsh treatment they had given her the previous two day.

* * *

Naru's day was actually getting better. The negative gossip had turned around and now people were starting to have doubts about her involvement in the murder and wondering about the real truth.

* * *

As for Sakata, as he as surfing the Internet, he came upon the blog and in his rage broke his monitor when he through his cup right through it, sending glass flying. Not only were people proclaiming the two girls' innocence, but they were also sending a suspicious light on him!

"Those bitches!" he snarled angrily.

* * *

Motoko was walking home with a smile on her face and almost had a spring in her step. Everyone from the older students to the teachers were apologizing for their harsh treatment of her. Her old fan club had returned in a dash, crying for ever doubting her in the first place. It was indeed a good day for her.

Meeting up with Naru, the pair chatted slightly about how their days had gone, considering the fierce and the negative rumors and/or mutterings about them. It was indeed a much better day than it had been for a while.

"So, do you think we're in the clear yet?" asked Naru.

"While public opinion in on our side, we are still under suspicion," Motoko sighed. "Although I have a feeling that Urashima is behind the sudden mass outcry of our innocence."

"Yeah, we owe him big time," Naru sighed. "He didn't have to help us considering how badly we've treated him."

"Yes. If we do come out of this, I will owe him greatly," Motoko nodded. "The money for our bail alone will take me some time to collect so as to repay him."

"Then that just means we have to get part time jobs," sighed Naru. The figures were still fresh in her mind.

* * *

"As annoying as he is, Watcherman knows how to rally support," mused Keitaro as he read all the comments for Watcherman's latest blog entry.

"Soon, our suspect will reveal himself," stated Phillip. "Have you sent the Bat Shot and Stag Phone out to watch over them?"

"Our gadgets have been shadowing them all day," Keitaro told his brother. "When they are in danger, we'll know."

Phillip nodded at that. Curiously, the bookworm asked, "How much do the girls owe you?"

"Enough for me to hold it over them," answered Keitaro.

* * *

"YOU BITCHES!"

Naru and Motoko turned to see a well-dressed, yet ragged, looking Kentaro Sakata glaring at them.

"Hey, you're that perv that tried to feel me up!" Naru identified.

Both Naru and Motoko could easily recall the incident with the man. It was before Granny Hina had left on her trip. Both Motoko and Naru had been walking home when a pair of older guys started talking to them. They were a little pushy, but both girls tried the cold shoulder approach. Of course, that ended when both of them tried an arm wraparound move which placed their hands in the 'no touch' areas. As such, Motoko and Naru belted the pair good, leaving them in the middle of the sidewalk.

"That's right," Sakata's eyes narrowed. "You just couldn't let things go as I've planned, could you? It was a perfect plan. The evidence pointed to you. Then you had to hire a detective to prove yourselves innocent!"

"You mean YOU started this?" Motoko frowned, reaching for her shinai. She did not like the look in this pervert's eyes. It spoke of blood.

"After how you two humiliated me, I say it's fair!" Reaching into his coat, Sakata pulled out a silver USB flash drive that had a rib-like design and an 'S' stamped on it. "Well then, if you two aren't just going to lie down like good dogs, then I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"**SAMURAI!**"

* * *

Phillip's Stag Phone began to beep rapidly and he took it out of his pocket before flipping it open. Keitaro was out of his seat as soon as he heard it.

"Dopant!" the brothers cried as the blip on the screen confirmed the activation of a Gaia Memory.

* * *

As soon as he plugged the Gaia Memory into the USB port-like tattoo that was on the base of his neck, Sakata's body erupted with energy as he mutated. Red fog circled around him as his body shifted and changed. Emerging from it was a blood red armored figure that looked like a demonic samurai. His legs were encased in rib-like armor and his chest armor looked like it was embedded with skulls. His face appeared to be that of a traditional oni with a large horn rising from his forehead. Strapped to his back was a pair of katana blades which seemed almost impossibly long.

"Wagh!" Naru screamed in terror, seeing the monster in front of her.

"Another demon!" Motoko hissed, wishing she had brought Shisui rather than her usual shinai. A bamboo sword made a poor rival to one made of metal.

"**Now just DIIEEEEE!**" the Samurai Dopant bellowed, drawing his katanas and charging at the pair.

As he lunged for them both, two flying objects suddenly swooped down from the sky, crashing against the Dopant's face, knocking him senseless before knocking him back. Motoko and Naru looked at the objects in confusion before they flew into the hands of someone who had been approaching from behind.

"Keitaro?/Urashima?" the two young women gasped.

"Kentaro Sakata," said Keitaro as he walked passed Naru and Motoko. "You are under arrest for murder and for being in possession of an illegal Gaia Memory."

"**Hmph! Like you're going to bring me in? I doubt it!**" the Samurai Dopant snarled as he got his bearings back. "**Besides, if you're going to arrest somebody, arrest them!**" he pointed at the stunned Motoko and Naru with a clawed finger.

"Wh-wh-what?" Naru babbled, still reeling from the strangeness of the situation.

"Why should we be arrested?" demanded Motoko. "We have not done anything wrong!"

"**Ha! That's rich!** **Don't you two get it? You two are the monsters, not me! You two attack people just for gesturing at you wrong! I know! I've done my research into you two bitches! Parents tell their kids to stay away from people like you! You two are ten times scarier than I could ever be!**" the Dopant declared, causing Motoko and Naru to flinch slightly, recalling the rumors and looks they'd received when they had been under suspicion.

"And yet you killed a man," said Keitaro, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "You constantly sexually harass your female employees and you harass schoolgirls before you hide in your father's money when things go bad. If anyone deserves to face Motoko and Naru's wrath, it's people like you!"

"**Grrrrrrr! I'll kill you!**" the Samurai Dopant bellowed, raising his swords again for a second charge.

"Naru! Motoko! I'm going to hold him off," Keitaro told the girls. "You both return to the dorm!"

"But what about you?" asked Naru. Motoko grabbed her arm. "Motoko?"

"Come on, Naru! I need to get my sword!" She spoke to Keitaro, "Be sure you survive, Urashima. I don't want you to die before my debt is repaid."

Keitaro nodded. The girls fled.

"**GET BACK HERE!**" the Samurai Dopant roared as he gave chase but then Keitaro performed a kick into his chest, sending him reeling.

Going into an Urashima-ryu stance, Keitaro took out the Double Driver. "Phillip, it's two in one time!" He strapped the belt on and pulled out his Gaia Memory.

"**JOKER!"**

* * *

Phillip's own Double Driver belt appeared. At the same time, Shinobu was walking past the door when she heard something.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"Huh?" Shinobu blinked.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin?" Shinobu opened the door slightly and gasped when Phillip suddenly fell over. "Sempai!" She ran inside and knelt over his unconscious body. "Not again!" she wailed.

* * *

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Energy from the belt was summoned and bonded to his body to form his half green and half black suit of armor.

"**Now, prepare to count your crimes**," said Double. He then charged towards the Samurai Dopant. The Dopant dodged a punch and slashed Double across the chest, causing the Rider to stagger back and grunt in pain. The Samurai Dopant then performed several slashes that connected with Double's chest, sending him tumbling along the ground. The Dopant then began to kick Double in the ribs.

"**Once I'm done with you, those bitches are next!**"the Samurai Dopant yelled. He brought his leg down to stomp on Double's face but Double caught the foot and pushed it off, sending the Dopant staggering backwards. Double picked himself back up onto his fist and went into a stance. The Samurai Dopant wasn't impressed as she slashed his swords, creating vacuum blades which cut through the air. Ducking to the side, Double suddenly heard a stone sliding before he spotted a decorative statue coming apart, cut perfectly.

"He's tough," said Phillip.

"I know that," agreed Keitaro. "But we can't let him get to the girls."

"**Haven't you heard of never coming to a swordfight empty handed?" **taunted the Dopant.

"Then, we'll up the ante,"declared Keitaro as Double pulled a blue Gaia Memory.

"**TRIGGER!"**

He took out the Joker Memory and replaced it with the Trigger Memory, spreading the buckle apart to activate it.

"**CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

Double's black half turned blue with lighter blue highlights. Attached to his chest was a blue submachine gun with a yellow 'W' stamped on it

Double drew his gun and said, "**Here's my retort: never bring a sword to a gunfight**." He pulled the trigger and fired blasts of concentrated air at the Samurai Dopant. However, the Dopant used his sword to deflect the blasts. The bullets had been cut in two by the blades and sent swerving in directions away from the Samurai Dopant.

"**My sword can cut through anything," **the Dopant taunted,** "Even wind!"**

Double cursed as the Samurai Dopant charged and slashed at him. He rolled out of the way.

"Keitaro, let me try something," said Phillip.

"Whatever it is, do it now," replied Keitaro.

Double's right hand took out the Cyclone Memory then replaced it with the Luna Memory.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!"**

His green half turned yellow as the Memory's power was activated. Rising to his feet, Double made sure to put some distance between himself and the Dopant. Gripping his weapon, Double took aim at his enemy again. However, the Samurai Dopant laughed, finding the attempt amusing rather than threatening.** "Your gun is useless. I'll just cut your ammo in half!"**

"**This is different," **declared Double as he fired a yellow energy beam at the Dopant. The Dopant prepared to cut it but at the very last moment the beam curved and then struck him from behind, causing him to stagger forward in shock.

"**What!" **the Dopant gaped.

Double pressed on with his advantage and continued to fire on the Dopant who tried to counter the beams, but they kept curving and striking him from blind spots. Double kept the barrage up, wanting to be sure that the Samurai Dopant would not be able to dodge or cut through more attacks like the kind he had in mind.

"Time to end this," concluded Phillip.

"Yes, time for a Memory Break," said Keitaro as Double took the Trigger Memory out and slid it into a slot atop his gun. He then pushed the magazine up and over the barrel.

"**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Double took aim and declared**, "Trigger Full Burst!"**

A barrage of yellow and blue laser beams shot out of his gun and rained down on the Samurai Dopant. Again, the Dopant tried to cut through them so to avoid damage, but the beans just curved around him. The impact hit hard, causing the Samurai Dopant to scream out in pain before vanishing in an explosion. As the flames cooled and died away, Kentaro Sankata could be seen dropping to his knees before collapsing to the ground. Emerging from his neck was the Samurai Gaia Memory which landed on the ground before shattering into pieces. Groaning, Kentaro fell unconscious from his injuries, making it perfect for the police to pick him up.

"**I'll leave you to Mikio,**" Double muttered as he stared at the playboy's prone form. "**Let's see if your father can get you out of this one.**"

* * *

Peace returned to the lives of the Hinata-Sou's residents. After Kentaro was arrested for murder, Naru and Motoko were cleared of all charges. Frankly, they had Keitaro and Phillip to thank for that. The two girls also learnt from the experience that their actions had consequences. One day, they would formally apologize to all the victims they had wrongfully harmed with their volatile tempers. Not all the guys they had assaulted were even real perverts. It was just because of circumstance that they seemed that way.

At the moment, Keitaro was performing one of his duties as manager of Hinata-Sou. He was mopping the floor on the first floor when he heard the door bell ring. Since he was the only one in the immediate area, he went to answer it.

"Welcome to Hinata-Sou," said Keitaro as he opened the door. He then gaped at the familiar faces standing before him. "Queen?" blinked Keitaro. "Elizabeth?"

The twins known as Queen and Elizabeth were high school girls. They were 17 and looked identical. They had wavy brown hair. They wore dark blue blazers over white blouses with short black and white checkered skirts. The obvious difference was that Queen wore ribbons in her hair to make herself look cute while Elizabeth did not. Also, while Queen wore the school's bowtie, Elizabeth didn't. The two girls were capable of turning heads and were very popular all over the district.

"Hi, Kei-chan!" waved Queen.

"It's good to see you again, Kei-chan," greeted Elizabeth with a nod.

Whenever Keitaro needed information about the local high school settings, these two girls were his informants. Their popularity allowed them to hear about everything that was going on in high schools. Keitaro sometimes needed the information because students would often get involved in his cases as clients, the accused, or on rare occasions, a Dopant. The twins' social information network was actually quite extensive.

"What brings you here to Hinata-Sou?" asked the detective. He hadn't even informed the pair that he and Phillip had moved. Of course, he figured that Watcherman told them since all of his contacts knew each other in one shape or form. All the twins would have to do is let the blogger take their photo and he'd tell them anything. Of course, with the way the twins could 'cute' anyone into telling them anything, they could have asked anyone who knew and get the information.

"A reliable source told us that you were running a girls' dorm," stated Elizabeth.

"How mean, Kei-chan!" whined Queen as she latched onto his arm. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"There's another reason, isn't there?" asked Keitaro suspiciously. Despite being friends with the pair, Keitaro was just one of the many friends they had and kept in contact with in their busy social lives. So if the pair had wanted to talk to him, it was for a reason. Back when he was in Tokyo U, he had to get them into university parties which did wonders for their social lives since they got to meet with university guys and hang out with some on a regular basis. Nowadays it was for favors in return for their valuable information.

"We want to stay here," said Elizabeth. "I mean our apartment is okay…"

"But it doesn't have its own hot spring!" added Queen, smiling giddily at the thought.

Keitaro sighed. It figured.

"Hey, Keitaro, who's at the-?" began Naru and then she froze as she saw the girl latched onto Keitaro's arm.

Seeing how this looked, Keitaro's eyes widened. He pulled his arm away from Queen. "Naru, listen! These are just some girls who plan to become new residents!"

"We are also very intimate friends with Kei-chan," admitted Elizabeth.

"Very intimate!" beamed Queen.

Naru had learnt to not let her temper take over. However, old habits died hard and as such she quickly went back to her usual pre-programmed reaction.

"YOU PERVERT!" Naru charged with her fist drawn and hurled it at Keitaro. He ducked and got behind her.

"GO AND SEE PHILLIP! HE'S IN THE MANAGER'S OFFICE! YOU CAN'T MISS IT!" Keitaro yelled to the twins as he ran for his life from an angry Naru. Maybe he could tire her out and escape through one of the many secret passages in the building. Phillip knew the building quite intimately and had memorized all the secret passages.

Too bad Keitaro hadn't.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naru shouted.

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina_

_You wouldn't believe what happened the other day. The case we investigated was related to both your tenants, Naru Narusegawa and Motoko Aoyama. They were accused for the murder of a man found near Hinata-Sou. Keitaro and I were skeptical at first but all the evidence pointed to them and we had doubts. However, Keitaro followed his gut instincts and so we investigated all possible leads. Eventually, after a long search and a few interviews, we found the real murderer. In order to draw him out, we asked Watcherman to help and he posted a blog that rallied support for Naru and Motoko. This forced the real killer, a Dopant, to reveal himself. We defeated him and broke his Gaia Memory. He's expected to serve a long sentence for murder._

_PS: I hope we get to see you again soon. We still have a lot to learn in the family's art._

_Phillip_

Phillip sent the email and smiled. Then, he heard a few familiar shouts.

"NARU, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Keitaro cried.

"NOT UNTIL I BASH YOUR FACE IN!" Naru shouted.

Phillip snickered. "He should find one of the secret passages soon."

* * *

KR Chrome: And so ends chapter 6 of Love Hina/Double Trouble. We are able to introduce Queen and Elizabeth as well. Next, another Dopant and Queen and Elizabeth reveal how they know Keitaro and Phillip.

Ten-Faced Paladin: And we've seen Motoko and Naru grow up a little. It was always one of my pet peeves about the series, Keitaro getting beaten up for accidents and no one getting dealt consequences for it when they were proven wrong.


	7. Case 7: Stolen Girls

"Ahhhh! This is the best!" Queen giggled as she set herself into the hot water of the hot springs. "So much better than our old apartment!"

"Mmm hmm," her sister Elizabeth agreed, sighing softly as she sank down to her chin in the water.

After some misadventures, including Keitaro running for his life from Naru's angry fist, Queen and Elizabeth managed to rent out a room in Hinata-sou and moved in rather quickly. The girls were happy to have them and the twins certainly fit in well enough. Kitsune had become something of a new friend since she was such a party girl and had tons of gossip to share. Su liked them the moment she saw them (of course Su liked everyone) while Shinobu was happy to meet them. Motoko and Naru politely greeted them before the twins squealed, meeting the famous wrongly accused girls who had been such a hot topic on the internet so suddenly. In all, Keitaro and Phillip felt that their high school informants would fit in quite well.

"So, how do you two know Keitaro and Phillip so well anyway?" asked Kitsune, settling in her own spot near the twins.

"Oh, well, they came to our school to solve a case," Queen grinned. "All of the girls were excited to see a pair of cute university guys hanging around our school."

"We even tried to get dates," Elizabeth giggled. "You know; two of them, two of us. It fit perfectly in our eyes."

"So…what was the case about?" asked Naru, furiously trying to remind herself that it wasn't perverted to simply ask someone for a date. Besides, it seemed that the brothers turned them down anyway.

"Well, all of our cheerleaders and other female athletes were getting attacked or were being frightened into dropping out on their teams. So there were emergency tryouts to try and get the numbers back together," Queen explained. "Kei-chan and Phil-chan were hired by one of the girls who wanted to stick with the team to try and find out who was responsible for it."

"Yes. However, they needed to learn everything about the teams, who were on it, who was trying out, and who might have a grudge against them," Elizabeth nodded. "So, they came to us since we know everything about the high schools all over the district. We could tell them everything they wanted to know. Of course, we did ask for something in return."

"Like what?" asked Su, hopping closer to the pair as a flushing Shinobu guessed what it was.

"A date!" Queen giggled. "I got to take Kei-chan out on a date while Elizabeth took Phil-chan. It was Phil-chan's first date too! He didn't know what to do except for what he read about dates in his books and stuff."

"He's very shy," Elizabeth smiled. "But he's very smart too. I like that about him."

"I like Kei-chan better! He's all action!" Queen smiled.

"They took us out to a Jazz club," Elizabeth smiled. "The music was great and they were such gentlemen too! You don't see that in guys our age too often!"

Kitsune seemed to frown at Queen's announcement. A feeling of jealousy seemed to rise up inside of her. She immediately tried to crush it down. She was not going to lose her temper just because the high schoolgirl went on a date with a guy she felt reasonably interested in. It had obviously taken place long before she had met him anyway.

"So, who did it?" asked Shinobu.

"A girl from a rival school," said Elizabeth. "Her school always lost to ours so she decided to sabotage our school's sports teams. Kei-chan and Phil-chan managed to figure her out though! I still can't figure out how they did it."

"That's why they're such great detectives!" Queen reminded her sister.

* * *

"Achoo!" Keitaro and Phillip sneezed at the exact same time.

"You ever get the feeling someone's talking about you when you're not around?" Keitaro asked his brother.

"Queen and Elizabeth must be telling stories about us then," Phillip shrugged as he returned to his research.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 7: Stolen Girls**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

"Good luck on your exams!" Shinobu encouraged as Naru left for cram school. Today she was going to take her Tokyo U mock exams. Just another step towards Tokyo U for Naru.

"It's that time already, huh?" Phillip said from behind Shinobu, causing her to gasp in surprise.

She turned around and exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that!" Phillip, as usual, was reading one of his books. "Phillip-sempai, is Keitaro-sempai busy?"

"Well, right now he's counting all the money we have left. Motoko and Naru's bail really put a hole in his wallet. We didn't really get paid for their case." Aside from that, the Urashima Detective Agency was becoming well-known. They were getting a few calls now and then. Some of the cases were minor as usual. But according to Phillip's prediction, a huge case was just around the corner.

"It's just horrible that someone would go so far just to get back at someone," Shinobu commented with a frown.

"People will do anything to get what they want. The worst aren't even afraid to break a few laws or hurt people along the way," Phillip told her.

* * *

"Unnnnnn!" Keitaro moaned, dropping the bank notice which spoke of his savings. Indeed the blow to it had been harsh with the bail money taken out for Naru and Motoko. The two girls had sworn to pay him back as soon as they could. However, both girls were living on budgets supplied by their families. He had no doubt that they would pay him back, but it would be a long time before they probably could.

"What I need is a case," Keitaro muttered, slumping his head down on his desk. "One with a buttload of cash involved, or at least something to get me through the month. The girl's rent only pays for bills around here."

Muttering about bills and perverts who needed their butts kicked sooner, Keitaro left his room and headed down the hall with the kitchen in mind for a snack. Shinobu was always giving him tea for when he had to do paperwork, but meals and such were when he had to actually get off his butt and go get them. To that end, Keitaro vowed to make the most filling sandwich he could so he could last until lunch.

As he was walking past Kitsune's room, the door slid open, revealing the same blonde who owned it wearing nothing but a button up shirt which just barely covered her panty-clad butt and was open slightly, revealing that she did not wear a bra for the night.

"Morning," Keitaro greeted, trying not to stare at her cleavage.

"Morning Keitaro," Kitsune grinned impishly. "Seems you caught me with my pants down."

"If you say so," the hardboiled detective muttered, slightly red. "I was getting something to eat. Want to join me?"

"Sure!" Kitsune grinned, rubbing her eye. "Lead the way!"

"You're…not going to get dressed?" Keitaro asked, gesturing to her sleeping attire.

"I am dressed," Kitsune grinned. "You should try catching me coming out after I party some nights. I don't wear a stitch of clothing then!"

Keitaro turned bright red at the thought of a nude Kitsune and considering all the curves she possessed, it was quite a thought to behold. The blonde mischief maker grinned at seeing Keitaro's hormones mess with his head. Still she stood before him unashamed. Kitsune decided to ask him something that was bugging her.

"So, Queen and Elizabeth seem to be pretty into you guys," she commented idly. "They're pretty too. How'd you hook up with them anyway?"

"They told you about the date thing didn't they?" asked Keitaro with a sigh. Seeing Kitsune nod he chuckled. "Well, Phillip and I did meet them when we were hired by one of their classmates to investigate why members of their female sports teams were being attacked. They weren't kidding when they said that they know everything about the high schools in the districts. That's why Phillip and I have them as informants."

"Wow. I just thought that was all talk," Kitsune blinked in surprise.

"No, those two are very honest," Keitaro nodded. "Anyway, Phillip and I had to go on a double date with them in return for their help. I guess it was the thrill of going out with an older guy or something. Anyway, they are pretty and would be cool to go out with on a regular basis, but I think I'm a little old for them."

"Maybe right now, but they're both 17, right?" Kitsune grinned, feeling relief at hearing Keitaro's words. "Once they hit 18 I'd better start watching my back. Who knows if they'll come and snatch you and your brother up."

"They're not really my type," Keitaro answered honestly. Kitsune felt a lump in her chest.

'_What does he mean? Doesn't he like party girls?_' Kitsune thought. "OK…so what is your type?"

Keitaro looked her in the eye and answered, "I like more mature women, who know how to have fun, and mysterious."

Kitsune blushed when he said that.

"Now, you should really put on some pants or something," Keitaro told her. "If Motoko found me talking with you while you're like this she's gonna send me flying."

"Right. Just a minute." She closed the door. A minute later she came out dressed in pants. She was still wearing the same shirt, however. "Now, let's get some eats."

* * *

Phillip was walking along the shopping district, visiting various bookshops. Despite knowing everything (which was no lie), accessing the information was a bit tricky. His mind worked like a computer and a search engine. To look for specific information, he needed the correct keywords to access that information. If he didn't, then he'd be looking at every related bits of information until he was satisfied. That was rather time consuming since the Gaia Library was infinitely vast.

Whenever Phillip left the dorm, he made sure to keep his Stag Phone and Spider Shock on. The organization that developed Gaia Memories was probably still after him. They had held him for a reason and there was no doubt in his mind that they would try and recapture him again. He was just too valuable a tool for them to lose. It was only thanks to the Urashima Clan that he was safe. He'd been named Phillip Urashima and became Keitaro's adopted brother. He had bonded with his new adopted brother and sister quickly and the three of them rarely spent time apart.

Entering another bookshop, Phillip browsed the inventory, tracing a finger across the covers with interest. He would randomly pick up books and flip through the pages before putting them back. Back in Tokyo U, he spent most of his time reading in the library. By the time he graduated with his Masters degree, he'd read every single book in the library, but he craved more. The pursuit of knowledge was an addiction Phillip had ever since he first picked up a book. The same book Granny Hina had given him. That book was his most precious treasure.

He then remembered what he was doing in the shopping district. While alone, Phillip was easily distracted by books, so he had to go out with someone to keep him company. It was a miracle he ever came home on time alone. Reaching into his pocket, Phillip took out the shopping list Shinobu had given to him.

"Vinegar," Phillip read. They were short on vinegar. He licked his lips. The liquid had an acquired taste. The first time he ever had to drink it was when Kanako made him. During a transformation, he'd gotten stuck in a trash can. Kanako believed that vinegar would make his body more flexible. It didn't work, but Phillip ended up falling in love with the liquid and drank it like Kitsune drank sake, but only in moderation.

His eyes looked up and he saw a girl look left and right. He eyed her. She was acting rather suspiciously. She then grabbed a book before dropping it into her purse. Phillip's eyes widened. She was shoplifting. She then darted out of the shop without anyone noticing. The place didn't have any alarms at all so she had slipped out with her stolen goods.

Phillip recognized the uniform, though. It was the same one Shinobu and Su wore. It was their middle school uniform.

In the split second when he'd seen the girl, he had her face locked in his memory. He would be able to find her, but only after he finished his grocery shopping.

"Carrots, tomatoes, beef, celery and fish…" Phillip read the list aloud. "I should go and get them now."

* * *

"Now that was a good sandwich," Kitsune complimented. She belched. "Excuse me," she said, blushing.

Keitaro belched as well, earning a laugh from Kitsune. "Hey, don't worry about it. We just ate a really good sandwich. A burp like that is like a compliment."

"I'm just afraid we've ruined our appetite before dinner," frowned Kitsune.

"I will never lose my appetite for Shinobu's cooking," remarked Keitaro.

"That girl will make a good wife for someone one day," said Kitsune.

"Maybe, but it's the 21st century," stated Keitaro. "She can be whatever she wants to be."

Outside the dining area, Shinobu smiled. '_Sempai really does believe in me!_' Her heart felt so light. She checked her watch. "I wonder when Phillip-sempai is getting back?" Shinobu saw Queen skipping into the dining area and blanched. Yet another rival for Keitaro's heart had shown up. While Keitaro wasn't interested in her, the girl wasn't afraid to show off her affection for him.

"Kei-chan!"

* * *

Phillip was walking up the steps to Hinata-Sou. In one hand was the bag filled with groceries and in his other hand was one of his books. He climbed up the stairs while his eyes were focused on the pages but not once did he miss a step. Clearly his senses were in tune with his surroundings.

As Phillip reached the door, he looked up to one of the balconies to see Motoko training. He smiled. Ever since her brief experience as a suspect for murder, she was learning how to curb her temper. While she was prone to anger, she was thinking more before she reacted. She actually analyzed the situation before going on the attack. As for Naru, well she hadn't sent Keitaro flying yet. The hardboiled detective brother of Phillip's was a good runner. He had to be when chasing after a suspect or escaping. Keitaro could dodge without even thinking. Unfortunately, he could never bring himself to hit a girl unless they were in Dopant form. In their monstrous forms it was easy to forget they were even female, despite female Dopants still possessing feminine physical traits.

He was also thinking of talking to Shinobu about the girl he'd seen shoplifting. Maybe she knew something about it. If not, then maybe Queen and Elizabeth knew.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl who had been spotted by Phillip was smiling as she walked under an overpass, checking out her new book. A five finger discount was always a good deal and she had been after this book for ages.

"I owe my success to sempai and her teachings," the girl said to herself.

Turning over the page, the girl suddenly halted when she felt something snag her jacket. Reaching behind herself, she felt some kind of silk-like fabric sticking to her clothes. Turning to see where the source was, her eyes widened at what she was seeing. Before she could even cream, a spray of white organic silk showered over her. The force of the stream knocked her over and sent her rolling across the ground. Soon, she was encased in a white silk prison as a pair of white grubby arms with black nails picked up the moving cocoon and took it away.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

With the groceries Phillip had bought, along with the stuff they still had in the kitchen, Shinobu was able to whip up a huge and delicious meal for everyone. She smiled as everyone enjoyed her chicken stir fry and beef stew, especially Keitaro and Phillip.

As they were eating, Phillip decided to speak up. "Shinobu-san?"

"Hai?" answered Shinobu.

"While I was out shopping for groceries, I noticed a girl I think was from your school. She took a book from the shelf and walked out without paying it," Phillip told the girl.

"You saw a shoplifter and you did nothing?" Motoko gaped.

"She was too far from me for me to do anything," Phillip shrugged.

"You could've yelled out," Naru spoke up.

"I should've, shouldn't I?" Phillip half-agreed. Of course, he had forgotten that he could do that, not being a regular man of action and being half-absorbed in his books in the first place. He eyed Shinobu who looked saddened by the information. "Shinobu-san?"

"I never thought it would be real. I thought it was just a rumor," the young girl said.

"What rumor?" questioned Kitsune.

"Well, I've been hearing about a sort of shoplifting clubs. Girls would go into random shops and take whatever they can and walk out without paying. Then they'd brag about it," Shinobu answered. She had overheard several of the more…wild girls talking about what they managed to get. It ranged from clothes, make-up, candy, or other little items and such.

"Actually, that fits into something I've been investigating," commented Keitaro, frowning as he recalled his newest case. "I've been called by several shopkeepers who noticed some of their inventory going missing. Some shops don't have alarms, and those who do don't have their alarms tripped."

"Shoplifting Clubs are actually a trend," said Elizabeth. "These clubs are part of the 'in-crowd'. Girls who want to fit in and be accepted are ordered to go and steal a list of items. But, it only happens in high schools. Whoever this girl is, she might be desperate to join with a bunch of older girls."

"That's no way to become cool," Queen huffed, crossing her arms under her chest.

Keitaro noted Shinobu's troubled look. "There's something more, isn't there?" Keitaro asked.

"Actually…a few students of my school haven't shown up at all lately. I just thought maybe they were home sick, but…" Shinobu looked down, depressed. "A few of my teachers think they're skipping out to become delinquents or something."

* * *

After dinner, Keitaro and Phillip immediately set to work on their newest case. Keitaro began calling the local businesses to see if girls from Shinobu's school had been spotted in their stores lately. If anything it was a lead on a Shoplifting Club at least. It wasn't the most high profile case Keitaro ever took, but hearing how girls were going missing and seeing Shinobu look so sad because of it, Keitaro moved the case up to the top of his priority list.

"You know, I think Mikio did mention something about young girls going missing," said Keitaro, placing his phone down after calling the last of his clients regarding the case. Sure enough, many of the clients recalled seeing girls wearing the same school uniform that Hinata Junior High had for their students. A possible coincidence, but with Shinobu's information, it wasn't likely.

"Seems very serious," said Phillip as he turned on the radio. "You think there is a connection between these missing girls and these shoplifting clubs?" Wakana's voice was heard, interrupting the conversation between the bookworm and the detective.

"_On today's Mystery Tour, we'll be talking about the latest rumor. The Dark Phantom. The Dark Phantom is rumored to go and capture girls who break the law,_" Wakana's voice spoke, sounding scared in a cute way. "_Oooh, Wakana's going to make sure she's a very good girl so the Dark Phantom won't try to take her away too!_"

"Okay…that just about cinches the missing girls part," Keitaro sighed. While Princess Wakana's Mystery Tour segment was supposed to be for fun, almost all of her shows gave Keitaro and Phillip a lead on something they should investigate. More often than not, it was usually connected to their current big case.

"Yeah, if Princess Wakana is reporting it, then it must be true," Phillip nodded, always the fan for the young Sonozaki woman.

"Okay, I'll see if Queen or Elizabeth can get us any leads," Keitaro nodded, getting up to go see the twins. "Do you think you can ask Su and Shinobu for any information they could think of?"

"Okay," Phillip nodded. "Su and I were going to work on an invention tonight anyway."

* * *

As soon as Keitaro knocked on Queen and Elizabeth's door (which was marked with the sign Queen Elizabeth), the door slid open and Queen beamed as she saw her dorm manager and crush.

"Kei-chan!" She grabbed her arm. "Come on in! Elizabeth and I were just talking about you!" She dragged him inside. The girls had been decorating. Both girls had claimed a side of the room and decorated it. Queen kept things girlishly cute with pink decorations and stuffed toys along with everything a teenage girl could need. Elizabeth was slightly less vibrant, but just as cute with her posters of handsome actors and musicians.

"Hello Kei-chan," Elizabeth smiled, looking up from her magazine. "We knew you'd come looking for us about the Shoplifter Clubs."

"You read my mind," Keitaro chuckled, taking a seat at a table where the twins quickly took positions across from him. "So, is there anything you might be able to tell me?"

"Well, we usually don't deal with junior high students, but we do keep contact with people who do," Elizabeth explained. "You know kids on the lookout for new students they can recruit for clubs and such. I think one or two of them have been looking to Hinata Junior High for your little friend Su since she seems to be such a whiz with machines."

"We'll get you what you need Kei-chan! We always do!" Queen nodded enthusiastically. "Now, you know what we'd like in return for the information?"

"Uh…what?" Keitaro gulped. One could never be sure what the twins would want in return for their help. For Watcherman it was pictures of cute girls, for Santa-chan it was help passing out presents. For the twins, it could have meant anything from a date to a party.

"You have got to tell us everything you know about Narusegawa-san and Aoyama-san!" Elizabeth grinned. "You probably don't know this, but they are growing net idols after everyone heard their stories."

"Net…idols?" Keitaro blinked. Had he heard them right?

* * *

At the same time, Phillip was with Su. As Phillip went over several plans in his head that would improve her newest creation, he began to ask Su for information which could be valuable to the case.

"Ummmm…Oh yeah! I remember a bunch of girls like that!" Su nodded energetically as she and Phillip looked over her newest plans for a machine which was supposed to make life easier, but also had potential for mass property damage. "They wanted me to take something out of a store for them."

"Wait, they wanted you to steal something?" asked Phillip with surprise. Was this Shoplifting Club trying to form a gang or something?

"Yeah, but I didn't 'cause that's wrong," Su nodded. "'sides, Daddy and Mommy send me everything I need. Even money. Why should I steal? I can pay for anything I want." She punctuated her statement by holding up the traditional Molmol bills which had an elephant with three eyes stamped on the front.

Phillip silently agreed with Su's statement since Molmol money translated into a lot of Yen. Somehow the island nation managed to get a great economy with little more than incredibly low overhead, great tourism, and a huge payoff in the stock exchange. The current king of Molmol certainly knew what he was doing in his investments.

"So, do you remember who some of these girls who tried to get you to take something are?" asked Phillip, scribbling a calculation on a part of the machine's function next to its limb.

"Nah, never seen them before," Su shrugged, pulling out her power tools. "Oh! But I remember something about them all!"

"What?" asked thee resident bookworm.

"They all wore those thingies you wear when you have a cold and don't want to cough on people!" Su grinned. They looked way older than any of the other girls in school too. I think they musta been in high school or somethin'. I wonder why they were hanging out near our school."

'_Probably scouting out new recruits. However, I feel there is a connection between the case of missing girls and these shoplifters_.'

* * *

Returning back to their office, the brothers exchanged what information they got.

"So, they wore hygiene masks," said Keitaro. "Well, that makes sense. They don't want their identities exposed."

"Did Queen and Elizabeth provide any leads?" asked Phillip.

"They'll get right on it, but…"

"They wanted something in exchange," guessed Phillip.

"They want info on Motoko and Naru," answered Keitaro.

"Why?" questioned Phillip.

"Apparently, those two girls have become famous net idols."

Phillip blinked. "Net…idols?"

"Yeah, that was how I reacted too. Anyway, I was thinking that the girls who vanished are the same girls in these clubs. From what I got, the girls who went missing had already been busted for shoplifting a few times," Keitaro said.

"Do you believe this Dark Phantom is the one responsible?" asked Phillip.

"Possibly. I mean even urban legends hold some truth, right?" Keitaro said. "Have you done a search in the Gaia Library yet?"

"Not yet, because we don't have much information to go by save for the girls who went missing or are suspected to be in these shoplifting gangs," said Phillip.

"And the only thing they have in common is their habit of shoplifting," mused Keitaro. "We need to find the ringleaders."

"That's what I was thinking," agreed Phillip. "If only we had some clues."

"Well, the best we can do is investigate all the places which have had their merchandise shoplifted in the past month." Keitaro snapped his fingers. "Phillip, time to make like a search engine and browse."

Phillip rolled his eyes and stood up. His mind transferred into the Gaia Library. "Begin search. Keywords are: Shoplifting, Shops, Past Month and High School Girls." Shelves and books began to vanish one by one and finally a book floated in front of Phillip. The leather cover had the word 'Shop Lists' stenciled on it. Taking the book into his hand, he opened it up and read the list.

The places which had been hit were places teenage girls would go too, like boutiques, jewelry stores and cosmetics shops. Keitaro wrote the list down as Phillip read the names of the shops, one by one. Keitaro knew where these places were.

"Alright, that would do," said Keitaro. "If we find out who these girls are then we'll find the ringleaders."

"And the Dark Phantom," finished Phillip.

* * *

"I own nearly all the private land in this city," said Ryubee as he stroked Mick's fur. "However, there is but one place I cannot own. Hinata-Sou."

"Oh, that inn, Otou-sama?" asked Wakana.

"Yes," nodded Ryubee. "I tried to discuss it with the landlord and she refused. She was a very strong woman too."

"Hmph!" snorted Wakana. "Old and senile, I bet."

"Now, Wakana, there's no need for insults," said Ryubee. "How are your sister and her husband doing?"

"Saeko-neesama is doing well, as for her husband he's also been selling the Gaia Memories as his job requires him to do," said Wakana.

"And we've profited," nodded Ryubee.

"Unfortunately, Otou-sama, some of the people who we've sold Gaia Memories too are in police custody," said Wakana.

"They are of no danger to us," said Ryubee. "The Gaia Memories have messed with their brains and driven them insane. I doubt any of them even remembers their own name or Kirihiko-kun. Still, it's troubling that my plans are being obstructed by that Kamen Rider."

Kamen Rider. That was the name given to Double by people who'd seen him. Wakana actually had done a special Mystery Tour report on him.

"Don't worry, Otou-sama," said Wakana, smiling. "If I do face the Kamen Rider, I will see to it that he is annihilated."

* * *

"_Keitaro, how did your investigation go_?" said Phillip through the Stag Phone.

"Well, I got a basic description of the girls that frequent the places. They're all from Naru's high school," said Keitaro.

"_Well, keep on searching_," said Phillip. "_We will find those girls eventually._"

"I just don't get how kids these days take a thrill in breaking the law," sighed Keitaro.

"_They don't know any better. If they think nobody really gets hurt they'll continue doing it. What matters to them is what they want_," Phillip informed him.

"No kidding," Keitaro sighed. Looking to his notes, Keitaro found that the stores that had been hit were in fact hangouts for the local high school girls. The younger girls from Shinobu's school were the ones who stood out. Many of the owners recalled the younger girls hanging out with the older ones. A few of them thought it was just the older girls being nice or a mentorship program since several of the junior high girls looked like they were going to be in high school soon. Then again, it made Keitaro wonder if the shoplifting clubs were using the younger girls as a cover. After all, who would expect a preteen girl to do something like stealing? "So, anyway, I've got a pretty good description of one of the girls. Can you find anything from that?"

"_Keitarou, who do you think you're talking too?_" replied Phillip snidely.

"OK, here's a description. She wears Naru's school uniform, is 5 foot and 4 inches tall, with brown hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes," Keitaro described.

"_Otome Katou_," Phillip answered.

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive,_" answered Phillip. "_And here's something else. She hangs out with three other girls named Kumi Mori, Minami Obuchi and Natsumi Koizumi. However, Kumi Mori was reported missing a week ago._"

Keitaro nodded but then his Stag Phone beeped. Tapping a button, the screen lit up with a solid blip. "Dopant!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The high school girl in question scrambled back away from her attacker. She wore a uniform for Hinata High School, indicating that she was a student there. She had black hair that spread out near the bottom into spikes and she was suitably panicked. As she was backing away, she tripped over a fallen trash can, hitting the pavement of the ground and allowing several packages of candy spilling out of her pockets.

"**I see the proof of your guilt,**" the girl's attacker frowned. "**Now you will receive punishment!**"

Her attacker came in the form of a Dopant. Its body was a grubby shade of white and seemed wrinkled in the arms, legs, and neck. Said neck extended from its body with a jaw filled with black teeth and no visible eyes. Its hands ended in black tip claws as its feet were tipped with the same. Wisps of silk seemed to hang from the Dopant's mouth as it advanced on the terrified school girl.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she begged.

"**No mercy for the wicked!**" the Dopant declared. As he prepared to attack, something slammed into his head, snapping his head backwards. Glaring, it saw some kind of black robotic stag beetle which was buzzing around its head. Snarling, the Silkworm Dopant swiped at the annoying machine, but it kept out of his way while diving and smashing against his face, forcing the mutated person to stumble back even further from the force of the impacts. It had only barely noticed when someone dashed past it to the girl's side.

Keitaro dashed towards the girl before hauling her up to her feet. She was stunned and afraid, but otherwise unhurt. She would be leaving the battle area quickly, "Go, get out of here!" He shouted. She didn't need any more persuading as she got to her feet and fled. As she made tracks, the Stag Phone flew back into Keitaro's hand, allowing the Silkworm Dopant to see what had happened.

"**You dare assist a wicked tramp!**" the Silkworm Dopant pointed at Keitaro.

"It's something I do," shrugged Keitaro as he strapped the Double Driver on. "Phillip!" The Cyclone Memory appeared in the Soul Slot of the Double Driver. Keitaro pushed it in and then revealed his Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!**"

"**You have a Gaia Memory as well?**" the Dopant questioned.

"Henshin!" Keitaro plugged the Gaia Memory into his belt.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

A tornado whipped around Keitaro as his armor formed. With the transformation complete, the Kamen Rider looked at his opponent. "**Now, count your sins**," said Double as he pointed at the Dopant. He then dashed towards the Dopant and jumped, landing a kick into his chest and then following up with a right hook, followed by a left hook and a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the Dopant falling. "**Now, what have you done to those other girls?**"

"**Took them somewhere nobody will ever find them,**" the Silkworm Dopant answered sinisterly.

"**Wrong answer!**" Double shouted, charging at the Dopant again

The Silkworm Dopant didn't stand idle as it spewed out thick streams of sticky silk at the Kamen Rider. Double was caught off guard as the substance stuck to him and he stumbled backwards from it. The silk quickly got tangled up into Double's legs making him trip and fall backwards. Growling, Double fought to break the silk, but found it unnaturally strong. Looking up, he saw the Silkworm Dopant just standing there, watching him.

"**Despite what you may think, we're on the same side,**" the Silkworm Dopant spoke. "**It's just a shame you don't approve of my methods.**"

With his words said, the Silkworm Dopant fired a line at the top of a nearby building which stuck fast. Using it like a rope, he climbed up the side of the building before vanishing. Double cursed and continued pulling at the silk which kept him down. Once he got out of this, he was going to kick that Dopants butt for this!

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Phillip opened his eyes as the transformation into Double was dismissed after what seemed like forever. The silk from the Dopant had proved very strong and hard to break out of when it was fresh. Eventually time and the elements helped them get out as the stickiness of the silk vanished and Double could break out. Phillip knew that Keitaro was not going to be happy about losing to a Dopant who was doing such a serious crime. The elder Urashima hated it when criminals got away.

"Phillip-sempai!"

"Huh?" Phillip blinked as he turned to see Shinobu kneeling next to him. "Oh, Shinobu-san."

"You fainted again," said Shinobu worriedly. "Are you alright? Are you anemic or something? Do you have low blood pressure?"

"No, I'm fine," he sat up. "Just fell asleep," he told her.

"Asleep?" Shinobu didn't believe him. "I tried waking you up but you weren't responding. I got really worried."

Phillip placed a hand on her head and patted her. "I'm okay, Shinobu-san."

Shinobu smiled, blushing slightly.

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina_

_Phillip again. Things have been getting dull here at Hinata-Sou with only the rare case to keep Keitaro and I busy. Motoko and Naru have recovered from their incident and are trying to keep their tempers in check and be more patient with men in general. We even got two new tenants. Their names are Queen and Elizabeth, twin high school girls who are coincidentally informants of ours who we've turned to in the past. How lucky is that?_

_Recently, there has been a rash of shoplifting in the district which we have come to theorize is part of a high school shoplifting club. It's one of those fads that periodically go in and out of style. However, Shinobu has told us that girls from her school have been getting into it too. Seeing how distressed she was about it, Keitaro and I got onto the case. However, it seems someone else is trying to stop the thefts too. A Silkworm Dopant has been kidnapping girls who have been suspected to being part of the shoplifting ring. We fought him today, but the girl he was targeting ran away and so did he, leaving us in a sticky mess. Keitaro sure wasn't happy about that._

_Anyway, I have to get back to my research and Keitaro should be coming home soon._

_Love always,_

_Phillip._

* * *

KR Chrome: Wonder what the Silkworm Dopant wants with the girls he's kidnapped? It can't be good. Stay tune for the conclusion.

Ten-Faced Paladin: Don't you just hate us? We got you guys on another cliffhanger. Now if you're good and don't flame us we'll get the next part out as soon as possible.


	8. Case 8: Pouncing Wolf

Keitaro returned to Hinata-Sou, tired and annoyed. Losing a Dopant like that was never a good thing. The criminal now knew Double was after him so it would act more carefully now. At least they had clues. They now knew that the Dopant and Dark Phantom were one and the same. If they could take the guy down and ask his prisoners what was going on, it might lead to the dissolution of the shoplifting club which was exploiting Shinobu's classmates for their own benefit.

"Tadaima," Keitaro sighed as he walked into Hinata-Sou, reaching for his shoes.

"Hey, welcome back," a familiar voice spoke before Kitsune walked out of the living room and into the main foyer. It had been another day at the races for her and judging by her grin, she was winning again. Phillip had been her usual assistant in selecting winners and such, making him her new best friend. She didn't want to exploit him so she split the profits with him every time he helped her pick horses when he wasn't busy on a case. That worked in Kitsune's favor since she didn't want the race officials to investigate her for winning all the time thinking she was cheating.

The blonde noticed the look on Keitaro's face and frowned slightly, "You look kind of bushed. What's up? Did something happen?"

"You can say that," Keitaro nodded, sliding his indoor slippers on. "A Dopant got involved in this case."

"What?" Kitsune gasped. "You mean…the shoplifting club is…?"

"No, the Dopant isn't working for them," Keitaro denied. "The Dopant is hunting down members who he catches. He's been kidnapping them for some reason. I managed to catch him in the act, but the girl got away in the chaos. The Dopant then tied me down and took off. I hate it when the bad guys get away."

"Hmmm," Kitsune frowned. "Well, don't worry about it. You've gotten these guys before and you'll get this one too. Why don't you take a good soak in the springs? That'll brighten you right up!"

"You read my mind," Keitaro smiled. "I really need a soak after walking around all day."

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 8: Pouncing Wolf**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Keitaro slowly sank into the water, the water touching his chin. "Ah…" he let out a moan as the water helped his muscles to relax. "A soak in the onsen is just what I need after tonight." His eyes were focused as he went back to his thoughts. "That girl was definitely one of the girls Phillip told me about if that Dopant was after her." He crossed his arms. "He'll go after the other girls if my hunch is right. Let's just hope he doesn't start breaking into their homes just to get to them." He heard someone enter and turned, "Hey, Phillip, is that…Wargh!"

"Oh, hey, Kei!" Kitsune greeted. "Want some sake?" She had nothing on but a towel. In her hands were a bottle of sake and two cups.

"Kitsune, what are you doing!" he shouted. If Naru and Motoko saw this he would be sent straight into the stratosphere.

"To keep you company, Kei," Kitsune smiled as she slipped into the water and slowly waded towards him. "Now, how about we have some sake?"

"Kitsune…" Keitaro gulped. By far this was something he only imagined happening. The last time he saw Kitsune in a towel was when he was running from Naru out of the springs the first day they met. Unfortunately, he hadn't been watching where he was going and had plowed right into Kitsune, burying his face in her cleavage and accidentally grasping her breasts. Not the best first impression he had ever made to be sure. Still, at least she seemed happy to forgive and forget about the incident.

"Rather forward of you," Keitaro blushed as he finally accepted a cup of sake from the grinning blonde as she sat next to him.

"I'm a forward type of girl," Kitsune shrugged. "Especially when I see something I want."

"Is that so?" asked Keitaro, feeling his male ego swell despite the situation he was in.

"Yup," Kitsune nodded, leaning back with a happy sigh. "Just don't think I do this for every guy I'm interested in though. You're something of a special case."

"I'm flattered," Keitaro smiled, allowing himself to relax. Still, the shadow of Naru and Motoko was still looming, if not as powerful as before. Also, he had to keep a reign on his hormones lest Major Control lost control of the traitorous Private Parts who would stand at attention in the face of the woman next to him.

"So, anyway, you've really turned the place around," Kitsune said, sparking up a conversation so to get the hardboiled detective to relax a little. "You and your brother, I mean. At first I had doubts that you guys could run the place and a detective agency at the same time but you proved me wrong. You even helped Motoko and Naru see how badly their actions can affect other people and themselves."

"It's part of growing up," said Keitaro, taking another sip of sake. "Those two needed a wakeup call to realize what their attacks can do to people. They'll be better for it though. Naru will gain control of her temper and be able to concentrate on her studies better and Motoko will be able to focus better without giving in to the urge of attacking people for perceived slights. Heaven help anyone who actually tries being perverted with them though."

"Darn right," Kitsune laughed. "I still see them itching to clobber someone now and then, but they're slowly getting better at holding in their tempers."

"Old habits die hard," he commented. The pair took in some more sake before Kitsune started fiddling with her cup. She had been meaning to ask Keitaro about something for a while. Now seemed to a be pretty good time for it now that they were alone and relaxing. No point in stressing everyone out if it turned out to be something bad. Steeling herself by taking a breath, Kitsune asked her question.

"Hey, Keitaro," she spoke up. "What are Gaia Memories?"

"Hm?" Keitaro blinked to his female companion. "Oh. You heard about those?" Seeing her nod, he sighed, but continued. "Well, Gaia Memories are the new illegal fad going around. They don't get you high like illegal drugs do, but they can be just as damaging if not more so."

"So what do they do?" asked Kitsune.

"They turn people into Dopants," Keitaro answered, causing Kitsune's eyes to snap open. "Gaia Memories are the means people use to turn into Dopants. They're expensive, but very powerful. They usually look like USB flash drives with a custom casing, but the truth is way different. Inside the device is all the data in the world about a certain object or creature. People who have those Memories can download the data into their very bodies and it bonds to their DNA, turning them into a hybrid creature of human and whatever the Gaia Memory has data about, otherwise known as a Dopant. All of the Dopant's abilities stem from what their Memory is."

"You mean…people are selling these things on the street?" Kitsune gasped. "Then…why aren't there more Dopants running around?"

"Well, Gaia Memories are like I said very expensive," Keitaro shrugged. "Also, people who sell them are few and far between. Phillip and I have been looking for dealers so we can bring them in, but all we've learned is that one dealer dresses sharply and has a blood red blotch on his scarf. We can't even use the data on the Gaia Memories we take off Dopants we beat because if a Dopant is beaten, the Gaia Memory self destructs, rendering it useless for tracing back to its manufacturers."

"But what about the people who use them?" asked Kitsune.

"They are much worse off," said Keitaro. "They get driven insane, comatose, or just won't talk so we can't get any answers from them either."

Kitsune had another question. "Say, Kei, do you know about that…Kamen Rider guy people are talking about?"

"Ah, now he's a special case," Keitaro grinned. "He takes on the Dopants too. His approach is to fight fire with fire."

"So he uses Gaia Memories too?" Kitsune pondered. "Then, why does he look like he does and not like some kind of monster like the other Dopants do?"

"Because he's not actually a Dopant," Keitaro replied. "His Gaia Memories are different than the ones which the underworld has being sold on the streets. He uses them with his belt, a driver of some kind, to form a suit of armor powered by the Memories rather than downloading the data directly into his body. Even his Gaia Memories are styled differently, leading me to believe that either they were made by someone besides the criminals who are forging the ones Dopants use, or they're of a different type."

"So then you've met the guy?" Kitsune gasped.

"We've crossed paths on some cases," Keitaro answered with a grin.

The continued to drink sake and converse. It was getting late so after they left the onsen, they got dressed and returned to their rooms.

* * *

The following day, Keitaro was reading the newspaper and frowned. "Damn it, another disappearance." He tossed the newspaper down and grumbled. "That Dopant again."

"Don't worry yourself, Keitaro," said Phillip as he wrote on the white boards. "I'm already figuring out who the Dopant's next target will be."

"Good, because we need to find these girls. Sure, they did wrong, but even they don't deserve being kidnapped by a self-righteous Dopant."

Phillip nodded. The subject of the Silkworm Dopant was an interesting one. They needed clues to figure out who it was.

"Kinda reminds you of the case with that Cockroach Dopant," stated Keitaro.

"Ah, the Heaven's Tornado case," said Phillip fondly. Dango and Chizuru, last he heard, were now famous street dancers and the Heaven's Tornado was their signature move.

"Well, it's the same MO, without the website," said Keitaro. "Some Dopant thinks he's doing the city a service by getting rid of the bad girls."

"Have you noticed that everyone who disappeared is a girl?" questioned Phillip.

Indeed. All the missing persons were girls. It was an MO to be sure, but nothing too grand to draw any kind of theory from. Another connecting point was that al of the girls had broken the law by shoplifting or the rules in any scale one could think of. Thinking that over, Keitaro slammed his palms onto his desk as a light bulb went off in his head.

"Wait! That's the kind of clue we need! The Dopant hates girls!" Keitaro said. "And not just any girls, but girls that do wrong so he might've been bullied by girls!"

"Hmmm, that theory fits," Phillip nodded. "I have looked up Otome-san and her group of friends for any connecting clues." Walking to another whiteboard, he tapped on the information he had written earlier. "They have a history of bullying several schoolmates and have been given punishments before for it. However, very few people have tried to stand up to them about it considering that Otome-san is above average in height and can be rather intimidating according to reports."

"Bullies tend to use their height to their advantage," Keitaro sighed. "So then we're probably looking for someone she victimized in the past. Most likely someone who probably has some cash to their name considering that Gaia Memories are not cheap."

"Well, then, we know who to ask if we want info on high schools," said Phillip. "Queen and Elizabeth!"

* * *

Since it was the weekend, Queen and Elizabeth were in their room. Queen was lying on her futon, reading a magazine, while Elizabeth was doing her homework. They heard the door knock and Queen got up.

"It's Kei-chan!" she guessed. Going over to the door, she threw it open and dragged the hardboiled man in. "Come in!"

Elizabeth smiled and turned to face their dorm manager. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I need to know if you know anything about Otome Katou," said Keitaro. Phillip could tell him, but right now he was doing a search on anyone else linked to the girl as well as a list of past wrongdoings.

"Well, she's captain of the basketball team and is very popular," said Queen. "She has her own clique as well."

"All from her team," added Elizabeth. "But she's also a mean girl. She looks down on people and pushes them around if they're not popular enough."

'That sounds like a motive,' thought Keitaro. "Well, what else?"

"Well, rumor has it that she's the one that started the shoplifting club," said Queen. "I'm not sure if it's true or not. She's a bully but I don't think she's a thief."

"People can be very different than what we perceive them to be," said Elizabeth.

"It's still a start," Keitaro nodded, taking notes. "Does she or her friends pick on anyone regularly? I mean, someone she goes out of her way to try and demean or make fun of?"

"Well, there is that Katsura girl, but from what we've heard she'd never hurt a fly," Elizabeth answered. "Other than that, she doesn't really pick on anyone periodically. Just people who get in her way."

"One guy she seems to pay attention to is Makoto Ito, but that guy is such a playboy," Queen gagged. "I don't know what she sees in him."

"Hmm," Keitaro frowned. That didn't fit the idea for his theory. He was looking for a male since it was a male Dopant who was kidnapping the girls. Then again… "This Katsura girl, does she have any close male friends?"

"Hmmm, she might," Queen answered. "She used to be dating Ito, but he dumped her for some girl named Saionji. Last we heard this guy called Hasuma was sniffing around her."

Keitaro frowned. Maybe it wasn't a guy being picked on by Otome and her clique. Maybe Hasuma was punishing these girls for bullying Katsura.

"OK, guess I know who I can talk to. Where can I find this Hasuma guy?" asked Keitaro.

"He and Katsura are best friends so they hang out together," said Queen. "I say they could be in a café sharing a drink or hanging together somewhere. He really likes her from what I can see. They could become a couple if they just admit their feelings instead of insisting they're just friends."

* * *

"Hey, Phillip," said Keitaro as he came back into their office to see Phillip writing on the white boards. "What can you tell me about Ryuji Hasuma?"

Phillip, hearing that name, began to speak, "Ryuji Hasuma, 16 years old, is a student at Hinata High School who was expelled from his last school for getting into fights. He dislikes bullies above all else. Despite being seen as a delinquent, he has a kind heart. He works part time at a café. He has no parents and lives alone in an apartment."

Keitaro nodded, "So, he has a history of violence."

"Yes, but he only fights when he has to like defend himself or other people. The reason he got expelled was that he injured 10 boys who attacked him. They were suspended but since Hasuma dealt the most injury in them he got expelled and he transferred to Hinata High," said Phillip.

"And what about his relationship with Katsura?" asked Keitaro.

"That's also an interesting piece of information. While he was in Hinata High School, he saw Katsura being harassed so he jumped in to defend her. They became friends and are very close, though it seems they have a certain degree of affection and attraction towards each other. I don't think anyone would dare provoke Hasuma, like bullying Katsura for example," said Phillip.

"Well, Queen and Elizabeth told me he works at a café called the Radish. It's downtown. Maybe I can ask him some questions," said Keitaro.

"Do you think he might lead you to the kidnapper?" asked Phillip.

"Maybe," shrugged Keitaro.

* * *

The Radish Café was a family restaurant and a popular hangout for teens and young adults. It was because of the uniforms the waitresses wore. The waitresses were white miniskirts and small tops that left the stomach bare. They also wore lacy straps and blue sleeves along their arms. On their feet they wore sandals. The waiters all wore blue vests over white shirts and white pants. They were selected for their ability to attract customers via their looks. All the waiters and waitresses were good looking.

Keitaro entered to restaurant, expecting to see this Ryuji kid working but instead saw him sitting at a booth. He was exactly as the description described him. He had black hair styled in short messy spikes and cold blue eyes. His skin was pale. He wore a black leather bomber jacket that had fur around the collar, wrists and the bottom edges. The jacket was worn over a blue t-shirt and he wore blue jeans with leather boots. He sat across a girl that could only be Kotonoha Katsura and she was a cute one with a huge bust for a girl her age. She wore a purple turtleneck sweater with a pink waist coat over it and a blue knee length skirt.

While they insisted they were merely friends, the looks they were giving each other suggested otherwise. Obviously they were in denial about their relationship or they were just simply afraid of taking it to the next level. The look in their eyes clearly stated they wanted that, but were just afraid to make the first step.

"Time to work," said Keitaro as he tapped the brim of his fedora.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, what appeared to be several silk cocoons hung from the rafters.

"More…I need more for my collection…"

* * *

"Say, are you Ryuji Hasuma?" Keitaro asked. Ryuji looked up at Keitaro, scowling at being interrupted.

"Who wants to know?" Ryuji questioned. Keitaro handed him a business card.

"Keitaro Urashima of the Urashima Detective agency. I was hoping to ask you about your missing schoolmates," said Keitaro.

"Well, if you ask me, I'm glad they're gone," said Ryuji, tucking the card away with a dismissive snort.

"Ryuji-kun, you mustn't say that," Kotonoha advised, her tone of voice gently admonishing Ryuji for saying something so insensitive.

"Kotonoha-chan, Katou and her gang were harassing you. Don't defend them," Ryuji reminded his close friend. He could recall the days when he first transferred to the school and found Otome and her friends harassing Kotonoha all the time. He hated seeing people being treated like that and had quickly put a stop to it, cementing their friendship and possibly more with the dark-haired girl sitting across from him.

"But what about their families?" asked Kotonoha. Ryuji sighed. She had him there.

"So, you knew the victims?" asked Keitaro, pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"Yeah," Ryuji answered. "Bunch of bitches, the lot of them," he scoffed. "Acting all high and mighty. She and her little goon squad of most of the basketball team would act like they were queens of the school and generally making lives hell for people like Kotonoha-chan."

"So you probably met them personally then," Keitaro nodded, making a few notes.

"Same day I met Kotonoha-chan," Ryuji nodded, the hardness in his face vanishing slightly.

"Ryuji-kun…" Kotonoha smiled softly, likewise remembering the day her protector appeared.

Keitaro took note of the interaction between the pair. There was definitely a lot of affection between the pair and given Hasuma's history, he would be rather protective of the girl. Recalling notes he made on the missing girls and their profiles, Keitaro recalled that those girls had been on the school basketball team and most likely part of Otome's group of friends. If Otome was still harassing Kotonoha when Ryuji wasn't around, then he might feel obligated to teach her a lesson along with all of her friends. Since Otome was spreading her shoplifting club to junior high girls then Hasuma probably would have felt obligated to spread the lesson to them as well. The hardboiled detective saw all the pieces, but only one was missing. Hasuma wasn't showing any of the symptoms one had when they were using Gaia Memories. In that case either he had adapted to the machine at a fast pace or he wasn't using one.

"Katsura-san, can you tell me anything you might know about Katou and her clique?" asked Keitaro.

"Well, as I was entering class, I overheard them talking about a score," said Kotonoha.

"A score, huh?"

"Yes," Kotonoha nodded before growlng slightly insecure. "I…don't like to speak ill of anyone…but there are a few rumors that Katou-san or someone in her group of friends started a shoplifting gang. No one's been able to prove anything since no one has reported them…but I read in the newspapers about a rash of shoplifting going through town."

"Dunno if she is part of that, but I can guarantee that she's in on it," Ryuji frowned, trying to keep heat off Kotonoha from Keitaro's stare. "The girl's obsessed with the basketball team since it's such a point of pride with our school. The rumors alone are hurting the basketball team somewhat. If it gets out that at least part of the team is part of a shoplifting club then they can kiss that reputation goodbye. Katou's been aiming to run for the student council but if anyone on the team is found out about this, then you can bet no one will want to elect her."

"So even if she didn't start it, she'll be trying to hide it," Keitaro nodded. "If either of you had to guess what she and her friends were talking about in regards to this score, what would it be?"

"Well…um…I can't say for certain," Kotonoha shrugged helplessly.

"Probably something expensive and stylish that Katou's had her eye on," Ryuji answered. "If she's really part of this shoplifting club then it'll be something she wants or her cronies in the club will try to bribe her with to get her to join up."

"Thanks," said Keitaro as he took note of their statements. Every clue in a case was valuable. They could be linked together to solve the case altogether. "Sorry for interrupting your date."

Ryuji denied, "It's not a date! We're just friends!" Kotonoha said nothing and blushed.

* * *

As Keitaro left the Radish, he gave Phillip a call, "Phillip, I've spoken to Hasuma and Katsura. They do know Katou and her clique but I don't think either of them is responsible for their disappearances. Although, that Hasuma kid does seem overprotective of Katsura."

"_True,_" agreed Phillip, "_According to my research Katsura-san is Hasuma-san's only friend in the entire school and they are quite close. No doubt he'd do anything to protect her._"

"I agree, but he doesn't look like he's got his hands on a Gaia Memory," said Keitaro.

"_Looks can be deceiving, Keitaro. So, what will you do now?_"

"Check out a few more stores around town to see if those shop owners had seen the girls that went missing. I might find a pattern."

"_Right. I'll do research as well. The Dopant must have a connection to the shoplifting gang._"

"Right," nodded Keitaro. "Do your thing."

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha had finished their time eating at The Radish and were going to spend some time at the museum sponsored by the Sonozaki Family. Kotonoha loved the displays they had, filled with all sorts of foreign and domestic pieces of history. Ryuji was never enthusiastic about the museum scene, but never said why. Of course, if it made Kotonoha happy then he was all for it. Besides, he did learn a thing or two about history in the process and it helped in his grades a little.

At the moment, the pair was waiting for the next train to the inner city where the museum was located. Things were pleasant enough and in Hinata City, that was usually true. However…

"Hey Katsura-san!"

Ryuji and Kotonoha looked over to see a familiar face from their school. His name was Taisuke Sawanaga and a confirmed pervert. Ryuji hated the guy with a passion because during the school festival, he attempted to take advantage of Kotonoha and probably would have if Ryuji hadn't stumbled across them, trying to skip out of his duties in his classroom's activity in the festival. He had beaten Taisuke bloody and probably would have put the guy in intensive care if Kotonoha hadn't stopped him. Since then the pervert had been terrified to go near Ryuji.

Lately however, he had been acting very strange. At times he'd act like he was on top of the world and was being Superman, battling crime or being chivalrous. Other times the guy was in a rotten mood, grumbling about people under his breath. Not even Taisuke's best friend Makoto Ito (the two-timing jerk in Ryuji's opinion) knew what was wrong with him. However, Ryuji had a sneaking suspicion that it was anything but good.

"Hey Katsura-san!" Taisuke smiled, his teeth glittering in the sun. "How are you?"

"Great, he's in full flirt mode," Ryuji muttered under his breath. He really wanted to punch the guy, but Kotonoha wouldn't like it. Still, if the guy put so much as a toe out of line, then Ryuji would have no guilt about hurting him.

"Say, wanna go out?" Taisuke asked, smiling. Kotonoha clung onto Ryuji's arm.

"I'm sorry, Sawanaga-san, but right now I'm spending time with Ryuji-kun," said Kotonoha.

"Oh, come on!" Taisuke insisted. "I'll be sure to show you a great time." He showed her a pair of tickets. "Look, I even have tickets to watch a movie later. Let's go," said Taisuke. He reached for her but Ryuji smacked his hand away. "Hey!"

"You heard her, Sawanaga! She wants nothing to do with you!" Ryuji snapped, "And Kotonoha-chan and I have plans to go to the museum."

"A museum?" snorted Taisuke. "Jeez. Is that the best you could think of for a date? You may look cool and all but that's lame!"

"Sawanaga-san, please, just leave us alone," asked Kotonoha politely. He was beginning to scare her and was getting that look in his eyes like when he had cornered her at the school festival.

"Sorry, but I can't!" refused Taisuke as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a Gaia Memory with an 'S' shaped like a silkworm. "If you won't go out with me willingly, then I'll just have to add you to my collection!"

"**SILKWORM!**"

He plugged the Gaia Memory into a tattoo on his neck. Silk wrapped around him and turned into a cocoon before shattering and revealing his new form, the Silkworm Dopant.

* * *

Keitaro's stag phone beeped, alerting him. He flipped it open and looked at the blip on the screen. "Dopant!" Keitaro realized. He rushed towards the location indicated by the blip on the screen. He fastened on his Double Driver and called, "Phillip!"

* * *

Phillip saw the Double Driver form around his waist and smiled. He took out his Gaia Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"Henshin!" Phillip called as he plugged the Cyclone Memory into the Double Driver, sending it to Keitaro.

* * *

"**JOKER!**"

"Henshin!"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

* * *

Kotonoha screamed in fright, clutching Ryuji's back as he stood protectively in front of the girl as the Silkworm Dopant advanced on them both. The kaijin sniggered softly as its eyes (wherever they were) leered at Kotonoha's body while she shivered in disgust.

"**I've always wanted to add Katsura-san to my collection, bad girl as she is for hurting me,**" the Silkworm Dopant laughed. "**Now I get to do to you what you did to me Hasuma!**"

"I didn't do anything to you!" Kotonha cried, still clutching Ryuji from behind.

"**Oh, but you did!**" the Silkworm Dopant retorted. "**You shot me down! Now I'll just take you and all those other heartbreakers you call friends. I'm protecting people by taking you heartbreakers and thieves off the streets! Ha! You'll all be mine! They all belong to me!"**

"You touch her and I swear I'll kill you!" Ryuji snarled, reaching for his jacket, as if something was held within it.

"**I'd like to see you try!**" the Silkworm Dopant laughed before he began his charge. Kotonoha whimpered and Ryuji growled, his hand plunging into his jacket when…

VROOM!

The Silkworm Dopant was knocked aside by a green and black motorcycle which had a similar green and black armored man on top of it. Kotonoha and Ryui blinked in shock at the armored man who had rescued him. The Dopant on the other hand was sent flying and crashed into a brick wall before dropping to the dirt in a small cloud of dust.

"**Go!**" Kamen Rider Double called to the pair of teenagers as he dismounted from his bike. "**I'll take care of the pest problem!**"

"Ryuji-kun, let's go!" Kotonoha whispered to her best friend, tugging the back of his jacket.

"R-right," Ryuji nodded, still staring at the Kamen Rider who was heading towards the Dopant.

"**Now, let's count your sins!**" Double frowned, clenching his fists as he stared down the Silkworm Dopant.

"**Don't get in my way, Kamen Rider!**" the Silkworm Dopant roared as he lunged at Double. Double anticipated the attack and slammed his hand across the Dopant's face, sending him to the ground. The Silkworm Dopant hissed and fired a stream of silk at Double which hardened over the right side of his body.

"Damn!" Keitaro cursed. "Phillip! We need the Heat Memory to burn this stuff off!"

"I can't move the right arm!" panicked Phillip.

"Great. Well then, we have to do this another way!" said Keitaro as Double held the Metal Memory after withdrawing the Joker Memory.

"**METAL!**"

He plugged it into the Double Driver and spread the buckle.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!**"

His black side turned grey as he drew the Metal Shaft. When he did, the Bat Shot appeared and connected to the centre of the Metal Shaft, becoming the Sonic Shaft. The Bat Shot emitted sonic waves that caused the silk to crack and shatter.

"**What!**" the Silkworm Dopant gasped.

"**Let's see you deal with this,**" said Double as he held the Heat Memory.

**"HEAT!"**

And then putting it in his driver.

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

As he changed to Heat-Metal Form, he charged towards the Dopant. He smashed his red fist into the Dopant's face, creating a small blast of fire and sending him reeling in pain. He then started to bash at the Dopant with the Metal Shaft repeatedly and a thrust sent the Dopant tumbling. The enemy groaned, smoking from the several flaming hits from Double's fists and staff.

"**Not so tough now, are you?**" Double mocked. The Silkworm Dopant turned and ran. "**Hey, get back here!**"

As the Silkworm Dopant turned a corner in attempt to escape from Double, a figure suddenly leapt down and landed in front of him. The Silkworm Dopant screamed as he was slashed across the chest and sent to the ground brutally. "**What!**" the Silkworm Dopant gaped. Double arrived to see what was happening and to see who the new arrival was.

It was a Dopant.

The Dopant which suddenly attacked the Silkworm Dopant resembled a wolf with grey fur and blade-like claws at the tip of each finger. A tail hung from its waist with a bladed tip as well as it swished about. Black armor covered the Wolf Dopant's shoulders, chest, upper arms and thighs. What appeared to be V-shaped sunglasses were also worn over its eyes. What drew the attention of Double was the metal belt wrapped around the Dopant's waist with a yellow orb in the centre.

"Keitaro, that's a Memory Driver," Phillip spoke as Double's right eye flashed. "He's one of the commanders of the organization."

"Looks like it," agreed Keitaro, "But why is he attacking that Dopant?"

The Silkworm Dopant rose to his feet and spat silk at the Wolf Dopant, but then the Wolf Dopant howled, causing the silk strands to break before reaching it. The Wolf Dopant then lunged and thrust its claw into the Silkworm Dopant's chest, sending him tumbling. The Wolf Dopant's shaded eyes looked to Double before he leapt away. "**I'll let you finish it, Kamen Rider,**" growled the Wolf Dopant.

"Well, that's good," said Keitaro as Double plugged the Metal Memory into his Metal Shaft.

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Metal Branding!**" Double called as he rushed towards the Silkworm Dopant, both ends of the Metal Shaft ignited with flames. He drove the flaming end of the Metal Shaft hard against the Silkworm Dopant's chest, resulting in an explosion. Taisuke collapsed, the shattered Silkworm Memory nearby.

"**Case Closed,**" said Double.

* * *

After handing Taisuke to the police, his place was searched and it turned out he wrote about his exploits in a journal, revealing the location of the missing girls. All of the girls were in various degrees of starvation and dehydration, but they would recover. Of course, several of them when asked why the Dopant would go after them, spilled about the shoplifting club headed by Otome Katou. All of the members of the illegal fad were quickly rounded up and charged for minor theft. Many parents were not pleased to hear what their daughters had been involved in despite the joy several felt in having their little girls returned. However, the judge wasn't completely cold as stone since the junior high schoolgirls who were suckered into the fad were let off, stating what they experienced at the hands of the Dopant was punishment enough. Of course, the high school girls had to deal with fines and community service along with their reputations for Hinata High basketball team being tarnished. Many shop owners were happy with the news.

However, something still bothered Keitaro and Phillip. Who was that Wolf Dopant and why had it attacked the Silkworm Dopant?

* * *

Stretching after another day of hard research, Phillip sat down at his computer and started typing a message up.

_Dear Granny Hina_

_Hello. Phillip again. Things have been peaceful enough concerning Hinata-Sou and the tenants. However, it's been heated down at the detective front. There had been a rash of shoplifters in the marketplace and we were hired to try and track them down. It turns out that it was all part of a shoplifting club started up by a few high school girls and they were recruiting junior high girls so to lower the risk of themselves getting caught. The heated part of the case didn't come until we discovered that a Dopant was kidnapping the girls involved. We at first thought it was because the Dopant wanted to stop the stealing, but it was simply because the Dopant got shot down by one of the high school girls in the club and so he was hunting down all the girls connected to her as payback. We had a break when we found the Dopant again, but as we were fighting it, ANOTHER Dopant appeared, this one wearing a Memory Driver which belongs to the underworld organization that developes and distributes the Gaia Memories. He seemed more interested in fighting the Dopant than us and when it was down, he left it for us to finish off. We're more than a little confused so we're hard at work trying to solve this mystery. I'll let you know when we make a breakthrough._

_Love always,_

_Phillip_

* * *

At the Sonozaki Mansion, Ryuji sat down at the dining table with a bored look on his face. Instantly, Mick the family cat leapt onto the boy's lap. Ryuji scratched Mick behind the ears, eliciting a purr from the cat. Like all the members of the Sonozaki family, he made himself look presentable. He wore black slacks and a white shirt with a black tie. He did still wear his favorite bomber jacket and also cut off gloves on his hands.

"It's good to have you here, nephew," said Ryubee as he sat down at the head of the table. Saeko, Wakana and Kirihiko also sat. Wakana winked and blew a kiss at her cousin, welcoming him back into their home. "You rarely join us for dinner."

"I have stuff to do," Ryuji said enigmatically.

"Does this stuff involve a certain Katsura-san?" questioned Kirihiko.

Ryuji bristled but he did not deny. He wasn't surprised that Kirihiko was able to find out just what Ryuji did in his spare time. The man had contacts all over the city and probably had an extensive network of people who relayed information back to him. Usually he used it to find clients, but he could also find information when he requested it. Since he probably personally sold the Silkworm Memory to that perv Taisuke, he would have heard about Kotonoha from him.

"I approve of your pursuit, nephew. Her family is quite wealthy and her father does own the most successful publishing company in the city," Ryubee nodded approvingly.

"It isn't about that," Ryuji denied. "And furthermore I am not trying to woo her."

"Really? Is doesn't seem that way to me," said Saeko, smiling. She did so love to tease the young man. He left so few openings for that sort of thing.

"I'd rather not get her involved in our family business," said Ryuji.

"Ryuji," said Ryubee, hearing this argument several times before. "Your mother, God bless her soul, asked me to care for you after her death."

"And I appreciate it, Uncle," said Ryuji, "I don't hate you, but I still think that giving the Gaia Memories to any Tom, Dick and Harry with enough cash is unwise. Kotonoha-chan nearly got hurt because of one of your clients."

"It happens," answered Ryubee, "But luckily for her she has you as a guardian angel."

"I wouldn't call myself a guardian angel," said Ryuji as he slipped out a Gaia Memory with the same rib-like pattern as the ones Dopants used. In it was a letter W that was styled to look like a wolf's head. "But it's a good thing you gave me this Memory. Of course, I want to know about this Kamen Rider."

"Ah, yes," nodded Kirihiko. He too was curious about the armored man who took it on himself to fight off Dopants. They had clashed many times in the past, but it rarely ended in Kirihiko's favor. Not that the salesman would ever admit to it. His reputation just wouldn't be able to survive with that kind of blemish. "The one who uses those unique Gaia Memories."

"That is strictly on a need to know basis," said Ryubee seriously, indicating to chance for argument on the subject. "For now, focus on perfecting the power of that Wolf Memory I have granted you."

"Very well, Uncle," Ryuji nodded. While he was publicly known as Ryuji Hasuma, keeping his father's surname, he was legally known as Ryuji Sonozaki and Ryubee's nephew.

* * *

A/N: Well, who was able to see this coming? No one I bet! Ha!


	9. Case 9: Black Roses

Ryuji was sitting in the back seat of a limo with his uncle. In front was the driver. They were on their way to a 5 Star restaurant in the city. The reason was that Ryuji was going to an Omiai that Ryubee had arranged. Needless to say, the borderline punk had been less than pleased with the announcement. He was a wild spirit, which was reflected by the Gaia Memory his uncle had generously given to him upon his acceptance into the family. Being told what to do or how to live his life without first asking his opinion was a very low point on Ryuji's personal likes/dislikes lists.

"I can't believe I ever agreed to this," Ryuji grumbled as he loosened his collar.

"Stop fidgeting," chided Ryubee, "And straighten your tie. This is important so you must make yourself look presentable."

Ryuji was wearing a three piece suit; mainly a black blazer, black slacks, leather shoes, white shirt and a black tie. His hair had also been combed and not a mess of spikes. Wakana had been all smiles and giggles at the announcement, volunteering her fashion services for Ryuji's big date. Despite her attitude towards most people due to their social status, Wakana was actually a very good sister and adored Ryuji quite dearly. It had taken a while, especially with Saeko purposefully setting Ryuji's temper off, but they managed to get him into his current outfit.

"I'm only 16, Uncle!" Ryuji argued. "Why do I have to go to an Omiai anyway?"

"Because you're only 16 that we're doing this," Ryubee retorted, "This is to secure your future and finding the right woman for you."

Ryuji scowled as he crossed his arms. "I don't need a woman in my life." Ryuji had been alone most of his life to feel that he had some truth in that statement. Kids his own age have been scared of him with only a few exceptions. Adults didn't want much to do with him, branding himself as a punk and he didn't have roommates at home and only visited the Sonozaki estate irregularly or at the invitation of his relatives. He had gotten along without others taking an intimate role in his life for this long. He didn't need to have a girlfriend.

Ryubee smiled knowingly, "Oh, really?"

"Just who is this girl I'm meeting?" Ryuji asked.

"It's a surprise," Ryubee said. Ryubee had arranged several Omiais for Ryuji in the past and the boy had refused to go, using creative ways to avoid them. He'd read about the girls after finding out about them and instantly said they were not his type. Usually all of the girls in question were either gold diggers, spoiled brats, or people just aiming to try to cash in on the Sonozaki name so Ryuji felt he was justified in ditching them even if his uncle felt otherwise. This time, Ryubee decided not to inform his nephew of the identity of his next suitor.

"It's gonna be some materialistic snob of a girl with an ego bigger than the mansion," scoffed Ryuji. Ryuji had agreed to go on this Omiai simply because Ryubee had guilt him into it, reminding him of the past Omiais he'd missed. Ryubee just asked Ryuji to just this one time and he would not bother the boy again regarding marriage, ever again. It was too sweet of a deal for Ryuji to pass up even without the guilt trip from his uncle so naturally he agreed to it. Of course, Saeko, Wakana, and Kirihiko's sniggering did not help his confidence.

"Don't judge the girl so readily," Ryubee advised. "Oh, and I have another surprise for you." Ryubee handed a black folder to Ryuji.

"What's this?" Ryuji asked as he took the folder and opened it up.

"Oh, just information you might find of interest, nephew," said Ryubee. Ryuji opened the file and his eyes widened as he saw a picture of Double inside.

"Uncle, this is information on that Kamen Rider!" Ryuji realized as he flipped through the pages.

"He's called Double, and he has a very unique set of Gaia Memories," said Ryubee.

"Cyclone, Joker, Heat, Metal, Luna and Trigger," Ryuji read and also looking at all the pictures of Double and notes on his abilities. "But why are you giving me this?"

"To study," Ryubee answered. "You see, this Rider seems to be a threat to our family business and I want him taken care of."

"Why not get Saeko-neesama's husband to do it?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, Kirihiko-kun has faced Double on several occasions, and lost each time," Ryubee informed Ryuji.

"He did!" Ryuji laughed, "For a guy who gloats he's going to take over the city, it doesn't seem like something that'll happen to him."

Ryuji had made it no secret for his dislike in Kirihiko. He didn't dismiss the man's skills in selling Gaia Memories or his ability in battle, but in the end he really was just a high stakes salesman. The fact that he dated Saeko and managed to convince her not to kill him spoke wonders about his persuasive skills, but in the end his position was still the same. To Ryuji, he was looking for a ride to the top much like any other falsely loyal person who groveled at his relatives' feet. He felt that Saeko could do so much better, but his eldest cousin was convinced that Kirihiko was the one for her. Hearing that he couldn't take out the Kamen Rider was just music to his ears. Saeko hated weakness and it probably got him a few nights on the couch for his ineptness.

"Yes, Kirihiko-kun is powerful with the Nazca Memory, but he is unable to defeat Double. Therefore, I want you to fight him," said Ryubee.

"You mean kill, don't you, Uncle?" clarified Ryuji.

"Discourage him, actually," Ryubee corrected. Despite being the head of a crime family, Ryubee didn't have much taste for murder if he didn't have to do it. It always left a bitter aftertaste and it was messy and too much trouble. People tended to ask questions even if you disposed of the evidence and who could tell what kind of trail that they could leave heading right to your doorstep. No, threats and beatings worked so much better since the person you did them to were so willing to listen to you afterwards and they made up their own alibis for you.

"But why me?" Ryuji asked.

"It's because I trust you," Ryubee answered, "And haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to fight with the full potential of the Wolf Memory?"

"I have…" Ryuji answered honestly. "Is Double strong?"

"Strong enough to prove a challenge to you," said Ryubee.

"OK, Uncle," said Ryuji, grinning, eager for a good fight, "When I see Double, he's mine."

"We're here," said Ryubee.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

**Chapter 9: Black Roses**

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

It was another dull day for the residents of Hinata-Sou. It was a day off and everyone seemed to be taking it in their own way. Naru had passed her mock exams with good grades, building her confidence in getting into Tokyo U and had thus been studying like always so she could get into the school. Motoko was doing her training, but recently she had been taking up more serious meditation so to control her emotions better. After the Samurai Dopant case, she had found that controlling her battle aura wasn't enough. She had to control all aspects of her emotions or else she would be out of control like she had been before. Of course, her sister calling now and then to as about her training and ensuring she wasn't acting out again had nothing to do with her decision. Nothing at all. Su was happily building machines which would self-destruct if used wrong and munching bananas. Shinobu was dutifully getting her share of the chores finished and Kitsune was for once working. Being a freelance writer, she had been working on articles to send into magazines and papers for publishing. Recently, she had been doing articles on the Kamen Rider, having gained an interest in him since being rescued from the Turtle Dopant's rampage. Since he was such a hot topic lately, she had been getting paid good money for her works and that in turned helped her get her rent paid on time for a change. As much as a party girl as she was, Kitsune was a talented writer and knew what she was doing. Finally, Queen and Elizabeth were again taking the opportunity to enjoy the hot springs, treating them like a resort vacation.

As for the brothers Urashima, they went on with their day to day activities. They had gotten paid by several happy store clerks who hired them out during the Silkworm Dopant case and made a pretty penny. They had also received payment in the mail for services rendered to the Narusegawa and Aoyama families, totaling the amount paid for bailing the daughters out plus expenses. All in all, Keitaro and Phillip were looking financially set for a while. At this point in time, Phillip was reading through some new book she bought while Keitaro napped with his legs on his desk and his hat over his face. No grand cases had been coming in and he had completed his usual batch of little cases already so he had nothing to do.

Earlier, Mikio had come to them with a case. A robbery-murder case. The victim had been murdered in his home and they had four suspects who were employees for a nearby factory. The only clue the brothers got was a picture of the scene that depicted footprints. The picture depicted the veranda, the koi pond in the middle of the lawn, and the wet footprints leaving the scene. While Mikio had suspected Takara being the prime suspect, both Keitaro and Phillip shot down that idea based on several simple clues.

The first clue was the distance between the stones sticking out from the pond which acted as a path. While Mikio though that Takara, who'd sprained his ankle several days before the robbery, was the culprit, as he could've slipped and fell because of his limp thus leaving wet footprints, Phillip pointed out that a person with a sprained ankle would not be dumb enough to walk on stones in a pond to get away. It was a small pond so the person would rather choose to go around it. If the one responsible did have a sprained ankle, then walking on the stones would risk making it worse if they slipped and possibly made sure they wouldn't be able to walk away. When Keitaro deduced that the person who'd committed the crime wore an eye patch, Mikio told him about a man named Sakuma who indeed wore an eye patch and was one of the four suspects. Phillip explained that Sakuma had slipped due to his lack of depth perception and thus the true culprit.

The brothers had received their consultants' fee that morning and Keitaro was feeling pretty good. Well, good enough to nap anyway. Phillip had used his share to buy more books. It seemed like it was going to be an ordinary day for everyone involved.

Shinobu was sweeping the front hallway when she heard a knock on the door. Dutifully, she stepped up and opened it to see who was there, "Hello?"

The man on the other side seemed to almost be covered with an aura of gloom. He wore a jacket and jeans, but it was like he had been soaked in rain despite being dry. If he was any more depressed, he would have had a storm cloud over him. Shinobu just saw him and already wanted to give him a comforting hug.

"Hello…" the man sighed in a deep depressed voice. "Can I find…a detective here?"

"Um…yes," Shinobu nodded. "Please come in. I'll guide you to his office."

"Thank you," the depressed man nodded. He followed after Shinobu who led him up to the brothers' office. Once there, she gave a knock in which Keitaro answered and opened the door. "Yea?" he asked.

"Keitaro-sempai, this man wishes to see you," informed Shinobu. Keitaro looked the man over.

"Come in," he said and the man did. The door closed and Shinobu left to allow the brothers some privacy with their latest client.

"Take a seat please," said Keitaro as he sat at his own chair while the man sat down on his own. "Name, please?"

"Shinji Ikari, sir," the young man answered.

"OK, Ikari-san, what seems to be the problem?" Keitaro asked.

"I want you to help me find my fiancée," Shinji said as he put a photo on the desk. It depicted a pale girl with red eyes and blue hair. She was a looker too. "Her name is Rei Ayanami. We were supposed to be married last week but she just never turned up for the wedding."

"So, she stood you up," Keitaro concluded.

"No!" Shinji denied. "Rei-chan would never do that!"

"OK, calm down," said Keitaro. "I never meant anything by it."

Shinji sighed and calmed down. "She was on her way but she didn't show up. The police found her car on the side of the road with the door on the side torn open. She was on her way to the church. Someone must've taken her!"

"So, you went to the police, right?" asked Keitaro.

"I have, but they haven't told me anything. I heard from a friend that you are the best detective around." Shinji was on his knees the next moment. "Please, I'm begging you! Help me find Rei-chan!"

* * *

Ryuji was stunned when he saw who it was he was having an Omiai with. Sitting with them at their reserved table with her parents was none other than Kotonoha Katsura, his best friend! Ryubee had booked the restaurant, which was at the top of a hotel, just for them. Ryuji just couldn't stop staring as Kotonoha shyly avoided eye contact. The kimono she was wearing made her look more beautiful than ever.

"I'm pleased that you were able to come," said Ryubee.

"Well, when summoned by Ryubee Sonozaki-san, owner of the Sonozaki Museum, we couldn't refuse," said Mr. Katsura. His wife, Manami Katsura nodded in agreement. "I just never expected that this nephew you wanted our daughter to meet was Ryuji-kun."

"I don't think my nephew expected to meet your daughter either," said Ryubee, smiling.

'_That's because you didn't tell me!_' Ryuji snapped in his head and looked to Kotonoha. It wasn't like he never imagined what it would be like for Kotonoha to be his girlfriend, but knowing his family that would put Kotonoha's life in danger if she got too close to the truth behind the Sonozaki family's wealth.

"Why so silent, Kotonoha-chan?" Manami asked. "Aren't you happy that you'll be engaged to Ryuji-kun?"

"H…hai," nodded Kotonoha, blushing. Deep down, she really did like Ryuji. She was her best and only real friend at school and her protector. Her feelings had grown each day since she knew him but this was moving too fast. '_Engaged…to Ryuji-kun!_' The idea didn't repulse her. She was really looking forward to it, just not this early in their relationship.

Ryuji never really made it public knowledge that he was related to the Sonozaki Family. That would just attract attention he did not need, namely from people who wanted to be friends with his simply because of his connections. That was why he publicly made himself known as Ryuji Hasuma, using his father's surname, rather than his now legal name of Ryuji Sonozaki.

'_Now Kotonoha-chan knows_,' thought Ryuji. He even kept this from Kotonoha, whom he considered his best friend. '_Wonder what she'll think of me now?_'

'_You'll thank me for this later, nephew_,' Ryubee assured himself. He did approve of Kotonoha. He made it his business to know about what members of his family did so he was not in the dark about Ryuji's fondness for the girl. What he knew of the girl impressed him. She was very intelligent, having good grades in school, possessing grace and beauty, and a member of the student council. While she had issues with self-esteem and confidence, those traits could be fixed with time and influence from Ryuji. His nephew was not the type to back down and surrender, or to be knocked down by anyone. His nephew was a weed who stuck out and proud of it. No, not a weed, but a tower that stood strong. The type of strength that Ryubee respected was someone who could maintain their authority and not fall under the authority of anyone else. Ryuji made his own rules in life, disregarding others.

Ryubee really thought that bringing Kotonoha into the family might do the girl good. Once she was welcomed into the family she would be given a Gaia Memory of her own. The type he'd chosen would be appropriate for her. Ryubee hadn't told Ryuji this but the boy was smart enough to realize that if Kotonoha ever married into the Sonozaki Family, she would receive a Gaia Memory as a welcome gift. Ryuji was not ignorant of that fact.

Ryuji just knew this was going to be a long day. He looked to his uncle and Kotonoha's parents who were pleasantly conversing. He was debating with himself if he should refuse to become Kotonoha's fiancé. She'd understand…right? Deep down, he doubted his own words. Kotonoha had been rejected once before and it'd broken her heart. To be rejected again would be devastating, especially by someone she'd come to care for and he too cared about her. '_Damn it, Uncle! Why did you put me in this position!_'

Ryubee knew what he was doing. This was a situation his nephew could not get out of without hurting Kotonoha. Ryubee was a manipulative individual and knew how to use Ryuji's principles to his advantage. However, he was only looking out for Ryuji's best interests. Ryuji hated hurting people he cared for. The only people whom he mistreated were the ones he disliked, and he disliked a lot of people.

When Ryubee first heard of his nephew, he didn't know what to initially make of him. After marriage, his sister had not stayed in contact with him due to her refusal to be involved with his underground activities. All she wanted was a new life away from the Sonozaki Family, which was why she'd taken her husband's surname. Ryubee did miss his sister Ryuko. She had been a strong and independent woman and intelligent too. When he heard she'd died in a traffic accident with her husband, he'd been distraught. Then he found out about his nephew who was living off their life insurance. He lived alone too.

When Ryubee first invited Ryuji to his home, he found the boy a bit uncouth and incredibly aggressive. He was incredibly rude and opinionated. Not at all like members of his family. But then when Mick had gone up to Ryuji and rubbed against his leg, even so far as to allow Ryuji to pick him up, Ryubee instantly welcomed Ryuji into the family, even going as far as to change his name legally to Ryuji Sonozaki.

Ryubee didn't have any male heirs and while he loved his daughters, he intended to hand his empire down to a male heir. He didn't trust Kirihiko, despite the man being one of his top Gaia Memory salesmen. Ryubee had even instructed Saeko's husband to show Ryuji the ropes. Unfortunately, Ryuji made it adamant that he didn't want anything to do with the family business, much like his mother. Nevertheless, Ryubee had welcomed the young man into the Sonozaki Family by giving him both a Gaia Driver and his Wolf Gaia Memory.

Now Ryubee saw it fit to help the boy organize his life. Finding a good woman for Ryuji to marry when he became an adult was just his way of helping the boy, even if he did go behind the boy's back sometimes. He did approve of Ryuji's pursuit of Kotonoha's heart, even if the boy denied having any romantic feelings for the girl. Being the godfather of his empire, Ryubee was not blind. He saw everything and plainly saw the affection shared between the teens. Arranging this surprise meeting for them was just him pushing his nephew to finally reveal his feelings.

Ryuji, while not a constant participants of these sorts of meetings, knew how they went. After the parents of both parties conversed, the couple would be left to their own devices to get them more acquainted. They had a meal while they discussed some things. In conversation, Ryubee mentioned that Ryuji would be working for his company, the Sonozaki Museum Corporation. Ryuji actually had no interest in the family business, which he would state repeatedly. However, Ryuji was just 16 and didn't know what he was looking for in the future.

Ryuji had stolen glances at Kotonoha the whole time. The girl once said that she had attentions of being a teacher. Ryuji thought that she was more appropriate for bigger things, but her lack of confidence didn't allow her to explore her options. If she was going to be his wife…

…Where the hell did that thought come from?

This whole thing was giving Ryuji a headache. Marrying Kotonoha? That idea had crossed his mind a few times, not that he would admit it. If he ever said it aloud, Wakana would be all over him and wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

After Shinji had given all the details about his connection to his missing fiancée, her habits, places where she would go, people who might be against the idea and etc, Keitaro bid the man goodbye and began looking through the information. Rei Ayanami wasn't a very social girl. In fact she was much like a ghost with little contact with society at large. She and Shinji had met in junior high and had been sweethearts all through high school and now with them about to go into university; Shinji had popped the question and made her cry for the first time in her life. Tears of happiness of course. Still, since there had been a police investigation, the brothers knew who to talk to.

"Missing Brides?" Mikio asked. The brothers had called him over for some tea and to talk about the current case. He had brought over the case file and some others like it from the archives. Since Keitaro was a consultant, he had permission to view the files. "Actually, for the past two weeks we've been getting reports of brides going missing."

That tidbit of information caused Keitaro to perk up. If it had been happening for a while, then there had to be a broader selection of clues to look for. With any luck and their skills, they might be able to wrap up the case after all, "How many?"

"Five, including the one you told me about," said Mikio, handing out the files. Each one depicted a beautiful woman who was practicing their wedding photos and seemed to be alive with smiles.

"Any connection between the victims?" asked Keitaro.

"Aside from being young, beautiful, and marrying the loves of their lives, yes. They all went to the same boutique for their dresses, had the same wedding planner and going to be married at the same church." Mikio sighed, "Who would try and spoil a wedding like that?"

"A person who hates them," offered Phillip, who was already writing down the information of the five missing women on his whiteboards. "Some fanatical feminists describe marriage as a sort of prison where women become servants to their spouses."

"Regardless, we gotta find this Rei girl for our client," said Keitaro. "He was really depressed. He was crying all over my desk before I sent him away with a promise that I'll find her."

"Well, I'm not sure how much help it'll be, but we did find rose petals at the scenes of the other disappearances," said Mikio.

"Rose petals?" Phillip questioned.

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha were taking a walk in the hotel's garden. They walked along a path together, stealing shy glances at each other. Flanking the path were fields of flowers. It was a really romantic atmosphere and the fact that Ryuji and Kotonoha were alone really put emphasis on what was happening. Ryuji couldn't get the romantic ideas with Kotonoha out of his head and judging from the blush on her face, she was having similar thoughts as well.

'_Damn that meddling uncle of mine_,' Ryuji grumbled mentally. He wasn't sure if he wanted to punch or hug the man for doing this.

"You look nice," Kotonoha suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Ryuji blinked.

"You look nice dressed like that. I mean when you first showed up at school you wore your jacket instead of the blazer and cursed at the rules when the teacher scolded you," Kotonoha stated. She remembered that day fondly.

Ryuji chuckled at the memory. His first day at Kotonoha's school had been a miserable one for him until he befriended the girl he was with. All of the teachers were giving him crap for not wearing a proper uniform and the students were afraid of him.

"I don't normally dress this way," he said. "It's a bit stuffy." He apologized, "I'm sorry about my uncle. Uncle has a habit of meddling with my life."

"He must have good intentions," Kotonoha replied.

"You don't know him like I do," Ryuji commented. Ryuji himself had witnessed his uncle's Dopant transformation and had been forced to his knees in terror. The terrifying feeling he got in the man's presence was unlike anything he'd felt. The man truly lived up to the name of the Terror Dopant when he was in that form. Ryuji shuddered at the memory. His uncle was not someone to be crossed, ever.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were related to Ryubee Sonozaki-san?" Kotonoha asked.

He answered honestly, "I didn't want to be treated differently because of who I was related too. I just wanted to be normal."

Kotonoha nodded, understanding his reason. If people at school discovered he was related to one of the wealthiest and influential family in the city, he would be treated differently. People would fall at his feet to gain favor from the Sonozaki Clan and girls would swarm him. That was why he never told anyone, including her.

At least she knew something nobody else at school would know. The feeling of having such a secret made her smile.

* * *

As Keitaro studied the case files, Phillip was busy himself. Right now he was holding an open book and writing on the whiteboards everything about roses.

"Did you know different colored roses have different meanings?" Phillip questioned. "It's quite fascinating. Like for example: red roses represent love, respect, unity, and romantic & passionate love. There's also amaranth red for long standing desire, cardinal red for sublime desire, carmine red for deceitful desire and fiery red for flames of passion. Orange roses can imply desire as well. Then there are purple roses that represent grace, gentility, elegance and refinement. Pink colored roses are for showing gratitude and appreciation while yellow roses are used to convey friendship. Furthermore, mixing these colors can send a message and…"

Phillip had a habit of overly focusing on one subject until he got satisfied. It would take a long time before he stopped. Keitaro would tune him out until he got to some relevant information. Looking through the files, he studied the info on all the missing brides for the investigation. The brides all went to the same wedding boutique, had the same wedding planner and were going to the same church for their weddings."

"Phillip, Mikio said the petals that were found at the scene were black," Keitaro reminded.

"Black roses are used to represent death and hatred, and used for funerals," Phillip informed his brother.

That did not sound good. He picked up his fedora and put it on. "Phillip, I'm headed downtown."

"OK," nodded Phillip as he continued to write more facts on roses, filling up the whiteboards.

As Keitaro opened the door, he saw Kitsune at the doorway waiting for him. "Hey, Kei! Wanna have a drink?"

Keitaro apologized, "Sorry, Kitsune, but I'm on a case now."

"What kind of case?" Kitsune asked, interested.

"Missing brides," Keitaro told her. He was alright with sharing information on his cases with the residents, but not all the details. He was especially happy to inform Kitsune on his cases. She'd written a bit about his exploits as well as the adventures of a half green and half black Kamen Rider. "Right now I'm headed down to bridal boutique to ask questions."

"Well, good luck," said Kitsune.

"Thanks," said Keitaro before he walked past her.

Kitsune frowned. Keitaro hadn't spent as much time with her as she would've liked. His free time usually went to helping Mikio with small cases or his duties as manager. Well, Phillip was manager while Keitaro was landlord. Granny Hina had handed the deed down to Keitaro. Fortunately, no arguments arose from any of the girls.

"Hey, Phillip. What have you got working on there?" Kitsune asked as Phillip was filling up the whiteboards. "Roses?"

* * *

Ryuji had to fess up. It was now or never. He couldn't lead the girl on. He had to be upfront with his feelings.

"I love you," he confessed.

He put it quite bluntly and this caused Kotonoha to gasp in shock. "Ryuji-kun!"

"I never told you before because of our friendship but the longer we knew each other, the further I fell for you," he explained. "It just sorta…happened."

"Oh, Ryuji-kun." Her heart was beating and her cheeks were pink.

He sighed. Saying those words hadn't been easy, for a lot of reasons. Namely, he was unused to displaying positive emotions after his parent's death. The words 'I love you' were also painful to say. Those were the last words he'd told his mother before…

"Anyway, I really want to see how our relationship develops and maybe…" He held her hand in his. "Maybe I'll give you a ring?"

Kotonoha was near tears before hugging him, nearly knocking him over. "Oh, Ryuji-kun! I love you too!"

'_Damn you, Uncle!_' thought Ryuji. He was still unsure if he was going to give his uncle a hug or a punch for this. Agreeing to an engagement would mean that, eventually, Kotonoha would be brought into the Sonozaki Family. Ryuji wanted to keep Kotonoha as much in the dark of the Sonozaki Family's true activities even after their marriage. She was too pure and shouldn't be tainted by a Gaia Memory. Still, if his uncle had his way, which he did, Kotonoha would be given a Gaia Driver and Gaia Memory as a gift and an official invitation into the family. '_Kotonoha-chan, I'm so sorry…_'

* * *

The Tsukino Bridals Boutique was the only bridal boutique in the city. It was both owned and managed by a girl named Usagi Tsukino and she seemed to be a person Keitaro would label as a 'love addict' and he'd never seen so much red, white and pink in one place before. There were wedding dresses in all shapes and sizes and mirrors to help the brides-to-be look at themselves to help with the selection. Everything about the place promoted love and parts of it Keitaro was pretty sure were like a fantasy kingdom setting which improved the romantic atmosphere.

Ms. Tsukino herself was a blonde woman who had her hair done up in two long ponytails and with buns on top of her head. She had bright blue eyes and seemed to be a little childish from his first impressions. The woman was sniffling over a romance movie at her desk while scarfing down donuts at a pace only Su could be able to match. It had taken him a moment to recollect himself and begin his interview.

"Tsukino-san, I'm Keitaro Urashima," Keitaro introduced himself. The blonde woman stiffened, fearing she been caught doing something wrong before she brightened at seeing him at the door. Wiping her eyes, she became bright eyed and even seemed to have sparkles around her somehow.

"Are you here to pick out a dress for your fiancée?" Tsukino asked, smiling wide.

Keitaro was taken aback at the somewhat blunt question but then composed himself, "Actually, I'm a detective and investigating on the disappearance of five of your customers, namely Rei Ayanami, Kagomo Higurashi, Emiko Narukawa, Reika Mamiya and Nodoka Miyazaki."

"Oh, those girls! I remember them. They looked so lovely." She then realized what Keitaro had said and gasped, "And they've gone missing! How tragic!"

"I want to know about what they did while purchasing their dresses, and if there was anyone suspicious around?" Keitaro questioned.

"They were all so happy to be getting their dresses!" Usagi blubbered, her eyes going watery. "They were all so excited about getting married and they had so many good things to say about their future husbands, and they were looking forward to the wedding too! They only brought in a few friends each but they talked about how the dress should look and about men in their life and such. I don't remember seeing anyone weird at the time. Who would do such a thing? WAAHHHHH!"

Keitaro blinked as the blonde woman broke down into tears, sobbing away about ruined love and destined partners never seeing each other again. Keitaro just pretended to listen to her lamenting as he finished his notes. The slight migraine he was getting from the high pitched bawling was telling him that it was going to be one of those days.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"I'm off everyone!" Naru called as she quickly dashed out the door, aiming to go for another day of school.

Running down the stairs, Naru didn't notice someone hiding in the brush. As the long-haired girl left, the hiding figure began to make some kind of scuffle. After a moment, the figure stepped out onto the stairway, revealing themselves to be…Naru Narusegawa. Striding alongside the second redhead was a black cat with large ears and a small ribbon tied to its tail. The new Naru's face seemed oddly devoid of emotion, a sharp contrast to the temperamental Narusegawa who just left.

"Meow, are you ready for this?" asked the cat. Well, it seemed like the cat was talking but in fact the girl who looked like Naru was throwing her voice. It did seem like the cat had wanted to ask the question though.

"Of course," the girl who looked like Naru nodded. "I want to know everything about these girls who are living with them."

The girl who looked like Naru strode up the stairs, only taking a moment to adjust her face…literally, stretching it like rubber so as to make it fit better on her body.

* * *

The next person Keitaro was putting under investigation was a wedding planner who was in pretty high demand in the city. Her name was Tomoko Himemiya, and she was a very beautiful woman in her 30's. She was also single. When Keitaro informed her of her clients, she shook her head in dismay.

"I planned all those weddings perfectly." Tomoko said. "Sad that all the brides went missing. I mean what kind of a monster kidnaps girls on their way to their wedding?"

'_A Dopant,_' thought Keitaro. That was the usual thing with these cases. It was always a Dopant. "Has there been anything odd happening while you were planning these events? Sabotage, incidents with someone, attempts to stop it, that sort of thing?"

"Nothing immediate comes to mind," Tomoko shrugged. "I mean, when you're working under a deadline then things can get pretty hectic and accidents happen, but nothing that seemed malicious or downright evil. No one was casting a second glance at the bride or groom when they were doing rehearsals either."

* * *

The St. Augustus Church in Hinata City was a small church, but also an appropriate place for a wedding to take place. All the brides planned to marry in this very church but alas being kidnapped derailed their plans. Besides going to the same boutique and the same planner, it was the only other link that connected all five of the missing brides at the moment.

As he was about to enter, he looked to see a woman swaying on the sidewalk. He then gasped when she suddenly fell and fainted, much like the way Phillip did whenever they became Double. He forgot about the church and went to help the woman. "Miss?" he asked, kneeling, shaking her shoulder. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Oh my!" the young woman uttered as she raised her head, smiling sheepishly. "I must've fainted again."

Keitaro sweatdropped, "You don't say…"

The woman seemed to be around his age and was conservatively dressed, but was somewhat ample in the bust department. She had long dark hair which was braided at the back and two hairs stuck out like a pair of antennae. Her face was soft and had nothing but kindness in it. Her eyes seemed kind of squinty and she was definitely a little pale. She was wearing a backpack and it seemed like she was a student of some kind.

"Myuh!"

Keitaro blinked. "Myuh?" he repeated.

From the woman's backpack, a yellow and green shape crawled up. It was a turtle and it raised a fin to wave at him. "Myuh!"

After facing Dopant of various forms and appearance, a turtle waving at him did not faze him. "Hi?" Turning his attention away from the odd turtle, Keitaro helped the young woman up. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said. "Thank you."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

'Naru' walked into Hinata-Sou, brushing her hands through her hair. Her face seemed kind of indifferent, but there wasn't anyone around at the moment to really take notice.

"Hey Naru," Kitsune greeted her best friend, as she came downstairs. The squinty-eyed blonde had been talking with Phillip about his new fascination with roses. "Aren't you supposed to be at your cram school by now?"

"Oh…Kitsune," 'Naru' blinked, as if she had to take a moment to remember something. "I left something behind. Since you're here though, I've got a question that you might be able to help me with."

"Eh, you know I'm not an academic," the party girl chuckled. "You're better off asking Keitaro or Phillip about that sort of thing."

'Naru' twitched slightly, "Oh, it's nothing like that," she answered as she walked towards the blonde. "In fact, it's right up your alley. You see, my question is…"

GLOMP!

Kitsune shrieked as 'Naru' suddenly dashed up behind her and grabbed her breasts from behind. "…just how big are you breasts anyway?"

"ACK! NARU!"

"Hmmm. Either a C-cup or a D-cup. It's hard to tell when you squirm."

"STOP IT!"

"Wow. Kind of bouncy now that I think to check. You must have to beat off guys with a stick."

"NOT THERE!"

"Hmmm. What's this I feel?"

Kitsune struggled for a moment before finally being released. The blonde scampered away, facing her best friend who was still flexing her hands, trying to determine her breast size. Embarrassed, somewhat off balance, and definitely confused, Kitsune could only say what could come to mind at the moment, "I'm a 34D. You know that already."

"Ah. With a body like that, you've got a great package. I might be envious," 'Naru' nodded as she started writing something down in a notebook.

* * *

Keitaro had gotten the young woman a bottle of water from a nearby vending machine and given it to her after helping her to a bench. While his mentor had taught him to never abandon a case without just cause, he was also taught to never abandon a person in need of help.

"Oh, thank you," she said. "By the way, my name is Mutsumi Otohime and this is my pet, Tama-chan. She's a hot spring turtle."

"Keitaro Urashima," Keitaro introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Urashima-san," said Mutsumi and then she kissed him on the lips. His eyes went wide from the kiss.

* * *

After Kitsune returned to her room to get herself drunk in order to comfort herself, 'Naru' went upstairs to the balcony where Shinobu was busy hanging up clothes. 'Naru' scrutinized the middle-schooler. While she was still a child, she could see potential in Shinobu. She could grow up into quite a beauty.

"Oh, Naru-sempai!" Shinobu greeted. "Why are you home? Aren't you supposed to be at cram school?"

"Oh, it got cancelled today," 'Naru' lied. "Anyway, I want to check on something?"

"What?" Shinobu asked and then shrieked as 'Naru' lifted up her skirt to take a peak. "Sempai!"

"Teddy bear panties? How childish," 'Naru' snorted. "If you really want to attract someone…"

In a flash, Shinobu was stripped naked and dressed in a set of a purple lace bra and panties with stockings. 'Naru' looked at her chest and saw that the bra didn't fit her. "A flat chest."

Shinobu shrieked and ran away with tears in her eyes as 'Naru' wore a confident smirk. "And…next."

* * *

"So, you're trying for Tokyo U?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, this is my third try," said Mutsumi. "I failed because one time I fainted in the middle of the exam and then failed the second time when I forgot to write my name on the paper."

Keitaro sweatdropped. Those were pretty silly ways to fail.

"But I won't give up," Mutsumi said. "I want to get into Tokyo U to fulfill a promise I made when I was a little girl!"

"I'm sure you'll pass this time," Keitaro encouraged. "Third time's the charm!"

"Thank you!" Mutsumi beamed. "I'll try my best!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" muttered Motoko as she looked at herself, dressed in a t-shirt and miniskirt with her hair up in pigtails. Queen and Elizabeth had been pestering her to try on a different wardrobe for some time since she had discovered herself to be a net idol. Having bought the clothes for her already, Motoko decided to entertain the notion at least once. "Although, I do look cute." She did some poses in front of a mirror in the privacy of her own room. On her table were sheets of paper with writing on them.

Sheets of paper that 'Naru' was reading.

"Naru!" Motoko shouted as she saw what her friend was doing. "What are you doing in here!"

"My, my, Motoko," smirked 'Naru', "I never knew what a naughty imagination you had."

Motoko snatched the papers from 'Naru's' hand. "Naru!"

'Naru' then went behind Motoko and smirked. She ran a hand up and down one of Motoko's thighs. "You have some nice and smooth legs there."

Motoko screamed and jumped away from 'Naru'. "Demon!" She made a grab for her sword but 'Naru' was already gone. "For this slight against my chastity, I will punish you!"

* * *

"So, Urashima-san, you're a detective?" asked Mutsumi.

"Yeah," answered Keitaro.

"And you even graduated from Tokyo U! How amazing!" Mutsumi's eyes looked at him with admiration and Keitaro blushed. "You're my sempai!"

Actually, Mutsumi seemed older than him by a year. Still, he was her sempai for being a graduate.

Keitaro checked his watch. "Sorry, Otohime-san, but I'm on the clock. I'm pleased to meet you, though."

"I am too, Urashima-san."

* * *

Keitaro returned to the Hinata-Sou. He was going to rest a bit before continuing the next day. The next day he planned to speak with the family's of the victims and their grooms. They could give him vital information. He'd questioned the priest and hadn't gotten much except for words of condolences from the priest who'd looked forward to uniting the couples in holy matrimony.

And then he heard screaming in the distinct tone Naru used.

"The hell?" Keitaro quickly rushed up the stairs and saw Naru being chased around by the other residents. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Keitaro, help me!" Naru screamed.

"Keitaro, don't listen to her! She's been possessed by a demon!" Motoko shouted.

"…what?" Keitaro blinked.

"AHHHH!" Naru screamed as she dodged a blast of Su's proton pack which she claimed she got the designs imported from New York City.

"STOP BLOWING UP THE PLACE!" Keitaro cried out, already seeing his savings taking a hit from the blast. The cry didn't do much since the girls had already continued the chase when Naru got blown through the hole Su made by Motoko. "Why me?"

Hearing more violence erupting, Keitaro dashed through the hole and into the hot springs where the standoff was now in full swing. However, instead of one Naru being the target, there were two. One Naru was in her super-geek gear and soaked from the water while the other was in a strapless one-piece bathing suit and if Keitaro had to admit, her bust was a little smaller.

"Not again," Keitaro groaned.

"I heard explosions," Phillip's voice called, announcing the bookworm himself stepping into the hot springs area through the hole in the wall. Looking at the situation, he spotted the two Narus. His face immediately lit up. "Ah, Kanako-chan! This is such a surprise!"

The Naru in the bathing suit broke into a bright smile, almost embarrassed at how the two young men were looking at her, "Hello Phillip-oniichan, Keitaro-onii-chan."

Silence reigned.

"You two know this demon?" Motoko hissed angrily, still embarrassed by what the imposter had done by not only reading her personal documents, but also destroying her chastity.

"Demon? She's our little sister!" Keitaro cried out. He turned back to the false Naru. "Kanako-chan, your impressions have gotten much better, but can you please ditch the disguise now?"

"Okay," the false Naru sighed before peeling off her face and removing her wig. Underneath was an attractive young woman who seemed to be the same age as Naru and had a silent beauty look to her. She had long dark hair tied in a ponytail with some of it framing her face and one strand pointing up like an antenna. A small smile was on her face.

"Onii-tachi," Kanako smiled. "I'm happy to see you both again."

"Me too, although I wished you didn't try to cause trouble with your disguises," Keitaro frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Phillip asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Kanako.

"What's with all the racket?" said Haruka, scratching her head. She'd been having a pleasant nap down at the tea house. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello, Haruka-san," said Kanako.

"You too, squirt," replied Haruka. Kanako hissed.

"OK, start talking!" Naru demanded as she grabbed Keitaro by the tie.

"Ladies, this is Kanako-chan," Phillip introduced, "Our little sister."

* * *

Ryuji sat in his uncle's limo with him, smiling. Ryubee had a smile of his own. "So, I see that things went well."

"I'm still mad at you," Ryuji scowled, "for pulling something like this. But…thanks, Uncle."

"You're welcome, nephew," Ryubee nodded. "So, did you propose?"

"No. We're taking things slow, for now. We did, however, confess our feelings," said Ryuji.

"That's good. I'm proud of you," said Ryubee, patting Ryuji's shoulder.

"I can only imagine how Wakana-neechan will react," murmured Ryuji.

* * *

Once Kanako was dressed and both her and Naru were dried, the group sat together at the living room for a meeting.

"Granny sent me over to help out," said Kanako, "And I really missed you guys."

"You still should've called," said Keitaro.

"Well…" Kanako shyly pressed her fingers together.

"And I think you owe the girls an apology," said Phillip. He'd learnt of her actions to the girls and did not appreciate it one bit. As manager, he was meant to help the residents.

"Fine…" Kanako sighed. Reluctantly, she said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." She bowed her head, "I was just doing some investigating of my own."

"What are you? A detective too?" Kitsune huffed.

"Well, yes," nodded Kanako, "Back when Keitato-niichan and Phillip-niichan and I were together, we were the ultimate detective trio."

"I was the researcher, Keitaro did the footwork and Kanako-chan would go undercover," said Phillip.

"And while with Granny, I solved a few cases of my own," boasted Kanako. "So, do we have a new case to solve?"

"Actually, you came just in time," said Keitaro, welcoming the help. "You see…" And so he explained the situation.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"My cousin has a fiancée!" squealed Wakana as she hugged Ryuji. Ryuji frowned and loosened her arms from him.

"Wakane-neechan, calm down," Ryuji said to his favorite cousin. News would always find its way to Wakana.

"I'm going to tell the whole city!" she announced.

Since Wakana was a DJ and the Radio Princess, people would be listening to her…a lot of them.

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Kanako decided to help Phillip and Shinobu make dinner. After apologizing for her actions, which Shinobu forgave, they began to get along better. The other girls, however…

"She impersonated me!" Naru shouted.

"She groped me!" Kitsune yelled.

"She soiled my chastity!" Motoko exclaimed.

The three girls were in Keitaro's office, complaining about the new addition. Keitaro was half expecting it to happen anyway. Kanako had a real way of ticking people off and she was always unrepentant about it. He suspected that the only reason she apologized was because that he had asked her to.

"Look, Kanako can come off as…blunt and bold," Keitaro said, excusing Kanako's actions, "But that's just the way she is."

"Bold is right," muttered Kitsune.

"I know she's your sister, but she made me look bad!" Naru shouted.

"Naru, the only people she made you look bad to were the other residents," Keitaro sighed. "Now everyone knows that it was really Kanako so you really don't have to be upset anymore. Besides, she apologized for it."

"But-!" Naru tried to argue.

"If you don't like her being here, tough," said Keitaro firmly. "You can just leave." They were taken aback by this. "She's family, she's staying, end of story," said Keitaro. Motoko and Naru left but not without throwing Keitaro their glares. Kitsune was looking at him, stunned.

"Kei…" began Kitsune.

"Kitsune, look. Just try and get to know Kanako. She's hard to get along with at times, but when you really get to know her, she can be really sweet."

"OK," nodded Kitsune.

Seeing Kitsune leave, Keitaro sighed and rested his forehead in his hands. He hated having to be strict like that, but it sometimes had to be done. Kanako had just as much right to be in Hinata-Sou as the others, especially if she had Granny backing her up. Too bad Kanako had decided to stick with her undercover instincts to learn about the other tenants before introducing herself though. That was going to make things much more tense in the future.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"Have you heard? Another bride was whisked away on her way to her wedding," said Kirihiko. "How tragic."

The Sonozaki Family was sitting at their dining table in the dining room. Ryuji was there too. This dinner was to celebrate his successful Omiai earlier. Since it was a celebratory dinner, everyone was in a good mood and was talking idly about day to day things. Of course, Kirihiko just had to talk about the biggest crime to hit the city.

"Must be one of your clients doing it, Kirihiko," Ryuji frowned. It had the markings of a Dopant all over it. No human could leave so little clues to the case behind. "Where do you find these nuts?"

"Ryuji, we're providing a service. What they do with the Gaia Memories is no longer our responsibility," said Kirihiko.

Ryuji snorted in response. Technically his cousin-in-law was right. It was the same for people who made knives or guns. They couldn't be held responsible for their misuse in the hands of people who used them. However, knives and guns were made legally. Gaia Memories were illegal from production up to distribution and use. If the police got the brain cells together to crush the operation, then everyone in the Sonozaki Family would be sent up the river. It was why Ryuji advocated that they shouldn't sell the illegal technology to anyone with enough cash. Information leaks developed that way and increased your chances of getting busted. It was sheer luck that anyone who might have something important to say was incapable thanks to their Memories being destroyed.

"Now, please be more polite, dear," Saeko said to her husband. "This is a special day. Our dear cousin has gotten engaged."

"It's not official yet," Ryuji countered.

"But it will be soon," said Ryubee. "I see good things happening between you and that girl."

Ryuji nodded. Now that he could agree to. Kotonoha was a special girl and he wanted to see where any kind of relationship would go. On the bright side, his family approved of her so they wouldn't get in his way when he tried to be with her. However, that just meant that they would be meddling with him, trying to help his relationship along.

"Now, let's eat," said Ryubee. "Or else our food will get cold."

* * *

The following day, Keitaro was with Kanako continuing their investigation. As soon as she was informed of the details, she agreed to help both her brothers with this case. Before two long, brother and sister were out on the streets looking for clues.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hinata High, Ryuji was leaning against the wall outside the student council meeting room. He was waiting for Kotonoha. She had another meeting today and it seemed to be a long one. He checked his watch, and wondered what the hold up was.

"**Waiting for your fiancée, Otouto-chan?**"

Ryuji grumbled under his breath and scowled as he looked up at the ceiling to see Wakana in her Claydoll Dopant form smiling at him. "**Hi!**" she waved. Wakana's Dopant form was all white except for her legs which disappeared into brown boots. She still kept her feminine form and the form had a human face which was white with brown lips and bulbous growths on the sides of her head. Her arms resembled cannons, which she used to shoot fireballs in combat.

"Wakana-neechan, get down from there before someone sees you," he warned. The Claydoll Dopant giggled.

"**Aww…worried about little old me?**" she teased.

"I don't want Kotonoha-chan to get freaked out if she sees you," Ryuji countered.

"**Come on, Otouto-chan! Learn to have some fun for once!**" said Wakana.

Ryuji crossed his arms. His cousin's idea of fun was childish, very childish. "Sorry, but no. Kotonoha-chan asked me to have dinner at her place tonight."

"**Alone, I bet**," said Wakana. "**You're going to have your way with her? How naughty**."

Ryuji sighed. Wakana acted more like a loving sister than Saeko, but she could be deeply irritating. "Look, it's with her folks and little sister, and even if we were alone I would not have my way with her."

"**You're a teenaged boy, with urges. One of these days**…"

"Just go and tell Uncle I'll come over tomorrow for dinner," said Ryuji.

"**Oh, I will. So, any plans on how you'll face that Kamen Rider?**" asked Wakana.

"Like a hunter I have to wait patiently," said Ryuji, "Wait for my target…then strike!" He was eagerly looking forward to his fight with Kamen Rider Double. He heard the door slide open and watched as the student council members walked out. The last to leave was Kotonoha. When she saw him, she smiled.

"You're always waiting for me," said Kotonoha.

"Hey, it's the least I could do," said Ryuji. Wakana was no longer there, having did a vanishing act. "Now, come on. Let's get you to the train station."

* * *

"So, you were here yesterday?" Kanako asked as she looked at the display in the bridal boutique's window.

"Yes," nodded Keitaro. They then saw Tsukino-san rushing out, looking panicked. "Oh, Tsukino-san. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" Tsukino apologized, "But I really need your help. You see I was hoping to get a few pictures taken for my new catalogue but the model I hired fell ill suddenly. I would really appreciate some help from you!" She bowed. Tsukino took Kanako's hand in hers. "You're perfect!"

"Wha-!" Keitaro gaped.

"Urashima-san, can you and your girlfriend fill in?" Tsukino asked.

"Wait, Kanako-chan isn't-" began Keitaro.

"We'd love to!" smiled Kanako.

* * *

Minutes later, a reluctant Keitaro found himself dressed in a white tuxedo. He stood next to Kanako who was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. '_How do I end up in these messes?_' thought Keitaro as the photographer Tsukino had hired began taking pictures of them. This was a photo shoot that Tsukino considered important for her store's catalogue.

For Kanako, this was almost like a dream come true. This was her greatest fantasy come to life; to be in a white wedding dress and standing next to Keitaro. She imagined them at an altar with the priest performing the ceremony, and their friends and family present.

Her fantasy was shattered when vines came out from nowhere and grabbed Kanako by the waist, hauling her away, screaming.

"Kanako-chan!" Keitaro shouted as she ran after Kanako who was being dragged away by the strange vine. It yanked her out of an open window and pulled her outside. Keitaro immediately took out his Double Driver and put it on. He then activated his Gaia Memory. "Phillip!"

"**JOKER!**"

* * *

Kanako was dragged out of the store and glared at the Dopant who'd dared to interrupt her fantasy. The Dopant had a rose for a head with yellow eyes that glared hatefully at Kanako. The rose was black. Rose buds covered the breasts of the Dopant, which was obviously female, since her green leafy body retained a female form. The leaves looked like a one piece swimsuit as cream colored skin was exposed. The Dopant also wore elbow length black gloves with leaves around the wrists and thigh high boots high heeled boots with leaves around the ankles. She looked sexy, but her monstrous look took attention away from how attractive this female Dopant was. Extending from the middle of her hand was a vine which she had tied around Kanako.

"**You'll thank me for this later!**" the Rose Dopant spoke, running through an open park space as she proceeded to kidnap the Urashima woman.

"Not likely," Kanako snarled under her breath.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

The flaming Stag Phone bashed into the Dopant's face, causing her to scream in pain. Then the Stag Phone cut through the vine holding Kanako, dropping her to the ground. Kanako removed the vines holding her and stood up with a smirk.

"Now you're in for it," said Kanako.

The Rose Dopant hissed but then a foot smashed into her face, sending her sprawling.

"**Now, time to count your crimes!**" Double declared.

* * *

As Ryuji was waiting for the train with Kotonoha, his phone rang. Frowning, he picked it up and flipped it open. It was a text message from his uncle.

It was a message about Double.

He smirked. This was the chance he was waiting for! "Kotonoha-chan, sorry! But something came up!"

"What?" Kotonoha frowned sadly. She'd been hoping to cook dinner for him.

"Don't worry, I'll be at your house. Promise," he said. He kissed her cheek before running off. The train came and Kotonoha entered the car, a hand on her cheek with a smile on her face.

* * *

Double dodged the vines from the Rose Dopant as she attacked him. "**OK, this one has some definite issues**," frowned Double.

"**Don't interfere!**" the Dopant screamed as she lashed at him with her whip.

Kanako had taken refuge away from the battle, but kept an eye on the proceedings. She never missed a chance to see her older brothers in action. Producing a camera, she began snapping pictures of the Rose Dopant and Double. While the trio was together, Kanako would take photos of Dopants and make records of their abilities and what Memory powered them. Before she tapped into her potential for impersonations and undercover work, she worked as a secretary with her brothers. Of course, some of the pictures of Double ended up going into her personal album…especially when he was being heroic like he was now.

Meanwhile, Ryuji stood at a nearby overpass, watching as Double fought against another Dopant. "Perfect," he smirked. "Now to ambush him." He put on his Gaia Driver, allowing the belt to wrap around his waist. He then pulled out his Gaia Memory and pressed the switch.

"**WOLF!"**

"**CLAYDOLL!"**

"Huh?" Ryuji looked to his left to see Wakana standing next to him. "Wakana-neechan?"

"Want some help?" she offered.

"I can handle this myself!" he insisted before plugging the Wolf Memory into his belt buckle and jumping off the overpass as the transformation began. Energy wrapped around him and morphed him.

Double's attacks managed to weaken the Rose Dopant. He was about to use his Maximum Drive to finish the Rose Dopant when all of a sudden he was struck from behind. Grunting in pain and surprise, he spun around and his eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the Wolf Dopant. "**You!**"

"**Kamen Rider Double, show me what you got!**" the Wolf Dopant said as he scraped his claws together, releasing sparks from their contact, before lunging at Double. Meanwhile, Wakana continued to watch from the overpass with interest with her chin rested on the palm of her hand.

The Wolf Dopant viciously slashed at Double with his claws. With his amazing speed, he was able to strike at Double before the Rider could do anything to defend himself, causing sparks to fly as his blade-like claws met with Double's body. The Wolf Dopant then whirled around and slashed Double across the chest with his bladed tail, sending him reeling. He then turned to face Double, on all fours, and then he lunged at Double howling, landing a forward slash across Double's face, sending him tumbling.

Double's armor was full of slash marks from the Wolf Dopant's claws as the lupine kaijin snarled. "**Is that all you got? I thought you were tough!**" The Dopant sounded annoyed and insulted. He'd hoped the Rider would prove to be a challenge but the Rider wasn't giving him much of a fight.

Double groaned and got to his feet, replacing one of his Gaia Memories.

"**HEAT-JOKER!"**

The Wolf Dopant watched as Double assumed one of his Half Change forms. "**Heat-Joker**," murmured the Wolf Dopant. "**Alright, let's see what you can do now!**" the Wolf Dopant challenged.

Double rushed towards the Wolf Dopant and threw his fist into the Wolf Dopant's chest. The explosive punch sent the Wolf Dopant flying backwards and crashing into a nearby lamppost. Spitting, the Wolf Dopant grinned like a feral beast. "**Now this is more like it!**" His chest armor was smoking from the impact but he was not offended. Instead, he was enjoying the fight. He scraped his claws along the ground before lunging at Double again.

Wakana continued to watch, sighing, "You enjoy fighting a lot, don't you, Otouto-chan?" She thought it was funny that her cousin could fall for a girl who was his exact opposite. Kotonoha was soft, timid and without an aggressive bone in her body, completely unlike her dear cousin whom she loved like a brother.

Explosive punches met with vicious slashes as Rider and Dopant continued to trade blows with each other. The Wolf Dopant continued to laugh in amusement as he got a high on fighting.

'_What's wrong with this guy!_' thought Keitaro.

'_I think you could say he's on an adrenaline high_,' replied Phillip.

'_No kidding!_' remarked Keitaro.

Another explosive punch broke the two apart as Double took out the Joker Memory and replaced it with a blue one.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

He took the Trigger Magnum off his chest and fired blast of flame at the Wolf Dopant. The Wolf Dopant dodged the blasts with his impressive reflexes. He could feel the heat from when the blasts exploded against the ground. The Wolf Dopant then charged towards Double, leaping over the blasts. He then lunged down at Double and flipped his body so his tail slashed Double over the chest again. Once he got on all fours, he flipped his lower body up and began spinning on his hands and lashing at Double with kicks and slashes from the blade mounted on his tail, causing Double to reel backwards.

Wakana yawned then noted that it was about to get dark. Checking her watch, she saw the date. "There's a full moon tonight…that means." She gasped. "Oh no!" The power of her cousin's Wolf Memory gave him the abilities of a wolf, but there was also an extra feature to the Memory's power. When the moon was full and Ryuji was in his Dopant form the armor which limited his power would shatter off and he would lose control, becoming more feral and beast-like. He would gain more power and speed, but would also loose his conscious mind, running merely on raw instinct, almost like a Dopant without a Gaia Driver.

"Not good," Wakana frowned. "He better finish this fight before the moon rises."

Double was on the ground, on his back, his weapon out of reach as the Wolf Dopant stalked towards him. All of a sudden, the RevolGarry came rushing into the scene and it slammed into the Wolf Dopant, sending him flying. Double painfully got to his feet and limped towards the RevolGarry as it opened and let down its ramp. He climbed up the ramp and laid down in the vehicle. Kanako too rushed up the ramp and went inside as the RevolGarry closed in around them.

"**GET BACK HERE!**" the Wolf Dopant roared as he began to chase after the RevolGarry, but it continued to accelerate and the Wolf Dopant just let it go. "**Che!**" he spat in annoyance. Seeing that nobody was present to see, he released his transformation as he retrieved his Wolf Memory from the Gaia Driver, pocketing both items away.

"Otouto-chan!" Wakane cried out as she patted him on the shoulder.

"He got away," Ryuji grumbled. "Coward."

"That just means you're stronger than him, and stronger than Onee-sama's husband," said Wakana.

Ryuji smiled a bit after hearing that. "Guess I proved who Alpha Male of the city is."

"Now, come on. Your fiancée is waiting for you," said Wakana. "You promised to show up for dinner, remember?"

* * *

Keitaro limped into Hinata-Sou with Kanako's help. Luckily, they didn't bump into anyone while they were slowly making their way back to their room/office. "Phillip must still be passed out," Keitaro murmured. He had one hand against the wall and an arm wrapped around Kanako's shoulders as she put an arm around him to support him.

"Easy there, Onii-chan," said Kanako as she helped him inside.

"Damn, what was that Dopant's deal?" The Rose Dopant had also fled in the confusion, much to Keitaro's irritation.

Once they got back to their room, their saw Phillip still passed out. Because of Phillip and Keitaro's connection as Double, they both would feel the pain of battle after reassuming human form. Phillip would remain unconscious due to his weak constitution.

Keitaro collapsed on to the floor next to Phillip. He cursed under his breath. It was lucky that he didn't have any bleeding wounds but he was going to be sore for the next few hours.

"Onii-tachi, don't worry," said Kanako as she knelt beside them. "Let me take care of you both."

* * *

Dinner at the Sonozaki Manor was always a formal event. They were dressed their best and sitting at the dining table. Ryuji was absent. He had dinner plans with his fiancée, which made for an excellent excuse not to be present. Ryubee looked forward to inviting her over to their home for dinner when the time came.

Wakana had reported that Ryuji was able to send Double fleeing. This served to irk Kirihiko. Ryuji had even managed to wound the Kamen Rider who'd defeated him several times in the past. What made the wound to his pride worse was how pleased Ryubee looked at the news

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina_

_It's Kanako writing to you this time. Phillip-oniichan and Keitaro-oniichan are both dealing with exhaustion tonight. I arrived at Hinata-Sou today and decided to learn about the residents disguised as one of them. Of course, I also took steps to learn their physical characteristics in case I need to hide as one of them. They didn't like that too much, especially when Onii-tachi unmasked me. Still, it was very nice to see them again, especially Keitaro-oniichan._

_You sent me back at the right time. Onii-tachi are working on a case with a Dopant who is kidnapping brides. Keitaro and I were returning to the only bridal boutique in town when the owner mistook him and I as lovers…I was getting into it too when the Dopant kidnapped me under the same assumption. She assumed she was doing me a favor. I wanted to punch her very hard, but Double-niichan rescued me and fought her. However, a Wolf Dopant wearing a Memory Driver appeared, making me believe that he was one of the commanders in the organization. He attacked Double-niichan. Double-niichan was having troubles so I called the RevolGarry to get us out of there._

_I have to go now. I want to make sure my brothers recover quickly._

_Love XOXOXO_

_Kanako_

Kanako clicked on the send button just as Shinobu entered with two cups of tea, "Sempai? Are you two-?"

Kanako sent her neutral gaze over to Shinobu who squeaked in surprise, not having seen her. The goth girl decided to take the moment to get some of the other questions out of the way now that she had time.

"Perfect timing," she spoke, standing up, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Y-yes?" Shinobu quivered.

Kanako seemed to loom over the younger girl with her cold gaze, "What is the relationship you and the other girls share with my brothers?"

* * *

KR Chrome: Another case, another Dopant, and we see the Wolf Dopant in action against Double no less. Also, who is the Rose Dopant?


	10. Case 10: Scattered Petals

"Ryuji-kun, are you okay?" Kotonoha asked.

"Just heartburn," he answered, rubbing the area Double had hit with a flaming punch earlier. "That was a great meal, Kotonoha-chan."

The girl beamed. They were alone in her house. Her parents were out and her sister was at a sleepover, leaving them both alone in her home.

"I'm glad you managed to come. Why were you late?" Kotonoha asked.

"Had to get something for my uncle," he answered. Wasn't a lie. His uncle had sent him a message and gave him the chance to face Double. While he was left dissatisfied with his opponent fleeing, the fact was that he was able to overpower the Rider and send him running. '_I_ _am so rubbing it in that jerk's face next time I see him_,' thought Ryuji eagerly.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

**Chapter 10: Scattered Petals**

* * *

Keitaro finally woke up after several hours of rest. He frowned as he looked at the clock, "I missed dinner."

"Oh, Keitaro-niichan," smiled Kanako. "I made sure to save you some dinner."

"Thanks," said Keitaro. He looked to see Phillip still asleep. "Man, that Dopant packed a whallop."

"You'll beat him next time," said Kanako.

"Actually, I'm more worried about that Rose Dopant. When Phillip wakes up he'll have to run a search in the Gaia Library."

"But for now, get your strength back," said Kanako. "Let me feed you, OK?"

Well, his arms were still a bit sore for him to life. "OK, Kanako-chan."

The girl beamed.

"Now, say 'aah'."

* * *

**Next Day…**

Keitaro flexed his arms as he tried to get the stiffness out of them. Last night rest did not come easy to him thanks to his injuries and today was shaping up to be a regular day. Maybe if he got onto the street now, he might get some leads on that Rose Dopant.

"Keitaro," Kitsune called out. "We need to talk."

Or not…

Keitaro sighed as he saw Kitsune at the door of his office/room. She did not look happy and he could assume why. Kanako's ways of finding information on people wasn't exactly subtle nor was it polite. No doubt the three oldest girls weren't in a forgiving mood for the Urashima daughter just yet.

"Okay," Keitaro sighed, seeing no avenue of escape. "I assume it's because of Kanako-chan."

"Damn right," Kitsune nodded, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. "Now I want to know exactly why you're cutting her so much slack and why you were so uptight about any arguments we might have. I'm all for getting physical, but I do not appreciate being groped! I don't care if she's a girl or not, I don't like being felt up by someone I don't know!"

"I see," Keitaro sighed. "For what it's worth, Kanako didn't do that so she could simply feel you up or any other kind of sexual harassment reasons. It was all business to her."

"And what business is that?" asked Kitsune.

"Simple. She wanted to know all of your physical measurements so she could pretend to be you if the need ever arose," Keitaro answered, making Kitsune's eyes open widely. "Ever since Kanako started impersonating people, she's had this habit of going places in disguise first and learning about it and the people there before being formally introduced. When me and Phillip were staying in residence at Tokyo U, she once pretended to be the floor manager so she could make profiles on everyone there so we wouldn't get bullied. Don't ask me how she managed to copy a twenty-something year old man. She won't tell me."

"Okay…so the reason she got all personal while pretending to be Naru was because…she wanted to make sure we were treating you guys right?" asked Kitsune with curiosity.

"Yeah," Keitaro nodded. "You see, Kanako's an orphan. She was adopted by my parents just like Phillip was. She was really young when she lost her parents, but I think the feeling of losing someone precious is there even if she can't remember them. Phillip and I were really close to her as she grew so she kind of really got attached to us."

"Oh man," Kitsune gasped softly.

"It probably didn't help that our parents kept force feeding her candy even though she can't stand sweets," Keitaro sighed as he rolled his eyes at the memory. "Our parents can be really dense and just didn't want to believe that a little girl didn't like candy."

"So, you three are that close, huh?" Kitsune asked.

"We made a promise to run Hinata-Sou and a detective agency when we grew up," Keitaro answered, "And she takes her promises very seriously." He shifted his fedora slightly so he could scratch his head. "I really am sorry about how she violated your personal space like that and if she had actually hurt any of you then I would be taking some serious action As it is, she was just going about her way to try and see if Phillip and I were being mistreated or not."

"Okay." Kitsune nodded. "If that's the case then I suppose I can let it go. Just…make sure she doesn't do it again would you? I've had enough bad dates where guys tried to do that and I don't need yet another reminder."

"Right," Keitaro nodded. "Do you think you can forgive me for being so harsh the other night?"

"That's easy," Kitsune smiled, walking over to Keitaro before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "But…it would help the process if you took me out again. Say, maybe after you deal with this missing bride case?"

"I think I can pencil you into my schedule," Keitaro smiled. "I'll try and crack this case as soon as possible, Kit-chan."

"And knowing you, you'll definitely crack the case. Ciao!" Kitsune playfully waved and walked off, leaving the room.

Out from a corner, Kanako glared. "I need to have a talk with that girl."

* * *

**Hinata High School**

Ryuji entered the school together with Kotonoha and the girl's arm was wrapped around his. She wasn't shy about showing her affection now after Ryuji's confession. Already, students were staring and whispering but Ryuji did not care. All he cared about were two things. Namely: Kotonoha Katsura and also his next fight with Double.

Ryuji smirked. Double was a strong opponent. He looked forward to their next encounter. '_I am so rubbing this in Saeko-neesan's husband's face when I beat Double_.' That arrogant ass deserved a humbling.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"OK, Phillip," began Keitaro. "Do your thing."

Kanako was present as well as Phillip stood in the middle of the room, arms spread. His mind was transported to the Gaia Library. Kanako was no stranger to her older brother's process of obtaining information. It had frightened her a little when she was little, fearing that her big brother was somehow broken, but now she knew better. His knowledge within the Gaia Library was second to none. It filled her with pride to know she had brothers like Keitaro and Phillip.

"Begin Search. The Memory is Rose," said Phillip.

"Keywords: Brides, Kidnap, Wedding Planner, Bridal Boutique, St. Augustus Church and Wedding," Keitaro listed.

"I have a list of the five brides who vanished," Phillip replied, finding the information needed. "However…"

"What is it?" asked Keitaro.

"There are a list of names here who had gotten married within these parameters," Phillip replied, looking over the list of brides who used the same store and church for their wedding ceremony. "They weren't kidnapped, but they do stand out. Their names are Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, Naoko Akagi, and Yui Ikari."

"Ikari? Any relation to our client?" asked Keitaro.

"Yes. She is Ikari-san's mother," Phillip answered. "She used to work in a government science facility, but an explosion killed her and left Shinji with his father, Gendo Ikari."

"How does this have relevance to our case?" asked Keitaro.

"Because Gendo Ikari has a list of enemies a mile long," Phillip answered. "He's a commander of a military science outpost somewhere up north. A facility where Naoko Akagi and Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu both worked."

"So those three women, all three married in the same church, all three worked at the same facility, and all three met a bad fate?"

"Sadly, yes," Phillip answered. "Sohryu-san was exposed to some bio hazardous materials and went insane before hanging herself. Naoko Akagi committed suicide as well, but no one was sure why."

"So…maybe whoever is the Rose Dopant has a connection to these women and kidnapped Ayanami as a strike against Ikari's father?" wondered Keitaro. "If that's true, then why kidnap the other brides?"

"Perhaps they were practice or related to other people in the facility," Phillip offered.

"Maybe. Do a background check then," Keitaro pondered. "Do those women have any family left?"

"Kyoko-san had a daughter who lives in the city named Asuka Langley Sohryu and is currently living alone. She graduated from university in Germany, her father's native country and is currently here taking classes in Tokyo U to gain a law degree," Phillip recited. "Naoko Akagi had a daughter named Ritsuko Akagi who is working as a medical technician specialist as well as a doctor of medicine in Hinata City Memorial Hospital. Finally, Yui Ikari's son Shinji Ikari was raised by a guardian named Misato Katsuragi who is teaching at Hinata High. She's a very popular teacher there."

"Okay," Keitaro nodded as he wrote the last of the information down. "Kanako and I will check these names. You try to see what you can learn about the people of that facility, especially if they have any other relations who are involved in this."

"Hai!" Phillip replied.

"Ready to work?" Keitaro asked his sister.

"Always am," nodded Kanako.

* * *

Ryuji couldn't help but feel smug as he sat in the cafeteria with Kotonoha, having lunch together. Several rumours about them were already floating about but Ryuji paid them no mind. Due to his reputation, nobody dared to confront him about it.

The news of Taisuke getting arrested by the police and sent to prison had spread and Ryuji could only laugh at his face. Honestly, did the idiot expect not to get caught? Even if he had bought a Gaia Memory, that didn't mean he was invincible. He just became so addicted to the power that it finally overwhelmed him and made him go insane.

'_I'm so glad I have a Gaia Driver_,' Ryuji thought happily. A Gaia Driver helped to filter the raw power of the Gaia Memories. Since only Gaia Memories were sold, the clients didn't get Gaia Drivers and instead used Organism Connector tattoos to download the energy into their bodies. However, the raw power eventually drove them insane. That was usually one of the problems with people who became Dopants outside of the Sonozaki family, hey got arrogant with all of their newfound power and ended up being sloppy.

Ryuji, while not interested in the family business, thought that Kirihiko should be more careful about whom he sold the Gaia Memories too. It was a good thing that the people who bought them, after being defeated by Double, were so mentally messed up that they could not answer any questions. If they could then the Sonozaki Clan would get in trouble with the law but they could always get lawyers to disprove the claims and leaving them clean of any scandal. Well, that was the general belief, but if there were people who were just as dedicated as Double was, then there might be trouble.

Kotonoha tugged on his sleeve and he saw her discomfort. He frowned. While he cared little for what people said about them, Kotonoha wasn't used to the attention.

"Let's go to the roof," she suggested.

"OK," nodded Ryuji.

* * *

**Hinata Arms Apartments**

"So, Souryu-san," began Keitaro with his questioning, "Are you familiar with Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami?"

Keitaro had managed to track down Asuka at her apartment. She was an attractive young woman who was a little younger than Keitaro. She had long flowing red hair that certainly let you know she was part German, if the way she muttered in German when she was upset wasn't enough of an indication anyway. She was brash and proud, which made her appear as a tomboy at least in personality since she still wore feminine clothes.

"Yes," Asuka answered, "Shinji and I were childhood friends."

"And Ayanami-san?' Keitaro asked.

"Oh, she transferred into our class during middle school," Asuka answered, running her hand through her hair. "She and I…didn't get along too well. Conflicting personalities and all that. I was brash and confident while she was shy and quiet. We didn't hate each other, but we couldn't agree on much."

"So how did you feel when Shinji Ikari proposed to her?" asked Keitaro.

"Saw it coming I guess," Asuka sighed, sipping her coffee sadly. "Back in middle school I had a thing for Shinji…badly. The problem was that I was so insecure I kept hiding my feelings by being loud and kind of violent at times. Shinji was kind of on the fence on if he liked me or Rei. With his kind of personality, it's not surprising that he went to Rei. I guess that I was hoping for the opposites attract idea."

"So you don't have any hard feelings towards Rei or Shinji?" asked Keitaro.

"Nope," Asuka denied. "One thing Rei is, is forgiving. She left our past behind us and once I managed to get out of my loud and violent phase, she and I actually managed to get along. She even asked me to be her maid of honour at the wedding. You should have seen them. They were really looking forward to this. Personally, I want to beat the crap out of whoever did this to them."

Keitaro took notes as he observed Asuka. She was definitely feeling regret over not trying harder in gaining Shinji's affection like Rei had, but it wasn't affecting her life or her friendship with them. She definitely wasn't feeling any kind of animosity towards the bride or the groom. The only aggression she was showing off was when she mentioned what she'd like to do to the person which forced the wedding to be postponed. Obviously Asuka was someone who looked out for her friends.

"Okay, so the other brides that went missing," Keitaro continued. "Do you know any of them or perhaps some kind of connection between your family, Shinji's, and theirs?"

"Mmmmm, not that I can think of," Asuka frowned as she scratched her head. "I don't really know any of the contacts my family had. I…never really wanted to get involved with Mama's life after her…accident."

"Perfectly understandable," Keitaro nodded as he made more notes. So Asuka couldn't think of a connection. Hopefully Kanako was having better luck with Ms. Katsuragi.

* * *

**Katsuragi Residence**

"So, you were Ikari-san's guardian, right?" asked Kanako.

"You mean Shinji, right? How is he doing? I mean he was supposed to marry Rei and now this happens."

Misato Katsuragi was a high school teacher at Hinata High and one of the most popular to be honest. She was easygoing, kind, and despite getting close to her forties, still very attractive. She had long purple hair which looked well cared for and her figure was to die for in the eyes of many women her age. She and Kanako were sitting at the kitchen table, with Misato holding a can of beer while Misato's pet penguin Pen-Pen was watching television.

"As well as can be expected," Kanako answered. Despite her cool demeanour, she was actually very sympathetic to the client. No one should be denied being with the one they loved. "So, how did you become Ikari-san's guardian?"

"His father," Misato sighed. "After Shinji-kun's mother died in that explosion, the man just simply dropped anything that reminded him of her, which included Shinji. His mother was something of a friend of my dad's so I quickly took him in. He was really introverted and shy though. Being abandoned like that made him feel downright worthless for a long time. He started coming out of it when he managed to get into middle school though. Of course, that's where he met Rei and his usual group of friends."

"And how did their relationship go?" asked Kanako.

"Well, Rei was definitely a quiet girl and not one for conversation," Misato shrugged. "A real cutie though. I guess Shinji saw himself in her and that's why he made such an effort into reaching out to her. Still, they managed to hit it off and became a couple. I was so relieved to hear it. It meant that they were both getting over the scars of the past and all that. Hearing that they were getting married was such great news. Rei even asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. It was such horrible news to hear Rei went missing like that."

"Yes," Kanako nodded. Producing a slip of paper, she handed it over to Misato, revealing the names of the missing brides and the men they were marrying. "Since you seemed to have known Yui Ikari in a sense, would you be able to tell if any of these other names are connected to anything in her life or maybe through Gendo? We're looking for leads from any angle."

"Hmmmm….sorry. Can't say that I do," Misato sighed as she returned the paper. "My father was more the type to know what Mrs. Ikari was up to and we never really got along. I also made it a point to keep Gendo Ikari far away from Shinji as he was growing up. Still, my friend Ritsuko Akagi might be the better one to talk to about that. Her mother worked with Yui on a few projects and Ritz idolizes her mother. She would be able to tell you everything about her mother's workplace."

* * *

**Hinata City Memorial Hospital**

"Thank you for giving up some of your time to talk to me, Dr. Akagi," said Kanako.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Poor Shinji, though. He must've been devastated when he heard Rei had disappeared," Ritsuko Akagi, lighting up a cigarette as she and Kanako did their interview in the staff break room.

Indeed. Shinji had been an emotional wreck when he came to Keitaro for help. "Yes, he was," confirmed Kanako. She hadn't met Shinji personally, but she could tell from Keitaro's description of the man when he came for help. "Can you tell me about who would want to ruin their special day?"

"Well..." Ritsuko leaned in, "Between you and me, I think that Asuka girl may have had something to do with it. She's been Shinji's childhood friend for as long as I can remember."

"And how would you know this?" Kanako asked.

"From Shinji's guardian, Misato. She always talks about how cute Shinji and Asuka would be together, but then Shinji ends up going steady with another girl, Rei. A girl like Asuka isn't known to let things go like that. I think that she made sure that if she couldn't have Shinji, then no one else could," said Ritsuko.

Kanako's eyes scrutinised Ritsuko. There was something in the way she was casually dismissing the whole affair. If she was friends with Shinji's former guardian, then she had to have been involved in the wedding plans or at least in Shinji's life at some point, if nothing else than a casual friend. She should have been showing more concern that this. Still her attitude spoke of something to Kanako. '_This woman is definitely the type to hold a grudge herself_.' Kanako continued her questioning, "Is there anything else you could tell me? Any enemies perhaps?"

"Knowing Shinji's father, that man would have made a ton of enemies. He used to be a bar brawler when he was younger so I wouldn't be surprised. Someone must've found out his son was getting married so if he couldn't get at the father, he got at Shinji instead."

"You mean kidnapping Rei for ransom?" Kanako asked.

"Of course," nodded Ritsuko. "Why else would someone go through all the trouble to kidnap her?"

There hadn't been any mention of a ransom note as far as Kanako could recall from the information she got from her brothers and plus there had been other kidnappings, all caused by a Dopant. Whatever reason this Dopant was kidnapping brides for, it was doing it for personal reasons. Those were sometimes the worst kinds of enemies to go against since they felt they had everything to gain and not much to lose.

"But what about these other kidnappings of brides?" asked Kanako. "Couldn't Rei's kidnapping be considered a similar incident?"

"It could be just a coincidence," Ritsuko shrugged.

Kanako scoffed mentally, '_Doubtful. A Dopant is responsible for all the kidnappings_. _Humans don't generally leave the trace amount of evidence Dopants can when they carjack somebody. Not to mention we saw her for ourselves._'

"Is that all?" Ritsuko asked. "I'm very busy today and I must get back to work."

"Yeah, that's all," nodded Kanako. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

**Hinata City**

After school, both Ryuji and Kotonoha were walking together in the city's main shopping district. They were chatting pleasantly when Kotonoha stopped in front of a bridal boutique. Her eyes were upon one of the dresses on display. As soon as her eyes fell upon the dress, she imagined herself wearing it with Ryuji by her side in a church, being wed. A warm smile and a rosy blush overcame her face as she thought of the romantic scene. It seemed to be perfect.

"Kotonoha-chan?" Kotonoha was immediately shocked out of her daydream by his voice. Blushing deep red, she laughed nervously.

"I just zoned out a bit," she smiled softly, hoping to banish the blush of her face quickly.

"Oh, alright," he shrugged. He wasn't oblivious, though. He knew she'd been looking at the dress, which worried him. The latest series of bridal kidnappings were all committed by a Dopant, one of Kirihiko's customers no doubt. He was half tempted to use his own Memory to hunt the one responsible down, but the Sonozaki family rules prohibited it. Unless a Dopant directly provoked you, you were not allowed to attack them. It would ruin sales if people discovered that the dealers struck down their own customers out of the blue.

However, it wasn't like he hadn't imagined her being in a wedding dress. She'd look lovely in one. Of course, he had to make sure she wouldn't get involved in the family business once they were married.

"Let's go in," Kotonoha said.

"In there?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, we are engaged," said Kotonoha. "What's the harm of looking?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Ryuji shrugged. Kotonoha was a romantic at heart and he basically humoured her. Being an actual couple instead of pretending was starting to look like a good thing to the young man.

They both entered and were immediately welcomed by an energetic Tsukino who dragged Kotonoha inside further, despite the girl's protests. "You have to try at least one dress! No, two! No, three! Oh, you look like any dress would look lovely on you!" exclaimed Tsukino.

Ryuji chuckled in amusement as he watched Kotonoha being pushed into a dressing room with a wedding dress by an exuberant Tsukino.

As Ryuji looked around, he picked up an album. He flipped through the pages and then stopped at one particular photo. "It's that detective," Ryuji recognised. "But who's that girl?" His eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute…" He now recalled the girl. He'd seen her enter that vehicle with Double. In fact, she was wearing the same dress in the photo as the one he saw her wearing as she fled with Double. He smirked, "Interesting…"

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"That Dr. Akagi is the most suspicious," Kanako said. The three Urashimas were in their office, discussing the three people they'd questioned. Kanako was the first to give her opinion. "She was trying to shift the blame to Souryu. In fact, for someone who was somewhat connected to Ikari-san, she didn't seem all that sorry or sympathetic that it had happened. Perhaps it's because some doctors like to keep patients at arm's length, but…"

"While it's possible that Souryu-san may hold a grudge, she doesn't look like she was upset or anything about Ikari-san and Ayanami-san getting married," said Keitaro.

"Still, with the lack of clues, there's not much we can do except to catch our kidnapper in the act," said Phillip, shutting the book he was currently reading. "I did a search and I found out there was going to be a wedding 2 days from now at St. Augustus Church at 2 pm."

"And since all the brides were kidnapped on their way to St. Augustus, the Dopant is likely to strike then," deduced Keitaro. "Phillip, did all the brides use the same route when going to the church?"

"There's only one way to the church, Keitaro," said Phillip.

"Alright," Keitaro said, punching his palm. "We're gonna get that Dopant!"

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

The Sonozaki family was all together for another dinner as they usually did. Saeko and Kirihiko were sitting together like always. Wakana was next to Ryuji with Ryubee at the head of the table with Mick in his lap. Everyone seemed in high spirits, especially Ryubee since he had heard some good news lately. Everyone was making small talk as they conversed about their day or what business they were up to. Of course, Gaia Memories came into play, but for once Ryuji was willing to talk business.

"Kirihiko, you sold the Rose Gaia Memory, didn't you?" asked Ryuji.

"Yes, I did," said Kirihiko, "And to a charming woman to boot."

"Well, I sure hope she doesn't have it by the time Kotonoha-chan and I are wed," said Ryuji.

"Looks like you're enjoying the idea of marrying that girl," stated Saeko.

"She's my fiancée. It's inevitable. However, I may do the same thing as Okaasan and keep her away from the family business for her own safety. Heck, I might just take her name instead," Ryuji retorted.

"Oh, don't do that, Otouto!" Wakana frowned. "I mean Kotonoha Sonozaki has a nice ring to it, and I don't see Ryuji Katsura sounding any better."

"That's your opinion, not mine," huffed Ryuji.

"Children, please behave," said Ryubee. His cat, Mick, bounced out of his arms and went under the table before jumping into Ryuji's lap. He was almost jealous of how his beloved Mick would lay in Ryuji's lap just as much as his own. Still, it proved that Ryuji was just as much a part of the family as his daughters and son-in-law were.

"Uncle, tell us why you've invited us here," said Ryuji.

"I just wish to congratulate a certain someone who was able to chase Double away," said Ryubee. "Ryuji, weren't you able to make Double run?"

Ryuji smirked, glancing at Kirihiko, before answering, "Yeah, and he ran like a coward."

"I'm so glad you saved one of my customers," said Kirihiko. He knew Ryuji was just rubbing his accomplishment in his face. He and the male Sonozaki never truly got along. Oh there was respect for each others' abilities, but not much else. Kirihiko felt that Ryuji was a naïve child who had no idea how the true world worked. How could anyone try to throw away the kind of power and connections that the Sonozaki family could offer?

Ryuji snorted, derailing Kirihiko's thoughts "I could care less about your customers. I almost missed a dinner date with Kotonoha-chan because of it."

* * *

TIME BREAK

* * *

It was 2 days later and the Urashima Detectives were prepared to spring their trap. With Phillip's information, Keitaro was waiting for the bridal car to show up on the road. All the brides had been kidnapped on their way so it was likely that the Dopant would strike again this time like it had the first 5 times. Then, Keitaro would follow the Dopant to where she had the girls stashed. Defeating the Dopant now wouldn't be good as that would make questioning her useless since damage to the mind was inevitable following a Memory Break.

There was only one road to and from the church since it was situated on a serene property which had trees, a pond, and several flower beds. The place was built to exude calmness and peace so to make religious practices much more meaningful, but also to create a more romantic and joyous atmosphere for weddings. The road leading to the church was long and ran a fair distance from the edge of Hinata City. It was a lot of road to cover, but there was only a fair distance between the city and the church where no one could see anything.

"_Keitaro-niichan, are you in position?_" Kanako asked through the Stag Phone.

"Yes, I am," nodded Keitaro. "Be careful." He then saw the car. "I see the car. Hold your position."

The car was coming over the hill and seemed to be doing fine, however Keitaro knew better than to assume anything. His intuition was proven right yet again when thorns went flying from the taller grass and struck the wheels, causing them to go flat. The car went out of control as it swerved around and came to a skidding stop. The Dopant then emerged from a hiding place inside the taller grass surrounding the road, suspended in the air by her vines which she was using as faux legs came down in front of the car. "**You're mine,**" the Dopant hissed as she tore the roof off the car and reached inside, grabbing the frightened bride. Vines wrapped around the bride as the Rose Dopant poured pollen all over her victim's face to let them go quiet. Satisfied that her cargo was secure, the Rose Dopant took off towards the city.

Keitaro nodded and decided to follow from a distance.

* * *

The Dopant laughed as she put the newest bride into a seed-like pod. It was near transparent. Hanging from the rafters were other pods, all filled with the brides she'd taken. The building itself was an abandoned church. It had been given up after the former priest and owner moved to a different parish due to lack of people and he hadn't been able to sell the property. So, the building went unattended as no one apparently wanted it. However, it was currently being used for a more sinister purpose.

"**Now, don't you all worry. With the dreams I've provided you, you won't have a need to marry another** **man**," said the Dopant. Green energy wrapped around her before her form shifted into that of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. "But there are still more misguided girls needed to be saved."

"Your help isn't the type they need!" a voice called.

"Who's there!?" Ritsuko whirled around, demanding as footsteps approached. Her eyes narrowed as they focused on the figure standing before her. The limited lighting revealed it to be none other than Keitaro Urashima. "You! Who are you!?"

"Hardboiled Detective Extraordinaire," Keitaro introduced, "Keitaro Urashima!"

"Urashima? So, you're connected to that girl I spoke to that day," Ritsuko sneered.

"That's right, and it's through that girl I was able to find you," said Keitaro. "You see, the day before, Kanako-chan was able to convince the bride to let her take her place in order to act as bait as a Dopant. Using one of her clever disguises, she looked exactly like the woman who was to be married the next day."

Ritsuko eyes widened. "You mean the girl I grabbed-"

"Was bait, my own sister," said Keitaro. Keitaro was actually reluctant to use Kanako for bait but then Kanako reminded him of what their mentor had taught them. A detective must be prepared to risk their own life to bring justice. That still hadn't convinced him but then Kanako pointed out that if she didn't then they wouldn't know the fate of the kidnapped brides. He reluctantly agreed, but not before having her wear a tracker. He tapped his Spider Shock watch, smiling. "You just got Punk'd!"

Ritsuko gritted her teeth and took out her red-coloured Gaia Memory. "I'll kill you where you stand!"

"**ROSE**!"

She then plugged the Gaia Memory into a tattoo on the left side of her neck. Green vines enveloped her body like a cocoon before they unwrapped and she was in her Rose Dopant form. "**DIE!!!**" she charged at Keitaro.

Keitaro knew what he was doing and took out his Gaia Memory. "**JOKER!**"

"Henshin!" Keitaro called as the Heat Memory appeared in his belt. He pushed it in and then plugged in the Joker Memory before spreading the buckle.

"**HEAT-JOKER!"**

His armor was formed and then when the Rose Dopant came in range, he let her have it with a flaming fist right across the face, sending her tumbling along the ground. He picked her up and then bashed her with a series of explosive punches before sending her staggering back with a kick. Leaping high, he smashed his fist into her face once more, to send her falling. The Rose Dopant hissed and sent a multitude of rose petals flying to use as camouflage. Double looked around for her but then he was struck from behind, sending him staggering. Another strike hit him from the front, sending him staggering backwards. Another strike in the side sent him to the ground.

"What an annoying woman," grunted Keitaro.

"A rose has its thorns," Phillip commented.

"Well, let's see her deal with bright light," said Keitaro as he took out the Bat Shot and slotted in the Luna Memory.

"**LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" The bat-like robotic camera flew up and flashed at all directions. The flashes were so bright that the Rose Dopant was blinded and disoriented. This left her wide open for Double to see. Hissing, she sent thorns flying at Double but she missed because of the Bat Shot flashing at her. Double could see her just fine.

"**Memory Break!**" Double said as he put the Joker Memory into the Maximum Drive slot. "**Time to Count your Crimes!**"

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

His fists became engulfed in flames, the flames in his right fist crimson with the flames in his left fist being violet. He was rocketed into the air before coming down at the Rose Dopant.

"**Joker Grenade!**" Double's body split down the middle and separated before both halves attacked with their blazing fists. One punch from the Heat half, another punch from the Joker half, and finally both halves attacked simultaneously, resulting in an explosion.

Ritsuko Akagi collapsed with the shattered remains of the Rose Memory a distance away from her. She weakly reached towards her damaged device before passing out.

"**Now, to save the girls**," said Double as he went to the pods. One by one he pried them open and the girls, along with greenish fluid, spilt out. The fluid happened to keep them alive and gave their bodies all the nutrients and oxygen they needed, while keeping their bodies in a state of suspended animation. Since Kanako had only been in the fluid for a short time, she regained consciousness. She slowly ripped off her mask and smiled tiredly.

"Case Closed," she said to her two brothers in one.

* * *

The police had done their jobs and managed to return all of the missing brides to their fiancés without harm. They were a little drowsy for a while, but they were okay. Ritsuko Akagi's personal life was exposed to everyone after her arrest. To the shock of everyone, her mother had been having an affair with Gendo Ikari for some time. However, the romance turned sour when the man proved unwilling to let her be. With his position in government and the blackmail material he had to keep her in his bed, she had committed suicide. Ritsuko likewise later began her own whirlwind romance with Gendo only for it to turn sour as well. However, she had dirt on her own boss which kept Gendo from trying the same scheme on her as he did her mother. Still, the entire event made Ritsuko bitter and hateful, seeing marriage and relationships with men in general as a poison which she had to rescue others from. After her arrest though, all of the dirt she had was discovered and Gendo suffered just as much as Ritsuko did for crimes of extortion, blackmail, and even possible charges of manslaughter since he technically drove Naoko Akagi to suicide.

No one shed a tear when the man was hauled out of his facility in handcuffs.

* * *

With all the brides rescued and Ritsuko taken in by the police with all the evidence against her, the woman was looking into a very long stay in prison. In the meantime, a very grateful Shinji Ikari was showing his appreciation. He and Rei had come personally to thank the detectives for their work in assisting them when they were needed. They had met up in the office where they would be able to work out the details…as soon as Shinji managed to calm down from his euphoria.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for rescuing Rei!" exclaimed Shinji in appreciation as he shook Keitaro's hand.

"Hey, you gave us a job and we performed it. Now, as for the fee…" Keitaro spoke.

Kanako was already in action, typing up the invoice for their services before presenting it to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs Ikari. "Here's how much it all adds up to."

"We will pay as soon as we are able," Rei nodded, accepting the bill with a small smile.

"Please, come to the wedding!" invited Shinji. "You can even bring your friends!"

* * *

**St. Augustus Church-A week later.**

The doors of the church swung open as Shinji and Rei walked down the steps, hand in hand. The young blue-haired woman smiled serenely as she was finally married to her love. Among the guests were the Urashima Detective Agency and the residents of Hinata-Sou. The ceremony was somewhat small, but everyone there had been important and meaningful on the lives of the new husband and wife. Rei looked like an absolute angel in her white wedding gown while Shinji was very dashing in his tuxedo.

"How beautiful," said Shinobu as she sniffled as she watched the pair be greeted by a crying Misato who was blubbering over Shinji as if she were his real mother. "I always cry at weddings."

Motoko didn't say anything, trying not to cry herself. Su was wearing traditional garb from the MolMol islands and she was being more uppity than usual. Of course, Phillip knew that marriages were somewhat of a national celebration in MolMol and thus understood why Su was so cheery. Kitsune and Naru were wearing some of their best clothes and were both being a little teary-eyed with all of the happy proceedings. Queen and Elizabeth had even come along, cheering and throwing rice through the air to celebrate the occasion.

The reception itself was very well done out. Of course, Su attacked the cake with gusto, wanting to eat as much of it as she could. Motoko had to keep her close so that others could try it. Shinobu giggled with sparkles in her eyes over how pretty everything was. Kitsune got into the free bar and got to enjoy herself. Naru was just making sure that her best friend didn't embarrass them at the event. Queen and Elizabeth were chatting with the bridesmaids while Kanako was stuck to Keitaro like glue. Phillip was just enjoying the chance to study a wedding and reception first hand.

Before Rei and Shinji entered the car which would take them to their love suite, the bluenette tossed the bouquet into the air. As soon as it soared over the Hinata-Sou girls, chaos erupted as they fought over it as it descended. Keitaro and Phillip wisely decided to stay far away in the ensuing catfight between their tenants and the girls who were friends of the bride and groom. They were lucky that Motoko had decided not to bring her sword or else it would have been a massacre, but that didn't stop Kanako from using Urashima-Ryu attacks to send everyone flying. Unfortunately…the bouquet went flying too.

"I got it!" Kitsune grinned, recovering from her own launch into the air via Air Kanako. Grinning foxily, she captured the bouquet in her arms. Admiring it, she sent a wink and a blown kiss to Keitaro, who flushed slightly and scratched his cheek. Kanako immediately began growling angrily.

To this day Motoko denied having acted in such an unwarrior-like way, claiming the heat of the moment got to her.

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina_

_This is Phillip here. All's well that ends well here. We were able to rescue the brides and find the Rose Dopant. She was a vindictive woman who thought she was doing the brides a favour. Kanako really helped us out this time with her skills as a mistress of disguise. I do wonder, though, what other cases we will receive. After rescuing the brides, Ikari-san invited us to attend his and Ayanami-san's wedding. Reading about wedding customs and witnessing them for myself are two different experiences. Speaking of which, I've just learnt how savage girls could be when fighting over a bouquet of flowers. Women are strange and confusing creatures and no matter how much I read up on them they will continue to elude me._

_Phillip_

"That's one thing even your brains won't be able to figure out," Granny Hina snickered softy as she read over her adopted grandson's email. She was pleased to see that her grandchildren were doing well for themselves and getting along well with the other girls of Hinata-Sou. She had been half-wondering when Motoko and Naru would get over their hang-ups about perverts. It was part of the reason why she wanted her grandsons to go there in the first place. To teach those poor girls that not all men were thinking lecherous thoughts and trying to get into a girls' pants.

Kanako's timing couldn't have been better too. Hina just hoped that she would get along with the other girls.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And so the Urashima Detective Agency has solved another case! Missing brides and Kanako is now aware of the type of feelings Kitsune has for her big brother. Sparks will fly and I see a catfight ensuing. Things are going to be hectic in Hinata-Sou soon enough. BTW, Thanks go to my co-writer Ten-Faced Paladin for his awesome help!


	11. Case 11: Ghostly Situations

It was another day in Hinata-Sou with everyone going about their day to day business. Something that did stand out was Keitaro lugging a box up the stairs to his room/office. Opening the door he hauled the box inside, finding Phillip at work as usual on his whiteboards. Phillip turned away from his research to see his brother setting the box on the ground with a satisfied sigh. The box was marked with the local book store logo where both he and Keitao had made their second home. Curious, Phillip stepped closer to examine the box.

"Keitaro, are those new books?" he asked, hoping that it was true.

"Yup!" Keitaro replied. "My order actually came in." He opened up the flaps and Phillip reached inside to pull out a book. He casually flipped through the pages before going to his corner to sit and read. While Keitaro wasn't as much as a bibliophile as Phillip, he liked a good book too. The books he read were detective and mystery novels. The content mostly fit into 'hardboiled' lifestyle. Still, Phillip would read anything so long as he could sit down and enjoy it.

"Hey, Phillip?" Keitaro asked, starting to put the books away on shelves. "How's that translation work coming?"

"Oh, I'm already done," answered Phillip, his eyes never leaving the book. In the days since their last case, the water heater broke down and had to be replaced entirely. Keitaro was able to pay for the replacement, but it left a gaping hole in his savings. To help get some cash flow back, Phillip had taken up a job. He translated books for local publishing companies and he was one of the best. He made 0 errors in his translations. It was an alternate way to earn money. Maintaining Hinata-Sou was enough of a financial drain without having to replace appliances and such.

Kanako had decided to set ground rules for the rest of the residents since she had come to live with her brothers. Phillip could tell that she was harder on Kitsune most likely because of the fondness that his brother shared with the blonde woman, which said woman obviously responded to. The two young women had gotten into a conflict regarding Kitsune's sake. Kanako wanted it all thrown out but Kitsune refused. In the end, Keitaro had to play peacemaker so things didn't get uglier. Keitaro wanted everyone to be happy and he didn't want to take sides. He had to be fair to everyone. As such, Kitsune was allowed to keep her sake, but she had to make sure she cleaned up after herself whenever she drank it rather than leaving bottles where she drained them in the past.

The Urashima Detective Agency was already becoming the talk of the town. People came to them with their problems, some big and some small, and hired the three detectives to solve them. Of course, recently it was another small streak which was why Phillip had taken a job of his own. Still, the small cases were slowly bringing the brothers out of the red and somewhat closer to financial stability.

Phillip flipped the page of the book he had grabbed and found mentions of ghosts. His mind then slipped away from the passage he was reading and rested on the idea of spooks, spirits and the paranormal. "Keitaro, why do people believe in ghosts?"

"Not sure, Phillip," Keitaro replied as he typed up a case report.

"It makes no sense to me," said Phillip. "Ghosts, spirits, phantoms, demons and all the like. How come people can believe in such things?"

"You don't believe in them," Keitaro commented.

"I believe in what I can see," Phillip replied. "I didn't believe in Ki until I saw it for myself and I didn't believe in magic until I saw it as well. But I have never seen ghosts and thus I will not believe in them."

"Be careful what you say, Phillip," Keitaro warned. "You may be proven wrong."

"I'd like to see that," Phillip said before returning his eyes to the words in the book.

Keitaro shrugged and continued typing. Phillip was an extreme sceptic. He refused to believe in anything until he had seen it for himself. He had made the same arguments about ki and magic until Granny Hina showed him some advanced techniques in the Urashima style and recorded proof of the magic which the old annex of Hinata-Sou possessed. Keitaro just kept an open mind on all things. After all, he didn't believe in things like the Dopants until he and Phillip were attacked by one.

Their musings were then suddenly interrupted as Kanako stormed in, beaming, "Nii-chan! We have a case!"

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 11: Ghostly Situations**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

"So, your new house is haunted and you want us to investigate?" Keitaro summarised.

"That's right," the young woman nodded. She had light brown hair in curls with bluish eyes and wearing a purple sweater with a long black skirt. Her name was Suzuho Ayukawa. She was currently seated in front of Keitaro's desk with Kanako and Phillip waiting by the side. "I bought it a week ago and haven't gotten any sleep with all the strange sounds."

"Rats," Phillip stated. "Maybe you have an infestation of rats."

"Do rats make moaning sounds?" Suzuho went further.

"The wind," Phillip countered.

"How about when blood came out from my sink?" Suzuho pressed on.

"Plumbing problems. Must be rust and not blood," Phillip added. Kanako slapped him in the back of the head. "Kanako-chan?"

"Don't upset the client," she scolded.

"Sorry about him. He's a big-time sceptic," Keitaro apologized. The woman, who's name was Suzuho, just waved it off, having dealt with the like before. "So, how exactly do you want us to go through with this case? I have to admit that this is the first time we've been asked to deal with a haunted house."

"Well, I was hoping that you could find information on the house and maybe pinpoint the source of whatever disturbance is happening," Suzuho shrugged. "If you do find something, I would be most grateful if you could find a way to make it stop."

"Well, you've asked for our help and that's what you're going to get," Keitaro nodded with a smile.

"Thank you very much!" Suzuho smiled in relief. "I've heard all about you from the missing brides incident so I know you'll be able to help me."

"You'll get nothing but our best," Kanako nodded. "So just where is this house you want us to look at?"

"I have some information here," Suzuho offered, bringing out a thin folder and handing it to Keitaro. "It's not much, but it's all I could get. I was hoping you'd have more knowledgeable resources on hand."

"That we do have," Keitaro grinned. "Some of the best."

Motoko sat in her room, meditating. However, her mind just was not in it this day. Her thoughts were more on the demons which had been rising from their depths and attacking the people in the district. The first one was that Tsunami demon which she failed to bring down and instead that half and half demon defeated. She managed to strike down the two Magnet demons, but again the half and half demon was the one who struck the finishing blow. Then she was humiliated by the T-T-T-Turtle demon which appeared near her school, only to have that half and half monster rescue her. Then she heard of a Silkworm and a Rose demon kidnapping people. She hadn't even tried to do anything about them and yet somehow their victims were returned and the swordswoman suspected that the half and half demon had something to do with it.

"I have become complacent," Motoko frowned, gripping the hem of her robes. "Shameful." She prided herself in being a swordswoman of the Shinmei-ryu school of swordsmanship and yet she had been unable to defeat these demons. The only person she knew who could do a better job would be her sister, Tsuruko. "I need some fresh air." She rose to her feet.

She exited her room and walked along the corridor. As she walked past the office of the Urashima Detective Agency, she sighed. Those detectives, while not making such a good first impression, had made her reconsider her views of them. From the very start when they first arrived they've been doing a successful job at both managing the dorm as well as solving whatever cases which fell at their feet. They had never failed to solve a case and that was something that irked her. She had tried to slay demons, something she'd been trained to do since she was young, and failed.

She had gotten a letter from her sister regarding Takeru's progress and while she smiled at the news she was getting, she felt ashamed that she could not face the baby boy which had been taken in by her family. She could not be weak in front of him. She had to be strong. To think she wanted the approval of a male, but it was Takeru so it was different.

Out of curiosity, she decided to eavesdrop on the detective trio to find out if they had another case. They seemed to be the ones who kept running into these demons so perhaps she would be able to find one and do what she had been training to do all her life. When she heard the mentions of ghosts and spirits, her interest rose and she decided immediately that the way to restore her honour was to help them. Aside from swordsmanship she was also trained at exorcism. This would be the perfect way to do her duty and strike back against the various evil forces which were plaguing the district.

In the room, Phillip was doing research on ghosts. In his hand was a book which was blank and as he turned the pages, he began to write on the whiteboards. "Spirits of the departed. They haunt people or places whenever they have unfinished business. Ghosts are also known as phantoms, apparitions, spectres and poltergeists. Activity of ghosts can be as minor as objects being moved to as severe as spiritual possession when a spirit actually takes possession of a human host and controls their actions. There have been many cases of spiritual and/or demonic possession in the past and whenever these occur, an exorcism is required. However, sceptics have debunked such occurrences using logical deduction methods and as such demonic possession is simply a form of psychosis, most likely schizophrenia." Phillip closed his book. "Keitaro, Kanako-chan, this so-called paranormal activity at Ayukawa's home could just be nothing. It can all be explained logically."

"We're still taking the case, Phillip," said Keitaro.

"That's right, and we never turn down a case or client," nodded Kanako. "Look at this as a new experience. A quest into the unknown."

Phillip nodded but he still wasn't sure. He was a logical person by nature and he didn't like things he couldn't understand. Of course, he did enjoy learning about new things so he could probably take solace in that. If the so-called ghost did truly exist, then this would be a prime chance to learn about them. He took some comfort in that small fact at the very least.

The door was thrown open and the three members of the Urashima Detective Agency turned to see Motoko entering. She cleared her throat as she regained her composure. "I couldn't help but overhear…"

"You were eavesdropping," Kanako accused.

Motoko continued, "That you all are dealing with something supernatural."

"Yes," replied Phillip. "Our client, Ayukawa-san, hired us to investigate paranormal activity at her home. Honestly, I believe it's just a waste of time…" His eyes went over to Kanako and Keitaro, "But I've been outvoted."

"Something like this cannot be taken lately," said Motoko sternly. "Wait right here. Let me gather my tools. I'm coming with you." She exited the office and closed the door behind her.

"Looks like Motoko's tagging along," commented Keitaro.

"Hopefully she doesn't get in the way," quipped Kanako.

* * *

They arrived at Suzuho's home. It was a modest looking house that didn't seem haunted. It wasn't like all those eerie looking haunted houses. Kanako, Keitaro, Phillip and Motoko stood in front of the house. Motoko had a pack filled with tools for exorcism. She also had her sword with her. The Urashimas were also lugging backpacks.

"Now, Motoko, this is just an initial investigation," Keitaro reminded. "Until we see something, don't go all gung-ho."

"That's the last thing we need," added Kanako.

"I understand," nodded Motoko. She looked to Phillip who was reading a book. He'd been reading since they left Hinata-Sou. Despite his meek and bookwormish exterior, he hadn't looked up from the book once, and had yet to bump into anything and had kept up every step of the way. Somehow, the academic young man had gained a complete mastery of his surroundings which astounded Motoko. The Urashimas had also backpacks filled with hi-tech ghost hunting equipment. They preferred to take a modern stance on ghost hunting rather than the traditional one that the young Aoyama woman preferred.

"OK, we got our cameras, night vision equipment, tape recorders, flash lights, EMF detectors, spirit wind chimes, thermometers, compasses, infrared thermal scanners, air ion counters, headset communicators and spotlights," said Kanako as she checked the list of items they got for their investigation.

"Ah, a scientific approach," Phillip nodded. "Now that I have experience with."

"Modern day devices are a poor substitute for training and experience," Motoko commented.

"So you've dealt with this sort of thing before?" asked Keitaro, his interest captured.

"Well…not personally," Motoko admitted reluctantly. "However, I have received extensive training in the field and one of the main focuses of my school is the exorcism and defeat of demonic spirits. My sister actually has far more experience in this matter than me. However, I have received all of the training I will need for a simple ghost or two."

"So you're a rookie then," Kanako huffed, making Motoko bristle.

"Hmm," Phillip frowned in disbelief.

Keitaro shook his head as he walked up to the front door to ring the doorbell. It seemed that egos were going to clash between Phillip's scepticism and Motoko's traditional beliefs. Not to mention Kanako scoffing at the swordswoman's skills in the fields of exorcisms. He wasn't sure what Granny and Kanako had been up to while they were gone, but it hd to have ben something if Kanako could confidently belittle Motoko's skills such as she had. Reaching to the doorbell, he rung it, but quickly snapped his hand back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Kanako asked.

"It was cold," Keitaro answered. Phillip frowned. He put his hand on the doorbell and rang again. There was shuffling and the door opened with Suzuho in front of them.

"I've been expecting you," said Suzuho. "Please, come inside."

"I hope you don't mind, Ayukawa-san, but we've brought along some equipment to help in our investigation," said Keitaro. It had taken a bit of research to find exactly what one might need to have on hand to track down spirits, but he managed to get a complete list. Again, it burned another hole in his wallet but he preferred to buy it now an dhave in case a similar case turned up.

"Ayukawa-san, I do hope we can help exorcise your home," said Motoko, bowing.

"Um…" Suzuho didn't recall seeing Motoko before. "Is this a member of your team?"

"She's just a wannabe," Kanako quipped. Motoko glared at her.

"I am a highly trained member of the Shinmei-ryu school of swordsmanship and I've also been trained in exorcism," Motoko argued.

"And with no practical experience in dealing with ghosts," Kanako countered.

"Girls, please…" Keitaro played peacemaker. Kanako had been acting quite antagonistically with some of the girls. First it was Kitsune and now with Motoko. It was like she made it her mission to piss people off. He just couldn't understand why she was being so confrontational with them.

"Ayukawa-san, if you don't mind, please allow us to set up the equipment," said Phillip politely.

"Of course," nodded Suzuho. "Come right inside, please."

Suzuho led them inside. They took off their shoes and put on the house slippers. They then walked into the living room. Keitaro took out a tape recorder and a notebook as he sat down with Suzuho. Kanako and Phillip were starting to set up all their ghost hunting gear.

Keitaro turned on the tape recorder and began the interview. He first stated his identity, the members of his group, the name of the client and the date of the recording including the time before he started with the actual interview, "Ayukawa-san, please tell me when you bought this house."

"Oh, I bought it a week ago when I moved to this city because of my work," Suzuho answered.

"Can you please tell me what you've experienced?" asked Keitaro.

Suzuhio shivered and answered, "Things I put down end up getting misplaced as soon as a turn my back, I've heard strange noises at night like footsteps and moaning. Electrical appliances turn on and off without reason, my sink was filled with blood and sometimes I see these shadows on the wall."

"Do you live alone?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, and I first I thought it was a burglar breaking in at night when I heard those noises but nothing has gone missing. They were just moved around," answered Suzuho.

Keitaro took note of everything Suzuho said. Meanwhile, Kanako was taking pictures as Phillip was holding both the EMF detector and infrared thermal scanner. "Nothing," said Phillip.

Kanako scanned the Bat Shot's gallery, "Nothing on film either."

"Let me see what I can find," said Motoko.

Suzuho looked over to see the mix of ghost hunting methods and asked, "Are you using modern or traditional?"

"A mix of both," Keitaro sweatdropped. "Between you and me, I'm not really sure if any of this stuff really works, but well my sister and Motoko think there's something paranormal here and my brother…"

"Is a sceptic," nodded Suzuho. "You mentioned that before."

"Do you mind if we stayed overnight for our investigation?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, please!" Suzuho insisted. "It gets scary here being all alone. I wouldn't mind the company."

"Alright, but let me make a call, first," said Keitaro.

* * *

**Hinata Cafe**

"Overnight? At a woman's home?" Haruka spoke through the phone. Business was dull at the moment and she was enjoying a cigarette when the phone had begun ringing. She was surprised to hear her nephew talk about his new case concerning ghosts.

"_She's a client,_" Keitaro answered from the other end. "_She hired us to help her figure out what's going on._"

"Since when were you a ghost-hunter?" Haruka asked.

"_Sensei always taught me to never abandon a case,_" Keitaro replied. "_This may or may not be Dopant related, but since the client asked us, we're obligated to help her until the end._"

"OK, but be careful," said Haruka. "Ghosts can be unpredictable."

"_You sound like an expert._"

"Let's just say Granny and I have had our fair share of experiences with the supernatural."

* * *

**Client's Home-Some Time Later**

"Keitaro-niichan, we've set up all the video cameras," Kanako reported. The group had been all over the house, setting up their equipment. Every room had a camera in it for the sake of recording events. Kanako was enthusiastic about the whole thing while Keitaro was serious as he always was on his cases. Phillip, while working well, didn't seem as enthusiastic about the case as he normally would have been. Of course, his disbelief in ghosts might have something to do with it.

"The spotlights too," added Phillip, "And we've hung up the spirit wind chimes."

"Good work," said Keitaro. "Motoko?"

"I've prepared myself," said Motoko as she held up several sheets of talismans.

"Paper?" questioned Phillip as he examined what Motoko was holding.

"Phillip, remember what Granny taught you about Motoko's school," Keitaro reminded.

"Alright," nodded Phillip. "But I doubt we'll find anything."

"Phillip, we'll make a believer out of you yet," promised Kanako.

"I have prepared your guest rooms," said Suzuho.

"Actually, we plan to sleep in the living room, but thank you, Ayukawa-san," smiled Keitaro.

"I really appreciate the help," said Ayukawa. "I had no one else to turn to."

Motoko said confidently, "Don't you worry. I will personally banish this spirit."

"If it even is a spirit," muttered Phillip.

"Please, put these on the walls," said Motoko as she distributed the talismans. "They will alert us if there are spirits. Once we've confirmed the presence of a spirit, I will send it to its final rest."

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Ryuji walked into the Sonozaki Manor and was greeted by the maid who opened the door for him. He was in a bit of a bad mood. "Where is Wakana-neechan?" he asked the maid.

"Oh, she's in her room," the maid said. "Is something wrong?"

"I just need to have a talk with her, that's all," Ryuji shrugged. "Are Uncle, Saeko-neesan and Kirihiko at work?" The maid nodded. "Good, this will mean we'll have privacy."

Ryuji went up the stairs and walked to Wakane's room. He knocked on the door. "Oi, Wakane-neechan, I need to talk to you!" He waited and Wakana opened the door.

"Oh, Ryuji-chan!" She gave him a hug. He stiffened. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"Can I come in? I want to have a talk with you in private," said Ryuji. Wakana nodded and let her cousin into her room. She shut the door.

Ryuji calmed down. He knew his cousin and she did mean well, but she just couldn't help but be upset with her over what she did earlier.

"Wakana-neechan, earlier you made a broadcast on your radio show," said Ryuji, eyes narrowed, "About me and Kotonoha."

"I didn't mention names. I just told them all that a cousin of mine, R, was engaged to a girl, KK," said Wakane innocently.

"Kotonoha-chan was embarrassed because of it," Ryuji admonished. "Wakana-neechan, I know you're excited about our engagement but could you please not broadcast it the entire city? It's a private thing."

"Oh, sorry," Wakana apologized.

"Also, you did make a report on your 'Mystery Tour' segment. Haunted houses," said Ryuji.

"Yeah, we've been getting a lot of letters about haunted houses these days," said Wakana.

"Is it Gaia Memory related?" asked Ryuji.

"It could be, but then again it could not be," said Wakana, tapping her chin playfully. She heard scratching at the door. "Oh, Mick wants to come in!" She went over and opened the door. The family's pet cat padded into the room and then jumped up into Ryuji's arms. Ryuji sighed. It wasn't common knowledge but he loved animals. He gave Mick a scratch behind the ears that made the cat purr. The blue British Shorthair was what made Ryubee accept Ryuji into the family. The cat was far more intelligent than others of its species and saw something in its master's nephew.

"I guess I have to ask Uncle about it," said Ryuji. "I might get a chance to beat Double."

"Did you know? Brother-in-law got mad when Otou-sama praised you," Wakane informed Ryuji.

"Hey, he would be. He's just a glorified salesman. The only thing that makes him special is that he survived a date with Saeko-neesan," Ryuji scoffed. He put Mick down. He saw Wakana looking at him. "What?"

"A long time ago, you weren't so interested in the family business," Wakana commented.

"I'm still not," he rebutted, "But I respect Uncle's wealth and power, and he took me in after Mom and Dad died."

"He's even thinking of making you his successor," Wakana informed.

"Yes, a successor to his empire," said Ryuji. Ryuji had heard Ryubee talking about Hinata City like it was his kingdom and he was the city's king. "Interesting proposal, but too much responsibility for me. I'm a free-spirit. When I'm done with high school I'm taking a break from it all and going on the open road on my bike. I might even take Kotonoha-chan."

"You know Otou-sama won't allow that," Wakana warned.

"Yeah, I know," Ryuji agreed, "But it's a nice dream, right? Me, my girl, and the open road."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" asked Wakana.

"Maybe," said Ryuji, "I just came here to talk to you about today's radio broadcast."

"Can't you stay longer?" Wakana pouted.

"I really need to get going," said Ryuji. "Got homework."

"Since when do you do homework?"

"Since Kotonoha-chan."

"Well, if you're going then do you mind if I give you a ride?" asked Wakana.

"You're oddly charitable. What's the catch?" asked Ryuji suspiciously.

"No catch. You're family," Wakana smiled.

* * *

**Client's Home**

"Tonight's Log," began Phillip as he spoke into a tape recorder, "No paranormal activity recorded and all gauges read normal. However, the bento Shinobu-san prepared for us is really tasty."

They were having a meal in the living room. All the equipment had been set up and all they needed to do was wait. Suzuho was just happy for the company.

"Pardon me, Ayukawa-san, but why do you live alone?" asked Motoko.

"It's…personal," said Suzuho.

"I apologize," said Motoko.

"No, it's fine. Well, you could say I just want to make a fresh start, that's all," said Suzuho.

"A fresh start?" asked Kanako.

"Yes," nodded Suzuho. She took out a locket and opened it. Inside was a small photograph of a handsome man. "This is Hiro. He was my boyfriend."

"Was?" Keitaro inquired.

"He died a month ago," confessed Suzuho.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Kanako sympathetically.

"We planned to move in together one day, but then he was hit by a car on his way home. He was on his way to propose," said Suzuho as tears began to form, "But then I received a call that told me what happened. I was devastated. After some time I just couldn't live there anymore, so I decided to move to this city and forget about it all."

"Here," said Kanako, giving Suzuho a napkin to wipe her tears.

* * *

**Katsura Residence**

"Princess Wakana!" Kokoro exclaimed as she saw who Ryuji was with in front of her house.

"Oh, such a cutie!" squealed Wakana.

"Sorry, Kotonoha-chan, but Wakana-neechan wanted to tag along," said Ryuji. "You don't mind, do you?"

Ryuji actually planned on doing homework with Kotonoha, and his cousin volunteered to take him to Kotonoha's house. Ryuji didn't plan on this but he couldn't argue with the cousin who thought of herself as his older sister.

"Onee-chan, please?" Kokoro begged. "It's Princess Wakana!"

"Oh, alright," sighed Kotonoha.

"Thank you!" beamed Kokoro.

* * *

**Client's Home**

"Did it just get cold all of a sudden?" Kanako shivered. Looking around, she tried to see what might have caused it.

"I felt it too," replied Phillip. Turning to his instruments, he spotted them beginning to react. "Temperature gauges for this room are dropping, but no where else in the house are these readings being found. Did someone leave a window open?"

"Where?" asked Keitaro. This room has no windows, there's no basement, and cold water in the pipes don't get this cold."

"I see," Phillip nodded. "Then…could it be?"

"I sense a presence," warned Motoko.

The lights began to flicker on and off as doors opened and closed repeatedly. Suzuho screamed and clung to Keitaro in terror.

"There's something here," frowned Keitaro.

"**YAHHHHHHHHH!**"

A blue mist began to flood into the room, causing everyone to cough and gag for air.

"There's a miasma here," said Motoko as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. "It's…draining my…energy."

"Motoko-san!" Phillip cried out.

Suzuho, having been exposed to the event several times and already being stressed out as it was, became the first to pass out from the gas appearing in the room. Kanako saw Motoko was already beginning to get drowsy and began yanking her out of the room. Kanako was slowly getting affected herself.

"Phillip!" Keitaro coughed, donning his Double Driver along with his Joker Memory. "Time to do some ghost-busting!"

"**JOKER!**"

"Right!" Phillip nodded, bringing up his own Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"Henshin!" the brothers called, activating their means of transforming.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

Phillip's body collapsed, thumping on the ground. Keitaro's was enveloped in black and green shards which formed together to form the armour of Kamen Rider Double

"**Alright, Casper,**" taunted Double. "**Let's play!**"

He got his answer when he was violently flung out of the house with the force of a sledgehammer, knocking him clean through the door before he skidded across the front lawn.

"**Ow…**"

As Wakana's car drove back to the Sonozaki Manor, the two cousins were conversing pleasantly.

"You did a nice thing for Kokoro-chan," said Ryuji.

"Hey, she was a fan. An autographed photo is the least I could do for the sister to my cousin's fiancée."

"You do realize that she's going to brag about it, then everyone will know I'm related to you," deadpanned Ryuji.

"Oh, Otouto! No need to be embarrassed! This might help with your street cred and rep at school!" Wakana laughed. Ryuji grumbled but then he saw something.

"Stop the car," said Ryuji and Wakana told her driver to stop. They were stopping in front of Suzuho's home and they were seeing Double fighting an invisible enemy. "Double," Ryuji grinned. "Wakana-neechan, want to say hi?"

"Yes, I do," nodded Wakana.

"**WOLF!**"

"**CLAYDOLL!**"

As Double was sent staggering by an invisible hit, an explosion at his feet suddenly sent him flying. He was sent to the ground, groaning.

"What was that?" asked Keitaro.

"Keitaro, I think we have company," said Phillip. Double's red eyes looked to see two Dopants walking towards them. One of them was the familiar looking Wolf Dopant while the other was the Claydoll Dopant. One of the Claydoll Dopant's arms was smoking at the front.

"**Otouto, looks like we get to play,**" said the Claydoll Dopant.

"**Yes, looks like it, Nee-chan,**" the Wolf Dopant agreed.

"Kuso…" Keitaro cursed as he got up to his feet.

"**Hey, I have no time to play with you!**" Double declared.

"**Our game, our rules, and our rules say you play and die!**" said the Wolf Dopant as he lunged at Double. Double spun out of the way but received a kick from the Claydoll Dopant. The two Dopants rained blows down on Double, overpowering him with their attacks. The Claydoll Dopant's fists met with his chest, causing him to grunt, as the claws of the Wolf Dopant caused sparks to fly off Double's armor.

Double leapt up and over the two Dopants, replacing his Gaia Memories.

"**LUNAR-METAL!**"

Double landed in his half yellow and half grey Lunar-Metal Form. He drew his Metal Shaft and then swung, the weapon stretching and become flexible. He whipped at the two Dopants, hitting them repeatedly with his modified weapon. Double swung again but the Wolf Dopant caught the Metal Shaft between his teeth.

"**Crap!**" Double cursed as he was tugged forward. The Claydoll Dopant then fired at Double, sending him flying painfully as the fireball exploded against his chest. Double landed on his back, in pain.

"**Aw, broken already?**" the Claydoll Dopant frowned.

The Wolf Dopant spat out the Metal Shaft. "**Against the two of us, anyone would break. Now, let's finish him and take his Driver and Memories.**" The two Dopants made a move towards Double but then a sudden kick in the head sent the Wolf Dopant crashing into his cousin. Then, a blade of Ki crashed into the two of them, sending them skidding along the ground.

Kanako and Motoko had regained consciousness. The invisible force's miasma was only able to knock them out for a few minutes. The noise outside had awakened the two girls. Taking stock of the situation which had arisen, they both decided that the two Dopants were the ones who were aggressive.

"**Damn,**" the Wolf Dopant rubbed his head after the blow he took from Kanako's kick.

"**Looks like we have two new playmates,**" sneered the Claydoll Dopant.

"You demons will not live another day!" Motoko declared.

"They're Dopants, not demons," Kanako corrected.

"Whatever they are called, they will fall at my blade!" Motoko shouted.

"**Don't interfere!**" the Wolf Dopant howled and unleashed a powerful wave of sound to blow the two interlopers away. Kanako and Motoko jumped out of the way as the sound wave flew past.

"Go on and play!" said Kanako, plugging in a Giji Memory into the Stag Phone.

"**STAG!**"

She sent the Stag Phone flying and it zipped around the two Dopants, bashing into them. Double, after catching his second wind, got to his feet.

"**Let's switch memories,**" said Double as he replaced his activated Memories with a different pair.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!**"

His armor became half red and half blue. He then drew his Trigger Magnum and aimed at the two Dopants. He squeezed the trigger and fired a burst of flames at the Wolf Dopant, causing an explosion to erupt from the lupine monster's back.

"**Otouto!**" the Claydoll Dopant cried out. She looked and glared at Double before firing at him with her cannon-like arms. Double rolled out of the way from the blasts. He returned fire.

The Wolf Dopant now had his hands full dealing with Motoko and Kanako. His claws parried Motoko's sword as he avoided Kanako's strikes. He jumped over them and turned, sending them flying with a howl.

"**Gotta finish this quick!**" said Double as he took out the Trigger Memory. He then put it in the Trigger Magnum before pushing the magazine over the barrel.

"**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Trigger Explosion!**" The Trigger Magnum charged up and fired a stream of flames at the Claydoll Dopant.

"**Onee-chan!**" the Wolf Dopant cried out. He broke away from the two women and jumped in between the flames and his cousin. He howled out as the attack burnt into him. Double was surprised and stopped his assault. The Wolf Dopant's body was smoking after receiving the attack and nearly toppled over from his injuries. The Claydoll Dopant caught him. Her eyes fell on Double and growled.

"**You'll pay for this! Come on, Otouto! We have to go!**" The Claydoll Dopant jumped away with her wounded cargo.

"How odd," mused Phillip aloud.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"Hang tough Otouto! It'll be okay!" Wakana cried as she helped Ryuji stumble in through the front door of the manor. The maids wisely kept their distance while others went to fetch medical supplies. It wasn't the first time one of the Sonozaki men came in with injuries. In the main dining room next to the front door, Ryubee, Kirihiko, and Saeko looked up from their conversation to see what was going on. To their shock, Wakana stumbled past the door with Ryuji leaning heavily on her with a hole scorched into his shirt and the flesh underneath bruised and burned.

"Ryuji!" Saeko gasped out, almost teleporting from her seat over to where her cousin was being helped by her sister. "Ryuji, what happened?"

"Double did," Ryuji grunted.

"And here I thought you could take him," Kirihiko snickered softly, earning a glare from Wakana and Saeko.

"Double was aiming at me!" Wakana frowned, defending her cousin. "He did something that put his Memory into overdrive and shot at me with a blast of fire that probably would have broken my Claydoll Memory if I did get hit. Otouto took the shot for me. It was pure chance that his Diver didn't break!"

"That's how he does it—NGH!" Ryuji grunted, feeling pain shoot through his torso as he tried to breath, making Saeko and Wakana increase their fretting. "His equipment…it pushes his Memories into overdrive. It's how he's able to break Gaia Memories."

"Indeed," nodded Ryubee. He got up from his seat, "I'll call the family doctor. Saeko, Wakana, get Ryuji into bed."

"Yes, Otou-sama!" said Saeko and Wakana in unison.

His daughters helped his nephew to his room. While Ryuji didn't live with them, he did have a room made especially for him. To Ryubee, while his empire was important, family always came first. He even remembered the promise he made to care for his sister's son.

* * *

**Client's Home**

It took a little bit of time for everyone to recover. Kanako had provided a distraction while Double made himself scarce and transformed back into Keitaro whilst Phillip went back to his original body. Returning to the house to ensure that Suzuho was not only alive, but conscious, they found all their equipment smashed and the talismans torn off the walls. Kanako frowned, murmuring, "There goes our deposit."

Phillip picked up the ruined video camera. "The tape's still good, though." He also looked to the walls. "There's writing here too." Written on the wall were the words 'LEAVE NOW'. For added effect, it looked like they were written in blood. Suzuho began shivering madly when she saw it.

"This spirit was indeed a malevolent and powerful one," admitted Motoko.

Keitato agreed. He wasn't sure if it was a Dopant or a ghost, but what he was sure enough about was that Suzuho was in danger if she continued to live in her home. What was most important while handling a case was to protect the client and never let them be harmed. "Ayukawa-san," said Keitaro.

"Yes?" Suzuho, still badly shaken, spoke up timidly.

"I know this is your home, but it looks like you won't be safe living here while your unwanted guest is still roaming," said Keitaro cautiously, "Therefore, I would like to extend an invitation to stay in Hinata-Sou until this is all over."

"Onii-chan!" Kanako gasped.

"Actually, that does sound reasonable," said Motoko.

"Oh, thank you!" Suzuho hugged Keitaro, causing Kanako and Motoko to glare for different reasons.

"Looks like I have to make another call," said Keitaro.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Ryuji was in bed, resting. The doctor had treated his wounds and the boy had bandages around his chest area. The doctor had even prescribed some medicine for the boy to take and to rub on the wounded area. He was resting peacefully when he spied the door open and Wakana walk inside.

"Hey," Ryuji greeted cousin as she slowly came in.

"How are you feeling?" asked Wakana.

"Sore, but the painkillers helped," said Ryuji.

Wakana took a seat on his bed. "It's my fault you got hurt."

"Now, don't say that, Onee-chan," said Ryuji. "It was Double that pulled the trigger."

"But I got careless!" she argued.

"I was the one who decided to jump in front of you," he rebutted.

"But why!" she demanded.

Ryuji confessed, "You're family. I already lost Mom and Dad. Can't lose anyone else. After all, Uncle did say that family comes first, didn't he?"

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Wakana, smiling. "I'm going to tell everyone how my cousin saved my life!"

Ryuji rolled his eyes, "Another broadcast, Wakana-neechan?"

"Hey, you're my hero. You deserve it," said Wakana, tapping his nose. "I'll do anything. Just name it."

"Well, do you mind scratching my nose? Whatever the doctor gave me won't let me lift my arms. They feel like lead."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"Thank you for having me," said Suzuho. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding." She had packed all her clothes and gotten out of the haunted house as fast as she could following Keitaro's advice. They would still investigate the haunting and all similar incidents to find a connection.

"Well, since Kei asked you to stay, I guess I shouldn't charge you," said Haruka. "Knowing him, he might add it to your bill after all's said and done."

"I'm willing to pay as much as possible for their help," said Suzuho desperately.

"Fine," nodded Haruka. "Let me show you to your room."

* * *

**Urashima Detective Agency**

"It seems that before Ayukawa-san came to us, she was visited by a real estate agent who wanted to buy her house," said Phillip. Phillip had deduced that it was an invisible Dopant. After checking the Stag Phone and going through its memory, he did find that a blip had shown up before everything went haywire.

"So, the real estate guy is the Dopant?" Kanako asked.

"Phantom Dopant," Phillip theorised, "The Phantom Memory allows the user to turn invisible and release a miasma that knocks out people."

"Well, it's not a ghost then," said Keitaro, "But a Dopant pretending to be a ghost."

"I knew ghosts weren't real," Phillip commented, almost smugly.

"You were almost convinced though," Keitaro grinned. "Don't think I didn't see your face when we first felt those chills in the room."

"A moment of enthusiasm gone too far I assure you," Phillip frowned.

"I'm sure," Keitaro nodded. "Now, what about this real estate guy?"

"Souichirou Hayabusa," Phillip answered, getting back on track for the case. "He's a cut-throat agent in the market. If you want the best deals, then he's the one to go for. His skills in finding deals and selling are top notch. His negotiations in buying however…"

"Not so great?" asked Keitaro.

"Several complaints have been filed against him because of how pushy he can be," Phillip nodded. "However, he buys up property dirt cheap all over the city, claiming to reconstruct them. However, some of the places he has bought had gone down in property value quite recently. Usually it's some kind of disaster like a fire, infestation, or even eviction of some sort."

"You think he's trying to oust Suzuho so he can buy the lot?" asked Keitaro.

"Perhaps," Phillip nodded. "I need more data to be sure. At this point, he's either causing disasters to buy property and sell them for profit, or he just has good reflexes and an extensive network of information to tell him where cheap lots are."

"Too many coincidences," Keitaro countered, "And I don't believe in coincidences. Looks like I'll have to talk to him tomorrow."

"Maybe Watcherman knows a few things?" asked Phillip. "He knows about dirty-dealings so he might be able to provide us some data as well."

"OK, I'll give him a call. Knowing him he's in front of his computer making a new entry for his blog."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou's Hot Spring**

Suzuho was submerged in the water. The natural minerals in the hot water were very therapeutic. With her were Kitsune and Motoko.

"So, you're Kei and Phil's client, huh?" asked Kitsune.

"Yes, and Urashima-san was kind enough to let me stay until my home is safe," said Suzuho.

"A noble gesture, but they can only go so far. We should go back to your home right now and hold an exorcism and cleansing," insisted Motoko.

"Please…no…" Suzuho trembled. "I…can't go back there. I just…it's so terrifying. I can't get a good night's sleep and I feel like someone's always watching me…"

"Hey, settle down," said Kitsune. "How about you stop by my room and have a few drinks? They'll help calm your nerves."

Suzuho accepted the invitation, "Alright. Thank you for the offer."

* * *

**Urashima Detective Agency**

"Hey, Phillip!" Su shouted as she saw the young man writing at the whiteboards. Keitaro wasn't with him.

"What is it, Su-san?" Phillip asked, his eyes never leaving the whiteboards.

"I've got a new invention guaranteed to catch ghosts," Su answered. Phillip sighed.

"Su, ghosts don't exist…" began Phillip but then he got an idea. Dopants would usually possess similar traits to the subject of each Gaia Memory, including weaknesses. It certainly held true when the Virus Dopant Double tangled with in a past case was exposed to the fires of the Heat Memory. Maybe, just maybe, whatever Su had could force the Dopant out. "Alright, show me what you got."

"It's in my room! Come on!"

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"Guess I won't be going to school for a few days," said Ryuji.

"Well, you deserve a break anyway," said Wakana as she sat with him, watching some TV. There was a soccer match on. "And don't worry about Double. When I find him, he's all mine. He's gonna pay for hurting you."

Ryuji smiled at the threat Wakana was issuing. It felt nice to have family willing to go far for him.

"Oh, and Brother-in-Law is getting an earful from Saeko-neesama for what he said when you were brought in," Wakana added.

"He deserves it, that arrogant ass," laughed Ryuji.

* * *

**Kitsune's Room**

"Konno-san?" began Suzuho.

"Just call me Kitsune," said the fox-eyed woman as she handed her new friend a cup of sake. "We're all friends here."

"I'm sorry," apologized Suzuho. "This might be a private question, but what is your relationship with Urashima-san?"

"Which one? Kei, Phil or Kanako?" asked Kitsune.

"Keitaro-san," Suzuho clarified. Kitsune froze a bit but relaxed. However, she was trying to cover her blushing face.

"Why do you ask?" asked Kitsune.

"On his office table, I saw a photo of the two of you, together. You looked cozy," said Suzuho. Her eyes wandered and she saw the same photo in a frame in Kitsune's room hanging from the wall. "That picture, right there."

Kitsune winced. She remembered. That was taken during a date. They went to take photo stickers and then had the picture blown up for picture frames. It was a silly collection Keitaro had going on. Before he started being serious as a detective, he would collect the pictures and such from photo booths wherever he could. After he met Phillip and began getting serious, he tended to get less opportunities to go for them. Kitsune just couldn't say no when she saw that innocent gleam in his eyes.

"Keitaro and I…we're very good friends," began Kitsune. Suzuho gave her a look. "OK, I like him. I really like him. He's not like any guy I've ever known. He's smart, brave, has a stable job, and he's no phoney. What you see is what you get. He's just a one of a kind guy."

"But there's something more, isn't there?" Suzuho pressed on.

"I think I'm actually falling for the guy," Kitsune reluctantly admitted with a sigh. Imagine that, she, the party girl who had more one night stands and not even that long dates with more guys than she probably had hot meals. Sure plenty of those guys were cute, rich, or nice, but none of them really appealed to her. Suddenly Keitaro and his brother swooped in and the detective just swept her off her feet. She still wasn't sure how he did it.

"But you haven't told him yet, have you?" Suzuho question.

"I flirt around with him, hang out with him, and go on dates, but we haven't actually made any commitments, plus the guy is married to his job. He's way passionate about being a detective than he is about me," Kitsune frowned.

"He cares about people," Suzuho argued, "And I think he really cares about you."

"He cares about everybody," said Kitsune, "As a detective he has to care."

"Kitsune-san, let me tell you something," began Suzuho seriously, "When you love someone with all your heart, forget about everything else. Just go up to them and tell them before it's too late."

Kitsune, unaware of Suzuho's past, was surprised. "You mean…tell him?"

Suzuho nodded.

Could Kitsune do that?

* * *

"Well, Watcherman confirmed it," said Keitaro as he came back to his room. Watcherman had been at the tea house so Keitaro went down to meet with him. "That real estate agent is dirty as they come." He then blinked at what Su and Phillip were wearing. They were wearing technological packs on their backs with high tech weapons attached to them with a length of cable. Both were making an ominous humming noise as they were turned on. "What are those?"

"Su-san made them," Phillip explained.

"Why?" Keitaro asked further.

"To catch ghosts!" Su chimed.

Keitaro blinked and said, "I'm going back to where stuff makes sense. Have fun."

* * *

A dark figure stood outside Hinata-Sou. The figure's eyes were mad with rage. It just wasn't enough until its target was dead, dead for what had happened. Clutched in the figure's hand was a Gaia Memory, easily identifiable by the rib-like casing and its grey-blue colour. Stamped on the front was the letter P which looked like it was covered in a sheet with three holes in it. The largest hole acting as a ghostly mouth and making the letter complete along with two eyes above it, making the letter look like a ghost. Growling, the figure pressed a button on the device.

"**PHANTOM!**"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like the case has taken a turn for the worst. Who is the Dopant? Well, for the conclusion of this arc, stay tuned.

Ten-Faced Paladin: And here's another original Dopant for everyone to enjoy. Don't forget to review!


	12. Case 12: Exorcism and Realization

"Hey, Kit. Mind if I come in?" Keitaro said from the other side of the door.

Kitsune nearly choked when she heard his voice. "Oh, sure, Kei!" she answered. She looked to Suzuho who smiled knowingly and frowned. "Come on in!"

The door slid open as Keitaro entered. He was surprised to see Suzuho with Kitsune but then shrugged it off. Kitsune was always friendly to new people. "Can I have some sake?" he asked.

"Here, take a cup and I'll pour you some," offered Kitsune.

"Thanks. Phillip is being weird again with Su," said Keitaro as he sat with the two women.

"Weird?" Kitsune questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "Weird how?"

"Well, you know those packs the Ghostbusters wear? Su made some for real," Keitaro answered.

"I'm not surprised to hear that," said Kitsune. "As soon as that girl gets an idea, she'll make anything."

"Excuse me, but who is Su?" asked Suzuho.

"Another tenant," said Keitaro. "She's a young girl with a huge mind filled with ideas. She's also an inventor and she's made some really crazy stuff."

"Oh," Suzuho accepted.

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"NARU!" Kitsune realized.

The lights in their room began to flicker as Keitaro frowned.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 12: Exorcism and Realization**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Phillip was at the laptop, typing an email to Granny Hina.

_Dear Granny Hina,_

_This is Phillip again, as usual. We got a new case and it's a first for us. We were hired to investigate a haunting. As usual I was skeptical but then when we went to her home with equipment Kanako-chan had us bring, with Motoko-san tagging along, I started to realize that something was indeed going on. I wasn't sure what it was but I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand and an odd chill. It felt…eerie. I'm sure it was a Dopant. A Phantom Dopant to be precise, one with the standard abilities a ghost would have. We suspect it to be a real estate agent who wants our client's house. Tomorrow, Keitaro will…_

However, in the middle of the typing, the lights began to flicker and not only that the laptop's screen went blank. "What is this?" He tapped on the random keys. He even smacked the laptop a little. "How strange."

And then it got freaky as eerie white writing appeared on the screen. "'You must die for what you have done'," Phillip read the ominous message.

And then he heard a shriek from the ceiling. "Naru-san?"

* * *

"Naru!" Keitaro yelled as he threw the door open. Naru was cowering in a corner, hugging Liddo-kun. She was pointing at something and so he looked. Kitsune was with him.

There was a message written on the walls that looked like it'd been written in blood:

_LEAVE THIS WORLD OR SUFFER!_

"What's going on!?" Naru shouted.

"Kit, calm Naru down," Keitaro instructed. Kitsune nodded and went to comfort her friend the best she could. Then there was another scream. "Shinobu!" He dashed out of the doorway to see what was wrong with their youngest tenant. When he got to her room, the door was thrown open.

"Sempai!!!" Shinobu cried, hugging him.

"Shinobu, what's wrong?" Keitaro asked. He saw Motoko running. "Motoko!"

"I felt the presence. That malevolent fiend is here!" she shouted.

Keitaro frowned. That Phantom Dopant had followed Suzuho and was continuing all the activity in Hinata-Sou. Not on his watch.

"Take care of Shinobu," said Keitaro. "I have to go check on Ayukawa-san!" He handed the girl to the samurai and made a mad dash back to Kitsune's room. He took out the Bat Shot and plugged in the Bat Giji Memory. "Take some pictures!"

"**BAT!**"

The Bat Shot flew out of his hand and took flight.

Along the way he ran into Phillip who joined him. Hearing Suzuho's scream, they followed it straight to Kitsune's room. What they found was Suzuho trembling, eyes wide with her pupils dilated in terror. "Ayukawa-san!" Keitaro cried out.

"Keitaro, look at this," said Phillip, pointing to the floor. There was writing on it, looking like it'd been burnt into the tatami flooring.

_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! JUST DIE!_

And to make matters worst, the lights died on them.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"The kid failed," Kirihiko frowned at his wife, "He got beaten. Why are you getting mad at me for? I thought you hated failure."

"Ryuji got hurt protecting Wakana, which is different," Saeko reminded, arms crossed. After she had been told that her favorite cousin was going to be fine, she had decided to have a few words with her husband about his conduct when Ryuji was brought in. As much as she hated failure, Saeko hated people talking badly about her family more. "He didn't get beaten. He allowed himself to take the hit willingly in order to shield her."

Kirihiko scoffed at that. If he failed, he got punished, but when Ryuji came home injured he got commended for it. However, it did make sense. The boy had gotten hurt protecting his cousin. He had learned quickly that with the Sonozaki Family, family came first. Even before business. Friendly ribbing was one thing, but downright insults or kicking people when they were down was something else entirely. Saeko was definitely not pleased with how he ribbed at Ryuji after the boy had injured himself after defending his cousin.

"Even when he does not desire to be part of the family business, Ryuji proves himself a true credit to the family," Ryubee spoke, entering the room as Saeko and Kirihiko turned to pay attention to him. "Remember Kirihiko-kun, family always comes before business. When the family is in harmony, the business can truly thrive."

"I will remember that, Otou-sama," Kirihiko nodded.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Fortunately, the dorm's backup generator kicked in providing light. Now all the residents were down in the lobby. Suzuho was trembling in terror. Naru and Shinobu weren't too far behind them after their own experiences with the ghostly intruder. Naru was still clutching her Liddo-kun as Kitsune tried to comfort her. Shinobu was trying her best to hold in her sniffles, but she had been really scared by what had happened. Haruka was even in attendance since the backup generator didn't connect to her café so she had to come up to the house to enjoy modern conveniences. At the moment, Phillip and Keitaro were trying to calm Suzuho down enough to try and get some answers out of her.

"Ayukawa-san," Phillip said, "This…thing followed you here. It wasn't trying to chase you out of the house. It was aiming to hurt you. We need to know why."

"Hey, lay off her!" snapped Kitsune. "She's freaked out and so are we!"

"This spirit will be banished to where it belongs!" declared Motoko.

"It's not a ghost," said Keitaro, a blip on his Stag Phone's screen.

"Dopant?" questioned Haruka.

Keitaro nodded. "Kanako, stay with the others. Phillip and I are going ghost hunting."

"You need my packs?" Su offered.

"No, we don't," said Keitaro. The Bat Shot flew in and landed in Keitaro's hand. He removed the Bat Memory and reverted the Bat Shot into its original mode. "Now to see who our spook is."

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"Phantom Memory?" Ryuji inquired.

"Yep!" nodded Wakana. "When we saw Double he was fighting something invisible."

"The Phantom Dopant," Ryuji concluded. He had wondered what had managed to knock the Kamen Rider straight out of the house when it looked like nothing had been inside. Wakane had researched which Memory could make its user invisible and discovered the abilities of the Phantom Memory. One had been sold rather recently so it stood to reason that Double was involved by now. No Memory was sold these days without Double getting involved sooner or later.

"Clever boy! The Phantom Memory lets the user use ghost powers. They can become invisible, go through walls, and even fly. The perfect haunting tool!"

"Interesting. Double will have trouble against that kind of Dopant. Wish I could see him get his butt kicked."

* * *

Keitaro scrolled through the pictures taken by the Bat Shot, finding nothing out of the ordinary save for the areas where the new Dopant had made itself know. Pulling up the last photo, he stopped. "Gotcha." There was a shadowy outline. Thankfully it was easy to see and simple enough to identify. "That means that the Bat Shot can see it." He put the Giji Memory back in.

"**BAT!**"

"Be our eyes!" Keitaro ordered the machine as it flew out of his hand. "Phillip, let's go!"

"Yes, Keitaro," said Phillip, closing his book.

* * *

Motoko remained vigilant as she stood to guard the rest of the residents. While Naru and Shinobu were effectively freaked out, Suzuho was the worst off. Queen and Elizabeth were also hugging each other for security.

"No…it couldn't be…" murmured Suzuho. Could her dead boyfriend be haunting her from beyond the grave? Was he angry at her? Did he blame her for his death? She clutched her locket and chanted his name, "Hiro…Hiro…Hiro…"

* * *

Keitaro and Phillip returned to their room. They needed privacy if they wanted to deal with the Dopant-related aspects of the case. No one save for Haruka and Kanako knew about their identity as Double, and they intended to keep it that way for some time. "Phillip, do a search on Suzuho Ayukawa and tell me why she decided to move into the city."

"I can tell you that," said Kitsune as she stood at the doorway. The blonde had followed the pair back to their room. They had been so wrapped up in trying to get any and all information that they hadn't even noticed her. She had been at the door for almost a full minute before she decided to announce her presence.

"Kit?" Keitaro blinked.

"She had a boyfriend, Hiro, but when he went to get a ring to propose to her with he ended up in a traffic accident. He died. She couldn't take it so she moved to this city and then the haunting started," Kitsune explained.

"An old boyfriend?" asked Keitaro. Maybe there was a connection. "Phillip, you mind staying?" Phillip was already at the whiteboards. Even in a crisis he could get distracted. Keitaro and Kitsune sweatdropped. "OK, Kit, take me to Ayukawa-san."

* * *

Keitaro and Kitsune arrived in the main hall where things were going insane at a record pace. Objects were flying all over the room and ghoulish laughing was present. Suzuho, Queen, Elizabeth, Naru, and Shinobu were trembling fiercely in the corner, trying to keep away from it all. Su was blasting at stuff with her proton pack, making an even bigger mess while Motoko cut at anything nearby as she attempted to use her talismans to ward off the evil force. Kanako and Haruka, cool as ever, were keeping guard over the three terrified girls.

"You've got to be kidding me," Keitaro frowned.

"Begone, foul spirit!" Motoko waved her sword, slashing at any object that fluttered close. "I said begone!"

"Ayukawa-san!" Keitaro yelled, dashing across the room towards the distraught woman. Suzuho looked up at him. "Ayukawa-san, I need to know about your boyfriend. What was his full name?"

"Hiro…Hiroto…Hiroto Nanase," said Ayukawa. The demonic cackling then turned into an enraged scream as the objects in the air were then hurled at the walls at high speeds. The scream died away, but no one really thought that the force behind it was gone.

Keitaro was wearing the Double Driver under his coat, hidden from sight. '_Did you get that, Phillip?_' he sent to his brother and partner.

* * *

"Yes, Keitaro," Phillip answered. "Hiroto Nanase, age 25, died in a traffic accident on his way to propose to Suzuho Ayukawa…"

'_I know that. Does he have any family?_' Keitaro asked.

"He had…a sister," Phillip said. "Miyuki Nanase. Keitaro, are you saying…?"

'_What do you think?_'

* * *

"Oi, Miyuki Nanase!" shouted Keitaro. "Miyuki Nanase, I know it's you!"

"**NAAAAAAHHHHH!!**" a voice roared, causing the trembling girls to recoil in fright.

"Nanase-san, I know you're upset about what happened to your brother, but this isn't the way to deal with it!" Keitaro shouted out. "What happened to Hiroto was not Suzuho's fault!"

"**YES IT IS! IT IS! IT IS! IT IS!" **The monstrous voice shrieked back. "**IT'S ALL HER FAULT! IF SHE DIDN'T EXIST THEN I WOULD STILL HAVE MY BROTHER! SHE SHOULD DIE FOR TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!**"

"_Keitaro! She's too far gone! The Gaia Memory has completely warped her with all of the negative emotions she has stockpiled within her! We have to stop her now!_" Phillip called through the link.

"**SHE DIES NOW!!**" Mist collected into the room before merging into the form of a humanoid. The girls (save for Haruka and Kanako) recoiled in various measures of fright at the sight of their tormentor. The figure looked like they were wrapped in burlap with chains. The arms ended in rags with black skinned hands which looked gnarled with age. The torso was wrapped in burlap and white sheets, making it look like the figure was wearing a dress. The head was wrapped in burlap with a hangman's noose around the neck and a single red eye appearing from a hole in the face.

This was the Phantom Dopant and she was pointing at Suzuho. "**You took my brother away from me, so now I will take your life!**" She threw weighted chains at Suzuho to crush her.

"Watch out!" Keitaro shouted as he grabbed onto Suzuho and threw themselves to the ground. The chains smashed into the wall, making holes. "Are you okay, Ayukawa-san?" Keitaro asked his client. She gave a weak nod, still trembling. "Ayukawa-san, that's not a ghost. That is Hiroto's sister and she blames you for what happened to her brother."

"Miyuki…never really approved of her brother marrying me," Suzuho nodded, recalling the times she had met with the temperamental woman. "He told me they got into a lot of fights because of me. I tried to be nice to her but she kept rejecting my kindness. Hiroto and Miyuki had been close growing up, but she seemed to latch onto him like a security blanket at times and used him as an emotional crutch. He told me she tried chasing away any friends or potential girlfriends he had. I was the first one she couldn't make go away."

"I see," nodded Keitaro.

Motoko had her sword drawn and holding it in front of her. "Demon, tonight you will be slain!" the samurai declared. She charged and swung, only hitting air as the Dopant vanished from sight.

'_Keitaro, the Dopant has ghost-like abilities_,' Phillip reminded.

'_I can see that_,' Keitaro answered. He had to get everyone out. "EVERYONE RUN!!!" Keitaro shouted. They didn't need anymore motivation than that. All of the women in the room had made tracks, wanting to be far away from the Phantom Dopant. However, one still remained. "Motoko!!!"

"I will not run!" Motoko shot back, gripping her sword.

"How can you fight what you can't see!?" Keitaro shouted, "You need to protect Ayukawa-san! That Dopant is after her!"

Realization struck Motoko. "I understand."

She ran after the rest of the female residents. Once the coast was clear, Keitaro was ready. "Phillip, let's bust this ghost."

'_Right behind you, Keitaro_,' said Phillip. The Cyclone Memory appeared in the Double Driver and was pushed in. Keitaro then took out his Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!**"

"Henshin!" Keitaro spread the buckle to make a 'W' shape

"**CYLONE-JOKER!**"

A tornado whipped around him, forming Double's armor.

* * *

The girls ran out of the dorm but suddenly Suzuho was snatched by an invisible force. She hung in the air and looked like she was being strangled, the marks on her neck enhancing the image. The collected females watched in horror as the Dopant reappeared, with her chains choking Suzuho. "**Die! Die! DIE!!!**" the Phantom Dopant screeched.

Motoko prepared to use her sword to cut the chain but a green and black figure beat her to it. He jumped and used a karate chop to break the chains. He then caught Suzuho as she fell, gently putting her down. The girls, except for Haruka and Kanako, were awed at his appearance while Motoko looked at him in contempt.

It was the rumored Kamen Rider of Hinata City.

"**Don't interfere!!!**" the Dopant shrieked, swinging the weighted chains at Double. Double dodged from them as he danced about. Phillip had learnt break dancing from a previous case and utilizing them to dodge the Dopant's attacks. It was proving to be quite effective in this situation "**Stop dancing! Stay still!**"

"**Sorry, Casper, but that's not an option**," Double mocked. He took out the Joker Memory and replaced it with the Trigger Memory.

"**CYCLONE-TRIGGER!**"

With the Trigger Magnum in hand, Double shot at the Dopant. The Dopant yelled out as the shots of concentrated air blasted into her. She growled and flew at Double, striking him across the chest with a weighted chain. The chain then wrapped around Double's legs and hauled him up into the air with the Dopant.

"**Time for some air support!**" said Double as he punched in the code to summon his vehicle on the Stag Phone.

"**You will not stop my revenge! No one will! Anyone who does will die along with her! Hiroto-niisan was mine, all mine, but that bitch stole her away from me!**" the Dopant announced.

"**Revenge won't bring your brother back!**" Double argued. "**In** **fact, what you're doing is dishonoring his memory**."

"**Shut up! You don't understand my pain!**"

"**That's where you're wrong**," said Double, recalling their mentor Sokichi Narumi. "**We lost someone we cared for dearly so we understand.**"

"**Then go and join them!**" the Phantom Dopant said coldly. Suddenly, laser fire rained down on her. The lasers also struck the chain around Double's legs, breaking it. Double began to fall but fortunately he was caught by a flying machine.

The HardTurbular was basically the HardBoilder with the back half switched for a red flying component. It had wings and the wheel in front was on its side. The HardTurbular hovered in place as Double stared the Phantom Dopant down. The Dopant growled angrily before she turned invisible and moment later Double was hit by invisible blows, sparks flying off of his armor. Grunting, he pulled out his familiar yellow Memory

"**LUNA!**"

The Bat Shot landed in Double's hand. He then removed the Bat Memory and replaced it with the Luna Memory.

"**LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

The Bat Shot flashed around them and slowly but surely the Dopant was forced to reveal herself.

"Keitaro, let's end this," said Phillip as Double withdrew the Luna Memory from the Bat Shot.

"Alright, aibou," agreed Keitaro. Double took out the Cyclone Memory and replaced it with the Luna Memory before spreading the belt buckle apart.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!**"

The Dopant sent chains at Double but on the HardTurbular he dodged and retaliated with curving and homing shots from the Trigger Magnum as the beams rained down on her. The HardTurbular also fired on her, causing the Dopant to yell out. Shrieking in absolute rage, the Phantom Dopant took to the sky. Double knew that he had to end this soon. He Phantom Dopant was completely lost in her grief and rage, desperate for any target to take it out on. Reaching to his Driver, he closed it before pulling out his blue Memory. He then put the Trigger Memory into the Trigger Magnum before pushing the magazine up and over the barrel.

"**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Double took aim at the Dopant and finally squeezed the trigger.

"**Trigger Full Burst!**"

Beams of blue and yellow energy flew at the Dopant and rained down on her in a brutal barrage. This caused the Dopant to explode and from the explosion a young girl fell. Double caught the girl and the Phantom Memory wormed its way out of her before shattering. Double slowly landed on the ground and put Miyuki down before he shot back into the sky. The girls dared not get close to her, for fear of the woman transforming into a monster again. As they plucked the courage to get closer, Keitaro came running out of Hinata-Sou.

"Looks like I picked the right moment to call the police," he nodded, secretly scooping up the remains of the Phantom Memory so he could pass them off to the police later.

* * *

Mikio had come and picked up Miyuki for her crimes, but considering the state she was in, growling and cursing at Suzuho like an animal, she would probably be looking at a mental hospital instead of a jail cell for the rest of her life. Suzuho was able to go back to her home, but had Motoko do a blessing so that any and all lingering negativity would be removed and she could live in a clean home. She was very thankful for the Urashima siblings' help and paid them off with extra since she felt bad about their equipment being destroyed. The money was appreciated since a good portion of it went into fixing the damages to Hinata-Sou and replacing items that were broken in the chaos.

* * *

"I almost feel sorry for that Miyuki girl," said Kitsune. She was sitting with Keitaro in his office and having some drinks with her favorite detective.

Keitaro nodded, "Yes, she was so wrapped up in her grief after losing her brother she needed a way to release all that pain. She chose to blame her brother's death on Ayukawa-san who she felt was stealing him away from her. She refused to accept their relationship and never will."

Kitsune had a heart-to-heart with Suzuho after the case. While Suzuho's heart had broken after Hiroto's death, she never regretted ever falling in love. Kitsune never knew what it was like but she was getting a good idea of it while with Keitaro.

"Say, Keitaro," said Kitsune, "Are you free on the 31st?"

"Yeah, sure," Keitaro shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"After the whole 'haunted house' fiasco because of that Dopant, Haruka was thinking of having a Halloween party," said Kitsune. "I want you to be my date."

* * *

**October 31****st**

Everyone seemed to be a partying mood and in costume. Phillip, before the night of the party, had been doing much research on the holiday (which was an interesting subject as plainly seen by all he'd written on it). He never really experienced it in his younger days to the best of his memory since he had always found something interesting to investigate and research during the time so he missed it completely and unknowingly. With the Halloween feeling still alive and well since the Phantom Dopant's attack, Haruka decked out Hinata-Sou and told everyone to grab a costume or else they wouldn't get to join in.

Su had dressed up as a jiang-shi and was scarfing down the peeled grapes and bananas like it was nobody's business. Somehow Shinobu was still able to bring out snacks for everyone despite being in an overstuffed panda costume. Motoko was reluctantly done up like a mummy, but she wasn't being as anti-social as usual, being convinced that the party would be an effective means of reducing her stress at being ineffective against he Phantom Dopant. Naru was in her super nerd disguise, not feeling like partying when she wanted to study. Queen and Elizabeth both were giddy in their Greek togas, dressing up as goddesses. Phillip was attending, dressed in a simple wizard costume since it fit in well with his bookworm habits. Keitaro had gotten in on the fun dressed up like Sherlock Holmes, unsurprisingly to everyone else. Kitsune decided to go with something a little riskier, wanting to show off just a little to Keitaro. She was wearing a furry one piece which had tan fur with a white tummy that hugged her figure. She also wore shoulder length gloves and thigh high boots which were also covered in tan fur. On her head was a pair of fox ears which suited her personality to a tee. Keitaro was having a most difficult time not staring at her figure when Kitsune was acting like she wasn't watching. Not one to be outdone, Kanako had arrived in a skimpy vampire outfit which left her cleavage bare and stopped only at mid thigh, the rest of the skirt being transparent. Her arms were covered in black fabric tied with brown strings while she wore high heels. Where she and Kitsune got their costumes was anyone's guess.

"Nice costume, Sherlock," said Kitsune.

"Yeah, you too," said Keitaro as his eyes wandered all over her, taking it all in. Kanako grabbed his arm.

"Onii-chan, let's get something to drink," said Kanako, leaning forward so he would look down her cleavage. Keitaro started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, but we were talking here," Kitsune glared.

"Oh, were you?" Kanako said innocently.

Haruka watched as the two girls glared at each other with amusement. She was dressed as Indiana Jones, complete with the fedora and whip. It wasn't just for show. She knew how to use it too.

"Keitaro, I don't know if you're lucky or unlucky," said Haruka.

The music played again.

"Come on, Kei! Let's dance!" said Kitsune, dragging Keitaro away from Kanako.

"Hey! I wanna dance with Onii-chan!" Kanako yelled.

Kitsune was determined. After talking to Suzuho she was sure or what she wanted, or to more precise who. Keitaro was all she'd been looking for in a man. He was dependable and trustworthy, so totally unlike the guys she had met in bars. It didn't hurt that he made his own money and owned his own business.

Sarah and Seta had also come to the party. Seta was in his usual clothes while Sarah was dressed up like a cute little princess. She was hanging with Phillip just to be close to her crush.

"I like the whip," Seta complimented Haruka.

"Just stay on my good side if you don't want me to use it," she threatened.

And the residents of Hinata-Sou weren't the only ones having their own party either…

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

The Sonozaki Family was also having a party of their own. It was a Masquerade Ball and the Sonozaki Family was in Dopant form. Their guests were none the wiser. They just thought that the Sonozakis were going all out with the elaborate costumes they had on.

Saeko's Taboo Dopant form had purple/pink skin with the upper half of her face concealed by her hair that rose up like spikes. Her skintight black and red dress came down to the floor and she looked like she was hovering off the floor. Her husband, Kirihiko, was in his Nazca Dopant form. He was colored blue with two length of cloth hanging from his back. His pants were baggy down to the knees while the rest were in boots. He had a black visor over his eyes. Mick was in his Smilodon Dopant form and was eating at the buffer table without a care. Mick had golden fur with red saber-teeth, silver armor and metal claws. Ryubee's Terror Dopant form was intimidating as heck. He was black all over, except for his face which was white and covered by a gold mask. On his head was a huge blue crown with a cape attached to said crown. Wakana was in her Claydoll Dopant form and the lines on her body glowed. Ryuji was also present in his Wolf Dopant form.

Kotonoha, dressed as a ghostly bride, was dancing with the Wolf Dopant (Ryuji). "Your costumes look so realistic," she complimented.

"**Thanks**," said the lupine Dopant. '_If only you knew…_'

* * *

After the party, with everyone save for a few suitably inebriated, Phillip had retired to his room…but not before taking a few photos of Kitsune cuddled up against his brother. With not much else to do, he began finishing his letter. Thankfully his autosave program rescued the email. He had to make a few changes, but that was ok.

_Dear Granny Hina,_

_This is Phillip again, as usual. We got a new case and it's a first for us. We were hired to investigate a haunting. As usual I was skeptical but then when we went to her home with equipment Kanako-chan had us bring, with Motoko-san tagging along, I started to realize that something was indeed going on. I wasn't sure what it was but I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand and an odd chill. It felt…eerie. I'm sure it was a Dopant. A Phantom Dopant to be precise, one with the standard abilities a ghost would have. We suspected it to be a real estate agent who wants our client's house. However, before we got to investigate, the Dopant came to Hinata-Sou, aiming to hurt our client. It turns out that the Dopant was the sister of our client's former boyfriend who died in a traffic accident. She blamed our client for his death and aimed to kill her too. Thankfully we put a stop to it._

_Keitaro is now more than determined to stop the organization that creates the Gaia Memories. We're still collecting clues but what we need is to find one of those dealers. That way we can finally get a lead and find out who the organization members are._

_I hope you are having fun on your vacation, Granny. Enjoy yourself._

_Phillip_

_PS: Kanako-chan is fighting over Keitaro with Kitsune-san, a tenant of yours. It's quite hilarious. You have to be here to see it._

Phillip clicked 'send'.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And that concluded the Phantom Dopant arc. What did you think? Did it spook you? Pls, read and review!

Ten-Faced Paladin: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter. We're now running an equal number of episodes alongside the Kamen Rider Double series. How cool is that?


	13. Case 13: Revelations of Double

The building was dark as the great chamber which the tech company secretly made had been compromised by the white clad Detective Narumi and his longtime assistant Keitaro Urashima. Keitaro was keeping an eye on the stairs in case they were being followed as Narumi walked towards a large machine with a young boy inside, seemingly in deep contemplation.

"Phillip," Narumi whispered, catching the boy's attention. "I'm here to set you free."

Phillip blinked sleepily as he reached out for Narumi's hand. He passed through the glowing glass as if it wasn't there. Narumi easily caught the young man and began bringing him towards the exit. However, that was when Keitaro came running into the room as the lights of a helicopter of the attack variety began to flood the room. At the same time, soldiers dressed in black began to flood into the room with their weapons raised. Keitaro and Narumi knew they had to leave now if they were going to get Phillip to freedom alive.

As Narumi and Keitaro helped Phillip to escape, the elder detective was shot in the back as several of the soldiers began to recklessly open fire, probably not knowing how valuable Phillip was to their leaders' operations. The detective collapsed, his white suit being stained by red blood. Phillip just watched, inexperienced with such things as Keitaro yelled, kneeling over Narumi's body. Narumi whispered his final message to Keitaro then put his fedora on the upstanding young man's head before his body became limp and lifeless.

"Boss! Boss! BOSS!" Young Keitaro shouted.

The floor bulged and exploded, sending them flying. Rising up from it was a strange creature with pink skin and a crown of gold horns that resembled hair. It wore a red dress and was most definitely a female. It was the Taboo Dopant and was the one in charge of this section of the syndicate. The Taboo Dopant hovered above them, a ball of deadly plasma between her hands, tossing it at Keitaro who used his insane dodging skills. He pulled Phillip underneath an ascending stairway.

Panting for breath and crying from the heartbreak, Keitaro watched as the Taboo Dopant and her soldiers began to march across the room to reclaim the boy in white. Seeing that the young man truly cared about him, Phillip opened a briefcase he had on hand and said, "I hope you have the courage to ride with the devil." Blinking, Keitaro looked down to find a pair of Double Drivers and a set of six Gaia Memories different than the ones sold on the street inside.

Phillip and Keitaro, both wearing the Double Driver and holding their Gaia Memories emerged from underneath the stairwell. The Taboo Dopant giggled, feeling that they were giving up until she saw what the pair was wearing. Gasping, she threw another plasma ball, aiming to take down the interloper in one strike.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

Both young men were bathed in a bright light which resulted in powerful typhoon winds to blow into building. The Taboo Dopant's attack was sent back by the blowing winds, destroying the machine which had held Phillip and knocking it down, almost crushing the Taboo Dopant in the process. All of the windows had been blown out from the sudden burst of energy, even knocking the gunmen down as well.

In the middle of it all, Double stood within the typhoon, his red eyes glowing.

* * *

Keitaro suddenly shot out of bed, covered in sweat. He panted, running a hand through his hair.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Phillip asked, working late on another one of his projects. "Begins Night."

"Yeah," Keitaro answered, resting his head on his knees.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 13: Revelations of Double**

* * *

Wakana Sonozaki, also known as Princess Wakana, was a popular DJ on the radio. Her show was called 'The Healing Princess'. She even recorded a CD with her musical singing voice. Because of all the above she had a lot of fans and while she loved the attention she got, she disliked all the pushy fans who were mostly men trying to get a date with her. Like always, they were all crowded in front of the radio station, trying to get to her. The only ones between them and her were her cousin, Ryuji, and her family's bodyguard, Takayuki Hirakawa.

Takayuki appeared as a tall, young man with long, black hair tied into a ponytail, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He looked like a stoic and silent man dressed in a black suit. He had his sword, which was a daitou, at his side.

"Damn these bastards!" Ryuji growled as he pushed a guy trying to hand Wakana a bouquet of flowers back while shoving another obsessed admirer back. The fans were getting pushier everyday. "Takayuki, get Wakana-neechan out of here!"

"Alright, Ryuji-sama!" nodded the ever faithful bodyguard. "Come, Wakana-sama, we must go!" They both went back into the radio station as Ryuji held the obsessive fans off. They rushed out through the back door where Wakana's car was waiting. They entered in the back.

"Drive!" she ordered. The car drove off for home. "Shouldn't we be worried about Ryuji-otouto?"

"Once those people realize you're gone, they'll leave," assured Takayuki. "Besides, unless he has gotten rusty, Ryuji-sama should be fine."

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"It feels good to be home," said Wakana with Takayuki behind her. Ryuji was staggering in after them. He had managed to get to his bike, but the fans had turned rabid, demanding to know his relation to Wakana and if they should try to convince him to leave her alone. Fanboys were dangerous when their idol wasn't around. They saw everyone else as competition and when the mob mentality kicked in, they could get downright dangerous. He wasn't sure how many losers he had to punch out before he could escape.

"Speak for yourself," he grumbled. He had to really hurt some people just to get to his bike. He managed to get himself away, but was bone tired because of it. "Wakana-neechan, isn't there a way for you to get those idiots to leave you alone?"

"It's the price of fame," Takayuki stated, understanding Wakana.

"By the way, thanks, Takayuki," said Ryuji, patting the man's shoulder.

"I was merely performing my duty, Ryuji-sama."

"Well, don't stop doing your job. You're the only one standing between Wakana-neechan and those creeps," said Ryuji. "Glad to have you back."

"Good to be back. However, my training was abruptly halted when the Master sent for me. I would need more time to complete my training," said Takayuki.

Ryubee had summoned Takayuki who'd been on a training trip. This was after Ryuji had gotten hurt shielding Wakana. Takayuki obeyed and returned, knowing well his skills would be needed against Double.

Takayuki had joined the Sonozaki family when he was a young boy, having been adopted by Ryubee, who was an old friend of the boy's father. His parents had died in a car accident. Takayuki was a proud swordsman with a firm sense of honor. Ryuji looked up to him like an older brother. He was the bodyguard for the Sonozaki family, a job he took with pride, as it was helpful to his family. He hadn't appeared until now as he'd been given a sabbatical by Ryubee to continue his training. He lived and fought by his family's code: "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate".

"How about a spar?" Ryuji asked. He took out his Wolf Memory.

"Very well, Ryuji-sama, but don't expect me to hold back," said Takayuki as he revealed his own Gaia Memory. It was the Swords Memory.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hinata-Sou, Phillip was listening to a CD. It was Wakana Sonozaki's newest single and he was not the only one who enjoyed it. Keitaro was a fan of the DJ as well and so was Kanako. All three had become hooked on her voice when she first went on the air. Of course, Princess Wakana had taken the city by storm so they weren't the only ones. Her legion of fans was immense and she had numerous fanclubs and internet sites dedicated to her.

While they hadn't gotten many new cases in the month of November, they did get asked as consultants for the police. Mikio welcomed their help with difficult cases since Keitaro's skills at deduction were well known since he became a detective. Added with Phillip's ability to find any piece of existing information, the Urashima Detective Agency had become quite famous. Hinata Hot Springs City was getting put on the map not only for the tourism, but the up and coming master detectives the Urashima Siblings.

Kitsune had even written about them and sent it to a magazine. This was good for business and Kanako, much to her chagrin, had to admit that the free advertising was good. It got their names out there and helped people to remember them. Business had initially picked up after the article came out. Of course, no one could avoid the slow periods that sometimes came with their work.

"I love this song!" Phillip smiled broadly.

"Me too!" agreed Keitaro.

"Princess Wakana is the best!" added Kanako, uncharacteristically chipper for a change.

As the siblings were enjoying the music, the door flew open and Su jumped in. As usual, she came in with her Heyas Kick aimed at Keitaro. The oldest sibling easily dodged and caught the energetic Molmolese girl, letting her hang upside down. Thankfully she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt rather than her school uniform for a change. Grinning, she waved, "Hiyas, detectives! Can I borrow Phillip?"

"What do you need, Su-san?" asked Phillip, pausing Wakana's music.

"I need you to help with some calculations for my next invention. I want a second opinion."

"Alright, Su-san," smiled Phillip. Su's inventions were always fun. They did such interesting things.

* * *

Motoko was in her room, doing some studying. However, her mind wasn't into it. She had a very serious discussion with Haruka concerning their managers…

-FLASHBACK-

"_I wish to know Keitaro's motivation in becoming a detective. To be honest, when I first met him he did not seem the type," said Motoko. She had decided that her landlord needed a bit of investigation, finding him to be quite the mystery after the recent events with being framed for murder, the missing brides, and lately the ghost which had attempted to do them harm. As such, she had gone to the only person she felt she could ask but also keep it a secret. Haruka Urashima._

"_Blame that mentor of his," said Haruka with a long suffering sigh of amusement. "Sokichi Narumi. That man was like a second father to him."_

"_So, this man inspired Keitaro?" Motoko asked._

"_Considering Sokichi did save Keitaro from kidnappers," Haruka answered. Motoko gasped._

"_He was kidnapped?"_

"_Some scumbags wanted Granny Hina to sign over Hinata-Sou to them so they kidnapped Keitaro. It was Sokichi who found him. Ever since then, Keitaro was obsessed with becoming a detective and eventually convinced Sokichi to take him as an apprentice," Haruka explained. "Sokichi was a great man and he's passed that greatness onto Keitaro."_

-END FLASHBACK-

Motoko was quickly discovering there was much more to Keitaro than she'd initially assumed. She just wondered how deep his secrets truly ran.

* * *

When Keitaro went to get the mail, he was surprised when a small flying turtle landed on his face, exclaiming, "Myuh!" The sudden oddity managed to stun him sufficiently for the flying hot springs turtle to get a surprisingly firm grip on his head with its flippers. When he finally managed to peel the turtle off his face, he saw Naru and a friend in the kitchen enjoying some tea. The friend she had with her was someone familiar.

"Oh, Mutsumi-san," Keitaro blinked before smiling in greeting. "This is unexpected."

"Ara, Keitaro-san," Mutsumi smiled. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"You know each other?" Naru blinked, looking between her friend and landlord.

"Oh, we've met," Keitaro replied as he walked closer to the pair. "How's your health, Mutsumi-san? Have you had any fainting spells recently?"

"Oh, no, I haven't," she said pleasantly. "Thank you for asking, Keitaro-san."

"That's good. So, what brings you here?" Keitaro asked.

Naru cut in, "She's here to help me review for the exam. Come on, Mutsumi-san."

"OK, Naru-san," answered Mutsumi with her usual smile. Grasping her bag, she and Naru headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As they were walking, Keitaro decided to voice an observation that he had noticed when he saw the temperamental redhead, if only to tease her a little.

"I hope you enjoyed that sushi you had on the way here Naru," Keitaro commented, causing Naru to freeze and turn to face him.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed in fierce suspicion, "Have you been spying on me?"

Keitaro pointed at a part of his shirt, near the collar. "You have sushi rice here. That's how I know."

"Amazing!" Mutsumi applauded.

Naru picked the rice off of her sweater, grumbling, "Lucky guess."

"Deduction skills, Naru," Keitaro corrected. "If it was simply cooked rice that's hot you would have noticed it so close to your skin and brushed it off. Since you didn't that meant it had to be at room temperature and thus be part of a sushi dish."

"Show off," the redhead muttered as Mutsumi gasped in delight.

Naru didn't feel like arguing with Keitaro. The fact was that she had admitted to herself that he was an amazing detective and he'd proven time and again with each case he managed to solve. He was also a consultant to the local police force. He had proven her wrong on numerous occasions and although she didn't like it, she had to admit to his superior skill. Every ounce of praise she had been hearing about him was well earned and it just got her frustrated. She didn't like being wrong, but she was being reminded of that every time she saw Keitaro or Phillip.

* * *

Later in the evening, Keitaro was writing another case report when Phillip spoke up, "Hey, Keitaro."

"Yes, Phillip?" Keitaro responded, his eyes never leaving the monitor.

"I see smoke," said Phillip.

Keitaro got out from his seat and went to where Phillip was standing. He looked towards the distance. Quickly fetching a pair of binoculars, Keitaro looked through them and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Fire!" He saw that it was a small apartment building that was on fire. Dashing out of the room, he raced for the HardBoilder as Phillip quickly calculated the position of the blaze and called the fire department.

* * *

Keitaro was racing to the scene, after telling the other residents who were in the living room where he was headed. He found out from Phillip where the fire was and from Naru that it was Mutsumi's apartment that was on fire. Acting quickly, Keitaro raced towards the scene using the HardBoilder. He could see it in the distance and it was a doozy of a fire. Getting in to help and getting out with survivors was going to be difficult. Still, he was just the hardboiled kind of guy to do it.

On the bike, Keitaro quickly activated his Double Driver as he drew the Metal Memory while the Heat Memory appeared in the Driver. "Henshin!"

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

* * *

When Double arrived at the fire, he raced past the fire fighter and went up to Mutsumi's apartment despite the yells of protest he was hearing. Skidding to a stop, he dismounted and charged towards the building. He didn't even hesitate as he kicked the door open and went inside. Inside was a blazing inferno, but the Heat Memory protected him from it, rendering him immune. The Metal Memory ensured that any and all debris which might fall on him wouldn't hurt.

"**Mutsumi-san! Mutsumi-san!**" shouted Double. Dashing up the stairs, he quickly found the apartment where Naru said Mutsumi lived. Kicking open the door, he saw Mutsumi lying near her stove out cold. She didn't look injured, but in a fire that wouldn't last long. Acting quickly, he went over and gently lifted her up in his arms before dashing back down the stairs out of the fire. Paramedics were present and Double carried Mutsumi over to them so she could be treated for smoke inhalation. Having not seen any other people inside, Double knew his job was complete and headed away from the scene.

* * *

Naru and the rest of the residents of Hinata-Sou went to visit Mutsumi. She was being treated in the hospital for smoke inhalation and kept overnight for observation. The fire was because Mutsumi had another one of her fainting spells and left her stove on, allowing the flames to grow out of control. Fortunately, the Kamen Rider had rescued her. Unfortunately, all of her belongings had been destroyed in the fire. Fortunately, Tama-chan was safe and lying in her lap. The smart little turtle knew when to evacuate.

"So, what will you do now?" Naru asked her friend.

"Go back to Okinawa, I suppose," Mutsumi sighed with a cutely depressed frown.

"But exams are near," Naru protested. "If you go back now then you won't be able to try for Tokyo U again!"

"Unfortunately, my registration information to take the exam was in the fire, and also if I were to get a copy they'd have to send it somewhere and I'm homeless now," Mutsumi frowned.

"No, you're not," said Keitaro. All eyes were on him. "Hinata-Sou has plenty of room. You can stay there."

"That's a great idea!" Naru realized.

"But…I don't have any money to pay you with," said Mutsumi. "Everything I have was destroyed in the fire."

"You can work in the tea shop to pay for your stay," Haruka suggested. "I could use the extra company and there's always something that needs to be done in there."

"Oh, thank you!" Mutsumi gushed. "You're so kind!"

"A detective must take care of the innocent," quoted Keitaro. "That's what my mentor always said."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The buildings were silent as people packed in for the night. One building however, was surrounded by fencing with people camping out around it. They weren't homeless, but they were protestors. They were protesting the demolition of the fenced in building because of the local history it possessed. They didn't want it torn down and they didn't want some condominium complex being put up in its place. The picketing had been fierce and a number of workers walked off the job because of the pressure. City Hall was stalemated since the protestors weren't actually interfering and the workers were leaving of their own free will. So, the building was safe for the moment.

At least, that's what was assumed...

**BOOM!**

An explosion ripped through the air as the support for the building was destroyed and the building shuddered. Picketers cried and yelled as they got clear from the dust and main area of the destruction. The building gave off a protesting groan before collapsing in on itself, sending dust and a few bits of material in all directions. The picketers could only watch in horror as what they were fighting for had been destroyed before their very eyes.

* * *

**Ryuji's Apartment**

The following morning, Ryuji was having breakfast as he watched the morning news. What caught his attention was not the fire which had taken place at an old apartment building, but of the sudden demolition of another building nearby. He shook his head as he heard the report. The date of the demolition had been set for a few days later but the building had been taken down earlier than scheduled. Either they had rescheduled without informing anyone or someone took it into their own hands to do some personal demolition.

"Che," Ryuji let out. He couldn't say a Dopant was behind it since he had no proof, but knowing how freely the devices were being distributed on the streets, it was possible someone had gotten a Gaia Memory to make demolishing buildings an easier job.

Maybe he could go and talk to his uncle for some sales information on the Gaia Memories. They kept an extensive record of all Gaia Memory sales, listing the memories sold and the clients who'd purchased them. It would be child's play to track them down. Sometimes it was needed if the clients were rather well off and in need of some after sales service. After all, happy customers told others about your business, bringing more customers. On the other hand, some Dopants would get out of control at times and threaten that business, making them liabilities in need of silencing.

Speaking of liabilities, Ryuji had paid Taisuke a visit and almost felt sorry for the now insane teenager. Gaia Memory corruption was not a pretty thing. Ryuji and his family were lucky to have Gaia Drivers that filtered the negative effects the Gaia Memories would have on their minds and bodies while granting them power with no negative side effects. People who bought Memories off the street were not so lucky. Unless they had a strong will, they would slowly succumb to corruption and go insane, drunk on the power of their Gaia Memories. What bothered Ryuji though is that Taisuke managed to get his hands on the Silkworm Memory in the first place. It was a strict rule not to sell Gaia Memories to underage children because there was the very real threat of the Memory actually killing them or perhaps even getting stuck as a Dopant since their still developing bodies would absorb the Memory permanently. Either Taisuke lied about his age or the dealer who sold him the Memory didn't care. Ryuji was a special case since his Driver filtered out the bad effects of the Wolf Memory.

Ryuji took out his Wolf Memory. He often wondered what Kotonoha would think if she ever found out he was a Dopant. Sooner or later, she was going to find out. She was his fiancée and it was inevitable that she would be brought into the family business. He had caught Saeko and Wakana gossiping over what kind of Gaia Memory would best suit Kotonoha and what it might make her look like.

His mother and father had not wanted anything to do with Ryubee's business. This meant that Ryuji was unaware of his mother's connection to the Sonozaki Family. It wasn't until after their death that he knew of his extended family. He knew his mother would be upset with him for joining with Ryubee, but Ryuji actually saw that his uncle had power and was a king in his own right. Ryuji respected his uncle, and also feared him at the same time. Ryubee Sonozaki was an imposing man.

Turning off the TV and swallowing the last of his breakfast, Ryuji grabbed his schoolbag and headed out. He was going to pick Kotonoha up for school.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Mutsumi had informed her family of her situation and they promised to send her money. At the same time, the young woman was getting settled in Hinata-Sou. Until arrangements could be made for her to take on a room of her own, she would be staying in Naru's room. Since all her belongings had been destroyed, she had no clothes, thus nothing to actually stay in a room with. Fortunately, there was a solution to this at least until she managed to get knew things.

"So, can you let Mutsumi borrow some of your clothes, Kitsune?" asked (pleaded) Naru. "My clothes are too tight for her and your clothes seem to be the only ones that can fit hers." What Naru didn't want to admit was that Mutsumi's chest was far more developed than hers and none of Naru's bras or tops would fit her comfortably, not to mention her hips were in the same situation.

"OK, Naru," Kitsune smiled, easily guessing why Mutsumi would need some of her clothes rather than Naru's.

"Thanks," Naru smiled. She then headed to school after Kitsune gave her a wave at the door. As Kitsune turned, she was met with Kanako, face-to-face. "Oh, hey, Kanako."

"Good morning," replied Keitaro and Phillip's adopted sister. The two young women's relationship was a tense one. In fact, Kanako didn't like how her beloved elder brother and this fox were spending so much time together. She'd done some digging and asked Phillip and he'd confirmed that both Keitaro and Kitsune had gone on a few dates in the past but had not gone steady. Kanako was relieved by that fact and was prepared to make sure that it stayed that way.

"So, what are you up to this morning?" Kitsune asked. She looked to see Kanako wearing a martial arts gi with a black belt around her waist.

"Training," Kanako answered. "I would wake my brothers up, but well they were up late doing work."

"I see, so that's why Kei's not awake," said Kitsune.

"Yes, and I appreciate it if you don't disturb them," said Kanako. She walked past Kitsune into the lawn and began to perform her kata.

Kitsune let out a sigh. Kanako was quite protective of her brothers. Then again, losing her own parents and Narumi had that effect on someone. Like Keitaro, Kanako had grown fond of the man and after he'd rescued Keitaro from kidnappers, Kanako looked up to him. Unfortunately, Sokichi Narumi could not take her as an assistant since he had Keitaro.

After Narumi's death, Keitaro began to take his mentor's place, with Phillip's help. Kanako decided to become the assistant her brothers needed. She practiced her disguising abilities so she could go undercover during cases that needed inside information. Sokichi's death basically made Kanako realize how dangerous being a detective was and so she was going to be strong enough to protect her brothers.

"Hey, they've earned the rest," Kitsune reassured the female Urashima. "I know when to leave the detective duo alone."

"See it that you do," Kanako nodded before she headed on her way.

Kitsune was far from fooled by Kanako's aloof behavior. She could tell that Kanako was putting her under a watchful eye since she was the only one out of all of the girls at Hinata House to have taken her oldest brother out on a date. She'd dated guys with younger siblings before and knew all the signs of a sibling testing her to see if she was good enough for their older brothers. Still, Kanako was probably the oldest youngest sibling she had seen putting her through that trial. Obviously Kanako was very close to her brothers and didn't want the wrong girl to take them away and cause them trouble.

Well, Kitsune didn't bow to them and she certainly wouldn't bow to Kanako. If Keitaro wanted to date her, then she certainly wouldn't dissuade him. Quite the opposite in fact.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Ryubee was dealing with his day to day duties of the museum, looking over reports of what was coming in, offers he had made on showcasing items, and what other museums were offering to take off his hands for their own purposes. Normally it would be a little much for a regular man, but Ryubee was anything but ordinary.

"Ah Mick," he sighed to his faithful pet which was purring contentedly on his lap. "So much of this city I have yet to make mine, but so much of it I already own. Do I have enough? Is this city already mine?"

Mick made a purring noise and shook his head as if answering in the negative.

"I didn't think so either," Ryubee chuckled as he set his papers down. Reaching over, he retrieved his personal phone, one that could not bee traced, before he dialed up a familiar number. A ring tone later, his call was answered. "It's me. Good work on the last property. I've been able to buy it up cheaply. Yes, the money has already deposited. Still, since you were so good I have decided to contract you for another job. A particular property has gone under new ownership lately and I do hope you'll be able to claim it for me…by any means necessary."

A short answer was his reply, one that made a smile appear on Ryubee's face.

"Excellent. I look forward to a favorable response," Ryubee nodded before he hung up. Smiling, he petted a happy Mick. "Ah, piece by piece, this city will become mine."

* * *

**Hinata Hot Springs City High School**

"Ryuji-kun, what do you think about all these unexplained explosions that had been happening recently?" Kotonoha asked as she sat on the roof with Ryuji, having lunch.

"I think some scumbag just wants attention," he remarked.

"A dangerous way, and it could hurt a lot of people," she replied.

"True, but we haven't had any fatalities." He added mentally, '_Yet_.' He was going to ask his uncle if there was a Gaia Memory that could cause such destruction. He didn't really care what happened to the city as long as Kotonoha didn't get involved.

"And also these strange monsters," she said, causing Ryuji to flinch slightly, "Where do you think they're coming from?"

"I…can't say," he answered. He couldn't say his family was distributing the means of creating the Dopants, especially not to Kotonoha. He couldn't even tell her he was one of those Dopants either. He took a bite out of a sandwich she'd made.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Kanako was bringing up lunch to her brothers. She really did enjoy cooking for them, especially Keitaro. To see his face brighten as he appreciated her cooking made her face feel warm. To her, he was the greatest man in the world.

"Keitaro-niichan, Phillip-niichan, I brought lunch," said Kanako before opening the door. When she entered, she saw Keitaro with Mikio at the desk, talking. Phillip was in the corner of the room, reading.

"Illegal demolition?" Keitaro inquired. "I've heard about it. It's been on the news. A lot of buildings are being torn down."

"And earlier than scheduled," added Phillip.

"That's right," said Mikio as he scratched his back. "I mean if it's just one building I can understand that they would want to finish the work faster, but recently buildings that haven't even been set for demolition have started to blow up as well."

"A bomber," said Keitaro.

"A terrorist then," added Phillip. Phillip had been curious about the random bombings but nobody had gotten hurt. All the buildings that had been blown up were abandoned and a few condemned.

"What are you boys talking about?" Kanako asked.

"Ah, Kana-chan," Mikio greeted. "Oh, I'm just here to ask your brothers for help on a case. All these mysterious bombings that have been going on in the city."

* * *

Motoko was walking home with her groupies. They were practically her only friends in school but she did not mind their company. They all looked up to her because she was so independent and wasn't afraid to let perverts have their punishment for their rude and pathetic ways. Of course, all of the boys in the school thought she was crazy since she would use her shinai to attack males who tried to get fresh with her. She didn't mind that though. She was better off for it anyway.

As she walked along the sidewalk with them, she began to recount on what she'd learnt about Keitaro. She'd first though of him as an irredeemable male and a pervert but as the days went by she started to learn more about him and he didn't fit into her idea of men in general. Keitaro was hardworking, intelligent, and dedicated to his work. Not once did he try anything which she could deem perverted in Hinata-Sou save for when he first arrived. All things considered, his claims that it was a misunderstanding were actually quite believable. He didn't look like a detective but his mannerism suggested otherwise. Also, when she'd been arrested under suspicion of murder he'd bailed her and Naru out and even cleared their names, not once doubting their innocence.

She owed him a great debt of honor for that.

She'd received another letter from her sister about Takeru which came with another picture. He was being raised well. Takeru was another male presence she'd welcomed and she hoped he would grow up to be a respectable young man.

Even if she did not notice, Motoko had begun to mature. Her usual temper when concerning male perversion hadn't arose since she realized the consequences it may have. More and more she realized that she had been jumping to conclusions often and hurting people who probably did not deserve it. She recalled the rather long list of people that the police had on file whom had grievances against her and her methods. The list of charges weighed heavily on her and it was only because of Granny Hina was she let off. Indeed, she owed the Urashimas a lot.

The growl of a motorbike caught her attention and she turned to see a familiar green and black motorcycle stopping next to her. The bike's rider removed his helmet to reveal the bespectacled man she'd been musing about and then he put on his fedora to complete the look.

"Hey, Motoko," greeted Keitaro.

"Good afternoon, Keitaro," Motoko greeted back. Her fangirls were curious that she was being so polite to a man when she'd openly remarked how she detested them. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Mikio asked me to help with another case so I was just out looking for clues. So, are you headed home?" Motoko's fangirls began to back away, anticipating another one of their idols attacks. After all, she did not take kindly to people who flirted with her. However, the attack never seemed to come. Instead, Motoko stood her ground and remained perfectly calm.

"Indeed."

"Do you mind if I give you a ride?"

"Don't you have a case?"

"What kind of manager would I be if I didn't stop to help my tenants once in a while?" Keitaro grinned. "Besides, I was heading back there anyway when I saw you. So, is my offer acceptable or would you rather walk home with your friends?"

"Hm," Motoko pondered. Before the frame-up she had almost been punished for, she would have assumed that Keitaro was attempting to seduce her in some sleazy way so he could try something perverted. However, now that she had begun maturating somewhat, she thought Keitaro's offer thoroughly. "I believe I will accept. It will save me the trouble of going on the train today. Do you have a spare helmet?"

"Always," Keitaro nodded as he produced the helmet in question.

Nodding, Motoko took the helmet and put it on after tucking her hair back. Securing her backpack and shinai, she mounted the HardBoilder behind Keitaro. It was a little awkward for her at first, since she had never ridden a motorcycle before, much less touched one. She was also thankful that the helmet hid her face since she would have to hold onto Keitaro tightly for her own safety and the thought had brought a small flush to her face. Nodding her goodbyes to her stunned fangirls, she and Keitaro took off down the street, leaving them behind.

"Um…did we just see Motoko-sempai get on a bike with a man and drive off?" asked the first fangirl.

"Yeah," the second nodded, looking scandalized. "I thought Motoko-sempai despised men."

"That's not any man," the third fangirl squealed. "That's Keitaro Urashima! Haven't you heard? He's the new private detective who solved all those crimes recently. You know, when Motoko-sempai was framed, those missing shoplifter girls, and those missing brides! He was the one who cracked those cases!"

"You mean that was him?" the first fangirl gasped. "Oh wow! No wonder Motoko-sempai is so trusting of him! He came to her defense!"

"Wow. Just like a true samurai would," the second fangirl smiled. "Say, you don't think Motoko-sempai is falling for him, do you?"

"I would if I were in her shoes," the third fangirl giggled. "Oh, a modern-day samurai who comes to the aid of those in need. He's Motoko-sempai's perfect man!"

"We've got to tell everyone!" the first fangirl cheered, whipping out her cell phone and beginning to write text messages. Her friends were close behind, bringing out their own phones in the process.

* * *

Keitaro and Motoko pulled up to the vacant parking lot near Hinata-Sou, allowing both riders to get off. Motoko removed her helmet and smoothed out her hair, finding the sensation of wearing the helmet as compared to a Kendo helmet to be odd. Handing it back to Keitaro, she began to ascend the stairs of Hinata-Sou with the resident landlord close behind, refitting his trusty fedora. Normally Motoko enjoyed quiet walks, but now that she had managed to find some privacy with her landlord, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Keitaro, Haruka-san told me about Narumi…" Motoko spoke up hesitantly. Keitaro's mentor was someone he really looked up to and talking about him could possibly cause some emotional duress she did not want to bring up.

Keitaro paused in his step, a little surprised that Motoko knew of Narumi at all, but he took it in stride. "I see."

"I understand he was a great influence to you. My condolences," Motoko spoke softly.

"It's alright. I got over his death. Heck, I still miss him but what's the point of moping about? We just gotta move on," said Keitaro, though he still had a look of sadness…of guilt. Why though, Motoko had no idea. Perhaps he blamed himself for what happened to his mentor? How could that be though? What role could Keitaro have possibly played in connection to Narumi's death?

"Haruka-san told me he inspired you to be a detective, but I'm wondering if he was the one who inspired you to go into Tokyo University," inquired Motoko. Haruka had never mentioned that Narumi inspired Keitaro to go that far. Granted, Tokyo U was one of the best schools in the country and going there ensured some of the best teachings. However, surely Narumi knew of other schools or places where Keitaro could pick up the trade of being a detective.

"Oh, the Tokyo U thing was something else," Keitaro answered.

"What do you mean?" Motoko asked.

"I guess I should tell you," Keitaro grinned. "You see, when I was little I had made friends with this girl. She was really one of my only friends since I was pretty dorky when I was little and not a whole lot of kids wanted to hang out with me. The ones who did just wanted free candy from my parents' confectionary. Anyway, this girl and I heard that if two people go to Tokyo U together, they'll live happily ever after. So, we both made a promise to go to Tokyo U together. It was what really drove me to do better in school before I met Boss."

"I see," Motoko blinked. Even she, a warrior who was very much inexperienced with the ways of being a woman, could feel the utter romance in Keitaro's story. It was almost something like she would have written in her stories which she kept under lock and key and never told anyone about. "So, did you meet this girl at Tokyo U?"

"Well, after meeting Phillip, I managed to get my scholastic act together enough to be put through a fast track program," Keitaro answered. "His quirks aside, he makes an excellent teacher. Still, when I got into Tokyo U I never really saw that girl. It's been so long I probably wouldn't recognize her. I don't know even if she remembers me or where she is at the moment."

"If she was truly committed to your vow, she would remember," Motoko nodded. "Promises such as that are destined to be kept. Still, have you considered that because of your accelerated learning thanks to Phillip, this promise girl has not even entered Tokyo U yet or perhaps a student there now after you graduated?"

"The possibility did strike me," Keitaro admitted. "Still, with so little clues to go on and the only ones I do have are in my memory, there isn't much I can do. Then again, knowing my luck she just might walk into my office and hire me to find myself."

"Fate works in mysterious ways," Motoko shrugged.

"Yeah, it does," said Keitaro.

"So, what is this case you're investigating?" Motoko asked.

As they continued up the steps, Keitaro answered, "There's been a series of illegal demolition going on in the city. Random buildings are being targeted and have been blown up by unknown means. Mikio asked Phillip and I to see if we could find anything. So far I found out those buildings were condemned and set to be demolished. I went to the company responsible for the demolition in this city and they told me they didn't know who was destroying those buildings. They didn't appreciate it since they weren't getting paid. I think the guy who's blowing up these buildings is either being paid by other people or doing it for kicks."

"Blowing up buildings for fun?" Motoko blinked.

"Maybe he gets excited when he sees stuff go boom. In this business, you meet a lot of weirdoes," said Keitaro. Looking up, he saw Kanako come down the stairs. "Ah, Kanako. What's up?"

"Keitaro-niichan, Phillip-niichan is being weird again!" Kanako told him

Keitaro rubbed his temples. He wondered what his bookworm of a brother was obsessed with this time.

* * *

Phillip was playing on bagpipes and wearing a kilt when Keitaro arrived at the office. "Phillip, is that a skirt?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, this? No, it's a kilt. The Scottish Highlanders wear them, and these are bagpipes," Phillip explained. "It's a very fascinating subject and the bagpipes have been challenging to learn. You have to move your arm and your fingers at the same time."

"He's been practicing for hours," Kanako sighed. "He was really bad at first but he got better really fast. The problem is that only Su likes the noise. He's been at it all day."

Keitaro sighed and then brought out his notepad. Of all the times for Phillip to find a subject fascinating, it had to be right when he needed to use the Gaia Library. Still, it seemed that they had lucked out and had finished the research part of his habits and had moved on to personally experiencing it. It would be easier to snap him out of it, "Anyway, Phillip. It's time do begin the search. Here, the list of places that were blown up." Phillip took the notepad and went through the list. "OK, Phillip. Do your thing."

Phillip nodded and closed his eyes. "Beginning search, now." His mind was then transported to the infinite spaces of the Gaia Libraries which began to move around him. "Keywords are: Illegal Demolition."

Keitaro added, "Next, explosives and experts of demolition in Hinata City."

The bombings were done with a professional expertise. Usually when terrorists made bombs, they only used enough knowledge to know how to make it explode when they want and how big to make said explosion. These recent bombings struck the buildings and nothing else. Sure there was dust and debris, but no one was injured. The only damages were to the demolished buildings themselves and that took expertise and experience. There were only so many individuals who had that kind of knowledge so it would likely make the list a short one.

"We have several names," Phillip reported. "There are several major demolition companies in Hinata Hot Springs City alone and they employ several experts along with their laborers."

"Okay," Keitaro nodded, looking to his notes again. "This bomber so far has targeted buildings that are already scheduled to be demolished. Maybe there's a connection between the buildings themselves. Phillip, cross reference those names and the demolition companies hired to handle those demolitions. See if any names stick out."

"Searching," Phillip replied. After a moment, he spoke up again. "One demolition company stands out. Takamine Demolition Industries. They have been in bidding wars with the other companies over the recently destroyed buildings since they are all city projects and promise big payoffs. Despite losing all of these bids, the business does not seem to be having any financial hardship even though they have been without work for so long."

"That is odd," Kanako frowned. "You don't think they're accepting bribes to destroy the buildings themselves, do you?"

"Possibly," Keitaro nodded. "Phillip, can you look up the names of the experts on staff and see if any of them have a history which might hint they'd be in the middle of this?"

"Checking," Phillip answered. "Nothing immediate, however if a Gaia Memory is involved then perhaps they don't need the history. Desperation can drive people to do many things."

"No kidding," Keitaro sighed. "Okay, what was the last bidding war that Takamine Industries lost? That may be the next target."

"I'll check," said Phillip. "I got it."

Phillip got out of the Gaia Library and grabbed the city map before unfolding it on the floor. He pointed to the location. "Here, there is supposed to be an old abandoned orphanage in that area that's been set to be demolished. However, people have been protesting since it's a city landmark and needs to be preserved."

"Alright, Phillip," Keitaro nodded. "Let's go. Kanako do you mind holding the fort?"

"OK, Onii-chan!" Kanako saluted. Her two brothers then strode out of the room, but first.

"Phillip, put some pants on," Keitaro reminded.

* * *

Hinata Orphanage was a pretty old building. It was built during World War Two and had a history of its residents going on to become famous or respected. The reason for that was it also doubled as a school so that all of the orphans who weren't adopted could still get an education and make something of themselves. With a supportive staff and a good community, the orphaned children flourished. A few of the Hinata Hot Springs City residents were actually related to some of these orphaned children and that's why there was so much opposition to the demolition. The building was an intricate part of the district's very history.

The RevolGarry pulled to a stop, allowing both Keitaro and Phillip to exit. Since they were probably going to meet a Dopant, having the machine nearby was going to be helpful. Phillip had also come along because he had memorized the designs to the building and thus knew where the explosive charges would be placed should someone be trying to tear the building down. With that knowledge and Phillip's understanding of explosives since the case came up, they would be able to disarm the bombs if things got heated.

"This is a nice place," Phillip admitted as he examined the rundown orphanage.

"A lot of history to it," Keitaro nodded. "Granny Hina said she taught here for a while before she met Grandpa. She made a lot of friends here."

"I guess that's part of why she's so influential," Phillip commented. "Well then, shall we?"

"Let's," Keitaro agreed.

Pulling out a flashlight, Phillip and Keitaro began exploring the property. Since the demolition hadn't been confirmed, there was no fencing or means of keeping people off the property. All of the doors and windows were boarded shut so no one could enter the unsafe building. The lawn was overgrown and in need of care. Since no one owned the property though, there was no one to do such a task.

"Looks like the main doorway is still locked," Keitaro observed, seeing the boards still fastened across the entrance. "Let's check the back."

With Phillip close behind, Keitaro headed for the back of the property to see if a back door existed. Halfway there though, the brothers began to hear a crunching noise followed by muffled cursing. Keitaro's frown hardened as he made for the back with a dash. Phillip lagged back, since he wasn't as physically capable as his brother was. Not without a little help anyway. Keitaro dashed around the corner of the house and was rewarded with the sight of a man in black wearing a ski mask trying to tear the boards off the back door of the orphanage.

"Oi!" Keitaro snapped, making the would-be intruder cry out in shock and stumble from the door. "So it looks like you're the mad bomber that's been running around. Care to let me see your face?"

"Tsk!" the masked man hissed before he fumbled in his pocket for something. Withdrawing his hand, he revealed a black Gaia Memory with two bombs on the front with lit fuses, resembling the letter B.

"**BOMB!"**

Activating the Memory, the man pressed it against the back of his hand and absorbed it. His body swelled and ignited before exploding, leaving his new Dopant form to be revealed. He was a round Dopant with black body armor. His torso was round like a black bomb with his shoulders appearing the same. Both of his shoulders had long rope-like fuses hanging from them. His arms were covered in small round orbs that ended in tri-digit hands. His legs were covered in cylindrical black armor and a black orb was in the centre of his waist. His head was round and black with a fuse acting like a ponytail. His face had a pair of round red eyes and a mouth made of red slits.

"A Bomb Dopant," Phillip frowned, eyeing the new Dopant from around the corner. "No wonder he was able to transport explosives so easily."

"Looks like it, Phillip," agreed Keitaro as he put on the Double Driver which also appeared on Phillip's waist.

The Bomb Dopant removed the lumps on his arms and they grew into bombs which he then hurled at the two brothers. Keitaro and Phillip both jumped out of the way and the bombs exploded, sending debris flying.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"**JOKER!**"

The two of them called out, "Henshin!" before plugging their Gaia Memories into their Double Drivers.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

Phillip's body fell unconscious as Keitaro's was covered in the green and black Kamen Rider armor. Flicking his wrist, he said, "**Time to count your crimes**." Double then charged at the Dopant. He jumped up and used a kick that slammed into the chest of the Dopant, sending him staggering backwards. The Rider then continued his assault, using a series of roundhouse kicks and finally using a sidekick that sent the Bomb Dopant tumbling.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Meanwhile, a man was climbing up the steps to Hinata-Sou. His client had ordered him to demolish the place while his partner was busy handling the other job. In his hand was a Gaia Memory that had a 'B' on it with caterpillar tracks and a bulldozer bucket attached to the letter.

"Goodbye Hinata-Sou, and hello payday."

"**BULLDOZER!"**

* * *

**The Orphanage**

"Keitaro, despite its explosives, this Dopant is rather weak," commented Phillip.

"Yeah, but we better break his Memory quick anyway," Keitaro replied.

The Dopant got up and began hurling bombs at Double. "Watch out!" Keitaro shouted and Double rolled away to avoid the bombs as they exploded.

"Keitaro, if this continues then the entire building will collapse on us," Phillip cautioned.

"Yeah, I know. Let's switch tactics!" agreed Keitaro. The Cyclone and Joker memories were replaced with the Luna and Trigger Memories.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!"**

Shifting into the yellow and blue armored Luna-Trigger Form, Double grabbed his gun and fired several homing beams at the Bomb Dopant that flew through the air and hit him. Growling, the Bomb Dopant plucked more bombs and began throwing them wildly. However, Double's sharpshooting abilities were able to shoot them out of the air where they exploded harmlessly. Growing desperate, the Bomb Dopant began hurling more and more bombs, but Double was just able to shoot them out of the air before they could get close to him.

"**Memory Break time,**" Double spoke as he moved to remove his Trigger Memory and to insert it into his weapon in order to activate his Maximum Drive.

That was when his cell phone began to ring.

"**Huh?**" Double blinked, surprised that his phone had activated from its hidden position.

It was all the distraction that the Bomb Dopant needed. Grabbing an orb from its arm, it hurled it at the distracted Double, catching him square in the chest. The explosion literally rocked his world as he was sent flying backwards from the impact. Skidding across the dirt, Double groaned and looked up to try and spot the Dopant. Unfortunately, the Dopant had vanished. On the bright side however, the orphanage was still standing and the Bomb Dopant hadn't been able to plant any explosives.

"Ugh," Keitaro groaned, before he withdrew his Trigger Memory and undid his transformation. Several feet away, Phillip regained consciousness and began to stand up. Keitaro remained on his back, still stunned from the impact. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his Stag Phone. Pressing a button, he brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Onii-chan!_" Kanako's voice cried on the other end, making Keitaro sit up in attention. "_There's a Dopant attacking Hinata-Sou saying he wants to tear it down! Motoko is trying to fight it but she's losing badly! Please get back here!_"

"Right, we're on our way!" Keitaro nodded as he shut his phone down and got to his feet. "We'll have to forget about the Bomb Dopant for a bit. There's another Dopant attacking Hinata-Sou!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" questioned Phillip "Let's go!"

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

The Bulldozer Dopant resembled a humanoid Bulldozer. He was covered in thick yellow armor and had caterpillar tracks under his feet. His head had on a hard hat as smoke stacks on his shoulders blew out smoke with each breath he exhaled. His face was covered in thick yellow metal which left nothing uncovered except for his blank white eyes. His hands resembled shovels which he could use to shield himself from just about anything yet also use to attack with the sharp edges they possessed. Even worse, he had a rack of missiles on his back which he wasn't shy in using. Despite Motoko's best efforts, the Dopant's thick armored hide was impenetrable by her sword and school's techniques.

He had arrived quite suddenly, jeering about how he was going to destroy Hinata-Sou. His form alone certainly frightened Shinobu something fierce while Naru, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Queen, and Elizabeth were all more than a little intimidated. Su, apparently unafraid, was bringing out what appeared to be a small army of flying turtle-like machines which she called Mecha-Tamas that she had made for the sole purpose of capturing Tama-chan and giving her to Su to eat. Before the small machines could actually be deployed, Motoko was already outside and challenging the 'demon'. Needless to say, it wasn't going well as the other residents watched on in horror.

The Bulldozer Dopant let out a bellow of glee, spewing smoke from his smoke stacks. "**Hah! You people can't stop me! I'm going to demolish this inn and buy the land! NONE OF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME!"**

Motoko's sword wielding arm was broken after she tried to fight the Dopant. Her tried and true methods were proving ineffective against the thick armor of the demon. She felt humiliated despite the screaming pain in her arm. Again she had failed to defeat a demon. Now it seemed that she was going to lose her home due to her incompetence. Grunting, she lifted her sword in her good arm and prepared for another assault. Maybe this time…this time she could strike a weak point.

The missile racks on the Bulldozer Dopant's back opened up as he prepared to open fire on Hinata-Sou. However, the roar of an engine was heard and all of a sudden a large machine with two red canopies and large treaded tires came crashing into the scene. "**Nani!**" The giant machine skidded across the grounds before it smashed into the Bulldozer Dopant, sending him flying. Unbeknownst to many of the residents, they were looking at the RevolGarry.

The RevolGarry's cockpit opened and two people jumped out of it.

"Keitaro-sempai!" Shinobu gasped. "Phillip-sempai!"

"Niichan-tachi!" exclaimed Kanako happily.

"Ara-ara," Mutsumi smiled as she saw the two men as they walked over to them. "You've both come."

"Kei-chan! Phil-chan!" Queen and Elizabeth cheered loudly.

Naru sputtered, "Wha-wha-what is that!" she shouted, pointing to the RevolGarry.

Keitaro didn't answer. His concern was on Motoko. Dashing across the grounds, he and Phillip were at Motoko's side in a heartbeat. She was panting, looked scuffed up, and was grimacing in pain from the obvious break in her arm. Still, she was standing, which was downright amazing to Keitaro. "Motoko, are you alright?" he asked.

"My arm is broken," she told him, as if the slight bend in her arm wasn't obvious enough.

"I see." Keitaro frowned. He eyed the Bulldozer Dopant who was recovering from the sudden attack from the RevolGarry. "Rest, let Phillip and I handle things from here.

"What?" Motoko gaped. "What can you do?"

Keitaro winked and said, "Just watch." He said to the front door of Hinata-Sou where the other girls were watching on in fear. "Su, take care of Motoko." He then turned to face the Dopant. "Phillip, let's show them how hardboiled we are." He took out the Double Driver and strapped it on and instantly a copy of it appeared around Phillip's waist, shocking the girls.

"Don't you mean halfboiled, Keitaro?" remarked Phillip, making his brother grimace angrily.

"**You two want to die so much?**" the Bulldozer Dopant sneered. The reply he got was for the two men to whip out their own Gaia Memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"No, we won't die," said Keitaro. "Because..."

"...We are..." finished Phillip.

"The two in one Kamen Rider! Henshin!" the two called. Phillip plugged his Cyclone Memory into his Double Driver and it transferred into Keitaro's. Keitaro pressed his hand down upon the Cyclone Memory before plugging in the Joker Memory. Keitaro then spread the buckle into the 'W' shape.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Wind whipped around Keitaro as solid fragments converged on him, enveloping him in his half green and half black suit of armor. The red eyes flashed as the change was complete. Phillip's body then collapsed.

The Hinata-Sou girls' jaws all dropped.

"They are…" Kitsune began.

"The half-and-half demon!" Motoko realized.

"Kamen Rider!" Shinobu and Elizabeth yelled out.

"Cool!" Su and Queen exclaimed.

"**Who the hell are you!**" shouted the Bulldozer Dopant.

"**We are Kamen Rider Double! Now, Prepare to Count your Crimes!**" said Double. Double then rushed towards the Bulldozer Dopant who began opening fire on Double. However, he missed as Double expertly dodged the missile. "**So-rya!**" Double's fist collided with the Bulldozer Dopant's head, sending him staggering back in pain. Double then performed a series of roundhouse kicks aimed at the Dopant's ugly face before jumping up and smashing both his feet into the Dopant's head, breaking his horns and sending him flying.

"He's pretty weak," said Phillip as Double's right eye flashed.

"Guess he was all talk," commented Keitaro as Double's left eye flashed.

The Bulldozer Dopant roared out and his body began to expand as he got on all fours. Double watched as the Bulldozer Dopant transformed into a gigantic Bulldozer-like monster. It looked like a regular bulldozer on steroids, but where the operator's chair would be was the Dopant's head. "**Run!**" he shouted to the Hinata-Sou girls as the giant Dopant came charging at him. He was caught in the Dopant's bucket and then picked up before being smashed down to the ground. Double groaned in pain and rolled out of the way as the Bulldozer Dopant tried to run him over. The giant monster was slow to turn around, which would work in Double's favor.

"Time to switch Memories!" Keitaro's voice came out from Double.

Double reset his buckle into the 'U' position and withdrew the Cyclone and Joker Memories before taking out two different Gaia Memories.

"**HEAT!**"

"**TRIGGER!**"

He plugged them into his belt and spread the buckle apart.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!**"

He assumed the half red and half blue Heat-Trigger Form. He drew his gun and aimed at the Bulldozer Dopant and fired upon the monster with several fireballs that exploded against the Dopant. The flames also served to melt through the Dopant's armor. It definitely hurt their opponent, but it wasn't stopping him. Instead, the Bulldozer Dopant continued to charge towards Double but the Kamen Rider was unfazed. Calmly, he took the Trigger Memory out and replaced it.

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

His left side turned silver as a bo staff appeared on his back. He pulled the weapon off, extending it. He then charged with his weapon, the Metal Shaft. Leaping over the shovel front, he thrust the Metal Shaft between the Bulldozer Dopant's eyes, causing it to grunt in pain from the impact. Double pulled back and jumped up to bring the Metal Shaft down on the Bulldozer Dopant's head. It became dizzy from the impact.

"**Let's make this look hardboiled**!" said Double as he activated the Stag Phone and punched in the code. The RevolGarry opened up to reveal the 'Hard' component of the bike as the large wheel behind it opened up and rotated. The red 'Turbular' component locked into place as the front wheel of the HardTurbular shifted to the side as the wings spread out. It then flew towards Double.

Double jumped aboard the vehicle and hovered above the Bulldozer Dopant. The dazed Dopant bellowed while spewing smoke before launching several flare-like missiles at Double. In retaliation, the HardTurbular fired several laser shots to shoot the missiles out of the air. The HardTurbular thankfully had a much higher rate of fire and several shots managed to strike the Bulldozer Dopant. Explosions ripped across its hide, making it tremble and one particularly lucky shot broke its treads, making it unable to move.

"This is a prime strategic opportunity. I guess it's now time to end it," said Phillip.

"OK, aibou," agreed Keitaro.

"**Memory Break!**" announced Double as he withdrew the Metal Memory from his belt and put it into a slot on his Metal Shaft.

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Metal Branding!**" A burst of flame erupted from the front end of the Metal Shaft and with a shout Double leapt off the HardTurbular to jab the ignited weapon into the Dopant's head. The Bulldozer Dopant roared as it exploded and once the flames died down, all that remained was the man and his now destroyed Bulldozer Memory.

"**Case…closed**," said Double.

The girls of Hinata-Sou could only gape in shock or squeal in amazement at the fight they had just been witness to.

* * *

The police had been called to retrieve the man and paramedics also came to help with the wounded, namely Motoko. Her arm was still broken, but it would heal. It would need to be put in a cast and in a sling until it was healed. Thankfully, the doctors of Hinata Hot Springs City Hospital were able to patch her up quickly. Her only complaint was that she would be unable to practice for some time before her arm healed.

The remains of the Bulldozer Memory had also been picked up as evidence by the police. The girls mentioned the Kamen Rider, but not his true identity. They owed the brothers that much. The one who used the Bulldozer Memory was just a common thug who had connections to the Yakuza. He had a rather large rap sheet for extortion and assault. No one had been able to find him before now. All in all, it was a good day to be a police officer.

Once they all returned to Hinata-Sou, Phillip and Keitaro received the full attention of the girls as they surrounded the pair. Haruka and Kanako had explained to them while the boys were talking to Mikio and the other police officers, but they wanted to hear from Keitaro and Phillip themselves. To that end, the girls had dragged the boys to the living room and seated them so that the girls were all seated around them. Haruka was in the background, calmly smoking a cigarette while watching on. Kanako was next to her, but ready to move in case any of the girls began to get violent. Phillip and Keitaro were expecting this sort of thing to happen sooner or later so they were rather calm for two men who were about to be interrogated.

"OK, what do you girls want to know?" Keitaro asked.

Naru didn't know where to start, so she just sputtered, "How…who…what?"

"Speechless, aren't you?" smirked Phillip.

Motoko eyed the two young men and said, "You're both the demon."

"Hey, watch that mouth of yours, Motoko," Kitsune frowned, "Like it or not, they saved our lives."

"She's just upset that we ended up saving her again," said Keitaro. Motoko frowned at the statement, recalling the times she and Double met in the past. More often than not, he was the one who had come to her rescue and defeated the other Dopants. Her pride was bruised from such rescues time and time again, but it was soothed somewhat that it was by Keitaro who she knew she could trust rather than some stranger or worse, a demon.

"So, Sempai-tachi," Shinobu spoke up, "You're both the Kamen Rider?" Since hearing about him on the radio, Shinobu was something of a fan of the Kamen Rider along with lots of other people in her school. There were a few glimpses of him in the media, but nothing like the concrete battles she had seen. Finding out the two sempai she looked up to were in fact that same hero was very shocking.

"That's right," said Keitaro. "Phillip and I use the Double Driver and the Gaia Memories to become Kamen Rider Double."

"Fighting fire with fire," quoted Phillip. "To fight the Dopant, we must become something similar."

"And that is Double," finished Keitaro.

"And you both knew all along," said Motoko, glaring at Haruka and Kanako.

"And not just us, but Granny Hina as well," said Haruka, smugly.

"Why do you think she asked them to come in the first place?" smirked Kanako.

"Okay, okay, I think I get the fighting as Double part" Naru sighed. "But do you mind telling me just what the heck Gaia Memories are?

"This," said Keitaro, holding up his Joker Memory. Placing it on the table, he then produced his Metal and Trigger Memories to show the girls. Phillip did the same with his Cyclone, Heat, and Luna Memories. All six were placed on the table for the girls to look at.

"Oooh, what are those? Are they yummy?" asked Su excitedly. "They look like candy."

"Not a good idea, Su-san," said Phillip.

"Keitaro, aren't those things illegal?" asked Kitsune. "You said it yourself. Gaia Memories are dangerous."

"Normally true. However, the ones you saw used by the Dopant and the ones we use are different," said Keitaro.

"How so?" asked Motoko.

Keitaro took out the Stag Phone and scrolled through a few images before showing it to them. "Compared to the Gaia Memories Phillip and I use, the Gaia Memories the Dopants use have rib-like casings. The Memories Dopants use also must be downloaded directly into the users' body while we can use our Driver to use them safely. That's the difference."

"Still, they are demonic devices," frowned Motoko.

"Not demonic," corrected Phillip. "Gaia Memories contain data and energy from the Earth itself and as such an infinite variety of Gaia Memories can be created."

"An organization creates them and sends their dealers to sell them," added Keitaro. "We haven't caught a sale happening, however, so we haven't found a link."

"Sempai, how did you and Phillip become Double?" Shinobu asked. That was a sensitive subject for the Urashimas. Haruka sighed as she took a drag and Kanako bit her lip.

"The day Phillip and I became Double was…the day our mentor died," said Keitaro. The girls looked at him in shock. Kanako and Haruka remembered that day. Sokichi Narumi had been a great man.

"The Begins Night," Phillip said.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"You are unable to buy Hinata-Sou's land, Uncle?" asked Ryuji.

"Yes," Ryubee nodded. "The man we sent to demolish the building failed. The land isn't ours."

The two of them were playing Chess. Ryubee was playing as whites while Ryuji was playing as black. Ryuji had come to visit his relatives again and to hear what was going on in the city. Saeko was working on business as usual and Wakana was getting ready for another CD recording with Takayuki acting as her bodyguard. Kirihiko was tending to Gaia Memory sales. So that left Ryuji, Ryubee, and Mick to enjoy a relaxing game of Chess. Ryuji hadn't known much about the game, but he learned fast with Ryubee as an opponent. To date, he had been one of the best challenges the Sonozaki head ever had. A thought which pleased him greatly.

"Too bad," Ryuji said. "I was looking forward to soaking up in their natural hot springs. They say that Hinata-Sou's hot springs are the best in the city."

"Exactly why I wanted to have it," said Ryubee as he moved his piece.

Ryuji moved his piece and smirked, "Checkmate."

Ryubee smiled at his nephew. "You are indeed a member of the Chosen Family, my nephew."

"I had a good teacher. So, another game?" Ryuji challenged.

"No, I think it's time I showed you something."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"So…just how many of these…Gaia Memories exist?" asked Motoko. She wanted to get an estimation as to how many Dopants could be running around to her family so they could be prepared.

"As there are as many objects, animals, and concepts in the world," Keitaro answered. "Thankfully, they were only able to make so many of them before Boss and I managed to pull the plug on the source of their production."

"Ara? What was the source?" asked Mutsumi.

"Me," Phillip answered with a sigh.

"When Phillip says that he knows everything, he means it," Keitaro nodded, seeing the gaping faces of the girls. "When we first met, the people who had Phillip before kept him in some kind of technological cell where they could download information on anything from his mind and use it to create Gaia Memories. Thankfully they didn't manage to get everything or else there could be even worse Dopants out there."

"However, the organization seems to be able to duplicate the Memories they do have," Phillip continued. "The process is difficult, but the rate of success seems to be dependant on how rare the object the Memory is crafted after. Examples include the Masquerade Memory which the organization has duplicated on a massive level to hand out to their soldiers in the past. More rare objects such as the Anamalocaris Memory seem to have a very small amount of success."

"Cool!" Su giggled. "I want to test this technology out! Phillip, we can make all sorts of cool stuff for Double!"

"I don't think we have time for that," said Keitaro. "That other Dopant is still on the loose."

"Another one?" gasped Kitsune.

"Bomb Dopant: able to create explosives at will," Phillip said. "It got away before we could break his memory. It was before we got here to defeat the Bulldozer Dopant."

"Unfortunately, we won't know where to start looking until he starts blowing stuff up again," Keitaro frowned.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Ryuji was surprised when Ryubee opened the door to the secret underground room. He never knew it even existed. As he went down the steps with his uncle, with Mick in his arms, he felt a sense of foreboding like he was getting in deeper than he should.

Ryubee brought him into a cavern where a hi-tech looking glowing well was put in the centre. A computer was attached to the well with a touch screen monitor.

"Uncle, what is this?" Ryuji asked.

"This is where the Gaia Memories are created," Ryubee explained. "Your Wolf Memory was born from this place too."

Ryuji knew he wasn't lying and he often wondered how the Gaia Memories were made.

"This very well contains all the power and history of the Earth," Ryubee continued. "It is only right for us, the Sonozakis, are able to access it for our own purposes." Ryubee looked up to give his nephew a stern stare. "Ryuji, I think it's time you began officially working within the organization. The first thing you have to do is to move out of your apartment and come live with us. Then, we can have Saeko show you the ropes."

Ryuji would've argued, but the shock made him speechless. Also, Ryubee's tone left no room for argument and he could feel himself shivering inside as a bead of cold sweat rolled down the side of his head. It was a direct order from the head of the family. "Yes, Uncle," he obeyed.

Ryubee placed a comforting hand on Ryuji's shoulder, putting the young man slightly at ease. "Good, that is what I wanted to hear."

* * *

**Hinata Sou**

Phillip was on the laptop writing another email to Granny Hina. A lot had happened in one day and his adopted grandmother needed to know.

_Dear Granny Hina_

_A lot has happened today so I don't know where to begin, but I think you should know that today all your residents know about Keitaro and I being Kamen Rider Double. Motoko-san didn't take it well and Naru-san was speechless. I think we broke some taboo by doing what we did but you did say that we needed to protect the residents of Hinata-Sou and Hinata-Sou itself from people who would harm it. Today we faced two Dopants: the Bomb Dopant and the Bulldozer Dopant. They were responsible for a series of buildings being demolished. I am unsure of what their motives were but Keitaro thinks that they were having fun while getting paid. I always found monetary exchange to be an interesting subject. Maybe I should do some research on it. Oh, and by the way, I've finally learnt to play the bagpipes._

_Phillip_

After Phillip sent the email, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye on the balcony. When he looked again, he saw it was gone. "Could it be…?" With a shrug he left the office to join the others for dinner. "I wonder what dish Shinobu-san cooked for us."

* * *

On the roof of Hinata-Sou, a small bipedal lizard-like creature could be seen on top of the roof. It let out a small roar.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: A lot seems to have happened in this chapter. The residents find out, and now the first glimpse of the mysterious Fang Memory. Wonder what will happen next? Stay tuned for more Kamen Rider Double in Love Hina, OK?

Ten-Faced Paladin: So, here's another edition of Keitaro and Phillip's life as Double. Their secret is out and it seems that the girls are ok with it so far. More events to come, especially with the Fang Memory making its first appearance.


	14. Case 14: Baring Our Fangs, Together!

_Dear Phillip_

_I knew that sooner or later your secret would get out and I knew the girls would react in a variety of ways. I knew you both would protect Hinata-Sou. Why else would I have called you to this city? I knew Motoko and Haruka wouldn't be able to fight a Dopant, despite their skills. I'm just glad everything worked out. I'm also glad you protected the inn. You may not be my grandson by blood, but you really are an Urashima at heart. Oh, and tell Keitaro and Kanako I give them my thanks as well. You make your ancestors proud. Protecting the city from these Dopants was like how we, the Urashimas, have protected the city from demons long ago._

_PS: I'll be coming back for a visit. Be prepared for when I drop by._

_Granny Hina_

Phillip smiled. It'd been a long time since he saw Granny Hina. He was hoping to be able to see the old woman again. She might be old but she still had a few tricks up her sleeves.

Phillip's mind, however, wondered, "Fang, was that you?"

* * *

**Love Hina/Double Trouble**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

**Chapter 14: Baring our Fangs, Together!**

* * *

Keitaro, Haruka, Kanako and Phillip were acting like nothing had happened since the day Keitaro and Phillip revealed their identities as Kamen Rider Double. For the rest of the residents, it was not so.

Naru found her entire worldview shattering around her. She had a problem with Keitaro and Phillip as landlord and manager, but they did it so well she really couldn't see any fault in them taking the position anymore. She once scoffed at their ability as detectives, but due to the number of cases they've been able to solve she couldn't say they were lucky. They were good. Even Seta said so. Also, she was starting to see Keitaro in a new light. He was almost like Seta. Their stance and everything was similar. She did still think Phillip was a weirdo. He was still playing those bagpipes until Su called him over to help with one of her inventions. At first she was angry that they would keep a secret like this from them, but after talking to Haruka she understood why they had to do it.

Motoko was also finding a new respect for the brothers. They clearly were not weak, but she hated to admit that they'd been able to do what she'd been trained to do since young; battling demons. Keitaro and Phillip explained that Dopants weren't demons, but Motoko didn't see a difference. These Dopants were dangerous, malevolent and demon-like. However, since she couldn't defeat even one, she felt like she was at the bottom of the well. To think two men she'd once looked down upon had been protecting the city from these Dopants and she never even figured it out. Had she been so blind?

Su was just impressed when she saw the RevolGarry and, under Phillip's watchful eye, the Double Driver. She was tempted to take them apart but she also knew that the brothers needed them to fight Dopant. She did, however, offer her services to maintain the RevolGarry.

Queen and Elizabeth always knew there was something special about Keitaro and Phillip. To think they were the Kamen Rider people had been talking about. As much as they wanted to tell, they knew they couldn't.

Shinobu's admiration for the two brothers had only gone up several levels. So much so she was even putting extra effort into the snacks and tea she would make them everyday.

Mutsumi was, well…acting like her usual ditzy self around the two brothers.

Kitsune was impressed too, after getting over her shock. To think that the two brothers weren't only detectives, but the local superhero too. It just went to show that even they could pull the wool over her eyes.

At the moment, Kitsune was finally starting her day as she passed Phillip in the hall. For once, he wasn't carrying a book and reading absently. Instead, he looked like he was actually going somewhere rather than wandering.

"Hi Phillip. You going somewhere?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh, the roof," the resident bookworm answered idly, confusing Kitsune.

"Why are you going there?" asked Kitsune. "Looking for a peaceful place to read?"

"Oh, nothing like that," Phillip replied. "Granny Hina is going to be dropping in and I want to be there to meet her."

"What?" Kitsune gaped.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell everyone," Phillip commented, just realizing now that he had forgotten to tell everyone of Granny Hina's arrival. "Do you think you can do that while I go to greet her in the meantime?"

"Yeah, sure," said Kitsune.

"Thank you," said Phillip before he headed to the roof.

* * *

"Keitaro, may I have a word with you, in private?" Motoko asked. Keitaro was currently washing his bike when she approached him. He was in the process of rinsing off the suds.

"Oh, sure," Keitaro said. "Let me finish up here first and I'll meet up with you."

She accepted that answer. The reason she wanted to talk to him was so she could get some more information out of him. Keitaro seemed to be hiding something in regards to the Gaia Memories.

"Alright, let's go," said Keitaro. He'd dried up his bike. "OK, let's talk."

"Not here. My room," she insisted.

"Alright, then lead the way."

* * *

Phillip was sitting on the roof, looking up at the sky. He heard shuffling and then a loud 'Myuh!' Tama had flown onto his lap. "Tama, why are you up here?" Hearing a scuffling noise, he saw Su scrambling up the stairs with a napkin around her neck and a fork and knife in her pocket. "Hello, Su-san."

"Hiyas, Phillip! Can I have Tama now? I wanna eat her!" Su asked, already drooling over the thought of her turtle meal.

"Myuh!" Tama didn't want to be eaten, apparently.

"I don't think I should," Phillip refused. Pouting, Su sat down next to him, but she kept a sneaky eye on the elusive hot springs turtle in case she tried to run away again.

"What are you doing sitting up here?" she asked curiously.

"Waiting," he answered, looking up as the clouds floated by. "Granny Hina's coming home soon."

"Really? Do the others know?" Su's eyes shone.

"I asked Kitsune-san to go tell the others," Phillip informed her.

"So, why are you up on the roof?" Su asked.

"Granny said she was going to 'drop' by and knowing her she meant that literally. I'm just waiting to catch her."

"Can I wait with you?"

Phillip smiled and nodded.

* * *

Keitaro had never ventured into Motoko's room before because she'd never invited him inside. She would've never let a man enter her room in the past but Keitaro was a different case. He'd earned her respect.

Keitaro could see that Motoko's room embraced her life as a samurai and she took it quite seriously. Her personal blade was placed on a traditional stand and there was even a full set of samurai armour on one side. As they sat down at her table, Motoko began her inquiry, "Is it difficult to fight with someone else occupying your body along with you?"

"Oh, you mean when Phillip and I combine to become Double?" Keitaro clarified.

"Yes, indeed," Motoko confirmed.

"No, not really, at least not most of the time," said Keitaro. "I just control the left half while Phillip controls the right."

Motoko blinked, "But…you move so fluidly."

"Years of martial arts training and we've been in sync for so long it just comes as second nature," he answered.

"So, you rely on each other," Motoko concluded.

"Of course. We're partners." Keitaro nodded. "Although, I specialize more in weapons so I hold the Joker, Metal, and Trigger memories. They all specialize in traditional forms of combat. Phillip has Luna, Heat, and Cyclone because they are more like techniques, which he's best at."

"I see," Motoko pondered. "So while you know fighting better, you do not know any special techniques. Phillip on the other hand knows the techniques, but does not have the specialty in combat that you do. I assume that you both trained in the same style then."

"Urashima-Ryu just like Haruka," Keitaro nodded. "Granny Hina trained us herself."

"Are you sure it is wise to train in only part of a fighting school?" asked Motoko with concern. "Have you ever fought while separated?"

"Plenty of times," Keitaro nodded. "Phillip's a defensive fighter by nature so he waits until he gets attacked. I adopted the offensive style since I go looking for trouble in my profession." Shaking his head, he continued. "Double really has one flaw. Phillip and I have to agree on our movements or else we get tangled up. It happened when we were training. I wanted to train while Phillip saw a food he never had before and wanted to try it. With two sides doing different things, we tripped and ended up knocking ourselves out on a rock."

There was an image Motoko's more mischievous side would have wanted to see. Coughing, she continued, "I see. How often do you and Phillip train? I do not expect fighting these…Dopants to be easy."

"Well," Keitaro admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Not as much as we'd like since coming here. We had to keep it a secret from you girls and there's not a lot of privacy to be had. Honestly we've been fighting Dopants so often we haven't had to train."

"That is no excuse," Motoko admonished. "Like me you have a responsibility in fighting creatures who threaten the people. There is a river out behind Hinata-Sou which I use for training when I wish to be undisturbed. It is spacious so you will have enough room to train all of your skills."

"Um…okay," Keitaro nodded.

"I will also help oversee your training," Motoko continued. "I may not know Urashima-Ryu, but I am skilled in both swordsmanship and hand-to-hand. A sparring partner would be useful."

"Sure. Do you want me to call Phillip?" Keitaro asked.

* * *

In her room, Naru was trying to study with Mutsumi, emphasis on 'trying', but she couldn't get her mind focused on her work. The actual Tokyo U entrance exams were close and she needed to be prepared. However, after the shocking discovery the other day her mind was still reeling.

"Naru-san, are you alright?" asked Mutsumi, noticing the discomfort her friend was showing. "Do you need to take a break?"

A break sounded good. Naru removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We've been at this for hours already." Closing her book, she sighed.

"Are you still thinking about what happened the other day?" questioned Mutsumi.

"Well, aren't you? I mean we just found out that both Keitaro and Phillip are the Kamen Rider! That's not something I can just sweep under the rug, Mutsumi," Naru remarked.

"No, it isn't, but since they aren't bad people I don't mind knowing that they are who they are. In fact, they saved my life," said Mutsumi.

"Yeah, they did, and they've been saving a lot of people since coming here, haven't they?" Naru responded.

"Does it bother you?" Mutsumi inquired.

"Well, not really," Naru admitted. "The part that bugs me is how strange it all is. My life was pretty ordinary before and now all this Kamen Rider, Dopants, Gaia Memory stuff is happening and It feels like life's spiralling out of control, if only a little."

"It is a little overwhelming," Mutsumi nodded, "But I know I can trust Keitaro and Phillip to keep things from going completely out of control. They've kept us safe and saved us before now. I know they'll keep doing it too."

"I…I guess," Naru admitted.

* * *

Phillip looked up and then saw a plane passing overhead. It wasn't a commercial it seemed to be a smaller private plane or a charter flight. "I think that's her," Phillip pointed.

"Really?" Su looked up, squinting to see the plane.

Phillip squinted his eyes and then saw something jump out of the plane. "Yes, that's Granny Hina." A parachute opened as the person that jumped out of the plane began to descend. "Let's go greet her."

His grandmother was always a thrill-seeker. Even her old age didn't stop her from being extreme. It was one of the things Phillip liked about her.

The woman herself landed lightly on the roof of Hinata-Sou and undid her chute, allowing it to fall to the ground, "Woo, that's a relief off these old bones."

Granny Hina was indeed a short woman, but age had been kind to her. She did look like a grandmother with her silver hair done in a bun, her kimono, and her cane. However, she was anything but frail, but did like to trick people into thinking she was so she could get them to freak out over it. She was an easygoing woman and loved to have fun in life.

"Hello Granny," Phillip smiled as he approached the old woman.

"Ah Phillip. How good to see you. Come give your old grandma a hug," Granny Hina smiled. Phillip gladly kneeled down and hugged his adopted grandmother tightly. Releasing each other, they stepped back. "My you've certainly grown. Or maybe I shrank. Old age does that sometimes."

"A few cases, but not all the time," Phillip answered.

"That's my boy," Granny Hina smiled. She turned to see Su grinning excitedly at her. "My, my, little Kaolla Su. How good of you to come see me."

"Granny Hina!" Su squealed, glomping onto the old woman. Despite Su's amazing strength in the hugging department, Granny Hina took it all in stride before releasing the smiling old woman. "Did you get any gifts or us? Like bananas? Or something yummy?"

"I brought a few things," Granny Hina laughed. "Now, where are those other grandkids and tenants of mine? I expected everyone to show up."

"I had Kitsune pass the word around before I came up to meet you," Phillip answered. "I expect them to be here soon. Or maybe they're expecting you at the front door. I'm not sure."

"Well, let's go say hello then," Granny Hina smiled. "I have lots of stories and gifts to pass around from my trip!"

* * *

Word got out quickly and everyone came down to greet Granny Hina.

"Hello everyone, and it looks like we have some new faces," said Granny Hina.

"I'm Mutsumi Otohime."

"Call me Queen!"

"And I am Elizabeth."

Granny looked to Keitaro and smiled, "How have you been doing, Keitaro? Business doing okay?"

"Well, we've had a few slow days but the cases that we've been getting have been raking in money," Keitaro said.

"And fame too!" Kanako added. "We're the most famous detective agency in the city!"

"Sounds wonderful. So, Phillip has told me that you protected Hinata-Sou from a Dopant. I'd like to hear details," said Granny Hina. "But, before that, I'd like to speak with my residents." Granny Hina looked to the girls. "So, girls, have Keitaro and Phillip been treating you all well since I put them in charge?"

"They've been great!" Su cheered. "They have all sorts of cool stuff and Phillip helps me make new inventions, and Keitaro keeps the place all squeaky clean, and they've helped us so much like when a bad guy tried to frame Naru and Motoko!"

"Uh-huh!" Shinobu nodded. "Keitaro-sempai and Phillip-sempai are so reliable! We can count on them for anything!"

"Ah it does my heart wonders to hear that!" Granny Hina smiled. Turning to the older girls, she pressed the question. "And what about the rest of you? Any comments about my grandsons?"

"Well, I don't know about Naru or Motoko, but I sure enjoy their company," Kitsune grinned. "They did a bang up job as the manager and landlord around here. Thanks for sending them our way!"

"I have to admit they can really pull through," Naru nodded. "As far as landlords and friends go, we really can't do much better."

"Both Keitaro and Phillip have proven to be reliable and honourable time and time again," Motoko admitted. "I did not have a positive opinion of them at first, but I was proven wrong and am glad for it."

"Well, why did you think I asked them to take over for me?" Granny Hina laughed. "It must've come as a shock for you when you found out that my two grandsons were in fact Kamen Rider Double, right?"

"That wasn't your only reason," Haruka remarked. "You planned to pass the property onto them anyway."

"Yes, indeed I have. They are my only grandchildren, Haruka," Granny Hina said.

"So, you knew from the start," Shinobu said.

"Indeed I did, and Sokichi Narumi was a good friend of mine," said Granny Hina sadly. "Which reminds me. Kanako, I have something for you." Granny Hina handed an attaché case to Kanako who took it. "You're going to need that soon."

"Thank you Granny," Kanako nodded.

"Now, let's get some tea out here," Granny Hina smiled. "I want to hear all about your adventures while I tell you a few of mine."

* * *

**Hinata**** City**** Radio Station**

Ryuji was at the radio station with Wakana, both sitting in the DJ lounge with Takayuki standing guard as usual.

"Otou-sama was really upset when he couldn't get Hinata-Sou," remarked Wakana.

"Are you kidding? I think he was more than just upset," commented Ryuji. Ryubee was good at hiding his emotions, but Ryuji's uncle was definitely angry. "One of the Dopants he hired is locked up while the other is AWOL."

"He's already sent his men to go looking for that guy too," added Wakana. "So, how do you like your new room?" Wakana was happy that Ryuji had moved in.

"Hell of a lot bigger than my room back at my own place," he responded. He didn't like how Ryubee had practically forced him to join the family business, but his uncle was dead serious. Ryuji had to be careful, though. As much as he loved and respected his uncle, the Terror Dopant's power was just too terrifying for words.

"Has Saeko-neesama been giving you a hard time?" Wakana asked. While Saeko enjoyed Ryuji's presence as a little brother as much as Wakana did, Saeko was very serious about the family business and no doubt wanted Ryuji to be the best in doing business along with the rest of the family.

"She spent several hours last night giving me a lecture on Gaia Memories," he responded, his mind still numb from all of the knowledge Saeko had pressed into him about the Gaia Memories.

"Well, there's a lot we don't know about them," Wakana shrugged. "I'm sure she just wants you to unlock your full potential."

"While boring me to death," he muttered, making Wakana giggle.

Takayuki spoke from his position, "Ryuji-sama, Wakana-sama, should I not be hunting the Dopant that went AWOL? He is a risk to our operations by simply being out there free from consequences."

"Your orders were to stay and watch Wakana-neechan," Ryuji reminded. "Sides, I'm sure Uncle's grunts can find him. He isn't the most discrete of people, blowing stuff up like some sort of loon."

"But this might be your chance to fight Double," Takayuki stated. He knew Ryuji well. He was addicted to fighting and would not give up the chance to fight strong opponents.

"Sorry, Takayuki, but I sorta have plans with my fiancée later," Ryuji said to their family's head bodyguard. "As much fun as fighting Double is, Kotonoha-chan always comes first in my mind."

"Very well," Takayuki nodded.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"So, Seta-san knows now too," Granny Hina nodded. "Well, it was bound to happen. You two never cared about keeping your identity a secret when people were in danger."

"It was either transform or let that Dopant hurt Sarah and Seta-sensei," said Phillip. "We had to make a choice."

"Yes, I know, but I'm still upset about what happened to Takeru's parents. They were good friends of mine. Fortunately, the baby is in good hands. Isn't that right, Motoko?"

"Yes, Granny Hina," nodded Motoko. "He's been doing very well with my family in Kyoto. My sister and her husband have been doing well in raising him."

"Yes, Tsuruko always wanted to have children," said Granny Hina. "So, a lot has happened here, hasn't it? You girls have been doing your fair share of the chores around here, haven't you? I hope you haven't been shirking responsibility and putting it all on my grandsons."

"We've been doing our share," said Naru. Haruka practically forced them to help since Keitaro and Phillip had their jobs as detectives and actually making money while the majority girls didn't have jobs. Also, Kanako made sure they did their part since her arrival. She was a harsh taskmistress.

"Good, very good," nodded Granny Hina. "Keitaro, I'd like to see the books later."

"Alright, Granny," nodded Keitaro.

Phillip smiled but then saw something scamper in the distance. It'd been fast but he got a clear look at it. '_Fang?_'

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The masked bomber was in hiding. With his partner gone and the job a failure he had to keep himself hidden. The guy who hired them did not like failure and would come hunting for him soon. He did know where his partner's last hit was. Hinata-Sou.

Maybe…just maybe…there was a chance to save his hide.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

A welcome home party was being held at Hinata-Sou in Granny Hina's honour. Kanako and Shinobu cooked a huge feast for her. It was an enjoyable day. Granny Hina enjoyed herself well as she saw everyone getting along. Naru and Motoko even got along well with Keitaro and Phillip. From her experience, they always had problems with men.

She knew why, though. Naru and Motoko practically owed Keitaro for bailing them out during the false murder charges. The girls were still paying him back every yen he'd spent to help them. They worked it off at Haruka's tea shop and did chores around the dorm.

In all, it seemed that sending Keitaro and Phillip to meet the girls had some very positive effects. All of the girls were growing for the better and the boys had even attracted some new tenants as well, making for more income. The magic that Hinata-Sou was once said to possess was making a comeback, stronger than before.

'_You'd be proud of them, Sokichi_,' Hinata thought. '_He really is your heir, after all._'

* * *

Kotonoha and Ryuji were having lunch together at a restaurant. They were on a date. As they ate, they conversed about the latest things happening in their lives.

"So, you're now living with your relatives?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yeah. Uncle said I should stay in the manor," Ryuji answered.

"I'm glad. You always seemed a bit lonely in that apartment, living alone," she said, smiling. "I never understood why you insisted of living apart from your family."

'_If only you knew…_' thought Ryuji. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he took it out. He flipped it open. It was a message from Saeko. The Bomb Dopant had been found and Ryuji was ordered to 'fetch' him. Now that he was being taught the ways of the family business, Saeko had the authority to send him out on little jobs such as this, even if it interrupted his time with Kotonoha.

It was one of the times he wanted to slug someone and the holder of the Bomb Memory was going to be the unfortunate target.

* * *

Granny Hina proved true to her word as she produced gifts she had found for everyone. For Keitaro and Phillip, she had gotten numerous foreign books which included detective stories and encyclopaedias. Kitsune got a few bottles of strong foreign booze which she was already aching to test. Naru got some new textbooks which gave her new insight in her subjects while Motoko got a documented history of European swordsmanship. Despite not having met Queen and Elizabeth before, Granny Hina had somehow gotten them western clothes which they gushed over and couldn't wait to show to their friends. Mutsumi got a pile of fresh watermelons while Su got a horde of bananas. Shinobu wasn't left out as she got new cookbooks and Kanako got fresh supplies for her disguises.

All in all, it was a good day to live in Hinata-Sou

* * *

It was a bad day to be a crook on the run.

Eating instant ramen, the bomber was startled when the door of his hideout was kicked open. He saw someone rush in and grab him by the collar of his shirt. "Hey!"

"You have a job to do, idiot, and if you value your life I suggest you finish it!" Ryuji snarled. "Also, you got new orders. Hinata-Sou. Double was last sighted there so do whatever you can to draw him out!"

"No way!" the man answered, activating the Bomb Memory. He wasn't going to risk getting his ass kicked by the Kamen Rider just because some old guy with cash said so!

**"BOMB!" **

He quickly plugged it into his Organism Connector tattoo and transformed into the Bomb Dopant, pushing Ryuji off him.

"Che, stupid idiot." Ryuji put on his Gaia Driver and plugged the Wolf Memory in.

**"WOLF!"**

The Bomb and Wolf Dopant faced each other. The Bomb Dopant was about to throw his bombs but then a sonic howl smashed him up against a wall. The Wolf Dopant was instantly in his face, claws out.

"**Look, you either follow orders, or I carve you up like a Christmas turkey**," threatened the Wolf Dopant. "**Your choice!**"

* * *

Granny Hina's visit wasn't too long. She only stayed long enough to swap stories with everyone and pass out some gifts from her travels. Eventually, a helicopter came down on the Hinata-Sou property to pick her up. After giving kisses to her daughter and three grandkids, she boarded the helicopter and took off for the horizon line.

"It's always fun with her around," Phillip smiled as he headed back to his room.

* * *

The next day, Keitaro whistled as he swept the path leading from the top of the stairs to the front door. When he had free time and had nothing else to do, he did housework. It helped him focus his mind and think. Phillip, on the other hand, did it by reading books. Since it was autumn, the leaves turned brown and fell, making a mess. So Keitaro had to tidy them up. He'd raked the leaves earlier into a pile before sweeping.

Keitaro heard footsteps coming up the steps. When he looked to the steps, he heard the announcement.

"**BOMB!**"

Keitaro quickly acted, putting on the Double Driver as the Bomb Dopant revealed himself, standing before Keitaro.

"Guess you came to finish what the other one started, huh?" Keitaro asked. "Phillip!"

The Cyclone Memory appeared in his belt and he put the Joker Memory inside before spreading the buckle apart.

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

**"Kamen Rider!" **the Bomb Dopant exclaimed in shock. The Kamen Rider lived in this old dump? No way!

**"That's right, teme!" **Double shot back before rushing at the Bomb Dopant. He started his attack, ramming his fist across the Bomb Dopant's face. The Bomb Dopant returned the favour as he sent Double staggering with a punch of his own. He then gripped some bombs and tossed them at Double.

**"CYCLONE-METAL!"**

Shifting from green and black to green and grey, Double used the Metal Shaft to swat the bombs back at the Bomb Dopant. The bombs exploded, sending the Dopant skidding backwards.

"**Next!**" Double replaced the Cyclone Memory with Heat.

**"HEAT-METAL!"**

After shifting to his half red and half grey Heat-Metal Form, Double struck at the Bomb Dopant with the enflamed Metal Shaft. The Dopant was sent staggering with each strike from the Metal Shaft and a punch from Double sent him flying backwards.

**"HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

Next he changed again, turning the grey half blue as he switched the Metal Shaft for the Trigger Magnum. He shot balls of flames at the Dopant, causing explosions to erupt all over his body.

**"HEAT-JOKER!"**

Rushing in close, Double rained down explosive punches on the Bomb Dopant. The Dopant was knocked to the ground with Double's foot pinning him down.

"**OK, buster. Who sent you**?" Double demanded.

The Bomb Dopant gritted his teeth before laughing. Double looked perplexed. "**Why are you laughing?**" the Kamen Rider asked.

"**Did you really think I came alone? Why don't you look over there?**" the Dopant pointed. Double looked over and his eyes widened when he saw Masquerade Dopants holding the Hinata-Sou girls hostage. The goons had snuck inside of Hinata-Sou and had snagged all of the girls while Double had been fighting the Bomb Dopant.

Masquerade Dopants were probably the most common of all Dopants and definitely the least powerful, but they were still several times stronger than regular humans. They all looked like humans who wore fancy suits, but their skin was pitch black with white bone ridges on their hands and on their faces, looking like masks. While they weren't powerful alone, in numbers they were a considerable threat. The Organization liked to use them in operations which required muscle.

"**Girls!**" Double shouted. Distracted, Double was pushed off the Bomb Dopant who got back to his feet.

"**Alright, Double. Take out your Gaia Memories and those girls won't be hurt,**" the Bomb Dopant spoke.

'_Keitaro, what do we do?_' asked Phillip mentally.

'_We switch Heat with Luna. Right now, Luna-Joker's our best bet_,' responded Keitaro.

Double reached down and removed the Heat Memory, with the Luna Memory hidden in his hand. Just as he was about to make the switch, one of the Masquerade Dopants fired on the right slot, sealing it in liquid metal that solidified. "What!" Keitaro let out.

"**Fool!**" The Bomb Dopant threw a bomb at Double which exploded, cancelling out his transformation as Keitaro fell painfully on the ground.

Seconds later, Phillip came out of Hinata-Sou to see what was happening, "Keitaro!"

"Phillip, it's a trap! Get out of here!" Keitaro shouted. The Bomb Dopant stomped his foot down on Keitaro, causing him to cry out.

"**Get him!**" the Bomb Dopant ordered and the Masquerade Dopants went after Phillip who ran. He ran inside and when he was out of sight he found one of the secret passages and escaped. The secret passages in Hinata-Sou were once used during the war for refugees to escape. Right now, Phillip needed to get away. He knew the tunnel system like the back of the hand. If he chose the right tunnels, he'd be away from danger. However, the others were now in danger.

* * *

Phillip sat at a water fountain, thinking. The others were in danger and he did nothing but run like a coward. Now everyone was in danger or possibly worse and he had no idea what to do. "Keitaro…Kanako…everyone…"

"Raito," a soft voice spoke and Phillip responded by looking at the woman who'd spoken. She was dressed in a white coat and wore a kind smile. He recognized her from business reports as Saeko Sonozaki. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Raito?" Phillip questioned. "Is that…me?"

Saeko realised what was wrong. "I see. So, you've lost your memories. Don't worry. Just come home with me and everything will be alright." As she approached him with open arms, he backed away. He didn't like the feeling he got from this woman.

"No, I can't," he refused. He still had to save the others.

Saeko frowned. "Well, looks like I have to take you back by force then." She took out her Gaia Memory and activated it with the Gaia Driver.

"**TABOO!**"

She transformed into the Taboo Dopant and rose into the air. Phillip instantly recognised her. "You're the commander…from Begins Night!"

The Taboo Dopant conjured plasma balls and hurled them at Phillip. He ran off as the plasma balls sailed over him. The Taboo Dopant continued to give chase but all of a sudden she was knocked out of the air by the RevolGarry.

Phillip quickly climbed into the RevolGarry. He lay inside, holding himself. He was worried about, not only Keitaro, but his entire family. The Hinata-Sou residents were all his family.

He heard a soft roar and he looked over to see what it was and his eyes widened. "Fang?"

He got a roar in response.

* * *

Phillip returned to Hinata-Sou and went inside the manager office. He sat down in the corner, holding his knees against his chest.

The entire Hinata-Sou was quiet since he was all alone. Everyone else had been taken. It was all his fault. It was because of him that everyone was gone. His Stag Phone rang and he nervously, yet quickly, picked it up. "Hello?"

"**_Is this Phillip?_**" It was the Bomb Dopant.

Phillip responded, "Where are the others?"

"**_Oh, if you wanna see them again, come to the abandoned warehouse district. You better come alone or it's 'kaboom' for them all_**." The Bomb Dopant ended the call with vile laughter that made Phillip cringe.

"Oi, Kei-chan!"

Phillip looked up to see the door opening and Watcherman coming in.

"Merry Christmas!"

Watcherman was followed in by Santa-chan.

"Hey, Keitaro-kun, are you around?"

And that was Mikio.

"Phil-kun, hey!" Watcherman noticed the youth in the corner. "What's the matter?"

"Yes, why are you all alone there? Where is everybody?" Santa-chan added.

Phillip, as calmly as he could**,** stood up, and said, "They…they all went out."

"And left you alone?" Santa wondered.

"I didn't feel like going out," Phillip lied.

"Well, take a present. Here," said Santa, handing Phillip a gift. "Merry Christmas! I also have a few more things here to give as well."

"Phillip-kun, when will Keitaro-kun get back?" asked Mikio. "I wanted to ask his progress on the case."

"He'll be back soon," Phillip said. Now Phillip wasn't lying. He was going to get his family back. '_Fang, looks like it's just you and me now like before_.'

* * *

**An Abandoned Warehouse**

Keitaro's Double Driver was damaged and the right slot was sealed. Only the left slot was functional and it still had the Joker Memory plugged in. However, the Double Driver was practically useless with only one Gaia Memory. The Hinata-Sou girls were also trapped with him inside the cage as the Dopant had taken them hostage to draw Phillip out. Fortunately, the bookworm had escaped and hiding in the secret tunnels from his pursuers. Guarding their cage was a small army of Masquerade Dopants.

Tied up and caged, the group could only wait to be rescued.

"Sempai, is there anyway we can get out of here?" asked Shinobu.

"I'm sorry, Shinobu, but it looks like even the police can't help us now," answered Keitaro sadly.

"Great," Naru grumbled. "This is all your fault, Keitaro! You and your brother's!"

"Hey, don't blame him for this!" Kanako snapped.

"If he hadn't accepted this job then none of this would've happened!" shouted Naru.

"Girls, shut up," Haruka said coldly. She needed a smoke and one bad. Being tied up was seriously getting to her and stressing her out.

"If I could only use my sword," frowned Motoko.

Mutsumi was fast asleep and lying on the ground. She seemed to be the only person who could relax in a situation like this.

"Only that girl could fall asleep at a time like this," said Kitsune.

"Keitaro, can't Phillip help us?" asked Su.

"Forget it, Su," Naru spoke, "Phillip's just a bookworm. He may help Mr. Halfboiled become Double but he can't fight against these guys."

"That's…not entirely accurate," said Keitaro. All eyes were on him. "Phillip can fight, and could mop the floor with these guys, but his stamina prevents him from fighting for a long time. If he's coming to save us, that means he has to find Double's 7th Memory."

"There's a 7th one?" Naru gasped.

Haruka and Kanako nodded to confirm.

"Then why have you not used it?" Motoko asked. They'd seen the 6 Gaia Memories the brothers owned and the Giji Memories, but they'd never seen a 7th Gaia Memory.

"Because the 7th Memory, Fang, is different. It's got a mind and will of its own. It's practically alive," said Keitaro.

The girls, except for Kanako and Haruka, imagined a walking Gaia Memory. It would seem like a cartoonish USB Drive with arms, eyes, mouth and legs.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," said Naru.

"Maybe, but the first time Phillip used Fang, he…" Keitaro didn't say more. The memories of that incident were as hard to deal with as Begins Night. "Let's just say the Fang Memory has a dangerous side effect."

Suddenly, the roar of an engine was heard as the HardBoilder raced into the warehouse. Riding on it was none other than Phillip. He stopped the bike and dismounted, taking off the helmet.

"Phillip!" the Hinata-Sou girls cried out.

"Ara?" Mutsumi woke up. Yawning, she looked at the other end of the warehouse and noticed the resident bookworm. "Phillip-kun's back!" she smiled.

"Oi! Baka! What are you doing here!" Keitaro shouted.

"Keitaro, Haruka-san, Kanako-chan," said Phillip, "You once told me that blood doesn't make a family, but it is bonds. I came here to protect those bonds."

"Ahou…" Keitaro grumbled. The Masquerade Dopant surrounded Phillip, ready to take him as the Bomb Dopant watched on smugly. Suddenly, another roar was heard and then Keitaro looked up at a wooden beam among the rafters to see a small robotic bipedal dinosaur standing on the beam. "Fang!"

"Fang!" Kanako and Haruka exclaimed.

"Don't tell me…Phillip, don't use it!" Keitaro shouted at his brother.

"Keitaro, answer me this: will you ride with the devil again to the depths of hell?" Phillip questioned. Looking up to the mechanical dinosaur, he held out his hand. "Fang! Come!" Phillip called. Fang jumped off from the rafters and into Phillip's hand. The bookworm then folded up the robotic dinosaur and when he was done it now looked like a dinosaur's head with the Fang Memory in its jaws. The Fang Memory was white with a sharp letter 'F' on it. Phillip tapped the button.

"**FANG!**"

Phillip's Double Driver appeared around his waist and the Joker Memory in Keitaro's Driver transferred to Phillip's. Phillip pushed the Joker Memory into the left slot and held up the Fang Memory.

"PHILLIP! DON'T DO IT!" Keitaro shouted.

"Henshin!" Phillip called out before plugging the Fang Memory and spreading the buckle. He pushed down the dinosaur head so it rested atop the 'W' buckle as a horn folded out.

"**FANG-JOKER!**"

Phillip then unleashed a roar as a tornado and lightning surrounded him. The burst of power blew everyone away as his armor formed from fragments that bonded to his body.

Keitaro passed out and fell over, shocking the girls.

"No way…" gaped Naru. "Phillip's body can also…"

"Become Double," finished Kitsune.

The Double suit was now half white with black trim on the right side and black with purple trim on the left side. The suit had spikes along the sides and also the sides of the usual round eyes had become jagged. The 'W' antennae looked like simplified lightning bolts. The shoulders had spikes on them as well.

Double threw his head back and roared before going on the attack. However, he was not fighting as he usually did. He was fighting like a berserker. He was like a savage beast as he roared, growled and snarled. His fingertips were like claws as he slashed at the Masquerade Dopants who tried to attack but were thrown about with ease.

Double reached down and pressed the horn of the Fang Memory once. "**ARM FANG!**" A curved white blade extended from his right wrist and as he roared he slashed at the Dopants, taking them down as they exploded. They reverted to human form and fell at Double's feet, the shattered remains of the Masquerade Memories now on the floor next to them.

"Yay! Go Double! Go Keitaro! Go Phillip!" Su cheered.

"That's not Double," Haruka hissed, something akin to fear creeping into her voice. "That's not even Phillip or Keitaro. Neither of them is in control."

"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked.

"The Fang Memory turns Double into a berserker and in this state he has a 'kill all enemies' mentality," Haruka explained, "I doubt he even recognises us now."

"So, he's like a demon?" Motoko asked, her view on Gaia Memories as demon tools being enforced by seeing someone gentle like Phillip being turned into the raging beast she was now looking at.

"No," Kanako answered, "If he doesn't regain control of himself he'll become worse."

The Bomb Dopant was definitely afraid. This Double was ten times worse than the one who kicked his butt that night and he doubted that a lucky phone call will save him this time. Looking around, he spotted the cage which he was holding all of his hostages it. With nothing to lose, the Bomb Dopant ran to the cage broke open the lock before he grabbed one of the girls, namely Shinobu. Dragging the terrified girl into an open area, he eyed Double seriously. He held her against him as a shield while Double charged at him, roaring like a beast.

"ONII-CHAN! STOP!" Kanako shouted.

"Keitaro! Phillip!" Haruka shouted.

Double continued to roar and charged before swinging in for the kill. Shinobu screamed as she shut her eyes.

* * *

Keitaro opened his eyes and found himself within the Gaia Library. However, it was dark and on fire. All the floating book shelves were set ablaze. "This…is this the Gaia Library?" He corrected himself, "No, this is Phillip's pain." He heard Phillip's shout echo all over the Gaia Library. "Phillip!"

He ran over to a pile of books which hadn't caught fire yet. Gritting his teeth, Keitaro lunged for it and dug inside, pulling Phillip out. The bookworm panted with shortness of breath, opening his eyes to see his brother "Kei…Keitaro?" Phillip uttered.

"Phillip." Keitaro helped his brother up.

"Keitaro…I can't control it," said Phillip as he held himself, shaking.

"Listen to me, Phillip! You and I have to control Fang. Not just you alone but together!" Keitaro said, gripping Phillip's shoulders. "Remember who we are!"

Phillip stopped shivering and then looked Keitaro in the eye. "Yes, I know. Together we are…"

They finished together, "The two in one Kamen Rider, Double!"

* * *

Back in the real world, the Arm Fang was inches away from Shinobu's neck before it stopped. Shinobu opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"Shinobu-san, are you alright?" Phillip's voice came out from Double.

"Phillip-sempai…" Shinobu uttered. Double pulled Shinobu out from the Bomb Dopant's grip and punched the Dopant in the face, sending him staggering.

Double then pointed, speaking in both Keitaro and Phillip's voices, "**From the top. Now, let us count your crimes!**"

"**Teme!**" the Bomb Dopant cursed. "**Get him!**" The remaining Masquerade Dopants came at his order and charged at Double. Double retaliated by pushing the horn of the Fang Memory twice.

**"SHOULDER FANG!"**

A curved blade extended from his right shoulder and he grabbed it before throwing it. It flew like a boomerang, vanquishing the Masquerade Dopants all in one swoop. All of the minor Dopants exploded on the spot before emerging as their normal thuggish selves with broken Gaia Memories next to them. The girls gaped at the display of power and skill, especially the ones with martial arts knowledge.

"Wow…" Naru uttered.

"Amazing," Motoko realised.

"Is that really Kei and Phil?" questioned Kitsune.

"It is," confirmed Haruka, relief flooding her face.

"Yay!" Su cheered.

"Go Phil-chan! Go Kei-chan!" Queen cheered.

"Alright, let's finish this, Phillip," said Keitaro.

"I agree," Phillip commented.

"Now, as for Fang-Joker's finisher, how about…how does 'Fang Strizer' sound?" suggested Keitaro. After all, this would be the first time they used Maximum Drive with the Fang Memory and they had to do things right. Every hero named their finishing moves, didn't they?

"Name it whatever you want." Phillip didn't really care.

Double pushed the horn of the Fang Memory thrice.

**"FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

A curved blade extended from Double's right ankle. He then jumped into the air, performing his attack. The Bomb Dopant tried to attack with his bombs but they exploded harmlessly off Double.

"**Fang Strizer!**" Double called out as he used a flying roundhouse kick, but he began twisting as blue energy formed around him. As his Ankle Fang connected with the Dopant, the energy formed into a dinosaur head which bit down on the Dopant at the same time. The Bomb Dopant exploded as he reverted back to human form while the Bomb Memory was forcefully ejected from his body, shattering to pieces on the floor.

"This is bad," murmured Saeko, stunned at the display of sheer power she had witnessed Double using. He had taken down a strong Dopant and a small army of lesser ones all on his own! Hitting the gas on her car, she drove off to escape. Fighting Double right now would be suicide.

Double sighed and went to the girls. He cut their ropes with his claws "Hey, are you guys okay?" Keitaro asked.

It was a little freaky to be hearing Keitaro's voice coming from Double when his body was in the cage with them. However, the girls all managed to let him know they were safe. Of course, Shinobu had glomped onto the black and white Rider, crying her eyes out from fear and relief.

"Everyone," Phillip spoke out of Double. "I'm sorry for getting you all involved."

"It's alright, Phillip," said Su, smiling.

The various degrees of relief and not a hint of blame certainly made the Phillip side of Double feel much better. He was afraid that the girls would think that it was all his fault and blame him for what had happened. Seeing them now, completely safe and not even seeing him at fault in the slightest released a large weight from his shoulders.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"Wait, wait, hold up," Ryuji frowned as he heard the report on his cell phone. "Not only did you guys blow the job and NOT get this Raito guy that Saeko-neesan was so eager to get back, but Double did it in a completely new form?"

This is what Ryuji had been hearing since he started taking reports from some of the thugs he brought in at Saeko's request before supplying them with Masquerade Memories, probably the only Memories he didn't feel guilty in handing out since they very, very rarely warped their users. However, from what he could tell, Saeko's operation was blundered when the Raito guy, who was working with Urashima apparently to become Double, pulled out a brand new Memory that wasn't in their files and transformed into a new version of Double.

This was apparently a black and white Double who had become a berserker for a time before coming to his senses. That probably stemmed from inexperience with the Memory the thugs overheard called Fang. What bothered Ryuji was that it was so strong, it managed to change Double's left side along with his right. Usually when Double used a Memory, it only affected the side he was using it on. Whatever this new Fang Memory was, it definitely wasn't lacking in power. It also allowed Double to grow a blade on his arm, shoulder, and leg which he could use to execute short range, long range, and finisher attacks respectively.

"Okay, okay, I appreciate the heads up," Ryuji sighed. Saeko was going to be in a bad mood for a while. Maybe Kirihiko would be able to calm her down. "I can't guarantee you'll get paid since you blew it, but the down payment I gave you and your buddies to at least meet Saeko-neesan should be enough…ok…bye." ending the call, Ryuji pocketed his phone and sighed, leaning back on a couch.

"Troubles?" asked Ryubee as he entered the room, Mick leaping into Ryuji's lap with a purr.

"Saeko-neesan's plan to get that Raito person you're interested in didn't work," Ryuji sighed, feeling a little tense, but since his uncle wasn't in business mode it allowed for some measure of relaxation. "He transformed into a new version of Double and took out not only all of the Masquerade Dopants but also that Bomb Dopant she hired. Uncle, was there ever a Memory called Fang that was produced?"

"Fang?" asked Ryubee. "Oooh, that is a dangerous Memory, nephew. One of the most volatile to date. It's one of a kind as well. It was made to protect its user at all costs, which accounts for the berserker state it induces."

"Well, Double managed to get his hands on it and master it since the guys I called in favours to help Saeko-neesan said he managed to act like a regular person after using it."

"I see," Ryubee nodded. "Interesting."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Fang was riding on Phillip's shoulder as he walked along the hallway of Hinata-Sou. With everyone safe, not to mention finally gaining control of the Fang-Joker Form, everything fell back to normal in the dorm. Phillip actually decided to keep Fang as a pet since the mechanical dinosaur tended to hang around him and had been watching over him.

"Myuh!" Tama let out as it flew towards Phillip. The flying turtle looked to Fang and extended a fin in greeting. "Myuh!"

Fang gave out a greeting growl in response.

"Myuh! Myuh!"

Fang growled back.

Phillip wondered what the two were saying and shrugged. He allowed Tama to ride on his other shoulder as he made his way down to the living room.

However, he was still bothered by what Saeko had called him. Was his name really Raito? Why couldn't he remember it?

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"This is very nice tea," Kotonoha commented. She and Ryuji were sitting at a low table in his new room.

"Uncle makes a big deal about getting the best of everything," Ryuji shrugged as he poured himself a cup. However, as he was grabbing the cup it slipped out of his hands and the hot liquid spilled all over the crotch of his pants. "OW!" he yelped.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha quickly grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and started to wipe off the hot stain on Ryuji's crotch, bending over to make sure she got all of it. She tucked her hair behind her ear and started to wipe at the spot to dry it.

Wakana entered, calling, "Ryuji-otouto, will Kotonoha-chan be joining us for-" Wakana stopped abruptly when she saw Kotonoha bent over with her head in Ryuji's crotch and seeing her cousin groaning and moaning. "Sorry for the intrusion!" She retreated, flushed.

"Huh?" Ryuji blinked and then realised what it looked like. "Wakana-neechan, wait! It's not what you think!"

* * *

Phillip sat in his room as everyone got settled for the night, typing away again. On the table next to the computer was the Fang Memory, snoozing away like a real animal would.

_Dear Granny Hina_

_You sure picked a good time to leave for another adventure. Not long after you left, the Bomb Dopant returned and with an army of Masquerade Dopants with him. With the numbers on their side, all of the girls were kidnapped and even Keitaro was taken hostage with his ability to turn into Double sealed._

_Luckily, I found the Fang Memory again. Taking it with me, I confronted the Bomb Dopant and transformed into Double's Fang-Joker form. It was scary for a while since I couldn't control it, but Keitaro managed to find me and help suppress the berserk instinct of the Fang side. With complete control, we managed to beat all the Dopants and save everyone. It was rather exhilarating to be directly involved in an adventure for once, but I like the research end better._

_Still, it was good to see you again and I hope you'll visit again soon._

_Love: Phillip_

Hitting the 'send' button, Phillip glanced at the sleeping Fang Memory, "I wonder what kind of adventures we'll get into with you around."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, Fang-Joker makes its debut. It took awhile to get all the details done, but in the end it's all good, huh?

Ten-Faced Paladin: And Fang-Joker makes his anticipated appearance. Now we can really lay some hurt on some Dopants.


	15. Case 15: Heiress of Skull

"Wakana-neechan! It wasn't what it looked like!" Ryuji exclaimed as he chased after his cousin. "I mean it's not what you think, okay?"

"Oh, and how do you know what I think I saw?" Wakana shot back as she whirled around to face him.

"Because…che!" Why was it so difficult to explain himself and clarify the situation? "Look, I spilt some tea over my pants and Kotonoha-chan was wiping it off."

"'Wiping it off'? Is that what kids call it now?" she retorted.

Kirihiko couldn't help but eavesdrop and listen in on the interesting conversation.

"Ryuji-otouto, I perfectly understand. You're a teenager and you're dating. Sometimes hormones take over. It's perfectly natural that you and your fiancée would want to experiment," Wakana said to him.

"How many times must I tell you? Kotonoha-chan wasn't giving me a blowjob!" Ryuji then realized he'd said the last word very loudly. "Oh, crap."

"A blowjob?" Kirihiko grinned.

Ryuji just grimaced and said, "No comment," before running back to his room.

"Wakana-chan, do you know what's going on?" Kirihiko asked. She just blushed before retreating back to her own room. "Why won't people tell me anything in this house?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

**Love Hina/Double Trouble**

**Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 15: Heiress of Skull**

* * *

**Christmas at Sonozaki Manor**

There was a very tall Christmas tree in the Sonozaki Manor's dining room, decorated by expensive ornaments, and the Sonozaki Family were together having a feast for breakfast. The night before, on Christmas Eve, they had an equally extravagant Christmas dinner. Ryuji personally thought that his uncle was being far too extravagant, but when he saw Ryubee of all people wear a Santa hat, he nearly laughed. Even Wakana joked about how her father looked cute. Mick had on some fake antlers. Saeko, despite being professional most of the time, also succumbed to the Christmas spirit, albeit slightly. Kirihiko, on the other hand, loved Christmas.

Ryubee, to keep up with his public façade as a generous philanthropist, had also donated to several charities as a Christmas present.

It wasn't until noon when Kotonoha came to visit with a gift in hand.

"Ryuji-kun, Merry Christmas," the girl said as she gave Ryuji the gift. Ryuji also gave her a gift in return.

"Thank you, Kotonoha-chan," he said, smiling. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Here, something for you." He gave her a velvet box and when she opened it she found a pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh, Ryuji-kun!" She hugged her fiancé tight, kissing him at the door.

* * *

**Christmas at Hinata-Sou**

Phillip was dressed as Santa Claus. However, he'd gone overboard for the role and literally fattened himself up. He'd been reading up on Iron Chef and had been cooking constantly. Unfortunately, he didn't want to waste the food so he ate it himself. Too bad Su wasn't around or else it wouldn't have happened.

Watcherman, Santa-chan and even Mikio came for the festivities. Finally, Santa-chan could say, "Merry Christmas!" without it sounding out of season. Then again, everyday was Christmas to the man.

Still, everyone had a ball at Christmas, passing around gifts and just enjoying each others' company. Of course, Keitaro had to deal with an overly amorous (and tipsy) Kitsune trying to lead him to the mistletoe while Kanako fought her off and tried to lead him to the same place.

He had never seen such a violent Christmas before.

* * *

**New Year's at Sonozaki Manor**

Ryubee stood at the head of the table, making a speech, "My family. Today we usher in the New Year as we've always had, with a toast!" He raised his glass. "Kampai!"

"Kampai!" Saeko, Wakana, Kirihiko and Ryuji echoed, raising their glasses as well.

Ryuji took a sip of his champagne. He wondered what would now happen in the New Year. Would his family be working harder in the Gaia Memory business? He knew Saeko was going to teach him more about the family business and while she was strict, she occasionally showed an understanding and gentle side.

Ryuji also made a resolution to not let his family down. They'd done so much for him. It was only right that he returned the favour…by taking down Kamen Rider Double.

* * *

**New Year's at Hinata-Sou**

On New Year's Eve, Phillip and Su a machine that shot fireworks as soon as the clock struck midnight. They had been working on it for a week beforehand and wanted it to be a surprise.

The residents of Hinata Sou were all treated to a huge light show which revolved mainly around colors Double used as part of his suit. Green, purple, red, silver, yellow, blue, and white. It was very impressive.

Kitsune and Kanako both flanked Keitaro, grabbing an arm as they watched. They were also gripping onto him hard which made him flinch but he couldn't bring himself to tell the girls.

On New Year's Day, Shinobu and Kanako made a huge breakfast and afterwards they all went to the temple. Mutsumi and Naru prayed for good results and finally entering Tokyo U. Kitsune and Kanako made wishes too, which were focused on a certain hardboiled detective.

* * *

**Valentine's Day at Sonozaki Manor.**

When Ryuji returned home, Wakana was immediately in his face. "So, did Kotonoha-chan give you anything special?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes and pulled out the plastic bag filled with homemade chocolates that Kotonoha had made for him. It was a clear bag that had been tied close with a red bow ribbon.

"Oh! You sure lucked out!" Wakana giggled. "If only all of us could find someone to love as much as Kotonoha-chan does you!"

"I guess I'm just lucky that way," Ryuji grinned.

Kirihiko eyed the bag and scoffed. Saeko had only given him a small piece of chocolate that was worth only ten yen. His wife could afford to splurge a little so why did she have to be so cheap?

"Oh, and here's something from me to you!" Wakana said as she handed a heart-shaped box of chocolates to Ryuji. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

**Valentine's Day at Hinata-Sou**

There was a pile of chocolates on Keitaro's desk, for both Keitaro and Phillip from the girls. Phillip was happily researching Valentine's Day and finding much about the subject. Of course, he didn't turn down the chocolates either as he began eating them. Keitaro on the other hand was sporting a black eye. Kitsune and Kanako had gotten into one of their fights and this time it was over who had the better chocolate and who could give it to him first. It almost came to blows before Keitaro stopped it. Unfortunately, Kanako had began her attack to destroy Kitsune's chocolate and slugged her brother instead.

It reminded him of Christmas.

* * *

The last thing Keitaro expected to see when he returned to his office after his morning jog was a disco mirror ball hanging from the ceiling. The radio was playing disco music and Phillip was…dancing. Phillip was also wearing disco clothes and he wasn't alone. Kitsune was joining in as well.

"Phillip, what are you doing?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, I just found out about disco music and how fun it was so I decided to try it out," said Phillip as he danced with Kitsune.

"Come and join us, Kei!" Kitsune insisted as she pulled him in.

Keitaro sighed. "If you can't beat them, join them," he muttered.

On the desk, Fang was also dancing as he tried to follow their steps.

* * *

Naru was trying to relax when she heard the noise coming from under her floor. She furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed her pillow to cover her ears.

* * *

Queen and Elizabeth stood back to back before they did Keitaro and Phillip's henshin pose and then pointing forward.

"Now, let's count your crimes," the twins announced together, mimicking Double's pose as he said his catchphrase.

"Ara, that really looks like them," applauded Mutsumi.

"Our training is a success!" Queen cheered, hopping on the spot.

"Maybe Kei-chan and Phil-chan will take us on as apprentices if we work hard," Elizabeth pondered.

"Apprentices and maybe more…" Queen smiled, her eyes glazing over as she thought about the two hot guys in her life who turned out to be one super cool hero.

Mutsumi giggled into her hand.

* * *

**February 24****th**

Naru sighed as she got her things together. Today was the day. The day she would take the test to get into Tokyo U. She was confident that she would pass. She had been studying for years to get into the prestigious school and she wasn't going to fail now. Not when she was so close she could actually taste it!

Mutsumi was already ready to go. She was able to get to the testing centre without passing out along the way anyway. She was also drilled by Naru to remember to put her name on the paper before she handed it in too. Since passing out before the test or forgetting to put her name on her paper were her main reasons for failing before, she felt confident she could pass.

"Good luck out there Naru," Keitaro smiled as he and everyone else went to see Naru off before she left. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks," Naru nodded, glad for all of the support. "I'll keep those tips you and Phillip gave me in mind. I just hope they help."

"They helped us. Don't worry," Phillip nodded. "I guarantee their effectiveness."

"Break a leg girl," Kitsune grinned. "We'll all have a party when you get back."

"Bring back some Tokyo Ewe!" Su giggled.

"G-good luck Naru-sempai," Shinobu flushed.

"Tell us all about it when you get back!" the twins waved.

"I will pray for your success," Motoko nodded.

"Good luck I suppose," Kanako shrugged.

"Myuh!" Tama-chan waved.

"Gao!" growled the Fang Memory.

"Oh my! Thank you Tama-chan, Fang-chan!" Mutsumi giggled. It was no big news that she could understand Tama, but to think she could understand Fang was amazing.

As the two Tokyo U aspirants went on their way, the residents went back inside to continue with their daily activities.

* * *

**CRASH!**

Keitaro, Kanako and Phillip looked up from what they were doing. Keitaro was at his laptop typing up a report, Phillip was reading a book, and Kanako was organizing the files when they heard the crash.

"Seta," they spoke in unison, knowing who it was.

When the front door opened, Seta smiled as he bled from his forehead. Sarah, as usual, was at his side. "Papa, what did I tell you about watching the road?"

"Sorry, Sarah," Seta apologized.

Phillip came down to greet the pair, causing Sarah to beam. "Phillip!" She blushed as he smiled back at him.

"Hello, Sarah," Phillip greeted. "And hello to you too, Seta-sensei. It's been awhile."

"Has it now?" Seta replied. However, it was strange to see blood trailing down the side of his head. At least his back wasn't on fire this time.

"Do you need first aid?" Phillip offered.

"No, I'll be alright as soon as it dries up," said Seta.

"Phillip, did you miss me?" Sarah asked, drawing patterns in the dirt with her foot.

"Of course I did," Phillip said honestly. The Fang Memory jumped onto his shoulder and growled.

"Gao!" it let out. Sarah gasped and Seta looked intrigued.

"Is that another one of your gadgets?" Seta asked.

"Not exactly," replied Phillip. "Why don't you both come in and I'll tell you all about it?"

In the living room, Phillip told them about the Fang Memory and the rebirth of Double Fang-Joker. Phillip was very descriptive in the details as he told his two guests. Sarah was entranced and she grew to admire Phillip further than she had before.

"Interesting piece of equipment," admitted Seta.

"Gao!" the Fang Memory responded before jumping off Phillip's shoulder and running off.

"So, Seta-sensei, did you want me and Keitaro to help you with something?" Phillip questioned.

"Actually, yes. You see I'm heading to Pararakelse for an expedition and I was hoping to borrow your expertise," Seta answered.

"How so?" asked Phillip.

"Well, I was hoping to hire you guys to help out with whatever artefacts and such me and my team find during the dig," Seta explained. "I'd also be grateful if you'd keep an eye out for trouble. The locals are friendly, but one never does know."

"I see," Phillip thought it over. A change of scenery would be nice. "I think we should discuss this with Keitaro and Kanako-chan."

"Oh, so your sister's here too," Seta smiled.

"Why don't we discuss this at the tea shop?" Phillip suggested.

* * *

Down in the Hinata Tea House, the Urashimas sat at a table with Seta and Sarah. Haruka gave Seta her usual deadpan greetings before sitting down to discuss matters.

"You want my brothers to go on one of your digs?" Kanako asked. She didn't like being separated from her brothers.

"Exactly. I think they'd be great to have around since their talents could prove useful," stated Seta.

"Yes, but aren't you forgetting that these two have to stay and fight Dopants?" Haruka added.

"Yes, there is that problem." Seta rubbed his chin. "There is no other Kamen Rider besides Keitaro and Phillip is there."

Haruka hesitated in her answer. "Well…"

"Keitaro, Phillip, how about you guys?" Seta asked.

"I don't know, Seta-sensei," said Keitaro. "The offer's good. Heck, if I wasn't a detective I would go but…I got other responsibilities."

"Do you mind giving us more time to think about it?" asked Phillip.

"Actually, I think you should go," Kanako spoke up. Her brother stared at her. She added, "When are you going to get another chance to go to Pararakelse Island again?"

"But, Kanako-chan, our agency…" began Keitaro.

"I can take care of it, don't worry!" Kanako said confidently.

"It's not that, it's the Dopants," stated Phillip. "As skilled as you are, you can't fight them."

Kanako frowned, "Stop underestimating me. Besides, Granny Hina gave me something before she left." She reached inside of her vest pocket and pulled the item for all to see.

* * *

Naru sighed and stretched her arms after finishing her exam. She felt pretty confident that she was going to pass. All of the subject matter was stuff she was familiar with and knew back and forth. It was a little nerve-wracking to be in the exam after so much studying and anticipation, but she was just glad it was over. She was looking forward to the party Kitsune would no doubt throw once she and Mutsumi got back home.

"Oh my, that was tiring," Mutsumi yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "It's a good thing I remembered to sleep well last night."

"Did you remember to put your name on the paper this time?" Naru asked. She didn't want Mutsumi to fail after all the work she put into passing this test.

"It was the first thing I did," Mutsumi nodded.

"Great!" Naru smiled. "Why don't we both head home then?"

"OK!" Mutsumi smiled.

In a corner of the classroom, a fellow examinee watched the pair go.

"Time to get started…"

* * *

"Hey, Naru-chan!" Seta greeted as Naru entered the living room with Mutsumi.

"Seta-sensei!" Naru blushed and gasped.

"Seta?" Mutsumi blinked. "Oh, Naru-san. Wasn't that the man you said you-"

"He was my tutor!" Naru interrupted. She didn't want Seta to know about that stupid schoolgirl crush she had on him. "What brings you here?"

"Actually, I'm here to hire your landlord and manager to help me on an expedition," said Seta.

"Would that be alright?" Mutsumi asked.

"Seta-sensei, in case you didn't remember, Keitaro and Phillip have to protect the city," said Naru. "I mean they're practically the only ones who can fight the Dopants."

"True, so I'm giving them some time to make their decision. By the way, how do you think you did on your exam?" Seta asked.

"I never thought the real thing would be so nerve wrecking," she admitted. "Oh, Seta-sensei, this is my friend Mutsumi Otohime."

"Nice to meet you," said Seta.

"You too. Naru-san speaks of you fondly," Mutsumi replied.

"Myuh!" Tama flew in and latched onto Mutsumi's shoulder. She wasn't alone, however. The Fang Memory was jumping up and down at Mutsumi's feet, begging to be picked up.

"Ara, ara," Mutsumi said as she knelt down and picked the Fang Memory up in her hands. "Hello, Fang-chan!"

"Gao!" the Fang Memory responded.

"You have a way with animals Mutsumi-san," Seta smiled.

* * *

"Kanako, you can't be serious," Keitaro frowned as he eyed his sister. "Do you know how dangerous having THAT can be? Remember what happened to the last person who had it?"

"All too well," Kanako answered. "However, it is meant to be used and it will allow you two to go with Seta-sensei. I'll be able to keep things running here. I am capable of using it and my detective skills are just as sharp as yours."

"She has a point Keitaro," Phillip nodded. "While using THAT may turn some of the wrong heads, it would be strategically sound to have it on hand. After all, we can't do everything by ourselves. She has also revealed commendable skill in our field of employment. Lastly, if she does need to access the Gaia Library, she can call us over the phone."

"But we don't know everything about it," Keitaro sighed. "What if it's unstable or something?"

"I don't see how," Kanako shrugged. "Granny kept it in good condition since you guys gave it to her for safe keeping."

Keitaro still didn't like it. Phillip made a good point and so did Kanako, but he didn't want her to use THAT. However, he was aware why Kanako was doing this. Phillip and Keitaro needed to get away for a bit. The organization that developed the Gaia Memories was onto them.

After thinking it over, Keitaro reluctantly agreed, "Alright, fine. Just remember to not get yourself killed, OK?"

Kanako hugged her eldest brother, giving him a kiss on the cheek for good measure. "Thank you, Keitaro-niichan!"

He grumbled, "I know I'm going to regret this someday."

* * *

The following week, Keitaro and Phillip were all packed for their expedition with Seta and Sarah. For obvious reasons the brothers declined in riding in Seta's van and decided to take the HardBoilder.

"Why do you guys have to go?" whined Kitsune. She was going to lose her favourite drinking buddy (Keitaro) and gambling buddy (Phillip).

"It won't be long," Keitaro said to her. "We'll be back in two weeks, tops."

"And what about Dopants?" Motoko asked. She hated people who shirked their responsibilities.

"It'll be fine," he insisted. "Kanako can take care of things while I'm away."

"I'm gonna miss you, Phillip!" cried out Su, hugging Phillip.

"It'll be fine, Su-san," said Phillip gently, patting her head.

Kanako hugged both her brothers. "Have a safe journey."

"We will," said Keitaro. "I mean nothing can stop this hardboiled pair."

"See you again soon, everyone," said Phillip.

"Hey, Part-timer (Keitaro), Bookworm (Phillip)," Seta called. "We gotta go!"

"We promise to get back before the Tokyo U results come out," Phillip promised.

"Yes, consider it a promise of men," said Keitaro. He took off his fedora and placed it on Kitsune's head.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Out in the lawn, Ryuji and Takayuki were sparring. The swordsman was armed with a shinai as Ryuji fought with a pair of brass knuckles as he hurled punches at the family's bodyguard.

"Your defences are low!" Takayuki scolded as he struck Ryuji in the side. Ryuji aimed for another punch but Takayuki dodged to the side and then hit Ryuji in the side again. Ryuji grunted. "And you need to be faster."

A kick hit Takayuki in the chest, sending him staggering back.

"Like that?" Ryuji grinned.

Takayuki rubbed his chest. "Indeed," he smiled. He got back into his stance. "Let us continue."

The family business was doing fine, actually, despite being slow in the past few months. The Dopants that had appeared had all been defeated by Double and their clients arrested. However, Hinata City wasn't the only place where Dopants appeared. The Museum Corporation also had overseas sales.

Ryuji's training was actually to prepare himself for when he fought with Double Fang-Joker.

"Alright, let's take it up another notch!" said Ryuji as he took out his Gaia Memory. Takayuki also took out his.

"**WOLF!"**

"**SWORDS!"**

Just as they were about to transform, Kirihiko's voice was heard, "Ryuji-kun, Saeko needs you!"

"Che!" Ryuji hissed. "Just when it was getting good."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Kanako was hard at work in the Urashima Detective Agency as her brothers took their working vacation. Business was at its usual pace with a few average cases coming in. The most exciting was a housewife who feared her husband was cheating on her. That involved Kanako following the man and finding out he took a different girl to a hotel room practically every night. To gather the evidence the client needed, she got all of the photos of her investigation and even disguised herself as a woman in her twenties and hung out in the bar and let the man flirt with her, making it obvious that he was trying to bed her. Last she heard, the client managed to get a rather speedy divorce and a hefty settlement since her husband drove her to it with help of Kanako's evidence.

"I never knew things could be so boring on this side of the desk," the goth Urashima sighed as she flipped through stockpiled photos of Dopants her brothers had faced in the past. Most of them were from nearby security cameras, but they had great resolution.

Tsunami, Samurai, Phantom, Rose, Bomb, Bulldozer, Silkworm, Magnet Plus, Magnet Minus, and Turtle. Her brothers had been busy since moving into Hinata-Sou. It sure had plenty of work even without the Dopant issues.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Streets of Hinata City**

Ryuji chewed on a toothpick as he watched Kirihiko negotiate the sale of another Gaia Memory. The Coral Memory if he heard right. Saeko had told Ryuji he needed experience in Gaia Memory sales so she partnered him up with her husband so to see how it was done. Ryuji had to admit, Kirihiko was in his element as he sold Memories like no one's business. That silver tongue of his was indeed impressive.

Despite selling illegal and harmful technology, Kirihiko actually was not a heartless person. As a rule, he never sold a Memory to anyone under twenty because of the possible harm it could do to their developing bodies. Kirihiko had chased away three underage customers for that very reason. As much as Ryuji and Kirihiko didn't get along, the young man had to admit that the dealer had some decent principles.

"Learn anything cousin-in-law?" asked Kirihiko as the customer left.

"A thing or two," Ryuji shrugged. "Gotta admit, you're good. That guy looked ready to bolt but once you got through with him he seemed ready to buy two or three Memories."

"It's a gift," Kirihiko shrugged. Checking his watch, he gestured Ryuji to the limo they took to the meeting spot. "You should know that Saeko wanted you to sell at least one Memory before we head back home. Do you think you're ready to try?"

"I'll have to be," Ryuji shrugged. "Let's do it."

"Very well," Kirihiko nodded. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"A molester?" Kanako cocked an eyebrow as Mikio sat across from her.

"We've received numerous reports on this molester. Women are terrified to leave their homes in fear of getting violated. Not only that, the offender also runs off with their underwear," Mikio elaborated. Mikio had come to ask for Keitaro and Phillip's help and was disappointed to hear that they were gone and would be gone for a couple of weeks. Kanako managed to convince him to stick around and tell her the situation.

Kanako asked, "What else do you know?"

"Well…I believe it could be a perverted Dopant since all the women who called in said they were molested by…tentacles." Mikio grimaced.

Kanako frowned. A perverted Dopant with tentacles? It was molesting women and stealing their underwear at the same time? This wasn't exactly the high profile case she was hoping for but if a Dopant was involved then she'd be the one to bring it to justice.

"Leave it to me, Mikio-san," said Kanako. "Kanako Urashima is on the case!"

* * *

Ryuji was walking back to the Sonozaki Manor with Kirihiko. The dealer looked utterly humiliated while Ryuji couldn't care less.

"I sold a Gaia Memory, didn't I?" commented Ryuji. He managed to sell a Gaia Memory but Kirihiko was still fuming. "Stop sulking, alright?"

"Welcome home, boys," Saeko welcomed her husband and cousin. She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and asked, "So, how's business?"

"Saeko, I know he's your cousin, but are you sure he's perfect for the job?" Kirihiko questioned.

"What happened?" Saeko inquired.

"He scared a customer into buying a Gaia Memory!" Kirihiko informed her.

"Really?" Saeko looked to Ryuji. "Ryuji, what did you do?"

Ryuji answered, "Well, I tried to sell it to this salary man who was dissatisfied with life, but he kept declining so…I threatened him."

"The man looked ready to wet himself," frowned Kirihiko.

"Hey, you said to never take no for an answer," retorted Ryuji.

"What I meant is for you to be charming, not act like a common thug pushing drugs!" Kirihiko shot back.

"Hey, you told me to sell ONE Gaia Memory! I sold ONE! Get off by back!" Ryuji growled.

"ENOUGH!" Saeko shouted, getting the attention of the bickering pair. Looking to Kirihiko, she spoke "Anata, Ryuji just started this today. You can't honestly expect him to sell Memories like you do immediately," she then turned to Ryuji. "Ryuji, we are trying to use the Memories to advance humanity. Forcing it on them is detrimental to the cause. That man may never use it for the fear you instilled in him to buy it."

Ryuji massaged his temple. Really, just walking up to the guy and asking if he wanted a Gaia Memory was a risk. Unless he bought one, there was no way of knowing if he was an undercover officer or something. If they did buy one, then the dealers had dirt on their clients so turning in the dealer would mean turning themselves in.

"Now, which Memory did you sell?" asked Saeko, fearing that Ryuji cost them a powerful Memory which they wouldn't be able to take advantage of the Dopant which would result from it.

"The Charm Memory," Ryuji answered. "When Kirihiko picked the guy out as a mark, I observed him for a while, seeing some of the things he did. His personal skills were crap since I caught him trying to negotiate with some other blue collar guys and fail miserably. So I picked out that Memory to be the best choice for him. "

"You picked the Memory out for him?" Kirihiko blinked before he realized something. "Wait, you observed him? When?"

"While you were selling the Needle Memory to that cab driver," Ryuji answered. "I figured a little target marketing would be able to smooth out the process. I mean, each Memory can fill a need of the person. Things such as Magma or Violence can fill the desires of clients who want revenge while others like Paint or Chisel could be more for people who wish to advance their craft. The guy needed to become a better smooth talker so I STRONGLY recommended the Charm Memory."

"Hmmm, the theory is good," Saeko nodded. "But your presentation needs work. Threatening them is no good. We need them to come to us. Even if you sold a Memory, you botched it just the same so I'm afraid you lose your commission fee."

"Che!" Ryuji frowned.

"Try not to let it happen again," Kirihiko sighed. "I don't want to lose all my credibility as a salesman."

"Fine. So, can I take this suit off? It itches!"

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Shinobu looked panicked, "A perverted Dopant that molests and steals women's underwear?"

Kanako was holding a house meeting and telling the girls about what she'd learnt.

"That's right, so I suggest you all be careful," said Kanako. The residents were her responsibility while her brothers were away. "That means you shouldn't wander around alone at night."

"I'd like to see that pervert try," Motoko growled. "I'll cut him down if he tries."

"What makes you so sure it's a man?" asked Kanako. While the idea was likely, it didn't automatically make it true.

"What else could it be?" asked Naru with a frown.

"I don't know," Kanako shrugged. "Ever hear of a lesbian? They like girls just as much as men do."

Motoko and Naru turned red and looked down at the ground. Obviously they hadn't thought of that and just considering it embarrassed them to no end. Satisfied with her point, Kanako turned to the others, "This Dopant apparently has been targeting subway stations and bus stops. Mostly at night too where there aren't as many people about."

"Well, thanks for the heads up," Kitsune grimaced, not wanting to be the star character in some kind of hentai film without cameras. Not a way she would want to spend the night.

Kanako activated her Bat Shot and Stag Phone, sending them flying. "I'm going to go look for clues. Motoko, Naru, I want you to accompany Shinobu when she goes out shopping." Kanako put on her fedora and coat and headed out.

She had a case to solve.

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha were queuing up for a movie. As they stood in line, Ryuji was listening to her. She was telling her about the girls in school who'd been molested and had their underwear stolen.

"What if that molester comes after me?" Kotonoha looked worried. She didn't want a creepy stranger to touch her like that.

"If some pervert touches you, I'll kill him," Ryuji swore. Indeed, he would kill any man who dared to touch his fiancée like that.

Kotonoha thought he was joking, but he was dead serious.

* * *

"I didn't need you to come with me, Haruka-san," said Kanako as she walked the streets with Haruka.

"You need a partner, Kanako. Even your brothers never worked alone," Haruka remarked.

Kanako sighed. She was hoping to be able to go solo on her first Dopant-related case, but that didn't seem to be happening. Granted, not having a partner was dumb unless you were really, REALLY great in the detective business. Sokichi Narumi was a prime example of that level of skill. Kanako was skilled, but not THAT skilled so a partner would be a good idea. Too bad her ideal dreams had to be the cost though.

* * *

"How scary!" Wakana cringed.

It was dinner at the Sonozaki Mansion and Ryuji was just telling everyone of what he'd learnt.

"Hm…sounds like the Tentacles Memory," said Ryubee.

"Why would you create something like that?" Ryuji asked.

"The Tentacles Memory's purpose was to give a person extra arms to be more efficient. However, it appears a pervert has gotten their hands on it," Ryubee frowned.

"I didn't sell it, that's for sure," said Kirihiko. "Must be another one of our dealers."

"Would it be too much for me to get the sales information?" Ryuji requested.

"And why would you want it?" Saeko questioned.

"Because, if this pervert touches Kotonoha…" He growled as he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, indeed. We wouldn't want your fiancée violated, would we?" Ryubee spoke. "Kirihiko-kun, would you mind letting Ryuji look at the sales information."

"I don't mind at all, Otou-sama," Kirihiko nodded.

* * *

Kanako and Haruka were checking for clues at the subway station. It also had the highest concentration of attacks since the monstrous molester had appeared. This was among the criminal's favourite hunting grounds. At night, it wasn't as packed, and girls all alone were ideal targets.

Haruka called, "Kanako, take a look at this."

"What is it, Haruka-san?" asked Kanako.

"There's a patch of slime on this pillar," said Haruka. "And…" She pointed to the ceiling. There was also a patch dripping slime. From the looks of things, the source of the slime had been waiting on the ceiling before sliding down the pillar to attack someone.

"Tentacles and slime…" Kanako grimaced in disgust. "Why did it have to be slime?"

Haruka stared stoically at the slime, having seen worse things in the past. Looking to her niece, she suggested, "I think it's time you asked Mikio for those reports. We could find a pattern based on the frequency of the attacks."

"Right, that was just what I was thinking," said Kanako. As she was about to use her cell phone, the Stag Phone found her. "What?" The Memory Gadget transformed back into Phone Mode and opened as it fell into her hand. A blip was on the screen. "Haruka-san, a Dopant is on the loose!"

* * *

Hinata City Park was one of the places that really gave the district a more wholesome appearance. It was large and was host to a huge garden which helped make it all the prettier. It was made in an attempt to bring a bit more tourism to the area. Even though it didn't pan out as well as the city council hoped it did make for a nice place for the various age groups to hang out now and again.

This night however…

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" A girl with short brown hair wearing a black sweater, pink scarf, black stockings and a knee-length skirt screech as she was suspended in the air by several slimy red tentacles that were slithering up her legs and along her body, touching her inappropriately. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

"**No way, cutie!**" the Tentacles Dopant said in a warped voice. "**Not until I finished with my fun and steal your cute undies!**" The Tentacles Dopant had black and red skin with tentacles that came out of its back. Its head also resembled a tentacle with a suction cup mouth and a pair of eyes that looked like suction cups. It had thin arms, legs and fingers while its feet resembled elf-shoes with pointed up toes. "**Now, let me have a taste!**" The Tentacles Dopant's long tongue slithered out and then slowly reached up towards the girl to lick her face.

"Hentai! Sukebe! Ecchi!" the girl shrieked helplessly as she was being groped and molested by the perverted monster. The girl had only wanted to take a walk in the park when she was suddenly attack by this…thing.

All of a sudden, Kanako and Haruka appeared and attacked it from the side. Haruka used a powerful haymaker as Kanako used a flying kick. Both attacks hit, knocking the Dopant over and stunning it enough so it let its victim go. Haruka quickly collected the girl and helped her up. She was in tears, and trembling. Not to mention she looked a little green as she was partially covered in slime.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," said Haruka as she led the victim away.

"Dopant, your perverted ways are over!" Kanako declared, "Give up and I promise that your punishment will be a light one!" In her mind she was thinking, '_My first solo Dopant arrest and it had to be a creature from a bad hentai anime? Why me?_'

The Tentacles Dopant looked at Kanako and laughed. "**Wow, another cute girl! Come on! Let me give you a hug!**" the Tentacles Dopant said lewdly. As it shot its tentacles at Kanako, the Bat Shot and Stag Phone flew into the scene. The wings of the Bat Shot and mandibles of the Stag Phone cut into the tentacles, forcing the Dopant to recoil and withdraw them. "**What!**"

"Dopant, after this, you will not molest another girl!" declared Kanako as she opened her coat, revealing that she was wearing a Driver like her brothers'. It was like the Double Driver, but only sported a single slot on the right side of the buckle.

"**Who are you!**" the Tentacles Dopant demanded.

"I am Kanako Urashima, sister of Keitaro and Phillip Urashima! I am a detective!" answered Kanako as she took a Gaia Memory out of her coat and took off her fedora. "I am also…"

"**SKULL!"**

"Henshin!"

She plugged the Skull Memory into the Driver and pushed it down to make an 'L' shaped buckle.

"**SKULL!"**

Wind whipped around Kanako and dark fragments bonded to her body, forming into a black armoured bodysuit with silver accents. Her chestplate had a rib-like pattern and the helmet resembled a skull with large black eyes, a scar running down the right eyes, and a grilled mouthplate. The armour also sported a white scarf that hung from her neck.

She put on the fedora and declared. "…Kamen Rider Skull! Now, repent for your sins!"

"**Kamen Rider!**" the Tentacles Dopant shouted.

Skull charged at the Dopant and rammed her fist across its face, sending the monster staggering. She then assaulted it with a series of kicks and a front kick in its chest sent it tumbling down.

Out of nowhere, Skull drew a black gun that resembled the Trigger Magnum called the Skull Magnum. She took aim and fired at the Dopant who screeched in pain from the shots.

"Hah!" Skull laughed. "You ain't so-WOAH!" A tentacle had grabbed her ankle and now Skull was hanging upside down by one leg. Another tentacle knocked her gun away.

"**Let's take a ride, baby!**" The Tentacles Dopant swung Skull around. It smashed her against a bench, breaking it into splinters. It then slammed her against a streetlamp which dented it. It then smashed her against a tree. Finally, it tossed her to the ground. Somehow, her fedora never left her helmet as she groaned in pain and got back to her feet.

"Ow…" Skull groaned. "Keitaro-niichan and Phillip-niichan made this look so easy."

"**Now, darling, let's take that suit off so we can have fun**," the Tentacles Dopant said as it walked towards Skull.

"The only man I will ever allow to touch me like that is the man I love!" Skull declared. In her mind she envisioned it to be Keitaro. "So, there's no way I'll let some perverted sicko with a tentacle fetish touch me!"

The Tentacles Dopant paid her words no mind as it shot its tentacles at her. All of a sudden, a pair of blurs attacked from different sides, slicing the tentacles apart.

Skull's eyes widened when she saw that one of them was the Wolf Dopant her brother had on report, but the second Dopant was new. His entire body was covered in silver knight-like armour with spikes on the knees, elbows and shoulders. Jutting from his back were six scabbards with swords inside four of them. The helmet that covered his head was samurai-like but with a knight-like visor. On his chest was an insignia shaped like a sword and flaps of armour hung from his belt. This was the Swords Dopant. Skull could see that both Dopants sported the executive Gaia Driver belts.

"**So, I guess this is the pervert**," said the Wolf Dopant as he bared his teeth.

"**Indeed,**" the other Dopant replied as he gripped his swords tight. "**Let us teach this deviant what we think of it.**"

"**Yes, we should**," the Wolf Dopant agreed. He asked Skull. "**Hey, are you alright?**"

Skull knew that these Dopants were linked directly with the organization that created the Gaia Memories, making them the enemy, but if they wanted to help then she would not decline. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"**Good. I know you want to beat this thing up and so do we. It's giving us Dopants a bad name!**" the Wolf Dopant said.

Skull would've retorted but kept her mouth shut. There was a Dopant to beat.

The Tentacles Dopant's tentacles regenerated and it lashed them out at the two executive Dopants. The Swords Dopant slashed with his swords, cutting them to ribbons as the Wolf Dopant rushed in and slashed with his claws, causing sparks to fly as he swiped them across the Tentacles Dopant's chest. He then lashed out with his bladed tail, causing another shower of sparks as his attack connected.

"Move!" Skull called as she took out her Skull Memory and put it in the slot on the right side of her belt like Double did when executing one of his Maximum Drives.

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Skull bent her knees and crossed her arms under her face at the wrist before she jumped into the air. She then came down with an axe kick as the energy that surrounded her foot assumed the shape of a skull.

"Skull Breaker!" She swung her leg down hard, her foot impacting violently against the Tentacles Dopant.

As the Memory Break hit, the Tentacles Dopant exploded. When the flames and smoke cleared, the Dopant's human form was revealed as _she_ collapsed. She wore a yellow sweater under pink overalls, had her brown hair in pigtails and wore glasses.

"No…I need to…I have to…" she groaned as she reached for her Gaia Memory but cried out as it shattered to pieces.

Skull frowned. She then realised that the Wolf and Swords Dopants had disappeared. "I'll get them next time," she swore. "As for you," she said as she pointed at the perverted woman, "You're going to the proper authorities."

* * *

Kanako returned to Hinata-Sou. The notorious molester had been captured. The girls were surprised to hear she did it, especially when they knew the molester was a Dopant. Motoko and Naru was of course unbelieving that she had done so by herself. So to prove it, Kanako produced the Lost Driver and the Skull Memory, bringing validity to her claim.

"Good grief! Is everyone in your family a Kamen Rider?" asked Naru with a stare. "What's next? Haruka brings out a belt and starts kicking butt?"

"I don't need fancy gadgets to kick ass," Haruka answered calmly, not quite disproving that she had taken on threats similar to Dopants in the past. Then again, knowing her, she might have.

"Where did you get these?" asked Motoko. She saw that the Skull Memory was of the same design as the ones Double used. At least it was not like the Gaia Memories that the Dopants used.

"These were Sokichi Narumi's," Kanako told them. "Granny Hina was keeping them safe until I was ready for them."

"You can't have too many Kamen Riders around these parts," added Haruka as she lit a cigarette. "With Dopants running around we need more than just Double."

"I never would've guessed it," said Kitsune. Then again, she never would have believed that Keitaro and Phillip were Kamen Rider Double until she saw them transform in front of her eyes.

"So, the molester was…a woman?" Motoko questioned in disbelief.

"A perverted woman," corrected Kanako. "When the police searched her house they found all the stolen underwear and some very disturbing pictures. That woman had a tentacle fetish."

"What's a tentacle fetish?" Su asked curiously.

"Explain it to her," Kanako told the other girls. She didn't want to have to explain something so explicit to a young girl before she was ready. "I have to write a report and email my brothers. Good night."

* * *

Ryuji and Takayuki returned to the manor, only to see Ryubee waiting for them. "Busy night, boys?" Ryubee asked as he stroked Mick's head. The cat purred at the attention.

"Just ridding the streets of a disgusting pervert, Uncle," Ryuji said.

"Would this pervert be a Dopant, by any chance?" Ryubee inquired.

"Indeed, Master," Takayuki answered. "Ryuji-sama had me come along to eliminate the target. I must agree that the Dopant was a disgusting and dishonourable one."

"And there's no way I'm letting a Dopant like that loose. What if it got to Kotonoha-chan?" added Ryuji cautiously.

"I see," Ryubee nodded. He wasn't angry. They'd already gotten paid and one more corrupt individual that would hinder the evolution of humanity was locked up and off the streets. "Is there anything else to report?"

"Yes," Ryuji confirmed, "There's another Kamen Rider it seems. All black with a skeletal motif."

Now this caught Ryubee's attention. "Skull…" he murmured under his breath. "So, the Skull Memory has found a new owner. How interesting."

* * *

_Dear Phillip and Keitaro_

_Today I beat my first Dopant, can you believe it? I always wondered what it'd be like to be a Kamen Rider. You're right! It is an exhilarating experience. I felt my strength and speed become multiplied by the power of the Skull Memory. Also, I made up my own Memory Break. I call it 'Skull Breaker'. Anyway, what was weird was that I got help from two Dopants. They were the Wolf Dopant and another Dopant with swords. I know that I can't trust them since they wore those Gaia Drivers, marking them as high-ranked member of the organization, but I'm feeling grateful that I had their help. _

_Love: Kanako _

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And so Kamen Rider Skull makes her debut in this fic. Whaddya think? Didn't expect this, did you? What will happen next, I wonder? More Kamen Rider action, I suppose. If you got any suggestions or ideas, please go to the forum or put in a review. We'll put it under consideration.

Ten-Faced Paladin: So, did any of you think we were going to add Skull to the mix? I bet some of you didn't. Come on. Be honest.


	16. Case 16: Acceleration

"Sugoi. This is better than what I've read in books." The sight of the sun rising from the horizon was awesome to Phillip. It was simply breathtaking. He used the Bat Shot to take a picture. "This will be great for my scrapbook."

"Hey, everything is better when you look at the real thing," said Sarah with the Fang Memory on her shoulder.

"Gao!" Fang let out.

"Yo, Phillip," the archaeologist greeted. "You're up early."

"Hello, Seta-sensei. So, how long until we reach Pararakelse Island?" Phillip asked.

"Not long, Phillip. I believe we'll be there in a couple of hours," answered Seta. He looked around and didn't see the fedora-wearing left half of Double. "By the way, where's that brother of yours?"

Sarah answered, "The halfboiled dork got seasick so he's resting below deck."

"Ah, I see. He did look a little green," said Seta. "So, anything new from home base?"

* * *

**Love Hina/Double Trouble**

**Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 16: Acceleration**

* * *

**August 15****th****, Two Years Ago…**

A young police officer was just returning home to his family's house only to find that everything inside was ice cold and covered in a layer of ice. He hurried inside and saw his parents huddled in a corner.

"Dad! Mom!" He knelt down. "What happened!"

His father answered, "A…monster…Gaia Memory…W…"

"W?" The young police officer reached to touch his father but sadly that did them in as they shattered to pieces. The police officer's eyes widened as he gazed down on the shattered remains of his parents. "No…no…"

He let out a scream with tear-filled eyes.

**Present Day…**

Phillip and Keitaro were still on their trip with Seta and Sarah. Kanako was balancing both her job as the acting manager of Hinata-Sou and running the detective agency. Fortunately, with the Stag Phone, she could contact Phillip and have him access the Gaia Library whenever she needed information related to a case in order to solve it. Thus far, there wasn't a case she couldn't solve. She not only had brilliant skills at deduction and powers of observation, but a mistress in disguise. She put those skills to good use whenever she needed to go undercover.

She heard a ruckus outside her office and frowned. She went and opened the door and saw Su with a butterfly catching net. "Su, what are you doing?"

"I saw a rhinoceros beetle!" Su answered.

Kanako rolled her eyes. "Su, that's impossible. It's the wrong season for them. Now, stop making noise."

"But-" Su was silenced by Kanako's glare and pouted. She then walked off, sulking with her head down and dragging the butterfly net behind her.

* * *

"What's wrong, madam?" Ryuji asked gently. He'd spotted the woman crying on a bench, alone in the park, and decided to see what was going on. "Here, take this. You look like you need it," he said as he handed her a packet of tissues.

"Thank you," she said as she took the tissues and used them to dry her eyes.

"Now, tell me what seems to be the problem," Ryuji said sympathetically.

"It's my daughter. She's pregnant," the woman answered. "The problem is she's still in high school and her good-for-nothing boyfriend just tossed her away after he found out!"

"I see," Ryuji frowned. He was briefly reminded of when Makoto coldly tossed Kotonoha way after cheating on her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I…I want him to pay. I want him to suffer!" she was filled with anger and hate. She was the ideal client for what Ryuji intended to sell her.

"I think I may have something that can help you," said Ryuji as he opened the briefcase he carried with him. He opened it up and showed her the contents of the case. It was filled with Gaia Memories of different colors and types. "Pick one. You might find something that suits your needs."

"What are they?" the woman asked.

"Gaia Memories. With just one of these you can become a superhuman. You will have the power to punish the people who've wronged you and nobody would be able to find out. Trust me. That man will pay for what he did to your daughter and it's only fitting that you be the one to make him pay. May I recommend a few Gaia Memories for you?"

Ryuji recommended several and she made her choice. She didn't know why she could be easily convinced but she did. The young man offering her the Gaia Memories didn't seem to be lying. He seemed sincere. When he told her the price of one, she didn't hesitate to write a check for it. No price was too high for her daughter's sake.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Enjoy your new Gaia Memory," Ryuji said before closing the case and walking away. What she intended to do with the Gaia Memory was up to her.

Ryuji went back into the car and Kirihiko congratulated him. "Well done. I saw everything. You closed the deal quite well there."

"Whatever," Ryuji shrugged. He was just waiting for a chance to fight Double again. That was why he was doing this, after all.

* * *

Before Hinata City, Ryuji used to live in the town of Fukurou with his parents. His mother was Erika Hasuma and his father was Ryuusuke Hasuma. They were a happy family and he got decent grades in school…

That was until tragedy struck when he received a call on his cell phone from the hospital. It was about his parents.

Friends and family attended the funeral. Ryuji was dressed in black. Even after everyone left, he still stood at the grave. His head was bowed down as he cried. His teeth were gritted and his fists were clenched. "Mom…Dad…why did you have to leave me?" He'd just gotten his report card. He had gotten straight A's. They were going to celebrate too.

As it rained, he still stood at the spot. Then, someone held an umbrella over his head. He looked to see a man wearing dark glasses with greying hair. "Who are you?" Ryuji asked.

"My name is Ryubee Sonozaki. I'm your uncle, Ryuji. My sister was your mother and well I'm here to take care of you," said Ryubee. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just take me away from here," Ryuji said. "There's nothing left for me."

Ryubee took Ryuji in but the boy requested to live alone. Ryubee still had him put in a prep school. However, Ryuji was soon expelled after getting into too many fights with his peers. He was then enrolled in Hinata City High after the summer break. However, he still acted like a delinquent and totally unlike the way he was in Fukurou. His grades declined but he didn't care.

Then, he met Kotonoha. He saw her being bullied and came to her rescue, starting a friendship with her. They became close friends, but he was also developing feelings for her. It also hurt worse when he found out she had a boyfriend. However, he found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her and after the lowlife broke up with Kotonoha, Ryuji went to comfort her. They've been together and grown closer ever since.

* * *

Meanwhile, a sports bike stopped in front of the steps leading up to Hinata-Sou. The rider was wearing blue jeans, black boots, a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket that had a flaming dragon on the back. He removed his helmet, revealing his short, fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes. He put his helmet onto the seat of his bike and started to walk up the steps.

Mutsumi stood at the door, sweeping, when she caught sight of the visitor. "Ara, hello!"

The man looked to her and waved back, greeting, "Good evening. This is the Hinata-Sou, headquarters of the Urashima Detective Agency, right?"

"That's right. Do you have business with Urashima-san?" Mutsumi asked.

The man showed her his badge and ID. "Police Detective Ryo Tatsuma. I want to speak to Urashima-san."

"Oh my!" Mutsumi gasped.

* * *

Kanako welcomed the police detective into her office. Like her brothers she fostered good relations with the local police. "Nice to meet you, Det. Tatsuma."

Tatsuma looked around. "An odd place to run a detective agency. Wasn't this place an inn?"

"It used to be, but now it's a girls' dorm," Kanako replied. "What can I do for you?"

Tatsuma looked at her straight and said, "Cut the act. I know who you are, Kamen Rider Skull."

Kanako's eyes widened and she hissed, "How did you know that?"

"That's not all I know. I also know your brothers are Kamen Rider Double." A robotic rhinoceros beetle flew in through the window and landed in his hand before folding in its horns and legs to become a blue cell phone. "I used this."

That was a Memory Gadget! "Who are you?" Kanako asked suspiciously.

Tatsuma's answer was to take something out of his jacket and show it to her.

"**ACCEL!"**

Kanako's eyes widened. It was a Gaia Memory not unlike the ones she and her brothers utilised. It was coloured red with an 'A' on it that was styled after a speedometer.

"I will be the new Kamen Rider," Ryo Tatsuma answered. "So, if this place was an inn, it should have a hot spring. May I?"

"Sorry, but the hot spring is for guests and residents only," Kanako refused.

Tatsuma answered, "Well, I don't have a place to stay yet. Do you mind letting me stay here for a few days?" He slapped down a wad of cash on the desk. "I'll even pay in advance. This is the down payment."

Kanako picked up the wad and counted the money. There was a lot there. "I'll consider it. You can use the hot spring but stay on the men's side."

"Your home, your rules, Detective Kanako Urashima." He gave her a salute and walked out.

Kanako planted herself in her chair and groaned, covering her eyes with her fedora. "Onii-chan, we have a problem."

* * *

**Digal Corporation, an IT Company ran by Saeko Sonozaki…**

"Enjoying your break Otouto?" asked Saeko as she looked over some paperwork. "I didn't think you'd come visit here of all places."

School break had begun for Hinata High and Ryuji was spending it with his new job. He had finished for the day since Kirihiko completed his training for the time being and Ryuji managed to sell his daily Memory. His sales had been doing well and he seemed to be gaining good experience as well as a touch with his words. Kirihiko was a smooth dealer and seemed to be passing that on to Ryuji. Since he didn't have much else to do, he decided to see what Saeko was doing since Wakana was busy with her radio show at the moment.

"Eh, I had the time and you tend to be relaxed with your hours," Ryuji shrugged.

"You caught me at an easy time," Saeko nodded. "I heard you sold another Memory today. Congratulations. Which one was it?"

"Punishment," Ryuji answered. "I figured the lady could use it since punishment is exactly what she'll use it for."

"Oh?" Saeko smiled. "Sounds like you pegged another client for a perfect Memory again."

"What can I say?" Ryuji shrugged. "Kirihiko can sell them, but I can tell exactly what a client wants and needs. Maybe by using Memories that are in tune with the user, we'll get more powerful Dopants. Ones who won't go berserk and we can actually trust to get the job done for a change."

"I like the sound of that theory," Saeko nodded. "You seem to have an odd insight into the function of Gaia Memories."

"They aren't normal machines," Ryuji sighed, looking out the expansive window of Saeko's office. "If we treat them as such, then we're risking dooming ourselves. We are the chosen family of this city, monitoring and controlling the evolution of mankind. What would it say for us if we failed to control that evolution?"

Saeko smiled. Indeed, Ryuji was showing his intelligence that made him a straight-A student in his old school before Ryubee found him. He was crafty and also cunning. It was probably why he synchronized well with the Wolf Memory.

"What have you been telling your fiancée about what you're doing?" Saeko asked curiously.

"Oh, I just told her I had a new part time job," Ryuji answered. "She didn't ask for details."

"Good. She isn't a member of the family yet so she shouldn't know too much." Saeko then inquired, "By the way, why haven't you gone after that ex-boyfriend of hers? The one that cheated on her."

Ryuji sighed. "She asked me not to hurt him." He then grinned. "But…she didn't tell me I couldn't have someone else hurt him." Ryuji planned to have some people rough up Makoto, but he had to wait for the right time. There were rumours circulating around school that Makoto was a womaniser and playboy who slept with any girl who was hot enough and willing to spread her legs for him. The rumours disgusted him, especially since he knew they were true.

How he knew they were true was simple enough. He had dropped Kotonoha pretty fast once Sekai revealed she had fallen for him. As for part of the rumour where Makoto would go all the way, well, Ryuji had spied Makoto going into the 'secret lounge' which couples would go to when they wanted to have sex. He went in with Otome and she left alone. More girls went in alone and came out with glowing smiles of someone who got laid. Makoto still didn't come out until the end of the day. Ryuji had been planning on confronting him, but after seeing girls go in and him never coming out, Ryuji knew that the perv had to go down and go down hard!

"Have you thought of a White Day gift for her?" Saeko asked.

"No, not yet," Ryuji shook his head.

"May I suggest jewellery?"

Ryuji shrugged. That sounded like a good idea. Maybe something pretty like a locket or a pair of earrings.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"So who's this guy?" asked Naru as she and the other residents were in one of their house meetings in the living room. Tatsuma was with them, having finished in the hot springs which allowed Kanako to call the meeting.

"This is Ryo Tatsuma," Kanako introduced. "He's…a guest of mine. Due to certain circumstances, he's going to be staying here for a few days."

"What?" Naru cried, standing up. "No way! He can't! This is a girls' dorm! Keitaro and Phillip are the landlord and manager so they can stay, but this guy isn't!"

"I agree," Motoko frowned. "While your brothers are an exception, I will not allow a man in here. He is-!"

"A detective with the Hinata City Special Crimes Unit," Tatsuma cut it, revealing his badge to the girls and making Motoko and Naru flinch. "I specialize in Dopant cases and from the information I have, the Urashima Detective Agency deals with them on a regular basis."

"You've got that right," Kitsune nodded, sniggering at seeing Motoko and Naru paling at the detective. "Almost every week they have to deal with a Dopant or two."

"Then it seems I've come to the right place," Tatsuma nodded. "The reason I insist on staying here is because I just transferred and details concerning my residence haven't been finalized yet. Secondly, I chose this place because of professional links. I will be able to see information regarding the Dopants here while I can compare with the files the police have." He eyed Naru and Motoko, "Weren't you two charged with several accounts of assault in the past?"

The two aforementioned girls stiffened at the mention of their records.

"He also paid in advance and I couldn't refuse him." Kanako asked, "Does anybody have a problem with him?"

"Myuh!" Tama hovered in front of Tatsuma and waved a fin at him. He cocked an eyebrow. The turtle then landed on his head.

"Looks like Tama-chan likes him," observed Mutsumi.

Hearing no complaints, Kanako concluded, "So it's settled then."

* * *

It didn't take Tatsuma long to get settled in. He didn't have much on him since he was only going to be staying for a few days while his new residence was being set up and he looked through Dopant files the Urashimas had been stocking up on. He was polite to the girls and respected the boundaries set on him since it was a girls' dorm first and he was just a guest. Motoko and Naru treaded lightly around him and Kitsune made sure she kept her drinking casual rather than on party girl since none of them wanted to be arrested. Shinobu seemed a little nervous, not used to dealing with police while Su, Queen, and Elizabeth all were friendly since they dealt with law enforcement officers like Keitaro or just liked everyone. Mutsumi took it all in stride with her usual bubbly personality.

At the moment, Tatsuma was out training, using the river and open space behind Hinata-Sou as a training ground. In his hand was a sword but it was designed oddly. It looked like a rifle but instead of a barrel it had a long sharp blade. He was swinging it around, performing a kata.

Motoko had come to her usual spot to train when she saw Tatsuma training and was admiring his stance and kata. It seemed vaguely familiar. Tatsuma stopped and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Excuse me, Tatsuma-san," spoke Motoko politely. She decided to tread carefully since this man was not only a guest, but a police detective so if she did anything that broke the law in his eyes he could have her arrested and all her past charges would be brought to light and haunt her forever.

"Oh, hello, Aoyama," he greeted politely. "I see you practice kendo." She was wearing her usual kendo-training uniform.

"Yes, I do." She eyed the sword which lay at Tatsuma's feet. "May I see that sword?"

"If you can lift it," he said, like a challenge. Holding the blade, he stuck the tip into the sand, allowing it to stand on its own.

Motoko's eyes narrowed and she took hold of the sword with both hands. However, she soon found out that it was a lot more difficult than she expected. Motoko struggled to lift the sword that Tatsuma had been practicing with. What was it made of? It weighed a ton! It was stuck in the ground and she couldn't get it to move an inch!

"Heavy, isn't it?" Tatsuma snickered. "I could barely lift it at all when I first started, just managing to drag it around and going for heavy swings which would throw me off balance. It took me six months to get to the point where I could carry it without trouble and another month to be able to use it like a sword should be used."

"Where did you get it?" asked Motoko, giving up on trying to move the blade.

"A…friend gave it to me**,**" Tatsuma answered vaguely.

* * *

**Hinata City**

Makoto Ito whistled as he walked out of the love hotel with a self-satisfied grin. He'd just bedded another girl and gave her the time of her life. Still, there were more girls he hadn't slept with and he was hoping to get enough experience.

"Maybe Otome's free?" he wondered to himself. The girl was an absolute fox in bed and her added height made feeling up her breasts so much easier. He pulled out his cell phone and began scrolling through his list of numbers to find hers.

"**Makoto Ito…**" a deep resonating voice snarled from nearby, making the womaniser blink and shiver. "**Now you will receive…PUNISHMENT!**"

Makoto turned to the source of the voice and felt his heart stop. Walking towards him was a humanoid creature which looked like something out of a nightmare. Its torso was covered in reflective black steel with metal studs around the shoulders and a twisted silver design across the front. Its arms were wrapped in rope and ended with a hangman's noose on each end. On its back Makoto could see electric towers which sparked in the air. Its legs were covered it black metal, ending in black metal boots. Its head was covered in the black metal with two white eyes and silver swirls detailing it. Makoto was pretty sure the creature was female, but the body image was so muscular it was hard to tell. Well, that and the executioner's axe being dragged behind it was rather distracting.

"**For your actions, you will face the consequences!**" the monster snarled, lifting up the massive axe as if it were weightless.

"WAAAGH!" Makoto screamed as he ran for his life.

"**Get back here!**" the Dopant roared as it gave chase. "**Get back here and take your punishment!**"

* * *

Kanako was organizing the files when her Stag Phone beeped. She quickly picked it and flipped it open. On the screen was a moving blip. "Dopant," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Tatsuma's own Beetle Phone alerted him of the presence of a Dopant. His eyes narrowed. If one of those freaks was out there, he would be there to stop it. He grabbed his sword and ran out of his room. He met Kanako in the hallway as the two dashed down the stairs and out the living room. They then ran down the steps and got to their bikes. Kanako's bike was an all-black motorcycle that resembled the HardBoilder. It was the machine SkullBoilder.

The two mounted their vehicles and raced off towards the source of the disturbance.

* * *

The Punishment Dopant slowly marched towards Makoto. Makoto had tripped and fallen. His legs felt numb so he could only crawl away as the Punishment Dopant dragged its axe along. "**Now…DIE!**" The Punishment Dopant raised its axe to cleave Makoto in two only for a heavy sword to hit it and knock it backwards.

"Huh?" Makoto blinked before he was roughly pulled up to his feet.

"If I were you I'd run," Tatsuma growled and Makoto quickly nodded before dashing off.

"**Bastard, who are you to get in my way?**" the Dopant demanded.

Tatsuma picked up his sword and answered, flashing his badge. "Detective Ryo Tatsuma of the Hinata City Special Crimes Unit! Dopant, today you will face justice!" He charged and slashed at the Dopant with his sword. The Dopant cried out as it was sent staggering by the slash. The police detective then swung down, slashing the Dopant again down the chest.

"Oi!" Tatsuma shouted to Kanako. "What are you waiting for! Transform now!"

Kanako didn't like anyone telling her what to do but she complied anyway.

"**SKULL!"**

"Henshin!" Kanako plugged the Skull Memory into her belt and then pushed the buckle into an L-shape.

"**SKULL!"**

The wind and energy whipped around her as it donned her in black armor. She put the fedora on and declared, "Now, repent for your sins." She flicked her wrist and charged at the Dopant. With a jump, she nailed the Dopant with a knee strike to the head that sent it tumbling along the ground.

Skull drew the Skull Magnum and blasted at the Dopant who used its axe to deflect the shots. She threw her axe at Skull who ducked but then the axe spun around and returned to its owner's hand. "**Don't get in my way! That bastard deserves everything that's coming to him!**" So much hate dripped out of the Dopant's words.

"That's not up to you to decide!" Skull snapped. "Tatsuma, let me borrow your sword!"

Tatsuma's eyes narrowed but then he complied and tossed Skull his sword. She caught it and almost fell over because of its weight. She quickly got used to the weight as the Skull Memory enhanced her strength. She then charged at the Dopant again. Rider and Dopant traded blows as their weapons met in the middle, sparks flying. Skull used a front kick that hit the Dopant in the midsection. The Dopant was then hit with a punch to the skull that knocked it onto its back.

Skull tossed Tatsuma backed his sword and reached down to remove her Skull Memory. "Time for the Memory Break." She put it into the slot on the right side of her belt.

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Skull jumped up but just as she was about to execute her finisher, a howl was heard before she and Tatsuma were blown away. The gale-force winds hit them hard and Skull was sent falling to the ground. Her armor deactivated and when the two looked up they saw the Dopant had fled.

Not too far away, Ryuji who was hiding behind a tree smirked. He then walked away, tossing the Wolf Memory up in his hand before catching it. "This is gonna be a lot of fun."

* * *

"PLEASE PROTECT ME!" Makoto Ito grovelled as he knelt and bowed before Kanako in her office. As soon as Kanako and Tatsuma returned, Makoto came along with all the money he had been saving up. He wanted to hire the detectives as bodyguards until the Punishment Dopant was gone.

"Fine," Kanako shrugged. "I don't have any major cases anyway."

"OH THANK YOU!" Makoto sobbed in relief. He had heard about the Urashima Detective Agency when a senator who had been pushing for a giant wind turbine to help the city's energy needs was targeted by an assassin. The assassin was reported to have been dealt with by the then 'unnamed detective' who only gave a company name as a reference. If this company could protect a senator they could protect him too!

"Now, care to explain why a Dopant would be picking you out of the people as a target?" asked Kanako.

"Um," Makoto froze in the middle of his bowing. "Well…who can say? I mean, I'm just average and I don't remember doing anything which would make a monster come after me. I don't even know how I could have captured its attention."

"Hmm," Kanako frowned. The boy was obviously lying and doing so badly. He knew exactly why the Dopant was coming after him but didn't want to say or else he'd be caught for it. Obviously it was something his parents didn't know, otherwise he would have gone to the police rather than hire her. If that was the case, she would have to do some digging since he wasn't going to come out and tell her.

"Fine," she finally sighed, seeing tension in the boy's shoulder vanish. "You just go home and get some rest. I'll send along someone to keep an eye on you."

"Right," Makoto nodded, getting up. As he walked to the door, he looked back. "By the way, are any of the four other girls here seeing anyone?"

"You'd be better off not trying," Kanako answered coldly. "They have a thing against perverts and aren't shy about showing it in physical blows."

Makoto nodded before walking out. Kanako sighed. If she needed more info she would need to do some digging and ask help from Phillip. She couldn't protect Makoto, but she knew who could.

* * *

"You wish for me to act as a bodyguard to one of your clients?" Motoko asked. She was sitting in the office with Kanako.

"That's right," nodded Kanako. "He paid in advance too so now he's my responsibility."

"But why me?" Motoko asked.

"Aren't samurais meant to protect people?" Kanako questioned. That much was true. Motoko's school was dedicated to the preservation of life and the slaying of evil. "Sides, if you do this than part of your debt to Keitaro-niichan can be deducted for services rendered."

Motoko flinched. Yes, she owed Keitaro for bailing her and Naru out. If she would have to perform a job like this in order to pay off her debt then she would oblige.

"Oh, and take Tatsuma along with you," Kanako added. "You might need the extra help." Tatsuma had done well against a Dopant, like he'd been training for it. She was going to need to dig into his past as well.

"Very well. That sounds reasonable."

Kanako handed Motoko a folded sheet of paper. "That's the client's address."

* * *

Ryuji yawned as he lay in a hammock that was in the estate's garden. He cracked an eye open to see Takayuki performing a kata. He then spied his uncle approaching with Mick in his arms. The cat, upon seeing Ryuji, jumped off and ran over to jump up and land on Ryuji's stomach. Ryuji swung his legs over as he stood up, with Mick in his arms.

"Uncle," Ryuji greeted politely.

"I've heard that you protected one of your clients." Ryubee asked, curious, "Weren't you the one that said that after they purchased a Gaia Memory that they were no longer our responsibility?"

"I did," Ryuji recalled. "But I have my reasons for helping the Dopant. It and I have something in common."

"You mean the client's target?" Ryubee saw Ryuji frown. "Ah, I see."

"That bastard nearly ruined my fiancée's life after he broke her heart. I want him to pay," Ryuji growled.

"But instead of soiling your own hands, you have someone else doing it," finished Ryubee.

"Does that bother you, Uncle?" Ryuji asked.

"No, of course not. Why sully our own hands when we can have others to do it for us? Oh, and keep up the good work. I've reviewed your work and I am quite impressed. You have a gift at matching up Memories to people."

Ryuji shrugged, modest, "What can I say? I guess I have natural talent." He then said, "Uncle, I have a date with Kotonoha-chan later. Do you mind if you let me borrow Mick?"

"I don't see why not. After all the work you've done, you deserve it." Ryubee handed Ryuji a Gaia Driver which the young man put on Mick. Ryubee then took out a Gaia Memory and plugged it in.

"**SMILODON!"**

* * *

"…and that's what I have so far," Kanako reported. She was on the phone with her brothers and seeing if she could get Phillip to look up Ito in the Gaia Library. "I know it's not much but…"

"_It's enough,_" Phillip answered from the other end. "_Beginning search._"

"_Oi! Don't just drop the phone Phillip!_" Keitaro's voice cried as a thump was heard. Kanako shook her head in amusement before she waited for Phillip to complete his search. It took a moment, but she heard her brother's voice again.

"_Makoto Ito is a student down at Hinata High School a year under Naru,_" Phillip reported. "_His grades are average and he doesn't have any club activities, but since Hinata High doesn't require them, it is negligent._"

"Anything else?" asked Kanako, finding nothing which would spill why a Dopant would be after Makoto.

"_He has a girlfriend named Sekai Saionji, but she has not been reporting to school recently,_" Phillip reported. "_However, there have been rumours circulating about Ito lately._"

"Rumours?"

"_Yes. Rumours state that he is a womaniser and playboy who chases girls almost addictively and often has been lying to them to get them into bed or simply achieving one night stands._"

"…that would piss off just about any self-respecting girl. Especially Saionji," Kanako sighed. "And I left Motoko to guard him. If the Dopant doesn't kill him then she will."

* * *

**Hinata City**

"So…you aren't seeing anyone, right?"

"Rrrrrrr!" Motoko growled angrily, gripping Shisui tightly and furiously reminding herself that completely destroying this boy who confirmed her former insight on all men would not only be wrong since she was required to protect him, but also jack up her debt and possibly getting the detective with her to arrest her.

Tatsuma could only stare at the idiot as he tried to hit on Motoko yet again. Five times he had tried to smooth talk her and five times he was shot down. Yet, every time he failed it was like his brain erased her rejection before he decided to try again. He had to deal with several men like him as he rose through the ranks of the police force. Guys who couldn't control their hormones were rather pathetic and gave real men a bad name with the female gender. A bad name which Motoko seemed to believe applied to all men up until recently. However, Ito's actions might push her back to where she was before the Urashimas stepped in.

"Do the words 'no' and the like have no meaning to you?" asked Tatsuma, growing weary of Ito's cheesy attempts at flirting.

"I was just wondering since she's not seeing anyone and so I figured-" Makoto tried to defend himself.

"Here's where you wanted to go," Motoko interrupted, stopping in front of an arcade which Makoto frequented.

"Oh," Makoto blinked. "Okay. Thanks!" He then entered the building, leaving Motoko and Tatsuma outside.

"I should have more self-control than this," Motoko growled as she sat on a nearby bench and tried to take cleansing breaths so to calm herself. "I am more disciplined than this."

"You're completely within your rights to be upset," Tatsuma sighed as he took a seat next to her, but keeping a respectable distance since her patience had been sorely tested by Makoto's flirting. "I would have even looked the other way if you decided to hit him once. Real men don't need to pester girls for dates. We earn one."

"Oh? How so?" asked Motoko. She had never really bothered with the habits of men, but since she had come into contact with the Urashimas and Tatsuma whom she labelled as 'safe', she felt some curiosity slipping into her mind.

"If a man wants to date a girl, he should at least try to get to know her, see if they're comfortable together and can be in each other's presence without getting all gooey over one another," Tatsuma shrugged. "If she agrees to a date, then things may grow more affectionate. If not, you still have a friend you can trust. Men like Ito are only interested in girls because of their large bust lines or pretty faces. That is no basis for a relationship."

"Although I am far from an expert in the subject, I agree with you," Motoko nodded. "I understand that as teenagers, there is a curiosity towards more…adult concepts. However, by showing how dominated they are by hormones, the media, or whatever other teenagers do these days, they show a lack of discipline and goals."

"Living one day to the next, only a few showing determination in reaching goals," Tatsuma nodded. "Others can't seem to see past their next assignment, test, social gathering, or relationship."

"…EYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a scream was suddenly heard from within the arcade.

Motoko gripped her sword tightly as she and Tatsuma rushed into the arcade just as panicked people were exiting to get away from whatever monster was inside. What they saw was Makoto on the ground, crawling backwards as the Punishment Dopant loomed over him.

"**Face your punishment!**" the Dopant roared and swung down with its axe. Makoto quickly rolled out of the way as the arcade machine behind him was chopped in half. "**Philanderer! Womaniser! Playboy! Gigolo!**" the Dopant cursed at him.

"Sounds like a woman scorned," said Motoko as she observed the situation. "While part of me wishes to see that male punished, I do have my obligations."

"So do I," said Tatsuma as he eyed the Dopant.

* * *

Kanako's Stag Phone beeped, the screen showing a blip that alerted her of Dopant activity. "Here we go again!"

* * *

"**Don't defend this pervert!**" the Punishment Dopant shrieked. "**You should be arresting him! He ruins lives! Everything he says is a lie so he can hop in bed with the next pretty girl!**"

"While it proves he's a slimeball, he doesn't deserve to die!" Tatsuma grunted as he deflected the Dopant's axe attacks with his sword. "And just because he pissed you off doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

"**I have no right?**" the Punishment Dopant snarled. "**I have all the right! With all the pain and grief that pervert caused, I should cut his balls off with a rusty knife!**"

Makoto squeaked in utter horror as he cowered behind Motoko.

"It won't make things better!" Tatsuma grunted, deflecting another slash.

"**I'd be saving lots of innocent girls!**" the Punishment Dopant shrieked back. Growing angrier, the Punishment Dopant hurled its axe straight at Makoto who screamed in fright and all but tried to use Motoko as a shield.

"_Boulder Cutting Blade!_" Motoko called, unleashing one of her ki attacks which she used to strengthen her sword to the point to cut rocks, hence the name. She slashed at the approaching axe. There was a metallic ringing noise in the air before the axe dug into the tile floor and Shisui was stuck in the ceiling.

"**Rrrgh!**" the Punishment Dopant growled as the attack failed. "**Just die Makoto Ito!**" was its battle cry before dashing past Tatsuma and towards the swordswoman and her charge.

Then the doors of the arcade seemed to explode.

In truth, it was Kanako on the SkullBoilder that had burst through the doors. Moving into a wheelie, her front tire collided with the Dopant, sending it flying into another machine and knocking it over. Getting both tires on the ground, Kanako dismounted and removed her helmet.

"Get Ito out of here!" she shouted over to Motoko, who managed to pry her sword out of the ceiling. The kendo mistress nodded before grabbing Ito by the shoulder and dragging him out of the arcade.

"**You're not getting away you womaniser!**" the Punishment Dopant shouted as it got to its feet again.

"He is, but only to get real punishment," Kanako frowned as she withdrew the Skull Memory from her pocket.

"**SKULL!**"

"Henshin!" she called, slotting the Memory and locking the Lost Driver in place.

"**SKULL!**"

The Skull Armor formed over Kanako in a flurry of black and silver pieces. Finally, she removed the white fedora from the SkullBoilder and placed it on her head.

"Now, repent for your sins!"

Tatsuma quickly got out of the way as Skull and the Punishment Dopant charged at each other. Skull was indeed skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but the Dopant's muscled body was making it hard for her strikes to do any damage. On the other hand, the Punishment Dopant had lots of muscle on its side and wasn't afraid of using it at a time like this.

This use of power was exemplified when the Dopant, screaming in rage, tackled Skull out of the front window, attempting to pound the daylights out of her. Tatsuma grimaced at the scene in distaste. Gripping his sword, he prepared to charge after them when he was suddenly halted.

"Wait."

Tatsuma turned to the source and his eyes widened at what he saw. A woman was standing at the back of the arcade. She was dressed in a black trench coat and hat. Her eyes were covered with dark sunglasses and her face was covered by white wrappings. The only visible feature she did have was her long hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Shroud?" Tatsuma blinked in surprise. The enigmatic woman merely pointed towards an open space on the floor before a flash of flames erupted.

Tatsuma covered his eyes for a moment to avoid the flash, but when he looked for the strange woman, she was already gone. Looking back to the flames, his eyes widened when he saw an attaché case appear before him from within a circle of red flames. He quickly ran over to it and knelt down to open it. What he found inside would change his life forever.

"I've been waiting for this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Skull managed to drive the Punishment Dopant backwards with a kick before drawing her Skull Magnum. Taking aim, she fired several shots that hit the Dopant, causing it to scream.

"Better finish this quick." There was no time for delay. Skull took out her Skull Memory and plugged it into the Skull Magnum before pushing the magazine up and over the barrel.

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Skull took aim but just as she was about to execute her Maximum Drive, a blur suddenly blindsided her and knocked her to the ground. The Punishment Dopant took advantage of this and decided to flee. It had no chance of getting to Ito now so it would have to wait for another opportunity.

Skull got back to her feet and saw a blur running around her, trailing electricity. "What?" she gawked and then the new enemy decided to reveal itself.

It was the Smilodon Dopant. Its silver armoured body was covered in golden fur and it sported red fangs along with sharp claws. Electricity crackled all over its body as it stood on two legs.

The Smilodon Dopant snarled and rushed towards Skull, hitting her with one of its claws. Sparks flew as its claws cut into her armor, sending her sprawling to the ground again.

"Damn it!" Skull cursed as she aimed her Skull Magnum at the Smilodon Dopant and fired, but the creature's speed made it impossible to hit so all her shots missed. Even if she used her Maximum Drive now, it would not be effective if she couldn't hit her target.

Her gun was then knocked out of her hands and then the Smilodon Dopant grabbed her by the neck before throwing her into a wall. It let out a growl and lunged at Skull who got out of the way. The claws of the Smilodon Dopant left three deep grooves in the wall.

"I have to get help," Skull realised as she took out her Stag Phone but it too became useless as she was slashed, dropping the phone to the ground in the process. She was then slashed across the chest again as she cried out in shock and pain.

Skull was being slashed ruthlessly by the Smilodon Dopant before it was knocked backwards by a sword which then imbedded itself into the ground. Skull caught her second wind and then looked up to see Tatsuma approaching.

Tatsuma hated all Dopants. To him they were all monsters that only deserved death. A monster should be treated as a monster, especially people who chose to become monsters.

And now he had the power to destroy them. Skull saw a belt on his waist with a buckle that resembled the speed gauge of a motorbike with handlebars on the sides. The handlebar on the left had a clutch lever.

"Today is my birth as a Kamen Rider. Dopant, I am your judge, jury and executioner!" Tatsuma held up the Accel Memory.

"**ACCEL!"**

"Hen…Shin!"

He plugged the Accel Memory into the top of his belt buckle and twisted the right handlebar, revving it up like he would an engine.

"**ACCEL!"**

Red energy in the form of pistons surrounded him in a circle before crashing against him, forming his suit. He was all red. The torso armor sported a grill on his stomach and sharp, blocky shoulders with a wheel on the back. His boots also sported one half of a wheel behind each calf and his helmet had a blue visor with an 'A' in the centre. The top of the 'A' went up past his helmet to form a horn.

He strode over, picked up the Engine Blade and declared, "Now, let's break through!"

"What?" Skull cried out.

The Smilodon Dopant snarled and lunged at Accel with its claws brought to the front. Accel didn't seem too concerned as he watched the Dopant lunge at him. Only a short distance away, Accel seemed to almost blur as he sidestepped before slashing the Dopant in the side, making it screech in pain as it skidded across the pavement.

"You act more like an animal than most Dopants do," Accel commented as he produced a gray Gaia Memory which had an E styled like an engine component.

"**ENGINE!**"

Accel unlocked his sword, letting it open like a shotgun would, revealing a hollow slot within it. Sliding the Engine Memory, he closed it again, making the weapon flash. Looking to the angry Smilodon Dopant, Accel pulled a trigger on his weapon of choice.

"**ELECTRIC!**"

Bolts of electricity began to leap from the blade of Accel's weapon, leading Skull to believe that the Engine Memory in conjunction with the weapon could use the properties of different kinds of engines stored in the Memory.

The Smilodon Dopant was not impressed as it snarled and lunged again. Accel was prepared as he charged again, moving into a sword stance as he moved. Dopant and Rider collided with each other, making a flash of light which made Skull cover her eyes to shield herself from the glare.

"MEOWR!" a cat-like yowl sounded off as the sound of metal striking bone sounded off.

The glare faded and Skull managed to get her sight back. However, all she saw was Accel standing alone with the cat-like Dopant nowhere to be found. There weren't even signs of a shattered Memory indicating Accel had won. In other words, it ended in a draw.

"Che! Coward!" Accel shouted angrily. Sighing, he turned his attention to Skull. "Well? Did you see where the other Dopant went?"

"I was a little distracted by the furry one," Skull grunted as she got to her feet. "Is this what you meant about becoming the Kamen Rider of this city?"

"Yes," Accel nodded.

* * *

"Poor Mick," Ryuji frowned as he picked up the cat. He'd been watching the entire fight from a nearby overpass. Too bad Ito had gotten away but there were more opportunities. What concerned Ryuji was the appearance of the new Kamen Rider. He'd recorded the entire fight with his cell phone camera and sent it to Saeko. "Accel Memory, huh? Interesting." Yet another opponent for him to conquer one day.

"Ryuji-sama, what will you do now?" asked Takayuki who stood beside Ryubee Sonozaki's nephew.

"Report this to Uncle. Takayuki, I want you to look after my client for me." He didn't want one of his first Dopant clients to get caught, yet.

The holder of the Swords Memory nodded. "As you wish, Ryuji-sama."

* * *

The Punishment Dopant had fled into an alley, panting. Once again its target had evaded it. Fortunately, it'd been saved by a stroke of luck. It leaned against the wall and became covered in data-like energy as its form shrunk and became human. The Gaia Memory was also ejected through the Organism Connector tattoo on their wrist.

* * *

Motoko had dragged Makoto Ito back to Hinata-Sou and forced him into a chair. No doubt there would be some questions for him. The Dopant definitely had a personal grudge to settle with him.

Kanako and Tatsuma arrived back with the former grunting with each step. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Tatsuma asked the female detective.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "I just need to lie down for a bit, that's all." She looked over to see where Motoko had shoved Makoto into a chair. "Before that though, it seems we might have a pervert to interrogate."

"My favourite part of the job," Tatsuma chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

Makoto whimpered. He tried to escape, but Motoko pinned his shoulder allowing Tatsuma and Kanako to approach him. Kanako's eyes were like ice, but Tatsuma's were like fire. Neither were something one wanted to cross, but it seemed Makoto had crossed both ways.

"Okay, no more dodging the issue," Kanako frowned. "Just what have you been up to that would make a Dopant call you a pervert, womaniser, gigolo and other things?"

"I don't know!" Makoto insisted.

"He lies," Tatsuma frowned. "Badly too. He knows exactly why the Dopant is after him but doesn't want to say. Probably doesn't want his parents to find out what he did."

"Obviously someone found out and they are not happy," Motoko frowned, finding pure justification in her pervert hunts just by looking at the high school boy. "Now out with it Ito! What. Did. You. Do?"

"He cheated on his girlfriend," a new voice spoke.

Makoto paled as he saw a new figure walk in with the girls he recognized as Queen and Elizabeth.

"S-Sekai?" Makoto gasped out.

"Ah, so you did find her," Kanako smiled slightly. She had asked the high school informants to find Sekai Saionji for an interview. The twins seemed to have a great sense of time.

Elizabeth nodded before she elaborated, "This guy here, Makoto Ito, is the worst kind of lowlife there is. He's a known womaniser and playboy, using tricks to get any girl he wants into bed with him."

"One time he even propositioned us, but we refused," added Queen. She put a hand on Sekai's shoulder. "Saionji-san was his girlfriend."

Sekai confessed, "I wasn't his first girlfriend either. Makoto had another before me, but he went and saw me behind her back. That girl was my friend too." The guilt of betraying Kotonoha still weighed heavily in her heart.

"We should feed him to the dogs," growled Motoko.

"I'm tempted, but he's still our client," said Kanako. She looked over to Queen, Elizabeth and the newly introduced Sekai. "So just how many suspects are we looking at?"

"It's a big list," Queen sighed. "The jerk's slept with a lot of girls. He probably lied to half of them in order to get into their pants."

"He's addicted to sex," Elizabeth frowned.

"I am not!" Makoto cried.

"Oh please!" Sekai snapped. "At the first sight of a girl who looks like they may open their legs and are pretty enough you come running! Kami, what did I ever see in you? I risked my friendship with Kotonoha for this?"

"As much as this rates better than a soap opera, can we get back to the case?" asked Kanako, halting Makoto and Sekai's argument before it began. "Sekai-san, do you know anyone who may try to get revenge on Makoto for sleeping around?"

"At this point most girls from our school won't care since all they want is a hot lay," Sekai muttered. "I can only think of a few who might be gutsy enough to try something."

"Names would be good," Tatsuma frowned as he produced a small notebook and a pencil.

"Otome Katou," Sekai sighed.

"She was friends with those shoplifter girls, wasn't she?" asked Tatsuma.

"Yeah. She's had a crush on Makoto forever. One he was pretty quick to take advantage of!" she snapped, glaring at the pale Makoto. "Before the whole team got discredited and she lost her chance at student council, I'd say it wasn't her. These days though she's really…bitchy. Finding out Makoto wasn't going to be the boyfriend she wanted might push her over the edge."

"Plausible," Tatsuma nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Well, probably the one with the most motive is probably Kotonoha Katsura," Sekai admitted reluctantly. "But she wouldn't hurt a fly! She's just too kind! Her boyfriend is probably more likely to try this!"

"I'd believe that," Makoto shuddered. "He's scary!"

"For good reason!" Queen frowned. "Katsura-san was in real bad shape after you dumped her! Everyone knows you did so don't deny it! Hasuma-san is probably the one who saved her from going crazy or something!"

"A little overdramatic, but true," Sekai sighed. "After Makoto and I got together and he dumped her, she was in pretty bad shape. It was like she was going through the daily motions and didn't care about living."

"Still, Hasuma-san had his eye on her and could tell that something was wrong," Elizabeth nodded. "That's when he got the story on this jerk and decided to make life hell for him."

"So, we have three suspects for the identity of the Dopant," Tatsuma took note. The suspects were still under age, but he'd read a file concerning one Taisuke Sawanaga. A fake ID was all a minor needed to get a Gaia Memory. He then supplied, "But…what if it isn't them?" He looked to Sekai. "Saionji-san, why did Makoto dump you?"

Sekai bit her lower lip but Queen and Elizabeth put their hands on her shoulders as a show of support. "He got me pregnant."

Silence…Makoto began to sweat bullets.

"Then when I told him he told me to get an abortion!" Sekai cried out.

The temperature in the entire living room dropped several degrees as Makoto trembled under the glares he was receiving. All of a sudden, the idea of facing off against that Dopant didn't seem like such an unappealing notion anymore. It definitely looked like a better option than hanging around Hinata-Sou and risking the wrath of the residents.

"Look, I wasn't ready for a kid!" Makoto tried to justify himself only to have the tip of Motoko sheathed sword pressed against his throat.

"Then you shouldn't have been doing such acts or at least afforded the proper protection," the enraged swordswoman hissed, her eyes like that of a demon.

"Saionji-san, did you tell anyone else about this?" asked Kanako. Sekai was silent. "Saionji-san!"

"M-my best friend, Setsuna Kiyora," Sekai answered, her resolve to not cry beginning to break at long last. "I…I also told my m-mother. I-I I'm afraid to tell anyone else. They might start calling me things like whore or something!" Her eyes were tearing up and she looked like she was ready to bawl. Queen and Elizabeth immediately helped her to a seat so to give her the comfort she needed.

"Take a good look at what you did, Ito," Motoko hissed silently at the pale man. "This is what your perverted addiction brought. Now we're going to be cleaning up part of the mess you made."

"Starting with that Dopant," Kanako agreed. "After this mess is dealt with, we're going to have a very long talk with your parents about your little hobby."

"What? No!" Makoto cried. "It's not a big-!"

"You got a girl PREGNANT!" Tatsuma hissed, not wanting to distress Sekai anymore than she was. "It has become a very big deal! Instead of manning up, you dropped her like a sack of potatoes. There's no way we can morally not tell your parents what's been going on!"

Makoto gulped loudly.

"You disgust me, but since you're my client I have to still help you. However, when this is all over, you are going to take responsibility for all your actions," Kanako threatened.

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha were watching a movie together at the cinema. When his girlfriend caught the grin on his face, she asked, "What is it, Ryuji-kun?"

"I just remembered a funny joke, that's all," he told her.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just enjoy the movie." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in against him.

Ryuji was a much better boyfriend than Makoto ever was. He would never pressure her into anything or force himself on her. Also, unlike Makoto, he would never break up with her or cheat on her simply because she wouldn't 'put out'. Ryuji enjoyed being with Kotonoha. He did think about 'it' but he would wait until she was ready. He didn't want to hurt her like Makoto had.

Kotonoha just sighed. Ryuji was warm and kind, but only to her. At school he was aloof and had a frightening presence. To the rest of the student body he was like a predator ready to pounce at the first sign of provocation. The rumours surrounding him before he transferred to Hinata High still circulated, but now the rumours concerning Makoto's activities were becoming an even bigger focus at school. She just couldn't believe that the boy she once loved had fallen so far.

Ryuji silently counted the seconds. The Punishment Dopant would soon do Ito in. It was only a matter of time. It was why he'd sent Takayuki to guard the one who'd purchased the Punishment Memory. He didn't want anything getting in the way of his goal.

* * *

_Dear Keitaro & Phillip_

_It's Kanako again. This new case I had probably has to be the most stressful ever. First, this detective from Hinata PD arrived and asked for our Dopant files. He's a detective in a new task force dedicated to Dopant-related crimes and he wanted our view of the latest ones. I couldn't quite say no now could I? Relax though, I checked him out and he's very legit._

_In the same day, a new Dopant was hunting a boy named Makoto Ito. After he refused to tell us why it was after him, we forced him to talk after another encounter. He is a perverted sleazeball! He'd sleep with any girl who would hold her legs open long enough! He even dumped his girlfriend the second she said she was pregnant, telling her to get an abortion! Ugh! It makes me mad just thinking about it! I'm glad you two wouldn't act like that in a million years._

_Oh, I almost forgot. The police detective, Ryo Tatsuma, is a Kamen Rider too! He uses an Accel Memory to change into Accel. He also uses a sword with the Engine Memory to use attacks. He's very fast and definitely powerful. He fought off an executive Dopant so easily! He says he's going to replace us as Kamen Rider, but I don't see it happening. Not when you two have Fang-Joker on your side._

_Missing you: Kanako_

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Accel makes his debut! Also, who is the Punishment Dopant? Find out the answer in the next chapter! BTW, Ryo Tatsuma's appearance is based on one of my OC's. Can you guess who?

Ten-Faced Paladin: Accel makes his debut and Makoto gets what he deserves. I aim to have him take more punishment.


	17. Case 17: A Mother's Love

Makoto's parents, who were divorced, were called over to take care of things and force their son to take responsibility for his actions and Sekai. Needless to say there was a lot of yelling and begging involved when the young man's parents showed up in Hinata-Sou. Makoto's dad, who was a doctor, volunteered to check Sekai to validate her claim. Makoto's mom was extremely upset and was close to tears. She didn't even recognize her son anymore. In the end, it was resolved with Makoto promising to do his part in the baby's upbringing. However, something still bothered Kanako. There was a Dopant still on the loose and even if things have been resolved peacefully, someone with a dangerous Gaia Memory was still at large.

The Dopant couldn't be Sekai. She was pregnant. There was no way she was going to endanger the baby by using a Gaia Memory. The three other suspects; Otome Katou, Ryuji Hasuma and Kotonoha Katsura, could be the Punishment Dopant due to their motives, but Kanako felt there was someone else.

Tatsuma had told her about the things the Dopant had said and the tone it'd used. It did sound like a woman pissed off at Makoto but it also sounded like it was punishing him on someone else's behalf. Like it was protecting someone. It could be Ryuji Hasuma but he sounded like a person who'd rather use his own strength than that of a Gaia Memory and also Kotonoha Katsura may have the wealth but if she was the Dopant why wait until now? She could've gotten her hands on a Gaia Memory months ago. Otome could be a suspect too but still the Dopant's tone was that of someone protecting someone.

Kanako would still need to gather more clues, but she was not going to cross out anymore suspects. She did, however, suspect that the list of suspects will grow until she stopped the Dopant and brought it to justice.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Case 17: A Mother's Love**

* * *

"It is guys like that which really make me hate men," Naru stated.

"Indeed," Motoko agreed.

"But, you gotta admit that a handful of guys are decent," Kitsune pointed out, "Like Kei and Phil for instance."

Motoko and Naru nodded. The Hinata-Sou residents were having dinner. Tatsuma had his dinner in his room. He was still busy studying some of the old Dopant case files.

"Now that the case is closed, let's go karaoke!" declared Queen excitedly.

"No, not yet," Kanako declined.

"Why not?" Queen asked.

"Because that Dopant will not stop until its goal has been accomplished," Tatsuma said suddenly as he appeared in the dining room.

"ARGH!!!" the Hinata-Sou girls cried out in surprise.

"Don't…do that," Kanako warned.

"I'm sorry," Tatsuma apologized. "Kanako-san, I read the Dopant reports your brothers wrote. Quite interesting. I did, however, discover something."

"What is it?" Shinobu asked.

"Dopants have a clear goal in mind. It never wavers. The Gaia Memory allows them to reach their goals, ignoring anything else. Until it accomplishes its goal, it won't stop." He concluded, "Makoto Ito's life is still in danger."

"But he's already taken responsibility," Naru argued.

"That won't be enough. That Dopant wants to punish Ito and won't stop until he's dead," Tatsuma said sternly.

"Kinda sounds like a mom protecting her kid," Kitsune said.

Kanako blinked. "Pardon? Can you say that again?"

"What? A mom protecting her kid?"

Kanako slammed her palms on the table. "Of course!" she realized. Why had she been so blind? She then dashed up to her office. She had to make an important call.

"It seems that she's already figured it out," Haruka observed. Kanako was turning out to be a great detective.

* * *

Youko Saionji was arranging the flowers in her flower shop, whistling sweetly. Her daughter finally had her justice but then there was an odd buzzing in the back of her mind telling her that it wasn't over yet. The voice told her there was still much to do until justice was served. The florist tried to ignore the voice and continue with her work but the more she tried to ignore it, the more it forced itself to be heard. It was getting harder and harder to remind herself that Makoto Ito had been punished when it began to feel more and more like he hadn't been punished enough.

* * *

"Huh**,**" Ryuji blinked. "You mean he fessed up to it?"

"_Yes Ryuji-sama,_" Takayuki answered from his end of the phone. "_Saionji-san received a phone call from her daughter stating that Ito's…hobby, came to light and his parents were alerted. Makoto and his parents have promised to do whatever they could to support Sekai-san's child._"

"Not quite how I pictured it," Ryuji grumbled. Although it did have appeal. Makoto's dirty laundry was being brought out and no doubt he was going to suffer for it for some time to come. Humiliation was always a fun alternative to beatings. Still… "How'd his parents take it?"

"_His mother was horrified and claimed she couldn't even recognize him anymore. She seemed downright horrified according to Sekai-san,_" Takayuki answered, recalling what he overheard from the phone conversation. "_His father was gaping for several minutes before checking Sekai-san to see if her claims for pregnancy were true._"

"Like father like son," Ryuji shrugged. He had done some research into Ito and found out his father had cheated on his wife with a nurse. However, the man seemed to have learned his lesson and reigned in his hormones and became a better person. He and the nurse seemed to have a fine relationship and he wasn't bitter towards his ex-wife either, taking responsibility for the kids' monetary needs or whatever else they needed. It was a lesson which Makoto seemed rather unwilling to learn.

"Okay, you're done Takayuki," Ryuji nodded. "You can come back."

"_Yes, Ryuji-sama,_" the bodyguard replied before he ended the call.

"Now comes your real test Saionji-san," Ryuji sighed. "Can you beat the Memory or will the Memory beat you?" Gaia Memories, to an extent, had wills of their own. They fed on negative emotions and fueled those emotions at the same time. It took a much stronger will to counteract the corruptive nature of Gaia Memories. That, or a specialized custom device known as a Gaia Driver.

* * *

Kanako stopped in front of the flower shop just as Youko Saionji was closing up for the night. "Excuse me, are you Mrs. Youko Saionji?" asked Kanako.

"Yes, I am," answered Youko. She was a woman in her late 30's but still looked like someone in her early twenties. She had long hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a pink apron over a white blouse and blue jeans. "I'm sorry, but I'm closed for the night. Come back tomorrow."

Kanako decided to say it. She had called Phillip earlier and he'd done a search which pointed to this place. As much as Kanako didn't want to accuse this woman of what she was guilty of, she still had a duty. "You bought a Gaia Memory recently, didn't you?" Kanako, being a master of disguise, could read people's body language easily. She caught Youko flinching slightly and saw a bead of cold sweat rolling down Youko's face.

"I don't know what you mean," Youko answered, feigning ignorance.

"Your daughter's pregnant and the boy who got her pregnant wouldn't claim responsibility," Kanako continued. "That made you angry, angry enough to do whatever it took to protect your daughter's honor. Makoto Ito had dishonored her and you couldn't allow that to go unpunished. Thus, you bought yourself a Gaia Memory." Kanako pleaded, "Please, you have to get rid of that Gaia Memory! It'll hurt you and corrupt you!"

Youko trembled at Kanako's words. "You…don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"You don't understand what it's like to be a mother!" Youko's eyes were manic. "Sekai's all I have now! She's all I have after my husband died! Ever since I've always tried to protect her from bad things but this time I couldn't! That boy broke my little girl's heart! He used her body and then when he got bored he just threw her away!" Her teeth were gritted as she snarled, "He has to pay for what he did!"

Kanako could feel the anger and hatred coming off the woman in waves. "Mrs. Saionji, please calm down."

"That boy's promises mean nothing! He will only hurt her again! And what about the other girls he's slept with and impregnated!? Who will bring them justice!**?** He has to be punished! He has to!" Youko took out the Gaia Memory.

"**PUNISHMENT!"**

"Don't do it!" Kanako shouted but Youko was too fast as she plugged the Punishment Memory into the Organism Connector on he wrist. The Gaia Memory was absorbed and Youko's body transformed into the form of the Punishment Dopant.

Kanako cursed her carelessness. By cornering Youko, she had forced the woman to use the Gaia Memory. The female detective couldn't see any way out of it. She had to break the Gaia Memory.

The Punishment Dopant glared at Kanako, whom she saw as an obstacle. Hefting her axe, she brought it down on the girl. She jumped backwards, activating her Lost Driver and Skull Memory.

"Henshin!" Kanako called out as she plugged in her Gaia Memory.

"**SKULL!"**

When she landed on the ground, the wind whipped around her. It also blew the fedora on her bike over to her and she caught it as the armor fully formed. As she put the fedora on her skull-helmeted head, Kamen Rider Skull declared, "Repent for your sins."

"**No, he should be the one to repent!"** the Punishment Dopant argued as she charged at Skull. Skull sidestepped the clumsy attack and backhanded the Punishment Dopant in the back, sending her staggering.

"Mrs. Saionji, please!" pleaded Skull, trying to get through to the woman within the Dopant. "Vengeance isn't the way!"

"**My baby girl is better off without that bastard!" **the Punishment Dopant roared as she ran to where Makoto was. She was headed to the apartment complex Makoto lived in with his mother.

"Damn it!" Skull cursed. She got on her SkullBoilder but as she was getting her vehicle ready, several swords impaled the wheels, flattening them. "Huh?"

"**Sorry, but you will not go after her,"** the Swords Dopant spoke as he brandished his blades. Skull's eyes narrowed. She knew she'd meet this Dopant again someday.

She dismounted from her bike and drew her Skull Magnum. The Punishment Dopant would have to wait. Fortunately, there was someone else to deal with Youko now.

* * *

Youko Saionji, still in the form of the Punishment Dopant, looked up at the apartment complex. All she needed to do was to get up there and smash the door open. Then, Makoto Ito was a dead man. As she was about to charge right in, a motorcycle crossed her and stopped her in her tracks. The rider removed his helmet, revealing fiery red hair and green eyes. He dismounted and faced the Dopant.

"**Get out of my way!"** the Punishment Dopant commanded.

"I can't do that, nor can I allow you to get what you want, Dopant!" Tatsuma retorted as he strapped on the Accel Driver. He took the Accel Memory out of his jacket and activated it as well.

"**ACCEL!"**

"Hen…Shin!" He plugged the Accel Memory into his Driver before revving it up.

"**ACCEL!"**

The red, piston-shaped energy smashed into him, forming his red armor. "Now, let's break through!" He drew the Engine Blade from the compartment of his bike and gripped it tightly. He swung and the blade of his weapon connected with the blade of the Punishment Dopant's Punishment Axe, causing sparks to fly.

"**He hurt my baby! He has to suffer!**" the Punishment Dopant shrieked angrily.

"It won't make it better!" Accel grunted, swerving past an axe strike.

"**It has to!**" the Punishment Dopant shrieked.

Accel hated Dopants. He never made a secret of that. But, he could only pity this woman who merely wanted justice for what happened to her daughter and was finding none. Ito refused to take responsibility and there was no real proof to tell his parents until he and Kanako managed to get the truth out of him. With nowhere else to turn, she found a salesman who gave her a Gaia Memory. Sure it may have helped in the beginning, but now it had twisted her righteous fury into an engine of destruction. The humane thing to do would be to stop her, for both Ito and her sakes.

"What about your grandchild?" asked Accel, blocking another axe strike.

"**My…grandchild?**" asked the Dopant.

"Your daughter is determined to bring this child into the world," Accel spoke, shifting the axe away so he could look at the Dopant's face. "She's going to need her mother every step of the way! How can you be the mother you want to be if you're behind bars for killing a stupid boy! Where will Sekai be then?!"

"**Se…kai,**" the Punishment Dopant mumbled.

"You love your daughter. That's no crime! But this isn't the way to make things better!" Accel continued as the Dopant's strength seemed to leave the axe. "If you go through with this, I will have to arrest you and they'll take you away from Sekai! Do you want to leave her and her child alone just so you could punish one punk?"

"**Sekai…Sekai…Sekai…**" the Punishment Dopant gasped, dropping her axe with a loud clatter. The Punishment Memory kept pushing for destroying Makoto Ito for what he did…but where would that leave Sekai? She would be arrested eventually or have to go on the run, leaving Sekai all alone with the baby. The Itos were determined to help, but she wouldn't trust Makoto as far as she could throw him with her mind. "**No…not again…she won't be alone again… (sob) …oh what have I been doing?!**"

"She needs you with her. Not here to deal with the punk who wronged her," Accel muttered. "Now, are you willing to end this farce?"

"**I…want to…but it's so hard!**" the Punishment Dopant sobbed, covering her face. "**It…I...want to punish him so badly for what he did! He broke her heart and used her! He made her cry! I just want to make her feel better! How do I stop this?!**"

"I can purge the Memory for you, but it will hurt," Accel answered.

"**As long as it doesn't kill me, I don't care what it takes!**" the Punishment Dopant shrieked.

"Okay then," Accel nodded as he took several steps back before grabbing the clutch on his Driver. "Get ready."

"**ACCEL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

The power of the Accel Memory flowed through his body and then he rushed at the Punishment Dopant. He then jumped and executed a powerful roundhouse kick that was trailed by red tread marks made of energy. The Punishment Dopant was struck hard and screamed. Accel landed on one knee with his back facing the Punishment Dopant.

"At the end of your road you will find the answers," Accel said.

The Punishment Dopant exploded and as Accel stood up he spoke again, "If I don't turn around, I don't see you. Now, go, before I change my mind about arresting you."

Youko Saionji, now purged of the Punishment Memory, nodded as she ran away. The shattered remains of the Punishment Memory lay at Accel's feet. He then stomped on them and ground them to dust.

Just as Accel was about to undo his transformation, his Beetle Phone hovered before him. "What is it?" It returned back to its cell phone form and Accel caught it. He flipped it open and peered at the screen. There was a blip that was Skull, and another blip that was a Dopant. However, what really got Accel's attention were the numerous Dopant blips headed towards Skull's location. "Looks like that girl's gonna need help!" It was time to use another part of his power. He began to run and as he ran he removed the Accel Driver's buckle from his waist and held it out in front of her before he jumped and began to transform. The wheel on his back swung over his head and then straightened out in front of him as the two wheel halves on his calves joined together to make one wheel between his legs. The now Accel Bike Mode landed on the ground and the tires screeched before Accel dashed off. Fire spewed out from his feet as he raced towards Skull's location.

* * *

Skull had been fighting the Swords Dopant for quite some time. What really perplexed her was that before their fight began, the Dopant actually lent her use of one of his swords to make it fair. The Dopant had a sense of honor. Still, he was an enemy and Skull had to defeat him no matter what.

Their blades were locked but then Skull saw several figures surround them. Masquerade Dopants. Of course. The organization must've sent them to deal with her.

As the Masquerade Dopants reached for their guns, the Swords Dopant ordered them, **"Stand down! This is my fight! Do not interfere!"**

"**Sorry, but we're under orders**!" one of the Masquerade Dopants argued.

The roar of a motorcycle was heard.

"Then why don't you freaks fight me instead?" All of a sudden, a red motorcycle rammed through the group of Masquerade Dopants and knocked them into the air. The vehicle did a tight circle as several Masquerade Dopants crashed back down to Earth in heaps. Skull blinked as the motorbike came to a sudden halt before it suddenly transformed back into Accel as he stood on his feet. "Do you need help?"

"I'm good," replied Skull, impressed and awed by Accel's motorbike transformation.

"Good, then I'll take care of these freaks for you." Accel flicked his wrist and reached behind his back to take his Engine Blade out of its 'hammer space'. He then opened the weapon up and slipped the Engine Memory inside, priming the weapon for battle.

"**ENGINE!"**

The Masquerade Dopants started to shoot at him. Accel was barely even concerned about the idea of being shot at as he calmly pulled the trigger on his weapon.

"**STEAM!"**

Accel thrust his Engine Blade forward and created a thick cloud of steam that hid him from sight and surrounded the Masquerade Dopants. The grunts coughed and blinked as they tried to get the white clouds away from their faces.

"**JET!"**

Several high speed energy blasts shot at the Masquerade Dopants. They all screamed as several were reverted back to human form with their Masquerade Memories shattered. It just went to prove that the Engine Blade was as much a projectile weapon as it was a sword. Accel didn't take the time to savor the moment though, as he pulled the trigger again to switch the battle mode.

"**ELECTRIC!"**

Accel charged out of the steam cloud and struck with electrified slashes, taking out several more of the Masquerade Dopants. The remainder of the low level Dopants all began circling around him in an attempt to strike him from a side he couldn't get them at.

"Oh please," Accel sighed as he pulled the trigger as tightly as he could.

"**ENGINE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Accel moved like his Memory was programmed, unleashing only three slashes which left red light in the wake of the blade. All of the Masquerade Dopants were cut through by the attack. From above, the light resembled a large 'A' which quickly faded out as the remainder of the Masquerade Dopants exploded, leaving unconscious goons and shattered Memories behind.

* * *

Youko had arrived at her apartment complex, panting. The man in red hadn't been kidding when he said his method of removing the Memory would hurt. She was sore, tired, and feeling more than a little woozy. Still, there was only one thing on her mind which not even the echo of the Punishment Memory could block. "Sekai…" Her daughter needed her. That thought penetrated the haze of anger and hatred. As she staggered towards the stairs her path was blocked by a man.

"Madam, good evening," the man greeted. "I do apologize, though, but this is something I must do."

"**BRAINS!"**

Youko's eyes widened in horror as she attempted to scream but the Brains Dopant's hand covered her mouth.

"**This won't hurt a bit," **the Brains Dopant said as his eyes glowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skull and the Swords Dopant were still having their sword fight. Sparks flew as their swords continued to clash. The Swords Dopant knocked the sword out of Skull's grasp and pointed the tip of his blade at her throat.

"**You were a worthy opponent, but it all ends here," **the Swords Dopant said.

"Urashima!" Accel shouted.

"_Takayuki, withdraw. It's over_," Ryuji ordered over the earpiece communicator the Swords Dopant wore.

"**Very well**," he answered before he pushed Skull backwards and used a flash bomb to cover his escape. Skull and Accel were momentarily blinded. When they recovered the Swords Dopant was gone. Sighing silently in relief, Accel began looking at the numerous Masquerade Memory users who were sprawled out on the ground.

"Looks like I need to make a few arrests," said Accel as he saw the thugs sprawled on the ground.

"Get to that," Skull replied, rubbing her neck.

* * *

Makoto and Sekai had gotten their acts together and the boy would take responsibility for what he did. His parents had grounded him fiercely, one of the few things they could agree on since their heated divorce. Makoto's mother had told Kanako that Makoto wasn't allowed to go anywhere after school and if he missed the curfew that she had instilled, she would be hiring Kanako or her brothers to track him down since they did such a fine job as detectives in discovering everything that her son had been doing.

Sekai would allow Makoto to at least know his child, but she didn't think he would be a good husband or father until he got his act together and matured a little and even then he wouldn't have much of a chance with her. Too much bad history was between them. Her mother, Youko, was doing everything in her power to make sure Sekai got through it all and knew that her mother was going to be there for her no matter what. That alone had made Sekai's day before she burst out into tears. Mood swings could hit quite suddenly apparently.

Speaking of Youko…

* * *

**Hinata Sou—Urashima Office/Room**

"She forgot? Completely?" Kanako questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, she did. Just like all those Gaia Memory users in prison. Just like them she could not recall from where and who she purchased the Gaia Memory from. It was like it never happened," Tatsuma answered. "She was only able to recall that she had it and what she used it for, but nothing else.

Kanako frowned. "The organization is covering their tracks."

"And I also questioned those Masquerade Dopant users. Complete memory wipe," Tatsuma added. "Either the Gaia Memories are made to do that when destroyed or someone else is doing it."

"Either way it means no leads for us," Kanako sighed.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Ryuji sighed, "A failure." He was seated in the living room of the Sonozaki Manor. The family was having tea together and discussing current events which had popped up. Namely, Ryuji's experiment with properly partnered Memories and users. "What a waste."

"Not really," Ryubee disagreed. "The Dopant the Punishment Memory created was able to control itself and overpower the influence of the Gaia Memory. We acquired a lot of useful data for further research."

"It's still a failure," Ryuji frowned.

"Don't sulk, Otouto-chan," Wakana giggled.

"I'm not sulking," he denied, crossing his arms.

"I am more concerned about this Accel character," Saeko commented. "Somehow a third person with a Gaia Memory we didn't know about has appeared and this one is a police officer."

"Indeed," agreed Kirihiko. "Double, Skull and Accel. Three Kamen Riders. No doubt they'll be obstacles in the way of our ambitions."

"They'll still be crushed," remarked Ryubee. "Rebels who oppose the king will be severely punished."

"In the meantime I got some studying to do," stated Ryuji. He had a briefcase filled with Gaia Memories to distribute. Would the next Dopant be a powerful one? "By the way, Saeko-neesan, can I have the data we've acquired on the Kamen Riders?"

"Certainly." Saeko knew her cousin wanted to fight the Riders. He just loved to fight and challenge himself by fighting tougher opponents. "But which one will you fight?"

"Accel, of course, and Double when he returns," Ryuji answered. He cracked his knuckles. He looked forward to fighting the Riders.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

The day for the Tokyo U entrance exams were coming closer and Naru was giddy with excitement. Kanako, however, was giddy for another reason. Her brothers were due to return soon! Oh, she couldn't wait to see them again! She missed them so much.

In the meantime, Ryo Tatsuma had finally found a place to live and was going to leave Hinata-Sou. In his short time he managed to win the friendship of some of the residents and promised to visit often.

The residents of the Hinata-Sou girls' dorm waited in anticipation for their manager and landlord to return. There was even a banner hung up in front of the door made just for the occasion.

"Hey, I see them!" Shinobu pointed and sure enough the HardBoilder was seen in the distance with both Keitaro and Phillip on it. However, it was Phillip who was driving while Keitaro rode behind him.

The HardBoilder stopped at the front of the steps near the sign and the bike's driver removed his helmet. "Hi!" Phillip waved. "Sorry about Keitaro, but he got a little seasick on the way back."

"He's always been like that," laughed Kanako. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be back," replied Phillip. "So, what's new?"

"We'll tell you all about it, Phil. Right now, let's take your brother up so we can celebrate your return!" said Kitsune.

"Did Shinobu-san cook? I miss her cooking," stated Phillip. Shinobu blushed.

"Oh course little Shinobu cooked! She couldn't wait to feed her precious sempais!" Kitsune teased, winking at the girl.

"Kitsune-san!" Shinobu gasped, the blush intensifying on her cheeks. The Fang Memory jumped off Phillip's shoulder and onto Shinobu's.

"Gao!" it growled while nuzzling her cheek. The girl giggled.

Kanako and Phillip both helped carry Keitaro up to the office and lay him on his futon. Kanako then fanned her brother with a fedora, hoping to awaken him. She briefly entertained thoughts of giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation but swiftly decided against it. The first kiss would be consensual by both parties.

Phillip went downstairs to join the party and Su immediately ran around him, chasing the Fang Memory. She then bounced up and down in front of him. "Heyas, Phillip! You got any souvenirs? Do ya! Do ya!"

"Yes, we do," Phillip answered, causing Su to smile wider.

"Yay!" Su bounced gleefully.

"My, it seems that the usual atmosphere has returned," admired Mutsumi.

Naru wouldn't say it, but she missed those two detectives. "Hey, where's Seta-sensei?"

"Oh, he's still doing some research on the artifacts we found on the island," Phillip answered as he sat down to join the party. "So, what's new?"

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

A dartboard hung on the wall of the recreation room. Ryuji stood a few feer it with a handful of darts in one hand and aiming with a dart in his other hand. He then threw his dart but missed the bullseye by an inch. "Che!"

"Tough break, Ryuji-kun," Kirihiko teased. Ryuji glared at him and tried again, only missing again. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Urusai!" Ryuji snapped.

"Here, maybe this will help," offered Wakana as she pinned a picture of Kamen Rider Double on the board.

"Thank you, Wakana-neechan." Ryuji concentrated and threw his dart and it landed right at the bullseye, in the centre of Kamen Rider Double's picture. He pointed his fingers at the photo like a gun and flicked his hand back like he was shooting a gun. "You're mine, Double."

Double was back. He could sense it. That was good. He'd been training so he could confront Double. There would be no escape for the Kamen Rider next time.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

A short half hour later, Keitaro managed to recover and was back to normal to enjoy the welcome home party. As he was having some sake, the doorbell rang and Keitaro who was closest opened it. Who he saw was a man from his past.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Urashima?" Tatsuma asked as he looked Keitaro in the eye.

"It sure has, Tatsuma," Keitaro replied, his narrowed eyes piercing into Tatsuma's. "So, would you like to come in?"

"Don't mind if I do," Tatsuma said as he entered the Hinata-Sou. In his hand was an envelope. It didn't take much to figure that it was information on a new case concerning Dopants that he wanted a second opinion on…or at least Phillip's take with his knowledge in the Gaia Library. Kanako saw Tatsuma and decided to introduce him to her brother.

"Oh, Keitaro-niichan. This is-" began Kanako.

"Ryo Tatsuma," Keitaro finished. "We've met."

"You know each other?" Kanako asked, surprised.

"We both took Criminal Psychology back in Tokyo U," Keitaro answered. "We were pretty much rivals."

"Yes, we were," confirmed Tatsuma. "Urashima, there's something I wish to discuss with you in private. Can we go up to your office?"

Urashima knew that tone. Tatsuma had important information. If it really did involve the Dopants then he couldn't refuse. "Come with me."

* * *

**Urashima Detective Agency Office**

"There have been several bodies of homeless people turning up around the city," Tatsuma informed the detective siblings.

"That's not strange," Phillip replied. "I mean homeless people don't survive on the streets for long. Lack of proper food, water, shelter, and medical help can lessen their lifespan."

"It's strange when we found these on their arms." Tatsuma showed them photos. On the arms of the homeless people's bodies were Organism Connectors.

"They were using Gaia Memories?" questioned Kanako, surprised.

"No," Keitaro retorted. "They couldn't have been able to afford them. I think these were…"

"Lab rats, guinea pigs, test subjects," finished Phillip. "People the organization picked up to do their Gaia Memory research. These homeless were promised money and food. In a state of desperation, they would do anything to survive."

"How cruel…" Kanako frowned sadly.

"Yes, which is why we have to work together and stop this organization for good," said Tatsuma sternly. "We cannot let them hurt anymore innocent people."

"That's right," Keitaro agreed. He and Tatsuma may have been rivals, but they both had a strong sense of justice and helping people in need. It was also what helped them be such powerful Kamen Riders.

All in all, just another day in the Urashima Detective Agency.

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina_

_Well, our newest case has turned out for the better. Makoto Ito is having to deal with his womanizing ways and his mother is considering hiring us again to make sure he remembers the lesson. The Dopant turned out to be Sekai's mother, but unlike other Dopants she had a good reason to want to punish Makoto. A dealer just took advantage of her pain. Sadly, after Tatsuma destroyed the Memory, she somehow forgot where and when she bought it. She had even forgotten from who she got it from. The organization covers its tracks very well._

_Phillip and Keitaro are back and I am happy for it. It turns out Tatsuma and Keitaro were rivals in Tokyo U in Criminal Psychology class. Both had tied for the number one spot and were constantly competing in various events. Tatsuma was the top of his class alone with Keitaro but people paid more attention to Keitaro because he was younger._

_The Tokyo U aspirants are going to be checking their grades soon and they're all excited about it. I suppose the mood is getting to me too, if only because I want them to stop fretting._

_Hope to hear from you soon: Kanako _

_

* * *

_

Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, it seems that Keitaro and Phillip are back. Now with Double, Skull and Accel on the case the Museum Organization better watch out!

Ten-Faced Paladin: Well, another case solved but now Keitaro and Phillip are already on a new one. What about Naru and Mutsumi? Did they manage to pass their exams and get into the school of their dreams?


	18. Case 18: Examination Disqualification

Several months earlier, Ryuji had an assignment for Social Studies class. He was supposed to do a report on his family history. So, he went to the only source that had the family records. He went to the Sonozaki Manor. His Uncle kept an archive of the family's history in his private library. It was there that Ryuji discovered something interesting.

"Hinamizawa?" Ryuji murmured as he read the book which contained his family's history.

"The ancestral home of the Sonozaki Clan," Ryubee spoke, spooking Ryuji.

"Uncle!" Ryuji gasped. "Don't do that!"

Ryubee chuckled. "My apologies, nephew. I see you're interested in Hinamizawa."

"Yeah. What is it?" Ryuji asked.

"It's a village, or was…" Ryubee answered. He elaborated, "Near the end of June of 1983 there was a horrible disaster. Swamp gas leaked into the air and poisoned all the villagers. There were no survivors. The government later had the place quarantined. Nearly every member of our family who was in the village at the time died. Only your mother, a handful of others, and I survived."

"I see," Ryuji nodded, frowning sympathetically. "Even women and children died, I take it?"

"Yes, indeed. There was a mass funeral held for all the people who died that day," Ryubee confirmed. "So, I decided to revive the Sonozaki Clan as its new head."

"And you've done well," Ryuji admired. "But why didn't mom wanna be a Sonozaki? She never told me."

"Bad memories," Ryubee answered. "The Sonozaki name only brought her sadness because it reminded her of the family she lost so when she married your father she took his name instead."

"Mom was always a little emotional," admitted Ryuji. "So, all the Hinamizawans are gone."

"Actually, I recall that someone else did survive. A Ms. Rena Ryuugu."

"Glad Hinamizawa didn't really die," Ryuji commented. "So, Uncle, do you have plans for the land?"

"I plan to purchase Hinamizawa and have the land developed," Ryubee answered.

"Hope the spirits allow you to do that," Ryuji remarked.

"I hope they do, my nephew. I hope they do."

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 18: Examination Disqualification**

* * *

Today was the day. Naru and Mutsumi were both going to see if they'd passed the entrance exam. The residents of Hinata-Sou were seeing the two aspirants off. Tama and Fang were also giving out their own words of encouragement.

"Gao! Gao!"

"Myuh! Myuh!"

"Oh my! Thank you!" Mutsumi gushed over the two pets, giggling as she carried on a conversation with the pair which only she could understand somehow.

"Well, no turning back now," Kitsune grinned as she patted her friend's shoulder. "But hey, you're the number one in the country! What do you have to worry about?"

"Doesn't make it any easier," Naru sighed as she pulled on her coat. This was it. All of her hard work was culminating up to this point. She had studied like crazy and worked diligently for a long time now. She was going to get into Tokyo U today. She just knew it!

"Bring back Tokyo Ewe!" Su smiled brightly as she waved to Naru from Motoko's shoulders.

"I am sure you will both do well," Motoko spoke sagely. "Hard work and dedication such as yours is hardly unrewarded."

"We can go to karaoke after you come back!" Queen smiled.

"Karaoke!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Do you think Phillip and I can start calling you Kohai then?" asked Keitaro with a snicker.

"Please don't," Naru deadpanned.

"I-I hope you come back with good news," Shinobu spoke out shyly. She always got flustered during group events like this.

* * *

The university didn't notify them if they had passed or failed. Rather, the Tokyo U aspirants had to find out for themselves. Their Examination ID Numbers would be posted on boards. If they got in, their numbers would be among the ones on the board. If their numbers weren't posted, then they didn't get in. It was impersonal, but it was how things were done so nobody complained. There was a huge crowd of people checking. It was easy to see who'd passed as they all cried out and jumped for joy. Some were even tossed in the air by their friends in celebration. Meanwhile, Naru and Mutsumi checked the numbers.

Naru's wasn't there.

"Oh my! I got in!" Mutsumi cheered hopping on the spot giddily. "Naru-san, what about you?" Naru was silent. "Naru-san?"

Naru trembled. How could it be? All that work and she didn't get in? She spent years preparing for this day but her number was on the board.

Wiping her tears, she turned away from Mutsumi and said, "I'm heading home," stoically before quickly walking away. Mutsumi blinked. Something was troubling her friend.

Among the crowd, a single person smirked as they watched Naru walk away in disappointment. She needed to be alone to think of her next course of action.

* * *

Naru didn't come home that night.

Everyone had been primed and ready for a party, but when the guests of honor didn't appear, they began milling about. Kitsune chalked the no-shows up to some kind of party for those who got accepted into Tokyo U were invited to. Motoko calmly agreed while Queen and Elizabeth decided to keep everyone's spirits up with karaoke, something they excelled at. Su happily joined in and Shinobu sat on the couch, enjoying the music. The twins and the foreign girl did have nice singing voices. Kanako just kept close to her brothers as she tried not to get too involved with the festivities.

"I don't remember getting a party when we got into Tokyo U," Phillip commented idly.

"That's because Mom and Dad wanted to show us off to all of our relatives," Keitaro replied. "Besides, it could be a new thing."

"Maybe," Phillip shrugged.

Conversation and music went well into the night as everyone tried to keep busy until Naru and Mutsumi would come home. Eventually Kitsune broke out the sake and things began to get a little wild with the girls who weren't used to it. Keitaro and Kanako were no strangers to the drink while Phillip never touched it since he had memorized all of the negative side effects. Everyone else was downright tipsy as they began getting sluggish or strange in their behavior.

It was getting a little warm for Keitaro so he left Kanako to try to keep damage to a minimum and Phillip to take notes on the effects of alcohol as he stepped outside to get some fresh air.

What he found wasn't the serene night he had been expecting.

Sitting on the top stair of the way down from Hinata House were Naru and Mutsumi. The redhead was curled up with her face buried in her knees, sobbing quietly, her body trembling. Next to her was Mutsumi, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to help in comforting her. On Naru's shoulder was Tama-chan, softly '**Myuh'**-ing as she tried to lend support. Fang was there as well, 'Gao'-ing on Mutsumi's shoulder as if trying to get a rise out of the girl.

"Naru? Mutsumi?" Keitaro blinked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Naru snapped.

"Naru-san didn't get in," Mutsumi informed the detective.

"Mutsumi!" Naru scolded.

Keitaro frowned. How could Naru not get into Tokyo U? After all that work she did to get in, how was it possible? It didn't make sense to him. "Naru, are you sure?"

"My number wasn't up there! Of course I'm sure!" she snapped angrily. "Damn it! It's so unfair! I worked my butt off to get in!"

"Then try again and again," Mutsumi encouraged. "That's what I did."

Keitaro suggested, "You better head inside. It's going to get chilly out here. You might get sick."

"I don't care!" Naru shouted.

"Well I do!" Keitaro frowned back. "I would never be able to forgive myself if I just left you here to get sick in the night air." With a sigh, he walked over to Naru and hoisted her up by her shoulders, letting Tama-chan flutter into the air.

"Hey! Let me go!" Naru frowned, struggling in Keitaro's grip.

"Sorry. No can do," Keitaro answered, turning Naru towards Hinata-Sou and marching her towards the door. "I understand you want to be alone so you can do that in your room where it's warm. I'll make you some hot cocoa and maybe you can vent a little."

"Why you…(sniff) dummy! (sniff) I ought to…(sob) to…" Naru sputtered out, but she just couldn't get the words out before she broke down and began crying again. She twisted around and glomped onto Keitaro, her tears soaking into his vest. Not missing a beat, Keitaro wrapped his arms around the distraught girl and held her as her body trembled with sobs.

Off to the side, Mutsumi smiled softly as Tama-chan and Fang rested on her shoulders, "What a good friend Keitaro-kun is."

* * *

True to his word, Keitaro snuck Naru and Mutsumi around the buzzed girls who were still partying and got them to Naru's room where the girls could unwind a little and maybe begin the healing process. Bringing some hot cocoa to them, he took a seat at Naru's kotatsu table as he passed out the drinks. Mutsumi happily took hers while Naru only sipped at her own.

"Mnn! It's not fair! I just don't get how I could fail," Naru frowned. "I mean, I knew what I was doing, I checked and double checked everything. Heck, I even triple checked it just to be sure. I was positive that I had everything right or at least right enough to pass anyway."

"Was the test really that much different from the mock exams?" Keitaro asked with a blink.

"No! It wasn't!" Naru cried. "It's why I picked Sasaki to go to cram school! The tests they use are similar to the kinds Tokyo U uses! I just don't get how I failed. I mean, I was so sure…"

"Well, if you'd like Naru, I can pull some favors in Toudai and see if we can get a look at your test to see where you might have went wrong," Keitaro offered. "That way you can prepare for next year if you'd like. On the other hand, it may have been a fluke and your papers got misread or mixed up with someone else's. Computers can make mistakes too."

"You really think so?" Naru asked hopefully.

"Consider this a free service! On the house! In the name of my mentor, Sokichi Narumi, I will solve this case!" Keitaro declared enthusiastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man celebrated his success. "I got in! I got in! That bitch didn't get in! I did! She didn't! Yes! Yes!" He was in complete euphoria. "And it's all thanks to you!" He kissed a Gaia Memory in his hand. "It may have cost a small fortune but it's all worth it! I'm a Tokyo U student and that arrogant witch didn't get accepted!"

* * *

True to his words, Keitaro went to Tokyo U the following day to get some clues on how Naru could've failed the entrance exam.

"Oi! Umino!"

Keitaro walked up to the administration desk of Tokyo U where people could ask for details and such about exams, research facilities and the like. At the desk was a former student who took a job at the University. He had short black hair and was rather generic looking, but he was a contact of Keitaro's for the university scene.

"Ah, Keitaro," the man, Umino, smiled. "What's up?"

"I was hoping to ask for a favor," Keitaro replied as he leaned on the desk. "The entrance exams and such are now officially over now, right?"

"Yeah," the clerk nodded. "Why?"

"I was hoping to pick one up," Keitaro explained. "You see, my friend, Naru Narusegawa apparently failed the exam and she's really broken up over it. I was hoping that you might be able to get me her exam or at least a copy of it so I could help her get in next year."

"Oh? She failed?" Umino blinked. "Now that's a surprise. If she's your friend then you and Phillip must have given her some tips. Not to mention that she's the number one student in the nation. I'm surprised to hear she of all people failed."

"I know," Keitaro nodded. "Think you can do it?"

"Well, sure. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Umino grimaced. "The school is really uptight about this sort of thing and doesn't usually let people have their tests back. Come back in a few hours and I'll get you what you need."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." Keitaro smiled.

"Hey, it's the least I could for when you helped me that one time."

* * *

Ryuji sighed as he sat on the train heading to Kanagawa Neverland. It was a theme park on the same level as Disneyworld and Kotonoha had wanted to go. It technically wasn't open yet, only allowing special guests in before the official opening next spring. However, because of connections with his uncle, Ryuji had scored tickets, much to Kotonoha's delight.

He was still down since that fiasco with the Punishment Dopant. He was so sure Youko would have been able to control the Memory. In the end she did, but she was controlled by it for a while. Makoto Ito also got off light in his opinion. Oh sure, his reputation was officially destroyed, his parents didn't trust him anymore, and Sekai was going to keep him on a tight leash if only to make sure he didn't do something stupid like getting a girl pregnant like he did her.

"Ryuji-kun?" asked Kotonoha. "Is something the matter?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing," Ryuji smiled. "Just a little tired I guess. Kirihiko's been working me hard in the sales department in Saeko-neesan's company. He can be pretty harsh when he wants to be."

"Part time jobs can be tiring," Kotonoha nodded. She hadn't had one herself, but seeing how Sekai would come into class lately tired and looking like she had been queasy, she could guess things were tough lately.

Oh how innocently naïve some people could be.

"You have no idea, Kotonoha-chan," he murmured. He still had a case of Gaia Memories to sell.

* * *

Shinobu and Phillip were out grocery shopping. In Shinobu's hand were two lottery coupons. "Maybe we should try," Phillip suggested.

"Oh, I never win these things," Shinobu told him. "I always get tissue paper."

"Let me try," he volunteered. Shinobu had no reason to doubt him and they had nothing to lose.

"Alright!"

The two went to the table where the lottery was taking place. There was a tumbler with a handle that contained balls inside. By spinning the tumbler, the balls would be mixed up, and when it stopped spinning a single ball would fall out of the nozzle and into a tray. White balls won only consolation prizes like tissue paper. Colored balls won the actual prizes people aimed for.

Since they had two coupons, they were given two tries.

Phillip handed the man operating the lottery the coupons before he took hold of the handle. Beforehand, he asked several questions. He asks him how many people had tried and how many balls were inside the tumbler. Since the people in charge of the stand had to operate and keep track of the lottery, it was an easy set of answers to give. After calculating in his mind, he decided to apply physics as a solution to this problem.

Shinobu and the attendant watched as Phillip turned the handle several times. Usually he'd turn one way then stop and turn it another way. He did this several times before finally turning the tumbler normally so the nozzle was pointing at the tray. In a single moment, a gold ball popped out. Shinobu and the attendant could only blink for a moment as they witnessed the event.

"We…have a winner!" the attendant smiled. "Congratulations sir!**"**

"So, what did we win?" Phillip asked.

* * *

"Tickets to Kanagawa Neverland!" Kitsune's eyes popped open after hearing the news. "No way! That place hasn't even opened yet!"

"Actually, it hasn't been opened to the general public. Only with these special exclusive tickets can people enter," Phillip clarified, holding up the two tickets. The second coupon won them some new light bulbs.

"My, how lucky," Mutsumi commented happily.

"It's not luck. It's all applied physics and mathematics," Phillip argued. He explained, "I calculated the volume of balls in the tumbler and the people who had taken their lottery. It was all a matter of spin speed and direction to get the desired result."

"And to think I had you helping me win my bets at horse racing," Kitsune admired. "You should go shopping with Shinobu more often! Maybe we'll win more on the lottery!"

"Kitsune-san!" Shinobu blushed.

* * *

Keitaro was sitting outside of Hinata-Sou, looking over the papers he had gotten from Umino. The test itself was a standard one where students had to fill in a bubble sheet in regards to their answers for the first sections, but had to show their work for the mathematic questions. Umino had gotten not only Naru's work, but her bubble sheet too. Looking over the sheet, Keitaro found that Tokyo U's entry standards hadn't lowered, but something else was amiss.

Checking over the answers from what he knew, Naru's answers were correct. He'd have to check with Phillip for further answers on their mathematics, but the history and literature questions were correct. Granted, doing well on one section of the exam didn't mean a guaranteed pass, but if Naru was keeping her scores like she did in the sections from what Keitaro had seen, she should have not only passed, but with flying colors too.

"Something's not right," he frowned.

Entering Hinata-Sou, Keitaro went straight up to his office/room. Opening the door, Keitaro found his brother working on his whiteboards again, researching amusement parks. Hearing the door, Phillip turned to see his brother.

"Hello Keitaro," he greeted. "Did you get Naru's papers?"

"Yes," Keitaro nodded, lifting the papers in question. "Take a look and tell me what her scores would have been. I can only tell on certain parts."

"Very well," Phillip nodded, taking the papers. He grew silent, muttering facts under his breath as he read over the information in the answers and the questions, comparing them to the very accurate knowledge of the Gaia Library. It only took him a few moments to read over and complete his assessment.

"By my readings, Naru-san would have scored in the 90 percent range, guaranteeing her entry into Tokyo U," Phillip answered. "This is most unusual. Have Tokyo U's standards for entry gone up since we were there?"

"No," Keitaro answered. "A score like this would have gotten Naru into school. So just why is it that she wasn't on the accepted list? How could she not be on the list?"

"The tests are scored mainly by computer," Phillip answered. "Because possible students fill up this bubble sheet, a computer scans them and marks them based on the filled bubbles in regards to the questions programmed into the software at the time. Very little marking is done by humans."

"So then how did Naru fail?" asked Keitaro. "Did she get mixed up with someone else?"

"Highly unlikely," Phillip answered. "Names written on the sheets along with examinee numbers are also scanned with the answers so no such mistakes can happen. If Naru-san's scores were mixed up, then the only reason why that is possible is…"

"Sabotage," Keitaro gaped. "Someone sabotaged Naru's scores?"

"Exactly, that is the only logical conclusion," Phillip finished.

"One of the applicants sabotaged Naru so they could get in and she didn't. This was personal," Keitaro deduced. "It wasn't random."

"Then we should tell Naru-san about it," Phillip suggested. Keitaro frowned, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"I better bring Kanako because Naru can get dangerous when upset."

* * *

"SOMEONE SABOTAGED MY RESULTS!" Naru shrieked. Her voice was heard coming out of Hinata-Sou and probably people living several blocks away could hear her. "I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM!"

Keitaro was right. Naru had gone ballistic and exploded once she heard the news. Kanako and Kitsune were holding Naru back from behind as the livid redhead tried to get outside so she could hunt down the one who almost ruined her dreams.

"W-who would do such a thing?" asked Shinobu, horrified that someone would do such a thing to one of the people she considered family.

"Obviously someone who wished for Naru not to pass her exams," Phillip replied, seemingly unaware of Naru's rage for once being pointed at a proper target. "Either Naru knows this person herself or they consider her some kind of rival to their own chances of getting into Tokyo U."

"Huh?" Naru blinked, her rage forgotten as she heard Phillip's explanation. "But…no one that I know of in school or cram school was trying to get into Tokyo U the same time I was."

"Then if it's a rival then it's going to be a long list," Kanako added, shaking her arms. It seemed Naru's strength increased with how angry she got over something despite how sloppy it made her in fighting. "Lots of ambitious students would see her as the one to beat in order to boost their own standing in academic terms."

"So then this person saw Naru as a threat to their own chances of entering Tokyo U," Motoko frowned. Looking to the detectives, she asked, "So what do you plan on doing about this?"

"Obviously this was done using a computer," Phillip answered. "So therefore I will have to go to Tokyo U to check on their scoring machines to see if there was any tampering done. After we find the computer which was used, we might find a trace of the one who did it."

"But…I can't really afford to pay you guys for doing this," Naru mumbled, honestly touched at how serious the Urashima brothers were about finding the one who did this.

"This is pro bono," Keitaro smiled. "This guy almost destroyed your dreams. He's not going to get away from us."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kanagawa Neverland, Ryuji and Kotonoha were sitting in the Ferris wheel. They sat next to each other as the girl looked out the window. "What an amazing view! I think I see our school from here!"

Ryuji's eyes weren't on the view. His eyes were on Kotonoha. He couldn't believe the girl he'd befriended and secretly pined for since meeting her was now his fiancée. He had his uncle to thank for moving things along. He never made a move before because he thought she wasn't interested but when they confessed their feelings during the Omiai, he felt elated.

"Yeah, it's an amazing view. I can see Saeko-neesan's company from here," Ryuji admitted. Digal Corporation's building was one of the tallest buildings in Hinata City. It wasn't hard to miss.

Kotonoha looked to him, smiling. Seeing that smile always made Ryuji feel warm as his cheeks reddened. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You were the first on my list," he told her.

"Still, it's sweet. I wished everyone at school could see how kind you are," she told him. Ryuji felt an arrow pierce his heart when she said that. "Despite your appearance, you're not such a bad person." Another arrow! "And you're so honest." One more arrow! "You would never keep any secrets from me or lie to me." Ryuji was ready to keel over.

"No…problem," he grunted. Kotonoha was wrong about him. She really didn't know what he did behind her back. If she did then she'd be afraid of him.

Kotonoha beamed, oblivious to his internal pain. She then leaned in against him, resting against his chest. Ryuji carefully wrapped his arms around his fiancée, taking a whiff of her hair. She smelled so nice.

* * *

Phillip journeyed to his old university and quickly went up to see the Dean. He didn't have an appointment, but social necessities like that tended to go over his head. When the Dean was finished blustering as his status demanded, Phillip had enlightened him as to the situation concerning Naru Narusegawa. He personally showed the man the tests Naru took and had records of the school authenticate it. The man was quite shocked to find that someone had deliberately sabotaged one of the examinees. The bad publicity from one student would definitely damage the school if the one who meddled was a part of the institute or about to become part of it.

Granted immediate access to the computers which the school used to scan the exams, Phillip set to work in trying to find a lead on the one who had sabotaged his friend's exam so that they could enter and she couldn't.

If he had taken a moment to observe his surroundings, he would've realized that he was being watched. The person spying on him gritted their teeth and muttered, "Damn it. I can't let this guy ruin things for me."

Phillip tapped his chin as he looked at the monitor intently which had all the exam data on it. The facts he had gotten was that Naru was #1 in the country, scoring the highest in all the Tokyo U mock exams. The person who sabotaged her was likely envious of her status. Possibly someone below her. Naru had tunnel-vision when it came to her ambitions so she probably didn't notice if someone had it in for her until it was too late. Naru was also quick to anger and blurt out the first remark that came to mind. Maybe she had said something to someone and humiliated them. His mind went back to when Naru and Motoko were framed for murder. The one who'd done it was a pervert they'd beaten up. The motive could be similar. It could be someone that Naru had assaulted for being perverted. Still, the person would have to be a technical genius to be able to sabotage Naru's results and acceptance into Tokyo U.

The lights in the room flickered and Phillip blinked. He was only on one computer but the others had come to life all of a sudden.

"This…is unusual," Phillip murmured.

"Gao!" Fang agreed. "Gao! Gao!"

Phillip's eyes widened and he ducked for cover as an electrical bolt nearly struck him in the head. Taking a careful peek, he identified the attacked. "Dopant…"

Indeed, it was a Dopant. It looked like a mash-up of computer parts and equipment all fused together to form the body. Its torso was made with metal plating and wires crawling all over like worms. CDs actually cover his chest like reflective armor. Humming of computer drives echoed from the arms as servos and robotics echoed from within. The Dopant's legs were wrapped in endless wires, forming muscles and the like with robotic bones. Finally the head seemed like a modem smashed into the shape of a head. The mouth was a slit from which CDs could be inserted and the eyes were a mess of LED lights.

Phillip took cover behind a table as the Dopant continued to hurt bolts of electricity. He summoned his Double Driver and quickly contacted Keitaro. "Keitaro, I need help! Activate the Joker Memory!"

Fang growled out, "Gao!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Keitaro was helping Shinobu set the table for dinner when Keitaro's Double Driver suddenly activated and wrapped around his waist. "Huh?"

'_Keitaro, I need help! Activate the Joker Memory!_' Phillip's voice called out frantically.

Keitaro nodded. "OK!"

"**JOKER!"**

Shinobu heard this. "Sempai?"

"Henshin!" Keitaro called as he plugged the Joker Memory into his Double Driver and transferred it to Phillip's.

Keitaro then collapsed, causing Shinobu to gasp and panic. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

* * *

Phillip folded up Fang into Fang Memory Mode and activated it.

"**FANG!"**

He then plugged it into the right slot of his Double Driver. "Henshin!"

"**FANG-JOKER!"**

Phillip stood up and clenched his fists as the armor enveloped him. He then leapt over the computer equipment and charged, pushing the Tactical Horn of the Fang Memory twice.

"**SHOULDER FANG!"**

The Shoulder Saber appeared and Double grasped it before pulling it off. He then used it as a sword to deflect the electrical bolts the Dopant was firing at him. When he got in close, he jumped up and used a flying kick that smashed the Dopant through the wall, making a large hole that went straight for the hallway. Double casually walked out the room and declared, "**Now, time to count your crimes!**"

Double's left eye flashed. "Hey, Phillip. Is this…?"

"Yes," Phillip confirmed, "The Dopant responsible for sabotaging Naru-san's results." That was the logical conclusion. Why else would it attack Phillip during his investigation?

With a swing of his arm, Double threw the Shoulder Saber like a boomerang and watched as it flew around the Dopant and slashed it repeatedly, keeping it distracted from Double as the Rider pushed down on the Tactical Horn.

"**ARM FANG!"**

Double attacked with the Arm Saber this time and slashed at the Dopant who fought back with electrical bolts. The Fang and Joker Memories both gave Double expert reflexes and fighting skills so they managed to dodge the attacks. Double then bashed his fist against the Dopant's skull, sending it crashing through a window and out the building.

Double then jumped out of the window and down to the ground outside. He looked around for the Dopant but it'd vanished.

"It escaped," Phillip concluded.

"Yeah, but now we know it's a Dopant. You can do a search to figure out who it was," suggested Keitaro.

"Yes, but first I need to finish looking up the data. That thing interrupted me while I was in the middle of research."

"Fine, partner. Just be careful."

Double removed the Joker and Fang Memories from his belt and the armor undid itself as the Joker Memory returned to Keitaro.

* * *

Shinobu was kneeling by Keitaro's body, fanning his face with a cloth. "Sempai! Wake up, sempai!" When his eyes opened, she felt relieved. It always freaked her out whenever either of the men that lived in and managed the dorm passed out like that.

"Gotta tell Naru about this," realized Keitaro as he sat up. She deserved to know a Dopant was the cause behind her failure to be accepted into Toudai.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ryuji and Kotonoha headed towards another ride, a man tapped Kotonoha on the shoulder. She turned around to see a man in a three-piece suit, wearing a bowler hat and carrying an umbrella.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I believe your friend dropped his wallet," the man said as he held up said wallet. Ryuji checked his pockets. His wallet was gone.

"Oh, thank you," Kotonoha said as she accepted the wallet.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryuji didn't know why but his knees were trembling.

The man tipped his hat before he walked away, whistling a tune.

"What a nice man," stated Kotonoha as she handed Ryuji back his wallet. She noticed his hands were shaking. "Ryuji-kun, you're shivering."

Ryuji knew why he was shivering. It was only a glance, but when Ryuji and the man's eyes had locked for that single second, the young Sonozaki felt like he was staring at the Devil and Death all at once. The aura of terror was more than what he'd felt coming from his uncle in both human and Dopant form.

"I'm fine," Ryuji lied as he pocketed his hands. "Let's head to the spinning teacups." He wanted to do anything to forget the feeling he had after meeting the man. Just who was that cultured yet frightening person anyway?

As the two teens walked towards the spinning teacups ride, the man watched them go. He mused aloud, "So, that's the young Sonozaki boy and Ryubee-san's nephew. That girl must also be his fiancée. How interesting."

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina,_

_When Naru-san went to check her entrance exam results, only to discover she'd failed, Keitaro and I instantly went to investigate. It just seemed odd for someone as intelligent as Naru-san to fail the entrance exam after all the blood, sweat, tears and years she'd put into attaining her dream only for it all to pieces before her eyes. Due to his kindness, much to Kanako-chan chagrin, Keitaro decided to investigate the matter free of charge. Keitaro discovered that the scores when added up, according to Tokyo U's high standards, would've allowed Naru-san to be accepted as Tokyo U student. We now knew that it was sabotage from someone with a grudge against Natu-san. Knowing her violent reputation, it could be one of the people she'd offended with her pervert-hating ways. However, it could also be someone in the cram school who was envious of her status as #1 in the country. As I was investigating the computer system used to mark the exam papers, I was attacked by a Dopant. The only reason I would be attacked was that the Dopant was indeed the culprit and the cause of Naru-san's troubles. As Double Fang-Joker, Keitaro and I fought it but it escaped. I may not know where the Dopant is, but I do know that this is only the beginning of its rampage. With the powers it has, I can only imagine what kind of damage the Dopant could do._

_Yours sincerely: Phillip_


	19. Case 19: Hack & Slash

Phillip managed to survive his encounter and confrontation with the Dopant that was undoubtedly responsible for the sabotage of Naru's exam results. He rushed back to Hinata-Sou to report this and to also enter 'Research Mode' to find more data on the Dopant to determine the Memory used and to discover the identity of the user. Phillip managed to memorize plenty of useful information after the Dopant fled.

Once at Hinata-Sou, Phillip bumped into Mutsumi. "Ara, Phillip-kun, what's the rush?"

"Can't talk now! Research! Dopant!" said Phillip hastily before running up the stairs towards the office.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 19: Hack & Slash**

* * *

While Phillip was researching on the Dopant in the Gaia Library, Kanako and Keitaro were explaining to Naru about the cause behind her sabotaged exam results. She wasn't too happy, of course. She kept screaming and cursing about what she would do to the Dopant once she got her hands on them. Keitaro had bare witness to her notorious anger but after a few minutes she finally tired herself out.

"Keitaro, you better catch this creep before I do," Naru threatened.

"Hey, have I ever failed?" said Keitaro confidently.

"Naru, don't worry. We'll catch this creep and get your results changed no problem," said Kanako.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Ryuji returned to the manor after taking Kotonoha home. He still couldn't forget the feeling he had when he'd met that mind. Kotonoha thought the stranger was kind but Ryuji's animal instincts, which were a result of him using the Wolf Memory, kept screaming at him that the person was dangerous. Fortunately, there was no chance of him ever seeing the man again.

Right now he just needed to get his mind off what happened. Some calming tea and sweets sounded good right about now.

As he entered, he was greeted by Wakana. "Okaeri nasai, Otouto-chan!"

"Tadaima," he said softly as he took his seat. He told the maid what he wanted before sitting down at the table. He saw Saeko reading a book. Kirihiko and Ryubee, however, were nowhere to be seen. His uncle was probably handling business at the Sonozaki Museum while Kirihiko was out selling Gaia Memories.

"Enjoy your date?" Saeko asked as she briefly glanced up from her book.

"Yes, and it was fun too," he admitted.

"I'm glad," Saeko smiled genuinely.

"I bet you did have lots of fun with Kotonoha-chan!" giggled Wakana. Ryuji bristled. He knew what she was implying. Saeko noted how pale he looked, though.

"You seem troubled."

"Oh, let's just say that I met someone who's scarier than Uncle," Ryuji answered. He didn't feel like going into details. Just the memory of the man chilled him to the core. The maid came with a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of tea for Ryuji.

Saeko cocked an eyebrow. '_Did Ryuji meet __**him**__?_'

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Tatsuma came to Hinata-Sou several hours later with a manila folder. As the head of the task force which spearheaded operations dealing with Gaia Memories and Dopants, a lot of the strange cases were laid out on his desk. If there was a case involving something which couldn't be explained by conventional means, it was handed over to him to inspect in case a Dopant was involved. Unfortunately, more often than not it was simply a case of some smart aleck thinking he had something new to escape the cops or a lazy officer who missed something. All in all, being on the task force wasn't as glamorous as some would think it was.

Being welcomed inside by Shinobu, tatsuma went to the Urashima's office where he found the three Urashima's going over some of Phillip's research. Looking to the door as it opened, Keitaro waved to the officer. "Yo. What brings you to our doorstep Tatsuma?"

"There's been a series of cyber crimes happening here in Hinata City." Tatsuma replied as he held up the case file he brought with him. "People have reported that their personal information has been tampered with. Bank accounts have also been sucked dry and credit card information has also been reported stolen."

"Sounds like something the Dopant we fought would do," said Keitaro, putting down his papers in favor of taking the case file.

"Dopant?" Tatsuma sounded interested. He had suspected it may be the case since the thefts had been done to dupe even the most sophisticated security programming to date. Now it seemed those suspicions were confirmed.

"Yes," Phillip clarified. "The Dopant was also responsible for Naru-san's failure to be accepted to Todai."

Tatsuma scowled. Dopants were always causing trouble it seemed. "Guess our cases are connected then. What have you found?"

"Judging from its abilities, I say it's the Hacker Memory," answered Phillip, writing information about cyber crimes that hackers had been responsible for. He wanted to know everything so they could be prepared for the Hacker Dopant.

"Hacker?" Keitaro, Kanako and Tatsume repeated.

"The Hacker Memory gives its user the ability to manipulate data and computers," Phillip explained, "That can explain what happened to Naru-san's results and also Tatsuma's cyber crimes case."

"It makes sense when you think about it," Keitaro nodded. "He messed with Naru's exams and no doubt his own so he could get it. After that, he would steal the money and credit so that he can pay tuition and get what he needs to supply himself."

"Then why not just hack the school computers and say his tuition was paid?" asked Tatsuma.

"Too many computers to hack at once," Phillip answered. "To fool the school is one thing, but then he'd have to go through government computers to make them believe that the money existed and was used for the school. However, with the prospect of having so much money on hand, he may have gone to the school to attempt just that but instead stumbled onto me."

Kanako spoke, "Well, we still have one solid clue, but we don't know who the Hacker Dopant is."

"We know it's someone with a grudge against Naru," said Keitaro. "Why else would they make sure Naru didn't pass?"

"We should bring up a list of all the Tokyo University applicants who took this year's exam," said Tatsuma. "The culprit is one of them."

"It's a pretty long list," said Kanako. "It'll be hard to narrow it down."

"But not impossible," said Phillip. "Once we have the names all we need to do is to do a psychological profile to determine who the suspect is."

"Oh my!" Mutsumi gasped.

The four crime fighters turned to see that indeed Mutsumi had entered the room. From the worried look on her face, she had heard everything which had been discussed.

"Mutsumi-san, what are you doing here?" asked Phillip.

"Well, it's almost dinner and I couldn't help but overhear," said Mutsumi. "I apologize, though."

Keitaro checked his watch. "You're right. Hey, Tatsuma. Mind joining us for dinner?"

Tatsuma smiled. If Shinobu was cooking he wasn't going to pass it up. "Save me a seat, Urashima."

* * *

**Sonozaki Museum**

Ryubee was meeting someone in the Sonozaki Museum. It was the same man Ryuji had met at the amusement park earlier. The two men shook hands as they greeted each other.

"Welcome to Hinata City," said Ryubee.

"Thank you, Ryubee-sama," the man said. "Oh, by the way, I ran into your nephew earlier."

"So, you've met Ryuji already."

"Yes, and I found him quite interesting. Have him drop by my office soon. I'd like to give him a check-up.

"Certainly, Dr. Isaka."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

At the dinner table, the residents and their guest were enjoying a warm meal prepared by Shinobu who blushed at their compliments. During the middle of the meal, Haruka spoke up.

"Hey, Phillip," said Haruka as she held something up. "This came in the mail for you." It was a black envelope with Phillip's name on it.

Phillip took the envelope and inspected it. "There's no return address." He then opened it up and reached inside to pull out a green Giji Memory with an emblem resembling a frog.

"A Giji Memory," Haruka said.

"There's something else here too," said Phillip as he took out an instruction manual. "An instruction manual."

"Hey, Phillip, what's that?" Su asked.

"Oh, it's an instruction manual for a new Memory Gadget," said Phillip.

"Can I see?" Su asked and the bookworm handed the manual to her. She flipped through the pages, her eyes shining brighter and brighter with each page. "Wow!" She exclaimed, "Let's build it now! I have all the equipment back in my room!"

"Who would send you something like that?" asked Haruka.

"Shroud…" murmured Phillip.

Tatsuma heard Phillip's murmur. So, Shroud was lending her assistance to the Urashimas as well, was she? Well, as long as they had a common goal then Tatsuma wouldn't hinder them. As long as they didn't get in the way of his revenge on the Man With the W-Memory then he'd gladly accept their help.

"So any breakthroughs on the case?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, it's obviously a Dopant now, and it's someone good with computers and with a grudge against Naru," said Keitaro. "It's going to take awhile to narrow down the list but Phillip can help with that."

"Maybe it's just someone jealous of Naru," said Kanako. "Considering she's the top student in all of Japan, I mean. Some people don't like being showed up."

Naru frowned. In school she didn't have many friends nor did she join any clubs. She just kept to herself and studied. She wanted to get into Tokyo U and wouldn't let anything distract her. She distanced herself from people outside of Hinata-Sou so she didn't understand why she could have gained such ire from someone. Could someone really hate her for being so smart?

"Phillip and I know that," said Keitaro. "I mean when we became Tokyo U students we got some glares from people because we were so young. Guess they were offended because some geniuses showed up and had the limelight."

"Envy, jealousy and hatred are indeed frightening emotions," said Phillip.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

The Sonozaki Family was having dinner. During the meal, Ryubee commanded, "Ryuji, tomorrow I want you to accompany Saeko and Wakana to meet a business partner of mine."

"Otou-sama?" Wakana questioned.

"Are you sure, Uncle?" Ryuji asked.

"You're both involved in the family business, one way or another," said Ryubee. "And I don't want Saeko to go unescorted."

Ryuji knew refusing Ryubee at something regarding the family business was a bad idea, a feeling that Wakana shared. The two cousins exchanged looks before Ryuji said, "I'll go, Uncle."

"I'll go too, Otou-sama," said Wakana.

"Good," Ryubee smiled. "Saeko, take care of your sister and cousin."

"I will, Otou-sama," replied Saeko.

"What about me?" Kirihiko asked. Why wasn't he included in this meeting?

"Kirihiko-kun, I have something else for you to do," said Ryubee.

* * *

The following day, Tatsuma, Kanako and Keitaro were on the move. With the list Phillip had provided them from his search the following night, they now knew who to question regarding the Naru's case. Naru didn't know there were others in her cram school class hoping to get into Tokyo U. She really didn't socialize much with anyone outside of Hinata-Sou so she didn't recognize any of the names which had appeared on the list. She was moderately surprised to see that so many in her class alone were trying for Tokyo U.

Using the Gaia Library, Phillip managed to find the names of people who were in the same cram school class and who also took the Tokyo U entrance exam. Since there cases were connected, Tatsuma decided to join forces with the Urashima Detective Agency since they were after the same Dopant.

The names on the list were found based on the following keywords: Sasagi Cram School, Tokyo U Entrance Exam, and Passing Students. It didn't take long for Phillip to get the names of the students and write them down. It wasn't a very long list. There were only nine names.

"OK, I think we should split up," suggested Tatsuma, looking at the list which Phillip had compiled. "We each question these three suspects."

"I don't know…" said Keitaro uncertainly as he glanced at Kanako.

"Onii-chan, relax," Kanako said. "I've got the Skull Memory."

Keitaro was still worried though. She could still get hurt. Maybe he was just reading into this too much, but the one who possessed Kanako's Skull Memory had died. He still couldn't forget the night when it happened. He feared that the Skull Memory was cursed and would bring the same fate to his little sister.

"Just be careful."

"I will, Onii-chan."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a 5-Star restaurant, Ryuji, Wakana and Saeko were meeting Ryubee's business partner for lunch. Much to Ryuji's unpleasant surprise, it was the same man he and Kotonoha had met at the amusement park the previous day. He was a high ranking member in their organization and was known as Dr. Isaka. During the meeting, Ryuji had to keep his cool in the man's presence. While Saeko didn't seem at all bothered by Dr. Isaka as they spoke about business, Wakana shared Ryuji's discomfort.

"I'm so pleased to see you again, Ryuji-kun," said Dr. Isaka with a smile.

Ryuji felt bile rise up in his throat as he replied, "Same here. Thanks for yesterday again."

"Well, I couldn't let you leave your wallet behind, could I?" said Isaka with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "And Wakana-chan, I do enjoy your radio show."

Wakana felt like she wanted to be anywhere else than in the same room as Dr. Isaka. The way she referred to her as 'Wakana-chan' also caused unpleasant shivers to run up her spine. "Thank you. I do my best to keep my listeners entertained."

Dr. Isaka smiled as he addressed Ryuji again, "Ryuji-kun, do you have any future plans after you graduate from high school?"

"Yes, I plan of going into Tokyo U," answered Ryuji. Kotonoha had told him about her desire to enter the prodigious school and so he was working hard so he could be accepted as well. Of course, considering who his family was, he would have no problem getting in.

"Ah, yes. Tokyo U," said Dr. Isaka nostalgically. "A wonderful institute. You are indeed like Ryubee-sama. You aim high."

"Dr. Isaka, I do hope that you will continue to invest in our business," said Saeko.

"My dear Saeko, I merely believe in what we are doing. As long as it produces results, I will continue to invest both my time and money in your family's endeavors."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me," said Dr. Isaka as he got up from his seat. "I have the urge to play that piano. Pardon me." He then went towards the nearby piano and sat down to play.

Ryuji let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Saeko-neesan, that man is…" He couldn't find the words to describe how utterly despicable the man was.

"Wakana, what do you think of him?" asked Saeko.

"He seems pleasant, but his presence is simply…" Wakana shivered much like Ryuji did. "It's difficult to describe."

"Yes, and I advise both of you to be on your best behavior around him. He's a man that we must all be careful around. It's in our best interest if he remains our ally. We don't ever want to make enemies out of him," warned Saeko.

Ryuji and Wakana would remember that well. Dr. Isaka was simply someone they shouldn't mess with if they wanted to live longer.

"How are sales in your area?" Saeko asked her cousin.

"I managed to sell a couple last night," said Ryuji. "Saeko-neesan, do you think we're doing the right thing here?"

"What do you mean?" Saeko asked.

"I know we're supposed to spread Uncle's ideal of a grand utopia with the Gaia Memories to promote human evolution by weeding out the worst in society, but must we really sell the Gaia Memories to anyone who can pay?" This was something Ryuji had addressed a long time ago.

"Does this have something to do with one of your previous clients?" Saeko asked.

"Yes. The Punishment Memory. I sold it to a woman who wanted revenge against Makoto Ito. Turns out it was Sekai Saionji's mother. I didn't think she was someone bad but I sold her the Memory anyway because she seemed to be the type who'd want revenge," said Ryuji.

"Wasn't this Makoto Ito Kotonoha-chan's ex-boyfriend?" Wakana asked. Ryuji nodded in confirmation.

Ryuji answered, "Yes, and when I heard he was the Dopant's target, I felt really good that he was getting what he deserved. I just didn't think that Saionji's mother would be the one targeting him. Sure, he got her daughter pregnant, but…I almost feel bad about selling her the Gaia Memory because of what it was doing to her mind."

"Why?" Saeko asked. "I mean considering what Ito did I thought you'd be pleased that he was getting what he deserved."

"Trust me. If I could I would maul him to death, but I promised Kotonoha-chan I wouldn't hurt him." Ryuji was unhappy with the promise he made but he'd made it. Kotonoha would still care a little about Makoto due to what they had together. "What has me feeling guilty was that my theory for compatibility between Gaia Memories and their users had failed. It still produced a rampaging Dopant in the end."

"Don't give up," Saeko encouraged. "Your experiment did produce some good results for research. Don't you recall how she managed to take control of the Memory in the end? You just have to work harder to perfect it. For now, just keep distributing the Gaia Memories you still have. Remember, Otou-sama wants you to empty the whole case by the end of the year."

"I will, Saeko-neesan." Ryuji took a sip of water. He glanced over at Dr. Isaka who'd just taken out a Gaia Memory marked with the letter 'W'.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou: Su's Room**

Su had a lot of equipment to help with the construction of the new Memory Gadget. According to the manual, it was called the Frog Pod. The two geniuses worked together in building the inner circuitry and the body for the Gadget. Fang was on Phillip's right shoulder, observing the process.

Using a magnifying glass, Phillip carefully fitted a chip onto the circuit board. Su was helping out in constructing the body in accordance to the instructions. She nearly went overboard with the size but Phillip managed to convince her to make the Frog Pod's body an average palm-size.

It took hours of work, but between the two of them they were able to finish the device. Now, it was time to test it out.

"Ready, Su-san?" Phillip asked.

"Ready, Phillip!" Su replied excitedly. She couldn't wait to see the new Gadget work!

Phillip took out the Frog Giji Memory and plugged it into the Frog Pod.

"**FROG!"**

* * *

**Hinata-Sou: Naru's Room**

Naru was in her room, reading. Phillip and Keitaro had leant her some of their books at her request to keep her mind off her troubles. Phillip's books were about different subjects that had interested him on one occasion or another while Keitaro's were of the mystery and detective genre. She was still captivated though. She wanted to know what was going to happen next when all of a sudden…

"_Hiyas, Motoko!_"

Naru gasped and dropped the book. "Su, you scared me!"

"_Hiyas, Motoko! Hiyas, Motoko!_"

Naru blinked as she saw that it wasn't Su who'd made the sound but a robotic frog on the floor that could fit in her palm. It bounced as it repeated in Su's voice, "_Hiyas, Motoko! Hiyas, Motoko! Hiyas, Motoko!_"

The door to her room opened as Su bounced in and Phillip followed, along with Fang who was riding on Phillip's shoulder. "Sorry, Naru-san. It got away from me," said Phillip. The Frog Pod, which was a circular speaker, bounced into Phillip's hand and he removed the Giji Memory.

"So, that's the thing you got in the mail," said Naru.

"Yes, the Frog Pod," said Phillip. He then held the Giji Memory to her. "Please, say something into the Memory. It can record your voice."

"Do I have to?" Naru asked.

Phillip said, "That'd do." He then put the Frog Memory into the Frog Pod.

"**FROG!**" It resumed its Frog Mode and bounced onto the floor, repeating Naru's words, "_Do I have to?_"

"How exactly will this help against Dopants?" asked Naru.

"A distraction device on the field to be used to confuse Dopants," Phillip said. "It can also be used to record voices and replay them, as you can see. It can also change the voice that'd been recorded."

The Frog Pod repeated Naru's words again, but this time in Keitaro's voice, "_Do I have to?_"

"I noticed that in some cases when a person transforms into a Dopant, their voice drastically changes," Phillip explained. "If the initial functions of the Frog Pod are successful, perhaps it can be used to decode the warped voices and lend a key to their identities."

"Oh…well, good luck…I guess," Naru blinked. "So, um, I forgot to ask when you told me a Dopant was responsible, but…did you tell the dean about my scores?"

Phillip nodded, "I did inform the dean about what happened. He said that hard copies of your tests will be graded and if the marks are sufficient, you will be able to attend Tokyo U. However, we need to catch the one who did sabotage the exam for hard proof before he does that."

Naru nodded. The Fang Memory hopped off Phillip's shoulder before jumping on her shoulder. "Gao! Gao!"

Naru didn't know what Fang was saying, but she was sure the little gadget was telling her not to worry. "Thanks," Naru said to Phillip. "For helping me and all, even after the way I treated you guys when you first came here."

"It's our job," said Phillip. "What sort of managers will we be if we didn't take care of our tenants?" He saw Su pick up the Frog Pod. "Su-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna record Mutsumi's voice and use it to catch Tama-chan!" said Su eagerly before dashing off.

"Myuh?" the turtle in question uttered as it crawled out from under Naru's kotatsu table.

"You better hide," Naru cautioned.

* * *

Takayuki, who'd been waiting for the three Sonozakis in the car, saw them exit the restaurant. He quickly got out and opened the door for them. "How was your appointment?" he asked.

"It went well, Takayuki," said Saeko. "Please, take us home."

"As you wish, Saeko-sama," said Takayuki. "Ryuji-sama, Wakana-sama, is something wrong?" He noticed they looked troubled.

"Nothing," lied Ryuji. "Just feeling a little tired, that's all."

"Yes, and I feel stuffed," said Wakana.

"Then you shouldn't eat so much," chided Saeko. Wakana hissed silently in response.

Takayuki was puzzled but he didn't question them as he got in and drove them home.

* * *

Tatsuma crossed the third name off of his checklist of suspects. All three of them had been girls who had been accepted into Tokyo U and went to Sasagi Cram School. However, rather than being upset that Naru had better grades than them, they thought it was great that a woman had the top grades in the country. They felt really bad that Naru had failed and all three were more than a little suspicious that someone of her academic standing could fail the Tokyo U test.

"Well, that ends my list," Tatsuma muttered under his breath before his Beetle Phone began to ring. Pulling it out, he answered, "Hello?"

"_It's Kanako. Did you finish your list?_" came the voice of the youngest female Urashima.

"I did," Tatsuma replied. "All three seemed to look up to Naru for being a girl with such high scores rather than be angry that she beat them."

"_I didn't get far with mine either,_" Kanako sighed on her end. "_Two of them didn't even know who she was while the third didn't care about the national rankings._"

"I wonder how your brother is doing," said Tatsuma.

* * *

Keitaro was standing in front of the residence of one Harold McGrady, a Canadian who'd immigrated to Japan to attend Tokyo U.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima," Keitaro said as he showed his Detective's License. "I'm a private detective and I want to ask you a few questions regarding a case I'm investigating."

"What? I'm a suspect of a case or something?" Harold McGrady uttered in surprise.

"Relax, McGrady-san. These are just some questions I need to ask you about this case I'm investigating. After I'm done I'll leave," Keitaro said making. The Canadian nodded and allowed him in. "So what's your connection with Naru Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked after he sat down.

"Oh well, it was during the first part of the exam. I tripped and landed right under her. Unfortunately, she was wearing a skirt," Harold said.

Keitaro winced knowing what had happened next. "That must've hurt."

"Yeah, but in a way it was worth it," Harold said "By the way, you're here because she didn't get into Tokyo U, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Keitaro asked.

"Are you kidding? Despite her bad tsundere personality, she's still a popular and beautiful nerd. Gossip spreads fast when someone as smart as her failed to get in. Some say it was some kind of sabotage," Harold said

"Hmm…" Keitaro was thinking of what would put pressure on the Dopant and to force it to reveal itself. On the other hand it could give the Dopant the chance to pin it on someone else if it ended badly. He had to figure this out quickly. "Do you know someone who would wish to do this?"

"Well... there is this one guy I know that had it in for that Naru girl," Harold said.

"Let me guess. He did something she thought was perverted," Keitaro said.

"Nah, he's one of the few guys who were never beaten up. Though, with the way the guy acts, you think she would deck him," Harold said

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I haven't gotten all the details but the guy is obsessed, saying he's the smartest guy around, but Naru was able to one up him in intelligence, and that pissed him off," Harold explained. "Frankly a lot of us thought he was buying his grades if he had the nerve to brag about them like that. We hadn't seen him work very hard at cram school…on the days he would show up."

"So he skipped out a lot?" asked Keitaro.

"All the time," Harold sighed. "When he did show up he wouldn't be nervous at all about any of the material and would usually brag about some girl he met up with. It would really tick us all off that he would laze about but still do so well on mock tests."

"Interesting..." Keitaro said. "Do you know his name?"

"I think his name was Takada. Yukio Takada."

* * *

**Hinata Sou**

"Yukio Takada," Phillip nodded, having finished pulling the statistical information about the suspect. If they wanted his social life they would have to ask Queen and Elizabeth. "He is nineteen years old and holds the record for highest grades in his old high school. He applied to Tokyo U this year and has been granted entry. Many people are not surprised that he got in."

"_Any kind of shady history?_" asked Keitaro.

"Well, he's been investigated for cheating dozens of times during his schooling," Phillip replied. "However, he has been proven innocent every time. It reminds me our times in school when the teachers thought we were cheating."

"_Yeah, that was a hassle,_" Keitaro nodded. He had been inspected heavily after Phillip was adopted and began tutoring him. Everyone thought he was cheating at school for a long time. "_Anything else?_"

"Not really. We may have to ask Queen and Elizabeth for additional information," Phillip shrugged.

"_Best do that then. I don't want to interview this guy blind_," Keitaro sighed. "Do _you know where he could be?_"

"Judging by his interests, I think you should drop by the Radish Café," Phillip told Keitaro. "I think today they're trying out the Maid Café concept."

* * *

**Radish Maid Café (Limited Time Only)**

Instead of the regular skimpy uniforms, the waitresses sported French maid outfits with shirt skirts and tops with low necks that revealed their cleavage.

"Hm, looks like Kiyoura's mom is trying to pull in some more customers," said Ryuji.

"The outfits are still cute and less revealing than before," added Kotonoha.

After his meeting with Dr. Isaka, Ryuji had called Kotonoha out for a little date in the Radish. He needed to get his mind off the meeting. He didn't like the guy but wasn't about to get on the man's bad side as Saeko had cautioned him.

Entering and being seated, Ryuji cast a look around the place. He used to work at the establishment until Ryubee decided that he should officially join the family. So, he resigned his position with no hard feelings and left to become a Gaia Memory dealer. Looking at a corner, he spotted a guy flirting strongly with one of the waitresses and leaving her a giggling and blushing mess as she went to put in his order. Ryuji had dealt with guys who flirted with waitresses in the past while he worked in the restaurant. If they knew the limits and didn't push that was fine, but once in a while some jerk would think he was Kami's gift to women and that meant he got what he wanted, even if by force. Ryuji had busted quite a few heads that way in the past.

Receiving menus, the engaged couple tried to decide what they wanted. The ringing of a bell signalled the entry of a new customer. By reflex of being a waiter, Ryuji looked to see who it was. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Keitaro Urashima enter the store. The detective scanned the place for a moment before he spotted the guy who was a world class flirt in the corner before he started to approach him.

"Hmmm," Ryuji pondered. He'd learnt from Saeko that Keitaro Urashima was connected to Double somehow. She didn't reveal much and he didn't care about some detective. He was only after Double. He was the prey that got away and managed to evade him.

"Excuse me, but are you Yukio Takada?" Keitaro asked.

"Who wants to know?" Takada asked.

"Keitaro Urashima, I'm a detective," said Keitaro as he showed his Detective's Licence.

As soon as he said that, Takada immediately bolted out from his seat and straight towards the door in a hurry. "Hey!" Keitaro shouted.

Muttering under his breath about idiots, Ryuji stuck out his leg as if he were stretching. The running man never saw it coming as he tripped over the extended leg before doing a perfect face plant into the ground. Keitaro was literally there in a heartbeat as he yanked Takada up by his arms. Looking to Ryuji, he nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't look at me. I was just stretching," Ryuji shrugged. Keitaro just nodded again before he dragged Takada out of the restaurant, leaving the slightly stunned patrons behind.

"That was a noble thing to do Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha smiled brightly.

"Um…yeah, I guess," Ryuji shrugged, scratching his cheek.

Outside, Keitaro warned Takada, "Don't you go running off now. It'll be easy for all of us if you tell the truth."

"Look, I don't know anything, alright!" Takada shouted.

"Right, and you just happened to be running for the door just as I introduced myself as a detective," said Keitaro in disbelief. He spotted Kanako and Tatsuma arriving. "Hey, I got him. He was on the list too. I got him while he was running off."

"Then he's the main suspect," Tatsuma concluded. People who ran from the law were obviously guilty of something. "I think we need to interrogate him." He brought out his handcuffs. "Let's take him to the police station."

* * *

**Hinata City Police Department**

Shun Makura (nicknamed Makky by Keitaro) saw Tatsuma, Kanako and Keitaro bringing in Takada. He saw them drag the young man into the interrogations room. "Hey! Hey, you can't go in there!" The door was locked, however. "Damn it!"

Takada was shoved down onto a chair, still in handcuffs. "OK, tell us where you got the Gaia Memory," said Tatsuma.

"What Gaia Memory?" Takada responded. "I don't know anything!"

They hadn't found any Organism Connector on him, yet. They were hoping to take him someplace private. "Take off your clothes," Tatsuma ordered.

"What!" Takada gaped. Kanako and Keitaro stared. "No way, I am not taking off my clothes!"

"You're saying that like you have a choice," said Tatsuma sternly.

"Hey, Tatsuma," said Keitaro diplomatically. "We just brought him here for questioning. We already checked his arms, neck and whatever spot he could've had an Organism Connector placed. We found nothing."

"Nowhere visible," Tatsuma stated. "He could've covered it up somehow. Kanako, you're an expert at disguise, right? Is it possible to conceal an Organism Connector?"

"Yes," Kanako confirmed. "Maybe it's hidden under a fake layer of skin."

"Don't I have rights?" Takada asked.

"Maybe, but you threw those out the window when you ran," Tatsuma answered. "You have a right to a lawyer, but you haven't called for one yet. You have the right to be silent, but haven't used it yet."

"Well if I have the right to be silent then I will," Takada frowned.

"Hey, come on," Keitaro sighed. "Look, we have you as our prime suspect in not only a scandal which could tarnish the reputation of Tokyo U, but also a lot of cash that went missing and a lot of credit card information which did the same. Identity theft, regular theft, and possibly fraud all in one package."

"Wait…what?" Takada gaped. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as they come," Tatsuma nodded. "More than enough was stolen for this to count as a violent crime so a hefty sentence can be added to this. Do you really want to go down for it, just when you got into Tokyo U?"

"And also you made sure a certain Ms. Naru Narusegawa didn't get in by sabotaging her results," said Kanako.

"But I'm not the guy who did it! Honest!" Takada cried. "You think I wanted Narusegawa to fail? After all the effort I put into trying to get her to notice me…uh-oh."

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Kanako commented idly.

"So you have feelings for Naru Narusegawa?" asked Tatsuma.

"…brains and beauty? I'd have to be stupid not to. Her attitude needs a little work, but she's been getting better," Takada reluctantly admitted. "I don't think she knows this, but she's really popular with us academic cram school types. I mean, we all know how she really looks and she helps some of the people who are struggling out with lessons. Some guys got pounded since they thought they were all that, but some of us held out hope that we could show her that we weren't like those jerks in her high school."

"Does everyone know her story?" Keitaro blinked, having only learned about her troubles during the Samurai Dopant case.

"So you'd have nothing to gain by having her fail?" asked Tatsuma. "Well what if you helped her study? That would have increased your chances of getting her as your girlfriend."

"I tried, but she's not easy to approach," said Takada. "Those who tried just got pounded."

"That's true," murmured Keitaro. "But if you didn't do anything, why did you run?"

"Because I was afraid, alright! How would you react if a detective comes to you out of nowhere? I was afraid to go to jail for something I didn't do!"

'_This guy obviously watches too many prison movies,'_ Keitaro thought. "Hmm, if you didn't do it, who did?"

"You know the culprit, don't you?" Tatsuma leaned in, his eyes glaring deeply into Takada's.

"Can I make a suggestion? Why don't you just make a trap for the guy?" Takada asked

"Quiet you," Tatsuma ordered.

"No wait... let's hear him out, first," Kanako said.

"OK, there's this guy I know. His name is Hiroyuki Kubokura. He's the type of guy you won't look twice at. He's a loner too but we did hang out a few times, but no recently," said Takada.

"Oh, and why's that?" Tatsuma asked.

"Well, you see, he used to be a two-time ronin when all of a sudden he finally got into Tokyo U this year. With flying colours I might add. He lives in this small, one bedroom apartment downtown. He also works at a store that sells manga and video games," Takada continued.

Tatsuma impatiently slammed his palms on the table, "Just get to the point!"

Takada reeled backwards and said, "Well, you see, just before the Tokyo U results were posted he came to me and…"

* * *

_Hiroyuki muttered, "I hate bitches like that. Acting all high and mighty coz they're all pretty and smart. She deserves to be taken down a notch."_

"_Hey, she works really hard," Takada retorted. "Give her some credit."_

"_I don't care!" Hiroyuki snapped, crushing his drink can. "She's gonna know what it feels like to fail just like all the other losers." He sneered maliciously._

_Takada nervously asked, "How are you supposed to do that?"_

"_Let's just say I managed to get something very interesting a while back," said Hiroyuki._

* * *

"Did he show you what it was?" Kanako asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it was some kind of fancy flash drive," Takada answered.

'_Jackpot/Bingo!_' the three detectives got their lead. It was definitely a Gaia Memory, the Hacker Memory.

"Thanks for your time," said Keitaro.

"So, I'm free to go?" Takada asked hopefully.

"No, you haven't elaborated on this trap you have planned," said Tatsuma.

"OK, here it goes…"

As Takada explained the plan, Keitaro was talking to Phillip on the phone, "Phillip, can you run a search on Hiroyuki Kubokura?"

"_Just give me a minute, Keitaro_," said Phillip.

* * *

Hiroyuki muttered as he leaned against a streetlamp. "What does that playboy want this time?"

The newly inducted Tokyo U student was waiting on the street outside of his workplace, having been called to meet there after closing time. Since he was the guy who was scheduled to close up that night, it was easy enough to accomplish. His patience wasn't going to last much longer though.

"Yo, Kubokura!" Takada called as he jogged over to him.

"What do you want?" asked Hiroyuki. "I'm busy."

"Actually, I wanna ask a favour," said Takada. "That Gaia Memory thing, can you show it to me?"

Hiroyuki cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I think I want in on this thing you got going. So, can you show me how it works?" Takada asked hopefully.

"Fine, if that's what you want," said Hiroyuki. He took out the Gaia Memory that was marked with the letter 'H'.

"**HACKER!"**

He then plugged it into the Organism Connector on his palm. The Gaia Memory was absorbed and Takada was taken aback when he became the Hacker Dopant.

"So, how does this thing work?" Takada asked, interested.

"Like this, I got the power to hack into any computer I want to get anything I want," the Hacker Dopant said. "You name it, I can get it. I've been using this baby to cash in!"

"So, you made Narusegawa fail, right?" Takada asked.

"**TCH!"** Hacker Dopant snarled. **"Yeah I did it! So what? That arrogant bitch deserved it!"**

"_Yeah I did it! So what? The arrogant bitch deserved it!"_ The Hacker Dopant whirled around to see a mechanical frog repeating what he'd said in his true voice.

"Thanks for confessing, Hiroyuki Kubokura," said Keitaro as he walked out from the shadows with Kanako who was holding the Frog Pod. Tatsuma was also present.

"Hiroyuki Kubokara," stated Tatsuma as he brandished the Engine Blade. "For possession of an illegal Gaia Memory and for committing cyber crimes, you're under arrest!"

"**NO! NEVER!**" The Hacker Dopant started firing CD's like shurikens at Tatsuma but the cop deflected them with his Engine Blade. Takada took this as his cue to leave and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Phillip, Kanako, ikuzo," ordered Keitaro as he strapped on the Double Driver.

"Hai, Onii-chan," replied Kanako.

"**SKULL!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" the brother and sister pair declared. They then plugged their respective Gaia Memories into their belts.

"**SKULL!"**

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

The two Riders then charged at the Hacker Dopant and sent him reeling with a double flying kick attack. Tatsuma then took out his own Gaia Memory.

"**ACCEL!"**

"Hen…Shin!"

He plugged it into the Accel Driver and revved it up.

"**ACCEL!"**

In a flash he was transformed into Kamen Rider Accel, standing alongside Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Skull.

"**Now, let's count your crimes!**" declared Double.

"Repent for your sins," said Skull.

"Let's break through!" announced Accel.

The Hacker Dopant started by firing bolts of electricity from his hands. the Riders dodged and Accel loaded the Engine Memory into the Engine Blade.

"**ENGINE: JET!"**

"Hyah!" He fired several energy blades at the Dopant, causing him to cry out in pain.

"My turn," said Skull as she aimed and fired with the Skull Magnum.

"Let's not get left out, Keitaro," said Phillip as Double removed the Cyclone and Joker Memories before loading the Heat and Trigger Memories.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

Using the Trigger Magnum and empowered by the Heat Memory, Double shot balls of flames at the Dopant.

"**Damn you!**" the Dopant cursed. It then started to fire an entire barrage of CD's and electrical bolts at the Riders. Skull was hit and knocked backwards.

"**Kanako!**" Double called.

"I'm fine," she grunted.

"Focus!" Accel shouted at the two Riders as he deflected and dodged the attacks. "My turn!" He squeezed the trigger.

"**ENGINE: ELECTRIC!"**

Accel roared and charged, using his sword to absorb the bolts and deflect the CD's before slashing the Dopant across the chest. He then used a horizontal swing to cut into the Dopant's midsection before slamming the pommel of his sword against his face, sending the Dopant reeling.

"I won't be beaten!" the Dopant called as all of a sudden the parked cars came to life. Their headlights lit up and their engines roared. Because of the electronics placed into modern cars which helped them move such as being able to start with the press of a button or cruise control, the Hacker Dopant could even control automobiles. "Go!" The cars did as commanded and drove quickly towards Accel. Accel leapt over the car but then a motorbike crashed into him from the side, sending him flying into a wall.

"Tatsuma!" Skull cried.

The Hacker Dopant entered a van and waved, "Bye-bye!" before driving off to escape.

"We better call the RevolGarry!" said Skull.

"_Negative_," Phillip denied. "_That Dopant can control machinery. If we summon the RevolGarry then he'll turn it on us._"

"So, how are we supposed to give chase?" Skull asked.

That answer came as Accel rolled over beside them in his Bike Mode. "Get on," he beckoned, "But I'm driving!"

* * *

The Hacker Dopant seethed. He was going to kill Takada, but first he was going to humiliate the playboy for betraying him. As he drove the car towards the city border, he looked into the side mirror and saw something that shocked him.

It was Double and Skull, both riding on top of Accel with the half-and-half Rider in the front and Skull in the back. The Rider/Motorbike was racing right alongside the van as Double and Accel shouted at him to pullover.

"**No way, faggots!**" the Dopant shouted as he bashed the van against Accel, nearly running them off the road.

"He's really starting to piss me off," grunted Accel.

"**Agreed,**" said Double. "**Kanako, get on the roof!**"

"Roger!" Skull obeyed before jumping off Accel and onto the roof of the car. She then aimed the Skull Magnum down. "Eat this!" She fired and the Dopant cried out in fright as the shot nearly hit him. Skull continued to fire, causing the Dopant to lose control of his stolen vehicle, but Skull managed to maintain balance.

"**HEAT-METAL!"**

Double had assumed Heat-Metal form. He grabbed the van's door on the passenger side and ripped it clean off its hinges. He then took hold of the Metal Shaft and then rammed it hard into the Hacker Dopant. The force of the blow knocked him right out of the van he was in and sent him rolling along the road. Skull leapt off the van as it crashed off the road.

Double dismounted from Accel, who quickly assumed Rider form. The three Riders stood facing the Dopant.

"**Ready?**" said Double as he took out the Metal Memory.

"I am," said Skull as she took out her Skull Memory. "How about you, Tatsuma?"

"Of course," said Accel as he pressed the clutch lever. "Time to make an arrest."

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**ACCEL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Metal Branding!"**

"Skull Breaker!"

"Accel Glanzer!" Normally, Accel wouldn't call out his attack but considering who he was working with, he might as well do something flashy as well.

The three Maximum Drive Memory Breaks struck the Hacker Dopant and he was sent flying before becoming engulfed by an explosion. What remained on the ground was one Hiroyuki Kubokura and the shattered remains of the Hacker Memory. "Kuso…" he cursed.

Tatsuma strode over to Hiroyuki and hauled him up before snapping the cuffs on him.

* * *

Hiroyuki Kubokura was interrogated and his home was searched. The police found evidence on his computer regarding his involvement in several cyber crimes that attacked several banks. Even his bank statement was taken and they discovered he had over 5,000,000,000 in his account. Obviously, he had the funds transferred using the Gaia Memory's powers. He also confessed to hacking into the Tokyo U entrance exam database and altering it so he would pass and Naru would fail. He never really got in, actually. He just switched his spot with Naru's.

As Hiroyuki was in lock up, a well-dressed lawyer appeared. He had ice blue eyes and indigo-hair that came down to his chin with the bangs combed over to conceal his forehead. He carried a briefcase too.

"May I see the prisoner? I was called to be his attorney," the lawyer said to the officer guarding the Hiroyuki's cell.

"OK, you can go in," the guard said as he opened the jail cell, allowing him entry.

"What do you want?" Hiroyuki asked. He'd lost everything.

"I've come to help you," said the lawyer. "Here's my card." He handed a business card to Hiroyuki.

"Ichiro Amakusa," Hiroyuki read. "I can't afford a lawyer."

"Oh, I know," said Amakusa. "Actually, there's something I can do for you. I can make you forget this entire debacle."

"Oh, and how?" asked Hiroyuki.

Amakusa spotted the surveillance camera. Even though they were being watched, Amakusa didn't care. He had a job to do. Looking at Hiroyuki, he spoke, "Just trust me." He then took out a Gaia Memory.

"**BRAINS!"**

* * *

"I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" Naru gleefully and excitedly announced as she waved the letter in her hand. It was a letter of apology that explained that there had been a mix-up and that she was a Tokyo U student. She grabbed Keitaro and Phillip before kissing their cheeks. "THANK YOU! YOU BOTH ARE WONDERFUL!"

Kanako glowered as she saw Naru hugging her two brothers.

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina_

_So, how have you been? You know how Naru wants to get into Tokyo U so badly, right? Well, she's finally been admitted. After we caught the real culprit, we cleared up the mixed up and she got a letter of acceptance and apology from the university. She's now an official Tokyo U student and will be attending classes next term. I think Naru can't wait to tell Seta-sensei about it. We all had a party to celebrate her success. Oh, and Tatsuma helped us out._

_Hope you're doing well._

_Love: Keitaro._

Granny Hina smiled as she read the email, "Keitaro, even if you're a detective, there's a lot about the tenants and yourself that you do not realize."

* * *

**Isaka's Clinic**

"Hello Ryuji-kun," said. "Please have a seat."

"You know I'm doing this under protest, right?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes, I know," Isaka answered. "Your uncle recommended you come for a check-up. Now, please take a seat."

Despite his animal instincts screaming at him to run away, Ryuji sat down. "So why are all the lights turned off, Doc?" Ryuji asked before suddenly a lamp's light flashed him directly in the face. "Oi, don't turn that light on my face!".

"Ryuji-kun, your uncle told me that you are having some doubts about your work as a Gaia Memory dealer after you just got used to it. Why is that?"

"It's because I don't think what we're doing is in the right," Ryuji said

"Oh, enlighten me," Dr. Isaka prompted.

"Our duty is to distribute the Gaia Memories to corrupt individuals so they can fall, but recently I only saw someone who was being warped by the Gaia Memory. It almost seemed as if she was losing herself to rage," Ryuji said, surprising himself.

It actually made sense, really. Sekai's mother had become more insane both in her Dopant form and as human. At first he chalked it up to her wanting revenge but after he saw how she was still being influenced by the Gaia Memory even after her revenge had been achieved, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"I see, in that case I would like it if you gave me your Gaia Driver. I need to check on something," Dr. Isaka said

"Of course," Ryuji said feeling foolish as to why he felt there was something dangerous about this man before as he handed him the belt.

'_Hypnosis. What a wonderful technique_,' Dr. Isaka thought with a malicious smirk.

* * *

A/N: Well, after a bit of a wait the next chapter is ready. Hope you guys weren't too impatient when you were waiting for it.


	20. Case 20: Hinata Idol

Both Wakana and Ryuji were sitting in the living room. The elder cousin was going over the lyrics of her new single while Ryuji was busy polishing his stock of Gaia Memories. That was when Ryubee appeared. "How are you both doing?" Ryubee asked.

"Fine, Otou-sama," answered Wakana.

"That's good. Anyway, this weekend the family will be going to the park to watch the cherry blossoms," said Ryubee. "Ryuji, I hope you'll invite your fiancée and her family."

"I will, Uncle," said Ryuji. "Don't worry."

Ryuji had gotten his Driver back from Dr. Isaka the other day. The doctor simply told him that the Gaia Driver needed some extra tweaking to bring out the true potential of the Wolf Memory. It was so that Ryuji could defeat Double.

"Oh, Nihon Idol is on!" exclaimed Wakana as she turned on the TV.

"I don't see why you like this show, Wakana," said Ryubee.

"Yeah, Wakana-neechan," Ryuji agreed. "It's just a bunch of wannabes trying to be stars."

"But it's really entertaining," she said.

"Well, I'm off to work. You too have fun," said Ryubee as he left.

Ryuji and Wakana replied, "Bye, Uncle/Otou-sama!"

Then, it happened! A horrible screeching sound from the TV knocked Ryuji off his seat and onto the floor. He covered his ears, shouting, "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

Wakana quickly did as told and helped her cousin up. "Are you okay?"

"I got ringing in my ears," he muttered. "Damn, what the heck was that?"

"A contestant," Wakana answered uncertainly. "I think."

"Their standards must've gotten pretty low," said Ryuji. He was not amused.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 20: Hinata Idol**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

"AN IDOL!" all the residents shouted.

"I was just walking down the street when this talent scout approached me. She said I had the looks of an idol!" said Naru.

It was true. Naru had been walking home without her disguise for once since she was officially in Tokyo U and didn't need it anymore when she was approached by a talent scout, one of those people who search for people who seem like they could be the next idol in at least appearance. Naru was understandably stunned when she was approached and informed that she certainly had the goods to be the next big thing and should consider taking steps to see if she could. The scout had given Naru a card which she could use to get in contact with the producers of the hit show Nihon Idol

"Good for you," said Keitaro proudly over the cheers of the younger residents (Su).

"Yeah…good for you…" frowned Elizabeth, noticeably more downbeat than the others.

"Yeah…" added Queen, as down as her sister.

"What's wrong with you two?" Keitaro asked. It was most unusual for Queen and Elizabeth to be in a sour mood. Usually they were very upbeat and happy which was one of the things that made them so popular in high schools. They had the ability to cheer anyone up. The depression of the two and Keitaro's question was enough to garner everyone's attention, especially Phillip's.

"Kei-chan, do you know the show 'Nihon Idol'?" asked Queen.

"Huh?" Keitaro blinked.

"It's a show that showcases the new and rising talent in the country," Phillip explained.

"You really need to brush up on your general knowledge, Onii-chan," teased Kanako.

"Anyway, I wouldn't get my hopes up, Naru," said Queen.

"Yes, Elizabeth and I were on the show a few weeks ago. Anyone who wins three consecutive rounds gets to record their first CD. We were already on the third round but…" Elizabeth trailed ff.

"We were doing great! We sang out song 'Love Wars'! Remember?" Queen said, glancing at her sister who nodded for a moment. "But the judges said we sucked." She deflated.

"And we got beaten by this guy called Jimmy Nikata! Can you believe it?" Elizabeth said, gobsmacked.

"Then this person must be good," said Motoko logically. The twins gave her a glare. "What?"

"Just listen and you'll understand," Queen and Elizabeth said in unison.

* * *

On Queen and Elizabeth's directions, Kanako and Keitaro found Jimmy. He was a street performer on the art street. There were others like poets, calligraphers, and various street performers trying to earn a meager living. It was a street which had a lot of foot traffic so it was a good place to set up shop. Sometimes you could even find something pretty good if you looked hard enough be it CD's, pictures, art, or whatever struck your fancy. It made sense that a hopeful singer like Jimmy was set up there.

"Hey, come over here," a calligrapher called Kanako and Keitaro over. The two detectives exchanged looks as they approached him. "These are for you." He handed a sheet of paper to Keitaro.

"EH!" Keitaro read. His sheet read, 'It's OK to be half-boiled'.

Kanako's eyes bugged when she read her sheet. It read, 'One-sided love is still OK'.

Ignoring the calligrapher after crumpling the papers, the two looked at Jimmy.

"He looks like an idol," said Kanako, noting Jimmy's attractive appearance. He was dressed rather sharply for a street performer and was rather handsome. He had probably just graduated high school or was still going, hoping to get his start before said graduation.

"Yeah, he does," agreed Keitaro.

Fixing his guitar to his satisfaction, Jimmy spoke into his microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Today, I will perform for you a special song. Please, listen."

All of a sudden, the street artists and performers started packing up, plugging their ears, or huddling down and covering their heads. Kanako and Keitaro noticed this too. It was a rather rude gesture saying Jimmy was a bad singer. No one could be that bad, right?

They found out soon enough as Jimmy began to sing.

* * *

Keitaro and Kanako shakily returned to Hinata-Sou and collapsed in the hallway. "Sempai! What happened?" Shinobu exclaimed.

"I…feel…ill…" groaned Keitaro.

"So…horrible…" Kanako moaned. "I felt like…I was…gonna die…"

"I need help! Keitaro-sempai and Kanako-sempai are sick!" Shinobu called.

"Spilk…" the detectives groaned out.

* * *

"Pigeons were falling from the sky and I actually saw flowers wilt," said Keitaro. The brother and sister pair managed to drag themselves to the living room where Shinobu prepared some tea for them to calm themselves with. Most of the girls were confused as to what had possibly gotten the two detectives into such a funk. Queen and Elizabeth on the other hand seemed to know exactly what happened.

"You're exaggerating," Naru remarked. No one could be THAT bad.

"Actually, they're not," said Queen. "Jimmy Nikata is _really_ that bad. He even makes babies cry."

"Then how could he win?" Motoko asked. "Surely if he was as bad as you say then there is no way he could have beaten the two of you."

"Something is definitely fishy about this contest. It's obviously fixed," said Kanako.

"Bribery?" Kitsune theorized.

"Impossible," denied Phillip. "Jimmy Nikata doesn't make enough to be able to bribe celebrity judges who make more in a week than he does in a year. There's something else here."

"It's still a fixed competition," said Keitaro. He shuddered as he realized that a lot of people had been listening to what Jimmy referred to as 'Spilk'. 'Spilk' was combination of folk music, rap and rock & roll. Either Jimmy was deaf or really didn't realize he was so bad.

"There was this woman who seemed to like Jimmy's singing," said Kanako. Remembering a girl with glasses who seemed to like the sounds Jimmy made, even if no one else did. "She even had flowers."

"Well, statistically speaking, it is possible for at least one person to like his music," said Phillip.

"Looks like this is a case worth investigating. When's the next Nihon Idol recording?" Keitaro asked.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"I've been invited to be a guest judge at the Nihon Idol competition!" Wakana squealed. She was in Ryuji's room, telling him the good news. At the moment he was using his laptop computer, checking the Gaia Memories by plugging them in one after the other and looking over their data.

"Wear earplugs," cautioned Ryuji. "I would after what I had listened to."

Wakana had just received a letter from the Nihon Idol producers and they wanted her as a guest judge. She was going to be on TV! For someone who had only ever been on the radio before, a televised public appearance such as this was a big step and one that she was very willing to make.

"What bothers me is how someone that bad can be on the show. Don't they have auditions or something?" Ryuji questioned.

"It does seem odd," Wakana agreed. "Ne, Ryuji-otouto, why don't you and Kotonoha-chan come to a recording of the next episode?"

Ryuji shrugged. "Well, I got nothing better to do. It's better than seeing that Isaka guy again."

"Are you okay?" asked Wakana, worired. "He didn't do anything, did he?"

"We just talked and stuff," Ryuji said.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

The day continued on for the residents and both Keitaro and Phillip were hard at work on their new case. They were quickly researching the current judges since the show always had the same three judges and one guest judge every time. Queen and Elizabeth supplied contacts with several other contestants who Jimmy beat and were all too happy to talk about their experience.

Below the gumshoes, Naru and Kitsune were discussing something else.

"So, Naru, you're going to enter Nihon Idol too, huh?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, the scout told me I should if I wanted to be famous, but…" Naru trailed off.

"You're not so sure, are you?" Kitsune concluded. "I'd be nervous too. Especially after hearing how someone's been fixing the competition."

"Do I stand a chance?" Naru asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kitsune shrugged. "You don't know if you don't try. I doubt whoever's fixing the competition will be able to pull it off with Keitaro and Phillip there. Those spy gadgets of theirs will definitely help."

"But what if I make a fool out of myself?" Naru asked uncertainly.

"Naru, I've heard you sing before. You are good and you have a terrific voice. I sincerely doubt the audience will boo you off the stage or something." Kitsune snickered. "Still, it's up to you to decide."

* * *

**Nihon Idol Set**

The day quickly came and soon the next episode of Nihon Idol was off to a grand start with the announcer kicking off the celebration.

"WELCOME TO ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF NIHON IDOL! THIS IS THE SHOW WHERE YOU CAN BECOME A FAMOUS IDOL! OUR CELEBRITY JUDGES ARE…AYA KAMIKI, TAKUYA AND ICHIROU MIZUKI! WE ALSO HAVE THE FAMOUS DJ, WAKANA SONOZAKI, AS A GUEST JUDGE!" the host said.

"Hi!" Wakana waved as the camera zoomed in on her with the crowd cheering up a storm when they heard her name. "I'm so happy to be here!" She was at the judging table with the other judges.

Sitting in the audience were the Hinata-Sou residents, along with Keitaro and Phillip. They were there to support Naru who was backstage waiting for her turn. She had spent over an hour deciding on an outfit to wear and with Kitsune's help, finally managed to find something. Keitaro was just surprised that they got to the studio on time with all the wardrobe changes Naru put herself through.

"Isn't Jimmy Nakata going to be here?" Kanako asked her brother.

"Yes," Keitaro grimaced as he looked at the program guide. The music he heard that day made his stomach sink. "Oh…"

Ryuji and Kotonoha were also in the audience. The girl was just so happy to accept her fiancé's invitation. She knew Ryuji was related to Wakana now, but she certainly hadn't expected it to bring out such lavish and incredible dates like this. Nihon Idol tickets were really hard to get. Sekai and Setsuna had been trying for weeks to get some but they always sold out so fast. Still, they didn't seem so eager to get them lately…

"Thank you for inviting me," said Kotonoha, absolutely beaming.

"Hey, you're my girl," said Ryuji with a grin of his own. "Sides, Wakana-neechan got us the tickets. It would be a shame to let them go to waste."

Meanwhile, Makura and Tatsuma were backstage. Makura followed and asked, "Um…sir, are you sure the culprit is here?"

"I'm sure of it," said Tatsuma. He was on the trail of the Notorious 'Radio Wave Clown'. Lately lots of television and radio shows with a panel of judges were acting strange. The judges would somehow find the worst contestant to be the best they ever had while the audience claimed someone else should have been the winner, almost unanimously. Not unusual, but when approached by their own results with samples of what they graded as wonderful, the judges were appalled at themselves for what they allowed to win and couldn't understand why it was so good before. Lots of contestants were crushed by these skewered judging, even the winners who discovered how bad they were when they tried competing elsewhere. Many of the judges resigned in shame or were fired under suspicion of taking bribes until after each show, someone calling himself the Radio Wave Clown would take credit for fooling the judges and having fun with them.

He may not look like it, but Tatsuma was also a fan of Nihon Idol. He liked to listen to people singing and was also victim to 'Spilk' when he heard it. Seeing as Jimmy Nikata couldn't possibly win without it being caused by cheating…or someone manipulating the judges, he went to investigate. "Go and sit with the audience and see if anything odd happens out there. I'll continue on my own," ordered Tatsuma.

"OK, sir!" Makura saluted, dodging around stagehands and other people so he could find a seat. Police badges got them into all sorts of cool places!

"AND NOW, WE HAVE A NEW CONTESTANT! NARU NARUSEGAWA!" the host called.

"Narusegawa?" Tatsuma blinked. Stepping closer to the stage, he spotted the redhaired girl from Hinata-Sou wringing her hands as she prepared to go out on stage in front of a live audience.

Narusegawa felt her heart racing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jimmy. He had messy chin-length hair and wore a leather jacket over his shirt and jeans. He was holding a guitar. He certainly looked the part of an idol, more so than she did. Still, she couldn't believe his singing was as bad as Keitaro and Kanako had said. He was certainly polite and had wished her luck even though he was competing against her.

Hearing her name being called, Naru stepped out onto the stage with the bright lights and numerous people. She heard the sound of applause from her friends and even spotted Su holding up a sign that read "GO NARU!" With a smile, Naru began to sing.

* * *

Up on the rafter stood a Dopant. He wore bronze armor and he had a dome on his head. Framing his mouth were spikes and he also had a needle for a mouth. He didn't look all that powerful, but there was definitely a reason for it to be there. Sniggering softly, he watched Naru sing.

"**Don't worry Jimmy. She's got nothing on you. I'll make sure of that.**"

* * *

Naru certainly gave her all as she sang to the audience. Keitaro had no idea her singing voice was so good. Kanako seemed passive as always and Phillip was analytical. The Hinata-Sou girls were certainly giving their all in cheers as they let Naru know they were there for her.

After Naru finished her song, the judges made their comments. Naru nervously listened.

"Not bad for a newbie," said Aya. She was a popular pop singer and had even recently made a smash hit called W-B-X: Double Boiled Extreme based off the mysterious Kamen Rider which protected the city.

"Could use some work, but you have potential," said Takuya. He was Aya's partner in their careers and was a great hand at guitar. He certainly showed it when he played along with Aya's songs.

"I feel like I should get singing lessons from you," joked Wakana. As a DJ, radio personality and a singer herself, she was exposed to the best songs all the time so she knew what to look for. All of the guest judges had commendable background in music

"Actually, I've heard better," said Ichirou Mizuki. In every idol search show there was a mean judge who didn't play favorites and gave it brutally honest. Ichirou Mizuki was that judge. The international music community called him the Simon Cowell of the East and for good reason. The man didn't mince words and if he said you were bad, there was no denying it. However, if you got his approval then you were definitely on the up and up.

While Mizuki's word's stung a little, the other comments made Naru smile. Receiving her signal to leave the stage, she gave a final wave to the audience who gave a final cheer for her again as she vanished.

"AND THAT IS THE JUDGES' DECISION! NEXT WE HAVE JIMMY NIKATA!"

The audience's mood instantly turned sour as they began to boo as Jimmy got on stage but he ignored them. Instead he focused on the judges and got himself ready. As he strummed his guitar he began to sing.

"Oh, god!" said Ryuji as he quickly plugged his ears before handing another set of earplugs to Kotonoha. "Hurry, wear these!"

* * *

As bad as Jimmy's performance was to the audience (one of them had fainted), he still got appraising reviews from the judges. Wakana looked at the judges as if they were all drunk or had lost their heads before she decided to be the mean judge. That Narusegawa girl was a hundred times better than this boy. "I think-"

She felt a prick on the back of her neck.

"I…think that Jimmy is Amazing!" declared Wakana.

"EH!" Ryuji yelled out when he heard his cousin. Most of the audience was in a similar state of disbelief at the judges' ruling. Kitsune was at the back of the room shouting "Fix! Fix!" before Motoko and Kanako pulled her back down.

Ichirou Mizuki then picked up a microphone and said, "Well, we have a special treat today! We'll be having a wildcard contestant from the audience join us on stage! Who will it be?" The spotlight shone around the audience, selecting the lucky person.

The spotlight shone on Phillip. All eyes were on him as he smiled. He had put on a yellow eye mask that was tied around his head. "Yes, I knew sitting here would increase our chances."

"Phillip, what are you planning?" asked Keitaro as his brother handed him a similar blue mask. "What's this?"

"Keitaro, it's time to shine as the two-in-one Kamen Singers!"

* * *

Keitaro and Phillip ended up singing a famous rap song. It was 'Finger on the Trigger'. It was definitely something awesome to listen to as the audience cheered, especially Shinobu and Kitsune as they saw the two brothers sing and were so in sync. The judges certainly enjoyed the show, tapping along with the tune.

Above in the rafters, the Dopant grimaced. These two were just as good as that Narusegawa girl and leagues above Jimmy. "**Time for me to change the odds.**"

"You will do no such thing!" declared Tatsuma. The Dopant turned its head to see the police officer. "You're under arrest!" He took out his Accel Memory.

"**ACCEL!**"

"Hen…Shin!"

* * *

As soon as Keitaro and Phillip finished their song, both the Dopant and Accel suddenly fell from the rafters and crashed onto the stage. Their sudden appearance had caused a panic. The audience and judges fled. However, the cameras were still rolling even if the cameramen had run along with everyone else.

"A Dopant," said Phillip, smiling. "I knew it."

"Why is it always a Dopant?" grumbled Keitaro.

"**Ow! That hurt!**" the strange Dopant grimaced as he stumbled to his feet.

"You're going to be in even worse pain before we get through with you." Accel frowned before he cast a glance at Keitaro and Phillip. "What are you two waiting for?"

"Right, right," Keitaro sighed as he pulled out his Double Driver. Phillip's appeared over his waist as the brothers withdrew their Gaia Memories.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"**JOKER!**"

"Henshin!"

* * *

Outside the studio, Wakana, Ryuji and Kotonoha went into a car with Takayuki as driver. "Get them out of here!" Ryuji ordered.

"Hai, Ryuji-sama!" obeyed Takayuki.

"Ryuji-kun, what are you doing?" Kotonoha asked but she received no answer as the car drove off. "Ryuji-kun!"

As Ryuji watched the car leave, he strapped on his Gaia Driver and pulled out his Gaia Memory. He hated sending off Kotonoha like that, but this was important! "Double is here. I'm sure of it."

* * *

The Hinata-Sou girls quickly exited the studio and found Naru who had been escorted out by security, absolutely confused.

"Does anyone have any idea what's happening?" she asked.

"A Dopant was hiding in the rafters!" Su grinned. "Him and Tatsuma fell onto the stage fighting! It was sooo cool! I'm gonna tape it when it goes on TV! I can tell everyone I was there!"

"I'm going to help!" said Kanako as she strapped on the Lost Driver. "You guys head home!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Accel and Double were fighting the Dopant who was now armed with a staff topped by a mouth with a tongue hanging from it. Their fight had spilled right out of the studio and into an alley behind it. Any possible spectators had already been evacuated by security when Accel and the Dopant first crashed down onto the stage.

"**CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

In his half-green and half-blue form, Double drew the Trigger Magnum and fired at the Dopant, causing him to stagger backwards.

Accel attacked as well, swinging his sword to disarm the Dopant before slashing him across the waist, sending him staggering.

"**Heh, your sword can't hit me!" **said the Dopant as he spat needles at Accel. The red Rider deflected the needles with his Engine Blade. Unconcerned thanks to the Dopant's obviously low strength, the red Rider advanced.

"We'll see about that," retorted Accel as he continued his assault with Double backing him up with the Trigger Magnum.

"**Damn!" **the Dopant cursed and turned tail to flee, only for a fist to the head to knock him to the ground. Grunting, he looked up to see the black and silver Rider with a white fedora advancing on him. "**Three? There are three Kamen Riders?**"

"Now, repent for your sins," said Skull.

Three Kamen Riders surrounded the Dopant. He had to get out of this.

"**Hey, the red Kamen Rider is a Dopant!" **the Dopant said before he spat needles at Double. A few missed but one managed to hit Double in the chest. He grunted and suddenly became very still.

"Urashima, are you okay?" asked Accel. He got his answer as Double shot him in the chest. "Argh!"

"**Now, Dopant, time to count your crimes," **said Double. He aimed again but then he was knocked to the ground as sparks flew from claws striking his chest. The battle took a sudden halt when a new Dopant appeared on the scene, advancing on them.

"**Double, you're mine!" **the Wolf Dopant growled.

The unknown Dopant blinked. Was everyone with a Gaia Memory coming out of the woodwork today? Well, all the better since he would be able to escape in the confusion.

"Looks like I have more to fight. As if two weren't enough,"muttered Keitaro as Double took out the Heat Memory and replaced the Cyclone Memory with it.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

He stood up and fired at the Wolf Dopant who dodged to the side. Double then aimed at Accel, shooting him in the back with an explosive fireball. The Wolf Dopant took advantage of this and slashed Double in the back, sending him staggering forwards.

"What did you do to him!" Skull demanded.

"**Nothing! Nothing!" **the unknown Dopant lied.

"Damn you!" Skull took out her Skull Memory and plugged it into her Maximum Slot.

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**You can't hit me, girl!" **the unknown Dopant jeered as he fired needles at Skull. Skull deflected them with her fists before she leapt into the air.

"Skull Breaker!" she called out as she executed her heel kick that smashed into the Dopant's head, sending him flying.

He struggled to stand and groaned, **"My…My Memory is breaking!" **In a last ditch effort to win, he Dopant fired more needles at Skull. The female Rider simply punched them away like before as she watched the Dopant fall.

**BOOM!**

When the smoke cleared, all that remained was the shattered Gaia Memory.

The Two-in-One Kamen Rider suddenly stiffened as a needle emerged from his chest and vanished into dust. That was when Double realized what was going on as he had his gun aimed at Accel. **"Huh?"**

**SLASH!**

The Wolf Dopant struck Double and knocked him to the ground.

"Onii-chan!" cried out Skull, running to her brothers' side.

"Oi, are you okay?" Accel asked.

"I feel funny," said Keitaro.

The Wolf Dopant growled. He was outnumbered. Without that other Dopant there to cause confusion in the ranks, all three Riders could now concentrate on him. With a howl that slammed into them, he knocked them off their feet.** "I'll be back," **the Wolf Dopant swore before he leapt away to escape. Double was in no shape to follow and Skull was too slow. Accel didn't have the maneuverability to do so.

"What the heck was that all about?" Accel demanded as he removed his Accel Memory and returned to normal. "Why did you attack me like that?"

"I don't know!" Keitaro cried as he removed his own armor. "All of a sudden I just thought you were a Dopant! You even looked like it!"

"It was probably whatever he stung you with that made you do that," Kanako sighed as her own armor vanished. "Don't worry though. I got him."

"You did?" asked Tatsuma. "Where is he?"

"He got away in the explosion, but I destroyed his Memory," Kanako reported, pointing at the ground where the Dopant had exploded. "See?"

Keitaro and Tatsuma were silent for a moment. The police officer seemed to be getting angry while Keitaro just scratched his head, "Uh, Kanako? That's not a Gaia Memory. That's a broken matchbox."

"Huh?" Kanako cried, looking back to what she was sure was a shattered Gaia Memory. Instead, she saw a matchbox which was ripped in half on the ground. "No way! I saw that Memory break! I hit him with my Skull Breaker! I swear I did!"

"Obviously he duped you like he did Urashima," Tatsuma frowned. "This Dopant may be weak, but we can't underestimate him."

"We should pick up Phillip," said Keitaro.

"No need," said Phillip as he approached the group from inside the studio. "Come on, we have research to do."

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"And so because of that Dopant and Accel, I have to come back to do another recording," said Wakana, pouting slightly at the inconvenience she had been dealt.

"Stupid Dopant," grumbled Ryuji. They were at the dining table having tea and cakes and discussing what had happened. Kotonoha had been inconsolable, thinking that Ryuji wanted to fight the monster which ruined their date. His excuse was that he wanted to see if Wakana was safe, but Kotonoha was still in tears for a while and they had to talk for a long time so to make her feel better.

"Looks like you weren't able to beat Double," Kirihiko teased.

"I was outnumbered!" Ryuji snapped. "It was three against one! I couldn't risk getting my Memory broken!"

"No need to raise your voice, Ryuji," chided Ryubee.

"Ah, I'm just pissed because I was hoping for Kotonoha-chan to have a good time," said Ryuji. He thought when Jimmy came on stage it'd been ruined, but it hadn't been so bad. There were some good singers like that Naru Narusegawa and those Kamen Singers. Maybe they would be able to bring them back for the rerecording."Oh, Wakana-neechan, I almost forgot to mention this, but I think you need to get your ears checked."

"Huh?" Wakana blinked.

"You said Jimmy Nikata was good. I may not be a celebrity, but I think I speak for the rest of the audience that he was worse than horrible," stated Ryuji.

"But he sounded so good to me," Wakana frowned.

"Don't you remember when we watched him on TV? He was awful," Ryuji grimaced. "He sung the exact same song today too. You don't forget a song _that_ bad."

"I…um…but it sounded great on stage," Wakana frowned, now utterly confused. How could a song sound so bad when she first heard it but then sound so good when she heard it again?

"It seems that this young man is receiving some special help to achieve his dreams," Ryubee commented idly as he fed Mick a treat.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou: Urashima Detectives Office**

"I've concluded that it is the Liar Memory," said Phillip after he finished his research. After coming back from the studio, the four went straight to the office. Kanako was aptly humiliated and refused to speak to anyone but her brothers and Tatsuma, fearing the others would laugh at her.

"Makes sense," agreed Tatsuma. "It explains how he was able to make you think I was a Dopant and made Kanako think she defeated it. Those needles it fired must've been responsible." To think that such a weak Dopant had such a powerful ability.

"And it must be responsible for altering the judges' decision and for Jimmy winning," concluded Keitaro. "The Dopant must be connected to Jimmy, somehow. If it wasn't for the fact that Jimmy was on the stage when Tatsuma found the Dopant I would have bet money that it would have been him."

"Hmm," Kanako pondered before she came to a sudden realization and snapped her fingers. "That woman we saw who liked Jimmy's singing! She must be behind this!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Kanako," advised Keitaro. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to check her out."

"It's a logical conclusion," Phillip nodded. "So far she has been the only person who enjoys Jimmy's music and seems very dedicated to him. She of all people would want to see Jimmy succeed in his music career."

"We have a suspect then," Tatsuma nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

The bespectacled woman, Yukiho Sumita, worked at a recycling factory, carrying boxes of recyclables. She wore a dirty jumpsuit with a cap. Putting down the boxes, she wiped the sweat off her brow.

From what they learned, Yukiho was an easy girl to get along with and was friendly to everyone. However, she had a tendency to go on about her man Jimmy and how his career was sure to set off after Nihon Idol. Still, after she played his music during a break, the foreman banned her from playing it again since it disrupted all of their equipment.

Lately the other workers had been getting worried about her. She had been working long hours with small or no breaks. She even cut down time on eating lunch so she could work more. None of the workers were sure why she was doing it since she was still in school and living with her parents who were financially secure. Some of the workers suspected she was going to apply to Tokyo U, but she had already spoken about having her eyes set on another college and it wasn't very expensive compared to some other places so that thought was shot down.

"Hey, Yukiho, you should take a break," one of her co-workers advised.

"I can't do that," replied Yukiho.

Sighing, Keitaro then approached Yukiho with Kanako at his side to catch her attention. He showed his ID and said, "Yukiho Sumita," said Keitaro. "I'm Keitaro Urashima, a private detective. I want to ask you some questions."

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy," said Yukiho.

"It won't take long," said Kanako.

"I said I'm busy!" Yukiho snapped and tried to turn away, but she began to wobble on her feet before she collapsed in a dead faint.

"Sumita-san!" Kanako cried out.

* * *

Keitaro and Kanako had taken Yukiho to the closest clinic. It was a small but rather successful practice headed by a friendly guy named Dr. Isaka. Seeing that she was unconscious, he immediately admitted her and gave her an examination.

"Nothing too serious," he finally reported. "Just some exhaustion. If you're going to work so hard Sumita-san I suggest you eat better and try to get some rest otherwise you risk doing some serious damage to yourself."

"I'll remember that, doctor," Yukiho nodded.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I need to see some other patients," Dr. Isaka smiled as he left the room, allowing Keitaro and Kanako to enter.

"Now that we have a moment, can we get to those questions now?" asked Keitaro.

"…fine," Yukiho sighed.

"Do you know why Jimmy's so successful on Nihon Idol?" questioned Kanako.

"Obviously, because he's the best!" said Yukiho without hesitation.

Keitaro frowned, "If that's the case, then why is the audience booing him?"

"They just can't appreciate anything new. Besides, who cares what they think? The judges are the ones who deemed him good," said Yukiho defensively.

"Yet there are a lot of complaints from other contestants," stated Keitaro.

"They're just jealous," scoffed Yukiho. "Now, if you must excuse me, I have someone to see." Standing up, she shoved past the pair and left the room, leaving the detectives behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hinata-Sou, Naru was looking at herself in the mirror. She'd been cheered on while singing on stage. It was the sort of admiration she'd fought for using her studies. Because of her desire to enter Tokyo U, she hadn't had time to just unwind and have fun, but now that she was a student there, her dream had been fulfilled. Still, she felt slightly discontent.

"Naru-san," said Mutsumi as she entered Naru's room, with Tama riding on her head like a hat. "Are you going to go back to that rerecording?"

"I'm not sure," said Naru, "But while I was being cheered on, I really liked it." She smiled. "A shallow reason, huh?"

"I don't think it is," said Mutsumi. "When I heard you singing, I couldn't help but smile. Other people were smiling too. You made them happy."

"Yeah, but I saw people nearly jumping out of their chairs when Keitaro and Phillip said," remarked Naru.

"They were jumping to get away when Jimmy sang," retorted Mutsumi.

"Yeah, and there was a Dopant there too," Naru said. "It's getting to become one crazy city. Kamen Riders and Dopants."

* * *

After the clinic, Kanako and Keitaro separated to go on different leads. Keitaro was going to follow Yukiho while Kanako was going to see Jimmy to discern if he was in on the Liar Dopant's plot or not.

Finding him where he usually played but with no audience this time, Kanako approached and easily caught his attention.

"Ah, detective-chan. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Just need to ask you a few questions," Kanako answered, desperately hoping Jimmy wouldn't start singing. "There's been some evidence coming up that suggests that someone has been rigging the Nihon Idol competition in your favor."

"What?" Jimmy gaped. "But…but why?"

'_Because your singing is little more than screeching and the music sucks!_' is what Kanako wanted to say, but this was becoming a delicate situation since music was Jimmy's and no doubt it would mess with him to find out he was really awful at it. Instead, she made up a lie of her own, ironically, "Well probably because the fact that getting your own CD professionally made it a good chance in getting some success."

"But how could it be rigged?" asked Jimmy. "I mean, there's nothing I could give the judges that they may want."

"Well that monster that showed up might have something to do with it," Kanako answered. "We suspect it's either connected to you or someone close to you."

"Wait, you suspect me or Yukiho of rigging the contest?" Jimmy gaped.

"Well, I understand that sometimes the audience and the judges don't agree, but don't you think that at least a portion of the audience would have enjoyed your performance?"

"Well, my music's still new and some people don't know if they like it or not unless they experience it a few times," Jimmy admitted. "Judges like them are always hearing new music so I figured they could tell if it was good or not."

Kanako admitted that either Jimmy was deluding himself or the Liar Dopant had covered all of the angles. "Still, we have to find that monster to help clear this up and I am wondering if you have any idea who it might have been."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you," said Jimmy honestly.

* * *

Tatsuma, in his office, wondered, "Should I get on Nihon Idol?"

"What was that?" Mikio asked as he used the back scratcher on himself as he entered.

"Nothing," said Tatsuma. "So, did you find those reports?"

"Right here," said Mikio as he put the reports on Tatsuma's desk. "Does this have anything to do with the Radio Wave Clown case?"

"Yes, it does, and also a Dopant. They are connected. No doubt about it."

* * *

Back at Hinata-Sou, Su and Phillip were working on the Frog Pod. It was possible that the Gadget could nullify the effects of the Liar Dopant's powers. A person's voice patterns carried a slight change when they lied, according to Phillip's research. Using that theory, the Frog Pod would be the ideal gadget to fight back against the Liar Dopant.

"Hey, Phillip! Su!" Kitsune called. "Come down! Dinner's ready!"

"OK!" Su answered. "Come on, Phillip!"

"In a minute," he said. "Just one last adjustment. And we're done!"

* * *

Sneaking around in the recycling plant at night was Yukiho. Everyone had gone home since the night shift was handled in a different plant. Too much trash somewhere and people complained so several plants were set up to spread it out. However, Yuhiko was carrying a bag protectively and looking around for anyone who may have been there.

In truth, she was meeting with someone, someone that could help make Jimmy's dreams come true.

"I'm here," Yukiho said.

"Do you have the money?" a new voice spoke in the darkness, concealed by the shadows made by the machinery at night.

"Yes, and so please make Jimmy win," Yukiho pleaded.

"Of course."

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina_

_Just another day here at the agency and Hinata-Sou. Naru was scouted as the next idol and decided to try her luck on Nihon Idol. However, Queen and Elizabeth said that the show was possibly rigged for some reason since they were on it previously and lost to someone who was a worse singer than they were. We weren't sure if it was true or not until we heard the guy they lost to. It was so bad flowers wilted...ugh._

_Naru did pretty well and the judges had mostly good things to say. Phillip-niichan and Keitaro-niichan really rocked the stage when they went on as the __Kamen__ Singers. Of course, the guy who beat Queen and Elizabeth made someone faint when he sang and somehow he got glowing reviews from the judges. _

_The show was interrupted when Tatsuma and a Dopant crashed the show from the rafters and scared everyone away. All three of us fought it, but it turned Keitaro on Tatsuma and got away while making me think I destroyed it! We discovered that it was a Liar Dopant and whenever it shoots someone with its stingers it can make them believe anything it said before shooting said stinger. We know it's been making the judges think that awful singer is great. Right now we're trying to figure out who it is and that hasn't been proceeding as fast as we'd like. As much as I don't get along with Naru, I want her to have a fair shot at winning in Nihon Idol._

_Love: Kanako_

* * *

**Ten-Faced Paladin: Aaaaaaaaand, we're back! Another update in Keitaro's exciting adventures as Kamen Rider Double. Hope you guys all enjoy this one!**


	21. Case 21: Truths and Lies

Sneaking around in the recycling plant at night was Yukiho. Everyone had gone home since the night shift was handled in a different plant. Too much trash somewhere and people complained so several plants were set up to spread it out. However, Yukiho was carrying a bag protectively and looking around for anyone who may have been there.

In truth, she was meeting with someone, someone that could help make Jimmy's dreams come true.

"I'm here," Yukiho said.

"Do you have the money?" a new voice spoke in the darkness, concealed by the shadows made by the machinery at night.

"Yes, and so please make Jimmy win," Yukiho pleaded.

"Of course."

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 21: Truths & Lies**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

"So, this is what you're up to," Coming out from his own nest of shadows was Keitaro, having followed Yukiho since she left the clinic.

"Detective-san!" Yukiho gasped.

"You were followed?" the voice hissed. Keitaro narrowed his eyes. Something was familiar about that voice.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Yukiho cried to the voice.

"So, you're paying someone to make sure Jimmy wins," Keitaro reasoned. "It's not really fair for the other contestants, is it?"

"**LIAR!**"

Walking out of the shadows, the Liar Dopant simply chuckled as he replied, "**Who cares about fair? It's all about winners and losers in this world.**"

"Of course, to a Dopant like you, that makes it alright," said Keitaro with a frown. "It's payback time." He put on the Double Driver. "Phillip!"

* * *

Phillip was having dinner with the others when his Double Driver appeared. "Looks like it's time," he said as he stood up with the girls watching. With his Cyclone Memory in hand he pressed the button.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"Henshin!" announced Phillip as he plugged the Cyclone Memory and sent it to Keitaro.

"Catch him!" cried out Shinobu as Phillip was falling over. Haruka caught him in her arms.

* * *

"**METAL!**"

"Henshin!" Keitaro called as he plugged in the Metal Memory, the Cyclone Memory plugged in at the same time. He spread the buckle apart.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!**"

A tornado whipped around Keitaro, forming his Kamen Rider Double Cyclone-Metal armor. This shocked Yukiho. "**Now, time to count your crimes**," said Double.

"**Count this!**" the Liar Dopant retorted as he spat his needles at Double. Double drew the Metal Shaft and used it to deflect the Liar Needles.

"**This is the end for you!**" Double charged at the Dopant and thrust with the Metal Shaft, jabbing it in the gut. He then whacked the Dopant in the chin before using a kick that dug into his gut, causing the Dopant to grunt.

"You're not getting away, Dopant!" declared Keitaro. "Not this time!"

"**We'll see, Kamen Rider**," the Liar Dopant jeered as he summoned his staff. The mouth fired energy blasts at Double, forcing him back as they exploded against him.

"Time for a change," said Phillip as he had Double's right hand take out the Cyclone Memory and switch it.

"**LUNA-METAL!**"

"**Take this!**" shouted Double as he swung. The Metal Shaft extended and became flexible like a whip. The Dopant staggered with each strike he took. He was then knocked to the ground.

"Alright, time for a Memory Break!" declared Keitaro as he prepared to perform a Maximum Drive.

"Wait!" Yukiho screamed, dashing between the pair and pushing against Double's chest. "Please, don't defeat him!"

"Huh? Why not?" Keitaro asked.

"I need him to help Jimmy win! Jimmy has to win on Nihon Idol! Because…Jimmy is so unbelievably untalented!" Yukiho shouted.

"Yukiho!"

The woman froze and turned her head to see Jimmy. He was standing near a corner agape with what he was seeing, but what he just heard was more shocking than seeing the Kamen Rider and the Dopant. "Jimmy!?"

"**Jimmy?**" gaped Double.

"Yukiho, what is this about?" Jimmy demanded as he approached her.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Yukiho asked.

"**I called him,**" admitted the Liar Dopant, standing up and dusting himself off. "**You were late in your payment.**"

"No, but you promised!" Yukiho exclaimed.

"**I lied,**" the Liar Dopant laughed. He then jumped over to Jimmy and grabbed him. "**You see, Jimmy, this girl paid me to make sure you won Nihon Idol. She wanted you to win so much. I don't know why, though. You don't deserve to win, but she was so desperate so she paid me a whole lot of money to brainwash the judges, and you. If I hadn't, then you might've noticed that the whole audience was booing you, not cheering for you.**"

"No…" Jimmy felt weak in the knees. "No!!!" His world was crumbling as tears fell from his eyes.

"**Ah, you're crying,**" the Liar Dopant smiled. Taking out a slip of litmus paper, he allowed Jimmy's tears to drop onto the paper and the Dopant admired the water marking it created. "**Ah…the tears of a broken heart. Wonderful! Simply wonderful!**"

"**Oi, get away from him!**" Double shouted at the Dopant and swung with the Metal Shaft. The Dopant ducked.

"**Bye-bye!**" he waved before he ran away, vanishing into the shadows.

"**Hey!**" Double gave chase but lost him. "Kuso!" Keitaro cursed. He dismissed his transformation. "Phillip, looks like the competition really is rigged."

* * *

Back at Hinata-Sou, Phillip regained consciousness as he replied, "Yes, looks like we were right. Nihon Idol is fixed."

"The competition really was rigged?" asked Naru.

"Yes," the bookworm nodded. "Yukiho-san was paying the Liar Dopant to use his needles on the judges so that they would believe Jimmy was such a good singer. He also used them on Jimmy so that he wouldn't notice how much the crowd was booing at him."

"I though that Yukiho was his fan. If she liked his music so much why did she use the Dopant to fix the competition?" asked Kanako.

"Most likely she lied about liking it so to support Jimmy," Phillip shrugged. "We will have to see after Keitaro comes back."

* * *

Keitaro returned, yawning and his stomach grumbling. He'd missed dinner. Yukiho had ran off, probably back home. He wasn't going to chase after her anymore. He already got enough info from her. It was the Liar Dopant he was worried about, and Jimmy. The young musician had learnt the god-awful truth. Sure, he would need to face facts that his music was horrible, but the way the Liar Dopant had done it was harsh.

Oddly enough, the Dopant was collecting Jimmy's tears. That was a vital clue towards discovering the Liar Dopant's identities. Small characteristic traits like that were vital pieces of information that Phillip could use to run his search.

Things between Yukiho and Jimmy were definitely not going to be okay. After the Liar Dopant ran off, Jimmy rejected Yukiho, breaking her heart. Keitaro hated seeing people cry but Yukiho deserved to be treated like that after what she did. Keitaro could tell that Yukiho had done it all for his sakes, but for a serious musician like Jimmy, no matter how bad he was, he felt cheated. He felt like a fraud.

Coming up the stairs, Keitaro walked to the door and greeted, "Tadaima…"

"Sempai!" Shinobu called out, racing to the main hall as she heard the detective's voice. "Are you okay? Phillip-sempai told us what happened."

"Oh, I'm fine," Keitaro reassured the junior high girl as he removed his shoes. "Jimmy and Yukiho probably won't be though. He's pretty hurt and mad at Yukiho for what she did."

"But…now that Jimmy knows he'll get better, won't he?" asked Shinobu.

"Jimmy's dedicated to music so he probably would get better if someone critiqued him in the proper way," Keitaro nodded. "The problem is that his only fan lied to him about his music. He's been going on for a long time with music that absolutely no one likes and the one person he trusted to be honest with him couldn't tell him what he needed to know; a critique. Even worse, she rigged the competition in his favour, making him look like a fool on television with the whole country hating his music. He probably feels like everyone is laughing at him."

"So, what will you do now?" Shinobu asked.

"We're gonna have to find the Dopant and catch him," said Keitaro.

"And Jimmy?"

"Let's just hope he doesn't do anything crazy. Right now I'm starving. Fighting a Dopant always gives me an appetite."

* * *

The following day, Naru received a call. The rerecording of the Nihon Idol contest ruined by the Dopant would be done on that day. Already Naru was getting ready to go on stage and sing. Jimmy would no doubt not show up after what he'd learnt. How could he dare show his face after realizing he'd been making a fool out of himself?

Said musician was sitting on a beach, his guitar tossed into a trashcan. "What am I gonna do now?"

"Keep on playing,"

Jimmy blinked and turned to see Keitaro as he picked up the guitar Jimmy had discarded. Jimmy quickly scrambled to his feet and ran off. "Oi! Oi! Get back here!" Keitaro shouted as he gave chase. "Hey, don't you know how weird it is for two guys to be chasing each other on the beach!? Oi!"

"Keep that thing away from me!" Jimmy wailed. "I'll never play music again!"

"So, you're just gonna give up after this?" Keitaro shot back.

"Wouldn't you!? I was lied to by my 'biggest fan'! I'm nothing but a joke to them! Why should I play when I'm unbelievably untalented!?" Jimmy cried as he collapsed into the sand.

"Nnn," Keitaro muttered. "Listen kid, how about I give you some free advice and a little criticism about your music that Yukiho was too afraid to give?" Keitaro took a seat with Jimmy's guitar still in his hand. "First of all, having the guts to go out and do what you did is pretty amazing compared to a lot of people. Despite some of the negativity you received you still went and did it. You definitely have the ambition to go far. You didn't give up before, so why are you giving up now?"

Jimmy sighed and scratched his head. True, he had been given some negative reviews but since he had Yukiho he could stand it. Without her now, it seemed a whole lot harder. "And that criticism?"

"Your voice isn't bad, but you keep sticking it with high notes and making it sound like screeching, no offence," Keitaro explained. "Besides, do you know how much experience the people who created music had before they actually created those new sounds? Lemme guess, your knowledge on folk music, rap, and rock only goes so far as to the collection you have, right?"

Jimmy flushed slightly but nodded.

"Well if I were you I'd study it a bit more. Head to music school for vocal lessons," Keitaro continued. "You only look talentless because your inexperience shows through. You managed to learn guitar pretty well, even if the songs you wrote say otherwise. There's more to making music than just making the right sounds."

Keitaro trailed off as he and Jimmy looked out to the water. Finally, Jimmy spoke up, "That's the kind of thing I need to hear now and then. I'm not afraid of criticism like Yukiho thought. I just thought that I managed to get lucky. That monster telling me what was going on was a bit of a shock. I am pretty good at singing the songs which make up Spilk and I thought since all three were so popular putting them together would make something better."

"A good idea on paper, but you'd need a deep understanding of those styles to make it work," Keitaro smiled. "Once you have that, you could find a way to do it."

"Yeah," Jimmy smiled. "So Detective-san, any more wise advice?"

"Well, this coming recording of Nihon Idol will bring you your CD if you win," Keitaro replied. "If you're going to play fair then I say go with something you know and can play really well. If you win this then you know you'll have earned that CD."

"Sounds good," Jimmy nodded. Standing up, he grabbed his guitar. "Well, I'd better get ready then. Hopefully Ms. Narusegawa and those Kamen Singers will show up again. I liked their music."

"I'm…pretty sure they will," Keitaro snickered.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"Piece of advice, Wakana-neechan," advised Ryuji. "Wear earplugs."

"OK, I will," smiled Wakana. Her cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me." She picked it up and spoke into it. "Hello? Who is this?" She gasped. "Phillip, is that you?"

Phillip and Wakana had 'met' a while back during the Violence Dopant incident. She was being stalked and said stalker was destroying things in the city based on his warped admiration for her. However, it was revealed that the Violence Dopant was her manager at the time and that one of her co-workers was the one who'd bought the Violence Memory.

During the incident, Phillip and Wakana had become good friends since he somehow reminded her of the little brother she'd lost. They'd bonded. Even though they had never met face-to-face, they cared about each other. Ryuji wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly jealous of this Phillip guy who Wakana would go 'gushy-older-sister' mode on when she usually reserved it for him. Still, he had Kotonoha so it didn't bother him as much as it could have.

"_Wakana-hime, I need your help_," requested Phillip.

* * *

**Hinata Radio**

Fans were all crowded in front of the radio station, waiting for Wakana to come out as part of the usual day at the radio station. They held up signs, bouquets of flowers and gifts to show their appreciation for the famous DJ. They all looked up at the window and saw her waving at them. They screamed and cheered and then grew louder as she disappeared from the window. Of course, the whole crowd was in their adoring frenzy, waiting for their idol to come out.

Suddenly, one of the fans shouted and pointed, "She's over there!!!"

Immediately, all the fans turned and saw Wakana heading inside a van that they hadn't noticed pull up to the station. Cheering, they began running for it in hopes that they could get autographs or give her gifts. Her driver quickly entered the vehicle and drove off.

Among those fans was the Liar Dopant.

The van carrying Wakana was headed towards one of the theatres. Wakana earlier announced that she had received an invitation from the Radio Wave Clown earlier to meet here. The Liar Dopant had followed her inside, hoping to talk to her. He was, of course, a big fan of hers. Whoever this fake clown was made Wakana leave her usually guarded schedule so maybe the Liar Dopant wouldn't do anything to him for creating this chance to actually meet Wakana.

As he hid among the seats, the Dopant saw Wakana standing in front of the stage. That was when he saw something that made his blood boil.

"Wakana-hime!!!" a man in a black unitard, baggy shorts, big shoes and feathers in his hat waddled onto stage. "The Radio Wave Clown is here to grant your wish!" The 'Radio Wave Clown' waddled about. "Are you a good girl or a bad girl, hm? If you're a bad girl you should be punished!" He pointed at Wakana, wiggling his butt. "But…if you're a good girl then I'll make your wishes come true!" He hopped in place, "So, good girl, or bad girl?"

"**Hey, stop that!" **the Liar Dopant cried out in anger. Completely forgoing stealth, he started stomping down the aisle intent on hurting the fool who dared usurp his title.** "I'm the real Radio Wave Clown! Who the heck are you!?"**

"Who am I?" the 'Radio Wave Clown' said seriously. "You know who I am and we know who you are."Removing his hat so his face could be seen, the clown was revealed to be Keitaro!

Tatsuma rose up from one of the seats and declared, "You are Sachio Sawada, the street calligrapher!" He was dressed as the black-suited driver who'd brought Wakana to the meeting place.

The Liar Dopant froze. His cover was blown.

"Phillip figured out who you were when I told him about the type of paper you used to collect Jimmy's tears," said Keitaro. "Japanese paper. Only one person connected to Jimmy uses Japanese paper, a calligrapher on the art street. That is you, Sachio Sawada." Privately, Keitaro was pleased that the Dopant turned out to be the calligrapher ever since his stunt with the 'it's okay to be half-boiled' sheet of paper.

The Liar Dopant ran towards Wakana to grab her.** "But at least I get Wakana-OOF!" **the Dopant grunted as he was elbowed in the face by 'Wakana'.

"Sorry, but you're wrong again," said 'Wakana' as she ripped off her 'face' to reveal that she was none other than Kanako Urashima.

"**What is this**!?" the Liar Dopant demanded.

"Simple, a trap," said Phillip as he walked onto the stage. He was dressed as the fan who'd told everyone that Wakana was going on the van earlier. "There's no way I would put the real Wakana-hime in danger."

"That's right," said Tatsuma as he took out his Accel Memory.

"You're trapped, you lying rat," said Kanako, smirking with her Skull Memory in hand.

"Minna, ikuzo! Phillip, Tatsuma, Kanako!" Keitaro called.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"**ACCEL!"**

"**SKULL!"**

"Henshin!" the four of them called out as they plugged in their respective Gaia Memories.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

"**ACCEL!"**

"**SKULL!"**

* * *

Naru wrung her fingers as he tried not to feel nervous. Again! She was going to sing on live television again! Well, this time she would have a fair shot at winning since that Liar Dopant wasn't there to influence the judges anymore.

Jimmy had even come, but almost too late. Naru couldn't help but cringe when she saw him, remembering his awful performance from before. Hearing him talk to the to the director, he let them know that he wasn't playing an original song and instead did what Naru was doing, sing one which was already made with his own vocals. It was slightly surprising for her, but the director and crew were visibly quite relieved, having had to go through Jimmy's music twice before.

Listening to the audience and the announcer, Naru prepped herself as she heard her name being called.

* * *

The fight was now on the rooftops as the Liar Dopant tried to fight off the three Kamen Riders. Using his staff, he fired energy blasts at them. The Riders dodged. Accel rushed forward to slash him in the chest while Skull used her Skull Magnum on him.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!"**

Double then put the Spider Shock onto the Metal Shaft.

"**SPIDER!"**

With a swing he threw a string of webbing that tied around the Liar Dopant's mouth, completely incapacitating his needles.** "What!?"**

"**Sorry, but you're not going to lie your way out of this one**," said Double before joining in the fray. Accel sent the Dopant staggering back with a kick and Double jabbed the Dopant in the side. Skull ran in and bashed the back of her fist across his face, causing him to stumble.

"**HYAH!" **the three Riders punched the Dopant at the same time in he face, knocking him backwards.

"**Kuso!!!" **the Dopant cursed.** "TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE POWER!"**

The Riders tensed. Did this guy have another power that they didn't know about?

"**Just lying**…" the Dopant mocked. Producing his battle staff again, he fired at the Riders. Double was hit and sent falling off the roof.

"Onii-chan!" Skull cried out.

"I got them!" Accel shouted as he ran towards the edge and transformed into Bike Mode. He raced down the side of the building and reached Double. "Grab on!"

"**OK!" **Double grabbed onto the handlebars as Accel descended. When he reached the ground he raced up the side of the adjacent building.

The Liar Dopant was blasting at Skull who blasted back and did not notice the motorcycle Rider and the two-in-one Rider coming back up.

"**CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

Accel and Double flew and spun into the air. With the Trigger Magnum, Double fired at the Dopant, sending him staggering backwards. Skull's own Skull Magnum's burst also dealt some damage.

Accel was still hovering as Double activated his next form.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

"**Now, time to count your crimes!" **yelled out Double as put the Joker Memory into the Maximum Slot.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Jumping off Accel, Accel straightened up his body with the back wheel pointing up. Double bounced off the back wheel and got some air before he descended with his revised signature move.

"**Accel Joker Extreme!"**

Double split down the middle and both halves came crashing down on the Dopant with explosive force. He was knocked right off the rooftop and down to the ground below where he exploded.

Sachio Sawada cried as he laid facedown on the ground, the Liar Memory now useless shattered pieces.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Nihon Idol**

Jimmy just finished his song and waited for the judges' words, but he didn't have very high hopes. Naru had gotten about the same reviews as the last time and it just made a smile on her face. When Jimmy came onto the stage, the crowd was rather vocal about him in a negative sense. Shrugging it off, he strummed his guitar and quickly began his song.

To the shock of the audience, he was good! He had a nice and even voice which handled the song fluently and now that he could concentrate on a single type of sound it was able to come out much better. The audience definitely enjoyed it much better than his Spilk.

"Hmm, a little different than what you played before, but it's very smooth and it shows versatility in your music. Very cool!" Aya smiled.

"Ah, not as good as before, but the audience enjoyed it much more and in our business the audience is just as important as the officials," Takuya nodded.

"Very nice!" Wakana smiled, her ears were very soothed by the real music Jimmy could play rather than the noise he called Spilk. "A good way to get yourself established is by going with what people like before trying to find something new!"

"Compared to his other performances, it was a grand disappointment!" Mizuki huffed. Jimmy flinched at the words, but knew it was better that the judges didn't hear his actual Spilk.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" the announcer cheered as Naru stepped out onto the stage and both aspiring artists. As per the rules, when an artist won twice, it was the audience who decided who would win after the judges made their observations. After all, the judges had the advanced taste to officially call music good or not, but it was the people who knew what they liked. "NOW IT'S UP TO YOU, THE AUDIENCE MEMBERS, TO DECIDE WHO SHALL WIN TODAY'S COMPETITION! TWO TIME WINNER JIMMY NIKATA OR OUR NEW CONTESTANT NARU NARUSEGAWA?"

* * *

**Later, in Hinata-Sou…**

"You forfeited!?" Kitsune cried out. "Why?" Both she and Naru were in the latter's room having some drinks.

"Well, I don't think I want the stress of being in the lime-light," said Naru humbly, "Plus I got school. Being an idol would take too much of my time."

"Still, you could've won, you know," Kitsune frowned.

"I think it's better if someone else had the chance," said Naru. Elizabeth and Queen had also gotten a chance to sing at Nihon Idol again for their third win, which they so deserved, and got their CD recorded. "Queen and Elizabeth deserve it. They actually want this. So does Jimmy."

"I still say you should've gone for it," stated Kitsune. "I mean I could've been your manager and…"

"Hold it right there," said Naru. "Sorry, Kitsune, but I'd rather be a student than an idol now."

"Hey, Naru," said Kitsune, smirking. "If you don't want to be an idol, can I take your place?"

* * *

**Urashima Detective Agency Office**

While the twins were happy with their latest CD, Love Wars, as they came to thank Urashima Detectives for their help, there was something still bothering them. It was in the entertainment magazine. There was an article about the Kamen Singers with a huge picture of them. In the bottom left corner of the page was a small picture of Queen and Elizabeth.

"Why did you to get more press than us, huh?" asked Queen.

"Yeah! Your song didn't even hit the air!" nodded Elizabeth.

"Don't blame me! I didn't write the article!" Keitaro cried out.

"Keitaro! We have to enter again!" Phillip cried as he entered the room with the Kamen Singers masks. "My research into singing and performances has been so interesting thus far. Practical experience might be what I need to complete it!"

"What?!" Keitaro cried out.

* * *

_Dear Granny Hina_

_We solved the case and Sachio Sawada was arrested for fixing the Nihon Idol contest. Naru gave up becoming an idol because it just wasn't her thing. As for Jimmy and Yukiho, last I heard they reconciled. Yukiho really did like Jimmy's music, or was it his determination that she liked? I wasn't sure but right now they are working in the same recycling pant. Jimmy can't make money out of singing forever, can he? Elizabeth and Queen got to record their CD. As for Keitaro-niichan and Phillip-niichan, they gained some notoriety as the Kamen Singers. You were right, Granny. It's never dull here in Hinata-Sou. Then again, I don't think life as detectives will ever be dull._

_Love: Kanako_

_I think I'm gonna take up on Phillip-niichan's offer. Three Kamen Singers is better than two, right?_

* * *

A/N

Ten-Faced Paladin: Well, that wraps up our homage to the Double series. Now we're going to do something original!

Kamen Rider Chrome: Yeah, just something fun to write. Check again for the next update.


	22. Case 22: The Shy Sword Maiden

Takayuki was in the finals of the Kendo Tournament. After besting against all of his opponents in his group, he was set to face off against Group A's champion. He'd been preparing for this day for a long time. Glancing at the stands, he saw Ryuji and Wakana cheering for him. He smiled. They were his biggest supporters.

When his name was called he walked over to the designated area. That was when he heard the name of his opponent. A Ms. Motoko Aoyama.

Motoko strode confidently towards him and her arrival was more pronounced due to the loud cheering of her fellow Hinata-Sou residents. With a smile and a firm grip on her shinai, she stood across from Takayuki.

Both clad in standard protective gear, the two kendo-ka gave each other a bow before putting on their protective masks. Gripping their shinai steadily in their hands, they waited for the command.

"HAJIME!"

That was when both kendo-ka struck. Thwacks were heard when their shinai connected but neither were making body blows as they swung at each other. Motoko would thrust and swing, while parrying alternatively, and Takayuki would do the same. It was an awesome show since this was the longest fight in the contest that had ever occurred with either of them involved. All of their opponents up to this point hadn't lasted beyond 20 seconds.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 22: The Shy Sword Maiden**

**Written by: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

_The previous night, Tatsuma was following a lead on a place where Gaia Memory distributors would meet periodically to get their supply. Mikio and Makura were behind him the whole way, until they were knocked unconscious. _

"_Hen…Shin!"_

"_**ACCEL!"**_

_As Accel, Tatsuma struck at the Masquerade Dopants as they attacked, breaking their Gaia Memories with the Engine Blade. These lesser grunt Dopants stood no chance against him. Unfortunately, the real threat was just arriving._

"_**SWORDS!"**_

_Hearing that, Accel turned to see the Swords Dopant. He was the same as always, clad in a fusion of samurai and European knight armor, with six swords sheathed in his back. The Swords Dopant drew out two swords and prepared for battle._

"_In the name of the law, you're under arrest, Dopant," said Accel, pointing at the Swords Dopant with the Engine Blade. "Now, face justice."_

"_**My honor will defeat your justice, Accel**__," retorted the Swords Dopant firmly._

"_We'll see about that," said Accel. He squeezed the trigger of his Engine Blade._

"_**STEAM!"**_

_A steam cloud surrounded Accel as he charged at the Swords Dopant. The Dopant charged into the steam cloud and a loud clang was heard. The Swords Dopant ran out the other side of the cloud. He was quickly followed by Accel. The Rider started swinging his blade at the Dopant who parried each move._

"_You're quite good," complimented the Swords Dopant. "A pity that this is business. I would have liked to have a proper match with you."_

"_You won't get the chance Dopant!" roared Accel. _

"_**ELECTRIC!"**_

_He lashed out with his electrified blade, intent of striking the Swords Dopant down._

* * *

Back in the present, the match had ended with Takayuki as the winner. After a long match, Takayuki had disarmed Motoko and had his shinai pointed at her throat.

Now, they were being awarded their medals. Motoko won 2nd place while Takayuki had won first. While she was upset, she was not ashamed. She'd given her all and Takayuki was honorable enough not to rub it in her face about her loss.

She was, however, intrigued by his sword technique. It was a style she'd never seen before. She could tell that Takayuki wasn't some kendo hobbyist. He was like her. Kendo was his life.

* * *

_Returning to the previous night, Accel and the Swords Dopant still battled. Of course, now Accel realized something. The four extra swords the Dopant had were not for show. He was parrying the four hovering blades as they sliced through the air while at the same time trying to fight the Swords Dopant._

_Accel did his best to block the blades. Unfortunately, two of the blades got through. One grazed his shoulder while the other slashed him across the chest. "__**Your swordsmanship is good, but you treat your blade as a weapon. My swords are extensions of my body, of my very soul. You cannot hope to stop me!**__" shouted the Swords Dopant. He then got into a sword stance.__** "My power increases with each blade I use. I wish to fight you again, so my attacks will be light…Tsume no Akuma no Ryu: Ichiban Hikisaku!"**_

_**This translated to 'Claw of the Devil Style: First Tear'.**_

_The Swords Dopant shot forward. Accel only saw a flash…and then nothing._

* * *

Back in the present, Tatsuma grumbled and groaned. He had been beaten by that Swords Dopant the previous night. For some reason, the Dopant had let him live and even left without claiming his Driver or Memory.

He knew the Dopant was linked to the mysterious organization producing and distributing the Gaia Memories and was a high-ranking member, considering he had a Gaia Driver belt. That made him exceptionally dangerous.

A cup of steaming hot coffee was put on his desk by Mikio. "You know, some nice, hot java always helped me out."

"Thank you," Tatsuma accepted politely.

* * *

Back at Hinata-Sou, Motoko gazed at her medal and trophy from the competition. She'd never gotten anything less than first place. Then again, her opponents up until now never practiced Kendo like her. They never had training like the one she had to endure back at the Shinmei-ryu school. They were likely people who'd trained in Kendo as a martial art, but in Shinmei-ryu they were focused on demon slaying.

With a sigh, Motoko decided to meditate. She knew her friends wanted to celebrate her ranking in the tournament. Second place wasn't so bad. Of course, her thoughts were focused on Takayuki. That man's technique. What was it?

As she closed her eyes, she didn't notice her door being pushed slightly open. A small shape made its way in, crawling upon the tatami floor silently. When the shape reached Motoko, it tugged on her sleeve.

That was when Motoko opened her eyes and looked down to see someone she hadn't seen in the flesh for a very long time.

"Momo!" the baby called.

"Takeru?" Motoko blinked. She gasped. "Takeru!" She swept the young child into her arms.

"Momo!" the baby boy responded, giggling happily.

As happy as Motoko was, she then realized something. If Takeru was here that meant…

...Tsuruko.

* * *

"Ah, there he is," Tsuruko smiled serenely as Motoko came down the stairs with a brightly smiling Takeru in her arms. "Takeru-chan is a very bright child. He seemed to know exactly where to find you. We tried to teach him your name but 'Momo' is as far as we got."

"Momo!" Takeru smiled.

The group was seating in the living room and enjoying tea courtesy of Shinobu. Tsuruko seemed to be as serene and picturesque as ever. No doubt she had enchanted several young men just by walking to Hinata-Sou. Withholding the urge to cringe in slight intimidation at her sister's glance**;** Motoko took a seat with Takeru in her lap, bouncing happily.

"As nice as it is to see you and Takeru again Onee-sama, what brings you all the way here from Kyoto?" asked Motoko evenly.

"I thought that would be obvious," Tsuruko smiled. "I'm here to take you home of course."

…Total…Silence…

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"Congratulations, Takayuki-san!" cheered Wakana.

"Yeah, congrats!" added Ryuji. "You got first place!"

"I thank you," accepted Takayuki. The two Sonozakis were in the bodyguard's room, celebrating him getting first place.

"Hey, you don't seem so happy," Ryuji observed.

"Oh, but I am," Takayuki answered. "It's just…I can't help but think about my opponent in the finals."

Wakana grinned from ear-to-ear, and teased, "Seems like Takayuki-san has a crush!"

Blushing beet red, the swordsman denied, "No! It's not like that!"

"Relax, Takayuki. Wakana-neechan is just teasing," said Ryuji. "Still, it was a great match. What was her name again?"

"Motoko Aoyama," Takayuki answered. "For someone so young, she already has skills beyond those her age. She must've had an amazing teacher."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"Take me home?" Motoko asked, after recovering from her elder sister's announcement. "But…but why?"

"To claim your inheritance, of course," said Tsuruko. "You are the heir of the Shinmei-ryu school, after all. I think you're ready for it."

"But, but I…" Motoko tried to say. "Onee-sama, actually…"

"What is it, Motoko?" Tsuruko questioned, smiling. That smile made Motoko cringe. Quickly trying to think of some way to get out of this situation, she quickly thought of something and put it into action.

"I'm engaged to be married!" Motoko blurted out. She instantly ran to Keitaro's side and clutched him arm tightly, holding it to her chest, "To this man!"

"WHAAAAAATTT!"

Hinata-Sou shook as the residents cried out in utter shock and surprise. Well, Kanako and Kitsune were seething at what Motoko had declared. Tsuruko just blinked before taking her tea and having a sip.

"I see. Then I won't be taking you back home then," Tsuruko smiled with an energetic thumbs-up, causing a facefault from Keitaro and the girls, surprised that she actually seemed to buy it.

"Excuse us for a moment," Keitaro grinned, a hugely false emotion if there ever was one, quickly taking Motoko's arm. The young kendo-ka placed Takeru on the couch before she both he and the rest of the girls dashed to a more secluded part of the room so they could whisper and keep an eye on Tsuruko if she tried to approach. Haruka played distraction by offering Tsuruko more snacks.

"Motoko, what are you thinking?" Keitaro hissed.

"Yeah! What's your game?" Kanako seethed, a strange fire in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Motoko cringed. "The truth is that I am supposed to go home and take over the Shinme-ryu dojo, but I just don't think I'm ready for it yet."

"Okay, but what about this whole engaged to Keitaro bit?" asked Kitsune with a frown.

"It is family tradition that if one of the heirs get married then they don't have to take over the dojo," Motoko explained hurriedly. "Please Keitaro, just for one day! After that you don't have to pretend!"

"…" Keitaro frowned. He didn't like lying to anyone if he could help it. Still, Motoko seemed really in need and he supposed his undercover skills could use the practice. After all, it was just for one day. "Fine. I'll do it. If it's within my ability then don't be afraid to ask."

'Th**-**thank you," Motoko sighed, releasing some of the tension in her shoulders.

"Urashima-san," Tsuruko's voice chimed, summoning the group back. Smiling softly with a mischievous glint in her eyes she asked a question. "As the husband, may I ask you what your relationship with Motoko is?"

"Ah, now that's a rather involved question," Keitaro pondered, utterly calm and cool as he politely took a seat in front of Tsuruko. "I suppose Motoko rather enchanted me when I first met her despite the less than stellar conditions. During that incident where she was framed by that Kentaro fellow I actually got to get to know her better and found out that she was rather shy which I found adorable."

Motoko turned bright red while Tsuruko giggled musically behind her hand. Kitsune and Kanako twitched in rage.

"To be perfectly honest I grew even more interested in her after we got to work together on a ghost case at one point so I finally decided to ask her out. I never really dated that much before but she made it all worthwhile. After our tenth date she confided in me that she would have to leave for Kyoto one day to take over the dojo. Realizing just how much it hurt for her to be taken away, I asked her to marry me on the spot. We haven't become truly intimate since we're both dedicated to our schooling or profession, but I'm a traditional type of guy so I'd prefer to wait until after the wedding."

Motoko's heart was going a mile a minute and her face felt like it might explode from all the blood rushing into it. Did he really think all of that up on the spot? It sounded like they had truly been dating and he had fallen in love with her! She knew it was simply a story, but the back of her mind so dearly wished it was true.

"Oh my, how romantic!" Mutsumi gushed.

"I agree," Tsuruko smiled. "Motoko, you landed a very impressive husband. He reminds me of my own husband. You are very lucky."

"Um...well…I…" Motoko stammered.

"Ah, she always has been a shy one," Tsuruko giggled. "Treat her well Urashima-san. Although…"

"Yes?" asked Keitaro, fearing she didn't buy his story.

"As your future sister-in-law, could you please indulge my request and share a kiss in front of me? Just to prove that you're truly together."

'_Uh-Oh,_' Keitaro mentally gulped as Motoko almost passed out from the request and both Kitsune and Kanako started grinding their teeth.

* * *

_Earlier that day, after the tournament, a man stood seething as he watched Motoko gaining the medal. This was an insult to him! A woman had defeated him in public! He believed that Kendo was the sport of MEN! Women should just stay at home like they were supposed to! Women were supposed to be the weaker sex! However, this woman had proven him wrong! That could not go un-avenged._

_Stomping away, his path was blocked by a young man in his teens. It was Ryuji Sonozaki._

"_Move," he ordered. _

"_I couldn't help but notice that you seem angry," the young man with the briefcase said. "Care to share?"_

"_I have nothing to say. Now move!"_

"_Actually, I have a proposition for you." Ryuji opened his briefcase to reveal the Gaia Memories stored within. "I think one of these can help you get what you want."_

* * *

"Ki-ki-ki-kiss!" Motoko blurted out, cheeks red like tomatoes due to the blood rushing up.

Kanako and Kitsune could barely hold in their fury.

"Yes, a kiss," affirmed Tsuruko. "It's not too much to ask, is it?"

Motoko gulped from the subtle threat. Facing Keitaro, who was blushing as well, she recalled the time when they'd been mistaken for a couple.

* * *

_When Motoko entered the grounds of her school, the last thing she expected was to be mobbed by a huge group of girls. She knew she had admirers, but never this many. Only a few of them looked like they were her usual fangirls. The rest all appeared to be regular schoolgirls or in the very popular groups. They weren't the types who followed her exploits and it made her wonder what they wanted. That was until one of them asked a very shocking question._

_"Is it true? Is it true? Are you dating that private detective, Keitaro Urashima?" one of them asked eagerly._

"_Eh?" Motoko blinked._

"_We saw you get on a bike with him!" one of Motoko's usual fangirls nodded, revealing a picture on her phone of Motoko mounting the HardBoilder with Keitaro. Motoko felt herself pale just slightly. She hadn't anticipated her fangirls to spread __rumors__ about accepting a ride home. How many people knew about this?_

"_You are so lucky!" one of the girls whined. "Keitaro Urashima is getting really famous! He's in all the recent magazines and lots of people are hiring him to solve all sorts of high profile cases! We read about them too! You hired him when you got framed. That's how you met wasn't it?"_

"_Well…I…" Motoko tried to sputter out._

"_He's so handsome!" another fangirl gushed, holding a newspaper photo._

"_Level with us," spoke another girl. "Just how close are you two anyway? What does he do to relax? His __favorite__ foods? Hobbies?"_

"_Yeah! Spill!" cried another fangirl. "Inquiring minds want to know!"_

_Motoko was slowly turning red as the mob of girls demanded information about Keitaro out of her. Some of the questions were getting rather explicit while other girls were asking just how far she had gotten with him. They wanted to know if he was as fit as his body shape suggested, what they liked to do together, or even what he was like in the bedroom. All of it made her head turn a bright red. Unsure what to say or do, Motoko dashed away from the group, heading for what she hoped would be the safety of her classroom._

* * *

_Phillip was reading one of his books as usual as Keitaro sat at his desk doing some work when all of a sudden…_

"_URASHIMA!"_

_The door of their office was thrown open and an irate Motoko marched in. She headed straight to Keitaro and hauled him up by his jacket as she began to shake him. "FIX THIS NOW!"_

"_Mo-Mo-Motoko!" Keitaro yelled out as he was being shaken back and forth._

"_Motoko-san, I suggest you stop shaking Keitaro before he passes out," said Phillip. "You seem troubled. Is something wrong?"_

_Kanako, having heard Motoko's yelled, had run up to the office and saw the __kendo-ka__ manhandling her brother. "Hey, what are you doing to Keitaro-niichan! Get off him!" Kanako grabbed Motoko and pulled her off Keitaro before tossing her to the ground. Motoko froze as she saw Kanako's angry face and could feel the killing intent rise from the girl and gulped._

"_Kanako-chan, there's no need for violence," said Phillip calmly. "Now, Motoko-san, can you explain why you assaulted Keitaro."_

"_It's all his fault!" Motoko shouted._

"_What is my fault?" Keitaro responded._

"_Maybe we should start at the beginning," Phillip suggested. "Motoko-san, do you mind telling us?"_

* * *

"_WHAT!" Keitaro and Kanako yelled, taken by surprise after hearing Motoko out._

"_That's right! Now everyone in my school thinks Keitaro and I __am__ an item," said Motoko in depression. _

"_So? They're just rumors," Phillip commented._

"_I have a reputation to maintain!" Motoko remarked. "Now people think I'm in love with Keitaro."_

"_Are you?" Kanako asked suspiciously._

_Motoko blushed as she denied, "No, of course not! Why would I even consider such a thought?"_

"_How interesting," Phillip rubbed his chin. "Rumors, I mean. They can spread very quickly, even if they aren't true."_

"_It's because the story's juicy," added Kanako. "People like to listen and read about gossip, especially about celebrities. Ever read the tabloids?"_

_Keitaro spoke, "But, Motoko, how bad can these rumors be?"_

_Motoko glared as she spoke, "It's because you're famous."_

"_I am?" Keitaro blinked._

"_Keitaro-niichan, you're so modest. After all the cases you've solved, people come to you to help solve their problems. I mean even Kitsune's written some articles about you," Kanako said. That was free advertising right there._

_Keitaro did notice an increase in clients recently. Small cases, for sure, but they paid a lot for his services._

"_Can you help me, Keitaro?" Motoko requested._

"_Depends. How much are you paying?" asked Kanako cheekily._

"_Kanako," Keitaro spoke sternly. "Have you told people it isn't true?"_

"_They won't listen!" Motoko cried._

"_Would it be so bad if you and Keitaro were a couple?" asked Phillip._

_Kanako, Keitaro and Makoto were silenced by the questioned._

"_Well…to be honest, he's not such a bad person, for a man," Motoko answered._

_Keitaro__ concluded, "I got it! A public break up!"_

"_Come again?" Kanako blinked._

"_Motoko and I will stage a public break up in front of her friends. Then when the news spread the heat will come off Motoko. It'll be easy," Keitaro explained. "For that to work, Motoko has to dump me."_

"_Me?" Motoko gasped._

"_Would it be better if I dumped you?" Keitaro asked._

"_No, of course not!" Motoko replied, tensely. This could work to her advantage. She'd be able to save her reputation. Still, could she do such a thing? Could she and Keitaro stage a public break up like that? "Fine, let's do this," she relented._

* * *

_"Okay looks like the girls from earlier are here," Phillip said as he saw Motoko's friends. "Are you both ready?"_

_"Will this work?" Motoko asked, still unconvinced._

_"It should be fine. All you have to do is yell at me a bit and everything should be good," Keitaro reminded._

_"Fine, but you start," Motoko said as both walked. The girls stopped what they doing to watch them._

_"Okay here goes." Keitaro muttered before starting, "Are you happy now that we're all alone and no girls from the dorm can hear us?" Keitaro asked mockingly._

_Motoko nodded. "Quite. Now, where were we?"_

_Keitaro mused this a second. "Oh, yes, right around here: You're mad."_

_"I'm mad?" Motoko retorted._

_"Yes! You can't stand when someone is just trying to be polite, can you? You always have to take it as an insult, don't you?" Keitaro remarked._

_"At least, I'm not some show off!" She did a parody of Keitaro, "Oh, look at me! I'm a detective! I'm a graduate from Tokyo U!" She snapped, "Seriously stop rubbing our faces in it!"_

_"It's actually quite a shame that they decided not to go out. They're really so in synch with their acting," Phillip mused aloud, making Kanako shoot her adopted brother a dark look._

_"Next you'll want to compare me with one of the other girls!" Motoko snapped_

_"Oh here we go…" Keitaro muttered as he rolled his eyes._

_"You always tell me to act like Kitsune and be laidback or be more like __Naru__ and study more or even be more like Su and be more fun!" Motoko listed. "You even compare me to Shinobu since she cooks so well and can do chores!"_

_"Not my fault your personality needs work and those girls fit!" Keitaro snapped._

_"That's it! If you think that those girls are better then me, then I should break up with you!" Motoko shouted._

_Keitaro's face reddened. "You can't break up with me, because I'm breaking up with you!"_

_"You can't do that! I broke up with you first!"_

_"Well, I broke up with you second!"_

_"That doesn't even make sense!"_

_"It doesn't have to, because this relationship is over!" And with that said both of them stomped away with angry look to their faces,_

_"Wow, they were so convincing." Kanako said. Philip nodded as they walked to where Keitaro and Motoko were laughing._

_"I can't believe that worked!" Keitaro said._

_"I thought they wouldn't believe the part when you said you were breaking up with me 2__nd__," Motoko said._

_"__Yeah__, but you can tell they bought it from the look on their faces," Keitaro said_

_"Indeed. Keitaro, thank you for helping me clear this up," Motoko said, smiling_

_"Anytime. I'm just glad to help you get rid of that rumor," Keitaro said_

_"... Are you sure you two don't want to be a couple?" Phillip said noticing how well these two are getting along_

_"Oh don't start that again!" both snapped as the four walked back to the dorm._

* * *

That had been an embarrassing and yet interesting experience for her. Now, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Kiss Keitaro or not?

That decision was made for her when Tama chose that moment to land on Motoko's head.

"Myuh!" the turtle smiled, waving to Tsuruko.

"Hyeeeee!" Motoko screamed, lunging at Keitaro, leaving the turtle to hover in the air as she grasped onto Keitaro, making him slip off the couch and sending both crashing to the ground. Both landed on the ground in a heap with Motoko's lips covering Keitaro's.

"Ah, such a passionate kiss!" Tsuruko giggled.

Kanako and Kitsune looked ready to explode.

* * *

Needing to be alone, Motoko got out of Hinata-Sou and wandered the streets. She needed to think. Normally, she would meditate in her room but with her sister in Hinata-Sou she would get the peace she needed to think calmly and rationally.

"Aren't you Motoko Aoyama?"

Motoko looked ahead to see Takayuki, the man who'd bested her in the tournament. She didn't hold it against him, but she just wanted to be alone. "I am," she answered. "Now, leave me be."

"I can't do that," he told her. "You seem troubled. Care to talk, samurai to samurai?"

* * *

Motoko had protested but somehow Takayuki managed to persuade the Shinmei-ryu school heir to join him for tea. He knew a nice little tea shop. It was cozy, with a friendly atmosphere, and served the best herbal tea. It helped to calm his nerves after a stressful day.

"So, care to tell me what's wrong?" Takayuki asked.

"You wouldn't understand," she told him. "It's complicated."

"I could, if you told me," he countered.

Sighing, she told him her plight. Her older sister, Tsuruko, had come to take her back to Kyoto to takeover their school. However, Motoko felt that she wasn't ready. She just suddenly blurted out that she was engaged to Keitaro, just so she could avoid taking over the school. Unfortunately, such a lie would only lead to disaster. However, Motoko had dug herself in too deep already to do anything else.

"I see. So because of your cowardice you lied," he concluded.

"I am not a coward!" she snapped at him. His face didn't show ridicule. In fact, it was of calm understanding. "I…I just wasn't ready."

"Why couldn't you have told her that instead?" Takayuki questioned.

"Because…it's tradition," answered Motoko. "I'm the heir and once I've been deemed ready I am to takeover the school. It's out of my hands. The decision isn't mine."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"They think I am, and my sister thinks so too, but…" She paused. "There's so much I need to learn. I know that now after you defeated me in the tournament earlier. A master must be unbeatable. That is what I believe."

"You're a smart woman," said Takayuki. "You'll find a solution."

"I hope so, because I fear how my sister will respond when she learns the truth."

* * *

"Peek-a-Boo!" Su was playing with Takeru who laughed at the dark-skinned girl when she made funny faces. Around them were the Memory Gadgets. Mutsumi, who wasn't there during the case where Takeru was being targeted by his greedy relatives, got the story from the others. It was saddening when she heard that his parents had been murdered but was glad that Takeru had found a new family in the Aoyamas.

"Shouldn't my sister be back?" Tsuruko asked.

"Oh, she does this a lot," excused Keitaro. "She just needs to relax."

"She's such a shy girl," Tsuruko giggled.

* * *

"Thank you for indulging me," said Motoko as she got up. "And thank you for the tea. It was very relaxing."

"Certainly," said Takayuki, smiling. "If you ever need to talk, then here's my number." He handed her a slip of paper.

"I will remember it," Motoko nodded, taking the paper and folding it into her uwagi. "Farewell."

Takayuki watched her go with interest. It wasn't often one found such a serious practitioner of the sword so young. Obvious she had come from an old family of martial artists or even samurai to hold the blade to such a degree. Hearing so little about her family history only enforced that decision. She would be one to keep an eye on in the future.

* * *

As she walked home, Motoko didn't realize that she was being followed. The stalker was someone out for revenge on her and they were not going to let her live for the humiliation.

* * *

The beeping from the Stag Phone alerted Keitaro, Phillip and Kanako. Said Memory Gadget fell into the palm of Keitaro's hand, flipped open, and revealed its screen. There was a blip on it, showing the activation of a Gaia Memory.

"Dopant," Keitaro murmured. It was nearby too.

* * *

Motoko was thrown against the wall and grunted. Hissing in pain, she glared at her attacker. It was another one of the Dopants. She deemed them as humans who walked the path of demons due to their intent of using Gaia Memories to further their evil goals. She'd tried to fight back, but unfortunately she was no match for this Dopant.

The Dopant was wrapped from head to toe in what appeared to be metal bandages and had black goggles for eyes. It also had red straps crisscrossing over its chest. Black boots with red straps and gold buckles adorned its legs. Its forearms were covered in red gauntlets with blades for hands. Along its spine were short blades to give it a more menacing look. Blades also stuck out around its head like a crown.

"**Now, woman! Time for you to know your place!" **the Dopant declared.

"I know my place," said Motoko sternly. "No one will tell me otherwise, demon."

"**We shall see, harridan!" **the Dopant shot back. As the Dopant prepared to strike again, it was knocked away by a motorcycle and sent tumbling along the ground. **"Ugh!"**

Motoko, blinking, looked up to see who it was. "Tatsuma?"

"Looks like I made the right decision of going out on a ride," said Tatsuma. He actually planned to make a stop at Hinata-Sou for a nice relaxing dip in the hot spring. Finding a Dopant wasn't part of the plan but he'd been under a lot of stress. Time for some stress relief.

He strapped on his Driver and took out the Accel Memory**. "ACCEL!"**

"Hen…Shin!" he called out before plugging the Accel Memory into his Driver and revving it up.

"**ACCEL!"**

Once his armor formed, Accel drew the Engine Blade from the holster on his bike and declared, "Now, time to break through you!"

"**Don't get in my way**!" the Dopant roared as he lunged at Accel. Their blades crossed as Accel glared at the Dopant.

"I think I will," Accel retorted as he pressed the trigger on his Engine Blade.

"**ELCTRIC!"**

A surge of electricity from the Rider's weapon transferred into the Dopant's blades and gave him a shock. Accel then kicked the Dopant backwards before landing several slashes on him.

"**JET!"**

Stabbing forward, Accel shot blades of energy that speared into the Dopant, pushing him back even further.

"**Damn you…" **growled the Dopant. He swung and fired energy blades at Accel. Accel deflected one blade but the other hit him in the chest, causing sparks to fly. Their fight spilling into the street, people began running as Accel and the Dopant continued to clash against one another.

Motoko suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hirakawa-san?" blinked Motoko.

"We need to get you out of here Aoyama-dono," said Takayuki. "It's obvious this thing is after you."

Motoko nodded weakly. She was hurt from the Dopant's attack.

"Tatsuma!"

Accel blinked and glanced in the direction of the voice. Unsurprisingly, Keitaro was running towards the scene of the battle. However, what did surprise Accel was the fact that a woman with long black hair and dressed in an uwagi and hakama was following close behind. In fact…

"Tsuruko-sensei!"

Tsuruko looked up at the red Kamen Rider who'd called her name. She recognized the tone. "Tatsuma-kun?"

Taking advantage of Accel's moment of distraction, he broke away and lunged for Motoko.** "YOU'RE MINE!"**

**CLASH!**

The Dopant's blades met resistance from Takayuki as he drew his sword instantly, parrying the blow meant for Motoko.

All of a sudden, a blade of concentrated Ki smashed into the Dopant. Surprised by the attack, the Dopant was sent flying into the stratosphere, screaming and cursing.

"Wow…" Keitaro whistled.

Takayuki, relieved that the threat had passed, sheathed his sword and faced Motoko. "I hope you're well," he said to her before he departed, leaving her stunned.

When Takayuki finally left, Accel walked to his bike and put the Engine Blade away before taking out his Accel Memory from his Driver. His armor shattered away.

Tsuruko smiled at Tatsuma, "So, it is you, Tatsuma-kun."

"It's been awhile, Tsuruko-sensei," Tatsuma smiled back.

"You know each other?" Keitaro asked, looking between them.

"Urashima-san, shouldn't you be checking on your fiancée?" Tsuruko asked.

"Fiancée?" Tatsuma blinked. Keitaro gave him a look before jogging over to Motoko.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm fine," Motoko said. "I will heal."

"We better get you back to the inn," said Keitaro cautiously. "You're going to need your injuries checked."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Motoko, please allow your fiancé to care for you," advised Tsuruko.

"Hai, Onee-sama."

Tatsuma was confused. He would get his answers from the Urashimas later. He was headed for Hinata-Sou anyway.

Tsuruko suggested, "Oh, I know. Maybe you both can have a soak in the hot spring, together."

That made Motoko and Keitaro blush. The latter, of course, narrowed his eyes. _'She's suspicious. She must know Motoko's lying. She's just trying to find proof. I better watch out. Clearly she's like a rose. Beautiful but with thorns_.'

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"Mama!" Takeru called as he saw Tsuruko arrive with the other in tow.

"There's my little boy!" Tsuruko lifted Takeru up into her arms.

"Momo! Momo!" Takeru was also reaching out to Motoko.

"Onee-sama, how do you know Tatsuma?" Motoko asked, regarding the police officer who was also Kamen Rider Accel.

"Oh, it was after you left to live here," Tsuruko answered. "He came to the dojo seeking to be trained by the best. He would not settle for less. So, I was the one who trained him. He was able to master some of the techniques but he left before the advance courses since he needed to pursue his career as a police officer."

'_No wonder his technique was so familiar_,' Motoko realized.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sonozaki Manor, Takayuki had gone to Ryubee to ask his permission to pursue something. The Head of the family was currently in his study reading. Ryuji was also in the study, sitting in a chair as he did work on his laptop.

"Ryubee-sama, I request permission to take care of this Dopant," said Takayuki. He was bowed before Ryubee.

"Why?" questioned Ryubee.

"Yeah, why?" added Ryuji. "Takayuki, this Dopant is part of an experiment of mine to see if a martial artist can control a Gaia Memory using their mental discipline."

Takayuki looked at Ryuji. "With all due respect Ryuji-sama, you did not choose a martial artist. You chose a coward who could not face his own weakness."

Ryubee turned to his nephew. "Ryuji?"

"Guess it's a failed experiment," sighed Ryuji. "Well then, take him out, Takayuki. He's all yours."

"Thank you, Ryuji-sama, Ryubee-sama. I shall not fail you."

Ryuji requested, "Be sure to give me a full report, Takayuki. I need it for my research."

Takayuki bowed before taking his leave.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Tatsuma had gone to the men's side of the hot springs. Keitaro was with him.

"So, you were Tsuruko-san's student," Keitaro summarized.

"Yes, that's right," Tatsuma confirmed. "It was through her guidance that I'm able to wield the Engine Blade so well."

"That makes sense. Your technique didn't seem self-taught."

Tatsuma asked, "So, why is it that Tsuruko-sensei thinks you're engaged to her sister?"

"It's complicated," Keitaro answered.

"Whatever," Tatsuma shrugged. "I have to warn you though that Tsuruko-sensei has a temper and she _really_ hates liars. She also goes overboard with that sword of hers when angry."

Keitaro gulped, "Good to know."

"After this we should get Phillip to identify the Dopant and what its motives are," said Tatsuma. "It was after your tenant for some reason."

"I guess I can ask Motoko about it later. It might've revealed something to her."

* * *

**Urashima Detective Office**

Motoko sat down with the sibling detectives. They needed to get some information out of her. Her wound from the Dopant was treated and bandaged. She just wished that she hadn't forgotten to take her sword with her when she left, leaving herself vulnerable to attacks. Once again her unclear mind had worked against her.

"So, do you know why the Dopant wanted to kill you?" asked Keitaro.

"He kept shouting at me to know my place as a woman," she answered.

"Sounds like a chauvinist," Kanako concluded.

"And one with a grudge too," added Phillip. "Probably a misogynist as well who hates being proven wrong."

"Guess the Dopant doesn't like strong women," Keitaro added. "But the way he was going after Motoko was like he had a personal beef with her. Motoko, can you tell me if you've recently made anyone angry?"

"I don't know," Motoko thought about it. "Wait, I do recall this man I fought in the tournament. His name was Sanosuke or something. When I beat him, he cursed and protested as he was being dragged away by security for disrupting the tournament. Could that be a clue?"

"It helps," nodded Keitaro. "Phillip can use that name to help find more information."

"Judging by the description of the Dopant, I think we're dealing with the Blade Memory," Phillip said.

"Now, it's time we talk about something else," said Keitaro. "Motoko, you can't keep lying to your sister."

"I have no choice, Keitaro," sighed Motoko.

"You have to tell her the truth," added Kanako firmly. "We can't let this go on."

"I know, I know, but…" Motoko then felt a tug on her hakama. Looking down she spotted Takeru. "Takeru?"

"Momo!" Takeru called.

"How did he get in here?" Kanako asked.

Keitaro and Motoko's eyes widened in horror as the shoji door was suddenly thrown open.

"So, you've been deceiving me, Motoko," said Tsuruko with a shine in her eyes.

"Onee-sama, please!" Motoko pleaded, holding Takeru protectively. "You have to understand that-"

Tsuruko wouldn't hear any of it. "Motoko, for your dishonorable actions, you are hereby banished from the clan!" Tsuruko declared.

"Now, hold on!" Keitaro shouted defensively. "There's no need to go that far!"

"This does not concern you, Urashima-san," said Tsuruko sternly.

"I say otherwise! Motoko's one of my tenants and a friend! I won't let you banish her without the chance to defend herself!" he argued.

Kanako sighed. Her brother was always ready to fight anything he perceived as injustice.

"I see," Tsuruko smiled. "Very well, then I'll let you defend her." She added, "However, I doubt you will. Motoko, you better practice being a wife now."

Motoko groaned but winced as Takeru tugged on her hair. As if the day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

_Dear Granny_

_Today we went to a kendo tournament. In the end, Motoko-san got second place. She wasn't as upset as she thought she'd be as her opponent had superior skill. Anyway, Motoko-san's sister came to visit along with Takeru then Motoko-san decided to lie to her sister. Motoko-san told her sister that she was engaged to Keitaro. Well, afterwards, Motoko-san was attacked. We'll try and find out the identity of her attacker but for now it has become really exciting in Hinata-Sou since Keitaro will be in a duel with Tsuruko-san._

_Signed: Phillip_

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Look forward to the conclusion in the next chapter!

Ten-Faced Paladin: Tsuruko returns and it's about to get crazy!


	23. Case 23: Blades of Justice

Keitaro knew he was in some serious trouble as Tsuruko called him out for a duel in reparations for the lie which he and Motoko had told her about the nature of their relationship. Tsuruko had deemed it fit to cast Motoko out of their school, thus forbidding her to practice again. Frankly, it was only because of Takeru who was so happily hanging in Motoko's arms did the young Aoyama not completely break.

The venue of their duel would be the near the river behind the inn where Motoko would train. Keitaro stood before Tsuruko, dressed in his usual clothes and the fedora was on his head. The two also had an audience comprising of the residents of Hinata-Sou, Tama, Fang and also Takeru who was nestled in Motoko's lap.

Earlier, Motoko had pled to Keitaro to not face Tsuruko since it was suicidal. She was unmatched by anyone who had challenged her before and was often called the Undefeated of the East among other names. Challenging her would be folly to anyone less than a grandmaster. However, the detective was set in his resolve and was not going to back down. He wasn't about to let Motoko lose everything because of a mistake she made. Besides, he had a secret weapon if Tsuruko proved to live up to her hype.

"Now Urashima-san, you are not blameless in my foolish little sister's act," Tsuruko frowned, looking beautiful even when she was upset. "I also require reparations from you for the lies you have told me."

"I expected as much," Keitaro frowned. "And what reparations should those be?"

"Should you lose the duel, I expect you to marry Motoko immediately," Tsuruko answered. The group from Hinata-Sou gasped in shock, Motoko, Kitsune, and Kanako most audibly of them all. Keitaro blinked, the demand coming out of left field, but he took it in stride.

"So, basically, if I win Motoko doesn't have to marry me, is that right?" Keitaro asked. "And you'll restore her to the school?

"That is correct, Urashima-san. It will have proven that Motoko showed the correct judgment in relying on a powerful warrior who can stand equal to us of the Shinmei-ryu," said Tsuruko. "But I doubt you'll win."

"Actually, I doubt _you'll _win," countered Keitaro confidently.

"Oh, and why is that?" Tsuruko smirked.

"Because, Tatsuma isn't the only Kamen Rider you know," Keitaro answered as he strapped the Double Driver on. "Phillip, let's do this!"

Phillip sighed and stood up with the Double Driver strapped on. "Alright, Keitaro." The two brothers stood back to back and held up their respective Gaia Memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" they called as one before Phillip slotted in his Cyclone Memory, sending it to Keitaro's Double Driver's right slot. Keitaro then put in his Joker Memory into the Double Driver's left slot.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Phillip fell over as a tornado whipped around Keitaro, donning him in the half-green and half-black armor of Kamen Rider Double. Fortunately, Phillip didn't land roughly on the ground as Kanako caught him before setting his body down gently.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" Tsuruko asked. She didn't seem too surprised, though her eyes had widened slightly.

"**We are the two-in-one Kamen Rider**," the Rider answered, "**Double!**"

"Well, Double-dono, let's do this." Tsuruko drew her sword and charged at him.

"**Alright!**" Double charged right back. Tsuruko swung at him but he dodged and blocked the sword using his wrists. Sparks flew as the edge of her blade met with his wrist bands. He grimaced from the impact. This woman could strike hard and her sword was no doubt a piece of mastery.

"Your armor won't be able to withstand me, Double-dono!" she boasted.

"**We'll see about that, Tsuruko-san!**" Double replied. He threw his green palm at her but she blocked it with the flat side of her blade. She was pushed back several feet by a blast of wind but managed to recover. It did serve to give Double time to regroup.

"**Time for a weapon!**" realized Double, taking his Metal Memory.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!"**

The black half turned grey and on his back was an extendable staff weapon, the Metal Shaft. Tsuruko was on the attack again and he grabbed the Metal Shaft, holding it in front of him as he took the attack before countering it with a swing of his own. Wind whipped at Tsuruko like blades but she avoided being cut.

"We should use Trigger to end this quickly," Phillip advised.

"No guns, Phillip," Keitaro denied. "This is martial arts, not a war."

"Then let's do something else." Taking out the Cyclone Memory, it was replaced by the Luna Memory.

"**LUNA-METAL!"**

Now half-yellow and half-grey, Double swung the Metal Shaft which now stretched and became flexible. He lashed it out at Tsuruko, hoping to knock her off her feet but she was very fast and agile.

"That's why Onee-sama is the greatest of her generation," uttered Motoko in amazement as her sister danced around Double's attacks. The other girls were gaping openly at the sight. They had only seen Dopants take on Double at this level before. Was Tsuruko even human?

In truth, Tsuruko hadn't had such a challenge in a long time. The flexibility of what Double was doing was indeed invigorating. She was caught off guard by his sudden ability to stretch. Apparently his different colors each had different abilities. He was also very skilled in battle. He didn't rely on his powers to fight. He used them as an extension of his combat abilities rather than letting them do the fighting for him. He was indeed a fine man and dedicated to both justice and family. Truly she wasn't going to kick Motoko out of their dojo, but this was another test for her to face and to help her mature since Tsuruko could easily smell a lie a mile away and knew her sister had been stalling. However, it seemed the elder Aoyama had found a very good candidate to be her sister's husband should she finally decide to pursue love like the elder sister had. It seemed that good things truly did come in groups.

"Fu, fu, fu. You should just give up, Double-dono!" Tsuruko called. "Then you can marry my sister!"

"I'd rather let her decide!" Keitaro's voice shot back as he continued is attack.

"Then take this!" Tsuruko swung, throwing a blast of Ki at Double.

"**HEAT-METAL!"  
**

Igniting the Metal Shaft, Double spun it around before him to create a protective barrier of flames. The Ki energy was still pushing hard against him.

"We have to break her attack! Phillip, I'm counting on you!" Keitaro told his partner.

Phillip agreed. There was an Urashima-ryu technique that would be perfect to counter Tsuruko's. After tucking the Metal Shaft under his left arm, Double charged at the elder Aoyama, ducking under the weakened Ki attack and fading wall of fire. Tsuruko was ready as she watched the Rider approach. Quickly, he struck, using a high speed slash which would have been better used with a sword, but the staff worked in a pinch. The move was projected easily to her expert eyes allowing her to block it. Double quickly spun on the spot to attempt hitting her opposite side rather than run. Tsuruko moved to block it but suddenly felt her balance shift. Feeling her hair being pulled, she suddenly realized that the high speed attack and block had created a vacuum which was hindering her balance. She was vulnerable!

"**Take this!**" Double cried out. He swung at her with the Metal Shaft. With a fluid motion he disarmed her and caught the blade before pointing it at her throat. "**You lose**," he finished.

Tsuruko smiled. "I accept defeat." It was too bad that Motoko didn't have any interest in men. With someone as skilled as Keitaro in their clan they could grow stronger and Motoko and Keitaro could even produce strong heirs to their bloodline. Her eyes wandered towards Motoko and she smiled as her younger sister seemed a little relieved.

Double reached down and removed his Gaia Memories. The Heat Memory returned to Phillip as the armor disassembled. Keitaro stood in Double's place as Phillip regained consciousness.

"Be honest with me," Keitaro sighed, whispering so the cheering section would not hear. "You could have gotten out of that if you wanted to."

"True," Tsuruko smiled softly. "However if I was serious about throwing Motoko out of our school I would have had her duel me and not you. She still has much growing to do and that was why I decided to visit, to see how far she has come. I must admit she has come far."

"That she has," Keitaro nodded.

"Yes. Please continue to watch over her," Tsuruko smiled. "Double-dono."

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 23: Blades of Justice**

**Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

Tsuruko had decided to stay for a few more days, letting Takeru stay with his 'Momo' for a little longer. There was some tension at first, but it soon faded since Tsuruko seemed to have forgiven Motoko for her role in her little stunt. Since Motoko wasn't under any stress from her sister, the other girls let Tsuruko go for her role in the recent chaos. Keitaro and Phillip on the other hand were busy trying to track down the Blade Dopant which had targeted Motoko. So far there wasn't a sign of him, but he sure left a trail.

Recently, several known martial arts dojos in the city were attacked by a monstrous assailant according to the news Keitaro was receiving. The members of each dojo were severely injured, crippled to the point that they could no longer practice their art. Such a thing was barbaric.

What Keitaro found most alarming was that the female members of those dojos were the ones with the most severe injuries. Their injuries seemed to have been caused by blades.

"The Dopant's struck again," grimaced Keitaro as he read the paper. "This makes the seventh dojo with female practitioners that he's hit."

"Yes, most troubling," agreed Phillip. Though they knew Sanosuke's identity now thanks to the Gaia Library and had even sent information on him to Tatsuma, the man was just too slippery and couldn't be caught.

"Guess I better go and find him myself now," Keitaro resolved as he straightened his tie and put on his hat. "Or else more people will get hurt."

From his research, Phillip had discovered that Sanosuke Ishida was a proud and arrogant man who came from a long line of samurai. However, Sanosuke was also a misogynistic and chauvinistic man. He regarded women as nothing more than objects and also the weaker sex. Obviously, his lost to Motoko had caused him to go into the deep end when she humiliated him for being stronger, defying his worldview. Having a Gaia Memory probably did no good for his psyche or aggressive personality either.

"Phillip, research on places he could be hiding in," instructed Keitaro.

"Alright, Keitaro," Phillip gave a nod. "Where are you going?"

"Checking with the Irregulars to see if they've heard anything," Keitaro shrugged as he headed for the door. "Watcherman must have something since this Dopant doesn't seem to like strong women and if they're cute then you know how he'll be."

"True, true," Phillip nodded. "Good luck."

Nodding, the hardboiled detective headed for the exit. As Keitaro opened the door though, Tsuruko was standing on the other side. "Tsuruko-san?"

"Urashima-dono, I couldn't help but overhear you," she said, smiling innocently.

"You mean eavesdropping," he countered.

Ignoring his quip, she said, "Well, I wish to assist you in your investigation. If the man, this Dopant as you call it, is responsible for these crimes by the sword, then I am sworn by my code to punish him for his crimes."

"Alright, but what about Motoko?" Keitaro asked. He had no qualms about letting Tsuruko assist after fighting her for himself as Double. He was positive that she could take care of herself if the need arose.

"Oh, she's busy spending time with Takeru," Tsuruko smiled in amusement. "She barely lets him out of her sight now. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised that my sister is so attached."

"OK, fine, but if I have something to say you had best listen," Keitaro warned. "I don't know how well your school knows about Dopants, but myself, Kanako, Tatsuma, and Phillip are the resident experts."

"I wholly understand," Tsuruko nodded.

* * *

Sanosuke grumbled as he hid in an alley. The police was now on his ass. He couldn't go out in public since he was now a suspect for the dojo attacks. "This is all that woman's fault," he growled. He then grinned, thinking of where his next target should be. "Why am I wasting time with these weaklings? I should be going after her!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Motoko had Takeru sitting in her lap as she fed him his formula. The young child held the bottle securely in his small pudgy hands as he sucked on the bottle's nipple. Motoko smiled serenely as she watched the baby eat. "I wonder if this is what it would be like to have a child of my own," she thought out loud. She then blushed when she realized what she was thinking. "What am I even thinking?"

* * *

Sanosuke was standing at the foot of the steps leading up to Hinata-Sou. "Perfect," he grinned a manic grin. Obviously, the Gaia Memory's corruptive nature had already affected his mind, body and soul. As he prepared to take his first step…

"Halt!" Sanosuke stopped and turned to see a man. It was the one who'd fought Motoko in the finals. He had already placed a target on the man's back after he got rid of Motoko. No one was to be better than him!

"Don't interfere," Sanosuke ordered.

"I do not take orders from you," Takayuki said firmly. He then fastened his Gaia Driver on before taking out his Gaia Memory.

"So, you have a Gaia Memory too," Sanosuke witnessed. "Well, here is mine!" Sanosuke reached into his clothes and whipped his out.

"**BLADE!"**

He then plugged it into the Organism Connector slot in the back of his hand. When it was absorbed he transformed into the Blade Dopant.

"**SWORDS!"**

"You are just a blade…I am a sword."

Takayuki swiftly plugged his own Gaia Memory into the Gaia Driver and transformed into the Swords Dopant. He drew his swords and prepared for battle.

"**Die,**" said the Blade Dopant coldly as he rushed towards the Swords Dopant.

Not too far away was Dr. Isaka who watched as the two Dopants fought with sparks flying from their weapons connecting. He licked his lips. "How interesting…"

The Blade Dopant was swinging wildly at the Swords Dopant. However, the Blade Dopant had no chance. Takayuki was a better fighter than him in every sense of the word. The Swords Dopant would block the Blade Dopant's blade arms with his two handheld blades, while the four other flying blades would slice and cut at the enemy Dopant.

"**No fair!**" shouted the Blade Dopant. "**You have more weapons than me!**"

"**That is just more proof that you are not a warrior,**" countered the Swords Dopant. "**A true warrior would not make excuses.**"

Growling in response, the Blade Dopant bent his body over and the blades on his spine fired like missiles. They flew at the Swords Dopant. Unconcerned, the Swords Dopant used his multiple swords to deflect the blades. They clattered to the ground and he was unharmed.

"**My turn**," said the Swords Dopant as he unhanded his swords, letting all six hover around him. They pointed at the Blade Dopant and with a flick of his wrist he sent them flying like darts.

"**ARGH!**" the Blade Dopant cried out as the swords stabbed into him. Fortunately, in his Dopant state, he couldn't be killed but still it'd hurt. "**DAMN YOU!**" the Blade Dopant cursed. The Swords Dopant retrieved his swords and while four of them slid into their sheathes, two of them fell into his hands. He crossed them before him. "**I'LL** **BE BACK!**" the Blade Dopant swore as he fled.

The Swords Dopant would've pursued him, but he received a phone call. Reverting to human form, he picked his phone up and accepted the call.

* * *

There was a police line around the crime scene. The place was a dojo which had been attacked by Sanosuke. The wounded members had already been taken to the hospital and a police line was around the building. At the scene were the police with Tatsuma present.

The HardBoilder stopped. Keitaro dismounted with Tsuruko as they strode towards the police detective.

"Hey, detective! What are you doing here?" said Makura.

"Makky, I'm just doing my job," said Keitaro as he put on his fedora. "Oi, Tatsuma!"

"Ah, Urashima, and Tsuruko-sensei," Tatsuma greeted. "I see you're here to investigate."

"It's the same guy," affirmed Keitaro. "Same MO, just like the other places. So, how many?"

Tatsuma sighed. "This was an all women's dojo, so they were all wounded. Fortunately, they're still alive. However…" He trailed off. "We're still looking for him but he's slippery."

"He's arrogant, but he's smart," said Keitaro. "He's probably hiding someplace he knows nobody will find him. I had Phillip look into it."

"And knowing your partner, he'll find out where this scum is hiding," Tatsuma said with a firm frown.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"Thank you for coming, Hirakawa-san," said Motoko.

"I did I would come when you needed someone to talk to," he said kindly. "And I was just in the neighborhood so it was no trouble." He eyed the baby in Motoko's lap. They were both sitting in the living room. "So, is that baby yours?"

Motoko blushed at what he was suggesting and she denied, "No!" She answered, "This is my sister's son. His name is Takeru."

"Momo!" Takeru called, tugging on her clothes.

"He's taken a shine to you," said Takayuki, amused. "So, what is it you want?"

"My loss to you in the tournament has made me realize that I still lack training," said Motoko. "Therefore, I would like to improve my skills. How about we have a spar?"

"That sounds nice," said Takayuki as he took a sip of tea. "I haven't had a good spar in a long time."

* * *

Kanako grumbled as she rode the SkullBoilder. Her brother had gone to investigate the case with Tsuruko, leaving the self-proclaimed undercover detective to investigate another case. A client had come and asked for help and while Keitaro was out busting a Dopant, Kanako was out tracking someone down. She'd rather be helping her brother but she really couldn't be picky about her clients, especially after a hefty down payment.

She was on someone's tail. The client suspected her husband of having an affair. That was why Kanako was following the car, while keeping a safe distance. The man had picked up a young girl and headed towards an area of town known for its Love Hotels.

She hated jobs like this. They just weren't as exciting as Dopant-related cases.

* * *

Takayuki and Motoko both stood ready in the area where Keitaro and Tsuruko before. Both had their blades at the ready and were prepared to go. At the shoreline, Takeru was sitting in a children's chair clapping for his 'Momo' as he watched her prepare to fight her opponent. He had seen Tsuruko sparring back at the Shinmei-ryu dojo and wasn't scared of the flashing lights and loud noises anymore. Well, the noises were what scared him while the lights were pretty.

The river flowed and the scenery was silent as Motoko and Takayuki stared one another down. Takayuki's stance was as solid as Motoko remembered and didn't have any holes for her to exploit like most of her opponents did. He was very skilled for someone his age and in ways, reminded her of her sister.

The two sword fighters bowed to each other. And then…

"Hajime!" they called out together before dashing towards each other.

* * *

Sanosuke was running up the steps to Hinata-Sou. He had no more time to waste and this time he wasn't going to let anything interfere with his plans. Those other dojos and women were just a warm up for what he intended. He was going to make Motoko suffer. He was going to chop of her arms and make sure she couldn't practice the sword and then he was going to slice up that face of hers!

As he reached the inn, he overheard the sound of sparring. With his years of experience, he could recognize the unmistakable sound. "Found you," he muttered with a feral grin.

He headed towards the back of the inn, not noticing the flying turtle watching him. Little Tama then flew up to Mutsumi's room.

"Myuh! Myuh!" Tama reported.

"Oh my!" the woman gasped. "The criminal is here?" Standing up, she quickly went to tell Phillip. "Thank you, Tama-chan!"

"Myuh!"

* * *

Motoko wiped the sweat off her brow as she sat down. She picked Takeru up from his chair and put him in her lap, his favorite place.

"I've never had a spar quite like that since I left the Shinmei-ryu dojo," said Motoko.

"Yes, it's been awhile since I've been challenged myself," agreed Takayuki, handing Motoko a bottle of water. "Here, to replenish your fluids."

"Thank you, Hirakawa-san," said Motoko.

The peaceful moment would soon be shattered by the arrival of a wanted and deranged man. Cresting over the steps which led to the river, Sanosuke appeared with his usual deranged smirk on his face.

"YOU'RE MINE, BITCH!" he roared as he activated the Blade Memory.

"**BLADE!"**

"**RARGH!**" He lunged straight at her. With one arm protectively around Takeru, Motoko drew her sword to defend herself.

CLANG!

The sound reverberating didn't come from her sword parrying the Dopant's blades, but Takayuki's. With a grunt, he pushed the Dopant backwards when he shoved his shoulders forward.

"Hirakawa-san!" Motoko gasped.

"**Damn you!**" the Blade Dopant cursed.

Phillip arrived in time to see the exchange. With the Fang Memory in hand and Double Driver around his waist, he called out, "Henshin!"

The Joker Memory appeared in the left slot and he plugged the Fang Memory into the right slot. Spreading the buckle and pushing the dinosaur head over the centre, he activated the transformation.

"**FANG-JOKER!"**

Rushing towards the scene, the armor enveloped Phillip in a tornado, transforming him into Kamen Rider Double: Fang-Joker.

The Blade Dopant prepared another attack, only for a knee to make contact with the side of his head, sending him toppling over.

Takayuki murmured, "Double."

"**Get out of here!**" Double ordered them.

Takayuki nodded. Even if Double was the enemy of the family he'd sworn loyalty to, right now Motoko and Takeru were in danger. "Aoyama-dono, let's go!"

Motoko didn't argue and with Takeru in her arms she and Takayuki ran away.

"**YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"** the Blade Dopant roared.

"**ARM FANG!"**

Double slashed at the Dopant with the blade mounted on his right wrist. Sparks burst when he hit and sent the Dopant reeling. Double then continued his assault with a series of punches and kicks. They hit the Dopant without fail, forcing him to stagger backwards. Grunting, the Dopant hissed and prepared to shoot at Double with his spine blades. However, before he could…

STAB! STAB! STAB!

"**ARGH!"** the Blade Dopant cried out as three swords suddenly speared through his body.

Double blinked and then turned his head to see the Swords Dopant with three hovering blades around him. The three that had stabbed the Blade Dopant withdrew from his body and returned to their master.

"**Double, let us finish this dishonorable fiend,"** said the Swords Dopant.

"OK," said Keitaro awkwardly as Double's left eye flashed.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Phillip quoted.

"**Alright!"** Double charged and slashed the Dopant with his Arm Fang. The Swords Dopant sheathed four of his swords while handling two. He too charged and slashed at the Blade Dopant fast and brutally. The Blade Dopant attacked with his own blades but against these two skilled opponents, it looked like he was losing quickly.

"**SHOULDER FANG!"**

The blade appeared on his right shoulder and Double pulled it off with his left hand. Now with both the Arm Fang and Shoulder Fang, the two-in-one Kamen Rider hacked and slashed at the Dopant.

The Swords Dopant continued swinging, moving so fast that his arms became blurs. He then revealed another ability as two additional pairs of arms appeared on his body. He now had three arms on his right and three arms on his left. He then used these new arms to draw his four additional blades and was handling all six of his swords simultaneously.

"**HYAH!"** the Swords Dopant howled, concentrating his energy into his swords. With a swing, he sent six crescent blades made of purple energy flying at the Blade Dopant. They struck with explosive force causing sparks to burst out of the Blade Dopant like a geyser. The Dopant stumbled backwards, woozy and in no way able to fight back anymore. The Swords Dopant nodded and sheathed his weapons.

"**Double, I'll leave the rest to you,"** said the Swords Dopant before running off. Double knew he should give chase, but the Blade Dopant was a more serious threat at the moment.

"You heard what he said, Phillip," said Keitaro. Double immediately pressed the horn of the Fang memory three times. "Let's go! Memory Break!"

"**FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Ankle Fang appeared as energy flowed through it from his belt. Leaping into the air, Double executed his Maximum Drive finisher.

"**Fang Strizer!"**

With a single spinning kick, Double struck, and an energy manifestation in the shape of a dinosaur's head bit violently into the Swords Dopant. As a result, the Dopant exploded and when the flames and smoke cleared, only Sanosuke remained, lying on his back as his Gaia Memory laid shattered inches from his hand.

"No…" Sanosuke groaned before losing consciousness.

"Well, that's that," Keitaro concluded.

"But it was strange," stated Phillip. "Why did that other Dopant help us?"

"Who knows, Phillip," replied Keitaro. "Anyway, I should be going now. Tsuruko-san is taking care of my body."

"I'll contact the authorities then."

As the Double Driver was deactivated and the Gaia Memories removed, Phillip allowed the armor to disassemble.

* * *

**Later…**

"UNHAND ME! UNHAND ME!" shouted Sanosuke as he was being dragged into a police car. "UNHAND ME, YOU FILTHY BITCHES!" The officers taking him into the car were female police officers. More for adding insult to injury to him and his wounded pride.

"Oh, shut up!" one of the officers slapped him in the back of the head before forcing him inside the back of the car.

Tatsuma, Keitaro, Tsuruko, Phillip, Kanako and the rest of the Hinata-Sou residents stood at the foot of the steps as they watched the car drive off.

"Glad that's over," said Kanako, relieved. She'd finished solving her case before coming back.

"He'll be facing some very long jail time," said Tatsuma.

"It's what he deserves," concluded Tsuruko.

Motoko silently agreed as she held the distressed Takeru close. She had wanted to thank Takayuki for helping, but he had gone missing since getting her and Takeru to safety. She did however find a note in her pocket which stated she could call him anytime.

Motoko felt she would take him up on that offer sometime.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor: the garden**

Ryuji was sitting in a gazebo, having tea, cookies and cakes with Wakana. Takayuki stood at the ready, close to them, as a good bodyguard should.

"Guess your experiment didn't work," said Wakana to Ryuji.

"I chose wrong this time," murmured Ryuji. "Good thing I got tons more Gaia Memories to sell."

Takayuki spoke up, "With all due respect, Ryuji-sama, but aren't you concerned about the people harmed in this incident?"

"Why should I be?" Ryuji retorted. "I don't know them, and they have nothing to do with me."

"But, Ryuji-sama-"

"Takayuki, I sell the Gaia Memories. Whatever the customer chooses to do with them is their business. All I care about is collecting data," Ryuji interrupted. "By the way, have you anything to report on the Blade Memory's capabilities?"

"It was weak," Takayuki answered.

"Hm…I see…" Ryuji took a sip of his tea. His phone rang and he flipped it open to read a text message. Standing up, he said, "Kotonoha-chan is at the gate. I should greet her." Picking a cookie from the plate, he popped it into his mouth.

As Ryuji walked off to greet his fiancée, Takayuki watched him with worry in his eyes. Ryuji didn't seem to care about the lives of innocents when Gaia Memories were involved. Well, that wasn't completely true. Ryuji wasn't completely heartless. He just had little care for people he didn't know. Strangers just weren't worth his concern, apparently.

However, people like Kotonoha and the Sonozaki Clan were at the top of his list of the people he cared for the most. Takayuki had to be at least satisfied with that, right? Still, he couldn't help the nagging feeling he was getting. There was something different about Ryuji. It was in his eyes. It was like something was taking over.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"Must you leave now, Onee-sama?" asked Motoko. Aside from the duel and the distress caused by Tsuruko's presence, Motoko was saddened to have her sister leave. Or was she just saddened that Takeru was going along with her?

"Of course," said Tsuruko. "This was only a short visit to check up on you and see how you are doing, and I am pleased to see you're growing up." She smiled serenely. She cast her gaze upon Keitaro and Phillip, "As for you both, Double-dono, I'm glad to see that this city is in safe hands."

"Hey, it's our job," said Keitaro.

"But thanks for the compliment anyway," said Phillip.

"I'll be sure to bring my husband next time," said Tsuruko. "Come on, Takeru!"

"Momo!" Takeru waved at Motoko as he and his mother left.

* * *

_Dear Granny_

_It's been a crazy few days. I mean first Motoko's sister shows up for a visit and then we have a woman-hating maniac running lose. Fortunately, Phillip and I took care of the guy and now he's behind bars. Still, it kind of worries me. The help we got was a bit unexpected. I'm going to look into this. It might have something to do with that group we've been trying to unearth. Hope you're having fun on your trip, Granny. I hope to see you soon._

_Love: Keitaro_

* * *

KR Chrome: And another Dopant gets what he deserves. So, now that we have done this chap, here's something special. Here's a list of the original Dopants and Gaia Memories that have appeared in the fic

* * *

**Gaia Memory Report**

**By: Shroud**

Subject: Wolf Memory

User: Ryuji Sonozaki

Status: At Large

The Wolf Memory is one of the Animal-class Gaia Memories and only one has been produced thus far. The subject who uses it becomes a lycanthrope with black armor. Subject shows enhances strength, speed, and agility along with sharp claws and fangs. The subject also possesses the ability to unleash a sonic howl with concussive force. Subject likewise is influenced by the full moon, breaking off the armor and becoming a berserker.

Recently, the Wolf Memory and/or its Gaia Driver have been tampered with by Dr. Isaka. Subject now begins to exhibit coldness or aloofness towards people not intimately connected to his family. Likely cause is the pack mentality detailed in the Wolf Memory is affecting the user's mind. Relations to people he dislikes outside the family has yet to be seen.

Further observation will be needed.

* * *

Subject: Tsunami Memory

User: Tatsuya Mizuki

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

The Tsunami Memory is a Nature-class Gaia Memory which turns the user into literally, living water. The user gains the ability to control water to a ferocious extent, causing flooding in enclosed spaces and able to use enough force to break through objects with the water pressure.

The one who had the memory was using it to get revenge on Tokyo University because of his expulsion for selling answers to tests. As with most Dopants, the subject had mediocre control over his abilities. However, it was enough to overpower regular opponents like the swordswoman who challenged hm. However against an opponent who was skilled in the use of Gaia Memories, he was defeated.

* * *

Subject: Magnet Plus & Magnet Minus Memories

Users: Daiki and Asuka Hanaukyo

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

Both Memories are part of the Object-class of Gaia Memories. Both transform their users into similar Dopants, but are mirror opposites. One holds a negative charge while the other holds a positive charge. Separately, both are capable of manipulating different kinds of metal depending on the charge. Together, they are able to unleash electric bolts which could kill regular people.

The users were your average pair of silver spoon fed spoiled fools from the Hanaukyo family. Both had been expelled and decided that they wanted the head's family money and thus killed the only two adults not thrown out before attempting to secure the heir for themselves. They had reasonable experience with the Memories, but had little teamwork because of their greed and aggressive behavior. A suitable distraction allowed the Kamen Rider to defeat both of them at once.

* * *

Subject: Turtle Memory

User: Professor Asakura

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

The Memory is an Animal-class Memory which allows the user to take on the form of an armored turtle. The user is able to withdraw into the shell and become nigh untouchable because of the immense toughness that the shell possesses. The user likewise can transform into Big Turtle, a giant quadruped version of itself and unleash more destruction.

Jealous and angry at a colleague's success, the user wished to force the colleague to say his discovery was a fake. A confrontation ensued as the Kamen Rider appeared and the user ran away. The confrontation continued and the user became Big Turtle in attempts to beat the Kamen Rider. However, the weakness of the Big Turtle is lack of speed and the Kamen Rider used that to his own advantage, defeating the user.

* * *

Subject: Armadillo Memory

User: Gozaburou Takayama

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

This Memory is an Animal-class Memory which gives the user immense tunneling abilities along with superior strength. In case of emergencies, the user can also curl into a ball and roll away at high speeds. Its main purpose was for tunneling, but other uses can be found.

The user used the Memory to tunnel into stores and such to steal merchandise for profit to resell later. Most recently the user had stolen a rare turtle statue which was a clue to an undiscovered society. Lack of subtlety on the user's part allowed him to be confronted and defeated by the Kamen Rider.

* * *

Subject: Samurai Memory

User: Kentaro Sakata

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

This Memory is a Concept-Class Memory which enhances the user's skill in swordplay, allowing them to beat almost anyone who uses a sword if they desire. The user is also provided a weapon which allows them to cut through just about anything. The blade itself is only a few molecules thick and can even cut wind attacks.

The user was a spoiled playboy who used it to frame a pair of girls who turned him down and humiliated him. He killed his associate with it and used the corpse to frame the girls for the crime. However in his high from using the Memory, he was not able to see all the details and instead allowed himself to fall into a trap made by the Kamen Rider. Conflict followed and the user was defeated and his victims cleared of all charges.

* * *

Subject: Silkworm Memory

User: Taisuke Sawanaga

Status: Broken and Committed

This is an Animal-class Memory which allows the user to create silk which is stronger that cable and can only be cut or broken with superior strength. The body of the user is also able to take high impacts and squeeze through somewhat narrow spaces. It was made for escaping, but like most users, they had a different purpose in mind.

The user of this Memory was a confirmed pervert with an obsession with anything with large breasts but had a long history of being shot down. Using the Memory, he began kidnapping cute girls and ones who shot him down, seeing them as evil and deserving punishment for hurting him. His obsession continued to grow, making him more deranged, possibly due to being underage and still developing. The Kamen Rider quickly became involved and with some assistance from the Wolf Dopant, defeated the user.

* * *

Subject: Rose Memory

User: Ritsuko Akagi

Status: Broken and Incarcerated.

This is a Nature-class Memory which allows the user to create vines which are quite flexible and also create pods filled with a perfume-like substance which causes pleasant dreams for anyone enveloped in them. The user is also capable of launching flower petals to make an escape.

The user was a woman who was bitter towards most men and the concept of marriage in general. Using the Memory, she began kidnapping brides and placing them in the pods, believing she was doing them a favor. Again, the Kamen Rider became involved and this time used a decoy so to track the user to her hiding place. Conflict followed and the user was defeated.

* * *

Subject: Phantom Memory

User: Miyuki Nanase

Status: Broken, Incarcerated, and Under Mental Observation

The user of this Concept-class Memory gains the ability to become both invisible and intangible. Some minor abilities such as causing illusions or generating a weakening miasma are also recorded. Generally, the user is comparable to that of a ghost.

The user was using this Memory to harass and stalk her victim, believing her to be the reason why her brother died. Her hatred and negative emotions were warped by the Memory and turned her into an endlessly enraged being who yearned for her target's death. However, the target was able to procure the help of the Kamen Rider who in turn extracted the Memory from the user.

* * *

Subject: Bulldozer Memory

User: Kentayama Sakai

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

This is an Object-class Memory which allows the user to be donned in heavy machinery-like armor and also gain the ability to smash through almost any material with enough collected speed. The user also has the ability to become Bull Bulldozer and flatten buildings with ease.

The user was part of a two man team who illegally demolished buildings even if they weren't set for demolition. His target was Hinata-Sou, but he was distracted by a swordswoman for a short time. Dispatching her, he prepared to attack the building when the Kamen Rider appeared, defeating the user and revealing himself to the tenants of Hinata-Sou.

* * *

Subject: Bomb Memory

User: Kirimaro Shimsuro

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

This is an Object-class Memory which allows the user to become a living explosive. Users are able to generate explosives of any shape or size from their bodies. The intensity of the explosions is likewise controlled by the user.

The second half of thee two-man demolition team, the user was commissioned to kidnap Keitaro Urashima and his tenants in an attempt to draw out Raito. In response, Raito used the Fang Memory to become the Kamen Rider. Using his new abilities, the Kamen Rider defeated the user.

* * *

Subject: Tentacles Memory

User: Michiru Unohana

Status: Broken, Incarcerated, and Under Mental Observation

This Object-class Memory gives the user the ability to create an endless amount of arms which can be used for just about anything. The Memory isn't meant to be used in battle, but like most people who use them, they find a way to use them for fighting.

The user was a female who launched attacks on teenage girls and molested them while stealing their underwear. The Kamen Rider was not in the city at the time, but the Skull Rider had risen to take his place, confronting the user. During the battle, the Wolf and Swords Memories users came to assist the Skull Rider, allowing her to defeat the user.

* * *

Subject: Punishment Memory

User: Youko Saionji

Status: Broken and Free

The Punishment Memory is a Concept-class Memory which is capable of generating large weapons and massive strength compared to the likes of the Violence Memory. The user has exceptional endurance which is proportionate to how badly the user wishes to punish their target.

The user of the memory was a mother grieving about how her daughter was left pregnant by a playboy. She exhibited an unusually high degree of synchronization with the Punishment Memory and was well adapted to it despite only having bought it not even five hours before. However, that synchronization began to fall apart after the playboy she targeted was punished, the Memory pushing her to kill him. She managed to regain some control long enough for my Accel Rider to extract the Memory.

* * *

Subject: Brains Memory

User: Ichiro Amakusa

Status: At Large

This Object-class Memory allows the user supreme psychic abilities ranging from telekinesis to mind reading. Everything to do with the mind can be found in this Memory.

The current user is the Sonozaki family lawyer who uses it to erase all traces of the Sonozaki employees from their clients' minds should their Memories be broken and they are still in good health. Currently there is no former client who can tell the police anything about where they got their Gaia memories from

* * *

Subject: Swords Memory

User: Takayuki Hirakawa

Status: At Large

This Object-class Memory allows the user to control up to six swords with just a psychic command. The user is also encased in metal, but it does not hinder movements, allowing a free range of motion and full possibilities of techniques. The user can also grow two additional pairs of arms so that he may wield all six swords simultaneously

The user is a swordsman of remarkable skill who has mastered the Swords Memory to a fine degree. He wears a Gaia Driver to filter out the negative effects and has done well. He is the current top bodyguard of the Sonozaki family and the close confidant of the Wolf Memory user aside from the Claydoll Memory user.

* * *

Subject: Hacker Memory

User: Hiroyuki Kukobura

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

This Concept-class Memory brings remarkable computer skills to the user. They are capable of breaking into all but the most secure computer systems and can usually mask his presence at the same time. He is also able to take control of machines which have but a small amount of computer technology in them.

The user was a slacker of a young man who used the Memory to cheat his way into Tokyo U. However, his downfall came when Raito tried to find his signature and in panic, the user attacked. Now confirmed, the three Riders set a trap and captured the user, destroying the Memory with a triple attack.

* * *

Subject: Blade Memory

User: Sanosuke Ishida

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

While an Object-class Memory, it is not the same caliber of the Swords memory. The user gains blade arms and is able to shoot blades from his back, but the fine control is not present unless one had the skill before using the Memory.

The user was a chauvinistic and misogynistic man who did not take being beaten by a woman very well. He used the Memory to take his revenge on female martial artists who he deemed as below him before hunting down the one who defeated him. Proving that it is the people who make the Memories powerful, the user was blocked by the Swords user without transforming and sent flying from an attack by a regular person, proving his lack of true skill. Hunting for his target, the user was defeated finally by Raito and the Swords Memory user in Dopant form.

* * *

Ten-Faced Paladin: Okay, that wraps up another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the Gaia Memory Reports


	24. Case 24: Summer Fun

"You called, Uncle?" said Ryuji as he entered Ryubee's private study.

"Yes," Ryubee answered. "Please, take a seat."

Ryuji did as told. Ryubee said, "I read your report and I must say I am very impressed."

Ryuji tried to hide his blush at the praise. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Your research and observations have given us new insight on the mysteries of Gaia Memories," added Ryubee.

"Well, Uncle, despite the numerous failures, I have observed that a number of my clients have demonstrated a high synchronization rate with their Gaia Memories. They were able to control the influence of the Memories. Even though the corruption finally poisoned their minds, it took longer than randomly matched up Dopants and Memories," Ryuji explained.

It was all in Ryuji's report. Poorly matched users and Memories became rampant rapidly but the ones Ryuji selected took longer for the corruption to set in. Considering how newly developed Gaia Memories have a habit of becoming rampant and turning their users into maniacs, Ryuji made quite an accomplishment.

It was near the end of July and so far Ryuji had sold nearly 50 percent of his inventory.

"Ryuji, you're becoming a very beneficial member of the Musuem," said Ryubee. "If only you weren't so picky. Kirihiko isn't."

Ryuji frowned, "With all due respect, Uncle, I am not picky. I am just cautious. I don't believe in selling Gaia Memories to every Tom, Dick and Harry with a lot of money in their wallets. My clients all truly need the Gaia Memories to accomplish their goals."

"Yes, and even with your philosophy you're almost becoming a good a dealer as Kirihiko," Ryubee praised.

"Almost isn't good enough," frowned Ryuji.

Ryubee admitted that Ryuji had changed. Initially, the boy didn't want to be involved with the Museum but Ryubee knew that teenagers like Ryuji were a little indecisive about their futures. So, as a kind and loving parent, he decided to give Ryuji a push in the right direction. Ryuji did believe in Ryubee's desire to create a utopian society but he wasn't very keen on the methods. However, the more and more he listened to Ryubee, the more he began to believe it.

"What is your goal in the Museum, Ryuji?" Ryubee inquired.

"That's easy," Ryuji answered. "It's to create the ULTIMATE Gaia Memory. Perfect, refined, and not tarnished by any impurities. A true reflection of human evolution," Ryuji answered.

Ryubee smiled. It seemed his nephew had great dreams. "Ryuji, your summer vacation is coming up, right? I think it's time you took a break."

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 24: Summer Fun**

* * *

**Hinata**** City**** High**

Ryuji and Kotonoha were making out on the school roof. Their mouths were firmly pressed together as they kissed deeply, their tongues swirling inside their mouths. His hand went down her back and squeezed her posterior, causing her to gasp. She didn't break the kiss, though, and continued to kiss him with her arms wrapped securely around his neck. One of his hands came up to her chest and gave one of her breasts a squeeze and she moaned.

Before when she had a relationship with Makoto, she didn't like how he groped her. With Ryuji, however, it felt just right. He never forced her to do anything and he knew how to read the signals whenever she wanted him to make a move. Ryuji was the perfect boyfriend and she loved him for it.

They broke the kiss, panting with faces flushed. He rested his forehead on hers and asked, "Kotonoha-chan, would you like to stay with me during summer break? My uncle just gave me permission to use one of our summer homes near the beach."

"I'd like that," Kotonoha accepted the invitation without hesitation. A romantic stay on the beach, maybe a private outing on the boat, how could she say no?

* * *

**Urashima Detective Agency**

"It's so hot…" Kanako groaned as she laid on the floor while fanning herself with a hand fan.

"You're right," Keitaro agreed as he held a miniature electric fan in his hand and was also fanning himself with his fedora. He was sweating. "And it's been a slow week too. Aside from the Dopant cases we had to solve this month we haven't gotten anything new."

The brother and sister eyed Phillip who was sitting in the corner, reading. Even in his usual clothes he seemed unconcerned by the heat. He had told them that he was using psychology to trick his body into thinking it wasn't hot. He was thinking cool thoughts. Despite disbelief from his siblings, Phillip's method was working.

The door opened and Kanako gawked while Keitaro nearly fell off his chair in shock.

"Hey, Kei! Pack up! We're headed to the beach!" Kitsune informed. She was wearing a leopard-print bikini. It didn't help Keitaro's cognitive thought processes that's she was posing enticingly in a casual way.

"Bwu-huh?" Keitaro blinked, suitably distracted by Kitsune's choice of attire.

"Haruka's got a restaurant down at the beachside and we all head out there every summer to enjoy some vacation time," Kitsune explained, loving that slightly dazed gleam in his eyes. "So let's go already! Everyone is already packing!"

"Uh…okay," Keitaro blinked, getting some of his senses back.

"Fine, we'll go," Kanako sighed, stomping to Kitsune and pushing her out the door. "Now leave! You're indecently dressed!"

"We're all gonna be indecently dressed on the beach, Kanako-chan! You're just jealous coz you're flat on top!" teased Kitsune.

"That's it!" Kanako snapped. She was going to go shop for a new bathing suit! She'd show that drunken fox who was sexier.

* * *

**Sonozaki Summer Home**

"Wow…" Kotonoha stood awed at the house. It was bigger than her family's own summer home.

As the pair entered the property, a couple came from inside the house to greet them. They were in their 60's and dressed casually. They had a very homely look, like a pair of grandparents or something similar.

"Kotonoha-chan, this couple is the Karasumas," Ryuji introduced. "They help to take care of the summer home."

"Welcome," greeted Eijiro Karasuma.

"Yes, welcome to the Sonozaki Summer Home," greeted Natsu Karasuma, Eijiro's wife. "Please, come and rest. You must be tired from your journey."

Kotonoha entered the summer home as Natsu led her to up to one of the rooms. It was modest and cozy with a bed and a desk. The bed had a canopy and the walls of the room were decorated with paintings. Kotonoha put her bags down and smiled to Natsu. "This is a very beautiful room, Natsu-san."

"We do our best to take care of the place," said Natsu. "When Ryubee-sama told us that Ryuji-sama was bringing his fiancée, we did our best to make the room livable for you, Kotonoha-sama."

Kotonoha blushed at the honorific. "Ano…you don't need to call me 'sama'."

"Oh, but you are Ryuji-sama's fiancée. That makes you part of the Sonozakis," responded Natsu. "Tea will be served soon. Please, rest yourself."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

The group stood at the foot of the steps with their luggage and summer clothes on. They were looking forward to the beach trip. Even Elizabeth and Queen were excited since they would be with their friends. Tama was on Mutsumi's head like a hat with Fang on Phillip's shoulder.

"Where's our ride?" Keitaro asked as he checked his Spider Shock watch.

"Haruka-san said she'd arrange it," said Phillip.

"Hey, I see a bus," Naru pointed out.

Indeed, and it was a tourism bus. The kind that would be able to show off all the great sights to the people on board. As it pulled up close to the group, the door opened and out jumped a blonde girl.

"Phillip!" Sarah exclaimed as she tackle-hugged the bookworm.

"Ah, Sarah!" Phillip reacted pleasantly as he returned the hug. "Good to see you."

"Hello, everyone!" Seta greeted as he came down from the bus.

"Seta-sensei!" Naru gasped.

"Haruka-san called and said you all were headed to the beach."

"So, let's go already!" yelled Sarah impatiently, tugging on Phillip's hand.

"Guess Haruka-san's driving," said Keitaro, relieved.

"Yes, and when I volunteered she punched me," Seta answered, smiling in amusement.

"That's because we don't want anyone dying, and this bus is a rental," Haruka called from the driver's seat. "Now, put your luggage in the compartment and get on! We're losing daylight!"

The group entered after putting away their luggage. As Keitaro took a seat, he didn't notice Kanako and Kitsune fighting over who would sit next to him. Unfortunately they would not get the chance.

"Sempai, may I sit next to you?" Shinobu asked.

"Of course," Keitaro welcome.

Smiling, the middle-schooler sat down next to him.

Sarah was also seated next to Phillip who was reading a book. She was just happy to be next to him. She wasn't at all noisy for a change, opting to just enjoying his company in tranquility.

* * *

Wakana sighed as she prepared for her radio show. "I wanted to go to the beach too." It was the perfect day for a beach trip and she was stuck inside for another radio show. Kotonoha and Ryuji were going and she wanted to tease her cousin about seeing his fiancée in a bikini for the fist time.

"I know that, Wakana-sama," said Takayuki. He was standing guard outside the door as Wakana read through her script. "Unfortunately, Ryubee-sama only gave Ryuji-sama permission to go on vacation."

"That sucks," Wakana frowned. "It's boring without Ryuji-otouto."

"He'll be back in two weeks," Takayuki reminded.

"Hm…maybe I can do something about that?" Wakana smiled.

Takayuki didn't like the way Wakana was smiling.

* * *

The bus ride to the beach wasn't a quiet one but it was fun. They had a karaoke machine and Elizabeth and Queen took the opportunity to sing their single 'Love Wars'. It certainly revealed why the two were able to create a CD.

The bus eventually pulled over at the inn they would be staying at while at the beach. As they exited the vehicle, Mutsumi spread her arms and sighed. "Ah…fresh beach air. Smells just like home."

"I'm glad you like it," said Naru, yawning. She stretched her arms. "Woo, it was a long trip! I think I need a nap."

"Hm, it would seem that this endeavor would prove promising," said Phillip, already preparing to research beach concepts.

Keitaro rubbed his shoulders, trying to get the stiffness out, just barely avoiding Su as she leaped away giggling to play in the sand. Shrugging, he looked to the masses enjoying the sun and immediately sighed. "Be back in a minute," he called without waiting for a reply. Heading across the sand, he stopped at an occupied beach chair. One with an afro sticking out from the top.

"Should've known you couldn't resist the beach scene," said Keitaro as he saw the familiar blogger known as Watcherman sitting on a beach chair with a pair of electronic binoculars. He wasn't even dressed for the beach, opting to go with his regular clothes even at the beach where swimsuits were the norm.

"Ah, Kei-chan!" Watcherman smiled at the young detective.

"So, what are you up to?" asked Keitaro. "As if I didn't know," he murmured.

"I just came to admire the view," addressed Watcherman.

"I can see that," said Keitaro, watching the bikini-clad girls on the beach. "Just don't let the girls catch you. You know they don't like pervs."

"Ah, so you did bring the Hinata-Sou harem," grinned Watcherman. "Where are those lovely ladies?"

"Baka," spat Keitaro. Shaking his head, he released a reluctant sigh. "Well since you helped out with our frame-up case I'll repay the favor. We're opening up a beachside restaurant and everyone's going to be helping out. If you can find us, you're welcome."

"Really?" Watcherman gasped. "Ahh, that's my Kei-chan! Always helping out his buddies!"

"Right, right," Keitaro sighed. "Just don't tell Haruka I told you about it. She'd kill me."

* * *

Ryuji gaped at Kotonoha's swimsuit. It was a one-piece, but not different from a bikini since it exposed a lot of skin. It was a halter-style bathing suit, colored white, with a plunging V-shaped neckline that stopped just below her naval. She had a straw hat on, and a towel.

Ryuji wore a pair of black trunks with a white hoodie, and he was carrying the beach umbrellas and blankets.

All Ryuji knew was that his fiancée would be getting some attention from the males on the beach.

* * *

The beach was full of men and women in their swimsuits, all wanting the same thing. That was to have fun. Of course, with each person, the definition of fun would be very different. Men who were hoping to find attractive women, stopped what they were doing as they saw the Hinata-Sou residents walking onto the beach.

They weren't the only ones getting attention. Not too far away was Kotonoha who was putting on some sunscreen. Ryuji was putting some on her exposed back, growling at any men who dared to look at _his_ woman.

The Hinata-Sou group travelled over to a beach café which Haruka quickly produced the keys for and entered inside. Following her, the group took in the sights. It was a modest place, but had more room than her usual teahouse did. It was all open air too, allowing any guests to enjoy the beachside scenery. Since it was so well placed, the guests wouldn't have to look at the parking lots while they ate.

"Nice," Keitaro nodded.

"Isn't it a cozy place?" asked Kitsune. "We work as waitresses here every year and we seem to do pretty well for ourselves."

"I can imagine why," the hardboiled detective nodded. The girls were all in attractive bathing suits. With their looks they could attract a whole crowd to the café and rake in a profit. Kitsune was in the leopard-print bikini she'd shown him earlier but this time with a matching sarong around her waist, Motoko had on a school swimsuit since she had nothing else, Naru wore a red bikini, Su wore a simple halter-style bathing suit, Shinobu had on a green one-piece, Mutsumi wore a simple dark green bikini, and finally Haruka was in a black bikini with a sarong. The twins, Queen and Elizabeth, wore strapless white and black onepiece swimsuits.

"Remember, Keitaro," Haruka reminded. "You got work to do."

"Not me!" chirped Sarah. "I wanna go play!" She grabbed Phillip by the hand. "Come on, Phillip!"

Phillip laughed merrily as he allowed himself to be dragged along by the energetic girl in a white one-piece.

"Ah, looks like Sarah's got the right idea," said Seta. He was in blue trunks and a floral Hawaiian shirt.

Keitaro also laughed in amusement before staring at his adopted sister. She was wearing a purple bikini but something seemed…off.

"Hey, why don't we hit the beach?" Kitsune asked as she grabbed Keitaro's arm.

"Actually, he's busy," countered Kanako as she grabbed Keitaro's other arm. Okay, now he knew that something about Kanako was off, but what? "Come on, Onii-chan. We're gonna set up a small detective service here too."

Meanwhile, Phillip was getting some attention as he and Sarah made sandcastles. Well, actually, Sarah was just watching as Phillip had just built the Taj Mahal out of sand.

"Wow…" Sarah's mouth was agape.

"Before I knew it, it looked like that," smiled Phillip.

Up in the sky, a robotic bird was observing the group.

* * *

**Time Skip: One Week Later**

A stage was being built upon the beach and there was a TV crew setting up their equipment. A huge sign that read 'Beach Queen Contest' was also raised.

Sitting on a beach chair and under an umbrella, wearing a pink bikini was Wakana Sonozaki. Standing nearby was Takayuki, sword strapped to his hip. He was wearing jeans shorts and a white hoodie.

The contest was being sponsored by the radio station Wakana worked at. She was going to be one of the judges and commentator. Furthermore, this was also a live TV broadcast so the publicity would give a huge boost to her fame.

As Wakana was drinking an ice cold beverage, she said to her bodyguard, "Takayuki, go and call Ryuji-otouto, OK?"

* * *

"Beach Queen?" asked Keitaro as he read one of the flyers which had been handed out around the beach as the group was working that day. "Holy cow! It's being hosted by Princess Wakana!"

"What?" the voice of Phillip gasped before the boy in question dashed out from the stock room and snatched it from his brother's hands. Reading it over, his eyes widened, "I don't believe it! An actual live performance! What will I do?"

"Just breathe there Phillip," Keitaro laughed.

"Who's Princess Wakana?" asked Sarah from her seat at the bar with a suspicious frown.

"Only the biggest radio personality to hit the air waves in all Hinata Hot Springs!" Queen giggled, sidling up to Sarah.

"Phil-chan has a huge crush on her too," Elizabeth added. "He even got to meet her once, even though she never saw his face. Kei-chan told us that she became quite attached to him."

"What?" Sarah cried.

"It was a case involving a Dopant and stalker," Phillip summarized.

* * *

**Sonozaki Summer Home**

"I don't freakin believe this…" murmured Ryuji. Takayuki was sitting in the living room with both Ryuji and Kotonoha. The young Sonozaki was reading a flyer that his family bodyguard had given him. "A Beach Queen Contest?"

"Yes, and sponsored by Wakana-sama's radio station," stated Takayuki.

"Sounds like fun," said Kotonoha honestly.

"Indeed, and she was hoping that Kotonoha-sama could also participate."

Ryuji felt a vein throbbing on the side of his temple as his right eyebrow twitched when he heard the suggestion. Kotonoha was going to be gawked at like a piece of meat by horny men. Looking at his fiancée, he had to admit that she could win the contest without trouble. She was beautiful and had a nice figure with curves in all the right places.

Kotonoha, on the other hand, blushed when Takayuki told her that Wakana had suggested that she should participate. Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest? She was Ryuji's fiancée. It wouldn't be fair, right?

* * *

**Hinata Beach Cafe**

Takayuki sighed as he sat down in the beach café. "Excuse me," he called for one of the waitresses. She looked familiar from behind. When she turned, he gaped. "Aoyama-san!"

"Hirakawa-san!" Motoko gasped. She went over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a working vacation," he answered. "And you?"

"Working part-time," she answered. "May I take your order?"

Takayuki looked her over. She wasn't in her usual kendo-ka clothing. Instead she wore denim shorts and a blue tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

She looked good.

"Oh, yes, indeed! I'd like a glass of ice tea and maybe a few chicken kebabs," he ordered.

* * *

"Otouto!" Wakana hugged her cousin. "Fancy meeting you here!"

Ryuji rolled her eyes. "Wakana-chan, were you bored without me?" She pulled back and grinned sheepishly.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"I can't help it, though! It's summer and I wanted to go to the beach, but I had work!" she whined.

"So, in order for you to come to the beach, you convinced your radio station to sponsor and host this Beach Queen Contest?" he asked, looking about.

Wakana winked. "Got it in one!"

"By the way, how's everyone doing at home?" asked Ryuji. He was interested with how the rest of his family was doing.

"That Dr. Isaka visited us a few times," Wakana said, frowning.

"Oh." Ryuji still didn't completely trust that shifty doctor. "Anything else?"

"Well…it seems that Saeko-neesama is attracted to him too," Wakana added. It sounded like dirty gossip.

Ryuji frowned. His other cousin was married and making eyes at that creep. He wondered if Kirihiko knew. Despite the problems Ryuji may have had with the guy, he really did care about Saeko and worked very hard to try and make her happy as her husband. Hearing about her beginning to stray would not sit well with him.

"So, is Kotonoha-chan gonna take part?" asked Wakana.

Ryuji sighed. "Yes, she is." He never thought his fiancée would be so daring but she had agreed to participate. Maybe she wanted to be bolder for him. "I sure hope you have enough security. I don't want her getting harassed."

"Take a look around, otouto," said Wakana as she pointed out the security guards posted around the staging area. "It's all good." Being a popular celebrity, Wakana needed a lot of security. This was also for the benefit of the participants.

"It better, and please be fair and impartial. I want Kotonoha-chan to win but not because you said so," he advised.

* * *

**Beachside Hinata Cafe**

"You signed up?" Keitaro blinked.

"Heck yeah!" Kitsune grinned. "I think I got a pretty good shot, don't you think?" She punctuated her statement by arching her back as she showed Keitaro her side profile. Being in her usual flower bikini so to help sales, she made quite the lovely picture. Add the fact that her eyes were rather open instead of squinting and she looked absolutely incredible.

The group was enjoying a slow day since everyone was in a stir about the Beach Queen Contest. It was good for the girls since it gave them a little extra time off, but Haruka didn't like it since it meant not as much business as before.

"The odds may be in your favour, but not if Princess Wakana is going to be on stage," Phillip sighed dreamily.

"I still say I should have signed up," Sarah grumped, not liking how Phillip was hung up on this Wakana person. Not after how she heard about the case where they first met and it seemed she might return the sentiment. Romance like that could crop up fast in situations like that, Sarah herself being a prime example.

"Maybe after you fill out more, Panda Butt," teased Keitaro, amused at Sarah's dark scowl.

"I signed up too, Onii-chan!" declared Kanako. She wasn't about to be one-up by the trampy fox-girl.

Keitaro could sense storm clouds brewing and gulped.

"We signed up too!" announced Queen and Elizabeth in unison.

"Might be good for business too," said Haruka.

"How about you sign up as well, Haruka-san?" suggested Seta.

"I got better things to do than to prance on stage," she retorted.

* * *

"Welcome to the First Annual Beach Queen Contest, hosted by Hinata City Radio!" announced Wakana into the microphone as she stood on stage. "I'm your host, MC and one of the judges, Princess Wakana!"

That got a lot of whooping and hollering from the crowd.

"This contest will determine who is the hottest beach bunny and fit for the title of Beach Queen! Boys, hope you can handle it?" She finished with a wink.

One of her fellow judges was a man in his early forties named Shinichi Banabara. He had indigo hair that was parted in the middle, a strong jaw and was wearing a white shirt along with blue knee-length shorts.

When Wakana had suggested the Beach Queen Contest, he immediately leapt at the chance to see many hot young women in bathing suits. It was paradise for him. It was like he was reliving his youth.

Wakana sat down next to Shinichi and asked, "How's the wife and kids?"

"Oh, Rena-chan's fine and so are the kids," he answered. "Thanks for asking, Wakana-san."

She then whispered, "When is your next book coming out?"

"You'll get your advanced copy in a week," he whispered back.

The competitors were quickly lining up and preparing for their time on the stage. All of them were hidden behind screens so that the audience couldn't see them and make early judgments. They also had a fairly large set of swimsuits to choose from if they felt like they needed something good to really show off. Some of the contestants were making good use of them.

"Okay everyone! Let's get started!" Wakana cheered. "Contestant #1 is a foxy one, please welcome Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno!"

Kitsune strut her stuff on stage. As the words go, 'if you got, it flaunt it' and she did flaunt it as she strut her stuff on the stage. Anyone would think she was some sort of supermodel with the way she composed herself.

Men whooped and wolf-whistled at her and she responded with a wink as she blew kisses at them. Actually, she was winking at Keitaro who was in the audience.

"Contestant #2 is a home grown cutie, Kotonoha Katsura!" called Wakana as Kotonoha walked up to the front of the stage, shyly. She waved at the crowd who were mesmerized by the innocent schoolgirl. Ryuji growled at any man making inappropriate remarks. She was wearing a different bathing suit this time. It was a green and white striped bikini and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Contestant #3 and #4 are definitely what I'd call a terrific duo, Queen and Elizabeth!" The twins were well known as being contestant on Nihon Idol.

"Contestant #5, the web idol Naru Narusegawa!"

"Contestant #6 is what I'd call a real traditional beauty, Motoko Aoyama!"

When both Motoko and Naru had been called, the cheers were huge. Most definitely they were still net idols due to Watcherman's blog.

Speaking of which, Watcherman was taking pictures of the contestants.

"Contestant #7 is the dark and mysterious, Kanako Urashinma!"

It was a constant stream of nothing but beautiful women which many boys were thanking their lucky stars for. Each girl took a position on the stage so they could be viewed by the audience. Keitaro felt a little jealous when he heard some of the audience members talk about Kitsune. In another part, Ryuji felt like throttling people near him when he heard them make several lewd comments about his fiancée's breasts. Still, Kotonoha had volunteered and this was all part of the experience. Besides, pounding them now would just upset his girl.

"The girls seem to be a hit," Phillip commented, completely missing the sheer sexiness on the stage and instead admired Wakana from afar.

"I still say you should have entered," Seta commented to Haruka.

"Shut up before I make you," the elder Urashima frowned, bonking the man on the head.

"I still say I should have entered," Sarah huffed.

"You're not well-developed enough," Keitaro retorted. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now that you've seen the girls, please vote on the voting sheets being given out," instructed Wakana as sheets of paper were being handed out to the audience. "Everyone choose your favourite beach bunny and cast your vote! Tomorrow, we'll announce our finalists!"

The audience scrambled to the front where people were handing out ballots with a list of the girls' names on them so they could choose who to vote for. All of the girls on the stage did their best to look good and/or sexy so that they would get picked to be one of the finalists. They did want the title of Beach Queen after all. Keitaro could see both Naru and Motoko flushing slightly, obviously unbelieving that they were taking part. Queen and Elizabeth were getting into it, striking poses with each other. Obviously they were both aiming to get into the finals together. Kitsune and Kanako were both posing oh so enticingly, bringing the sexy level up to a whole new level. Ryuji's eyes just stayed on Kotonoha, admiring how well she filled out her bathing suit. His desire to take her to a private place to make out was only matched by his desire to pound the boys

"Keitaro, is there something different about Kanako?" Phillip asked as he tried to make a vote between so many of his friends. If only he could vote for Wakana.

"I'm pretty sure there is, but I can't figure out what," Keitaro shrugged. "Maybe it's because we've never seen her in a bathing suit before or something."

"Maybe," Phillip shrugged. "But I'm sure it's something."

"Well, we'll see what happens next," said Keitaro.

* * *

**Hinata**** Beach**** Cafe**

After the initial contest, Queen, Elizabeth, Kitsune, Naru, Motoko and Kanako returned to the beach café to rest. They'd been approached by a few guys but Keitaro and Phillip managed to drive them off. Well, the ones who were flirting with Kanako, Queen, Elizabeth, and Kitsune. Naru and Motoko were easily able to get their more stubborn pursuers away via a simple bonk to the head. Only one boy was sent flying away because he had thought trying to pinch Motoko's butt might get her to notice him. It did, but not in the way he would have liked. He landed in the water a fair distance from shore.

"Wow, that was some contest, wasn't it?" grinned Kitsune, lounging in one of the cafe seats. The cafe was closing down and there were only a few jobs left, allowing Kitsune to lounge since she had gotten her share done already.

"You haven't won yet," grumbled Kanako. It was just the first contest. After the finalists were chosen then things would become more competitive.

"Well, you girls did great," said Keitaro proudly.

"Pop open the sake then, Kei!" Kitsune ordered cheerfully. "We're gonna celebrate!"

"Party!" the twins cheered.

* * *

**Sonozaki Summer Home**

Meanwhile, Takayuki, Wakana, Ryuji and Kotonoha were sitting on the porch of the summer home, having some iced tea and watermelon. It was a successful end to the first day of the contest and Wakana was feeling proud of herself. Kotonoha seemed to be a little excitable and feeling a little more affectionate than usual, which Ryuji wasn't complaining about. Still, this was the first time she had done something like show off in a beachside competition and she was finding that she liked it.

"Ah, this is really refreshing!" Wakana grinned.

"Wakana-neechan, don't rig the ballots," warned Ryuji.

"Would I do that?" asked Wakana innocently.

He gave her an even stare.

"Don't worry, Ryuji-otouto! I won't tamper with the results, but it's safe to say your fiancée's 'talents' will allow her to get into the finals," the DJ told him.

"Really?" Kotonoha seemed oddly eager.

"Didn't you see how many guys were drooling at you?"

"I did," murmured Ryuji. He didn't like how they were leering at Kotonoha lustfully. He knew what was going through their heads because the same thing was going on in his head.

"Well, they'll count all the ballots and the results would be announced tomorrow," informed Wakana. "Until then, let's have some rest. Kotonoha-chan needs to be ready to win!"

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

There was no way she could lose now and if she did then they would pay. Nobody was more beautiful than her and she would make sure of that! She would make sure to win no matter what! She wouldn't let some beachside hussies take what was hers! She would guarantee it!

"**MERMAID!**"

* * *

Night soon fell and the Hinata-Sou gang all retreated to the inn they were staying at for a rest. The girls decided to go to the outdoor bath. It was separated with a fence with one side being for men and the other side being for women. It became a mixed bath only on certain times as indicated by the schedule.

Kitsune stretched. Today had been fun. She got to show just how feminine she could be and she snagged Keitaro's attention. It was so funny how his glasses nearly fell off when he stared at her. It was more out of stunned silence rather than lustful leering.

Motoko too was feeling oddly giddy. She never thought about her own beauty that much. She always tried to be a warrior, and acting like a girly-girl was completely out of character for her. She blamed Kitsune and that silver tongue of hers for convincing her to compete.

Naru knew she was beautiful. That got her into trouble since boys would approach her. That was why she dressed up like a geek. Still, being happy to strut her stuff at least once out on the beach was rather thrilling, even if she wasn't used to it.

As for Kanako, she wasn't about to lose. Her 'secret weapons' were still good so she would just use them again. She just wished that her favourite brother would just pay attention to them.

"Mutsumi-san?" asked Queen. "Why didn't you take part?" Mutsumi could've easily gotten a lot of votes. She was attractive with nice proportions to her curves. When the news of the contest came around, she didn't seem as excited about it as some of the others were.

"Ara, well, I never had any fun when I would sign up for contests like that back home," Mutsumi explained with a smile. "Whenever I tried the other girls would just all quit and I would win by default. I never really understood why."

"You...don't say," mumbled Elizabeth, glancing at Mutsumi's generous endowments with no small amount of envy.

Conversation just continued on for the girls, some being excited about the contest while others pondered their chances. However, Su and Shinobu were first to notice when a whirlpool began to start up in the middle of the springs. At first they feared that a drain had opened up or in Su's case wondering if a portal to some planet filled with women named Siren had appeared, but they were quickly proven wrong when the whirlpool suddenly became violent and began thrashing in all directions, making all of the girls spin around and grow increasingly dizzy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Brothers Urashima were up in their room. Phillip was doing some reading as Keitaro laid on a futon in a yukata.

"Are you going to ask Kitsune-san out on a date?" Phillip asked. "You seem to be getting rather attached to her. According to my research that's how most romantic relationships begin."

"Ahhh, romance is never predictable or easy," Keitaro sighed. "The thought is tempting though. Is there anywhere nearby where I could take her is the question though."

"There's a summer festival that's going to take place nearby," Phillip replied immediately. "My research into the concept of romance stated that such things are good places for dates."

"I'll think about it," said Keitaro. It was pretty obvious what Phillip was researching now. Either it was triggered by the arrival of Princess Wakana or someone got him to start thinking about it. If his desire to study romance was triggered by someone talking about romance then it could have been anything from overhearing a couple at the beach or even Sarah asking him about it.

Leaving Phillip to his research, Keitaro wondered what he could do. However, as he was deciding to see if there was anything to eat, the Stag Phone began to beep rapidly. Keitaro was reaching to it in a flash before he flipped it open and saw the blinking blip on the screen.

"Damn it, not here too…" groaned Keitaro.

* * *

**"DIE! DIE! DIE!" **the Mermaid Dopant crowed gleefully as she assaulted the girls. Like her name implied, the Mermaid Dopant was half-human and half-fish. Her entire body was covered in scales and she had a fin running down her back up to the base of her tail. She had fins on her forearms too and webbed fingers with clawed fingertips. Her hair was made of seaweed and her face was covered in a white mask with no mouth but narrowed red eyes. She sported fins for ears as well.

The girls from Hinata-Sou were struggling to stay above the water as the Mermaid Dopant created a whirlpool which threatened to smash them against the hard rocks which decorated the onsen. Su and Shinobu were clutching the sides with Shinobu screaming in fear. Motoko was struggling as she held a rock sticking from the water while clutching Kitsune to keep her from being swept away. Naru was holding onto the back fence as she gripped Queen who was holding Elizabeth. Mutsumi seemed to be much calmer than most, gripping her towel which had somehow been snagged on a protruding rock with Sarah in her arm. Kanako was attempting to pull herself out of the water, cursing herself for keeping the Lost Driver and the Skull Memory with her clothes.

"**All of you just die!**" the enraged Dopant screeched, finding nothing but amusement in the terror of the people she was attacking.

"SEMPAI!" Shinobu screamed, utter terror in her voice.

"Phillip!" Sarah cried, an equal amount of fear in her own voice.

It didn't look good…

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

A blast of wind erupted from the changing room, knocking the Mermaid Dopant off her fins and stopping the whirlpool which threatened to swallow the girls. All of the girls were able to relax before they spied Double emerging from the doorway, charging right at the Dopant. Normally any woman would be upset at seeing a man charge into their bath, but this was going to be an exception.

"**Even here, crimes still have to be counted,**" Double frowned as he advanced on the sputtering Mermaid Dopant.

"Too bad being allowed into the girls' side was under circumstances like this," Keitaro sighed from Double's black half.

"Concentrate, Keitaro," Phillip spoke from the green side.

"Right," said Keitaro. Double addressed the girls, "**You girls better get out of here. Things are about to get wild.**"

The girls didn't need to be told anything more as they got out of the onsen as quickly as possible. Double turned his attention towards the Dopant before he flicked his right wrist.

"We'll need Trigger for this one," analysed Phillip.

"Alright," said Keitaro as Double took out the Trigger Memory.

**"TRIGGER!"**

He then replaced the Joker Memory with the Trigger Memory.

**"CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

Once in the half-green and half-blue Cyclone-Trigger Form, Double removed the Trigger Magnum from his chest and fired at the Dopant with bursts of air from his gun. The bursts hit the Dopant, sending her sliding backwards and up against the fence.

"**Damn you!**" the Dopant hissed before diving into the water. Double could still see her and continued firing into the water. Double would not be fooled and get taken into the water where his opponent was the strongest. However, he would have little choice in the matter as seaweed lashed out from the water and tied around his neck, left ankle and right arm, pulling and tripping him up, before dragging him into the water.

"**Crap!**" Double cursed.

"**DIE! DIE! DIE!**" the Dopant roared as she created a whirlpool with Double trapped in the centre. Now trapped, Double was vulnerable as the Mermaid Dopant entered the whirlpool to strike at Double with several damaging slashes. Switching Memories now would be a bad move as the current of the whirlpool would sweep them away.

"How are we gonna get out of this one, Phillip!" asked Keitaro.

"Shoot all around us!" said Phillip. He controlled the right half so he raised the Trigger Magnum up and fired. The Trigger Magnum, empowered by the Cyclone Memory, shot blasts of air at the whirlpool, hoping to disperse it. Sighting the Mermaid Dopant returning for another slash, he aimed and fired.

"**Argh!**" the Dopant cried out. The whirlpool ceased and Double's head popped out of the water with a splash.

"Hey, she's gone!" cried out Keitaro.

"She must've fled," said Phillip.

* * *

Keitaro and Phillip both went to check on the girls, forgoing examining the crime scene in favour of making sure that their friends were safe and unharmed. The Dopant had obviously been targeting them. They didn't know why, though.

"She didn't sound familiar at all?" asked Keitaro. He was sandwiched between Kitsune and Shinobu, both clutching onto an arm for security.

Motoko was gripping her blade Shisui tightly. Being caught without it was something which rattled her slightly. Naru was trying to keep calm, but she was trembling slightly, being attacked like that by a Dopant rather than simply seeing one for herself was unsettling to say the least. Mutsumi was trying to comfort the redhead but she was rather rattled too. Su and Sarah were both clinging to Phillip and finally Kanako was sitting alone, very used to Dopant attacks. She was just cursing that Kitsune and Shinobu beat her to Keitaro's arms.

"Not at all," Kitsune sighed, resting her head on Keitaro's shoulder.

"I've never heard that voice before," Naru agreed.

"Then that leaves the question as to why anyone would target all of you," Phillip commented.

"At the moment, the only things all of you have in common, or at least mostly is being residents of Hinata-Sou, working at the café…and the Beach Queen Competition," Keitaro frowned. "All of the competitors from Hinata-Sou were present when the Dopant attacked…"

"Then it stands to logical reason that the Dopant is someone who is also in the competition," Phillip nodded.

"That's not a very precise list though," Kanako frowned. "Maybe three dozen girls including us had entered. Even with the votes pushing the numbers down by tomorrow, there isn't a guarantee that whoever the Dopant is will be in those final numbers."

"There may not be a choice if the attack on all of you is not the only one that was made tonight," Keitaro frowned. "It's been hours since the competition concluded for the day and that means a lot of time for the Dopant to cut down the competition."

"Do you think we should check it out?" asked Kanako. "We'd need a list of the competitors and we only know one person who would have them."

"Princess Wakana!" Phillip gasped. The Gaia Memory was a good source of information, but a direct source would make the research faster.

"She's the one who would likely have the list of names," Keitaro nodded. "Funny how we keep running into her."

"I'll make the call," Phillip offered. He couldn't wait to meet her again.

"Well, Wakana did give you her cell phone number," Keitaro grinned, noting how Sarah's immediately started to frown with her cheeks puffed out in jealousy. She definitely didn't like the sound of this plan.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Chrome**: So, a Dopant is trying to rub off the girls. Let's see what is the Dopant's true identity? Stay tune for the conclusion in the next chapter!


	25. Case 25: Beach Battle Royale

The woman was sore all over as she lay on her futon. Her attempt to take care of the competition had met an obstacle and with failure. The Kamen Rider. "Damn…" she cursed. She still hurt all over. "Next time…next time…" she swore.

There was no way she would let some wannabe superhero stop her from reaching her goal. She would not allow this setback to hinder her. Tomorrow, she would pull out all the stops and show the world what she could really do.

**

* * *

**

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 25: Beach Battle Royale**

**Written by: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**

* * *

**

**Sonozaki Summer House**

Ryuji and Kotonoha were enjoying the sunset together, cuddled up on the patio together. Kotonoha was smiling softly as she rested in her fiancé's arms, feeling very happy and safe. Ryuji for once felt like he was at peace. It was one of the things that Kotonoha easily brought out of him.

A soft ringtone sounded off from inside the house, but Ryuji ignored it. It came from Wakana's phone if he recalled properly so he didn't need to worry about someone asking about him. He glanced at an open window and saw Wakana pick it up, grumbling about her superiors in the radio show ruining her vacation. She opened it and answered, but then her attitude did a complete one-eighty.

"Ah! Phillip-kun!" she gasped brightly. "Oh it's so good to hear from you again! You know you should call more! Hearing from you brightens my day!"

Some more silence and Ryuji became more interested. After that whole debacle with the Violence Dopant, Wakana always seemed to be willing to make time for the mysterious Phillip. Ryuji just had to wonder if Phillip was another surrogate little brother or if Wakana was developing a crush on him. She did keep mentioning during that case that he seemed to know her so well and was able to discern how she felt just by talking to her. It seemed to flatter her a lot.

"Oh no that's terrible!" Wakana gasped. "Are those poor girls all right? You really think someone is targeting the girls who are competing in the Beach Queen Contest?"

THAT got Ryuji's attention. Straining his ears, he tried to get more details about what was going on.

"I see," Wakana nodded. "I understand. I'll send the list right away. Where do I send it? Beach Café Hinata? Okay! Will I see you there? Oh don't be so shy Phillip, I'll see your face one of these days!"

Ryuji raised an eyebrow. Wakana only sounded this excited when it involved something Ryuji was doing or she was working with the radio. The chance at meeting Phillip face-to -face must be exciting for her.

Wakana shut her phone. "I have a date!"

"Have fun," deadpanned Ryuji. Wakana went inside to get ready. She let loose another squeal of excitement.

"Great…she's got a school girl crush," Ryuji grumbled. He knew his cousin could be loud and girlish, but when Phillip was involved it just intensified.

"Who's Phillip?" Kotonoha asked curiously.

"Oh, he's this detective that helped Wakana when she had a stalker on her tail," answered Ryuji. "They hit it off pretty well from what I heard."

* * *

Takayuki was escorting Wakana to the venue of her meeting with Phillip. She was dressed in a yellow sundress and in her hand was a list of the Beach Queen Contest's contestants. She hummed happily, skipping along the sand, as Takayuki obediently followed. Takayuki was aware that Wakana could take care of herself, but he was still her bodyguard. She wouldn't have to fight while he was present.

They reached the Hinata Beach Café and Wakana smiled as she Phillip sitting at a table. He had on a black and red striped short-sleeved hoodie with his knee-length shorts. Although they had never met face-to-face before, she recognized the clothes from the Hinata Idol Kamen Singers. Her face would have been glowing if it had lit up any more than it already was. "Hello Phillip-kun!"

"Hello Wakana-hime," Phillip smiled. Nearby, the Hinata-Sou girls and Keitaro were watching the scene go down. Phillip had been deathly nervous about meeting Wakana face-to-face, but it had been Keitaro's request that they meet there where the Dopant probably wouldn't be lurking since no one knew the Hinata girls were working there yet, or at least hadn't been informed. Of course, they all wanted to watch the juicy first meeting between Phillip and his long time crush.

"Oh Phillip-kun, please call me Wakana-chan!" the radio DJ pouted as she took a seat across from the flustered young man, her chin resting in her hands.

"Hime suits you better," Phillip replied, fiddling with his fingers.

"Awww! You charmer!" Wakana giggled. "Keep talking like that and you might just whisk me off my feet!"

"Thank you, Wakana-hime," said Phillip with a relieved smile. However, as much as he would have liked to continue with the conversation, he had business to deal with. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Oh, yes I have!" said Wakana as she put the list down on the table. He scanned the names and committed them to memory. He would have an idea of what to look for. The list Wakana had given were the ones most likely to be in the finals. "So, is it true that some of your friends got attacked?"

"Yes, and I suspect that one of these names is the culprit," said Phillip.

Wakana frowned, "I don't like it when people cheat. It just shows that they're sore losers."

"That's human nature," he said, shrugging. "They just hate to lose."

Wakana placed a hand upon Phillip's. Once again there was this feeling of familiarity that he got from here. Due to his amnesia, he remembered nothing of his past. The Taboo Dopant had called him 'Raito' but even with that name he couldn't find any information in the Gaia Library. It was missing. He'd found the book but the pages had been torn away.

"So, is this all you called me for?" Wakana asked, batting her eyes at him. Phillip blushed.

"Well…no…I just thought we could talk and maybe get closer," said Phillip.

"I like that," Wakana beamed.

The sound of teeth grinding could be heard coming from Sarah as she glared daggers at the DJ.

**

* * *

**

**…Next Day…**

"T-SHIRTS! GET YOUR FREE T-SHIRTS RIGHT HERE!" called Santa-chan. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt with his usual hat on and circular sunglasses. "Merry Christmas!" He was sitting at a stand, giving away free t-shirts. He was helping to promote the competition.

Security was vigilant, with Takayuki in the lead. There was a dangerous person and one of them was a contestant. If things didn't go well, then bystanders could get hurt. Even Wakana could get targeted.

"And today we announce the finalists!" Wakana said. "Here we go!" She then read the names of the finalists.

"Eriko Matsuda!"

"Kotonoha Katsura!"

"Mitsune Konno!"

"Naru Narusegawa!"

"Motoko Aoyama!"

"Kanako Urashima!"

"Ryoko Mitsurugi!"

"Yakumo Tsukamoto!"

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"Kurumu Kurono!"

The girls whose names had been called came up on stage. They were all nothing but curves and turns which made everyone gaze dreamily at them. While some of the girls had confident smiles on their faces, others were much more shy, possibly revealing that they had been goaded into competing and didn't expect to get so far.

"Say hello to all ten finalists!" Wakana declared. The audience, mostly men, cheered on the girls who were in bathing suits before them. Keitaro was smiling too but his eyes were serious. The Dopant was among the contestants. Either she was one of the finalists or one of them who didn't make it to the finals. He had to remain vigilant.

"Now, all these ten girls will display their talents," explained Wakana. "Now, audience, your applause will determine who goes through to the next round!" She pointed to a machine that measured the sounds of applause and cheers. "The louder the audience cheers and applause, the better chances the girls have to go to the next round!" Wakana winked, "Girls, be sure to show off what you can do!"

Show off the girls did. Well, some more than others. Motoko did the most graceful movements she could think of, being told that grace and precision was part of the competition. It was intended to be tai chi, but it turned out to look like a dance which got all the audience cheering. Naru tried her hand at singing, getting glowing reviews and a gasping recognition from Wakana for her appearance on Hinata Idol. Kitsune danced, but hers looked more like a striptease without removing any clothes.

Kanako did her impersonations…PERFECT impersonations. By waving her hand over her face, she changed into different personas. It astounded the audience how perfect her disguises were. Kotonoha, of course, recited a poem she wrote Amazingly, it brought the audience to tears.

The rest of the contestants displayed their own talents and finally it was time for them to choose the Final Five. Judging by the gauge on the machine measuring the reactions of the audience, the final five had been chosen.

Eriko Matsuda, Naru Narusegawa, Kanako Urashima, Mitsune Konno and finally Yakumo Tsukamoto.

Kotonoha sighed as she got off stage as Ryuji welcomed her into his arms to comfort. "I really though you deserve a spot among the five," he told her.

"Ryuji-kun," she smiled, hugging him tightly. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Elsewhere, Phillip and Keitaro were keeping an eye on all the former and current competitors. The Kurono girl seemed to be upset that she lost, until she saw some guy she apparently knew and glomped him, rubbing her breasts in his face until they both collapsed. Ryoko Mitsurugi seemed to take it all in stride, but made a stink-eye at a girl who was heckling her for some reason. The Yamanaka girl had gotten in a fight with a short-haired pinkette over something one or the other said. Motoko took her loss in stride and returned to her friends, just glad that the event was over for her. She wasn't made for the limelight.

On the stage, the finalists were waving to the crowd. Kitsune was living it up, blowing a chaste kiss or two which got the audience riled up. Kanako was cool and casual about it all, preferring to look for her brothers instead. Naru seemed surprised she had made it so far, but she was enjoying herself. Yakumo seemed stunned she had done so well, but was staying away from the edge of the stage where the unruly members of the audience were trying to get closer. Eriko Matsuda however, was all but screaming 'Look at Me!' as she paraded on the stage, waving to everyone.

"We may have a culprit," Keitaro frowned, tipping his hat.

"Yes," Phillip agreed, pulling out a Giji Memory with the Bat Shot

"**BAT!**"

The Bat Shot took to the air. It would capture all the action from a bat's eye view.

"Alright, now it's all up to you!" said Wakana to the crowd. "This is the final stretch but there can only be one winner!" She pointed over to the voting booth. "Now, each of you lovely audience members will be given a card with names of the contestants on it. Inside the booth there is a camera so you won't be cheating. Just put a cross in the box next to the name of the girl you want to win. We'll be announcing the winner tomorrow so everyone take your time deciding!"

Despite Wakana saying they had all day, numerous members of the audience charged for the voting cards being passed out at a nearby table set away from the stage. Keitaro and Phillip were knocked and shoved around by some of the more hormonally driven members, but managed to keep on their feet.

"It never ceases to amaze me how some people are so driven to look at a girl in skimpy clothes," Phillip commented, watching the males charge.

"It's a fact of life," Keitaro sighed, readjusting his hat. Looking at the crowd, he spotted more than a few nosebleeds appearing.

* * *

**Hinata**** Beach**** Café**

"Ahhh!" Kitsune sighed from her can of imported beer. "Nothing like a cold can of booze after a hard day of work."

"All you did was prance on stage," Naru commented.

"Caused a few nosebleeds too," Haruka added, looking over her profits for the day. Glancing to Kitsune, she added, "Just how many more of those cans are you going to chug anyway? The imported stuff isn't cheap you know."

"Hey, we're all celebrating! This calls for the good stuff!" Kitsune cheered back.

"I'll take it out from your share of the pay then," Haruka shrugged, taking a drag from her cancer stick.

The gang had all retired for the night at the beach café, eating dinner and hanging out in summer style before they would return to the hotel to get some sleep. Kitsune was of course drinking while Haruka and Seta were at the counter, talking and smoking. Kanako and Keitaro were lounging with Motoko, Su, and Shinobu with them. Phillip was of course keeping busy with a book while Sarah sat on his lap, trying to read it with him.

"Urashima, did you find any leads into the identity of the Dopant which had attacked us?" asked Motoko, sipping some green tea.

"Got some eyes on the contestants which are left," Keitaro answered, scratching his head. "Unless Kitsune gets targeted tonight for being a finalist, then the Dopant is going to be one of the other finalists who are with her."

"I say bring'er on!" Kitsune cheered, obviously past the point of being tipsy. "My man'll whip her skanky butt and keep me safe like the knight in shining armor he is! –Hic!-"

"Okay, someone's had a little too much," Kanako sighed, glancing at the foxy woman. "Honestly, can you go without getting blitzed for even one night while we're here? We're promoting a family restaurant and having a waitress working with a hangover isn't what I'd call good for that image!"

"Oh please! I'm an expert at handling that!" Kitsune huffed. Her statement was not believed by many as she almost slipped out of her seat while she was saying it.

"That's it, I'm cutting you off!" ordered Kanako. She did not want to have to deal with a drunken Kitsune every night while they were at the beachside. It would spoil the romantic mood she was trying to create!

"Aw come on!" the foxy girl moaned. "Lighten up a little!"

Keitaro shook his head as he watched Kitsune try to placate Kanako through sheer drunken whining. It was pretty obvious that Kitsune was buzzed enough to act out, but not enough to forget what she had done. Mercifully, he had decided to try and stop things before Kanako decided some butt-whupping was in order or Kitsune did something to embarrass herself.

"I really think you've had enough, Kitsune," he commented, catching the pair's attention.

"Not you too, Kei!" Kitsune whined.

"Ha! Even Onii-chan agrees with me!" Kanako crowed.

Keitaro sighed and picked up the drunken Kitsune from her seat. "Off to bed with you," he ordered. "You need to be sober for tomorrow."

"OK, Kei…" Kitsune grinned. As Keitaro picked her up from her chair, she wrapped her arm over his shoulder and made sure his hand closest to her was planted on her waist. Naturally, Keitaro flushed a little, but tried to remain ever the gentleman despite the situation. The blonde couldn't help but send a cheeky grin to Kanako, who scowled as they left.

It was thankfully a short walk to the hotel, but even so there were some people giving Keitaro stern looks as the drunken Kitsune sang out one of the bar songs she learned lately. Once in the room, Kitsune put Kitsune down on the futon and just as he was about leave, she'd grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him down next to her.

Normally Keitaro may have been interested in seeing just what would have happened next. However, his sense of morals prevented him from trying and Kitsune was drunk which only enforced his moral outlook on the situation. In short, he was receiving a 'bail out' from all major stations. "Kit…"

"Hey, come on, Kei. I'm not sleepy," she said to him. "Why not stay and talk with me?" She traced circles on his chest. "I'll make it worth your while, Mr. Hardboiled."

"Kit, you're drunk and right now if Naru or Motoko catches us…"

"To hell with them!" Kitsune snapped. "I can take care of myself!"

Keitaro sighed. Maybe if they talked Kitsune would fall asleep. He wondered what she had to talk with him about, though. Leaning back on the futon, Keitaro allowed Kitsune to get comfortable against him as she continued doodling circles with her index finger on his chest.

"So…tell me about the days when you were Detective Narumi's apprentice…" she said to Keitaro.

Keitaro decided to humour her. "OK…I guess we can start with the one where he allowed me to join him on a case. I was 14 at the time and before that all I did was office work. You know, organize his files, take calls and all that." He remembered those happy times. Narumi was a great boss despite how serious he was. His seriousness always came from his compassion towards his clients and how much he loved his home town. "I wanted to try out one of his hats, but he would never let me."

"Why not?' asked Kitsune with a satisfied hum in her voice.

"He always told me that only a real detective could wear those hats," Keitaro answered, touching the brim of his fedora. "I never really understood why he would keep saying that. Not until the business was passed onto me anyway."

"Oh?" Kitsune mumbled, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Detectives…ones like me and the Boss…we're more than just guys who investigate for a fee," Keitaro sighed. "We bring closure to those who are mourning, we protect the people who cannot protect themselves, we ease fears and soothe pains. We're the ones people turn to when they feel like they can't turn to anyone else. Boss wouldn't let me wear the hats because I didn't understand that. At the time I just wanted to be as cool as he was. I didn't quite get just how much of a role he played in peoples' lives."

"You do now though," Kitsune smiled softly. "I'd bet he'd be really proud of you, how you turned out."

"I hope he's already proud too," Keitaro agreed.

"Hm," Kitsune sighed, positioning her head so she could listen to Keitaro's heartbeat a little better. "So what was the case?"

"Well, it started when the president of an insurance company came begging to the boss about how his company was going to go into bankruptcy because of all the claims he had to fill out," Keitaro began. "At the time I just thought it was a bunch of insurance scams or bad luck, but Boss suspected something more…"

**

* * *

**

The final day of the Beach Queen Contest dawned and the spectators came out in full force, all of them producing signs or flags cheering on the girl that they wanted to win. They were even colour co-ordinated, each girl being supported by fanboys with a specific colour.

As expected, Kitsune woke up with a hangover, but she felt so warm and nice from having spent such an intimate setting with Keitaro she didn't even look like a hangover victim. She just took a cup of coffee, her usual breakfast, and immediately went to get her swimsuit for the competition.

Those who knew her best were amazed by how well she looked that morning.

Everyone was waiting for the final announcement of who would be the Beach Queen. Wakana was purposefully teasing the audience as she chatted up the judges from previous parts of the competition while she held the envelope. However, the teasing soon ended when the right time came upon them.

"Now, I hold in my hand the name of the winner. Who can it be? Is it Eriko Matsuda, Naru Narusegawa, Kanako Urashima, Mitsune Konno or Yakumo Tsukamoto?" She began to open the envelope. "Let's find out, OK?" She then took out the card and smiled, "And our winner is…MITSUNE KONNO!"

"Yes!" Kitsune cheered.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Eriko Matsuda roared, a furious look in her eyes.

"Hey, sorry about that, but the better woman won," said Kitsune.

"You're not better than me, you cheap slut!" shouted Eriko.

"Hey!" Keitaro and Kitsune exclaimed, clearly offended.

"I'll show you! I'll show you all!" Eriko reached into the back of her bikini bottoms and pulled out a Gaia Memory. She then activated it, pressing it against her palm.

"**MERMAID!**"

Water swirled around her, allowing Eriko to assume the form of the Mermaid Dopant, but with legs this time instead of a tail. Her monstrous appearance caused the people to flee on sight.

"Wakana-sama, to safety!" said Takayuki, pulling Wakana away from danger. Ryuji was also pulling Kotonoha to someplace safe. He didn't want her getting hurt.

"**You bitch, I'll kill you!**" the Mermaid Dopant lunged towards Kitsune, only to be knocked to the ground by the Bat Shot. "**What?**"

Keitaro got onto the stage, standing between the Dopant and Kitsune. "Don't you dare hurt her," growled Keitaro. He said to the fox-eyed woman. "You should run to safety with the others."

Kitsune nodded. She, along with Naru and Kanako, ran off the stage.

"**Who are you to get in my way!**" the Mermaid Dopant demanded.

"I am…" began Keitaro only for Phillip to walk up the stage.

"Correction, Keitaro," added Phillip. "It should be 'we are'."

"You're right, Phillip," agreed Keitaro. "We are…"

"…the two in one."

"Kamen Rider!" the brothers Urashima finished, revealing their Gaia Memories and Double Driver.

Standing back to back, their Gaia Memory-holding arms bent at a 90 degree angle so that together they made a 'W' shape, they called, "Henshin!"

Phillip slotted the Cyclone Memory into his Double Driver, transferring it to Keitaro who then activated the Joker Memory and slotted into his Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

The Mermaid Dopant blasted Keitaro with water, only for it to splash against the barrier of spiralling wind around the transforming detective. When the wind dispersed, Double was revealed.

"**Now, let your crimes be counted**," declared Kamen Rider Double. Double then slugged the Dopant across the face, sending her flying off the stage. He then leapt off the stage to follow her.

"Kanako, take care of my body for me," Phillip said to their sister. Kanako nodded and went up to stage to carry Phillip's body to safety.

"**Gotta get out of here!**" The Mermaid Dopant scrambled to her feet to escape.

"**Get back here!**" Double shouted as she headed towards the ocean. When she was close, she jumped and changed her legs into a fish's tail, diving into the water.

"She's in the water!" said Keitaro.

"Better call the HardSplasher then," said Phillip. Double took out the Stag Phone and entered the command code. The RevolGarry arrived at their location and opened up, revealing the 'Hard' component. The large wheel containing the interchangeable rear components spun until the pre-selected 'Splasher' component aligned with 'Hard'. The two components combined, becoming the HardSplasher. It was now a hovercraft/jet ski hybrid as it was launched off the RevolGarry. Double leapt and landed on the HardSplasher.

**"Let's go!**" said Double as he raced along the water, after the Mermaid Dopant.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!**"

Double aimed the Trigger Magnum and fired multiple bursts of energy that exploded against the water. The Mermaid Dopant was visible as she tried to flee from Double. She then changed tactics and conjured a whirlpool with Double right inside.

"**Argh!**" Double cried.

"Phillip, any solutions?" asked Double.

Phillip didn't answer.

Kanako came back to the beach after taking Phillip's body to safety and decided it was time to intervene. She hid away from nosy eyes and took out the Lost Driver and the Skull Memory.

"Henshin!"

She plugged the Skull Memory into the Lost Driver and activated it.

"**SKULL!**"

"I'm coming, Niichan-tachi!" She called her SkullBoilder and wheeled it up towards the RevolGarry's ramp before she spun her vehicle around and placed the rear within the huge component wheel. The 'Boilder' component of her own bike was removed before the wheel spun and aligned 'Turbular'. The two components connected and the SkullTurbular was born.

"Ikuzo!" Skull exclaimed as the SkullTurbular took flight. The flying machine flew over the water. The skull-helmeted girl then took out the Skull Magnum and took aim. "Better do this right!" She took out the Skull Memory and slotted it into the Skull Magnum.

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"Skull Shot!" she called as she fired a concentrated orb of energy that was shaped like a skull down into the water. There was an explosion and great splash as the Mermaid Dopant screeched as she was sent flying high into the air.

Double stopped spinning in the whirlpool and caught sight of the Mermaid Dopant that was starting to plummet. "Let's finish this!" said Double. He slotted the Trigger Memory into the Trigger Magnum.

"**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Trigger Full Burst!**" Double called as he took aim and fired. Yellow beams of energy flew from the Trigger Magnum and struck at the Mermaid Dopant at once. There was an explosion and from it Eriko fell into the water as her Gaia Memory shattered to pieces.

"**Case Closed!**" said Double and Skull. Double then went to retrieve Eriko so that she could be arrested. Haruka had probably called the police by now.

Ryuji had been watching the battle and his eyes narrowed. This was his chance to face the Riders in battle. Takayuki returned, after sending both Wakana and Kotonoha to the summer home.

"Takayuki, let's show them our power," Ryuji said to him as he took out his Gaia Memory.

"Hai, Ryuji-sama," Takayuki obeyed as he took out his own Gaia Memory.

**"WOLF!"**

**"SWORDS!"**

Double and Skull were about to head back to join the others when all of a sudden the Wolf Dopant pounced and slashed his claws at them. Sparks flew as they cried out and tumbled to the sand.

"**Sorry, but the party's not over yet!**" the Wolf Dopant snarled.

"Looks like it isn't over," said Keitaro.

"Looks like it, Onii-chan," said Skull.

Double and Skull got to their feet and charged at the Wold Dopant who stood at his spot, waiting. Suddenly, six swords flew past the Wolf Dopant and straight towards the two Riders, striking them in the chest and sending them flying and falling to the sand once more. The flying swords flew back and were caught in the six arms of the Swords Dopant.

"**Two on two is much more fair**," said the Swords Dopant as he gripped his weapons tight.

"**I'll take on Double**," said the Wolf Dopant. "**You take care of Skull.**"

The Swords Dopant nodded and ran to engage Kamen Rider Skull as the Wolf Dopant lunged towards Double. Double dodged a swipe from the Wolf Dopant's claws. The Wolf Dopant continued to swipe at Double, hoping to land a hit, but the Rider was still dodging the attacks. Taking aim with his gun, Double shot at the Wolf Dopant. The beams streaked through the air and were about to hit the Wolf Dopant but the lupine monster grinned and let loose a howl that caused the beams to fizzle in the air and vanish.

"Not good!" said Keitaro as the Wolf Dopant lunged and bit down on Double's right arm, causing him to drop the Trigger Magnum. Double grabbed onto the muzzle of the Dopant with his left arm and tried to pry the jaws open. He then decided to swiftly switch Gaia Memories.

**"HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

The yellow side turned red hot and flames enveloped the arm in the Wolf Dopant's maw, causing the Dopant to release his arm. Double then switched for another Memory.

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

The Wolf Dopant swung at Double only to receive a shaft straight in between the eyes, causing him to howl out in pain.

Meanwhile, in the fight between Skull and the Swords Dopant, the Swords Dopant was proving to be a difficult opponent. With his six arms and swords, he was landing blows and deflecting all of Skull's attacks. She tried to attack using the Skull Magnum but he used his swords to block the shots. Frustrated, she charged at the Dopant to land a blow with her fist but he dodged and slashed her across the side. She grunted and then tried to backhand him but he ducked and then stabbed her with all six swords, causing her to stagger backwards.

The Metal Shaft crashed against the Wolf Dopant as Double attacked. The Dopant countered with his claws, causing sparks to fly when their weapons collided. With a howl, the Wolf Dopant fired his Sonic Howl attack, causing Double to slide backwards on the sand. He then lunged and spun in the air, slashing Double across the chest with his bladed tail.

Skull and Double decided to regroup. The two parties stared each other down.

"Better finish this," said Keitaro as Double replaced his Gaia Memories.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

Double then took out the Joker Memory and put it into his Maximum Slot.

**"JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Skull also followed his lead.

**"SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The two Riders leapt high into the air, wind surrounding Double as energy enveloped Skull's feet.

"**Joker Extreme!**"

"Skull Breaker!"

The Wolf Dopant ordered, "**Cover me!**" The Swords Dopant obeyed and glowed before enveloping the Wolf Dopant, causing both of them to glow.

The two Memory Break attacks struck their targets but then the force of the collision threw the Riders backwards. They tumbled along the sand.

The Wolf Dopant and Swords Dopant had appeared to combine. The Swords Dopant had become armor for the Wolf Dopant with the swords fanned out behind him. Under the Wolf Dopant's arms were the Sword's Dopant's arms and the Swords Dopant's visor was now on the Wolf Dopant's head.

"This…does not look good," said Skull as she got back to her feet.

"I concur," agreed Phillip.

The Wolf Dopant's grin widened as the swords on his back detached and hovered around him. With a single flick of his wrist he sent the six swords darting towards the two Kamen Riders. The two Riders rolled to dodge the swords but then the swords spun around to strike at the Riders from behind, knocking them facedown to the ground.

"**Together, we are unstoppable!**" the Wolf-Swords Dopant howled before lunging at the two Riders. However before he could reach them, the RevolGarry suddenly knocked him out of the air and onto the sand. "**Kuso!**" he snarled and looked to see the two Riders catching their second wind. Bringing the swords back, he raised up his arms and allowed them to fuse with his hands. Now, the Wolf Dopant's claws were replaced by the sword blades, three in each hand. With a howl, he lunged at both Riders.

"**LUNA-JOKER!**"

A yellow fist stretched towards the Wolf Dopant, slamming into his face and to the sand. He recovered quickly and dodged all of Double's swings as the elastic arm whipped about. He leapt and rolled around the attacks, closing the distance between him and his opponent. Skull aimed and fired with the Skull Magnum, only to miss as the Wolf Dopant's agility and quick reflexes allowed him to dodge her attacks. He struck at Skull first, thrusting his sword claws at her with the intent of impaling her but then Double acted quickly.

"**LUNA-METAL!**"

The Metal Shaft was thrust at the Dopant, extending forward and striking him in the side. He rolled along the sand, kicking it up before stopping. He growled and glared at Double.

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Double began to twirl the Metal Shaft around, creating yellow disc of energy around himself before he swung down, aiming at the Sword-Wolf Dopant. "**Metal Illusion!**" The six discs flew straight into the Dopant, causing him to stagger backwards with each hit before they bounced off him and came back down upon him, resulting in a huge explosion.

"That should break their Memories!" said Skull. This was the chance to see who these guys were. The smoke was about to clear but all of a sudden several fireballs exploded in front of Double and Skull. The two Riders looked up at a distance to see the Claydoll Dopant with her cannon arm aimed at them.

"**My turn. Would you like to play with me?**" said the Claydoll Dopant. She glanced at the smoke cloud. She wasn't about to let her cousin-who-was-like-a-brother get caught by the Kamen Riders. Charging at them, she attacked with fireballs, forcing them away from the scene.

The smoke completely cleared away after the Claydoll Dopant and Riders left the scene, revealing an injured Takayuki being supported by Ryuji. Since Takayuki had been in Swords Armor form, he'd taken the brunt of the damage.

"Let's get back to the house," said Ryuji as he dragged them both away from the battle. Ryuji's face was in a scowl. The Riders had defeated him! What an embarrassment. Gritting his teeth, he allowed himself to flee the scene.

When the Claydoll Dopant was sure both Ryuji and Takayuki were gone, she blasted the Kamen Riders with several fireballs in quick succession. They were sent flying by the blasts. The smoke cloud was thick and when it cleared, the Claydoll Dopant was nowhere to be seen.

Double and Skull both shakily rose to their feet, deactivating their transformations before pocketing their respective Gaia Memories.

"That was weird," said Keitaro. "You okay?" he asked his sister.

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle," answered Kanako. After having endured Granny Hina's training, she was no danger to pain.

They had not been able to see the true identities of the Wolf and Swords Dopants.

**

* * *

**

Later, at the Beach Café, the group had a party to celebrate Kitsune's victory. Sure, they had been attacked by a Dopant but the Kamen Riders had dealt with the psychotic Dopant. Still, Kanako was upset and jealous of Kitsune winning the Beach Queen contest. She'd get over it, however. Now was a time for celebration.

"It seems that no matter where we go, we always end up working," said Keitaro.

"Afraid so, but at least things ended well," said Phillip. He got to meet Princess Wakana, so he was fine with it.

"Say, Kei," flirted Kitsune. "Wanna have a few drinks with the Beach Queen?"

"Don't you dare get him drunk," threatened Kanako.

"Oh, come on. It's perfectly fine," said Kitsune as she handed Keitaro a can of beer. "Drink up, Kei! This is your party too, you big hero!"

"I had help," said Keitaro modestly. "But, OK!"

"Hey, I heard there was supposed to be a fireworks show at the beach tonight," said Elizabeth, interrupting Keitaro's sip before it began.

"Fireworks? Sugoi!" beamed Queen.

"Sounds wonderful," said Mutsumi, and Tama agreed with a soft 'Myuh'.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sonozaki Summer home, Ryuji gritted his teeth as he recalled his defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Double. He cracked his knuckles as he entertained thoughts of revenge and payback. He hated losing, but this affirmed his opinion that Double was indeed a worthy opponent and would fall at his hands.

There was a knock at his door and he said gruffly, "Come in." The door creaked open and Kotonoha shyly entered. Ryuji looked up from his knuckles and he gasped at what he saw. "Koto…noha…"

Kotonoha was wearing a dark blue yukata with red hibiscus patterns on it. "There's a fireworks show at the beach," she informed him. "I thought that we could go and watch."

Ryuji suddenly forgot about his anger at Double when he saw his beautiful fiancé, her beauty enhanced by her apparel. "Sure," he said, smiling. Payback could wait. Now was time to spend with his fiancée. After all, there was more to life than fighting.

* * *

Down at the beach, the night's sky exploded with color as sparks of colored light erupted high above them. The fireworks were like flowers that would suddenly bloom and vanish in an instant and although temporary, the beauty was undisputable.

The girls of Hinata-Sou were dressed in yukatas of various design, though Su's yukata only came down to her knees. Various stands that had been set up during the Beach Queen contest sold snacks and refreshments to the people who were there to watch the fireworks display.

Keitaro stood between Kanako and Kitsune, each girl taking an arm as they all looked up at the sky. Phillip just watched the fireworks with curiosity, always interested in the science of making them but never getting to make any due to them being dangerous. Keitaro's parents managed to stop him from trying when he was living with them and Keitaro was able to dissuade his adopted brother by diverting his attention to other subjects. They did not want a fire to break out because Phillip wanted to experiment. Keitaro looked to Phillip and made a note to watch him for a few days. No doubt the bookworm and Su would try and make fireworks.

Speaking of the bookworm, he was standing between Queen and Shinobu. Shinobu's gaze shifted between the right half of Double and the fireworks, blushing as her eyes fell upon Phillip. Sarah and Su were also standing close to the young genius.

"Truly fascinating," Phillip stated as he gazed up at the fireworks.

"I think you mean 'beautiful'," Queen corrected.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Queen."

Sarah said to Phillip, "Phillip, put me on your shoulders!"

Phillip laughed and as asked put Sarah on his shoulders. The blonde American girl usually sat on Seta's shoulders but she wanted to sit on Phillip's this time.

Haruka and Seta were also enjoying the fireworks show. "Brings you back, doesn't it?" the archaeologist asked.

"Yeah, it does," said Haruka.

Another group was enjoying the show. Wakana, dressed in a black yukata with crescent shaped patterns was with Ryuji and Takayuki. Kotonoha had an arm hooked around Ryuji's and leaning against him lovingly. Her presence had the effect of calming his aggressive nature.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Ryuji, Wakana, and Takayuki returned to the Sonozaki House in their own usual ways. Ryuji was grumpy, having felt the sting of defeat at the hands of the Kamen Rider. Takayuki was tired, having taken the brunt of the final blow himself while Wakana was more or less in a sunny disposition, having met Phillip face to face.

However the mood died when they entered the house.

Looking to the living room, they spotted Saeko sitting on the couch dressed like she was ready for a funeral with a black veil. Ryuubi was standing beside the couch in a black suit, gently patting her shoulder. Across from her was Isaka, speaking softly although one could never be sure with him. What few maids and butlers were around were likewise dressed in dark clothes.

"Did…someone die or something?" asked Ryuji.

"Horrible news," Ryubee said, approaching the remaining members of his family He seemed genuinely upset about what had happened. "It would appear that our dear Kirihiko has passed on."

Ryuji's eyes widened in surprise. Wakana also gasped. "He's…dead?" Ryuji was shocked. He may not have liked Kirihiko all that much, but he was still family and he never wanted the Gaia Memory dealer to die. He had respect for the man, developed when they spent the days as he learnt the trade. This was just so unexpected.

He, of course, scrutinised Isaka with suspicion. What reason was there for the man to be here? Why would he mourn for Kirihiko?

"How's Onee-sama taking it?" asked Wakana with a cringe.

"Well enough," Ryubee answered. "Isaka-sensei has been helping her through her grief."

'_I'll bet,_' Ryuji frowned mentally. He could smell something wrong with the situation even without his Dopant form's nose.

**

* * *

**

In the river which flowed through Hinata Hot Springs and opened up into the bay, things were quiet. Seagulls cawed from above, looking for any kind of food they could get. Ships passed by here and there, going about their business. Dock workers went about their day, trying to will the hours by so they could just go and do something fun.

Near one particular dock, a fisherman was doing the final checks on his boat. Looking over the crew manifest, he made sure to check some backgrounds before he set out since some new faces were going to come aboard. As he circled which names to check, he thought he could hear something coming from the water.

**"NAZCA!"**

**

* * *

**

**Gaia Memory Report**

**By: Shroud**

Subject: Mermaid Memory

User: Eriko Matsuda

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

This Animal-Class Gaia Memory enabled the user to breathe underwater, manipulate water and swim at incredible speeds. Unlike the mythical mermaid, however, the Dopant was not at all beautiful. Instead, it resembled a humanoid fish creature on land. The Dopant's legs would then assume the form of a fish's tail, hence the name.

The Gaia Memory's user used the Mermaid Memory to eliminate the competition so that she could become the victor of a Beach Queen Contest. While she was able to gain an advantage in the water against Double, Skull's assistance would lead to her defeat at the hands of Double.


	26. Case 26: Sleeping Beauty

The entire Hinata-Sou gang was seated at a restaurant, waiting for their meals to be served. Tatsuma was also sitting with them, albeit reluctantly. He, however, accepted the invitation after he was pressured into going. They had all gone to a special restaurant which offered dinner and a show for the patrons. Reservations were pretty hard to get, especially for big groups but Haruka somehow managed to get them in without much fuss at all.

"You know, it's really great to go out once in a while," said Kitsune with a grin. They were all seated at a round table, reserved for large groups like theirs.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Keitaro. "So, how about you, Tatsuma?"

"You forced me to come, Urashima," the police detective responded.

Naru looked towards Phillip who seemed to be working on some kind of gadget while holding a book, apparently the instructions on how to build and use it. "Hey, Phillip. What's that you got?"

"It's a new Memory Gadget," Phillip answered, not looking up from his work. "Once it's completed it'll be very useful."

Naru would have asked more questions, but she was interrupted when noise came from the elevated stage. A spotlight soon shone on stage where an elderly gentleman in a white suit and flanked by two girls in bunny suits stood. His name was Frank Shirogane and he was a famous magician and nearing retirement too.

"And presenting my granddaughter, Lily Shirogane!" Frank Shirogane introduced. The young lady who came up on stage wore a sleeveless leotard with fishnets. Over the leotard she wore a red vest and a black jacket. She also had on a top hat. Around her neck was a collar with a bowtie. Her hair was long and black and she had a winning smile.

Keitaro whistled. "Now that's a beauty!" He then sensed the killing intent coming off some of the girls as they glared at him. "I was just admiring!" he added quickly. He saw Naru, Motoko, Kitsune and Kanako glaring at him furiously.

"Don't be a perv, Keitaro," Naru warned.

"Indeed," Motoko agreed.

"Listen to them, Onii-chan," warned Kanako.

Keitaro chuckled nervously.

Frank Shirogane then began his trick, the Disappearing Lady. He had Lily go into a transparent box. Phillip watched, interested. Tatsuma showed mild interest, at the very least.

Frank Shirogane draped a cloth over the box and after he counted to three he pull it off with a flourish. The box was empty! Lily was gone!

"Sugoi!" Shinobu applauded. Su was excited too as she clapped excitedly.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 26: Sleeping Beauty**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

It was another usual day at Hinata-Sou's living room, some of the girls waited in anticipation as Phillip activated the newest Memory Gadget. He had completed it the night before during the performance of the Shiroganes and was only just now revealing it.

**"DENDEN!"**

He slid the orange Giji Memory into what appeared to be night-vision goggles which had black rims and a red base. The entire contraption shuddered before it transformed into a robotic snail. The tiny machine looked at the assembled group before making a small squeaking noise.

"Kawaii!" Shinobu squealed.

"So, what does this gizmo do?" asked Kitsune.

"It's called the Denden Sensor," Phillip explained. "It can detect cloaked targets. It also comes with a motion sensor and heat sensor."

Fang jumped off Phillip's shoulder and greeted the new gadget. "Gao!"

Even Tama and Kuro welcomed the new Memory Gadget as it gazed at them curiously.

"You know, this thing would've been useful when we were dealing with that Phantom Dopant," stated Naru honestly.

"Indeed," agreed Motoko. The snail-like Memory Gadget would've been able to find the Dopant while invisible.

"Hopefully, this little guy will be helpful for future cases," said Keitaro.

Mutsumi yawned. "Well, this has been a fun day. I'm going to sleep."

"Let me help you to your room," said Kanako. "Don't want you passing out in the middle of the hallway."

"Thank you, Kanako-san," Mutsumi smiled.

As Mutsumi lay in her futon, dreaming of watermelons and turtles, something stirred within her.

* * *

**-?-**

Later that night, a man was walking home drunk. As he stumbled in his step, he bumped into something. "Uh…?"

The Dopant looked to be wearing black pajamas with skulls and crossbones on its clothes and bunny slippers. The Dopant also looked like it was made of cotton with a nightcap on its head. Dangling from the nightcap was a skull.

"**Nighty-night!**" the Dopant said in a high-pitched tone before it blew sand into the man's face. He then fell backwards, passed out. Actually, he was fast asleep. "**Sweet dreams!**" the Dopant giggled. Still giggling, it began skipping away from the scene with a smile on its cotton face.

Nearby, Ryuji was out after successfully selling another Gaia Memory when he heard the sounds of giggling coming from a darkened alley. Curiously, he started heading to the source to see what was going on, but the action became unnecessary when the dopant skipped out onto the sidewalk and continued on its way as if no one saw it.

Ryuji just blinked in surprise before he shook his head. "Hm…" It wasn't one of his, that was for certain. He glanced into the alley in curiosity and saw the man unconscious on the ground as the Dopant vanished in the distance. Frowning, he kneeled by the man's side and checked his pulse. "Hm…alive, but asleep." He slapped the man a few times. "Deep sleep."

* * *

**-The Next Day: Hinata-Sou/Urashima Detective Agency-**

"A sleeping sickness?" Keitaro questioned as Tatsuma came over to tell them about what could be another Dopant-related case.

"A number of people have been admitted into the hospital all with the same sleeping sickness. Nothing is wrong with them, except that they seem to be in a deep sleep and nothing can wake them up," informed Tatsuma. Both detectives were holding papers and reports concerning all of the cases of the sleeping sickness.

"Like Sleeping Beauty," said Phillip, recalling the familiar fairytale. "So, you suspect it's a Dopant?"

"Weird cases are always Dopant related, partner," concluded Keitaro. "Any clues?"

"They were all found with some type of sand on them," said Tatsuma. "The lab techs are analyzing it." Tatsuma took a baggie out with sand inside. "I managed to get a sample." He passed it to Phillip. "Find out what it is."

"Alright," replied Phillip, looking at the sand.

* * *

**-Sonozaki Mansion: Dining Hall-**

It was lunch at the Sonozaki Mansion. Saeko and Wakana were both at work, leaving olny Ryuji and Ryubee at the table, with a guest. Since Kirihiko's unfortunate passing, Dr. Isaka came to visit several times. Unfortunately, Ryuji was still bothered by the man's presence and so was Wakana, which was why she tried to avoid the man like the plague. Despite all this, Saeko seemed to actually enjoy his presence and often invited him over, much to her sister and cousin's chagrin.

Ryuji watched as Isaka emptied another plate, putting it on a stack of plates before wiping his mouth. There were two stacks of plates in front of Isaka. The man had a huge appetite, bigger than Ryuji's in fact. Where he fit it all, not even the Wolf Memory user could guess.

He lately learned that Dr. Isaka was the specialist when it came to Dopant physiology, making him an excellent ally to the Museum. He had proven his ability by improving Dopants who went to him for treatment and increasing their abilities. However, the psychotic gleam in the man's eyes unnerved Ryuji and his wolf-like instincts kept him on guard while in the man's presence. The only people who didn't seem bothered by him was Ryubee and Saeko.

Wanting to speak about what he saw, Ryuji looked to his relative, "Uncle, last night I came across a Dopant attacking a man. What was weird about it was that the Dopant didn't kill him, but instead put him into a deep sleep."

"Put him to sleep you say? Ah, so it's _that_ Gaia Memory," Ryubee replied before looking over to his guest. "Dr. Isaka, it was in your possession, was it not?"

"Yes, and I gave it to someone pretty special," replied Dr. Isaka, grinning widely, as he wiped his mouth politely with his napkin. He checked his watch. "I should be going now. I have patients." Isaka stood up, put on his hat and bowed to Ryubee before leaving the dining table.

"I don't trust him," Ryuji said to Ryubee, watching as Dr. Isaka left through the door.

"Which you shouldn't," Ryubee agreed. "That man is incredibly dangerous. Who knows what he has planned in that mind of his."

Ryuji's fingers curled around his teacup. For some reason, he felt his anger rise easily. It was getting stronger but fortunately meditation allowed him to control his temper. Still, being in the presence in people he disliked would cause him anger to rise. Even the mention of their names would cause his temper to heat up. Just hearing about Dr. Isaka made it spike the most.

Ryubee cautioned, "Don't let your guard down around him, nephew."

"I won't Uncle. I promise."

As Isaka was leaving the mansion, Amakusa walked past him going in the opposite direction. The doctor and lawyer gave each other a glance before causally going their separate ways.

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou: Su's Lab/Room-**

"Su-san, what's that you have working on?" Phillip asked curiously as he watched the girl building another one of her inventions. He'd come to her room to use some of her equipment to analyze the sand sample Tatsuma had given to him.

"My Tama-Cam!" declared Su proudly, showing Phillip the robotic turtle that resembled Tama.

"Tama-Cam?"

"Yes, the Tama-Cam will follow you and Keitaro around and record your fights as Double so we can watch them right here!" Su smiled. She saw the baggie in his hand. "What's that you got there, Phillip?"

"Clues to a case," answered Phillip. "May I use some of your equipment to analyze it?"

"Sure!" She loved to get involved in the detective game.

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou: Mutsumi's Watermelon Patch-**

Mutsumi, with Tama on her shoulder, was tending to her watermelon patch which she'd grown within the Hinata-Sou's garden area. It was awfully nice of Phillip and Keitaro to give her a small patch to grow her favorite fruit in the world. They were already starting to ripen and ready to eat.

Mutsumi let out another yawn. She was feeling more and more exhausted these past few days. She'd gone to a doctor who'd given her advice and a prescription but even after taking his advice and medicine, she was still tired in the day.

She was also having strange dreams. She didn't remember what they were though, but she knew they had been strange.

"Myuh!"

"Gao!"

Tama was greeting the Fang Memory (Fang-chan) as it came over to watch Mutsumi tending to her watermelons. "Ah, Fang-chan!" She extended her hand to it and the Fang Memory hopped onto her palm. Aside from Phillip, Fang seemed to enjoy Mutsumi's presence as well. "Ara, did you come to keep me company?"

"Gao!"

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou: Kitchen-**

Meanwhile, while Phillip was analyzing the sand sample, Keitaro was looking over the information Tatsuma managed to get him on the victims. So far he was hitting the brick wall since none of the victims had anything in common. They were completely random. The Dopant that did this must've attacked them on a whim for no real reason.

"So, any luck?" Naru asked curiously as she came upon Keitaro at the dining table looking over all the information he had on the table. She'd learnt to take Keitaro's work seriously. After all, it was thanks to him and Phillip that she could attend Tokyo U, not to mention the time she got framed for murder.

"No," he answered, frustrated. He held up the papers. "I checked and double-checked and so far I've found nothing to connect all the victims. Their background, jobs and even social status are just too far apart. This Dopant just seems to be targeting random people."

"You know, maybe you're just overanalyzing this." Keitaro looked up at Naru as she continued her assessment. "You're just looking at things like jobs and backgrounds. Maybe there's something not listed here. It's always the little things that can connect people, you know."

Keitaro looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're right." He put on his hat and arranged the papers. "I got to meet with Watcherman. Maybe he knows something. Thanks, Naru."

"Hey, you helped me when I was in trouble. I'm just returning the favor," said Naru, smiling.

* * *

**-Maid Café-**

Keitaro found Watcherman at an outdoor maid café, admiring all the beautiful waitresses/maids that worked there, taking pictures for his blog. As he sat down, Keitaro pulled out the papers and showed them to Watcherman. Watcherman, like all the Irregulars, was Keitaro's eyes and ears on the street. Where Queen and Elizabeth kept an ear on the teenage social scene and Santa-chan kept up on the street talk, Watcherman was the one to go to for information about the adult social scene.

"Hey Kei-chan!" Watcherman greeted as Keitaro took a seat. "Here to admire the view too?"

"I wish," Keitaro sighed as he began bringing out the information about the sleeping victims. "I need some of your insight into these people. All of them were hit with some kind of sleeping sickness and won't wake up but so far I can't find anything that connects them."

"Oh, these people," nodded Watcherman. "Yeah, the one thing they have in common is that they are always out late at night."

Keitaro blinked. That was simple. "Night owls?"

"Pretty much. This guy right here likes to go to bars until it's late at night. This girl right here goes to nightclubs." Watcherman continued to look through the information, pointing out that each person enjoyed the night life one way or another.

"So, this must mean the Dopant attacks only at night," said Keitaro. Before he could try asking more questions, his Stag Phone rang and he answered, "Talk to me."

**-Su's Room/Lab-**

"I managed to analyze the sand. It's mostly sand but mixed into it are traces of what seems to be sleeping powder," explained Phillip.

"_Sleeping powder? In the sand?_"

"That's right, like that story of the Sandman and how he sprinkles sand to put little children to sleep."

"_Guess that explains the sand. I also found out what all the victims had in common_."

* * *

**-Dr. Isaka's Clinic-**

"What are you reading?" Saeko asked curiously as she saw Isaka reading a book. She'd come to visit the man for a checkup.

"_The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ written by Robert Louis Stevenson. Quite an interesting read really," Isaka said before closing the book. "The Gaia Memories are like the formula Jekyll created. You become a new being, free of human inhibitions but you lose yourself to its effects, becoming the modern day Mr. Hyde."

"Like the Dopant that's causing the sleeping sickness?" Saeko asked.

"Indeed." Isaka then asked, "Please, would you transform?" He licked his lips in anticipation. "I would like for us to begin."

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou Teahouse-**

"Ah, such a splendid cup of tea," complimented Takayuki after taking a sip. He was seated across from Motoko. After a vigorous training session, they mutually decided to take a break and indulge in some tea and idle chatter. Normally, Motoko would not indulge in trivial matters in the midst of training but she learnt, with some advice from Granny Hina and experience, that it was good to take it easy once in a while.

"Yes, it is," Motoko agreed as she sipped. Takayuki was indeed a challenging sparring partner. He could definitely help her improve, better than when she trained alone. Doing katas alone didn't compare to actual sparring.

"Motoko-dono, you have such a beautiful home," said Takayuki. He recalled when Ryubee tried to buy the Hinata-Sou but met with rejection. He couldn't blame his master for being a little upset. The land and natural hot spring running under it was magnificent.

"Yes, it is, and the company is…" Motoko paused. It was a little difficult to describe the residents.

"Hard to describe, I'm sure," Takayuki concluded. "It's strange that a girls' dorm would have male managers."

"Yes, and I was reluctant to accept them but they've proven themselves honourable." It had been hard for her to admit but Keitaro and Phillip were good men. They did their best to take care of the house and the tenants. Su, Kitsune and Shinobu had taken a shine to them almost immediately. It served to make her evaluate her opinion of men as memory and experience had taught her.

* * *

**-Night Time: Hinata City-**

"I'm so glad you asked me out, Onii-chan!" Kanako practically beamed as she had her arms wrapped around his left arm and leaning her head against his shoulder. She knew the reason he had asked her out was for them to solve this case but she could at least pretend they were on a date. Since the Dopant only struck at night, Keitaro planned for them to be the Dopant's next victims and draw it out in the open. The odds weren't in their favour but then Phillip discovered a pattern with all the victims: bars and nightclubs, specifically the kind which would be open all night. So, all Keitaro and Kanako had to do was visit and leave one of such establishments and hope they were lucky. Even if they weren't the targets, the Stag Phone would be able to alert them on Dopant activating within its range.

"Hey, it's been awhile since it was just the two of us," said Keitaro, smiling. Usually during events like this, it had been Kanako who would follow him, but that hadn't been an option when she left to travel with Granny Hina while the boys moved to Hinata-Sou.

Before Kanako's arrival, Keitaro had Kitsune help out for his night time investigations, usually bars and nightclubs. Since this was a Dopant-related case, he couldn't risk putting her in danger. Unlike Kanako, she could not defend herself against Dopants.

"Hey, let's go in here!" Kanako dragged Keitaro inside a nightclub.

* * *

**-Su's Lab-**

Meanwhile, back at Hinata-Sou, Phillip was following their progress on one of Su's computers. He and Su would also be watching out for any Dopant activity. It seemed that Su didn't construct just one Tama-Cam. There was an army of them and Su had sent them all out all over the city. Originally, she just built them to capture the Kamen Riders in action before Phillip suggested that the Tama-Cams could give them an early alert on Dopant activity.

"Tama-Cam #13 has followed them into the nightclub," Su reported, sounding almost like a technician from a si-fi show. Where she got the Star Trek uniform to go with the voice was anyone's guess.

"Good to hear," nodded Phillip.

* * *

Keitaro kept a close eye out on any suspicious individual who were going to make a move. So far, he didn't see anyone who was out of the ordinary save for some folks who eyed him or Kanako like a piece of meat. However, in nightclubs, that was sometimes the norm.

_'I can't let my guard down, anyone of these could be the Dopant_,' Keitaro thought to himself. All he needed was one hint, some kind of clue an dhe may be able to make progress.

"Hey, onii-chan, let's dance," Kanako said but noticed he wasn't looking her way. It was as if his mind was elsewhere, which more often or not was true when it came to an investigation.

"Onii-chan?" she, asked, confused before waving her hand in front of his face, but received no reply.

Her eyes harden as she stomped his foot

"AUGH!" Keitaro shouted as he hopped on one foot.

"Onii-chan, pay attention!" Kanako snapped at him.

"I was!" Keitaro shot back.

* * *

Meanwhile, a woman stumbled out of the night club, she yawned a bit. All that partying tired her out. Still, she had gotten a cute guy's number so it was definitely worth it!

"**Having trouble falling asleep, eh?**" a voice said behind her. She turned around to see the cotton-like head of the Dopant which was currently running loose. "**I can totally fix that**."

* * *

Keitaro's Stag Phone suddenly reacted, alerting the sibling Riders/detectives. Checking the radar screen, they quickly rushed out of the club towards the source of the disturbance.

The woman who'd encountered the Dopant fell asleep after being assaulted by the Dopant's Sleep Sand. It grinned with satisfaction as another person had been brought to sleep by its power. Just as it was about to leave, it heard a shout.

"Matte!"

The Dopant turned slowly and saw Kanako and Keitaro arriving in time to glare at it. Laughing, the Dopant said, "**More sleepyheads! How nice!**"

"Wrong, Dopant," said Keitaro as he and Kanako took out their Gaia Memories, their Drivers strapped onto their waists. "We're here to stop you."

* * *

Su saw the Double Driver manifest on Phillip and saw the bookworm take out his Gaia Memory. "Here we go," said Phillip.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"Henshin."

He plugged the Cyclone Memory into his Driver, transferring it to Keitaro's before falling unconscious on Su's floor.

* * *

**"JOKER!"**

**"SKULL!"**

"Henshin!" Keitaro and Kanako called as they plugged in their own Gaia Memories.

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

**"SKULL!"**

Tornadoes spun around them and fragments of their armor enveloped them, forming into their respective suits.

"**Neat trick, but it won't stop me!**" The Dopant exclaimed as it rushed forward at the two Riders.

Double dodged the Dopant charge by sidestepping before he grabbed the Dopant in a headlock. He then proceeded to punish the Dopant with punches to the chest.

"**Ow! Quit it!**" the Dopant shouted as its nightcap extended, with the skull ornament glowing. It swung up its head and the ornament hit Double with explosive force, forcing him release the Dopant.

Skull took aim and began firing rapidly at the Dopant. It jumped over the shots as the skull ornament on its nightcap shot towards her hitting her violently in the stomach.

"**Haha, you can't hurt me!**" the Dopant laughed.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!**"

The Dopant spun around just in time to see Double change colors and shooting at it with his gun.

The Dopant attempted to make a run for it but the yellow beams followed it, hitting it from all angles and causing it to fall onto the ground.

"**Now, to finish it**," Double said as he took out the Trigger Memory and prepared to execute a Memory Break. All of a sudden, the Dopant unleashed a sandstorm that blinded both Riders and blew them backwards. When the sandstorm dissipated, it was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" Kanako cursed as she reverted to human form. "The freak got away!"

Double undid his transformation as Keitaro took the Rider's place. He grimaced as he saw the woman that had fallen under the Dopant's spell. "Call an ambulance," Keitaro ordered as he handed Kanako the Stag Phone. "Phillip, did you manage to get anything out of that battle?" asked Keitaro as he spotted the floating Tama-Cam.

* * *

"Studying the footage now," answered Phillip. "This Dopant doesn't seem to be very physically strong and it seems to rely on its sand as a defensive and offensive weapon. It seems to be useless in short-ranged combat."

* * *

"Then I should've used Metal," Keitaro concluded. "OK. Phillip, go into the Gaia Library and find out what type of Memory it is. Maybe we can find out the Dopant's identity after that."

* * *

"Beginning search now," Phillip closed his eyes as his consciousness was transferred to the Gaia Library. The infinite white space was filled with infinite bookshelves filled with all the information of the world. The Gaia Library was in fact connected to the knowledge of the entire world. It was like the internet, but better, and Phillip was like a search engine. "Keywords: Sleep Powder, Sand, Sleeping Sickness, Night time."

Su watched as Phillip sat in his trance. She wondered what it would be like to enter the Gaia Library. There was so much knowledge in there, too much in fact, so Phillip needed keywords to narrow the search down.

Inside the Gaia Library, the bookshelves all decreased in number until one was left and that too vanished, leaving a single book with the word 'Sleep' on the cover.

* * *

**-Digal Corporation: The Following Day-**

"The Sleep Memory," Ryuji read from the Gaia Memory database on his laptop. He managed to look it up via the condition of all the sleep sickness victims. "Interesting. No sales information, though." He looked up at his cousin. "Saeko-neesan, do you know anything about this?"

"What makes you believe I should know?" asked Saeko innocently.

"Because, Saeko-neesan, you're always in the loop of things. Unlike Wakana-neechan and I, you're the one who's been working closest to Uncle and the Museum," Ryuji answered.

Saeko smiled. Her cousin really was an observant one. "I gave it to someone to test out."

"So, you gave it to Dr. Isaka," Ryuji concluded. Again, another good guess.

"What makes you say that?" Saeko asked.

"I've noticed since _he_ died, you've been getting pretty close to that doctor," Ryuji answered.

"I've also noticed you haven't spent as much time with Wakana," Saeko countered.

"She's fun to be with, but I do have a life," Ryuji answered. He opened up his briefcase. Not many Gaia Memories left and also he'd learnt through trial and error and added what he learnt to his Gaia Memory Compatibility report. Little did he know Dr. Isaka was also knowledgeable in the field of Gaia Memories. Unfortunately, Ryuji would never go see the doctor unless absolutely necessary, like if Ryubee or Saeko ever ordered him to do so. He checked his watch, "Speaking of which, I have a date with my fiancée." He approached Saeko's desk and placed a disk in front of her. "The current results of my research. I'd like you to take a look at it."

"Don't you give these to Otou-sama?" Saeko asked curiously as she picked up the disk.

"I'd like your input too, Saeko-neesan. I respect your opinion." Saeko smiled, touched by his sincerity. He really was like a younger brother to her.

"I'll take a look at it and tell you what I think."

Ryuji bowed and left her office so she could work.

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou-**

"OK, we know what kind of Memory it is, but what we don't know is the identity of the Dopant," said Keitaro as he paced in his office.

The victims in the hospital showed no possible change in their condition. It was like a warped, real-life version of Sleeping Beauty, except that there was no Prince Charming for these people.

"Is it possible to synthesize an antidote?" Kanako asked.

"I think so," Phillip answered. They still had the sample Tatsuma lent them. "I'll get to working on it with Su-san."

"Looks like it's another late night for us," Keitaro said to Kanako. She grinned inwardly. Another chance to go out on a date with her Onii-chan! Sure, they were just investigating a case but a girl could dream, couldn't she?

* * *

In a dark movie theatre, a movie was playing on the big screen. The loveseats were all in the back of the theatre and a couple was not paying attention to the movie. There weren't many people in the theatre and the darkness provided a decent amount of privacy for what the couple was doing. It was Kotonoha and Ryuji, and they were both on a date and right now they were making out. She was reclined across the seat with Ryuji on top of her. He was kissing her deeply and she returned the affection eagerly. He held her close as their tongues duelled and she moaned a little as one of his hands came up to her chest.

He ceased kissing her, apologizing, "Sorry."

"It's…fine…" Kotonoha was flushed. She didn't mind doing this with Ryuji. He took things slow early in their relationship and followed her pace. Unlike Makoto, he was patient and allowed their love to blossom and relationship to develop. Her breath was shallow and her heart was beating a mile a minute.

They hadn't gone to 'that' level of their relationship yet. All they ever did was make out and maybe some groping. They hadn't gotten _that_ intimate yet but it was only a matter of time before they did, which could be tonight. Oh, Ryuji hoped so but he was not going to force Kotonoha and pressure her for sex. He may hint it and encourage but he was not going to force the woman he loved into something she wasn't prepared for. Sex was a big deal the first time had to be something special. They were both virgins and that step was huge.

Ryuji pulled her up and into an embrace. She was so small, so fragile, and so soft. She also smelled very nice. She was also very kind and had a warm heart. When she'd heard his cousin-in-law had died, she'd been sympathetic. He didn't mourn, really, but he did feel a little empty after Kirihiko just died. All he heard was that it'd been an accident and that was it. His family didn't tell him anymore but he knew there was more to it than what he was led to believe, if he believed it at all.

"I love you," he said to her. Again, something he would never usually say to anyone outside his family, but Kotonoha was something special.

"I love you too," she replied. Ryuji could be cold, bad-tempered and hard to approach but deep down he was a kind person. If only she knew the truth though behind the Sonozaki Family. If only she knew they were responsible for the creation of the Gaia Memories and rampant Dopants that were causing chaos in the city.

"Koto…Kotonoha…chan…we've been together for almost a year, haven't we?" he asked tentatively. He was always confident but this had nothing to do with fighting or Gaia Memory dealings. He was about to ask her to go the next step with him and he just wasn't sure how to go about it. This was new for him. Being in love was new for him. Heck, being engaged to the love of his life was new to him.

"Yes, we have, and it's been wonderful," she smiled, eyes lidded and smiling serenely. Though he couldn't see it clearly because of the darkness, she was smiling with her voice and he could imagine what it looked like.

"Well, it's Saturday so…would you like to…spend the night at my place?" he asked, his face getting redder and redder.

Meanwhile, a short distance away from them in another loveseat sat Wakana and Takayuki. "Do we need to spy on them?" asked Takayuki. They were using special night-vision goggles to see what was going on. Takayuki could also read lips.

"Just tell me what they said," asked Wakana, grinning.

"From this angle, I can only read Ryuji-sama's lips and he just asked her to get intimate with him."

"Oh, yeah!" Wakana cheered, pumping her fist. "Looks like that talk I gave him really helped out!"

"You gave him sex advice?" Takayuki asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, asking Otou-sama and Onee-sama was out of the question for him. It'd be awkward. I'm the only one he feels comfortable enough talking about that stuff with, and even then I have to force it out of him." Grinning, she addressed Takayuki, "Speaking of advice, how are you doing with that Kendo girl? Motoko Aoyama, was it?"

Takayuki thanked the darkness for hiding for hiding his blush. "I consider Motoko-dono a good friend and sparring partner. That is all."

"Suuuure…" Wakana wasn't convinced. Now she had twice the fun to have with teasing both Ryuji and Takayuki.

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou-**

Mutsumi yawned as she did her assignment. Rubbing her eyes, she looked down at her paper. Why was she feeling so tired?

She heard a knock on the door and got up. She slid it open and saw Naru with a towel over her shoulder and holding a basin. "Hey, Mutsumi. Wanna go the hot spring?"

"I think I'd like that," said Mutsumi, smiling. Maybe the hot outdoor bath could help her with her lethargy. "Let me get my things, OK?"

* * *

**-Urashima Detectives Office-**

"So, even high school students are being targeted," Keitaro said as he read the latest report Tatsuma brought to him.

"Delinquents, really," Tatsuma corrected. "This particular group has been causing trouble for a while. They would strike in the middle of the night so not many officers would be around to catch them."

"Even so, I don't think they deserve this sort of thing," Keitaro replied.

"Nobody does," Kanako agreed. "I mean, forced to sleep forever? I don't know how I could handle it." If they didn't solve this case and stop the Dopant soon then these people would never wake up.

* * *

**-Hinata Sou Outdoor Bath-**

In the bath, the girls were clearly relaxing. Kitsune, as her usual untactful self, spoke up, "Say, Motoko, I saw you being chummy with that samurai fella that's been coming over a lot and don't bother trying to deny it girl!"

Motoko blushed at the accusation, "Takayuki-dono is merely a friend who shares the same views as I do!"

"With the way you're blushing, I think he's more than just that," teased Elizabeth.

"Come on, give us all the sordid details, girl!" encouraged Kitsune.

"Motoko has a boyfriend! Motoko has a boyfriend!" laughed and chanted Su.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Motoko denied vehemently. "He's just a friend who happens to be a boy…"

"And denial is just a river in Egypt," snorted Kitsune. "So, when will we hear wedding bells?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope, I'm sober!" That was true. If Kitsune was really drunk she'd be way worse than this.

Mutsumi yawned as she was soaked shoulder deep in the bath and started to doze right off. Naru caught her. "Mutsumi, don't fall asleep here! You could drown!"

"Oh, sorry…" Mutsumi apologized. "It's just that I've been so tired lately."

"Late night studying?" Queen inquired.

"I (yawn) don't believe so."

"Myuh!" Tama landed on Mutsumi's shoulder and Motoko made some distance between herself and her.

"Maybe it's best that you go see a doctor," Shinobu suggested. "What if it's serious?"

"I guess you're right," Mutsumi accepted. "I'll go see Dr. Isaka later."

"Maybe you can ask Tatsuma to take you," recommended Kitsune.

"Yes, I'll ask Tatsuma-san…zzzzzzz…"

"Mutsumi!" Naru yelled as she shook the girl awake. Goodness, had she always been this bad?

* * *

**-Digal Corporation-**

Dr. Isaka graced Saeko with a visit of his. As he sat down on one of the armchairs, he asked, "How is that cousin of yours doing?"

"He's well," Saeko answered. "Why?"

"Well? Hm…interesting."

"Dr. Isaka…"

"I thought that after I modified his Driver and disposed of its filtering feature he would start exhibiting more aggressive behaviour by now," Dr. Isaka explained. Saeko knew this too since Dr. Isaka had confessed to her about modifying Ryuji's Driver but he assured her that it was all for a good cause.

Dr. Isaka believed that a Driver simply limited a Gaia Memory's true potential. Saeko's father believed that power was meaningless if it wasn't properly controlled. The powers should be controlled, not be in control as he'd told her. Therefore, the Sonozaki Family used the most powerful Gaia Memories so that they would not be weakened by this limitation.

"He must have a strong will," Dr. Isaka concluded.

"He's disciplined," Saeko added. "Ever since he met Takayuki he's been practicing meditation techniques. That's probably why he hasn't been affected."

"Yet. But it's only a matter of time. You told me that when you first met him that he had a bad temper and was violent, always picking fights. Nobody can completely change their true nature, merely hide it." Isaka grinned and licked his lips. "I look forward to seeing your cousin fall under the Gaia Memory's influence and see if he can come out on top."

"Like you said, he has a strong will," Saeko reminded. "The only way that can ever happen is if you get him so mad that he loses control of himself."

"Anger…hm…" Dr. Isaka thought of his next course of action. He was well aware that the corruption caused by Gaia Memories amplified dark emotions and desires within the user. For Ryuji, that was his anger. "Saeko-san, are you busy tonight?"

"I don't believe I am," Saeko answered. "Why?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Saeko, after Kirihiko's death, was a widow but she was not the type to be stuck on a dead person. She moved forward, became stronger. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**-Sonozaki Manor-**

Ryubee was watching the evening news when his phone rang. Picking it he up, he responded, "Hello?"

"_Hello._ _Uncle, would it be alright for Kotonoha to come over for dinner?_" Ryuji requested.

"I don't see why not, Ryuji. She is your fiancée, is she not?"

"_And spend the night? I mean, her parents are out on a business trip and her little sister is sleeping over at a friend's house. I don't want to leave her all alone at her house so I was hoping if she could sleep over, just to be safe._"

Ryubee's expression grew stern. He knew what Ryuji was asking. He was a teenager, after all and he did get hormonal from time to time. Ryubee could refuse but since Ryuji was at that age that he wanted to get intimate with someone he loved, Ryubee was going to allow it. "Very well, she may spend the night at the mansion."

"_Arigato, Uncle!_ _Bye!_"

Ryubee put the phone down and picked up Mick. "Looks like Ryuji will become a man tonight."

Ryubee Sonozaki was an evil man hiding behind a façade of benevolence. His vision for the future was one filled with the sacrifice of others. His kingdom would be built upon their bodies and his children would help him, willingly or not. Bringing Ryuji into the family business had been a risky move considering how his sister had raised him but it'd been rewarding. Ryuji was loyal to the family as a result and agreed with Ryubee's vision. Ryubee also knew how to control Ryuji. By providing Ryuji an opponent, he would have an outlet for all that pent up aggression. The Riders were the family's enemy so Ryuji would fight them to stop them from hindering the Museum's plans.

Ryubee was thinking of bringing Wakana and Ryuji to Foundation X. They would need to know more about the inner workings of the organization if they wanted to be useful.

As for Kotonoha, she was a means to an end. A way to control Ryuji also. The boy cared for the girl and if Ryuji ever went out of line, the girl would pay the price. It was horrible, but the ends justified the means and Ryubee was not about to lose a valuable asset to his plans.

* * *

**-Isaka's Clinic-**

"I suggest you take some rest and try not to study so late at night," advised Dr. Isaka. Mutsumi was in her office. "And take this prescription. This medication can help with your lack of energy."

"Thank you, doctor," Mutsumi smiled.

"It's my job," Dr. Isaka returned the smile. She got up, gave a bow, and left his office.

Outside, Tatsuma was waiting for her. He'd been ambushed by the Hinata-Sou girls to take Mutsumi to this clinic. There was just no way out for him so he had no choice but to agree. He'd given Mutsumi a ride on his motorcycle and the girl's arms were wrapped so tight around him that her chest pressed against his back, making it obvious as to how soft and ample her bosom was. It was difficult for him to concentrate but his time training under Tsuruko had given Tatsuma a disciplined mind.

"I just need to pick up some medicine and get some rest," said Mutsumi.

"Good, if there's nothing else then I should take you home," replied Tatsuma.

"I do have one favour, Tatsuma-san." Tatsuma cocked an eyebrow. What now? "Tomorrow there is a festival and I want you to come and join us."

"I'm busy," he told her.

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Well, if you can, and when you can, come and meet us at the festival, alright?"

As Mutsumi and Tatsuma left the clinic, Dr. Isaka watched them leave from one of the windows his practice sported.

"It's developing quite nicely," he smirked sinisterly with a lick to his lips.

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou-**

The front door of the dorm opened as Mutsumi sleepily stepped inside with Tatsuma keeping a close eye on her so that she didn't fall asleep and pass out on him and accidentally hurt herself. Kami knew how many times it had happened to her before she came to Hinata-Sou.

"We're back," Tatsuma announced.

"Welcome back!" Naru's voice called from the kitchen. The redhead emerged a moment later, seeing her spacey friend smiling happily as always. "So what did the doctor say?"

"Oh, he told me to try and get some extra sleep," Mutsumi yawned. "He gave me some pills too."

"Well, at least he knew what to do I guess," Naru nodded. "Okay then, you get on up to bed and get some sleep! We don't want you pass out during your exams like you did last year!"

"Ara, ara, very well Naru," Mutsumi giggled. "Goodnight," she glanced at Tatsuma with a cheery smile which seemed to outshine the one she gave to Naru. "You too Tatsuma-san."

"Right," Tatsuma nodded before he headed back outside. "I have to get on patrol. A new Dopant is running around and I have to help stop it."

As Tatsuma shut the door, he didn't notice Mutsumi pout slightly. Being such a shining beacon of optimism, the sight would have put depression into even the cheeriest of folks. Naru was affected and she didn't even see her friend's face completely.

'_Huh?_' she thought, looking between her friend and where Tatsuma departed. She thought for a moment before a gleam came in her eyes. '_Oh!'_

* * *

**-Sonozaki Manor: Dinner Time-**

Kotonoha was seated at the long dining table next to Ryuji and with the Sonozaki Family. Wakana was seated across from them, grinning from ear-to-ear. Ryubee, as usual, sat at the head of the table. The meal was wonderful and in fact Kotonoha enjoyed it with Ryuji. She felt a little nervous, even though this was not the first time they'd dined together like this. She just didn't want to upset her fiancé's uncle.

Saeko was absent. She had a dinner date with Dr. Isaka.

"Ryuji told me you'd be spending the night," Ryubee spoke as he cut his steak.

"Ah, yes!" Kotonoha responded rather quickly. "My parents are on a business trip and my little sister is sleeping over at her friend's house, so Ryuji-kun invited me over." She added, "He didn't have to, but he did."

"Of course, he is a gentleman deep down. Wouldn't be right to leave a lady like you all alone in that big house of yours," Ryubee nodded. "And who knows what unsavoury characters may break in and enter your home while you're alone. He did what was best out of concern for you."

Kotonoha blushed. Since she met him, Ryuji always did his best to protect her. He cared for her, called her his friend and she fell in love with him in return. It was this engagement that had them both come out and confess their feelings.

He was not Makoto. He didn't use her nor was he selfish at all. Actually, Makoto used to be like that until…sex.

She felt concerned. What would happen? Would she be able to satisfy her fiancé? Her gaze lowered as she felt something rub against her leg. Peering down, she spotted Mick purring.

"I'll have a guest room prepared for you," Ryubee said, bringing Kotonoha out of her thoughts.

"Thank you, Sonozaki-san," Kotonoha said, smiling.

Ryuji noticed Wakana grinning and he knew something was up with her. Better to ask about it later.

After dinner, a maid took Kotonoha up to the room she would be sleeping in. Ryuji had told her that she would not need to pack anything since everything was prepared for her. Indeed, when she entered the room her eyes went wide. The floor was carpeted in pink and there was a four poster canopy bed with white curtains. She spotted a wooden wardrobe and strode over to it. She opened it out and found dresses and sleepwear. She pulled out one of the drawers and blushed when she saw underwear along with some lingerie and negligee.

"No wonder he asked me about my measurements," Kotonoha thought aloud. "He must've sent people to go shopping for all this."

There was a vanity mirror on a dressing table. Kotonoha then explored the bathroom and found a shower and a bathtub, both separate, with a marble sink. The floor was also covered in pink marble same as the walls. It also smelled nice. The toilet also came with a bidet.

"He thought of everything" Kotonoha realised.

"For you, he did and more," Wakana whispered, freaking Kotonoha out and causing her to jump.

"Wakana-san!"

"'Nee-chan'," Wakana responded.

"Huh?" Kotonoha blinked, confused.

"Well, we are going to be in-laws. You'll be marrying my cousin so you should call me 'Nee-chan' from now on." Wakana winked. "OK?"

The thought of marrying Ryuji made Kotonoha recall what Ryuji had asked her earlier and her face became red as a tomato. Wakana's grin just widened at this.

Wakana's tone turned serious, "Just remember to take care of him, OK? He may seem strong but deep down he's vulnerable."

"Hai." Kotonoha nodded.

"Oh, and I suggest the fishnets with the red bra and panties."

"Wakana-san!"

"'Nee-chan'."

Meanwhile, in his room, Ryuji sat on his bed fidgeting a little. He'd never felt this nervous before in his life. "Damn…"

The door opened and Ryubee came in with Mick in his arms. As soon as the cat caught sight of Ryuji, it leapt out of its master's arms and jumped straight into Ryuji's lap, curling itself up on the surface and making itself at home. Ryuji stroked the fur on Mick's back and the cat purred.

"What brings you here, Uncle?" Ryuji asked.

"In every man's life there comes a time when he and his lady friend takes the next step into their relationship," Ryubee began. Ryuji's eyes widened in horror. No way. Was his uncle going to give him…THE TALK! "The first time is always precious and should not be wasted, but you need to remember to take precautions. Now, I hope you've prepared yourself because I wish to give you some advice on how to make it memorable."

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

Tatsuma was out on patrol. The Urashimas had given him clues on the Dopant's favourite targets. All the victims were the type to go out late at night. It didn't matter who, really, but they were either clubbers or bar-jumpers.

That was when his own Gadget, the Beetle Phone, alerted him on the presence of a Dopant. He gunned the engine of the Diablossa and raced towards the scene, hoping to be on time.

That was when he spotted the Dopant which he recognised from the description. It'd just attacked a convenience store clerk, leaving them snoring across the front counter and was walking off towards its next target, a stupid grin on its face.

Not this time.

**"ACCEL!"**

Tatsuma got off his bike and ran at the Dopant, inserting the Accel Memory into his Driver before revving it up.

"Henshin!"

**"ACCEL!"**

Kamen Rider Accel took Tatsuma's place in mid-run and the Dopant turned around just in time to receive a slash across its chest that sent it reeling.

"**Owie!**" The Sleep Dopant cried, the yarn which made its face somehow re-knitting itself into a frown with tears under its eyes. "**That hurt! Why are you being so mean to me?**"

"Do you really need a list?' Accel asked with a frown, keeping a tight grip on his sword. "Attacking all those people, doing whatever you did to make them fall asleep? Why shouldn't I try to stop you?"

"**But I'm not hurting them!**" the Dopant whined. "**They were all really sleepy, crabby, and tired! I'm just helping them get the rest they need!**"

"Spare me your rationalizations," Accel retorted before charging at the Dopant with his sword raised.

"**Ahhhh!**" the Sleep Dopant screamed in fright as it dodged the blow by rolling across the ground. Accel wasn't one to be stunned easily before he charged again. Despite its sleepy appearance, the Dopant wasn't slow by any means, managing to dodge each of the blows. Strangely all the while it kept shrieking in fright while its face was etched in its crying form. "**Stop it! Stop it! Please!**"

"Not until your Memory breaks!" Accel snapped, producing his secondary memory.

"**ENGINE!**" Accel slipped the Memory into his blade before locking it shut. Pulling the trigger, he activated one of its functions.

"**JET!**"

Gripping the Engine Blade, Accel shot one of his jet-propelled blasts at the Dopant. The speed of the attack was too quick for the Sleep Dopant to dodge and was hit dead centre, sending it flying across the pavement before skidding to a stop. When the Dopant didn't try to get up, Accel began to approach, ready to arrest the Gaia Memory user and break their Memory.

"**-sniff- You hate me,**" the Dopant sniffled.

"Huh?" Accel blinked, halting as the Dopant began to sit up, but this time the cotton face had even more yarn tears under its eyes.

"**You hate me,**" the Sleep Dopant sobbed, rubbing its eyes. It sobbed quietly for a moment before breaking out into loud wails. "**WAAAAAAAAAH! Tatsuma-kun hates me! WAAAAAAAAAHHH!**"

"What?" Accel gaped, almost as if struck by the words the Dopant used. "How do you know my name?"

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**" the Dopant just continued to cry. Accel would have tried to approach for a proper interrogation, but sand erupted from around the Dopant and created a small storm. When the sand died down the Dopant was gone, leaving a concerned and confused Accel behind.

* * *

**-The Next Morning: Ryuji's Room-**

Ryuji yawned as he rubbed his drowsiness out of his eyes. "Man…" he grumbled. The first thing he noticed that he was naked in bed. He lifted the covers to check. Yup, he was definitely naked. He finally noticed that he was not alone and looked to his side to spot his equally nude bed mate. She was still asleep and snuggling against him with a smile on her face as she slept.

It all came back to him. Sometime late last night, Kotonoha had come to his room in a bathrobe. It was when she dropped it and showed him what she had underneath that he realised what she wanted and crawled into his bed with him. They had made out and things got hot forcing Ryuji to disrobe. Fortunately, he had condoms on the nightstand. After that…after that…

The memories made Ryuji's face go red. They had actually done it and it'd been wonderful. Her skin was so soft and the noises she made spurned him on. He also made sure she enjoyed it as much as he did.

It'd hurt at first but he comforted her with kisses, his touch and whispers. The pain soon turned to pleasure as they made slow, unrushed, love.

Then he realised the implications of this. Ryubee wouldn't mind. In fact he would be proud that his nephew had become a man. It was the teasing from Wakana that would be bad.

He looked to Kotonoha. She was still asleep. Maybe they should sleep in today. It would mean missing breakfast but he just didn't want to get out of bed. Gently, he looped his arms around her and pulled her to his body, cuddling with her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

Kotonoha cracked her eye open and smiled warmly. For her it'd been the best night of her life and she hoped that in the future it'd get better. She felt sore, but she would get used to it. Right now she just wanted to cuddle with her fiancé.

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou-**

It didn't take a genius to realize that Mutsumi was crushing on Tatsuma. Naru just knew from how Mutsumi reacted to Tatsuma leaving that she liked him and she wanted him to go to the festival with them. Considering that Keitaro and Tatsuma knew each other, Naru went up to the detective office to see if maybe he could help out with this. Possibly, convince Tatsuma to go on a date with Mutsumi. There was a summer festival tonight which was just perfect for this sort of thing.

The only problem was getting Tatsuma to come along. The man was dedicated to his job and with this Sleep Dopant running around it was going to be next to impossible to get him to relax. Still, she was confident that Keitaro would be able to get the job done. He probably already knew what made the detective tick so getting him to come along should be easy, right?

When she opened the door, she saw all three Urashimas asleep in their futons. Well, not exactly. Kanako was in Keitaro's futon. Normally, Naru would deck Keitaro for being perverted but she did owe him a lot and this was innocent enough. They were siblings so it wasn't strange that they were close. Well, maybe a little strange considering how often Kanako would try to be close to Keitaro but considering their lifestyle of risking their necks against Dopants it was understandable.

Naru spotted the Memory Gadgets and found the Frog Pod with its Giji Memory next to it. She got a mischievous idea. She picked up the Giji Memory and spoke into it and then set the Frog Pod's volume up to its highest setting. She then slid the Giji Memory into the frog-like gadget.

**"FROG!"**

The Frog Pod screamed in Naru's voice, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

This caused Keitaro and Kanako to jump out of bed. Phillip, however, was still asleep. He wore earmuffs and a mask to bed so he did not hear the loud voice coming from the Frog Pod.

"Wha?" Keitaro put his glasses on. "Naru?"

"Shinobu's making breakfast so you three better come down," Naru said.

Kanako grumbled. She'd been having a nice dream where she was marrying Keitaro and raising a family together. She looked so ready to kick Naru upside the head. Giving a yawn, she then shook Phillip awake.

"Huh?" Phillip blinked, rubbing his eyes. Looking around, he saw his siblings and Naru all awake. "Ah, good morning everyone."

"Glad to see you're all up," Naru smiled. "Keitaro, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, sure," the hardboiled detective groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Just let me get some coffee into me first and then we can talk."

* * *

Relocating to the kitchen, Keitaro got himself his usual cup of java to help him wake up. The night had been long trying to find leads about the Sleep Dopant which had turned up. So far, it was a big fat goose egg. He'd have to call Tatsuma later to see if he had managed to find anything.

"So what do you need to talk about?" asked Keitaro, taking a sip.

"Mutsumi is crushing on Tatsuma," Naru answered simply.

"Uh-huh," Keitaro nodded, still drinking. "So why did you need to tell me that?"

"Because I want you to help me set them up and hopefully make them a couple!" the redhead replied.

"MPH!" Keitaro choked, his shock almost making his coffee go down the wrong tube. As it was, it almost felt like he burned himself. Choking the java down, he looked at the university student. "What?"

"You heard me," Naru replied. "Mutsumi is obviously crushing hard on him and I think it would do her wonders if she got a boyfriend. She's really pretty and really nice so I don't think Tatsuma can do much better. Besides, he's so serious and stiff so I think Mutsumi would be able to do wonders for him!"

"Then what am I supposed to do about this?" asked Keitaro.

"You told us you and Tatsuma knew each other from Tokyo U," Naru spoke. "That means out of all of us you know him best. You can probably convince him to come to the festival so he and Mutsumi can meet up and share a fun and romantic evening together!"

"Right, sure," Keitaro sighed, scratching his head. "While it does sound like a good idea, what I think you need to know is that Tatsuma does hold the current Tokyo U record for shooting down the highest number of girls looking for dates."

"He…he does?" Naru blinked.

"The guy was dedicated to his career and not to mention he's got the looks to make lots of girls come running. A lot of girls decided that he could be a great boyfriend if he had that much dedication to anything he did," Keitaro explained. "One by one he shot them all down. Not one girl got even remotely close to his affections. One of them happened to be in the campus newspaper and managed to find out just how big a number that was."

"…seriously?" Naru gaped.

"A lot of guys were ticked off at him too," Keitaro nodded. "I mean, some of the campus queens were trying to get together with him and he still shot them down. Chance of a lifetime and he didn't even show a hint of interest. They were ready to lynch mob him."

"No kidding…" Naru groaned. Just what was she getting into? "Does Mutsumi have a chance at all?"

"Tatsuma has more than just desire to be a police officer that makes him live the life he does," Keitaro sighed, looking into his cup of coffee. "He's determined to see this through to the end and take down anyone connected to the production of Gaia Memories. As much as I agree with you about Mutsumi being a good girl for him, I don't have much faith in him returning affections of those kinds anytime soon."

"But…I'm sure she'd be so good for him," Naru pouted.

"That may be, but Tatsuma will have to want a relationship for that sort of thing to happen and I just don't think he's in the market for a girlfriend. Not to sound cruel, I'd say Mutsumi has better chances with someone else."

* * *

When Mutsumi awoke, what confused her was the presence of sand on her clothes and her futon. "Ara? What happened?" Had she been sleepwalking again? Where had the sand come from? "What is this sand?" She brushed it off her clothes with her hands. She was practically covered in the substance.

* * *

ZK Chrome: If you're smart and pieced together all the clues then you can guess who the Dopant is.

Ten-Faced Paladin: And for those of you who need it spelled out, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out who the newest Dopant on the block is. I'm pretty sure that no one needs to wait for that information though.


	27. Case 27: Wake Up!

**Love Hina/Double Trouble: The Case Thus Far**

The emergence of a new Dopant brings with it an incurable sleeping sickness. Victims were put to sleep by sand mixed with a sleeping agent. Targets appear to be 'night owls', which are known to go out late at night to go clubbing or drink at bars. The type of Memory was discovered by Phillip to be the Sleep Memory. However, the Dopant is still at large. The Riders have both engaged the Dopant in battle and both times the Dopant managed to evade capture. Investigation still continues with no suspects so far.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 27: Wake Up!**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

Mutsumi brushed up off some more sand from her clothes and it pooled at her feet on her futon. Where had she been last night?

Shinobu slid the door open to call her down for breakfast when she saw the sand all over Mutsumi's futon. "Mutsumi-san, where did all this sand come from?"

"I don't know," answered Mutsumi. "Oh, there's so much!"

"I'll go get the vacuum cleaner," volunteered Shinobu. "Get cleaned up. Breakfast is on the table."

"Arigato, Shinobu-chan!"

* * *

The people who were actually up and about in Hinata-Sou were enjoying some breakfast. The only ones who weren't in attendance at the moment were Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Phillip. The former two were because of their tendency to sleep in while the latter had wanted to jot down what new research he had discovered before coming down to get something to eat.

Naru just poked at her food a little, feeling a little depressed about what she had learned about Tatsuma's dating habits, or lack thereof. Humming, she suddenly inquired, "Hey, Keitaro. Tatsuma isn't gay, is he?"

"I don't think so," Keitaro answered, a reflexive twitch in his eyebrow. Boy if there was ever a question he got asked more than too often while he was in Tokyo U, it had to be that one. "But, then again, he wasn't all that interested in dating when we attended Todai. He was like Phillip when it came to his studies."

"I don't believe anybody can be like Phillip," said Naru as she watched Phillip enter the dining room while reading a thick book.

"OK, you're right, but Tatsuma was focused on other things. Dating and girls just didn't fit into the equation."

"So, what you're saying is that you want to match them up?" said Elizabeth with a smile, easily getting the gist of the situation. She and her sister had a nose for gossip and one would have to be deaf to miss out on the conversation Naru and the landlord had but a moment ago.

"Yeah!" Queen cheered. She made a heart sign with her hands. "Let's do it! Let's play matchmaker!"

Kanako rolled her eyes. "You people have too much time on your hands."

"Indeed," agreed Motoko. "Oh, by the way, how goes your investigation on this new Dopant?" The Urashima Detectives weren't allowed to discuss details of the case with anyone as Tatsuma had told/ordered them not to divulge the information. However, that didn't mean they couldn't talk about a few minor details.

"Well, it's a tricky one. I got a call from Tatsuma. It got away again," answered Keitaro. "No clues on its identity, yet. We just haven't found anything to connect the clues to the suspect."

Conversation halted when, Mutsumi came down to the dining table, having gotten changed. She yawned a little as she joined them all. Tama occupied her head as usual and waved at everybody. Motoko cringed while Su stared at the turtle hungrily.

"Sorry I'm late," Mutsumi apologized. "I overslept."

"Well, don't fall asleep again," reminded Naru. "We got a festival to go to tonight."

"I don't think we can make it," said Keitaro apologetically. "I mean with the case…"

"Actually, you might be able to get your Dopant tonight," said Motoko. Kanako and Keitaro looked towards her. "You said that Dopant attacked at night. Well, I heard the festival was going to go late into the night. Maybe it'll show so it can get a whole lot of victims."

Keitaro frowned. "I don't like using people as bait,"

"But, she does have a point," said Kanako. "It might be a good idea to go to the festival. The Dopant might be there and then we'll be ready."

"You guys should call Tatsuma," said Naru. The mention of his name caused Mutsumi's sad frown to deepen. "If you tell him, he'll come to the festival." She glanced at Naru. "You'd like that, won't you, Mutsumi?"

**-blush- **"Hai…"

* * *

**-SONOZAKI MANOR-**

"Good morning, everyone!" Ryuji greeted joyfully as he entered the dining hall where his family sat for breakfast. He went and gave Saeko a hug-surprising her-then went over and kissed Wakana on the cheek before taking his seat. "It's a wonderful morning, isn't it?"

Ryubee and Wakana smiled knowingly while Saeko was confused. What had happened last night while she was out? She knew from her father that Kotonoha had spent the night, which could explain her cousin's happiness but he shouldn't be _this_ happy, right?

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed," said Wakana as she smiled at her cousin. "So, where's Kotonoha-chan?"

"Oh, she's just getting washed up and dressed," answered Ryuji.

"Hope she was comfortable," said Ryubee.

"Yes, we—I mean she was," said Ryuji, corrected his sentence hastily. Ryubee laughed.

Kotonoha came down to join them, dressed in a sleeveless red turtleneck and a white skirt that came down to her knees. From where he sat, he could smell her scent. It was just so nice.

"Good morning, everyone." Kotonoha bowed before she sat and joined them for breakfast. "And thank you for letting me stay the night."

"You're welcome, Kotonoha-san," Ryubee accepted her thanks.

Kotonoha, seated next to Ryuji, smiled at her fiancé. Her cheeks were pink and so were his. Saeko blinked but then just regarded it as teens in love.

"Hey, Ryuji-otouto," Wakana began. "There's a summer festival tonight. You should ask Kotonoha-chan to go with you."

Ryuji was actually planning to ask Kotonoha to go with him, anyway.

* * *

**-THE FESTIVAL-**

"You know, I've always been good at the games at these festivals," stated Phillip as he walked with the rest of the group. When Sarah heard, she immediately had her Papa bring her to Hinata-Sou so she could join them.

"How good?" Naru asked carefully.

"He nearly bankrupted them," Keitaro answered. "Remember, Kanako?"

"Yes, and it was really sweet of him to win me all those stuffed animals," answered Kanako.

She remembered it like it was yesterday when Keitaro first brought Phillip home. The young man had little to no social skills. However, he was extremely intelligent and did help out their family's candy business back in Fuuto City. It did break Kanako's heart when she found out that Sokichi Narumi had died but while she'd lost a mentor, she'd gained a brother.

"Of course, Phillip got blacklisted for it," added Keitaro.

"That bad, huh?" Kitsune questioned.

"He cleaned out their stock and they didn't get much cash out of it," Keitaro told him. "How would you feel? The good thing is the food vendors like it when he visits them."

"I find festival food fascinating and delicious," said Phillip.

Tatsuma was with them, much to Mutsumi's happiness. She knew she had Keitaro to thank for it. The reason Tatsuma was even at the festival with them was because Keitaro told him the Dopant may attack the festival since it targeted people out at night and the festival was filled with numerous targets for its attack. That managed to convince Tatsuma to come along with them. He seriously wanted to stop this Dopant from causing anymore harm.

"Tatsuma-san, let's go look at the booths!" Mutsumi giggled, tugging on the police detective's sleeves.

"Mutsumi-san…" Tatsuma sighed. Why was it so hard for this woman to see that he was working and didn't have time to wander around some festival?

"Splitting up might be helpful," Queen commented with a grin, interrupting Tatsuma's attempts at refusal.

"Yeah. More efficient that way!" Elizabeth would give a chance for Tatsuma and Mutsumi to be alone and get to know each other better.

"Come on, Kei!" Kitsune grabbed Keitaro's arm and quickly led him away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kanako called. She grabbed onto Phillip's arm. He was actually reading a book while at the festival. "Come on, we gotta go catch them!"

"Hai," Phillip answered, not actually paying attention as his eyes and mind were on the book he had in hand.

"Let's go there!" Su grabbed Shinobu's wrist and also dragged the girl along with her. It wasn't long before everyone went off in separate directions, leaving Tatsuma and Mutsumi alone together.

Meanwhile, another couple was at the festival, but they had a third wheel in the form of Kotonoha's little sister Kokoro. Ryuji was dressed casually in a white shirt with black pants and shoes. Kotonoha on the other hand was in a white yukata decorated in cherry blossoms with her hair clipped up.

Ryuji looked about. The festival was, in a word, festive, with people around and having fun. He scanned the place. Wakana had told him that she'd be covering the festival for a live radio show. Her crew should be around somewhere. Takayuki, of course, would be at her side, guarding her. Saeko and Ryubee had not been interested but his uncle had told him to have fun.

Keitaro and Kitsune were in front of a booth where the vendor was selling necklaces. Her eyes looked at the simple pieces of jewelry.

"Window shopping?" asked Keitaro, trying not to sigh in boredom. He really would have preferred to be in the crowds, searching for disturbances but Kitsune wouldn't be denied his company.

"A little," Kitsune hummed. "Just enjoying it all slowly for a change. Usually I get blitzed as soon as I can find a spot with booze."

Keitaro sweatdropped.

"Oh! I found one!" Kitsune squealed, pulling one of the necklaces from the displays. It was a simple ornament on a string, but it was a silver fox which was printed onto a round silver disk the size of an ordinary yen coin.

"Would look good on you," Keitaro admitted. "Fits your personality."

"Yup!" the blonde grinned.

"Glad we agree," Keitaro nodded before he pulled out some yen. "How much does the tag say it costs?"

"Uhhh," Kitsune was about to reply, searching for the tag when she suddenly stopped herself. "Hey, Keitaro! You don't have to pay! I brought my own cash!"

"Then save it for some food," Keitaro grinned. "Let me buy you one thing at least."

Kitsune flushed slightly as Keitaro made the transaction. Usually she didn't mind it if a guy paid for her, having been on plenty of dates where she would have the guy pay for everything. However, Kitsune didn't want to look like a gold digger, even unintentionally.

* * *

Motoko was with Su and Shinobu to make sure the dark-skinned princess didn't get into too much trouble and so that the young cook and cleaner of Hinata-Sou would be safe. They toured the booths. Su of course went straight for the food booths, going after all the sweet treats she could find. Shinobu was more controlled and self-conscious. Motoko was serious as always, making sure no pervert came close to the two young girls with her.

"Ah, Motoko-dono," a familiar voice called out to the kendo mistress. Sheer reflex caused Motoko to turn swiftly with her hand on Shisui. For a sheer second, she was prepared to draw, but when that second ended she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Takayuki-dono, good evening," she returned the greeting. "So, what brings you here?"

Indeed it was her fellow swordsman Takayuki. Unlike the other festival goers, he was not dressed traditionally and was instead wearing what seemed to be his training outfit, albeit a nicer version which was meant to be seen in public.

Responding to Motoko's question, Takayuki pointed over his shoulder. There was a radio crew following Wakana who was gushing over all of the cute and happy stands set up by the locals, "My job."

"Wow, Wakana-hime!" Su gasped, spotting the celebrity.

"I'm her family's bodyguard, so while she's here I have to make sure crazed fans don't get too close," he explained. "Now, mind introducing me to your young friends?"

"This is Shinobu Maehara and Kaolla Su," Motoko introduced. "Girls, this is Takayuki Hirakawa, my sparring partner."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mutsumi was tugging Tatsuma along with a happy smile on her face while she munched some cotton candy he'd bought for her. Tatsuma's eyes, however, wandered around. It seemed that even now he was focused solely on the job of finding the enigmatic Sleep Dopant.

"You really take your work seriously, don't you?" Mutsumi asked.

"Of course," he answered. "I'm a cop. It's my responsibility, duty…and mission."

"Mission?" Mutsumi looked to him curiously. "Does it have something to do with your hatred for Dopants?"

Tatsuma looked down at the ground, his eyes growing soft as the innocent question brought a rush of memories to his mind. He never really talked about his past, not even to Keitaro, since it was his own business but maybe he could make it clear to Mutsumi as to why he didn't have any time for anything else. "Because a Dopant killed my parents."

Mutsumi's eyes widened.

"You see, my dad was also investigating Dopant-related crimes. I really looked up to him, which is why I wanted to become a cop too. However, one day…" He shut his eyes as he recalled the painful memory.

"Tatsuma-san…" Mutsumi put a hand on his arm to comfort him. No wonder he was so serious.

"That's why I have to find him, the Dopant who took my family away from me," Tatsuma resolved. '_The Man with the 'W' Memory._'

Now Mutsumi understood Tatsuma but couldn't help but admire his resolve. Still…revenge wasn't something good to dedicate one's life to. "Tatsuma-san, I know this is asking too much, but just for tonight could you have some fun and enjoy life. I think your parents would like you to be happy."

Tatsuma sighed. Well, he had to admit that it was a reasonable request and his famil did promote making sure one was happy with their lives as they went to assist others. "OK." He gave her a small smile.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

That was when Santa-chan came skipping through the crowds, passing toys to all the kids before spotting Tatsuma and Mutsumi. So much for Mutsumi's much hoped for romantic moment. Mutsumi let out a sigh. Still, she managed to at least get Tatsuma to open up and smile, if only a little. She was sympathetic for his plight. No wonder he was so serious. He had to watch his family die right before his eyes. That could affect anybody in a negative way.

* * *

Dr. Isaka strolled through the festival grounds, calm and collected like any man in his profession. Normally he didn't enjoy going to events such as these, seeing them as events solely for those who were unworthy of evolution and power. He had an exception this night since a certain pet project of his was nearing completion and would need to be harvested soon. His excitement showed in his twisted grin which was making several people shy away from him…not that he noticed or cared. He had more important things to be focused on anyway.

* * *

Phillip couldn't help but roll his eyes as Kanako shadowed both Keitaro and Kitsune. A look of envy was all over the dark-haired girl's face as she narrowed her eyes at the fox-eyed woman.

"You do realize that if you keep on making that expression, it'll be stuck that way, right?" Phillip remarked. If Kanako heard his comment, she ignored it.

She had always been in love with Keitaro. She was her childhood love and they had promised to not only run Hinata-Sou together but also a detective agency. She had even dreamed of them being married and having kids. She would be accused of having a brother complex but since they were not blood-related, it was alright.

She watched as Keitaro paid for a necklace for Kitsune and gritted her teeth. She was so tempted to shoot at the back of Kitsune's head with the Skull Magnum. She watched them move towards another booth and insisted, "Come on!"

Phillip sighed. There was no arguing with Kanako when she was like this.

* * *

"Dr. Isaka!" Mutsumi greeted cheerfully. "Good evening!"

"Yes, good evening," the doctor greeted pleasantly as he tipped his hat. "Nice night for a festival, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Mutsumi smiled.

"Are you alone, by any chance?" he asked.

"Oh, no," Mutsumi told him. "I'm with my friends, but we all decided to explore the festival separately. Right now a friend of mine is getting us some snacks."

"Mutsumi-san, I got you the takoyaki you wanted," said Tatsuma as he came over with the snack.

"So, this gentleman must be that friend you were talking about," said Dr. Isaka, smiling. Tatsuma felt uncomfortable just looking at that smile.

"That's right," Tatsuma answered. "And you are…?"

"Dr. Isaka Shinkuro. I'm Otohime-san's usual doctor. She came to my clinic yesterday."

Tatsuma recalled that. So, that was the man's clinic.

"Aren't you that new police detective I've heard so much about?" Dr. Isaka inquired. "My, you're so young."

"Yeah, that's me," Tatsuma confirmed.

"You know, young people like you should learn to enjoy life more. I mean you don't know when it'll be robbed from you." He asked Mutsumi, "Otohime-san, how is that prescription I gave you? Did it work?"

"Yes, it did," Mutsumi answered. "I feel much better now."

"That's good to hear." Isaka requested, "Tatsuma-san, may I borrow Otohime-san for a minute? I need to have a few words with her. Call it a doctor-patient thing."

Tatsuma wanted to protest, but he held his tongue. Mutsumi seemed to trust this man. What could it hurt? Still, maybe he should stand where he could see them.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about, Dr. Isaka?" asked Mutsumi as she and the man walked through the crowd.

"Oh, just a final bit of advice in your treatment," Isaka answered with a gleam in his eyes. "I hope you will listen."

"Of course!" Mutsumi nodded dutifully. "Doctor's orders!"

" then, my dear, it's time for you to go to sleep," said Dr. Isaka as he snapped his fingers in front of Mutsumi's face. The young woman blinked before she suddenly fell asleep with a soft snore. However, her body did not slump nor did it even look like it was sleeping beyond her closed eyes. In a trance, she reached up to the side of her head, reaching behind her ear to reveal a hidden spot, the home of an Organism Connector Tattoo. Finding the spot, she pressed it, making it flash with a single word coming from it.

"**SLEEP!"**

Mutsumi's body was enveloped inside a tornado of sand before what could be seen of her quickly shifted. The sand died down and in her place was the cotton-y form of the Sleep Dopant, yawning as if waking up from a nap.

"**Ahhhh, what a nice sleep," **the Dopant yawned. Rubbing its eyes, it looked out at the people gaping in shock at her.** "Ooh! Sleepy people! I have work to do!" **With a giggle, the Sleep Dopant skipped past Isaka, towards the frightened people. The man grinned. Soon his experiment would be complete. Sure, an innocent girl would be sacrificed but that was the price of progress.

* * *

Minus Tatsuma and Mutsumi, the Hinata-Sou gang met up again after exploring the festival grounds. Kitsune was telling Naru about the necklace Keitaro had bought her. Overhearing this, Kanako couldn't help but grind her teeth in envy.

"Guess Mutsumi-san and Tatsuma-san are enjoying themselves," said Elizabeth.

"And they can thank us for that!" boasted Queen.

"So, looks like it's romance in the air for both of them," said Naru. Tatsuma was a decent guy. He was a cop and a Kamen Rider. Mutsumi needed someone like that in her life. He could always protect her. "Hope this helps with her sleepwalking."

"That's true," Shinobu replied. "I don't know where she's been but this morning she had sand all over her."

That caused the Urashima Detectives to stare at the younger girl.

"What?" Kanako asked.

"Did you say Mutsumi-san had _sand_ on her?" Keitaro asked Shinobu to confirm.

"Yes, and I cleaned it up," said Shinobu. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Keitaro, what's going on?" Kitsune asked.

"The Dopant we've been investigating uses sand to put people to sleep," Kanako explained.

"Wait, are you telling me Mutsumi's the Dopant?" Naru asked skeptically.

"That's the only conclusion," said Phillip. "The sand, the sleep sickness. Somehow Mutsumi-san's got her hands on a Gaia Memory and it is controlling her!"

"No wonder she acted off," Kanako realized.

Suddenly, the Stag Phone beeped. Keitaro took it out and looked at the screen. "We got a Dopant, and it's the same one!"

* * *

"Mutsumi-san!" Tatsuma shouted, looking in all directions for the Okinawa girl. He couldn't believe how easily he lost her with that strange doctor. Something about that guy chilled even him to the bone. Somehow the guy seemed to know Tatsuma although the detective certainly remembered never seeing the man before in his life. Something very wrong was going on and something told him that Mutsumi was right in the middle of it.

"**Wheee! Time to have a nap! You'll wake up all nice and refreshed!"**

Tatsuma's blood chilled as he turned to the source of the noise. Were it not for his strict sense of discipline, he would have groaned at spotting the Sleep Dopant skipping after some people, sprinkling its special sand as it went.

"Kuso, of all the times," Tatsuma growled, revealing his Driver and his Accel Memory.

"**ACCEL!"**

"Hen…shin!" Tatsuma cried, inserting the Memory and hitting the throttle of his Driver.

"**ACCEL!"**

The red piston-like energy surrounded him before colliding together, transforming him into Kamen Rider Accel. He drew his Engine Blade and with a swing slashed at the Dopant from behind, sending the monster staggering with the strike.

"**Tatsuma-kun? Why did you attack me?" **the Dopant asked, confused**.**

Accel's eyebrow rose behind his helmet. Once again the Sleep Dopant had called him by name. Something was definitely strange about this Dopant, something that Accel was beginning to fear he knew all too well.

"**Just how do you know my name?" **he asked with a frown.

"**Why shouldn't I know your name?" **asked the Sleep Dopant, rising to its feet. **"How can I not know the name of the man I love soooooo much –giggle-!" **The Dopant skipped forward and pressed its yarn hand against the Rider's chest. **"You're always so cold to me though. I wish I could get in and make you feel better though."**

"What? Okay, that's enough!" Accel snapped, slapping the Dopant's hand away. "Just who the heck are you?"

"**Don't you recognize me?" **asked the Dopant with a frown.** "You bought me cotton candy not too long ago!"**

"Cotton candy?" Accel blinked…but then the memory dawned on him. His eyes widened as he backed away from the Dopant. "No…no…it can't be! You can't be-!"

"**That's right!**" She then said. **"Now, Tatsuma-kun. You seem tensed. How about a nice, long nap to calm your nerves?"**

Accel's grip on the Engine Blade tightened. How could this have happened? Mutsumi wasone of the kindness and sweetest people he'd ever met. How could she get a Gaia Memory? He felt betrayed. Well, if she chose to get a Gaia Memory, then it was his duty as a police officer to bring her to justice.

"Tatsuma, wait!" Keitaro shouted towards Accel, leaping over sleeping people as he made his way over. He'd sent the others home since it would be too dangerous because of the Sleep Dopant's power. Already, he had the Double Driver wrapped around his waist.

"Urashima, this one's mine!" Accel shouted.

"It's not her fault. Mutsumi's being controlled by the Gaia Memory!" Keitaro told him. Accel blinked. Controlled by a Gaia Memory?

His anger subsided. So that was it. Of course. Gaia Memories had a way of corrupting their user. Still, he had to know how she got the Gaia Memory. Right now, they had to destroy the Gaia Memory and turn Mutsumi back to normal.

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Keitaro called as he slipped the Joker Memory into his Double Driver which already had the Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

* * *

Phillip passed out and fell over. Luckily, Kanako was there to catch him. "Looks like Onii-chan is getting serious."

* * *

Kamen Rider Double immediately took Keitaro's place. Since Mutsumi was just being controlled by the Gaia Memory, there was no need for the usual pre-battle quote. Charging forward, he pulled a fist back and punched the Dopant square in the face, sending her tumbling. "I sure hope Mutsumi will forgive me," said Keitaro.

"I'm sure she will once she wakes up," said Accel.

Crying, the Sleep Dopant unleashed a sand storm at the two Riders.

"**STEAM!"**

The Engine Blade shielded them from the assault with a cloud of steam which turned the sand storm into heavy clumps of wet sand that dropped to the ground before them. Double charged ahead, switching Gaia Memories.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!"**

Double drew the Metal Shaft from his back and started to whack at the Sleep Dopant.

"**Ow! Stop that! That hurts!" **the Sleep Dopant cried out. Double knew it was Mutsumi but right now they needed to get rid of the Sleep Memory. Their usual strategy was to weaken the Dopant considerably in order to execute a Memory Break.

The Dopant staggered from each blow as Accel watched.

"**Time to finish!" **declared Double as he took out the Metal Memory and put it into the Metal Shaft.

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Metal Twister!" **An aura of wind surrounded the Metal Shaft as Double spun around and around, striking at the Sleep Dopant with his energized weapon. The Dopant cried out with each blow before being sent tumbling. Double waited with baited breath for the usual explosion which accompanied a Maximum Drive being used on a Dopant, but much to his surprise, it never seemed to come. Instead, the Sleep Dopant instead grumbled and stumbled on the ground as it attempted to stand back up.

"**Ow…" **the Dopant groaned.

"Keitaro, the Memory didn't break," Phillip realized.

"I see that," replied Keitaro.

"**You big meanies! It's naptime for you!" **the Dopant shouted. The Sleep Dopant then began to transform. She lost her humanoid form as she hovered high into the air, turning into a cloud with her sleepy face on it. Now in the form of Sleep Cloud, the Dopant started to rain sand all over the place.

"Geez! This can't be normal Memory!" Keitaro grimaced, trying to swat away some sand from Double's face.

"It's not," Phillip answered. "This memory seems to have been modified. It has totally inverted Mutsumi's personality. My knowledge on the Sleep Dopant's regular abilities seem to be less potent than this Dopant."

"You mean this Memory is really controlling her?" asked Accel. No one seemed to notice the faint sounds of hope in his question, but if the girls of Hinata-Sou heard him, many would begin giggling were it not such a serious situation.

"I believe that the Memory was applied to her when the conscious mind was not in control," Phillip answered.

"In other words, when she was asleep," Keitaro realized. That would explain the extreme personality change. Usually a Memory would warp someone, but their core personality would stay the same, if not a little extreme. Mutsumi's case was quite obviously different. "So, that means it worked whenever she was asleep, acting out her subconscious desires."

"Precisely."

"So how do we wake Mutsumi up?" demanded Accel.

"Your Accel Memory should do the job," Phillip answered. "By using your Accel Glanzer, it will infuse acceleration energy into Mutsumi's body and force her body to awaken, possibly destroying the Memory in the process."

"Yeah, but first we have to get her down here," said Accel, pointing to the Sleep Cloud.

"**No problem," **said Double as he called upon his vehicle using the Stag Phone. Minutes later, the HardTurbular arrived

Double jumped upon the HardTurbular, his eyes focused upon the Sleep Cloud which was actually Mutsumi. "Get on!" Keitaro called to Accel, who nodded as he jumped aboard the HardTurbular.

The HardTurbular then shot towards the Sleep Cloud, who did nothing but rain sand everywhere as it drifted along the sky. They couldn't let it drift any further or else it'll put the entire city to sleep.

"**We're going in hot!**" Double announced as the HardTurbular dove for the Sleep Cloud. "**Get ready!**"

"Right!" Accel nodded, grabbing the clutch of his Driver.

"**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

The HardTurbular soared towards the cloud, getting close enough so the sleeping sand could be seen as individual grains rather than a large blob falling from the sky. Accel didn't need any kind of prompting as he suddenly leaped from the flying machine, soaring into the fluffy cloud, rearing back for his attack. Double watched as his comrade vanished into the cottony surface of the cloud.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Keitaro.

"Just wait for it," Phillip replied.

It seemed like that waiting was all that was needed when…

"**ACCEL GLANZER!**"

The very core of the cloud lit up in a blast of red power, the symbol of the Aceel Memory appearing even through the thick clouds. The sleeping face on the front of the cloud suddenly grimaced as the energy connected with it. The eyes of the cloud then blinked, opening sleepily before focus returned to them, widening in surprise.

"**Oh my!"**

**BOOOOM!**

The cloud suddenly exploded, dust flying in all directions as the modified Dopant vanished. From the bottom of the dissipating flames, the form of Accel could be seen dropping to the ground. It wasn't a terribly high fall, allowing him to land safely on his feet. With dust blowing from his landing, the drowsy form of Mutsumi could be seen in his arms, blinking sleep from her eyes.

A light shone from behind Mutsumi's ear, revealing a light blue Gaia Memory emerging from her body. The symbol on the front was an S which looked like a fluffy cloud. The Memory emerged completely and dropped to the ground, shattering on impact.

As Mutsumi yawed, her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Accel's blue visor. "Ara, Tatsuma-san. Ohayo~"

Accel shook his head and chuckled in amusement. "It's nighttime, Mutsumi-san."

"Ara? Really?" She then blushed as she realized she was in Accel's arms. "What happened?"

"You just woke up from a nightmare."

The HardTurbular hovered down and Double then hopped off to rejoin his friends. The sound of a bike engine was heard and they turned to see Skull arriving on the SkullBoilder. Dismounting, she saw that Mutsumi was now safe and sound.

"Looks like I missed the fun," said Skull as she arrived.

"Yes, you did," said Accel as he put Mutsumi down. She was a little wobbly on her feet but Accel kept her steady.

"Guess after this, everyone who've been put to sleep will wake up," concluded Phillip.

"Guess the case is closed," Keitaro finished up, wrapping up the case.

"Too bad about the festival," Skull looked around. Almost all of the nearby stands had been destroyed thanks to the falling sand, the piles of it being too heavy for the temporary stalls. Any people who hadn't run away at the sight of the Dopant had been rendered asleep and were now beginning to wake up, dusty from the liberal amounts of sleeping sand used on them. It would have been safe to say that the festival had gone kaput with a bang, albeit not the kind that the people in charge had wanted.

Approaching from behind one such stall was Dr. Isaka. However, he looked anything but pleased or relieved at the defeat of the Dopant. Rather, his face began to show signs of growing rage. His eyes weren't on Double or Accel, but rather on the shattered Sleep Memory which lay in the dirt, discarded like trash. Walking up to the broken device, he scooped the remains into his hands, staring down at them.

"Ara? Dr. Isaka?" Mutsumi looked quizzically at the doctor.

Ignoring her, Isaka held the shattered remains of the Sleep Memory in his hands, staring at it with what appeared to be a cold fury in his eyes. He had been so close! Just a little more and the Memory would have been perfect to use! His new weapon would have put him leagues closer to defeating his final foe!

He glared at the three Kamen Riders, especially at Accel who had broken the Memory in his attempts to rescue Mutsumi, his own Memory playing a key role in the defeat of the Sleep Dopant. Snarling, he crushed the remains of the Memory in his hands.

"You three have cost me months or careful planning and nurturing!" he snarled. "I hope you know that compensation now falls on you! I expect payment in blood!"

"**Huh?**" Double blinked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Accel.

Forgoing words, Isaka revealed a Gaia Memory from his jacket, coloured black with a W on the front made up of rain, snow, wind, and a thunderbolt. With a deepening frown, he pressed the button.

"**WEATHER!"**

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Bad, really bad! The Weather Dopant is pissed and he takes no prisoners.

Ten-Faced Paladin: Now we see the fury of the Weather Dopant unleashed! Are Tatsuma and the Urashimas up to the challenge?

* * *

Gaia Memory Report

By: Shroud

Subject: Sleep Memory

Bearer: Mutsumi Otohime

Status: Broken

The Sleep Memory is a concept-class Memory which allows the user to put targets into a deep sleep which will last as long as the owner of the Memory wishes. The means of doing this is through the sand in which the Dopant body is able to produce on command. The user's body also turns cotton-like, allowing it to take more punishment than a usual Dopant can, however pain sensations generally remain the same.

The user was forcibly given the Memory in an unconscious state by Isaka. The Memory seemed completely inactive while she was awake, but when she fell asleep, the Dopant took over and acted out her subconscious desires. Perhaps it was the girl's well-meaning nature which caused the Dopant to use its abilities on people who did not sleep very often. Evidence of Isaka modifying the Memory was apparent when the Dopant achieved its Sleep Cloud form. If left unchecked, the Dopant had the potential to put the entire city to sleep. My Accel Rider in a fit of good insight on part of Raito managed to forcibly awaken the user and dispel the Sleep Memory for good. How this affects Isaka's plans, I have yet to understand.


	28. Case 28: Some Nasty Weather

Back at Hinata-Sou, the girls were all crowded around the TV screen. When they were told that the Sleep Dopant had reappeared, they quickly vacated the area and went back to Hinata-Sou (under protest in the forms of Motoko and Naru). Never one to be out of the action, Su got her Tama-Cams on the case as they quickly found the fight and witnessed it come to the fiery climax.

"They did it!" Su cheered. She high-fived Shinobu.

"Sugoi!" Shinobu cheered. "They saved Mutsumi-san too."

"She's blushing too!" Queen giggled.

"Mission accomplished!" Elizabeth agreed.

Motoko initially felt relief along with the rest of her housemates, but that quickly gave way to caution when she spotted a man in a pinstripe suit and a bowler hat walking towards the group with no hint of fear or awe. "Hey, who's that?"

The next sound they heard made their hearts sink.

"_**WEATHER!"**_

"Not good…" Naru uttered.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 28: Some Nasty Weather**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

**-FESTIVAL GROUNDS-**

Isaka gripped the Gaia Memory and brought up to his ear before pressing it against his skin. The Memory flashed before being absorbed into his body. Instantly, he was covered in a raging windstorm mixed with icy snow and crashing thunder. The commotion only lasted for a moment before Isaka emerged, transformed into a Dopant.

This new Dopant was mainly black and white. The chest was covered in white sections with black decoration while it seemed to wear almost a lord's official robes. The collar was large and puffy while the sleeves were not there. Instead, white metal covered his arms, likewise with his legs. The whole ensemble was held tight with a gold belt. His head seemed almost like a helmet with a black visor shaped like a V which reached his chin. A gold ornament rested on his head with a topknot sticking out of the back.

"**Kanako, get Mutsumi out of here," **ordered Double**. "We'll take care of this freak."**

"**How rude,"** the Weather Dopant frowned. "**You should respect your betters, pest. What you see before you is the being closest to a god as you will find on earth. Were it not for you two, I would have been one step closer to achieving godhood tonight.**"

"Then we'll just end your godhood right here," said Accel as Skull took Mutsumi away from battle field. The remaining people who'd come for the festival fled at the appearance of the Weather Dopant.

"**Hah!" **the Weather Dopant threw one arm forward, sending out a blast of frost at the two Riders. Accel and Double dodged. The blast hit one of the stands, causing it to freeze. Accel's eyes widened just as the stand shattered into a million pieces.

"You!" Accel realized. It was the Man with the W Memory, his family's killer! Weather, the ability to create ice, it all made sense! He finally found him! "You bastard!" he roared. Abandoning all reason and surrendering to rage, he slashed at the Weather Dopant with the Engine Blade.

"**Come on, let's go!" **said Double as he got up and charged at the Weather Dopant as well. However, he was then kicked aside by Accel.

"Back off, Urashima! He's mine!" Accel roared.

* * *

**-HINATA-SOU-**

The Hinata-Sou girls, who were watching the fight, were surprised and confused when they saw Accel just kick Double aside.

"What is he doing?" demanded Naru.

Mutsumi and Kanako arrived to see everyone crowded around the living room's television. "What's up?" Kanako asked.

From the TV, they heard Accel yell, "_You bastard, you'll pay for taking my parents away from me!_"

* * *

"**Could you remind me who you're talking about?**" the Weather Dopant asked. "**I've killed plenty of people. It's so hard to keep track of them all.**"

"RARGH!" Accel swung but the Weather Dopant grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"**You need to be enlightened, boy,**" the Weather Dopant sneered as he began generating immense heat through the hand holding Accel's throat. Accel yelled out as he felt himself being burned.

"**CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

Several bursts of air slammed into the Weather Dopant's side, forcing him to release Accel. With a shake of his head, the Weather Dopant said, "**You call that a wind? This is a wind!**"

He then sent a blast of wind that knocked Double off his feet. After that he formed a storm cloud over both Riders, striking them with lightning.

"**Your refined Gaia Memories are no match for mine,"** the Weather Dopant boasted. "**You're finished**." The assault of lightning stopped when the SkullBoilder slammed into the back of the Weather Dopant, forcing him to stagger forwards. He turned and saw Skull had returned. "**Ah, so you've returned**."

"That's right, you freak!" snapped Skull. She dismounted and began to throw a barrage of punches of kicks at the Dopant who just dodged them. He then slammed an electrified fist into her chest, sending her flying and undoing her transformation instantly.

"**Kanako!**" shouted Double.

Accel assumed Bike Form and attempted to run the Weather Dopant down, but the front wheel was caught and lifted up. "**Watch where you're going, boy**." He then began to electrocute Accel, causing him to shout out in pain before he was tossed aside. His Accel Memory was forcefully ejected and Tatsuma fell, wounded.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

Double assumed his red and blue form, holding the Trigger Magnum closely. This Dopant was above and beyond the usual kinds of Dopants he had to face in the past. This one had a lot of experience with its abilities, so much so he knew exactly what ability to use for what purpose. Also given the fact that this Dopant had control over weather, such a power aspect of the Earth was not helping the situation. So far Double had seen the Dopant use heat, electricity, and wind. That alone gave it a wide range of powers to choose from.

"I suspect he also has control over ice and rain," Phillip added to Keitaro's thoughts. "We must be wary."

"No kidding," Keitaro agreed.

Steeling himself, Double charged at the Weather Dopant, shooting several fireballs in the process. The Dopant seemed completely unconcerned as he took the blows, treating them as if they were nothing more than a spring rain, "**Hardly worth my time.**"

Rearing back his arm, the Weather Dopant unleash a jet of high pressure water which crashed against Double's chest, sending him skidding across the ground, leaving a deep gouge in the dirt.

"**Ow," **Double groaned as he got back to his feet. The time between the Dopant's separate elemental attacks was nonexistent. This spoke of at least a year of multiple uses. No doubt about it, this Dopant wasn't just out of the league, but playing a different game altogether! "There's no choice," muttered Keitaro as Double pulled the Trigger Memory and slotted it into the Trigger Magnum.

"**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

When Double's left hand reached down for the Heat Memory and pulled out, the right arm tried to stop it.

"Keitaro, no!" Phillip begged. "Don't do it! A Twin Maximum Drive is too dangerous!"

"Phillip, we have to beat this guy!" Keitaro struggled.

"No, please! Don't do it!" Phillip argued. However, Keitaro ignored him and shoved away Double's right arm before putting the Heat Memory into the Maximum Slot.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Something was wrong as the Maximum Slot repeated the words "Maximum Drive" over and over again as Double screamed, his body engulfed in flames. "**ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**"

Despite the obvious pain he was in, Double still managed to unleash a blast of fire unlike anything which Double had been witnessed using before. The blast seared the air, leaving a black trail as it roared towards the Weather Dopant at a rapid pace. If it had eyebrows, the Dopant may have made a quirk of interest at the new attack. However, no gesture was made as the attack collided, creating a powerful explosion which knocked the remaining stalls from their foundations. Smoke billowed out as the flames died, but that soon gave way to the shocking white of the Weather Dopant's armour…completely spotless.

Kanako stared in disbelief. "It…didn't have any effect?"

"**Is that all?**" the Weather Dopant asked. Just as he was about to unleash another shocking attack, poisonous liquid began to pool around him. Moments later a new Dopant appeared as he rose from the poisonous pool. Its torso was black, but quite obviously flesh while crimson robes dangled from its waist. Its face was covered in a yellow and white mask which made it look slightly animalistic while an elaborate blue Inca headdress rested on its head with yellow fabric streaming from it. The only thing out of place was the strange technological belt on its waist which held a yellow core. However, there was no mistaking the frightening power of the Terror Dopant.

"**What is it now?**" asked the Weather Dopant.

"**I just wished to invite you to tea,**" said the Terror Dopant. Looking down, it spied the Riders. "**It seems you were having fun with some pests."**

"**I was, but it has ended. Tea sounds delicious right now,**" agreed the Weather Dopant. Nodding, the Terror Dopant made a gesture with his hands before both Dopants sank beneath the toxic ooze before the ooze itself seemed to sink into the ground and vanish.

As soon as the two Dopants were gone, Double reverted back to Keitaro and he fell over. "Onii-chan!" Kanako shrieked as she ran towards him. She knelt down and rested his head on her lap. "Onii-chan!"

"Tatsuma…" Keitaro spoke hoarsely. "I'll…leave the rest to you…as this city's…Kamen Rider…" before he passed out.

* * *

**-SONOZAKI MANOR: DINING HALL-**

Ryuji glared at Dr. Isaka who was sitting with them at supper. There was a huge pile of plates next to him. He'd eaten so much. Just where was he putting it all? It seemed beyond human capability to be able to consume so much food without blowing up like a balloon, yet here was Isaka, as skinny as a tree with no weight gain to speak of.

When Ryuji, Takayuki and Wakana had returned home, Ryubee's nephew was in a foul mood. His night at the festival had been ruined by the Sleep Dopant. Now, Isaka was sitting at the dining table like he lived in the mansion. Ryuji didn't like or trust the man and just looking at him made him sick. There was something about the man that made one want to get away as fast as they could, but at the same time he was so polite and courteous that they couldn't find an excuse to do such!

"I just asked you to come for tea, not a meal," said Ryubee, remembering why he'd asked Isaka to come.

Wakana scowled. "Glutton," she murmured.

"Wakana!" scolded Saeko.

"Even I don't eat that much," Ryuji added.

"Ryuji!"

If he heard, the good doctor didn't bother replying or even showing that he was insulted by their comments. Instead, Dr. Isaka wiped his mouth. "Actually…" he began, actually retorting to their comments. "There is a good reason for this." He opened his up his shirt to reveal that he had several Organism Connectors on his chest and stomach. This caused Ryuji and Wakana's eyes to go wide. Why did he have so many of them on him? There were way too many to be considered safe, let alone healthy.

"Experimenting on so many Gaia Memories uses up a lot of energy, so I need to eat a lot. Guess my excessive use of Gaia Memories has caused my metabolism to increase," explained Isaka, amused.

* * *

**-HINATA SOU-**

The Weather Dopant had let them live. Tatsuma still continued looking for Dr. Shinkuro Isaka. Meanwhile, at Hinata-Sou, everyone was in a morose mood. Keitaro and Phillip were both in a coma. It was all because Keitaro had ignored Phillip's warning and attempted a Twin Maximum Drive. Due to their connection, both of them were in similar states, though Keitaro's was more severe as he'd suffered the most physical strain as Phillip suffered mental strain. Keitaro had bandages wrapped around his entire left arm and chest with bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Kanako had brought Keitaro home when she heard Shinobu screaming for Phillip to wake up. The female detective shook her head. "Onii-chan no Baka," she muttered.

Each of the girls was alone after the brothers were put to bed until they would awake. Shinobu was inconsolable as she went about the duties needed to ensure Keitaro and Phillip's comfort. Tears kept leaking from her eyes as she did everything she could to ensure the brothers had restful slumber. Naru had been severely shaken at the sight and had holed up in her room. Granted she knew people got hurt in situations like this, but she never thought that it could get this bad. Motoko, while distressed, kept her resolve as she and Haruka tended to their injuries. The kendo mistress also brought several herbal remedies which would induce wakefulness and bring anyone out of a deep slumber. Kitsune was drinking herself into a stupor, feeling absolutely useless at being unable to help and wanting to escape the pain. Su was nowhere near her boisterous self and was simply eating bananas at a sedate pace, keeping Fang and the other Memory Gadgets company as they tried to cheer her up. Mutsumi, Queen, and Elizabeth tried to keep everyone's spirits up, but it was a losing battle.

Sending the brothers to the hospital was out of the question. Keitaro's injuries were caused by Gaia Memory overload so his body needed to heal naturally. All they could do was treat the injuries until he woke up.

Tatsuma…he merely scoffed at the brothers' stupidity of getting in the way and now being useless before he had set out to find the Weather Dopant again.

Kanako could understand what Tatsuma was feeling, to be honest. He'd just found his parents killer and wanted revenge. However, Isaka was no ordinary opponent. His Weather Memory granted him many abilities. He had command over every aspect of weather, making him a deadly opponent. As the Weather Dopant he could burn them with intense heat, freeze them, blow them away with tornadoes, drown them with water, or electrocute them with lightning. This was not an opponent to trifle with.

Unlike the organization's commanders, Isaka didn't utilize a Gaia Driver and instead inserted his Gaia Memory directly through an Organism Connector located behind his right ear. He seemed in complete control of himself though, or maybe he was already deranged to begin with.

There had been past reports of mysterious deaths not only caused by freezing, but also electrocution, burning and drowning. Isaka wasn't just another criminal with a Gaia Memory. He was a serial killer. He was intelligent, a sociopath and incredibly dangerous. They'd only survived because of luck.

* * *

Haruka muttered as she smoked. "Stupid Keitaro. He knows how dangerous attempting a Twin Maximum Drive is. He overloaded himself and Phillip."

"And Tatsuma doesn't even care," frowned Kanako. "All the girls are affected too."

"Well, Keitaro and Phillip's presence has changed the place," said Haruka. "Shinobu's grown in confidence, Su's found a friend who can match her intellectually, Naru and Motoko have better control over their tempers after they realize the consequences and Kitsune's found a guy who doesn't think of her as a one-night stand."

"They have a way of doing that," affirmed Kanako. "But now…" She seemed regretful.

"What will you do now?" asked Haruka.

"Solve the case," said Kanako. "That's what Keitaro-niichan and Phillip-niichan would do." She grabbed her coat and hat and went out of the dorm. Haruka could only sigh as she watched her niece go. Taking a puff from her cigarette, she looked to the stairs to see Naru walking down them, looking questioningly at her.

"Haruka-san?" Naru asked as she finally came out from her room. "How are they doing?"

"Still unconscious I'm afraid," said Haruka. "Are you worried?"

"Well, yeah," said Naru. "I mean I know they could get hurt doing this but I never saw them hurt until now."

"Keitaro took a stupid risk," retorted Haruka. "He tried to execute a Maximum Drive with two Gaia Memories simultaneously and it overloaded his body. He's lucky to even be alive." She asked, "How's Kitsune doing?"

Naru replied, "She won't let me go in her room. She yelled at me to leave her alone. I think she's drinking."

"That's just how that girl copes with bad news," said Haruka.

"Yes, but it's so out of control," said Naru. "She's gotten drunk before but never this bad…"

"She's upset," Haruka clarified. "Haven't you noticed how close she is to Keitaro? She loves him."

"Yes, I know. She told me that awhile back. She just never told him," said Naru.

* * *

Motoko sat in deep meditation. She felt absolutely useless. Keitaro and Phillip had gotten hurt fighting a Dopant. They had won before but this Dopant was different. It'd been absolute vicious. Keitaro had burns as a result of his attempt to use Heat and Trigger simultaneously. The burns no doubt came from the Heat Memory, but the pattern of the burns looked like they had been applied via fireballs, making them round and splotched in places, obviously the Trigger Memroy's influence.

She prided herself as a warrior whose duty was to fight demons but she hadn't been able to defeat any of these Dopants. It was just so frustrating that her skills weren't enough.

She was also troubled by her heart. Keitaro and Phillip were two men she'd welcomed into her heart without realizing it. They didn't fit the arch-type of men she'd believed. They weren't perverted or weak. In fact, they were responsible, dependable, reliable and courageous. They also took their duties as managers and detectives seriously. Not only that, they also had duties as the city's protectors from the Dopant menace.

* * *

Mutsumi might seem ditzy and an airhead, but she was still quite observant. She knew what was happening to Keitaro and Phillip wasn't good. She also knew that Tatsuma's behavior was inexcusable, even though he'd found his parents' killer. Still, no one was really going to call him out on it since he was in a very dangerous mood at the moment and would probably set off on anyone who would try to talk to him.

Supper was a pretty sad affair. Without the two men in the house and their bright smiles, no one seemed all that willing to do much of anything that involved more than chewing. Not even Su and the Twins were willing to try and put a smile on everyone's faces.

Shinobu's scream from above and her sudden panicked arrival did not make their moods better.

"Phillip-sempai is gone!" Shinobu cried as she dashed into the dining area then proceeded to explain that when she went to check up on Phillip, a mechanical bird had swooped in through the window and 'absorbed' Phillip. While this would be disregarded as the girl's overactive imagination in the past, considering that a lot of weird stuff had been happening since they discovered the existence of Gaia Memories, Dopants and Kamen Riders, the girls knew that Shinobu was telling the truth. Phillip was indeed missing and he didn't leave on his own power. He just couldn't in that condition.

* * *

**-?-**

When Phillip opened his eyes, he found himself standing in a dark space. His only company was the data that was floating about him in straight lines. Everything else was pure darkness save for the green data flowing around him. Despite the creep factor involved with the data, it somehow felt strangely familiar to him. "Where…where am I?"

Before him, the lines of data formed into the face of a person. There were no true physical characteristics of the face save for its female shape. However, it was covered with a broad hat, sunglasses, and bandages which shielded any personal features. _"Welcome, Raito."_

"You're…Shroud," Phillip recognized.

"_That's right, Raito. I've brought you here into the Xtreme Memory."_

"Xtreme…Memory? But why?"

"_It's simple, really,"_ said Shroud. _"It is to keep you safe. Right now you're vulnerable."_

"Thank you, but now I have to go back," Phillip answered.

"_Why?"_ Shroud asked.

Phillip was perplexed by the question. "Why? Why not? Everyone must be worried about me."

"_Raito,"_ Shroud spoke seriously. _"A person like you is not fit to be with people like them."_

"What do you mean?" Phillip demanded.

"_You are a superior being, Raito, and Keitaro Urashima is unfit to be your partner," _she answered.

* * *

**-HINATA SOU-**

The girls piled into the landlord's room to see if the terrible news Shinobu gave them was true. Inside, the detective office was completely untouched and nothing looked even remotely out of place. Keitaro was in his futon, snoring away under a swath of bandages used to treat his sizable injuries. However, Phillip's futon was clearly empty, holding no trace of the bookworm. The girls paled as they realized what this meant to them. Su on the other hand…

"So…this is the scene of the crime!" declared Su as she was dressed like Sherlock Holmes and holding a magnifying glass where Phillip was seen last. "Hm…"

"You know, Kanako is going to kill us when she finds out we lost Phillip," said Naru.

The girls paled further.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

It didn't take Tatsuma long to get a warrant for Isaka's arrest. As much as Tatsuma would have wanted to be officially after him for the murder of his parents, but since there was no evidence connecting the man to that crime, Tatsuma had to settle on possession of a Gaia Memory. That alone got him the warrant and the fiery mad detective was determined to enforce it with extreme prejudice. Such was the reason why he was slamming on the door of Isaka's private residence.

"Shinkuro Isaka!" Tatsuma called. However, nobody answered.

"He's not here."

Tatsuma turned to find Kanako looking at him. She was leaning against the wall surrounding the property, looking pretty glum. Obviously she was still worried about her brothers, but she was also pursuing the end of the current case, the case of Isaka himself. Still, the police detective didn't want to see her at the moment. He had bigger fish to fry.

"Kanako…" Tatsuma muttered.

"Do you really think he's dumb enough to come back here and let himself get arrested?" asked Kanako. "Sure, he can kill you easily, but you know who he is. You can put his face all over town so he has no place to hide."

"Stay out of my way," Tatsuma ordered as he walked past her.

"You know, I looked into a few unsolved murders which took place a few years back," Kanako spoke. "Burned to death in dark rooms, drowned in dry spots, electrocuted where no electricity was found…frozen to death in warm weather, the list goes on. Considering what Isaka is capable of, it's pretty clear he's been going on his personal killing spree for some time now. Your parents aren't the only victims looking for justice."

"I don't care," Tatsuma growled. "That man has to pay. I don't care how, but I will be the one who brings him down."

"Tatsuma…" Kanako began, ready to let him have a piece of her mind, but that was when her phone suddenly rang. Sighing, she answered. "Hello?" There was silence for a moment…and then she exploded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!"

"You seem to have your own problems right now," said Tatsuma.

* * *

**-XTREME MEMORY-**

"What makes you say that?" demanded Phillip. Keitaro was unfit to be his partner? Yeah, right! Look at their track record. Every Dopant the pair had gone against had been easily defeated save for a few exceptions. They had made so many people smile by solving the problems which demanded their attention. Through it all their bond of brotherhood held as strongly as it ever did. How could Keitaro be unfit as his partner?

"_Truthfully, Keitaro Urashima has the physical capacity to be your partner,"_ admitted Shroud. _"However, he lacks the emotional and mental capabilities to do what must be done."_

Phillip was confused. What did Keitaro lack that made him unfit to be his partner?

"_Keitaro Urashima lacks anger and hatred," _Shroud clarified.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

Kanako got the full story and dashed straight to Hinata-Sou. This left Tatsuma alone. He punched the wall, growling. He was so close! So damn close!

His own phone began to ring. Picking it up, he harshly answered, "What?"

"_Tatsuma-san?"_ It was Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi-san?" Tatsuma blinked. "Why are you calling me?"

Mutsumi sounded relieved, "_I'm so glad you answered. I thought you've gotten yourself hurt._"

She was concerned for him. When was the last time anybody had been that concerned for him?

"_Tatsuma-san, I understand how you feel, but please don't go after him alone. If he could defeat all three Riders at once, what chance do you have alone?"_ she questioned.

"What else do you expect me to do, Mutsumi-san?" he demanded. "He killed them! He just killed them and he doesn't even care to remember who they were!" He was close to crying now.

"_And it hurts, doesn't it?" _He didn't respond. _"Tatsuma-san, you don't have to be alone and you have to stop acting like nobody cares. We all care. I care."_

The line went dead as he cut her off.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. It was getting late. He should really be getting some rest. He could continue his search tomorrow.

* * *

**-HINATA-SOU-**

"Tatsuma-san! Tatsuma-san!" Mutsumi shouted into the phone. She tried to call him again, but the line wouldn't reconnect. "Tatsuma-san…" She really was worried about him. Right now, he was all alone out there. Kanako could help him, but as he was right now he wouldn't accept any help. She just hoped he didn't get killed.

Since knowing him, she really couldn't help but admire someone who took their responsibilities seriously. His uncaring nature at times could be a bit of a turnoff but considering what he had to face and what happened in his past, it was justified. However, she hated seeing him filled with anger and rage. There was more to life than revenge. She had to show him that.

"Myuh!"

"Gao!"

Mutsumi looked to see Tama hovering in mid-air and Fang staring at her. She smiled. "I'm fine, you two."

Fang seemed worried. His master, Phillip, was still missing.

* * *

**-XTREME MEMORY-**

"Keitaro may lack hatred and anger," Phillip acknowledged. "But isn't that a good thing?"

"_No. It's the very worst thing he can be in this endeavor," _Shroud replied, the data which made up her form reconfiguring into her normal body save for the enlarged version. _"Hatred is the only force which can stand against those who lead Museum. Anger is the only inexhaustible power which can match their power. Both make up the force which can destroy Museum and those who follow its purpose."_

Phillip was silent. Anger and hatred could do that? The bookworm doubted it, "Your wrong," Shroud looked at Phillip with a quirked eyebrow. "Our compassion, our light can defeat those of Museum. It is a power that we possess that they have no comprehension of. In time, that will become our ace in the hole and the final key we need t stopping Museum once and for all."

Shroud was merely silent for a moment, _"It seems I will not be able to convince you then."_ Slipping her hands in her pockets, she began to walk away. "_We will see who is right in the end, but I will not be deviating from my path, but I am sure one day you will see that I am right."_

"We'll see," Phillip nodded, watching the woman vanish into green data again.

* * *

**-HINATA-SOU-**

The following morning, Keitaro was still in a coma and Phillip was nowhere to be found. Naturally, everyone was extremely worried about the resident bookworm and wondering if something bad had happened to him. The brothers' younger sister had been out all night and hadn't returned until that morning when the sun was peering over the horizon. When Kanako finally showed up for breakfast, exhausted, she just mumbled for a cup of coffee. However, this morning wasn't going to be a quiet one at all. That was because, their troubles had only just begun and right now it was heading straight for their doorstep.

* * *

Dr. Isaka was walking up the steps towards Hinata-Sou. Finding it had been pathetically simple. Keitaro Urashima had been gaining considerable notoriety and thus he only had to ask a few people where he was in the interest of having a case for him. With a sadistic grin, he imagined how he would kill all who lived inside. This was their punishment. They had it coming for getting in his way for destroying the Sleep Memory that he had been banking on to make him more powerful.

As the deranged doctor continued his approach, the Tama-Cams around caught sight of his arrival. Su, who was monitoring things from her room, gasped. She then ran out to tell everybody. Tearing through the halls of Hinata-Sou, she skidded to a halt inside the dining room where everyone was still eating. Inhaling deeply, she made her emergency announcement.

"Everyone, the man who hurt Keitaro and Phillip is walking up here!" she cried.

Kanako's eyes narrowed as she stood up. Naru saw the dark look in the girl's eyes and instantly felt a little creeped out. Still, she had to ask, "Kanako, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to teach that jerk a lesson, that's what," Kanako answered darkly, turning for the door.

"Then I'll come with you as well," Motoko volunteered, standing up.

"I can't allow that," objected Kanako.

"What chance do you have alone?" Motoko argued.

"Ugh…fine. Just back me up. However, if things get hairy, run." Motoko nodded.

* * *

"What a lovely place. Quite homely," admired Isaka. Hinata-Sou did have some history behind it and was considered a part of the city's heritage. "Too bad I have to bring it down." He watched as the door opened, and two people stepped out, their eyes focused on him.. "What is this? A welcoming committee? How nice."

Kanako and Motoko now stood between Isaka and Hinata-Sou, both with eyes filled with determination and resolve. They knew how powerful the man was with his Weather Memory, but they didn't care. They were there to defend their home and take down the mad doctor once and for all.

"What do you want?" Kanako asked.

"Simple, really. Payback," Isaka answered, a mad gleam beginning to appear in his eyes. "You ruined my plans, so now I'm going to ruin your home."

"You want Hinata-Sou?" asked Kanako as she raised her Skull Memory.

"**SKULL!"**

"Then, you'll have to go through me! Henshin!"

"**SKULL!"**

"But of course, young lady. Let's dance," said Isaka.

"**WEATHER!"**

Hurrcane of weather patterns and black shards enveloped the pair as they transformed and soon Kamen Rider Skull and the Weather Dopant faced each other. Pointing at him, Skull quoted, "Now, it's time to pay for your sins!" She then lunged forward with a punch. She struck the Dopant in the face but he didn't even budge. Skull on the other hand felt like she had just punched a solid brick wall without her armour.

"**Is that all the power you-**" but he was cut off by a blast of Ki energy that sent him skidding backwards, kicking up dirt and dust. Motoko was holding her Shisui, glowing with energy. "**Hm, so you have help.**" He didn't receive any damage, but the attack did have some considerable force behind it.

Now, Motoko was practicing one of the teachings of her school, which dictated that all evil spirits and demons must be destroyed. Isaka may be a Dopant and as such not a demon, but his mannerisms were indeed monstrous. Motoko would not only back Kanako up, but she would protect Hinata-Sou from the fiend.

Skull fired with the Skull Magnum, blasting him with the energy bullets, but to no effect. The Weather Dopant simply ignored them as he strode forward. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a single bolt of lightning flying at Skull. She rolled to the side, barely dodging the attack. Motoko was also on guard, ready to launch another attack.

"**See if you can handle this,**" said the Weather Dopant as he launched a blast of air straight towards Motoko to blow her away. She stabbed her sword into the ground and dug in her feet so she wouldn't be pushed back. The heir of the Shinmei-ryuu gritted her teeth, one eye clenched shut while the other was narrowed at the enemy.

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE**!" exclaimed the Skull Magnum after Skull plugged in the Skull Memory. Taking aim, she pulled the trigger and unleashed a rapid barrage of charged up energy blasts which exploded against the Dopant's armored body. He then stopped his assault on Motoko before turning his attention towards Skull.

"**Cool down," **he said and all of a sudden Skull was hit by a blizzard. She felt ice forming on her feet and slowly rising up her legs. The Weather Dopant then fired a rainbow-colored beam at her, which sent her flying, thus undoing her transformation.

"Kanako!" Motoko shouted. She then rushed at the Weather Dopant in anger. Her sword glowed and she slashed at the Dopant. He easily caught her blade before slamming his fist hard into her stomach. She dropped to her knees and then he kicked her backwards.

* * *

The girls in Hinata-Sou were watching everything from the TV in the living room. Things looked really bleak for them. They needed a miracle. Mutsumi silently prayed, "Tatsuma-san, please…"

* * *

Motoko was down after being struck by the Weather Dopant and so was Kanako. "I'm sorry…Onii-chan…" she apologized. She'd failed.

"**At least you did your best, young lady**," said the Weather Dopant with some surprising sincerity in his voice. "**I'll be sure to pay my respects at your funeral.**"

"The only funeral you'll be going to is your own," a familiar voice spoke. The Weather Dopant turned to the source of the voice only to find the crimson-clad Tatsuma approaching them from the top of the stairs. Intrigued, the Weather Dopant turned away from Skull so to face the detective.

"**So, you've come for your revenge**," said the Weather Dopant.

"No, I came to protect the people living here in Hinata-Sou," countered Tatsuma. He took out his Accel Memory. "My family cries out for justice because of your actions, but there are many people out there who are in danger by your very presence. As a detective of the Hinata City police, it is my obligation to stop you!"

"**ACCEL!"**

"Hen…Shin!" He plugged it into the Accel Driver and revved it up.

"**ACCEL!"**

He charged at the Weather Dopant in mid-transformation and when it was completed, he attacked with a slash using the Engine Blade. The Weather Dopant blocked with his forearm, taking no damage, before pushing him back. Accel smirked and squeezed the trigger on his Engine Blade.

"**ELECTRIC!"**

The Weather Dopant was electrocuted before he was sent staggering by a swing from the Engine Blade. Without his guard up, the blade actually managed to inflict pain on the Dopant at long last.

"Take this!" shouted Accel as he squeezed the trigger again.

"**JET!"**

Several energy blades zoomed towards the Weather Dopant, causing sparks to fly as they collided with his body. He grunted painfully. Charging, he blocked the Engine Blade and then started to attack Accel with several punches before grabbing him by the shoulder and tossing him down the steps. He then leapt down after Accel.

As Accel recovered, he saw the Weather Dopant standing over him. He backed away, making some distance and attacked, only to be pushed back by a blast of wind.

"**Freezing is too good for you!" **the Weather Dopant shouted in annoyance as he took out his Weather Mine, which was a rod with a small taiko drum at each end. With a swing, he lashed out with an energy whip that caused sparks to fly when it hit Accel.** "Go to Hell!"**

* * *

The girls had gone out and taken Kanako and Motoko back into the building to treat their injuries. Right now, they were watching Accel being flogged by the Weather Dopant.

Mutsumi prayed for a miracle, she really did. It appeared that someone was listening.

* * *

The Weather Dopant raised his Weather Mine up again, this time aiming to crush Accel's head like a ripe melon. Already imagining the sweet scene, he brought it down for the final blow. However, before the blow could hit, something struck the Weather Dopant in the face, knocking it back.

What had stopped the Weather Dopant was what looked to be a black and gold bird which seemed almost flat with a gold back, wings, and head all mounted on a black base. It had gold talons, but looked like they were connected to a pair of USB drives. It didn't move any part of its body as it flew, but somehow it flew just the same.

The mechanical bird got some distance between the Weather Dopant and itself before it unleashed a pyramid of green data. Inside the pyramid, data converged together before forming into the body of Phillip, looking as healthy as ever.

"Phillip?" Accel uttered in surprise.

Phillip didn't answer as he manifested his Double Driver on his waist. A small cry came from Hinata-Sou before the Fang Memory leaped from the window and bounded over to Phillip, leaping into his hand.

"Keitaro, are you ready?" asked Phillip.

Up in his room, Keitaro suddenly woke up, wearing a grin. Sitting up with some effort, he retrieved his own Double Driver and strapped it to his waist. "OK, aibou. Let's do this!"

"**JOKER!"**

Phillip folded Fang into Memory Mode and pressed the button.** "FANG!"**

"Henshin!" the brothers called as one, plugging in their Gaia Memories.

"**FANG-JOKER!"**

Armor formed around Phillip and then sharpened as he assumed Double Fang-Joker.

"**Now, time to count your crimes!" **said Double.

"Urashima, you're alright?" asked Accel in astonishment.

"Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix," said Keitaro. "Now, let's deal with this freak together."

"Are you sure you're feeling better, Keitaro?" asked Phillip.

"Yeah, but I'd like to go back to bed after all this." Double reached down and pushed the horn of the Fang Memory once.

"**ARM FANG!"**

The wrist blade known as the Arm Fang and also as the Arm Saber formed on Double's right arm. With a roar, the half-and-half Kamen Rider slashed at the Weather Dopant. He was sent staggering back. Accel soon joined his fellow Rider, slashing the Weather Dopant across his body before spinning in place on his wheels to deal another series of slashes upon his target. The Weather Dopant tried to retaliate but he was sent flying backwards by a double sidekick from both Riders.

As he landed a fair distance away from them, the Weather Dopant roared and started to summon up a storm. Lightning and wind circled around him.

Keitaro observed, "Looks like something bad is coming."

"Accel, let's go with a Maximum Drive. Can you manage?" asked Phillip. Accel simply pressed the Maximum Clutch and revved himself up.

"**ACCEL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Sure sounds like it," Keitaro chuckled. Double pushed the horn of the Fang Memory thrice.

"**FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **The Maximum Saber on his right ankle formed.

The tornado was coming at them. It was huge and deadly. Just exactly how the Weather Dopant wanted it to be.

"**Listen, we've got to get the timing right. It's a Rider Twin Maximum," **Double explained.

"Me too?" asked Accel.

"**Yes," **Double confirmed**.**

As the tornado came dangerously close, a flaming aura flared out from Accel as Double's Maximum Saber (his ankle blade) glowed with energy.

"Now, I will break free from my tortured past!" declared Accel.

"**Now!" **Double signaled.

The two Riders jumped and shouted, unleashing their finishing moves at once,** "RIDER TWIN MAXIMUM!" **The Fang Stryzer and Accel Glanzer Maximum Drives struck the tornado at the same hit the tornado, which caused it to split, and send it right back towards the Weather Dopant.

"**WHAT!**" the Weather Dopant shouted before he screamed as he was engulfed by his own attack. An explosion rocked the area as the attack landed home, sending dust in all directions. Accel and Double waited with baited breath, hoping to see the Weather Memory destroyed and Isaka on the ground.

Sadly, they saw that this was not to be as the smoke cleared.

"No sign of him," Accel scowled, looking over the blackened crater.. "Not even a broken memory."

"However, now he knows not to mess with us," said Phillip. "Now, come on. Everyone must be worried."

* * *

Su cheered, "They did it!" Then she jumped up and performed a kick, shouting out, "RIDER TWIN MAXIMUM!"

* * *

**-SONOZAKI MANOR-**

Isaka was in the Sonozaki Manor. He was lying on the couch with his head in Saeko's lap. He looked injured. Bruises covered his body and his clothes were singed. He had just stumbled into the house, looking like a wreck, muttering about the Riders.

"Damn…" he cursed hoarsely. "They…nearly broke…my Memory."

Saeko stroked his head, a relieved look on her face. From where he stood, Ryuji stared at the scene in disgust before he turned and walked away.

* * *

**-HINATA-SOU-**

The residents of Hinata-Sou were glad. Phillip was back and Keitaro was awake. However, he still needed to keep the bandages on him. Su asked, curiously, "Hey, Phillip. Where did you go?"

"Somewhere safe," he answered, but his thoughts went back towards Shroud's words.

"_We will see who is right in the end, but I will not be deviating from my path, but I am sure one day you will see that I am right."_

"Here you go," said Kitsune as she filled Keitaro's cup with some sake. His left arm was still sore so he had to rely on just using his right arm until he healed. Kanako took the cup away as it was inches from his lips.

"Patients shouldn't drink sake," Kanako scolded. She downed the drink herself.

Tatsuma tentatively approached Mutsumi. He knew he messed up. "Ano…Mutsumi-san?"

"Hai, Tatsuma-san?" she responded.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," he apologized.

"That's alright Tatsuma-san," Mutsumi smiled. Walking over, she hugged Tatsuma tightly, keeping her arms wrapped around him in a snug grip. "I know you're hurting from what that man did, but please don't forget that you aren't alone. Don't be afraid to talk or something like that, okay?"

"Um…okay," Tatsuma nodded, patting her on the shoulder.

* * *

**-HINATA-SOU: LATE NIGHT-**

Instead of Keitaro, Kanako was using the laptop to type up the latest case report. This left the bandaged detective to his own devices. He sat on his futon, reading a detective novel. Soon, he grew bored. He looked over at his desk and saw that Kanako had fallen asleep in the chair. Smiling, Keitaro got up and covered her with a coat. Her hat was over her face as she snored.

Phillip was probably working with Su on another invention in her room. The Tama-Cams were great and all. If it was thanks to them that they found out about Isaka's arrival before he could destroy the dorm. Su was working on some sort of anti-Dopant security system and Phillip could help her.

Keitaro exited his room. He'd heard how worried everyone had been about him. He really didn't mean to. Haruka had whacked him over the head and warned him to never attempt another Twin Maximum Drive again.

He knocked on the door. "Kit, are you awake?"

"Sure, Kei. Come on in," he heard. He slid the door open and entered. He spotted empty sake bottles in the corner. She had tried to drown her sorrows with sake but it hadn't worked. She saw him and smiled. "Hey, Kei? Care for a drink?"

"I think you've had plenty and I think I'd rather talk to a sober Kitsune right now," he answered. He sat next to her. "I'm sorry."

She poked his nose. "Stop apologizing, Kei. I'm just glad you're okay." She looked at his bandages and frowned. They reminded her how close to death he'd been. She had started falling for him since he first arrived. He was definitely something else, just like his brother and sister. She'd met some private detectives before, but they were the sleazy and greedy kind. Keitaro wasn't like them at all. It was probably because of Sokichi Narumi. Keitaro was hardboiled and he fought crime to prevent the people of the city from crying.

"Sorry if I couldn't wipe your tears for you," he said solemnly.

Kitsune couldn't help herself. It was now or never. She had to show him how she felt for him. She'd been close to losing him. This was her chance!

Kitsune grabbed Keitaro's face and then pulled him into a deep kiss. Her lips were on his and his eyes bugged out. She then broke the kiss, staring at him with smoky eyes.

"Wha…wha…wha…?" he uttered. She giggled.

"Eloquent as always, huh, Mr. Hardboiled?"

* * *

In her room, Naru was staring at her ceiling. "I don't believe it…" She'd just come to a startling realization. "I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Keitaro…"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: They've faced Isaka and survived. However, things will be a lot tougher for our favorite Riders and detectives.

Ten-Faced Paladin: Now the Riders face one of the major players in the Museum. We also see some romance stirring too!


	29. Case 29: Adding Insult to Injury

Once a long time ago, Hinata-Sou used to be a very popular inn. Lots of people came to visit and stay there for the hot springs, the cherry blossoms, and the company of like minded people such as Granny Hina. Of course, older folks weren't the only kinds of people who would visit. Children would also hang out there, playing with one another in the nearby sandbox and open space.

One such person was Keitaro Urashima when he wasn't even in his double digits yet. With him was a smiling little girl with short hair who had a Liddo-kun doll with her. Both of them had been talking about Tokyo U which they had heard their parents talking about, which led them up to a pivitol moment for the both of them.

Little Keitaro was making a pinky promise with a little girl in the sandbox. "Let's be happy in Tokyo U, OK?" he started.

"OK!" the faceless girl beamed.

* * *

Keitaro's eyes shot open. It was still dark. "Damn dream..." he mumbled. It wasn't just a dream, but also a memory, a very important memory in fact. It was one of the single most important events in his life which helped define who he was.

15 years ago, Keitaro had made a promise with a girl to go to Tokyo U and be happy. Since then, getting into Tokyo U had been his only dream, until he met Sokichi Narumi and became his apprentice. After that he wanted to be a detective. The man had been like a father to Keitaro and the young man had learnt plenty about the detective game from him.

Keitaro had learned early on that he had a natural talent towards the detective business, one that Sokichi was quick to nurture and help grow. Soon, Keitaro had been permitted to join up with him on his more calm cases, ones that didn't involve risk to life and limb. The practical experience really helped Keitaro develop his own talents in the field, not to mention give the then slightly nerdy boy a big sense of satisfaction and self-worth when he managed to figure out the culprit to the crimes.

Then, 5 years ago on Begins Night, Keitaro had met Phillip. However, that was also the night he'd lost Sokichi Narumi. He'd lost a mentor that night, but gained a brother, and also gained the power of Double. It was after that when Phillip became part of the Urashima family. With his help, Keitaro was able to become accepted into Tokyo U earlier than he expected. Phillip too had entered Tokyo U with him and together they had graduated. Keitaro had a Bachelors degree in law while Phillip had a Masters degree in literature.

Over a year ago, he and Phillip had been summoned by Granny Hina to come to Hinata-Sou. After a chaotic first meeting with the tenants, the brothers became co-owners and managers of the dorm. It hadn't been 100 percent pleasant since Motoko and Naru tried to get them kicked out, but both Keitaro and Phillip were able to prove their worth and outmanoeuvre them, frustrating them to no end. More to the point, Naru and Motoko owed them since the Samurai Dopant incident. The two had grown up and learnt to control their tempers.

Dopant-related crimes seemed to run rampant here as much as they did in his hometown of Fuuto City. Since he graduated from Tokyo U, the Dopant crimes in Fuuto had ceased but now they seemed focused in Hinata City. Tokyo was still a big place, though, so there was no doubt there were even more Dopant-related crimes he was yet to be aware of.

Plenty of the Dopant-related crimes hit close to him. Hinata-Sou had been attacked by Dopants several times already. Thus, it was his and Phillip's responsibility to protect the place as Kamen Rider Double.

Kanako later showed up to help them. She too had admired Sokichi Narumi and together with Keitaro and Phillip formed a powerful detective trio. Kanako's deductive skills were just as good as Keitaro's, and she was good at undercover work as well due to her amazing talent of disguising herself. That was how she was able to gather so much info on the girls. She'd disguised herself as Naru and caused a bit of a panic.

When Keitaro remembered the shocked looks of his tenants when he and Phillip had revealed themselves as Double, he particularly enjoyed their looks of disbelief. Guess they never took the time to put two and two together. Then again, nobody would expect someone like him and Phillip to be Kamen Rider Double.

Indeed, a lot had happened, but Keitaro's thoughts went back to when Kitsune had kissed him almost a week ago. Her lips were so soft and she'd caused him to experience a very vivid tingling sensation. Why she'd kissed him, she never said, but he did enjoy it. He'd just been struck speechless by it. After that, Kitsune acted like nothing had happened. Had she been drunk? Kitsune had told him something after the kiss but he'd been so shocked by it that he couldn't remember what her words had been. Just what had she said to him?

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 29: Adding Insult to Injury**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

"Well, we're off!" said Naru as she and Mutsumi left for classes at Tokyo U. The brown-haired Okinawan was extremely happy as of late. Well, happier than usual. That was because she and Tatsuma were an item now.

Well, actually, they weren't quite official yet, but Tatsuma was willing to give this relationship of theirs a chance. That was a good enough for Mutsumi. To that effect, Tatsuma had been visiting Hinata-Sou more often outside of his Dopant-related cases. Most times it was just to share a cup of tea with Mutsumi, spend some time doing something or other, or even trading tips about Tokyo U. It was during one of his morning visits that they also discovered that Tatsuma could make some really great coffee. It was indescribably good and just one sip woke anyone who drank it up. Maybe that explained why Tatsuma was always so energetic. Early birds such as Naru, Kanako, and Keitaro couldn't get enough of it. Of course, Mutsumi always got first dibs on it.

Also, Keitaro had learnt that Phillip had mysteriously vanished while he'd been in a coma. Shinobu had told him that a mechanical bird had just swooped in and kidnapped Phillip. Phillip had told him that the bird had been a Gaia Memory and Shroud had spoken to him. Phillip hadn't given him any details of his conversation with Shroud, but Keitaro trusted his adopted brother. Phillip would tell him.

"Be careful," Keitaro cautioned. He was outside as well, doing some morning exercises. Naru smiled shyly, giving him a wave, before dashing down the stairs with Mutsumi. Keitaro may have been a detective, but he didn't notice when Naru kept sneaking glances at him. It was because he was looking at Kitsune and that made him think of the kiss.

* * *

"So, these are all your cases?" Kitsune stated in awe as she looked at the mountain of files. She was in the Urashimas' office.

"The Dopant-related ones," Phillip clarified. "Since we started fighting them, Keitaro has kept a record of every single case."

Kitsune opened one of the files and read through it. "You know, you and Keitaro could write a book with all these as reference material."

"We could," Phillip agreed, "But not right now. Not until we stop all Dopant-related crimes for good."

"I see..." Kitsune nodded.

Kanako glared at Kitsune and also the phone. There hadn't been any new cases this week. They weren't in the red, but detectives needed cases to stay in business. Not even the police had called for consultation. "Damn it..." Kanako hated slow weeks. They grated on her nerves.

She should be grateful since nobody was being hurt by Dopants. Keitaro had told her that the less Dopant-related cases there were the better. Even normal cases were fine by him. She respected his decision, sure enough, but it was so boring!

"Make sure you put them back in the right order," said Kanako. She got up and exited the office. "I need some air."

"Kay!" Kitsune said. "So, Phil, how goes that anti-Dopant security system Su's been working on?" After the last few attacks, it'd been decided by Su to create a sort of anti-Dopant security system just in case there was another attack.

"Well, it works in theory, but there's one problem," said Phillip. "She wanted to make an anti-Dopant barrier but the problem is that it won't prevent humans from entering. Dopants are still human when not transformed."

"Guess that makes sense. What good is a barrier when it works half the time, right?"

"But the theory is still sound. The Stag Phone can still detect Dopants when they transform, but only within a certain range. Maybe Su can create an anti-Dopant weapon system which attacks as soon as they transform within the property," Phillip added.

"And you're helping her so the thing doesn't end up attacking random people, right?" Kitsune concluded.

"Exactly, Kitsune-san." Su's inventions were good, but highly destructive. At least with someone helping her and making sure she didn't do anything too dangerous was a comforting thought.

* * *

"Thank you for the food," said Ryuji as he finished his breakfast. He picked up his backpack and got up from the dining table. "I'll see you all later." His eyes went over to Dr. Isaka and narrowed before he went off to school.

Dr. Isaka was hiding out at the Sonozaki Manor after he'd exposed himself as a Dopant. This was the last place anyone would look for him so it was a good hiding place. He enjoyed the food and the company, but unfortunately Wakana and Ryuji disliked his very presence.

"I'm off to work now, Otou-sama," said Wakana as she finished her meal. "See you later." She walked off, sparing a disgusted glance at Dr. Isaka for only a second.

Outside, on his bike, Ryuji was starting it up when Wakana tapped his shoulder. "Yes, Wakana-neechan?"

"Is it possible for us to convince Otou-sama to toss Isaka out?" Wakana asked.

"Tried, but Uncle insists on letting him stay. Even though I think he's a creep, he's still an ally to the Museum. That's why Uncle is keeping him around."

"It really bothers you too, doesn't it?"

Honestly, Ryuji answered, "I'm feeling the same thing you are."

'_Then kill him,'_ a feral voice suggested in his mind.

"Huh?" Ryuji blinked.

"What's wrong?" Wakana asked.

"Nothing."

'_Just kill him and everyone that pisses you off. You have the power. You can get away with it.'_

There was that voice again. Was Ryuji hearing things? Shaking his head, he put his helmet on. "I'll be back before dinner," he said to Wakana.

"Drop by the radio station first, OK?" she requested.

"After school," he told her. "I'll even bring Kotonoha-chan."

"You do that," agreed Wakana. It was fun having girl-talk with Kotonoha. She also had something special for her Mystery Tour segment on the radio.

* * *

Kitsune was really getting into the files. She really learnt a lot from reading each of them. They were really detailed and Keitaro never left anything out. There were even notes on each Dopant's abilities and how the Gaia Memory seemed to affect the user's psyche. Apparently the notes were made in case they had to fight someone who used the same Memory. It wasn't like he was bragging or anything but the way he wrote the reports appeared to show that he enjoyed being a Kamen Rider more than a detective. Then again, what little boy didn't imagine wanting to be a superhero. Keitaro had worshipped Sokichi Narumi and wanted to be just like the man. She and the others had learnt that the Lost Driver and Skull Memory in Kanako's possession used to be Sokichi's. It really helped explain yet another reason why Keitaro's mentor was to be admired. He not only helped the people as a detective, but protected them as a Kamen Rider.

There was just one question. Where had the Riders' Gaia Memories and equipment come from? Keitaro, Phillip and Kanako were very tight-lip about it. Phillip may have told him that he was the source of Gaia Memories but he hadn't gone much into detail about it. With no answers forthcoming, the girls had let the issue drop for the time being.

The few cases she read had been interesting. One of them was funny too like the time Keitaro was mistaken for a little girl's 'Papa' because her mother had told her that her dead father was actually wearing a mask to protect the city as the 'Masked Knight'. The name of the city was Fuuto, which just happened to be Keitaro's hometown.

Another case involved some crazy vigilante who had this website that allowed people to contact him so they could have their revenge. That was when Phillip got obsessed with 'Heaven's Tornado' which was a type of dance. Ironically, Double and the inventor of the dance move used it as a battle technique to wallop the Dopant a painful kick during their fight.

Speaking of Phillip, he was scribbling random facts on the whiteboards again. The tip of his marker squeaked against the surface of the whiteboard. He was in 'research mode' and it was hard to bring him out of it. Something must've caught his interest and he was looking into it.

Phillip was also a special guy. He had access to a place called the Gaia Library, which pretty much manifested all the information on Earth in the form of an infinite library. If Kitsune were to think of any huge library, the Gaia Library would beat any of them hands down. Even the Tokyo U Library, which was huge as Naru had told them, couldn't beat Phillip's access to the Gaia Library. It was like an exclusive library and only Phillip had the library card. It was useful during cases but when Phillip was in 'research mode', it became a little annoying.

The files were great reading material too and speaking of which she looked at the bookcase. Keitaro seemed to really love the detective genre, especially what he called 'hardboiled'. He did try to be hardboiled but always came out as 'halfboiled', which he hated.

That 'hardboiled' guy had really made an impression on them all, and so did his brother. Kitsune had never been so attracted to such a guy a before. She was definitely in love with him. When he got hurt fighting the Weather Dopant, she'd been scared. Scared of losing him before she could tell him her feelings. He recovered, thankfully, and so she decided to give him a kiss to express her feelings. His reaction had been comical, more halfboiled than hardboiled.

* * *

It was after school and also time for Princess Wakana's Mystery Tour segment. Ryuji and Kotonoha were watching as Wakana did her show. The busty girl seemed to be wriggling in her seat in excitement. Even with how wealthy her parents were, she never expected to be one day able to talk with Princess Wakana like a friend, much less watch her air one of her shows!

"And in today's Mystery Tour, there are rumours of some kind of Mysterious Healer in town who is healing injuries everywhere. Isn't that amazing? I wonder if it's magic?" Wakana asked everyone who was listening. Her smile was bright and her voice was giddy, making all of the male technicians almost sigh in delight by being near her. It was an effect she seemed to exude almost without effort.

Ryuji smirked. He knew the truth behind the rumor.

"Why are you smirking?" Kotonoha asked her fiancé.

"Oh, no reason. I just love listening to Wakana-neechan's show," he told Kotonoha. Better here than back at the mansion. Isaka was there. Since the doctor was hiding out at their place, that meant Kotonoha couldn't come over as long as he was there. He really didn't want his beloved fiancée anywhere near that psychopath. He half expected the weirdo to give her a Gaia Memory just to experiment its effects on a human being.

He was also disgusted by how Saeko was showing romantic interest in Isaka. God. Kirihiko had been an arrogant blowhard, but at least he'd been tolerable. Isaka was like…he was like…well, it was like being around his uncle just many times worse. At least he felt some measure of comfort while in his uncle's presence.

"So, I'm opening the phone lines right now!" Wakana declared. Ryuji frowned. He hoped it wasn't another stalker that was going to call.

* * *

Naru heaved a sigh as she listened to her professor while taking down notes. While her notes were as detailed as ever, she really didn't have her heart in it that day. Most of her thoughts were centred on Keitaro and how he had wormed her way into her heart.

At first she wanted to deny it, she really did, but after he came back injured from fighting that Isaka psycho it became pretty obvious. Keitaro was reliable, kind, dare she say gentle, admittedly handsome, intelligent, mature, and very much in control of himself. In short, he was the kind of guy she had wanted since she first got a real crush on somebody and tasted at least what those feelings were like.

She at first branded him a pervert, but was proven VERY wrong on that account and he kept proving her wrong again and again no matter what she accused him of. Despite the irritation she felt at the time, now that she had calmed down and thought back on it she found it was actually rather attractive. His skill and intelligence shone through in all of his cases and though she initially denied it, it made him desirable. Recent events only made it more obvious as to her feelings and as of the night before, she had come to accept it. She was in love with Keitaro Urashima.

The only question was, how was she going to get his attention when Kitsune had already made her move?

* * *

"No cases today, huh?" Haruka asked as she watched Keitaro have some tea in the tea house.

"No, none at all and it's starting to tick Kanako off," said Keitaro.

"You were like that too, remember?"

"I know, but sometimes no news is good news."

"No news also means no business and you do know we need money to keep this place afloat."

Keitaro sighed. Running a detective agency was one thing but running it along with a girls' dorm was something else. Now he had two responsibilities. His grandmother must've really trusted him if she meant to hand the deed over to him. "I know, but we're not in the red and so we still have extra money."

"Enough to replace all that dough you spent bailing Naru and Motoko out of jail."

"Please…" he groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I'm surprised you even had that kind of cash on you."

"I was saving up for a rainy day, Haruka-san," he replied. "Say, do you think we should find new tenants?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The place is huge, we still have plenty of room, and I thought anyone would like a free dip in a hot spring."

"When we get them, we get them," Haruka replied, lightning up another cigarette. She turned on the radio. "Say, isn't Princess Wakana's show on right now?"

"Yeah, turn it on," Keitaro prompted.

* * *

"Hm…a Mysterious Healer?" Phillip pondered. "How interesting."

The files were back where they belonged and now Phillip was dutifully sitting in front of the radio, listening to Princess Wakana's program. Kitsune had managed to get through the case files of Dopant crimes the brothers went through before coming to Hinata-Sou. She had finished just in time for the program to start, in which Phillip promptly dropped his research and turned on the radio.

"Think there's anything to it?" asked Kitsune with no small amount of curiosity.

"Most likely," Phillip nodded. "Princess Wakana's Mystery Tours have been strangely accurate when it comes to the odd or unexplained. Usually it ends up leading us to another Dopant."

"No kidding," Kitsune blinked. "So are you two going to investigate?"

"Well, maybe," Phillip shrugged. "However unlike most cases, this one seems to have a benevolent person behind it rather than a malevolent one. We may not be called in to investigate this one."

"Guess so. I mean you two seem to only go when there's real trouble, or if someone comes along to hire you," said Kitsune. She got up and stretched. "Well, guess it's off to work now."

"So, you've gotten some new inspiration?" Phillip guessed.

"Yeah. I'll have to ask Kei first but maybe I can write your past cases as a series of adventure stories." She shrugged. "Just an idea. Ja ne, Phil."

"Ja ne." Kitsune left the manager office, leaving Phillip alone.

"I seem you are doing well, Raito," a familiar voice spoke moments after Kitsune had left, startling poor Phillip. He got to his feet and his eyes widened. Turning to the source of the voice, he found a woman dressed in a dark overcoat, glasses, a large hat, and bandages concealing her face. She hadn't been there before and hadn't come in the front door, but she was there all the same.

"Shroud!" Why was the mysterious woman visiting him in Hinata-Sou? She gave him a look and then looked about the office.

"Hm, so this is where you live now, is it? Can't say I care for the décor."

"What brings you here, Shroud?" Phillip asked.

"You should know by now, Raito. You should already feel it too," spoke Shroud. "Your powers are evolving, far beyond anything Keitaro Urashima can handle."

"What do you mean?" Phillip asked.

"You see, while you were in the Xtreme Memory, you weren't just being healed. You were being evolved," she explained. "In fact, the next time you become Double, I doubt your 'partner' will be able to keep up with you."

Phillip frowned and retorted, "Don't underestimate Keitaro."

"I simply speak the truth. It's up to you if you want to believe me or not." She paused. "However, I have a solution for you."

"A solution?" Phillip asked.

"Ryo Tatsuma," she answered. "He's the man meant to be your true partner."

"My true…partner?" Phillip asked.

* * *

Tatsuma was reading several reports on his desk. The case of the 'Mysterious Healer' had gotten his attention. It wasn't anything obviously illegal, but these mysterious phenomenons almost always led him towards a Dopant. If that was the case then he would have to arrest the person involved. Helping people or not, Gaia Memories were illegal…not that he or Keitaro could talk.

Mikio Jinno and Shun Makura, both the only other two members of the Special Crimes Division watched as Tatsuma did his work. The two of them weren't doing anything in particular since the paperwork was rather light for a change. No real supernatural crimes had come up aside from the 'Mysterious Healer' so they didn't have much to do. Actually, they were gossiping just to try and pass the time.

"Remember that girl that came over a few days ago?" Makura asked, sipping on a cup of coffee. He had been hooked on Tatsuma's blend since the younger detective made the morning pot and never went back to the generic blend since.

"Yes, I remember. She lives at Hinata-Sou with Keitaro," said Mikio recalling the spacey Okinawan girl from various meetings with the girls of Hinata-Sou and their landlords. "What about her?"

"I think that she's Det. Tatsuma's girlfriend," Makura stated. "It's obvious. She came once to bring some lunch over."

"Didn't she pass out and sleep it off in his chair?" asked Mikio. He remembered that day. Mutsumi had come right in, asked the front desk where she could find Det. Tatsuma, strolled right into the office and gave him a bento, much to his shock. Mikio had never seen the younger detective turn so red before. Of course, the girl then passed out for some reason or other so Tatsuma let her have his chair to sleep it off. She regained consciousness a little while later and left with a bright smile as if nothing happened. Several female officers gave her dark looks as she left though.

"I can hear you two!" said Tatsuma sternly, not once looking away from the reports to address the two officers. "If you have time to gossip like old ladies, then do some work."

"Oh, sure," nodded Mikio.

* * *

"So, Takayuki," said Ryuji as he and Takayuki took a break from one of their sparring sessions. Ryuji and Wakana were back at the Sonozaki Manor, right after her show. They dropped Kotonoha off at her house before returning home. Wakana went to her room to freshen up after a hard day of work while Ryuji decided to have a spar with Takayuki. As usual, Takayuki dominated him but it was still one hell of a workout. "Who's this girl you've been seeing?"

"Girl? Oh, you mean Motoko Aoyama-dono," replied Takayuki as he realised what his young master was talking about.

"Yeah, that's right. I saw you talking to her a few times. She seems familiar."

"Well, she was my opponent in the tournament as you recall and now we're sparring partners," said Takayuki.

"'Training partners'?" Ryuji repeated, grinning. "Is that Kendoka slang for 'lovers'?"

Takayuki blushed bright red. "It isn't like that! I just have respect for her as a fellow practitioner of Kendo! Besides, she detests perversion."

"Oh, I think you and your 'sword' can change her mind, if you know what I mean," Ryuji laughed.

**WHACK!**

"Ow!" Ryuji rubbed his head where the sheath of Takayuki's sword had hit him. "I was just kidding."

"Please, do not make lewd jokes, Ryuji-sama," Takayuki advised.

"OK, OK. I gotcha," Ryuji said, raising a hand in promise. "Oh, by the way. I got something for you to do." He took out a sheet of paper and showed it to Takayuki. There was a picture on it too. "See this woman? She's one of my clients who's recently purchased a Gaia Memory. I want you to look after her for me and report to me about what she's been doing and anything that's happening to her."

Takayuki unquestionably obeyed, "It shall be done, Ryuji-sama."

"Oh, and say hi to Aoyama-san for me," Ryuji replied. "Maybe you and your 'sparring partner' can have a hot and sweaty 'sparring session'-Itai!"

Takayuki had once again whacked Ryuji on the head. "If you weren't my young master I would've sliced your tongue out for such words," Takayuki warned.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Takayuki rolled his eyes. He and Ryuji were close, like brothers, so their interaction wasn't rigid. With a bow, Takayuki went to clean up before going on his assigned mission.

Ryuji watched him go with a smile. "That guy really should learn to lighten up sometimes." He then felt a presence and turned to spot Dr. Isaka smiling at him. "What do _you_ want?"

"Just came out for a stroll," said Isaka. "I may be hiding at your mansion but there's no reason for me to stay cooped up in the building itself. You have a very large yard."

"Thanks," Ryuji replied, frowning.

"Well, see you at dinner. I feel like getting some city air for a while**,**" said Isaka, tipping his hat, before he walked off while whistling. Ryuji felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on ends.

* * *

It was dinner time at Hinata-Sou as everyone sat around the table to eat. Shinobu, as usual, was the cook but she had help from Phillip. They did have a lot of people to feed. At the table, Phillip seemed oddly quiet and he wasn't even reading a book at the table.

"Hey, Phillip," Keitaro spoke up, earning Phillip's attention.

"Huh? What?" Phillip looked up.

"You haven't touched your food," Keitaro pointed out. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Phillip replied, smiling slightly. He wasn't, actually. Shroud's visit had great disturbed him. She didn't think Keitaro was a good partner for Phillip, which she'd mentioned before while in the Xtreme Memory, but she'd also told him that he was evolving far beyond Keitaro's reach. She told him that Tatsuma was the ideal partner. "Keitaro, let's say hypothetically we weren't the perfect partners. What would you say?"

"Nobody's perfect," Keitaro replied. "The Boss once told me that. Even if we weren't perfect partners, I wouldn't want anyone else to watch my back like my brother."

"Oh…I see…"

"Is there a reason why you asked?" Kanako asked her bookworm of a brother.

"No reason at all. Just curious."

As the Urashimas continued their dinner, Kitsune decided to strike up some conversation of her own, "Say Kei, how do you feel like heading out to the bar with me tonight?"

"Hm?" Keitaro blinked, not noticing how Kanako's gaze turned sharply onto the fox-eyed woman. "Love to. When do you want to head out?"

"Why not after dinner?" Kitsune grinned. "Nothing formal. Just a nice drink together."

"Sounds good," Keitaro nodded, again, not noticing Kanako beginning to grind her teeth in frustration.

After dinner, Kitsune and Keitaro left the dorm on the HardBoilder. The fox-eyed woman clung to Keitaro's back, making sure to press her breasts against his back. The detective blushed but managed to focus his attention on the road ahead. He pulled his bike over in front of one of Kitsune's favourite bars. Dismounting, Keitaro removed his helmet and replaced it with a fedora. "Shall we?" Keitaro offered, holding his arm out to Kitsune. She looped her own arm around his as they both entered.

Finding a table just for the two of them, they ordered their drinks and started to pass the time with some light conversation. Kitsune began, "You know, Kei. I've been reading your past case files and I'm pretty impressed."

"Really?" Keitaro asked. "I didn't really do anything significant."

"Modest."

"I'm just a hardboiled guy doing his job," he told her, tipping his hat a little bit.

"And you do it quite well." She put her hand on his. He blushed. She smiled. Good, she had an effect on him. "I actually want to talk about us."

"You mean…about the kiss?" he asked. She nodded to confirm. "Oh."

"I was hoping we should make our relationship official," she suggested. "I want to date you, Kei, but I also want to be your girlfriend."

Keitaro's heart started to beat. A girl was asking him to be his girlfriend. He'd gotten some offers in the past but this felt oddly different. "I'd…love to have you as my girlfriend."

"Just like how I'd love to have you as a boyfriend," she replied. "I've been out with guys before but they only cared about my body and a one night stand. After that I'm all alone." She sighed.

"Kit…"

"But you're different. Really different. You're someone I can rely on," she continued. She leaned in close. "Someone I think I can love…"

Keitaro didn't back away. He couldn't. Kitsune was hard to resist now. She was close and then she pressed her lips against his. He froze but recovered enough just to return the kiss, even if it was just slightly.

Kitsune broke the kiss, smiling. Keitaro's lips were trembling from just the kiss. She giggled. As hardboiled as Keitato claimed to be, it didn't take much to shake him up.

Their drinks came and once Keitaro managed to calm down, they continued their conversation. Kitsune initiated the conversation like before as she spoke, "So, Kei. are you interested in making a deal with me?"

"What kind of deal?" he asked.

"A book deal. I'm a freelance writer but I haven't been getting a lot of inspiration until I read those case files. So, I was wondering if I could write a book about you."

"About _me_?"

"Kinda like a biography. I wanna capture your humble beginnings as a detective in writing. I won't mention your _secret_, though. I'll just write about how you started as a detective and maybe write about a few of your cases, if you'd like," she explained. "Might be a very interesting read."

"Hm…guess it'd be alright." It didn't sound like a bad idea. He did have a few cases under his belt which weren't Dopant-related. Might be good for business and publicity. "OK, I give you rights to my story."

Kitsune's response was to kiss him deeply again and he stiffened like a statue.

A waitress eyed them too, eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched.

* * *

Naru sighed. She just couldn't focus on her assignment, which was due the next day. It was getting late and both Keitaro and Kitsune hadn't returned. Removing her glasses, she rubbed her eyes. "Gotta focus…"

"Is something wrong?" Mutsumi asked. Both of them were partners on this assignment and the Okinawan noticed how restless Naru looked.

"It's nothing," Naru told him.

"Is it about Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked.

Naru blushed. "Wha-wha-what! Don't be ridiculous, Mutsumi!"

"Hmm?" Mutsumi blinked. "But…it's so obvious though."

"HAH?" Naru cried out.

"Ever since Keitaro came back from fighting Dr. Isaka, you've been glancing at him like you were daydreaming. You've been spacing out a lot too." An embarrassed giggle escaped from her lips. "I do that with Tatsuma-kun from time to time too."

"But…but…," Naru sputtered, mortally embarrassed.

"There's nothing wrong with liking a boy," Mutsumi smiled. "I must say that Keitaro's a very good choice too. He's dependable, kind, gentle, ready to do anything to help, and very handsome too. You could do a lot worse than him!"

"I guess…but…Kitsune," Naru mumbled.

"Hmm. Yes, that's true," Mutsumi nodded. "Well, all one can do in your situation is either move on or wait for an opportunity I suppose."

"…yeah," Naru sighed. Really, what were her chances? Kitsune could be sex on legs when she wanted to be and although Keitaro was no pervert, he was still a guy. Not to mention that Kitsune was really into him and would no doubt do just about anything to get him as her boyfriend. What could a plain university student like her do?

Then there was Mutsumi. Even she had gotten a boyfriend of sorts. Was Naru, the brightest and smartest girl according to her Tokyo U entrance results, going to end up all alone?

* * *

Just as usual, Tatsuma was out on the street. He was looking for leads to find Isaka and where he might've been hiding. His search had come up with no results. He could ask the Urashima Detectives to help, but he much rather handle this investigation on his own. Isaka was his and his alone and he wasn't about to let anyone else make the man for his family's death.

As Tatsuma turned a corner on his bike, he spotted what appeared to be a Dopant leaving a hospital. It was most obviously feminine judging by the body shape. However, it seemed to be a patchwork of bandages and gauze. What seemed like plaster casting covered its forearms, shins, chest, and even her face, leaving only a pair of solid blue eyes for the Dopant to see. Cascading from its back was a veritable cloak of bandages, trailing along the ground. A prettier sight than most Dopants, but still a Dopant.

Slightly confused, Tatsuma hit the brakes and came to a stop. Pulling out his Beetle Phone, he checked its scanner and discovered that he was indeed looking at a Dopant, but it didn't alleviate his confusion. What was it doing at the hospital? Heck, it didn't even seem like it was causing a ruckus, no screams of terror, no one crying for help, it was as if they didn't care that the Dopant was there!

No time to wonder, though. He'd have to defeat it first before getting any answers.

"Hen…shin!" he called as he dismounted, plugging the Accel Driver with the Accel Memory.

"**ACCEL!"**

With a rev of the Accel Driver, he was enveloped in his armor and dashing straight for the Dopant.

The Dopant was sent staggering backwards from the punch that Accel had thrown. "Time to bring you down," Accel said coldly.

"**Wait!" **the Dopant waved her hands in front of her face.** "You've got it all wrong! I'm not trying to hurt anyone!"**

Accel snorted. Why should be trust a word a Dopant said? "Stop making excuses." He drew his Engine Blade and loaded the Engine Memory.

"**ENGINE!"**

He squeezed the trigger.

"**ELECTRIC!"**

He charged forward and used a diagonal slash, which the Dopant avoided while fearing for her life. Deciding to fight back, she pointed at him and her mummy-like bindings all flew straight for Accel, binding his arms and legs thus immobilizing him. **"I'm sorry," **she apologized, **"But I can't let you stop me." **She took out what appeared to be medicine capsules and threw them to the ground. There was an explosion of red and blue smoke. When the smoke subsided, the Dopant was gone.

Accel angrily ripped the bindings from his arms and legs. "Kuso…" He slammed the Engine Blade to the ground. "Kuso!" He hated it when a Dopant got away.

* * *

Keitaro and Kitsune were leaving the bar when all of a sudden Keitaro felt a chill run up his spine. His experience as a detective taught him to always trust his gut and never to ignore it. Adjusting his glasses, he turned around and saw _him_.

"Good evening, Urashima-san," said Dr. Isaka as he tipped his hat. "Ah, you're entertaining a lady friend, how nice."

"Kitsune, get out of here," Keitaro ordered. Kitsune gulped as she saw the man who'd come to Hinata-Sou once to kill them. Her legs were numb. She just couldn't move. "Kitsune!"

"She doesn't have to go anywhere," said Isaka as he produced the Weather Memory. "She can just enjoy the show." He then activated it.

"**WEATHER!"**

The Weather Dopant took Dr. Isaka's place. He spoke menacingly,** "And now, Urashima-san, it's time you die."**

Keitaro instantly put on his Double Driver and called, "Phillip, let's go!"

"**JOKER!"**

However, there was no response and the Cyclone Memory didn't appear in the Double Driver.

"Phillip?" Keitaro questioned. The Weather Dopant charged forward, grabbing Keitaro by the collar before throwing him into the bar through the window. Glass shattered as he smashed through before tumbling along the floor. The sudden noise caused the patrons and staff to panic and they began to flee at the sight of the Weather Dopant who was coming in through the door.

"Ow…" Keitaro groaned as he climbed back to his feet. It was lucky for him that he hadn't gotten severely injured while being tossed through the window.

"**Looks like your partner isn't responding," **said the Weather Dopant with a sigh. "Good." He pointed a finger at Keitaro, the tip alight with electricity.** "Now, die."**

**SMASH!**

A beer bottle broke against the back of the Dopant's head. He turned his attention towards the young woman behind him. It was Kitsune, with what was left of the beer bottle in her hand. "Uh…oh," she managed to utter in despair.

"Kitsune!" Keitaro cried out.

"**SKULL!"**

A familiar black-clad shape ran past Keitaro and hit the Weather Dopant with a kick upside the head. He staggered slightly from the blow.

"Now, pay for your sins," spoke Kamen Rider Skull as she pointed at the Weather Dopant defiantly.

As Skull and the Weather Dopant began their fight and Kitsune was helping Keitaro up, where was Phillip?

* * *

When Keitaro had called Phillip as the Double Driver materialised around his waist, Phillip recalled Shroud's words. If his combination with Keitaro was going to be disrupted because Keitaro wasn't strong enough, then there was just one choice. Running out the front door, Phillip ran down the steps and called the RevolGarry. The massive vehicle stopped at the foot of the steps and opened up. Phillip climbed in and the RevolGarry took off.

* * *

Back at the battle, Skull wasn't having much luck against the Weather Dopany who just shrugged off all of her attacks. She did manage to force him outside the bar and now she had her Skull Magnum aimed at him.

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Take this! Skull Shooting!" She squeezed the trigger and fired several charged up shots at the Weather Dopant. He felt them, but not so much.

"**Like mosquito bites," **he mocked.

"No way," Skull gaped.

"Take this!" The Weather Dopant waved his arm and blasted Skull away with wind. She was sent tumbling by the force of the wind.

"Kanako…" Keitaro uttered. "Phillip, just where are you?"

That was when the RevolGarry appeared and rammed straight into the Weather Dopant, sending him flying. The RevolGarry opened up and Phillip leapt out. "I'm here!"

Keitaro looked at him angrily and demanded, "Why didn't you activate Cyclone?"

"Because, it's best that we did it this way," said Phillip as Fang jumped off his shoulder and he caught it, folding it into the Fang Memory.

"**FANG!" **it called after the button was pushed.

"OK, then," Keitaro nodded and activated the Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!" **He proceeded to plug it into the Double Driver, transferring to Phillip's Double Driver. As soon as that happened Keitaro started to collapse but was caught by Kitsune.

"Take care of him," Phillip said to Kitsune as he plugged in the Fang Memory. "Henshin!"

"**FANG-JOKER!"**

Phillip ran towards the battle, the Fang-Joker armor forming over him as he jumped. He aimed a kick at the Weather Dopant, hitting him and sending him staggering back. Now that Double was here, things would be alright…or so they would think.

On Double's right side, the Fang side, something seemed to be happening. Electrical sparks danced around him and his movements seemed sluggish, out of synch. His left half was trying to keep up with the right half, without much success and each move he made was out of timing. They attacked the Weather Dopant but they couldn't land a single blow.

"Phillip, what's going on!" Keitaro demanded as Double's left eye flashed.

"Let's finish this quick with a Memory Break!" said Phillip, ignoring the question. Double pressed down on the Fang Memory's horn, thrice.

"**FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Maximum Saber appeared on Double's right ankle and the Rider leapt to execute his attack, "Fang Stryzer!" He swung…and missed as the arch didn't even reach the Weather Dopant and Double landed on his butt.

"**That was pathetic and embarrassing," **the Weather Dopant spoke honestly. **"Let me show you how it's really done!" **And with a single kick he sent Double flying. The impact caused the armor to shatter and Phillip went tumbling. He rolled to a stop and groaned in pain as he got onto his hands and knees.

Keitaro chose that moment to wake up and rub his chin, having felt the kick as well due to his and Phillip's connection.

"**So, this is supposed to be Double?" **theWeather Dopant laughed.** "How pathetic." **He dodged a kick aimed at his side. Skull was still prepared to fight. He reached over and grabbed her by the throat. **"And you, a little girl, expects to defeat me?" **Skull tried to pry the fingers surrounding her throat away but the Weather Dopant's grip continued to tighten.

The sound of a motorcycle engine was heard as it raced along the road. The crimson red on the vehicle was unmistakable. The bike then leapt into the air and transformed, assuming a humanoid shape with a sword in one hand.

"SHINKURO ISAKA!" roared Accel as he came down with a swing of his Engine Blade. The sword cut against the Dopant and forced him to release Skull. "Time for you to pay for your crimes!" declared Accel as he kept swinging at the Dopant.

The others watched as Accel went berserk on the Weather Dopant who was too busy dodging to counter the red Rider's attack. Phillip then got an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green Gaia Memory. "Tatsuma! Catch!" He tossed it at Accel who caught it and without question loaded it into the Engine Blade and squeezed the trigger.

"**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Green wind-like aura surrounded the Engine Blade and he swung. The explosion of sparks was huge as the wind-powered Engine Blade slashed against the Weather Dopant's body, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Such power," Accel said, awed as he stared at his Engine Blade.

"Take this one too!" Phillip yelled as he tossed the red Heat Memory to Accel. He caught it and replaced the Cyclone Memory with it, loading his sword with the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

This time intense burning flames surrounded the Engine Blade. Accel didn't hesitate as he unleashed a giant swing from the weapon, sending a wave of fire at the Weather Dopant. Disoriented as he was from the Cyclone Memory attack, he couldn't mount a proper defence before the Heat Memory strike smashed into him, sending him skidding backwards several feet.

"**W-what is this?" **the Weather Dopant snarled.

"Our powers, combined!" Phillip announced, holding up his final Memory, Luna. He quickly tossed it over to Accel, who grabbed onto it before loading it into his Engine Blade, locking it in place.

"**LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"HYAH!" the red Rider bellowed, unleashing numerous slashes from his blade, making numerous crescent-shaped yellow blades which cut through the air. The Weather Dopant attempted to shoot them down with thunderbolts, cyclones, blizzards, and whatever he had in his arsenal, but the blades would swerve around the attacks as they came closer. Finally the blades made a big swerve around the deranged Dopant before striking him all at once, resulting in a large explosion.

"**AGH!"**

That noise of the Weather Dopant's pain was sweet music to Accel as he tried to peer through the smoke. Was that enough? Was he able to break the Weather Memory and claim justice for his family?

"**Uhnnnn…" **the voice of the Dopant groaned out.

Apparently not.

"**That was…adequate," **the Weather Dopant admitted as the smoke cleared. He tried to stand proud, as if nothing was wrong. However, the black scorch line across his chest and the smoking patches on his armour suggested otherwise.

"You're finished, Isaka," said Accel.

"**No, not this time," **retorted the Weather Dopant. He decided for a tactical retreat. Right now, Accel seemed close to defeating him. That was something he could not allow. Besides, he had an experiment to look over. **"See you some other time, boy." **And with that he snapped his fingers, covering himself in a tornado. The tornado then exploded, blasting everyone off their feet.

The Weather Dopant was gone.

Keitaro got back to his feet, helping Kitsune up. She was a bit dazed but otherwise fine. He looked over to Accel and Phillip. What had happened? Why had Fang-Joker failed? There was seriously something going on and Phillip knew what it was. He would have to ask his brother about it.

* * *

A man stood in a dark alley, grinning from ear to ear. Now he had power. It was power that nobody could stand against. It was the power he'd been craving.

"**PAIN!"**

Nobody would be able to stop him now!

* * *

**Ten-Faced Paladin: **Okay, we've reached another milestone here! Our 30th chapter is coming soon and now Keitaro and Phillip may have lost the ability to become Double once and for all!

**Kamen Rider Chrome: **Yup, 29 chapters. It's a pretty good number to be at, right? So, you know where we're heading with this, don't you?


	30. Case 30: No Pain No Gain

"Just what the hell happened, Phillip?" demanded Keitaro hotly.

"What do you mean?" Phillip replied.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Phillip! You know what I mean! What happened with Fang-Joker? It was like I couldn't keep up with your movements! I know we can sometimes get mixed up and our synch gets disrupted, but this is different. Now, I want answers!"

Phillip sighed. They had all returned to Hinata-Sou to get their injuries treated. The brothers had some minor bruising from fighting the Weather Dopant. They had been unable to land a single hit. Keitaro wasn't going to let this go. It was what made him a good detective. He never gave up until he found out the truth and right now he was demanding the truth from Phillip. Not only did he want to know why Phillip hadn't responded to become Double's default form, but he also wanted to know why their synch as Fang-Joker had ended up failing so badly. Something very wrong was happening and he wanted to know what.

"It was Shroud," Phillip answered.

"Shroud? What does she have to do with all this?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro, I don't think we'll be able to be partners anymore."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 30: No Pain, No Gain**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

Ryuji was listening to Takayuki's report and summarized, "So, Accel showed up but she managed to get away?"

"Yes," Takayuki affirmed. "I was about to jump in when she used smoke bombs to cover her escape. Accel was unable to catch up with her."

"That's good." Ryuji sounded relieved. "Continue watching over her."

Takayuki bowed. "As you wish, Ryuji-sama."

Takayuki left Ryuji room and the young man to his thoughts. "Looks like she's really been busy with that Gaia Memory. I'm impressed. She hasn't even gone berserk…yet."

* * *

Back at Hinata-Sou, Tatsuma was sharing some new information. It was about the Dopant at the hospital. He managed to capture an image of her using the Beetle Phone and had shown it to Kanako, Keitaro and Phillip.

"I don't know what she was doing at the hospital, but I want you all to help me check it out," Tatsuma said.

"You mean you want us to check it out while you're hunting down Isaka," said Keitaro, arms crossed. Since the start of the meeting, he'd been giving Tatsuma the cold shoulder. The police detective wondered why but he decided to ignore it in favor of this latest development.

Phillip looked at Keitaro. He seemed quite troubled. It was obvious Keitaro hadn't taken the news well.

"Isaka is a high priority case for me," Tatsuma clarified, "And not just because of what he did to my family. He's dangerous. The sooner his Memory is broken and he's put behind bars to rot the better."

"He's right," Kanako agreed. "We do still need to investigate this other Dopant and what her intentions are."

Keitaro grumbled, "Fine…"

Kanako wondered what was going on with her brothers. She had never seen them so out of synch before. They had trained for years to work Double perfectly. What had gone wrong?

Kanako had been at the bar, disguised as a waitress to spy on Keitaro and Kitsune. She just couldn't stand it. Somebody had sunk her claws into her brother. What else was she supposed to do? She didn't trust Kitsune. That woman could bleed her brother dry. Still, she still had to give Kitsune the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

"And you're okay?" Naru asked Kitsune.

"Yup! Hey, I'm a tough girl, Naru!" Kitsune boasted.

"Still, you could've gotten killed," Naru told her friend. Kitsune had told her how she had smashed a bottle over the Weather Dopant's head. It'd been scary as hell but just as satisfying. Naru of course just continued. "That guy's a certified psycho you know! Even worse, he can control the weather! Do you know how many ways he could have killed you?"

"More than I care to consider," Kitsune shivered, but still grinned. "But I got my licks in."

"Breaking a beer bottle over his head," Naru groused. "Yeah, he'll be sure never to cross you again." She gave a sigh and gave Kitsune a small smile. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah, thanks to the Kamen Riders," Kitsune added. She thought back to the battle. Double seemed like he was having trouble controlling his movements.

* * *

It was late, so everybody turned in for the night. Tatsuma had gone back to his apartment to rest. However, would sleep come easy for him? Meanwhile, in the managers' room, Kanako found herself between her two brothers as they laid in their respective futons. There was tension between them but neither of them was willing to divulge any information. It really annoyed her. She hated being out of the loop. She glanced at Phillip and recalled the day she first met him. It was 5 years ago when everything changed.

* * *

_Kanako was waiting for her brother and Sokichi Narumi to return back at Sokichi's office in Fuuto City. They were working on a pretty important case and didn't bring her along. It was so unfair! Wasn't she also one of Sokichi Narumi's apprentices? As she heard the door open, she jumped to her feet. "Onii-chan!" She ran straight for the door and opened it up, revealing her brother and with him was a boy that looked close to her age dressed in white pajamas. They both looked exhausted. She also saw that Keitaro was wearing Sokichi Narumi's hat. Sokichi was nowhere to be seen._

"_Onii-chan?" Kanako asked._

"_Kanako…" Keitaro looked at his sister before hugging her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_Kanako was bewildered. What was he crying about? "Onii-chan, what's wrong? Where's Boss?"_

"_Boss…he's gone."_

_Kanako's eyes widened, easily understanding what her big brother was talking about. and she screamed, "NO!" as she buried her face into his chest. "No, Narumi-san can't be gone! No!" She couldn't believe it. _

_As the two siblings embraced and mourned, Phillip looked to the floor in shame. "I'm sorry too."_

"_Who are you?" Kanako asked._

"_I'm Phillip and…" he began._

_Keitaro finished, "He'll be living with us from now on."_

* * *

Kanako had gotten the full story from her brother and at the time had placed the blame all on Phillip. She hated him and hated him more because she was living with them. She didn't like how Phillip had become Keitaro's partner nor liked their fusion as Double. She should be her brother's partner, not this…stranger! He shouldn't be even in their family! As such, she threw herself into her training, going for every opportunity she could to prove she could be Keitaro's partner instead of Philip.

Then, it all changed.

* * *

_Phillip held Kanako protectively as he shielded her from the rubble that was dropping down all around them. They had been investigating a case which led to an Earthquake Dopant. Kanako wanted to tag along, despite her brother's refusal. She was going to prove herself as a partner, better than Phillip. However, she bit more than she could chew and now she and Phillip were trapped Underneath some rubble that the Earthquake Dopant had created when it tried to bring a building down on them._

"_Why?" she asked as he continued to cover her body with his own. "Why?"_

"_Because…you're my sister," he told Kanako. "I know you hate me but I don't hate you."_

_Kanako's eyes started to tear up. Suddenly, hating Philip for his role in her mentor's final case seemed pretty dumb. As much as it hurt to be reminded of why her mentor was gone, it started to hurt more when she thought how Philip felt, being a living reminder of how a great man had died and being forced to face it every time someone kept making you remember it when they looked at you. Kanako didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it._

"_And…I'm sorry for what happened to Sokichi Narumi," he apologized. "For what it's worth, he was a great man. He would be proud of how strong you've become."_

* * *

Their relationship had improved since then and she was as close to Phillip as she was close to Keitaro. That made a great team. A winning combination. The Urashima Trio. Keitaro was the 'man on the street', Phillip was the 'brains' and Kanako was the 'mistress of disguise'. Then, Phillip even helped Keitaro attain his dream and they both got into Tokyo University, even though Keitaro had only been 17 at the time when he took the entrance exam and passed. When that happened, she'd been afraid that he would find his Promise Girl and maybe leave her. Fortunately for her, he graduated without ever meeting her.

Having Phillip as a brother had been an interesting experience. She and he could relate. Neither of them remembered their birth parents. The Urashimas certainly tried their best to be the parents that the two needed. Of course, with the way the two kept trying to feed her candies, feeling that a young girl would know best which sweets were good while they continued to try and train Philip in the family business almost nonstop in the time since he arrived, life wasn't always easy. Philip was horrible at making candies and Kanako hated sweets with a passion. Of course, the idea of that being possible didn't seem to cross their adopted parents' minds so they just kept trying to teach Philip the business and feed Kanako sweets.

Granny Hina though embraced all three of them and fully encouraged their career choices. She taught all three of them the family style of martial arts and after Keitaro and Philip revealed their capabilities as Double, she really put them through the wringer so that they could outmatch just about any Dopant out there. She did not take it easy on them and despite her age was more for a match for Double. She was just _that_ good.

She wondered what was up with both Phillip and Keitaro. They have had arguments in the past but they usually got resolved pretty quickly. She was a detective too so she would definitely find out!

* * *

Several days had passed since the fight with Isaka and everyone was starting to notice the change in Keitaro and Phillip's interaction. Also, Tatsuma had been coming over to discuss with them about a new case which had come up. For no reason, people were turning up at the hospital with the most intense pain possible. It just didn't make sense. They didn't have any internal or external injuries. They just seemed to be feeling unimaginable pain that they needed to be given painkillers constantly to the point of numbness.

Tatsuma suspected it was that 'mummy' Dopant which he'd encountered several nights ago. They still had no name for her. She could very well be this mysterious healer that Wakana had mentioned on her radio show but they couldn't be sure. She seemed to be lying low or at least working in secret. After gaining some leads, Tatsuma came over to ask for Phillip for help. Keitaro just kept glaring at the police detective.

"Beginning search," spoke Phillip as he connected with the Gaia Library. The infinite white space filled with endless bookshelves appeared before him.

"Here are your keywords," Tatsuma spoke from a list, "Healing and Hospital."

Several of the bookshelves and books vanished as Phillip inputted the two keywords into his search. There were a few remaining, but much less than before. "Any more?"

"Mysterious Healer," Tatsuma answered.

That was the final keyword and a single book with the word 'Injury' on the cover floated before Phillip. He opened it up.

Back in the real world, Phillip's eyes opened, "The identity of the Gaia Memory is 'Injury'," he informed them.

"Injury?" Kanako asked.

"Yes, 'Injury'. It gives the user the power to give or take away injury," said Phillip. "Why did you add the 'Mysterious Healer' as one of the keywords, Tatsuma?"

"I've been asking around and apparently she appears to the really sick or injured to take their pain away. I was thinking that she was just starting out healing people but suddenly the Gaia Memory drove her nuts, turning her into a monster and now she's putting people in pain instead of relieving them," Tatsuma replied.

"A wonderful deduction," Keitaro remarked. "But can we be sure it's the same Dopant?"

"I'm following my leads," Tatsuma told Keitaro.

"Got any suspects?" Kanako asked.

"People in the medical profession and have access to hospitals," said Tatsuma. "If this Dopant is able to get into hospitals, close enough to reach the patients so quickly and without anyone noticing anyone acting strange, then the one who's doing it has to be a nurse or a doctor or something along those lines."

"True, but we're going to need more information if we are going to be able to track down this Dopant," remarked Philip.

"And that's what we're going to do," Keitaro nodded, standing up. Tipping his fedora, he headed for the door.

"What are you going to do Onii-chan?" asked Kanako.

"What a detective does," Keitaro replied. "I'm going to go to those hospitals and see if anyone remembers anything. I'll probably have to talk to Santa-chan and Watcherman too. If anyone knows anything about this case, it's going to be them."

"I'll go with you!" the heiress of Skull called, suddenly standing up.

"I can take care of myself Kanako," Keitaro frowned. Kanako was stunned by his grim appearance as he walked out the door.

"Onii-chan…"

Phillip frowned sadly.

* * *

"So, have you guys heard anything?" Keitaro asked patiently.

The hardboiled and currently solo detective was at Watcherman and Santa-chan's favorite noodle cart. They often could be found there at any given time since Watcherman was cheap and Santa-chan was forced to live on a restricted budget. However, the cart was pretty good all things considered. Even Mikio and Makura liked to frequent there every now and then when they got the chance. Of course, with Tatsuma running them ragged half the time they didn't get to go as often as they liked. At the moment, Keitaro was using it to get some information out of two of his Irregulars.

"Oh, you mean about the Mysterious Healer?" asked Watcherman as he slurped up his noodles. As a man with the links on the web, the Mysterious Healer was by no means new news to him. Heck, he probably had information that no one else did. "Oh yeah! There's been tons of demand for pictures of her. Some people describe her as an Angel from Heaven!"

"I've talked to a few kids at the hospital while I was there giving away presents," added Santa-chan. "They told me a 'pretty nee-san' made them all feel better again."

"What does she look like?" Keitaro asked. He wasn't referring to her Dopant form. He wanted to know her human identity. He got a pretty good description of what the Injury Dopant looked like thanks to Tatsuma's encounter, but that wasn't going to help them find out who she was without the Memory for the time being.

"Well, they say it's one of the nurses," said Watcherman.

"You sure?" asked Keitaro.

"Definitely! They said she was an angel in white after all." It went unsaid was that if there was anything Watcherman had a memory for besides cute girls was what cute girls would say or reports about cute girls he hadn't seen before.

"Thank you." Keitaro slapped some cash on the table. "Your meals are on me."

* * *

"Mysterious Healer, huh?" Elizabeth responded from Kanako's questioned. The twins were at a local karaoke lounge which they often frequented to practice their singing. Kanako was asking them some questions regarding the case after she managed to track them down. Their active social life sometimes made it hard to find them anywhere, even if they lived in Hinata-Sou with everyone else.

"Another Dopant case, Kanako-chan?" asked Queen.

"Yup, it looks like it," confirmed Kanako.

"Say, why are Kei-chan and Phil-chan acting strange?" asked Elizabeth. Anyone who didn't live underneath a rock could tell that something up between the detective duo, something that had put a rift in their partnership.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything at all. They just insist everything is okay but I'm not blind," Kanako sighed, her concern for her brothers obvious.

* * *

Keitaro heaved a sigh as he finished making notes after what felt like the fiftieth person he interviewed. He had been hopping all over hospitals, asking nurses, doctors, and a few patients about the Mysterious Healer. So far, all he knew was that it was a beautiful woman who turned into a medical angel and healed whatever ailed them. So far no one seemed to agree on what she looked like past that though. Some people said she was a redhead, others said that she had black hair. A few people said she was a foreign woman while others said she looked like the epitome of Japanese beauty.

"Obviously she's running with disguises," Keitaro sighed. That much was obvious. She wanted to do good deeds but also hide her identity. After several interviews, he had his doubts about her involvement with the patients suffering from unusual, mysterious pains. There was something else going on here and he was determined to find out.

Keitaro took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Things between him and Phillip as of late hadn't been easy. After Phillip had flat out told him they couldn't be partners anymore, he was both devastated and angry. It just wasn't fair! Who was Shroud to decide that? However, because their synchronization was now unstable, they wouldn't be able to transform into Double anymore.

Double had been their ultimate unity as partners. His physical abilities coupled with Phillip's mental capabilities made the two-in-one Kamen Rider a nearly unstoppable force. Together they had brought many Dopants to justice and even saved lives.

He didn't mean to act cold to Phillip, but what his adopted brother had said had hurt him. Now, Phillip would be working with Tatsuma as Shroud had suggested that both Phillip and Tatsuma were ideal partners that were chosen by fate. Chosen by Shroud was more like it. There just had to be a way to restore Double's synchronization and stabilize their transformation. If not then Double would no longer be able to appear.

His Stag Phone took that opportunity to start beeping. Flipping it open, Keitaro observed the moving blip which was a Dopant. "Got it." He quickly got onto his bike and started to drive towards the location designated by the Stag Phone.

* * *

**-Hinata City Police Station-**

Meanwhile, Tatsuma was also looking into the case with a passion. Since Isaka had tried to use Mutsumi to increase his power, he suspected that the mad doctor was doing the same thing again with this new Dopant. It did seem to fit with Isaka being a doctor and all. The man was apparently obsessed with the use of Gaia Memories if the notes confiscated from his home were any indication. He had theories and methods on how to improve Dopant physiology, but nothing about how to destroy them apparently. Even scarier, it looked like he had discovered how to absorb the power of other Gaia Memories into his own. Some of the spare notes showed he had intended to incorporate the Sleep Memory into his own Weather Memory, which would have killed Mutsumi if it weren't for the Riders. It wasn't too hard to believe that Isaka would try again to gain more power.

"Damn him," the young detective muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

A beeping noise suddenly caught his attention. Looking to his pocket, he retrieved his Beetle Phone and discovered a certain blip on its screen.

"Got you," he frowned.

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"WAAAAAGH!"

Hinata City Park was a horrible scene, several people were on the ground, writhing in absolute agony as if they were on fire or some similar means of torture. However, the strange thing was that there wasn't a single mark on them. Despite this, they still seemed to be going absolutely nuts with agony.

The source just watched with enjoyment.

This source turned out to unsurprisingly be a Dopant. It was donned completely in black fabric and metal, making it hard to tell where the flesh ended and the steel began. Black metal studs wrapped around its wrists and shins wildly with no detectable pattern in sight. Leather straps hung from its waist while its hands were long and thin. From its wrists dangled a long black whip that looked painful just to watch. Its chest had more metal studs shaped like smiley faces only with the eyes as X's and in a frown with their tongues hanging out. Its face was all black with the biggest, toothiest grin and large white eyes that looked like tears on the body.

"**Such power! Such fun!" **the new Dopant cheered in ecstasy.** "Feel it! Feel the burn! Feel the pain!" **A shuffling noise halted the celebration, causing the Dopant to see a man in a suit on his butt trying to scurry away, half frozen in fear. **"Another guest? Oh how rude of me! I left you out!" **Chuckling, the Dopant approached the man with nothing but malice in him. The man's struggles became even wilder as the Dopant approached him and raised its hand. "**This will only hurt a bit. What comes next, more so.**" The Dopant reached down to the man and…

***poke***

…Poked him on the nose. The man blinked for only a second in confusion, but then his eyes snapped wide open as his body immediately stiffened in shock. He then opened his mouth and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screamed in painful agony.

"**Music to my ears," **the Dopant Dopant seemed to take sadistic pleasure in listening to their screams and watching their expressions. It then heard the sound of a motorcycle engine and turned its head to see who'd come. More guests to its fun, most likely.

The HardBoilder rolled into the scene and stopped. Keitaro took off his helmet and observed the scene then at the Dopant. It wasn't the Dopant they were looking for but it was definitely a bad one judging by its victims which were all over the ground, in pain. "You!" Keitaro pointed.

"**Hm?" **the Dopant acknowledged.** "Do you want to play too?"**

Keitaro, realizing how he was facing a Dopant without being able to turn into Double decided to buy himself some time until the others arrived. The Dopant charged at Keitaro and lashed at him with its whips. The detective dodge-rolled out of the way of the incoming whips, letting them dig into the ground rather than his body. As he righted himself, he took out the Stag Phone and inserted the Stag Giji Memory.

"**STAG!"**

The robotic stag beetle was sent flying at the Dopant and it smashed into the monster with enough force to send it staggering.

"**BAT! FROG!"**

The Bat Shot and Frog Pod were next. The bat-like robot flashed its light at the Dopant's eyes as the Frog Pod kept shouting pre-recorded insults as it hopped around the monster. "Hey, buzz off!" the Dopant shouted at the Memory Gadgets.

* * *

"Girls, I have to go!" said Kanako as she received her own signal. Without even waiting for a reply from the twins, Kanako made a break for the door. Bursting out of the room, she headed for the front door of the building, already grabbing her Lost Driver, ready to change into Skull.

**-BRING! BRING!-**

"For the love of-!" Kanako hissed as she heard her phone go off. Snatching it from her pocket, she took the call. "Make it good! I'm busy!"

"_Kanako-chan, I'm currently on the way to the scene from Hinata-Sou,_" Phillip's voice reported from the other end. "_I need you to pick me up on your way there._"

"What?" Kanako blinked. "But Onii-chan's probably already there. Why can't you just change into Double and let him fight like usual?"

"_Circumstances…beyond our control are preventing that,_" was the hesitant reply. "_Just pick me up and I'll explain later!_" Before Kanako could try to argue with her brother or even try to get an explanation as to what he was talking about, he hung up the phone.

"Philip…" she grimaced. Just what was going on? Determined to get her answers from them later, she immediately got on her SkullBoilder and put on her helmet. Revving the engine, she dashed off as she raced straight towards her destination. First she had to pick up Phillip.

"Henshin!" she called out.

"**SKULL!"**

* * *

Keitaro had taken cover to come up with a plan as the Dopant was meanwhile being distracted by the Memory Gadgets. They could only distract it for a short time so he had to think of a good plan on how to deal with it. However, since he could not transform into Double, he had to think of a _really_ good plan.

Tatsuma chose that time to arrive on his Diablossa. Spotting the Dopant and Memory Gadgets—guessing that Keitaro had already arrived but was now taking cover—the young police detective decided to deal with this Dopant the only way he knew how. It may not have been the Dopant they were investigating, but it was going down nonetheless.

"Hen…shin!" Tatsuma called as he plugged the Accel Memory into his Accel Driver.

"**ACCEL!"**

With his transformation complete, Accel drew his Engine Blade and ran at the Dopant whose attention was on the Memory Gadgets. Capitalizing on this, Accel slammed the Dopant with the flat side of his Engine Blade, knocking it to the ground. The Memory Gadgets retreated, their mission done.

"**Despair awaits you at the finish," **said Accel as he pointed his Engine Blade at the Dopant.

"**And pain awaits you!" **the Dopant countered. It lashed out with its whips, determined to put Accel down. Accel jumped over the whips and kicked the Dopant upside the head. He then swung down with the Engine Blade, slashing the Dopant down its face and chest. Not giving his enemy time to retaliate, Accel then started to slash away without mercy, sending the Dopant staggering with each strike. It was sent tumbling when Accel kicked it in the gut, sending it rolling.

"**Damn it!" **the Dopant cursed and looked up to see Accel charging. Thinking quickly, the Dopant grabbed hold on one of its victims and held her out in front of it as a shield. Accel froze and the Dopant grinned before it lashed out with one of its whips, striking Accel across the chest. Tossing its human shield away, the Dopant began to attack Accel with painful lashes from its whips.** "Hah! Take that! And that!"**

Suddenly, bandages sliced through the air before binding the Dopant's wrists.** "What?" **it gawked. **"What is this?" **Looking up to where the binding were connected to, the Dopant snarled.** "You."**

It was the female Dopant Accel had confronted several nights before, presumably the Injury Dopant which was supposedly out helping people in the city. Her eyes were narrowed and she was definitely not happy at the male Dopant.

"**What do you want?" **the evil Dopant demanded.

"**I'm here to stop you," **thefemale Dopant retorted.

"**Ha! That's the laugh!" **the male Dopant crowed, losing interest in Accel.** "You actually stop me from doing something? You know you're too weak to pull that off! You couldn't do it when we were kids and you definitely can't do it now! Even better, with all this glorious power, no one can stop me now! I'm damn well invincible!"**

"**Dammit Kenji, this isn't some insect you're playing around with here!" **the Injury Dopant hissed, approaching the scene.** "These are innocent people! Can't you comprehend all of the agony you've been causing? Do you honestly think this is all some sort of game? These are actual human beings, not some bug or video game!"**

"**I know! It's the best thrill ever!" **the male Dopant—identified as Kenji- laughed, quite obviously not in a right state of mind. **"What you don't seem to get is that with this power, we're now Gods on Earth! People should bow down and worship us! We can do whatever we want!"**

Hidden from a distance, Takayuki watched the exchange. He took note of the two Dopants' interaction. They appeared to be quite familiar with each other. He continued to watch as ordered, intervening only when necessary.

"**With great power comes great responsibility, Kenji," **the Injury Dopant retorted.** "We have this power so we can help people. The truth is that the duty of the strong is to help the weak."**

"**The duty of the weak is to serve the strong!" **the male Dopant retorted quite cruelly,** "And these people are serving me quite well! I've never had such power over people! It's intoxicating!"**

"**Well, then it's obvious what I must do," **said the Injury Dopant.

The male Dopant snapped the bindings in half**. "Yes, of course. I've always wanted to try this power on you but you never gave me an excuse!"**

The Injury Dopant snorted**, "Since when did you ever need an excuse to hurt people."**

The male Dopant's answer was to dash at the female Injury Dopant. With a swing of his arm, he lashed out at the female Dopant who jumped out of the way. Producing several syringes which she held between her fingers, she threw them like darts at the male Dopant. He deflected them with his whips but a few passed through and stuck into his left arm. "Ugh!" the male Dopant grunted, pulling the needles out.** "What is this!" **His arm suddenly felt numb.

"**Painkillers, and in high dosages," **the Injury Dopant replied.** "They'll numb the pain and everything else."**

"**Damn you!" **the male Dopant hissed.

Takayuki admired, "Hm, so the Injury Memory does have combat applications." It didn't seem like he needed to intervene.

"Hm, wonderful, isn't it?" spoke Isaka as he stood next to Takayuki, watching the battle.

"Dr…Isaka," Takayuki tensed, clenching his sword.

"Now, there's no need for that," Dr. Isaka smiled calmly. "I'm just here to enjoy the show."

Takayuki still didn't remove his hold on his sword hilt. He was also reaching for his Gaia Driver and Swords Memory just in case Isaka turned violent just for the fun of it. "So, the male Dopant is one of yours?"

"Ah, yes, indeed. And I should guess that your young master is the one who gave that young lady her own Gaia Memory. I'm right, aren't I?"

Takayuki didn't respond, his attention on the two Dopants fighting instead of on Isaka.

"Your silence is a good enough answer for me," Isaka said. Why else would Takayuki be watching? He was only doing as Ryuji had ordered him to.

Takayuki kept his eyes glued to the battle but occasionally he glanced at Isaka.

Back at the battle, it appeared the Injury Dopant was gaining the upper hand. However, that would quickly change as the male Dopant once again used a painful shield by holding one of his victims out in front of him. The Injury Dopant stopped in her tracks.

"**You were always too nice for your own good!" **snarled the male Dopant as he lashed out at the Injury Dopant. The whip wrapped around her throat.** "I don't care if you're my sister! Nobody stands in the way of my fun!"**

"**JET!"**

The male Dopant cried out as Accel slashed him painfully in the side with the Engine Blade, forcing him to release his captive**. **"You've seem to have forgotten about me," said Accel.

"**Kuso…" **the male Dopant cursed. Several gunshots rained on him from the side. Looking over, he spotted Skull on the SkullBoilder with the Skull Magnum aimed on him. 3 against 1 were hardly fair odds.** "Damn, this is not fun anymore."**

Takayuki wanted to remark on how Isaka's Dopant was losing but Isaka just smirked as he watched. Something was up and Takayuki realized that Isaka already had something planned.

Phillip, who Kanako had brought over, discretely found Keitaro to check up on him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Keitaro replied.

"You really shouldn't have gone after the Dopant. You can't transform," Phillip advised.

"And just whose fault is that?" retorted Keitaro harshly. Phillip flinched. "Sorry, I just…didn't want to feel useless."

Phillip understood. This whole breaking of their partnership was hurting Keitaro and Phillip had listened to Shroud. He looked over to see the Injury Dopant, Accel and Skull surrounding the male Dopant. "Well, that Dopant explains the people in hospital."

"Yes, and he's connected to the female one, Injury," replied Keitaro. "She doesn't seem bad. Maybe we can bring her in for questioning."

"Yes, but first they need to take care of that male Dopant," said Phillip.

Isaka sighed. He just couldn't let his experiment end so quickly. "Looks like I have little choice." He took out his Gaia Memory.

"**WEATHER!"**

Takayuki frowned as Isaka transformed into the Weather Dopant. He didn't like how this was turning out. If Isaka was going to get involved then he probably was going to have to act fast if he wanted to keep Ryuji's project unharmed. The Weather Dopant merely began his approach, beginning to collect wind in his hands, preparing to rescue his little investment from destruction. He had already lost the Sleep Memory. He wasn't going to lose this one!

The male Dopant was officially surrounded on three sides by the Injury Dopant, Accel, and Skull. The two Kamen Riders were wary of the white Dopant which was assisting them, but considering the havoc that the male Dopant had been up to already, they could live with the arrangement until the little psycho was down for the count. After that, a thorough investigation would be launched to figure out just what the heck was going on.

"**No point in trying if the odds are stacked against me," **the male Dopant groused.

"Then consider this 'game over!'" shouted Skull, pulling the trigger of the Skull Magnum. The rounds would have collided…were it not for the wall of wind which suddenly popped up.

"**What?" **cried the Injury Dopant.

As quickly as the wind came, it died down to reveal the Weather Dopant standing behind the black Dopant, looking as smug as ever.

"YOU!" Accel snarled.

"**It's…it's you!" **the black Dopant gasped.** "You're the guy who gave me my power!"**

"**Indeed," **the Weather Dopant nodded, glancing at his pet project.** "That power you have is too precious to let be destroyed now."**

"Isaka, what is it you want?" demanded Accel.

"**Pain," **replied the Weather Dopant. **"The power of the Pain Memory. There's no way I will let you destroy it, Kamen Riders!" **He then let loose a burst of heat that slammed into the two Riders, sending them sprawling. He addressed the Injury Dopant who began to tremble.** "As for you, my dear, I think it's time for your legend to end!" **He sent a bold of lighting at her. The bolt streaked through the air and would've hit if it weren't for the six swords that suddenly appeared which absorbed the lightning like lightning rods.** "What?"**

"**My young master gave me an order," **said the Swords Dopant as his six swords returned to him, four sliding back into their sheaths while two entered his hands. **"Even against the likes of you, I will obey those orders."**

"**Hmph,"** the Weather Dopant snorted.** "Loyal to the end, I see." **He looked about. It was 2 to 1. The odds didn't seem favorable but the Weather Dopant never let a thing like unfavorable odds stop him.** "You**," he addressed the Pain Dopant,** "If you wish to keep that power, follow my orders and do as I say."**

"**Right!" **the Pain Dopant nodded. He got into a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, Keitaro and Phillip were talking. Things were not going well and Philip had wanted to get his brother out of harm's way. However, he knew from experience that Keitaro probably wouldn't be in a listening mood unless the young bookworm explained himself, thoroughly.

"So, your powers are evolving," Keitaro concluded, finally getting all the details from his brother. It certainly explained why Philip's performance as Double seemed to change so suddenly.

"That's what Shroud told me. I'm sorry I couldn't be straight with you," Phillip apologized.

"Hey, it's fine," Keitaro accepted. "I guess it was out of your hands. I'm sorry too for giving you the cold shoulder."

"Hey, I deserved it. I was breaking up our partnership for no real good reason. However, we still can't become Double anymore."

"Says who? Shroud?" Keitaro retorted. "Since when does her word dictate our actions?" Keitaro put on the Double Driver and a copy of it manifested around Phillip's waist.

"Keitaro?" Phillip asked.

"If you're ahead of me then I'll just chase after you until I catch up," explained Keitaro. He took out his Joker Memory. "You ready, aibou?"

"**JOKER!"**

Phillip smiled, "Alright, Keitaro. Let's do it your way." He took out the Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"Henshin!"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

The armor formed over Keitaro and Double stumbled towards the battle. However, their disrupted synch made Double's actions even worse than ever. He was unsteady on his feet and energy crackled across his armor. Most noticeable of all was how both sides of Double would flicker between their normal colors and a worrisome shade of gray, as if power wasn't reaching the armor.

"Keitaro, you don't have to do this!" Phillip told his brother.

"I know, but I want to do this," replied Keitaro. "Boss once told me that if you're weak you have to get stronger but you can't find that strength alone. You need to combine your strengths with others. That's what we are Phillip. Double is a combination of our power."

The energy crackling became more rapid

"But you can't keep up with-"

"Has that ever stopped me before?"

"No, it hasn't. You always try to overcome every obstacle in pursuit of the truth. Guess telling you just to give up is impossible."

The centre line of Double began to glow as wisps of data seemed to escape from his armor.

"You should know that a hardboiled guy like me never gives up!"

A pulse of power came off of Double, making the streams of data continuous. The Kamen Rider grunted from the exertion both sides put into keeping their transformation going. They had gotten this far as Double, beaten so many who would harm their home, their city, and the people they called friends. They wouldn't let a bump in the road like this keep them down!

A strange musical cry suddenly called out from above. Looking up, Double witnessed the form of a machine bird diving down towards them.

"Xtreme Memory!" Phillip cried. The Memory gave off another chirp before it flew towards where Philip's body lay. Unleashing a stream of energy, it turned the bookworm's body into data and absorbed into its frame. Another chirp for a job done, the Xtreme Memory flew towards the 2-in-1 Kamen Rider.

The Double Driver's buckle straightened and energy streams from the Cyclone and Joker Memories shot skyward, connecting with the Extreme Memory. It flew downward and connected with the Double Driver before spreading apart revealing an 'X' emblem.

"**XTREME!"**

Double exploded with a burst of power.

* * *

Ryuji, Wakana and Ryubee were down in an underground cavern which was hidden beneath the Sonozaki estate. It was all but barren save for what appeared to be a metal well in one corner of the cavern which had green light shining from deep beneath it. The only ones present were Ryubee, Wakana, and Ryuji. The elder man had brought his nephew and daughter down below for vague reasons. All that he would say was that something important was about to happen.

He wasn't wrong as the well suddenly seemed to erupt in green energy, sending green data fragments in all directions.

"Uncle, what is this?" Ryuji asked.

"Otou-sama, it's so beautiful," Wakana gazed at the light. "Is this what you wanted to show us?"

"Yes!" Ryubee laughed. "Indeed!" He yelled out, "XTREEEEEEEME!"

* * *

Inside Double, Keitaro and Phillip were standing within a wide space with the green data floating around them.

"Phillip, do you feel that?" Keitaro asked. "This harmonious power…"

"I feel it too, Keitaro," answered Phillip. "We are finally..."

"Becoming…"

"**One."**

* * *

The silver stripe going down Double's body expanded into a wide iridescent band. His whole armor also changed with 'X' shaped bands around his wrist and ankles and 'W's on his shoulders. His helmet also had horns that spread out from the top and bottom, forming an 'X'.

Nearby, Shroud had arrived at the fight. Her intentions were to see how Skull and Accel were faring without the help of Double, but what she got was seeing Double in action once again, despite her warnings. Even more shocking was seeing Double reach his next level!

Shroud gasped. "I don't believe it! He's now evolved and fully linked to the infinite database of the Earth!"

Skull and Accel could only stare in shock as well. One didn't miss a burst of power like that even if they were in the middle of a life-or-death brawl. Not even the Weather or Pain Dopants were able to take advantage of the distraction, they were so stunned.

"**Beautiful…"** murmured the Injury Dopant.

* * *

The Hinata-Sou girls were all watching the TV which showed the battle via one of Su's Tama-Cams. When Kanako got the call about a Dopant appearing, Su somehow overheard and got everyone in front of the television so to watch the battle through a Tama-Cam. Naturally, they saw every moment right until Double activated the Xtreme Memory.

"Double-sempai just split open!" Shinobu gasped.

"Wow!" gaped Su.

* * *

The Crystal Server which was the iridescent band going down the middle of Double glowed. The crimson eyes of Double gazed upon the enemy Dopants. Double read the data, creating a solution.

"**Looks like we'll be able to handle this now," **said Double.** "Prism Bicker!" **From the band a shield appeared with a sword sheathed within. In four corners of the shield were the Memory slots with a fifth slot in the sword handle. Double then made his way towards the battle, eyes focused on both the Pain and Weather Dopants.

"**Hmph! So you have a new look!" **sneered the Weather Dopant.** "It won't help you!" **He sent multiple bolts of lightning at Double but the now evolved Rider raised the Prism Bicker. The lightning bolts were deflected. The Weather Dopant tried again with a blast of ice and snow but Double was unaffected.

"**Let's deal with Isaka first!" **said Double as he produced a green Gaia Memory marked with a 'P'.

"**PRISM!"**

The Prism Memory was slotted into the sword handle and the Prism Sword was freed from the Prism Bicker as it was drawn out. The guard of the sword had an 'X' stamped on it and a red button which Double pressed.

"**PRISM: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Prism Break!"** Drawing the Prism Sword from the Bicker Shield, Double charged towards the Weather Dopant and used a slash that struck hard against his chest, sending the Weather Dopant staggering.

"**This power…" **the Weather Dopant gasped. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew he didn't like it. Deciding to make a tactical retreat again, he ordered the Pain Dopant,** "Deal with this!" **The Weather Dopant then wrapped himself up in a tornado, escaping the battle.

The Pain Dopant lashed at Double but the Rider simply blocked with his shield. He then charged at the Pain Dopant, bashing it in the chest with the shield before slashing him across the chest with the sword.** "Hah!" **the Pain Dopant laughed. **"I can't feel pain!"**

"**Then we just have to do this!" **said Double.** "Skull, Accel! Cover me!"**

Skull and Accel nodded before charging at the Pain Dopant. Accel slashed at the Dopant while Skull started shooting. At the same time, Double had sheathed the Prism Sword and was starting to do something with his Gaia Memories and the Prism Bicker.

He slid in the Cyclone Memory into one of the slots on the Prism Bicker.

"**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **

Then he slid in the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **

This was followed by the Luna Memory.

"**LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **

And finally the Joker Memory.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Bicker Finallusion!"** Aiming the Prism Bicker at the Pain Dopant, he fired a beam of green, red, yellow and purple energy which struck the Pain Dopant hard in the chest. The power of the Pain Memory should've prevented him from feeling pain but not this time. He shouted as his chest exploded with sparks and pain.

"**No…" **he gasped in realization. He'd been abandoned. His provider probably knew that this new guy with the shield was bad news. He even ran away from him! The Weather Dopant knew that his Pain Dopant wouldn't be able to win!

"**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE! LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Double drew the Prism Sword and charged at the Pain Dopant. Energy from the Gaia Memories collected into the blade as he prepared to unleash his final Maximum Drive. "**Bicker Charge Break!"**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **the Pain Dopant screamed, attempting to stop Double's approach, lashing out with his whips. However, it was all for naught as Double's blade cut through them like hot butter.

Leaping forward, Double unleashed an overhead chop which struck the Pain Dopant's shoulder and cut through his reinforced hide. The combined power of four Gaia Memories unleashed a blast of prismatic light, almost blinding Accel, Skull, and the two remaining Dopants.

"**GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **was all that was heard before the Pain Dopant fell backwards before exploding in a bright haze. The Pain Memory fell and shattered and what remained of the Pain Dopant was a broken young man with brown hair. He wore black clothes and even had a metal studded collar around his neck. His outfit mixed with the obvious withdrawal symptoms of his Gaia Memory being taken away made him look like one wretched figure.

Sheathing his sword, Double pointed at the former Dopant and declared, "**Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!**"

"No…" Kenji groaned. "My…power…"

"Onii-chan," Skull asked, looking over Double, "What is this?"

"**Double's new power. Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme," **Double answered. Turnng to Accel, he bowed his head and spoke, **"I'm sorry, I let Isaka get away."**

"Let me worry about him," Accel replied. "Now, let's take these two for-huh?" The Injury and Swords Dopants had disappeared. "Where did they go?"

"**They must've fled during the explosion," **Double concluded. His eyes went to Kenji. "**For now, let's bring this man in." **The Xtreme Memory flew off as Double's armor turned grey and shattered and in his place stood Keitaro, seemingly alone before Philip stepped out from behind him.

* * *

Back at Hinata-Sou, Phillip and Keitaro were swarmed by the girls who'd witnessed Double's new transformation. All of them were a flurry of questions about what they had witnessed Double become and in a few cases, open admiration over how he had beaten the Pain Dopant so easily.

The girls and the detectives were all in the main living room as Shinobu brought out celebratory snacks to commemorate Philip and Keitaro's repaired partnership. Among the girls were the Memory Gadgets, each one cheering as the Xtreme Memory circled above, chirping happily.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Su insisted, wanting to see Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme once more.

There was a chirp and the Xtreme Memory hovered over Phillip. "Everyone, meet the Xtreme Memory." The bird-type Gaia Memory looked at each of the Hinata-Sou girls with interest.

"So, what exactly is Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme?" Naru asked curiously.

"It's the power of our bond," Keitaro answered as he touched the brim of his fedora, "Our hardboiled bond."

"Again you call everything we do hardboiled, huh, Keitaro?" remarked Phillip.

"Wasn't it?" Keitaro answered back.

"It was! It was!" Su cheered.

"You never cease to amaze me," Kitsune smiled.

"Indeed, and from the looks of it this new Double has more power than ever," admitted Motoko.

"Knowledge is power," quoted Phillip. "Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme is powerful simply because he is directly connected to all the data of Earth. Just by looking at the Pain and Weather Dopants, we were able to learn everything about them."

"Like how you were able to counteract the Pain Dopant's ability to not feel pain at all?" asked Kanako.

"That's right," Keitaro nodded. "We knew exactly how to tune the frequency of the Prism Memory's attack to counteract its dead pain receptors. Even more, our final attack was keyed specifically to overcome that same wall and destroy the Memory."

"I'd like to see that psycho doctor try to get out of that!" Naru grinned.

"So is this a case closed then?" asked Haruka, taking a drag.

"Well, in so far as the people being overcome with inexplicable pain," Keitaro admitted, tipping his fedora up. "However, there's still the issue about that Injury Dopant that's been hanging around."

"But…hasn't she been helping people in the hospitals?" asked Shinobu timidly.

"Yeah, but now that Swords Dopant probably has her and that means she might be in a lot of trouble at the moment," Keitaro answered. "So that means our next case is to try and find out where the Swords Dopant may have taken her, why, and probably rescue her before something bad happens to her."

"The question would be, just where did he take her?" asked Tatsuma.

"**I can…answer that.**"

A deep voice spoke from the entry hall, causing everyone's attention to turn to see who had spoken. The residents of the house gasped as it was not a person who had spoken, but a Dopant.

His hands were completely black with orange and blue gauntlets covering his forearms. He could feel his shoulder armour weight him down slightly and a short inspection proved that it was there, slightly pointed and sporting black geoglyph designs. He sported chest armor…maybe. It was hard to tell if it was armor or his own skin. It was mostly blue with black geoglyph designs outlining his chest and parts of his abdomen with a patch of silver over his heart. His back sported an orange Nazca line vulture which was accented with blue streamers from the back of his shoulders that turned orange as they reached the bottom. His thighs were covered in a blue fabric that was slightly poofy, like something a noble would wear while from the knees down he wore blue boots accented with silver kneecaps and black ankles. His face was blue around the mouth with a single line acting as a mouth. The rest was covered in a black wing-like design which spread over the sides of his head, decorated with orange lines. It was even tipped with a thin bronze horn which followed the curve of his skull. Lastly was the mechanical belt wrapped around his waist with a yellow orb in the centre.

"You!" Keitaro cried as his siblings and fellow detective stood up, grabbing their Gaia Memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"**ACCEL!"**

"**SKULL!"**

"**Unnn**," the blue Dopant groaned before he collapsed onto the ground. His body became enveloped in orange energy triangles before vanishing, leaving him in the form of a handsome young man in his twenties. However, despite his expensive-looking suit, he looked quite waterlogged and covered in mud and what appeared to be aquatic plant life.

"Keitaro," Naru gulped, trying to halt her beating heart. The younger girls were hiding behind Haruka and Motoko, who were in combat stances as they eyed the apparently unconscious man. "Who…who is this guy?"

"His name is Kirihiko Sonozaki," Phillip answered. "We've run into him numerous times since we became Double."

"So he's one of the Irregulars?" asked Kitsune weakly.

"No," Keitaro answered with a frown. "We've run into him many times because he's been known to try and kill us so to protect the organization which produces Gaia Memories. Kirihiko Sonozaki is one of the people who sell them."

* * *

Gaia Memory Report

By: Shroud

Subject: Pain Memory

User: Kenji Kagami

Status: Broken and Incarcerated

The Pain Memory is a concept-class Memory allows the user to inflict pain on others through mental commands. It also prevents the user from feeling pain, making them a much more effective fighter. Higher level functions of this Memory may or may not include the ability to grow stronger in proportion to how much pain the user would normally feel when attacked.

This Memory was given to Kenji Kagami by Isaka solely to harbor the Memory's growth to Level Two (or further). Isaka's plan was most likely to allow the Pain Memory to achieve its supposed higher functions before taking it for himself and absorbing that ability into his own Weather Memory. However, upon facing Double using the Xtreme Memory, Isaka abandoned his plan and allowed the Pain Memory to be destroyed.

Subject: Injury Memory

User: Currently Unknown

Status: At Large

The Injury Memory is a concept-class Memory which grants the user healing abilities. It gives the user full access to healing capabilities as well as means of treating injuries such as bandages, pills, and painkiller injections. Although meant for healing, they can also be used for combat, using through debilitation and disarmament rather than outright fighting.

The user had been sold this Memory by Ryuji Sonozaki in another one of his experiments. I find myself having mixed emotions about his subjects. On one hand, his experiments are finding further functions for Gaia Memories outside of crime, such as the user of the Injury Memory healing people in hospitals all over the city, but on the other hand his experiments are bringing more data towards Museum's goals. I cannot permit that.

The Injury Memory user is currently missing, having been taken away by the Swords Memory user, assumedly to protect Ryuji's experiment.

* * *

Ten-Faced Paladin: And here is chapter 30! PARTY! Okay, I'm done. Well, we see Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme and this also heralds the return of Kirihiko despite reports to his rather upsetting demise. His survival might mean changes abound for the rest of the story! So please keep reading!

Kamen Rider Chrome: Ah, yes! 30 chapters! We've worked hard on this and it paid off. So, what do you think will happen in the chapters ahead? Who knows?


	31. Case 31: Interogation and Answers

"So, you're telling me Kamen Rider Double evolved?" Ryuji asked after Takayuki's report. As unbelievable as it seemed, Takayuki never lied. His honor didn't permit it. Rather, he hid the truth through not speaking, or just not revealing certain facts. As such, it was easy to believe for Ryuji that his main nemesis had just gotten a boost in power.

"That's right and the Gaia Memory he used to evolve was bird-like," added Takayuki. He himself had seen the change and he could barely believe what had occurred. The kind of power he felt was strong, but still raw in many ways. Should Double learn to control it completely…

Ryuji rubbed his chin. "I'll have to ask Uncle about this." He asked, "So, what about my client?"

"She's safe."

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 31: Interrogation and Answers**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Kirihiko was lying in a futon with a wet washcloth over his forehead. They were taking care of him. He'd been cleaned up and his clothes removed. In doing so, they had discovered numerous injuries which looked only half-healed thus far, indicating that he had been through hell before having reached the dorm. Being in his Dopant form probably was the only thing that kept him from passing out before now.

"I wonder what happened to him," said Keitaro. They had put him in a spare room. While he was an enemy, Keitaro was not the kind to let a person who obviously needed help go without it and from the looks of it Kirihiko seriously needed help.

"Does it matter?" Tatsuma asked, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. "He's a lead towards the organization developing the Gaia Memories. He's the key for us to crack this case."

"But, isn't it odd? I mean he's supposed to be one of their dealers so shouldn't they be out looking for him? I wonder what could've done this to him? He looks like…"

"A homeless beggar," Phillip finished. "Not exactly the way I've ever pictured him."

"So, what do you want to do?" Tatsuma asked.

"I think it's best we take care of him until he recovers fully and then we can interrogate him," Keitaro replied.

"You really are softhearted, you know that?" Tatsuma remarked.

"I'm a detective and my job is to right wrongs. That's what Boss taught me."

* * *

The girls of Hinata-Sou were still in the living room, but their cheery attitude was gone, replaced by caution, trepidation, and fear. None of them save for Motoko had seen a Dopant up close like the Nazca Dopant before and it frightened some of the younger girls. At the moment, they were all circled around the table which held the Gaia Driver and Nazca Memory of Kirihiko Sonozaki.

"So, this thing is what keeps the leaders from going nuts when they use Gaia Memories?" asked Kitsune, tempted to poke the item, but at the same time afraid to incase just touching it turned her into a Dopant.

"Yes. It filters out the negative side-effects that the usual users go through," Kanako nodded. "All of the commanders wear them. Aside from Kirihiko, we know of six others who use Terror, Taboo, Claydoll, Wolf, Swords and Smilodon Memories. None of them are to be taken lightly, the Terror Dopant least of all."

"They sound powerful," Motoko frowned, her hand never leaving her sword since Kirihiko's arrival. "And that man upstairs pushes these…monstrosities on innocent people?"

"Not so innocent in some cases," Haruka commented. "Some people know exactly what they're getting into and still take these things."

"When people are presented with a shortcut towards power they find it hard pressed to resist it," Kanako added. "The organization seeks out people who want or need power and Gaia Memories are the easiest way to get it. It just costs them some yen and then they become superhuman. With that power they feel invincible and that they can do whatever it is they want."

"And he's just one dealer," Haruka continued. "Hm…Sonozaki…"

"So, why don't we just turn him into the police?" asked Naru.

"Because right now he's sick, tired and injured," Kanako answered. "Knowing my Onii-chan, he won't abandon someone who needs help even if it's an enemy. Plus, in his condition, he won't be able to survive in a jail cell."

"So, we'll be holding him?" Motoko asked.

"Yes," Haruka answered. "For now, at least. Once he gets better we'll send him off to face justice but for now he's our responsibility." Naru sighed. "What is it?"

"Life was so simple before Keitaro arrived," said Naru. "I mean the most stressful thing I had to do was an all-night cram session but this…"

"How do you think _we_ feel?" retorted Kanako. "We have to face these cases head on."

"Right…" Naru looked to Kitsune. "Kitsune?"

"I trust Kei. If he thinks this is a good idea then I support him," Kitsune replied. Kanako gave Kitsune a hard stare. She was envious of the fox-eyed woman who'd won her brother's heart. However, after seeing how far Kitsune would go, even risking herself to protect Keitaro, she wouldn't do anything to interfere with their relationship. Attacking a certified psycho like the Weather Dopant with naught but a beer bottle made one's intentions towards someone pretty obvious. Still, she would see where it took them and if it ended she would swoop in. For now it was a waiting game.

"Motoko?" Naru asked her other friend.

"I too trust Keitaro's judgment, despite my doubts about his plan, but he has done so much for all of us," Motoko answered.

"I hope that man will be alright," said Shinobu, the kindest of them all.

"If he takes a dip in the hot spring, he will be," said Haruka. "The water has medicinal properties."

"So, what do we do with these?" Su asked, pointing to the Nazca Memory and Gaia Driver. "Can I have them?"

"NO!" everyone told her, loudly.

"Oh poo!" the Molmol girl pouted, crossing her arms.

"I say we should throw them out," Motoko offered. "Devices such as these can bring nothing but pain and suffering in the hands of men such as this Kirihiko Sonozaki. It is best to destroy them."

"But all this cool stuff will go to waste!" Su pouted. "That's not cool!"

The sliding of doors captured the girls' attention, making them fear an assassin had come to get Kirihiko. However, what they did see was merely Queen and Elizabeth, returning home from the merry jaunt to the Karaoke clubs.

"Tadaima!" Queen cheered.

"We're back!" Elizabeth added. "Did we miss anything fun?"

* * *

Kirihiko let off a groan as he felt his waking mind return to him. His body still ached and he was very much sore. However, he felt that he was dry and in a proper futon for a change. He half feared that he was in some kind of dream, but the pain he was in settled that question before it could get off the ground.

"He lives," a voice spoke up.

Kirihiko's eyes opened. His vision was slightly blurry for a few seconds. Once his vision cleared he managed to focus on the faces looking down on him.

"Oh, it's you," Kirihiko realized.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Keitaro remarked.

"Kirihiko Sonozaki, we have some questions for you," said Tatsuma, not missing a beat.

"Once I get the pounding out of my head," Kirihiko groaned, "And it's 'Sudo', not 'Sonozaki'. Not anymore." He looked down at himself when he lifted the futon's blanket. "Where are my clothes?"

"In the wash," Keitaro answered. "So, care to tell us how you ended up like you did? The last time I saw you, you were living the highlife."

"This must amuse you," Kirihiko retorted.

"It gives me an odd sense of satisfaction to be honest."

"It would."

Tatsuma cleared his throat. This was an interrogation, not a meet-and-greet.

"Right, right," Kirihiko sighed, rubbing his temple. "Well, I suppose I should explain just why I looked like a homeless vagabond. The ones you can thank for that of course are my ex-wife Saeko Sonozaki and Dr. Isaka."

"Isaka…" Tatsuma growled. It seemed like the deranged doctor had his hands in just about everything that had been going bad lately, even within the organization itself.

"Isaka I can understand…but your wife?" asked Keitaro with a quirked eyebrow.

"If you're surprised by just that, imagine my shock when it happened to me," the dealer frowned. "The sheer betrayal I felt that day still burns."

"Enough with the dramatics," Tatsuma frowned.

"Fine, fine," Kirihiko sighed. Resigning himself to explaining what happened, he continued. "It was some time ago when I was looking through the files concerning our sales of Gaia Memories. I had noticed that recently many of them had been finding their way into the hands of minors. People such as that fellow who had the Silkworm Memory."

"What?" Philip blinked.

"And why should you care about that?" asked Tatsuma.

"I sell Gaia Memories, I freely admit that," Kirihiko answered, his voice turning to steel. "However I know just how dangerous they can be in the hands of a child, and not just for the people around them. One rule I was steadfast about with my underlings was to never sell a Gaia Memory to a child."

The statement could have been a lie, but hearing the sheer conviction and steel in his voice made the words ring true to the detectives. It was obvious that Kirihiko believed that rule and enforced it with an iron fist. If a child did get a Gaia memory like Taisuke Sawanaga did, it wasn't with Kirihiko's approval.

"Obviously your employees felt otherwise," Keitaro frowned. "So what did you do?"

"I called Saeko to look into it," Kirihiko answered. "Her company has far more data on the sales and movements of Gaia Memories than I am able to procure with my simple record-keeping practices. It would have been child's play for her to discern where the children who got Gaia Memories bought them from so I could…discipline those responsible."

"And did she do anything?" asked Tatsuma.

"I assumed she did at the time," Kirihiko frowned. "She called me one day and asked me to meet her at the Deneb Bridge."

"That's all the way across town," Keitaro recalled. "It's one of those places where couples like to hang out. The Lover's Lane kind of place where everyone gives everyone else privacy so they can do what lovers do."

"Yes," Kirihiko sighed. "I took Saeko there on our first date. She said that privacy would be needed since her father would not approve of us trying to stop Gaia Memories being sold or trying to take them away from customers if they weren't a threat."

"So you went assuming that you and she would be able to cut off children from receiving Gaia Memories," Phillip nodded.

"However, I was led under false pretenses," Kirihiko frowned.

* * *

_Kirihiko sat back on a bench as he watched the sun descend towards the skyline. He fondly remembered the Deneb Bridge for it was where he took Saeko after their dinner during their first date. She was a woman with expensive tastes, but Kirihiko made enough being a Gaia Memory dealer. Fortunately, his innate charm and charisma helped win the woman over and eventually he managed to marry her._

_Being husband of Saeko Sonozaki wasn't easy though. She expected nothing but strength and success from her husband. He was able to provide that save for his numerous defeats at the hands of Double which cost him more than a few nights on the couch and in one occasion a blast from her Taboo Dopant form. He loved the woman, yes, but at times like that he actually felt the urge to throttle her._

_Wakana was polite enough to him. She didn't care either way what he did so long as he made Saeko happy. At the very least she was someone he could relax around without having to worry about his past errors when dealing with Double._

_Ryuji on the other hand was a little hellion. He and Kirihiko didn't like each other. Ryuji considered his cousin-in-law to be a high power salary man who just lucked his way into Saeko's arms. Kirihiko just considered Ryuji to be a punk who was wasting his life with petty fights. Despite their dislikes, the pair held a mutual respect for one another which grew as Kirihiko taught Ryuji his craft, a craft which the boy took to like a fish to water. His research into synchronization between users and Memories was proving to be quite interesting, making Kirihiko wonder if he should try the same in his own sales._

_Ryubee was a kind and reasonable sort of fellow, even if being near him prompted unease, doubly so when he was in his Terror Dopant form. Still, the man respected Kirihiko for his abilities and as Saeko's husband even if he had failed time and again to bring down Double. Nowadays dealing with Double was Ryuji's problem when he wasn't busy with his experiments into Gaia Memory compatibility._

_The latest addition to their motley crew was that detestable fellow Dr. Isaka. Absolutely no one in the house liked him and the servants steered clear from him at all times. The man was obviously mentally unstable and was prone to use his Dopant form for as little as lighting a candle when the mood suited him. It was like his natural form was that of a Dopant rather than a human being. Worst of all, it seemed like Saeko was actually interested in picking the man's brain for information on Gaia Memories, which only served to make him nervous._

"_Anata."_

_Kirihiko looked up to see Saeko approaching in one of her conservative suits with her purse over her shoulder. She looked as serious as ever, which was all the time these days._

"_Saeko," Kirihiko smiled as he sat up. As his wife drew close, he embraced her lightly. Leaning back, he let his face grow serious again. "Did you find the information?"_

"_I did," Saeko nodded, stepping back slightly. "However, I believe that it would be a bad idea to try and stop it now. It would only serve to bring Otou-sama's attention to us, not to mention that it could hurt the profits of the company."_

_Kirihiko blinked incredulously. Was he hearing this correctly? "Profit? Profit? Saeko, you know how dangerous Gaia Memories can be to a child whose body is still developing! They could be killed, get stuck as a Dopant or even worse be trapped between the two forms!"_

"_Which is why the data we retrieve from their usage now can help us prevent that from happening in the future," Saeko shrugged. "It's a small price to pay."_

"_Saeko…these are CHILDREN!" Kirihiko cried. How could his wife be so cold? Setting his resolve, he continued. "If you do not wish to bring the attention of your father to you then fine! I will retrieve those Memories myself!_

"_You will do no such thing."_

"_**WEATHER!"**_

_A blast of elemental forces heralded the arrival of the Weather Dopant from behind a grove of trees. Kirihiko paled at the sight of the maniac before he looked back to Saeko whose gaze had hardened once again._

"_Data like this is worth more than gold," she frowned. Reaching to her purse, she retrieved her Gaia Driver and slipped it onto her waist before retrieving her Gaia Memory._

"_**TABOO!"**_

_In a blur of royal red and black, Saeko transformed into the Taboo Dopant. The pink-skinned Dopant which bore the crown of thorns began hovering on the spot as Kirihiko began to back away, realizing what was happening._

"_**Data this valuable cannot be left to waste," **__the Weather Dopant continued as he walked to stand beside the Taboo Dopant.__** "It is for the greater good of mankind."**_

"_**Indeed," **__the Taboo Dopant agreed._

"_Your little brother would say otherwise," Kirihiko frowned. "Imagine what he'd be liable to do if he found out what was happening."_

"_**What Otouto doesn't know won't hurt him," **__the Taboo Dopant shrugged, unconcerned as to the consequences of what her admittedly volatile cousin may do if he discovered what his sister/cousin was up to.__** "Thank you for taking him under your wing though Anata. I will be sure you will be mourned properly."**_

"_**I will be sure to offer my respects of course," **__the Weather Dopant agreed. __**"Fare the well."**_

"_**Anata," **__the Taboo Dopant then spoke, collecting a ball of energy.__** "Consider this our divorce!" **__She then hurled the ball of energy at her husband, hitting his chest with practiced ease. The Gaia Memory Dealer cried out in pain as he was hurled backwards with a smoldering chest before falling into the canal which ran beneath the Deneb Bridge with a large splash._

"_**Hmm, too bad," **__the Taboo Dopant sighed.__** "I would have preferred to keep his Nazca Memory."**_

"_**Fear not," **__the Weather Dopant reassured his companion.__** "Between the chest trauma and the water, he will be too weak to struggle and will soon drown if he wasn't already dead from the impact." **__Holding up his hand to the Taboo Dopant, he continued.__** "Now that this unpleasant business has been taken care of, I feel like seeing some culture tonight. Would it be too forward of me to ask for your company?"**_

"_**Such a gentleman," **__the__ Taboo Dopant giggled, taking the deranged doctor's hand._

* * *

"Sheer luck let the current take me out to Hinata Bay," Kirihiko frowned. "Without the current constantly sending me into a dizzy mess, I was able to activate my Memory and get to shore. Being believed to be dead, I had no access to my holdings lest I alert the family that I was still alive and they attempted another assassination."

"Then why come here?" asked Keitaro.

"Because despite being enemies, I know you are someone I can trust," the former dealer answered. "It took me some time to find out where you set up your agency and by the end of it all, I had to use my Dopant form to just keep going."

* * *

"So, you're an intern at your cousin's company," Kotonoha replied after listening to Ryuji's explanation. The two of them were in the Radish having a drink.

"I directly work under her, actually," Ryuji clarified. "Sorry I wasn't clear before."

"An intern in the Digal Corporation," Kotonoha mused. "Guess it took some time for you to get used to it."

"Not really. I get ordered around by Saeko-neesan all the time only now I get paid for it. I just get treated as a gopher by her."

"So, what is it you actually do?" Kotonoha asked, interested in the details.

"Product testing and evaluation," Ryuji answered. "Mostly. When I'm just doing these chores she assigns me to do."

"How is the job, actually?"

"Pretty fulfilling, actually." Kotonoha smiled. "Kotonoha-chan?"

"I'm glad to hear that." She put her hand on his. "I'm proud of you, Ryuji-kun. You're really making something of yourself."

"I wasn't too thrilled when I was given the job, to be honest," he confessed. "But it's grown on me and Saeko-neesan isn't such a bad boss. She's demanding, but that just shows how much she trusts me."

Kotonoha smiled, happy to see how her fiancé was growing as a person. She would have tried giving him a congratulatory kiss, but she was thwarted when the ringtone of a cell phone went off. Ryuji grumbled under his breath before he retrieved his phone and took the call, bringing it to his ear, he spoke.

"Moshi-moshi? Saeko-neesan? Oh, what I'm doing? I'm with Kotonoha-chan." Ryuji put his hand on the phone and said to Kotonoha, "She says hi." Ryuji continued listening to Saeko, "A report? It's done but it needs some touching up. I'll hand it to you first thing tomorrow morning. Uh huh. I see. Yeah, I can take care of that. I know. Right. Gotcha. I'll be back for dinner. Bye, Saeko-neesan." Ryuji pocketed his phone.

"So, what did your cousin want?" Kotonoha asked.

"Aside from a report from the latest product testing, she wants me to pick up her dry cleaning." Ryuji sighed. "I told you. I'm her gopher." Kotonoha giggled. "What?"

"You seem like you hate it but I know you enjoy working for your family, Ryuji-kun."

"It's a pain, but someone has to do it."

Ryuji hated lying to Kotonoha but for the sake of her safety the less she knows the better. She wasn't part of the family, merely engaged to Ryuji. So she was pretty much an outsider. If things turned out well though, that would change and he would never have to lie to her again.

* * *

"Tell us about the organization that develops the Gaia Memories," Tatsuma demanded.

"Oh, is that all you want?" asked Kirihiko. "I can tell you that, but I want something in return for that information."

"And what is it you want?" asked Keitaro.

"Protection," the former dealer answered. "If Museum discovers that I'm still alive then Saeko is going to send assassins after me if not come after me herself alongside that maniac of a doctor. In my current condition I'd have absolutely no chance of surviving and I may not have that great of odds even if I was healthy with my Nazca Memory."

"You want us to protect you," Phillip concluded. "It is logical since we are the only ones who have not only managed to stand up to Museum, but thwart them time and time again."

"Correct," Kirihiko nodded. "You three along with Skull are more of a threat to them than you know. Any and all of their agents have orders to take you down by any means possible if they catch you. Seeing as you're still here, they've either been avoiding you or failed miserably."

"On a slow day during a bust I usually have to deal with at least ten of your Masquerade Dopant lackies," Tatsuma commented with a bit of smugness in his voice.

"Indeed," Kirihiko frowned slightly. "So, do we have a deal? My information in return for your protection?"

"Agreed," nodded Keitaro.

"Seconded," Phillip added.

"Mnnnn," Tatsuma frowned before he finally relented. "Fine."

"Motion carried then," Keitaro nodded before he turned to stare at the former Memory dealer. "Now that, tell us what you know." Reaching into his pocket he produced the frog Pod before activating the appropriate Giji Memory.

"**FROG!"**

Letting the machine transform and hop onto the floor, Keitaro looked to the dealer, "Leave out no detail no matter how unimportant or miniscule you think it is."

"Then I have a lot to tell don't I?" Kirihiko snickered before he began.

"Tell about the high-ranking members of the Museum and what they can do," Tatsuma started. "Also, tell us what their ultimate goal is."

"The Museum is run by the Sonozaki Family," said Kirihiko. "This might come as a shock to you but Princess Wakana, who you all admire, is one of them. Then we have my ex-wife Saeko, their father Ryubee and finally Ryuji… "

"Ryuji?" Keitaro's eyes widened slightly.

"Publicly, his name is Ryuji Hasuma, apparently his father's surname," Kirihiko explained. "However in private he is Ryuji Sonozaki. He is Ryubee Sonozaki's nephew on his mother's side who was adopted after his parents' untimely demise. He's engaged to Kotonoha Katsura, but she doesn't know anything about our activities last I heard. He seems pretty determined to keep it that way."

"Damn!" Keitaro hissed. He'd remembered meeting Ryuji and hearing about him in some previous cases. He'd never have guessed that he was connected to the Sonozaki Family of all people, much less Museum itself!

"Princess Wakana is part of Museum?" Phillip gasped. The men in the room could already hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"In name only," Kirihiko shrugged. "She uses the Claydoll Memory, but she never gets involved in Museum business. The only times I've seen her transform is during that Violence Dopant incident and whenever Ryuji is in trouble. She dotes on him as if he was her real little brother and tries to follow him a lot. She's especially excited about his engagement."

Phillip nodded, apparently relieved to hear his idol wasn't a hardcore criminal, but it didn't erase the times he had to fight against the Claydoll Dopant as Double. It did explain why when he grabbed that Dopant's hand as to stop a punch, it suddenly felt so familiar. One doesn't forget the violence and negative emotions from incidents such as those so easily.

"What are their Memories?" asked Tatsuma.

"Saeko uses the Taboo Memory," Kirihiko continued. Keitaro's eyes immediately snapped wide and his fists clenched at the announcement. It was a gesture the dealer noticed. "I see you're familiar with her."

"We've…met," Keitaro frowned. The image of that Dopant hadn't left his mind since Begins Night. It was all he had of her before he learned her name.

"The others?" prompted Tatsuma, not wanting to get distracted.

"The head of the family, Ryubee, is the Terror Dopant," he continued. "I think you all know enough about him I don't need to go further."

The three detectives nodded, each of them having had experience with the Terror Dopant in the past.

"Finally Ryuji-kun is the one who uses the Wolf Memory," Kirihiko finished. "He's the one in charge of taking you three down so I don't have to go into specifics about him either. You're familiar enough as it is."

"What about the other two?" Tatsuma asked abruptly. "Smilodon and Swords. Who are they?"

"Smilodon? Oh that's a rather amusing one," Kirihiko snickered. "The Smilodon Dopant is actually Mick, the family pet. He's a British Short-Hair cat. He's a very smart animal and incidentally one of the top assassins for Museum."

Silence hit the three detectives as their eyes widened.

"…a cat?" Tatsuma gaped. "One of the top assassins of Museum and all-around pain in my ass is a CAT?"

"Gaia Memories are just as effective on animals as they are on humans," Phillip nodded, apparently unsurprised by the information on the Smilodon Dopant. "If anything, the use of the Memory may have increased the pet's intelligence even if a Gaia Driver was used."

"And the Swords Memory user?" asked Keitaro, not wanting to be distracted.

"Takayuki Hirakawa," Kirihiko answered.

"Motoko's sparring partner?" Keitaro blinked. Was he completely blind since members of Museum practically appearing right under his nose? How could he have missed something like that?

"He mentioned meeting a young woman by that name," Kirihiko nodded. "He's the family bodyguard and he holds an honor code as thick as the Great Wall of China. He'd never get involved in the Museum business. I have a feeling that if he found out about the business of giving Gaia Memories to children he'd abandon the family rather quickly."

"So we possibly have a man inside," Tatsuma nodded. He remembered the Swords Dopant and the times they had fought. He'd believe that the man inside held a strict code of honor. "So what are Museum's goals?"

"From what Ryubee says, it is to advance humanity to the next phase of evolution," Kirihiko answered with a frown. "He believes that Gaia Memories are the key to that evolution and handing them out to the population will weed out the worthy from the unworthy."

"You sound like not everyone believes that," Keitaro commented, noting the bitterness which had sprung up in the dealer's voice. He didn't like that evolution bit himself either what with the process of picking people out as if they were cattle or something.

"Wakana and Takayuki don't care either way," Kirihiko shrugged. "Saeko seems more concerned with the ideas of profit and power rather than what her father believes. Gaia Memories are tools to becoming powerful to her. It's probably why she allied herself with that monster Isaka."

"And what about Ryuji Hasuma?" asked Phillip.

"He believes in the evolution bit, but he's approaching it from a different perspective," Kirihiko admitted. "He's been testing a theory about people being partnered with a Memory which is suited to them rather than one picked at random. Several Dopants which had popped up seemed to be lending credence to that theory."

"So instead of people merely being worthy or unworthy depending on if they can beat the Memory, it's only a matter of finding the Memory suited for them," Phillip pondered. "How interesting. That would make for good research."

"Which Dopants has he helped make with that theory?" asked Tatsuma.

"Well, his first attempt was with that Punishment Memory if I believe," Kirihiko answered after a moment of thought. "The woman he sold it to was very much in control of her facilities until the task she committed herself to was completed and it took over for a short time."

"I was the one who snapped her out of it," Tatsuma commented.

"Yes. The boy is very picky about selling Memories and he won't sell them to just anyone," Kirihiko nodded. "He sells them to people who truly need them, not the kinds of people who I usually sell to, gluttons for power and such. He's got a gift for giving them exactly the Memory they need too, making the Dopants born from them that much more impressive."

Keitaro frowned as he recalled the case file from when Tatsuma first showed up. Kanako had written the report and in fine detail. She had mentioned that the Punishment Dopant was saner than the others they had usually fought and had much better control over itself than other Dopants did. Furthermore if the theory of partnering Memories to users was true, then there may be dozens of Dopants out in Hinata Hot Springs who weren't hurting anyone and were in fact doing what they did best with what the Memories had data about. Come to think of it…

"The Injury Dopant," Keitaro commented. "The one called the 'Mysterious Healer' these days, could she have been one of the people Ryuji sold a Memory to?"

"Well, from what I've heard on the radio it certainly fits his style," Kirihiko shrugged. "A Dopant who doesn't go on rampages or crime sprees and instead does exactly what the Memory they have does best. That's the kind of person Ryuji would have sold to. What makes you ask?"

"Because the Swords Dopant went out of his way to protect her from Isaka and his Pain Dopant," Tatsuma answered, realizing the trail of thought that Keitaro was on.

"Ah, then most likely she's another experiment into Gaia Memory compatibility," Kirihiko nodded. "Takayuki is especially loyal to Ryuji since he has a code of honor of his own. Obviously he wants to see just how far this Injury Dopant can push her Memory."

"Then where would have Takayuki have taken her so to protect her?" asked Keitaro.

"Definitely not the family estate," Kirihiko told Keitaro. "Possibly one of his cabins where he stays during a training trip."

"And where would those be?" asked Tatsuma.

"I wouldn't know," Kirihiko shrugged. "I never concerned myself with what the hired help does on their own time. All I know is that Takayuki has cabins at certain points in the wilderness so to use for different kinds of training."

"Great," Keitaro sighed. Reaching to the Frog Pod, he removed the Giji Memory and allowed the machine to change into a regular speaker again. "Okay, I'll get you some extra clothes and then you can come downstairs and we'll decide what to do next."

"Thank you very much," Kirihiko nodded politely.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't take too long," Tatsuma sighed, already halfway to the door.

* * *

Kirihiko, after donning one of Keitaro's extra outfits which he found rather appealing, was brought downstairs to meet the other residents he would have to deal with during the terms of his protective custody. Immediately upon entering the living room, the detectives gestured for Kanako to follow them while Haruka took charge of the situation.

"Alright, I'll make this clear," She frowned deeply. Kirihiko could immediately tell that this was the kind of woman he should know better than to mess with, even if he did have the Nazca Memory. "I know my nephew promised you protection but there are a couple of thing you need to remember." She gave him a pointed glare. "But first, introductions."

"Right," Kirihiko nodded. Turning to the other girls in the room, he gave a polite bow and a smile, "Greetings." It would have certainly melted icy hearts even if he was wearing a simple t-shirt, and jeans, but all he really received were curt nods or outright glares for his introduction.

Kirihiko sighed. He saw all the girls glaring, with an exception of Mutsumi, Su and Shinobu. Mutsumi was smiling at him, Su looked excited as usual and Shinobu looked intimidated by him. "I'm Kirihiko Sudo and I'm glad to meet your acquaintance." He didn't spare any of the charm that had made him such a top salesman, since he at least wanted to get along with the people he would have to live with.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working now.

"Ano…you've fought with Keitaro-sempai?" Shinobu asked, breaking the spell of silence in the room.

"On many occasions. To be honest I see him as my main rival and nemesis. He's my match in battle." He smiled fondly. Despite coming out the loser in many of those fights, he had to admit that they were grand and it was always a thrill to face someone who could match him like Double could. Maybe Ryuji was onto something when he mentioned his love of battle.

"And he always kicked your butt," Kitsune smirked, gloating. Kirihiko scowled.

Never ones to be overtly rude, the girls all introduced themselves, albeit rather coldly or timidly save for Su. Naru and Motoko both threatened to get violent if he tried anything funny, never mind attempting to sell Gaia Memories to any of them. They knew a little bit of his reputation but that was enough to paint a very grim image of him in their eyes.

"Now, you'll be staying here but not for free," explained Haruka, taking the floor once again, "Since you can't pay with cash, you can stay here by doing some jobs around the dorm."

"What kind of jobs?" asked Kirihiko.

"Janitor and handyman," Haruka said simply.

Kirihiko felt such jobs were beneath him but he was in no position to argue. He needed protection and if it meant swallowing his pride he would do so. He would never admit to it, but he did have experience in menial labor since he and his little sister grew up as orphans. Still, it didn't mean he enjoyed it!

"Can I at least have my-" Kirihiko began as he reached for his Gaia Driver and Nazca Memory. However, Haruka's reflexes had her off in a shot before she smacked his hand with her folding fan with a resounding crack. "OW!"

"No, you can't have them," she frowned. "Consider them confiscated unless some kind of emergency comes up. Don't get our hopes up either. Nothing less than a Dopant attack or a natural disaster will make me fork them over either."

If he weren't above such actions, Kirihiko would have pouted.

* * *

The four detectives were having a meeting in the Urashimas' office after they left Kirihiko to the tender mercies of the residents. Kanako was brought in after they'd finished questioning Kirihiko. She was pretty surprised by the list of Museum's top members. Wakana and Takayuki the most. She was one of Wakana's biggest fans and Takayuki seemed to be on friendly terms with Motoko.

"We can't tell the girls," said Keitaro in absolution. It wasn't a suggestion.

"They'd freak if they got this information," added Phillip.

Kanako agreed. She asked, "Tatsuma, can you use this information to bring the Sonozaki Family to face justice?"

"To be honest, we don't have much evidence. Just Kirihiko Sudo's statement and that still isn't enough to issue a warrant or bring them in for questioning," answered Tatsuma. "And the Sonozaki Family is very powerful and has a lot of influence in this city. I doubt we'll be able to bring them in for questioning without a good reason."

"Without a good reason?" repeated Kanako. "But they're creating and selling Gaia Memories!"

"I know, but we can't prove it, and the Sonozaki Family would have their lawyers on our backs," replied Tatsuma, hating all the technical and bureaucratic bullshit that was keeping the Sonozaki Family safe from justice.

"We basically know the enemy but we can't do a thing to stop them." Kanako scowled. She wanted to avenge Sokichi Narumi.

"We can," Keitaro argued. "We'll stop them and the Dopant crime waves." There was nothing but pure conviction in his words. "As for right now, let's just concentrate on the situation with the Injury Dopant. Obviously she isn't a threat to the city, but Museum is going to be interested in her. We need to find out who she is and where she might be."

"I'll investigate that Kenji guy. He apparently knows her quite well if the argument they had during the fight was any indication," Tatsuma offered. "He's got to know something about her."

"We'll have to investigate Takayuki as well since they might be using one of his cabins to hide her," Kanako added. "Motoko's got his number so maybe we can use that?"

"That might tip off Motoko that something's up and that's a can of worms that I do not want to open right now," Keitaro sighed. "The only option I can think of right now is dealing with Takayuki himself."

"But we don't know where he is," commented Phillip.

"I know one person who would," the hardboiled detective replied. "Ryuji Hasuma-Sonozaki."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: This chap is a break for all the action, but our heroes learn a bit more about their true enemy. This chap also confirms Kirihiko's survival. What role will he play? Obviously he'll be a servant at Hinata-Sou. Poor Nazca! Also, I have a message. How can I get in contact with the one writing on TvTropes about this fic? I wanna thank him.

Ten-Faced Paladin: Well, it's official! Kirihiko officially survived his assault and now has a greater role in things to come, namely being a chore-boy for Hinata-Sou. However, things are heating up now that the detectives know the faces of their enemy. What will happen next?


	32. Case 32: Safe Haven

Kirihiko was to begin immediately and his first job was to clean up the hot spring. It seemed demeaning to him but if he was to remain in protective custody, he would have to follow Haruka's conditions. One of those conditions was that he would have to do things like cleaning around the dorm and also fix up whatever was broken around the dorm. In short, he was Hinata-Sou's new (unwilling) handyman and janitor.

"I used to be at the top," Kirihiko mumbled as he mopped up the area around the female side's hot spring. "Now I'm reduced to this." He sighed. "Well, at least I'm not going to get killed." The door opened and Kirihiko glanced to see the girls ready for a dip in the hot spring. "Um…"

Keitaro and Phillip were having some tea when they both heard, "PERVERT!" being yelled by Naru and then there was a loud crash and splash. Keitaro smirked.

"Guess that guy knows how bad Naru's temper is now," Keitaro stated.

"You know, in another time and place that could've been you," Phillip remarked. Keitaro shrugged.

Fortunately, Naru knew how to control the power of her punches now so she didn't send Kirihiko flying into LEO. Still, that didn't make them any less painful. Kirihiko would be feeling that punch for days.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 32: Safe Haven**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

**-The Following Day-**

"You know, it's been awhile since I came over to your place," said Kotonoha as she and Ryuji walked out of the school's front gate. Ryuji was wheeling his bike out with Kotonoha next to him. It was late in the evening. Kotonoha had a student council meeting and Ryuji had waited for her. "Why don't I come over this weekend?"

Ryuji blanched. Isaka would be there and that was someone he did not want to expose Kotonoha too. "Now's not actually a good time," he told her.

"How come?"

"Just there's…"

As the pair was leaving through the front gates, Ryuji and Kotonoha spotted someone that was waiting for them. Actually they were waiting for him. The form of Keitaro Urashima leaning against the HardBoilder, his arms crossed, and his face set sternly waited for them. The last time either of the two had seen the detective it had been under lighter circumstances, now both of them were seeing his game face in action, which gave him a new level of seriousness.

"Ryuji Hasuma," Keitaro said, "I have some questions to ask you. It about the Museum."

Ryuji recognized that tone. The bespectacled detective was serious and onto something. Kotonoha may just think Keitaro was referring to Ryuji's family's museum. It seemed that the detective knew he was onto something, but didn't want to leak any information where just anyone could hear. Small mercies still existed it seemed. "Kotonoha-chan, I don't think I'll be able to take you home today."

"Why not?" Kotonoha asked.

"This…detective is going to be keeping me busy and I don't want you to be late getting home."

"Ryuji-kun?"

"Please, just go home." He smiled. "I promise I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

Kotonoha nodded. He gave her a peck on the lips before sending her on her way. Ryuji sighed and turned his attention towards Keitaro, eyes narrowed. "So, what do you want?"

"Let's cut to the chase. I know who you are. You're a member of the Musuem organization and one of people responsible for the development and distribution of Gaia Memories," Keitaro answered.

Ryuji smirked. He wasn't about to deny it. This man knew his facts. "So, somebody blabbed." He wondered. Who could've told this detective? "What if I am? I don't have to answer your questions. You're not even a cop."

"And even if I was, your uncle would protect you," concluded Keitaro. "Isn't that right, Ryuji _Sonozaki_."

"So, you know my connection," Ryuji realized, his humor dying quickly. That was not something anyone outside the family would know. He mostly kept his connection to the Sonozaki Family a secret. Only Kotonoha and her family were aware of his identity. Suddenly the detective didn't seem so funny anymore. Just the opposite. "So, what is this about?"

"The Gaia Memory you sold, Injury. Who is the person you sold it too and where is she?" Keitaro questioned. Tatsuma had questioned Kenji but unfortunately the man's mind had been so warped by the Pain Memory that he was of no help.

"That I can't tell you. I wouldn't be a professional if I revealed the identity of my clients. And where she is, well that's none of your business," Ryuji answered somewhat uncaringly, but on the inside he was ready to spring on a moment's notice in case things turned south.

"I heard you like fights," Keitaro stated. "How about a bet? If I beat you, you'll tell me what I need to know."

"Fight you?" Ryuji scrutinized Keitaro. "And why would I want to do-"

"**JOKER!**"

Ryuji's eyes widened as he saw Keitaro take out and click the Joker Memory. It was a refined type of Gaia Memory, resembling a typical USB drive and did not have the bone and rib-like casing of the Dopant Gaia Memories.

"You're…Double!" Ryuji realized, glaring at Keitaro.

"I got a good source that told me you love a good fight and you want to fight me the most. So, how about it?" Kirihiko had told Keitaro that Ryuji NEVER ran from a fight and when challenged he would accept, especially if he attacked his pride. "Or are you scared?"

"Oh? Scared?" Ryuji snorted. "Me?" He put down his bag. He put on his Gaia Driver and took out his Gaia Memory. "Let's do this."

"Not here," Keitaro denied, pocketing his Gaia Memory. "Somewhere secluded and isolated where we can fight without any innocent bystanders getting hurt into the crossfire."

Ryuji snorted. "Fine" He got on his bike and put on his helmet. "I'll lead. Try to keep up." He started up his engine. Keitaro got on the HardBoilder and put on his helmet. He gave the signal for Ryuji to go and he did. The HardBoilder then followed after Ryuji's bike.

The place Ryuji had chosen was an underground parking garage. There were no people around to get in their way. As the two parked and dismounted from their vehicles, they took off their helmets and eyed each other.

"Tell me first," began Keitaro, "How does a kid like you end up as a member of Museum?"

"A kid?" Ryuji remarked, obviously not liking how Keitaro referred to him.

"That's right, a kid," Keitaro affirmed.

"Maybe it's because my uncle saw potential in me," Ryuji supplied. "Enough talk, let's dance!" He took out his Wolf Memory and plugged it into the Gaia Driver's slot.

"**WOLF!**"

As Ryuji began to transform, Keitaro put on the Double Driver and activated the Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!**"

After the Cyclone Memory appeared and was pushed into the right slot, Keitaro plugged his Joker Memory into the left slot. "Henshin!"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

The symbols of the Cyclone and Joker Memories crashed together, sending out a burst of energy that summoned a tornado around Keitaro and the fragments that would form his armor.

"Keitaro," said Phillip as Double eyed the Wolf Dopant. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm pretty sure," replied Keitaro. "He's a kid but it looks like we have to beat the answers out of him."

"**Hey, stop talking to yourself and fight!**" the Wolf Dopant growled and he immediately lunged at Double. He was so fast that Double barely dodged the claws which scratched against his chest. The Wolf Dopant spun around and slashed his tail blade at Double but the Rider jumped to dodge before kicking out with his right leg. The Wolf Dopant caught the leg in his jaws and then started to toss Double around like a ragdoll, bashing him against the floor repeatedly.

"**Memory…switch!**" Double decided, taking out the Cyclone Memory and replacing it with the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT-JOKER!**"

Double heated up his leg and the Wolf Dopant let go when he felt his mouth burning. Double rolled along the ground before settling on his feet, flicking his right wrist. He pointed at the Wolf Dopant, declaring, "_**Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!**_"

"**Don't get cocky!**" the Wolf Dopant howled and he sent a burst of concussive force from deep within his throat. Double dug in his heels so that the howl wouldn't blow him off his feet. The Wolf Dopant then lunged forward and swung at Double. Double saw and threw his right fist at the Dopant, resulting in a cross counter. Double's flaming fist smashed into the Dopant's face with explosive force and Double was slashed across the faceplate, causing a painful explosion of sparks.

The two combatants staggered from the blows. There were obvious scratches on Double's helmet and the Dopant had a burn on the side of his face which had been hit.

"**Let's change tactics!**" said Double as he replaced the Joker Memory with the Metal Memory.

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

The Dopant lunged just as the transformation was being initiated. The Wolf Dopant's jaws were wide open and he sunk his teeth down on the Metal Shaft instead of Double. Double retaliated with igniting the Metal Shaft and as the Wolf Dopant released the weapon, he was hit with a kick to the stomach. The Metal Shaft was swung, slamming against the Wolf Dopant over and over again and a forward thrust sent the Dopant tumbling.

"You know, Keitaro," said Phillip. "We used to have a much harder time fighting him."

"You're right, Phillip," realized Keitaro. "Guess that means we've gotten stronger."

"**Don't…you dare…gloat!**" the Wolf Dopant growled. He decided that it was time to unleash a new power. His armor started to fall from his body, dropping to the floor. The craters left by the armor in the floor suggested they were a lot heavier then they looked. He even tossed off his shades to reveal glowing red eyes. With a howl he blurred out of sight.

"**Huh-ARGH!**" Double cried out as he was slashed from all angles, sparks exploding off him. The Wolf Dopant reappeared, skidding against the ground on all fours, smirking.

"**That armor wasn't for protection,**" the Wolf Dopant revealed. "**They are restraints for my speed. Now that I know I don't have to hold back anymore, it looks like you're finished!**"

"Keitaro, he's right," Phillip stated. "We have to go Xtreme."

"No, not for this one," Keitaro refused. "Let's switch again!"

He took out the two Gaia Memories and replaced them.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!**"

The Wolf Dopant blurred out of sight once more. Double, now in his Luna-Trigger form drew his Trigger Magnum and fired, setting the beams to home in on the Wolf Dopant. The Wolf Dopant ran about to avoid the beams but they just kept following him. As he stopped to switch directions, he was bombarded by the beams, howling out as they exploded upon him.

The Wolf Dopant jumped out of the smoke and pinned Double against the wall using one of his claws. "**You're mine!**" the Dopant roared.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!**"

"**Actually, you're wrong,**" retorted Double as he had the Trigger Magnum aimed point blank at the Wolf Dopant's gut.

"**Aw…shit,**" the Wolf Dopant realized right before Double pulled the trigger.

**Boom-boom-boom-boom!**

There was a series of explosions, resulting in a lot of smoke covering the area. Once the smoke cleared, Double found himself alone. Ryuji the Wolf Dopant was gone. So was the kid's bike.

"Looks like he fled," said Keitaro, smiling to himself. "We've got him on the run."

"However, we unfortunately haven't gotten any information from him."

* * *

**-Sonozaki Manor-**

Ryuji went into the manor, earning stares from the help. Wakana, seeing him, went to greet him only to stop and stare. "What happened to _you_?" Ryuji was had fire extinguishing foam all over him. She sniffed, "And what's that smell?"

Ryuji turned around and showed Wakana his ruined hair, burnt at the ends. It had reached down to his waist before but now it reached only his mid-back and it was all ruined. "My hair was on fire," he told her.

Wakana gasped. "It's ruined!"

"Yup, it is. And it took me years to grow it out that long." He sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna need a haircut to fix my hair."

"Let your Wakana-neechan help you!" She grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go to my room."

"No curlers," he warned.

"No curlers," she promised.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Wakana asked as Ryuji looked at the mirror. "Well?"

His hair was no longer long. It was short but it was still wild and untamed, fitting his personality. "I'm gonna miss all that hair." He thanked his cousin, "Thank you, Nee-chan."

"No problem!" Wakana beamed. "Still, how did this happen anyway? You're usually so careful about where your ponytail would end up."

"Double did," Ryuji huffed, absently rubbing his stomach where the Trigger Magnum had got him. Dopant or not, that still hurt!

"Ah, caught him fighting another client?" asked Wakana.

"No. He figured out who I am. He tracked me down at school," Ryuji sighed, crossing his arms. "He challenged me to a fight, wanting information on my last client. The Injury Memory."

"…what?" Wakana blinked, paling.

"He figured out who I am," Ryuji repeated. "Heck, he even knew I'm a Sonozaki! Someone's been spilling more than a few secrets. I don't know how much he knows, but it's enough as far as I'm concerned." He added, looking at Wakana with concern, "Heck, he knows about the Museum and I bet he knows our family's connection to it!"

"We'll have to tell Otou-sama!" prompted Wakana. He snorted. "What?"

"I doubt Uncle will consider this a problem. He's not all that concerned, really," said Ryuji. He'd brought this issue up with Ryubee. He'd asked what if anyone like the police found out about their connection to the Museum. Ryubee had simply laughed and told him to not worry about it. It would appear that Ryubee believed that they were invincible and untouchable, even by the law.

Ryubee had money, power and intimidation. These three elements made confronting him difficult and nearly impossible. Frankly Ryuji doubted nothing but two things could bring his Uncle's organization down. One was an act of God while the other would have been an airtight case assembled by the emperor of Japan himself.

"Ryuji-sama," Takayuki spoke as he entered Wakana's room. "I…" He froze when he saw his young master.

"I know, it's short," Ryuji remarked, sighing. "So, what's up?"

* * *

Ryubee and Saeko saw Ryuji with short hair. Saeko had openly blinked several times with an open mouth upon seeing the change in her cousin's appearance. Ryubee simply raised an eyebrow, asking the silent question as to what had happened. Ryuji's answer was simple, "Double." That summarized what had happened pretty well.

The family was having their customary dinner together as per their usual schedule. Everyone seemed to be in pleasant moods. However, Wakana seemed to be the only one in any kind of discomfort. Eventually she just couldn't take the laid back attitudes of everyone at the table and voiced her concern.

"Otou-sama, it seems that Double knows who we are," said Wakana, bringing all attention to herself. "What do we do?"

Ryubee's response was to laugh heartily. "It matters not, Wakana. Nothing can stop us."

"And, even if Double goes to the police, we have our own people inside the force and a team of our best lawyers," added Saeko confidently. "We're untouchable."

"Told you so," Ryuji said to Wakana.

Wakana still had her doubts. Despite what confidence and resources her family may have, Double and his allies weren't as negligible as they liked to think. She knew about her sister's Gaia Memory replication plant which Double had foiled during his appearance in Fuuto City. He'd taken down numerous agents and clients of their organization, many of which Wakana had been sure never would have been beaten before. Accel had ruined numerous dealers and cut into profits heavily on his own while Skull just seemed to muck up everything given the chance. Recently with his new upgrade she was even more worried about what Double might end up doing to hurt her family.

"Still, somebody blabbed," Ryuji added. "Uncle, has there been anyone abandoning Museum that we need to know about?"

"All traitors have been eliminated," Ryubee told his nephew. Despite how normal and usually warm he said those words, it was a cold and hard message he brought. Frankly, it was all that needed to be said for those who tried to betray Museum.

"However, there is still a chance that we missed someone. Let Mick and I find out who it is."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ryubee agreed after a moment of thought. There was nothing wrong with doing extra checks of one's work in case something slipped between the cracks. "Oh, and bring Amakusa with you."

"Amakusa? Our family lawyer? Why?"

"For reassurance."

Isaka chose to speak up, "So, your new haircut is because Double defeated you, isn't that right?"

Ryuji's fingers curled around his glass tightly.

"And I heard you were strong. Maybe you just aren't all that, even with your Gaia Memory," Isaka continued. "If only you didn't have that Gaia Driver. It limits your potential. That is, if you had any."

The glass shattered in Ryuji's hand.

"Otouto!" Wakana cried. There was blood on his palm already and it was getting worse. Wakana was upon him in a flash, taking several napkins to try and stem the blood flow. Saeko was halfway out of her seat, looking on in shock, her gaze blinking back between Isaka and her cousin. Ryuji just sat still through all of it, too angry to speak, but at the same time not wanting to make the situation worse by letting his temper go off. He had better control than that…

"Dr. Isaka, I suggest you do not look down on my nephew," Ryubee warned, staring sternly at the deranged doctor. It was enough for even the Weather Memory wielder to stop and reconsider his action. "Wakana, have Ryuji's hand bandaged."

Wakana nodded and quickly took Ryuji up to her room to give him some first aid. Saeko frowned and spoke to Isaka, "You shouldn't have done that."

"I just wanted to see if he really has some fire in him, that's all," Dr. Isaka responded. He smirked, "It appears that he has." In truth he was a bit bitter. His own experiment had failed while Ryuji's was safe and sound. Seeing the young man bleed a little was satisfying.

* * *

Wakana had bandaged his hand. Looking down at it, he scowled. First Double defeated him and thus ruined his hair and then Isaka had the nerve to call him weak! He wasn't weak! He picked up his Wolf Memory and also a Connect Shooter. The gun-like device was used to plant the Organism Connector tattoos on Gaia Memory users and allowed direct insertion of their Gaia Memories.

Ryuji loaded the Wolf Memory into the Connect Shooter. Isaka had told him that the Gaia Drivers were a huge handicap and visibly weakened the powers of the Gaia Memories. The only reason his family were powerful was because their Gaia Memories were some of the strongest. Still, if they relied on the Gaia Drivers they would not be able to explore all the possibilities and bring out the full potential of their Gaia Memories.

However, there was a reason for the Gaia Drivers. They limited the power of the Gaia Memories but also filtered their corruptive elements. The corruptive elements existed in all unrefined Gaia Memories. As a result, the people who used them without the Gaia Drivers were driven insane by their addiction to power. Ryuji considered them incompatible with their Gaia Memories. A high compatibility with a Gaia Memory would not result in such a defect. Isaka was proof of that. Or, Isaka was just insane to begin with and it didn't show since he was good at hiding it. He was also powerful as Ryuji had witnessed the Weather Dopant's powers first hand. Alright, the fact that Isaka had all those Organism Connectors on his body was a bit disturbing. Ryuji could not deny that. But, Isaka was still powerful. If Ryuji wanted to be as powerful as that, he'd need to abandon the Gaia Driver and use the Wolf Memory completely unfiltered. He just prayed he didn't turn into some sort of crazed beast.

Ryuji needed to do this, though. He was researching Gaia Memory compatibility after all. How could be prove the validity of his research if he didn't at least try it on himself?

* * *

The next day, when Ryuji went to Kotonoha's to pick her up for school, the girl saw that his hair was no longer as it'd been.

Kotonoha gasped. "What happened to your hair?" His hair was still wild but it was short.

"We had flambé for dinner last night. Don't ask. It's a long story," Ryuji told her. She frowned sadly. "What?" he responded.

"It was so nice and long," she told him. "I loved it whenever I brushed it." More than that, it was almost like having her personal teddy bear when she would cuddle him from behind.

Ryuji blushed. Did she love his hair _that_ much? Apparently, she did.

"Look, it's not an issue," he told her. "I was due for a trim anyway. Now, get on." He handed her a helmet. She then saw the bandages around his right hand and gasped.

"Your hand!"

"I cut myself," he told her. He wasn't about to elaborate on how Isaka had gotten under his skin.

"So, what did that detective want with you?" Kotonoha asked.

"Information on a case," Ryuji told her. "He just asked me a few questions." What he wasn't telling he was that he had not answered any of those questions. The next time they met, however, Ryuji would be asking the questions.

As the couple rode to school, a man in a suit and trench coat watched them leave. He was Amakusa, the Sonozaki Family's lawyer. Ryubee had already given him the call and told him to meet up with Ryuji after his lessons were complete.

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou: Urashimas' Office-**

"So going after Ryuji turned up nothing," Tatsuma commented as he got the story from Keitaro during his very frequent visits to Hinata-Sou.

"He ran as soon as we blew him up," Keitaro sighed. "He'll be on guard now or probably have another Dopant watching his back or something by now so going after him might as well be another bust."

"I can't bring him in for an interrogation since we don't have anything more solid than one man's word against another and considering how Kirihiko is in protective custody and supposedly dead…" Tatsuma sighed.

"Yeah. Nothing incriminating enough to throw off even the Sonozaki lawyers," Keitaro grumbled.

"Speaking of Kirihiko, how is he doing here anyway?"

"Surviving," Keitaro snickered, leaning back on his chair. "Haruka's been working him like a dog, fixing things, cleaning, or other such things. Of course when he was cleaning the girls' side of the hot spring, the residents walked in on him and Naru punched him for being a pervert."

"I thought she got over her pervert hunting tendencies," Tatsuma commented as if talking about the weather, not one person harming another.

"She did," Keitaro nodded. "She's not punching him so hard he's sailed clear off the property. She's only punched him hard enough to smack him into the walls. The pervert part is either for show or just out of habit."

"Well, so long as he survives," the detective shrugged. Tatsuma felt that was justifiable punishment for the grief he'd caused by selling Gaia Memories and thus creating the dangerous Dopants which had terrorized the city.

"I think we'll need to find more evidence," Phillip suggested.

"How about I disguise myself as a maid and enter the Sonozaki Estate?" Kanako volunteered.

"No!" Keitaro protested vehemently, causing Kanako to jump. "No way!"

"But, Onii-chan!"

"I won't put anyone in danger like that. There's no way I can put any of my family at risk like that. If you're in there you'll be all alone with Museum's top members and if you get caught…"

"I won't get caught. I'm a master of disguise."

"Even so, I just can't risk it." His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He'd lost Sokichi Narumi because of the Museum organization. He couldn't lose Kanako. "Phillip, can you do a search on the Musuem?" Phillip blanched. "Phillip?"

"I tried, last night, but when I entered that keyword into the Gaia Library, all the books and bookshelves were vaporized. I'm blocked out," Phillip replied. "I'm sorry, Keitaro."

"Well, then we have to find our evidence somehow," Tatsuma grumbled. "We'll have to keep our eyes open on the Sonozaki Family and wait until they do something that'll allow us to get a warrant."

"I think we need to find Takayuki first," Keitaro suggested. "He's out there with the Injury Dopant."

"Whose identity we still don't know," Kanako added.

"And that's what we intend to find out right now," said Tatsuma. "Kenji Kagami and the Injury Dopant share a connection. It seems like they're very familiar with each other judging by the words they exchanged during the fight."

Keitaro thought about what Tatsuma had said. "Phillip, we're doing a background check on Kenji Kagami. Begin your search," Keitaro instructed.

Phillip nodded and closed his eyes as his consciousness opened a door to the Gaia Library. "Beginning the search now. The first keyword: Kenji Kagami."

"Then these keywords," Keitaro continued, "Hospital, medical, healing and family."

All the bookshelves vanished until only a single floating book was left. The cover was marked with a name. "I have a name. Kenji has a sister who works in a hospital as a nurse. Her name is Reiko Kagami."

* * *

**-Location Unknown-**

Takayuki entered the cabin which was surrounded by wilderness with nothing save for his sword and a breakfast bento on hand. Normally he would have been working hard to train and had captured breakfast from the river or something, but he wasn't in that particular cabin to train. As farfetched as it sounded even to him, he was actually entertaining a guest for an indeterminate amount of time.

"Reiko-san, I have brought you breakfast," said Takayuki, announcing himself. The cabin was bare, save for a futon. There was also a bathroom and a small kitchen but the latter saw limited use outside of anything that the samurai could catch. Sitting in the middle of the room was a woman in a nurse's uniform with long brown hair and honey-colored eyes. She also wore glasses over her eyes. She looked distinctly out of place in the cabin, most likely because she was a city girl and had no real interest in swordsmanship training, making her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Ano…Hirakawa-san?" asked Reiko Kagami, looking at her host imploringly. "How long must I stay here?"

"Until this all blows over," Takayuki answered, handing the bento over. "The Kamen Riders might still be looking for you so you have to stay here where you won't draw too much attention."

"And what about Kenji?" The nurse pressed, apparently anxious for any kind of news about her brother. That was unsurprising since the last time she saw him, he was in his Pain Dopant form, about to take on Double who had achieved his own new level of power.

"Your brother is in police custody." Reiko frowned. "I know he is your brother but he'd gone insane." That was putting it lightly in Takayuki's eyes since the Pain Dopant had been completely out of control, practicing its power on anyone he came across just because he found it amusing. Dopants such as him did not last very long before they were either eliminated by the Kamen Riders or by Museum themselves for bringing too much attention to their activities. Takayuki had dispatched Dopants such as them numerous times since he began his career.

"I can't help but think it was my fault."

"You can't blame yourself, Reiko-san. He made his decision and has to pay for it. He's responsible for his own actions, not you."

Reiko nodded. Takayuki was right but it still didn't make him feel so good about the events surrounding her. She'd only bought the Injury Memory to help people. Somehow, her brother had found out and then he acquired the Pain Memory. Her powers and his were antithesis to one another. She used her powers to heal while he'd used his power to hurt people.

"People will come looking for me, Hirakawa-san," Reiko told him.

"Tomorrow, you can leave. I doubt your brother will be in any condition to reveal anything. However, I suggest you be more discreet with using the Injury Memory."

Reiko took out said Memory. She remembered when she'd gotten it from Ryuji.

* * *

_Reiko had been out in one of the parks of Hinata City, silently crying her eyes out as she tried to avoid being seen by anyone. She had just witnessed the death of a patient for the first time. Fresh from nursing school and an intern in all but name still, she hadn't really built up a tolerance to the dark side of her profession. Despite her supervisor and the doctors insisting that there was nothing she could have done, she still felt otherwise. Unable to deal with the grief, she ran to find someplace to let it all out, which led her to a bench in the park where she started crying. _

"_You seem upset." It was the voice of a young man. She looked next to her to see a boy that could be no older than 17 with an attaché case on his lap. When had he shown up? "Care to tell me what's wrong?"_

_With no real reason to refuse, Reiko regaled him of the patient who had died on her watch. He had gone into the hospital for some surgery, but there had been complications due to his age and was placed under observation while he recovered. Unfortunately, while Reiko had been tending to him on her rounds, his body finally gave out. With no real knowledge on what to do in the situation beyond what her training told her to do, she called the doctors and let them get to work. They couldn't save him, leaving Reiko where she was at the moment._

"_I see…" Ryuji nodded._

_Reiko continued, "I wish…I wish I could've done something for him and all the others who are so sick in there."_

_Ryuji opened up his attaché case, revealing to her his collection of Gaia Memories. He picked one up. "I think this will help you in that regard."_

* * *

Since then, Reiko had used the Injury Memory to help the patients in the hospital. Each and every one of them thanked her profusely for helping them recover from their injuries. At first she was nervous that they would think of her as a monster, but that quickly changed when she healed their injuries. After that, her reputation began to spread and soon people began to become star struck when she appeared in her Dopant form. Knowing she was helping others so profoundly made her heart swell with joy. Still, she just wished that the situation hadn't turned so sour after her brother had gotten involved thanks to his sadistic jealousy.

* * *

**-Hinata High School: Rooftop-**

Ryuji and Kotonoha were making out. It was the lunch hour and after they had lunch, Ryuji was having her for dessert. They were locked in an embrace as she was leaning against the wire fence with his body pressed against hers. Their opened mouths were pressed together in a hot, heavy and deep kiss, with tongue. They would stop to breathe for a few seconds before continuing.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she told him.

Ryuji smiled. It was only with Kotonoha that he could be like this. With her he could forget about being a Sonozaki, a Dopant and being a member of Museum. With her he could be normal.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Surprised, the two teens broke their kiss and Ryuji turned to face whoever had just spoken. It was a man dressed in all black with a trench coat. It contrasted with his skin which was so pale that it appeared white and contrasted with his hair and clothes. He also wore dark glasses.

"Amakusa, what are you doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"Ryuji-kun, do you know this man?" Kotonoha asked.

"I'm the Sonozaki Family's personal lawyer," Amakusa explained. "I was sent to speak with Ryuji-sama."

"Can't this wait?" Ryuji remarked.

"It could but I don't believe in putting anything off."

"Kotonoha-chan," Ryuji addressed his fiancée, "Do you mind leaving me and Amakusa alone for a bit. This is kind of private." Kotonoha nodded and then walked towards the roof entrance. She passed Amakusa who glanced at her before she left the two men alone.

"You know you interrupted my private time with my fiancée, don't you? I expect some compensation," Ryuji told Amakusa.

"I'll have it arranged but this is more important than your intimate moments with that girl," Amakusa retorted. "We need to talk about the Riders. Your uncle, Ryubee-sama, asked me to talk to you after school was over but I don't want to wait that long."

"Can't this wait?"

"Like I said, I don't like to put anything off and right now it is your lunch break. We can talk now." Amakusa's voice was neutral and monotone. He never showed emotion. The guy was cold, very cold. It was like he had no soul. He was a direct contrast to Isaka who seemed so volatile he was likely to explode at any given moment.

"OK, start and make it quick. I'd like to get back to Kotonoha-chan."

"Your uncle wants us to work together against the Riders," Amakusa began his explanation.

"I only work with Wakana-neechan or Takayuki," Ryuji replied.

"Yes, I know, but I believe my abilities will be useful for this endeavor." He took out a Gaia Memory and clicked it.

"**BRAINS!"**

"The Brains Memory?" Ryuji asked, unfamiliar with it. "What does it do?"

"It grants me psychic abilities," Amakusa answered. He didn't show it but there was smugness in his voice, as if the Brains Memory complimented his intelligence. "We'll confront the Riders and then from them we'll learn the identity of the traitor who divulged sensitive information."

"You think you have a shot?" Ryuji questioned.

"There is no doubt in my mind."

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou: Teahouse-**

"Come on chore-boy, just a few more boxes to go," Haruka commented idly as she read the paper. Behind her, Kirihiko was packing boxes into the back room where she kept her supplies stored for her customers. Things were slow, so it allowed Kirihiko to go at his own pace for a change, not that Haruka was making things any easier by suddenly barking out a command to bring out something from a particular box he already brought it.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" the former dealer frowned as he put away a box of coffee tins.

"Immensely," the stoic woman smirked, glancing at the frustrated man. "Consider it a karmic payback after all of the damage you did with those Dopants you helped create."

"I paid that back after the third punch from that Narusegawa woman," Kirihiko frowned. "I paid the interest after the third time Aoyama sent me flying down the hall for accidentally frightening Maehara. I think I've paid back the karma and at this point I'm just pushing in extra in case I need to pay again!"

"That and paying for your keep," Haruka answered flippantly, taking a drag. Kirihiko merely grumbled and continued working. Silence reigned in the café again, with the sounds of newspaper pages and shifting boxes being the only noise. Still, it wasn't too long before Haruka spoke up again. "Say, just why did you get into selling Gaia Memories anyway?"

"Hm?" Kirihiko blinked, sticking his head out from the back door.

"From what Keitaro's told me, you've got a lot of skill as a salesman," Haruka elaborated, turning on her seat so to look at the man. "You could have gotten into some company and probably became the man on top soon enough and drag in a butt load of cash legally and without a risk to life and limb."

Kirihiko sighed and came out of the back, leaning against the doorframe. Now this was going to be a long story, "Why did I get into it? Simple; by selling Gaia Memories I made as much after my first quota than most salesmen who are at the top of their game do in three. If I tried to be a legal salesman I'd have to go through the office politics and linger around in corporate purgatory, not making as much as my skills would permit me for perhaps years at a time. I needed the cash quick and I wasn't afraid to risk my neck for it."

"Any reason for the need for cash?" asked Haruka.

"Debts," Kirihiko answered. "My sister and I are both orphans so we don't have much to fall back on. Gaia Memories paid me through nighttime business courses and they are currently paying for my sister's tuition in Tokyo U. Sheer luck I managed to top off her tuition funds before my ex-wife attempted to remove me. She's only got one year left to go if all goes well and then she'll graduate…she's probably already gotten word of my supposed death."

"Then why not call her?" asked Haruka with a frown.

"Because a group of Masquerade Dopants are probably still keeping an eye on her," the former dealer answered. "I was married to Saeko Sonozaki, the daughter of the head of Museum. I had access to all sorts of sensitive information and even had the identities of all the major players. The Masquerade Dopants are probably making sure that I didn't leak any secrets to her. If she doesn't do anything crazy in reaction to hearing about my death, they'll eventually break off and then I'll contact her."

"Hm," Haruka frowned. "Why get involved with that Sonozaki woman then? Was it for the chance at a bigger payoff?"

"No, I was genuinely attracted to Saeko," Kirihiko sighed. "I like powerful women and Saeko is without a doubt one of the most powerful women I know. So, I wanted to show her I was a powerful person as well. I was the top salesman, I had payloads of knowledge about Gaia Memories, and I had skill which not many other dealers had when it came to my craft. It took every inch of wit and charm I had, but I managed to woo her," his face turned slightly nostalgic, but sad at the same time. "We were married not too long after. Unfortunately, it was for Gaia Memory users only. I couldn't even invite my own little sister to the event."

"Must've been tough," Haruka remarked.

"You could say that. After I married her things went down south and all because of your nephews."

Haruka's eyes narrowed at the tone.

"Double handed me defeat after defeat and Saeko wasn't at all pleased. The way she is, she doesn't like to lose nor does she like to be married to a loser. I try to prove myself to her but it was like two steps forward and one step back sort of deal. When I look good, I then get brought down."

"So, why did you stay with her if she was hurting her?"

"I didn't want to seem weak," Kirihiko replied proudly. "I can't run away when I was already in it. Sides, it had its perks."

"Guess that's why Motoko and Naru don't scare you. Saeko was scarier."

"Yes, she is."

* * *

**-Hospital-**

"So, Reiko Kagami didn't show up for work since yesterday?" Keitaro questioned the receptionist.

"No, according to these records she didn't punch in for work and didn't even call in sick," answered the female receptionist. She was young, early twenties, with brown hair up in a ponytail. "Say, you're kind of cute. Wanna go out for coffee sometime?"

Keitaro replied, "Sorry, but I make it a policy not to pick up women while I'm on the job." He asked, "Does anyone here know Kagami-san personally."

"Who doesn't know her? She's a newbie but she's really popular. She has a nice smile and definitely makes the uniform look good."

"I see. Thank you."

The receptionist handed Keitaro a slip of paper. "Call me." Keitaro politely took the slip of paper before he took out his Stag Phone to call Kanako.

* * *

"No, she isn't here," Kanako replied. She was in front of Reiko Kagami's apartment. "She didn't show up for work either, huh?"

"_Nobody has reported her missing. Then again, she lives alone_," Keitaro told her.

"Lives alone? Then her brother…?"

"_It looks like they didn't get along, or at least he didn't get along with her, so they rented different apartments._"

* * *

It was after school. Kotonoha didn't have any student council business but she did want to stop at the library for a bit to return some books. Ryuji followed behind her.

"So, what did you and that man talk about?" Kotonoha asked.

"Family business," he replied. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"But, I'm your fiancée, right? I'll be part of that family too."

"Yeah, I know, but until then you don't have to worry about what goes on in my family."

"OK." Kotonoha accepted that answer. Ryuji was still thinking about Amakusa's offer to join forces. He didn't really trust anyone outside the family, save for Kotonoha. Isaka was someone he wouldn't trust even if you paid him. Amakusa was hard to read. Isaka was obviously sadistic but Amakusa didn't show any sort of emotion at all. Disturbing, really.

Also, Ryuji had received a call from Takayuki, saying that Reiko was fine.

* * *

"_Your abilities with the Wolf Memory are impressive, but highly limited," Amakusa stated. "You lack versatility with that Gaia Memory's powers. All you have in your arsenal are enhancements to your speed, strength and senses as well as claws and fangs. There is also your sonic howl. These weapons may give you an advantage over most enemies, but not the Riders who can utilize more than one Gaia Memory at a time." He added, "That's where I come in. With the power of the Brains Memory I don't need to touch my opponent to cause harm to them. I just need to think it."_

"_It's not my style to attack using underhanded tricks," Ryuji stated._

"_That's how you were taught by Hirakawa-san, but you would still need to adapt and reevaluate your strategy. Attacking head on won't work so it's best to attack by using strategy and deception. You may act like a brute at times and your actions prove that but you are also highly intelligent. Ryubee-sama often mentions your research to me. I must say I'm impressed."_

"_Is there a point to this or are you just going to keep on kissing my ass?" Ryuji retorted._

"_I'm saying that if you and I work together, the Kamen Riders won't stand a chance. All I need is for you to lure them into a fight and I'll do the rest," Amakusa explained. "Then, once they're subdued I'll dig into their minds and extract the information and in the process turn the Kamen Riders into puppets for Museum."_

* * *

"Ryuji-kun, would you like to come over to my house?" Kotonoha invited. "You know, to do some homework and study for the next test?"

"I guess I could," he answered. She smiled at him.

After returning her books, she and Ryuji began to head for the exit. Like yesterday, Ryuji was wheeling out his bike with Kotonoha beside him and like yesterday someone was waiting for them only this time it was someone else.

"I'm Ryo Tatsuma of the Hinata City PD's Special Crimes Unit," the police officer introduced himself, showing his badge to them. "Ryuji Hasuma, I want to ask you a few questions."

Ryuji sighed. He was annoyed. He was so looking forward to visiting Kotonoha's house. "Kotonoha-chan, I'll see you at your house later, OK?"

Kotonoha, noting how serious this was, decided to leave. She glanced at the red jacketed police detective before going on her way. The two men waited several minutes for her to be safe distance away

"First it was the detective and now it's the policeman," Ryuji remarked, sounding bored. "Can't you guys just leave me alone?" Tatsuma went over and grabbed Ryuji by his jacket. Ryuji slapped his hand away. "Hands off!"

"Look, you punk kid. You and I know both know what this is about. To me you're just like any other dirty Gaia Memory dealer. So, if you cooperate, I'll make sure you're given a lighter sentence," Tatsuma told him.

"Sorry, Mr. Policeman, but I won't speak to the police without my lawyer present," Ryuji told him. "And you need just cause to bring me in for questioning and I doubt you'd find any evidence to prove I'm a Gaia Memory dealer." Ryuji's fingers were flexing in his pockets. He wanted so much to take out his Gaia Memory and use it right now to get this cop off his back.

"Yesterday, Urashima defeated you," Tatsuma reminded. Ryuji growled. Tatsuma smirked.

"So, you want a piece of me too, Mr. Policeman?"

"I think Accel can take down an animal such as yourself."

"Careful, Officer," Ryuji frowned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Those are fighting words." Fighting a private eye was one thing, but this guy was an actual police officer. Picking a fight with him without care could end up getting him dragged into custody.

"**ACCEL!"**

"Good," Tatsuma smirked as he revealed his Accel Memory and Driver. "Because a fight is what I came for. Provided I get my information."

"**WOLF!"**

Ryuji raised his Wolf Memory and Gaia Driver, "Then I suppose I'll oblige you, but I doubt you'll get anything out of me." He didn't care to leave the area. They were going to do this _here_ and _now_. He put on his Gaia Driver as Tatsuma put on his Accel Driver. The two then activated their respective Gaia Memories with their Drivers.

"Hen…Shin!"

"**ACCEL!"**

"**WOLF!"**

As Ryuji morphed into the Wolf Dopant, Tatsuma was enveloped in armor and transformed into Kamen Rider Accel. Without a word, the Wolf Dopant struck first, slashing Accel across the chest causing sparks to erupt on contact. Accel staggered from the blow and immediately drew the Engine Blade as the Wolf Dopant returned to deal more vicious blows.

**Clang-Clang-Clang-Clang!**

Claws met blade as the Dopant and Rider fought. Accel was being forced on the offensive, parrying all of the Wolf Dopant's ferocious slashes, as the Wolf Dopant viciously attacked him. Spotting an opening, Accel kicked out with his right leg, hitting the Wolf Dopant hard in the gut and sending him stumbling back.

Accel then loaded the Engine Memory into the Engine Blade.

"**ENGINE!"**

Howling, the Wolf Dopant lunged at Accel but the Rider was prepared as he squeezed the trigger of his Engine Blade.

"**ELECTRIC!"**

With a swing, Accel struck the Wolf Dopant with an electrified slash, causing the monster to howl out in pain. The Wolf Dopant went tumbling, rolling to a stop on his back. Accel walked over and put the tip of his Engine Blade against the Wolf Dopant's throat. "Now, are you in the mood to answer questions?" What Accel got, instead of answers, was a low chuckle coming from the Wolf Dopant. "What's so funny?"

The Wolf Dopant looked him dead in the eye and said, **"You."**

**BOOM!**

"**ARGH!" **Accel shouted as he was flung through the air from a sudden explosion on his back. The Wolf Dopant got to his feet, his grin widening.

"**Now, Officer, did you really think I would be left alone after my fight with Double?" **the Wolf Dopant asked. There was another Dopant hovering in the air. He looked human and was dressed in a black coat over equally black clothing. However, those were his only human features. He had a transparent dome for a head and inside the dome was a floating brain. Around his waist was a Gaia Driver belt with an orb in the centre.

The Brains Dopant snapped his fingers and several mini-explosions erupted from Accel's armor. With a wave of his hand, the Brains Dopant ripped the Engine Blade out of Accel's hand and then used the Rider's own weapon against him, telekinetically swinging it about.

The Wolf Dopant stated as he raised a finger**, "Your first mistake was coming alone," **he raised another finger**, "your second mistake was assuming I'd be alone," **he raised the third finger**, "and your last mistake was not calling for backup." **He grinned and stalked towards Accel.** "Time to kill you, oh and I think I'll keep the fancy sword, Driver and Memory. I'll mount them on my wall as trophies."**

As the Wolf Dopant came close to Accel who was being attacked by his own weapon, a blast of firepower flew past the Rider and slammed into the Wolf Dopant right out of nowhere, sending him flying backwards.

Not far behind Accel was what appeared to be a miniature blue and black tank with its cannon aimed at the Dopants. It rolled onto the scene, firing several rounds at the pair of Dopants, keeping them disoriented and on guard. The Brains Dopant used his psychic powers to erect a barrier around himself and the Wolf Dopant.

"Shroud again," Accel muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. "Well, she's got timing at least." As he peered at the blue tank-like machine, data began to spread across his visor, dubbing the machine the Gunner-A. "Gunner-A? Okay, you keep them occupied from a distance while I take them down."

The machine gave off a mechanical squeak before it began getting liberal with the artillery fire.

The Wolf Dopant snarled.** "Deal with that piece of junk!" **He released his armor**. "I have a Rider to deal with!" **In an instant he blurred out of sight as the Brains Dopant flew towards the Gunner-A, shielding himself with a psychic barrier.

Accel was immediately hit with several slashes and cried out in pain. Reappearing, the Wolf Dopant chuckled, **"I doubt you'd be able to match my speed."**

Accel decided to taunt him, "Well, neither could Double but he didn't do too bad. In fact, he sent _you_ running."

Enraged by Accel's words, the Wolf Dopant unleashed a sonic howl that knocked Accel off his feet and sent him skidding along the ground. The Wolf Dopant then charged at Accel, demanding,** "Give me your Memory!" **Accel got to his feet and swung at the Dopant only for his Engine Blade to be deflected and the Dopant's claws slashing against his chest. Another slash knocked him to the ground and the Dopant reached down to rip of his Accel Driver.

Accel gritted his teeth and then recalled a move Tsuruko had taught him. Focusing, he then used a palm strike that hit the Wolf Dopant in the chest so hard it sent him skyward.

Meanwhile, the Gunner-A was dealing with the Brains Dopant which wasn't easy as he teleported to avoid the robotic tank's firepower. It was an increasingly annoying situation for the Brains Dopant since he wasn't able to get his focus up enough to deal out some of his better attacks, and what was worse the opponent was a machine so his normal debilitating or brain control attacks weren't going to work. Likely the only one who could make it stop would be Accel himself and that wasn't…

"**Wait, maybe he will," **the Brains Dopant pondered. Daring to glance down at the Wolf Dopant and Accel, he quickly teleported once again. This time, the Gunner-A didn't immediately see him again and began to search.

Meanwhile, the Brains Dopant reappeared at the battle between red Rider and Wolf Dopant. He immediately set to work, his brain dome flashing with bright red light. Raising his arms, he pointed them at Accel's back**, "You now are a loyal member of Museum!"**

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Accel is in trouble! Will the Brains Dopant's tactics work? Stay tune for the next exciting chapter of Love Hina/Double Trouble!

Ten-Faced Paladin: This latest adventure is really on a roll! Can Double, Skull, and Accel pull out another win? Will Accel win out against the two Dopants?


	33. Case 33: An Angel's Fall

Keitaro was rushing out of the hospital holding his Stag Phone. On the screen were three blips. Two of the blips represented Dopants and the third represented a Rider. "Kanako, it looks like Tatsuma is confronting two Dopants!"

"You think it's Ryuji and Takayuki?" Kanako inquired from the other end.

"Maybe! I'm heading there right now!" He quickly mounted the HardBoilder and put on his helmet. "Meet me there!" He shut off the phone and revved up the bike before shooting off towards the direction of the fight.

Meanwhile, at Hinata-Sou, Mutsumi was helping out at the teahouse when she clumsily dropped several cups. Luckily, they didn't break. However, she felt worry grip her heart. "Tatsuma…kun?"

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 33: An Angel's Fall**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome

* * *

**

"**It's done,**" confirmed the Brains Dopant as Accel stood frozen like a statue. "**He's under our control**."

"**Are you sure about that?**" asked the Wolf Dopant as he waved a hand in front of Accel's face.

"**There is no doubt in my mind that he is now our puppet,**" the Brains Dopant confidently answered.

"**Well, then I guess it's time that you read his thoughts and see what he knows.**"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

The Wolf Dopant growled as he heard the Gaia Memory announcement. Only one person had dual Gaia Memory activation. "**Double.**" It was time to deal with the 2-in-1 Rider once and for all. He saw the bike coming and leaped.

The Wolf Dopant landed behind Double and started to choke him. Double tried to remove the Dopant's hands on his neck but with little success as he was on their tight. Double was losing control on his bike. Drawing his claws back, the Wolf Dopant prepared to slice Dopant to ribbons. "**Goodbye, Kamen Rider!**"

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"**Agh!**" the Wolf Dopant cried as several powerful gun rounds dug into his back. The impacts quickly messed with his balance, causing him to drop off the HardBoiler and Double. As he hit the concrete, he caught a glimpse of Kamen Rider Skull atop her own machine holstering her weapon as she sped towards the scene.

"**Dammit!**" the Wolf Dopant growled, standing up. Once again he had found that despite his own powerful Dopant form, he still could feel pain from attacks like everyone else. "**Shoulda known the others would have shown up.**"

"**Indeed," **the Brains Dopant frowned. "**Best to get the information from Accel's mind before we have him destroy the other two.**" Quickly turning to the frozen crimson Rider, his brain-filled glass dome began to glow red once again**, "Tell me what you know…"**

"**ACCEL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

**"Eh?"**

Accel had his hand gripping the Maximum Clutch and as he revved himself up his body ignited with a flaming aura. Glaring at the Brains Dopant, Accel leapt and executed a spinning heel kick that bashed against the Brains Dopant. The Brains Dopant cried both in shock and pain as the Maximum Drive hit him directly in the chest, sending him flying backwards before he dropped to the ground and went tumbling.

"Nobody controls me," said Accel.

"**But…but how**?" the Brains Dopant questioned in confusion.** "You should've become my puppet."**

"I don't know how, but I'm glad for it,"said Accel as he picked up his Engine Blade. The Brains Dopant got back to his feet and hovered off the ground before he started to attack with telekinesis. He ripped chunks out of the road and tossed them at Accel who dodged them quickly.

Skull and Double dismounted and as soon as they were off their bikes they were knocked to the ground by a blur. It was the Wolf Dopant and he snarled at the two Riders.

"**You both are **_**mine**_**!" **the Wolf Dopant snarled. He then lunged forward, slashing the two Riders across the chest repeatedly. Skull attempted to use the Skull Magnum but it got knocked out of her hand and the Wolf Dopant slashed her again and again in the chest. Double wrapped his arms around the savage Dopant from behind and pulled him off his sister but the Wolf Dopant got out of his grip and spun to slash Double with his tail blade.

"**Ryuji-sama!" **the Brains Dopant called,** "We need to retreat and-"**

"**NO!" **the Wolf Dopant protested.** "Not yet! NOT YET!"**

"**My powers aren't working on Accel and that means we're outnumbered!" **the Brains Dopant retorted.** "Don't let your temper-!"**

**BOOM!**

"**GUAAAH!"**

The Gunner-A let out a squeak of victory as it landed a solid shot on the Brains Dopant, sending it tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. Snarling, the lawyer turned Dopant used his psychic powers to throw more chunks of concrete and asphalt at the machine, aiming to damage or at least distract it.

With the Wolf Dopant, Double and Skull managed to get some distance so to try and get a better strategy into play.

"Sonozaki!" Keitaro shouted. "Tell us where you hid Reiko-san! We won't allow you to perform your experiments on people like this!"

"**She was willing!" **the Wolf Dopant snarled.** "All of my experiments are one hundred percent voluntary! The only risk to life and limb comes when you Riders get involved! I'm not so callous as to just leave a person to rot or ditch them when things get tough like some of the other dealers are in the business!" **The Dopont's snarls only grew.** "NEVER QUESTION MY HONOUR!"**

"She's safe then?" asked Skull. "With Isaka around your group, I very much doubt that!"

"True," Phillip agreed. "His personality profile suggests he is petty and prone to fits of violence. His desire to empower his Weather Memory and his lack of morals suggests he may just indeed try to take the Injury Memory in substitute for the Pain Memory we destroyed."

* * *

Back at Takayuki's forest cabin, the young samurai was performing a kata as Reiko watched. She was amazed at how fluid and graceful his moves were. It was like he was one with his sword. Then, he stopped.

"Reiko-san, please, go back into the cabin," said Takayuki.

"Huh, but why?" she asked, confused.

"Just go!" he told her. She nodded and hid back in the cabin.

Her answer for Takayuki's distress came as Isaka entered the clearing, dressed immaculately in his suit and bowler hat. Not a speck of dirt was on him from the rather tough hike up to the cabin which led Takayuki to suspect that he had used his Memory to reach the top with ease. Were it not for his rather dark aura, Takayuki probably would not have sensed him until he revealed himself.

"So, this is where you train, Hirakawa-san," spoke Isaka.

"Dr. Isaka!" Takayuki held his sword before him in a defensive stance. He shared Ryuji's sentiment for Isaka.

"Please, there's no need for that," Isaka said, smiling pleasantly. However, that pleasant smile didn't hide his malicious intent at all. Takayuki felt himself trembling a little but he reaffirmed his mental discipline. He would not show fear before this man.

"What is it you want?" Takayuki demanded. "I thought you couldn't leave the Sonozaki Estate because you're a wanted man."

Dr. Isaka chuckled. "As if I would allow that to hinder my movements. Now, then, Hirakawa-san, won't you invite me inside?"

"No," was Takayuki's answer.

"Oh? But I insist," said Dr. Isaka as he pulled out his Gaia Memory.

"**WEATHER!"**

Takayuki was just as fast as he activated his own Gaia Memory with his Gaia Driver.

"**SWORDS!"**

The Swords Dopant's six armed form immediately drew out all his six swords. When facing the Weather Dopant, it was clear that words would not work only action. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Isaka had come for. The Injury Memory was advancing on a different path than Isaka's Pain Memory did, making it a valuable piece of research, making it potentially powerful. Power meant everything to the crazed doctor and he would do anything to claim it.

"**Won't you please stand aside? I am your master's guest after all," **said the Weather Dopant.

"**My young master commanded me to guard this place from intruders and I will do as he commands," **replied the Swords Dopant. He focused on his Ki.** "That means you as well."**

"**Hm, such loyalty is commendable…but worthless!" **Thrusting his arm forward he sent a bolt of lightning at the Swords Dopant who was able to absorb and redirect it using his swords. The Weather Dopant reabsorbed his own lightning. Taking out his Weather Mine, he lashed out the energy whip at the Swords Dopant.

The Swords Dopant dodged to the side, before charging at the Weather Dopant. He swung his blade, but the Weather Dopant jumped backward.** "So hostile…" **chuckled the Weather Dopant.

"**Leave this place," **demanded the Swords Dopant.** "I dislike you. There is no honor in your actions."**

"**What is honor, really?" **questioned the Weather Dopant and he continued his attack again, lashing his whip at the Swords Dopant. The Swords Dopant released his swords, controlling them telekinetically.

The whip clashed against the flying swords dancing and blocking the attack, not letting one inch of it get close to their master nor the person he was protecting. Only after a few moments of battle, Isaka withdrew his weapon.

"**I see young Ryuji's confidence in your skill was not misplaced," **the Weather Dopant nodded.** "The Swords Memory acts as an extension of your body, as if you were born to wield it. How I would love to experiment on you."**

The Swords Dopant remained silent as he took another stance.

"**I will have to settle with your corpse then!" **the Weather Dopant laughed, summoning a veritable hurricane of black clouds and thunder into the form of an orb, condensing the extreme weather system, making it dense and that much more powerful. The Swords Dopant prepared for the inevitable. He summoned up his Ki, calling on the power of one of his techniques.

* * *

Back at the battle between the two Dopants and Riders, a phone rang. It was coming from the Wolf Dopant.

"**Who could be calling now?" **the Wolf Dopant questioned as he took a cell phone out of nowhere. Takayuki's name was on the caller ID. Now, answering a call during a fight would not be smart but Takayuki would never call Ryuji unless it was important. Calming himself down, the Wolf Dopant answered.

"_Ryuji-sama…I'm sorry…he took…her…_" Takayuki spoke weakly from the other end.

"**What? Who took her!"**

"_I…Isaka…_"

"**Oi, Brains! Get me out of here!" **the Wolf Dopant ordered.

"**About time you saw things my way," **the Brains Dopant grunted. Calling up on his psychic powers, it caused himself and the Wolf Dopant to begin hovering in the air. Before any of the Riders could try and shoot them down or even follow, both were flying around buildings and out of sight.

Accel grunted as he rested his blade across his shoulder, "Next time…"

* * *

Ryuji found Takayuki in the clearing where his cabin stood. He was injured and lying in a smoking crater. The cabin was a complete write off with the front wall blown open and completely gutted. No one else was around and it seemed like that it had been that way for a while.

"Kuso," Ryuji hissed. Kneeling down to his bodyguard's side, he snapped his fingers so to catch his attention. "Takayuki, you still alive?"

"I…suppose," the swordsman grunted.

"Try to stay awake," Ryuji advised. "I'll call for help. Just hang on."

"Forgive me…Ryuji-sama…" Takayuki apologized. "I…have failed…"

"It's alright, Takayuki. You did your best." Ryuji growled, "Isaka…" That man was really pissing him off further than before. How dare he do this to one of his subordinates? It was unforgivable! "Amakusa!" The Brains Dopant made his presence known. "Take Takayuki to the estate to have his wounds treated." The Brains Dopant obeyed. He used his telekinesis to levitate himself and the wounded Takayuki before the two of them went skyward, heading straight towards the Sonozaki Estate.

As Ryuji stood on his feet, his blue eyes narrowed and blazed with rage. Isaka had hurt Takayuki and taken someone under his protection. That simply couldn't be forgiven. Reiko may have been his research subject but she was also a good person. She was proof that humans could overcome the negative aspects of Gaia Memories and use their power.

"Isaka…"

* * *

Isaka's clinic had been closed down but that didn't mean he no longer had access to it. Up in his office he had Reiko tied to an examination table in her Dopant form. He was examining her and licking his lips. She really did have a lovely Dopant form. She was also unconscious.

Saeko was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. She watched in envy as Isaka ogled the woman the same way he looked at her. It unnerved her.

"So, you kidnapped my cousin's research subject," Saeko concluded.

"Of course I did," Isaka told her.

"And you injured Takayuki. You do realize he'll be coming for you."

"My dear Saeko, that cousin of yours might be powerful but compared to me his power is insignificant. Let him come. I'll put him down as easily as I put down Hirakawa-san."

"Please, don't kill my cousin," Saeko advised.

"Why shouldn't I? I think it'd be good if your cousin died," Isaka told her dispassionately. "After all, he is in your way, isn't he? Your father adopted him so he could have a male heir for the family and Museum. If he was out of the way then there would be nothing else to stand in your way, except for your sister and father."

Saeko frowned as she thought about it. To be honest she never saw Ryuji as a threat to her position as head of the family and Museum. However, Isaka made a good point. Ryubee was grooming Ryuji for an important position in the family business.

For a long time she'd secretly hated her father who strictly raised her to believe that their family was superior to all. She showed no love at all. She took out her frustration on Wakana whom her father doted on. Ryuji had only joined their family over a year ago after the lost of his parents. His appearance made her think of a delinquent and the way he lashed out affirmed this opinion. However, overtime, he showed that he was highly intelligent. His reports on Gaia Memories proved it. As much as she wanted to be head of the family and organization, she couldn't discard such a useful tool. She could have Isaka hypnotize Ryuji to make him loyal to her after she took over.

"He's my cousin and brother, and he's shown that he's loyal to the family. I think I can persuade him to see things my way," Saeko told Isaka confidently.

"Very well, but if he comes after me with claws and fangs bared I don't think I would be able to hold back." He then continued his examination of the Injury Dopant. "Marvelous…simply marvelous…"

Saeko, disgusted, left the office.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou: Urashimas' office**

"Well that turned out to be another bust," Kanako sighed, massaging her head. Glancing over at Tatsuma, she asked, "So, did you manage to find out anything on your attempt?"

"Not so much, no," the police officer shook his head, taking another sip of coffee. "I did overhear your theory about Isaka being likely to go after the Injury Dopant for himself. Was that just a psychic tactic or is there substance to it?"

"The personality profile suggests it from the notes and papers you supplied from his home," Phillip answered, scribbling his research on…something. "He is very much obsessed with empowering his Memory and has shown to resort to very underhanded tactics to get what he wants."

"No kidding," Keitaro sighed, his fedora covering his face. Exhaling loudly, he fixed his hat before he sat up. "Okay, it's time to call in the Irregulars. Takayuki is a name on the kendo scene so Queen, Elizabeth, or even Watcherman has to know something. If he's connected to Museum then maybe Santa-chan might know something too."

Tatsuma quirked an eyebrow, "You're calling them in now? Why didn't you try that before we attempted to find Ryuji?"

"Because information can be misleading if it's coming from a secondary source, and the source of the information we want is Ryuji Sonozaki himself. Since that way's closed off to us right now, we'll have to go through our regular channels," Keitaro explained, standing up. "I'll go see if I can track down Watcherman. Kanako, can you go see if Queen and Elizabeth know anything?"

"On it Onii-chan!" the dark-haired girl nodded. Standing up, she headed for the door when…

"TAKAYUKI-DONO IS IN THE HOSPITAL?" Motoko's enraged/horrified scream came echoing through the house.

That certainly got the attention of the Riders/detectives. They looked at each other and decided to listen in.

"Looks like we have another lead," said Tatsuma confidently.

* * *

Takayuki was indeed in hospital and while Amakusa did bring him to the estate, Ryubee had ordered for Takayuki to be sent to the nearest hospital. In fact, it was a hospital that Ryubee owned. The doctors there would not ask any questions and just treat Takayuki's wounds. Ryubee owned them and they knew it.

The swordsman was lucky to be alive after the sheer amount of trauma his body had been put through, not to mention the environmental damage the Weather Memory was capable of. While he was on painkillers so to numb the pain from his injuries, he was still very much conscious and stewing over his failure to protect Reiko from that lunatic Isaka.

He had shamed himself.

"TAKAYUKI-DONO!"

The bodyguard/samurai blinked at the female scream which echoed from nearby. The only woman he knew that would call him that would have been…

The door to his room slammed open and in a panic, Motoko Aoyama spilled inside, panting slightly. Obviously she had been in a panic and running for a considerable amount of time. Still, seeing her had made for quite a surprise for the bodyguard.

"Motoko…dono?" he blinked in confusion.

"Takayuki-dono, are you well? How did this happen?" Motoko asked, still trying to catch her breath as she approached his bed, trying to ascertain the intensity of his injuries. From the way she winced when she finally got a look at his bandaged form, it probably looked like a new level of hurt.

"Just an…accident," Takayuki grunted. "How did you…know I was…here?"

"The hospital called my home," Motoko answered. "They were under the impression that I was a family member since they found my number in your pocket after you were brought in."

'_Of course now they probably assume that we're lovers,_' Takayuki thought with some confliction. He remembered that in return for sharing his number with her, Motoko had given her Hinata-Sou's number after some plucking of courage. Since he hadn't had much of an opportunity to spar or even speak with her recently, he had forgotten about it. He wasn't sure if it was fortunate that the doctors found it or not.

"Now, Takayuki-dono, how did this happen?" asked Motoko with concern.

* * *

-**Meanwhile-**

Disguised as a nurse, Kanako was at the hospital. After finding out where Takayuki was, the female Urashima immediately volunteered herself for this mission. She would probably be able to question Takayuki but only after Motoko was gone. She wanted to tell Motoko that her friend was working with the very organization that created and distributed the dangerous Dopant Gaia Memories but her brother Keitaro had told her that was a huge no-no.

He didn't want the Hinata-Sou residents getting too involved. Having them kidnapped by Dopants once was enough already. Kanako respected his decision. Right now she was gathering information to find out where Reiko was. Well, she would have been if Motoko weren't fretting over Takayuki like she truly was his girlfriend or something.

'_And this girl denies feeling anything intimate for him?_' she thought to herself. Adjusting her wig, checking for turkey neck on her mask, and adjusting her fake boobs, Kanako strolled into the room with a notepad, "Oh, excuse me," she smiled, catching the pair's attention. "I was just coming in to check Hirakawa-san's vitals. Am I interrupting?"

Takayuki and Motoko both eyed her for a moment before the swordsman spoke up, "Motoko-dono…could you…get me a drink…from the vending…machines?"

"Of course Takayuki-dono," Motoko nodded, regaining her composure and heading for the door. Bowing slightly to Kanako's disguise, she left to try and find a vending machine so to get some refreshment for the wounded man. Once she was gone, Kanako silently shut the door as to achieve some privacy.

"So…come to interrogate me…Skull?" Takayuki spoke.

"…" Kanako frowned. She didn't show her shock to the injured swordsman, but she was indeed feeling it. "…how did you know?"

"Your Ki," Takayuki answered. "I remember the feeling from the last time we met. I assume…you're here to ask about the…Injury Memory."

"Yes," Kanako nodded. "Our information told us that she was with you. I'm assuming that isn't the case anymore."

"Yes," Takayuki groaned. "Isaka…has her now. Young master…is trying to…find her…please…stop him before…he turns her into…a monster…or worse."

Kanako nodded, "I promise." Takayuki was in no condition to answer any more questions but he did give her enough vital information. She would need to call the others. Isaka had taken Reiko Kagami hostage.

* * *

Ryuji glared at the building which once had been Isaka's place to practice medicine. This was the only place he could think of where Isaka could've taken Reiko. This place had all the equipment Isaka needed for his experiments. He clenched his fists. Even if he'd known Reiko for a short time, he found the woman to be kind. She really did want to help people. As much as he considered strangers expendable, he simply could not abandon Reiko. She was proof that with proper synchronization between Gaia Memories and users humans could control and naturally filter the corruptive and negative properties of the Gaia Memories. As he reached for the door, he heard a pair of motorcycles pulling in. looking over, he saw Keitaro and Tatsuma arriving on the scene. He scowled.

"What do you want?" asked Ryuji. Tatsuma wanted to arrest Ryuji on sight for resisting arrest earlier but technically Tatsuma hadn't issued any arrest. He could still arrest Ryuji for assaulting an officer but now was not the time for that. His true target was in the building before them.

"We're here to save Reiko Kagami-san," answered Keitaro. "The same thing you want."

"Let me deal with this," said Ryuji.

"Do you really think you stand a chance alone against Isaka?" asked Tatsuma. "He injured your bodyguard, Takayuki Hirakawa, severely. What chance do you have?"

"I don't care! I want to kill that bastard!" growled Ryuji.

"And what would Katsura-san think?" Keitaro questioned. The fury in Ryuji's eyes seemed to recede for a second but only for a second. "That's right. If you were to die then what would happen to her? I know that you love her. It's not an act. And she loves you. So, I think it's better you let us handle this."

Ryuji gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. His enemies were offering to help him and they were right. He didn't want to admit it but they were right. Kotonoha would breakdown if anything bad were to happen to him. She was so emotionally fragile. Makoto breaking her heart had nearly killed her. He couldn't do that to her.

"Fine…" Ryuji relented. He then thought rationally. If he came after Isaka alone and somehow won without killing the doctor then Isaka would go after Kotonoha to exact his revenge. Ryuji knew the doctor was vindictive enough to do that. In all, it would be best if the Riders handled this. They would be able to drive off Isaka at least and save Reiko. If they took him down once and for all, all the better for him.

"I leave this in your hands," Ryuji frowned, sticking his hands in his pockets. "If you let anything happen to Reiko though because of that monster, I won't forgive you."

"We're in agreement then," Keitaro nodded.

"Then let's get going," Tatsuma spoke, scowling at the building.

"I should warn you," Ryuji began, "The Injury Memory can also be used to cause severe injury with the least effort. That's the Memory's frightening power."

"And you sold it to a _nurse_?" Tatsuma questioned.

"Gaia Memories are raw knowledge and knowledge in its purest form is not evil. It's only evil when someone abuses it. Reiko there is a good person by nature and is driven by her desire to help the sick. That's why the Injury Memory's negative aspects have not corrupted her. However, Isaka might have already corrupted her."

"The man is an expert on Dopant physiology," Keitaro nodded.

"Expert doesn't even begin to describe him," Ryuji sighed. "He can boost a Dopant's potential by leaps and bounds, but half the time the recipient goes deeper and deeper into the corruption. Isaka…I don't think he has a shred of morality in him in the first place. He revels in the corruption and enjoys every minute of it. He…he's everything I despise about Gaia Memories and how people use them."

Tatsuma eyed the young secret Sonozaki, "You truly believe Gaia Memories can help people, don't you?"

"You guys do it with yours," Ryuji shrugged. "Why can't I do it with mine? Now get in there. Isaka's probably not going to be sitting in there just twiddling his thumbs."

"Right," Keitaro nodded, looking to his ally. "Ikuzo."

Both Riders quickly headed for the front door of the clinic and stormed inside. Ryuji just gave the building one last look before he started walking down the street. He didn't want to be nearby when the fireworks started off, no matter how cool it would be. Right now, he needed to cool off.

"Maybe Kotonoha-chan is free right now," he sighed. He still had free time and he knew the Riders would get the job done. No need to dirty his hands when he could get someone else to do it for him. It got results. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Isaka was in his office, drinking tea. Hearing the door getting thrown open, he smiled. "Ah…yes. I was expecting company. Would you like some tea?"

"Where is Reiko Kagami?" demanded Keitaro.

"Oh…she's actually nearby…" said Isaka. Tatsuma, alarmed, pushed Keitaro down as bandages shot towards them. They wrapped around Tatsuma and then threw him against the wall. "_Very_ nearby…" From the shadows the Injury Memory revealed herself but her kind blue eyes were blood red and filled with malice.

"Tatsuma!" Keitaro shouted.

"Don't worry about me!" Tatsuma shouted as he was being squeezed by the bandages. "Hurry up…and transform!"

Keitaro nodded and activated his Joker Memory and Double Driver. "Phillip, let's go! Henshin!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Hinata-Sou, Phillip was tutoring Shinobu when the Double Driver manifested on his waist. He heard Keitaro's voice and activated his own Heat Memory before calling out, "Henshin!" He plugged in the Heat Memory and passed out. Fortunately for him, Shinobu was there to catch his falling body.

* * *

"**HEAT-JOKER!"**

Kamen Rider Double appeared and with a flaming karate chop he severed the bandages holding Tatsuma. He dropped to the ground, catching his breath.

Double flicked his wrist and pointed at Isaka,** "**_**Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!**_**"**

Isaka snapped his fingers and the Injury Dopant hurled injection needles at Double. He ducked and the needles hit the wall. Double charged at the Injury Dopant and began to pummel her with flaming punches. As all this was happening, Isaka put on his bowler hat, picked up his umbrella, and exited the office.

"Let's take this outside!" said Double as he tackled into the Dopant and ran straight for the window. The two smashed through the glass and started to freefall to the ground below. They landed awkwardly.

Tatsuma, having seen Isaka exit, ran out of the office in hot pursuit.

"Reiko-san! Please wake up!" Keitaro cried as he dodged a swipe from the Injury Dopant. "We just want to help you!"

"**NYAAAHHHH!" **was the Injury Dopant's reply as she produced several scalpels from her wrists, ready to attack.

"Keitaro, her personality has been completely suppressed by Isaka's modifications," Phillip commented. "We may need to break her Memory to save her!"

"Kuso," Keitaro frowned.

The Injury Dopant gave off another scream as she charged, swiping at Double with wide strikes. Scalpels were specifically made to cut open things, so the edges were honed down to a molecular edge. Even Double's armor would have faced some damage with it. Dancing around the swipes as best he could, Double struck with rapid flaming punches, aiming to disable to Injury Dopant as to stop her without causing too much pain. Unfortunately, it was almost as if she couldn't feel the blows.

"**Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!" **the raging Dopant cried with every slash.

"Does she even feel pain?" Keitaro cried as Double dodged another swipe.

"Her body must be producing painkillers to numb the effects of pain, but not enough to stop muscle control," Phillip observed. "Isaka is indeed a good doctor if he could pinpoint such a crucial level…"

"Don't praise the psycho!" Keitaro snapped.

Shrieking once again, the Injury Dopant unleashed a barrage of needles and scalpels upon Double. The attacks struck home true and caused sparks to fly on each impact, making Double cry out in pain. Worse, the needles stuck into the more flexible pieces of his armor on his left leg and right arm, injecting him with enough painkiller to make both limbs go numb.

"Kuso!" Keitaro grimaced, feeling Double's left leg go numb completely.

"Hmm, such staggering amounts of painkillers," Phillip gasped. Double's right arm was completely numb, devoid of any feeling. Glancing up, both residents of Double witnessed the Injury Dopant approaching, wielding more scalpels. Their limbs wouldn't be normal again in such a short amount of time unless…

"Keitaro, we need Xtreme!" Phillip spoke.

"Don't we need to be in Cyclone-Joker form though?" asked Keitaro.

"Xtreme should be compatible with any of our Memories," Phillip explained. "We need to hurry!"

"Heat-Joker-Xtreme, eh?" asked Keitaro. "Fine. Let's do it!"

"Xtreme!" Double called out to the sky.

"Kawooo!"

The bird-like Gaia Memory came swooping in. It knocked the Injury Dopant aside before diving towards Double. As it drew close, the DoubleDriver shut itself, allowing twin data streams of red and purple to rise into the air. The Xtreme Memory acted quickly and dove up to join with the streams before coming back down, locking onto the Driver. Double then opened the Memory, activating it.

"**XTREME!"**

The pillar of data bits circled Double and the silver stripe in the centre of his body split open. The energies all collected, evolving him into…

"**Kamen Rider Double! Heat-Joker-Xtreme**!" The new version of Double stood tall, his Joker side looking like its previous appearance while the new Heat side had the same configuration save for the colors.

The Injury Dopant hurled needles and scalpels at Double.** "Prism Bicker!" **The weapon appeared and Double held it before him to block the oncoming onslaught of medical instruments as they bounced off the shield. The Crystal Server shone, feeding data into Double. This data would result in the perfect solution to deal with the Dopant before them.

The Injury Dopant hurled her bandages at the Rider but Double was the faster draw.

"**PRISM!"**

With a single fluid motion he loaded the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword's handle and drew said weapon from the Bicker Shield.

"**PRISM: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Several slashes from the energized Prism Sword cut the bandages to ribbons. Double then re-sheathed the Prism Sword and walked towards the Injury Dopant. The Injury Dopant unleashed another screech before swiping wildly at him. Double, in his new form, could accurate predict her movements with his knowledge of the Injury Memory. Ducking underneath one such swipe, he blocked a follow-up attack with the Bicker Shield. Clenching his red fist, Double landed a blow into the Dopant's side which went off with the force of a bomb, sending the Dopant flying backwards with a tongue of flames following her.

"**That ought to weaken the armor and burn through the painkillers," **Double nodded to himself. Dismissing his sword and shield, he reached down to the Xtreme Memory and shut it before snapping it open again. The X in the centre flashed as the energy began to flow**.**

"**XTREME: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Syaaaaa**…" Double breathed taking a martial arts stance. Cupping his hands together, he brought them back to his waist where steam began to come from the seams in his armor. In a spark, a fireball ignited inside of his cupped hands, burning brightly enough to blind anyone who would stare at it for too long. Carefully breathing, Double watched the Injury Dopant stumble back up to her feet, a smoking scorch mark where he had punched her before.

"**Double Heat Extreme!" **Double announced, pushing the fireball forward and launching it like a projectile. The fireball surged forward, red hot with a fiery X in the middle as it grew in size to match a small car. The attack left no room for dodging as it collided with the Dopant, making a large explosion which flew in all directions. The flames died quickly, revealing Reiko groaning on the ground with a white Gaia Memory which was labeled by a broken bone-shaped "I" nearby.

"**INJURY!" **the Memory cried out before it shattered into pieces.

"**Looks like she's alright…**" said Double. All of a sudden he heard another loud explosion. "**Tatsuma…**"

* * *

Tatsuma had chased Isaka out through the back door of the clinic and now they were in the back alley. Tatsuma faced the object of his revenge with pure hatred. Isaka, however, seemed amused.

"Shinkuro Isaka, you are under arrest for murder!" Tatsuma declared.

"Well then, let's see if you can go through with it," said Isaka as he took out and activated his Weather Memory.

"**WEATHER!"**

Tatsuma took out his own Gaia Memory.

"Hen…Shin!"

"**ACCEL!"**

With his Engine Blade, Accel roared and charged at the Weather Dopant who easily dodged all his swings before countering with moves of his own. The Weather Dopant was an expert fighter and each kick and punch that landed on Accel's body sent him staggering further back.

"**Your refined Gaia Memories are nothing to my raw power!" **said the Weather Dopant as he blasted Accel backwards with a burst of wind.

Accel recovered quickly, getting to his feet. He then swung his Engine Blade down, calling out, "_Ground Sundering Sword!_" Striking the ground, the blade of Ki tore the ground apart as it headed straight for the Weather Dopant. The concussive force added with the collected earth struck the Weather Dopant hard, making him grunt and stumble backwards.

"**Unn. Your toy actually hurt," **the Weather Dopant admitted.** "It reminds me of the techniques that little girl at Hinata-Sou used on me. Do you use a similar style?"**

"Yes, but the technique is mine alone," Accel frowned. "I'll be happy to show you more as I beat you within an inch of your life!"

"**Ah, that voice rich in hatred and anger," **The Weather Dopant laughed, speaking as if he was tasting a fine wine. **"At least you talk like someone I'd consider a threat. Too bad you can't act like it."**

"**How about us?" **questioned Double as he appeared behind the Weather Dopant.

"Urashima, don't interfere!" shouted Accel. "He's mine!"

"**Hnnnn," **the Weather Dopant sighed. **"So it seems that my modifications of the Injury Memory weren't enough to make a difference against your Xtreme Memory. How disappointing," **Shrugging, the Weather Dopant kicked up a tornado around himself. **"Then there is no more reason for me to stay."**

"No!" Accel shouted, running to the wind storm and swinging at it. However, the storm vanished along with the Weather Dopant. "Kuso!"

"**He's a slippery one, but he'll get his," **Double reassured his friend.** "Now hurry, we have to get Reiko Kagami-san to the hospital to see if the Memory or Isaka's tampering did anything to her."**

* * *

Reiko Kagami was taken to the hospital right after. When she regained consciousness, it seemed that she had lost several weeks worth of her memory. It was probably because of her high compatibility with her Gaia Memory and when it was broken, all her memories associated with it since she got it had been erased. She was released and allowed to return to normal life.

Although she had no conscious memory of what she had been up to, it seemed to have a subconscious effect on her. She seemed to have a stronger will when it came to her patients and a softer touch. She was unafraid of dealing with whatever ailed someone and was able to assist the doctors should their care be needed. She was quickly becoming the sweetheart of the patients.

As for her brother, he would rot in jail for his use of the Pain Memory.

Ryuji visited the hospital where she worked and watched as she looked after the patients. He wore a smile. Despite his research ending prematurely, he still got plenty of valuable data from his experiment. He would just have to be satisfied with that. Besides, she was safe. That had to count for something, right?

He wondered though. Would the police officer and detective be harassing him on a daily basis now until they got their information? He would need to be careful when he went out to sell Gaia Memories. If they caught him red-handed then that would be the end of it.

* * *

**-Hinata-Sou-**

"You guys were so awesome!" Su squealed excitedly, clinging onto Keitaro's shoulders as she nuzzled her cheek with his own. She had leaped at the trio as they had entered Hinata-Sou after getting Reiko to the hospital. "Heat-Joker-Xtreme was the coolest yet!"

"You saw that?" Tatsuma blinked. "How?"

"My Tama-Cams silly!" Su giggled, producing one of the flying turtle cameras. "I have them geared to detect any Kamen Rider activity so I can record all of the awesome action!"

"The recordings make for excellent data for our files too," Phillip nodded. "I'm surprised I did not think up of such a system sooner."

"Su-san, can your Tama-Cams be used on a wider scale?" Tatsuma asked.

"I think so. Why?"

"We can use them to scout the city for any activity by Museum. That way we'll be able to catch their dealers in the act!" said Tatsuma. "We'll even collect evidence!"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Keitaro. "Su, can you do it?"

"On it!" Su saluted. With an excited giggle, she leaped from Keitaro's shoulders and vanished up the stairs, presumably to her room.

"Well, it's finally case closed guys," Keitaro yawned, scratching his head. "What do you think we should do now?"

"There's some research I've been meaning to get to," Phillip answered. "Hopefully now is the right time to complete it." Nodding to Tatsuma, he headed for the stairs to his room.

"So what about you Tatsuma?" asked Keitaro.

"Well…" the police detective shrugged.

"PERVERT!" Naru's voice rang out from the hot springs.

"Oh come on! I put out the sign!" Kirihiko cried back.

"A likely excuse!"

"Save Kirihiko apparently," Tatsuma sighed.

"Right. Naru's getting way too into punishing him," Keitaro nodded. "I guess we'd better save him."

**CRASH!**

"What was that!" Tatsuma yelled out. It had sounded like an auto accident of some kind. That couldn't have been possible though. There was no road which could take a car up so close to Hinata-Sou, was there?

"Seta," Keitaro sighed in annoyance. "He better not have broken anything besides his van this time."

"Who?" Tatsuma blinked.

His answer came when the front door of Hinata-Sou opened to reveal the father and daughter duo of Seta and Sarah. As expected, Seta looked like he had come out of a house fire and had blood running down his head from the crash. Sarah on the other hand looked none the worse for wear and had a smug grin on her face, the kind she'd get when she knew something others didn't. Strangely enough, she had a suitcase with her too.

"Hey, Keitaro," Seta smiled with a wave. "Glad I found you so quick. I was hoping if you could do me a favor."

"What…kind of favor?" asked Keitaro, not liking the sounds of flames coming from outside.

"Well, I got involved on this dig overseas but the place isn't what I'd call all that good for a kid," Seta grinned weakly while scratching the back of his neck. "You know, things like political unrest, rebels, various cults, ancient deities and all that. So I figured…"

"I'm going to be staying here from now on!" Sarah grinned. Hefting up her suitcase, she stepped into Hinata-Sou. "So where's my room? I want to sleep next to Phillip's."

"Uh…" Keitaro blinked.

"Thanks Keitaro! I owe you guys one!" Waving, Seta headed back out of Hinata-Sou, shutting the door behind him. A moment later, the van could be heard driving away, hitting something in the process.

"HEY PHILLIP!" Sarah shouted, shuffling past the detectives and towards the stairs. "GUESS WHO!"

Keitaro and Tatsuma were both still for a moment as they tried to process what happened. For Tatsuma, it was Seta's arrival mixed with how he managed to leave when it seemed like his mode of transportation had been totaled. For Keitaro, it was how now he had to deal with the panda-butt kid who made life so tough for him abroad.

"That was…random," Tatsuma blinked.

"Ugh," Keitaro groaned.

* * *

Ten-Faced Paladin: And the Injury Dopant case is closed! I hope everyone enjoyed it and that you look forward to further adventures.

Kamen Rider Chrome: Next up, we'll explore some Love Hina arcs for some flavor. Also, Saroh now stays in Hinata-Sou! Oh boy…what will happen next.


	34. Case 34: Love Troubles

Kamen Rider Chrome: Let's take a break from all the Kamen Rider action and shift our focus towards what made Love Hina great, the romantic comedy! Here's a chap that will make you laugh and/or cry, but mostly laugh.

* * *

Motoko was in her room, focused diligently on her studies, or she was supposed to. It was simple. All she had to do was study. Unfortunately, her mind was sidetracked. It had been like that for a while now. On her desk before her was a sheet of paper and she was writing what looked like a story. Well, it was supposed to be her study notes, but every time she put a pencil to paper it just started coming out as some kind of raunchy samurai romance story!

Writing was Motoko's secret hobby. It was something that she felt ashamed of doing since more often than not her stories ended up turning into romantic stories, some more passionate (i.e. raunchy) than others. She never showed the manuscripts to anyone, but only Kanako knew she had them when she was pretending to be Naru for the sake of gathering information on everyone's physical characteristics. She never brought it up, but Motoko sometimes feared for her reputation if the goth girl revealed her secret.

In recent days, Sarah had come to live in Hinata-Sou. Seta had a job overseas and this time couldn't take Sarah with him. He didn't think taking her all over the world at such a young age would be good for her. She needed a set place to stay to make friends. He'd already enrolled her in a local elementary school and Sarah was ecstatic because she'd be living in Hinata-Sou with Phillip, her hero and crush.

Her favorite form of Double was Fang-Joker because it was Phillip who became Double's body and not Keitaro. What really got made her excited was when she saw Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme and Heat-Joker-Xtreme, courtesy of Su's Tama-cam recordings. Her favorite was still Fang-Joker since it depended more on Phillip than it did Keitaro.

Thinking about the pair of detectives only got Motoko more interested in the plot of her story than her schoolwork. Since Keitaro and Phillip had first appeared, her life had taken a dramatic turn and then the arrival of Kanako and Tatsuma had really shaken things up.

They were Kamen Riders, warriors who fought monsters to protect the innocent. Indeed, they were like the samurai of old days. In fact, her story right now was inspired by them. It wasn't like she would show it to anyone. It was too embarrassing.

* * *

**Love Hina/Double Trouble**

**Chapter 34: The Maiden Samurai's Love Troubles (In Motoko's Head)  
**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Joker Extreme!"**

Kamen Rider Double (Cyclone-Joker) split down the middle and both halves dropped down upon the target (a wooden dummy) with a drop kick. Upon impact, the wooden construct blew up in a shower of splinters and pulp, littering the sandy ground.

Since the case with the Injury Dopant, things had gotten quiet once again at Hinata-Sou, so quiet in fact that the brothers Urashima decided to actually train as Double. Using the open area at the riverbed behind Hinata-Sou, the brothers built up several practice dummies before transforming.

As expected, Su as a fan of all things Kamen Rider, managed to overhear the brothers' plans with her covert Tama-Cams and alerted everybody that something cool was going on. By the time the brothers had completed their practice dummies and were about to begin, the girls of Hinata-Sou were already collecting at the shore, waiting for the show to begin. The brothers were using the sandbar in the middle of the river to practice on so it wasn't a terrible inconvenience for them either

All of the girls had come for their own reasons. For Su, it was to watch the Kamen Rider in action once again. Sarah had come to see Phillip in action and admire him from afar. Naru and Mutsumi came out of simple curiosity, not having been able to see the Rider in action very often and wanted to see what he was capable of. Kanako and Kitsune both had come to support Keitaro as the ones with the most romantic interest vested in him. Queen and Elizabeth had their cameras at the ready, wanting to get choice pics of the Rider. Motoko wanted to establish a baseline for Double's abilities so that she might be able to help train as well as enhance her own skills. Shinobu offered her timid cheers as she made sure Phillip's body didn't get too dirty and that nothing happened to it while the brothers were training. Even Haruka and Kirihiko were in attendance, the former keeping a sharp eye on the latter.

"Go Kamen Rider!" Su cheered, holding up a perfect 10 as to score the Rider's attack.

"You rock Phillip!" Sarah cheered brightly.

"**Next**," said Double as he replaced his Gaia Memories.

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

In a flash, the green and black Rider transformed into a red and grey Rider. The Metal Shaft the appeared on Double's back, which was quickly retrieved. Approaching the second of the four dummies, Double retrieved his Metal Memory before inserting it into his weapon of choice, causing the end to ignite in a stream of flame.

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Metal Branding!"**

The ignited Metal Shaft crushed right through the wooden practice dummy with ease. Like before, the dummy exploded, this one sending cinders and wood all over the small sandbar, fizzing out as soon as it touched the wet soil. Satisfied, Double lifted the Metal Shaft to his back and reattached it.

"**And now…**"

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!**"

Shifting to his blue and yellow form, Double retrieved his Trigger Magnum before he grabbed the Trigger Memory. Loading it into his weapon, he connected the rest of the barrel to the weapon, pushing the Memory to its most powerful level.

"**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Trigger Full Burst!"**

The Trigger Magnum fired and multiple energy beams were released. They streaked in all angles and Decimated the third practice dummy, shattering it like he had the other two.

"**I guess that's it for training**," said Double as he deactivated the transformation. Keitaro stood in the Rider's place as Phillip regained consciousness on the ground on the other side of the river where the others were still watching.

"Could use some work, I suppose," said Keitaro.

"I agree," replied Phillip as he sat on the sand. "We need to be faster."

"Aw…is that all?" whined Sarah, disappointed that all of the awesome action had ended so soon. She ran over and clung onto Phillip's arm. "You guys still have one target left! I wanted to see Phillip transform into Double!"

"Sarah, I'm half of Double already," Phillip told her, laughing.

"But it's the dork's body! I wanna see you transform! It's so cool!" said Sarah.

Keitaro sighed. He was the big hero whose body was used for Double most of the time but Sarah would never acknowledge that. She much preferred Phillip as Double Fang-Joker. Why the little kid seemed to think his brother was cooler he'd never know. If Phillip was obviously awesome in more ways than just the Gaia Library he'd understand, but as it was Sarah's infatuation was a total mystery even he couldn't solve.

"Keitaro, why don't we do it for her?" asked Phillip, relenting to Sarah's cute pleas.

"I suppose," Keitaro shrugged. Both brothers quickly swapped sides, keitaro heading to the shore with the others while Phillip went out to the sandbar to face off against the training dummy menace. Once both brothers were where they wanted to be, Phillip held out his hand.

"Fang, come here!"

The Fang Memory leapt from Mutsumi's shoulder and darted across the river, using the various rocks which littered the water. Once it reached the sandbar, it leaped into Phillip's palm and he folded the gadget into Memory Mode. "**FANG!**"

Keitaro sighed as he activated the Joker Memory. "**JOKER!**"

"Henshin!" the brothers called before Keitaro plugged in the Joker Memory, passing out seconds later as it was transferred to Phillip's Double Driver. Phillip then plugged in the Fang Memory and spread the Double Driver's buckle.

"**FANG-JOKER!"**

As the transformation was completed, Sarah's eyes shone. As such, she completely missed Keitaro's body collapsing as Phillip's had done. Of course, no one else really took notice either, all of them paying closer attention to the white and black Double. Seeing such disregard to his body, Double's left eye flashed, "Oi, Sarah! Why didn't you catch my body?"

"Heh, you've been through worse, dork," Sarah told him. "Now, Phillip, do that special kick you do."

"OK," Phillip agreed as Double pressed the horn on the Fang Memory thrice.

"**FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Maximum Saber formed out of Double's right ankle. He spotted the last practice dummy and after fixing his eyes on the target the Rider leapt and spun like a tornado.

"**Fang…Stryzer!"**

The Rider Kick sliced through the target with an image of a dinosaur biting through said target. Double then landed on one knee as the practice dummy was torn apart by the Fang Stryzer Rider Kick. The final dummy didn't explode so much as it looked like it had been chewed up and spat out before exploding, sending bits in all directions once again.

"Hmph, you call that training?" Kirihiko questioned with a bored expression. "It seems like you're just playing with dolls."

Everyone glared at the former dealer.

"So, you have a better idea?" Haruka asked.

"If only I had my Driver and Memory, then Double and I could spar. You'd get a show from _that_."

Haruka sent a very baleful glare at the former dealer. It couldn't have been more obvious he wanted his Memory and Driver back unless he got down on his knees and begged for it. At the very least he sounded like a man who wanted his property back rather than someone who was addicted to the use of Gaia Memories. She suspected that he felt rather underdressed without the items on his person, but considering his history with her nephews she wasn't about to hand them over without a good reason. He had been a commander in the Museum for a reason and he didn't keep the Memory for as long as he did simply because they were generous enough to let him keep it.

"**Okay," **Double's voice came from the sandbar.

"HUH?" the girls gaped, looking over at Double.

"Having a Dopant who isn't out to kill us spar for a while would be beneficial," Phillip reasoned. "Also, Kirihiko-san won't push things too far since he knows that even with the Nazca Memory, the odds are stacked against him out there if he runs."

"Too true," Kirihiko nodded. "I am not foolish enough to think I'd be welcomed back with open arms even if I could take you down either. Not after the information I gave you and the others. Even if I hadn't, I doubt Saeko or Isaka would let me stay for too long anyway."

"That's right," Keitaro agreed. "So I think it'll be okay to hand over his Driver and Memory for this fight at least Haruka."

"Hmm," Haruka frowned, puffing her cigarette. She didn't like it, but she didn't doubt her nephews' judgment in most things. Besides, Kirihiko had plenty of reasons not to run and very few, if any, to cause trouble while he was in Hinata-Sou. Reluctantly, she agreed and produced the Gaia Driver and Nazca Memory from her apron before handing them over to Kirihiko. "You step one toe out of line and I will break these, Dopant or not, got it?"

"I understand," Kirihiko nodded, receiving his tech. With a smile, he strapped the Gaia Diver to his waist, which brought a metal belt across to fasten it into place before he raised his Memory.

"**NAZCA!"**

"Henshin," Kirihiko smirked before he inserted the Memory into his Driver. In a flash of orange geoglyph markings that spread across his body, he transformed into the Nazca Dopant once again.

"Oi! No stealing a Rider's lines!" Keitaro snapped, pointing at his opponent.

"**I just wanted to try it out once," **the Nazca Dopant shrugged before he sped towards Double, moving as an actual blur across the water.** "Prepare yourself!"**

Double was quick to arm himself as he pushed the Fang Memory's horn once.

"**ARM FANG!"**

Sparks erupted as the blue blur (Nazca Dopant) and Double collided. The Nazca Dopant had a silver sword with an N-shaped guard. Double was armed with the Arm Saber. Grunting, Double pushed the Nazca Dopant back who landed steadily on his feet.

"**Brings back memories, doesn't it, Kamen Rider-kun?" **the Nazca Dopant asked.

"**Yeah, and I remember always kicking your butt!" **Double shot back.

"**But, you never could break my Memory, could you?" **

"**Only because you went running with your tail behind your legs, you big chicken!"**

After the banter the two combatants charged at each other again. Sharpened steel met sharpened steel as they fought at incredible speed. Fang-Joker was quite fast but the Nazca Dopant, having achieved his Level 2, could move at super speed. However, this was just a spar but it was turning into a grudge match.

Double used a roundhouse kick but the Nazca Dopant spread his wings, hovering out of Double's range.

"Hey, no flying you coward!" shouted Naru.

"Don't worry, Naru! This won't be a problem!" replied Keitaro as Double pressed the Fang Memory's horn twice.

"**SHOULDER FANG!"**

The weapon formed out of his right shoulder and he pulled it off. Drawing his arm back, he swung forward sending it flying like a boomerang. It went straight for the Nazca Dopant who was forced to evade but it kept following him around like it was homing in on him. Double crouched his legs and then leapt high into the sky. He grabbed the elusive Shoulder Saber and struck the Nazca Dopant who parried the blow with his sword. Double then grabbed onto the Dopant's arm and swung himself around so that he was latched onto his opponent's back.

"**Get off me!" **the Nazca Dopant shouted as he tried to shake Double off his back.

"**Sorry, but what goes up must come down!" **Double then used a karate chop that gave the Nazca Dopant a headache…and lost his control over his wings.** "Uh-oh."**

***WHUMP!***

Both Rider and Nazca hit the ground like a ton of bricks. It would have been comical for the audience if it hadn't been happening in real life where real injuries could have occurred from the impact. The girls were ready to charge across the water to see if anyone was hurt, but their worries were quickly put aside when they saw Double and the Nazca Dopant rising up once again, looking none the worse for wear.

"**That hurt you know," **the Nazca Dopant frowned.

"**Like that high speed tackle didn't?" **asked Double sarcastically.

Over on the shore, the girls continued to watch.

"This is starting to turn into a grudge match," Naru frowned, clenching her fists.

"I think I am starting to agree," Motoko frowned, clenching her sword.

"Nah, those two are just catching up," Haruka spoke up, taking a puff. Not even glancing at the confused looks of the tenants, she explained. "Those three have been at each other's necks since a little after Keitaro became Double a long time ago. It may not look like it, both they have a lot in common and share a lot of concerns about the direction the city is being taken in by Museum and the Gaia Memories. Sure there's something of a rivalry, but if anything those two are like old friends who got to meet each other after a long absence."

"Oh, I get it!" Queen grinned. "It's a friendship between men!"

"Hardboiled!" cheered Elizabeth.

"Something like that," Haruka shrugged.

"**TAKE THIS!"**

"**YOU FIRST!"**

***BOOOM***

The conversation was halted when both Double and the Nazca Dopant struck at each other with a charged attack, creating an aftershock which put many of the girls onto unsteady ground as they tried to keep their balance. The only ones not affected were Haruka, Motoko, and Su as they turned their attention to the fight again. The only one who was knocked over…

***THUD!***

"Mutsumi-san passed out again!" Elizabeth reported.

"Medic!" cried Queen. "The manliness in the air got to her!"

Motoko was simply stunned. So much power…was this the potential power all Gaia Memories possessed? She had seen how Dopants abused their power but these two, well three since Double was two people in one, were disciplined warriors who controlled their abilities.

Double, gripping the Shoulder Saber like a sword, slashed at the Nazca Dopant who slashed back with his own sword.

* * *

Tatsuma was racing straight for Hinata-Sou. He was actually on his way to visit Mutsumi when all of a sudden his Beetle Phone alerted him of a Dopant within Hinata-Sou. Thinking the worst, he accelerated his bike.

Parking his bike and tossing his bike away at the foot of the hill where the dorm stood, he ran up the steps, following the signal on the Beetle Phone. He found everyone near the riverbed and found Mutsumi unconscious!

"Mutsum-san!" Tatsuma cried as he ran to her. He shoved Naru away as he knelt down next to her and picked her up. "Mutsumi-san, are you okay?" He was really panicking.

"Tatsuma…kun…" Mutsumi's eyes opened. He smiled, relieved.

"Thank good-" He stopped midsentence when Mutsumi grabbed his face and kissed him right on the lips. His face turned as red as his hair and jacket. Hell, he was as red as his armor. She was really kissing him there and then she broke the kiss and gave him her usual gentle smile.

"Good morning…"

Tatsuma's lips trembled as he blushed so hard that steam was pouring out of his ears. He'd never been kissed by a girl before. He knew how Mutsumi would accidentally kiss others but this was the first time it'd happened to him.

"Hey, Tatsuma's all red!" Su pointed.

"Uh…bu…uh…" was the only intelligible reply Tatsuma was capable of at the moment.

Mutsumi just smiled and sat up before she gently pushed Tatsuma back slightly. In his rather mindless state, he complied, falling on his butt before Mutsumi took his lap as a seat, wrapping her arms around him. Getting comfortable, she closed her eyes again.

"How romantic!" Queen squealed.

"Manliness and romance is in the air!" Elizabeth agreed, pointing at both the battle and the couple. "This has got to be one for the record books!"

Tatsuma, once he got his bearings, asked, "What is going on here?"

"It started as a spar," Shinobu answered. "B-but now it's…"

"A grudge match," Kanako finished. "Plain and simple."

Tatsuma eyed the Nazca Dopant (Kirihiko) and Double Fang-Joker (Keitaro & Phillip). The fight was an intense one. He could feel the pressure where he sat.

The two forces then collided once more and the shockwave that was released cause the ground to explode.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Kitsune shouted. Tatsuma instantly had his arms around Mutsumi as both of them got down to the ground along with the others. Motoko, far too busy with her musings to notice, received a rock right in the noggin. This served to knock her right out as she fell backwards.

"MOTOKO!"

* * *

"Motoko-dono! Motoko-dono! Wake up!"

Motoko groggily awoke. "Huh…?" Her eyes opened and she saw hazy blurs. Her vision then focused as she saw herself staring at a familiar face. "Takayuki-dono…"

"Motoko-dono, you suddenly passed out so we were worried," said Takayuki.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to see Takayuki, but why was his hair up in a topknot? With a soft groan, Motoko sat up rubbing her head. Looking around, she found herself in what seemed to be a traditional room made for tea ceremonies and such. Around them seemed to be several retainer-like people who were watching in concern Blinking, she looked at herself to find that she was wearing a very fine kimono and geta.

"Takayuki-dono?" she asked with no small amount of confusion. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in my home, Motoko-dono," Takayuki spoke calmly and soothingly. "We were going over the arrangements for the Shinmei-ryuu to be founded on my family's territory when one of my advisors tried to push for a marriage agreement as to ensure the deal was sealed," his words becoming rather pointed at one of the men in formal wear in the room. "Your sister has gone to get a healer so to examine you."

Motoko stammered, "M-m-m-marriage!" She had a crimson blush on her face. Did he mean them? Did he mean for them to be married.

"Don't worry," Takayuki reassured the shocked young woman. "Marriage was never part of the negotiations and it won't be so long as I have anything to say about it," chuckling, he continued, "If you want a husband you'll have to go and seduce a man like almost every other woman has to."

Motoko blushed yet again, but really had nothing to comment about. She was still horribly confused as to what was going on. It seemed like she was inside the home of a feudal lord and her own family was negotiating for permission to found the Shinmei-ryuu on those lands. Even more shocking was that it seemed that the land belonged to Takayuki.

She was about to ask more of her situation when a gong began to go off, making everyone in the room grow nervous. Motoko looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on when the doors burst open and a guard stumbled in looking quite bruised.

"Tono-sama!" he gasped. "Demons! A pack of Oni have come here and begun attacking us. The soldiers are attempting to drive them away, but they are simply too strong! For your own safety, you must flee!"

"ONI NARU PUNCH!"

Motoko blinked as a fist came out from the doorway and clobbered the guard from behind, sending him sailing clear to the other end of the room before smashing through the wall. The swordswoman saw the devastation before looking to the entrance to the room again, cursing herself for not having her sword. Still, Shinmei-ryuu didn't have solely sword attacks so perhaps she would be able to defend herself from…

"This is a holdup everyone!"

…her housemates?

Naru, Mutsumi, Queen and Elizabeth strolled into the room and were all donned in tiger skin bikinis while Su and Shinobu were more modest as they wore tiger skin tunics that came down to mid thigh. The girls also wore tiger skin boots and gloves. Perched on top of each of their heads almost like a cute accessory was a pair of horns that seemed more like hair ornaments than anything else. Each girl was armed with kanabo of various sizes but Naru's was the biggest and she seemed to be the leader.

"OK, princess! Give us the samurai hunk and nobody gets hurt!" Naru commanded.

Shinobu stammered, "P-p-please s-s-s-surrender!" For an Oni, she was more cute than intimidating.

"Or else we'll do something nasty!" Queen and Elizabeth pointed forward, standing back-to-back. They were holding kanabo that looked like microphones.

Takayuki just frowned as the demons strolled into the room, but sighed and stood up to gain their attention, "If I surrender myself, will you promise to not harm a single person inside my home and leave immediately?"

"Sure thing," Naru shrugged. "We only came to get you anyway. We don't wanna stick around unless we have to."

Snapping her fingers, Naru had Queen and Elizabeth head to Takayuki and take his arms before pulling him towards the remaining demons. Unsurprisingly, they both cooed over how muscled his arms were and seemed to consider trying to seduce him. Naru didn't seem to care either way as she abruptly turned around and began leaving, taking her entourage with her. "Let's get outta here! There's a huge party waiting for us at Oni Isle!"

"Thank you for having us!" Mutsumi bowed politely before she jogged to catch up with the others.

Motoko, eyes wide, blinked. What just happened!

* * *

As the city descended into panic over the kidnapping of their lord by a group of demons, five travelers entered the city, a perfect image of calm. In the lead was a young man who was dressed in the garb of a samurai, although he didn't have a sword or a helmet. Instead, he wore glasses and over his shoulder he carried a banner which had a sharp W stamped on it.

Next to him was another young man with black hair kept back with wooden clips. He was in the robes of a priest, but instead or a rosary or talismans, he was holding a scroll and was reading it intently, somehow avoiding bumping into anything while he was walking.

What was stranger than their appearance though, were the three 'animal' companions which were following them.

The first of their 'animal' companions looked more like a human. She wore a furry tunic that was colored brown with matching boots and gloves. On her head was a pair of fox ears and a tail was attached to the small of her back.

The second of their 'animal' companions wore a white tunic with slippers and she had a pair of wings on her back.

Finally, their third 'animal' companion was a man in a monkey suit that revealed nothing but his face and he had a large 'A' on his front.

"It seems that this is the place, Keitaro," the scroll-carrying man said.

"Alright, Phillip," said Keitaro as he flicked his wrist and pointed ahead. "Let's go to the lord's castle!"

* * *

Motoko tried to be patient as the various advisors and servants discussed what they were going to do in the face of their lord being kidnapped. She had offered her services as a member of the Shinmei-ryuu, but they had scoffed at her, believing that a woman had no place fighting demons. It was obvious that Takayuki had decided to permit the founding the Shinmei-ryuu despite his advisors saying otherwise. She wanted to throttle all of them for their slander against her school and what they believed in, but her sister, who had arrived after all the excitement happened, helped her keep a strict amount of control over herself.

"Everyone!" the mutterings of the advisors instantly stopped as another soldier burst into the room, panting, but with a grin on his face.

"What is it?" asked one of the old men.

"The famous Peach Brothers are at the front gate! They heard about the disaster which had befallen us and are offering their services!"

"Really?" one off the men gasped as the rest of the advisors began to chatter excitedly. "Well don't just stand there! Let them enter! We have much to discuss!"

As the soldier nodded and dashed from the room, Motoko just blinked in confusion. Looking to her sister, she noticed that Tsuruko seemed almost starstruck for some reason or other, "Onee-sama, just who are the peach brothers?"

"Oh," Tsuruko giggled. "They are some of the most famous demon hunters to ever rise. It was once said that as children, they hunted down a band of ogres which attacked their village periodically and defeated all of them with only a monkey, a dog, and a pheasant to help them. Legends say that they were born from a large peach which floated down a river near their home for a couple with no children to find," the then grew flushed. "I heard they are quite handsome…and single…oh my."

Motoko raised an eyebrow in confusion as her sister drifted off into some kind of fantasy. Surely these Peach Brothers weren't that amazing, were they?"

* * *

The 'Famous Five', after stating their business, were immediately given an audience with the castle's officials. The castle's lord, Takayuki Hirakawa, had been kidnapped by demons, which they coincidentally heard about and decided to lend their services. Of course, the meeting was held in secret so Motoko and her sister had to leave, much to the younger sister's chagrin.

"Please, Keitaro-dono, can you and your companions save our lord?" one of the officials asked.

Keitaro was about to answer when Kitsune butted in, "It depends. How much are you paying?"

"Can't you be a little more discrete?" Kanako glared.

"You were thinking the same thing too," teased Kitsune.

Keitaro cleared his throat, "Don't worry. We'll find your lord. In the name of my Master Sokichi Narumi, I will rescue him from the demons." The advisors all began to cheer and cry out in happiness. Their lord was going to be rescued!

The door was then quite suddenly thrown open as Motoko made herself known. She was dressed in her usual Shinmei-ryuu garb with her sword at her hip. She had her hair up in a ponytail with a headband that included a steel plate on her forehead. She was ready for battle and she was not going to be turned away!

"I wish to join you!" declared Motoko.

Kanako scowled. They really didn't need another woman in their team to steal Keitaro's attention from her. Kitsune was bad enough as it is. "Who is this?" the bird girl asked.

"This is Motoko Aoyama," one of the officials answered. "She is a close personal friend to Takayuki-sama."

"Oh, so she's like his lover then," Kitsune teased.

Motoko blushed, "He is simply my friend!"

"Motoko Aoyama…" Phillip thought. He then gasped as he remembered where he had heard the name before. "Ah, you mean of the Aoyama Sisters of the Shinmei-ryuu School then, the school which focused on the use of Kendo to slay demons."

"Yes, indeed," said Motoko. Tsuruko may have been the better of the two, but her skills weren't anything to scoff at.

"You know, a trained demon slayer wouldn't be such a bad addition!" said Keitaro. With a grin, he pointed out at Motoko. "Fine, you're in!"

"Alright! Let's go kick demon butt!" Kitsune pumped her fists.

* * *

Ten-Faced Paladin: well, here's a fun filler chapter concerning the inner workings of Motoko's mind and the stuff that goes on there. This chapter was inspired by the event in the manga which Keitaro dreamed his was in the role of Urashima Taro with all of his tenants playing roles in the story, but as little kids.

KR Chrome: A break from all the action. Something more fantasy-like. Whaddya guys think?


	35. Case 35: To Oni Isle

Ryuji Sonozaki was punishing his punching bag violently. Because of the Riders he was forced to lay low. He couldn't go out and sell Gaia Memories as easily as before as he needed to be cautious and always watch his back. Fortunately for him, his uncle's influence and connections kept the police off him. Unfortunately, though, if the police ever got any evidence of Ryuji selling Gaia Memories, then it was all over for him and the family.

**POW!**

"Stupid, close-minded…" he growled.

**POW!**

"Riders!" He did a roundhouse kick that slammed against the punching bag. It swung backwards before returning to him, only to be sent swinging again because of a punch.

There was the alternative route. He could get his uncle's other dealers to help him sell Gaia Memories. However, he just couldn't trust them to do as he instructed. He was very picky when it came to prospective buyers. After all, it was part of his research. Unfortunately, the other dealers weren't so picky since selling Memories meant being one step closer to a juicy bonus.

Gaia Memory compatibility could only be perfectly achieved if the user and Memory had near perfect synch with each other. So far, Ryuji had gotten valid data to prove his theory. Like any experiment, there were failures, but that just pushed him to redo his calculations.

First, he had to check for the mental state of his buyers. Mentally, they needed to be strong and focused so the Gaia Memories wouldn't take them over. Next he had to make sure they were in the right emotional mindset. He also had to check their personality profiles to see what sort of Gaia Memory would be perfect for them.

So far, according to his records, most of his customers were using their Gaia Memories to their fullest potential. While Gaia Memories physically transformed them into Dopants, which would also affect them mentally, the Dopants he managed to create weren't going berserk. There had been exceptions in the past but all those were due to unforeseen variables which he'd since corrected. The majority of the Memories he sold were being used for their proper purposes rather than as tools for any two-bit punk to fulfill some personal vendetta, proving that humanity had more potential than Ryubee had initially thought.

Only one variable was in his way. The Kamen Riders. Sure, he owed them for saving one of his customers but they were going to be a huge obstacle for his research and his uncle's dream.

One way or another, the Kamen Riders needed to be exterminated.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 35: To Oni Isle**

**By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

* * *

The Famous Five plus Motoko were now on the road. They had a map which would lead them to Oni Isle. However, things were not going smoothly even for the beginning of their journey. Keitaro and Phillip were looking over a map to their destination. Kitsune and Kanako were squabbling over something, likely because of how both girls were trying to get to the coveted spot at Keitaro's side. At the back, Tatsuma and Motoko were walking while observing the group.

"I have a sense of foreboding," Motoko sighed.

Meanwhile, on Oni Isle, the Head Oni was staring into her crystal ball. She was in the shadows and looked quite menacing with her red eyes. Around her were her Oni subordinates as well as shadowed figures. In the grip of the Oni was Takayuki, glaring scornfully at

"Mistress," Naru reported. "We have captured him. What do we do with him?"

"Strip him bare," the Head Oni answered. "Then torture him for answers."

"At once, Mistress."

"Oh, also, would you send the others to stop some would-be rescuers heading this way?"

"It will be done!"

The Head Oni nodded and lounged back in her chair. Snapping her fingers, she created a small flame above her thumb before she lit a small stick of tobacco leaves sticking out of her mouth. Exhaling a plume of smoke, she reared back and laughed, "Ohohohohohoh!"

It was great to be evil.

* * *

The group continued on the road and finally came to a stop at a fork in the road. Normally it wasn't a big deal to a traveler who knew where he was going. However, the problem stemmed from the fact that the fork had not been on the map. So for the moment, the group was taking a moment to rest their feet while the leaders tried to figure out which way to go.

"This seems odd," said Phillip, checking the map. "There isn't a fork on the road in the map." The road was supposed to be a straight line from where they stood but now it was a fork in the road.

"We don't need a map to figure out what to do!" Kitsune huffed. Approaching the fork, she snatched Motoko's sword from her in the process.

"Hey, that's mine!" Motoko yelled.

Kitsune ignored Motoko's cry of rage as she approached the fork in the road. Setting the sword by its bottom on the ground, she let gravity take hold and let the sword drop. It fell flat and with the handle pointed towards the route they would take, which was right.

"You can never argue with the _right_ route, right?" Kitsune joked.

Kanako rolled her eyes, "Right…like we should trust your luck. The last time we did, we nearly lost all our money at that gambling den!"

"I had a bad day!" Kitsune argued. "Got any better ideas?"

Kanako spread her wings, grinning smugly. Kitsune slumped when she realized what Kanako meant. Since Kanako could fly, she would be able to scout ahead to see which way was the proper direction towards Oni Isle.

"Show off," muttered Kitsune.

"Keitaro-niichan, let me scout ahead," offered Kanako.

"You do that, Kanako," Keitaro nodded. Kanako smiled and was about to take to the air when suddenly…

POOF!

"HALT!"

The fork in the road suddenly exploded into a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, the road was back to normal once again, but with one change. The group saw that before them were two Oni, Su and Shinobu. Su wore a smile filled with confidence as she pointed at them. Her partner, Shinobu, however, was trembling with her knees shaking.

"You are not gonna go to Oni Isle!" shouted Su.

"Oh, and you're supposed to stop us?" Kanako scoffed, not in the least intimidated by the two girls that seemed to be challenging them. "You and what army?"

Su smirked and shouted, "Come out, Tamago-chans!"

A shadow was cast over the group, making them all look up.

"Myuh!"

"Myuh!"

"Myuh!"

"Myuh! Myuh! Myuh! Myuh!"

Motoko's eyes went wide as her skin paled. Up in the air were the most devilish creatures in creation. They were horrid monster with scaly skin, shells and flippers. They were the most unholy of unholies!

"TURTLES!" Motoko Screamed as the cloud which was actually one hundred flying turtles came into view.

"Battle Formation!" Keitaro commanded as he held up a rectangular device. "Phillip, ikuzo!"

**"KIRIFUDA!"**

"Hai, Keitaro," replied Phillip as he too took out a similar rectangular device.

**"SHIPPU!"**

"Henshin!"

The two brothers inserted the devices into their belts at the same time.

**"SHIPPU-KIRIFUDA!"**

Kabuki makeup covered Keitaro's face as Phillip passed out and fell over, caught just in time by Kanako before the armor enveloped Keitaro's body.

"S_aa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_ declared the armored warrior known as the Kamen Samurai.

Shinobu gasped while Su grinned. "Dive! Dive!" the dark-skinned girl ordered. "Bombs away!"

"Myuuuuuuuuh!" the flying turtles dove down towards the heroes, but Kanako and Kitsune were ready. With her wings spread, Kanako flapped and she fired her feathers like arrows. At the same time, Kitsune fired fireballs from her hands, striking the turtles down.

All the while Motoko was screaming hysterically, waving her sword around randomly and forcing Tatsuma to dodge for his life lest he suddenly find his head removed from his shoulders.

The turtles that attacked the Kamen Samurai were struck down by his swift punches and kicks, knocking them all to the ground. Aided by their female animal companions, he stood his ground against the onslaught of turtles.

"Get them! Get them!" Su cheered.

"Su-san, isn't this too much?" asked Shinobu, trembling as she watched the turtles get struck down, one by one, and they were so cute too!

"Don't worry, Shinobu! I have a plan!" She whistled. "Tama-chans, gattai!"

"Myuh!"

"Myuh!"

"Myuh!"

"MYUUUUUUUUUUUUH!"

The flying turtles began to gather together and the heroes watched with awe and suspense as the turtles seemed to merge to form a titanic creature of epic and nightmare proportions. It was the most horrifying thing they'd ever seen. It was…A GIANT TURTLE!

"**MYUUUH!**" the giant turtle bellowed as it shot hot and steaming water at the heroes. Kanako grabbed onto Phillip's unconscious body as Kitsune grabbed a panicking Motoko, who seemed to have gotten worse because of the giant turtle's appearance. Kitsune felt like she was about to go deaf because of her screaming. Tatsuma merely limped away to avoid getting beaten up further by the hysteric kendo girl.

"That is a big turtle," observed Keitaro.

"Indeed, Keitaro. So, do we do _that_?" replied Phillip.

"Yes, let's go with _that_."

The gigantic turtle stomped towards the heroes, ready to flatten them. Riding upon its head were Su and Shinobu, the former shouting excitedly while pumping her fists, the latter just hanging on for dear life and whimpering.

The Kamen Samurai simply pulled out the purple device from his belt and inserted it into a slot on the right side of his belt.

"**KIRIFUDA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Leaping into the air, high into the air, well above the giant turtle, the Kamen Samurai then dropped down, his body splitting down the middle. Shinobu screamed as Su gaped while the two halves of the Kamen Samurai slammed into the gigantic turtle with kicks.

"Uh-oh!" uttered Su.

"Oh my!" Shinobu cried.

The turtle exploded and as a result unconscious turtles rained down on the group, followed by two blackened Oni girls. Su was unconscious with a silly grin on her face while Shinobu cried.

The Kamen Samurai then landed on his feet, his armor vanishing, which was followed by Phillip waking up. "Alright, let's continue onwards," said Keitaro.

"Turtles! Turtles!" shouted Motoko.

* * *

After facing the dreaded turtle demon, the traveling heroes continued on their way. The two Oni they'd faced simply fled instead of facing them head on, no doubt overwhelmed by fear and self-preservation instincts.

Motoko had since calmed down but felt humiliated and ashamed for panicking in the face of danger. She was better than that. Unfortunately, turtles were her greatest weakness and Kanako enjoyed teasing her the entire time about it, which Motoko did her best to ignore. It wasn't her fault she was afraid of turtles! Those shell-covered reptiles were just pure evil! Anyone with enough common sense should be afraid of them.

The traveling heroes decided to take a break at a dango shop on the side of the road. The owner, Haruka, was very stoic but her tea and dango were nothing to scoff at. Serving them was her waiter (slave) Kirihiko.

"So, you guys are looking for a way to Oni Isle, huh?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, we are," confirmed Motoko. "Do you know anyone who can take us there?"

"Sorry, honey, but nobody is crazy enough to go to Oni Isle," Haruka answered. "Every boat and ship who gets too close to the place ends up being destroyed. You'd have to be suicidal to get close to it."

"Actually, there's someone I know who can take you there," said Kirihiko. "Two people, actually. However, their price is pretty steep. They're at the docks. They make money ferrying travelers like you."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty good at negotiating," boasted Kitsune.

"I'm sure you are…" murmured Kanako.

* * *

They found the men who would take them to Oni Isle at a nearby dock. Mikio and Makura were to be the boatmen who would take them to Oni Isle. However, that would not be the case. They would gladly give the traveling band of heroes a boat, but they were not going to ferry them over to Oni Isle.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" asked Keitaro.

"We're not crazy. That's why we sold you one of our best boats," said Mikio.

"We'll be praying for you!" said Makura.

"Cowards," mumbled Motoko.

"Turtles," Kanako whispered, causing Motoko to jump.

* * *

It had been choppy going when the Famous Five plus one had set sail. Inexplicably, a storm had popped up just as they were heading out. As it so happened, Keitaro turned out to be seasick, and much upchucking ensued at regular intervals. This was much to the dismay of the others, who themselves got sick to their stomachs when hearing their fearless leader ejecting his stomach fluids.

"I feel like my lunch is coming back up…" Keitaro grumbled for the umpteenth time as they continued onwards to Oni Isle. His face turned a delicate shade of green and his cheeks blimped up with bile. As quickly as he could, he hung his head over the edge of the boat and hurled loudly.

"Statistically speaking, you would have had to eat twelve lunches before we set out to sail for that phrase to be accurate," Phillip dead-panned. That was when Phillip noticed Motoko just sitting on the deck, her eyes closed in meditation. He sat down next to her, ignoring the retching from nearby.

"What is it, Phillip?" Motoko asked without opening her eyes.

"Well," he scratched his head, "I was wondering why the Oni would take Takayuki-dono specifically. I mean, there must be more to this abduction. Are they really so petty that they'd take him just because of his looks and physique?"

"Why are you asking me?" she asked. "_You_ are the ones that have the most experience with Oni. Surely you can't figure it out?"

"The problem is, we don't have a single clue," Phillip admitted. "Granted, these are Oni we're talking about here, but even they wouldn't do something like this without a deeper motive."

"Well, I think we're about to find out," Kanako interrupted, walking over to Motoko's position. "Seems like we're coming up on Oni Isle."

Everyone, excluding the very seasick Keitaro, looked at the island inching ever closer. Motoko slowly opened her eyes… but upon realizing what she was seeing, said eyes snapped wide open. The island was composed of a very large mound, one which was almost completely covered in forest. Facing them was a sort of cave entrance, and two lights flickered like a pair of demonic eyes. All in all, Oni Isle looked like… a turtle.

"Turtles…" Motoko mumbled. "Why… did it have to be… turtles…?" Her eyes rolled up to the inside of her head, and she passed out, her body hitting the deck with a soft thud.

What was it with turtles today?

* * *

Motoko eventually came to after the ship had docked inside the cave. Fortunately, as Oni Isle looked like a turtle from a distance and she and the Famous Five had already landed, it was quite easy for Phillip and Keitaro to talk her back down into a calm state. Granted, it took a bit of time, and Kanako didn't help matters by continuing to allude to the island's natural shape.

"So, where to next?" Motoko asked as she disembarked, the last to do so.

"That's the thing…" Keitaro admitted. "See, Oni Isle is pretty much uncharted, and we have no clue where to go next…"

Motoko sweat-dropped.

"Fortunately," a voice called out from the shadows, "I can help you get to where you're going."

"Who are you?" Keitaro shouted, suddenly alert. "Show yourself!"

"My my, such a violent personality," the voice observed before its owner stepped out of the shadows. Even though he was wearing a grey gi and had most of his brown hair done up in a pony-tail, Motoko couldn't help but gawk at the appearance of Seta-sensei. "Just call me Seta," he introduced.

"Human… or Oni?" Phillip demanded menacingly.

"I think it's obvious enough," Seta gestured at his face; the mop of hair covered the tips of his ears.

"I don't think you're gonna let us take a closer look at your ears," Keitaro deduced.

"Then how can we trust him?" Kitsune asked, a frown creasing her face.

"We don't," admitted Keitaro, turning to the others. "All we can do is hope he knows where we can find what we're looking for… and hope to Kami-sama that he doesn't cross us." He turned back to Seta, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Alright, some Oni took a lord through here not too long ago. Do you know where on this island they might have taken him?"

"As it just so happens, I do," Seta confirmed. "Follow me and stay close. Oni Isle can be a dangerous place, after all."

* * *

For what seemed like a couple of hours, the strange group of travelers followed their guide through the forest that seemed to dominate much of the island. No one said a word, not exactly trusting Seta, but also unwilling to split off from him. Suspicious he may have been, but at the moment, they needed him more than not.

When they reached a small clearing, he put up his hand indicating that they should stop. Keitaro and the others did so immediately. "Seta, why are we stopping?" he asked.

"Just got a little surprise for you…" he muttered before heading for the other side of the clearing. He then turned around, and as he did so, guttural laughter and grunts were heard all around. All of a sudden, Queen and Elizabeth showed up at Seta's side, their microphone-like kanabo hitched behind their backs.

"Hahaha! Idiots!" Queen crowed.

"Did you honestly think that you'd be able to march right into our lair just like that?" Elizabeth taunted.

"What?" Keitaro shouted out, eyes narrowed.

"You're not the first to be 'guided' here…" Queen announced.

"Right… Seta…?" Elizabeth asked.

"Seta?" Phillip shouted in shock.

"Heheheh… GEHAHAHAHAHA!" the man laughed, fangs clearly showing on either side of his lower mouth. "Saps like you are the best!"

"So you were an Oni all along!" Kanako cried out.

"Duh! Didn't you think it was odd for some random human to just 'happen' to know where the lair was?" the oni Seta taunted.

"As a matter of fact… I thought we just got lucky," Keitaro growled. Despite the serious of his statement, the sheer ridiculousness wasn't lost on anyone. As a result, the three Oni and the other members of the Famous Five plus one facefaulted all at the same time.

"Don't worry, Kei," Kitsune boasted, her claws sharp as knives. "There's five of us, and three of them. We can take them easy!" Motoko frowned, once again feeling like she was being ignored as the three animals and two samurai prepared to do battle with the three ogres.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Queen mumbled.

"That's no problem, Queen," Elizabeth reassured. "_They _don't like it either."

"_They_…?" Phillip questioned.

As if in answer, several creatures emerged from the brush; Motoko easily recognized them as most of the demons that Keitaro and Phillip had fought off before. Thankfully, the… t-t-t… _turtle_… demons were not amongst them. Still, they were all obviously powerful and spoiling for a fight. What was odd about them though was the fact that they seemed to all be sporting yellow and black striped horns on their heads.

"Like them?" asked Queen, taunting the group as her confidence returned.

"They're good at erasing… certain things…" Elizabeth added.

"How'd you like to be erased?" the two look-alike Oni crowed, striking a pose as they pointed at the group.

"Not good… looks like it is two-in-one time!" Keitaro shouted, bringing out his device.

"…move," a quiet voice behind Keitaro announced before shoving the man out of the way.

"Huh…? M-Motoko?" Keitaro gaped.

Motoko stayed silent as she drew the blade from her sheath, sunlight reflected off of its steel. Rather than her rather poor performance for most of the journey, she seemed calm, collected, and ready to do battle. She looked every bit the samurai which had been raised and trained by the Shinmeiryuu school of martial arts.

"You have a death wish?" mocked Queen, obviously unimpressed..

No response came from Motoko. Her eyes had shifted to an emotionless state as she stared down the gathered enemies. Her ki was spiking and actually creating a gust which pushed everyone away from her. She then took one of the combat stances she knew and prepared for the inevitable assault.

"Well then… so be it!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Combat Oni Brigade…" the two simultaneously ordered, "…CHARGE!"

The demons all rushed forwards towards the foolish swordswoman…

"_SHIN LIGHTNING SLASH!_"

* * *

The Oni Leader was drinking tea when the fortress suddenly rumbled and shook with enough force to spill her drink. The scalding water dropped into her lap with unnatural precision. Cursing loudly, she leaped from her chair and began dancing about to get the tea off of her. Worst of all, she only wore a standard issue Oni skirt which meant most of her thighs were bare and thus got the worst of it.

"DAMMIT! OW! OW! OW!"

What a rotten day to be evil.

* * *

The tip of Motoko's sword tickled Seta's throat, the whole of the latter of whom was sweating bullets with a nervous grin plastered on his face.

"I don't believe it…" he muttered, looking around at the twitching, unconscious Oni around him (Queen and Elizabeth had spinning, swirly eyes). Their bodies were scorched and smoking from the impact they had suffered through. "How'd you take them down so fast?"

Motoko was silent, edging the tip ever closer to his demon skin.

"Now… you don't want to kill me… I still know where the lair is!" he groveled.

"And how do we know you're not trying to trick us again?" Kanako deadpanned.

"I say we skewer him," Kitsune added, a murderous glare in her eyes.

"Honest!" Seta cried in fear. "I know where the Head Oni is! I only follow her because she sometimes gets mutually beneficial ideas! I never know when she's bitten off more that we can chew!"

"You should have figured that out the first time you saw the man," Keitaro deadpanned.

"Please!" he cried out, kneeling and bowing his head in an attempt to invoke mercy. "Spare me, please!"

"If we do," growled Motoko, "Will you take us to the Head Oni _without_ leading us into a trap?"

All was silent in the clearing for a time.

"Don't suppose I've got a choice in the matter," Seta mumbled darkly. "Alright, you've got yourselves a deal."

* * *

"Mistress! We have a problem!" Naru reported. "Queen and Elizabeth have been defeated! And Seta has been taken hostage! The rescuers are heading this way!"

"They have been defeated?" the Head Oni pondered. These heroes must be more clever than I thought. No matter. Allow them to come."

"Mistress?-!" Naru gasped at her order.

"I have something very nice in store for them."

* * *

"Here is the Head Oni's castle," said Seta as he pointed towards the eerie castle in the distance. "Well, I've done my job!" Seta turned to leave but Keitaro grabbed him by the back of his clothes.

"Oh no!" Keitaro denied. "You are not going anywhere!"

"I've led you all here!" Seta exclaimed.

"Now you're going to help us go inside," said Phillip.

"What!-?" Seta gaped incredulously. "No way! She'll kill me!"

"You should have thought of that when you saw her true colours," Motoko hissed. Stepping forward, she drew her sword. Keitaro and Phillip likewise stepped forward with their own tactics and techniques ready to use. Kitsune and Kanako stepped up next to the two heroes, their own means of fighting prepared to go.

Grinning, Keitaro looked up to the fortress, "Now, are we ready to rock?"

"No!" All eyes turned to Tatsuma as he had his arm raised. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Silence reigned for a moment as the group stared at the monkey. What had meant to be a sheer badass moment was more or less ruined thanks to his bodily functions. The sweatdrops on the heads of the other were needless to say, massive. Blinking, Phillip turned to his brother, "I believe this is what is known as 'killing the mood' isn't it?"

"No kidding," Keitaro growled before turning to Tatsuma. "Why didn't you go before we got to the island, or after we landed?"

"I didn't need to go before we got here," Tatsuma defended. "And we've been attacked non-stop since we got here. Besides, do you know how long it takes to get out of this getup? I'll be lucky if I don't have an accident soon!"

"We didn't need to know that much," Kanako, scowled before she pointed to some nearby bushes, "Go there."

Nodding, Tatsuma went to do his business. Finding a spot he deemed private enough so that his friends couldn't see, he set to do his work. As he tried to get his equipment out, he didn't notice a shadow looming behind him. He only notice when something long and flat landed on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Myuh!"

WHAM!

* * *

Tatsuma came to and found himself in a nice room, in a nice futon. Although it seemed like aregular room built into a fortress, it was decorated with bright colours and tropical plants. Despite the cold stone which was visible through the leaves of the trees which decorated the place, it didn't feel all that domineering or evil. Still, Tatsuma didn't survive all of his battles by letting his guard down.

The creaking sound of a door caught his attention before he turned to see who was arriving. The figure which came into the door was none other than one of the last two remaining Oni aside from the leader, Mutsumi. With her was one of the flying turtles known as Tama-chan. In her hands was a tray of fruits.

"Oh, you're awake!" said Mutsumi as she spotted her guest, awake and alert. Tatsuma the Monkey kept up his guard and glared at her. "We rarely have any guests. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Where am I?" Tatsuma demanded.

"Oh my!" Mutsumi the Oni gasped. "I'm sorry! You are in my room in the castle."

"And why have you brought me here?" Tatsuma asked. He wasn't about to be used as a hostage against his allies!

"Actually, it wasn't me," said Mutsumi and then Tama-chan landed on her shoulder. Blushing, she confessed, "Actually, I told Tama-chan I liked you so he went to catch you for me. I'm so sorry."

"Huh?" Tatsuma blinked. "You like me?"

"Oh, yes! Yes I do!"

Tatsuma blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Nobody has ever said that to me before…"

"But you're so handsome!" insisted Mutsumi. How could she be the first to say such a thing to him? He was a very handsome man. "Would you like to try my melons?"

"Huh?" Tatsuma's eyes rose when she said that but then focused on the watermelons she held in front of her. "Oh…watermelons…"

* * *

After several minutes of waiting for Tatsuma to finish his business, the others got impatient. They needed to save Lord Takayuki and they couldn't afford to waste time just because Tatsuma wanted to take his time with his bowel movements. Eventually it was Kanako who got impatient wand went to check on him. She was only gone for a moment before she returned with a scowl on her face.

"Great, we lost Tatsuma," grumbled Kanako upon her return. "Stupid monkey."

"Well, nothing we can do about that now," shrugged Kitsune. "Let's go and rescue Motoko's hunk!"

"He's not my hunk!" denied Motoko, but her face had turned into a deep shade of red.

"I think the lady protests too much," teased Kitsune.

"Open the door," Keitaro ordered, ignoring the teasing. Seta trembled bur relented before he knocked on the door. The massive wooden barrier creaked almost monstrously but it opened just the same to reveal the darkened inside of the fortress.

"Phillip, get ready," cautioned Keitaro and his brother nodded.

* * *

The Head Oni could see them come in and cast a glance towards her captive, Takayuki, "Well, it looks like they're coming to rescue you."

"You will not win, demon," hissed Takayuki. He was tied up to a pole.

"What is it with you insisting we demons won't win?" the Head Oni asked. Shaking her head she muttered, "Never mind that. They may have defeated the others, but Naru is my best fighter."

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS!" Naru roared as she chased after Phillip and Keitaro with a HUGE kanabo in one hand while clutching a wet towel to her modest chest with the other.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS THE ONSEN!" Keitaro shouted as he ran for his life while dragging Phillip along. Kanako ran after the Oni Naru to save her brothers from their fate under the kanabo.

"LEAVE MY ONII-CHANS ALONE!" shouted Kanako, following the trio deeper into the fortress.

The group had entered the fortress and attempted to find out where the Head Oni's room was. Seta just pointed out vague directions, obviously not wanting to raise the leader's ire for his actions more than he already had. Eventually the group found an ornate doorway which had just screamed fancy. Figuring it was where the throne room was, Keitaro and Phillip charged in with their devices drawn to transform into the Kamen Samurai. Instead of a throne room though, they got a huge onsen with Naru just coming out of her pre-battle bath. Needless to say, things got…hectic.

"Well, that just leaves us," said Kitsune to Motoko.

"Yes," said Motoko, snapping out of the shock she saw at the strange sight. She had a sense of déjà vu when she witnessed it. Instead of pursuing the feeling though, she had steeled herself for this as she gripped her sword. Poking seta with it, she forced the Oni to lead the pair deeper into the fortress to where the Head Oni could be found. After a short walk, they were guided to a pair of double doors within a stone archway.

"Well, here it is. The Head Oni's throne room," said Seta and he pushed the doors open. Motoko squinted her eyes at the light and what she saw was the Head Oni who sat on her throne.

"Haruka-san?" gaped Motoko. Then again, this should've been pretty obvious. The former housemother was pretty evil in the way she ran things sometimes.

"So, you have come!" said Head Oni Haruka, reclining in her throne. Tied next to a pole nearby was Takayuki who looked like he had seen better days. His clothes were torn like he had been thoroughly molested by something. Still, he was alive and relatively healthy which was a good thing.

"Yes, now release Takayuki-san!" demanded Motoko.

"You and what army?" Haruka asked.

"I do not need an army!" Motoko declared.

"But you still need your sword!" pointed out Haruka. "Fox, if you want all the sake you can drink and your lover to join you, take the swordwoman's sword!"

Without missing a beat, Kitsune snatched Motoko's sword from her. Holding it high, she ran towards Haruka's throne before taking a seat at the base of it, reclining just as evilly as Haruka was. "What! Traitor!" shouted Motoko in outrage.

"Sorry, Motoko-chan, but her offer was too good to pass up!" said Kitsune.

Now Motoko was without allies, without her sword, and Takayuki was in danger. This was by far the most dangerous situation she had ever faced. Without a weapon, she only had a limited number of attacks she could use and weaponless combat was something she did not specialize in. Things seemed bleak…

"Damn you…" cursed Motoko, only to be nearly crushed by a giant harisen (paper fan).

"Now that is not nice language," Haruka chided, pulling back her giant weapon with ease. "However, there is a way for you to free Takayuki here."

"How?" Motoko asked. She would not be tricked but what could she do?

"Tell me; how do you feel about him?" asked Haruka.

"…" Motoko stared blankly before asking, "Wha-what?"

"How do you feel about him?" Haruka asked, gesturing to Takayuki. "Think carefully about your answer and make sure it's the truth and I like it, or else your handsome Takayuki here will be sharing beds with me and all my Oni girls. He is quite a handsome specimen."

"Haruka, but I thought you loved me…" Seta whined only to be knocked out by a vase to the head.

"Shut up you," said Haruka. "Well Motoko, what is your answer? Tick-tock, tick-tock."

"I…" Motoko blushed as she looked down, occasionally glancing at Takayuki. "I…"

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Motoko suddenly sat and shouted, "I LOVE HIM!" loudly.

"You love who?" the voice of Sarah asked.

"Eh?" Motoko blinked, looking around. She was back at Hinata-Sou, in her room, and in her futon. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and she was in her sleeping clothes with Shusui resting on its pedestal. She wasn't alone either. Next to her was Sarah who was smiling impishly at her with mischief in her eyes. "Sarah?"

"So, who do you love?" Sarah asked, just waiting to milk the fun out of Motoko's outcry.

"NOBODY!" Motoko denied loudly. The door was thrown open and Su saw that Motoko had awakened.

"MOTOKO!" Su initiated her patented glomp and tackled Motoko into her futon. "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Su!" Motoko caught the dark-skinned girl. "Ow…what happened?" Motoko groaned. She could feel the bandage on her head. Now that she wasn't being mortified by her outcry, she now knew that she had a serious headache too. The only thing she couldn't recall was how she ended up with it

"You got hit in the head by a rock when Double and Nazca were fighting," said Su. "it was so cool! They were fighting and flying all over the place! Then there was an explosion! Then, BONK! You got hit in the head!"

"Oh…now I remember…" said Motoko as she recalled what had happened earlier. She cursed herself for being so easily distracted by the fight between the brothers and Kirihiko. She could have dodged that stone easily if she were paying proper attention to her surroundings.

"So, who do you love?" Sarah asked again.

"Sarah!" Motoko shouted, blushing.

"Motoko loves somebody?" Su asked.

"When she woke up she just shouted 'I love him'!" answered Sarah. Motoko was blushing and wanted to hide in her futon.

* * *

Takayuki was slowly and painfully climbing up the steps to Hinata-Sou. It looked like something terrible had happened. He needed help, desperately, and did not care where he would be getting it from.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Looks like Takayuki is in need to help. What had happened? It must be bad if he's turning to Keitaro and Phillip for help. What could it be? Next chapter, we see the stuff that happens while Motoko was asleep.**


	36. Case 36: The Abduction of Ryuji Sonozaki

**BONK!**

"**MOTOKO!"**

The girls of Hinata-Sou rushed to their resident kendo expert as she collapsed to the ground. Her eyes were swirly and there was a large steaming bump on her head from where the projectile stone had hit her. Everyone had rushed to her side to determine if she had been killed or not, but judging by the dazed moan which was coming out of her mouth, she was still alive, if not out cold.

"It figures," Haruka sighed. The one time there were people watching the fight, his sort of thing had to happen. Looking to the small sandbar island, she spotted Double and the Nazca Dopant still slugging it out. Removing the cigarette from her mouth and shaking the ashes off, she puckered her lips and unleashed and powerful whistle.

"**Huh?" **the Rider and Dopant blinked as one, looking to the older woman.

"You two feel like stopping the senseless destruction? We've got wounded here," Haruka reported, pointing at the downed Motoko.

"Oh crap!" Keitaro gasped, Double's left eye flashing.

"**Oh no," **The Nazca Dopant groaned. Not only had an innocent gotten hurt, but no doubt Haruka was going to give him hell for it.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 36: The Abduction of Ryuji Sonozaki**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Motoko was quickly rushed back to her room where medical treatment could be given. Thankfully Haruka was trained in assessing and treating injuries. Phillip was also capable of helping by researching the symptoms and possible treatments they could use with the Gaia Library. Soon enough, Motoko's head was bandaged and she was left to rest for a while. Su was given bed duty with Sarah keeping company while the others waited for any word.

Soon, Haruka returned downstairs to give her report.

"She's fine," she spoke with an exhale of smoke.

The group had let out breaths of tense anticipation. All of them collapsed into their various seats as they got the good news.

"That said," Haruka continued as she entered the living room proper and took her own seat in one of the available chairs. "All we can do is wait and let her recover. That was still a pretty damn hard hit to the head."

"I can relate," Kirihiko mumbled, rubbing his jaw. Naru and Motoko had been dealing him similar hits ever since he started staying at Hinata-Sou.

"So there's nothing we can do?" asked Naru. Seeing Haruka shake her head she sighed.

"Well then," Kitsune shrugged, getting up. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I need some sake to calm my nerves. Today has just been too stressful already."

"I hear you," Keitaro nodded.

* * *

With nothing else to contribute to Motoko's recovery besides their patience, all of the residents decided to occupy their time and keep from worrying too much by doing something or anything. Naru decided to go and see the town so to keep her mind off things. Kitsune went to get herself buzzed while Shinobu volunteered to make snacks for everyone. Keitaro and Phillip opted to go over their case files and archive any new knowledge on Dopants they might need. Haruka just went to continue her business at the café with Kirihiko being relegated to chore boy once again. While Tatsuma and Mutsumi…

Tatsuma was out shopping with Mutsumi. Actually, the couple was out on a date. To be honest, Tatsuma never really gave dating much thought since he had dedicated himself to bringing Isaka to justice. However, after realizing what he could've missed, not to mention the fact that he liked Mutsumi, he decided that he needed to live for more than just revenge.

Mutsumi was good company. Despite being what one would call an airhead, she wasn't really stupid. She just got easily distracted. Then there was her constant fainting which happened because she was anemic. Tatsuma couldn't help but want to protect her. Remembering how Isaka had hurt her made him angry but he was relieved that Mutsumi was safe, unlike his family.

Mutsumi was cheerful as usual but it was different as normal. She had a boyfriend, who was a cop and a Kamen Rider! She felt so lucky! Her mother had been telling her to find a nice man to date and maybe marry but Mutsumi had focused most of her time into getting accepted to Tokyo U. Now that her dream of becoming a student at one of the nation's most prodigious schools had been achieved, she decided to give dating a chance.

The two were holding hands and Tatsuma couldn't help but notice some guys giving Mutsumi 'the look'. He wasn't blind. He knew Mutsumi was attractive with nice curves. She was also very tender-hearted and kind, something that Tatsuma had forgotten about since he became obsessed with tracking down his family's murderer.

He had not forgotten, though. He knew Isaka was still out there but now Tatsuma would be bringing the man to justice instead of using his powers to kill him. He would not become a murderer, for whatever reason. His parents would not have him kill in their name.

And Mutsumi didn't want him to become a murderer either.

"Wonder why there's a fog right now," said Mutsumi and Tatsuma realized that a thick fog had covered the area. He knew this fog.

"Ryo Tatsuma," said Shroud as she appeared before the couple.

"Shroud," Tatsuma identified.

"Ara, Tatsuma-kun," said Mutsumi, unfazed by Shroud's appearance. "Is this a friend of yours?"

Shroud ignored Mutsumi as she addressed Tatsuma, "Ryo Tatsuma, have you forgotten that promise you have made?"

"No, I have not," answered Tatsuma.

"And yet here you are, on a date with a girl," said Shroud. "She makes you happy, does she not?" Tatsuma's hand gripped Mutsumi's tightly as Shroud continued, "Isaka once targeted your family and they died, and this girl was also targeted to become his test subject. Who's to say he will not target her again in retaliation towards your interference?"

"I won't let him hurt Mutsumi-san again," Tatsuma swore.

"And yet he is still free," Shroud argued. She asked, "Ryo Tatsuma, are you in need of more power? Isn't Accel's power enough?"

Tatsuma had to be honest, "No, it isn't. Accel's power isn't enough to deal with Isaka."

"Then let me offer you more power," said Shroud. The fog enveloped her, Tatsuma and Mutsumi and when it was gone, so were they.

* * *

When Tatsuma and Mutsumi opened their eyes, they found themselves in a motocross course. Shroud was standing next to a dirt bike.

"How did you bring us here?" asked Tatsuma.

"Magic," said Shroud before tossing a helmet to Tatsuma. "Get on this bike."

"What for?" asked Tatsuma.

"This will be your training," said Shroud. "Once you've completed this course in the fastest time possible, I will give you your new power."

"And what is the fastest time?" asked Tatsuma.

"You must complete this course in less than a minute," challenged Shroud.

"Tatsuma-kun, gambatte," encouraged Mutsumi. Tatsuma smiled as he put on his helmet before getting on the dirt bike. Shroud was holding up a stop watch.

"Ready, set, go!" Shroud pressed the start button on the stop watch and Tatsuma raced off into the motocross track.

"We haven't been formerly introduced," said Mutsumi as she approached Shroud. She extended a hand in greeting, "I'm Mutsumi Otohime."

Shroud cocked an eyebrow at Mutsumi. Wasn't she a bit disturbed by Shroud's bandaged face? "Shroud," was Shroud's simple answer as she shook Mutsumi's hand.

"So, Tatsuma-kun told me you were the one who gave him his Kamen Rider powers," said Mutsumi pleasantly as the two watched Tatsuma run through the course.

"That is correct."

"So, what is this new power you wish to give Tatsuma-kun?" Mutsumi asked.

"You'll just have to see."

Tatsuma finished the course and returned as Shroud looked at the stop watch. "Not yet," she said.

"What's my time?"

"1 minute and 1 second," Shroud informed him.

Tatsuma frowned. He was one second over the limit. He had to do the course all over again. The condition was that he was to complete the course in less than a second so that he would be able to receive the new power Shroud had promised.

"You can do it, Tatsuma-kun." Mutsumi encouraged.

Tatsuma smiled and then started up the bike again to redo the course. Tatsuma did it, again and again. However, even after five times his time had not improved. He never could finish the course in less than a minute. However, he never gave up. He couldn't give up. If this power Shroud promised him could help him defeat Isaka and bring him to justice then he would do anything to earn it.

Shroud sighed at Tatsuma's final time. "1 minute and 23 seconds."

"Once more," said Tatsuma as he started up the engine. He was focused this time. He was not going to fail again! Mutsumi was still cheering him on. She still had so much faith in him. He traveled the course, jumping over obstacles in his path as he raced towards the goal. Shroud watched with arms crossed as she looked at the stop watch.

Tatsuma saw the goal in front of him and sped up. He was not going to waste even a single second. "LET'S BREAK THROUGH!" he shouted as he accelerated and he crossed the goal as Shroud pushed the button.

She looked down at the numbers and smiled an invisible smile. "59 seconds," she read.

"Yatta!" Mutsumi applauded. Tatsuma tossed the helmet away and approached Shroud. He then held out his hand, palm up.

"The new power, as promised," he said, smiling proudly.

Shroud then handed Tatsuma what she'd promised as she explained, "It's a new Gaia Memory, the Trial Memory." It was a blue Gaia Memory, modeled like the ones used by the Kamen Riders, and there was a digital stop watch attached to it. The blue Gaia memory had a 'T' on it

"Trial..." murmured Tatsuma.

"Go and try it out," said Shroud.

Tatsuma nodded and put on the Accel Driver before taking out the Accel Memory.

"**ACCEL!"**

"Hen…Shin!" Tatsuma commanded as he plugged the Accel Memory into the Accel Driver and revved it up.

"**ACCEL!"**

Mutsumi watched as the familiar red colored Kamen Rider Accel armor formed over her boyfriend. He then pushed the stop watch on the side of the Trial Memory down so that the red, yellow and blue lights on the side pointed forward.

"**TRIAL!"**

He removed the Accel Memory and replaced it with the Trial Memory.

"**TRIAL!"**

Accel revved up the Accel Driver. The red light lit up, followed by the yellow light and finally the blue light. Accel's armor turned yellow before blue energy pistons burst from his body and spun around his body, starting at his feet up to his head, shattering the yellow armor to reveal his new form.

Accel's armor had now become blue and had lost much of its bulk. The chest had become silver. His helmet now resembled a motocross helmet with a brim over the orange visor which was now bisected by the letter 'A' with a black mouthplate.

"Sugoi…" Mutsumi uttered in awe.

"Accel Trial," said Shroud. "This is Accel's new power."

Accel Trial stared down at his hand and clenched his fist. With this new power he would be able to defeat Isaka. However, he still needed to test it out.

"I suppose you want to test your power," said Shroud. "Very well then." She took out a gun which resembled Double's Trigger Magnum, only that it was black. The gun was called the Shroud Magnum and she had it aimed at Accel Trial. "Dodge," she said and she began firing, much to Mutsumi's shock.

Accel Trial heard the shot being fired and began to move. His body was like a blur as he blurred the shot and ran towards Shroud, catching her wrist with one hand and disarming her with the other.

"In exchange for less armor, the new Trial Memory grants you incredible speed," said Shroud. "Your strength has also been decreased as a result."

"So, I'm weaker now?" Accel Trial demanded. "Then how…"

"How will you defeat Isaka?" Shroud finished. "If one blow won't defeat him then 100 should do it. You have the speed to hit him with 100 blows in a matter of seconds. Imagine what kind of damage that can do."

"So fast…" Mutsumi uttered. Accel Trial was faster than she could blink.

"However, the Maximum Drive is a risky one. If you do not complete the Maximum Drive within 10 seconds, Trial will automatically deactivate. Therefore, you must not waste any time when you use it," Shroud warned.

"Then I'm going to train myself," swore Accel Trial.

"You may not have time for that," said Shroud. "Time waits for no man." A fog enveloped Shroud and when it passed she had vanished.

Accel Trial removed the Trial Memory from his Accel Driver and the armor shattered away. Mutsumi hugged him proudly, "Isn't it wonderful?"

Tatsuma gazed down at the Trial Memory. "Yes, it is," he agreed.

* * *

The door to the Hinata-Sou thundered from the knocking. Naru, irritated from the noise swung the door open. "What?-!" she roared. She quickly gasped in shock.

Standing before her was Takayuki, battered and beaten. His left eye was swollen shut and he was covered in cuts and bruises. The worst wound however was his right arm. It was GONE. Severed from just below his shoulder. "Bring...me...Double..." gasped Takayuki as he collapsed.

* * *

Motoko was still resting in bed, nursing her headache, when she heard feet pounding outside her door. Su threw the door open and in an uncharacteristic display of panic, she shouted, "Motoko, we have trouble!"

"What is it?" Motoko said as she got up. Su grabbed her arm and dragged her along. "Su! Wait!"

Su led Motoko over to a spare room and threw the door open. Lying in a futon with bandages covering his body was none other than Takayuki.

"Takayuki-dono," gasped Motoko.

"He came at the front door, all beaten up and he hasn't woken up yet!" said Su. Motoko went and sat next to Takayuki, wondering what had happened to the young samurai.

* * *

Ryuji was slowly coming to. His head was still pounding and his entire body ached. But that wasn't the problem. The real problem was that he was gagged and was tied to a chair! His eyes wandered wildly as he tried to regain his bearings. He tried to remember how he got here but it was hard to keep his mind focused when he was so angry?

Why was he angry?

Then he remembered. He had been taking a walk with Wakana when Saeko confronted them. Suddenly, without warning, Saeko assumed her Taboo Dopant form and attacked both him and Wakana. He was far too stunned to transform. He couldn't believe that his cousin whom he looked up to as an older sister was attacking them. Wakana had retaliated and assumed her Claydoll Dopant form but a single well-aimed blast from the Taboo Dopant shattered the youngest Sonozaki daughter's Dopant body to pieces. The shock of seeing his other cousin being shattered like that made him an easy target when he was knocked out.

And here he was, tied to a chair in what would appear to be a log cabin. The door opened and Ryuji looked to see Saeko enter with a plastic bag from a convenience store. His eyes narrowed in a glare as he saw him and Saeko almost flinched when he glared at her.

Saeko went over, putting down the plastic bag and undid his gag. "Ryuji, I-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!-?" he shouted in her face. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK WAKANA-NEECHAN AND ME!-? WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!-? ANSWER ME, SAEKO-NEESAN!"

**-SLAP!-**

Ryuji's head was knocked to the side by the vicious slap as Saeko warned sternly, "Don't you raise your voice at me, young man."

Ryuji still glared at her. The slap had broken his lip and Saeko saw blood. Gasping, Saeko took a napkin and started to dab the blood away. She had to be careful. Ryuji could easily bite her.

Among them he had the worst temper but he only lost it during times of great stress. Being kidnapped and tied up by one's own cousin would be one of them. He couldn't be reasoned with when he was angry like this so Saeko had to wait it out.

Unfortunately, the cold glare he was giving her made her uncomfortable.

"I brought food," she said.

"Save it," he shot back. "You might've poisoned it."

Saeko couldn't blame him for feeling angry. She had attacked him but she needed to persuade him that she was on his side. "Ryuji, there's a lot you don't understand."

"That's an understatement. I mean you attacked Wakana-neechan and now I'm tied to a chair in a log cabin somewhere. Of course I don't understand what's going on! The only conclusion I can make is that you've gone nuts!"

"It's complicated…"

"Complicated!-? It seems pretty straight forward from where I'm sitting!"

Saeko ran a hand down her face. She then forced the gag back on. He struggled but eventually she had it tied tightly and he was unable to make a sound, save for some grunts and muffled swears. If Saeko could understand what he was saying…well she was glad she didn't.

"Ryuji, there's a lot you don't understand," she began. Since he was gagged he had no choice but to listen. "It's about the Sonozaki Family and Otou-sama. Things aren't as they appear."

The door opened and Isaka announced, "Honey, I'm home!"

Ryuji's eyes widened then narrowed as he glared at him. He should've known that psycho was involved. He never trusted him from the start.

"What happened?" asked Saeko.

"There were…complications," said Isaka, sighing. He then saw Ryuji, "Ah, Ryuji-kun, are you feeling comfortable?"

Ryuji growled behind his gag. He then saw a figure behind Isaka entering. It was a Dopant modeled after a Viking with a muscular body and thick, bolted on, armor with skulls on his shoulders. Both his hands had been replaced by battle-axes and he also had a helmet with axe-blades instead of horns. His entire face was featureless save for a visor and he had big, steel-toed boots. "**That samurai didn't stand a chance,"** the Axe Dopant boasted.

Ryuji's eyes widened, '_Samurai…Takayuki!_'

"Yes, but he still stopped us from taking out Ryubee," frowned Isaka. "At least you wounded him."

Ryuji screamed curses from behind his gag.

* * *

**Hinata Sou**

Motoko sat at Takayuki's side, watching over him. She couldn't believe that such a strong an honorable man could end up in such a state. However, this just proved that he was only human. He looked like he'd been hit by a train. She looked down at the stump where his left arm used to occupy. For a kendoka, the loss of one's arm was like a death sentence. It would be difficult for Takayuki to wield a sword proper with one hand, especially his left hand. Granted, it would not be impossible but it would almost be like starting sword training all over again.

"What did this to you…?" she asked, caressing his face. "Takayuki-dono…"

Kirihiko stood outside the room. He wasn't sure how to feel right now. He and Takayuki hadn't been particularly close back at the Sonozaki Mansion but he knew that the injured swordsman was extremely loyal to Ryubee.

There had to be a reason why Takayuki had come, requesting Double's aid. It had to be something serious if he would come straight to enemy territory. While the Urashimas knew that Takayuki was part of the Museum, Takayuki had no idea that they knew as well. Of course now Kirihiko would need to hide from Takayuki. If anyone from the Sonozaki Family were to know that he was still alive…well he would prefer a quick and painless death compared to what Ryubee might put him through.

Meanwhile, back up at their office, Keitaro was pacing back and forth while Phillip sat with a book in hand. Kanako was pacing around with Keitaro too, both wondering what had happened to Takayuki. With no clues, they couldn't provide Phillip with any keywords to use for a search.

"Do you think maybe his boss tried to kill him?" suggested Kanako.

"By cutting off his arm? I don't think the Terror Dopant had any weapons like that," said Keitaro.

"Well, it could be the Smilodon Dopant. That thing has pretty sharp claws," said Kanako.

"Possible, but why would Ryubee want to get rid of one of his most loyal subordinates?" asked Keitaro. "Something's going on here."

That was when Phillip's Stag Phone rang and he flipped it open. "Hello?" he answered.

"_Phillip-kun, you have to help me!_" Wakana screamed from the other end.

"Wakana-hime?" Phillip responded. Hearing that name made both Keitaro and Kanako stop in their pacing and they practically teleported to Phillip's side to listen in on the conversation. He looked at the two, annoyed, and they gave him space. "What's wrong?"

"_It's awful, Phillip-kun!"_

"Calm down, and please tell me what's wrong."

"_It's Ryuji! Ryuji's been kidnapped!"_

The Urashimas' eyes widened as Wakana continued, "_We were taking a walk when all of a sudden…I was knocked out. When I came to he was gone. I've tried calling him but he won't pick up! Please, you need to help me!_"

"We will," Phillip promised. "Don't worry, we'll find him. Call us again if you have any new information."

"_Thank you, Phillip-kun._" She hung up.

"Her cousin's been kidnapped," said Phillip. "Coupling this with Takayuki's injuries make me believe that something is happening within Museum itself.

Kanako frowned and remarked, "It might be a trap."

"Maybe not," Keitaro countered. "We have Takayuki lying injured in the other room, and now Ryuji's been kidnapped. I guess they have other enemies besides us."

"Ransom?" Phillip suggested.

"Yeah, but why leave Wakana-hime alone?" questioned Keitaro. Wakana was a much more public figure than Ryuji and would no doubt have brought a much bigger price than one nephew that was keeping their connection to the family a secret. "Wait…unless Ryuji's somehow very important."

"I still think it's a trap," Kanako stated. She couldn't trust Wakana anymore considering that she was a member of the family behind the Gaia Memories and the death of their mentor. "And why should we risk ourselves for Ryuji?"

"Because Ryuji's a good kid," Keitaro said. "I've fought with him a few times, and I have spoken to him when he's involved in a case, but whenever he's with Kotonoha-san, I see this look in his eyes. Those aren't the eyes of someone evil. Also, remember what Boss always taught us."

"The victim of a crime is always important, no matter who they are," Kanako quoted. Ryuji may be their enemy, but he had people who loved him and Wakana had called them for help. True, this might be an elaborate trap but could they risk it when someone's life was on the line."

"We just have to wait until Wakana-hime calls again to give us more information," said Phillip. "For now, we just have to start looking the old-fashioned way."

Kanako and Keitaro grabbed their fedoras and put them on. It was time to put such details such as what one did for a living aside. Someone was in need and it was their duty to help them.

* * *

Kotonoha trembled as she sat alone in her room, trying to not panic, not despair, and just keep praying. Wakana had called her earlier, desperately hoping that Ryuji had turned up at her house. When she had replied he hadn't, Kotonoha received the unfortunate news that the boy she loved had likely been kidnapped by none other than Ryuji's cousin Saeko and that man Isaka that no one seemed to like.

"Ryuji-kun…" she whispered, "Please be alright…"

* * *

Wakana had called again, and this time provided Phillip with more information. Apparently, Saeko had been the one to kidnap Ryuji and Wakana suspected that Isaka might've been involved. Saeko might've been coerced by the evil doctor to help him but that was unlikely. Everyone in the Sonozaki Manor saw how close they had gotten.

Wakana was with her father, both in the living room. The dining room was in shambles and there was blood on the floor. Wakana even saw blood trailing out of the estate and she'd been told that Takayuki had also been injured.

Wakana knew her sister wanted the position of family head, but to go to such length and having Isaka assist her in their coup was definitely unexpected. What was more unexpected was that she had kidnapped Ryuji. Ryubee had been slightly injured by Isaka, a slight electrical burn, but was otherwise fine. Now Wakana was worried about her beloved cousin. Would Saeko hurt him?

She just hoped that Phillip could find him before it was too late. She'd lost one little brother, she wasn't about to lose another one.

* * *

In his personal study, Ryubee frowned deeply. He should've known better than to trust Saeko with so many cards. Worst of all, she had stolen Ryuji who was one of the pieces he needed for his master plan. He was, however, grateful that she hadn't killed the boy. Despite Saeko's treacherous nature, she didn't have it in her to kill someone she saw as a younger brother.

"Amakusa!" barked Ryubee.

"Yes, Ryubee-sama?" the family lawyer responded, stepping out from the shadows.

"Call all our people and tell them to sweep the city. Leave no rock unturned. I want my nephew found," Ryubee ordered. Amakusa nodded and went to summon all the available Museum agents.

Ryubee put his fingers into a triangle and thought, '_Saeko, I hope you've prepared to face punishment because no one, not even you, should be standing in between me and my plans._'

* * *

Ryuji remained gagged, his body sore from being kept tied up and also feeling hungry. However, he would not beg for anything. He just kept his ice cold glare on Isaka and Saeko. He knew Isaka would do something like this but he felt betrayed by Saeko.

So what if his uncle was grooming him to take over? Did she really think that Ryuji would just drop her when he took over? Kick her to the curb like trash? Did she really feel he would do such a thing to her? To his own family?

Despite what Saeko thought, Wakana wasn't the sole big sister in his life. Yes, Wakana acted more like the loving elder sibling, but Saeko was the responsible sibling. She was the one Ryuji could count on to help keep him straight, help him remember what his goals were, remind him of what he was working towards. He needed her just as much as he needed Wakana in his life.

Wasn't she able to see that?

Saeko slowly approached Ryuji and pulled down his gag. "So, are you ready to talk like a civilized human being?" she asked, "Or do I have to gag you again?"

Ryuji responded, coldly, "Uncle will find me, and when he does you're going to get yours."

Saeko sighed. It was time for her to lay down some hard truths before her cousin. She knew the time would come for him to choose sides. She just hoped that he would believe her.

Ever since Ryuji came into their home, Saeko felt happy to have a younger brother again. The loss of Raito had been painful. Oh, she knew Raito was still out there, alive and well, but without his memories. Now he was known as Phillip.

Now she had a chance to save another brother. "Ryuji…" she began slowly, "You know nothing of Otou-sama's true nature?"

"What are you talking about? Uncle has been nothing but kind to me," Ryuji retorted.

"That's what you think, but you have to realize that his kindness is conditional. He's only treated us kindly because he knows we're more valuable to him alive than dead." He looked him in the eye, "Ryuji, he sees you as his most valuable pawn of all. You've just lost your parents so he took you in and made you his heir just so he could wrap a leash around your neck."

Ryuji snapped angrily, "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO BETRAYING HIM!"

"Then he must've told you about what happened to my younger brother and mother, right?" Saeko questioned.

"He told me they died," Ryuji answered. Of course what was odd that there weren't any pictures of either Ryubee's wife or son in the mansion. Maybe he put them away because looking at them would be painful.

"Of course he did. That's the same lie he used on Wakana when she was little," Saeko murmured. "Then let me ask you this: do you believe that your parents died in a traffic accident?"

"What are you saying?"

"The truth is that your parent discovered something disturbing, something about the Museum and they threatened to take this information to the police. Otou-sama was not pleased about this so he made preparations to have them dealt with," Saeko explained.

Ryuji was confused by her words before his eyes widened once he realized that she was implying. "No…you're lying…" he denied.

"Ryuji, please-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO THIS BULLSHIT ANYMORE!"

Saeko sighed and stuffed his mouth with the gag again to prevent him from screaming anymore cursed at her. She frowned sadly and murmured, "I'm sorry for this, but this is for your own good. You will understand everything when all this is over." She got up and left her cousin alone as he struggled, shouting through the gag.

* * *

When the door slid open, Motoko immediately reached for her sword, planting herself firmly between Takayuki and the door. When she saw that it was only Kitsune, her grip slackened and she let out a sigh of relief. Kitsune had frozen when she saw Motoko reach for her blade but was relieved too once Motoko released her grip. "Oh, it's you, Kitsune."

"Yeah, it's me," said Kitsune. "I've brought something for you to eat. Shinobu whipped it up for you."

"Thank you," said Motoko as she let Kitsune sit down next to her as she put the tray down. There was a cup of tea and a plate with riceballs. Kitsune frowned sadly as she looked at Takayuki.

"He looks really messed up," said Kitsune.

"Indeed, and I'm not sure how I can help him once he regains consciousness," said Motoko. "He has only one arm. He won't be able to wield a katana proper that way."

"You kendoka really take the sword seriously," observed Kitsune.

"It's a foundation we live by," said Motoko. She wondered how Takayuki would cope with the possibility of not being able to wield a blade again. He could try doing it with one arm but a katana needed a two-handed grip.

"Say, have you noticed anything weird about Kirihiko?" Kitsune asked.

"What do you mean?" Motoko questioned.

"Well, I spotted him eavesdropping just now and when he saw me he ran off," said Kitsune. "Speaking of which, isn't he a member of that Sonozaki family?"

"He married into the family, I believe," said Motoko.

"So, why hasn't be gone back to them? I mean I read the papers. He was pronounced dead. Shouldn't he go back to them or something?" Kitsune inquired.

"You're…right," said Motoko. "But we know he used to sell Gaia Memories. Maybe he's just trying to protect his family," said Motoko.

"Yeah, maybe, or there's something he isn't telling us," said Kitsune.

"Even so, I have no time to think of such things when a friend of mine is injured," said Motoko, looking back at Takayuki.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Kitsune asked. Motoko didn't offer an answer and simply kept vigil watch on Takayuki, waiting for him to open his eyes.

* * *

Mick, the Smilodon Dopant, had been sent out to look for Ryuji. The loyal cat of the Sonozaki Family was running at full speed. He had his orders and those orders were to find Ryuji and bring him back home.

Meanwhile, Tatsuma and Mutsumi were sitting on a bench together when the redhead saw the blur run by, causing a gust. "Ara?" Mutsumi uttered. Tatsuma's eyes narrowed and he activated the Beetle Phone to follow that blur.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man was walking up the steps leading towards Hinata-Sou. From what he'd been told, Takayuki would probably be here. There was still a fresh trail of blood leading up from the foot of the steps all the way up to the building. He grinned as he thought about finishing the job. He'd already cut off the swordsman's right arm now it was time to cut him up even more.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red Gaia Memory with the letter 'A' on it that was stylized to look like an axe. As he slowly began reaching the building, he put the Gaia Memory against the slot-like tattoo at the base of his neck.

"**AXE!"**

* * *

Phillip's Dopant detection system, built into the Stag Phone, immediately alerted him of a Dopant's presence. Looking at the screen, his eyes widened as he quickly got up. "Fang!" he called as he rushed out of the room and once he was in the foyer he heard a loud scream coming from outside. "Shinobu-san!"

* * *

Shinobu had been sweeping up the path in front of the building when the Axe Dopant reared his ugly head. Frightened, Shinobu dropped her broom and let out a loud scream. The Axe Dopant looked straight at her and grinned. "Oh, lookie here, something for me to cut." He raised his axes and Shinobu was frozen in terror. When the door was thrown open, she heard a familiar call.

"Henshin!"

"**FANG-JOKER!"**

Phillip's body was instantly encased in the armor of Double Fang-Joker, and without wasting any time he tackled into the Axe Dopant and stood protectively in front of Shinobu, planting himself firmly between the girl and the monster. "Shinobu-san, get inside," Phillip spoke as Double's right eye flashed.

Naru, who'd come down to see what all the commotion was about, gasped and saw Double facing the Dopant. She also saw Shinobu. Knowing how dangerous these fights could get, Naru quickly collected the younger girl and brought her inside. She spared Double a glance before closing the door.

"**What do you want?" **Double asked.

"**I came here for Hirakawa,"** said the Axe Dopant as he pointed at Double. **"Hand him over."**

"Sorry, but he's a guest here so we're obligated to take care of him," replied Phillip.

"In short, the answer is no," said Keitaro.

"**Well, then I'll just have to slice you in half!"** The Axe Dopant roared and charged at Double who pushed down on his Fang Memory's horn.

"**ARM FANG!"**

**CLANG!**

The axe blade met with the Arm Fang and sparks burst from the impact. Growling, Double lashed out with a kick aimed at the Axe Dopant which only pushed him back by an inch. Double then began swinging but the Dopant defended himself with his axes. He swung at Double from the side but the Rider jumped up and then hopped off the Dopant's head before rolling through the air and getting behind him. He then dropped down and executed a sweep kick that knocked the Axe Dopant off his feet.

Phillip gritted his teeth. As powerful as Fang-Joker was, he needed Double Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme to take down this monster quickly. He just hoped that Kanako was on the way with Keitaro's body.

The Axe Dopant got back to his feet and lashed out at Double who only jumped backwards to avoid being bisected. The Rider then jumped and performed a reverse roundhouse kick that slammed into the Axe Dopant's face, knocking him down. The Axe Dopant managed to get back to his feet and tackled into Double. The two went tumbling down the steps of Hinata-Sou until they ended up at the bottom, far away from the building. Double tossed the Axe Dopant off him and flipped back to his feet.

"Phillip, we better finish this now," suggested Keitaro, "Once we break his Memory we can question him about Ryuji."

"Alright, Keitaro," said Phillip as he pushed the horn of the Fang Memory three times.

"**FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Maximum Saber was summoned and attached to Double's right ankle. He then jumped, spinning in the air with a blazing blue aura. "**Fang Stryzer!**" The attack was about to hit when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning crashed upon Double, causing an explosion of sparks as he cried out and dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I still need him," said the Weather Dopant as he reared his ugly head.

Safely inside Hinata-Sou, everyone was crowded around the television which showed them the battle which was occurring outside. "Double-sempai!" Shinobu cried.

Double slowly staggered to his feet. His red eyes glared at the Weather Dopant and he pointed at him, demanding, **"Isaka, where is Ryuji Sonozaki!-?"**

"**Oh, he's safe, for now,"** answered the Weather Dopant. **"I can't say the same for you, though." **The Weather Dopant snapped his fingers. The Axe Dopant, recognizing the signal, began to transform and morph until he assumed the form of an oversized axe with a grip for the Weather Dopant to hold onto.** "You have your special attacks, well here's mine. THOR'S THUNDER STRIKE!"**

Closing the gap between them, the Weather Dopant swung the Giga Axe down upon Double, and the blade cut him straight down the middle. There was a violent explosion of sparks as the Rider was sent flying. He them went rolling along the ground, the armor shattering, leaving a wounded and unconscious Phillip in his place.

The Weather Dopant let go of the Giga Axe who then reformed into the Axe Dopant. Eagerly, he approached the unconscious Phillip only for the Weather Dopant to say, **"That is enough. We don't need to kill him."**

"**Why not?"** asked the Axe Dopant. **"Without him, Double won't be able to form."**

"**Saeko asked me too,"** answered the Weather Dopant. **"Now, come on. We have more important work to do."** A tornado spun around the two of them, carrying them both as they vanished into thin air.

The girls were running down the steps, Shinobu and Kaolla the most vocal, as they screamed Phillip's name.

Meanwhile, Takayuki groaned as his eyes slowly began to open. He felt sore all over and then realized shortly after regaining consciousness that he was covered in bandages and lying in a soft futon. He also noted that he could no longer feel his right arm and realized that it was gone. Turning his head, he saw Motoko lying asleep next to him. She'd been watching over him since he was brought here.

He remembered fighting that Axe Dopant and then it managed to cripple him before he could assume his Dopant form. His Driver and Swords Memory were probably still at the manor. He knew Ryubee could take care of himself but he still went to Hinata-Sou to ask Double for help. Ryubee could punish him however he wanted for asking aid from an enemy, but it had been an emergency. He also recalled Isaka stating that he had special plans for Ryuji, meaning his young master was in danger.

Takayuki slowly sat up and looked at the stump which remained of his right arm. Everything from the shoulder down was gone now. He let out a sigh. Better to lose an arm than his life, he supposed, but still what good could he possibly do with just one arm. "At least…I have a spare," he joked to himself.

"I see you're awake." Takayuki looked up and his eyes widened. He looked like he was seeing a ghost and in his opinion it could've been one. Standing at the entrance was Kirihiko who he'd been told had died.

"Kirihiko…I thought you were dead," said Takayuki as he started to calm down.

"Reports of my demise have been great exaggerated. It's a good thing that Saeko did a poor job. She didn't even bother to check to see if I was really dead." Kirihiko saw Takayuki's look of confusion and sighed as he added, "I'll tell you later. Right now you're going to need some rest." Motoko began to stir and he looked down at her. He looked back at the entrance but Kirihiko was gone.

'_Was that…a hallucination?_' Takayuki thought.

As Motoko slowly awoke, she raised her head slightly too see what was making all that noise. Her eyes widened immediately as she gasped before hugging Takayuki, relieved to see him conscious.

* * *

Isaka and the Axe Dopant reappeared and their small hideout where Saeko and Ryuji were both holed up. Saeko herself was waiting outside of the building while the sounds of muffled rage and utmost loathing could be heard from within.

"I see you told Ryuji the truth about his parents," the mad doctor commented.

"It needed to be said," Saeko replied. "It did not endear him to me, but may break the bond between him and Otou-sama."

"Ah, while not quite a weapon for us yet, it may mean one less weapon for our enemies," Isaka grinned as he eyed Saeko speculatively. "Bravo my dear. Bravo."

"Hm," Saeko smirked. "Has Takayuki been eliminated?"

"**No,**" The Axe Dopant cut in. "**Double got in our way but for some reason the Doc didn't want to kill him when we knocked him out."**

Saeko blinked before looking to Isaka, "Was it Raito?"

"Indeed," Isaka nodded. "Fear not. He isn't terribly injured. Just something of a warning to prevent him from disturbing us. However, we both know he is not the type to listen to warnings such as that."

"True," Saeko nodded, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Keitaro Urashima has been a terrible influence on him."

"Yes, but it has also made him predictable," Isaka snickered. "We know their habits and what they will do with the information Takayuki no doubt gave them. So we will plan accordingly and wipe out our enemies in one fell swoop."

* * *

The Smilodon Dopant stopped to sniff the trail. He wanted to find Ryuji. His master told him to so he would not fail. Mick the cat had always liked Ryuji since he came to the house. Ryuji would also feed Mick tasty fish and even scratched his ears the way he liked. It was like having Young Master all over again. Young Master had named Mick and Mick missed him.

The Smilodon continued on its search, unaware that it was being pursued by the Beetle Phone.

* * *

Phillip had been carried to the detectives' room and put in a futon while his wounds were tended to. Meanwhile,Takayuki sat alone in the room. Motoko had gone to get him something to drink. He let out a deep sigh, "It's just one arm. It could have been worse." He felt energy flow through him. The door suddenly flung open to reveal Motoko, battle ready. "Motoko-dono?"

"I sensed demonic energy in the room," said Motoko. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Takayuki smiled. "Well, as fine as I can be. Thank you for your concern."

Motoko sat down, with the tray of with a cup of water on it. "Takayuki-dono, can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Someone attempted to harm my Master," Takayuki answered, "In response I came to his defense and my arm was sacrificed in the process. I also heard that my Young Master had been taken hostage so I came here for help."

"But you could've bled to death," she reminded. There was so much blood.

"I know, I wasn't thinking straight. All I cared about was for my Young Master's safety," said Takayuki.

"You and he must be very close," observed Motoko.

"We are, and Master was the one who took me in when I was a young child too so I owe him. My Young Master and I, well, we're like brothers now," smiled Takayuki. Ryuji didn't treat him as a servant or as someone beneath him. Ryuji treated him like family and to repay his kindness and acceptance Takayuki swore to protect him. However, he had failed. "I must save him now to regain my honor."

"Not in your condition," she protested.

"No, this is something I must do," he insisted.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: OK, a lot of stuff happening here. First of all, we see that Ryuji has been kidnapped by Saeko. Also, Tatsuma finally gets his Trial Memory. Would this mean Isaka's finish? Then there's Takayuki. He's only got one arm now. Will he be able to recover and rescue his Young Master? How about Mick? Will he be able to find Ryuji? Also, you guys might be wondering if what Saeko says is true or maybe just something she told Ryuji because she wanted to mess with his head. To find out the answer to these questions, well you better catch the next chapter of Love Hina/Double Trouble which is coming to a computer near you.**


	37. Special Case: Crossing Over the D

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter, and trust me when I say I'm deeply sorry, but I kinda reached a roadblock. However, for your reading pleasure, Paladin and I have written this little omake, a what-if story you could consider an OVA special. Basically, what happens when two different worlds collide? Well, here's your answer.**

**SPECIAL CASE: CROSSING OVER THE D**

Keitaro didn't know what had happened. One moment he was in his office, looking over old case files and the next he was suddenly splashing and spluttering in the middle of hot water. It took him a moment to get his bearings back, but he managed it. Standing up, he looked around to see that he was in the hot springs of Hinata-Sou.

Sputtering, Keitaro stood up, all wet. "Damn, what happened?" He knew that there was no way that he could have ended up in the hot springs directly from his room. Maybe Su made that teleporting gadget she said she was working on or something…

"KEITARO, YOU PERVERT!"

"VILE LECHEROUS MALE!"

Turning to the sounds of the screams, Keitaro spotted Motoko and Naru coming at him with nothing but violent intent. Motoko was gripping her sword while Naru had her first of doom ready to use. Both of them were clad in nothing but towels, indicating what they were doing in the hot springs.

"Crap!" Keitaro cursed as he reached into his pocket and took out two Giji Memories. Acting quickly, he retrieved their gadgets and inserted the Memories into them, activating their hidden functions.

**"BAT!"**

**"SPIDER!"**

He released the Memory Gadgets, the Bat Shot soaring through the air and the Spider Shock leaping off his wrist and releasing a line. The appearance of the Bat Shot as it flashed Naru and Motoko's faces had stunned the girls momentarily before the Spider Shock tied them up. The two girls were understandably off balance from the sudden action and quickly fell onto their butts with soft thuds.

"Damn it, why are you attacking me?" Keitaro questioned, a stern expression on his face as the Bath Shot and Spider Shock returned to him. "I thought you two already worked on your tempers!"

"RELEASE US, URASHIMA!"

"KEITARO, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-!"

SPLASH!

Keitaro held up an empty bucket before tossing it away. "Cool off. I've got work to do."

Flicking the water off of his hat Keitaro walked through the changing rooms. Stealing a towel so he could dry his face off, he tried to figure out what had happened. He remembered sitting in his office before he heard a strange noise and then ended up in the hot springs where Naru and Motoko tried to belt him. Granted they were in the right to snap back to their old habits in that situation, but the fact that he was still clothed should have been a clue that something was up. It would seem that he would have to have another talk with them once they calmed down and the Spider Shock line loosened.

Walking out into the hallway, Keitaro began heading for the stairs. As he walked, Shinobu came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and holding a ladle.

"Sempai?" she asked timidly, flushing slightly at his choice of clothes. He looked much more…manlier in that choice of dress. The weird belt was something new though. "Um…are…are you okay?"

"Just had a visit in the hot spring with Motoko and Naru," Keitaro sighed drying his face. "I think Su used some kind of new invention on me and I ended up there. Naru and Motoko tried to belt me one."

"They…they did?" Shinobu gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, they didn't lay a finger on me," Keitaro grinned, making Shinobu's face turn red. "I'll have to get a change of clothes though. Let me know when dinner's ready."

"Um…ok Sempai," Shinobu nodded as Keitaro vanished up the steps. Returning to the kitchen, she blinked when she suddenly realized something, "Dinner? But I'm making lunch right now."

Keitaro entered the manager's office and then realised something was wrong. "Where's all my stuff?" His laptop wasn't on the table and Phillip's whiteboards were missing as well. In addition, Phillip was missing too. In fact, the whole room looked like the way it did when the Urashima brothers first arrived at Hinata-Sou. "Phillip, where are you?"

"_Keitaro, is that you?_" Phillip responded over their telepathic link.

"Yes, it's me," Keitaro confirmed. "Where's all our stuff? It's gone."

"_No, it isn't, Keitaro. It's all in your office._"

"No, they aren't," Keitaro argued. "I'm looking at our room right now and all of our stuff is missing."

"_I believe I may have an answer for that. Keitaro, do you believe in alternate dimensions?_" Phillip asked.

"You mean parallel worlds?" Keitaro questioned. Was this going to be one of Phillip's research kicks again? "Why do you ask?"

"_Because, I know I'm talking to you via the Double Driver, but at the same time you're standing right in front of me._" Phillip replied. "_He's quite cowardly. He flinched when Naru and Motoko came into Hinata-Sou upset about some boys who tried to pick them up. He hid in our room behind your desk before he noticed the difference._"

"Excuse me?" Keitaro blinked.

"_Keitaro, I think you ended up in a parallel world, similar to ours,_" said Phillip.

"That would explain it," Keitaro murmured. It seemed impossible, but after some of the things he had seen in his life, he was willing to believe it. "Can you find out the cause?"

"_Give me some time._"

"Alright, gotcha."

* * *

Keitaro sighed as he leaned back on the couch, reading one of his other self's books inside his other self's room. Curious as to what his counterpart was like, Keitaro had begun digging through his things to see what kind of person he was. He managed to find stacks of papers and personal effects which told the whole story. Apparently his other self was a third-year ronin and was trying to get into Tokyo U. His parents had kicked him out and he came to Hinata-Sou to find a place to live and instead discovered that it was a girls' dorm before his grandmother just handed it over to him. Granny Hina never changed it seemed.

Philip managed to get a personality profile of his other self, infinitely curious about other dimensions and such with such a prime specimen right in front of him. The Keitaro of the world he was in had no confidence in himself and had no luck with women. His grades were horrible and his sense of timing was awful, often ending up walking in on the girls while they were changing or tripping on something and landing on a girl, looking like he was feeling them up. It wasn't too far of a stretch to think that he often got pounded by the Naru and Motoko of his world since they were still in their 'all men are perverts who need punishment' states of mind. It was no wonder he ran when he saw an angry Motoko and Naru of the detective's world.

'_Just how the heck did he turn out this way?_' Keitaro had asked himself, learning more and more of how pathetic his other self was.

So, donning some of his other self's clothes while his own were drying, Keitaro was reading a book in his counterpart's room, trying to not panic about his situation while Phillip tried to find a way back for him. So far, the book wasn't working. His mind was a thousand places at once, trying to figure out just how this had happened and what he could do from his end.

"Hey there, Keitaro," a sultry voice spoke, suddenly breaking him from his thoughts. "Is this where you were hiding out?"

Keitaro looked up from his book and saw Kitsune walking into the room. She was waving her hips and wearing a tight orange sweater with denim shorts which let her long smooth legs be exposed while bringing attention to her bust with her choice of tops. Her smile was seductive and dare he say hot.

Obviously she was either trying to get his attention or wanted something from him. Judging from his counterpart's luck with girls, it was probably the latter.

Closing the book and standing up, the hardboiled detective approached his tenant, "What is it, Kit?" Keitaro replied, calling her by the nickname he used for the Kitsune he knew.

"Well, I've sort of had a bad run this month and find myself coming up a bit short. So, I was hoping you could find it in your heart to give me an extension on the rent," she said sultrily as she wrapped her arms around his and pressed her breasts against his arm. That always did the trick. "How about it?"

"OK, you can get an extension," said Keitaro as he laughed in amusement. "But first you gotta let me take you to a movie."

Kitsune's eyes opened wide. Was he actually hitting on her? "What?"

It was at that moment that Hurricane Narusegawa came charging in as she leapt down from the hole in the ceiling. Most likely she had been listening in on her best friend try to seduce an extension out of the landlord and then hearing her usually confident blonde friend be caught off guard by the young man made her think that he was obviously doing something she did not like.

"KEITARO! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH KITSUNE YOU PERVERT!" Naru roared, her fist rearing backward for her best punch. Keitaro shoved Kitsune backwards out of the way before facing the oncoming attack. The Keitaro of the world he was in may have waited for a punch but he wasn't that Keitaro. He knew how to defend himself and wasn't afraid to do it.

As the infamous Naru Punch came hurling towards him, he also shot his arm forward. He grabbed her wrist as the punch came inches within striking his face before he grabbed her by the shoulder with his other hand and then threw her hard upon the tatami floor.

Kitsune was gobsmacked as she saw the sudden display. Keitaro dusted off his hands and walked away from Naru before he fixed his glasses. He then turned his attention towards Kitsune and asked, "So, about that movie…?"

Naru rose up again and in her rage attacked Keitaro again from behind. He ducked under her punch and then used a sweep kick to knock her off her feet. She did a faceplant on the floor.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Kit," said Keitaro, looking back to the foxy blonde.

Naru had enough as she growled and this time tried her Naru Punch again, only for Keitaro to whirl around, grab her fist, and give a sharp twist that forced her onto her knees in pain. This wasn't what was supposed to happen!

"Three strikes and you're out," said Keitaro. "You know, Naru, if you keep on attacking me, I'll have no choice but to call the police and your parents. Also, as landlord, I have the right and authority to evict you if you continue to assault me." His eyes narrowed at her during his warning.

Naru and Kitsune both gaped openly at who they assumed to be their regular landlord. Not only had he defended himself from one of Naru's attacks, but he threatened to kick her out of Hinata-Sou and even call the police! Wasn't this the guy who was a total fool for Naru and had next to no resistance against feminine charm? Yet here he was talking coldly to Naru and flirting with Kitsune, trying to get a date with her. What the heck was going on?

"Now, are you going to calm down?" asked Keitaro with a frown.

He expected this Naru to spit an insult or something at him like the one from his world would. Instead, tears formed at the edges of her eyes before she got to her feet, being released from Keitaro's hold, and dashing from the room.

"Uh…Keitaro?" asked Kitsune, still shocked at what she had just witnessed. "Are you…felling all right?"

"Not at my best right now," Keitaro sighed before turning towards the blonde. "So are you still interested in that date or did I freak you out too much for a chance at that?"

* * *

Keitaro was called to lunch and sat at his usual spot at the table. Well, his usual spot back home, something he and his counterpart seemed to share. He was pleased to see that Shinobu was Shinobu, no matter what universe she was in, and her cooking was always delicious.

"Smells great, Shinobu," Keitaro complimented.

With a blush, Shinobu responded, "Thank you, sempai."

Keitaro eyed Naru who'd come down but she avoided eye contact with him. No doubt she was probably still confused about what had happened back in the manager's room. Kitsune seemed just as confused as she glanced at him while sipping sake and Su was just shovelling food into her mouth like there was no tomorrow…like usual. Motoko on the other hand was glaring at him, no doubt because of the fiasco in the hot springs.

Keitaro just sighed inwardly, knowing that he was going to have to play the tough and harsh guy once again. Steeling himself, he glanced at Motoko, looking at her, eye-to-eye, "If you're going to glare at me during lunch, you might as well go back to your room where you won't have to look at me, Motoko," Keitaro said.

That got an immediate response from her. Her aura began to leak out as her glare seemed to intensify by a magnitude, "What was that, Urashima?"

"Did I stutter?" he retorted calmly as he picked up some rice and chewed on it. "You're staring at me instead of eating. If me being here is so uncomfortable, then go and eat up in your room where you'll be able to eat in peace.

Matoko seethed. How dare Urashima tell her what to do? He should know his place and…

"And if you continue to assault me, then I have no choice but to call the police," Keitaro warned. "I mean, aren't swords a deadly weapon? Yet you've assaulted me with one. I think there's a law regarding the carrying of swords, or am I wrong?" He gave her a pointed glare.

"Don't talk to me like that, Urashima," she threatened.

"Why? Or you'll attack me like you did at the hot spring earlier?" he snorted. "You can either stop glaring at me and focus on your food or go to your room."

"No, it is you who should leave," Matoko argued.

"Why?" he responded. "This is MY dorm. I own it and Granny Hina entrusted it to me. By right, you should leave. I mean, you're just a guest who pays to stay here for the long-term. I own this place."

"Urashima, I-!"

"Challenge you to a duel," he finished. "Is that what you wanted to say, Motoko?" He fixed his glare at her.

"Huh?" Motoko uttered.

Everyone immediately stopped eating in favour of staring on shock at the young man in their midst. Did Keitaro just challenge Motoko to a duel?

"You and me, one-on-one," Keitaro challenged. "Or, are you scared?"

* * *

Keitaro and Motoko had a live audience out at the riverside behind Hinata-Sou. Keitaro idly recalled that it was the same place he battled Tsuruko at when she was visiting. Motoko was armed with her trusty sword Shisui while Keitaro had found a bo-staff lying around in Hinata-Sou. That was his weapon of choice.

"You're making a grave mistake, Urashima," said Motoko.

"Overconfidence will lead to defeat," he responded.

Motoko frowned. There was absolutely no way Keitaro could defeat her in combat. He just wasn't skilled enough. Rather than waiting for an official signal, she charged straight at her opponent, aiming to take him down with one blow and maybe discipline him a little for his sharp tongue. Making her first swing, Motoko gasped when Keitaro not only managed to slide around the blow, but connect with his own strike to the back of her knees, making her drop to her knees from the sudden impact.

"That's one point to me," he said. Growling, Motoko got up to her feet and swung. Keitaro caught the blow on his staff and redirected the force, making Motoko stumble before he hit her in the back with his staff. Getting frustrated, Motoko used more and more strikes but kept finding them being dodged or redirected, leaving her open for his counterattacks. Her frustration reaching its peak, Motoko prepared to unleash one of her special techniques, one that Keitaro would have had no hope of dodging. Turning to face him once again, she gripped her sword and began channelling her ki….

**CLANG!**

Shisui was sent flying out of her grip and up into the air before Keitaro used the staff to vault himself up and catch the sword in a reverse grip. Now he had Shisui and the bo-staff while Motoko was unarmed.

He'd won. She couldn't believe it.

"I think I'll keep this," said Keitaro as he held Shisui in hand. "Until you learn how to behave, you're not getting it back. Of course, if you continue to misbehave, then I'll just melt this sword down to make an ornament for my desk." He then turned away from the stunned girl and walked off with his prize.

Motoko dropped to her knees in shock.

* * *

Keitaro sighed as he placed Shisui on the table on top of a sheet so that the table wouldn't get marked and nothing would smudge Shisui's metal surface. He really hated having to be the bad guy, but Motoko and Naru were asking for it in this world and needed a severe change in attitude. If events in his own world hadn't gotten the message to his Naru and Motoko like it did, Keitaro probably would have had to be the bad guy towards them like he was to the native Naru and Motoko here.

He just hoped that those girls got the message soon or things were going to get worse before it got better.

* * *

The Hinata-Sou girls were having a meeting in the attic, one of the few places where utmost privacy could be held aside from individual rooms. Haruka was out of town and they couldn't contact her. Even Mutsumi was absent since she'd gone to visit her family in Okinawa. As such, it was only the five girls in attendance and they had plenty to talk about with recent events occurring.

"Something is definitely wrong with Keitaro," said Naru firmly. "It's like he's a totally different person. I don't like it."

"Is it because he actually fought back and was able to catch your punch this time?" commented Kitsune.

Naru denied, "He just got lucky."

"Once is luck, but three times?" Kitsune retorted. "That doesn't sound like luck at all. That's skill."

"Indeed. When he and I duelled, he displayed the skill of a master who'd fought many battles," stated Motoko. She felt naked without Shisui and the shame in losing to one such as Keitaro had still been stinging her. "He was able to deflect all of my moves and then disarm me with little effort."

"Then it's those machines he used," said Naru.

"Machines? What machines?" Su questioned, interested.

"Earlier, when we came into the hot spring, he sprung something that looked like a bat to stun us and then something that looked like a spider to tie us up," Naru explained. "How did he get those things?"

"This is indeed vexing," said Motoko.

"Not only that, he even asked me out on a date," said Kitsune. "That doesn't sound like the usual Keitaro," usually Keitaro was hopeless with girls, stumbling over his words for asking something like a date and with the way Kitsune had made sure her breasts were touching his arm, he should have been a hormonal accident waiting to happen. Instead, he was calm, cool, and collected about it. Attractive, but unusual.

"Actually, when I walked past his room, I heard him talking to himself," said Shinobu. "He mentioned someone named Phillip, though."

"Then Urashima has been possessed!" declared Motoko. That was the only explanation. "A spirit has possessed Urashima, which is why he is like this!" It all made sense now! Why else would an extreme personality change occur and the sudden appearance of so much skill in the span of not even one day.

"Is that what you think?" Keitaro spoke as he opened the door. He'd been listening the whole time. The girls in his world had held meetings in the attic before, him being a guest to them now and again. When the girls wanted to talk about someone without their knowledge, they usually took the meeting to the attic.

"Keitaro/Urashima/Sempai!" the girls cried out.

Keitaro put his now dry fedora on his head, relieved to be in his normal clothes again. "You girls are absolutely wrong about me," he told them. "Nice try, though." He winked. "But you need to brush up your detective skills if you want to learn the truth." The Spider Shock crawled upon his shoulder as the Bat Shot and Stag Phone hovered near him.

"Wow!" Su was astounded by the Memory Gadgets. The Stag Phone snapped its mandibles at Naru and then at Motoko. The Bat Shot also squeaked as the Spider Shock bounced up and down on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Alright, Keitaro! Out with it!" Naru snapped. "Just what the heck is going on here!"

"Let's just said I've become hardboiled," Keitaro replied as he tapped the brim of his hat.

"Hardboiled?" they repeated.

"Is that tasty?" asked Su

"Hardboiled, the soul of a man within a man," Keitaro told them, "Able to confront and conquer any adversity with both strong mind and strong body. That is what it means to be hardboiled." He let out a yawn. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up for dinner, Shinobu."

The girls blinked in confusion as they saw their manager/landlord leave, followed by the three animal-like robots.

"Since when has Keitaro been a philosopher?" Kitsune spoke up.

"We better keep an eye on him," said Naru, eyes narrowed.

"I heard that!" Keitaro called. They flinched in response.

* * *

Naru decided that the best way to find out what was going on was to have him study with her like they usually did. He would be alone and whatever went on between them would be private so he might be willing to open up to her a little. Reaching his room and knocking on his door, she heard a, "What?" coming from the other side.

"Hey, Keitaro? Want to go study together up in my room?" she asked.

The door opened a crack and Keitaro said, "Oh? And why would you want to study with me?"

"Look, I just don't feel like studying alone and Mutsumi's gone to visit her family and you're the only other person in the place trying for Tokyo U," she sighed. His new uptight attitude was beginning to grate on her nerves, but for the sake of the truth she was prepared to deal with it.

Keitaro sighed. "Fine…if it means so much to you."

Naru was confused. Usually, Keitaro was more enthusiastic about their study sessions. Well, given the fact that he was attracted to her made that much clear, but it was like he had just suddenly lost all interest in her. A part of her feared she might have hit him too hard during the last perverted accident he had, but her righteous female part quickly crushed that thought as she entered the room.

* * *

During the study session, Keitaro and Naru worked on Math together, well, Naru studied while Keitaro seemed to just be reading through the textbook while scribbling down notes on certain equations and answering others. 15 minutes into the session, Keitaro was still quietly doing his work and it was starting to make Naru feel a little tense. Normally, Keitaro would be asking her every five minutes. In the beginning it made her feel a little annoyed, but eventually it gave her a nice feeling of being needed.

"You got your answer wrong," he said, his eyes looking towards her.

"What?" Naru blinked, broken from her thoughts.

Keitaro pointed at the pad she was doing her work on. "You see here? You overlooked a part of the equation." He used his pad and showed her how to do it. "And there's the answer."

Naru checked his work and gaped. How was he able to do it while she had problems with it? She checked the other problems he had done and her eyes bugged when she saw he'd done more than she had within 15 minutes and did all of them correctly. There was no way he could've cheated either. She was watching him the whole time.

How was Keitaro, third year Ronin, able to outdo her?

Things were just making even less sense than before!

However, Naru and Keitaro still continued studying, neither exchanging any words.

For the hardboiled Keitaro, such mathematic problems were child's play for him. Phillip had helped to unlock his potential after devising perfect methods of studying for someone like him. He had a high IQ (though not as high as Phillip's) so such material was like a walk in the park for him. Of course, Phillip could do twice he did in half the time.

"I guess that's all," said Naru as they finished the session. Things were just too weird for her to concentrate.

"Ok then. I'm gonna go back to my nap," said Keitaro as he put his fedora back on and picked his things up before leaving her still stunned.

* * *

The other girls were disappointed that Naru failed to get anything relevant on Keitaro's new attitude. To hopefully try to calm their nerves and think up of a new strategy in finding out just what was wrong with the landlord, the girls relocated to the hot springs. Soaking in the hot water, the five girls tried to think of a plan to get some answers. Most of such plans involved Mecha-Tamas, ropes, liberal use of feminine charm, and just plain up asking him.

As the girls talked, they didn't notice a colourful portal opening above them.

* * *

Keitaro was suddenly awoken when he heard Shinobu's shrill scream followed by a cry of fright. In addition, his Stag Phone was beeping rapidly. He opened it up and saw the blip. "Dopant!" It was coming from the hot spring. Getting up, he dashed towards the source of the disturbance.

* * *

In the hot spring, Motoko was already dealing with the 'demon' as the others watched. However, no matter what she did, her attacks just dissipated as they were absorbed by the demon in question. If only she had Shisui, but Keitaro had confiscated it earlier so she only had a bokken with her.

"**Hahahaha!**" the Dopant laughed. "**Your attacks are useless! Useless!**" The Dopant was humanoid looking with a glass-like body and a door in the middle of its body. It also had ball-like feet and pitch black spots of various sizes all over its form.

"Silence, demon!" Motoko snapped, angered by the demon's arrogance.

"**Not 'demon'! I'm a Dopant!**" the Dopant laughed as he launched her attacks right back at her. She was hit by her own Ki blast and skidded backwards before she was caught.

"Huh?" Motoko blinked as she stared up at Keitaro's face. "Urashima?"

"You better take a break, Motoko," Keitaro said firmly. "Let me handle this."

"What can you do alone, Urashima?" Motoko demanded.

"Who says I'm alone?" Keitaro responded. He put on the Double Driver and the belt wrapped around his waist. "Phillip, ikuzo."

The green Cyclone Memory appeared in the right slot as Keitaro took out the Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!**"

"Henshin!" Keitaro called out as he plugged the Joker Memory into the Double Driver and spread it into the 'W' shape.

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

A tornado surrounded Keitaro and the girls witnessed as he was transformed into none other than Kamen Rider Double.

"**Now, time to count your crimes**," said Double who was pointing at the Dopant.

The Dopant gawked at Keitaro. "**Kamen Rider!**" he hissed.

The girls' jaws dropped when they saw Double.

**"Alright, Dopant,"** declared Double. **"Time to go home!" **He charged at the Dopant and aimed to punch him but the Dopant created a portal behind himself and vanished into it. Double missed. "Huh?" Keitaro gaped.

"Keitaro, this Dopant can create portals," Phillip informed him.

Motoko gasped as she heard the new voice coming out from Double. The other girls also heard this. Was this the spirit that possessed their landlord?

The Dopant reappeared behind Double and struck, causing the Rider to stagger forwards. He used a backhand that hit nothing as the Dopant escaped through another portal.

"Damn it! This is getting us nowhere!" Keitaro shouted,

"Use Luna with the Bat Shot," instructed Phillip.

"OK!" said Keitaro as Double plugged the Luna Memory into the Bat Shot.

**"LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Bat Shot flew and unleashed bright yellow flashes. They revealed the portals briefly and Double could see where the Dopant was about to exit.

"There!" Keitaro called as he replaced the Joker Memory with the Metal Memory.

**"CYCLONE-METAL!"**

His black and purple half turned grey and silver as a battle staff appeared on his back. Double grabbed the Metal Shaft and charged at the Dopant. The Dopant was hit across the face by the Metal Shaft. Double then continued to whack the Dopant with his weapon. The Dopant then escaped through a portal.

"Not this time!" declared Double as he replaced the Gaia Memories in his belt.

**"LUNA-TRIGGER!"**

He turned half yellow and half blue with the Trigger Magnum on the blue half. He took hold of it and waited. When he saw the air ripple he fired. The Dopant exited but was hit by bending beams that struck him from behind.

"Keitaro, let's end this," said Phillip.

"I know," agreed Keitaro. "Together, partner?"

"Always." Double took the Trigger Memory out from his belt and then put it into his Trigger Magnum.

**"TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Setting the weapon up, he aimed the Trigger Magnum at the Dopant and fired.

**"Trigger Full Burst!"**

It tried to create several portals to absorb the burst but the beams spread out, flying in all directions.

"**KUSO!**" the Dopant cried before creating a portal and disappearing through it. The beams from the Trigger Full Burst collided with each other before exploding.

"He escaped," Phillip observed.

"Looks like it," frowned Keitaro. "Phillip, you better do some research on this Dopant. Find out who he is. We know what it's capable of so the type of Memory should be easy to guess."

"Take care, Keitaro," said Phillip.

Keitaro undid the transformation and turned to see the girls. "Get dressed. It's time we had a talk."

* * *

In the living room, all eyes were on Keitaro. Some were inquisitive and others were suspicious. Shinobu had brought Keitaro tea to 'wet his whistle'.

"Good tea," he complimented. "Thank you, Shinobu."

Shinobu blushed at Keitaro and smiled.

Putting the cup down, he adjusted his glasses. "Guess you all want answers."

"Damn straight!" snapped Naru. "Just what was that! What did you turn into?"

"Indeed," agreed Motoko. "We deserve answers."

"Alright, but before I answer can I ask you ladies a question? Do you believe in parallel universes?"

"Ooh! I heard about that theory!" Su piped up. She then realised what he was getting at. "You're from parallel world!"

"Bingo!" Keitaro winked. "I'm not the Keitaro Urashima you know. I am a Keitaro Urashima from a parallel world."

"Really?" Now Shinobu knew why Keitaro was so different.

"You? From another world?" Naru questioned sceptically.

"I find such a thing farfetched," added Motoko.

"Then give me a better explanation for what you saw," challenged Keitaro. They couldn't. "When all other possibilities have been eliminated, all that is left no matter how ridiculous and farfetched it sounds, is the truth," Keitaro quoted. "Facts are facts, no matter how you look at it. It should explain how different I am from your Keitaro."

"So, where is our Keitaro?" Kitsune inquired.

"My world," said Keitaro. "It's as simple as that, and I think that Dopant had something to do with it."

"Dopant?" the girls parroted.

"That creature from earlier was a Dopant," said Keitaro.

"That demon?" said Motoko.

"Not a demon," Keitaro argued, "it was a human."

"How can that thing be human!-?" Naru exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's human, but it became a monster with something called a Gaia Memory," Keitaro said, recalling having such a talk with the girls in his world. He took out his own Gaia Memory, pressing the button to bring attention to it.

**"JOKER!"**

"It looks like a normal USB flash drive, but this is in fact a very powerful device," explained Keitaro. "You saw what I did with it and many others like it. That Dopant uses something similar, but less refined."

"Sugoi!" Shinobu uttered in awe.

"That…Dopant called you 'Kamen Rider'. What does that mean?" asked Kitsune.

"In my world, that is what I'm called," said Keitaro. "Kamen Rider Double."

Kitsune asked more, "So, how are you different from our Keitaro?"

"Well, for one, I'm a Tokyo U graduate," said Keitaro.

**THUD!**

Naru had fallen on her rear in shock.

"W-w-what!" Naru stammered.

"That's right," said Keitaro.

"But you can't be!" she argued. "I mean you're-"

"Got in early and got out with a degree in law," he interrupted. "I'm also a professional private detective."

"DETECTIVE!-?" they exclaimed in shock.

"What's a detective?" asked Su.

"A person who solves mysteries and cases," Keitaro explained.

"No way…" uttered Naru. "You? A detective?"

"My mentor was a detective and taught me everything I know," said Keitaro confidently. "So I decided to continue his work after…" His eyes softened sadly at the memory of Begins Night. "Anyway, that Dopant brought me here and I have to find it."

"Urashima, there's something else we need to know. Who is this Phillip?" Motoko asked.

"Oh, he's my brother," said Keitaro. "And if you think I'm smart, he's smarter. He's got a Masters degree."

Naru gaped. No way.

* * *

Keitaro was holding a meeting. Motoko and Naru had tried to attack him again, forcing him to use the Bat Shot to stun them and the Spider Shock to tie them up. They needed an attitude adjustment and fast.

"From what I can see, you punish your Keitaro a lot that it's become like second nature to attack him," said Keitaro as he paced before the tied up duo. The wire of the Spider Shock was strong so they could not break it. "What ever your reasons, you cannot attack someone like that."

"You were being a pervert!" Naru snapped.

"I was cleaning the hot spring as responsibility as manager and I did put up a sign," he reminded. "Or, did you forget your glasses?" He turned attention to Motoko. "And you. Attacking an unarmed man? Is that what they taught you in Shinmei-ryu? Wonder how Tsuruko-san will react if I were to tell her?" He added. "Maybe I should just have you both tossed out because you're a danger to everyone."

"WHAT!-?" both girls cried out.

"You have no right!" Motoko shouted.

"Manager and landlord, as assigned by Granny Hina," Keitaro reminded. "I may not be this world's Keitaro, but I am still Keitaro Urashima. I'm the same guy, just raised differently. So, I have the right." He then added, "And I won't be disrespected by a girl who ran away from home because her mom got remarried after she got divorced and an over egotistical samurai wannabe who swings her sword whenever she gets ticked off!" Keitaro's expression was stern, something both girls were not used to. Their Keitaro was a doormat that would bend backwards for them without argument. This Keitaro was intelligent and courageous and was not afraid of pissing them off when he had the right to do so.

Naru looked down in shame and shock. How could he have known?

"You're wondering how I know? I checked all your backgrounds and let me tell you, Narusegawa, that your reason for running here is weak and immature! And you expect to get into Todai while you're afraid of your own family?" Keitaro snorted. "Coward."

Naru wanted to give him a piece of her mind but while restrained she could not get up to deck him.

"And you, Aoyama, you're just as bad. So your sister got married. Big deal! That's no real reason to hate men! I mean she must've seen something you were too blind and immature to see! I mean, do you hate your father for being a man? Do you?"

Motoko bit her lower lip. She could not think of a retort for that, always using her sword to strike back, but this Keitaro would be able to counter her moves with his abilities and Gaia Memories.

"Do you know what happened to your counterparts in my world? They beat up so many perverts that the police kept tabs on them. You know how many lawsuits are aimed at you? Do you? Too many to count, but Granny in all her kindness managed to persuade them to drop the charges," Keitaro continued, eyes narrowed. "Now, if you don't want to end up thrown on the curb, I suggest you two to start behaving because…" He raised the Joker Memory and pressed the button for emphasis.

**"JOKER!"**

"You may have to count up your crimes," he finished. He warned, "Oh, and don't even think of telling people I'm an impostor. DNA and fingerprints are nigh impossible to duplicate and if you tell them I'm from an alternate world then you'll just be called crazy and insane." He added, "I'm not some defenceless weakling. I'm a hardboiled detective and Kamen Rider." He tipped his hat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a Dopant to catch. You two can just sit there and think of what you done and learn to behave yourselves or else it's eviction notices for the both of you, and let me tell you that Granny Hina will know and support me once I compiled all the evidence I need." He turned his back and strode away from the tied up pair.

The other girls had been eavesdropping and Shinobu grew worried. "H-he won't really throw them out, really?"

Keitaro's words made Kitsune think of her own behaviour. How many times had she tricked him into giving her money? How many times had she not paid rent and used her feminine wiles to persuade him to let her forgo payment. This Keitaro was no pushover, not at all.

They watched him walk away from Naru and Motoko. His posture was straight and unwavering. His eyes were filled with conviction and courage.

"He's well within his right and he's right. If we tell people he's a Keitaro from an alternate world then we'll be the ones to look loony." Kitsune also doubted Motoko had a chance against Kamen Rider Double.

* * *

At the foot of the steps, Keitaro frowned. He removed his hat and scratched his head in frustration. Since he wasn't in his world, he didn't have his Hardboilder so he would have to go into town through other means. It wasn't like he didn't have the stamina to do the footwork, but it was easier when he had Phillip's help to gather data. He could still communicate with Phillip through the Double Driver so not even being across dimensions could sever the link.

He stretched and put on his hat. "Heh, I'm a hardboiled guy after all. It would be embarrassing if I couldn't walk there."

Fortunately for him, Hinata City had a tram system. Since he always rode his bike he never really used it but considering what he needed to do, he would need to use it instead.

* * *

The Dopant considered his new environment. This was a whole new world and he could get whatever it wanted and do whatever he wanted and there would be nobody to stop him. Well, that wasn't true. That annoying Kamen Rider had somehow followed him here. It wouldn't matter. It was just a single man trying to stop him and he'd evaded defeat before. It wouldn't be long before he won.

Of course, he would need some money. He spotted a bank and grinned. "_Time to make a withdrawal_," the Dopant said.

* * *

In the tram, Keitaro was checking his Stag Phone for any signs of the Dopant. It was still in the city, at least he was positive the Dopant was still around. Still, without any clues he would take a while before finding his target.

And then it happened. His phone began to beep rapidly. He pulled the brake to stop the tram and then got out, seeking out the source of the signal. He put on his Double Driver and called, "Phillip, are you there?"

"_It's me, Keitaro_," answered Phillip. "_Su-san has almost completed the machine that will bring you back_."

"That's good," responded Keitaro, glad for the good news. "Any info on the Dopant?"

"_Dimension_," Phillip replied before elaborating, "_It has the ability to make dimensional portals._"

Keitaro slapped his forehead. Of course, it was so damn obvious. For a moment he thought it was the Door Memory but it was the Dimension Memory instead. His phone beeped again and the blip on the screen showed that the Dopant was in action again. It was nearby too. The tram stopped at the station and Keitaro leapt off.

"I got the Dopant within range, Phillip!" said Keitaro.

_"Keitaro, I've been waiting for this."_ The Cyclone Memory appeared in the Double Driver.

"Ikuzo, aibou!" Keitaro produced the Joker Memory and slid it into the Double Driver "Henshin!"

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

* * *

The Dopant was robbing a bank and putting the money away into pocket dimensions where he would access them later. Suddenly, it was hit in the side by a kick and sent tumbling to the floor as the people in the bank stared.

"Still causing trouble, I see," said Double in Keitaro's voice.

"**Damn you!**" shouted the Dimension Dopant. This time Double wasn't going to waste any time. He was going to finish this Dopant off right now.

**"JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Double Luna-Joker split down the middle and the Luna half duplicated four times, surrounding the Dimension Dopant. "**Joker Strange!**" Double called out the name of the attack. The Luna halves stretched out their arms at high speed and executed several karate chops in quick succession. The Dopant could not create enough portals to defend himself in time as the attacks came from all angles and at speeds faster than he could create portals.

To finish it, the Joker half then slid along the ground, striking the Dopant with a karate chop, resulting in an impressive explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing in sight.

"He escaped," said Keitaro. "Damn it!"

"It's possible he escaped before the final blow was dealt. What a tricky foe," replied Phillip.

"Looks like I'm stuck here. Phillip, hope you can find a way to take me home."

"OK, Su-san and I are working on it."

"Glad to hear it," responded Keitaro. People were staring at Double. "I have to get away!" He ran out and stretched his yellow arm and took hold of the roof of a nearby building before swinging himself up and disappearing from the crowd.

* * *

Keitaro returned to Hinata-Sou only to run into Naru along the way to his room.

"Hey, Keitaro…" began Naru.

"Not now, Naru," he interrupted. "I've got a case so I'm gonna be busy." He walked past her. Naru was stunned. Keitaro had never blown her off before like that but then she had to remind herself this was not her Keitaro but a different version from another universe. The facts were clear: he had graduated Tokyo U, was a private detective, had access to hi-tech equipment, and was a Kamen Rider who fought monsters.

Naru watched him leave. The Keitaro she knew would want to spend time with her but this guy didn't seem interested at all and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Meanwhile, Motoko was in her own room meditating on the current situation. The Keitaro that had bested her was not the Keitaro she knew and she didn't like it. It was an affront to her world view. Not only that, he was stronger than her as he had been able to fight a monster that had bested it. She didn't like it one bit.

* * *

The Dimension Dopant couldn't take it anymore. In this world he was the only Dopant and the police were powerless. He thought he would be able to do anything he wanted. However, as long as that Kamen Rider was around he wouldn't be free to commit his crimes and make riches.

It was time for a preemptive strike. He knew where the Kamen Rider lived so it was only a matter of waiting for the right moment to strike and destroy him for good.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair in Hinata-Sou, one that Keitaro the hardboiled detective noticed quickly. Naru and Motoko couldn't meet his eyes. He just sighed. Clearly, they were still disturbed with his behavior which didn't fit into their view of the other him.

The silence was even more grating on his nerves than any noise. It just wasn't natural.

"It's alright to talk at the table," said Keitaro. All eyes on him. "OK, let me start. Earlier today I tracked down the Dopant. He was robbing the bank so I did what I could do. I transformed and fought him."

"How?" Shinobu asked.

Smiling, Keitaro answered, "Oh, I just used these." He took out Joker and Luna from his pocket. "The yellow one you see here gives me super-stretchy powers like Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four."

"Cool!" said Su in amazement.

"Yeah, it was, and then I used my Maximum Drive on him. Unfortunately, he warped away before I could deal the finishing blow," Keitaro finished. "So, how was everyone else's day?"

* * *

Naru, Motoko and Kitsune were in the hot spring, discussing about Keitaro.

"We need to get our Keitaro back," said Naru.

"Agreed," said Motoko.

"I kinda like him," said Kitsune.

"Kitsune!" Naru exclaimed.

"Naru, he's confident, self-reliant and I saw a lot of resolve in his eyes in regards to his work," said Kitsune. "Sure, I'll miss the old Keitaro but I think I'll get over it with this one."

"But he's not _our_ Keitaro," Naru countered.

"Naru, I think the only reason you're not happy is because he won't let you send him flying with one of your punches," Kitsune accused, causing Naru to gasp.

"That's not true!" Naru denied loudly.

"Again you're in denial. Face it, Naru! You've been in denial about your feelings for Keitaro and now that he's gone and replaced with a newer model who won't take crap from you, you just want to get rid of him so you don't get reminded of what you lost!"

"How can you say that?" Naru asked, close to tears.

"I can because it's true! You beat on Keitaro for being a 'pervert' but if you just looked and saw the entire picture instead of what you want to see you'd know he wasn't! You're just stuck in your own world where you're right and only what you say is true and anything that doesn't fit into it shouldn't exist!"

"Kitsune, I think that's enough," said Motoko.

"And you, Motoko! You act high and mighty with honor but you don't know the true meaning of justice! You're just vindictive to all guys coz your sister got married! You just take it out on Keitaro and use him as a scapegoat coz you can't use your sword on your sis' husband! Grow up, girl!" Kitsune snapped. Motoko flinched back by her words.

"Naru, I love you, but Keitaro's right. You run away because you don't want to get hurt but you still get hurt. Look at you. You're lonely, only you keep lying to yourself about it," Kitsune said to her best friend.

"Kitsune, what's gotten into you?" asked Naru.

"I think I've finally had my eyes open," said Kitsune. "If we keep treating our Keitaro the way we do then we'll lose him forever and it'll be our faults." Kitsune got out of the hot spring and tightened her towel. "I need to go. I need sake. Oh, and before I forget, our Keitaro has been nothing but kind to all of us. Think about that." She left the two scolded girls.

Kitsune had actually began to feel guilty about the scams she pulled. It wasn't malicious. She was just playing. However, knowing that her behavior could chase Keitaro away had hurt. She didn't mean to be mean to Motoko and Naru but they needed a good talking to so that their rose-colored glasses view on the world could be changed. She knew how stubborn they could be so Kitsune was determined to remind them each and every day of what she had said.

And then she heard a scream from the hot spring. Not long after, Keitaro was running past her.

* * *

The Dimension Dopant was back and had appeared in the hot spring area. Naru, feeling a little agitated after Kitsune's tirade had trade one of her patented Naru Punches. Unfortunately for her, the Dimension Dopant wasn't going to stand around and take it. He created a portal for her fist to travel through and formed the exit portal behind her head, causing her to punch herself painfully. She was instantly knocked out by her own attack and collapsed into the water. "**Heh**," the Dopant chuckled. He looked up and saw Motoko preparing her sword so he picked up Naru and used her as a human shield, stopping Motoko. "**Ah, ah, ah**," the Dimension Dopant said, wagging his finger in warning.

"Demon, release Naru or else I'll-" Motoko began to threaten.

"**Or else you'll do what?**" the Dopant spat back at her. "**Use your sword? My portal will just send anything you send at me back at you, or anyone I choose. Those little girls would be hurt by you if I so choose**."

Motoko gritted her teeth. She didn't like this. She didn't like being put in such a position. She felt weak. She needed…she needed help…

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!**"

The door was thrown open and several yellow beams of energy flew forth, curving through the air and hitting the Dopant in the back, forcing him to release Naru.

**"LUNA-JOKER!"**

A yellow arm shot forth and caught Naru, wrapping around her gently before pulling her out of the water and onto dry land. Motoko looked to Double.

"**Get her out of here**," said Double. "**We'll deal with this**."

Motoko wanted to argue but then closed her mouth before any words could form. Double wasn't asking her to leave. He was _telling_ her to leave. A part of her wanted to retaliate because he dared to tell her what to do but those red eyes bore into her soul. She couldn't argue with the fact that she just wasn't strong enough. She picked up Naru and dragged her back inside the building before closing the door.

Double looked at the Dimension Dopant who laughed, "**Kamen Rider, you weren't able to finish me off before. How will this be different?**"

Keitaro spoke, "Because, this time I'm going to have some help."

**"Huh?"**

A silvery curtain rose up behind the Dopant and suddenly a bird-like shape burst out and hit the Dopant in the back of the head. The curtain vanished soon after but what came out was all Double needed.

The Xtreme Memory appeared as it flew around Double. Smiling, the Kamen Rider grabbed hold of the Xtreme Memory, straightened up the two Memory Slots on his Double Driver, then attached the Xtreme Memory before spreading it open.

**"XTREME!"**

A pillar of energized data surrounded Double and transformed him. When the pillar of data faded away, Double was now Double Luna-Joker Xtreme. The iridescent band known as the Crystal Server glowed as it collected data on the Dopant.

"Keitaro, I've figured out the Dopant's weakness," Phillip said as Double's right eye flashed.

"OK then. Let's do this!" encouraged Keitaro as Double's left eye flashed.

"**Prism Bicker!**"

The shield and sword combo appeared and the two-in-one Rider clutched it in his hand. He rushed forward with a shout as the Dopant prepared to defend himself.

The Dopant vanished into a portal but Double spun around and swung, hitting the Dopant as it was exiting a portal behind Double. The Dopant howled in pain as he was hit and sent tumbling.

"I've calculated his movements so we'll know where he'll strike," said Phillip.

Motoko, after putting Naru back in her futon, went to see what was going on. She opened the hot spring's door slightly and gasped as she saw Double sporting the Xtreme Memory, and armed with a sword and shield. The Dopant was trying to use his powers to overpower Double but the Rider just countered easily.

She hated to admit it, but she was outmatched.

Several more accurate slashes hit the Dopant, forcing it on the defensive. His portal-creating power should've worked but against Double Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme, it was useless since the Rider had access to all the information of their Earth.

One last thrust sent the Dopant flying and splashing into the water.

"Now, before he escapes," said Double as he sheathed the Prism Sword into the Bicker shield before loading the weapon with four Gaia Memories.

"**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE! LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

He drew the Prism Sword, now with it charged up by rainbow-colored energy before leaping into the air. The Dopant looked up and froze as Double came down with the sword.

"Bicker Charge Break!" A vertical slash was followed by a horizontal slash as the Dopant screamed before exploding, sending fire and water everywhere. Motoko had to take cover from the explosion. When she looked, she saw Double dragging a man out of the hot spring. Laying at his side was the shattered remains of a Gaia Memory.

"Good work, partner," said Keitaro to Phillip. Double then heard footsteps and saw Motoko with her sword drawn. "**Motoko?**" She went towards the unconscious Memory user. "**No!**" He was in front of the swordswoman in a flash, grabbing her wrist to keep her from slicing the man in two.

"Let me go! He needs to be punished!" Motoko shouted.

"**And he will, but not by you**!" Double shot back.

"You would defend him?" Motoko glared.

"**What you are about to do is called murder, a crime. He can't fight back so you can't call it self-defense. If you continue, I will stop you and bring you in**," Double's tone was a serious one.

In these short few days their entire world had turned upside down. This Keitaro from another world was strong and not weak-willed like the one they knew. He had strong resolve and ideals, things that their Keitaro might've had but were often overlooked. Then, he just called what she considered just punishment murder. He even threatened to bring her to the police.

"So, what will you do with him?" Motoko asked.

"**You got rope?**"

* * *

"Fascinating," Phillip inspected the members of the Hinata Sou household. "Even if this is a different universe, they're all the same."

"Well, I'm not," Keitaro huffed. "So, is the other me ready to come back?"

"Oh, he wanted to say goodbye to the others first," said Phillip.

"Ano…Keitaro-sempai…who's this?" Shinobu asked, nervous at the new guy who'd arrived. After Double had tied up the Memory user, the others came to see what was going on and that was when Double undid his transformation. However, what was revealed were two people standing place of Double. How had the both of them fit in the armor? Su wanted to know.

"This is my brother, Phillip," Keitaro introduced. "He's the one I told you about."

"And he's got a Masters?" Naru asked skeptically. Phillip couldn't be any older than she was.

"And like our Naru, you judge by appearances," Phillip observed, causing Naru to scowl. He laughed in amusement.

"So, since he's here that means you're leaving?" asked Kitsune.

"It's been fun, but this isn't my world," said Keitaro. "I gotta go back to my place." He added, "But…I need you all to remember to always find answers before making conclusions. Your Keitaro might have patience but one day it will run out and will leave. Some of you may want him gone but once he's not here you'll start feeling things a whole lot differently." He picked up his hat and put it back on. He then took hold of the criminal and tossed him over his shoulder, showing his strength. "OK, Phillip, I'm ready to go."

Phillip took out a device resembling a garage door opener and held the button down. A silvery curtain appeared and he stepped through. Keitaro started to step through it but then turned to wave at the girls, before going inside, followed by the Xtreme Memory as it swooped after the two brothers. Then, seconds later, Keitaro returned, except he wasn't dressed like a detective. Instead, he was dressed in casual clothes that which a struggling Ronin would be expected to have.

"Hi girls," he said, smiling. "Miss me?"

* * *

Back in Double no Sekai, Keitaro was welcomed with open arms by the girls upon his return. They had missed him. The other Keitaro had been walking on egg shells when he first appeared, always flinching away from them. That was when it was decided that the girls give their counterparts a piece of their minds.

* * *

The girls in the Canon Love Hina universe crowded around the TV as Keitaro put the tape into the VCR. It started up and in the screen were the Hinata-Sou girls, with Naru up-front. "_OK, other me, it's time you listened up!_" Naru was taken aback by this. "_It's time for you to treat your Keitaro better! I know he has his faults but he ain't perfect and sure we had issues with our dad and step-dad but there's no reason to take it out on him_."

The Naru on TV moved aside to let TV Motoko speak, "_My other self, I've heard of your attacks on your Keitaro, and I am greatly disappointed. I know myself that males can be…perverted but it's unfair to assume all of them are without a chance_." This shell-shocked Motoko as she saw her twin speak in such a way. What had changed with her? "_Keitaro is an amazing person if you only had the courage to see for yourself and not allow your complex to rule over you. Onee-sama even wanted us to meet her husband but we declined and I regret it. There is a reason for her to marry, which is to produce the heir to our school. Would you deny that?_"

Motoko was unable to speak, unable to argue. What could she saw to a recording of herself being played on TV?

"_Look, you girls really need to grow up and not get so mad so fast_," said TV-Kitsune. "_I mean you got accused for murder. Who knows how long until one of your sword techniques or punches will actually kill a man?_"

Naru and Motoko looked down at their hands. Kill…? The thought never crossed their minds.

"_Heck, you were even framed for murder and Keitaro saved you even if you hadn't been so nice to him. I mean, seriously, you drive him away and you'll regret it. You might think you won't, but you will. Believe me."_

"She's got a point," agreed Kitsune as she listened to her counterpart defend Keitaro.

Motoko looked at the floor, the words of her counterpart ringing through her ears. When someone else got angry at her or tried to bring her to task, hadn't she always scoffed at them with the thought that they were just ignorant of the path of the sword? She saw herself as doing a sacred duty to protect people by pounding perverts to the ground for their indiscretions. Still, from what Naru and her own counterparts had said just how many of the people that she attacked were merely accidents, or boys who were honestly interested in getting to know her instead of trying to get into her clothes?

The comment about her sister was one of the most hurtful. Tsuruko had tried many times to have her little sister meet her boyfriend and eventual husband. She assured Motoko time and time again that he was a good and honorable man. He was polite, kind, skilled, and he was looking forward to meeting Motoko and having her as a little sister since he had been a single child. Time and time again Motoko found excuses to be out at the time, or decline Tsuruko's invitations. Not even Tsuruko's impassioned pleas insisting that he really wanted to be a family with her changed Motoko's mind (and such a burst of emotion from Tsuruko of all people was certainly rare). The look of sad disappointment on Tsuruko's face whenever Motoko would return well after her lover had left was always a sore point for the younger girl.

Naru looked at her hands after hearing all of the admonishments. She really didn't hurt people that much whenever she punched them, did she? She just smacked them for their indiscretions and they both went on their way, right? Granted, they flew a fair distance but it couldn't be all that bad, right? Keitaro took it all the time and he always came back with only a few bumps and scrapes, right? She wasn't hurting people as badly as her counterpart said she was, right?

"Looks like they grew up," admired Kitsune. She turned to Naru and Motoko, "So, when's your turn?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the parallel Hinata-Sou in Double no Sekai, Keitaro was having sake with Kitsune. "Think that video you girls made will help?"

"Hey, the only people they listen to is themselves, so I think it might work," said Kitsune. "So, was the other me hot?" she asked, grinning.

"The same as you," Keitaro shrugged.

"Hm…I might be jealous…" Kitsune grinned as she took a sip of sake. "Seriously, I missed you. The other you was wound up."

"Blame his environment," Keitaro frowned. "Can't believe he's such a wimp. Dedicated, but still a wimp. I mean I guess it's good that he's nice but he's gotta balance it out and become-"

"Half-boiled?" she finished jokingly.

"**Hard**-boiled," he corrected firmly. Kitsune laughed. She then kissed him, a gesture he returned as he put his arm around her.

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: An omake I wrote long ago with Ten-Faced Paladin's help. Just a what-if situation. What happens when the canon Love Hina Universe and the Double Trouble Universe collide? This is the result.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Well, this one was a long time coming but all of the bits and pieces we added between our works have added up into an interesting Omake. I hope you guys enjoy it as we continue to work on quality stories.**


	38. Case 37: Accel's True Trial

Sitting in his home at one of the chessboards in which he would engage his nephew in a casual battle of wits, a man waited for news on his nephew.

'_It was all supposed to be very simple_,' Ryubee Sonozaki thought to himself. '_Unfortunately, I underestimated Saeko and Isaka. Now they have one of the vital pieces to my plan_.' He was angry, and annoyed. He gripped a chess piece tightly in his hand and it snapped in half.

"Sonozaki-san." Ryubee turned his head as he heard his name to see someone he knew hadn't been there before. They were hidden in the shadows but Ryubee knew who it was.

"Jun Kazu," Ryubee identified. "What brings you here?"

"The Foundation has heard about what happened to your nephew," Kazu stated. He remained in the shadow, not revealing himself. While it was said that the walls had ears, they also had eyes and the less who saw him in contact with the Sonozaki family, the better. Secrecy was their bread and butter after all.

"Really?" Ryubee asked. "And so quickly? I thought you people would be too engrossed in your lab work to care about the happenings of the outside world."

"Do not underestimate Foundation X, Sonozaki-san. We do have eyes and ears everywhere," claimed Kazu. "Now, as I was saying, we've heard about what has happened to your nephew and heir and would like to offer our assistance in helping you locate him."

"I'm listening," replied Ryubee. He would do anything to get Ryuji back. The boy was important, way too important.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 37: Accel's True Trial**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

With nothing much to do while being tied up and gagged, Ryuji could only think. First he was thinking of how worried Wakana and Kotonoha were. His cousin-who-was-like-a-sister-to-him and fiancée were possibly miserable with not knowing about his condition. As for his thoughts about his uncle, they were rather mixed. Saeko had really dropped the bomb on him and while he'd denied her words violently, once he calmed down he could actually think more rationally.

'_Could she have been telling the truth? Could Uncle Ryubee have had my parents killed? It just doesn't make sense. Sure, Uncle could be a little unscrupulous, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt family…would he? Even if Mom and Dad did find out about the Museum, he wouldn't have killed them for it, would he?_' He thought about how his uncle had conveniently appeared to adopt him and take him into his home. At the funeral, Ryubee had shown some sadness but he hadn't shed a tear. Ryuji just thought it was because it was unbecoming for a gentleman of Ryubee's station to shed tears at a funeral.

All this was making his head hurt. The only way he could get answers if he spoke to Ryubee himself, but he was a little tied up at the moment. He wished someone would come to his rescue, even if it was the Kamen Riders.

The creak of the door alerted him to someone entering. Glancing, Ryuji saw that it was Saeko returning to the cabin with a bag full of food from a store which was likely nearby. Coming inside, she set the bag onto the table before turning to look at her captive relative, "Now, are you going to be at least a little more pleasant?"

Ryuji's eyes narrowed at her.

"Stubborn to the end," Saeko sighed, shaking her head. "Ryuji, I'm not doing this to be cruel. If I was, I would have followed Isaka-kun's suggestion to just kill you and be done with it. I know I'm not exactly being gentle about this but I feel this is the only way I can be kind to you about this."

Ryuji continued to glare at her.

"Ryuji, you know Otou-sama was grooming you to take over Museum when he decided to retire," Saeko continued. "I don't think you know just what that entails. There are many horrible things that go on within Museum's research facilities. Things which people have died doing and many other sell their soul to do in return for nothing but cold hard cash. I am already used to doing such things from my time being so entrenched in such activities. You aren't. You're too emotional, still too human for this sort of business. I don't want you to turn into a monster like me." She shook her head ruefully and looked out the window. "Of course, Otou-sama wouldn't let you go no matter what so the only course of action left to me is to take the position of heir is order to spare you from it."

Ryuji gazed at the bag of food and his stomach growled loudly. Ryuji blushed as Saeko laughed softly. "So, you really are hungry, aren't you? Would you like food? I can't untie you but I will remove the gag. Just promise you won't yell or curse."

Ryuji nodded and Saeko gently removed the gag.

"Now, it's not much. Just convenience store food, but it should be good enough," said Saeko as she picked up the chopsticks and opened up the plastic container.

"You know, if you went back, Uncle might be able to forgive you," said Ryuji. Saeko laughed as she picked up a piece of friend shrimp with the chopsticks and held it to Ryuji's mouth.

"You obviously don't know Otou-sama as well as I do," said Saeko and Ryuji took a bite. At least he was eating. She didn't want him to die and he should know that he was only alive now because she was able persuade Isaka and convince him that Ryuji could be useful to them. Also, she didn't want Ryuji to be harmed.

She'd already lost one brother, she didn't want to lose another.

* * *

**HINATA-SOU**

"This isn't good," Keitaro murmured.

"Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock," snapped an annoyed Tatsuma. The Riders were currently in the Urashimas' office and sitting together for a private brainstorming session to come up with ideas on how to take care of the Weather Dopant, the Axe Dopant, and to rescue Ryuji Sonosaki.

"Well, at least we know Isaka isn't working alone," said Kanako.

"I doubt he's the mastermind," said Phillip. He was covered in bandages due to the injuries he'd receive in the previous battle.

"What makes you say that?" Keitaro asked his brother.

"Don't you remember? He said something earlier about Saeko not wanting him to kill me," Phillip reminded. He didn't know why Saeko Sonozaki didn't want him killed since it would be advantageous for Double to lose one of his halves, but Phillip wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. However, his curious nature would want him to seek answers.

"That just raises further questions," Tatsuma grumbled.

"Maybe, but at least we know there are three of them and they're holding Ryuji hostage," said Keitaro. "It's also obvious that we won't be able to get anywhere by sitting here twiddling our thumbs. I say we start looking for some clues and find out where they're holding the kid."

"You guys should go on ahead," Phillip said. "It wouldn't be a good idea for me to go outside with these injuries."

"Will you be able to handle it if we need to become Double?" Keitaro asked. "If not then…"

"You can count on me," Phillip smiled. "I won't let you down, Keitaro."

"As touching as this moment of brotherly love is, we have a psychopath to find," Tatsuma interrupted.

The group nodded as a whole before the detectives got up and headed from the room to begin their search for clues. Phillip likewise prepared to research for what might be able to help their investigation. Even though his body had more than a few injuries, his mind was still as sharp as a tack. In a situation like this, a powerful mind was just as important as a powerful body.

* * *

Mick the Smilodon Dopant was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in search for his young master. So far, he was having little luck in his search. The lack of any sort of trace of the young master made the cat turned Dopant snarl in anger. He didn't like not being able to find Ryuji. He was probably one of Mick's favourite people aside from Ryubee and Raito since they all knew the right way he liked to be petted as well as what snacks he liked to eat. As he was about to turn, his nose picked up a familiar scent moving among the mass. A few hops across the buildings later and the Smilodon Dopant spotted Isaka moving through the masses with that same smug grin still on his face as always and smelling like a forest.

The Smilodon Dopant snarled and looked ready to attack but then it realized that if Isaka had just come out of a woodland area, then that meant that Ryuji was probably there. The Smilodon Dopant gave Isaka one last glare before swiftly moving towards the closest source of trees and nature.

* * *

**HINATA-SOU**

"OK, put that crate down over there," Haruka instructed and Kirihiko put the crate down.

"So, just where is everybody?" Kirihiko asked.

"Most of them have gone out," Haruka stated. "Shinobu went shopping with Kaolla, Naru's at Tokyo U, Kitsune's at a bar somewhere in town, Queen and Elizabeth are both at a recording session, and Motoko's getting some new bandages. You know what our Kamen Riders are doing, though."

"And Phillip?" Kirihiko asked. "Is he out too?"

"No, he's busy reading in Kaolla's lab," Haruka shrugged.

There was a moment of silence before they both heard a loud scream.

"That was Mutsumi!" Haruka shouted. The two dashed off to see what was wrong.

* * *

Mutsumi was just in the garden when she stumbled backwards at the sight of the Weather Dopant.

"**Greetings, my former patient. It's nice to see you well**," the Weather Dopant greeted with mock-kindness.

"W-what are you doing here?" Mutsumi stammered.

"**It's simple, really? I need a hostage to keep the Riders in like and since Accel cares a lot about you, I figured why not?**" He reached to grab her but then he was slammed in the side.

While not exactly a lethal blow, the angle and the force behind it had caused the Weather Dopant to stumble. Grunting, the Dopant turned to see none other than the former bodyguard of Ryuji Sonozaki standing in a ready stance. Still, he was panting and obviously tired. More worrisome, several of the bandages which were wrapped around his body were slightly stained red thanks to some of his wounds reopening. Despite this, his samurai spirit refused to allow the mad Dopant to have his way without a fight.

"Takayuki-san!" Mutsumi gasped.

"Stay away from her!" Takayuki ordered. He was gripping a bokken he'd gotten from Motoko's room after sensing the Weather Dopant's presence.

"**Ah, Takayuki-kun. Back on you feet, I see. My, my. Most people would be in too much pain after losing a limb. I must say I'm impressed,**" the Weather Dopant admitted.

"Just shut up, Isaka," Takayuki growled. Meanwhile, Haruka and Kirihiko had arrived to see what was happening. Kirihiko gritted his teeth as he identified the Dopant. He knew he could assume his Dopant form and fight, but that would also reveal to Ryubee that he was alive as well if the news was spread and he couldn't risk that knowing what Ryubee was capable of. So to that end, he kept himself hidden behind the corner of Hinata-sou out of sight next to Haruka.

"**As temperamental as ever, I see,**" said the Weather Dopant. "**But you're clearly forgetting one thing, Takayuki-kun. You are lacking your Memory, your Driver, or even both of your arms You're obviously outmatched. Now, just let me take the girl and I'll be on my way.**"

"Like I'll let you!" Takayuki roared as he charged forward, concentrating his ki into the bokken. Unfortunately, the Weather Dopant froze him with a blast of arctic winds. He was contained in a block of ice, frozen, with an expression of shock on his face.

"Takayuki-san!" Mutsumi cried in dismay. The Weather Dopant grabbed her wrist. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"**No, you're coming with me,**" the Weather Dopant said coolly as a tornado whipped around them and they vanished. That was when Phillip finally came down.

"What happened?" he asked Haruka and Kirihiko.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Keitaro and Kanako met up near the corner of the street. They had been checking their usual sources and comparing what they knew about Isaka in particular, they tried to determine just where he might be in terms of hideouts. Still, psycho he may have been but Isaka was clever. He had hidden himself very well and whoever his accomplices were had done the same. It had all dried up for the trio of detectives as they met up together at a street corner which was a common point in their search areas.

"Found anything?" Keitaro asked his sister.

"Nothing yet," she said, shaking her head. She then turned to the police detective. "What about you?"

"Nothing," Tatsuma growled in response. "I think we're going to have to expand our search and try some more unusual leads if we're going to be getting anywhere."

Before he could suggest what kind of leads they could use, his Beetle Phone went off. Pulling it out, he opened up to receive a phone call. He brought the phone to his ear and listened to the phone call. At first there was a warbling sound that sounded like a panicked cries. After that…

"SHE WAS WHAT!-?" Tatsuma roared in anger with his Beetle Phone in hand. The force of his cry made Kanako and Keitaro step back from the sheer force of his outrage. The red-clad detective quickly ended the call and angrily shut his phone off.

"Tatsuma, what's wrong?" Keitaro asked.

"Mutsumi-san's been kidnapped," Tatsuma answered.

"WHAT!-?" the Urashima siblings shouted in shock.

"Yeah, Isaka's got her now," Tatsuma growled. "Just spirited her away in a tornado."

"Dammit, this isn't good," Keitaro cursed. One of his tenants, his responsibility, was his danger. Now it became more prudent than ever to find out where the psycho doctor was hiding out and this time he would make sure that Isaka didn't…

"Excuse me?" The three detectives looked up to see a young man who was looking at them. He was dressed in a white business suit and holding a white briefcase. He was apparently a curious onlooker who noticed the distress in the trio and decided to lend a hand. Other than that, he didn't seem to be one to stand out all that much. "I can't help but overhear you. You mentioned a tornado, right? I think I saw one headed for the woods."

"Um, what do you mean?" Keitaro asked, but he knew what the man meant. He was just asking to confirm.

"Well, me and my friends were just driving by the forest when we noticed a tornado flying towards it, which is strange since we didn't hear about it on the weather report."

Tatsuma grabbed the guy by his collar. "Where!-?" he demanded, startling him. The man quickly gave them directions.

"OK, thanks. Let's go!" Keitaro said as he and the others went for their bikes. The man who'd just given them the information smirked as he watched them drive off. Rather than be nervous or concerned like he had been a moment ago, a cold analytical smile appeared over his face.

"Well, this is as good a time as any to see if Double is any good at all," said Jun Kazu of Foundation X.

* * *

Ryuji sat, bored and annoyed. After finishing his meal, Saeko had put the gag back on him and left with the Axe Dopant. The Dopant had informed Saeko that Isaka had returned. That left Ryuji alone with his thoughts and trying to think of a way to escape. '_I knew I should've read up on escape artists_,' he thought.

Suddenly, the door fell in pieces and Ryuji's eyes widened as he saw the figure which entered. '_MICK!_' The Smilodon Dopant spotted Ryuji and immediately ran towards his young master. He licked Ryuji's face, causing him to grimace.

"What's going on here!-?" Saeko demanded. "Mick!-?"

The Smilodon Dopant snarled and used his claws to cut the ropes, freeing Ryuji.

"No!" Saeko activated her Gaia Memory.

"**TABOO!"**

Transforming into the Taboo Dopant, she launched a plasma sphere at Mick who dodged. Taking cover, Ryuji looked around and spotted his Memory Driver and Gaia Memory nearby. He ran for it, ducking plasma spheres and grabbed the items off the table before putting on the Driver.

"**WOLF!"**

He inserted the Wolf Memory into the slot and he transformed into his Dopant form. With a howl, he sent the Taboo Dopant flying backwards before he and the Smilodon Dopant fled out the window.

"**We need to catch them!**" the Taboo Dopant yelled.

"**Right, and this time I'm chopping his legs off!**" snarled the Axe Dopant only to receive a face-full of plasma.

"**Don't you dare hurt him!**" the Taboo Dopant yelled. She flew after her cousin with the Axe Dopant following after her.

* * *

The Wolf Dopant and Smilodon Dopant continued to run and the latter was forced not to use his usually impressive speed so Ryuji could keep up. "**Dammit, we're just running in circles!**" shouted the Wolf Dopant. A plasma sphere exploded in front of him. "**Saeko!**" he snarled.

"**Ryuji, come with me,**" the Taboo Dopant ordered. Standing next to her was the Axe Dopant. The Smilodon Dopant growled and lunged towards both, claws slashing across both of them. Sparks flew as they were knocked down. The Axe Dopant tried to cleave the Smilodon Dopant in two but the feline Dopant was much faster. As for the Wolf Dopant, he was dodging the plasma spheres and unleashing his concussive howls on Saeko.

"**No!**" he snarled back at his cousin. He didn't want to be taken prisoner. Even if her attentions might be good, she was still working with Isaka and he didn't think any good could come from working with a man which mad Ryuji comfortable. A bolt of lightning hit the Wolf Dopant in the chest and he crashed into a tree, his transformation cancelled out as his Gaia Memory ejected itself from the Driver.

"**You should listen to your cousin, boy,**" said the Weather Dopant as he hovered down via a tornado swirling from the waist down. He was carrying an unconscious Mutsumi on his shoulder. He looked to the Taboo Dopant affectionately, "**Hello, dear.**"

"**Isn't that the girl you experimented on with the Sleep Memory?**" the Taboo Dopant questioned.

"**Yes, and she's going to be bait for the other Riders,**" said the Weather Dopant.

The Smilodon Dopant slashed at the Axe Dopant one last time before running towards his master. Ryuji groaned as he clenched his Wolf Memory before the Smilodon Dopant took hold of him and speedily fled the area.

"**They're getting away!**" the Taboo Dopant was about to give chase only for the Weather Dopant to stop her.

"**There's no need to go after him, dear,**" the Weather Dopant assured her. "**Have you already planted the seeds of doubt within him?**"

"**Yes**," nodded the Taboo Dopant. Suddenly, the sound of motorcycle engines was heard and Kanako, Tatsuma and Keitaro all arrived. Tatsuma, spotting the Weather Dopant saw Mutsumi was being carried by him.

"ISAKA!" Tatsuma roared as he sped towards the Weather Dopant.

"**Heh,**" the Weather Dopant snorted as he unleashed a rainbow colored beam that hit Tatsuma's Diablossa. The bike was knocked to the ground along with Tatsuma. "**Distract them,**" the Weather Dopant ordered and a tornado wrapped around him and the Taboo Dopant before they both vanished.

"ISAKA!" Tatsuma shouted as he witnessed the Weather Dopant escape from him again. At the same time, the Axe Dopant was attacking the siblings.

"Henshin!" Kanako cried as she activated her belt and Memory.

"**SKULL!"**

Transforming into Skull, she ducked from a beheading strike before ramming her fist into the Axe Dopant's chest, sending him skidding backwards. "That's for hurting my Phillip-niichan!"

"Phillip!" called Keitaro as he put on the Double Driver. "Henshin!" he called as he put the purple/black Joker Memory into the left slot as the green Cyclone Memory appeared in the right. Securing the device into its slot, Keitaro spread the Double Driver.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Aiding Skull, Double used a flying kick that sent the Axe Dopant staggering. Providing cover fire, Skull fired her Skull Magnum at the Axe Dopant. Her shots exploded across the Dopant's body as Double struck it with wind-powered kicks. Striking forward, sparks violently erupted from Double's chest as the Dopant's axe-hands connected with him. Staggering back, Double called, "Dammit, I don't have time for this! Xtreme Memory!"

Squawking, the bird-like Gaia Memory came down and united with the Double Driver before spreading open.

"**XTREME!"**

Assuming Double-CJX, Double summoned the Prism Bicker.

"**PRISM!**"

"With the Prism Memory slotted, he separated the Prism Bicker into the Bicker Shield and Prism Sword. The Axe Dopant was going for Skull but she jumped back to avoid the axe blades. Several trees had already been chopped down during the fight. Double slashed with his sword and the Axe Dopant cried out as he was hit, sparks bursting out. He staggered and swung his axes at Double, only for the Bicker Shield to get in the way. Skull kicked the Dopant in the side. Double pushed the button on the Prism Bicker's hilt down.

"**PRISM: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Prism Break!**" Double called as he swung the sword at the Dopant. He tried to block but the axes were shattered and the Dopant was cut down the middle. After an explosion, the Axe Memory shattered and its pieces were on the ground and lying on the ground was the Axe Dopant's human form. He was well built and dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with wrappings around his forearms and scars all over the rest of his arms. He wore black kung-fu pants and he had short, crew-cut hair. His hair was riddled with scars. He had square jaw and a crooked nose with a scar running across his face from his right cheek to his left, crossing over his nose.

"Kuso…" the man growled as he lay on the ground. He dragged himself back to his feet and stood defiantly in front of the Kamen Riders. Suddenly, Tatsuma grabbed him and slammed him against a tree.

"Where is Isaka? Where has he taken Mutsumi?" Tatsuma demanded. "WHERE!-?"

The man, however, laughed and dropped something on the ground. There was an explosion as smoke suddenly filled the area. Tatsuma coughed as he covered his mouth while the man fled. Double used his wind manipulating power to clear the area and the man was gone.

"DAMMIT!" Tatsuma punched the tree.

"**Tatsuma, it's OK,**" said Double.

"How can it be OK!-?" Tatsuma snapped at Double. The Spider Shock crawled up Tatsuma's body to perch onto his shoulder.

"**I manage to put a tracer on Isaka before he left,**" said Double. "**We should be able to find him using the Spider Shock.**"

"We know where they're going so now we can get them!" Skull insisted.

"Then let's go!" shouted the policeman before he dashed for his motorcycle.

* * *

As the former Axe Dopant fled, cursing due to his humiliating defeat, he stumbled and began tumbling down the hill. He reached the bottom, face up, grunting. He was able to escape, but being hit by a Maximum Drive had been painful and right now he was weakened. His body was suffering from withdrawal due to the destruction of his Gaia Memory. However, he would survive. He wasn't exactly human to begin with. He heard footsteps and sat up to see a man dressed in white standing in the distance. "Who are you?" he questioned.

He didn't give his name and instead gave advice, "I recommend you going to your left lest you want to run into Ryuji Sonozaki. He's quite unhappy and willing to take his anger out on anybody."

Confused, the former Axe Dopant didn't argue and ran to the suggested direction. Once he was gone from sight, Kazu spotted Ryuji being escorted by the Smilodon Dopant to safety. He'd contacted Ryubee and several Masquerade Dopants had appeared to recover Ryuji and bring him back home. Fortunately Mick's Gaia Driver had a tracking beacon on it in case the cat turned Dopant needed to be recovered. Gazing at the scene neutrally, Kazu left to reach his next observation point.

* * *

Saeko and Isaka sat together on a couch in the middle of a quarry, drinking tea. Dangling above them from a crane was Mutsumi in chains and she was still unconscious. On the table next to the tea kettle was the tracer which Double had planted on Isaka. The mad doctor had found the tracer but instead of discarding it he'd kept it on his person. He decided to stay and confront the Riders. For too long they had been interfering in his business and now it was time for them to receive their punishment for such disrespect. He'd toyed with them for too long and it had cost him. Now he would do away with them as he should have a long time ago.

"And here they come now," said Isaka as he finished his tea. He gave Saeko a kiss and told her. "You better find someplace to hide so you can watch the show, Saeko-san."

Saeko nodded and gave him another kiss before heading for cover. Picking up his umbrella and bowler hat, Isaka put the hat on and stood up to welcome the Riders. Keitaro, Kanako and Tatsuma wheeled into the quarry. They spotted Mutsumi hanging from the crane.

"Mutsumi-san!" Keitaro dismounted as Tatsuma ran past him.

"Stay where you are," said Isaka as he held up his Gaia Memory.

"**WEATHER!**"

He plugged it into his ear and allowed the change to overtake him. He pointed his finger at the Riders and fired bolts of lightning, halting their advance. He pointed the same finger at Mutsumi. "**You don't want her to get hurt, do you?**"

"You monster!" Tatsuma shouted. "You took my parents from me and now you're-"

"**Going to kill this young lady that you love?**" the Weather Dopant finished, amused. "**Oh, and she should be coming to right about now.**"

Mutsumi's eyes slowly fluttered open as she let out a confused, "Ara?" She realized her arms couldn't move and she was bound tightly. "What is this?" Her vision focused and she found herself 100 feet in the air. "Nani!-?" she screamed. "What's going on! Somebody help me!"

Tatsuma yelled, "Mutsumi-san, don't worry!"

"Tatsuma-kun!" Mutsumi cried.

"I'll save you, I promise!" swore Tatsuma.

"**If you want to save her, Ryo Tatsuma, then you must fight for her,**" said the Weather Dopant. "**One on one, you and me, with no interference.**"

"Oh, like he's going to accept a stupid deal like that," scoffed Kanako.

"I accept," said Tatsuma.

"I stand corrected," Kanako groaned.

Accel clenched his fists and glared at the Weather Dopant. He took out his Accel Memory as he strapped on his Accel Driver.

"**ACCEL!**"

"Hen…shin!"

He plugged the Accel Memory into the Driver and revved it up.

"**ACCEL!**"

In an instant he was enveloped in his red, motorbike-themed armor. Kamen Rider Accel drew his Engine Blade and prepared himself to confront his parent's murderer. "Let her go, Isaka!" Accel demanded.

"**And I will,**" promised the Weather Dopant. "**But you and I have unfinished business, don't we?**"

"Yes, we do," agreed Accel and he charged at the Weather Dopant with a roar. The Weather Dopant fired a bolt of lightning which hit Accel in the chest. Sparks exploded as he screamed. Mutsumi gasped.

"Tatsuma!" Kanako was about to intervene but Keitaro held her back. "Onii-chan?"

"This is something Tatsuma must do alone," Keitaro said. He looked at Mutsumi. If they tried to interfere then Mutsumi could get killed It was all up to Accel now.

More lightning bolts flew at Accel who deflected them with his Engine Blade. A few bolts penetrated his defences and sent him staggering backwards.

"Tatsuma-kun! Tatsuma-kun!" Mutsumi cried. He was doing this for her sake and while she was touched it was painful for her to watch him receive such punishment.

Taking out his signature weapon, the Weather Dopant lashed out with energy chains, striking Accel and knocking him to the ground. Accel grunted and opened up his Engine Blade to insert the Engine Memory.

"**ENGINE!**"

He squeezed the trigger.

"**STEAM!**"

He covered the area in steam.

"**JET!**"

Blades of red energy flew at the Weather Dopant but they hit a barrier of ice instead.

"**ELECTRIC!**"

The Weather Dopant flew the steam cloud away and saw Accel coming at him. Accel swung but the Weather Dopant caught the blade and absorbed the electricity.

"**Is that all? No wonder you couldn't even protect your parents,**" sneered the Weather Dopant. He punched Accel hard in the stomach, blasting him across the quarry. Keitaro and Kanako watched helplessly as Accel was taking punishment.

Coughing, Accel rose to his hands and knees and dragged himself back to his feet. He gazed at Mutsumi. The girl had somehow changed him and he'd started to care for her, a feeling which had grown and developed. Now she was in danger and it was probably his fault.

Of course it wasn't like he couldn't change things. He removed the Accel Memory and took out the new Trial Memory. Keitaro and Kanako had never seen it before.

"That's a new Gaia Memory," Kanako identified.

"Shroud must've given it to him," said Keitaro. Frankly, there was no other way that a Gaia Memory made for their arsenal could be given to them. Accel gripped the Memory in his hands and activated it, announcing its name.

"**TRIAL!**"

"Shinkuro Isaka, it's time for you to stand trial!" said Accel as he plugged the Trial Memory into his Accel Driver.

"**TRIAL!**"

The indicator light on the Trial Memory flashed from red, then yellow (which caused his armor to turn yellow) before finally the blue light flash. Blue pistons appeared, encircling Accel before rising up his body, stripping him of his heavy red armor as he transformed into Accel Trial.

"**Hm, a new Memory?**" the Weather Dopant scoffed. He fired rainbow beams at Accel Trial but the Rider was able to dodge as he ran to the side. The Weather Dopant continued to fire but Accel Trial dodged, running around to avoid the attacks with the Weather Dopant unable to follow. "**STAND STILL!**" Frustrated, he formed a storm cloud around Accel Trial and lightning lanced out. However, despite the closed space, Accel Trial was able to dodge the lightning bolts with incredible speed as he weaved around them without being hit. "**What?**" uttered the Weather Dopant in shock.

"Too slow," Accel Trial spoke darkly before he dashed forward in a blue blur.

The Weather Dopant attempted to retaliate, but even his power wasn't fast enough before Accel appeared in front of him and unleashed a rapid barrage of punches which made the Dopant's head make like a punching bag. A powerful uppercut made the Weather Dopant stumble backwards with stars in his eyes. How was this happening?-! He was being hurt! He was losing the battle! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was on the verge of becoming a god! What could a man on a vengeance kick do against HIM?-!"

Desperate for a distraction so he could think of a plan, the Weather Dopant glanced at Mutsumi. He smiled darkly and threw a lightning bolt at her. The chain was snapped in half and Mutsumi was sent plummeting to the ground.

"Mutsumi-san!" Accel Trial ran, ran faster than he'd ever ran before and got under her to catch the girl. "I got you. I got you." He put Mutsumi down and broke the chain around her. The relieved girl hugged him.

"Thank you."

Accel Trial glared at the Weather Dopant who was collecting energy for a truly fierce attack. Accel Trial's eyes narrowed behind his helmet in cold fury at his opponent.

It was time to end this.

Digging his boots into the dirt, Accel Trial charged at the Weather Dopant, leaving a blue trail as he raced towards his enemy. The Weather Dopant unleashed a massive bolt of lightning at his enemy. The Attack sizzled the air as it flew, but Accel Trial didn't even slow down. He immediately darted past the attack, the lightning making his right shoulder armour smoke from the proximity.

The blue Rider gripped the Trial Memory and shifted it into Maximum Mode. Pressing the button, he tossed it up and executed his attack. As the Memory flew, it began to count up in bright red numbers towards that 10 second limit which the armour held. Accel Trial continued his charged as he reached the Weather Dopant unleashed a furious flurry of kicks which hit the Weather Dopant. 5…10…20…40…80…160…the speed of the kicks accelerated as the number of strikes rose and he was leaving a glowing blue trail in the shape of a T on the Weather Dopant's body. Accel then twisted on his heel and unleashed a savage roundhouse that brought a blast of blue from the impact which made the Weather Dopant stumble backwards. Accel Trial opened his hand and caught the Trial Memory which halted its count.

9.8 seconds.

"**TRIAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"Despair awaits you at the finish line," Accel Trial said coldly as the Weather Dopant began to choke. The T which the Rider had created from his attack began to glow brightly as its power tore apart the Dopant body formed by a Gaia Memory. Unleashing a defiant bellow, the Weather Dopant exploded in a red haze of fire and heat. Out of the top of the fire ball came the Weather Memory. Reaching the apex of its flight, the Memory shattered, littering the area with the pieces.

Walking away from the site of the explosion, Accel Trial removed his belt and turned back to human form as he walked towards his friends. He smiled at Mutsumi who smiled back warmly at him. The two stood in front of each other with a sense of relief falling over the both of them.

"Tatsuma-kun…" she smiled happily.

"Ryo," he corrected. "You can call me Ryo."

"Ryo-kun," she repeated. She liked the sound of that.

Meanwhile, Isaka was on his hands and knees, gasping. His entire body hurt as he looked at the Riders. "Kamen Riders…" absolute venom was in his voice, his whole world crashing down around him with the defeat. Hs ambitions, his dreams, gone… "Shroud is not to be trusted…!" he snarled. "She will destroy you for the sake of her hate!" Isaka laughed manically, but soon began screaming when his body was enveloped by multiple Memory Slot tattoos which spread all over his body as he screamed. Mutsumi and the Riders watched in horror as the man seemed to dissolve on the spot, turning into dust in the wind.

"What…just happened to him?" Kanako gaped.

"The ultimate fate of anybody who uses Gaia Memories like the Dopants for too long," Keitaro frowned, recognizing the process which Phillip had explained to him. "Eventually…they are devoured by the Memory."

Mutsumi trembled before she latched onto Tatsuma's arm, the day's terror catching up to her. "I'd like to go home please."

"Then let's go," Tatsuma nodded, holding the Okinawan girl close.

Saeko witnessed this too and grimaced sadly. Her main supporter and weapon against her father was destroyed with no means of recovery. She was now alone in the world. "Isaka…sensei…"

Not wanting to be caught by any authorities who would come to inspect the commotion, she began to flee the area.

* * *

**SONOZAKI MANOR**

Meanwhile, Ryuji was welcomed with open arms by his uncle. Mick padded into the mansion as Ryubee hugged his nephew at the door. "I'm so glad you're safe, Ryuji."

"Yeah, I am too," said Ryuji. "Is Wakana-neechan OK?"

"She's waiting for you, and your fiancée is here too," said Ryubee. "They're in the dining room. Come."

As Ryuji followed his uncle into the dining room, he couldn't help but think about what Saeko had told him before. Once in the dining room, Wakana squealed and glomped him. Kotonoha was next as she embraced her fiancé and kissed him. Ryuji sighed. He didn't feel like thinking about such negative thoughts.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**HINATA-SOU**

It was a victorious group that returned to the dorm much to the relief of everyone there. Queen and Elizabeth both began to grin when they saw Mutsumi hanging so comfortably onto Tatsuma's arm. To them it was a true sign that the two were meant to be a pair. Keitaro and Kanako both had pleased smiles on their faces as they knew they scored a major victory by taking down a psychopath like the Weather Dopant.

"I take it you guys won?" asked Naru.

"Yeah we did," Keitaro nodded. "The Weather Dopant won't be hurting anyone ever again."

"It was awesome!" Su squealed, dashing into the room with what looked like a large screen television being held in the air with Mecha Tama-chans. Motoko immediately cringed at the sight, but when Su activated the screen to reveal the battlefield in which Tatsuma took on his Accel Trial form and battle against the Weather Dopant she focused on the screen instead. The speed and striking power of the new form managed to bring all of the girls to silence as they witnessed the Weather Dopant's demise.

"Su…how did you get this?" asked Kanako.

"My Tama-Cams! Did you forget?" the MolMol girl beamed. "They are on the constant search for Rider action!"

"Isn't Ryo-kun's new power amazing?" Mutsumi beamed, still not letting go of Tatsuma's arm.

"Your boyfriend's amazing!" Queen cheered.

"Why can't we get great boyfriends like him?" pouted Eilizabeth.

"You know, Mutsumi," Kitsune spoke, "We should double date."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mutsumi beamed.

* * *

Takayuki had been melted out of the ice following the Weather Dopant's defeat but now he'd developed a cold. Motoko was taking care of him, the kendoka owing him that much since he'd tried to protect Mutsumi. The door opened and Takayuki saw who it was. "Ryuji-sama," he uttered.

Motoko, in the past, wouldn't have welcomed the intrusion but Takayuki knew Ryuji as a close personal friend. Motoko left the two along as the young Sonozaki heir entered and knelt at Takayuki's bedside. "How are you feeling?" Ryuji asked.

"Are you worried about my arm, Ryuji-sama? Don't. I have a spare," Takayuki joked. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Mick saved me," Ryuji said.

"Mick-sama is indeed loyal family pet and companion," agreed Takayuki. "Ryuji-sama, I'm going to be staying here to recuperate."

"I see," said Ryuji. He dug into his pocket and took out the Swords Memory. "You dropped this."

"Keep it," Takayuki denied. "I'm not going to be needing it right now."

"I see," Ryuji pocketed the Gaia Memory. He grinned, "So, who was that girl tending to you? Your girlfriend?"

"Urusai!" Takayuki snapped, blushing.

"I don't hear a no," an amused Ryuji smiled. "Well, I heard the hot spring here is good for the body. It's one of the main reasons Uncle wanted it."

"The people here are good too," said Takayuki. A part of him considered telling Ryuji that Kirihiko was alive but he decided against him.

"I'll try to come and visit more often, OK?" Ryuji promised. He shook Takayuki's remaining hand before standing up to leave.

In the hallway, Ryuji walked past Keitaro and warned him, "You shouldn't interfere with Museum business."

"Museum business is a threat to this city," the detective replied. "That makes it my business."

"Your funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you," Ryuji shrugged as he continued walking. He was in enemy territory so it was best he left as soon as possible and not make Takayuki's stay uncomfortable.

* * *

Tatsuma closed the case file. His family had been avenged. Putting the file away, he sniffed the air and smelled food cooking. Leaving his room, he looked to the kitchen to see Mutsumi cooking.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Ryo-kun," the Okinawan said. She was going to make him dinner. It's the least she could do after he'd rescued her.

"It smells great," he complimented, making her blush.

"Ano…Ryo-kun…I'll be going home to visit my family in Okinawa soon, so I was hoping if you'd like to come with me."

* * *

**Gaia Memory Report**

**By: Shroud**

Subject: Axe Memory

User: Unidentified Male

Status: Broken, but at large.

This Object-Class Gaia Memory grants the user incredible offensive and defensive strength while arming the user with powerful axes capable of chopping almost anything in half. The Dopant visually resembles a Viking and the axe blades are the Dopant's hands itself. The Dopant fought Takayuki and was able to defeat the swordsman, cutting of one of his arms in the process. It later attacked Hinata-Sou but was confronted by Double Fang-Joker. He assumed a Giga Axe form wielded by the Weather Dopant to defeat Double Fang-Joker, injuring Raito. In his final confrontation with Double, the Axe Dopant was defeated by the Prism Sword's Maximum Drive. However, the user managed to escape using a smoke bomb as cover.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: You guys have been waiting a long time for this, haven't you? Thanks for being patient. Anyway, Isaka has been defeated and Mutsumi is finally allowed to call Tatsuma by his first name. Ryuji's back with the Sonozakis but how long with his loyalty to his uncle will last? Saeko's already planted the seeds of doubt but now she's alone and on the run. So, what do you think is Tatsuma's answer to Mutsumi's request? Anyway, the Axe Memory's user is still at large.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Okay, we're back with a new chapter and we hope you guys enjoy it. It's been a while but hopefully all of you enjoy it. Isaka has finally been defeated, but don't think that things are going to get any easier for the Double crew. There's still a lot of evil plots to come and we still have plans for Kirihiko to deal with before we can even consider calling the fic finished. So stay tuned! **


	39. Case 38: The Okinawan Mystery

The Hinata-Sou gang was seeing off both Tatsuma and Mutsumi. The Okinawan had asked Tatsuma to go with her to visit her family and he'd accepted. He had applied for leave and it was approved. Now, both Mutsumi and her boyfriend (she still felt giddy about that) Tatsuma stood at the harbor to board their boat.

"We'll be back in a few days, promise," said Mutsumi as she and Naru shared a hug.

Naru warned Tatsuma, "Take care of her, OK, Accel?"

"Hey, you can count on me," Tatsuma smiled. After avenging his family and gaining closure, Tatsuma was much warmer. He would come to visit Hinata-Sou more casually and Mutsumi would go over to his place to make dinner. They really did seem like a cute couple. Tatsuma also worried about Mutsumi due to her fainting spells so he took her to Tokyo U for her classes. Men who admired Mutsumi all surrendered as they saw who she was with. Of course, many of the girls would grill her for details on her new boyfriend. The legend of Tatsuma was spoken of still it seemed.

"We'll take care of the city while you're gone," said Keitaro.

Mutsumi and Tatsuma boarded the boat and before long it was on its way to Okinawa. As the group left to return home, Naru gazed at Keitaro and Kitsune as they discussed about date plans. She couldn't help how she felt about Keitaro but he was with Kitsune now.

Still…

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

**Chapter 38: The Okinawan Mystery**

* * *

"Ah, look Ryo-kun! It's home!" Mutsumi beamed.

Tatsuma walked to the side of the small charter ship which was coming onto an island which according to the captain was off the coast of Okinawa's main island. The tropic temperatures sure made the detective believe he was there. He'd already removed his jacket so to try and keep cool in the hot tropical sun. Reaching the side of the ship, he saw a small port with a few fishing trolleys docked for the time being. The small town beyond it looked downright ideal, like the tropical getaway people in Tokyo would pay big money to go away on. It was downright picturesque if Tatsuma wanted to be poetic about.

"It looks lovely," Tatsuma smiled. "You're lucky to have grown up in such a nice place."

"Hm," Mutsumi beamed. "I'm glad you like it."

The boat pulled up to the docks and the deckhands quickly tied it down to allow the passengers to depart. Tatsuma and Mutsumi came down with their luggage. Tatsuma wasn't expecting anybody to pick them up, but considering how small the town was it didn't seem to far of a stretch to believe that everything was within walking distance. Hefting up his duffel bag, Tatsuma prepared for a bit of a walk. He was about to offer to carry Mutsumi's bag when…

"Mutsumi!"

Tatsuma and Mutsumi turned towards the end of the dock where a person was waving at them. For a moment, Tatsuma thought that he was seeing double. The woman seemed to be for all intents and purposes a carbon copy of Mutsumi. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress and a long-sleeved shirt underneath it. Her har was dark like Mutsumi's, but tied back in a bun. Her face could have easily been a double for Mutsumi's though.

"Mama!" Mutsumi beamed. "Oh Mama it' been so long!"

Both mother and daughter ran towards each other for a loving embrace. It would have been something out of a shoujo manga, but…

**WHOOT!**

**WHAM!**

…a boat came in too close to the dock and the bow of the ship struck the woman, knocking her to the ground in a heap with a spray of blood coming from her head

"Holy-!" Tatsuma cried, dashing towards the downed woman. Skidding to a halt by her side, he gently sat her up as Mutsumi likewise reached the woman to kneel by her side. "Are you all right? Do you need a doctor?"

"Ooh…oh my…yes I'm fine," the woman smiled in a somewhat ditzy manner. Identical to Mutsumi's if he had to be honest. She turned to look at Tatsuma before she smiled. "Oh my, you're a handsome man. Have we met before? My name is…is…oh my…oh dear I think I've forgotten."

"It's Natsumi, Mama," Mutsumi giggled. "Nat-Su-Mi."

"Oh! That's right!" the woman, Natsumi giggled as she got to her feet. "My name is Natsumi Otohime. Mutsumi's mother. That's me!"

"I gathered," Tatsuma sweatdropped. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh I take spills like this all the time," Natsumi waved off the concern acting like blood wasn't trailing down her face. "I'm used to it."

"I still think you'll need a doctor to patch you up," Tatsuma pointed.

He could already tell that this was going to be an interesting visit.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Keitaro was working on his files, making sure they were complete while Phillip was researching another subject that had captured his interest. Kanako was off shopping for new clothes, which was a rarity for her but the girl liked to remain in her gothic style and needed to update her wardrobe to make it work. Su was off inventing some new machine while Shinobu was bustling in the kitchen once again. Kirihiko was being worked like a dog by Haruka once again. Finally, Motoko was helping Takayuki in his recovery. The swordsman was able to walk again, but he was still easily winded and Motoko was always at his side fretting over his wounds. Queen and Elizabeth would constantly tease the pair when they weren't trying to jumpstart their music careers. Kitsune was of chasing a story for one of her magazine contacts while Naru…

A soft knocking came to the door, catching Keitaro's attention, "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal Naru with a book and notebook under her arm, "Hey, Keitaro."

"Naru," the detective waved. "What's up?"

"Well," the redhead figited, looking down at the floor. "You see…there's this test coming up and…I'd like a…second pair of eyes. You know…to help out and keep me on track."

"A study buddy huh?" Keitaro blinked. "Well, I guess I could lend a hand. Where do you want to study?"

"Well…um…my room?" asked Naru.

"Sure," Keitaro shrugged. "I'll be there tonight."

Naru's smile could have lit up the room.

* * *

**Otohime-Sou**

Tatsuma and Mutsumi were led through the small island town by Natsumi, fortunately the woman had cleaned off her face and recovered nicely from the impact she had been dealt by the fishing boat. Tatsuma was still concerned about her health, but she would just give him a very fond smile (something else she and Mutsumi shared) before telling him she was fine and that he had nothing to worry about.

The town was small, predictably, but it was such a cozy and warm place Tatsuma felt like he could have simply taken a nap there and not wake up for a good solid week. Most of the young and adult in the town worked as fishermen, farmers, or store clerks while most of the women were housewives, mothers, or merchants like their husbands. Most everyone else was a retiree who was simply enjoying their golden years in a warm, sunny, and cozy place.

They came to the Otohime property which turned out to be a very nice slice of property which had a beautiful yes quaint inn. Natsumi had established an inn for the local tourists and it seemed to do well for itself. The locals had all sorts of good things to say about it. Tatsuma himself had to admit that it was a very nice place to have a vacation. He was looking forward to hanging out with Mutsumi if they were going to be staying in such a place.

"Everyone will be so happy to see you again Mutsumi," Natsumi smiled at her daughter. There was a mischevious look in her squinty eyes though. "And they'll love to meet your boyfriend too."

"Oh Mama," Mutsumi tittered with a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Wait…everyone?" asked Tatsuma in confusion.

Natsumi giggled and didn't answer as they stepped onto the property, "Everyone! Big sister is back and she brought a boy!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Tatsuma blinked when he heard sounds that seemed to be a little like 'pitter-patter'. Looking to the front of the property, the front door to be specific, the police detective was met with the sight of an onrushing mob of small children, seven in total with a small dog.

That was the last thing he saw before they crashed into him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I should've warned you about my siblings," Mutsumi apologized while petting the dog.

"Ah, no harm done," said Tatsuma as he held an icepack over his head. "I have to admit that they do pack a whallop." They were currently sitting in the family living room with Mutsumi's brothers and sisters looking at him in fascination. "So, are you going to introduce me to them?"

"Oh yes!" Mutsumi beamed. She gestured to the tallest of the children. This one was a girl who had a pageboy cut, a deep tan, and a bright sundress. "This is my first little sister Chinami. She just started middle school."

The second sibling in line was another tanned girl who had her black hair done up in two ponytails on the sides of her head and wore a sundress like her sister, "Next is Nanami."

Next was a girl with messy black hair which was cut short and wore a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Were it not for Tatsuma's observation abilities, he would have mistaken her for a boy, "Then it's little sister Tamami."

The next sibling was the only boy and unlike the others, he didn't have a deep tan and instead had blonde hair spiking up from his head, "Now's my first little brother Tsukumo."

The next two were twin girls who had short hair and agohe which stuck up in curls like butterfly antennae, "The next two are Akari and Kagari. You know, even we have trouble telling them apart sometimes."

The last one was a girl who looked a lot like the twins, but smaller, just out of toddlerhood who was snoozing in Natsumi's lap, "And lastly is our little cutie Pokari."

"Pleased to meet all of you," Tatsuma nodded. "I didn't quite know you had such a big family, Mutsumi-san."

"I wouldn't trade them for anything," Mutsumi beamed, petting the little dog Pochi.

"What about your family, Tatsuma-san?" asked Natsumi, readjusting a sleeping Pokari.

Tatsuma flinched slightly and Mutsumi immediately saw the hurt in his eyes. Even after defeating Isaka at long last and avenging his family, the wound which the insane doctor had left was still very much fresh and painful. She shuffled over to hold Tatsuma's hand to show support. Natsumi immediately noticed and while she was happy to see her daughter so close to the young man, she could also tell that she had asked the wrong question.

"I was an only child," Tatsuma answered. "As for my parents they're not with me anymore."

"Oh my," Natsumi frowned sadly.

"Did they go somewhere?" asked Akari and Kagari at the same time.

Tatsuma sighed and clutched Mutsumi's hand, "My parents went someplace far away." He could still remember their frozen bodies which shattered before his eyes. That was the worst day in his life but he knew his parents wouldn't want him to be depressed or feel guilt over their deaths. He had time to heal and now with Isaka gone he was able to find happiness with Mutsumi.

Before this trip he'd taken Mutsumi to meet his parents.

* * *

_It was a cemetery in Tatsuma's hometown and both he and Mutsumi stood in front of the graves of Tatsuma's parents. Mutsumi held onto his hand as they looked at the graves._

"_Otousan, Okaasan, it's over. Isaka's paid for his crimes. You can both rest in peace." He then introduced Mutsumi. "Oh, and you know how you always nagged me to find a girlfriend? Well, here she is. Her name is Mutsumi Otohime and she's a Tokyo U student."_

_Mutsumi tightened her hand on Tatsuma's and bowed to the graves, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tatsuma. It's very nice to meet you. Ryo-kun has told me a lot about you. I'm sorry we couldn't meet face to face. Still, I promise to do my best and take care of Ryo-kun no matter what it takes. Please rest easy knowing that your son is in good hands."_

_Tatsuma could feel like his parents were watching over them, smiling in approval._

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Keitaro stood in front of Naru's room and adjusted his necktie and glasses. Ever since he was apprenticed by Sokichi Narumi, Keitaro had learnt to be very observant around the people around him. Being observant and being able to pick up even the smallest of clues was an ability all detectives should have in order to solve a case. It was Keitaro's analytical mind which allowed him to graduate Tokyo U at a very young age. That, and hard work.

Keitaro had noticed Naru's behavior around him and it wasn't very recent. Sometimes her body language would relax around him, and sometimes she would blush even if it was briefly. She even enjoyed conversations with him. Normally, she would only behave this way around Seta and since Keitaro resembled Seta, Naru was using him as a substitute because her old crush was just too far away from her and didn't reciprocate.

Now, Keitaro couldn't claim to be a psychologist but he did take a class on psychology so he could understand how humans, criminals especially, thought. Their motives behind their actions played an active role in how and why they committed crimes. Keitaro knew why Naru had called Keitaro to help her with her studies while she could've asked for help from Phillip who was way, way smarter than he was. She was using this study session as an excuse to get close to Naru.

Keitaro, since his arrival in Hinata-Sou, had been investigating a mystery from his childhood. It was the mystery of his Promise Girl. His memories of her were a blur but that didn't stop him whatsoever. He still pursued his promise to go into Tokyo U. He had gone through old records and photo albums and found a very interesting photograph taken years ago.

He now knew the identity of his Promise Girl and now it was time to confront her.

He just hoped she didn't react too badly for both their sakes.

He knocked on the doorframe and he heard Naru say, "Come in." He slid the door open and saw Naru sitting at her table with her books all open and writing utensils ready. She also had on his glasses. Crossing the threshold, Keitaro went and sat down next to her. She knew she wanted to be a teacher and so had decided to major in Education. The subject she was having trouble with at the moment was Education Psychology.

"OK, let's see what you understand," said Keitaro.

* * *

Tatsuma had dinner with the Otohime family. He told them he was a police detectives and part of the special crimes division. The children wanted to know more about what it was like to be a cop and was wanted to hear all his stories about fighting crime. He kept them entertained with stories about some of his more exciting busts, although he kept the talk about Dopants and Kamen Riders out of it. He didn't want to accidentally scare them or reveal his identity as Kamen Rider Accel. Despite his omissions, they children were entranced by the stories.

After dinner and setting the younger children down for bed while the older ones went off to play something, Mutsumi and Tatsumi were sitting at the back of the house where they were enjoying the scenery of the seaside. They were interrupted when the phone rang which Natsumi answered, but the interruption returned when both of them saw the matron return and she was wearing baggy cargo pants, a white shirt with a brown vest and gloves. She was also carrying a bag filled with equipment and hanging from the bag was a pair of boots.

"Mama, what are you doing dressed like that?" Mutsumi asked, confused.

"Oh, this?" Natsumi responded. "Aah, it's because I was just called in. There's been another disaster."

"A disaster?" Tatsuma repeated. Sounded like something that needed to be looked into.

* * *

Tatsuma and Mutsumi went with Natsumi to see the disaster and the two were horrified by the sight. It looked like the place had been hit by a mudslide which had knocked down and buried several buildings. It was one of the local watermelon farms and the mudslide had not only destroyed the stock house, but the equipment shed, and the house which the family of farmers who tended the field lived. The nearby homes suffered collateral damage and the chaos got some panicked people to hurt themselves, but it was easily treated. That still left the family of farmers unaccounted for.

"Was anyone hurt?" Natsumi asked one of the workers who was helping out during the disaster.

"Not many, fortunately, but we've got a lot of people still missing," he said sadly.

"This is the third time this month," murmured Natsumi, shaking her head.

"Wait, this has happened before?" Tatsuma asked.

"Yes, it's started a couple of weeks ago. We've had so many mudslides and our town has taken a lot of damage because of them," explained Natsumi.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mutsumi asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, and you do have entrance exams to study for," Natsumi said. She knew her daughter was trying for Tokyo U and despite the failures she still supported her daughter. She didn't want anything to hold her back from achieving her dreams.

"But…Mutsumi-san is already a student in Tokyo U," Tatsuma spoke up.

"Ara?" Natsumi blinked, freezing in her tracks.

"Oh my, that's right!" Mutsumi gasped. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Really? How wonderful!" Natsumi and Mutsumi shared a hug, seemingly forgetting about the mudslide which the three of them had come to deal with. Tatsuma seemed to notice that the two women could be a little absentminded.

"Ahem," Tatsuma cleared his throat. "I think you're forgetting about the mudslide," he said, pointing at said disaster.

"Ara, sorry about that," Natsumi apologized. "OK, time to get to work."

"Let me help," offered Tatsuma.

"Oh I couldn't-!" Natsumi tried to argue. She didn't want to intrude on any romantic interludes which Mutsumi and Tatsuma could have while they were there.

"I'm a police officer," Tatsuma insisted. "This is what I do; I became one to help people."

Now Natsumi could see why her daughter loved this man. "Well then, you might want to put on some gloves and get to the equipment. There's a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"Naru, when did you first come to Hinata-Sou?" asked Keitaro.

"At the start of high school," she answered.

'_So, she doesn't remember…_' Keitaro thought. "Actually…no…"

"What?" Naru blinked in confusion. Keitaro put a photograph down on the table. It was a photo of Naru and her parents when she was a little girl and Hinata-Sou was in the background. "What's this?"

"A picture taken years ago. You should be around two years old at the time," he said. "I almost couldn't believe it when I saw it going through some of Granny Hina's old photo albums."

"But…but I don't remember this," said Naru as she stared at the picture but that was her, and her parents, and behind them was definitely Hinata-Sou. Several more pictures had a small boy who was definitely Keitaro, albeit it was a little hard to tell since he seemed to be getting into accidents with something. There was also a girl carrying a Liddo-kun doll everywhere she went, even if Naru ended up cuddling it as much as she did. The resemblance to Mutsumi was quite obvious.

"After I saw that photo, I decided to make sure if it was really you or not. So I looked through the old registries which are stored away for records." Keitaro explained. Well, she wasn't freaking out yet so things were going well. "You were a weak and sick child, and your parents heard that the water in Hinata-Sou's hot springs would be able to make you better so they brought you here. You were also a lonely child but there was also another couple who brought their child here, the Otohimes."

"The Otohimes? As in…"

"As in Mutsumi's parents," Keitaro nodded. "I looked back at the old guest registry. Your parents and her parents. Also, someone else."

"Who?" Naru asked.

"Me," said Keitaro. "I was staying here at the time too and that's when I met you both."

Naru just stared at him.

"We played together, the three of us. We were best friends. Na-chan, Kei-kun and Mu-chan all together, laughing, playing," Keitaro remembered fondly. A lot of the details were fuzzy since remembering something when one was four years old could be difficult. Still, the emotions and such were still there as well as the fun times. "Then one day we made a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Naru asked.

"It was a promise to go into Tokyo U," said Keitaro. "A promise I made with both you and Mutsumi," he finished.

"No way…" Naru gasped.

"It kind of hit me as a surprise too," Keitaro nodded. "I mean, we all end up here at Hinata-Sou where we all first met and have all gotten into Tokyo U. I mean, sure not at the same time or anything but still…"

"You usually only hear about stuff like this is a manga or something," Naru gaped. "I mean…wow."

Silence reigned in the room as the two tried to process it. Keitaro had more time to adjust to the shock of the huge coincidence as well as finding the Promise Girl that he had met so long ago. Well, Promise Girls as it turned out. Still, he felt like he at least owed it to Naru to let her know and however she decided to take the news would be her own right. Of course, the redhead felt like her world was rocked. She knew Keitaro when he was little? She knew Mutsumi at the same time? Separated by years and circumstance only to come back together again in their quest for Tokyo U? Well, Keitaro had already graduated but he had wanted to go into school for the same reason. Tokyo U had been such a goal for her and while her first response would be to say it was for Seta, she had confided to Kitsune that it had been something earlier in her life which had inspired her to shoot so high. What it was, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Look, Naru. I'm flattered that you asked me to help you study, but I think I know why we're both here," said Keitaro, leveling a gaze at her.

"I just asked you to help me study," said Naru, flustered, "That's all."

"Really?" Keitaro cocked an eyebrow. He smiled good-naturedly. "Well, if that's the case then I guess it's alright then. For a moment there I thought you were in love with me!"

Naru blushed brightly and clenched her fists in embarrassment.

* * *

**Otohime-Sou**

Natsumi, Tatsuma and Mutsumi returned, covered in dirt. Mutsumi had even volunteered to help and only had one single fainting spell. After that, Tatsuma told her to rest while he and her mother continued with the work which had taken hours. Fortunately, the farmers were okay since the house managed to withstand the mudslide enough to stay standing. There were a few bumps and bruises while one of them had passed out but otherwise everyone was okay. The watermelon patch they had been tending to was likely a lost cause.

"Not exactly the vacation I was hoping for," Mutsumi remarked before yawning.

"Things happen," Tatsuma said. "It's not your fault."

"And I'm glad you brought Tatsuma-san," smiled Natsumi. "He's one hard worker. Do you workout?"

"All the time," he said. He had to be at his best in order to fight Dopants. Just using the Accel Memory wasn't enough.

"You both should get yourself cleaned up. It's a good thing we have large bathrooms," said Natsumi.

"Must be useful since you have a large family," said Tatsuma.

* * *

There were two bathrooms, one for women and the other for men. Both were huge and looked just like the ones in bathhouses. There was the showering area near the wall and also the big tub of hot water. Tatsuma was showering himself and lathering himself up with soap. Once he was clean he took a soak in the tub. He was deep in thought. He'd asked about the mudslides and they all seemed to have something in common. It could be a coincidence but Tatsuma didn't believe in coincidences.

"Ahh, a bath will feel nice."

Tatsuma froze and out of reflex looked to the entrance to the bathing area. To his mix of horror and delight, there was Mutsumi entering with nothing but a towel held across her front to cover her decency. She only came in a few steps before her eyes landed on Tatsuma, "Ara?"

Tatsuma could only blink, his face turning as red as his Rider armour, "Uh…"

Mutsumi immediately blushed and began to giggle, hiding her mouth behind her free hand, "Oh my. Isn't this a compromising situation?"

"…uh."

Mutsumi giggled harder, "Would you like me to wash your back, since we're both here? You can wash mine."

"…" Didn't Mutsumi get embarrassed at all?

* * *

Natsumi spotted Mutsumi and Tatsuma coming out of the bathing area and spoke, "Had a nice bath?"

"Oh it was very nice," Mutsumi giggled

Tatsuma really had to wonder if Natsumi was as oblivious as she seemed.

"Now, let me show you to your room, Tatsuma-san," said Natsumi as she guided the police detective to where he would be sleeping. His luggage had already been carried there earlier. Tatsuma kept giving Natsumi suspicious looks but he shelved such thoughts away. Natsumi was just being a friendly host. She couldn't have had anything to do with Mutsumi walking in on him in the bathroom. Mutsumi was probably just being her normally absentminded self.

Natsumi opened the door to the room and turned on the light. "Here you go, Tatsuma-san."

Then Mutsumi said, "Mama, this is my room!"

"Oh, it is?" Natsumi mock-gasped. "I must've forgotten. It has been awhile."

'_No one would believe that,_' Tatsuma thought to himself.

* * *

Keitaro had finished helping Naru study and left her room when he ran into Kitsune in the hallway. "Hey, Kit."

"Hey, Kei," smiled Kitsune. "I got this new bottle of sake and I was looking for a drinking buddy. Care to join me?"

Keitaro checked his watch. It was getting pretty late but Kitsune's invitation was a welcome one and he could use a drink.

"Sure," he said and she looped her arm around his as she led him to her room. At the same time, Naru spied at them through a crack in her door and couldn't help but watch them go enviously.

'_It's just not fair_,' Naru thought. Finding out that she, Keitaro and Mutsumi had been childhood friends had been a huge shock for her and if Keitaro had revealed it in front of everybody, then she might've denied it violently. However, maybe that would've been in the past. Of course she had obviously lost her chance as Keitaro was with Kitsune.

Didn't mean she was going to give up, though. Kitsune might be older, more mature, and possess the curves of a mode lbut Naru had intelligence and Keitaro would be able to appreciate her brains. As she closed her door, she failed to notice Kanako's black cat watching her.

* * *

"So what were you talking to Naru about?" asked Kitsune as she and Keitaro enjoyed some sake in her room. They were sitting next to each other with slightly red faces as the alcohol did its work. Of course, Kitsune was leaning heavily into Keitaro's side. 'She was woozy' would be her excuse later.

"She just wanted some help with studying for a test," Keitaro shrugged while taking another sip.

"Oh?" Kitsune grinned. "She actually let you into her room and it wasn't a total sty? Seems to me she was wanting to impress you."

"Me? Nah," Keitaro laughed. "She has her pick of guys. I'm just the landlord of her place. There are plenty of eligible bachelors at Tokyo U."

Kitsune shrugged. "Yeah, but they aren't nearly as impressive as you are."

"I don't know about that…" the detective tried to argue but how many people actually went out to do what he did for a living?

"Knowing that," Kitsune grinned. "I had better stake my claim, shouldn't I?

"What?"

She kissed him.

* * *

The following morning, Tatsuma had been conscripted into helping keep an eye on Mutsumi's siblings. Well, more like they wanted to hang out with him and Natsumi sent them on their way with a giggle while she stole Mutsumi away to talk about something with her. The kids thought that was a swell idea as they began pulling him through the town, wanting to show him their favorite places to hang out and play. Those places included a large tree overlooking the sea, some of the best playgrounds, and some of the local shops where they could get the best sweets (which Tatsuma had to end up paying for).

As they were passing by one of the residences, they saw a man arguing with someone, assumingly his father. They were too far away to hear anything, but it looked like the younger man was getting increasingly angry while the older man was taking it all in stride while countering with his own arguments.

"That's the mayor," Chinami explained. "He's a nice man. Everyone likes him a lot and by the time village elections come through, everyone votes for him by a landslide."

"Who's that he's arguing with?" asked Tatsuma, his police instincts getting him ready to move in case the younger man started getting violent.

"His son, Domon," Chinami explained. "He's not so nice. Ever since he came back from the city all he does is complain about things here. He says there's nothing to do and no money in watermelons even though tourists keep coming and we sell lots of watermelons all the time. He always tries to run for mayor but nobody likes him and votes for his dad. Mama said she heard he wants to sell a bunch of the land to developers so he can turn our town into a 'real' tourist spot which will bring in a lot of money."

"I thought tourists like to come here though," Tatsuma frowned. "Your mother runs an inn so I assume people come to visit."

"Lots of people come," Chinami nodded with a grin. "Even though its mostly old guys who want to enjoy a relaxing vacation or something, we get lots of visitors. Fishing, relaxing, even the beach gets its share of visitors both local and from away. Domon always says that it's not enough and we need to do more if we want to actually have the town flourish."

"And the mayor is against it?"

"No," Chinami shook her head. "He's not, but he thinks that there's a better way of doing it. Domon wants to see things improve fast and the mayor is improving things slow. Selling a bunch of land to developers will just ruin the scenery and disturb everyone and make things tougher."

"True…" Tatsuma admitted. Construction could take a long time to go from scratch and in a place like this, a lot of the natural scenery would be destroyed and it would become an eyesore for a long time before anything was finished. Add in the time it would take for word to get around to people about the new tourist destination it would take even more time to bring in any sort of profit. Destroying so much of the scenery would just ruin about half of what people would come down to see. "You're very smart for a middle schooler."

"Heh! I just listened in when Onee-chan was studying here!" Chinami grinned.

Tatsuma looked at Domon. He sounded like a guy that would do anything to get what he wanted. Frustrated, Domon walked away, going past Tatsuma without even noticing he was there. He was obviously angry and needed time to cool off.

"Mr. Mayor! Mr. Mayor!" Chinami called.

"Oh, if it isn't Chinami-chan," the old mayor smiled as she ruffled her hair. "And who is this?"

"This is our big sis' boyfriend!" said Nanami, beaming.

"So, Mutsumi-san brought home a boy," said the mayor. "Let me welcome you to our town, young man."

"Thank you," said Tatsuma. "I'm Ryo Tatsuma. We couldn't help but notice you arguing with that man earlier."

"Oh, my son?" the mayor sighed. "Yes, he's been in the city for too long and when he came back he instantly decided that the town wasn't good enough. I can understand the need for progress but he insults all we've lived for. He's really lost his respect for the place he grew up in. He's forgotten his roots."

"Anyway, I was helping out after a mudslide hit last night and I've heard it'd been happening a lot. Is that true?" Tatsuma asked.

"Yes, and we've lost a lot of good watermelon patches because the mudslides," said the mayor, upset.

"So, the mudslides only hit the watermelon patches?" Tatsuma prodded.

"Yes, each and every time. It's a miracle we still have watermelon patches but those are the smaller ones and they don't produce as much," said the mayor. "It's going to be really bad for the town. Domon agrees and think we should do something else besides focus on watermelons."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope things will improve," said Tatsuma.

"Thank you, my boy," the mayor smiled as he bowed.

The kids continued to give Tatsuma a tour until they came across a series of hills. There were some foliage which kept the ground hidden and didn't offer much of a path to find their way around. It looked like the kind of place that hikers and the locals would enjoy taking walks on. Rather than seem interested in going on a hike with their big sister's boyfriend, the Otohime children didn't look very eager or happy about it.

"We don't like going to the hills anymore," Akari mumbled, finding the ground interesting.

"Huh? Why?" asked Tatsuma.

"'Cause the mud man," Kagari answered. "We saw him makin' mud pies that he throws at all the houses and stuff. The grown-ups don't believe us though."

"Fuuuu…mud man…bad…" yawned Pokari from her spot on Tatsuma's shoulders.

"Bad?" Tatsuma frowned.

"He makes those huge piles of mud and throws them at all of the buildings," Tsukumo nodded. "We saw him."

"He said he wanted to chase everyone out of town," Nanami huffed. "We keep telling Mama and the adults, but everyone thinks we're playing games."

Tatsuma knew that kids wouldn't be believed it they told people there was a 'mud man'. The adults would insist it was just their imagination. However, Tatsuma chose to listen because the testimonies of a child could be important. "Tell me more," he said.

Of course before he could get any more info out of them, his Beetle Phone's Dopant detection system started to go off. He took out his phone and flipped it open to look at the screen. A Dopant was close, very close.

"Stay here!" said Tatsuma hurriedly as he ran, following the signal.

* * *

The mayor had only sat down for some tea at a local teashop when all of a sudden the door was blasted open by a ball of mud. What came walking in was a creature thought impossible to exist. Every step it made was a large patch of mud to mark its path. Its arms hung with drops of even more mud falling from the thick fingers, shambling almost like a zombie. Its torso was thick with obvious layers and years of mud making it look like a pillar. The head itself was dome-like with a large red stone acting like an eye.

It was the mud-man.

* * *

Tatsuma stood at the doorway and watched as the Mud-man loomed over the frightened mayor. "Not on my watch," said Tatsuma as he took out his Accel Driver and Accel Memory.

"**ACCEL!"**

"Hen…shin!"

"**ACCEL!"**

The Accel Driver was revved up as he charged into the teashop. The Mud Dopant turned and was hit in the face by Accel's punch, the force of it throwing the Dopant across the room. Tatsuma helped the mayor up and told him, "Go, run!" The mayor did as told and ran as fast as his old legs could carry him. Drawing the Engine Blade, Accel focused his eyes on the Mud Dopant.

He didn't notice several pairs of eyes poking out from behind a tree watching the whole event.

* * *

**Otohime-Sou**

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Chinami cried as she and her siblings ran excitedly into the house, looking terribly excited about something.

"What is it?" asked Natsumi, looking up from her tea with Mutsumi.

"It's Ryo-nii! He's fighting the mud-man in town!" Nanami grinned. "He turned into this red superhero with a sword to do it!"

"Nii-san…so cool…" Pokari yawned from Chinami's back.

"Oh, children can be so silly," said Natsumi, giggling.

Mutsumi smiled proudly and knowingly. So, Tatsuma had transformed into Kamen Rider Accel to fight the mud-man. That could only mean that the mud-man was real.

The mud-man was a Dopant.

* * *

Using his speed and the wheels on his feet, Kamen Rider Accel dodged the Mud Dopant's attempts at attacking him as large mud balls the size of cannonballs hit the wall. The Rider assumed his Bike Mode and slammed into the Mud Dopant, sending them both crashing out of the wall and into the open space outside. Returning back to his Rider form, Accel activated his Engine Memory's power with the Engine Blade.

"**ENGINE! STEAM!"**

"This should slow you down," Accel whispered as a cloud of steam was released by his sword and it covered them in a thick mist. He then activated the Engine Memory's other power.

"**ELECTRIC!"**

Roaring, Accel slashed the Mud Dopant with his electrified blade. The Mud Dopant was sent reeling. Another strike and it staggered backwards from the assault. He followed up the strike with another electrical slash, sending the Mud Dopant tumbling.

"Alright, time to finish this," said Accel as he prepared for a Memory Break when he suddenly couldn't move. "What?" He looked down at his feet which were covered in hardened mud and preventing his movements.

"**Almost had me there,**" the Dopant panted as he got back up to his feet. "**One of you Kamen Riders is the last person I was expecting to see out here in the tropics. Good thing my memory is so versatile.**" Shaking its head, it turned to regard him. "**Now, how to deal with you? I still need to level this place so getting you out of the way now would be best…**"

"Here's a suggestion!" Accel snapped. Dropping his sword, he grabbed the handles of his AccelDriver and yanked it off, activating his transformation into Bike Mode. The hydraulics of his armor was much stronger than the hardened mud. The hardened dirt cracked and splintered as Accel dropped onto his wheels, his engines roaring.

"**What the-?-!**" the Mud Dopant cried out, but Accel immediately gunned his engine and charged at his opponent. The Dopant's reflexes were quite slow and he was immediately hit with the Kamen Rider, making a loud splat and sending mud flying in all directions. Returning to Rider form, Accel regarded the Dopant who was slowly dragging himself up to his feet. Seeing a storm drain nearby, the Dopant immediately turned into mud and started flowing towards it to make its escape. It was too late for Accel to do anything as it disappeared into the storm drain. Cursing, Accel clenched his fists.

He needed to investigate this.

So much for a vacation.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Phillip was hard at work on one of his many research subjects which captured his interest. In this particular case, Phillip was researching curry since Su seemed to love it so much. To that extent, he had several different samples which he was putting through the taste test stages…with a large water cooler nearby for safety purposes. He had just finished gulping down water to deal with the spiciness of the latest test before he returned to his book, "I would rate that one a seven out of ten…"

**BRING! BRING!**

Phillip blinked when he heard the noise of the Stag Phone. A little surprised, he pulled it out of his pocket and tapped the receive button before bringing it to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Phillip. It's me,_" a familiar voice spoke.

"Ah, Tatsuma-san. How is Okinawa? Are you enjoying your time with Mutsumi-san? What's it like?"

"_I wish it was better,_" the detective sighed. "_Listen, a Dopant has shown up here. It has the ability to manipulate mud._"

"Oh dear," Phillip frowned. Gaia Memories had reached out as far as Okinawa? This was not good. "How can I help?"

"_I need you to research for any information pertaining to the area I'm in. Real estate, tourism, farming, whatever relates to something large scale. This place is the proverbial small town so I'll have to go on the search for clues here myself. At least the locals are nice._"

"And how is Mutsumi-san?" asked Phillip.

"_Oh, she's safe and sound. Her family's nice too. But her mother is a bit…well…_" Tatsuma wasn't sure how to describe the woman.

"Alright. I'll be doing the search soon. You go do your part, Ryo Tatsuma."

* * *

Natsumi left the kids alone to do some work while Tatsuma was on the search for clues as to the true identity of the Dopant. At that time Mutsumi had called her siblings together to sit in a circle outside near the big tree they all loved to play at. The kids were attentive as they always were when Mutsumi wanted to tell them something and this was something big they needed to know.

"So, you said Ryo-kun transformed, right?" questioned Mutsumi.

"Yeah, but Mama doesn't believe us," Nanami frowned.

"Well, I believe you," smiled Mutsumi.

"You do?" The kids looked at her hopefully.

"Ryo-kun's a Kamen Rider. He's Kamen Rider Accel."

"Really?-!" the collective children gasped.

"Yes, but that's our little secret ne?" Mutsumi winked. "Superheroes have to keep their identities secret."

"Hai!"

* * *

The Mud Dopant groaned and pulled itself out of the storm drains near the docks, "**How the heck did a Kamen Rider manage to find his way to the middle of nowhere like this place?**" Grumbling, he got onto his feet and shook his head. "**Ah well, I guess that means I can't dick around anymore. I should probably flatten this whole place at once. After that, goodbye hickville and hello tourist paradise!**"

* * *

**Ten-Faced Paladin: Okay, the next installment is here and ready for you guys! Tatsuma is going solo for this one and has to deal with his girlfriend's family. Talk about a trial from hell.**

**Kamen Rider Chrome: And meanwhile, Naru is trying to see if she can maybe attract Keitaro's attention but he's with Kitsune right now so she's got her work cut out for her. So, please be ready to review, OK?**


	40. Case 39: Landslide

Tatsuma was thinking about his current predicament. What had started as a nice vacation for him and Mutsumi and a visit to her family had turned into another criminal investigation. He should leave this to the local police but they couldn't possibly be able to handle a Dopant. The local police came to the teashop to interview witnesses. Even the mayor was present. Tatsuma decided to introduce himself.

"Ryo Tatsuma, detective from HCPD," Tatsuma said as he flashed his badge.

"Officer Terada," the policeman returned, flashing his own badge as well. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. "You're a little far away from home, aren't you, detective?"

"I actually came here with my girlfriend to visit her family," said Tatsuma.

"Ah, so you're Natsumi's new guest," said Officer Terada. He blinked, "Wait a minute, HCPD? As in Hinata City?"

"Yes, that's the one," Tatsuma confirmed.

"You mean the one where I've heard about criminals turning into monster?"

Tatsuma nodded again.

"Damn," Terada stared at his notebook. "The mayor claimed a mud-man attacked him. I almost thought he was probably imagining things, until half a dozen witnesses said they saw the same thing. They even saw a man in red armor fight off the mud-man."

Tatsuma knew that someone had seen him fight as Accel. "Well, I was hoping I could help even if this isn't my jurisdiction."

"We'd appreciate it. We don't really have a detective here," said Terada.

"You do now," smiled Tatsuma.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 39: Landslide**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Tatsuma entered Otohime-sou and announced himself, "Tadaima!"

"RYO-NIICHAN!" the united cry of several young voices sounded off before the mob of energy which was Mutsumi's younger siblings came charging towards him with bright smiles on their faces. Of course, Pokari was riding on one of her siblings' shoulder, but even she seemed awake and aware of what was going on for a change. The group mobbed Tatsuma at once, grabbing his legs or jumping around him, babbling about how cool he was fighting the mud man and kicking its butt.

Around the corner, Mutsui and Natsumi were watching and giggling at the sight. Natsumi glanced at her daughter, "It seems that they've taken a liking to him. That's good. It means good things for your relationship."

"I'm glad," Mutsumi beamed. "I was worried if everyone would like him or not."

"Well, I don't think there's anything dislikable about him," Natsumi smiled. "He's a good man. I'm glad you found him."

"Me too."

* * *

"So, your siblings saw me transform," said Tatsuma after Mutsumi had explained to him why her brothers and sisters were so excited about his return. "No wonder they mobbed me like that."

"Well, they are children," smiled Mutsumi. "And seeing as you're a real-life superhero of course they'll be a little excitable."

"A little?" Tatsuma repeated, rolling his eyes.

"So, a Dopant is here?" Mutsumi asked.

"That's what I fought and that's what my Beetle Phone detected," said Tatsuma. "And I already have a suspect."

"Who?" she asked.

"The mayor's son, Domon," said Tatsuma.

"Then does that mean you've solved the case?" Mutsumi inquired.

"No, not yet," Tatsuma frowned. "I can't just have him arrested without proof. All I know is that he had an argument with the mayor. That's circumstantial evidence at best. It could be him, but then again it may not be."

"Have you asked Phillip-san for help?" Mutsumi asked.

"I was just about to, but I need more clues before I can do that," he told her. "Is there an election coming or something, by any chance?"

"Oh, yes, there will be one next month!" Mutsumi remembered. "But the mayor has always run practically unopposed."

"Until now," Tatsuma finished. "Domon could try and use this as an opportunity to become mayor and make changes to the town as he see fit. But he also knows that everyone loves the mayor. If I were him I'd incapacitate the opposition. But there are still other factors to consider." He asked, "Do you think Domon is capable of attacking his own father if pushed too far?"

"I don't know," Mutsumi shrugged. "Maybe?" She wasn't sure. Well, she hadn't been home for awhile and Natsumi hadn't told her much about what was happening. The Domon she knew from her younger days was an agreeable fellow. Maybe he was a bit restless, but he hardly seemed the type to attack his own father or destroy a number of their watermelon patches. Then again, Mutsumi wasn't the type to attack people either yet she did while she was under the influence of the Sleep Memory.

"Like I said though, this is only a circumstantial set of events," Tatsuma frowned. "Unless there's some kind of actual evidence or I see him use a Gaia Memory, I really can't do anything about it."

"Hm," Mutsumi frowned. "My brothers and sisters say they saw the mud man in the hills. Maybe we could search there?"

"Maybe," Tatsuma nodded. "And no, I'm not letting you come along."

"Why not?" Mutsumi asked.

"Mutsumi-san, I almost lost you," he said, reminding her of the time Isaka had kidnapped her and nearly killed her. "If that Dopant appeared, I may not be able to protect you while I'm fighting it. I don't want you to get hurt." He'd lost his parents. He couldn't bear to lose Mutsumi.

"Oh, Ryo-kun…" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. "You're so sweet." She added, "But you still need a navigator and I know those hills like the back of my hand. You'd probably get lost."

Tatsuma frowned thoughtfully. Mutsumi did have a point, but he did not want her to put herself into unnecessary danger. He also couldn't ask the kids. He could ask Natsumi, but he wanted to keep his identity as a Kamen Rider a secret. The kids knew, but who'd believe them. "Just stick close, and run for cover when there's danger."

"OK!" Mutsumi beamed.

* * *

Keitaro was returning home after being asked for consultation at the Police Department by Mikio. Their usual sketch artist had fallen ill so the detective had been called. Keitaro himself was a very talented artist and could've entered an Art School. However, his passion was in solving mysteries and crimes. Of course no new cases had been brought to his attention and nobody seemed to be needing a private investigator for anything. Well, not exactly.

He'd received calls to help look for lost pets, again.

"Hey, Keitaro," said Naru.

Keitaro spotted Naru at the foot of the steps. "Oh, hey Naru."

"You look beat," she noticed.

"Had to help the police. Their usual sketch artist wasn't available," he said.

"You draw?" She never knew that.

"It's a hobby. Nothing too impressive," he said, modestly. He had his sketchbook tucked under his arm.

"Do you mind if I took a look?" she asked. Keitaro glanced at his sketchbook. What was the harm?

"Sure," he said, handing her his sketchbook. She flipped through the pages and noted that he had a sketch of Kamen Rider Skull, but next to the sketch was not Kanako, but of a man she did not recognize.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Sokichi Narumi, my mentor," Keitaro smiled fondly, tipping his hat slightly.

"So, he was the original Skull," said Naru. She flipped another page, this time it was Phillip reading a book. Then she flipped it again and there was Kanako standing in front of the inn. And then there was a sketch of Kitsune, smiling as she sat and drank sake. "You're very talented."

"Every detective needs a hobby. Sherlock Holmes played the violin," he said. "He also took up boxing."

"And you like to draw," said Naru.

"Helps me to remember faces," he said. "Boss was impressed whenever I could catch certain details and put them on paper. Helped out whenever he needed a clear picture of someone described by a client."

"Would you mind drawing me?" she asked.

Keitaro was surprised by the request. "Are you sure?"

"It'll be fine," she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Motoko was sparring with Takayuki. Despite left with only one arm, Takayuki's skill had not suffered. He just needed his grip tight on his sword. The two practitioners of the sword clashed with their bokken with Su watching with her Tama-cams recording everything. Despite Keitaro and Kanako's reservations of letting Takayuki stay for reasons they had yet to divulge to the tenants, they also knew he was a man of honor. Of course that worked against them as he would not spill any information on Museum.

Still, having someone from the enemy side within their home still made them wary even if he'd been accepted warmly.

* * *

Tatsuma and Mutsumi held hands as she guided Tatsuma in the hills. She remembered exploring the area as a child with her mother. In the meantime Mutsumi was telling her boyfriend all about the place.

"Sounds like you made a lot of happy memories here," Tatsuma said.

"Oh, yes we did. Mama and I would usually have picnics or go camping here. Although, one time Mama rolled out of the tent in her sleeping bag and rolled all the way down the hill. I was afraid she might've hit traffic but luckily for her she stopped at the foot of the hill."

Tatsuma, still remembering the boat incident from earlier, wisely said nothing before changing the subject, "It's so peaceful. I can honestly see why you would enjoy it out here."

"Yes, but now some Dopant is using it as a lair and causing trouble for the community," Mutsumi frowned. "How could one be in Okinawa?"

"Gaia Memories aren't just sold in Hinata City. They were also sold in Fuuto City where Keitaro came from and some dealers even go overseas. My father was investigating it before he…" Tatsuma didn't finish but Mutsumi knew what he was going to say.

The couple didn't realize they were being watched.

"Damn it," the owner of the Mud Memory grumbled when he saw them. He thought he'd scared everyone off the hill so they wouldn't be nosy but it appeared that a couple of people couldn't keep their noses out of his business. He clenched his Gaia Memory tightly. He was going to need it to chase them away.

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha were having a dinner date. Since his kidnapping, Kotonoha had offered her emotional support. It had to be traumatizing, especially since his eldest cousin was involved during the whole thing. Now Digal Corporation was being run by someone assigned by Ryubee. Wakana couldn't do it since she had her radio show and Ryuji was still in high school.

The restaurant they were dining in was an Italian one owned by the Sonozaki Family. That was why they could get a table and quality service. The staff did not want to get into trouble with the nephew of the man who owned their business.

"How's your spaghetti?" Kotonoha asked as Ryuji twisted his spaghetti around his fork.

"Oh, it's good," said Ryuji as he put the food in his mouth. He'd been doing a lot of thinking. A lot had happened in his life and these short reprieves were welcome interruptions to his busy life, especially since he was with Kotonoha.

However, there were still two things bothering him. The first was what Saeko had said about his parents. It was something he could not speak about with his uncle, unfortunately. If it turned out to be true, then what would he do? The second was about the death of Saeko's mother (his aunt) and brother.

It was weird. It was as if she had wanted to reveal something important but had been too afraid to say it, hence the weird feeling he was having.

'_Maybe I should ask Wakana-neechan_,' thought Ryuji. '_She might know something_.' He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a napkin touch his cheek.

"Sorry, but there was some pasta sauce on your cheek," Kotonoha said. Ryuji smiled. No matter what would happen in the near future, he would be fine as long as Kotonoha was with him.

* * *

"Well, we've looked for hours but no sign of the Dopant," said Tatsuma as he scratched his head.

"Then let's take a break," said Mutsumi as she knelt down and opened up her backpack. She first took out a blanket and spread it out before taking out a bento box. "Mama and I made some onigiri." She opened the box to reveal the riceballs. "She was afraid we might get hungry, or get lose and need food. Eitherway, we should have something to eat."

Tatsuma smiled. While Mutsumi did seem like a ditz, she was actually quite thoughtful. And he was quite hungry. He sat down next to Mutsumi and took an onigiri.

"I even brought along some tea," said Mutsumi as she took out a thermos with two cups.

"Mutsumi-san, you're quite thoughtful, you know that?" Tatsuma praised and the Okinawan girl blushed bright red that she almost fainted.

"Don't faint on me now, Mutsumi-san," said Tatsuma.

"Hai, Ryo-kun~" Mutsumi gave him a kiss which made him flustered and blush as red as the red jacket he normally wore.

Meanwhile, the man who had purchased the Mud Memory was watching from afar. He couldn't let these two snoop around any further. He could frighten small kids but adults would be more troublesome as they could convince others to come, too many for him to deal with alone, and too many for him to get away with it. He decided that it was time for him to get rid of them.

"**MUD!**"

* * *

Natsumi looked up at the sky, "Oh my, it looks like it's going to get dark soon. I hope Mutsumi and Tatsuma-san get back soon."

"Don't worry, Mama," said Nanami. "Ryo-niichan will take care of Onee-chan. He's a superhero!"

"My dear, you have such an imagination." Guess if they wanted Natsumi to believe, she'd have to see for herself.

* * *

Tatsuma's Beetle Phone started beeping and he flipped it open. "There's Dopant in the area, and it's fairly close." He flipped it close and took out the Accel Driver as he took one last bite of the Onigiri. He strapped on the Accel Driver and stood up as Mutsumi watched expectantly. He gripped his Accel Memory and clicked the button.

"**ACCEL!**"

"Hen...Shin!"

He plugged it into the Accel Driver and revved it up.

"**ACCEL!**"

There was a flash of red as pistons encircled Tatsuma before his Kamen Rider Accel armor formed. She applauded at the display.

"Wait here," he told her as he took out his Engine Blade. "And scream if anything happens."

"Hai!" Mutsumi saluted as Accel went to hunt for the Dopant. She didn't realize a pile of mud slowly moving towards her.

As Accel looked around, trying to find his quarry, he heard a loud scream. "Mutsumi-san!" He turned and ran back before he froze as he saw his girlfriend unconscious and being held by the Mud Dopant. "You! Let her go!" Accel ordered.

"OK then," said the Mud Dopant and with a swing of his arm he threw Mutsumi to a threw and stuck her to it with a thick layer of hardened mud. She didn't wake up from the impact but seeing her being treated so roughly made Accel stare at the Dopant with anger.

"I guess we can add one more count of assault to your charges," said Accel before he charged at the Dopant. The Mud Dopant weaved out of the way as the Engine Blade came down. It missed. The Dopant then decided it was time to launch his counterattack.

The Mud Dopant shifted its right hand into an axe before moving to take Accel's head off. Accel managed to block the attempted decapitation with the Engine Blade, but the axe then began to ooze around the sword, threatening to pull it from the Rider's grasp. Accel wouldn't have that and pulled the sword's trigger.

**"ELECTRIC!"**

The current flowed through the blade, forcing the Dopant to let go and back away. Accel took advantage of the situation and swung the Engine Blade, slicing both of the Mud Dopant's arms off at the elbows. The two separated limbs flew into the air and landed behind the red Rider. The mud monster steadied itself and glared at Accel, mud dripping from the stumps.

"Looks like you're unarmed," Accel stated before cringing under his helmet at the bad pun. Urashima must be rubbing off on him.

"**Don't worry, I think they've become more attached to you**," growled the Mud Dopant, its mouth curling into a malicious grin.

Accel blinked at this statement before crying out as the severed limbs suddenly leaped from the ground and wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side and forcing him to drop the Engine Blade. The Mud Dopant began to chuckle as it regenerated its arms and started to come up on the trapped Rider.

"**You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You had to get in the way**," said the Mud Dopant, raising its hands and shifting them into **hammers, "Well, now you're gonna pay!"**

Thinking quickly before he got his skull caved in, Accel reached his hand to his belt and revved the throttle on the Accel Driver. Flames erupt from his body, forcing the Dopant back and hardening the clay holding him, which he shattered with a quick flex of his arms and chest. Still on fire, he began to wail on the creature, landing punches and kicks that began to harden its body until it couldn't move, except for the head which was yelling curses at him.

"Gotta finish this fast before he gets loose," said Accel before taking the Trial Memory out. Removing the Accel Memory, he then inserted his newest Memory into his belt, activating it.

**"TRIAL!"**

The Memory began to count down, changing to yellow before going to blue, transforming Accel into Trial Form. He then removed the Memory, shifting into Maximum Mode before pressing the button and tossing it into the air as the clock started. He started running circles around the Dopant, landing several rapid-fire punches before stopping in front to deliver kick after kick, causing the blue T to appear on its chest, along with several cracks. Finishing with a roundhouse, Accel stopped, turned, and began to walk away, catching the Memory as he did, pressing the button to stop the clock at 9.7 seconds.

**"TRIAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"9.7 seconds. That is the time to your despair," said Accel coldly as the Dopant exploded, showering the area with hardened mud, as well as bits and pieces of the broken Gaia Memory.

The one lying next to the broken pieces of Gaia Memory was not the mayor's son. In fact, he didn't look like anybody who was in the town. He was dressed in what looked like a semi-expensive suit, albiet one that looked muddy.

Who was this guy?

* * *

**FUUTO CITY**

Ryuji was riding in a limousine with his uncle sitting next to him. They had left Hinata City limits half an hour ago and had entered Fuuto City. It was known as the Wind Capital for being ecologically friendly as wind was used to generate energy for the community. Windmills could be seen spinning in parts of the city. He recalled his late brother-in-law telling him about Fuuto. It had been his hometown before moving to Hinata, the Hot Springs City. Of course why was his uncle taking him to Fuuto?

"Why are we in Fuuto, Uncle?" Ryuji asked.

The car stopped in front of a building when he asked that and Ryubee answered, "We're here."

"Where's here?" Ryuji wondered aloud as he exited the vehicle with his uncle. There stood a large, white building in front of them and a man in a white suit standing to greet them.

"Sonozaki-san," Kazu said calmly. "I see you've brought your nephew here."

"Actually, he's my son now," Ryubee smiled. "I've legally adopted him." After Saeko had betrayed the family, Ryubee still needed an heir and adopted Ryuji as his son. Of course Ryuji wasn't comfortable calling him 'Otou-sama' and still called him 'Uncle'. Ryubee didn't mind, really. It was only a matter of time when Ryuji would see him as his father.

"Uncle, what is this place?" Ryuji asked.

"This is Foundation X," Kazu answered.

Ryuji's eyes widened. He'd heard and read about Foundation X. It was a secret organization with many mysteries within and also the organization responsible for funding the Gaia Memory Project, and many others. If it wasn't for them, Ryubee wouldn't have been able to develop the technology until now.

"Why are we here?" Ryuji asked as he walked into the building with Kazu and Ryubee.

"I just wanted to show you around, Ryuji. You're going to inherit the family business, after all, so now's a good time for you to be acquainted with Foundation X. They will be your new best friends," said Ryubee, smiling. "Foundation X has also been helping us improve our Gaia Memory technology."

"Will they be able to make the Gaia Memories so that they don't corrupt the users?" Ryuji asked hopefully. For Gaia Memories to be humanity and the world's salvation, that negative quality of Gaia Memories needed to be purged. He'd been observing his past clients and they had yet to show any negative signs. Of course they hadn't used the Gaia Memories very frequently. Of course that could change at any moment with more usage. He was still collecting data.

"They will, after you present your findings," said Ryubee and Ryuji stumbled back.

"Present my findings!-? Uncle, I don't know what to say!" remarked Ryuji, surprised and flattered.

"I've actually forwarded your research report, and members of Foundation X in charge of the Gaia Memory research were quite impressed with your hypothesis," said Ryubee proudly.

"Indeed," said Kazu. "Ryuji-san, for someone so young you are quite bright.. Your thesis impressed even myself. You proposed that a Gaia Memory is only as affective as the user's emotional and psychological stability."

"Indeed," agreed Ryubee. "He obviously got it from my side of the family." He gave his nephew a proud pat on the back.

"I didn't know we were coming! I'm not really prepared," said Ryuji.

"Relax, Ryuji," said Ryubee. "Now, follow me, my son. There's more to see."

* * *

Back in Okinawa, in Otohime-sou, Tatsuma told them how he'd apprehended the 'mud-man' and brought him to the police station. "So, does anyone know who he is?" Assembled were the people who had their watermelon farms destroyed by mysterious landslides.

"Hey, he's the man who's been coming over to our farms and trying to persuade us to sell," one farmer identified. The other murmured agreements.

"I thought so," said Tatsuma. Before heading for the hills, Tatsuma had gone to question several people in town. They were the ones who had their farms destroyed by landslides and Tatsuma suspected that the Mud Dopant was responsible for those incidents. Interviewing the watermelon farmers, he took down notes and cross-referenced their testimonies for anything that might be linked. Once he was done questioning them, he'd called Phillip and asked for help. He'd given Phillip the names of each of the island's watermelon farms and Phillip discovered that recently the one thing they had in common was a visit by a man representing a real estate company.

The man, Koichi Takamura, had come to Okinawa and attempted to convince the farmers to sell their land. However, they rejected his offer. So, using the Mud Memory he caused landslides to destroy the farm and produce. This would leave the farmers desperate and leave them no choice but to sell their land. The land would then be resold for a higher price and thus Koichi would profit.

"He's been using the guise of the Mud Dopant and destroying your land so he could get you to sell it to you at a reduces price," Tatsuma explained. "Then he'd resold the property at a higher price to interested parties. I think if you checked where he's staying you'd find documents to support this claim."

Officer Terada saluted Tatsuma, "Good work, son. But how did you figure it out?"

Tatsuma smiled, "Well, I'm a detective after all."

* * *

There was a celebration at Otohime-Sou and Tatsuma was the guest of honor. Natsumi had gone all out to celebrate the defeat of the mud man, creating a feast for everyone. Of course, she was used to cooking for her pack of children along with any guests to the Otohime-Sou so it was more or less business as usual to her.

The kids were circled around the detective, asking all sorts of questions about how he had beaten the mud man, asking what kind of superpowers he had used to beat it. Tatsuma politely denied any superpowers with Natsumi in the room, who merely wrote off their questions as childhood imagination.

Soon enough, the kids had tuckered themselves out and were sleeping on the floor, Mutsumi and Tatsuma one by one picking them up and depositing them in their rooms. After they finished, it was just Tatsuma and Mutsumi with Pochi in the girl's lap.

"Thank you so much for helping us Ryo-kun," Mutsumi beamed at her boyfriend.

"I'm a detective and a Kamen Rider. It's what I do," Tatsuma shrugged, smiling.

"Your parents would've been proud of you," said Mutsumi.

Tatsuma smiled. Mutsumi was right. His parents would've been proud of him for doing his job, for doing what was right. While he'd originally became a Kamen Rider to avenge their deaths, that all changed when he met Mutsumi. Fighting for revenge may have given him a sense of person once before, but protecting Mutsumi, as well as the innocent, had given him a whole new purpose.

"So, Ryo-kun, will you be marrying Mutsumi soon?" Natsumi asked bluntly, popping up from behind a bush wearing what looked like a shissa guardian mask with her face in the mouth. This caused the detective to turn as red as his jacket.

"Mama?-!" Natsumi squeaked in shock. "What are you doing?-!"

"Oh!" Natsumi squeaked, realizing she just blew her own cover. Flushing with a giggle, she tried to wave them off. "Don't mind me! I'm just your friendly neighbourhood shissa guardian passing through!"

"Yeah, and I'm Spider-Man!" Tatsuma called out.

Natsumi giggled then went up to her daughter and whispered encouragingly, "Don't let this one get away."

"I promise, Mama," Mutsumi whispered back before Natsumi left the couple alone.

"Your mother is a bit odd," stated Tatsuma. Then again, Mutsumi and Natsumi were very similar as they were openly loving and affectionate. The Okinawan girl was indeed her mother's daughter.

"Oh, that's how she shows that she cares," Mutsumi smiled. Tatsuma leaned in and pecked her lips. "Ara?" she responded.

"Sorry, but it's just that you're the one who usually initiates our kisses,' he told her.

"Can you do it again?" she requested.

Tatsuma smiled and kissed her again, this time more deeply.

* * *

It was time for Tatsuma and Mutsumi to leave. At the dock, the entire Otohime family was there to see the couple off. The children even made a huge banner to say their own special goodbye. It was big and colourful with big words across the surface.

"BYE ONII-CHAN! TAKE GOOD CARE OF ONEE-CHAN! COME BACK SOON!"

Tatsuma had his arm around Mutsumi as he waved at her family.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Finally, I am able to update! Sorry for the long wait, guys. I just needed time to think up new ideas. Don't worry, though. Hopefully, after this, you'll get frequent updates of Double Trouble.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Well, it was a while but we managed to finish off this chapter. Tatsuma and Mutsumi passed another hurdle in their relationship while Naru tries to get closer to Keitaro. Ryuji sinks deeper into Museum's schemes, risking himself morally in the process.**


	41. Case 40: Darkest Fears

"Where is he?"

"Did you find him?"

"No!"

"Dammit, if we don't find him soon we're so screwed! And I don't want to end up like the last few guys who brought him bad news!"

Masquerade Dopants were out at night, searching for someone. They had been tasked in locating a certain individual and it seemed like that person was important to their employer. Failure to locate him was not an option.

Hidden, the man they were looking for was clutching a box tightly in his hand. "I have to get someplace safe…" he whispered softly. But how was he going to get away from these Masquerade Dopants? He opened the box he was holding. There was no other choice but to use it.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 40: Darkest Fears**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

**Hinata High School**

"Have you heard from your cousin, Ryuji-kun?" Kotonoha asked as she and Ryuji were having lunch together in the school cafeteria.

"Oh, what?" Ryuji responded.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"It's fine," said Ryuji. "And no, I haven't heard from her."

"Well, I do hope she enjoys her vacation. Working so hard and after losing her husband, she deserves some time off," said Kotonoha. The cover story was that Saeko Sonozaki was on vacation overseas. Of course, the truth was Saeko was on the run from the family for betraying them. Mick and Masquerade Dopants were on the lookout for her.

"Yes, me too," he admitted. He hated lying to Kotonoha but it just wasn't right to get her involved in this whole mess involving his family. Betrayals and double-crosses were just something he never expected to deal with. Oh, maybe from business partners, but from his own family? Never.

However, Saeko's words had planted the seeds of doubt in him. He wondered if there was some essence of truth in them?

Takayuki's condition was also still on Ryuji's mind. Fortunately, Hinata-Sou's hot springs would help in his recovery. However, he would still be left with only one arm. Providing him with a new prosthetic arm would not be a problem for the Sonozaki Family. Money wasn't an issue and Ryuji felt that Takayuki deserved it for the sacrifice he'd made.

Ryuji visited as frequently as he could. He actually enjoyed it as he could come and go as he please and not get harassed. Even if the Kamen Riders knew about him and his family there was nothing they could do to him since he wasn't committing any crimes in Hinata-Sou.

Makoto Itou and Sekai Saionji had long left the school. A pregnant teenager and her lover would definitely be harassed. Well, not so much Sekai but Makoto would be considering his womanizing ways. Sekai looked more like a martyr to the girls, helping them realize the risks connected to sex. It was actually the parents of the students who were harassing Sekai, saying things which were harassing the school on account of the bad image she was putting on its reputation. To Ryuji, that was good news no matter how one cut it. Makoto was paying up for what he did and Sekai got her own just desserts. Kotonoha was, the kind girl she was, sympathetic for them despite their betrayal. Once before, Sekai and Kotonoha had been friends.

Ryuji didn't have any friends in school. He had classmates and acquaintances. The person in school he felt closest to was Kotonoha, his fiancee. And yet he still couldn't tell her the truth about his family, at least not yet.

Maybe once Ryubee allowed him to take the reins, he could make Museum a more positive organization once Gaia Memories could be proven to benefit in the advancement of humanity rather than be used as tools for petty crime.

* * *

**Sonozaki Residence**

Ryubee was currently in his office, speaking to some of his minions who were reporting to him about a current crisis which had popped up. He had been anticipating some good news from his employees, but so far all he got was disappointment.

"So, he hasn't been found," Ryubee said as his agents stood before him. "A pity."

"Ryubee-sama, we'll keep on looking!" one of them pleaded. "Just give us more time."

"I'm sorry, but you need to remember that I don't enjoy failure," said Ryubee coldly as he activated his Gaia Memory.

"**TERROR!**"

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"And that's how it's done," said Phillip after he finished explaining to Sarah.

"Thanks, Phillip!" the blonde beamed. Seta's adopted daughter was enrolled in a local elementary school. At Hinata-Sou, she would ask her crush to help her with her homework, something which he was happy to do for her. Of course, it was just an excuse to spend more time with him.

The Fang Memory tugged on Phillip's sleeve. "What is it, Fang?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Keitaro was at the police station. He wasn't just a consultant, he was also their part-time sketch artist. His artistic skills and eye for detail were beneficial to the police. It was how Keitato earned a living when the private detective work got slow. Besides, he had Kanako to handle the detective work if the schedules of the two jobs conflicted and she was just as good as he.

Keitaro's phone rang and he set his sketchpad down to pick it up. Picking up the Stag Phone, he noticed that it was a call incoming from his brother. Needless to say, he quickly picked it up. "Hello? Phillip, what is it?"

"_There's someone here and I think you should come and see him." _Phillip sounded urgent, and not in the way whenever he found a new topic of research. No, he sounded urgent in a way that there was a new case.

"I'm on my way," said Keitaro.

* * *

**Sonozaki Residence **

Ryubee exited his office and let out a sigh. Punishing subordinates was a trivial act but it was necessary so that they knew their place. He could've sent Mick. However, the family cat was watching over Ryuji at the moment as Takayuki was presently indisposed.

The person that Ryubee was seeking had something important with him. It was a special project that Ryubee had started for his nephew. While Ryuji was expertly capable of wielding the power of the Wolf Memory, he actually deserved a lot more power and Ryubee was thinking of rewarding his nephew for all his hard work.

Thus, Project Phobia was started.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

The man who came seeking for aid identified himself as Dr. Houjou and he confessed to being one of the Museum's Gaia Memory researchers. However, he had a change of heart and at the moment was on the run from Museum. When Keitaro returned to Hinata-Sou to see what Phillip called him about, he found an unknown man seated in front of his desk.

He opened the box he had carried with him and showed them the Gaia Memory he managed to steal. It was gold, like the standard Gaia Memories used by the Sonozaki Family, and was marked with a P shaped like someone who was screaming, like that painting The Scream.

It was the Phobia Memory.

"Why would the Museum be after you for this?" Kanako questioned.

"Because it's a prototype and a very volatile Gaia Memory," said Professor Houjou. He had blonde, greying hair, and a beard. He also didn't look like he had rested or bathed for days. He was dressed in a dirty labcoat over his shirt and slacks. "Ryubee-sama had us work on it for some kind of special project."

"What?" Keitaro prompted.

"We were not told, but after study we discovered that whomever possesses this Gaia Memory could be dangerous not only to this city, but to the world," said Prof. Houjou.

"A bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Keitaro questioned.

"This Phobia Memory needs no such exaggeration."

* * *

**Outside**

Ryuji's bike stopped at the steps of Hinata-Sou. Kotonoha was riding behind him and dismounted with him. "So, this is where he's staying, Ryuji-kun?"

"That's right," confirmed Ryuji. "The water of the hot springs help with his recuperation."

"I'm so sorry about what happened to him," said Kotonoha. She'd been told that an intruder had attacked the mansion and that was why Takayuki had lost his arm.

"He doesn't seem bothered about it though," Ryuji said.

* * *

**Keitaro's Office**

Tatsuma was called by Keitaro and told about their new situation. Meanwhile, Phillip was studying the Phobia Memory, using some of Su's machines which she set up in his room along with his own ability to connect with Gaia Memories. "Interesting..." he murmured.

"It's derived from the Terror Memory so it has a similar function," explained Professor Houjou.

"Not exactly," Phillip retorted. "While the Terror Dopant's Terror Field induces fear, this Memory can give the user the ability to make its targets' fears a reality, manifesting them as solid entities." That was a frightening ability nonetheless.

"Well, we'll have no choice but to dispose of it," said Kanako. If it was dangerous, it shouldn't be allowed to exist. The Terror Dopant alone was incredibly powerful. If the Phobia Dopant joined Museum's ranks then their power would become an even greater threat than before.

"Or use it as evidence," Keitaro suggested. "This is the only intact Museum Memory we got our hands on. We can use it as evidence to put them behind bars."

"And we can keep Prof. Houjou here until we can get a warrant and a court date. Then we can prosecute the Sonozaki Family and he can testify as a witness," Kanako added, understanding.

"Well, this is the safest place he can stay," said Tatsuma. "Su has updated that security system, right?"

"She's always been updating it, with Phillip's help," said Keitaro. At least Phillip could help so Su's 'toys' didn't go out of control and it was nice that Su had a friend that could keep up with her. She was a genius, but still so hyperactive and childish. Phillip on the other hand demonstrated a child-like sense of curiosity.

* * *

So it was made official. Hojou was permitted to stay until he was able to make a testimony against Museum and the Sonozaki family. Since he was such an expert in the field and knew so many places where Museum facilities were placed, he would be able to deal a massive blow to the crime organization's activities. Inversely, it made him a massive target that likely some of Museum's strongest agents would be going after.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," said Prof. Houjou gratefully as he ate in the kitchen. "And thank you for the meal." He had had a good meal in days.

"It was nothing," said Haruka. "And Shinobu here was the one who cooked."

"Arigatou, Maehara-san," Prof. Houjou said gratefully. "You remind me of my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, but now she lives with her mother. We had a very bitter divorce. I was so focused on my work that I ignored my family and lost them," he said regretfully. Shinobu knew the feeling. Her own parents were divorced. They had let her stay in Hinata-Sou so she could be happy.

"Well, stay as long as you need," said Haruka. They had guests in Hinata-Sou but unfortunately they also had an enemy under their roof.

* * *

**Takayuki's Room - Hinata-Sou**

"We brought fresh fruit with us," said Kotonoha as she put the plastic bag down.

"How are you feeling?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, being one armed isn't all that bad," said Takayuki.

"You know, Uncle could get you a replacement arm. The best prosthetics. It would be like having your old arm, but better," said Ryuji.

"But it wouldn't be the same," said Takayuki as he patted the stump. "Besides, I don't want to trouble Ryubee-sama further."

"Yes, I know," nodded Ryuji. Whenever Ryuji came to visit, he and Takayuki would not talk about Museum business. The young heir of the Sonozaki Family visited often since Takayuki was practically family. The man had been assigned as his bodyguard since Ryubee took him in and they both had forged a quick yet strong bond. It was why Ryuji hated seeing Takayuki this way. "But isn't it hard to hold your sword with just one hand?"

"It is, but life is a challenge, isn't it? You just need to overcome what life throws at you," Takayuki said, advising Ryuji. The words struck Ryuji. His own life had been thrown for a loop as well because of what Saeko had told him.

Takayuki wasn't a burden in Hinata-Sou. Despite his handicap he still helped around the house as a way to repay them for their kindness. Even with just one arm he could still do chores. He was good friends with Motoko. However, he was aware of the fact that Kanako didn't trust him. He was part of the Museum and nothing they did was worthy of trust.

* * *

**Hinata City Industrial District  
**

A night guard was patrolling a warehouse looking bored "This sucks, man," he murmured as he marched. "I have to do everything around here. 'Go guard the wall, Norio'. 'Go paint the jeep, Norio'. 'Go do everything, Norio'. This sucks."

As he turned, a figure jumped out of hiding and landed behind him. Norio started at the soft thuds. "What was that?" He turned round, pistol drawn, but there was no one there.

"Nothing," Norio sighed as he holstered his gun. "Just that stupid, sucky wind, breaking a twig, coming up behind me and… breathing, real heavy…" Slowly he turned the other direction and jumped at the locust humanoid standing behind him. "What the…?"

**"Hello, mate**," the figure drawled in a thick British accent before it deliver a powerful punch to his face knocking both him and some of his teeth out.

Sometime later, Norio awoke with an aching head, but he found he couldn't move his arms. As his vision cleared, he saw that he was tied up a locust-like creature was standing in front of him. "Oh man, this sucks," Norio groaned. "What's going on?"

**"Right, here's the way this works**," the creature began to explain. "**I ask you a question, you tell me an answer. One question, one answer. I don't get the answer I like, we've got a problem. And if we've got a problem, you've got a problem. Is that clear?**"

"Okay," Norio whimpered. "Just don't hurt me, I'm a single parent!"

"**Splendid, that's the attitude, old chap**," the creature clicked its mandible happily. "**Now, first question: where are you employers hiding the-**"

Suddenly, something began started ringing to the tune of 'Rule Britannia'. This cause the creature to cleared its throat. "**Right, where are you hiding th-**" But the ringing was too much. "**Right, need to get that. One second…"**

It turned round and pulled out a cellphone. Where the monster kept its phone Norio had NO idea. "**Hello? Yes, this is she speaking… Oh hello! Yes… Right… Oh bugger… Ran away with that did he?**"

Norio shuffled uncomfortably behind the Dopant. "Getting bored…"

"**No, I'll get right on it**," the Locust Dopant continued. "**Right, usual fee… He won't be a problem. No, I'll nip that one for you straight away boss and your 'present' shall be delivered. Cheerio…" She hung up and turned back to her prisoner. "Now, where were we? Ah yes… looks like it's your lucky day, mate.**"

"Oh, thank God!" Norio sighed in relief.

But the Locust Dopant just raised its claws. "**I don't have time torture you, so I'm just going to have to kill you.**"

Norio gasped in horror. "Wha-Oh, man, this sucks!" That was the last thing he said that night.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Prof. Houjou had been staying in the Hinata-Sou for a couple of days. He wasn't a freeloader though. Whenever he had the chance he would help out around with some of the housework. Even if he was under witness protection, Hinata-Sou was still technically an inn so he still needed to repay them somehow for letting him stay and without money he decided that helping around the dorm would be a good enough. Also, it gave him something to do as he wasn't used to just sitting around. Still, he felt like a prisoner, which he technically was. He had to avoid meeting Ryuji Sonozaki. The boy was Ryubee's nephew and might report his whereabouts, if they didn't already know.

As much as Ryubee said that the Kamen Riders were no threat, employees of Museum had thought otherwise. Being able to destroy some of their toughest agents, skilled assassins, and most brutal Dopants meant that they had more than just luck on their side. It was part of the reason why Houjou had run to them in the first place. Attacking them impulsively was a plan doomed for failure. Plus, the young foreign girl named Kaolla Su had created an Anti-Dopant Security System. She had mechanical turtles, turtles of all things, flying around.

Prof. Houjou had been introduced to the rest of the residents and Keitaro didn't hide the fact he was the Kamen Rider. The detective did explain to his tenants that to Prof. Houjou, Hinata-Sou was the safest place to be. Anywhere else would probably be crawling with Museum agents and Prof. Houjou had something very important. He didn't get too far into detail as it was a case.

Still, Prof. Houjou wondered why the Museum haven't even made an attempt since he was holding the Phobia Memory. That in itself was odd since his superiors had said that the Phobia Memory would be a Defend-At-All-Costs asset. Something about it being custom made for someone specific.

As he went downstairs, he heard the phone ring. Everyone was busy so he went and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Prof. Houjou,_" a female voice thick with a British accent spoke from the other end, causing him to stiffen.

"Who is this?" he demanded in a whisper.

"Y_our employer isn't happy with you and when he's unhappy, people tend to disappear_," the voice spoke smoothly. "_Like your ex-wife and daughter for example._"

"Don't you dare hurt them!" he snapped.

"_Oh, I don't plan on doing anything yet, Prof. Houjou. But if you don't want anything to happen to them, you better bring along the Phobia Memory and yourself. Come alone. If you don't follow these instructions to the letter...well you're a smart man." _The caller gave Prof. Houjou the time and place.

"Hello! Hello?" But the caller had hung up.

Houjou gulped, standing lifeless. He was forced with a choice. There was a chance that the caller was bluffing but it was not a chance he was willing to take. His family was at risk. In spite of the divorce, he still cared for them.

* * *

**Hinata Park**

The woman was sitting on a bench in the park eating a crepe. She then spotted Prof. Houjou coming her way. "Perfect," she said as she finished her crepe in two more bites. She stood up and walked up to Prof. Houjou. "Do you have it?" she asked.

"Here," he said, taking the box out of his pocket. She swiped it out of his hand.

She opened the box and checked inside. She nodded in approval at what she saw. Of course, Prof. Houjou had been motivated. "Well, that's one half of my job done," she said before she took out her Gaia Memory.

"What?" Prof. Houjou uttered.

"I was told not only to recover the Phobia Memory, but to kill you too," she told him as she clicked the Memory.

"**LOCUST!"**

She pressed the Gaia Memory to the back of her hand and it sunk into her flesh to initiate her transformation into the Locust Dopant. She had brown exoskeleton covering her skin and double joited legs. On her back was a pair of wings. Her head now resembled the body of a locust which was perched on her neck. She had short yet sharp spikes along her forearms. "**Now, will you please die?**"

"**PHOBIA!"**

"**Huh?**" the Locust Dopant blinked as she saw Prof. Houjou holding up the Phobia Memory. But wasn't it with her. Wait, that could only mean one thing. "**You gave me a fake.**"

"Did you really think I would just hand you the real one once I knew what it was capable of?" he asked with a sneer. He opened his collar to expose the Memory Connector tattoo. "You're a fool!" He plugged the Phobia Memory in and groaned as it entered his body, initiating the change. His Dopant form, like many others, was humanoid in shape and clad in dark red rags. He had long bony fingers and a skull for a head with glowing red eyes. On his head was a stitched together hat.

This was the form of the Phobia Dopant.

"**Now, show me what you're afraid of**," the Phobia Dopant said before launching an energy sphere in the shape of a skull at the Locust Dopant who jumped into the air.

* * *

Tatsuma was riding his way to the park on his bike. He heard reports of a disturbance and his Beetle Phone confirmed that it was Dopant-related. Speeding ahead, he saw people fleeing and the heard the sound of battle. "Well, this is the place then." The Beetle Phone hovered in front of his face as he pulled over.

* * *

The Locust Dopant leaped into the air, avoiding a blast of energy from the Phobia Dopant which smashed a tree to pieces. Closing the distance between them, the Locust Dopant struck with a hard kick to the Phobia Dopant's chest, sending him flying backwards. The Phobia Dopant landed on the ground and groaned.

What was happening? Shouldn't the Locust Dopant be cowering in fear or something? That was the power of the Phobia Memory, right? The data said so.

The Locust Dopant was fast as she attacked with swift kicks. Also, there was another ability she had that was annoying. He fired another blast and the Locust Dopant's body actually turned into a swarm of living locusts that attacked him, biting him all over. He swung his arms about to swat them away but they were absolutely ravenous and relentless.

"**Why isn't it working?-!**" The Phobia Dopant growled to himself, struggling to get away from the biting insects. The locusts removed themselves from him to reform into the Dopant.

"**I shouldn't be surprised. You were part of construction, not development,**" The Locust Dopant chuckled. "**You see, the Phobia Memory isn't like the others. It's been developed using the new theory of Gaia Memory compatibility that Sonozaki-sama's nephew turned son developed. Anyone can use it to various degrees of functionality, but it can only be used at its best with the person who it was meant to be with. In this case, it was developed solely for the use of Ryuji Sonozaki.**"

"**W-what?**" the Phobia Dopant croaked.

"**Second Generation Gaia Memory.**" the Locust Dopant replied, beginning to approach. "**With these, Museum's army will become even more powerful than before, making the most powerful Dopants in the world!**"

The Phobia Dopant scowled. So that was it. The reason the Phobia Memory was not working at full potential was because he wasn't completely compatible with it. Still, he could use its power even if its strength was not 100 percent.

* * *

Tatsuma came across the two fighting Dopants. It was a sight he hadn't seen often. Granted, he'd heard that the Wolf Dopant had once helped Double fight the Silkworm Dopant. Then there was that case involving the Injury and Pain Dopants? Could this be a disagreement between two Dopants? Either way, they had to be stopped before they caused even more damage.

He strapped on the Accel Driver and took out his Accel Memory.

"**ACCEL!"**

"Hen...shin!"

"**ACCEL!"**

* * *

The Locust Dopant landed a devastating kick to the Phobia Dopant's chest, sending him tumbling until he crashed against a bench. "Now, be a good boy, and hand over that Gaia Memory," she said coolly but then she heard the sound of an engine roar. Turning her head, she saw Accel in his Bike Mode speeding towards her. She was run over by the Kamen Rider who changed back to his Rider form. He looked at the Phobia Dopant who was getting back up.

"**Kamen...Rider...?**" the Phobia Dopant asked. Even distorted, he could recognize it.

"Professor Houjou?" questioned Accel. What was he doing here? Better yet, why was he a Dopant? Wait, the only Gaia Memory he had on him was the Phobia Memory.

"**So, you want to get in my way, Kamen Rider?**" sneered the Locust Dopant. "**Well, mate. If it's a dance you want then I'll oblige.**"

Accel drew his Engine Blade and said to the Phobia Dopant. "Go, get out of here and get back to Hinata-Sou," Accel ordered.

"**I can't,"** protested the Phobia Dopant. "**She's threatening my family.**"

So that was it. Prof. Houjou had come to confront this Dopant for threatening his family and was forced to use the Phobia Memory. While Accel wouldn't normally believe anything a Dopant said, he'd changed a lot since his revenge-seeking days and willing to give people the benefit of the doubt. Prof. Houhou wasn't the first person who utilised a Gaia Memory for good.

* * *

Keitaro and Kanako were on their way to the park on their bikes. The fact was that they had been out helping the police with a case when they got the call from Phillip who had been out at the carcade with Su and Sarah. With everyone busy, they had not noticed Prof. Houjou leave the property. The security system was meant to keep Dopants out, not keep people in. Also, Phillip had discovered that the Phobia Memory that Prof. Houjou had given them had been a fake, a decoy. It was a USB Drive with a casing similar to a Gaia Memory.

They pulled over to see Accel fighting the Locust Dopant, and actually holding his own.

* * *

The Locust Dopant used her swarming ability to attack Accel from all angles. However, the red Rider had a solution for this.

"**STEAM!"**

A cloud of steam was released by the Engine Blade and it made the locust's wings go damp, forcing the Locust Dopant to reform. He then charged at her but she leapt up to kick him in the face, sending him reeling.

"**JET!"**

He fired the bladed energy wave at the Dopant but missed by a margin as she spun on her heel. She then did a somersault and struck him in the chest with her insect-like legs.

"She's...fast..." uttered Accel but he had a solution for this. He took out the Accel Memory and replaced it with the Trial Memory.

"**TRIAL!**"

He revved up his Accel Driver and his armor shifted from red to yellow and then into his blue Accel Trial Form. "Now, let's break through!" He rushed at the Locust Dopant, becoming a blue blur as his speed was increased exponentially. The Locust Dopant tried to attack but she was hit with a lightning quick punch that sent her flying backwards. Each of her attacks were countered because Accel Trial was much faster than she was. His blows were quick too and she couldn't see them or react to them fast enough to counter.

A kick to her midsection knocked her to the ground. He then removed the Trial Memory, shifted it into Maximum Mode, and tossed it up as it started its countdown. The Locust Dopant stood up to receive a foot to the face, and then another, and another. Accel Trial's kicks were speeding up as he struck at lightning speed, forming a blue pattern on her body in the shape of a glowing T like the one on the Trial Memory.

He landed one last kick and turned his back to the Locust Dopant before catching the Trial Memory, pressing the button to stop the clock at 9.5 seconds.

"**TRIAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Defeat awaits you at the finish line," said Accel.

The Locust Dopant screamed and collapsed before exploding. What was left was the female assassin and the shattered remains of her Gaia Memory.

Prof. Houjou, relieved, removed the Gaia Memory from his body and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"This isn't over yet," said Tatsuma. "They'll keep sending agents your way. Better agents than this one. This one was specializing in speed attacks and not outright battle. Once I was faster than her, I was able to overwhelm her and win."

"He's right," said Keitaro as he walked over, joined by Kanako.

"Have you been watching?" Tatsuma asked.

"We were, and we saw you could handle it," shrugged Kanako. She then turned to eye Hojou with her creepy demeanor which allowed her to interrogate people so easily. "And you have some explaining to do."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you," apologized Prof. Houjou as he knew they'd discovered that the Phobia Memory he'd given to them was a fake like the one he'd given the female assassin. Keitaro held out his hand to Prof. Houjou. He knew that the bespectacled detective wanted the Phobia Memory. "But the Phobia Memory is extremely powerful. I know you're against Museum but I was afraid of the temptation for its power causing you to use it yourselves."

"We'll put it someplace where it can do nobody any harm," Keitaro promised. "We won't touch it and so we won't be able to feel any temptation for it."

"And my family?" questioned Prof. Houjou.

"They'll be looked after," Tatsuma promised. Prof. Houjou looked at the detectives/Riders and took out the Phobia Memory. However, before he could hand it to Keitaro, it was torn from his grip by an invisible force. The Memory flew through he air, landing at the edge of the battlefield. Rather than landing on the ground, it landed int the waiting hands of a familiar Dopant that had been hiding out.

The Brains Dopant

"**I'll be taking this**," said the Brains Dopant. "**As for you all.**" He waved his arm and sent Kanako, Keitaro and Tatsuma flying backwards. Using telekinesis, he pulled Prof. Houjou to him and grabbed him by the lapel of his coat. "**You know, Prof. Houjou, that you've become quite an annoyance to Terror-sama,**" said the Brains Dopant.

"Please...please don't kill me..." begged Prof. Houjou.

"**I'm sorry, but** **you simply know too much, Prof. Houjou**." He put his hand against Prof. Houjou's head. The scientist's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to convulse in the Brains Dopant's grip.

"**CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

The Brains Dopant looked and saw Double who fired his Trigger Magnum at him, forcing him to release Professor Houjou. It didn't matter though. He had what he came for. He teleported and knelt down the assassin's side before picking her up and then telling the Riders, "**Prepare yourselves.**" It was a warning. Before Double could blast him he vanished.

Kanako was immediately helping Prof. Houjou up. "Prof. Houjou? Prof. Houjou!" There was no response from him.

* * *

Prof. Houjou was sent to the hospital and his family was contacted. The doctors diagnosed the man to be in a catatonic state. No form of stimuli got a reaction from him as he was lying in the hospital with a dead stare pointed at the ceiling. He was still alive, but he was empty on the inside. It was like his entire head was emptied out.

Keitaro was in his room, alone at his desk, just going over what had happened. "I failed..." he uttered. This was the same feeling he got when he lost Sokichi Narumi that day. Nothing Kanako and Phillip could say could cheer him up so they left him alone with his thought, hoping he could come to terms with what had happened. He heard a knock at the door and answered, "Leave me alone..."

"Kei, it's me, Kitsune."

He repeated, "Leave me alone..." The door slid open and Kitsune entered. She closed the door behind him. "Why is it that whenever I want to be left alone I don't get it?"

"Because everyone's worried. You didn't even come down to dinner," she told him.

"I'm just...busy," he said lamely.

"Kei, I know what happened and It wasn't your fault."

He remembered when he'd told his family about what had happened to Sokichi, that it wasn't his fault he'd died, but the truth was he'd died because of Keitaro's carelessness and Keitaro had never forgiven himself since.

Prof. Houjou wasn't dead, but in the state he was in he might as well be.

"Feels like it is," Keitaro sighed, tipping his hat over his eyes. "Houjou came to me for help and I was supposed to protect him. I blew it and now he's a vegetable." He sighed and looked at the ground. "The Boss wouldn't have let this happen."

"You're not Sokichi Narumi though Keitaro," Kitsune tried to argue. "You're you and if you let this get you down and hold you back then Museum's won."

"I still think I could've done better, that's all," Keitaro confessed. "But you're right. I can't let this drag me down. I just need a little more time to get over it, that's all."

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah," he gave her a smile. "I'll be alright. Promise."

"Now that's the Kei I know," Kitsune smiled, leaning in and stealing a chaste kiss. "So, would you like me to leave you alone or would you like some company?"

"Some company wouldn't hurt," he admitted. "No sake though. I'm not in the mood."

"That's fine," Kitsune smiled, promptly taking a seat on Keitaro's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not in the mood for it either. I need some romance in the middle of all this gloom."

"I think I can provide," Keitaro grinned.

As the pair began their little session, they didn't notice a pair of eyes looking through a hole in the ceiling looking down with jealousy.

* * *

**Sonozaki Residence**

Amakusa presented Ryubee with the real Phobia Memory and the man was pleased as he studied the object. "Excellent work, Amakusa. And what of Houjou?"

"Catatonic," answered Amakusa. "He won't be a problem with his mind wiped."

"Very good," Ryubee congratulated his subordinate. "And tonight my nephew would get his present."

"Ryubee-sama, if you're interested, I've sensed some doubt in Ryuji-sama's mind," informed Ryubee.

"What sort of doubts?" Ryubee asked, intrigued.

"It seems that he's been informed about what truly happened to his parents," said Amakusa. Ryubee knew what Amakusa was referring to and only one other person knew about that.

"So, Saeko tried to turn Ryuji against me by telling him the truth," Ryubee smiled. He knew Saeko might try something like that. Fortunately, he had prepared for such an occasion. "Unfortunately for her, she has no idea how tightly I've wrapped my leash around my nephew's neck."

"So, will you need me to do something?" Amakusa asked.

"It's not something to be concerned about. Nevertheless, for assurance, I give you my permission to 'fix' my nephew," ordered Ryubee.

"Yes, Ryubee-sama."

"But only when absolutely necessary. I'm positive with the right incentive he will be able to see things my way," added Ryubee. He would much rather not have Ryuji's mind tampered with but if the boy would prove difficult and not follow him then Ryubee would have no choice but to have him dealt with. It would be disappointing if he had someone of Ryuji's potential go against him. Ryubee had such high hopes for his nephew.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And here's the beginning of the latest story arc. Will Ryuji confront his uncle about Saeko's claim? Will he use the Phobia Memory? Will Naru attempt to steal Keitaro from Kitsune? Well, you'll just need to keep on reading.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: We live! We live to write again! Okay, now we see that Ryuji's research has begun to really play a big role in Museum's activities and culminated into the Phobia Memory. Now that Museum has it again, what's going to happen next? What about Naru? She's admitted she wants Keitaro but how far is she willing to go to get him?**


	42. Case 41: Traumatic Phobia

"Uncle, you wanted to see me?" Ryuji asked as he entered Ryubee's office. Normally, he would look forward to his meetings with his uncle. While strict at times as he expected a lot from his children, Ryubee could also be kind. However, Ryuji knew better. He knew what Ryubee was capable of and still kept up his guard. It saddened him that he would need to behave this way in front of the man who'd taken him in after his parents' death, who'd adopted him as his son, and who'd given him a purpose. Saeko's words had planted the seeds of doubt and Ryuji had not wanted to believe her, but the more he thought about, the more it began to make sense. However, he could not arouse Ryubee's suspicion so he acted like normal. Of course, Ryubee would notice how Ryuji had been trying to avoid him. He occasionally missed dinner with Ryubee and Wakana since he was having dinner at Kotonoha's house. Visiting Takayuki often also allowed him to be away from Ryubee for a time before he had to go back to the mansion. He couldn't keep it up for much longer, though. Eventually, Ryubee would know about the doubts he was feeling and rectify it.

"Sit down, Ryuji," said Ryubee as he gestured to the chair across from him. There was a desk between his seat and Ryuji's. Ryubee watched Ryuji as he stepped forward. He remembered when he saw Ryuji at the funeral, how sad and angry he was. He decided to take the boy in on a whim, but since that day Ryubee had not regretted bringing his nephew into the family business. The boy was intelligent and able to apply himself once properly motivated. His research was astounding, despite it being the work of a high-schooler. The boy was able to see the potential that Gaia Memories had for the future of humanity, even figuring out how to create a stable relationship between Memory and user which would prevent corruption based on compatibility rates. The research was being used to advance their Gaia Memory project.

Ryuji sat down and Ryubee stood up as he said, "Ryuji, you've been very loyal to the family so I decided it was time for you to receive your reward." Ryuji tensed up as Ryubee reached down and held up a box. He put it on the desk and slid it over to Ryuji. "Go on, open it." Ryuji was hesitant about receiving gifts from Ryubee. Damn, because of Saeko he was being cautious around his uncle. This was just too much"What's wrong?"

"Uncle, remember when Saeko-neesan kidnapped me?" Ryuji asked.

"Indeed. I was so worried," said Ryubee. "Fortunately, you managed to get away.".

"She told me something and I just wanted to ask you about it," said Ryuji.

"Oh, and what did she tell you?" Ryubee asked.

"She said that you were responsible for my parent's death. Is that true?"

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 41: The Traumatic Phobia**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

A week had passed since Keitaro's last case. It hadn't been easy for Keitaro to inform Houjou's ex-wife and daughter about what had happened. Keitaro was never good at delivering bad news. That was when he took an impromptu trip to Osaka to go to Sokichi Narumi's grave. He hadn't been there since his death, not since Begin's Night. Since Sokichi's death wasn't going to be officially listed as a homicide thanks to Museum's cover up, Keitaro and Phillip had to be the ones who informed Sokichi's family of his death. Keitaro remembered how Akiko had blamed him for her father's death. She was right, though. It was his fault that Sokichi Narumi had died. Keitaro just had to bumble along like a naive kid after his mentor since the man was acting a little odd that night and followed him straight into one of Museum's facilities.

The rest of the Hinata-Sou residents also tried their best to cheer Keitaro up on his return and get him back to his usual self. Naru was trying exceptionally hard, which the detective truly appreciated but some like Kanako and perhaps Kitsune were not so thrilled by.

"Give him time," Haruka advised as she served tea to Shinobu, Su, Queen, and Elizabeth. "It's an old wound and one that's not going to heal very soon."

"Muuu, but it's just not like Kei-chan to be so down," Queen mumbled around the lip of her cup.

"Yeah, he's not fun like this," Su agreed.

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded.

"When you lose someone who has been the largest father figure in your life like he did, you don't get over it fast, if ever," Haruka replied, sitting down on a stool. "My brother isn't exactly the strongest-willed person around despite his skills at making candy. His wife is pretty strict too as well so when she speaks she's generally obeyed. Sokichi was the one who taught Keitaro self-confidence and a lot of things he needed to know growing up that darling big brother tended to avoid since he's such a wuss when it comes to confrontation."

"That much of a weenie huh?" asked Queen.

"Oh, my god, is he ever," Haruka snorted. "He's real proud of what Keitaro, Philip, and Kanako have done with themselves, but the missus is such a traditional biddy she's super-pissed that they won't go into the family business so any contact with them is really rare. I can't remember the number of arguments that were held when she tried to get the three of them away from Sokichi's legacy and business, never mind the ones she had with Keitaro and Kanako trying to make them stop visiting him."

"Sounds like she doesn't like people making plans that oppose her own," said Elizabeth.

"She has usually been in control of everything or most of it since she was little," Haruka shrugged. "Not having control is one of her biggest pet peeves," a grin came to the woman's face. "Granny Hina loves to press her buttons by throwing something chaotic her way now and then."

"That sounds like Granny," Shinobu smiled.

* * *

In Hinata High School, Otome Katou was in the locker room after basketball practice. All her teammates had already gone home leaving her alone

Otome felt a chill run up her spine. She looked around. "Hello?" Her voice echoed in the locker room. No response and she let out a sigh of relief. She continued to put on her uniform but she was doing it quickly. She just wanted to get out of the locker room fast and head home quickly.

She ran to the door out of the locker room and threw it open to begin heading for the exit.

What she met was a pair of yellow glowing eyes.

"**_SHOW ME WHAT YOU FEAR!_**"

Screams echoed throughout the school.

* * *

Otome Katou was found lying on the floor of the gymnasium as the morning cleaning crew arrived at Hinata High School, pale as a ghost and her hair as white as snow. She was alive, but it looked like someone had scared her close to death. She was in a catatonic state and in the hospital. She wasn't the only one though. Three other girls who were members of the female basketball team had also been taken to the hospital with similar symptoms. Their names Minami Obuchi, Kumi Mori and Natsumi Koizumi.

* * *

Days later, Ryo Tatsuma had come to Hinata-Sou. He made the trips often because his girlfriend lived there but right now he was there on business.

He did see Mutsumi out in the lawn watering a watermelon patch with Tama on her shoulder. "Myuh!" the hot spring turtle cried before flying over to Tatsuma and planting herself on his shoulder. Tatsuma petted Tama and smiled at Mutsumi who smiled back.

"Ah, Ryo-kun! Konnichiwa!" Mutsumi bowed before putting down the watering can.

"Konnichiwa, Mutsumi-chan," Tatsuma bowed back. "Is Urashima home?"

"Oh, he's just up in his office right now," said Mutsumi. "Is this about work?"

"Yes," said Tatsuma as he had a case file with him. "It's for work."

"Oh," Mutsumi seemed disappointed when she heard that. "Well, maybe we can go out together later."

"When I'm off the clock," he promised but then he went and gave her a peck on the lips. Mutsumi smiled, her cheeks red.

"Ara," she put a hand to her cheek before watching Tatsuma go. Tama made her way back to Mutsumi's side. "Myuh."

"Yes, he's really changed." Mutsumi beamed, "All of it for the better."

* * *

Keitaro was in his office, finishing up a house of cards, when the door was opened. He was just about to put the two last cards at the top before it all went crashing down. "Dammit!"

"You have too much free time," Tatsuma commented as he'd seen it happen.

"Well, that's the life of a PI," said Keitaro as he tapped his phone. "The job only really starts when this rings."

"And have you had any jobs?" asked Tatsuma.

"Missing pet cases," said Keitaro. "I sent Kanako to handle those." He straightened himself in his seat. "So, what's new?"

Tatsuma sat down across from Keitaro and opened up a case file. "Here, take a look at these."

Keitaro examined the photographs and his eyebrows rose. All four of the pictures depicted young women, all of the with white hair and fearful faces etched onto their faces. "What happened to them?"

"They're in the hospital, catatonic, the cause was unknown," Tatsuma reported, scowling at the papers. It was the scowl he reserved for crimes which were particularly bad and had no immediate suspects. "I'm no doctor, but it looks like they were scared half to death."

"I should get Phillip to take a look at these," said Keitaro, looking at the reports.

"Where is Phillip anyway?" Tatsuma asked.

"Trying out soccer," said Keitaro.

* * *

Phillip was at the park and had just scored another goal. It was a match between junior high students and high school students and the junior high students had asked for Phillip's help when they saw him score a goal from several meters. He'd just scored the winning goal and being carried on his team's shoulders.

Su, Sarah and Shinobu were on the sidelines, cheering and applauding.

* * *

"Oh," Tatsuma nodded. "Well, so far it seems like whatever did this to those girls wasn't induced by some kind of drug or foreign substance. All the tests showed that those girls were completely free from that."

Keitaro nodded absently as he frowned at the pictures, but then he read over the names, "Wait...I've seen these girls before."

"You have?" Tatsuma frowned "Where?"

"A previous case," Keitaro answered, standing up. Walking to his filing cabinet, he pulled it open before going through his Dopant Cases before pulling one out. Opening it, he scanned over his notes and findings before finding what he was looking for. "Here we go. Otomoe Katou, Minami Obuchi, Kumi Mori and Natsumi Koizumi. Three of them were targeted by the Silkworm Dopant Taisuke Sawanaga."

"They were?" Tatsuma blinked. "Think there might be a connection?"

"There might be," Keitaro brought the file to the desk next to the one Tatsuma brought. "Obuchi, Mori, and Koizumi were the leaders of a shoplifting ring. One of those bad girl fads that run around every couple of years. We had thought that Sawanaga had captured them because he caught them doing bad things, but we later found out it was simply because they all shot him down when he asked for a date."

"And Katou's connection?" asked Tatsuma, his mind working to find a link.

"She was captain of the basketball club and the three were her subordinates," Keitaro explained. "It was never investigated if she was part of the club or not, but some information we found hinted that the gang was willing to bribe her to try and make her look the other way. Katou was going to be running for student council so a gang in her club would make her look pretty bad."

"I assume she was found out?" the police detective frowned.

"The gang was revealed and her club's reputation was ruined, along with her own," Keitaro nodded. "Notes from the Punishment Dopant case on potential suspects stated she'd been really sour about it ever since. What we might be seeing is someone wanting revenge, possibly someone who the four bullied in the past or someone who was passionate about the basketball team and is incredibly angry that its reputation was ruined by the four."

"Let's not forget one thing, Urashima. A certain someone also attends their school," Tatsuma reminded. "If this is a Dopant's doing, we should question _him_."

"Ryuji Hasuma-Sonozaki," Keitaro frowned. "I almost forgot. His fiancee was bullied by those four in the past. Still, why act now of all times when he's already had dozens of opportunities to get revenge for Katsura's mistreatment?"

"Maybe he was just biding his time," Tatsuma suggested. "But these girls don't have a mark on them. His Dopant abilities can't make people go catatonic." Ryuji used the Wolf Memory to become the Wolf Dopant and he fought using a howl with the power of a sonic blast and claws.

"I know whose does," Keitaro scowled. He was thinking of the Brains Dopant.

"That psychic Dopant," Tatsuma said, knowing what Keitaro was thinking. The Dopant had put Houjou in the hospital. "But we can't ignore Ryuji Sonozaki as a possible suspect, even if he didn't directly attack these girls."

"No we can't, but at the same time we can't treat him like a regular suspect," Keitaro retorted, sitting at his desk once again. "He's smarter than the image he portrays would make us think. He also knows we suspect him already so if he is behind it then he's going to watch himself down to the last detail. So let's go with the evidence we do have and go from there. We find the Dopant and then we find out who sent him."

"Okay, so assuming this is related to Museum at this time, what do we know about this psychic Dopant?" asked Tatsuma.

"His memory alteration abilities make him indispensable to Museum's goals," Keitaro frowned. "So he's probably going to be someone closely connected to the family. Someone they can call quickly and likely whose presence isn't going to be questioned if he's seen in public with them in his natural form."

"Takayuki might know," Tatsuma replied. "He was Ryuji, Saeko, and Wakana's bodyguard. Hell, Kirihiko might know since he was married to Saeko."

"I'll go and question Takayuki. You can question Kirihiko down in the teashop," said Keitaro.

* * *

Being on the run from her family wasn't easy, but Saeko Sonozaki was crafty and resourceful. She hid in cheap hotels in the city. She could just leave the city but she had her own plans which required her to stay.

Her plan to stage a coup against her father and take over Museum had failed spectacularly. Her most powerful supporter in Dr. Isaka was gone thanks to the Kamen Riders. Her plans to turn Ryuji didn't pan out either, leaving her without allies and only a small amount of personal funds at her disposal. She had limited options, but she wasn't out of the game yet.

As she walked along the sidewalk, she heard a snarl behind her and turned to see the Smilodon Dopant. Standing at the Smilodon Dopant's side was Ryuji. However, he was dressed differently. Gone was the bomber jacket and now he was wearing an all-black business suit with black gloves and black shoes. He also wore dark glasses over his eyes.

"Ryuji," she uttered.

"Saeko-neesan, you need to answer for your crimes against Otou-sama," stated Ryuji.

"'_Otou-sama_'?" Saeko repeated, confused. Ryuji never referred to her father as 'Otou-sama'. What more, he never dressed in a suit unless he had to and his rough accent from his rebellious teenage lifestyle was gone. Call it what remained of her elder sister instincts, but something was definitely wrong with this picture in her mind.

"Mick, sic er," Ryuji ordered as he snapped his fingers. Obeying the command, Mick lunged for Saeko who reacted accordingly.

"**TABOO!**"

Transforming into the Taboo Dopant, Saeko fired a plasma sphere at Mick but the Smilodon Dopant swatted it away with its claw before slashing at her. The Taboo floated backwards to avoid the blow, but it had been a near thing, actually feeling the wind from the blow on her face.

"**Letting Mick fight your battles for you, Otouto?**" the Taboo Dopant teased, hoping to raise Ryuji's temper. "**How unlike you.**"

"I'm letting Mick get his exercise," Ryuji replied. "You know how Otou-sama hates it when he gets too chubby."

"**Then what are you here for then? Just to watch the show?**" jeered the Taboo Dopant. The Smilodon Dopant rushed at her with a claw raised but she hovered out of range. The claw did hit the ground, leaving grooves along the surface.

"No," Ryuji said. "In case Mick can't get you, I will."

"**There has never been a time you could defeat me in our spars, Otouto**," the Taboo Dopant reminded. She unleashed a barrage of plasma spheres at Mick which exploded around the Smilodon Dopant. The Smilodon Dopant roared in outrage before being thrown into the air. The Smilodon Dopant shrunk and turned back into a normal cat with a Gaia Driver on. Ryuji caught Mick and the Smilodon Memory, gently rubbing the cat's back to calm it down.

"There, there, Mick," Ryuji whispered softly. He gently put Mick down and looked up at the Taboo Dopant.

"**So, now you want a turn?**" the Taboo Dopant smirked arrogantly.

"Actually, yes," said Ryuji as he put on his Gaia Driver, the metal strap wrapping around his waist. He then took out his Gaia Memory.

**"WOLF!"**

* * *

Kirihiko was working in the tea house and was getting paid, though only at minimum wage. Still, working at such a mediocre job was worth the price as he was protected from Museum. They still believed he was dead and he preferred it that way. He did not want to confront Ryubee ever again.

However, Kirihiko had to be careful as Takayuki was also staying in Hinata-Sou. It took Kirihiko a lot of effort to hide himself from the one-armed samurai, but thankfully he was working on recovering from his wounds so the places he went to inside Hinata-Sou were limited for the time being.. Takayuki had returned from the brink of death but he was now crippled as he only had one arm remaining. Still, that did not make him any less dangerous and Kirihiko was afraid that Takayuki would report to Ryubee that he was still alive should he have caught a glimpse of the former dealer.

Kirihiko even had to make sure he was not seen by Ryuji. The kid was loyal to Ryubee Sonozaki. What was more, he never really liked Kirihiko in the first place so if he did see his former cousin-in-law then he would report to Museum without hesitation.

Kirihiko was busy setting up some more boxes of supplies in the back room of the tea house when felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly dropped the box he was carrying in shock. He spun around to see Tatsuma, smiling in amusement.

"What do you want?" Kirihiko asked, already feeling a migraine coming on.

"Just need to ask you a few questions," Tatsuma began.

* * *

Takayuki was out back sparing with Motoko. Despite only possessing a single arm now, he could still wield a shinai and able to counter and parry Motoko's strikes. It seemed that he was skilled enough to handle a two-handed weapon in spite of his handicap. While he was Museum agent, he was honorable and would not betray them. Still, Kanako didn't trust him. He was still loyal to Museum.

Motoko and Takayuki finished their sparring session as Keitaro arrived. "Hey, Motoko, do you mind if I talked to Takayuki a bit, in private?"

"I was just about to leave anyway, Keitaro," said Motoko. She praised Takayuki, "You've been keeping in practice."

"Having just one arm isn't an excuse to stop practicing," he remarked and Motoko smiled, impressed by his strong will to never surrender in the face of adversity.

Once the young kendoka had gone, Keitato sat down with Takayuki.

"Takayuki, you know a lot about Museum, right?" Keitaro asked.

"As I've told you, I have no intention of betraying Ryubee-sama or his family," Takayuki said sternly.

"Fair enough, but you see, I've just got a new case and I want you to tell me what you think," Keitaro said as he took out the photos.

* * *

"These girls, they were reduced to this state because of fear?" Kirihiko asked as he looked at the photos Tatsuma had.

"That what it looks like. Their catatonic, their faces frozen like that, and their hair went white," Tatsuma explained the girls' conditions. "So, I just have to ask, do you know anything about a Dopant that has psychic abilities?"

* * *

"A Dopant with psychic abilities?" asked Takayuki, his eyes never leaving the pictures of the catatonic and obviously terrified young women.

"We believe that he had something to do with this, or at least a Dopant with similar abilities was involved," Keitaro explained. "Considering how valuable such abilities are to Museum's activities, we think it may be someone close to them."

"A reasonable conclusion," Takayuki agreed reluctantly. "I know one Dopant that has this sort of ability to cause such mental trauma. He's not a member of the Sonozaki family so I'm not betraying my oaths when I tell you his name. It would further my dishonor if I didn't tell you who he was if he's started sinking to do brutish things like this."

"Let's hear it then," spoke Keitaro.

* * *

"Ichiro Amakusa," Kirihiko sighed, folding his arms. "He's the wielder of the Brains Memory which gives him immense psychic abilities which include modifying memories and inducing illusions that can make a person follow his wishes."

"And what is his connection with the family?" asked Tatsuma.

"He's the family lawyer," Kirihiko replied. "Whenever one of our agents or customers is defeated Ryubee sends him to modify their memories. His usual scheme is to pretend to be a public defender and meet with the accused before modifying their memories and leaving again. No one questions why a lawyer is at a jail and so many come in and out no one remembers his appearance. I've used his services myself when you lot took down one of my customers in the past."

"He can do this to anyone?" Tatsuma pressed.

"Without exception," Kirihiko nodded. "I thought that would be obvious."

"Well, it isn't since when he tried to take control of me as to assist Ryuji Sonozaki in battle, the brainwashing failed and it seemed to unnerve him," the police detective explained.

"What?" Kirihiko blinked. "That shouldn't be possible. I've never seen him fail with his abilities. He could make the prime minister cluck like a chicken if he wanted to from the rooftop of an adjacent building. He was right next to you when he tried this?"

"Didn't feel a thing," Tatsuma shook his head.

Kirihiko frowned as he stared at Tatsuma, "And Ryubee-sama doesn't consider you Riders a threat at all?"

"Maybe he'll reconsider once we collect the evidence to bring him down once and for all," Tatsuma said.

"Good luck," Kirihiko shrugged. Dismissive as he was towards the notion, he couldn't help but feel that there might be a possibility that it could happen.

* * *

As predicted, the Taboo Dopant was able to defeat the Wolf Dopant. Ryuji picked up his Wolf Memory and pocketed it as he forced himself hack up to his feet, his legs shaking as he tried to maintain balance.

"**Just give it up, Otouto. You can't defeat me, especially without a Gaia Memory**," said the Taboo Dopant.

"You're right, Saeko-neesan," Ryuji agreed as he removed his cracked sunglasses. It was a shame, though. They were branded. "It's why I came prepared." He pulled out _another _Gaia Memory from his pocket and the Taboo Dopant was shocked to see this.

"**What is that!?**" she demanded.

"True power," he told her bluntly before activating it.

**"PHOBIA!"**

He inserted the Gaia Memory into the Gaia Driver and let the power flow throughout his body. It started to spread out and his eyes glowed with yellow light. Black smoke enveloped his body and then it spun around him like a tornado. When the dark clouds around him evaporated completely, a new figure took his place.

He was dressed in what looked like a red coat that looked blood-soaked and ragged that reached down to his feet. His chest looked like it had rib-like armor over it and he also seemed to be wearing pants. From his knees down his legs were bandages and he wore black shoes. His hands also seemed bandaged with clawed fingertips. He seemed to have miniature skulls stuck to his sleeves and his head looked like a skull with sunken sockets for eyes that emitted a yellowish glow. On his head he wore a wide-brimmed hat that looked stitched together. His entire outfit actually looked like it had been stitched together. Messy and wild black hair fell around his head. The Phobia Dopant opened his mouth and a black smoke seeped out through his teeth. From his back a pair of skeletal wings with black leathery membranes within the bony frames.

Unlike Houjou's transformation, this was the _true _Phobia Dopant as Ryuji's compatibility with the Gaia Memory was quite high.

The Taboo Dopant recoiled as she felt the energy radiating from Ryuji's transformed body. It was like standing in the Terror Dopant's presence. **"Ryuji...what have you done to yourself...?"** she uttered in horror.

**"I have evolved,"** the Phobia Dopant said maliciously, his voice warped and distorted beyond recognition.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Presenting, the first true appearance of the actual Phobia Dopant. Ryuji Sonozaki has completely decided to switch to a more compatible Gaia Memory. Now, his appearance was modeled after the likes of the Scarecrow from DC Comics and Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas. Also, Samhaim was an inspiration too. Anyway, what do you think has happened to Ryuji? Has he come to embrace Ryubee's ideals or is something more sinister at work here?**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Well, now we see that all is not well in the Sonozaki Household. Something is going on with Ryuji and Ryubee is likely behind it all. The Phobia Memory has also landed in it's intended user's hands. Now Saeko is about to pay the price of going against her family and Ryuji is going to be the executioner. What caused his personality shift? What's the full power of the Phobia Memory? Well, you'll have to wait and see.**


	43. Case 42: The Bitter Pill to Swallow

Kotonoha began to notice some subtle changes in Ryuji since he was rescued. When she heard that he'd been kidnapped, she panicked. She couldn't imagine what she would do if anything were to happen to Ryuji. That boy, no young man, had done so much for her. After Makoto had left her heartbroken, Ryuji had come to help her pick up the pieces and offer his shoulder for her to cry on. He became her best friend and he was a true friend to her. He never tried to take advantage of her. Of course, he began to develop feelings for her but he didn't think it was right to act on those feelings since it would be like taking advantage of Kotonoha.

Ryuji, despite his rough and tough appearance, was no thug. He was sweet, kind and gentle. He kept his hair long because he liked it, and a bit rebellious. He wasn't stupid either as he got high grades as well, which bewildered and irked others. They couldn't accept someone with Ryuji's appearance could be so intelligent.

What Ryuji didn't know was that Kotonoha was developing genuine feelings for him. It wasn't until Ryubee arranged an Omiai had Kotonoha learnt that Ryuji felt the same way. An engagement worked better anyway with both parties sharing the same feelings for each other and Ryuji did love Kotonoha. He accepted Kotonoha as his fiancée and Kotonoha accepted Ryuji as her fiance.

She noticed though, as time went by, how serious Ryuji took his duties to his family. He was working for his uncle, doing something involving research. He couldn't tell her any details though but she trusted him. Still, she was worried. Her relationship with Makoto had broken down because of secrets and lies and Kotonoha was afraid that history might repeat itself. But Ryuji would never cheat on Kotonoha. He'd never do something like that to her.

He came on her birthday with presents, he bought her gifts for Christmas, and was attentive to her needs on their dates. He knew what she loved (books), her favorite genre of movies (horror) and most of all he knew about that sensitive spot that made her moan. However, Kotonoha couldn't shake the feeling that Ryuji was hiding something from her.

Then one day, Kotonoha was leaving for school, when a car pulled up in front of her home. She recognized it as one of the Sonozakis' and Ryuji came out. He was offering her a ride to school. Normally, Ryuji would take her to school on her bike and the car would just inform everyone at school that Ryuji was a Sonozaki, something he had hid from them. It was during the car ride that Ryuji had informed Kotonoha that his uncle had legally adopted him as his son so he was officially Ryuji Hasuma-Sonozaki. He still kept his former surname but he made sure to include 'Sonozaki'.

She also took notice that he was no longer wearing his usual bomber jacket and was wearing the standard male uniform. The only difference was that he was wearing a black shirt instead of a white shirt and the blazer and slacks seemed a shade darker.

When they arrived and exited the car, Kotonoha noted how everyone was staring. The car was expensive and foreign but Ryuji didn't seem too concerned about how everyone was looking at him. He put his arm around Kotonoha for everyone to see. He was not afraid to show them that Kotonoha was his girl. When they arrived in class, it was Otome Katou who'd come up to confront Ryuji.

"OK, Hasuma, what's the deal?" she demanded. Ryuji would normally ignore her since she wasn't worth his time but Ryuji decided to actually give her an answer.

"Oh, I just showed up in an expensive car. What's the matter? Don't like it?" he shot back.

"There's no way it can be yours!" Otome accused.

"And why not?" Ryuji cocked an eyebrow.

"Coz you're an orphan!" Otome declared triumphantly but then Ryuji tossed his head back and laughed. "What? What's so funny!?"

"Oh, Katou, that's old news," Ryuji told her. "I'm not an orphan anymore. You see, I've been adopted."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "And who would adopt _you_?"

"My uncle, Ryubee Sonozaki," he told her bluntly and loud enough for everyone to hear. Otome recoiled. Everyone in Hinata City knew who Ryubee Sonozaki was. In fact, they knew all about his family, the Sonozakis, who were one of the wealthiest families in the city, not to mention one of the most powerful.

"There's no way!" Otome denied, not believing it.

"It doesn't matter if you don't believe me, because you don't matter," Ryuji sneered. "Oh, and FYI, Kotonoha Katsura is my fiancée, so I hope nobody here gets any ideas!" he warned the whole class. Kotonoha blushed but smiled as he publicly declared that they were engaged, something they've kept a secret about.

"What do you mean I don't matter!?" Otome growled. "You suddenly think you're better than me?"

"Katou, almost everyone in this school is better than you. In fact the way you behave helps to improve everyone else's image by comparison," Ryuji shot back. "By the way, how's the basketball team doing? I mean, how many new members have you gotten?" Otome bristled. "I guess you haven't gotten any new members. Must've been bad when your friends were caught for shoplifting. Really dragged the team's name through the mud. The only reason they weren't kicked out was because you were captain, but I guess that was your first mistake. I sure hope the team doesn't get disbanded. It'd be a shame." Ryuji and Kotonoha walked past Otome who trembled with rage. Her friends hadn't been able to say a thing.

"Oh, and another thing, try not to do anything that will ruin your team's reputation further or the reputation of this school," said Ryuji. "Because I don't want this place to be known as a den of thieves."

"You damn bastard!" Otome growled.

"You really should respect your betters, Katou," Ryuji dismissed her as he and Kotonoha took their seats.

At lunch, Ryuji brought along a gourmet bento which Kotonoha enjoyed but she was still concerned about Ryuji's drastic change. It didn't take long for Ryuji Hasuma to be known as Ryuji Sonozaki throughout their school. Then Ryuji told Kotonoha he wanted to join the student council. In particularly, he wanted to be in charge of the school's disciplinary committee.

* * *

Kokoro Katsura had never had the chance to visit the Sonozaki Mansion. Only her sisters and parents had that honor and she had been sick to go to the Christmas Party the previous year. However, her sister's fiance had invited her along with Kotonoha to come to the mansion to sample some treats. Kokoro couldn't wait and made sure she found the right dress for the occasion.

To Kokoro, it was a dream come true, and she promised to behave so she wouldn't miss out on the treats. So, on one Sunday morning, a car pulled up in front of their home and Ryuji was there to greet them. Kokoro absolutely adored her 'Onii-chan'. He was just so cool and best of all was nice to her Onee-chan. He also loved her Onee-chan very much.

Kokoro sat between Ryuji and Kotonoha all the way to the mansion and Kokoro's eyes widened as she saw how big it was. It was bigger than their own house.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by maids and butlers who all bowed and said, "Welcome home, Ryuji-sama!" They even greeted her and her sister as if they were already part of the family. They were, of course, honored guests.

Then Kokoro met Wakana-hime herself. The young woman patted Kokoro on the head which made the little girl's eyes sparkle then Wakana said something to embarrass Ryuji. Kokoro's sister had told her it was 'adult matters'.

Then they were seated at a long table, with Kokoro seated between Kotonoha and Ryuji again. Kokoro waited patiently and the treats soon came. She took a bite and was astounded by the flavor. Even the cakes and desserts sold at her favorite bakery couldn't compare. Ryuji simply told them that the Sonozaki family had hired one of the best pâtissiers in Japan to prepare their desserts.

But then when Ryuji's uncle came, Kokoro couldn't help but feel a strange chill when the man smiled at her. That man, even if he looked like a kind old grandfather, gave her the chills. She just couldn't explain. Still, she didn't let it stop her from enjoying the desserts.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 42: The Bitter Pill to Swallow**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

The Phobia Dopant proved far more formidable to the Taboo Dopant than the Wolf Dopant was. In fact, in terms of power, the Phobia Dopant dwarfed the Wolf Dopant. The Phobia Dopant could utilise energy attacks but in a different way. The Taboo Dopant still fought, hurling plasma spheres at the Phobia Dopant but he shielded himself with his wings. The wings were not for show as they took him into the air.

"**You know, Saeko-neesan. Betraying Otou-sama was the biggest mistake of your life,**" said the Phobia Dopant.

Smiling, he concentrated energy into his hands to form a pair of energy whips. They were glowing in a blood red color. He lashed out at the Taboo Dopant with the whips and she screamed as she was struck. He continued to attack mercilessly and she tried to fly out of range, only for the whips to wrap around her body and smash her to the ground.

The Phobia Dopant made the whips disappear and spread his wings wide to unleash a swarm of demonic bats with skull-like heads. They shrieked and screech before bombarding the Taboo Dopant and knocked her into the air. Using his speed, the Phobia Dopant struck the Taboo Dopant's Memory Driver. This forced out the Taboo Memory as Saeko landed in a heap, in pain. The Phobia Dopant landed on his feet and picked up the Taboo Memory in his hand.

"**I think that was the first time I ever defeated you, Nee-san,**" the Phobia Dopant told Saeko who was hissing in pain. Clenching his fists, he began to approach her to finish the job.

* * *

Phillip, Su, Shinobu and Sarah were on their way back when they came across the scene. They saw a woman on the ground with a horrific looking Dopant hovering over her menacingly.

"It's one of those Dopant things!" Sarah cried. Phillip took out his Stag Phone and called Keitaro.

"_Hey, Phillip. I was just about to call you_," answered Keitaro.

"No time for pleasantries now, Keitaro," said Phillip quickly. "I need to use Fang-Joker, now."

Keitaro didn't argue and question and Phillip knew that Keitaro had activated the Double Driver as a copy of it manifested around his own waist. Fang, who was on Phillip's shoulder, jumped down to land in Phillip's hand after he put away the Stag Phone. He folded Fang into Memory Mode and said, "Henshin." The Joker Memory appeared in the Driver's left slot and Phillip plug the Fang Memory into the right slot, before spreading the buckle into its W-configuration.

"**FANG-JOKER!**"

The girls all backed away as the tornado whipped around Phillip with armor pieces converging on him. They fused together, forming the half-black and half-white Fang-Joker armor. The eyes flashed red and Kamen Rider Double Fang-Joker rushed into battle.

"Go, Phillip!" cheered Sarah.

Meanwhile, the Phobia Dopant was now holding Saeko's precious Taboo Memory in his hand. "**It seems that I'm more powerful than you are, Nee-san."**

"Ryuji…otouto…" Saeko groaned as he glared down at her. What had happened to her cousin? How had he acquired such a powerful Gaia Memory? And just what was it?

"**Now, show me what you fear,**" the Phobia Dopant said sinisterly as his eyes glowed. All of a sudden, he was sent staggering backwards by a sharp blow to the chest. "**Ugh!**" He recovered and looked up to see Double Fang-Joker.

"Raito?" Saeko asked.

"Huh, it's you?" asked Phillip.

"**So, you're Raito,**" said the Phobia Dopant. "**You know, Otou-sama once told me that if I ever found someone called Raito I should bring you to him. I wonder how he'll reward me.**"

"Phillip, what's he talking about? Who's Raito?" Keitaro asked. "Phillip?"

"Keitaro, focus!" Phillip shouted and Double dodged an energy whip. Looking up, the two-in-one Rider saw the Phobia Dopant armed with two energy whips.

"**This is going to be my second win in this form,**" said the Phobia Dopant. "**Let's see how much I can hurt you, detectives.**" The Phobia Dopant lashed out with his whips and Double dodged each strike before activating his weapon.

**"ARM FANG!"**

He activated the Arm Saber and lunged, slashing the Phobia Dopant across the chest. The Dopant howled in pain but then grabbed hold of Double's white arm. He looked straight into Double's red eyes and smiled in a way that unnerved both sides of Double.

"**Now, show me your fear,**" the Phobia Dopant spoke as it tried to pierce Double's mind to find the source of his fear. Phillip, being the half of Double that was physically present, felt the intrusion first. Fortunately, his ability to connect with the Gaia Library allowed him supreme control over his mental facilities. As the Phobia Dopant attempted to probe his mind, Double erected a wall which blocked the assault. The Dopant was stunned by the unexpected defence which allowed Double to kick him away. "Keitaro, we need to finish this!" said Phillip.

"Alright, Memory Break time!" Keitaro agreed. Double pushed the Fang Memory's Maximum Horn three times to execute the Maximum Drive finisher.

**"FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The blade extended from the right ankle and Double leapt into the air, spinning like a tornado as he executed his attack, "**Fang Stryzer!**"

The Phobia Dopant shielded himself as he enclosed his body with his wings. Double's Fang Stryzer attack struck and there was an explosion.

As the blaze subsided, Double landed on one knee and undid the transformation, the armor shattering and disappearing as a gentle tornado took the pieces away. Phillip was panting as he recalled what the Phobia Dopant had called him. "Raito...?"

There was no sign of the Phobia Dopant and Saeko had fled in the middle of the fight. Sarah rushed to Phillip's side to help him back up to his feet. His body really couldn't handle using Fang-Joker for extended periods of time due to his weak body but training did allow him to endure a battle much longer. Still, now Phillip had a lot of questions in his mind and Keitaro probably did too.

"Let's go back to the dorm," insisted Shinobu.

"Yes, we should," agreed Phillip.

As Phillip and the girls walked away, Ryuji was watching them leave. He'd somehow escaped the Fang Stryzer, unscathed. Clutched in his right hand was his Phobia Memory and he smiled knowingly, "Now I know what you fear, detective." He took out his ruined sunglasses and tossed them away before he walked off with Mick following dutifully.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Ryuji was in his room looking over a new set of Gaia Memories he'd gotten. He was supposed to sell them. They were the standard ribbed design of the Museum Gaia Memories but polished to look shinier and more attractive, making their colours look more metallic. Among them was the Taboo Memory he managed to obtain from Saeko after he'd defeated her. As he was checking the Gaia Memories with his laptop which contained special Gaia Memory reading software, he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," he answered and the door opened to reveal one of the mansion's maids.

"Ryuji-sama, Ryubee-sama has asked you to come to his office," said the maid.

"Very well," Ryuji said. His adopted father had returned home after supervising the new exhibit that was being set up at the Museum. He managed to get himself a collection of rare Egyptian artifacts from overseas and wanted them to be put up for the museum's visitors to see. Ryubee did have to manage both the Sonozaki Museum as the head curator. He was a busy man.

Ryuji rose up from his seat and adjusted his necktie before heading out of his room to see his adopted father.

Ryubee was looking over some paperwork when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Otou-sama," answered Ryuji. Ryubee smiled. Just hearing Ryuji refer to him as such was a good sign that the boy had accepted his new place in the family.

"Enter, Ryuji," Ryubee allowed and Ryuji opened the door to come into his adopted father's spacious office. "Take a seat."

Ryuji took a seat across from Ryubee. "I assume you summoned me to report of Saeko-neesan's status."

"Yes," Ryubee frowned grimly.

"She's alive," Ryuji informed Ryubee.

"I see," Ryubee said, sounding disappointed.

"But she's still in the city and with her funds limited there aren't many places she can go," said Ryuji. "Also, I managed to acquire this." Ryuji put the Taboo Memory on the desk and slid it over to Ryubee. Ryubee smiled.

"You were able to defeat her," said Ryubee.

"The difference in power was quite significant, Otou-sama," Ryuji nodded. "She was not able to guard herself from my abilities."

"Still, you should've shown her your main ability," Ryubee suggested.

"I will, when I see her again, which will be soon. Without her Gaia Memory she can't really defend herself from me and I already know what she's afraid of," Ryuji said. The Phobia Memory gave Ryuji a sort of telepathic ability to dive into his victims' minds, targeting their worst fears. He would then turn those fears on his victims.

"I've been looking over your reports of your field tests," Ryubee said. "Not bad."

"It was mainly killing two birds with one stone. I get to test my new abilities on the field, and I get to get rid of some very unpleasant individuals," said Ryuji. "Also, I encountered Raito."

Ryubee now gave Ryuji his attention. "Have you now?"

"Yes, and I'm curious, Saeko-neesan once mentioned 'Raito' and you seemed interested in him as well. Who is he?" Ryuji asked.

"A very important piece for my plans," Ryubee informed Ryuji. "A very important piece."

Ryuji wanted to question more but then his phone went off. "Excuse me," Ryuji said and he took out his iPhone. He nodded. "Ah, I see."

"What is it?" Ryubee asked.

"I set a reminder to tell me that I have a tutoring session," said Ryuji. He clarified, "I agreed to tutor Kotonoha-chan's little sister."

"Ah, good," Ryubee nodded. "A very good way to remain close with members of her family." He remembered meeting Kokoro. "In a few years, that little girl will become a beautiful woman. If you ever planned to have a mistress…"

"Otou-sama, that's not really appropriate," Ryuji frowned. Ryubee laughed. "Oh, and thank you for the new Gaia Memories. I'll make sure to have them sold within the month."

"Be sure you do and record the data," Ryuji instructed. "Now, will you be having dinner here or with your fiancée?"

"Dinner here, of course," said Ryuji. "Family dinners are always important."

"Indeed," agreed Ryubee. "And how is Takayuki-kun doing?"

"He's been recuperating well in Hinata-Sou," said Ryuji.

"Doesn't it bother you that he is within enemy territory?" Ryubee asked.

"They won't do anything to him," said Ryuji confidently.

"I'm referring to Takayuki's allegiance," Ryubee clarified. "He may turn into a liability."

"I doubt that, Otou-sama. Takayuki takes his honor and responsibilities very seriously. He will not expose any vital information," Ryuji said.

"And yet we have a leak," Ryubee reminded. Ryuji frowned. The Riders knew who they were and knew the Sonozaki Family was leading the Museum organization.

"I stand by my belief that Takayuki will never betray the family," said Ryuji. "However, in the likely event he does, I shall have him dealt with personally."

"Be sure that you do, son," Ryubee smiled approvingly. "Now, you really should get ready to leave. Young ladies should not be left waiting."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"And I recorded everything!" bragged Su. She was just finished telling everyone about the battle she, Shinobu and Sarah had witnessed on their way home.

"And you're all perfectly alright?" Motoko asked.

"Yeah, because we had Phillip kicking butt!" Sarah said. Speaking of Phillip, he was resting up in the Urashimas' room. Transforming into Fang-Joker and fighting usually took a lot out of him. However, his stamina used to be atrocious before Granny Hina finished training with him. His body was still unable to handle anything too strenuous for extended periods of time. His main weapon was his mind anyway.

"Keitaro, what kind of Dopant was it?" asked Kitsune.

"It looked like the same kind Houjou changed into using the Phobia Memory, but it seems that Museum has found another user that can use it better. The Dopant looked significantly different and was also a lot stronger too," Keitaro said. What he didn't mention though was the piercing sensation he felt when the Dopant was staring them in eyes. Phillip managed to block the assault, but something still didn't feel right with the Dopant having an ability like that.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Phillip slept, his subconscious was in the Gaia Library. He was looking for something. As the Gaia Library was a representation of all knowledge and information on Earth, it would have everything recorded. He then found a book that got his interest and took it out of the shelf.

"Raito's Memories..." he read the title. However, the book had a padlock on it. "Am I Raito...? Are these my memories...?"

Phillip did not remember his childhood. The earliest memories he had was being used for the Gaia Memory development plan. After that, he started living with the Urashimas and was adopted. His adopted mother was a bit of a stern and bossy woman but she loved her children. However, she was a bit too controlling for them. Phillip enjoyed reading books and had spent hours upon hours in the library in Fuuto City.

The only family life he could remember was with the Urashimas, but he knew there was more to his past that he did not know. Who was he? Was Raito his real name? Who were his real family? It wasn't like he was unhappy, but he needed to know more about his past. He needed answers.

And it seemed that the one who had those answers who he could approach was Saeko Sonozaki.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Before leaving for Kotonoha's house, Ryuji was approached by Wakana. She had a CD with her, one that was autographed. She wanted Ryuji to give it to little Kokoro as a gift. His cousin, now older sister, had simply loved the little girl and considered her a little sister. Ryuji took the CD, stuffed it into his bag, and promised to give it to Kokoro.

Once outside, Ryuji went to his bike. He didn't need the car for this. He would only be visiting Kotonoha's home to tutro Kokoro. However, he thought back to what Ryubee had informed him. He was concerned that Takayuki would become a liability but Ryuji knew the man he considered an older brother would never betray the family. Still, he needed reassurance.

Putting on his Gaia Driver, he took out the Phobia Memory and activated it.

**"PHOBIA!"**

Once his transformation into the Phobia Dopant was complete, he spread his wings wide and summoned his Skull Bats. They were nasty little critters, with bat skulls for heads. He was going to use them to spy on Hinata-Sou.

He sent the creatures before reverting back to human form. He then mounted his bike and drove off towards the Katsura residence. Ryubee watched from his office window and smiled approvingly as Ryuji rode off. It appeared that both Ryuji and the Phobia Memory had mutually accepted each other.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou Teashop**

Haruka did not expect the person to come in person. After all, she'd only heard mentions of her, but that person was in her teashop, sitting at one of her tables, and nursing a cup of tea.

It was Shroud, Phillip and Keitaro's mysterious benefactor. She had come to speak with someone named 'Raito', urgently.

Haruka was sitting across from Shroud. This was the first time they ever met. In fact, Keitaro himself hadn't met Shroud before. She only ever contacted them via letters or e-mail and even that was rare. She only did so when she had something important to say or deliver, like the Frog and Denden Pseudo Memories, along with the plans for their corresponding gadgets.

Shroud was a mysterious woman, dressed in all black, wearing sunglasses and bandages to mask her identity. She didn't even take off her large black fedora. Come to think of it, Sokichi had mentioned working with Shroud a few times in the past. She was his mysterious partner-in-crime and was helping out his legacy even if she never appeared in person. In fact, Shroud was the one who'd developed the Gaia Memories that the Kamen Riders used.

Haruka, however, didn't trust Shroud. She wasn't a woman who trusted easily in the first place and combined with the experiences of her less than peaceful past with Seta she had developed a pretty strong ability to read people. She used this skill the moment she saw the black-clad woman and it sent up all sorts of red flags. Haruka knew from that one glance that Shroud had her own agenda. Still, it was just a huge surprise to see Shroud come in person to Hinata-Sou. For someone like her to have broken her usual habits of staying out of sight until she had to, it had to have been one hell of a good reason.

Also, how did Shroud even drink the tea without removing her bandages or staining them?

"OK, so you want to speak with someone called 'Raito'," Haruka remarked as she put out her cigarette in the ashtray. "I'm sorry, but there isn't anyone living here by that name."

"Actually, you know him by a different name," Shroud replied.

Haruka frowned for a moment but then eyes widened in realization. Phillip had been adopted after he had been rescued. He didn't know what his true name had been so Sokichi had given him one when they had met on what Keitaro called 'Begin's Night'. Therefore, the only logical conclusion was that Phillip's real name was 'Raito'. "You're talking about Phillip."

"Indeed, and I would like to thank you and your family for taking care of him all these years," said Shroud with sincere gratitude. Haruka observed that Shroud apparently held a strong affection for Philip if her emotional mask dropped even for that moment.

"Well, he is family, blood-related or not," Haruka shrugged. "Nice kid, smart too, and he's been a real help here."

"I'm sure he has, but now Raito needs to focus more on the destruction of Museum," said Shroud in a no-nonsense manner. Shroud suddenly whipped out a firearm which resembled a red-colored version of the Trigger Magnum and turned, firing shots at something on the ceiling. Haruka was stunned and nearly went for her own gun when Shroud went and picked up whatever she had shot. It looked like a bat, but with a skull-like head.

"What is that?" Haruka asked.

"A spy," frowned Shroud. "We're being watched." She took out an envelope and handed it to Haruka. "Give this to Raito. It will explain everything." Haruka took the envelope and when she looked up, she saw that Shroud was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Katsura Residence**

"Thank you so much, Ryuji-niichan!" beamed Kokoro. Ryuji had helped her improve in her studies.

"It's nothing, Kokoro-chan," said Ryuji, patting her head. She blushed. Oh, if Ryuji wasn't her sister's fiance Kokoro wanted to be Ryuji's bride someday. "You did most of the work anyway. You've got some potential. Just keep on studying and you'll get high grades like your sister."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Kokoro asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"Sorry, but I need to get back home to have dinner with my family. Maybe this weekend you and your sister can come and try some new desserts," said Ryuji.

"Will your uncle be there?" Kokoro asked.

"He's not my uncle anymore, Kokoro-chan. He's my father now. He adopted me," Ryuji told her. He noted Kokoro's expression. She looked terrified. "What's wrong?"

"Ryuji-niichan, he's kinda scary," said Kokoro.

"I admit he can be intimidating, but you'll see that he's nice once you get to know him," Ryuji assured her. "Now, I really have to go. See you later."

"OK," Kokoro nodded.

Ryuji exited Kokoro's room and spotted Kotonoha coming with some snacks. "Koto-chan?"

"Oh, so you're done?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yes," he told her. "And I have to go."

"Couldn't you stay for some snacks and tea?" she asked.

Ryuji checked his watch. "OK, but not for too long," he said. Kotonoha smiled and both teens entered Kokoro's room to have snacks and tea together.

* * *

**Hinata Hot Springs - Streets**

Saeko panted, exhausted and sore all over from running and the fight she had with Ryuji. Saeko let out a mirthless chuckle and remarked, "So, this is how my life ends, huh? Being hunted down by one of the few people I actually liked because of that bastard I used to consider my father."

As she lamented on her fate, Saeko heard footsteps and spun around in response. She reached for her Gaia Memory out of reflex only to remember that she no longer had it. In her current state, without her Taboo Memory, she would be an easy target even for the weakest of Masquerade Dopants. Just the thought of it sickened her. How humiliating.

"Relax, Saeko Sonozaki-san. I mean you no harm," said the man in the white uniform. She recognized it to be a Foundation X uniform. As necessity with her former position, she knew about Museum's investors in Foundation X. Half of the research and facilities she had created was due to their funding.

"Who are you?" Saeko demanded.

"My name is Jun Kazu, and I am a friend who could help you with what you seek," he told her, bowing politely.

"Oh, and what would you know about what I seek?" she questioned.

"You seek revenge against your father and control over the Museum," he told her.

"How did you know that? Who are you?" she demanded.

"I told you. My name is Jun Kazu," he answered casually.

"I highly doubt you could help me fight against Otou-sama," she retorted.

"But that's where you're wrong. Now, you must be tired. Let me take you someplace where you can rest and get your wounds treated," said Jun Kazu.

Saeko really didn't have any other option but to follow this man.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Once Phillip had woken up, Haruka went and gave him the envelope that Shroud had told her to give to Phillip. She hadn't opened it, knowing how to respect the privacy of others. She was, of course, curious and interested to know about its contents. Shroud was a woman who couldn't be trusted in her mind and she wanted to know just what her intentions were towards her adopted nephew.

Phillip inspected the envelope, which was black, like all of Shroud's previous envelopes. "So, Shroud gave you this?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, and it sounded really important," said Haruka. "She wants you to read...but..."

"But...?" he prompted.

"She called you 'Raito'," Haruka finished. Phillip's eyes widened. It would seem he would be getting those answers after all.

"Are you sure you want to know what's inside?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I need to know the truth," said Phillip and he opened the envelope to get to the letter inside. He unfolded it and read it line by line, his eyes widening as he took in each word. Haruka, curious, read over Phillip's shoulder and her eyes widened. If she had been smoking, her cigarette would've fallen out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"Well, that's a surprise," Haruka remarked. Phillip was just shocked.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

Amakusa was summoned to Ryubee's office. The crooked lawyer could already guess that he was being called in for something that needed to be kept off the books. Amakusa made it a habit to keep his legal matters with the Sonozaki family semi-public to make it appear as if he was conducting normal business with them. When Ryubee called him with the simple command to 'meet' then Amakusa knew that he would have a unique task to attend to.

Entering Ryubee's office, he greeted the man accordingly, "You called, Ryubee-sama?"

"Yes, I did, Amakusa. I have a job for you," said Ryubee.

"And what is that job, sir?" Amakusa inquired.

"I want you to eliminate Takayuki for me," said Ryubee, heavily, with some regret in his voice. This wasn't something he wanted to do, but something he had to do, for the sake of the organization. Takayuki was becoming much too cozy in Hinata Sou with that swordswoman. With their enemies so close and his own honour code mixed with his obvious growing affection to one Motoko Aoyama, it was likely he would let something slip sooner or later.

"Wouldn't that be risky? After all, your _son _did say he would take care of the supposed leak personally once he found out who it is," said Amakusa.

"What Ryuji doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I can just tell him that Saeko was responsible."

"Then I shall take care of it, Ryubee-sama," obeyed Amakusa.

"See that you do. It's a shame that I'll be losing such a loyal bodyguard, though."

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so, begins the Phobia Dopant's reign of terror. It seems that Ryubee wants Takayuki taken care of. Wonder if Ryubee will survive if the Brains Dopant decides to attack him. As for Ryuji, he's changed. Is it because of the influence of the Phobia Memory, or something more sinister? Also, Phillip has discovered the truth of his origins. Will this change anything? Who knows?**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Well, we're discovering more secrets and twists and turns that are surrounding the characters. Is this all Ryuji or has something been done to make the situation as it is? Keeping an eye on the story will be the only way you can be sure you'll get an answer. So keep an eye out and another update will be up before you know it. **


	44. Case 43: The Princess & The Detective

Another day had come for Hinata-Sou with the rising sun. Motoko was busy training with Takayuki, helping him improve on his one-armed swordsmanship. Su and Sarah were busy with some new invention that Su had thought up. Naru was looking over some notes she had written up in class, but her concentration was sparse at best with her mind on a certain detective. Queen and Elizabeth were practicing some new songs they wanted to sing for a second CD they wanted to make. Shinobu went about her personal chores for the day humming a soft tune to herself. Phillip was researching something to try and keep his mind off recent events. Haruka was as always working Kirihiko to the bone on one task or another while she sat back and read the newspaper. Mutsumi was enjoying a morning snuggle with Tatsuma who'd come by since he had the day off for once and wanted to spend it with his girlfriend. Kitsune decided to do the same and lured Keitaro to the edowa area which she was sitting on with Keitaro softly snoozing with his head in her lap while Kanako silently seethed from her hiding spot. All in all, it seemed like it was going to be a lazy day for Hinata-Sou.

But like Keitaro's cases, that was subject to rapid changes.

Outside the inn, someone was trudging up the stairs. Normally that wasn't anything new since a lot of people visited the dorms since Keitaro opened his detective agency. This person certainly stood out from the rest though. This person was a woman with deeply tanned skin and silver hair tied back in a short ponytail. She wore a colorful halter top which exposed her midriff. She also wore a tropical skirt which was white save for the front which was black. She was barefoot with gold bands around her ankles and more of the same on her biceps. She was certainly beautiful though, having a mature figure and womanly assets. She had been turning heads since she started her journey.

That may have been due to the giant white alligator strapped to her back like a backpack though. Strangely, the animal didn't seem to mind too much it's current position.

Coming to the top of the stairs, the exotic woman looked at Hinata Sou with a smile on her lips eerily similar to one of its tenants.

"So this is where you were hiding him eh, Kaolla?" she smirked. "Well, too bad for you I was always awesome at hide and seek. Now, time to nab my hubby!"

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 43: The Princess & The Detective**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin.**

* * *

"So, will this thing actually work?" Sarah asked as she helped Su with her latest invention. It slightly resembled an elephant head with the MolMol traditional eye insignia on the forehead attached to a huge tank of goo that was glowing an unhealthy shade of green.

"The Anti-Dopant Goo Cannon will work, Sarah, trust me!" grinned Su. "When it senses a Dopant, it will immediately shoot very sticky goo that will immobilize them."

"OK, but don't we need a Dopant to test it out on?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, let's ask Kirihiko to help," beamed Su. Kirihiko was the Nazca Dopant after all. Haruka would make him help her test it anyway even he said no. She could make anyone do anything she wanted and without thermonuclear weapons to boot! Talk about cost effective!

"I'll go get that guy then," said Sarah. Seeing the former Memory Dealer get his butt kicked in any form was always a treat. It was even more fun than trying to throw pottery at detective dork!

The two kids dashed out of Su's hidden lab/bedroom to head down to the teahouse so they could ask Haruka if they could experiment on Kirihiko's Dopant form. Coming through the halls and reaching the main foyer, they skidded to a halt when they spotted someone walking through the front door.

"Huh?" Sarah blinked, looking at the woman. "Hey Su, is that an alligator on that girl's back?"

Su didn't reply. instead, her face took on a fierce determination, the usual kind she'd get when she suddenly found herself challenged by something. Usually in such cases, explosions would follow and a lot of property damage which would cheese off Keitaro something fierce or simply make him cry from all the money he lost. Su dashed ahead before leaping onto the railing which kept people from the second floor from falling into the foyer, her incredible sense of balance helping her stand confidently.

"Amalla Su!" she shouted boastfully.

"Amalla...Su?" Sarah blinked. "She's got the same name as you?"

The foreign woman looked up to the posing Su and a wicked grin stretched across her features. Standing tall, she struck her own dramatic pose and pointed at the younger girl. "Aha! So you _are_ here Kaolla Su! I have tracked you down all the way from the homelands to compete in mortal combat with you once more. Prepare for an oblivion of which there is no preparation!"

"I think not my Nemesis/Sister!" Su retorted, grinning widely. "I have been preparing for this day for some time now! I shall not be defeated by your paltry tricks and schemes! Let this be our FINAL BATTLE!"

"I agree!" the woman known as Amalla grinned before she grabbed her alligator and _threw_ it up at her sister. "Shiro-chan, I choose you!"

"Fly, my Mecha-Tamas! Fly!" Su retorted, pulling a remote out of her shorts and pressing a button. From a connecting hallway, several of Su's robotic turtles took flight and flew at the alligator, tackling it and sending it to the ground where a dust cloud was kicked up as the opposing sides waged brutal war on one another.

"Use Bite Attack Shiro-chan!"

"Hyper Beam Mecha-Tamas!"

Sarah just blinked at the sight before getting a good spot to watch the action. It was better choreographed than most episodes of Pokemon anyway! The growls from the albino alligator and the explosions from the Mecha-Tamas' attacks just made it that much more awesome.

Elsewhere in Hinata-Sou, the explosions from the missed Mecha-Tama attacks were enough to wake Keitaro from his nap with a grunt and then a groan. Rubbing his eyes, he fixed his hat and glasses as he sat up, "Whaz 'appening?"

"I think Su's testing a new Anti-Dopant gadget," Kitsune sighed, annoyed that her special time with Keitaro was interrupted. It was hard enough to nab him between cases! "She said she's been working on a new one."

"Great," the resident detective groaned, already seeing the money leaving his wallet. All of Su's inventions were incredibly destructive and more often than not went after something else (usually him) along whatever it was Su had built it to combat in the first place. Half the time it would blow itself up in some twisted sense of 'keeping our technology out of enemy hands' in Su's own words. Sighing, he stood up, "Better go see if I can lessen the damage."

Heading into the main foyer where the noise was coming from, Keitaro was treated to the sight of...Mecha-Tamasa attacking an albino alligator? Now, the Mecha-Tamas attacking something wasn't all that odd when one lived with Su. The Mecha-Tamas attacking something that wasn't him was a little more rare. The albino reptile was something new though, as was the woman who was standing at the door treating the entire battle like it was coming out of a Pokemon game with Su as her opponent.

"Fury Swipes!"

"Ice Beam!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Keitaro screamed as he saw the alligator gouge several long claw marks into the floor while the Mecha-Tamas froze several portions of the walls or pieces of furniture in the middle of their brawl. His money! His money was vanishing into the destruction before his very eyes! "WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT?-! I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO FIX ALL THIS!"

"Hm?" Su and the woman blinked, turning to Keitaro. The alligator and the Mecha-Tamas all stop their own battle in mid-strike as well.

"Heyas Keitaro!" Su waved with a smile. "My big sister Amalla came to play! Isn't it cool? I can't wait for everyone to meet her!"

"Yes, yes, that's very nice but can't you two say hello _without_ destroying a portion of the place?" Keitaro replied with a groan. It was like Tsuruko's last visit all over again. Were all of the siblings of his tenants going to come in a large destructive flair? His wallet wouldn't be able to take it!

"I heard explosions. Are we experimenting again?" came Phillip's voice from the second floor. Moment's later, the bookworm came out to see the situation in the foyer. He blinked at the sight before he glanced at the white alligator. "Oh, an albino alligator. Judging by the shape of the frills on his back and the stubbiness of his snout, I assume he's of the Alligator Molmolise family. This breed has been noted for producing the highest number of albino breeds thanks to the selective breeding of the MolMol royal family who favor them as pets."

"Yup! Yup!" Su grinned. "We love 'em! His name's Shiro an' he belongs to Big Sister Amalla!"

"Amalla?" Phillip blinked, but then he finally took notice of the woman at the front door. "Ah, Princess Amalla Su, second in line to the throne of MolMol after Prince Lamba Lu. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, sweet cheeks!" Amalla grinned, eerily reminiscent of Kaolla. "Are you my little sister's new boyfriend?"

"Nah, he's my lab buddy!" Su grinned back. "He's so smart and helping me with my inventions and stuff! He's awesome!"

"Wait, Princess?-!" Keitaro gaped. If Amalla was a princess and Su was her little sister, then Su was... "You mean Su's a princess?-!"

"Yeah, kinda, sorta," Su chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of her head.

"And no one told me?-!" Keitaro gaped.

"Was it not obvious?" asked Phillip. "She's appeared multiple times in high-stakes MolMol reality TV in which her suitors all compete in zany challenges for her hand before she votes them off the island that they were all stranded on. You enjoyed it during our time in Tokyo U."

Keitaro blinked. He remembered the 'Most Extreme MolMol Elimination Survivor' Reality TV show which he'd watched almost religiously. The premise was that a princess on the island was being courted by her suitors who had to go through several challenges to prove their worthiness only to have the girl vote them off by the end of the show since she didn't like either of the two that remained. Keitaro thought that it was all made up since it was just so ridiculous to be a real reality show. The red moon was a nice decorative touch, but the princess of the show looked way older and mature than Su did!

"That didn't look like Su at all!" Keitaro cried out.

"That was fun!" Su grinned in remembrance of the show her parents hosted to try and find her a husband. "Were you a fan of mine Keitaro? You shoulda competed! I'd have let you win easy!"

"Uh...right," Keitaro grimaced, now completely confused. Shaking it off, he looked to Amalla. "So, your majesty, what brings you all the way out here to Hinata-Sou? Were you wanting to visit Su?"

"As if you don't know!" Amalla grinned teasingly at Keitaro.

"No...I honestly don't," Keitaro shook his head. He could feel a headache coming. Were all MolMolese people so crazy?

"Psh!" the elder princess snorted. "You might as well give it up! Your super sexy detective disguise can't fool me!" She pointed at Keitaro with all of the certainty that only royalty can produce. "I see right through you Lamba Lu!"

"What?" Keitaro blinked. Recovering, he explained, "I don't know who this 'Lamba Lu' is, but I can assure you I'm Keitaro Urashima, Hinata City's own P.I." He tippsed his fedora, "If you need me to solve a case then I'm the Hardboiled guy for you."

"Ooh, you really pull off that sexy act really well, Lamba Lu! I especially like the hat!" Amalla purred. The glasses on Keitaro's face threatened to fall off. "Come on, Lamba Lu!" Amalla went and grabbed Keitaro's arm.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" he demanded.

"I'm taking you home, of course!" Amalla beamed. "Oh, Kaolla, you and your friends are invited to the wedding. Come on, Shiro-chan!" Keitaro tried to fight, but the same strength which allowed Su some of her devastating kicks seemed to be working for Amalla as she yanked Keitaro clean off his feet and straight out the door with the white alligator obediently following behind them.

"NOOOOOooooooooo...!"

"Curses!" Su hissed like a maniacal villain. "She's made off with resources integral to our plans! Our reckoning will be fierce!"

That was when the rest of the Hinata-Sou residents finally got involved, most of them having the sense to wait until the explosions from what they thought to be one of Su's inventions going berserk to finally end. All of them had bad experiences of being on the wrong end of those things more than once.

"What happened?" asked Naru, looking around in case there was another invention that had yet to explode.

"Oh, Kaolla-san's older sister came to visit and mistook Keitaro as her betrothed Prince Lamba Lu before she kidnapped him," Phillip explained as if his brother hadn't in fact been taken against his will.

"Then what are you doing standing around for!?" Kitsune demanded.

"Well, I do need to ask Kaolla-san why her sister is acting in such a strange way and how she could have mistaken Keitaro as Lamba Lu," Phillip answered calmly.

All eyes turned to Su as they realized that indeed they needed to ask her a few questions concerning her sister's behavior just now. The foreign girl looked at the group before she laughed, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

"Forgot about what?" asked Motoko.

"We~ell, after Daddy died back in MolMol, Uncle took the throne and adopted me and Amalla," Su explained turning slightly more mature than one would have attributed to her. "So we got to grow up with Mommy, Auntie, and Uncle. We also got a new big brother, Lamba Lu. He's super-cool!"

"Ah yes, the death of the previous king and the adoption of his daughters was big news," Phillip nodded.

"King? Adoption?" Kitsune blinked. "I didn't hear about anything like that! Since when is Su a princess and just where the heck is this MolMol place anyway?"

"Near the Parakelese Islands and close to the international date line," Phillip answered. "Please continue, Su-san."

"Wells, one day I was feeling pretty down about something or other. I don't really remember what," Su shrugged with a grin. "Then Big Brother came around to cheer me up. He promised me that when I got old enough, he'd come and marry me! Eh heh heh heh!"

"I...see," Kanako blinked. "I take it cousins can marry in MolMol."

"Amalla was SO Jealous!" Su squealed, holding her cheeks. "She's totally in love with Big Brother. I love him a lot too, but I don't love him 'that' way you know? Anyway, when Uncle, Auntie, and Mommy found out they thought that was great. Although Mommy said if Amalla could convince him to marry her first then she could. So me an' Amalla go to all these fun wars to try and prove who's better. I don't really care if I win or lose, but I never turn down a challenge!"

"O...kay," Tatsuma sweatdropped. He furiously reminded himself that MolMol was a foreign nation and thus they had different ways of doing things. Su certainly didn't see anything wrong with her land's traditions. "So...why did your sister suddenly run off with Keitaro if she's in love with this Lamba Lu?"

"Hmmm," Su thought with a frown. "Probably 'cause he looks like Big Brother. That's part of why I think Keitaro's so cool! I almost thought Big Brother had come to live with me when he first showed up! I was so surprised!"

"Oh my," Mutsumi gasped, surprised by the hot gossip rather than the kidnapping. "Does Keitaro-kun truly look like your brother?"

"Sure does!" Su grinned, reaching into her pocket. "Take a look!"

Like something out of a cartoon, Su yanked out what looked like a collapsable large portrait depicting a young man sitting on a chair. The group as a whole couldn't help but let their eyes bulge when they saw who was in it. The resemblance to Keitaro was indeed uncanny. Save for the fact that he had a deep tan and his eyes were a different colour, all of the group would have assumed that they were looking at Keitaro himself or at least some kind of lost twin brother.

"My god he really does look just like Keitaro," Kitsune gaped.

"I think...I can see why Su's sister made a mistake," Elizabeth began to giggle.

"Won't she be surprised when she finds out?" Queen laughed.

"Su-san, didn't Amalla-san mention something about a wedding?" asked Phillip.

"Oh yeah!" Su gasped, slapping her fist into her open palm. "Amalla must have come to battle me for Big Brother but when she saw my machinery was overpowering her decided to just take Big Brother and run for the wedding!" She began to laugh loudly. "Oh wow! Keitaro's gonna be my new Big Brother! How cool!"

"WEDDING?-!" Kitsune and Kanako cried out.

"But...wouldn't they call it off once they found out that Keitaro's not this Lamba Lu guy?" asked Naru, on the verge of panic.

"Weddings are big deals in MolMol. You don't cancel them for anything! Nope! Nope!" Su shook her head. "Once Amalla comes home, Uncle, Auntie, and Mommy are going to make sure that wedding happens! Besides, once they see how cool Keitaro is then they'll want to make him marry Amalla too! He's that awesome!"

"Holy crap! We've gotta go save him!" Queen cried out.

"But how are we gonna get to MolMol?" asked Naru. At this, Su and Phillip shared knowing grins.

* * *

"Presenting the Ultra-Hyper Mecha-Tama Xtreme!" declared Su proudly. Motoko had fainted at the sight of the machine. It had risen out of the ground, which had opened up. It was a giant mechanical turtle, colored black and green, with a familiar 'X' on the head. It was actually a jet resembling a turtle.

Su and Phillip had been working together on this project for a long time and now it was ready for use.

"You two built this!?" Kitsune gaped. She knew Su and Phillip were geniuses, but she was not aware that the two had worked together in building this massive machine.

"Actually, the Mecha-Tamas helped," said Phillip. "But the design was all ours."

"And the best of all, the cockpit fits the HardBoilder," Su added as the canopy for the cockpit opened, revealing that it had been designed to connect with the front portion of the HardBoilder.

"And now to summon it," said Phillip as he took out his Stag Phone. On cue, the RevolGarry sped into the area and opened up. Phillip put on his helmet climbed on and got onto the HardBoilder. The back half separated and entered the revolving wheel on the back. The wheel turned and set the 'Turbular' portion behind the 'Hard' portion of the bike, connecting to form the HardTurbular. Activating the flight-capable HardTurbular, Phillip flew towards the cockpit. The 'Turbular' disconnected as jets under the 'Hard' portion allowed it to hover safely into the cockpit. The connection was made and the screens showed that everything was OK. "We're in business!" Phillip gave a thumb's up. Su returned the gesture with a grin.

A door on the side opened and an escalator folded down.

"Let's go everyone! We'll defeat my Nemesis/Sister and reclaim our tasty detective!" Su cheered, running for the escalator.

"I elect to remain," Motoko said, uncomfortable with the idea of riding a giant turtle, even if it was mechanical.

"I'm staying too," said Tatsuma. "Somebody has to protect the city from Dopants."

"It's shame, though," Mutsumi frowned. It sounded like a fun little adventure. "I'm coming to save Keitaro-san too."

"Mutsumi-san!?" Tatsuma cried.

"Ara, it'll be alright, Ryo-kun," Mutsumi said, kissing his cheeks. "We'll be back. I'll still miss you though."

Kanako and Kitsune both ran up the escalator without hesitation, followed by Naru.

"Does this happen often?" Takayuki asked.

"Lately, it has," said Motoko, shivering at the sight of the giant turtle. The RevolGarry rolled up into the rear of the Mecha-Tama Xtreme which had opened up to accept it as cargo.

The inside of the Mecha-Tama Xtreme looked like something one would find in a passenger plane's first class compartment. The seats were comfortable, with seatbelts. Su had somehow switched into a stewardess costume and smiling as she spoke into a microphone, "Welcome to the Mecha-Tama Xtreme. Please remain seated until the end of the flight. Also, I recommend that you do not get sick during the flight."

Phillip's voice came from the speakers, "This is your pilot speaking. We are about to disembark. Please be prepared for some initial turbulence. So, please remain seated and put on your seatbelts."

Su jumped into a seat and buckled herself in. Outside, Tatsuma, Haruka, Takayuki and Motoko watched as the Mecha-Tama began to rise upright into a vertical standing position.

"We should step back," advised Tatsuma as he ran back to avoid the blast radius. Takayuki, Haruka and Motoko did the same.

Suddenly, flames burst out from the engines and the Mecha-Tama Xtreme shot into the air like a rocket. Haruka waved as did Tatsuma, who was worried about Mutsumi. However, he trusted her and he trusted the others to protect her.

Inside the Mecha-Tama, the passengers were being pressed back against their seats by the speed of the vehicle. Su was laughing, but the others were screaming.

* * *

**?**

Keitaro slowly came to and realized he was lying on something soft. He mumbled and slowly allowed the softness to envelop him. It was just so comfortable, he couldn't help but feel relaxed. He had been pretty stressed and needed a break from his work and the crazy tenants. As more sensation came back, his eyes began to take notice of where he was. He was in fact lying on a canopy bed that was styled similarly after scenes he'd seen in the middle east such as India or similar places. The decoration in much of the room was mostly tropical plants that were bright and colorful. Looking around, he could even hear the sounds of what may have been a small water garden. Blinking in surprise, he looked down to see a head of platinum blonde hair attached to a woman's tanned and partially exposed body lying against him in a most suggestive way.

"Bwah!?" the detective cried out in shock. He would have jumped in shock, but that was when he discovered that his hands were bound behind him. Huh?-!"

"Mnn," The woman lying against him moaned before she looked up with sleepy eyes. Seeing he was awake, she smiled. "Morning again, Lamba Lu. You gave us all a big scare when you bonked your head like you did."

"Bonked my head?" Keitaro groaned. "What happened? Where am I?"

"On my private jet!" Amalla grinned. "After I grabbed you from Kaolla, I signaled my plane to do a flyby and they dropped a towline to pick us up. I grabbed you and Shiro grabbed your ankle. You made screaming noises after that, trying to get him off. When my bodyguards pulled you on board, you hit your head on the door and knocked yourself out. So I had you brought up here and decided to take advantage of a little cuddle time!"

Keitaro groaned. So that hadn't been a dream after all. Well, now that things weren't so chaotic anymore, maybe it was time to set this girl straight before she ended up doing something they'd both regret.

"OK, Amalla-san, I just want to make something clear. First of all, I've never met you before in my life. Second of all, my name isn't Lamba Lu, it's Keitaro Urashima. And third, what do you want with me?"

"Ooh, still wanting to be sexy for me eh?" Amalla purred. "That's so sweet of you. Well, why else would I come all the way to Japan to nab you before Kaolla could? I'm gonna bring you back home to Uncle, Auntie, and Momma so we can get their blessings to get married!"

Keitaro's eyes bulged out comically at the announcement, "HUH?-!"

"Oh don't play coy with me," Amalla giggled, swatting his arm. "You're due to begin your service in the military. So our parents decided that it would be a good time to get you hitched before you left. That way you'd have a hot wife to come home to so you'd have a reason to survive our conflicts with the PolPolians."

Keitaro just wanted to put his fedora over his face and scream in frustration. This woman was delusional. From what he could conclude, he resembled someone named Lamba Lu, hence the case of mistaken identity. But did he look like he was from MolMol? He was Japanese! His skin wasn't even tanned at all! That should've been a big clue. However, Amalla still insisted he was this Lamba Lu guy and she made her intentions for him rather clear.

'_Phillip, everyone, come get me quick,_' Keitaro thought.

* * *

Phillip had turned the Mecha-Tama to autopilot and went to join the others in the passenger compartment. The speed had been adjusted to something more manageable and it didn't look like anyone had gotten sick. Su removed her seatbelt and hugged Phillip.

"Success!" Su cheered.

"OK, Su, now how about you tell us where we're going to land exactly?" Kanako asked impatiently. Her beloved Keitaro-niichan was in the claws of some other woman. As if competing with Kitsune for his attention wasn't enough, now she had to deal with some exotic foreign beauty.

"We can land right in the capital city! No one will mind!" Su beamed. "I'm the princess, remember?"

"Actually, I keep forgetting about that," Sarah admitted. "Papa's introduced me to some princesses in the past and none of them act like you do."

"Eh heh heh! Thanks!"

"B-But how are we supposed to stop Amalla-san from marrying sempai?" asked Shinobu. "Aren't royal marriages supposed to have lots of guards?"

"Yes, but Amalla-san gave us all a verbal invitation," Phillip reminded his friends. "All we have to do is tell the guards that and they will let us in."

"Like security is going to be that laxed!" Naru snapped.

"Nah! A princess never makes a promise she can't keep! It's da law!" Su insisted. "Otherwise she'd be spanked 100 times by one of our strongest and fiercest elephants!"

"And if the guards do give us trouble," said Kanako as she dug into her pocket. "They'll have me to deal with."

"**SKULL!**"

She held up the Skull Memory in her hand. It was proof that she was a Kamen Rider. She was also dead serious in getting her brother back from the clutches of Su's older sister. She didn't need another hussy vying for his attention and oh-so-tender affection.

"This is so exciting," cheered Queen.

"Yeah! Su-chan, will your sister let us sing at the wedding?" Elizabeth asked.

"They won't be a wedding if I have anything to say about it," scowled Kitsune.

"Seconded!" Kanako agreed.

* * *

**Amalla's Private Jet**

"You know, you're going to need a bath and change of clothes, Lamba," Amalla said to Keitaro.

"Can't quite do that if you have me tied up," Keitaro commented.

"But then you'll just run!" whined Amalla. "You tried it when we got onboard remember? That's how you hit your head!"

'_You kidnapped me! Of course I was trying to get away!_' thought Keitaro.

"Come on!" pouted Amalla. "Aren't you tired of wearing that detective costume? We can save it for the honeymoon instead."

"These are my normal clothes!" Keitaro insisted. "I wear these and similar stuff all the time! My closet is full of them! I even have hats and ties for every day of the week!"

"Oh! You were practicing!" Amalla giggled. "You want the honeymoon to be a real blast don't you? You want a whole noir and sexy roleplay adventure don't you? Okay! I can totally get behind that!"

"HUH?-!" Keitaro gaped turning red. Did this girl only have sex and detectives on her mind?

"I'll be the lounge singer from the seedy speakeasy dive who has connections with the criminal underworld and you'll be the tough as nails detective who tries to _pump _information out of me," Amalla grinned sensually. "Hold on! Lemme get dressed!"

"Dressed?" Keitaro gulped as Amalla dashed into what looked like a walk-in closet (how she fit one in a private jet he didn't want to know) and he could hear the sounds of crashing fabric ruffling, and a zipper being used. After a moment, Amalla came back out, draping herself against the doorframe to her closet.

She indeed looked like the beautiful lounge singer who would have known all of the dirty deals back in prohibition era America. She wore a slinky cocktail dress that ran down to her feet and sparkled in the light. it was strapless, cupping her breasts perfectly and making plenty of cleavage show. Her arms was covered with red silk gloves that went all the way up to her shoulders and her bronze neck was decorated with a ruby choker. her feet were sporting red high heels while her legs were covered in stockings that made her skin tone appear even darker. The slit on her dress' side revealed that much perfectly. Her hair was kept the same, but now she was wearing makeup to appear like she was looking to impress drinking patrons.

"Hope you weren't waiting long, boys," she purred sensually before almost _gliding _ across the room to where a microphone had lowered from the ceiling. Stepping up to it, the lights and windows in the cabin closed or were shut down save for one that was over her head. "This is a little something I had written up for a friend of mine."

Taking a deep breath, Amalla began to sing. Keitaro had to admit that her vocals were incredible as she purred out a song that would have been perfect inside clubs from the prohibition era. She twisted slowly on the spot, holding the microphone as if it were her lover, letting her painted lips do all the action as she sang slowly and sensually. If she had been on Hinata Idol during the Liar Dopant incident, not even that crooked creep would have been able to make the judges think she was bad.

Keitaro could only gulp as Amalla's perfectly shadowed eyes gazed at him longingly. He wasn't too proud to admit that when he first joined as Sokichi's apprentice, he thought that this current skit was something that happened a lot during a detective's career. The lounges, the singers, meeting with informants in smoky joints, having to tease information out of a woman or two. What Amalla was doing was re-enacting one of his strongest fantasies. Just the image she was projecting was making his heart pound.

If he wasn't with Kitsune, he was pretty sure he'd have fallen in love with Amalla on the spot with just this. If the foreign princess kept this up, he just might do that despite the tricky blonde back in Hinata-Sou.

Amalla's song soon came to an end and she turned her attention to the detective tied up on her bed, "Out of all of the joints in all the cities in all the world you end up here in mine. What can I do for you, gumshoe?"

"..." Keitaro was pretty sure he was about to choke on his tongue with the tone in Amalla's voice, making her look and sound like the stereotypical lounge singer girl of the prohibition. His normal OS gone bye-bye, his survival instinct kicked in ordering him to play along until something new happened. "I'm told you might know something about what's been going down in this city lately."

"I may know a thing or two," Amalla answered as she began crawling onto the bed towards him. "But what I know isn't for free." Her voice turned husky. "I expect a little something in return for it."

"Like what?" asked Keitaro. "Cash?"

"Cash I got," Amalla smirked, leaning in close enough he could smell her natural spicy scent. "What I want is...some sugar," she then close the distance between them.

* * *

**Mecha-Tama Xtreme**

Kitsune suddenly broke out in a shiver, "I feel like...something just happened to Keitaro."

"That hussy's probably trying to put the moves on him as we speak!" Kanako seethed, her mind going through all sorts of scenarios where Keitaro was at Amalla's mercy begging for his loving little sister to come rescue him.

"Do you two have Kei-dar or something now?" Naru asked with a sweatdrop. Granted, she was miffed at Amalla too (not that she'd admit it) but she wasn't going into paranoid fits over what the admittedly pretty and unashamed girl was doing to him...yet.

"No, but the Mecha-Tama Xtreme does," said Su as a screen came down in front of them. It showed a radar which had a blip on it.

"The radar detects the unique residual Gaia Memory energy signature that Keitaro has," Phillip explained. It was like residual radiation. Even Phillip had a signature, but it was different from Keitaro's. Keitaro's signature was connected to his left-side Gaia Memories for Double. It would explain why the blip changed colors between purple, blue and silver.

"And according to this, we're closing in," said Su. "It's moving so it looks like Amalla took Keitaro on her private jet."

"So, Su, how come you never told us you were a princess?" Kitsune inquired.

"Well, I'm supposed ta keep it a secret and all that," Su shrugged. "That and Uncle forgot to fill out the forms for that sort of thing when I came to study abroad you know? He's so bad at paperwork. That's why he usually has Auntie and Mommy do it for him"

"...you don't say?" Kitsune sweatdropped. Were they living with an international incident just waiting to happen? Wait...it likely already did when Amalla kidnapped Keitaro like she did.

"So...now that we found her what do we do now?" asked Mutsumi curiously.

"Well, we cannot really stop her from continuing," Phillip replied. "Shooting her out of the sky would not only be counterproductive to our intentions but it would be extremely rude as well."

"No duh!" Naru snapped.

"We aren't even in range anyway," Su shrugged off the suggestion. "Amalla will be in MolMol airspace by then and you don't want to see what the MolMol air force can bring out when you give them half a chance. I should know," she grinned. "I helped design those machines."

"Your brain is starting to scare me," Kanako muttered. "So what do we do then?"

"We land and meet Amalla at the palace and try to convince her of Keitaro's identity before she gets the blessings from their Majesties for the wedding. Both of them would be bound by MolMol law to go through with and consummate the marriage," Phillip explained.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kitsune shrieked. Naru was stunned. Kitsune was never this serious over a guy before but then again Keitaro was probably the first to ever have any interest in Kitsune beyond a one-night stand. Keitaro wasn't solely interested in Kitsune's looks. That was why Kitsune loved him so much. He was probably the only guy who could tolerate her habitual laziness and drinking habits. An easygoing girlfriend in a high stress job like his was probably perfect for his needs romantically speaking.

"MINE TOO!" Kanako added. She had dreams of marrying Keitaro, running their detective business together, and raising a family. She was not going to give that up for anything, not even a princess.

"So we just have to beat her to the king and queens and tell them it's all a mistake?" asked Queen.

"Seems that way," Elizabeth nodded. "Think we can leave them a demo of our CD? We could be famous in another country!"

"You two are such ditzes," Sarah huffed. Shaking her head, she looked to the group. "So are we even sure that detective dork needs to be rescued? I mean, this woman is pretty hot. What guy would _want_ to run from her?"

"She thinks he's Prince Lamba Lu, remember?" asked Kitsune. "Can you imagine what she might do if she finds out he's not the guy she wants? Worse, what might the king and queens do if they find out the mix up?"

The group save for Su and Phillip shuddered, all of them knowing from history classes what some members of royalty in various countries would do to people who cheesed them off. Henry VIII was a prime example of that with the amount of people he killed for such frivolous reasons. With how crazy the people of MolMol could be, who knew what they might do to settle the insult.

"Hey, where is this Lamba Lu guy anyway?" Naru asked. "And why does Amalla thinks he was in Japan in the first place?"

"I think that might be because of me," Su admitted sheepishly. "I sometimes e-mail my sister about how I'm doing and even send pictures. I think when she saw the picture of Keitaro, she thought it was Big Brother."

"So, this is all basically your fault," deadpanned Kanako accusingly.

"Now now Kanako-chan,don't be mean," Phillip chided. "Su-san didn't know that this would happen."

"A shame we don't know where Lamba Lu is now," Naru sighed. "He'd be able to clear up this mess."

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time," Kanako retorted. They couldn't waste time looking for Lamba Lu, not when each second that passed is one more second until Amalla dragged Keitaro down the aisle.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Hinata-Sou...**

The mood at Hinata-Sou was a little tense for everyone. of course, having one of your friends kidnapped by a foreign princess for wedding duty would sort of make anyone tense. It was more so for Tatsuma and Haruka since people they cared about were the ones heading off on a risky adventure or the one being kidnapped. Still, they tried their best to deal with it. Haruka decided to have her teashop stay closed for the day and calm herself in the hot springs while having Kirihiko take up Keitaro's duties in his absence. Motoko continued training with Takayuki, although he could easily tell that something was wrong and was thus appraised on the situation. Tatsuma was merely sitting in the living room, reading over Keitaro's files for something to keep his mind off of his concern for his friend.

"If you end up getting married at the end of this Keitaro I won't know if I should pity you or laugh at you," he muttered to himself. No one else he knew was capable of getting into such insane situations. Shaking his head, he set down his tea to try and get comfortable.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Tatsuma looked up to the front door. A little confused since he hadn't heard about anyone who was expected. Perhaps it was a client looking for Keitaro? Standing up, Tatsuma set his tea down before he headed to the door. Reaching the door, Tatsuma opened it to see who had knocked.

"Keitaro?" Tatsuma blinked, sheer shock on his face.

"I'm sorry," the young man on the other side of the door spoke. "I think you have me mistaken for somebody else."

The young man on the other side of the door wore a simple jacket and pants that looked like he was studying in school somewhere. His skin was quite tanned, too much from simply having too much sun. His hair was a dark shade of black and he was wearing a pair of square glasses which glinted in the sun but otherwise had dark green eyes. He stood close to Tatsuma's own height and his facial features slightly more defined. He stood in a disciplined posture and despite his unthreatening facial image, it was still easy to tell that he was someone who had some martial skill on his side.

"My name is Prince Lamba Lu of the Kingdom of MolMol," the young man spoke in flawless Japanese, obviously someone who studied abroad. "I'm told that Princess Kaolla Su resides here. Is she available?"

Tatsuma blinked at the young man in shock...

...then blinked twice...

...then slumped over with a sweatdrop.

"Your majesty..." he sighed. "Your timing could certainly use some work."

"I'm sorry?" Lamba blinked.

Shaking his head, Tatsuma decided to explain the situation to the young prince, "Kaolla Su was here, but then Amalla Su showed up this morning to challenge her for your hand. You actually just missed them."

"Ah ha ha ha, those two," Lamba chuckled, obviously used to their scuffles.

"Yes well, during the scuffle the landlord here Keitaro Urashima tried to intervene so to find out what was going on. Unfortunately, because of his uncanny resemblance to you Amalla mistook him as you hiding out in Japan under an assumed name or something. She promptly kidnapped him and is currently enroute to MolMol to get your parents' approval for the marriage. Kaolla and several others who live here are currently in pursuit to try and stop her."

Lamba blinked in surprise, "Oh my."

"Yes, it's quite the confusing situation," Tatsuma nodded. "Why don't you come inside for tea and we can see about trying to contact your parents as to warn them about what's going to be coming."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Lamba nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou: The Steps**

Amakusa was climbing up the stairs to Hinata-Sou. According to reports from the Museum agents, a huge flying vessel was seen shooting into the air. Amakusa didn't know what it could mean but he had a feeling that Hinata-Sou would be left defenceless. Now was the perfect time for him to go in and terminate a certain liability.

He'd also learnt that an Anti-Dopant security system had been installed. Still, Amakusa was not concerned about it. Rather, it was just another challenge to overcome. He was confident in his psychic abilities.

Putting on his Gaia Driver, Amakusa activated his Gaia Memory.

"**BRAINS!**"

* * *

**Hinata-Sou: The Backyard**

Takayuki and Motoko were performing meditation exercises. Motoko needed a way to calm herself following the Mecha-Tama Xtreme's departure. Just the sight of the massive mechanical turtle gave her chills. She didn't want to show such weakness though. She was a proud warrior. She especially didn't want to show such weakness in front of Takayuki whom she had to admit was one of the few men in the world she could respect.

Suddenly, Takayuki's eyes snapped open and he reached for his sword. Motoko reacted too when she saw him draw his blade and intercept an attack that resembled a ball of crackling energy. The ball was deflected, sent into the air as Takayuki took a defensive stance with Motoko. His eyes went up and narrowed at the sight of the Brains Dopant hovering in the air. In Hinata-Sou, alarms were blaring and Su's Anti-Dopant countermeasures began to activate and mobilize.

"**You seem have living comfortably here, Takayuki-san, even with a missing limb**," said the Brains Dopant

"Amakusa," Takayuki frowned, standing up. "I was expecting you to arrive much sooner. You're such an opportunist for anything that would help you or your clients."

"**Normally yes, but the young master seemed to hold you in such regard.**" the Brains Dopant replied. "**Now though, with so many information leaks hitting us lately we have no choice but to assume that is is you.**"

"Takayuki-san," Motoko spoke. "What is he talking about?"

"He's a work associate I usually try _not_ to associate with," Takayuki frowned at the hovering Brains Dopant. "Now it seems I've been released from my previous employment and he has come to make the severance."

"Work associate?" questioned Motoko.

"**It looks to me you have not been well-informed of Takayuki's employment. Basically, he works for the organization, the Museum, that produces and distributes the Gaia Memories. To be precise, he works directly under the leader of the Museum organization,**" said the Brains Dopant.

Motoko appeared horrified by this revelation. She openly gaped at Takayuki who kept his rage at the Brains Dopant, "You...you...you helped those _people_ actually _sell_ those monstrous things?-!"

"We can discuss this later, Motoko-san," said Takayuki sternly.

Su's Anti-Dopant weaponry seemed to have waited long enough. They rose out of various false rocks and trees which surrounded the area and immediately began to open fire in various types of beams which ranged from laser straight to plasma. The Brains Dopant immediately began using his psychic-projected flight which sent him dipping and diving around the energy attacks made to specifically damage a Dopant's physiology. Frankly the Brains Dopant didn't believe a weapon without Gaia Memories could harm a Dopant but he didn't get to where he was by ignoring the small chances.

"That's not going to slow him down long," Takayuki frowned, gripping his weapon. "His Brains Memory allows him access to massive psychic power. Sooner or later he'll destroy the weapons and come after me and likely you since you're a witness and know his real name." Motoko wasn't paying attention, however. She was coming to grips with what she'd just learnt. Takayuki wasn't even denying the Brains Dopant's claims.

The Brains Dopant was pelted by the weapons. However, he was unharmed. His body was surrounded by a sphere of psychic energy to shield himself from the various weapons. "**Futile**," he said and with a single thought he destroyed all the Anti-Dopant weapons which all exploded.

He landed before Takayuki and Motoko and began to stride towards them. Before he could reach them though, he was tackled by a blue blur. Sent tumbling by the unexpected attack, the Brains Dopant recovered quickly and was about to launch an attack when an energy sphere collided with him. He gaped at the sight of the Nazca Dopant. Even Takayuki was stunned when he saw the Nazca Dopant.

"**K-Kirihiko?-!**" the Brains Dopant gaped. "**No, you can't be him! Saeko and Isaka killed him!**"

"**Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated,**" the Nazca Dopant retorted. "**Saeko and I are living in separation now with her intentions made clear. You know, Amakusa, I never really liked lawyers. I may have used a smooth tongue to tell an exaggeration or two but the likes of you made entire fortunes and careers on building castles of lies.**"

"**Ah, yes you would think so,**" the Brains Dopant nodded, standing up. "**I recall your case. Your relatives claimed guardianship of you and your sister after you were orphaned, but used a lawyer to depict themselves as saints when in fact they were money-grubbing worms. They stole your inheritance for their own leisure and dumped you and your sister Yukie in an orphanage. The lawyer received a pretty settlement from your relatives as a result of that.**"

"**Of course you'd know that. Ryubee of course demanded a full background check on me when he found I was romantically involved with his daughter,**" the Nazca Dopant snorted, raising his sword.

"**Of course,**" the Brains Dopant agreed. "**However, it seems I've discovered our information leak. Now I have another target to remove.**"

"**Shall we see if my speed can outdo your psychic power?"** challenged the Nazca Dopant. "**Oh, and don't forget that I am not the only person here that has a bone to pick with you.**"

"**Oh?**"

"**TRIAL!**"

The Brains Dopant didn't see it coming as a second blue blur tackled into him, smashing him to the ground as the blur went past. Coming to a stop, the form of Kamen Rider Accel in his Trial Form was seen by the assembled group.

"Amakusa, you are hereby under arrest for tampering with evidence, attempted murder, and activities connected to organized crime," Accel Trial spoke as he listed the charges. "I'd offer you a chance to surrender, but we both know you won't allow that."

"**Hmph! Even if I did, you wouldn't make the charges stick,**" the Brains Dopant snorted as he stood up. "**I'm a super lawyer after all.**" Although, for all his talk he was a little intimidated since Accel had proven immune to psychic manipulation, making him a foe that the corrupt lawyer would have to fight physically rather than mentally.

Accel drew his Engine Blade with the Engine Memory loaded. Nodding to the Nazca Dopant, who understood the signal, he attacked with the reformed Dopant acting as two rushed towards their opponent using the high speed movement that their Memories allowed them access to. Both moved as blue blurs towards the Brains Dopant who was trying to blast them with TK bursts.

It had been Kirihiko's theory during his interrogation on Amakusa that the Brains Dopant could only use his powers on things he could see. Working on that theory, it was suggested that if the target was moving too fast then the Brains Dopant wouldn't be able to use his abilities on them on account of being unable to properly focus on them. So far, it seemed to be working since the Brains Dopant was forced to use ranged attacks rather than targeting them with his other abilities.

While the Brains Dopant was a powerful psychic, in a dragged out physical battle he would have to use his abilities to their limits, especially against opponents with super speed on their side. However, as a psychic, he still had plenty of tricks up his sleeve to get him out of this situation.

With a roar, the Brains Dopant unleashed a widespread TK blast that blew Accel and the Nazca Dopant away, leaving a crater as a result. He had a job duty and he was not about to fail. Focusing his sights on Takayuki, the Brains Dopant vanished from sight.

Eyes widening, Takayuki pushed Motoko out of the way as the Brains Dopant reappeared via teleportation. The Dopant then sent Takayuki skidding backwards with a blast of telekinesis. The young samurai left two trenches where his feet dragged along the ground. Not letting up on his attack, the Brains Dopant teleported again to escape Accel and the Nazca Dopant's assault as they tried to hit him from behind. Re-appearing before Takayuki, he slammed him to the ground with another telekinetic strike, causing a crater to form as Takayuki endured.

Takayuki panted in the middle of the crater that the Brains Dopant slammed him into. Struggling slightly, he used his sword to help him stand up. He was battered, bruised, and bleeding but the look in his eyes told him that he was far from beaten.

"**Please just give up, Takayuki-san,**" the Brains Dopant sighed. "**Don't make this any harder than it has to be.**"

Takayuki turned his gaze to the Brains Dopant. Despite his injuries, he looked as calm as ever as he took a moment to reclaim his breath, "It seems...I don't have a choice anymore."

"**Have you** **come to your senses?**" asked the Brains Dopant.

"No, just deciding that enough is enough," Takayuki frowned. "Amakusa, have you ever wondered why it was that I chose to recover my strength here in Hinata-Sou? Museum owns several medical facilities which could have helped with physical therapy that would have allowed me to recover much quicker or give me a prosthetic arm that would almost be as good as my normal arm. Hell, some of them could have even saved my arm. Yet instead of worrying over my lost limb I simply requested to stay here to recover."

"**I simply assumed that you chose this place because the springs here are famous for their medicinal qualities and your own traditional mindset,**" the Brains Dopant shrugged. "**Are you saying there is more of a reason than that?**"

"Much, much more than that," Takayuki replied, moving into one of his sword stances. "Amakusa, allow me to show you why I dedicated myself to the arts of this land despite being born here."

The Brains Dopant mentally frowned and was about to simply kill him when the sensation washed over him. It was a sensation of raw power that the corrupt lawyer hadn't felt before. The only ones who had ever come close was the Weather and Terror Dopants with the Phobia Dopant coming a close second. Before the Brains Dopant's eyes, waves of energy began to wash over Takayuki's body, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"This is why when I look like a pureblood Japanese...**I call myself a half-breed!**" Takayuki bellowed his voice warping. Before the Brains Dopant's eyes, Takayuki's skin turned to an almost metallic shade of bronze. His hair became shock white, crackling with power while his right eye turned slitted and shining with radiant energy that poured from it like tears. The energy poured off of his form, cracking the ground he stood on top of and shredding his shirt, leaving his torso bare.

Takayuki's stance didn't change as a massive portion of the flowing energy traveled down his stump to rest where his arm once was. before the Brains Dopant's horrified eyes, the power pooled over the area, creating what looked like a small supernova. From the stump side of the nova, a hand slowly emerged covered in pink fluid. From that point, the hand grew to include a forearm and then a bicep. The crooked lawyer's eyes (or what passed for them in his Dopant Form) bulged when it realized that Takayuki had grown his arm back!

"**What...what are you?-!**" the Brains Dopant demanded in horror.

"**Let me put it this way,**" Takayuki replied. "**Even you who knows the secrets of the Gaia Memories, the world is so much more mysterious and grand than you can possibly imagine. This place...this place empowers me! It empowers me in a way that few sites ever could. The energy of this land is unique in itself...magical even.**"

"**M-Magic?**" demanded the Brains Dopant. "**Do you take me for a fool? Magic is only what the ignorant call science that they can't understand! Even the Gaia Memories are the greatest scientific discovery in this world, not some magical nonsense!**"

"**What you believe doesn't matter to me**," Takayuki shook his head. Flexing his new hand, he took a proper stance to his sword style once again. "**Now, shall we move along? Now that you've seen me like this I can't let you leave. That would be unprofessional of me and an associate of mine would never let me hear the end of it. She's a stickler that way, always looking for something to hold above her rivals.**"

"**Bah! Empty threats! I'll just take you back to Museum for a proper examination of your abilities to enhance ourselves,**" the Brains Dopant scoffed.

Where she had been swatted aside, Motoko gaped at what she had seen Takayuki become. The monstrous power coming off of him made her cringe. She knew it very well, having been on several demon hunts with her sister. Takayuki had the blood of a demon in his veins, likely descended from a very powerful one. However, the feeling of dilution made her hesitate calling him an actual demon.

She felt the same dilution from a little girl she had met shortly before leaving the Shinmei-ryuu dojo in Kyoto. She was a small child who was painfully shy but very dedicated in her studies of the sword under the masters. Motoko recalled the feeling off...dilution coming from the girl, like she was supposed to give off the feeling of something else, but it was mixed with something it normally shouldn't have been. Tsuruko confided in Motoko that the little girl had been born from the union of a human and a member of the Karasu-Tengu Tribe of demons. Motoko was at first appalled that the Shinmei-ryuu would allow a half-demon to learn their arts, but Tsuruko then imparted her tale of the girl's past.

The little one had been born with wings, causing her human family to reject her without a care both because of her inhuman features and because complication's of her birth killed her mother. Because her wings were a soft white rather than black, she was cast out of the Karasu-Tengu Tribe as a bad omen. She had been found by one of the Shinmei-ryuu elders and brought back to the dojo to call home. Hearing her bad fortune, Motoko couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the poor girl.

Since that day, Motoko made sure that little Setsuna Sakurazaki never felt unwelcome where an Aoyama called home.

'_Still,_' she wondered. '_How could a man of such honour, even a half-demon allow himself to work with such horrible people as Museum?_'

Watching this in stunned silence, Accel asked the Nazca Dopant, "Did you know about this?"

"**No, of course not!**" the Nazca Dopant replied, shocked by the sight of Takayuki's transformation. He wondered if Ryubee had known about this. This definitely wasn't a transformation caused by a Gaia Memory. What the hell was Takayuki?

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: **It appears that things are happening on both sides of the world. As most of the gang are headed to MolMol to stop a wedding due to a case of mistaken identity, it seems that some rather unpleasant revelations are being exposed back in Hinata Hot Springs? Will Keitaro be able to convince Amalla he isn't Lamba Lu? Will he be able to resist his feminine wiles? Will Kitsune and Kanako get their favorite detective back? And finally, how will things change between Motoko and Takayuki? The answer to these will come as long as you stay tuned in.

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: **Now Keitaro's in for it. Kidnapped by an amorous princess he has to convince her that he's not her one true love before he gets hitched. With how much effort she's putting into wooing him though, will he be able to resist forever? We also see that Takayuki has been hiding a secret that even Museum didn't know and that Motoko has an inkling about. It seems there truly is more to the world than just Gaia Memories and Kamen Riders. How deep can it possibly go?

* * *

**Gaia Memory Report**

**By: Shroud**

Subject: Phobia Memory

User: Ryuji Sonozaki

Status: At Large

The Phobia Memory is a newly developed Gaia Memory. Created based on research data compiled by Ryuji Sonozaki, it possesses the same fear-inducing properties contained within the Terror Memory. Unlike the Terror Memory which fills the target with incredible fear, the Phobia Memory grants the user the ability to bring out the target's worst fears and make them real. So far the user has been capable of using the Memory to a remarkable degree despite having just activated it. This has validated Ryuji's theories about Gaia Memory compatibility. To date, he has used it to gain vengeance on those who crossed his fiancee as well as targets his uncle has pointed out to him. I fear Ryubee has had Amakusa put his hands in this mess to make Ryuji more malleable. He needs to be stopped.


	45. Case 44: Wedding Crashers

Ryuji stood in a circle of eight Museum agents in Masquerade Dopant form. He stood with an air of superiority as he stared each of them down with disdain and a condescending gaze. It was like he felt that they were not worth his time. However, there was a purpose for this and Ryuji did say he needed more data. His father had all this arranged for him and Ryuji was not the type of person to waste such a generous gesture.

He wore his Gaia Driver belt and clicked his Phobia Memory.

"**PHOBIA!"**

Releasing the Memory, it flew on its own to plug itself into the Gaia Driver's slot, becoming absorbed as the slot was covered by a yellow hemisphere. His body then underwent the change as the Phobia Memory's data infused itself with his own DNA.

As the darkness which engulfed him dispersed into smoke, he spun in place and did a challenging 'come here' gesture with his right hand. That was the signal as the Masquerade Dopants attacked. They punched at him at once only for him to evade by leaping into the air. Once airborne, he summoned his red energy whips, which he called Bloody Lashers. He hung upside down in midair and swung his arms, striking the Masquerade Dopants with his whips. Two of them actually deactivated as they reverted back to human form, injured by the Bloody Lashers. Spinning in midair, the Phobia Dopant landed gracefully on his feet.

The remaining six continued their assault and the Phobia Dopant spun on his heel to execute a roundhouse kick that knocked two of them down. He collected energy into his hand and launched a an energy ball in the shape of a flaming pumpkin which cackled as it soared. It struck a trio of the Masquerade Dopants, forcefully deactivating them as well as their Masquerade Memories were destroyed.

Four more remained and they hung back. The Phobia Dopant could tell that they were trembling in fear. Their knees were shaking and he could actually sense their terror. He could also smell their fear. It was an intoxicating feeling to know that he had this power over them, that they were terrified of him.

Spreading his dark wings, he summoned his Skull Bats in swarms and they flew at the Masquerade Dopants who desperately tried to swat the grotesque creatures away, but to no avail. The Skull Bats attacked relentlessly, biting and scratching at them as the Phobia Dopant continued to watch.

As much as he wanted to enjoy the sight of this, he needed to finish this soon. So, he decided to pick them off one at a time. Alternating between his Pumpkin Bombs and Bloody Lashers, the four Masquerade Dopants were deactivated, their Gaia Memories shattered to pieces.

But it was not over yet. The Phobia Dopant walked over to one of the Museum agents, choosing him at random, and picked him up by his collar. He forced him up to his feet and stared into his terror-filled eyes.

"**Now, show me what you fear,**" the Phobia Dopant growled as his eyes glowed. The man he grasped let out a scream of horror as his mind was probed and his worst fears were presented to him in terrifying clarity.

* * *

Ryubee was watching all this happening on the monitor screen with Wakana at his side. While he smiled in approval, Wakana couldn't help but feel appalled by what she was seeing. What she witnessed chilled her to the bone. She could not believe that this was her new little brother. It wasn't like him to be so cruel.

And yet, despite her denials, it was truly happening.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 44: Wedding Crashers**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Ryuji dried his hair after the shower and dressed himself, wearing a black shirt with the top button left undone. He also wore black pants. On his feet he wore the house slippers. As he was drying his hair, he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he answered and Wakana opened the door tentatively to poke her head inside.

"Otouto-chan...?" she asked softly and carefully.

"Ah, Wakana-neechan," Ryuji smiled as he hung his towel over his neck. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all," said Wakana. She spotted the Phobia Memory on his desk. "So, that's the new Gaia Memory Otou-sama gave you."

"Yes, and it's amazing!" Ryuji grinned. "Sure, the Wolf Memory is good but this new one is even more powerful and versatile!"

"Yes, I saw you," said Wakana.

"Really? So, what do you think?" he asked. Wakana took hold of his hand with both of hers. "Wakana-neechan?"

"Could you not use it anymore?" she asked, practically begging.

"Why?" he asked.

"You were...too scary," she answered softly.

"Well, it is my new power, Wakana-neechan," he said. "And you'll get used to it. You got used to Otou-sama's Terror Dopant form."

"I don't think I want to," she confessed. "You were better off with just the Wolf Memory."

"I think you'll have to agree that this Phobia Memory is superior to my old Wolf Memory," he told her.

"Ryuji," she said, calling him by his his given name, "Were you the one who did that to your classmates?" She'd heard about what happened to Otome and her gang.

"Yes," he confessed, unashamed. "They deserved it," he finished with cold venom in his voice. He then added with a bit of cheer in his voice, "Anyway, I'm feeling a bit hungry. Wanna join me for a snack?"

* * *

**Amalla Su's Private Jet**

"Come on Lamba! Say Ahhhh!" Amalla cheered, attempting to feed her groom-to-be a banana for the lunchtime meal. "We're going to be home soon and with all the celebrations we won't get time to eat for a while."

Normally, Keitaro would have eaten since he knew he was going to need his energy to keep up with the wacky events that were going on. In this case though, his hands were still tied and Amalla was attempting to feed him via mouth to mouth.

"Look, would you just untie me?" asked Keitaro. "I can feed myself you know."

"Mou, where's the fun in that?" asked Amalla in a huff, swallowing the piece of banana she had in her mouth. "I'm going to be your wife you know. There's no reason for you to be shy about fun stuff like this."

"Lamba Lu is going to be your husband, not me," Keitaro sighed. "I'm Keitaro Urashima. I've got ID and everything!"

"Okay, that was fun at first but you've really got to let that go for the honeymoon," Amalla pointed out, but then she began to look thoughtful. "Say, you don't think that bonk to the head you took getting onboard made you think you really are this Urashima guy do you?"

"What do you think this is, a soap opera?" Keitaro frowned.

While Amalla's private jet was indeed luxurious and so far he'd been treated like royalty by the crew, what few he'd seen, Keitaro wasn't going to just lay back and accept it. First of all he wasn't Lamba Lu who Amalla seemed to have mistaken him for. Second of all, he wasn't the kind of guy who'd cheat on a woman he was already involved with. He'd come dangerously close to doing that once already.

Despite Keitaro's pleas to the contrary, Amalla really seemed to think that he was Prince Lamba Lu, the heir apparent to the throne of the Kingdom of MolMol and the husband to be for Amalla Su or her more familiar younger sister Kaolla Su. It wasn't determined since whichever managed to nab him first would be allowed to marry him according to their parents. Since Amalla was so sure he was Lamba Lu, she kidnapped him and was taking him back to MolMol in order to get the blessings of her parents and permission to go ahead with the wedding. Keitaro tried to explain there was a mixup, but Amalla merely shook it off as Lamba wanting to roleplay as a detective for her, which apparently was something of a turn on.

Amalla dressed as a lounge singer from the prohibition era and belted out a sensual song which sounded like it came out of a noir-era film. She then crawled towards him on all fours acting like he was a gumshoe coming for a lead from the girl who had connections to the underworld before she began a slow set of teasing seductive kisses on his neck actually untying his necktie so she could plant a few kisses on his chest. Sheer willpower in trying to stay faithful to Kitsune and Amalla's decision to do it like the detective movies did with just teasing and chaste kisses mixed with snuggles made sure he stayed on the straight and narrow for now. She swore she'd save the good stuff until the honeymoon proper.

He was quickly reaching critical mass to say the least.

So after a hour of cuddling in her lounge dress, Amalla was attempting to feed him lunch in said red dress cross-legged, showing off a lot of her legs and even threatening to show off her underwear if she shifted wrong.

"Hmmm," Amalla frowned in thought, again showing herself to be Su's sister in sharing the same look the younger girl had when she was stewing with something in her head. "You know, when we land we'd better let the royal doctor take a look at you Lamba. I don't want an amnesiac at the altar. Kind of kills the mood when the groom can't remember who his bride is going to be."

"You don't say," Keitaro muttered. '_Lamba Lu, where the hell are you?-!_'

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"Now, Amakusa, you were expecting this to be an easy mission, weren't you?" smiled Takayuki. The Brains Dopant looked about. There was Kamen Rider Accel Trial and the Nazca Dopant who both possessed super speed. There was also Takayuki who'd revealed that he was more than he seemed.

The bodyguard's skin had turned to bronze while his hair had turned shock white. His shirt had torn with the power flow rising from his body cracking the ground he was standing on. His one eye had began pouring power on it's own, looking inhuman. Most shocking of all though was the fact that by triggering his transformation, Takayuki had grown his arm back!

"It looks like I was ill prepared," said the Brains Dopant. "I better do the smart thing then." He snapped his fingers and teleported away, vanishing in a flash.

"Coward," scoffed Takayuki as he returned to human form. He rotated the shoulder of his newly regrown arm. "Ah...I've missed having two arms." Kirihiko and Tatsuma cancelled their transformations and stared at Takayuki. Even Motoko was staring at him. "I guess I should explain myself, huh?

"A little," Tatsuma nodded. "What the hell was that just now? Was it some kind of lingering effect from the Swords Memory after long term exposure? Or are you using a new Memory to compensate for the loss of your arm?"

"It's no Memory I know of," Kirihiko shook his head. "And I know _many_ of them."

"It's not a Gaia Memory ability," Takayuki shook his head. "It's something I was born with. It's an ability that is hard for me to access though. It depends on the ambient energy of my surroundings if I can even use this ability."

"And that means?" asked Tatsuma impatiently.

"He's a hanyou," said Motoko. "Half human and half demon."

All three men turned to glance at where Motoko was recovering from being punted like she was by the Brain Dopant. Her eyes were trained on Takayuki, but if it was to make sure he didn't make any funny moves or if it was merely because she was surprised by his sudden outburst of power they couldn't tell.

"So, you know then," Takayuki sighed. "How were you able to tell?"

"The Shinmei-ryuu works our skills against demons and have done so for centuries," Motoko explained, walking towards the group. "I can recognize demonic aura when it's right in front of me. Furthermore, a small girl who is a hanyou cast away from the Karasu-Tengu is in our care."

"I see," Takayuki nodded. "Then I should feel lucky you were not able to discern my true nature sooner."

"Excuse me?" Kirihiko blinked.

"Like Motoko-san said, I'm a hanyou. One of my parents was a demon," said Takayuki. As he spoke, his skin tone and other features returned to normal although he still had two arms where before he only had one.

"Are you serious?" Tatsuma blinked.

"That doesn't matter. What I want to know is why you lied to me? Why did you not tell me you worked for the same organization that's been producing those monstrous Gaia Memories? I thought you were honorable," Motoko said venomously.

"The leader of Museum took me in as a child after my parent's death. I was but a young boy. He raised me and had me trained in the art of Kendo to become a bodyguard to his children," said Takayuki. "I owe a debt to him."

Kirihiko sighed and shook his head, "That much is true from what I was told when I became involved with Saeko. Although Aoyama-san, he's never been directly involved in the production or distribution of Gaia Memories. He's only ever been the bodyguard for the three children of the family."

"And that is supposed to placate my anger?" asked Motoko. "He was in a prime position to cut down this twisted evil right at the source and he did not! How many lives were lost, ruined, or destroyed because of his inaction!"

"And I am to turn my back on a debt of honor so easily?" asked Takayuki, although he always did regret not doing something to curb the Sonozakis' less than stellar traits.

"Any debt of honor you owe him is obviously negated by the evil deeds that vile group has committed!" Motoko snapped. "We walk the path of bushido! We do not turn our backs on the innocent or the weak simply because it's easier that way!"

"The code of bushido also dictates that we must be loyal to our masters!" the swordsman retorted. "Your family has always been a clan of swordsmen who are their own masters, but one such as I must follow the orders of the one I serve before all else! It's all I have left!"

"You had much more than that!" Motoko growled. "You had friends here! You had honor of doing what was right even if you had to be a ronin! You had your pride!" Her voice grew quiet, "...you had me. Now it seems you have none of that." Turning away, she walked back towards Hinata-Sou to get treatment for her wounds.

"You certainly have a type Takayuki-san," Kirihiko shook his head.

"A better type than you apparently had," the swordsman replied, his face downcast. "Speaking of which, I was told you were dead by your...ex-wife. How was it that you ended up here?"

"My ex and that weather lunatic tried to remove me from the equation. I survived by the skin of my teeth and the use of my Nazca Memory," the former salesman shrugged. "Here was the last place anyone would look for signs of me. It hasn't been easy hiding myself from you and Ryuji though."

"I have to admit that being able to hide yourself from me was impressive," said Takayuki. He let out a sad sigh. "It seems that my loyalty to Ryubee-sama has cost me."

"I better go and speak to her," said Tatsuma. "If I don't calm her down, she'll likely spill the beans to the others and they really don't need to get any more involved than they already have." Tatsuma walked off, leaving both Kirihiko and Takayuki together.

"So, it looks like you and I are in the same boat, my friend," Kirihiko said to Takayuki. "How does it feel to be targeted for death by your very own master?"

"A fierce betrayal," Takayuki frowned. "I had thought Ryubee-sama better than that even if he did lead Museum. Ryuji-sama would have put up a fight as well, I am sure. For this to happen so easily, either he did not know or..."

"He agreed to it," Kirihiko nodded. "I doubt the kid wanted this to happen, but my _dear_ father-in-law has ways of twisting you without you even knowing it."

"Indeed. Ryubee-sama didn't get to where he is by playing nice. He can be quite manipulative," said Takayuki.

"That has got to be the first unkind thing you've ever said about him," Kirihiko said, impressed.

"After he approved of my assassination, I'm starting to change my mind about him," frowned Takayuki bitterly. "I need to go back."

"Go back?" Kirihiko asked.

"To confront Ryubee-sama and save Ryuji-sama and Wakana-sama. It's obvious that they aren't safe there," said Takayuki.

"Shouldn't you be dealing with things a little closer to home?" Kirihiko asked. "Your swordmaiden is pretty pissed."

"I'll give her time alone to calm down," said Takayuki. "As for right now, Ryubee-sama and I need to chat."

"Maybe you should rest. I assume growing your arm back-which I still can't believe happened-took a lot out of you," said Kirihiko.

"I guess you're right," said Takayuki. "You could come with me to confront him. Amakusa must've told Ryubee-sama about you being alive by now."

"...Dammit," Kirihiko groaned. "He's going to try extra hard to kill me." He asked, "Do you still have your Gaia Memory?"

"I had Ryuji-sama keep it for me," said Takayuki.

"We're so dead."

"Don't underestimate me, Kirihiko," Takayuki stated.

* * *

**Mecha-Tama Xtreme: En Route to MolMol**

Su was teaching the crew all of MolMol's customs with Phillip aiding her. To the Japanese, the people of MolMol could be a little brash. They were an open and friendly people who didn't mind speaking about what was on their minds. They also had a few quirks of their own. They considered turtles to be a delicacy which was why they were so rare, thus why Su made it such a goal to grab Tama-chan when she could. Elephants and alligators were sacred animals so when you saw one you had better treat it well and let it have the right of way when you were crossing paths. You could ride on elephants, but only if they would let you. When someone offers you a banana, accept it otherwise it would be an insult. Finally, under no circumstances should one ever mention or reveal an apple in public, for they were the symbol of the natural enemies of MolMol, the dreaded PolPol. If you revealed an apple like that, you'd be interrogated under tickle torture as a PolPol conspirator.

"Okay, no apples and be nice to the wildlife," Kitsune nodded. "Better hide Tama-chan though, Mutsumi."

"Oh my, I agree," Mutsumi smiled, holding the hot springs turtle in her hands. She pulled a large sunhat out of nowhere, placed Tama-chan on her head, and put on the hat. "There, problem solved."

"Ingenious," Kanako deadpanned. Shaking her head, she looked to the pair. "What about native clothes? Outfits we could use to blend in?"

"We got a wardrobe in here," Su said. "Come on, I'll show you!" She ran to the back of the passenger compartment.

"Isn't it a bit scary that Su's crazy prepared for this?" Naru questioned.

"Su's been wanting to have us visit her homeland during our vacations from school," Sarah supplied. "So don't freak out about it. Su's always prepared."

"Let's go see what she has for us, Naru," said Kitsune.

"You'll love them. They'll really accentuate your looks," smiled Phillip. He would wait outside. He wasn't a pervert. Plus, he needed to make sure that they were still following Keitaro. Turning around, he went back to the cockpit.

* * *

**Mecha-Tama Xtreme: Wardrobe**

"What the hell is this?-!" Naru shrieked.

The group of girls had been guided to the wardrobe for what Su insisted would be clothes that would allow all of them to blend into MolMol society better. However, the traditional clothing of MolMol weren't exactly something Naru particularly liked. The clothes actually composed of black halter tops which exposed their shoulders and collarbones with triangle holes lining the edges of the collars. The tops were black with very short sleeves and ended just below their breast. The bottoms were little more than bikini bottoms and the only thing that protected their chastity was white sarongs which hung from their waists and were worn open at the front unless positioned otherwise.

"My belly button's exposed!" cried out Shinobu as she covered said belly button.

"Oh, come on!" Kitsune posed. "How can you not like these outfits? I mean, they make us look like belly dancers!" A wide grin spread on her face. She pictured Keitaro's reaction to seeing her dress like this.

Kanako glared at Kitsune, especially Kitsune's breasts which filled out the outfit.

"These are great!" beamed Queen as she posed.

"We really look sexy," smiled Elizabeth in approval as she looked herself in the full length mirror. "Su-chan, can we borrow these sometime?"

"Sure!" Su grinned. "With these, no one will suspect we're foreign agents come to disrupt the royal wedding between Big Sister and our tasty hardboiled detective!"

"We don't exactly look like locals, though," said Mutsumi thoughtfully.

"We still look pale and Japanese," Kanako frowned. When she asked for clothes to disguise them, she had meant ones that would hide their features, not just clothes that the locals would wear.

"Don't worry. We get tourists all the time," Su dismissed her worry.

"Besides, a quick tan and I'm sure we can blend in anyway," Kitsune shrugged.

Phillip's voice rang through, "_OK, we're currently entering MolMolese airspace. Everyone, please return to your seats._"

* * *

**Amalla's Private Jet**

*DING!*

"_Your Highnesses, we're going to be landing soon. Please prepare yourselves and get your clothes back on. The honeymoon will have to wait for the wedding to be finished._" a female voice called from an intercom.

"Okay Tseng-chan!" Amalla called back. "Have some of the royal physicians ready to meet us! Hubby took a bonk to the head and it's making think he's someone else."

"_Yes, Your Highness,_" the supposed Tseng replied.

Keitaro muttered to himself, "OK, If I just explain myself, I'm sure they'll understand...or accuse me for posing as their prince and have me executed. But Su's people aren't savages! I'm sure they won't do something that extreme...They'll just throw me in a dungeon until I die of old age. I'm so screwed!" Keitaro had a habit of muttering his thoughts when panicking.

"Oh calm down, Hubby!" Amalla giggled. "Uncle and Auntie will still love you no matter what and Momma still adores you. She'll be so happy to see us together, you'll see!"

"Could you at least untie me when we get there?" Keitaro asked hopefully. "I mean, where am I gonna run?" At least once he was freed he would be able to make a phonecall or something and get help.

"Hmmm," Amalla pondered. "I dunno. Detectives are pretty crafty guys. If you think you are one then you just might have the secret abilities of one. Like the ability to pull out a win even though there's no logical way you could."

Keitaro sweatdropped. That sounded ridiculous...even if in hindsight it seemed that he managed to do just that now and then during some of his cases.

"Well~" Amalla finally spoke. "Maybe if I keep my hands on you then you can't run away from me!"

"Come on..." Keitaro groaned.

"Okay, Hubby, _get over here!_" Amalla grinned, lunging for Keitaro.

"AHHH!"

* * *

**Mecha Tama Xtreme: Passenger Compartment**

"THE SKANK MUST DIE!" Kanako screeched quite suddenly from her seat for what seemed to be some inexplicable reason. The other residents of Hinata-Sou with her could only stare at her sudden outburst. Blinking, she looked around. "..."

"Kanako, you shouldn't eat airline food before you take a nap," Naru sweatdropped. "You get weird dreams."

"I think...you may be right," Kanako blushed before she took her seat again.

**Mecha-Tama Xtreme: Cockpit**

Phillip looked at the radar and frowned, "That can't be good." Their airship was being pursued by what looked like three aircraft in a triangle formation. "Are those MolMolese jets?" They were attempting communications so Phillip answered, "Hello?"

"_You have entered the airspace of the Great Kingdom of MolMol! Identify yourself immediately!"_

"We're just here to visit your beautiful country, and we're definitely not spies," Phillip explained. "Could you lead us to a place where we can land?"

"_..._" the voice at the other end was silent for a moment. Then... "_Okay! Come on in! You can land on runway seven._"

"Thank you," Philip smiled. MolMolese laws concerning border security were rather relaxed. They were a trusting people after all. Of course, they had several means of determining if you were some kind of security risk or not that even Philip found impressive. He didn't doubt that they had already used some of them to determine his sincerity.

"I hope I can look at some of those systems," he pondered to himself as he moved to the runway in question.

* * *

MolMol actually had a working airport and the jets escorted the Mecha-Tama Xtreme to land in the runway. The landing gears were deployed and the Mecha-Tama Xtreme landed before slowly rolling to a stop.

The door opened and an escalator folded down to let off the passengers with Phillip being the last as he looked around. He had the Bat Shot and already taking pictures with it. Studying and learning about MolMol was one thing but Phillip rarely had the opportunity to travel to such a faraway place.

A guard, a woman dressed in white with a veil covering her face with three eye markings on it approached the group and demanded, "Passports." The majority of the girls paled at the question. Since they had gotten on the ship in a hurry, they hadn't gotten their passports or in the cases like Shinobu and Kitsune, didn't have any in the first place. Fortunately for them, they had immunity.

"Don't worry, they're with me," smiled Su, leaping to the front. "I'm Princess Kaolla Su!"

"Oh!" the guard gasped in delight. She immediately bowed. "Hello, Your Highness! It's so good to see you home again. You should have told us you were coming! No doubt chasing after your sister for the Prince again eh?"

"Ah, the perks of knowing royalty," smiled Elizabeth.

"Sorta!" Su beamed, answering the guard's question. "Is her jet here yet?"

"It's over at runway five," the guard pointed. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks!" the princess grinned before she took off in the direction that the guard had pointed out. "Come on guys!" The other girls and Philip quickly took off in pursuit.

"Enjoy your stay!" the guard waved.

* * *

Runway five did indeed house what looked like a private jet. It was about what one would have expected except it was painted in tropical colours and had the MolMol three eye symbol on it as with everything the royal family owned.

"This is definitely Big Sis Amalla's jet," said Su.

"Ya think?" asked Kitsune sarcastically.

Phillip put his hand against the engines. "It's still warm, so that means they haven't been gone long."

"She's probably on her way to the palace now," said Su.

"She's had a pretty good head start too," said Phillip. "Su-san, which way to the palace?"

"This way!" the little princess cheered, dashing towards the city proper. "We're gonna storm the castle!"

"But first, some recon," said Phillip as he took out two Giji Memories and plugged them into their respective Gadgets.

"**STAG!"**

"**BAT!"**

The Bat Shot and Stag Phone changed into their Live Modes and took off. Their mission would be to scout out the royal palace to try and find Amalla and Keitaro, hopefully before they got the blessings of the royal family and thus by law had to get married.

"Now we can go," the bookworm nodded.

* * *

"Okay Loo Kout, do you know the plan?"

"I told you the last hundred times Faul Gai, I do!"

Inside a smoky bar where bunches of MolMolese people went to hang out and celebrate whatever good fortunes they had that day (and on the MolMol calendar there were a lot of these) there were two men in a corner. They were dressed in dark clothes and sunglasses trying to conceal their features so everyone naturally noticed them. Of course, since they weren't doing anything shifty no one really cared. it just looked like a pair of shifty guys having a conversation.

Both men looked like they had been living on MolMol their entire lives. They had a natural dark complexion and dark hair like most of the men in the country had. They both wore dark vests and pants with bare feet and some gold bands on their arms. In fact, these guys were so nondescript one would have sworn that they were brothers...which they weren't.

"We can't screw this up Loo! Our country is depending on us to ensure the royal wedding doesn't happen!

"I still want to know why though," answered the second man named Loo Kout. "What do we care if the princess gets hitched?"

"Because our king ordered it!" Faul Gai snapped. "If it was the little one then fine! But you know he wants the elder to stay single!"

"Oh yeah..."

By now it should be plain that Loo Kout and Faul Gai were not native to the land of MolMol. Despite their looks, they actually came from outside the country. They didn't want to advertise that though since they were actually agents sent by the MolMolese natural enemies, the neighbouring Island Kingdom of PolPol.

PolPol and MolMol had something of a long and unpleasant history with each other. Both were tropical islands with incredibly good economies for countries of their size and both had some really zany traditions. Incidentally, both were all but next door to one another, needing just a short boat ride to get from one to the other.

The bad blood between the two islands started in the far past when King Noalla Su of MolMol and King Beatis Me of PolPol decided to play a game of checkers to pass the time during a yearly meeting. Both kings were notorious cheats unbeknownst to their people and thus when the game ended, it ended in a tie. Neither man wanted to admit to cheating so they accused the other of cheating instead despite not knowing they were right. It devolved into a shouting match with involved insults to mothers, siblings, lands, and finally the worst of all insults, degrading the national fruits of both islands: Bananas and Apples. It was practically a declaration of war.

And indeed war did come, it was the dawn of the terrible Su-Me War. Now, both islands were quick to decide that war with guns, tanks, explosions and all that other cool stuff was just too good for the enemies who insulted their treasured fruits. So instead, they decided to crush their enemies with the very fruit that they insulted. As such, the MolMolese would launch piles and piles of banana peels at their enemies, causing the people of PolPol to suffer all sorts of slipping accidents and concussions which drove many people to misery. Poor Beatis' father Exkus Me had to retire after he slipped and dislocated his hip. Naturally the PolPolese didn't take this lying down and retaliated by launching hordes of apple cores at their enemies, bombarding them with hard chunks and smelly rotting apple flesh. Naolla's wife got sick and went into early labour from the fumes. Fortunately everything turned out fine. The cost was great though. The MolMolese lost much of the composting power that went into their beloved banana groves, making their usual yields so much smaller and unappetizing. The PolPolese lost a lot of their seeds for next year, causing morale to drop. Eventually both kings decided that maybe they should ease up on the fruit flinging or else they wouldn't have any fruit left for themselves. So they decided a cease fire would be good at least until they got more ammo without risking their national stocks.

Since then the MolMolese and PolPolese had something of a cold war going on. The kings would meet every generation and brag about how great their respective fruits are and how big and powerful they had gotten. Sometimes tempers would flare over another game of checkers the kings would play to reclaim their ancestors' honor (despite both sides knowing that the first kings were awful cheats by now) and they would go into another war by flinging more fruit refuse at each other for a while until they decided their enemy had enough and then go back to their lives. They rarely risked travelling to each other since being paddled by MolMol elephants for information or attacked by ravenous PolPol guard giraffes was not a way that anyone wanted to go out.

And so the cold war continued until now...

"Okay, so we sneak into the palace, use the 'package' on somebody to cause chaos, that person destroys the wedding, and we go home to big bonus cheques. I know the plan Faul!" Loo Kout insisted.

"Good. You can learn," Faul Gai nodded. "Once Amalla Su gets her parents' permission, the palace will be open to everyone to view the wedding. That will be our opening. So long as the priest doesn't say, 'I declare thee wed' or whatever strange traditions MolMolese use, we can use the 'package' to stop the wedding."

"But what if we get caught?" asked Loo Kout.

"Then we use our gifts from the boss to escape and do the job ourselves!" Faul Gai huffed. "It's simple. Keep telling yourself that! Lady Hoo Ker does not tolerate failure in our department!"

"And my sister Tae would kill me if I blew this," Loo Kout nodded.

* * *

"Well, at least I'm out of those ropes," said Keitaro as he massaged his wrists. He checked his pockets for his Stag Phone.

He didn't have it.

"Oh, this is just great," Keitaro grumbled. He must have forgotten to pick it up when he left his officer after Kitsune lured him out to rest in her lap.

The pair of newlyweds to be were on the back of a big white elephant that was travelling through the streets towards what looked like the largest building there, obviously the palace. The people were cheering and throwing flowers through the air to celebrate the royal couple's return and their impending marriage. Keitaro wanted to make a break for it, but the smiling tanned women in a black suit with long braided black hair behind him gave him vibes saying 'I dare you to try. I can shoot you at 100 yards so you better not even make it a single step'.

Intimidating.

"Hey, don't look so down, Hubby!" Amalla beamed. "This is a happy day! We're gonna get hitched!"

"Indeed," the other woman, a bodyguard named Tseng nodded. "Don't be afraid to smile, Your Highness."

"I might if I was actually Lamba Lu...which I'm not!" Keitaro cried.

"That must have been a fierce blow to the head you suffered when you arrived," Tseng frowned in worry. "We should have the royal physicians look at you first before we meet your parents."

"I know, right?" Amalla agreed.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" asked Keitaro, tears trailing from his eyes.

* * *

The elephant reached the palace and Amalla slid down the elephant's trunk, bounding off before performing a flip and landed on her feet gracefully like a trained gymnast or acrobat. "Come on, Lamba Lu!"

"OK," said Keitaro as he gulped. He was about to try and get off an elephant. "I can do this. It's like getting off a horse...only bigger."

"Now, Your Highness," Tseng smiled, poking him in the back with what felt suspiciously like a pistol. "We can't keep your parents waiting."

"Do you always point guns at your bosses?" Keitaro sweatdropped. Was Lamba Lu a delinquent or something that needed force to coerce?

"I point guns at everyone. It's in my job description," Tseng shrugged, still smiling like an angel even though she was threatening physical harm.

"It's true! She does and it totally is part of her job!" Amalla nodded from the ground.

Keitaro steeled himself and got off the safely by sliding down its side. Fortunately, the elephant had knelt down so his landing wouldn't he rought. He readjusted his hat and glasses as Amalla grabbed his arm.

"Now, let's say hello to Uncle, Auntie and Momma!" she beamed.

Keitaro hoped he could reason with them and make them see that he wasn't who Amalla thought he was.

* * *

**Outside MolMol Royal Palace**

"Alright, let's go!" Su ordered, pointing out at the palace.

"Shouldn't there be more guards around here or something?" asked Naru, looking around at the celebrating people. All of the girls were holding bundles of flowers given to them by small children who were taking part in the children's part of the celebrations. It was a tradition children one day thought up to hand out bundles of flowers when a marriage was impending in hopes of one day having a happy marriage as well. Some of the kids hoped that it would mean they would be married to the people they gave bundles to. Shinobu was blushing up a storm when Su told them the story since it had been a rather good-looking boy who gave her the pretty flower arrangement. Kitsune smiled and ruffled the hair of the small boy who did the same for her, sending him running with a big grin and blushing cheeks. Kanako politely took hers, even if she would have preferred to get some from Keitaro. Naru took hers with a smile, but couldn't help but feel a little flustered since she hadn't received flowers before. Twin boys had given flowers to Queen and Elizabeth, earning kisses on the cheeks in rewards, making the boys high five before they left but not before it seemed like information changed hands. Mutsumi giggled when a boy gave flowers, but she told him that she was taken. The boy didn't mind but he said that a pretty woman deserved to have flowers during a celebration. Su got a huge bundle, obviously recognized as a princess and even Sarah got a bunch from a boy her age.

"The people seem pretty gung-ho about this marriage," Kitsune commented, checking out the bundle that the small boy had bravely given her.

"Marriage is always a celebration in MolMol," Philip explained. "It's a very sacred event that holds many positive connotations. There is no divorce rate in MolMol since matchmaking and relationships are such a thorough process."

"We're also the honeymoon capital of the eastern world!" Su grinned. "Anyone who wants a successful marriage gets married and honeymoons in MolMol!"

"Hey, sounds like my kind of place then," Kitsune grinned. "Say, if we convince your sister Kei's not your brother can I take her place at the alter? My folks have been bugging me about relationships lately."

"Watch it, Fox," Kanako hissed. '_If anyone's taking that wench's place it's going to be me!_'

"So how are we supposed to get around the guards?" asked Naru.

"I know a secret passage!" Su answered. "Follow me!"

Leading the way, Su and the group headed for the palace where their landlord was about to be married off in a stranger's place. As they headed on their way through, a pair of almost MolMolese men silently followed the pair. They snuck quite obviously as they went, wearing dark sunglasses and scarves around their mouths.

"Sneaky feet, creepy feet, ninja feet..."

"Shut up Loo Kout!"

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Earlier, when Lamba Lu was sitting in the living room of Hinata-Sou, Tatsuma had to leave abruptly. Bored, Lamba Lu turned on the television which showed what appear to be a superhero show that younger children and otaku enjoyed. As he had nothing else better to do, Lamba Lu sat back and watched.

It looked so real to the prince and it seemed like such a compelling story. And suddenly, he saw the armored-man and his ally change back into his host and another unfamiliar man.

"Interesting..." Lamba Lu murmured. He watched as an altercation took place and the woman stormed away. "I had no idea Su was involved in a live-action television series. Tatsuma must have been needed for the latest scene. I hope Amalla's kidnapping of one of the actors didn't ruin the production."

* * *

**MolMol Royal Palace**

In the palace, Keitaro was separated from Amalla and ushered into a room. 'T_his must be Lamba Lu's room_,' thought Keitaro. Earlier, he'd seen a portrait of said prince and had to admit the resemblance was uncanny. The only difference he saw between him and the prince was the prince's dark skin. If Keitaro had a tan like that he could be the prince's own twin brother. Maybe they were distantly related? The Urashimas were an old family and for a princess to end up living in Hinata-Sou, there must be some kind of connection which would have the royal family allow their princess to stay in a girls' dorm. He was going to have to ask his grandmother the next chance he got.

Of course, Keitaro knew why he was here. They expected him to change his attire into something more appropriate for marriage. Fortunately, he was left to dress himself but there were guards outside the door.

Keitaro looked to the window and blinked. "Huh?" Hovering outside were his brother's Stag Phone and Bat Shot in their Live Modes. That could only mean that Phillip had come to his rescue. "Good timing, guys. A bit late, though." The Stag Phone and Bat Shot entered to look at Keitaro. "If you two are here then the others are probably close too," he sighed. "If you're going to be mounting a rescue attempt then look out for the soldiers in black suits. They're some of the toughest here if the one I saw was any indication."

The two machines let out squeaks in response before the Bat Shot took a picture of him. The two Memory Gadgets then headed out into the sky again, likely to relay the message to the others. Hopefully they would be able to hear it before they started picking fights with the guards. Kanako could take care of herself and if Philip went Fang-Joker then he would be okay too. Motoko would be able to assist and so would Tatsuma...provided that they were able to follow.

"Your Highness, are you dressed yet?" came Tseng's voice as she knocked on the door.

"Uh...not yet!" Keitaro sweatdropped. Oh man, he was going to have to think of something to either escape and hopefully meet up with the others or convince the king and queens that he wasn't their missing prince and just an innocent bystander. He had the Double Driver and his Gaia Memories at least but how could he use them to get himself out of this?

"Hurry up then," Tseng spoke through the door. "Your parents are eagerly waiting for you."

"Ah...right," Keitaro groaned. Oh this was going to be fun. He went to the wardrobe and opened it up to see traditional MolMol clothing for men. "Well, when in MolMol, dress like you're in MolMol." Sokichi had taught him that blending in was one of the detective's most prized assets. It made the locals more comfortable and open to answering questions. Maybe by dressing the part, he could get the king and queens more open to listening to his claims to not being Lamba Lu.

Quickly changing his clothes, Keitaro looked at himself in the mirror. If he had to admit, he looked like an incarnation of Aladdin. He wasn't sure if he had the skin tone to pull the clothes off, but at least he wasn't out of shape to wear them since the shirt consisted of only a violet vest and leaving his chest bare.

"Too bad Kitsune can't see me like this," he sighed. He picked up his fedora. It didn't feel right to not wear it. He'd gotten used to wearing it after so long, but it would clash with the clothes he was if he considered this like going undercover he could feel better about not having it on his head. He adjusted his glasses and put the hat down on the rest of his folded clothes. "Well, looks like I have an appointment with royalty."

"Your Highness, it's time to go," Tseng announced, walking into the room. "Ah, you're dressed. Good. Shall we be off then?"

"Not much of a choice," Keitaro sighed.

Tseng nodded and gestured for Keitaro to follow. He did as such and Tseng brought him down the extensive hallways, most of which depicting strange designs of elephants, crocodiles, and other such animals that the MolMolese considered sacred. He had to admire the architecture. Whoever built the palace knew how to do it.

Tseng brought Keitaro to a pair of large wooden doors. She knocked on it before a groan made the doors open on their own. It was supposed to sound ancient and ominous, but Keitaro could tell that hidden speakers were making it sound that way. Apparently the king had a sense of humor. Tseng stood at the side bowing slightly and gesturing Keitaro to enter. Grimacing, Keitaro did just that.

Keitaro entered what looked like an elaborate room with fountains on either side and more depictions of sacred MolMolese animals in statue form. At the other end of the room was a sizable throne which consisted of a large pillow on top of a raised platform. The man sitting on top of it was a stocky fellow, someone who obviously took care of himself. He was dressed in fancy robes looking similar, but more impressive than Keitaro's own. He had laugh lines on his face and his hair was styled slightly similar to Keitaro's own or more like Lamba Lu's. When Philip had decided to research MolMol during investigations into the Parakelese, he learned the who's who of the island and when travelling there, Keitaro decided to lean the same in case they had to go there. The man on the throne was the king of MolMol, Damba Lu. If Keitaro recalled properly, Damba Lu had taken the throne when his brother Donalla Su passed away due to illness. He married his sister-in-law so to adopt his nieces so they would be allowed to stay in the home of their and where they were raised. Polygamy was legal in MolMol so no one had a problem with that.

Sitting on his left on a slightly lower platform was a beautiful woman who was shapely and busty in _all_ the right ways, competing in size with the likes of Mutsumi and Kitsune. Despite being a mother and easily in her forties, she looked much younger than one would assume. She had long black hair trailing down her back with some of it shadowing her face. She wore the traditional royal robes of the queen consisting mainly of a halter top which bared her arms, golden bangles on her arms, wrists and ankles, and a sarong-like skirt that revealed one of her toned legs. Her face was pretty, her eyes a vibrant green and shaded with purple with bright red painted lips. She was Queen Mialla Lu, first Queen of the Kingdom of MolMol. She was gazing lovingly at Keitaro, likely mistaking him as Lamba Lu already.

On Damba's right was yet another shapely woman. She was more slender though, looking more flexible and athletic than Mialla Lu. She wore the same robes as her sister-wife, indicating her status. She had long blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail styled similarly like Amalla's. Her looks made it obvious where Su and Amalla got their looks from. She seemed ready to bounce from her spot with her happy energy, making for another exotic attractive sight. If the woman was any indication, Su and Amalla would have no trouble attracting men if they didn't have an eye or none at all in men already in their lives. Like the other two, Keitaro recognized her from research into MolMol. She was Queen Lualla Su/Lu, second Queen of the Kingdom of MolMol and the widow of the previous king.

On a third platform lower than the two women was three spots adorned with pillows, likely places for any royal children to sit. There were three pillows, Keitaro assumed were the reserved spaces for Lamba Lu, Kaolla Su, and Amalla Su. His guess proved accurate as he noticed Amalla sitting in her traditional clothes again, smiling at him near her mother's side.

"Ah, Lamba! Welcome home!" Damba Lu smiled brightly. "It hasn't been the same without you son! My, you've been gone longer than we thought. Your tan has vanished."

"Ah..." Keitaro tried to explain, but...

"Lamba~!" the excited squeal of Mialla interrupted before the woman seemed to teleport from her seated position to Keitaro's side, capturing his face in her cleavage as she cuddled him. "Oh I missed you so much Lamba! Oh my little baby alone in the world gave me nightmares every night! Ooooooooh! It's so good to see you home where you belong! And you're going to be married too! I'm so happy! WAAAAAAAAHHH!" The woman abruptly broke out into tears, still clutching Keitaro's head to her chest.

"Mi-chan," Lualla giggled at her sister-wife, "You're going to suffocate the poor boy if you keep that up. Remember how big your bazookas are!"

"Yeah! It's my job to do that now!" Amalla nodded.

"Not until the priest says so!" Mialla argued before she returned to her sobbing/cuddling of the young man. "My little boy! He's going to become a man!"

"MMMPH!" Keitaro tried to cry out, but he wasn't able to get anyone's attention. Air! He needed air!

"Well, let's let Mialla get it out of her system," Damba Lu smiled at his first wife's joy. "In the meantime though, I think it's high time we finally give our blessings for the wedding between Amalla and-!

**WHAM!**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" All eyes were immediately drawn to the entrance of the chamber where Su stood holding a megaphone. Assembled behind her were the residents of Hinata-Sou, and Keitaro's siblings. All of them looked ready to rumble, although there were a few faces missing.

"Kaolla Su, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Amalla, standing up from her spot. "I caught Lamba Lu fair and square!"

"That would've been true, if that was really Big Brother Lamba Lu!" Su announced. Gasps were heard as all eyes went on Keitaro who had just been suffocated. Mialla just blinked and looked down at the young man nestled into her cleavage.

"Onii-chan!" Kanako cried out as she saw the state her brother was in.

"Kei!" yelled Kitsune as well.

Keitaro was released and gasping for air. "You guys...need to...work on...your timing!"

Kitsune and Kanako grabbed both of Keitaro's arms, incidentally shoving Mialla out of the way. The shocked queen really didn't mind all that much, she was still confused as to why a bunch of strangers and her adopted daughter would insist that her son wasn't her son.

"You okay Onii-chan?" asked Kanako fretfully. "Tell your loving sister where the bad woman touched you!"

"Keitaro, that woman didn't do anything inappropriate to you did she?" asked Kitsune.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Keitaro insisted. "But now my arms are starting to feel a little numb..."

"Hey! Get off my fiancee! Uncle was just about to give his blessings!" Amalla cried out. "You lost already Su! Give up!"

"Nope nope! Not when he's not really Big Brother!" Su retorted, still shouting through her megaphone.

"Why you-!" Amalla growled.

*PHWEEEEET!"

The crowd grew silent and the impending riot was quelled before it began. Everyone turned their attention to the source, none other than Philip who was bringing his fingers back from his lips.

"Thank you," he nodded. "I realize this is an very unusual situation. May we all take our seats so we may discuss the situation like rational human beings? There is a very extreme case of mistaken identity that has occurred."

"Well...I suppose it's better than yelling like a bunch of monkeys," Damba shrugged, scratching his head. "How did you all even get in here? Weren't there guards posted everywhere?"

"Oh, I showed them the secret passage," Su grinned. "You know, the one Amalla and I would sneak out into the city with."

"Oh, I know that one!" Lualla beamed, apparently completely at ease with the situation. "Well, come on Kaolla! Come sit down with your friends. It's been so long since you've been home!"

Lualla snapped her fingers and several guards in white stormed the room before setting down several more pillows before they abruptly left. Everyone took their seats as another guard brought out a tea set for everyone to enjoy. Kitsune yanked Keitaro onto a pillow by his arm. Amalla leaped to his free side, stealing Kanako's spot. The goth girl huffed in annoyance. Everyone else just sat down once again to get their calm back.

"Now, may I please have an explanation why you all have stormed my throne room just before I was about to bless my son and adopted daughter's union?"

"Yes. How can my baby not be my baby?" asked Mialla.

"You see, the one you all have thought to be Lamba Lu is in fact Keitaro Urashima," Philip explained. "He is twenty one years old, a Tokyo University graduate, and a private detective who resides in Hinata Hot Springs, specifically in Hinata Sou where your youngest child currently resides. I know for a fact that he is who he says he is because I have known him since he was a teenager and our Kanako has known him since she was a small child."

"Right!" Kanako agreed.

"Really?" asked Lualla. "But he looks just like Lamba-chan."

"An uncanny resemblance, but he is not your son," Philip insisted.

"I've got baby photos to prove it!" Kanako nodded, holding up said photos of Keitaro's early years. Most of them depicted his klutzy years where he kept getting into accidents that should have killed him.

"I thought I burned those," Keitaro groaned.

"I wanna see!" Kitsune grinned.

"I do too! I want blackmail on detective dork!" Sarah insisted.

Mialla ended up beating them all to it as she once again teleported and nabbed the photos out of Kanako's hand. She held them up and examined each and every one, "Ooooh! He looks just like Lamba did at that age. Oh my, he's quite the accident prone one isn't he?"

"Really? can I see?" asked Queen.

"Me too!" Insisted Elizabeth.

Keitaro wanted to crawl away somewhere to avoid the embarrassing moment. Facing the Phobia Dopant again was preferable to this.

Amalla could only stare for a moment at her step-mother and the boy whose arm she was holding, "Wait, wait, wait, you mean detective hottie isn't my Lamba Lu but some guy I don't know who just looks like him?"

"Seems so!" Lualla giggled. Getting up, she moved to her sister wife to see the pictures. "Ooooh! I swear I could mistake him as Lamba's brother if I didn't know any better."

"So, does this convince you all that I'm not who you think I am?" asked Keitaro.

"Then where's Lamba Lu?" Amalla asked. She wasn't sure if she should feel cheated or maybe a little dirty. She dressed up, kissed, and cuddled with a man who amounted as a perfect stranger. '_Kinda hot..._'

Phillip opened up his Stag Phone and said, "I got an e-mail from Ryo Tatsuma while we were traversing through the secret tunnel. He says here that a man calling himself Lamba Lu is in Hinata-Sou looking for Su. He also says that this man arrived shortly after we left to rescue Keitaro."

"Big Brother," Su giggled. "His timing is bad as always."

"So, you're not Lamba Lu," Amalla said sadly to Keitaro.

"No, I'm not," said Keitaro apologetically. "But if he has someone who loves him as much as you, he's a very lucky man."

"Mmm," Amalla mumbled. Now she just felt really embarrassed about everything. Kitsune and Kanako noticed that she didn't seem to be letting go of Keitaro's arm.

"I suspect that Amalla-san had come to Hinata-Sou because she had learned that Lamba Lu was coming to fulfill his promise to Su-san," Philip guessed. "She likely got ahead of him because of her private jet's speed and arrived at Hinata-Sou first. When she arrived, she saw Keitaro and because of his uncanny resemblance thought that she had found her intended groom."

"Wow, you're good," Amalla admitted.

"Hmmm," Damba frowned. "I see, I see." After a moment, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "So this is all just one big misunderstanding!"

"What a funny coincidence," Lualla agreed with a smile. "Who would have guessed that Lamba-chan had a twin we never knew about?"

"So my baby isn't home," Mialla sighed, tearing up once again.

"He's probably still in Hinata-Sou right now. We have a ship we can use to take you to see him," offered Phillip.

"Huh?" Keitaro blinked. "We have a ship? Since when?"

"Su-san and I began constructing a long time ago. We've been keeping it in a secret hangar under the inn," said Phillip. "How else did you think we got here so quickly?"

"Is there anything else I don't know about?" Keitaro asked. Just what kind of projects did Su and Phillip get up to when he wasn't around or busy with cases? And just how did the two manage to build a hangar under the inn?

"We've started reconstruction of the SkullGarry for Kanako," answered Phillip, missing the fact that it was a rhetorical question. The SkullGarry was what the RevolGarry once was before Keitaro and Phillip became Kamen Rider Double together. It was slightly smaller and more streamlined than the RevolGarry and only had room for the SkullBoilder inside of it.

"Really?" Kanako blinked.

"Where do you even get the funds for this kind of stuff?" Keitaro gaped.

"My allowance!" Su grinned.

"Oh good! Your money is being well spent!" Lualla beamed. "We were afraid you would spend it all on importing bananas from home."

"Well, since everyone is here and together, how would you like to marry my daughter Mr. Urashima?" asked Damba. "Then we can hold still hold the party!"

"Sorry, but it's not the right time for me to get married," said Keitaro. He had a job to do. He needed to finish Sokichi Narumi's work and defeat Museum. His relationship with Kitsune was about as far as he was willing to take romance for the time being. Marriage just wasn't in the books.

"Ah phooey!" Damba pouted.

Amalla heaved a sigh, still not having let go of Keitaro for whatever reason. Now she felt really embarrassed about what she did on the plane. It was sexy fun, but she had thought that she was doing it with her childhood crush. She wasn't sure if it was a little more arousing to know she did it with a stranger instead of her intended or not.

Suddenly, a familiar alarm went off from Phillip and Kanako's Stag Phones.

"Dopants, here!?" Kanako cried out as she checked the screen.

"Dopants?" asked the royal family in confusion at the unfamiliar word, save for Kaolla.

"Two signals," Phillip reported. "And they're _really _close."

"How close is _really_ close?" asked Naru.

"Well..."

**WHAM!**

For the second time in the day, the doors to the throne room were kicked open. This time, two Dopants came storming in, both of them looking...colorful. The first was obviously an Apple Dopant. His head was a large red apple which had a face carved out like a jack-o-lantern with big black seeds acting as eyes and a leaf sticking out from the stem on top. The body as more apples piled together in various sizes to make a torso. Several apple slices made up spiked shoulders while large apples connected to them to make arms. The hands were inside carved out apples with the insides made into palms and fingers. The legs were built like the arms with apple seeds for feet.

The other Dopant was styled after bananas. The head was ome big banana that was peeled with the peels acting like a collar The face looked like banana flesh bruised into the shape of eyes and a mouth. The shoulders looked like the two halves of bananas sticking upwards. The arms looked like peels with the actual arms being white with hands at the end. He had a loincloth of banana peels with white legs and yellow bananas acting as feet.

Keitaro sweatdropped at the sight. Why did Dopants have to look so weird and freaky?

"Evil bananas!" Su shrieked in horror.

"Evil apples!" Damba likewise shrieked in horror.

"**Quiet!**" the Apple Dopant called out. "**We are here to end the impending marriage between Amalla Su and Lamba Lu! There will be no wedding so long as we have something to say about it!**"

"**Yeah! The King of PolPol said so!**" the Banana Dopant nodded.

"**IDIOT!**" the Apple Dopant slapped it's comrade upside the head. "**We weren't supposed to say that part!**"

"**Oh yeah. Whoops,**" the Banana Dopant mumbled.

"So, that rat Par Donne Me decided to try and ruin my daughter's special day huh?" Damba hissed. "Oh yeah? Well, he'll just have to deal with it! My little Amalla is going to marry this guy who looks remarkably like my son!"

"He is not!" Kanako hissed.

"I call dibs!" Kitsune snapped.

"Uncle!" Amalla whined.

Keitaro ignored the comments as he shrugged of Kitsune and Amalla's grips before standing up to face the pair, "Looks like a couple of wedding crashers have decided to show up." He addressed his adopted brother, "Are you ready, Phillip?"

Phillip stepped up to stand beside Keitaro, "Always, Keitaro. Ever since you decided to ride with this devil."

Keitaro smiled and put on the Double Driver, a copy manifesting on Phillip. They took out their respective Gaia Memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

The two then performed their signature pose and called out, "Henshin!" before plugging in their Gaia Memories. Phillip's Cyclone Memory vanished and transferred to the empty right slot of Keitaro's before the detective spread the Double Driver's buckle into the 'W' shape.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Su ran over and caught Phillip as his body collapsed while Keitaro's body was enveloped in the half green and half black armor of...Kamen Rider Double!

"**Now, prepare to count your crimes!" **Double declared as he pointed at both Dopants.

"**What!?" **the Apple and Banana Dopants cried out in shock. Double flicked his wrist and quickly crossed the distance to engage both his opponents. He punched the Apple Dopant in the face, sending him tumbling along the floor and knocked the Banana Dopant down to the floor with a swift sweep kick. The pair of Dopants were obviously not suited for battle or were just not used to the Memories with how the pair panicked and seemed incredibly clumsy.

The Apple Dopant recovered and swung a punch at Double who performed a backflip and somersault to make some distance.

"Wow! It's Dobra!" Mialla gasped in childish delight.

"Amazing..." Damba gaped.

"Oooooooh!" Lualla grinned.

"Shouldn't you be helping him Kanako?" asked Naru of the goth girl.

"Those two couldn't be any more incompetent from the looks of them," Kanako shrugged. "They have no clue how to use those Memories or what powers they have with them. Onii-chan could beat them both without breaking a sweat."

"**Let's smash some apples**," said Double as he removed the Joker Memory and replaced it with the Metal Memory.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!"**

His black and purple accented half turned grey and with silver accents. He took hold of the Metal Shaft and it extended. Rushing the Apple Dopant, he hit the Kaijin with swift, wind-powered strikes of the Memory Shaft and the Apple Dopant couldn't keep up as he tried to defend himself. Fortunately, his partner the Banana Dopant managed to make Double slip with a banana peel trick.

"Let's roast this banana!" shouted Keitaro as Double replaced the Cyclone Memory this time.

"**HEAT-METAL!"**

He struck the Banana Dopant with explosive strikes of the Metal Shaft and the Dopant shrieked in pain,** "Hot! Hot!" **Spinning around, Double struck the Dopant across the face and then spun to face him before jabbing him in the stomach.

"**Ever played baseball?" **Phillip asked as Double's right eye flashed. Double lifted the Dopant up into the air and swung the Metal Shaft, sending him crashing violently against the wall.

"**Memory Break!" **Double declared as he removed the Metal Memory and plugged it into the Metal Shaft's Maximum Slot.

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Metal Branding!" **He rushed at the incapacitated Banana Dopant and with a single strike finished off his opponent who became engulfed in flames. A man came tumbling out of the blaze, injured, with a shattered yellow Gaia Memory now lying on the floor.

"**I'm out of here!" **cried the Apple Dopant as he tried to make a break for it. This was not part of the plan.

Amalla whistled. "Shiro, sic em, boy!" Amalla ordered. From one of the fountains, the albino alligator stormed out of the water and lunged at the fleeing Apple Dopant. Shiro grabbed the Dopant's leg and knocked him over before going for his oversized head.

"**AAH! GET OFF ME! GET OFF M**E!" the Apple Dopant shouted as Shiro mauled him. No one was all that inclined to help him though. That was not until the Apple Dopant pulled out what looked like another Gaia Memory, holding the connector plug aimed at the alligator's neck.

"**Oh no!" **Double gasped, Keitaro's eye flashing as he spoke next, "Amalla! Call him off!

The Apple Dopant brought the Gaia Memory down.

"**DRAGON!"**

The Gaia Memory activated and sank into Shiro's flesh. The Apple Dopant slipped away as the change occurred. A pair of leathery white wings emerged from Shiro's back before concealing him from view. What aspects of his body could be seen seemed to turn into white sludge before growing and expanding into a massive body. When the wings came up, Shiro had transformed into an albino dragon with blazing red eyes and a body similar to the western dragons. A series of white horns rose from the back of his head and back, ending in a vast cluster of spikes at the end of his tail. The scales looked like armoured plating rather than actual scales.

The Dragon Dopant let loose a roar as it glared down at the Kamen Rider.

"Shiro!?" Amalla screamed and the Dragon Dopant looked down at Amalla before shooting a gout of flames at her.

"Watch out!" Kanako shouted as she pushed Amalla out of the way before she turned into a barbequed princess special. "Onii-chan, Phillip-niichan, it's time to do what you do best!"

"I guess we need to go extreme, Phillip," said Keitaro. As soon as he said that, the Xtreme Memory swooped in and digitized Phillip's body before absorbing him. The bird-like Gaia Memory then flew towards Double, beginning the interface as it came down and merged with the Double Driver.

"**XTREME!"**

Double was enveloped in a colum of data as the silver stripe bisecting him in the middle spread wide, becoming the iridescent Crystal Servet. His sides were the familiar form of the Xtreme Form styled with the colours of Heat and Metal on their respective sides. Now in Heat-Metal-Xtreme Form, Double was ready to take down the beast.

"**Prism Bicker!"** Double-HMX summoned as the shield and sword combo appeared in his hand. Inserting the Prism Memory into the hilt, he drew the Prism Sword from the Bicker Shield. The Dragon Dopant exhaled fire at the Rider who blocked with his shield.

"Phillip, run an analysis!" Keitaro ordered.

"Already on it! I'm searching for a weak spot now!" answered Phillip. Double scanned the Dragon Dopant. "OK, get ready to move!" The Dragon Dopant stopped blasting flames. "Now! Jump!"

Double jumped high into the air and landed on the Dragon Dopant's snout.

"**PRISM: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The sword blade energized, he slashed the Dopant in the face, causing it to roar and toss Double high into the air. He sheathed the Prism Sword and then performed the setup for his finisher.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Bicker Shield syphoned the energies from the Gaia Memories into the Prism Sword as Double drew it and came down right as the Dragon Dopant opened its mouth.

"**BICKER CHARGE BREAK!" **Double shouted while gripping the Prism Sword which glowed with the colors of the rainbow. Double came down towards the Dragon Dopant before slashing through the scales like a hot knife through butter, landing on the ground and leaving a line of rainbow light through the beast. There was a large explosion and Double was thrown backwards by the shockwave before he landed on his feet a distance away from the blaze.

"No! Shiro!" screamed Amalla.

"No, it's OK," said Kanako as she restrained the princess. "Look."

Shiro was crawling out of the smoke, unharmed, save for some soot on his white scales. The albino alligator coughed out a cloud of smoke before slipping back into the fountain to lick his wounds.

"Yay, Phillip did it!" Sarah cheered.

"In record time too," Kitsune grinned. "My man, ladies and gents."

"**We had no choice but to go for a little bit of overkill,**" Double spoke, approaching the group. "**That Dragon Memory was designed to make the user grow larger and stronger the more it devoured. Likely it was supposed to terrorize the people as the return of the Great Banana Devouring Dragon that the MolMolese speak about in their mythology.**"

"Indeed," Damba nodded. "One of the most terrifying tales my people have ever known. Par Donne will pay for this! I'll have an entire horde of banana peels dropped right on his palace!"

"**Excuse me," s**aid Double as he closed the Xtreme Memory, letting it fly off the Double Driver as the armor shattered to pieces, the fragments carried off by a small tornado. Standing in Double's place was Phillip and Keitaro, the former stepping out from behind the latter.

"But isn't that a bit hasty?" Phillip asked.

"What do you mean?" Damba asked.

"All you're doing is continuing an endless cycle of violence," said Phillip. "Isn't there a way to resolve this peacefully? According to my research on your kingdom's history, both nations have suffered a lot from this feud. Shouldn't it be time to put an end to it?"

King Damba frowned in thought, "I'd like it to end. Our banana groves need those peels more than our war effort, but for the sake of my dishonoured ancestor in the holy sport of checkers-"

"Who was a horrible cheat," Lualla reminded her husband.

"-I shall not bow!" Damba finished, ignoring his wife's words.

"Then why not challenge the King of PolPol to a rematch?" asked Naru.

"We played last month," Damba shrugged. "It was a tie."

"And you both cheated," Mialla giggled. "Badly."

"I think that maybe you should send a representative then, one who won't cheat," said Kanako.

"But who could compare to the skill that we have kings cultivated our lives for?"

"I can play a mean game of checkers," confessed Phillip.

"You've got the job! Good luck!" Damba beamed.

"Ummm..." Shinobu finally spoke up for the first time since storming the Throne Room, mortally embarrassed by her outlandish actions. "Is anyone going to do something about the man Sempai knocked out? He looks like he's hurt pretty bad." She pointed at the downed PolPolese man who was groaning with smoke coming from his head.

"Oh!" Damba blinked. "Forgot about him. Guards!" The white-clad females stormed the room once again, making the group wonder where they were when the Dopants charged in or when the Apple Dopant fled or when the Dragon Dopant made its noise. Still, they charged in and hefted the unconscious PolPolese man into their arms.

"Take that man to the dungeons! Have the torture elephant paddle him ruthlessly for information!" The guards nodded and left, letting the man's feet trail as they went.

"I never liked that elephant," Amalla grimaced, absently rubbing her behind. "He liked spanking me way too much."

"That's what a princess gets for telling a lie," Lualla reminded her daughter, an innocent smile on her face.

"Better brush up on checkers Philip," Keitaro cautioned his brother. "It seems the peace between two nations depends on it."

"I am always prepared," the bookworm nodded confidently.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, it looks like the gang's all here and have just gotten themselves in the middle of some kind of conspiracy. Well, it's a good thing that MolMol now has Keitaro Urashima P.I.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Well, Keitaro's dodged the wedding bullet. Now it seems that an international incident between MolMol and PolPol is about to brew into explosive proportions. Hopefully he can manage to get through the entire incident without causing one between these two countries and Japan. Hopefully he can stay out of wedding duty until the mess ends. Amalla sure seems interested despite him not being Lamba Lu after all.**


	46. Case 45: Red Moon Romance

**NOTICE:** This is the BETA VERSION. Therefore, I have yet to properly proofread or edit because it was late when I uploaded this. Still, I uploaded this for the fans and I hope you can enjoy it. As this is a beta version, there will be some typos so pls ignore those. I will get back to them when I'm feeling well-rested in the morning.

* * *

Motoko was in her room, sitting and meditating in the centre, facing the ceremonial blades and the sacred scroll that hung from her wall. Earlier, she had learnt the truth about Takayuki. What upset her wasn't the fact he was a half-demon. That she could accept. What she couldn't accept was that all this time he'd been under the employment of the very organization that had been producing and distributing the monstrous Gaia Memories that created Dopants. If that was the case, then it was very likely that he'd utilized such a device at least once.

Motoko felt betrayed, she felt dishonored, but most of all she felt heartbroken.

After her sister had gotten married, Motoko had developed a man-hating personality so she wouldn't succumb to such weakness. She was supported by Naru who believed men were generally perverted and Motoko believed this too. It was why she carried her sword with her at all times. However, she began to change since the Urashima Brothers came and opened her mind to the possibility that there were still honorable men out there in the modern world.

She met Takayuki, a modern day samurai like herself, and he seemed honorable. He seemed to follow the code of Bushido. She was such a fool to believe that he was a good man.

Motoko heard a knock on her door and she gritted her teeth in annoyance. She did not want to be disturbed, especially not by that vile and dishonorable man who'd betrayed her.

"Motoko, it's Tatsuma," the voice on the other side identified himself. "Can we talk?"

Motoko took in a deep breath. Tatsuma she could trust at least around here. He was a police detective, a man who dedicated himself to upholding the law. Of course, he had been driven by revenge but that time had passed since the demise of the man who'd killed his family in cold blood.

"Give me a moment," Motoko answered as she attempted to emotionally compose herself.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Case 45: Red Moon Romance**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

While it appeared that Phillip was meditating, he was actually accessing the contents of the Gaia Library on the subject of 'Checkers'. Meanwhile, the other Hinata-Sou residents were enjoying themselves as guests of the royal family. Then again, they did deserve the treatment after saving the royal family from a Dopant attack.

Keitaro, at the moment, was attempting to get some answers from the former Banana Dopant who was locked up in the dungeon but the man wouldn't crack. He was tight-lipped about who had ordered him to attack the palace and the royal family, turning Shiro into a Dragon Dopant. Keitaro also wanted to know how he got a Gaia Memory. It took several hours of being spanked by a rather nasty-looking elephant with a wooden paddle, but the detective did manage to learn the name of the PolPolese man: Loo Kout.

* * *

"I"ll talk! I'll talk!" the PolPolese man finally cracked, crying much like a small child. "Just stop this thing from spanking me!"

"Then start talking," Keitaro shrugged. "This could have all been avoided, heck this whole war would be stopped if you guys had just cooled off a little. But you guys took it to a new level by using Gaia Memories. Do you realize how dangerous those things are? What they represent? Your king should have them outlawed, not embracing them."

Loo Kout just laughed, "You might be able to convince the king on that. He is reasonable... to an extent. If they're as dangerous as you say you might be able to do it But Lady Hook Ker is one crazy bitch. She won't let them go unless the king says so. Otherwise you're just aiming to get hurt." Loo Kout leaned in closer in his shackles like he was telling a secret. " I once saw her bite the nose off a guy."

"Why would she do that?" Keitaro asked, disturbed by the woman's description.

"He accidentally sneezed in her direction," Loo Kout answered

"He's sneezed?"

"What can I say? She's mental. Personally, I think she's just angry about her name. You know what it sounds like," Loo Kout shrugged.

Keitaro took a moment to think about it before it hit him, "Oh...yeah...Hooker."

"I wouldn't comment on that around her," Loo Kout admitted. "She once beat a guy to death with his own skull when he tried to poke fun at her about it."

"Now that's just physically impossible," Keitaro frowned.

"That's what he said but she still did it," Loo Kout insisted.

* * *

**MolMol Royal Spa**

"Ah~ this is the life~" moaned Kitsune in bliss as she was being massaged. The palace had its own spa and the Hinata-Sou girls were taking advantage of the royal treatment. Kitsune was on a massage table and getting a massage that put Japanese masseuses to shame.

"I could get used to this," said Queen with a sigh as she sat in the bubbling hot tub with Elizabeth.

"Ara, the mud bath is so therapeutic," beamed Mutsumi as she sat in a tub of mud that was said to be good for the skin, joined by Naru and Tama-chan.

Kanako wasn't with them , of course. As this was a case, she was doing her own form of investigating. The Apple Dopant was still at large and so she had left to go in search of the Memory user. She did promise to return after she was done for the day and maybe indulge in the royal spa like the others.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

Back in Hinata Hot Springs, Santa-chan and Watcherman were walking up the steps, carrying bath supplies with them. They would occasionally come to Hinata-Sou to enjoy the hot spring and since Keitaro was a friend of theirs, they would allowed to use the hot spring for free. Actually, it was a way for Keitaro to show his appreciation to the two Irregulars who helped him with his cases from time to time.

"Ah, in a cold day like this, it's good to soak in a hot spring," said Santa-chan. He carried all his bath supplies in his bag.

"You got that right, Santa-chan," said Watcherman. "But first, some tea and being served by pretty waitresses!"

"Agreed!"

* * *

**MolMol Royal Palace**

It was later in the evening when the Hinata-Sou residents were invited by Amalla to see something and it was definitely worth seeing.

"Is that a robotic elephant?" Naru asked as she saw it for herself.

"Indeed," said Amalla. "It was built to be a wedding present."

"Amalla gets some awesome toys," Su pouted.

Standing in front of the group inside of the royal gardens and covered by a lavishly decorated canopy was what looked like a large white mechanical elephant. It looked more advanced than any of the robotics in Japan and it's forehead sported what looked like a connector port for some kind of platform but its trunk looked like one large prehensile chainsaw. It looked a little war-like to be a wedding present, but considering Amalla and Kaolla's tastes in toys that may have been perfect for them.

"Hm, I've been studying MolMolese engineering? Does it use a hydraulic or pneumatic system? What kind of energy does it run on? What is its power source? How fast can it go when it mobilises? What kind of materials do you use?" Phillip asked.

"We had all of the materials imported from top producers," Lualla explained. "But the designs are all ours. The machine's movements are all based on pneumatics for a more streamlined moving ability while the entire thing is powered by a MolMord 3000 engine, completely free of gasoline and powered solely by an internal battery."

"Very impressive," Phillip admired.

"Uh..." Shinobu blinked. "Is this really a proper wedding present?"

"Oh it's traditional to give the pair an elephant in some way," Mialla smiled. "We just decided to go for the mecha-elephant since no one else has done that before."

"Wish we had something like that back home," Keitaro whistled in admiration.

Their meeting was going on inside the courtyard which was decorated beautifully with lots of native and exotic plants that flourished in the MolMol territory. Of course, it had been furhter decorated with wedding bells and other decorations to celebrate what should have been Amalla's wedding to Lamba Lu. Unfortunately, with grasping the wrong guy Amalla may have ended up delaying the wedding for up to three years if not longer. MolMol's military required everyone who was capable to enlist for service for three years and not even Royalty was exempt from that. Lamba Lu's service date was coming up, thus why the marriage had been planned. With the screw up though, it may be too late to bring Lamba back in time, thus delaying the wedding and in three years who knew how things would turn out.

"A shame these decorations are going to waste," King Damba sighed. He cried waterfalls for a moment before shrugging it off and continuing. "Anyway, I've summoned you all here so we can discuss what we know about this brazen-!"

"Try incompetent," Mialla giggled.

"-attack on the date of the royal wedding!" Damba continued. "We also must discuss the strategy of the all important checkers match that remains a disgraceful tie!"

"Which wouldn't be if you and the PolPol King would stop cheating every game you play," Lualla smiled.

Silence stood for a moment.

"Sci Lence, sit down! You aren't needed yet!" a nearby soldier barked as a servant scurried out of the assembly area.

"Well," Keitaro sighed, scratching his head. "So far after an inhumane amount of paddling the guy he finally admitted that his partner's name was Faul Gai. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Sure does!" Mialla nodded. "He belongs to the PolPol Super Secret Service. They handle all of the big jobs that governments and people aren't supposed to know about. Naturally we know all about him and when he smuggles himself into the country."

"...right," Keitaro blinked. "So I assume that you have an idea why he wanted to stop the wedding then?"

"Not a clue," Lualla shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find out eventually."

* * *

**The Kingdom of MolMol - Hidden Location (inside a seedy hotel room that everyone knew shady people went to.)**

"So Loo Kout was captured?" Lady Hook Ker summarised.

"Yes, Lady Hook Ker, and the secret weapon we had was destroyed," reported Faul Gai.

"Typical, just typical. I told the king not to assign such an important task to those two morons. But did he listen? NO! Well this won't stop me. This is merely a minor setback."

"Um, I'm still here," Faul Gai sweatdropped.

"I know," she said. "Now get out of my sight lest you want to lose your nose or something else irreplaceable."

Watching Faul Gai scramble to escape her gaze was a little satisfying, but it didn't bring her any relief. So far the mission was a flop. One of their agents was captured and two of their secret weapons had been destroyed in the resulting squabble. Now they only had two left and they still had to stop the royal wedding between Amalla Su and Lamba Lu.

Sighing, Hook Ker reached into her low-cut blouse and removed a pendant. Tapping the front, it opened to reveal a picture of Lamba Lu, obviously unknowing of his picture being taken, "Oh Lamba Lu? Why do you want to marry _her_ so bad? She's so wrong for you! I'm much more in touch with military and awesome stuff like that. Please don't marry her. Marry _me_ and we can end the Su-Me war or better yet run away and make lots of babies. Oh Lamba Lu, I so very much love you!"

* * *

Night fell and Phillip noted that the moon in MolMol's was indeed red. What was the reason for this phenomenon? Was it there something in the atmosphere in MolMol that made the moon so red? How curious.

Phillip couldn't sleep. To be fair he rarely slept as he would stay up and do research. He only fell asleep when he ran out of energy or finally found a conclusion in his research. He stepped out of the palace for some fresh air, walking into the gardens. The garden housed some rare plant species that only grew in MolMol and nowhere else. The garden also had plenty of banana trees.

Then, he heard a sound. It was beautiful music from a string instrument. He listened and followed, and the source was a balcony. Looking up, he spotted a young woman sitting on the railing and playing a guitar-like instrument. She was obviously a MolMol girl and looked to be around the same age as Naru and Motoko. She had platinum blonde hair which fell to her jawline and bronze skin which accented her perfectly. She also wore a red halter top and white pants, showing off the curves of her figure. She seemed so at peace as she played her instrument, letting the music echo into the night.

"Su-san?" Phillip asked and she stopped playing. Smiling, she jumped off the railing and he gasped. She, however, landed gracefully on her feet.

"Did you like my song, Phillip?" 'Su' asked.

"Su-san, is that you?" he asked and she giggled.

"Call me Kaolla, Phillip," she told him. "That's my name. Su's just my surname."

"Well, you never corrected anyone before," said Phillip. "So, is this really you?"

"Sure is," she smiled.

"I guess you only assume this form under the light of the red moon when it's full," Phillip observed, studying her. "Why is that? Is it some kind of genetic anomaly? Or was it magic?"

"It's the magic of the red moon," Kaolla explained, gracefully walking on the ground like a real princess. She was much more mature and calm than her younger self was during the day. It was an odd change, but far from an unwelcome one in Phillip's mind. "Whenever it touches my skin, I just seem to change into this form. As far as I know, this form is what I shall look like as an adult in my prime or maybe in a few years. I'm not sure."

"The future is not concrete," Phillip replied. "it's yet to be written in stone. So, does this only affect you? Has it ever happened to your sister or anyone else in your bloodline?"

"Amalla and Mother both turn to their primes when the red moon is out, but Amalla doesn't change these days," Kaolla smiled. "And mother grows younger instead of older but we age so gracefully sometimes it's hard to tell. Me...well, I guess since my true self explores the aspects of being small I still feel myself yearning to explore the things a young woman wants to enjoy."

"Such as?" asked Phillip utterly fascinated by Kaolla and this strange phenomenon.

"Meeting new people, doing new things," Kaolla smiled at Phillip with a red blush on her tan cheeks. "Meet a nice boy."

"Well, you need to experience everything life has to offer," agreed Phillip. "Keitaro said that Sokichi Narumi would often say that we only live once and should experience everything we can in that short time."

"Sounds like good advice," smiled Kaolla as she caressed his cheek.

"Kaolla-san?" Phillip blinked.

"Shh," Kaolla smiled, leaning in. "Let me...experience."

It was then that Phillip received what would be his first kiss, placed directly on his lips by the adult Kaolla Su. For once in as long as he could remember, Phillip's mind went silent. He could not think of anything, he couldn't bring himself to access the Gaia Library to compare the sensation. He could only feel the sensation of Kaolla's soft and warm lips. He could feel her affection and care through the kiss, making him feel warm inside. It was a different kind of love from what he felt from Kanako and Keitaro, even different from the fondness he received from Wakana-hime. This affection, this care, was brand new to Phillip and he couldn't quantify or label it with his mind as it was.

It was the first time Phillip ever felt romantic love.

Kaolla finished the kiss and leaned back, smiling at Phillip's stunned face, "I see you enjoyed that."

"U-Uh...um..." Phillip blinked, utterly lost for words.

"I've wanted to do that for some time now," Kaolla smiled, bringing her hands to hold Phillip's. "Although my younger self would limit to hugs and sneaking into your room to sleep and cuddle. You always were able to understand me best, accept my antics and enjoy my smile. You never found my toys annoying or even the least bit inconvenient. You just saw me as an equal. Someone who could understand you back, at least when it came to machines and practical science."

"Um..." Phillip began to blush, his body beginning to catch up to his brain.

"I guess somewhere along the way...I fell in love." Kaolla admitted. "Although I felt like I was too young, I was happy to just hang out and build all sorts of fun machines with you and help crack down on Dopants."

"Ah," Phillip nodded lightly.

"As I am now though, I...I can't deny myself," Kaolla shook her head. she then looked to Phillip imploringly. "I must make a selfish request. Please wait for me Phillip. I won't be young forever and with you around I will be happy to grow up. When I do get old enough, I will confess all of my feelings and do my best to make us happy." She looked like she was tearing up. "Please? wait for me?"

"I...I...I..." He couldn't form a coherent thought or sentence. It was like his brain was overloading with so many facts coming at lightspeed. One thing that he was able to compute was that seeing this new Kaolla Su sad would be as bad as finding the end of Pi, a total end of the world as he knew it.

"I...will," he managed to choke out.

Kaolla gasped, but then beamed with tears in her eyes, "I'm...so happy." beaming still, she leaned in and stole Phillip's second kiss. Phillip didn't flee, he couldn't. His body just seem stuck in position for her to kiss him again.

"I'll be going now, my love," Kaolla said and she jumped high into the air, leaving a dumbstruck Phillip where he stood.

As Phillip watched Su go he asked, 'Did that _really _just happen?"

"Gao?" replied Fang on Phillip's shoulder, having been following him all night.

"I...I need...to go find...a book," he stuttered as he turned and went back into the palace, tripping on his feet.

* * *

Phillip did not sleep a wink, so instead he went to the royal library to just read, and read, and read, for hours, all night long. After his encounter with Kaolla's adult form, he could not get to sleep so he tried to calm his nerves with books.

And he found a very fascinating myth.

It was the legend of a warrior named Dobra

Dobra had in fact been born as a set of brothers, one skilled with the art of battle but was unskilled with strategy. The other brother was skilled with strategy, but was unskilled with actual battle. The brothers lived like normal people until one day a dragon flew to MolMol and began devouring all of the bananas on the island, leaving people in misery and starving. Determined to help, the brothers tried to save their people but were quickly defeated by the dragon. In vengeance for the brothers' arrogance, the dragon ate their teacher. Distraught, the brothers did not know what to do. In their despair, the spirit of the land came to them and gave the brothers special relics that would grant them victory. The warrior brother received a shield while the wise brother received a sword. The brothers confronted the dragon once again, but this time used the power of the relics. Amazingly, the relics fused together into a set, fusing the brothers together with it. The combined warrior was called Dobra, who held mastery over archery, staff fighting, and with his bare hands but could also control fire, wind, and light. Using the combined strength and wisdom, the brothers destroyed the dragon and saved MolMol from destruction.

Dobra's stories didn't stop there though. In another adventure, Dobra met a man who could outrun the wind and helped him defeat an evil weather demon that was destroying MolMol. Another had Dobra's little sister accept to be death's bride in order to stay with her brothers forever. It was all sounding rather familiar to the bookworm. The hieroglyph-like pictures added to that familiarity, showing a striking resemblance to three certain suits.

"Keitaro and Kanako should see this," Phillip said and he yawned.

* * *

After a shower, and change of clothes which was another form of the local wardrobe, Phillip sat at the breakfast table with everyone.

"Went to your room to wake you up," said Keitaro. "But you weren't there."

"I took an early walk," Phillip half-lied. He had a lot on his mind. He looked at the spread on the table. The royal family really did get the best, including food, and every dish seemed to be banana based.

"Phillip, morning~!" Su beamed as she leapt into Phillip's lap and sat there. Looking up to Phillip, she smiled in a way that much much brighter than any smile she had before. "I remember last night. Remember that you made a promise!"

"I remember," Phillip chuckled, trying not to blush over some of those memories.

"What's this I hear?" Kitsune grinned cheekily.

"What happened last night?" Naru asked.

"Hee hee hee!" Su giggled on her improvised perch, holding her cheeks in childish embarrassment. "Last night I told Phillip how much I love him and he promised to wait for me so he can be my boyfriend!"

"WHAT?-!" screamed everyone at the table.

"It was a very compelling argument," Phillip nodded.

"But...but...but she's too young to have a boyfriend!" Naru cried out.

"That's why we're gonna wait!" Su shrugged. "Gonna have to tell those guys at school I'm taken now. And my pen pals too."

"Su!" Sarah cried, looking rather betrayed. "You know I like Phillip too!"

"Well we can share! It's what best friends do!" Su nodded, her childish or rather MolMol logic allowing her to take the argument in stride. In that moment, either from Sarah's own immaturity or perhaps her advanced knowledge of other cultures from her travels with her father, she seemed to actually consider that idea and didn't argue any further.

"Phillip, what happened?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think Kaolla-san and I are engaged," Phillip said uncertainly.

"Oh my! Congratulations!" Mutsumi giggled in delight.

"Aww! Her first crush is a success!" Queen giggled.

"Go Phil-chan!" Elizabeth beamed.

Kanako's eye twitched as she turned to the royal family, all of them looking rather pleased rather than outraged that a boy who was just about to be leaving his teens was being claimed by their daughter who was just starting her teens.

"Aren't you four going to say anything about this? I mean, the age difference at least?" she questioned.

"Oh, they agreed to wait until they were old enough so it's okay with me!" Mialla beamed. "It's so good that Kaolla-chan is finally getting interested in boys. We were worried she wouldn't find anyone at all."

"More Lamba Lu for me," Amalla shrugged. "I knew that guy was a good catch when I saw him. He's perfect for her."

"Phillip is such a good boy and he's so capable and intelligent too!" Lualla smiled. "I don't think Kaolla could have done better for himself unless she decided to claim your other brother instead."

"If he can win the checkers game against Par Donne Me, I'll officially bless their union," Damba nodded.

"You'll do it even if he loses," Mialla reminded her husband. "Otherwise Kaolla-chan will never forgive you and hate you forever."

Damba quite suddenly hunched over in his seat, a cloud of depression over his head, "No...big brother...I don't want your daughters to hate me...I love them like my own...I want to take care of them...waaaaa..."

"Phillip, say 'ah'," Su held up a banana to his lips.

Well, this was an interesting situation. The Hinata Sou gang had come to stop Keitaro from getting married and now Phillip was engaged to be married instead. If Sokichi Narumi were alive, he'd considered this story amusing. Granny Hina would want to hear about this as well. Knowing her she'd be all for it since if it made everyone happy then she would be right behind it. Keitaro and Kanako figured it might be better this way since Phillip didn't have much of a social life, Su was probably the one who understood him even better than his siblings, and the trio's mother was starting to get it into her head to try and arrange a marriage for Phillip once he was old enough.

"Oh, recently, I learnt about one of your old myths and legends," said Phillip while Su happily sat on his lap while eating a banana.

"What myth?" Keitaro asked.

"Of the Warrior Dobra," said Phillip. "It sounds like an ancient version of Kamen Rider Double."

"What? Really?" asked Kanako.

"Yes. There were even versions of Accel and Skull there," Phillip nodded. "It was quite interesting. the pictures were oddly similar to our armor and their powers were exactly the same as ours. To an extent anyway."

"Ah, yes, the Great Hero Dobra and his allies," said Damba Lu. "I remember when I first heard the story. Dobra was the hero who saved our kingdom from the dragon centuries ago."

"When I read the story, it seems to be like that the heroes found access to the Earth's Gaia Memory in order to gain their powers," Phillip theorized. It made him wonder, could there be an untapped access point to the True Gaia Memory like Museum supposedly had?

"Excuse me, but what is a Gaia Memory?" Amalla Su asked.

"They're highly illegal devices back in Japan that hold all of the information in the world about any object, animal, or concept," Kanako explained. "You can activate them and implant them in your bodies to transform into Dopants. An example would be those two from yesterday. They had Apple and Banana Gaia Memories to turn them into Apple and Banana Dopants."

"They corrupt the users and make them addicted to the power. They go insane and lose their inhibitions. All they care about is fulfilling whatever desire they have and become drunk with power," Keitaro continued.

"Although with the proper refinement they become harmless," Phillip added, pulling out the Luna, Heat, and Cyclone Memories. "Keitaro, Kanako, one other, and myself harness our refined Memories through special devices called Drivers which rather than mutate us like they do Dopants, cover us in special armor that grants us abilities based off of the Memory we use. We are called Kamen Riders because of that."

"I have the coolest boyfriend ever!" Su squealed in joy.

"I think mine's cooler," Mutsumi smiled, referring to Tatsuma.

"Nu-uh, mine is!" Kitsune bragged.

"Grrr!" Kanako growled while Naru shot looks at her friends.

"And the PolPol Super Secret Service has some of these devices, "asked Damba. "Those fiends, using their super cool evil technology on us! Their depravity knows no bounds! Apple lovers! Checkers cheaters! I hate 'em! I hate 'em!"

"Calm down honey," Mialla reminded her husband. "We've got superheroes who are Dobra's successors remember?"

"And I am ready for the match," said Phillip. "I have memorized all strategies for checkers which have ever been devised. I have even researched all of the methods to cheating so I may recognize any dirty tricks and stop them."

"Wonderful! We're sure to win then!" Lualla Su-Lu cheered. "Then we can end the Su-Me War and use those banana peels for a peaceful cause! Growing the next grove and feeding all of the people in MolMol!"

"I still think that you should try to find a peaceful resolution," Phillip recommended.

"You can't get much more peaceful than checkers," Keitaro snickered. "And you have to admit that no one's died in the Su-Me War for as long as it's been fought. Horribly messy and a lot of insults hurled around with some concussions and stinky cities but no deaths."

"Hmmm. True," Phillip nodded. "Perhaps asking for a peaceful resolution is a psychological reaction to hearing the word war. I should experiment with that sometime..."

"In the meantime, let us finish breakfast," said Lualla Su-Lu. "Please, don't be shy! Eat!"

* * *

"That was a really huge breakfast," said Keitaro as he, Phillip and Kanako took a stroll in the palace. He patted his stomach. "I can't believe they have so many banana-based dishes."

"The MolMolese have less than 100 different ways they can use bananas, only 50 of them for culinary dishes," Phillip informed. "So, did you manage to get any information from the prisoner?"

"He works for a woman named Lady Hook Ker," Keitaro told his siblings. They stared at him.

"Seriously?" Kanako asked. "That's her name?"

"Yes, and according to Mr. Loo Kout she is dangerous and capable of biting a man's nose off and beat a man to death with their own skull."

"Beat them to death with their own skull? That doesn't seem to be physically possible," Phillip stated. "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"That's what he said," said Keitaro. "I was hoping you could access the Gaia Library so we can get more info about her."

"Right," said Phillip as he stood still and closed his eyes and went into a meditative trance.

* * *

**Gaia Library**

"Kingdom of PolPol, and Lady Hook Ker," Phillip said and the virtual bookshelves all moved about in front of him, rushing past him until only a few shelves and books remained. "Anything else?" He needed more keywords.

"_Violent, Psychotic, Bitch_," Keitaro's voice told him. "_Also, try the word: 'conspiracy'_."

"Thank you," Phillip said and those words helped to narrow down his search as a single book with Lady Hook Ker's name on the cover appeared and levitated before him. He took the book and opened it to scan and memorize its information.

* * *

**Royal Pools**

"You know, 'Prince Phillip' doesn't sound too bad," remarked Amalla as she and Su were sitting at the pool together. Su was wearing a halter-top style swimsuit while Amalla went for a purple and black bikini. "I'm so glad you found a boy you liked. And he's your intellectual equal."

"I sometimes thinks he's smarter than me, but he's so nice, and cute, and also brave when he fights," Su told her sister.

"Now, if only Lamba Lu will get here so I can get my wedding," Amalla frowned. She then heard tiny footsteps and looked over to see a curious sight. A small, mechanical, bipedal lizard was walking alongside Tama. "What is that? One of your inventions?"

"Oh, this is Fang-chan!" said Su as she held her palm to Fang and he leapt into her hand. "The turtle is Tama, Mutsumi's pet."

"Myuh!" Tama waved.

"Looks tasty..." Amalla began to drool, staring at the hot springs turtle.

"Yeah, but Mutsumi won't let me eat her," Su began to pout. "Keitaro says I can't eat her either and 'cause he's the landlord I have to do what he says."

"Gao! Gao, gao!" Fang said.

"Myuh!" replied Tama.

"Can your friends really help us?" Amalla asked.

"Of course! They're heroes! They've fought so many monsters and won! We even got a tamed one living with us!" Su claimed. She was referring to Kirihiko who was the Nazca Dopant. He was the 'tamed monster' she was talking about.

"You know," sighed Amalla. "It's too bad that your landlord and Lamba Lu aren't one person. I really liked playing with him along the way."

"Big Brother and Keitaro fused together? They'd be like some kind of super guy!" Su grinned. "He'd have to beat us all off with a stick! Hey, I've got cloning tubes back home! Want to get them to donate some DNA so we can make a super husband for you?"

"Now, now, Kaolla. You know that we can't go around cloning humans," Amalla chided her little sister gently. "Maybe I can keep Keitaro as a servant?"

"Nah, Kitsune likes him too much. She wants to bring him home when we're done here," Su waved off her sister's suggestion.

* * *

**MolMol Marketplace**

"Kitsune, slow down!" Keitaro yelled as Kitsune dragged him along with her.

"Come on, Kei! We're in a foreign country! Let's go shopping in the marketplace!" she said excitedly.

"But I'm in the middle of a case!" he argued.

"So, you can try to find clues and question people out there," said Kitsune. "Those bad guys should be in MolMol and marketplaces are always so crowded and with a lot of people. Somebody's bound to know something."

"Yes," Keitaro said. Phillip's research hadn't brought upon Hook Ker's location, but he did find her motives and plans. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, mind if I come along?" Naru asked as she walked alongside them, having overheard.

"And me," said Kanako.

"Well, the more the merrier," smiled Keitaro. "Is that fine, Kit?"

"Yes..." Kitsune frowned. "...Fine."

* * *

After breakfast, Phillip was having practice matches with King Damba and able to win thanks to his thorough study into the game. He was even able to catch Damba cheating a few times. The King of MolMol certainly tried to give off every trick in the cheater's handbook to be sure he could recognize any tricks that King Par Donne Me would pull so he could win the match and eternal bragging rights for winning the Su-Me War.

Phillip was able to counter all the cheating moves easily.

A challenge to King Par Donne Me had been issued that very morning and the King of PolPol had accepted in record time. He was looking forward to humiliating MolMol once more. However, he wasn't aware that his challenger would be a genius.

"You play like an expert," Damba complemented.

"I'm just a quick study," said Phillip modestly as he won another match.

* * *

King Par Donne Me arrived on MolMol soil and with his congregation made his way towards the palace. The man himself was dressed up to the nines with white silk and gold. Strangely enough, the man seemed to look quite similar to Damba Lu, save for the fact that he had white hair and was eating an apple where Damba would be riding an elephant with a banana in his hand. His royal steed, the Sacred Giraffe, was decorated and his servants all followed behind him. The people of MolMol stepped back as they watched him come through, but once he and his servants passed they all began shooting Japanese raspberries at him. Kanako, Kitsune, Keitaro and Naru also watched him head towards the palace.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday," remarked Keitaro.

"I guess that's the King of PolPol," assumed Naru.

"You got that right, Naru," said Kitsune. "Come on, we're going to the palace!"

* * *

The PolPold delegation reached the MolMol royal palace with Par Donne meeting up with Damba, the two men staring each other down with neutral glares. It was obvious they didn't like each other, but if it was because they had their own history of cheating at each other in checkers or the dislike their nations had for one another it was hard to say.

"Welcome, Par Donne Me," Damba Lu welcomed his rival king, but anyone with a lick of sense could see that his welcoming smile and tone were obviously false..

"Whatever. Prepared to lose?" Par Donne Me sneered.

"Actually, your opponent will not be me," said Damba Lu and Par Donne Me stared.

The table was set with a Checkers set spread out. the Checker pieces were made of gold on one side and pure silver on the other. Phillip sat on the gold side, reading, and Par Donne Me spun around to glare at Damba Lu.

"What is this, Damba!? I thought I would be playing against you!" Par Donne Me demanded.

"Not this time, and there is no rule that I cannot appoint a proxy to play in my stead," smirked Damba Lu. he had checked, there literally was no rule about appointing a proxy since neither king wanted to swallow their pride and appoint one up until then.

Par Donne Me gritted his teeth but then regained his composure. "Very well then." He went and sat down at his side and sized Phillip up. It was a foreigner, Japanese, and seemed focused on the book. "I'm King Par Donne Me of the Kingdom of PolPol. Who are you, young man?"

Phillip looked up and answered, "Phillip Urashima who will be representing the Kingdom of MolMol."

"And he's my future son-in-law!" Damba beamed proudly.

Par Donne sweatdropped, "That explains the proxy I guess..."

* * *

After a coin toss, Par Donne Me was given the chance to start first and he made his move. Phillip made his move as well. They took turns with their moves, taking out each other's pieces when in proximity. Par Donne Me felt confident that he could win. The boy wasn't even paying attention to the board. However, what concerned Par Donne Me was that the boy could still play virtually well despite his nose being in the book he was reading. Was it some kind of tool to help him concentrate? His servants who were sneaking glances to make sure he wasn't cheating said the book was blank through the radios connected to the earpiece the PolPol king wore. The kid was certainly a challenge either way though.

'_Time to go for the forbidden gaming techniques of Tu Fat then_' Par Donne thought to himself. It sounded impressive to him, but it was actually just the sneakiest ways he knew to cheat taught to him by the apple sage Tu Fat of PolPol.

And yet, the youth saw right through Par Donne's strategy and focus on the game while focusing on the book.

* * *

The match dragged on for almost an hour as both paused to think of their next move. Actually, Par Donne was doing the most thinking. No matter what dirty or underhanded tactic he employed, the boy across from him could either see through his tricks and counter them with ease, and all the while he was focused on the book and not the board. How could he do this? It didn't make any sense, and it was frustrating the King of PolPol.

Phillip's move was next and he said, "King me." One of his pieces had reached The first line of Par Donne's side and according to the rules of Checkers the piece would be promoted. Par Donne had no choice but to stack one of the gold pieces on Phillip's newly crowned piece.

* * *

The match ended with Phillip claiming victory, dominating Par Donne Me with almost no effort as he focused on his book, just moving the pieces and using legal moves. Par Donne Me, on the other hand, had exhausted all his tricks and could not believe that he'd lost.

"I guess that's game over," said Phillip as he closed his book.

"Young man, you play like a master," Par Donne Me admitted. Normally he would have been really cheesed off that he lost, but he didn't lose to Damba Lu so that was enough to soothe his pride.

"Oh, I'm just a novice," said Phillip humbly. "I only play casually."

Par Donne was stunned but then recovered and said, "So, as the winner, what do you desire?" As the winner, Phillip could name whatever prize he wanted.

"I want peace," Phillip answered.

Par Donne was perplexed, "Peace?"

"Yes, peace between PolPol and MolMol, true peace. Not just a truce. I wish for the end of your conflict and for you to be friends. I wish that no banana peels or apple cores be wasted and lost in your fights, ever again," Phillip said.

That was a pretty tall order. Par Donne Me wasn't sure what to say. On one hand it would mean admitting that they didn't have MolMol admit that apples were better than bananas, but on the other hand it would save a lot of apple seeds that could be otherwise used to grow more crops.

Truly, being a king means making all the toughest decisions.

"NO!" shouted one of the female servants and she tore off her disguise. Where she once wore a servant uniform, she was now wearing something akin to a business uniforms. She wore a short black skirt with stockings and black high heels. She also wore a black business jacket, but underneath looked like a blouse-like brassiere with straps that connected to a choker on her neck. The face of the woman was pretty, but she was focused in rage and her hair was short, only reaching her jawline. In all, she looked like the proverbial naughty office lady.

"Lady Hook Ker?" uttered King Par Donne Me. "When did you get here?"

The Hinata-Sou girls blinked at her getup, finally realising why she got such a bad name for herself outside of violence with a name like hers as well as how she dressed.

"No! I won't let this happen!" Lady Hook Ker snarled. "The Kingdom of MolMol is our enemy and we will not be weak as to surrender!"

"This isn't a surrender," said Phillip. "This is an arrangement that will benefit everyone."

"Lady, just give it up! It's over!" Keitaro ordered.

"No, it isn't! I am going to show you fools why you can never defeat me!" she raised a yellow Gaia Memory and plugged it into her neck.

"**GIRAFFE!"**

Her Dopant form was tall and thin, with spindly legs and a rather long neck. From half of the stomach up, her body was for the most part covered in a thin, velvety layer of yellow fur. In a line along the sides of his body and neck were large, rectangular brown spots. She was wearing metallic pants that reached to her hooves. In her left hand she was wielding a large lance

The servants in the room began to scream and back away, both MolMolese and PolPolese. On one hand, the MolMol people were seeing the worst animal ever being weaponized and sent to cause nothing but chaos and destruction. The PolPol servants could only see their sacred animal being demonized by a woman who was likely the most violent their culture had ever produced.

"Hit the dirt!"

"She's gone nuts!"

"Dobra protect us!"

"I knew I should have stayed home today!"

"Duck and Cover!"

"Yes?"

"What?"

The only ones who weren't affected by the chaos were the two detectives and the girls from Hinata-Sou. Perhaps it was experience or perhaps they were just used to stranger things, but seeing the Dopant hardly rated any kind of scare for them. Compared to the likes of the Bulldozer, Weather, and other Dopants the Giraffe Dopant just wasn't all that scary.

"Eh, a giraffe?" Keitaro said, "Why a giraffe?" Why did the PolPol people use such weird Memories? Were they so cheap that they could only get the bottom of the barrel when it came to Gaia Memories or did they actually pick the crappy ones because of what they were named?

"Well giraffes are consider a symbol in PolPol like the elephants are in MolMol," Philip explained

"**That's right! And as its symbol, the Kingdom of PolPol will flourish!**" the Giraffe Dopant boasted.

Phillip stood up to stand next to Keitaro and both smiled. This lady had no idea who she was dealing with.

"Keitaro, let me have this one," said Phillip.

"Are you sure?" Keitaro asked as he put on the Double Driver and a copy of it appeared around Phillip's waist. Fang leapt into Phillip's hand with a battle cry, ready for a fight.

"Positive," said Phillip as he folded Fang into Memory Mode.

"**Are you going to stand around talking or am I going to have to beat you shitless?**" the Giraffe Dopant snapped.

"**FANG!"**

Keitaro approved and activated his own Gaia Memory.

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Phillip and Keitaro called before inserting their respective Gaia Memories.

"**FANG-JOKER!"**

Keitaro's body collapsed as Phillip's body was covered in the half-black and half-white armor of Double Fang-Joker. The eyes flashed as the suit gained sharp edges.

"Now, count up your crimes," declared Double Fang-Joker. rushed towards the Giraffe Dopant who threw what looked like acacia leaves at them which exploded on impact causing Double to stumbled backwards. This gave the Giraffe Dopant a chance to charge forward with its lance to impale the Rider. The Giraffe Dopant continued to attack Double with a flurry of stabs but the Rider dodged them with ease. As he dodged once more, he pushed down the Fang Memory's horn twice.

"**SHOULDER FANG!**"

The Shoulder Saber appeared on his right shoulder and he took hold of it before parrying the Giraffe Dopant's lance. The asymmetrical Rider then proceeded to slash the female Dopant repeatedly across the chest before sending her tumbling with a kick.

She recovered and got back up and rushed at Double but he dodged. Her lance struck a pillar violently and made it shake before causing a crack to appear across it. She withdrew the weapon and continued her assault on Double.

"Phillip, go! You can do it!" Sarah cheered.

"Yeah, show her what you can do!" Su added.

Meanwhile, the crack on the pillar began to spread. As Double and the Giraffe Dopant continued to fight, the Dopant managed to get a lucky hit and sent him against the pillar.

Double's eyes widened in shock as the pillar was falling towards Su and Sarah. He ran as fast as he could and was able to push both of them out of the way before they were flattened.

"Are you alright?" Philip asked both girls.

"Yes, thank you," Su said, blinking in surprise at what happened. She was actually so stunned that she didn't make any kind of childish cry about what an awesome superhero her boyfriend was.

"Anytime," Philip said.

Su picked up Sarah to take her to safety as Double returned his attention to the Giraffe Dopant.

The Giraffe Dopant growled before rushing forward to punch the Rider. However, Double effortlessly stepped to the side avoiding the attack. Flipping himself forward, he activated his weapon.

"**ARM FANG!"**

"She's gone too far," Keitaro spoke, his voice neutral.

"I agree," Phillip's side noted. "I believe this is when one says, 'playtime is over'."

He slashed at the Giraffe Dopant and she recoiled in pain. This left her wide open for Double to sent her flying with a kick. She went tumbling but managed to quickly pick herself up.

**"DIE!" **The Giraffe dopant shouted as it lance extended forward

"WOAH!" Double shouted as he dodged the attack which hit a pillar before retracting. The Giraffe Dopant jumped forward to deliver to kicks but Double dodged the attack before retaliating with his Arm Saber.

The Dopant found an opening and punched Double in the stomach which was followed by an uppercut sending him flying straight up in the air. As Double came down, Giraffe Dopant smirked as it swung it lance ready to pierce Double through. Its eyes widen shock as Double dodged the attack in mid air before spinning his body to land a kick on her face. She screamed in pain as he landed before he drove a fist into her chest to send her staggering backwards.

"Phillip, let's finish this," said Keitaro.

"Alright," said Phillip as Double pushed the Fang Memory's horn thrice.

"**FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

As the Giraffe Dopant was recovering from Double's attack, she watched in horror as Double leapt into the air with the Maximum Saber attached to his right ankle. He spun in the air, like a tornado, and executed his attack.

"Fang Stryzer!" Double shouted as he performed the flying roundhouse and struck the Giraffe Dopant as an energy projection of the Fang Memory's head appeared and bit into her causing major damage. She was sent flying before exploding in a blaze of fire.

Lady Hook Ker was lying on the ground, injured, as her Giraffe Memory laid shattered on the floor.

"Guards, seize her!" Danba Lu ordered and his guards apprehended the woman who laughed maniacally.

"You're too late! Hahahahaha! Soon, MolMol will be no more but a footnote in history!" Hook Ker shouted as she laughed, the guards gripping her arms.

Double's armor vanished, leaving only Phillip as Keitaro regained consciousness. Shaking his head and muttering about how people kept forgetting he was the one who passed out when they did that, he approached Hook Ker with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked and all of a sudden the palace shook.

* * *

Everyone went outside and saw the ocean at the far end ot he island explode into a giant pillar. People were panicking and unsure what was going on, but the two detectives and their friends had a sinking feeling. That sinking feeling proved to be undeniably true when a giant mechanical dragon burst from the top of the water sout descended upon MolMol.

"Are we in a freaking Godzilla movie or something!?" Naru shrieked.

"Guess it's time for Double again," said Keitaro. "Are you ready, partner?"

"Ready as you are," said Phillip.

"Henshin!"

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

Double's familiar blue and red form appeared over Keitaro as Phillip's body fell into Su's waiting arms.

Kanako, meanwhile, flipped open her Stag Phone and dialled the code to summon the RevolGarry. At the MolMol airport, inside the Mecha-Tama Xtreme, the cargo bay doors opened and the large machine came bursting out, following the homing signal. Driving towards the palace at top speed, it opened to reveal the HardBoilder and its component parts. The Boilder section was recalled into the barrel of the machine which switched over to the Turbular section and connected it to the Hard section. Connections complete, the machine's rockets flared to life and took off in the direction of the royal palace.

Double jumped up as the HardTurbular came flying by. He landed on its seat and piloted his flying machine towards the dragon.

The mechanical dragon roared before unleashing a stream of plasma energy from its mouth, forcing Double to turn sharply to avoid being shot out of the sky. Once they were close enough, Double brought out the Trigger Magnum, shooting small explosive rounds into the machine's hide. Unfortunately aside from a few blackened spots the machine didn't seem to be fazed.

"Okay," Keitaro frowned, Double taking the Trigger Memory and slipping it into the Trigger Magnum. "Let's try a little more juice!"

"**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Trigger Explosion!"**

Taking aim, Double launched the stream of fire at thee mechanical dragon, causing a massive explosion in the monster's side and sending bits and pieces of steel down to the ground below. The machine bellowed, likely because the pilot noticed as was going on the attack. With a snarl the dragon lashed out with its tail and managed to smash Double out of the sky, sending him hurtling into the distance.

"**GAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

The Rider and their ride tumbled through the air, not sure if they could tell up from down before they crashing into a patch of dirt. Groaning, the pair got their bearings back, finding themselves back in the royal palace, more specifically in the reception of what was going to be Amalla's to HardTurbular, they saw that the red section was a loss with the wings and rockets destroyed.

"Great, now what do we do?" asked Keitaro.

"Well...we could use Amalla-san's Mecha-elephant," suggested Phillip.

"Huh?" Double looked and noticed Amalla's wedding present, looking as pristine as ever. "But Phillip, we don't have a clue how to drive the thing."

"We just have to connect the Hard component of our machine to the mounting platform on top," Phillip explained. "The empty space on the head is meant for a control module, likely it hasn't been installed yet or Amalla-san was due to receive designer vehicles which could combine with the elephant."

"...okay," Keitaro frowned, pondering over the weirdness of MolMolese yet again. "But MolMol technology is different than ours you know."

"Yes, but Su has been adapting our technology to hers since we met. It's completely compatible," Phillip insisted.

"I can think of several reasons why this won't work but when it comes to you two that just doesn't seem to matter," Keitaro sighed. "Okay, let's do this!"

Double lifted the HardTurbular back onto its wheel before hitting the switch that disengaged the Turbular section. Balancing on the Hard Section like a unicycle, Double gunned the accelerator and drove towards the mammoth machine. Actually driving up the trunk of the machine, they hung in the air before spinning about and landing directly in the command position of the machine. To Keitaro's shock, the platform came to life as hydraulics and connectors came to life, pulling the Hard Section into place and locking it in. The extra controls for when the Hard section was connected to the Turbular or Splasher sections came to life.

"Success! Now, let's give the HardMammother a field test!" said Keitaro.

"HardMammother?" repeated Phillip. "Keitaro, your naming sense is as amusing as always."

With a mighty trumpet, the machine fully activated, the chainsaw trunk whirling to life for a practice spin. Even more shocking, as Double began to gun the accelerator to get the machine moving, the HardMammother's metal armor suddenly shifted from the pure white for Amalla's wedding to the bright red of the Heat Memory.

"Amazing, it seems that this machine can also draw power from our Gaia Memories," observed Phillip. "I must ask Su-san about this. The technology of MolMol is so intriguing."

"Well then, let's see what this big guy can do!" said Keitaro.

The HardMammother then began its charge to engage the Mecha-Dragon. Leaping straight over the palace walls, it raced through the streets. People on the streets were at first surprised to see a robotic elephant racing to fight the dragon, but then they saw Double on top and began to cheer for the legendary hero Dobra and his elephant partner who were racing to save them. HardMammother gave another trumpet of challenge as it ran towards the dragon nonstop.

The Hinata-Sou girls heard the call and turned to see the machine racing down another street to meet the dragon.

"Is that Double?" gaped Naru as she spotted the mechanical mammoth's pilot.

"Yeah!" Kitsune shouted, her eyes widening.

"My wedding present!" Amalla gasped in shock.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Sarah ginned. "Like a sentai episode!"

"Double-sempai! Fight!" Shinobu called out.

"That's my man!" Su cheered.

"Kei-chan! Phil-chan! Fight!" Queen and Elizabeth cheered like a pair of, well, cheerleaders.

"We have the best son-in-law _ever!_" Lualla grinned brightly at seeing the fight about to happen.

**-INSERT THEME: WBX BOILED EXTREME-**

The HardMammother smashed into the Mecha-Dragon like a battering and knocked the mechanical monster off balance. The Mecha-Dragon shot flames at the HardMammother but instead of doing any damage, the flames were absorbed. This was all due to the Heat Memory's augmentation.

"Alright, take this!" Double said and the HardMammother fired its tusks. They became spikes, connected to the machine via chains. The tusks stabbed into the Mecha-Dragon and the HardMammother tossed its head back to pick the Mecha Dragon up before tossing it to the ground. The Mecha-Dragon was then dragged towards the HardMammother as the chains retracted and the chainsaw trunk was used against the Mecha-Dragon to cut through its armor.

Inside, the Apple Dopant was panicking as the Mecha-Dragon was taking damage. He spotted Double on the HardMammother's head and decided to target him. Gripping the controls, he made the dragon swipe at Double to knock him off his steed. However, Double saw the claw coming and leapt up, the claw missing its target. Double then landed back on his seat and had the HardMammother knock the Mecha-Dragon backwards while dislodging its metal trunks.

"Keitaro, it's time for the Maximum Drive," instructed Phillip.

"Heh, you read my mind," agreed Keitaro as Double took the Heat Memory from the Double Driver and plugged it into the Maximum Slot on the side of his belt.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Flames erupted from the HardMammother and it rose into the air to run along a bridge made of flames. The chainsaw trunk also gained a more menacing appearance as it was coated in flames.

"ALRIGHT! MAMMOTH HEAT CUTTING!" shouted Keitaro excitedly.

The flaming chainsaw trunk sawed through the Mecha-Dragon with ease, like a hot knife through butter, before landing on all fours behind the Mecha-Dragon. The HardMammother kicked up dust and trumpeted in victory as the Mecha-Dragon exploded.

The Apple Dopant screamed as he was ejected from the exploding Mecha-Dragon before landing on the ground. He groaned in pain as he picked himself up only to face more trouble.

"**SKULL!"**

He got a good look and saw Kamen Rider Skull standing before him. He got up and prepared to run but Skull wouldn't allow him. She drew her Skull Magnum and fired at his feet, tripping him up. Not wanting to waste time, Skull withdrew the Skull Memory from the Lost Driver and plugged it into her Skull Magnum before converting it to Maximum Mode.

"**Uh...parlay?**"

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"No," Skull told him coldly.

The Apple Dopant was frantically getting back up to his feet to flee but was hit by a barrage of energy blasts from the Skull Magnum. Overwhelmed, he exploded, as his injured human form collapsed and his Apple Memory was ejected from his body before shattering due to the Memory Break.

"Case Closed," said Skull.

**-END THEME-**

* * *

Faul Gai and Hook Ker were taken into PolPol custody. The fiercest woman in PolPol was in tears at her defeat, muttering over and over again how she and Lamba Lu would never get to be together now. Back at the palace, Par Donne Me and Danba Lu shook hands"I guess we can see a brighter future for our kingdoms from now on," said Danba.

"Yes," agreed Par Donne. "Say, that young man who beat me-you know I have a daughter of marrying age. Will he be interested?"

"Sorry," Damba grinned cheekily. "My little girl has first dibs and you know the universal rules of dibs."

"Darn," Par Donne huffed. "Oh well. I guess I'll have my advisors and such write up the official end of the Su-Me war. Just as well I guess. All those liberal protesters were picketing my front lawn so much they actually built a small town there. It was nuts."

"I moved mine to one of the beaches. They like it there," Damba nodded. "They complained a lot less too."

The Hinata-Sou residents as well as the remaining royalty were all returned to one of the larger gardens to rest after the adventure they had. Well, they didn't have much choice. Despite detaching the Hard section from Mammother the machine was still moving and acted much like the Memory Gadgets did, and followed them all back to the palace. Right now, it was hefting Su, Shinobu, and Sarah up and down on its trunk or letting them climb all over its body.

"It's my wedding present," Amalla grumped. "Why do they get to play with it first?"

"Oh don't be so grumpy," Mialla smiled. "Mammother-chan is having so much fun!"

"I wonder why it's acting like a real elephant now," Kitsune pondered. "Did Keitaro and Phillip's Memories do something to it?"

"No," Lualla shook her head. "Kaolla-chan designed it and sent the plans to us saying she got the idea after looking at a bunch of small cute robot animals she found in Japan. She wanted us to build a big one since she didn't have the space. We decided to make it an elephant and grant it to Amalla for a wedding present."

"You mean it's just one big Memory Gadget?" Kanako blinked. No wonder it was still active; with all the power of a Maximum Drive running through it, it could probably function for years if not a decade. Their refined Memories were just that potent.

"Are the people of MolMol in the habit of giving weapons of mass destruction to their daughters as wedding presents?" asked Naru, still alarmed by the destruction the HardMammother had done to the Mecha-Dragon.

"Well...it's to ensure the family is happily protected from mean stuff," Lualla shrugged. "Another tradition and all that. I thought the chainsaw was a little much myself."

"And the tusk chain missiles weren't?" asked Mialla with a giggle.

"I just wish we could bring him home with us," Keitaro sighed wistfully. "He'd come in handy with Dopants who grow into big states themselves when they use their Memories too much."

Amalla glanced over at Keitaro and then back at Mammother. Seeing his wistful face that looked so much like Lamba Lu just made her heart go soft again. Besides, she kind of owed him after kidnapping him and getting into sexy play with him no matter how much fun it was for the both of them, "How about I give him to you?"

"Huh?" Keitaro and Phillip blinked, turning to the princess.

"I kind of owe you one for that stunt I pulled," Amalla blushed. '_But the detective play was awesome._' "So I figure giving you guys Mammother-chan would be a good enough apology. Just have Kaolla make me an alligator version and I won't complain too much."

"I can do that, Big Sis," smiled Su.

"And since you're a detective, you deserve payment for your services. Don't you think?" Amalla questioned.

"Actually, some money would be good," mumbled Keitaro but he flinched as Kanako and Phillip elbowed him on either side. "We'll take it!"

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"So, Keitaro, when did you get that tan?" asked Watcherman. "It looks great! Mind if I take a picture?"

"Uh...I guess?"

"If you're gonna be tanning, you should use this lotion," said Watcherman as he took a bottle from his bag. "It's supposed to protect your skin from harmful UV-rays."

"But this is-!"

"A tan is all well and good, but when it gets close to holidays you just can't go out and do that. It ruins the spirit of the season!" insisted Santa-chan. "Tans should only be made during the summer!"

Poor Lamba Lu was extremely confused as to what was happening. He had decided to indulge in the hot spring that Kaolla's residence offered, they were so rare back in MolMol. All of a sudden, two men who he assumed to be the landlord's friends entered and immediately began talking to him like they knew him. Considering what Detective Tatsuma had told him about the landlord, they likely did think he was their friend. He tried to explain, but they were both talking so much he couldn't get a word in edgewise. They were delightfully eccentric though, even if they were a little annoying sometimes. One kept going on about a blog he dedicated to pretty girls while the other seemed to be a Christmas fanatic who celebrated it all year round.

'_I wonder what Amalla and Kaolla are doing right now?_' he wondered to himself.

"Okay you too! Leave the poor guy alone!"

Lamba blinked at the voice of the former housemistress. He had met the charming woman after Detective Tatsuma had informed him as to what the situation was. He had apologized for the trouble but she just waved it off, saying she had experience with royalty trying to kidnap a spouse. She did admit that it was the first time a princess kidnapped a future husband in her mind though. Meeting her, Lamba wondered if she would be interested in meeting his father. The advisors were stating a third wife would help further secure the throne since he only had three children, one of which was biologically his.

"Ah! Haruka-chan! Come on in and join the party!" Watcherman grinned.

*CLONK!*

A rock flew from inside the changing rooms, somehow defying the odds and hitting the blogger in the head, knocking him down with swirls in his eyes.

"_Keitaro_ I need you to come and take a look at some paperwork for the inn," Haruka called.

"Ah, yes, coming!" Lamba nodded, quickly splashing through the water. Haruka had expressed her wish that they keep her nephew's kidnapping a secret since he had a lot of friends in the city and if they heard that he had been kidnapped a good portion of the city would go up in a riot. She knew he'd be okay, but it wouldn't stop people from worrying. Lamba, knowing the need for discretion in certain situations readily agreed.

Quickly dressing, he came out of the dressing room to find Haruka smoking another one of her cigarettes

"Thank you Miss. Haruka," Lamba smiled. "I was a little out of my depth."

"Eh, they're harmless but they can cause a big fuss if they panic over something," Haruka shrugged. "Now let's hide you someplace so they can finish up. They know better than to bug Keitaro when he's doing paperwork so they'll probably leave soon enough."

"Thank you," Lamba bowed. "You know, my father is currently in the market for a-"

"Nope. Single and proud of it," Haruka cut him off, smirking slightly. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Ah. too bad," Lamba chuckled. "In MolMol you'd be considered quite the woman. Every man would wish he could marry one such as you. Powerful women with fierce fighting abilities seem to be something of the ideal there."

"I know, I visited," Haruka nodded, an amused smile on her face. "Back in my archaeology days. I got proposed to by five civilians, seven soldiers, three advisors, two diplomats, and ten women all in the royal bodyguards."

"That's impressive," Lamba said sincerely. Haruka's cell phone began to buzz in her pocket and she took it out. Flipping it open, she found that she got a new e-mail, from Phillip. Opening the e-mail, she read it and smiled. "What is it?"

"Everything is OK back in MolMol, although the kingdom was attacked by a dragon but they saved it with a robotic elephant," answered Haruka. Lamba blinked. That was an odd message. "Oh, they also brought a permanent end to something called the Su-Me war."

"Really?-!" Lamba gaped.

* * *

**MolMol**

Keitaro, Phillip and Kanako were kneeling before the royal family. King Damba Lu, his wives, Amalla and Su smiled at them.

"For your great service to the Kingdom of MolMol, saving it from a dreaded dragon, and ending the Su-Me War, you are awarded medals of honor," said Damba. Su went over to Phillip to put the medal on him as Amalla did the same to Keitaro. Kanako also received a medal from Su and Amalla's mother. "You are always welcomed to MolMol, Kamen Riders. Now, rise."

The Urashima's stood up and cheers and applause erupted from the crowd attending the ceremony. The Hinata-Sou residents were clapping and cheering the loudest.

"Well, isn't this interesting," smiled a familiar old lady that the Hinata-Sou girls noticed. How they hadn't before was a mystery considering that she was sitting right beside them. Then again, the old woman had a way of not being noticed until she wanted to be seen.

"Granny!?" they gawked as they saw her, smiling.

"Ah, now isn't this a nice surprise," said Seta.

"Papa!" gasped Sarah.

"Seta-sensei!" Kitsune and Naru exclaimed.

"Ending a war and saving a kingdom," said Seta with a nostalgic grin. He was sitting right beside Hina, again somehow no one that knew him noticed he was there until he wanted to be seen. Then again, he wasn't driving so it was easier to miss him. "Not even I ever did anything like that. All I dealt with were religious cults and ancient artefacts that armies wanted to use as superweapons. My hat's off to all of you."

Sarah squealed and leaped up into her father's lap, hugging him for all he was worth. Naru sputtered for a moment before she managed to find her voice once again, "How...why...what are you two doing here?"

"Well, I heard that the crown prince was due to get married soon and Kaolla-chan mentioned it was likely going to be her so I came to attend of course," Hina chuckled. "Imagine my surprise when instead of a wedding we see a celebration ending a generations old war, a destroyed mechanical dragon, and my grandchildren being awarded medals for their services. Oh it makes me so proud."

"MolMol celebrations aren't to be missed. The cultural significance is too much for a fossil digger like me to resist," Seta chuckled patting Sarah's head. "I was hoping to invite Haruka but she shot me down. So how'd you all end up here?"

"Oh my. It's a funny story," Mutsumi giggled. Tama-chan and Gao-chan agreeing in her lap.

"More like a _long _story," corrected Naru. Before Keitaro and his brother came along, the weirdest she had to deal with was Su's inventions. Nowadays it seemed her definition of weird was redefined every other day.

"Well, I may be old but I love a good long story," Hina chuckled knowingly. "Let's hear it."

Here in MolMol, a new legend had begun. The tale would be told for many years to come. This was the tale of how the Su-Me War ended and how the Kamen Riders became heroes to the Kingdom of MolMol.

* * *

**Many Years Later...**

"And so, the Kamen Riders were heralded as heroes, from then on until the future. The End," Kaolla Su finished as she closed the book with her daughter sitting in her lap. The little girl was only a few years old, but she could already read. She had tanned skin like her mother and was downright adorable with the black hair of her father.

"I never get tired of that story," said Kaolla's daughter.

"I know, but it's late, so now it's time for you to go to bed," Kaolla said.

"Aw~, but mama~"

"Bed, young lady. Remember, like your father always said that a well-rested mind is a healthy mind," Kaolla chided. She then put her daughter to bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Fumine."

"Goodnight, Mama. Say goodnight to Papa for me," said the little girl. Kaolla kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room but not before turning off the lights.

Walking down the stairs, Kaolla spotted her husband working late as usual. He was writing another book. Her husband was a famous author who wrote detective novels but they weren't fiction. The novels were based on true cases that he'd been involved in many years before.

"Has Fumine-chan gone to bed?" her husband asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"She has," said Kaolla. "But you should say goodnight to her nonetheless."

"I will," said Kaolla's husband. "I'm done anyway."

"Another bestseller?" she questioned.

"Aren't they always?" her husband smiled. "Now, come here." Kaolla didn't hesitate and let her husband pull her into an embrace. "Have I ever told you that I love you so much?"

"Always, but I never get tired of hearing you say it," she said.

"I love you, Kaolla."

"I love you too, Raito."

"You know, you're the only one who calls me that anymore," the man chuckled.

"Oh hush up and kiss me."

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: **Well, another case solved, another weapon added to their arsenal, and a glimpse to a possible future. Time is flexible so what you see is just one of many possibilities. Still, this chapter has been fun to write. Action, romance, comedy, all wrapped up in one. Also, cameos from Seta and Hina since they were last seen. I'm just happy that we completed this arc. Although, next we get heavy. You'll **NEVER **say **NEVER **again.

**TEN-FACED PALADIN:** And we see the end of the MolMol Arc and a new couple emerges although it's paused at the moment so Kaolla Su can catch up to her mature side. Keitaro and Phillip get more added to their arsenal and they are famous internationally now. Still, their challenges are far from completed. As for the epilogue here? Someday. Not today and not tomorrow. But someday.


	47. Case 46: Heart of a Doll

When Keitaro and the rest of the Hinata-Sou residents returned home, they learnt that a lot had happened. As soon as they were gone, the Brains Dopant had attacked and Su's Anti-Dopant Countermeasures proved to be useless against the Dopant's psychic abilities. Fortunately, Tatsuma was able to drive away the Dopant with help from Kirihiko and Takayuki. Unfortunately, this brought several revelations toons out into the light.

Motoko had learnt that Takayuki was a member of the organization producing and distributing the Gaia Memories. If that wasn't bad enough, the Psychic Dopant now knew that Kirihiko was alive and no doubt reporting to his boss about the true identity of their leak. Takayuki also learnt that his master wanted him dead. Now, both Takayuki and Kirihiko had gone missing, leaving Hinata-Sou together to probably do something insane like face Museum themselves.

Keitaro had his Bat Shot and Stag Phone scouring the city looking for them but they were very good at hiding themselves. Haruka was upset that Kirihiko had gone and left his work but she understood that staying in Hinata-Sou was no longer an option for him. At least he had Takayuki with him. Speaking of which, Motoko was still upset as she was betrayed by one of the few men she thought she could trust. The others made sure not to mention Takayuki by name around her.

Motoko just couldn't handle it. It just wasn't fair. Takayuki was honorable. She could overlook his nature as a Hanyou but not his involvement with the Museum's operations. Because of this, Keitaro, Kanako, Phillip and Tatasuma had to confess that even they knew about Takayuki being part of Museum and had chosen to keep it a secret for their sakes. The girls were upset that the Riders couldn't trust them with this kind of secret. Shouldn't they have gone past all the distrust by now? They could understand the reasoning behind the Riders need to keep things secret but the girls were still upset over it.

Soon, after over a week, the routine at Hinata-Sou returned back to normal, or at least what passed as normal in that dorm. Keitaro was in his office going over some clues of a case that his friend Mikio wanted him to help with with Shinobu bringing up his lunch since he was busy and couldn't come down to eat, Naru was going over an assignment for one of her classes, the twins Queen and Elizabeth were out recording another song. Kanako was out doing some undercover work to find some Museum dealers while also looking for Takayuki and Kirihiko, Tatsuma and Mutsumi were out on a lunch date, and Kitsune was taking a nap in her room after spending all night writing about their experience in MolMol.

So, where were Kaolla Su, Sarah McDougall and Phillip Urashima?

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 46: Heart of a Doll**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

"OK, how did you talk me into doing this?" Sarah asked as she, Su and Phillip were down in Hinata-Sou's basement.

"I think it was because you get to spend time with Phillip?" Su smiled and Sarah blushed. Her crush on Phillip was obvious but the others were kind enough not to tease her about it. Su, however, enjoyed bringing it up. Speaking of the object of the young blonde's affection, he was looking around in fascination with a bright twinkle in his eyes. The basement's light source had gone out years ago so they had to wear hard hats with lights built into them.

"Girls, what do you see here?" Phillip asked.

"Junk/Stuff," Sarah and Su answered at the same time.

"History," Phillip corrected. As an adopted member of the Urashima Clan, he was fascinated and curious about their clan's history. According to some accounts, it was said that they were related to the mythical figure Taro Urashima who'd gone down to sea and married Otohime. Phillip wasn't known to believe in myths but he did know that myths were based on stories which had details either embellished or exaggerated to make them sound more fantastical. "What do you know about the history of Hinata Hot Springs and the Hinata Inn?" he asked the two girls.

Su and Sarah were curious now. What did Phillip know about the history of the place they lived? Considering that he was practically a human search engine, he probably had tons of information on the Urashima Clan and its connection to Hinata Hot Springs.

As Phillip was about to start his brief lecture on the history of their place of residence, something caught his eye. Something interesting. Curiosity got the better of him and shifted his attention. Phillip had a habit of shifting the subject of his curiosity in the blink of an eye. One time he'd been busy researching details of a case but then when he heard about ramen he started researching on all the different types, the recipes, and the history of ramen. It took Keitaro an hour to return Phillip's focus to the case. Despite evidence to the contrary, Phillip didn't have a short attention span. He was just easily distracted when something new caught his interest.

"Well, this is interesting..." Phillip smiled. "Su, Sarah, help me get this out of here."

* * *

**Keitaro's Office**

"I want you to help me find out about what happened to my brother," said the woman sitting across from Keitaro in his office. She was definitely an attractive young woman, dressed in a sweater since it was cold, jeans, and wearing a fedora on her har. Her name was Yukie Sudo, sister of Kirihiko Sudo. It was public knowledge that Kirihiko was dead but those who lived in Hinata-Sou knew that the man was very much alive and had up until recently lived in hiding while working under Haruka to make up for his crimes. Now, Keitaro was being put in a very awkward position.

As Sokichi had taught him, a detective needed to pursue the truth no matter what. However, he also owed Kirihiko for helping to protect Hinata-Sou. Still, this was also the man's sister and she wanted closure. She just wanted to know what became of her brother. Unfortunately, that was a can of worms Keitaro couldn't open without some sort of repercussion. Kirihiko had made it clear during his stay that he didn't want his sister to know what he had gotten himself wrapped up in.

"I'll see what I can do," promised Keitaro. First, he needed to find Kirihiko and get in contact with him. Maybe then they would be able to tell Yukie that her brother was alive and well.

"Thank you," said Yukie. She handed Keitaro a business card. "There's my number. Call me if you've made any progress."

"I will," said Keitaro. He hated lying but there was a lot at stake here. He really didn't know where Kirihiko and Takayuki had gone and while obligated to find him according to his Detective's Code, it was a risky operation considering that the Museum was now looking for him. For all he knew, this 'Yukie Sudo' may not even be Kirihiko's sister and was an agent of Museum, using him to find Kirihiko and then swoop in for the kill.

The two shook hands and she paid half of the standard fees in advance. She then left him to mull over his thoughts.

Ever since Keitaro had come to Hinata City to become Hinata-Sou's manager, it seemed that he had a lot of cases involving Dopants. Even if they were rare, they were still in high frequencies. Ever since he and Phillip took care of the Gaia Memory distributors in his hometown of Fuuto, Keitaro never thought he'd ever get involved with the Museum or Dopants again, until he moved to Hinata that is.

And then there was still the case of the new Phobia Dopant. Just who was he?

* * *

Shinobu was on her way back from the market with groceries. Accompanying her, riding on her left shoulder, was Fang. On her right shoulder rode Tama. They had been very helpful as they kept bad people away. Tama would just slam into them and Fang's jaws were strong. She would've apologized, if she hadn't learnt that Fang had attacked someone trying to snatch her wallet on the train.

Shinobu's life had seemed to change a lot since the past year. She had started living in Hinata-Sou to escape the terrible situation with her family. As her parents were getting a divorce, she ended up in the middle, and emotionally hurt by all the arguing. She didn't want them to fight but it seemed that they could no longer get along so they split. They even tried to convince her to choose between them, something she never wanted to do. So, it was decided by Granny Hina that she should stay in Hinata-Sou to have a more peaceful and stable environment. Ever since Keitaro and Phillip had arrived, things were less peaceful but they were a bit more exciting and Shinobu found herself strong role models. Even Kanako, who'd shown up months later, had become a sort of older sister figure. However, Shinobu actually had a crush on the bespectacled detective. He was an inspiration as he followed his dream and was now a successful and well-known detective in Hinata City. A lot of people came to ask for his help to solve their problems and he did help, for a price. Considering the amount of money needed to maintain Hinata-Sou, it was only fair and not even their rent could cover all the bills.

Shinobu helped Keitaro out with small things like bringing him tea and cleaning his room when it got messy. His desk would have papers scattered about it and he would have corners that needed dusting. She was happy to help him because he was doing so much, and not just as a detective, but as a Kamen Rider. Too bad she couldn't tell anyone outside Hinata-Sou. Then again, it was nice to have such a secret to herself.

As she went to climb the steps up the hill leading to the Hinata-Sou, she noticed someone lying on the steps. Normally, there would be drunks who fell asleep on the steps but this time it was none of those drunks. He was a young man, about her age, with unkempt brown hair and blue eyes. His clothes were in tatters and covered in blood. Clutched in his hand was an envelope, stained in blood.

She gasped and ran towards him, nearly dropping the groceries. She knelt down to check on him and gasped again in recognition. "Kurogasa-kun!" she exclaimed. He was one of her classmates.

"Shinobu...san...?" he asked weakly with a groan.

"No, don't move! Don't talk!" she cried. She commanded, "Fang-chan, Tama-chan, go get help!" The two Memory Gadgets leapt off their perch and Fang rode on Tama's shell as she flew up the steps to reach the main building. "Kurogasa-kun, what happened?" He didn't respond. She then remembered that she had a phone and quickly pulled it out of her pocket to call for help. "Keitaro-sempai, come down here quickly! There's someone hurt down here at the steps! Hurry!"

* * *

The boy, Kurogasa, was gently picked up and brought into Hinata-Sou. He was put in a futon and had his clothes removed, leaving him in his boxers. As for his injuries, they were being treated up and bandaged by Haruka. She had taken courses in first aid but judging by the severity of his injuries, Kurogasa needed a hospital and a real doctor. The envelope he'd clutched desperately to him was lying next to him.

Shinobu was watching after him, wondering what had happened to her classmate for him to get into this state. It just seemed so surreal but she should've expected something like this. Just when things were going back to normal, something like this would just cause some kind of excitement.

Kanako slid the door open and she entered to sit next to Shinobu. "How is he?" she asked, concerned.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet," said Shinobu.

"He's going to need a hospital," said Kanako. "Haruka-san said that it's a miracle he's still alive. He didn't lose a whole lot of blood but he looked like he got mauled by a wild animal." She noticed the envelope. "He brought that in with him, didn't he?"

"He was clutching onto it tightly," said Shinobu. Kanako picked it up. "Wait, you mustn't!" she protested. Kanako gave her a stern look.

"Shinobu, from the way he was holding these, they must be important, so important that he risked injury just to get here," said Kanako as she opened it. "There must be a clue here if someone was willing to attack him for them. It's amazing that he managed to get away with it." She took out the sheets of paper from the envelope and skimmed them. Her narrowed eyes widened considerably as she realized these were top secret documents. She put the papers back into the envelope and stood up. "I need to get these to Onii-chan."

"What are they?" Shinobu asked. Kanako gave no answer as she briskly stormed out of the room. "Kanako-san!"

* * *

Keitaro looked at the documents and he was surprised by what he'd read. "Kanako, these are..."

"The plans of Museum," said Kanako. "Secret plans. Plans that nobody his age should have on them."

"Intriguing," Phillip rubbed his chin.

Ryo added, "It looks like I'm going to have to ask these kids more questions then." His full name was Kurogasa Kururugi. As soon Ryo learnt, he knew who the kid was. Or to be precise, he knew who the kid's father was.

"Yeah," said Keitaro. "Namely how he got his hands on these."

"It's possible his father got these," said Ryo. "He was one of the few undercover officers sent to infiltrate the Gaia Memory dealers and find out more about Museum. I guess he got these and sent them to his son."

"And what about the undercover cop?" asked Kanako, although she dreaded the answer.

"He was probably caught but was able to send these documents to his son so he could bring them here," said Ryo.

"Haruka-san also found these in his pocket," said Kanako, holding up a pair of Gaia Memories marked with 'L'. The first one was white and the L on the front looked like it as giving off an illuminating light. The second was shockingly enough, gold and had the image of a human figure rising from the ground in the shape of another L. She clicked both of them.

"**LIGHT!**"

"**LIFE!**"

* * *

The following day, Kurogasa woke up. He was wrapped up in bandages but seemed to be doing much better than the previous day. He looked healthier, despite injuries hidden by the bandages. Shinobu had been watching over him but he was still surprised to see her waiting for him to wake up. With her were the detectives of Hinata-Sou who were kept on alert for the young man's revival by the Memory Gadgets. Once he began to stir, they all came running.

"Shi… Shinobu-san…" Kurogasa murmured.

"Kurogasa-kun!" Shinobu gasped. "Thank goodness, you're okay…" she said in relief.

"Where… am I?" Kurogasa asked as he tried to get up. He was halfway to sitting upright when he cringed in pain. "Ergh…!"

"Easy there. Don't want you to open up those wounds again." Keitaro said as he and Shinobu helped him to sit up straight.

"You're in Hinata-Sou." Kanako said. "You're safe now."

"Thank you. You're the Urashima Brothers right? Did you get...?" Kurogasa asked.

"Your envelope and the documents. Yes, we did and looked over the contents of the information you gave us," Phillip answered.

"My dad got those," Kurogasa answered solemnly. "He was an undercover police agent, undercover as a member of Museum. He's been working for them for months and finally found out who was behind the whole Gaia Memory syndicate. He also got information about an organization funding the Museum called Foundation X."

"Foundation X?" the Riders questioned. Phillip was going to have to look it up.

Kurogasa continued, "He was able to send me the plans via e-mail and told me to bring them to you as soon as possible. I could only guess that something bad must've happened to him because he told me it was urgent. As I was rushing here, I was chased by some guys from Museum and they managed to catch me."

"That's how you got roughed up. Although, it doesn't explain how you got away," said Ryo.

"He actually gave me a Gaia Memory to protect myself," said Kurogasa.

"We actually have two that were recovered from your clothes," said Keitaro.

"I picked up the other one while I was escaping. I crashed into a guy in a white suit and he dropped it. I thought it might be useful," said Kurogasa. "I only used the Light Memory to escape. It lets me manipulate light."

"Photokinesis," Phillip translated. "Fascinating."

Keitaro asked, "Did you put it on your bare skin or do you have a organism connector?"

"My bare skin," said Kurogasa and Keitaro grimaced. "What?"

"You're pretty damn lucky kid, and not just because you're too young to be using a Gaia Memory, but that you used one without a proper connection point," said Keitaro. He'd seen what happened when a Gaia Memory was used without a proper connection point. The user would end up in so much agony. It could also cause wounds to open up inside the user if they used it too much and even more exposure would cause their bodies to begin to misshape from the constant transformations.

"We'll be keeping those Gaia Memories as evidence," said Ryo.

"Actually," Phillip interjected, "These is something I wanted to do with one of them. An experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Keitaro asked suspiciously. Phillip hardly ever experimented with Gaia Memories, but when he did it was usually for a good reason. Unfortunately, those experiments were usually high risk and ended up destroying a bunch of equipment which Keitaro ultimately had to pay to replace.

"Just trust me," smiled Phillip.

* * *

**Su's Lab**

Phillip entered Su's domain with a smile, "Su-san! Sarah, I got it!"

"Get over here, Phillip!" said Sarah.

"I'm done fixing her!" smiled Su proudly.

Sitting on a chair was a child-sized doll. It was actually a clockwork doll dressed in a white, short-sleeved blouse with white socks, a blue vest and pleated skirt. The wide, lifeless, unblinking eyes were green and she had short, ash-colored hair, in a short a bob cut style. It was what they had found in that basement.

"Alright," said Phillip as he took out the Life Memory. "Let's test it out."

"**LIFE!"**

He pressed the plug of the Gaia Memory against the doll's forehead and watched as it sank in like the wood was nothing more than water. That was when the eyes began to blink, repeatedly, before shining with light.

"It's alive..." said Phillip, smiling, "IT'S ALIVE!" he shouted. "Gosh, I've always wanted to say that!"

"I'm...alive...?" the doll asked. She looked at them. "Where am I?"

"You're home," said Phillip. "Do you have a name?"

"It's...Moe," she said.

"Well, Moe. Welcome to the first day of your new life. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." He extended his hand and Moe took it before he pulled her up to her feet. With a kind smile, he gently led Moe out of Su's room as both Su and Sarah followed. It wasn't everyday that one got to see a doll come to life and they didn't want to miss anything.

* * *

**Kurogasa's Room**

"What do you think your brother is doing with that Gaia Memory?" asked Ryo. He was reading through his notes on what happened to Kurogasa as well as the plans of the group that was apparently behind Museum and its production of Gaia Memories. It was a huge break for his task force and needed to be explored. The Life Memory apparently belonged to one of its members and needed to be examined.

"Probably performing some kind of analysis on it," Keitaro guessed. He just hoped Phillip didn't do anything to damage the Memory or else Ryo was never going to let him hear the end of it. His phone rang and he flipped it open. It was a text message from Phillip. "Now, why would he text me?"

"What does it say?" Kanako asked her brother curiously.

"He wants us to come to the living room. He says he has a surprise for us," said Keitaro. Kanako blinked. It sounded like Phillip had gotten stuck on one of his research streaks and wasn't going to budge anywhere. Usually he'd be in his room doing that though. Why would he want them all to go to the living room.

"A surprise?"

"Do we really have time for this?" asked Ryo.

"It's much easier to just go along with whatever Phillip says than arguing with him," said Keitaro. "Are you coming?" he asked as he stood up.

"I'm staying to ask Kururugi-san some more questions," said Ryo.

"OK, fine. We'll tell you what it is," said Keitaro as he and Kanako left. Ryo then turned his attention towards Kurogasa.

"Now, how about you tell me everything you know and leave nothing out?"

* * *

Phillip had not just called Keitaro, but also the rest of Hinata-Sou's residents. Queen and Elizabeth were absent. They were recording a music video so they couldn't be present for this presentation. Su and Sarah were grinning and Phillip was smiling. There was a box between the two girls with a door in front that had the three-eyed MolMol symbol. Everyone was wondering what the big meeting was all about, but the way Su and Sarah were grinning made them feel a little bit wary. Whenever the pair began grinning like that it was because Su had completed an invention, likely one that had high-yield explosive in it somewhere.

"OK, Phillip, what's all this about? We have a case, if you've forgotten," said Keitaro with his arms crossed.

"I managed to use the Life Memory," said Phillip. "And you'd be surprised of the results."

"I'm going to regret asking this, but what's in the box?" Keitaro asked. Phillip smiled and snapped his fingers. Su opened the door and Moe smiled at them before climbing out of the box. "Huh?"

"Everyone, meet Moe-chan. She is a doll I found underground and I brought her to life with the Life Memory." There was stunned silence amongst the group; Naru was gaping like a fish, Kitsune's eyes widened, Mutsumi just smiled, Motoko was gripping her sword thinking the doll was a spirit possessing an object, Haruka's cigarette was threatening to fall from her lips and Shinobu was just speechless.

"OK, first of all: you did what? And second: are you nuts!?" Keitaro asked.

"I brought Moe-chan to life with the Life Memory," Phillip repeated.

"That was evidence," Kanako frowned.

"You still have the plans," Phillip countered. "I think that'll be enough. Also, you do have Kurogasa-san's Light Memory."

Moe took a look at Keitaro and then smiled as she approached him. He stared at her curiously as she took his hand in hers. "Kei-kun, you came back like you promised," she said softly.

Now everyone, except Phillip and Su, went "EEEEHHHHH!?"

"Hm, curious," Phillip rubbed his chin. Keitaro slapped himself in the face.

* * *

Using the Gaia Library, Phillip was able to uncover Moe's origins and history after he discovered her in the underground rooms of Hinata-Sou. According to the information he had found, she was a clockwork doll that was built in the early 1900's by a French company and put on display at the Paris World Fair. She was sold there to a Japanese buyer who worked for the Imperial University of Tokyo (later renamed Tokyo University). Records show her leg mechanics eventually broke down and she was put up for sale. She was purchased from Tokyo University by Keitaro's great-grandfather, Keisuke Urashima. Her name was originally 'Moem' as her production model name, but she was often called 'Moe' by Keisuke back when he was alive. Besides the fact that her clockwork parts needed replacement, Moe was in surprisingly good condition.

There was also something else that Phillip found interesting. Apparently, back when he was a child and before he met Sokichi Narumi, Keitaro had found Moe once. While he'd forgotten her after many years, apparently she hadn't. To Phillip, this was just fascinating. To think, a previous inanimate object would be able to recall experiences and people from the past.

* * *

Keitaro was down in the tea house with Haruka and Moe. He felt that some tea could calm his nerves. Everyone else was still up in Hinata-Sou trying to grasp what was going on as Phillip explained everything to them. At least he was taking things well.

"Well, this is interesting," said Haruka, staring at the animated doll that was hugging Keitaro's arm so fiercely.

"Is that all you can say?" Keitaro deadpanned. Moe seemed to have stuck to him like white on rice. Her little mechanical hands felt rather cold to the touch but there was no mistaking the warm smile that was on her face. It was a little weird to see a doll, even a mechanical one, moving fluidly even with today's technology.

"Well, it's not everyday that a doll comes to life," said Haruka. "And she seems pretty happy to see you."

"Does this mean she'll be staying with us?" Keitaro asked.

"She is Urashima property after all, plus with all the types of people living here, a living doll will make things interesting." The elder woman shrugged, already getting used to the idea of a living doll in the house.

"Yeah, I sure it will," he muttered sarcastically as he looked at Moe who smiled up at him while hugging his arm. "So, Moe-chan, did we really meet before?"

"You mean you don't remember?" she asked sadly. Keitaro blinked. Were those actual tears forming in her eyes? Could she actually cry? Did the Life Memory actually give her that ability?

"Well, it's been years, and a lot has been happening. I rarely think about my childhood," he answered quickly, trying to stem Moe's tears.

"You promised to one day have my legs fixed, then you'd look after me as your wife," the animated doll pouted. Keitaro's jaw dropped in shock. He had proposed to a _doll_?-!

"Wait, what?"

"Interesting indeed," Haruka, mused.

"And now that we're together again, I will marry you!" Moe beamed.

"_What!?_" he exclaimed.

* * *

Kanako and Kitsune both felt an involuntary shiver run up their spines. It felt like something or someone was invading their personal territory and taking liberties with their precious, personal property.

"I suddenly feel the urge to drink in anger," Kitsune muttered.

"Why do I have the urge to buy a book on the occult so I can curse someone?" Kanako asked.

Naru was in her room, hitting the books to recover from today's shock. Although, her hands were clenching and unclenching. Why was she so angry all of a sudden?

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"I see..." Ryubee spoke on the phone. "So, they're ready then and you'll have them delivered soon. Wonderful. I look forward to receiving them." He put down the phone.

"Who was that, Otou-sama?" Ryuji asked his uncle/adopted father.

"Foundation X has completed their latest project. It's a new series of Gaia Memories that will make the previous generation nothing more than primitive junk," said Ryubee. "You should be proud of yourself, son. It was your research and theories that sped up their production by months. Keep this up and Foundation X will be eating out of the palm of your hand."

Ryuji smiled proudly at being a huge asset and also proud of his contribution. He then paused when he received a telepathic call from Amakusa. "Otou-sama," said Ryuji. "We seem to have some uninvited guests stepping into the grounds."

"I see," said Ryubee. "I've actually been expecting them. Took them long enough."

"I'll take care of them," said Ryuji before he turned to leave.

"Make sure you do, my boy."

* * *

"You know, considering what he does, he really should put more security in the back entrance," said Kirihiko as he and Takayuki entered the estate.

"Consider ourselves lucky. Now, let us rescue Wakana-sama and Ryuji-sama and get them out of here," urged Takayuki to hurry. "Whatever Ryubee-sama is involved in is too dangerous for the two of them to be around." Kirihiko had to agree. Ryubee would probably have Wakana and Ryuji do something dangerous to further his plans and Takayuki didn't want either of them to be harmed. Of course, as they were nearing the house, someone stepped into their view. "Ryuji-sama," Takayuki gasped.

"You know, I was surprised when I heard Kirihiko-san was alive, but I was even more surprised when I heard that you've become a traitor, Takayuki-san," Ryuji said.

"Ryuji-sama, things are not as they seem," argued Takayuki.

"You're right," Ryuji agreed. "One of you faked your own death and hid away with the enemy while the other was seduced into betraying the family," he accused. "It's why both of you need to be eliminated."

"Ryuji-sama-!" Takayuki exclaimed as Kirihiko stepped forward.

"Takayuki, there's no reasoning with this kid anymore. Ryubee's gotten into his head," Kirihiko said as he put on his Gaia Driver. Ryuji began to put on and activate his own Gaia Driver. They both whipped out their respective Gaia Memories and clicked on their buttons.

"**NAZCA!"**

"**PHOBIA!"**

Kirihiko transformed into his Nazca Dopant form, but then in a flash of energy the blue skin of his form turned red like fire. The Phobia Dopant looked at this change curiously. Takayuki and the Nazca Dopant were also surprised to see Ryuji's new Dopant form.

"**So, you've achieved Level 3," **said the Phobia Dopant (Ryuji). He looked at Takayuki.** "Ah, I remember, you don't have your Gaia Memory or Gaia Driver. That wouldn't be fair, would it?" **He reached into his pocket and took out both items which he chucked over to Takayuki. The samurai didn't make a move to catch them as they dropped at his feet. **"Use those. That way you'll have a decent chance."**

"Ryuji-sama, please," Takayuki begged. "I don't want to fight you."

"**And yet you're carrying a sword and planning on stabbing Otou-sama in the back**," the Phobia Dopant accused.

"That's not true!" Takayuki denied.

"**Save your breath, Takayuki,"** said the Red Nazca Dopant as he drew his sword. **"The kid's been brainwashed. He's not going to listen to reason."**

"**I was actually planning on killing you both, but since Takayuki and I are close then I will spare him if he swears to serve Otou-sama loyally again," **said the Phobia Dopant.

"I can't do that," said Takayuki. The Phobia Dopant produced his bloody red energy whips.

"**Well, then you can both die here. Wakana-neechan will be sad but I'm sure she'll get over it."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Fuuto City...**

A briefcase containing 26 refined Gaia Memories was closed. A Foundation X member then carried it out and entered a chopper that was waiting for him. The case and its contents was to be delivered to Ryubee Sonozaki as per their agreement. The chopper lifted off and flew towards the direction of Hinata City, which was the neighbouring city. However, it was being pursued by a dark cargo jet.

A door on the side of the jet opened and a man clad in dark leather clothes with wild brown hair stepped out. He was wearing a parachute and goggles. He then jumped and skydived towards the chopper. He showed no hesitation, no fear, as if death had no meaning to him. The chopper shook as the man caught hold of the side of the chopper and grinned at the occupants.

"Yo!" the man greeted. The soldier sitting next to the Foundation X researcher took out his gun and fired at the mysterious man but his shot had no effect. The man grinned and pulled the man out of his seat and watched him drop to the ground below. He then took hold of the briefcase, "Excuse me." He opened it and smiled at the contents. "Jackpot!" He took hold of one and pressed the switch.

"**ETERNAL!**"

The Foundation X researcher, unwilling to let the new Gaia Memories get stolen, took out a switch and pressed it. This caused the entire chopper to explode due to the self-destruct mechanism hidden in the case. However, as the chopper exploded, a human figure dropped down and landed on the rooftop of a the nearest tall building.

The figure was clad in white armor with numerous belts strapped to his torso, arms and leg. He also had yellow compound eyes and a three horns fashioned to resemble a trident. Hanging from his body was a black cloak which billowed in the wind. Behind him, the sky was peppered with coloured lights that fell down into the teeming masses of the city.

He was the infinite. He was the unending. He was Kamen Rider Eternal.

"Everyone, if you wish to find your Memories, they are waiting for you out there," said the white Kamen Rider as he addressed the group (three men and one woman) who'd joined him on the roof. "Let the treasure hunt begin!"

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: **First of all Love Hina and Kamen Rider do not belong to me. But, it sure as hell fun to fuse both universes. Now, we see Moe has joined the cast and dropped a bombshell on Keitaro and speaking of bombs, the NEVER arc is going to start with a bang. Also, introducing Kurogasa Kururugi which was donated to me by Fenikkusumaru who also helped with providing some of the scenes. Also, I apologize for the delay. I hope this makes up for it.

**TEN-FACED PALADIN:** Well, it's been awhile since MolMol but now we're on track with the NEVER arc. We also brought in the adorable Moe who instead of being a Tsukumogami has an incredibly potent Gaia Memory giving her life. The little dollie is going to twist things up in the time to come, but now Keitaro has technically four girls after him now. Can he handle the pressure?


	48. Case 47: A-Z Terror of the T2's

"You wanted to see me, Otou-sama?" Wakana asked as she entered Ryubee's office. Her father was usually business since their family was working towards something grand. So, whenever he had free time to spend with her, she would go to him. She'd been bored and despite enjoying her work, she hadn't been able to have fun with her cousin, now adopted brother. He seemed to be busy too. Right now, whatever her father wanted her for, it sounded important.

"Yes, I did," smiled Ryubee. "There's something I wanted to show you." He gestured to the briefcase on his desk. Wakana approached him and watched as he opened the briefcase. Inside was a crystal in the shape of a butterfly and it was glowing with green light.

"It's so beautiful," she uttered as she gazed at the magnificent object before her. It was like how the Gaia Well had burst with emerald light. "What is it?"

"Power. It is called the Prototype Organic Information Controlling Organ Body Gaia Progressor and I couldn't think of anyone better than you to have it, Wakana," Ryubee smiled softly.

"But what about Ryuji?" she asked, wondering about her adopted little brother.

"Ryuji has his own role to play, we all do. This is yours," he said. "I only ask you if you will trust me, Wakana?"

Wakana looked at her father and said, "Of course I do, Otou-sama."

Ryubee's smile widened, "Good." His eyes gleamed. "Very good." Soon, very soon, all the pieces would be in place.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 47: A-Z Terror of the T2's **

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

"You know, it's been awhile since we went and visited Otousan and Okaasan," said Phillip as he had dinner with the Hinata-Sou residents. Moe, their newest resident, was also at the table. Queen and Elizabeth had returned from their recording and were surprised when they met Moe. Honestly, they should be used to all the weird happenings since moving into Hinata-Sou. A living doll should pretty much be expected.

"Well, things have been kinda crazy," said Keitaro. Sure, they had called home and sent letters but it had been awhile since they went back to the Urashima Sweets Shop. With all the business they had been getting and then dealing with Museum's schemes and adding Foundation X on top of it, the opportunity never came up. "We just never had time with everything that's been going on."

"Well, the Fuuto Tower Anniversary celebration is coming up," said Kanako. "Since it'll be a holiday, we should go and visit."

"Oh, yeah," smiled Keitaro. "The Fuuto Tower."

"What's the Fuuto Tower?" Shinobu asked.

"Our city's grand monument," said Keitaro. "Fuuto's a wind-powered city. We've got windmills all over the place."

"One of Japan's most eco-friendly cities," Phillip remarked. "While Hinata City is well-known for its hot springs, Fuuto is known for its windmills which help to gather wind that the city uses for their electricity."

"Hey, how about you girls all come with us to Fuuto?" Keitaro invited the girls.

"All of us, sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"Sure," Keitaro smiled. "I mean, when was the last time we've gone on vacation?"

"We went to MolMol not too long ago, remember?" Kitsune reminded.

"Technically, that was a rescue mission, not a vacation," retorted Kanako.

"But where would we stay?" asked Naru.

"There's a hotel that owes us a favor for helping them solve a case when a bunch of their money went stolen," said Keitaro. "I'm sure they won't mind giving you a place to stay."

Kanako added, "And there's also a place we've been meaning to see." Keitaro and Phillip nodded knowingly. The would be going back home and there was someplace they needed to see after all this time.

* * *

**Fuuto City-Urashima Sweets Shop**

The Urashima Sweets Shop was a small shop but it also got a lot of customers who enjoyed the sweets they made. They made a lot of money too due to the popularity and demand for their sweets. Mr. Urashima may have been a carbon copy of his son during his early years: geeky, low confidence, accident prone, and oddly difficult to hurt, but if there was one thing that he was incredible at, it was making candy. Across from their shop was an old pool hall that was closed down. However, the place had fond memories as he recalled.

Their shop was currently busy. They were one of many shops that were hired to provide sweets for the celebration of Fuuto Tower's 5th Anniversary. The monument itself was a symbol of Fuuto City's peace and tranquility. It was a big deal since Fuuto, being the most eco-friendly cities in Japan, was proof that a green world was possible. Lots of attention was on the city so the celebration would have a lot of attention not only for fun, but also to see if the city was as green as ever.

Right now, his wife was telling him to fix the roof and ceiling. There was a hole in it like something had fallen through. Mrs. Urashima was a sweet woman when she wanted to be, but she could be downright military in how strict she could be once she got going. It may have been a habit she developed because of his 'accidents' over the years that left the pair of them in awkward positions while they were dating. Keep the man of the house on his toes and he wasn't prone to screwing up as much as he could. She still loved her husband though, despite his flaws.

Mr. Urashima sighed, "If the boys were still here, this would be a lot easier." His missed the days where he had extra hands helping around the shop for things like this. Before he could get too into the past days where the store was filled with his kids, there was a knock at the door and Mr. Urashima went to see who it was. Standing on the other side was a high school girl with long black hair. She looked like she had been travelling with the bag slung over her shoulder with the slipper sticking out. "I'm sorry, we're closed."

"Actually, I came here to see someone," she said. "I'm Akiko Narumi."

"Oh!" Mr. Urashima gasped. "My goodness, Sokichi's little girl? What brings you all the way out to Fuuto?" he shook his head. "Oh where are my manners? Come in, come in." He gestured for the girl to enter.

"Thank you, Urashima-san," said Akiko as she removed her shoes and put on the indoor slippers. He took her to the sitting room.

"Would you care for some tea? Or our sweets?" he asked.

"That would be nice, but actually I wanted to see Keitaro-san," she said. "It's about my father's detective agency office. I heard he has the deed."

"Ah, so Sokichi's affairs have finally been sorted out eh?" Mr. Urashima sighed. "Keitaro was asked as Sokichi's apprentice to hold it in trust until you were old enough to claim it. Well, the wife and I have kept it clean for you. If you want the deed though, you're going to have to go on a bit of a trip. You see, Keitaro and his brother have moved out to Hinata Hot Springs to open their own detective agency there."

"EH?!" Akiko gaped. "I didn't hear anything about this!"

"You should've called first," the candymaker shrugged. "I can't blame you though. Last time Keitaro tried to tell you the details of his will, you and he didn't exactly meet or leave under pleasant terms."

"I...know..." Akiko lowered her face in shame. "It's because I blamed him for my father's death." When Keitaro tried to explain to Akiko and her mother what had happened to Sokichi, saying that he died on a case, Akiko, then in her last year of junior high, blamed Keitaro and screamed a large number of insults at him, demanding why he hadn't been able to save her father. Having over half a decade to deal with the loss and mature, she realized she had really overreacted and blamed the wrong person. Keitaro was still just learning the detective trade. He was just a kid back then. What was there that he could have done to save her father from armed professional criminals?

She had wanted to make amends but wasn't sure how. Today, she just wanted to say a few things to him but had missed him.

That was when the phone rang and Mr. Urashima excused himself to give Akiko a moment to be alone. When he returned, though, he was smiling. Just what was he so happy about?

"Good news. Keitaro's coming to visit!" Mr. Urashima informed Akiko. "Maybe this will be your chance to resolve all of Sokichi's affairs?"

"Yes," Akiko smiled, hopefully adding in her mind, _'And maybe apologize too.'_

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"OK, I've just phoned dad," said Keitaro, walking into the living room where the others were. "We'll be leaving on Friday and meeting them at the sweets shop."

"We'll also be able to see the old place too," smiled Kanako. It had been a while since she had been home. She just hoped her parents had gotten a clue since she left and realized that she didn't like sweets. Her mother had been hinting again and again that she should settle down and help take care of the business.

"Yeah, it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Keitaro asked. They had left the Narumi Detective Agency for over a year. It was going to be weird going back. That place held so many fond memories. It was where Kanako and Keitaro would go to after school so they could learn under Sokichi Narumi. Sure, he gave them some odd jobs to do around the office, but he still gave them lessons and advice on how to be good detectives. It was Sokichi who had inspired Kanako to use her skill with disguises to do undercover investigation and it was also he who had Keitaro adopt a 'hardboil' persona. However, most would argue that Keitaro was halfboil.

"Yay, we'll be going on vacation!" Su beamed excitedly.

"It'll be fun," Phillip smiled. "You might even get to shake hands with our city's mascot, Fuuto-kun."

"What's Fuuto-kun?" asked Motoko and the Urashima siblings whipped out keychains which showed off Fuuto-kun. He was a cute, red and yellow anthropomorphic windmill dressed in green who promoted the use of wind energy.

"This is Fuuto-kun," the siblings said together.

"Kawaii~" cooed Shinobu.

"A few years back there was a contest to design the city's mascot," said Keitaro. "This guy was the winning design."

"Keitaro-niichan tried to enter his design," said Kanako. "Kaze-chan."

"Kaze-chan?" everyone repeated as Keitaro blushed.

"I just thought it'd be cute," he muttered.

"No one else thought so," Kanako grinned. "I think you still have that drawing kept in your old room."

"And those Happy Tree Friends you were so gaga about as a kid should still be in yours," Keitaro retorted, making Kanako's face burn. "Mom is going to be happy to see you too," Keitaro said to Phillip.

Phillip nodded. The Urashima couple had been great parents. They had supported him in every way they could while he was growing up. He was a child with special needs and they provided excellently. Mrs. Urashima could still be demanding but that was only because she wanted what was best for them. She had not approved of her children wanting to be detectives, citing the job was dangerous, especially after what had happened to Sokichi, but the boys and Kanako were strong-willed and wanted to continue the man's legacy.

However, with recent discoveries, Phillip was wondering about what had happened to his real mother.

"But what about the city?" asked Mutsumi. "I don't think it'd be fair to leave Ryo-kun to protect it alone again. He should be able to come along with us as well." Ryo Tatsuma was Kamen Rider Accel and often asked to help to protect the city when the Urashimas were absent. At the moment, he was handling Kurogasa's witness protection.

"We'll bring him along too," said Keitaro. "And if we're needed here we could just take our bikes. Hinata City and Fuuto City aren't that too far apart." Keitaro felt a tug on his sleeve and looked at Moe, their latest addition.

"Can I come too, Kei-kun?" she asked. Now Keitaro was a bit conflicted. Their mother had a bad experience with a Dopant when it tried to demolish their shop. Since then, she didn't want any of those Dopant Gaia Memories anywhere near her. Since one of them, the Life Memory, was used to bring Moe to life, she was technically a Dopant herself. If Keitaro were to bring Moe along, his mother would freak out since she was a doll brought to life by a Gaia Memory.

But how could he refuse such a cute face?

"Sure," he said, caving. Hey, it was the 5th Anniversary of Fuuto Tower. They should have a chance to celebrate with the rest of the citizens. Suddenly, their cell phones rang, only this time it wasn't to receive calls. Rather, it was a Dopant alert. "Duty calls. Phillip, Kanako, let's go!"

* * *

The calls started coming in to the police almost immediately as the crisis started: a pair of Dopants were wreaking havoc in the shopping district. The first Dopant was main white with black legs and a black face with a white mask near the eyes. The fingers looked like nozzles with arctic air coming from them. The back was covered in long thin strings which would have been mistaken for hair, but were in fact icicles that were super-thin, able to be maintained by sub-zero temperatures. The second Dopant was large and bulky, literally a mass of muscle. His right arm and leg looked actually skinless with thick muscle cord. His opposite hand was covered by a wrecking ball while his head was a metal dome with his teeth showing. When Keitaro, Phillip and Kanako arrived, they were surprised by their appearance.

The reason for their shock? They had seen those Dopant before. IceAge had been previously used by a teen named Kiyoshi Katahira who was something of a spoiled kid with a superiority complex because his mother was so famous as a flower coordinator and used the IceAge Memory to deal with anyone who spoke wrong about him. Violence on the other hand had been used by Tsuyoshi Ageo, Princess Wakana's former manager who had fallen in love with her and tried to show his devotion by destroying things which upset her. Keitaro and Phillip had dealt with both of them and broke their Memories, leaving both behind bars. How were they back?

"IceAge, and Violence," Phillip said in surprise.

"OK, this is nuts. We put these guys behind bars," said Keitaro, confused to see these Dopants again.

"Don't ask why, Onii-chan," said Kanako as she put on her Lost Driver. "We just need to stop them. Henshin!" She clicked the button of her Skull Memory.

"**SKULL!"**

She slotted it into the Lost Driver and pushed the slot at an angle.

"**SKULL!"**

"Come on, Aibou," said Keitaro as he put on the Double Driver.

"Alright, Keitaro," answered Phillip as the Double Driver's copy appeared around his own waste.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"**JOKER!**"

"Henshin!"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

As the transformation took place, Skull caught Phillip's body before dragging it to someplace safe. She then joined Double in fighting the Violence and IceAge Dopants.

"**Now, let's count your crimes!"** declared Double.

"Time to pay for your sins," announced Skull.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hinata-Sou, the residents were watching the action on the TV via one of Su's Tama-Cams.

"Wow," said Moe as she witnessed Keitaro transform. "Is that really Kei-kun?"

"That's Double," smiled Kitsune proudly. "Kamen Rider Double."

"Don't forget Kamen Rider Skull," added Haruka.

"Kamen Rider," Moe repeated. She never knew Keitaro held such a noble title. He was a hero who fought monsters. He was so brave. The world had certainly changed since Keitaro put her down in that room. She never knew people could turn into monsters like that. She hoped Keitaro would come home safe.

"Su-chan, do you have any footage of Ryo-kun fighting?" Mutsumi asked hopefully.

"The other Tama-Cams should be on him if there's another Dopant," said Su.

* * *

Skull was firing on the Violence Dopant with her Skull Magnum but the brute's body seemed resistant towards the shot. The Violence Dopant rushed her and she rolled away before she was flattened. Adjusting her fedora, she jumped up to land a punch in its face, sending it staggering.

At the same time, Double was dodging the IceAge Dopant's ice attacks. The compressed blizzards flew fast but Double was able to avoid them. However, the IceAge Dopant wasn't giving him any openings. He didn't even get a chance to switch his Gaia Memories for something more appropriate for this fight.

"Phillip, think of a plan!" said Keitaro.

"I'm working on it," said Phillip. Double then spotted a mother and her child cowering nearby. Not willing to let them get in harm's way, Double dashed towards them to block the next assault of ice spikes coming towards them, using his wind-based powers with a roundhouse kick to deflect the nasty attack.

"Go, run!" Double said to the mother and child who did not argue as they both fled the scene to find safety. Looking back, Double could see the IceAge Dopant was preparing to unleashing another fatal ice blast attack.

"Phillip, we need to heat things up," said Keitaro.

"Right," said Phillip as Double switched the the Cyclone and Joker Memories for the Heat and Trigger Memories.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

With the Trigger Magnum, Double fired bursts of intense heat which seemed to affect the IceAge Dopant. The Dopant screamed from the intense blasts of fire and its ice attacks weren't powerful enough to defend it.

"Yosh," said Keitaro. "Time to finish this." Double took out the Trigger Memory and inserted it into the Trigger Magnum.

"**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

He shifted the Trigger Magnum into Maximum Mode and took aim, gripping the firearm tightly as a ball of flame formed in front of the barrel.

"**Trigger Explosion!"**

The IceAge Dopant was assaulted by a blast of flame which caused it to explode. At the same time, the rib-like patterns on Skull's chest stretched open and an energy skull floated up. This was the time to use her own Maximum Drive as she pulled out the Skull Memory and slid it into the Maximum Slot on her belt.

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Skull jumped into the air and performed a tornado kick as she shouted, "Skull Crusher!" Her foot slammed into the energy skull and sent it flying at the Violence Dopant. The impact caused an explosion. Once the smoke and flames subsided, the Kamen Riders were surprised to see who the Dopants really were.

"Watcherman!? Santa-chan!?"

* * *

**Parking Garage**

Meanwhile, Ryo Tatsuma was fighting his own battles against a pair of Dopants. Like the Urashimas, he got an alert to a Dopant as well, but in a different area. Chasing it down, he found it to be a parking garage of no real notoriety. Inside though were a pair of Dopants tearing the place apart like they were masters of the place. Most shockingly of all, the two were a Nazca Dopant and a Weather Dopant!

Ryo fumed on reflex, thinking he was seeing Isaka again, but then remembered what had happened to the man after they destroyed his Weather Memory. He also feared for a moment that Kirihiko had gone back to Museum, but the Nazca Dopant's wild rampaging didn't suit the man's style at all. On closer inspection, neither Dopant was wearing a Gaia Driver either. So facing two unknown opponents, Ryo quickly charged into the fray, transforming into Accel. The fight progressed quickly, seeing as neither Dopant had the overwhelming skill that their predecessors had. It was almost therapeutic to Accel, being able to punch both Dopants' faces in and not have to worry about any consequences.

But considering the situation, he had to end it and fast. He needed answers.

"**ENGINE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Accel roared as he unleashed an A-shaped slash upon the Nazca Dopant using his Engine Blade. Once done with that, he ejected the Engine Memory from his Engine Blade and took out the Accel Memory from his Accel Driver. He put the Engine Memory in its place. He took the Accel Driver off his belt and shifted to Bike Mode before dashing forwards at max speed.

"**ENGINE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Accel's body was covered in flames as he smashed into the Weather Dopant. Once he shifted back to his Rider Mode, the two Dopants exploded. Accel turned to look at who the Memory users were and was surprised to see that they were two average guys he'd never met.

They were Shirai and Haitani whom Keitaro had interviewed once.

"Of course it's not Isaka," Accel mumbled. He deactivated his armor and noticed the Gaia Memories that had been ejected from both young men. He knelt down to pick them up and inspect them.

He was surprised by their design.

He needed to show them to Keitaro and Phillip. But first, these two unlucky young men needed medical attention.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou - Urashima's Office**

A serious mood overtook the four detectives as they met in Keitaro and Phillip's office. They had all returned to compare notes and now had the four Gaia Memories laid out on a table. They looked like refined Gaia Memories like the four would use, only marked with the I, N, V, and W of their data: IceAge, Nazca, Violence, and Weather. They looked as innocent as the four's own Memories, but the side effects were dangerous, Santa-chan, Watcherman, Shirai, and Haitani all had to be taken to the hospital after the Memories were ejected, apparently some kind of severe withdrawal from using them for even a short time. They'd be fine, but they would be having a long stay.

Keitaro picked up the Gaia Memories that had come out of Watcherman and Santa-chan. He took out his Joker Memory to compare them.

"They're just like ours," said Keitaro in surprise. The Gaia Memories were not ribbed like the usual ones that they were used to dealing with. They were more refined and matched their own Rider Gaia Memories. If he didn't know any better, he could have used them in his Double Driver to boost Double's powers. What confused him though was the fact that the Memories didn't break when the Dopants they created were defeated. They just dropped to the ground like innocent items. Gaia Memories never did that before.

"What does this mean, Onii-chan?" Kanako asked.

"I don't know, and I don't like it when I don't know anything," he frowned.

"We could try and see if they work with our Drivers," said Phillip. "Due to their similar design they could theoretically work with ours."

"I'm gonna pass on that," said Keitaro. "And don't let Su get her hands on them either. As of right now, these things are dangerous and who knows how many of them are still out there. Tatsuma, did you find out how those guys found these memories?"

"They said they just picked them up then entered their bodies," said Tatsuma.

"That's what Santa-chan and Watcherman said too," said Keitaro. "Then these Memories just turned on by themselves and went inside their bodies. After that, they don't remember much of anything until they woke up on the ground, in pain, and with us standing over them."

"These Memories don't shatter when we used our Maximum Drives on them," said Ryo. "That should be enough to tell us these are advanced."

"Looks like Museum are trying to upgrade themselves," said Keitaro. Phillip grimaced. What was Museum planning to do with these new Gaia Memories?

* * *

A woman was headed up the stairs to Hinata-Sou. She was dressed in a white blouse with a black blazer and a pencil skirt. Over this, she wore a black trench coat. She seemed to be in her forties but with the lack of wrinkles nobody could tell. She had dark wavy hair and definitely an attractive woman who exuded confidence.

She knocked on the door and waited until it was Haruka who answered. "Can I help you?" the woman asked the visitor.

The woman took out a badge and showed it to Haruka, "I'm Maria S. Cranberry and I'm with Interpol. This is the Urashima Detective Agency, am I right?"

"Yes," Haruka nodded, her eyes hard and narrowed. It was a look from her adventuring days. She had dealt with Interpol now and then, either being a suspect in their cases or someone brought on to help them out alongside Seta. Her old game face came back as she regarded the woman. "What's the occasion?"

"I can't discuss it with civilians, unfortunately," she said. "Could I speak with Keitaro Urashima and his associates?"

"Sure," said Haruka. "Let me take you to his office."

Haruka could already tell that this was going to be one of _those_ days. She glanced at Maria and gave her a look of suspicion. She was going to need to run a background check on this woman. Something about her just didn't feel right.

* * *

Moe was standing outside Keitaro's office with her ear pressed against the door. Earlier, some woman clad in black came and went inside to talk to them. Curious, the animated doll decided to eavesdrop on them. The little doll wouldn't admit it, but she was a little jealous that such a pretty woman wanted to talk to Keitaro. The only thing that stopped her from hiding in the room as a normal doll was the fact that her future in-laws and their friend were in the room as well.

* * *

"Type-2 Gaia Memories?" Keitaro questioned. Maria S. Cranberry had introduced herself to the detectives and also explained what the new Gaia Memories were.

"Also known as T2 Gaia Memories, they're a second generation set of Gaia Memories developed by Foundation X," said Maria. "Their creation was based on research data of your Gaia Memories as well as research on Gaia Memory compatibility done by Ryuji Sonozaki." This shocked the detectives.

"Ryuji Sonozaki's research? But he's just a kid!" said Ryo in disbelief.

"Do not underestimate someone's intelligence because of their age," said Phillip.

"Indeed," Maria agreed. "Ryuji Sonozaki might not have graduated from high school yet, but he has written a thesis on Gaia Memory compatibility and done several tests with his clients in the past to prove its validity. After so many successful tests, his theory is proven to be sound and approved by Ryubee Sonozaki and Foundation X. It is why the development of the T2 Gaia Memories was sped up."

"Wow," said Keitaro. "I don't know if I should be impressed or scared." Ryuji Sonozaki looked like a delinquent, but clearly there was more to him than met the eye. He didn't just have brawns, but brains as well. A very dangerous combo.

"His uncle, and now adopted father, Ryubee Sonozaki encouraged his curiosity of Gaia Memories because he saw potential in his research," said Maria. "And now the T2 Gaia Memories are scattered all over Fuuto and Hinata City."

"Fuuto?" repeated Kanako, Phillip and Keitaro. That was their hometown. They had spent years busting anyone with Museum connections there and cleaning them out. Now Gaia Memories had literally dropped right back in on the people.

"Several hours ago, the chopper transporting the T2 Gaia Memories was attacked by the terrorist group known as NEVER," said Maria as she produced the files and put them on the table. There were pictures of the NEVER operatives. "They were originally a mercenary group but when they've learnt about the T2 Gaia Memories, they decided that they wanted to use them as weapons of terror."

Phillip studied the pictures and names as he read the files one by one, "Reika Hanehara, Kyosui Izumi, Ken Ashihara, Gozo Domoto ad Katsumi Daido."

"Katsumi Daido is their leader, and the most dangerous of the five," Maria explained. "That is why it's important that you find these Gaia Memories."

"How many are there?" asked Keitaro.

"There are 26 of them, marked A-Z," said Maria. "You've already found four of them."

"So that leaves 22," Keitaro grimaced as he palmed his forehead. "And they're scattered all over two cities."

"Guess we need to leave for Fuuto right away," remarked Phillip.

"I'll look for the T2's here in Hinata City," volunteered Ryo. "You three can go look for the T2's in Fuuto. It's your hometown so you know the layout better."

* * *

Haruka put down the phone. "So, she's a real agent." She, however, couldn't help but furrowed her brows, "So, why does she still give me a weird feeling?" She had been suspicious of Maria the moment she introduced herself as an Interpol agent so she decided to do a background check. According to one of her contacts in Interpol, they did have an agent named Maria S. Cranberry in her ranks. However, even if her employment in Interpol was valid, there was just something about the woman that made Haruka alert about her and her intentions. She just hoped her nephews and nieces would be alright.

* * *

Maria had told the detectives to keep the case confidential. It was a reasonable request. They were being recruited by Interpol to make sure dangerous pieces of technology did not end up in the hands of mercenaries turned terrorists. Still, what to tell the girls? They all looked forward to going to Fuuto and the Urashimas were about to head there looking for T2 Gaia Memories scattered there. Ryo had already left after giving Mutsumi a kiss to look for the T2's scattered in Hinata City, without divulging any information whatsoever.

* * *

Keitaro, Phillip, and Kanako were quick to begin packing. With a number of T2 Gaia Memories in Fuuto, any number of empowered Dopants could be around and they had to be stopped before they tried to destroy the city and ruin the upcoming Fuuto Tower anniversary celebration. Keitaro was packing his extra hats when Kitsune ambushed him, taking notice of his preparations to leave long before they had all decided they were going to go.

"So, you're all going to Fuuto without us?" Kitsune asked.

"Pretty much," said Keitaro. "It's work-related. A top secret case."

Kitsune frowned. She hated it when Keitaro kept secrets from her. "Even from me?"

"Special client and she asked us to keep it hush-hush," he said. "Sorry."

Kitsune sighed then gave Keitaro a kiss which he returned. "Just make sure you get back in time. I really wanna see that anniversary celebration with you."

"Don't worry. I'm sure this case won't take long," he said confidently. "Trust me. We'll be back and you'll be able see the celebration with me."

* * *

**Haruka's Teashop**

Kitsune wasn't pleased to hear that her man was going to be leaving before they could head out on their date to the Fuuto City celebration. So she decided to blow off a little steam by collecting Naru and Mutsumi for a little chat. For privacy, they were sitting together in the teashop. The redhead seemed pretty frustrated.

"Why do they do this?" asked Naru, growing agitated once she got the news.

"Do what, Naru?" questioned Mutsumi.

"Keep us out of their cases," replied the redhead.

"Not all the time," Mutsumi defended

"Yeah, but sometimes they just keep us out," said Naru. "I mean we're in on their secret as Kamen Riders. We could help."

"I'm sorry, Naru, but I doubt one of your Naru Punches can work on a Dopant," said Kitsune. Naru grumbled. If Motoko's sword attacks could only knock them silly if they even worked at all, she doubted her own punches could do much of anything. Not that she liked to admit it.

"But aren't you worried? Mad?" Naru asked.

"A little," Kitsune admitted. "But I completely get why Kei keeps secrets. He's a detective and he has a responsibility to his clients. If his clients request confidentiality, he's obligated to respect their wishes."

"And this new case must be really huge if it's so secret," said Mutsumi.

"Didn't Tatsuma tell you anything, Mutsumi?" asked Kitsune.

"Nothing, really," said Mutsumi. "He just told me he needed to go to work then he gave me a goodbye kiss." Mutsumi blushed and smiled at the kiss he'd given her. It felt so nice to have a boyfriend who was so strong, protective and affectionate.

"I know what they're doing," said Moe, popping up from behind the counter and frightening the three girls. The living doll didn't seem to notice their shock, but she did look like she was bursting to tell a secret.

* * *

Ryo worked hard in asking questions in order to find the T2's in Hinata City. At the same time, the Urashima siblings were on their way back to Fuuto. It was within driving distance so it didn't take long for them to arrive. They parked their bikes in front of the old pool hall which served as the office for the Narumi Detective Agency, which stood across from the Urashima Sweets Shop.

Keitaro and Kanako looked up at the building with fond memories. It had been awhile since they had been here. Unfortunately, they weren't here for a social visit. However, it didn't hurt for them to say hello to their parents.

"You know, Mom and Dad would want us to drop in," said Keitaro.

"I just hope they don't make me eat any sweets," Kanako frowned. She loved her adopted parents. Unfortunately, they never learnt that she didn't have much of a sweet tooth. Worse yet, they liked to ask her to test their products since they thought if anyone would know what kids liked in candy, it was a little girl.

"I wonder if they kept my room the way I left it," remarked Phillip.

"We'll just have to see," said Keitaro as he put on his fedora. "Come on, guys. Time to say hello. Then, we can start finding those T2's."

* * *

**Haruka's Teashop**

It didn't get much for the girls to get Moe to spill the beans on what she knew. The little doll was more than happy to explain what she heard the Interpol agent talk to the detectives about. She had a very good memory so she knew exactly what was going on with the T2 Gaia Memories as well as the names of the terrorists that were trying to hunt them down.

"Wait, so they're gone off in search of Gaia Memories scattered over two cities?" asked Naru. "And there's 26 of them?"

"Yes," Moe nodded. "One for each letter of the English alphabet."

"And they got recruited by Interpol to stop terrorists from getting their hands on them," grinned Kitsune proudly. "Wow, way to move up in the world."

"So, this is a matter of the safety of the world," Mutsumi mused. "It makes sense. Kamen Riders are heroes."

"Guess this is a really big deal for them," remarked Naru. "I should've thought of that." Naru had a habit of acting out in anger, without thinking of the consequences. When angered, she would lash out physically or even verbally. Fortunately, after she was framed and realizing the ramifications of her actions, she got better at controlling her anger.

"I sure hope they win," said Moe.

"They've beaten the odds before, Moe-chan," smiled Kitsune. "I mean, Kei did help save an entire kingdom from a dragon."

"Really?" Moe's eyes sparkled with admiration.

* * *

**Urashima Shop**

"Welcome to Urashima Sweets, can I..." Akiko began her greeting but then froze. She was wearing an apron and a goofy expression of shock on her face mirrored only by the same expression on the three Urashimas' faces. This moment lasted for a few seconds until she screamed, "EEEEHHHHHH!?"

"EEEEEHHHHHH!? Chibi-Akiko!?" exclaimed Keitaro.

**SLAP!**

A green slipper in Akiko's grasp met his head and he doubled over.

"Don't call me that!" Akiko snapped, hands to her hips.

"B-b-but, what are you doing here!?" Keitaro exclaimed.

"That's what I want to know too," frowned Kanako. She had a very poor opinion of Sokichi's daughter after she heard how the girl had pretty much all but accused Keitaro of being the reason that her father had died. She hoped to never meet the girl but if she did, Kanako would give the girl a piece of her mind for how she had spoken to her older brother.

"Keitaro, Kanako, is that you?" Mr. Urashima asked as he came out of the shop to see his children. "Ah, it's really is you. And Phillip too. Okaeri."

"Tadaima, Dad," smiled Keitaro. Kanako and Phillip smiled too as they greeted their adopted father. Mr. Urashima brought his children and Akiko back to the residence portion of the Urashima property. Settling them all down in the living room he prepared some tea. He was glad to see his family back home. A full house was always something to be treasured in his opinion. He just hoped that his wife would be home soon enough so she didn't miss out.

"Akiko came to see you, but since you weren't here, she volunteered to help around the shop until you turned up," said Mr. Urashima as they sat around a table with tea and sweets.

"And where's Mom?" asked Keitaro. He had expected the woman to be all over them, first welcoming them home before dropping subtle hints about career opportunities that were available in Fuuto or someone's daughter or granddaughter she heard that was near their age and was single. Mrs. Urashima never really approved of her childrens' exciting yet dangerous lifestyle.

"Right now she's learning new techniques at the community centre to help improve our sweets," said Mr. Urashima. "She says that we need to get with the times so we can keep up with the competitors."

"That sounds like Mom," said Kanako. "She really hates to lose."

"She'll be happy to hear you all came over," said Mr. Urashima. "She really misses you."

"Well, things have been busy in Hinata City," said Keitaro, scratching the back of his head. It had been a while since he last called home hadn't it? "New cases and such, plus our duties as managers at Grandma's inn. She turned it into a girls dorm before running off for a world hot springs tour."

"I see. That sounds like Mother alright," nodded Mr. Urashima. He couldn't even count the number of times that his mother had done something seemingly at random and left him to deal with the consequences of her absence. "So, you were able to find some free time to come and visit? You know the anniversary celebration for the Fuuto Tower is coming."

"Actually, we're here on a case," said Keitaro. Mr. Urashima immediately slumped, a dark cloud appearing over his head eerily similar to Keitaro's when he would get depressed when he didn't have any cases or had really boring ones. "We just decided to come and drop by since we were in the neighbourhood."

"Dad, don't be upset," Kanako, trying to soothe her adopted father. "I know you expected us to come and visit when it's not about work."

"I completely understand. Your work is important," said Mr. Urashima, nodding. He was just disappointed that his childrens work took up so much of their free time and kept them from visiting more often. It had been too long since he saw them and he had been hoping that they would be able to stay for a lengthy visit.

"So, Akiko-san," said Phillip, changing the subject, "What brings you here to Fuuto City?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you guys about my father's detective agency," said Akiko. "You guys still have the deed, right? My father did leave it to you."

"Boss did leave us the agency," said Keitaro. "When you turned twenty we were supposed to turn it over to you. I guess it finally happened." Reaching into his vest, he produced a slightly yellowed and battered envelope. Holding it for a moment, he passed it into Akiko's hands. "Kept it close since I got it. Didn't want to accidentally lose it or something."

"Thank you," Akiko nodded. Looking at the envelope, she then looked at Keitaro. "I...I also wanted to say... I'm sorry for what I said...the last time we saw each other. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened. You weren't in much of a position to help."

"You were a kid and you were grieving," Keitaro shrugged. "It's okay."

Akiko bowed, "I'm still sorry. I knew he meant a lot to you and that if you could, you would've saved him." She added, "I just wish I could help continue his legacy."

"You are," Keitaro smiled. "Boss was pretty great at his chosen path so I'm sure you're going to be pretty great no matter what you decide to do. You already have a place to start out from with his old office. Keep it, sell it, reopen it, it's all up to you. It's yours to do as you wish."

"Yeah," Akiko nodded. Gently folding the envelope, she placed it in her pocket. "So, Mr. Urashima tells me that Dad was something of a real mentor to you. Apparently you were pretty goofy as a kid and it took all of my dad's talent to whip you into shape."

"Ugh. The early years. Kami I was awful at the detective gig," Keitaro groaned in embarrassment. He shot a look at his own dad who smiled, invoking his right to embarrass his child by telling funny stories. "Boss had to have had the patience of a saint to put up with me. Somehow just by tripping I almost killed myself and destroyed the office at the same time. Still, he was a real role model to, me you know? He inspired me to be how I am now." shaking his head, he looked to the pictures on the wall. First it was him alone with his parents, then with Kanako and himself now sporting his fedora, then with Phillip added to the mix. A lot of time had passed and a lot had changed. "You know Mom and I always argued about my dream to succeed Boss."

"Yes, and she disagreed with your decision, especially ever since what happened to Sokichi," sighed Mr. Urashima. His wife had certainly tried her hardest to get her sons to go into any career other than being private detectives and try settling down near the homestead. "But, the truth is...maybe I should just show you." Mr. Urashima went upstairs and then came back down. He handed Keitaro a book. Keitaro, curious, opened it and his eyes widened as he saw that it was a scrapbook containing newspaper clippings all about him, his detective agency and the cases he had solved. He idly noticed some of the articles had been written by Kitsune.

"Dad, this is..." Keitaro was speechless. His mother actually collected these articles about him?

"Awww!" Akiko smiled.

"She may not approve, but you know that she loves you just the same and worries about your safety," said Mr. Urashima, "She doesn't say it, but she's always been very proud of you and your accomplishments."

"Keitaro, are you crying?" Phillip asked as Keitaro removed his glasses.

"Just got dust in my eye," Keitaro lied. Hardboiled guys never cried. "Thanks, Dad."

"Just don't tell her I showed you all this," Mr. Urashima requested. "You know how she gets when she's embarrassed." Seeing his kids nod, he decided to lighten the mood a little by being cheeky. "Oh, and try to be free tonight will you? One of her friends' twin daughters just came home from university for the celebration and she's been trying to get them in contact with you. They also have an older brother who she wants Kanako to meet. She's confident that she can get you three settled down and out of the detective business this time."

"Da~ad!" Keitaro and Kanako groaned loudly. Phillip laughed lightly.

"Well, you should tell Mom that Keitaro's already got a girlfriend," said Phillip.

"Really?" Mr. Urashima looked at his eldest.

"Well, you should tell Mom that _you _practically got engaged to royalty," retorted Keitaro.

"What?-!" Mr. Urashima and Akiko gasped. Now it was Phillip's turn to look flustered.

"That's not exactly what happened. I was merely considered as a candidate to be betrothed to the youngest princess of MolMol who happens to be fond of me," said Phillip as he shot Keitaro a glare.

"You're the _only_ candidate she likes," Kanako grinned. "I'd say your chances are pretty good. Her dad thinks you can walk on water since you won him that checkers match too. Don't get me started on how her sister, mother, and aunt are so fond of you. Even her cousin thinks you're great."

"What have you two been doing for your cases?" Mr. Urashima gaped.

"I didn't hear anything about this!" Akiko gaped. Engaged to royalty? Was this the sort of thing her father got mixed up in?

"The life of a detective is both filled with mystery and excitement," said Keitaro. "It takes a real hardboiled kind of man to handle it in stride."

"You freaked out when you were kidnapped by a princess who mistook you for her fiance," Kanako deadpanned.

"I thought we promised to never speak of that again!" Keitaro snapped. "And I wouldn't have freaked out so much if her bodyguards weren't likely to make me walk the aisle at gunpoint!"

"I believe that's MolMolese tradition," Phillip interrupted. "Weddings are sacred an interrupting one is the gravest insult so to ensure neither the bride or groom get cold feet and try to run, armed guards are positioned and follow the wedding procession to make sure they don't flee." Mr. Urashima couldn't help it. He tried to resist laughing but this was just too much.

"Now," Keitaro began, turning serious, "The reason we came is to ask if you've seen anything that look like this." He took out a photograph of the T2 Gaia Memories in their possession. Akiko blinked.

"I found those things," said Akiko as she took out three Gaia Memories from her pocket marked A, K and B. They were marked as Accel, Key, and Bird. There was no doubt about it, they were part of the set of Gaia Memories that been scattered all over the two cities.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it," Keitaro volunteered. He went out to the front door and greeted a rather attractive woman dressed in a red tank top with black shorts, black boots, and a black jacket. She had a motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm. "Welcome to..." His eyes widened as he recalled the files Maria had shown them, thus recognizing the woman. "NEVER!" The woman, the female member of NEVER known as Reika Hanehara, grabbed hold of Keitaro's arm then flipped him painfully onto his back. She then walked over him and into the shop. "Hey, get back here!" Keitaro shouted as he began to recover to give chase.

Reika came into the living area, her appearance surprising them. She then spotted the Gaia Memories on the table and went to grab them, only for Kanako to grab her wrist. "Hold on there," said the Goth but then she realized something. "It's cold..." Reika tore her arm out of Kanako's grip.

"I really hate it when someone says that..." Reika said. She reached inside of her jacket and pulled out a Gaia Memory which was familiar.

"**HEAT!"**

She tossed the red Gaia Memory up and pulled her jacket open to expose a Organism Connector tattoo on her collar bone. The T2 Heat Memory dropped down, plug first, and entered her body through the Organism Connector. Her body was then engulfed in flames.

"I didn't hear anything about this!" Akiko screamed as the Heat Dopant revealed herself. She was a female figured Dopant that looked like her body was wrapped in flames that was forged into a crimson and bronze biker suit. The face was white with red lips, but the rest was covered in an elaborate red helmet with red hair coming out from the back like a ponytail.

Kanako immediately had on her Lost Driver and Skull Memory in hand. "Henshin!" She slotted the Memory and pushed the slot.

"**SKULL!"**

Kanako charged at the Heat Dopant as her armor was forming and tackled her out of the shop through the wall. Mr. Urashima was speechless at the sight of his daughter transforming into one of the Kamen Riders he'd heard so much about. He grimaced as he saw the hole in the wall. His wife was going to give him an earful about that.

Kamen Rider Skull and the Heat Dopant came tumbling out into the street and a flaming fist smashed into Skull's helmet, sending her rolling off the Heat Dopant.

"**You, I'm gonna kill you first for calling me cold**," said the Heat Dopant as she pointed at Skull.

"On the contrary," Keitaro called, exiting the shop behind his sister. "You're going to hand over all the T2 Memories you have and tell us what Katsumi Daido is planning before we send you to rot in a jail cell while we pick up your buddies in NEVER."

"**Oh, so you heard of us. Someone's been telling tales,**" the Heat Dopant snickered. "**And I've been in a jail cell before. I don't have any desire of going back**." She threw a fireball at Keitaro and he ducked. However, his fedora got clipped by the flames. "**Nice reflexes, four-eyes.**"

"Hey, don't mess with the hat!" Keitaro shouted. More and more fireballs came at them and Skull shielded her brother with her own body. The Heat Dopant then decided to make her escape as she got on a red sports bike and took off.

"She's getting away!" shouted Skull. Keitaro put on the Double Driver. "Onii-chan."

"Look after Dad and Akiko," said Keitaro. "Henshin!"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

He went towards the HardBoilder and got on before giving chase. From a nearby rooftop, another Dopant was watching. It had a yellow body, a dome-like head that was black, and long arms with curved spikes protruding from its shoulders. Yellow fabric hung from his chest and back. This was the Luna Dopant.

"**Hm, it looks like Reika-chan's in trouble**," said the yellow Dopant in amusement. "**Better give her some backup!**" Swinging its arms, the Dopant let them stretch out towards the street and then in a flash, several Masquerade Dopants on motorbikes materialized as they tailed Double. "**Go get them, boys!**"

Double looked at his rearview mirror and saw the Masquerade Dopants in hot pursuit of him.

"It looks like Museum are working with these guys," said Keitaro.

"Not true. They are simply solid energy constructs," said Phillip.

"Really?" Keitaro asked but he shouldn't question Phillip's logic. "We better get rid of them just the same, Aibou."

"Agreed. They will only hinder our pursuit."

"You said it! Now, let's beat the bad guys!"

"**CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And we're really starting the NEVER arc with a fight scene and Maria S. Cranberry shows up. What information does she have for our Two-in-One detectives? What are these new Gaia Memories? And will they ever get to celebrate at Fuuto Tower? We also see two members of NEVER and right now Double is in pursuit. What will happen next? Will they be able to stop NEVER? Why am I asking when you've probably already seen the movie? We'll just have to see, won't we? Next, we'll see how Ryo's doing with his own investigation and he has a run in with a marksman in blue.**

**Ten-Faced Paladin: And we see the beginnings of NEVER and their plot. Maria comes hailing from Interpol and perhaps has leads on these mysterious Gaia Memories which are eerily similar to Double's own. Is she an ally to the detectives or does she have her on agenda with these current events? And NEVER makes their next move to claim all of the T2 Gaia Memories as well as make their first clash with the Kamen Riders. Things are heating up, literally with the Heat Dopant facing the Riders with the Luna Dopant backing her up. How are things going to turn out? Like the movie or something else?**


	49. Case 48: The Steel & The Shooter

While Keitaro, Phillip and Kanako were off in Fuuto City to look for the T2's scattered there, Ryo Tatsuma had been busy doing the same in Hinata City. He had been going around the city on his bike, the Diablossa, gathering the T2's he managed to come across. All he had to do was flash his badge, ask question, and those who had found the T2's readily handed the items over to him without question. They were either doing their civic duty or just didn't want to get into any trouble with the law. Either way, Ryo's job was made easier with the people eager to part with the T2 Gaia Memories, as if they instinctively knew there was something inherently wrong with them. It was an opinion that Ryo shared with them.

Ryo was disturbed by the T2's appearance as well. They were refined Gaia Memories, similar to their Rider Gaia Memories, but could take control of people and forcefully insert themselves into someone's body to turn them into Dopants. The lack of an Organism Connector didn't stop them as the Gaia Memories could imprint one on their hosts then enter through there. In additions, a Memory break didn't even shatter these T2 Gaia Memories. They would just be ejected with little to no damage to them whatsoever.

If these Gaia Memories ever fell into Museum's hands, they could definitely cause Dopant-related crimes to run rampant. These T2's were dangerous weapons. He just hoped there wasn't a T2 variation of the Sleep Memory. He did not want Mutsumi to turn into the Sleep Dopant again and go berserk when in Dopant form. He did not want to have to fight her again when she was in that state, ever. Once was bad enough.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 48: The Steel and The Shooter**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Back in Hinata-Sou, a serious discussion was currently taking place.

"You want to go out and look for those T2 Gaia Memories?" asked Kitsune. She was sitting at the kotatsu in the living room with Motoko and Naru. The Tokyo U student had just made a bold statement, one which surprised and worried the fox-eyed girl.

"That's right," said Naru, confirming her earlier statement. "I mean, this is still our city, our home, and if something's dangerous scattered all over it, we should make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."

"And you're OK with this?" Kitsune directed towards Motoko. She thought the Kendoka would be a little more sensible. However, she was apparently mistaken.

"The Shinmei-ryuu practices the destruction or containment of dangerous objects as well as the slaying of demons," said Motoko, giving her reasons for supporting Naru. "This is well within my duties as the heir." That meant 'yes' in Motoko-speak.

"There's more, isn't there?" Kitsune asked. Motoko and Naru sighed.

"We, kinda owe them, a lot," admitted Naru.

Motoko agreed, "Naru-sempai's right. When the brothers first arrived, we tried to find faults in them in order to warrant them getting thrown out of the dorm. However..."

"They bailed you out," Kitsune finished. She remembered when the two were framed and not only did Keitaro bail them out, but was able to clear their names. He'd also spent a buttload of cash on their bail and defended them at the hearing so that they would be released into his custody until the case was solved. It was also because of him that all the horrible rumors were put down and they gained public support...and they hadn't done anything to deserve his compassion.

"Yes," Motoko admitted as she rubbed the back of her head. "We behaved like spoiled children and yet they still helped us when we got in trouble with the law. So, honor dictates that I repay the favor."

"And there hasn't been a better chance than this," said Naru. "They've fought for us, saved us a few times, and heck they protected the city from psychos with Gaia Memories running amok."

"Even with my skill and claims, I have accomplished so little in comparison," said Motoko.

"I don't think they're keeping score," said Kitsune. Keitaro really didn't keep score on who owed him what or how much, but he filed reports on all his cases. They were all in his office and Naru and Motoko's case would definitely be among them.

"Even so, while they are in Fuuto City, Tatsuma-san's the only one who's out looking for the T2's here in Hinata. We should lighten his burden," said Motoko.

"Well, if you're sure," said Kitsune. "But I'm coming along."

"Let me help too!" declared Su as she jumped in with an army of Tama-Cams floating behind her. Motoko immediately went and hid behind Naru so that she wouldn't have to look at those mechanical monstrosities. "I've programmed the Tama-Cams to go look for those nasty T2's."

"Su...were you eavesdropping?" Naru accused, eyes narrowed.

"Moe-chan told me," Su answered. "And I wanna help. They saved MolMol and Phillip's my man now. I'm gonna help him out with anything!"

"Yeah, you're right about that," agreed Naru. Su did owe the Kamen Riders for saving her kingdom. That was yet another thing they had done. Not only had they saved a kingdom, but ended a conflict that had lasted for generations. The door opened and Queen entered.

"Hey, girls," said Queen as she came to sit down in the living room, planting herself at the kotatsu to keep warm. "What's up? It's pretty chilly, isn't it?"

"Sure is," agreed Naru. "A good soak in the hot spring later would be nice."

"What's with the Tama-Cams?" asked Queen, pointing at the robotic turtles floating behind Su. Motoko was still hiding behind Naru out of fear of them. It was amusing, and a little bit embarassing.

"We're going to help the Kamen Riders find some scattered Gaia Memories!" chirped Su.

"Gaia Memories?" Queen blinked. "Oh, that reminds me." She took something out of her pocket. It was a Gaia Memory marked with the letter Q. "I found this on my way back." Naru, Motoko, Kitsune and Su stared at the Gaia Memory.

"It looks like the ones they use," remarked Naru. It wasn't ribbed like the ones that produced Dopants.

"Yeah," Queen smiled. "Hey, do you think there's anything special about it?" Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and an Organism Connector appeared on her arm. Realizing what was about to happen, Naru grabbed her arm as Motoko wrenched the T2 Queen Memory from the teenage idol's grip.

"Huh?" Queen blinked in confusion. "What happened? Why are you holding my arm like that? That hurts."

"The unholy device took control of you," said Motoko as she placed the Queen Memory on the table. "Maybe it's safer if we disposed of it."

"Yeah," Naru agreed. "You better take it out back when you smash it to pieces." She stood up. "Me and Kitsune are gonna head out to find these things."

"I might as well," said Kitsune to Motoko. "Naru's gonna need me to do this right."

* * *

Motoko was stunned and frustrated Not one of her destructive techniques worked! It was inconceivable! She had taken the Queen Memory to the back of the dorm to be destroyed, using all her might and knowledge of the Shinmei-ryuu techniques, and yet the damned thing didn't have a scratch on it! She had tied it to a tree and while the rope had been shredded to pieces, with parts of the tree's bark sporting gashes, the T2 Gaia Memory looked like it hadn't been damaged in the slightest.

Judging by how it felt in her hand, it was like smooth plastic. However, simple plastic couldn't have withstood her assault like that.

Ever since Motoko had learnt of the existence of the Gaia Memories produced by Museum and how they could turn people into monsters, she considered just having them destroyed. However, that would mean going up against the organization producing them and as skilled as she was, she was just one person. Also, she couldn't stand up to a Dopant. Past confrontations had proven that much. The Kamen Riders, however, who had not been trained as much as she had, didn't have a problem against these monsters. Then again, they were augmented with their suits and their own Gaia Memories. They were still experienced warriors though who needed the power since the Dopants could easily kill a normal human with a single blow.

"Ara, Motoko-chan, did that tree upset you?" asked Mutsumi.

"Eh? Mutsumi?" Motoko blinked, turning to see the Okinawan girl. "Oh, no. I was attempting to destroy this vile piece of machinery but so far I hadn't been having any success. None of my techniques have worked!" Walking to the tree, she plucked the Queen Memory from where she had tied it. "Not a scratch on it."

"Oh my," Mutsumi frowned worriedly. "That isn't good, is it?"

"I was considering writing home about this," frowned Motoko. "However, I am uncertain how they would react."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be too bad," said Mutsumi.

"You're being very optimistic," remarked Motoko.

"I am, aren't I?" smiled Mutsumi. "But I know that if Ryo-kun's out looking for them, there won't be any problems."

"So, you've been told about these T2's?" asked Motoko. Mutsumi nodded.

"When I asked Moe-chan, she told me that these things were scattered and bad people were trying to collect them so Ryo-kun and Keitaro are out looking for them so that the bad guys didn't get them," Mutsumi answered. "It's funny how something so small can cause so much trouble."

"Indeed," Motoko agreed and Mutsumi knew that better than anybody when she'd been used by Isaka and made into a Dopant via the Sleep Memory implanted in her. It was just so strange for Motoko who was raised to believe only mystical items could transform people into monsters. These Gaia Memories weren't mystical, but science, advanced science that involved theories and data that Motoko could never really understand. Only Phillip could understand them the most. She just needed to know how to destroy them properly.

* * *

"Alright, so far I've found Dummy, Gene, Puppeteer, Unicorn and Yesterday," Tatsuma listed the Gaia Memories he managed to gather. "Still, a few more to find." It was just fortunate he hadn't run into any T2 Dopants. He wasn't in the mood to fight anyone at the moment. He just wanted to get these Gaia Memories gathered up and if possible locked up in a safe and dropped to the bottom of the sea. If they couldn't be destroyed, he might as well make sure nobody could get their hands on them, ever. He just hoped nobody else was stupid enough to go out looking for them.

* * *

"You're disgusting," Naru scowled as Kitsune and she exited a bar with a T2 Gaia Memory. Kitsune was grinning proudly while Naru looked upset. "How could you flash your cleavage like that to them?" Naru hated perverts and Kitsune was just encouraging them with her behaviour.

"We got what we wanted, didn't we?" Kitsune grinned as she held up the Gaia Memory in question. "And I'm sure Keitaro will appreciate what we're doing."

"But I doubt he'd appreciate you flaunting yourself like that," retorted Naru.

"Don't worry, Naru. He'll understand," Kitsune smiled. She examined the Gaia Memory they had managed to liberate from its previous holder. It was marked with a Z. "Hm, 'Zone', huh? I wonder what it does?"

"Don't even think about it," Naru warned, knowing what Kitsune was thinking as now she had power, literally, in the palm of her hand. "I don't want you turning into a monster and running amok."

"I was just wondering what it'd feel like to be a Kamen Rider," retorted Kitsune. After seeing Keitaro, Kanako and Phillip in action, she just wanted to know how cool it felt. "This looks like it can work with Kanako's belt." Kamen Rider Zone did have a nice ring to it.

"Well, too bad there aren't any spares lying about," Naru replied. She looked up at the sky and spotted Tama-Cams flying about, looking for the T2's. "Su wasn't kidding when she said she was gonna have them all sent out looking for those things."

"Well, she is committed. Phillip is her man now, and she's just trying to be good to him," said Kitsune. "Now, come on Naru, we've got more Memories to find!"

"Just keep your shirt on this time," Naru shot back.

"No promises!"

Naru rolled her eyes and followed Kitsune. Her friends really wanted to help out those detective siblings. Maybe it was just Kitsune's way of showing her appreciation for all they had done for them and a way for her to show how much she loved and cared about Keitaro. It was funny. Naru had never seen Kitsune get so serious over a guy before. But then again, Keitaro wasn't just some average guy. He hadn't been one for a long time if she remembered correctly. That story when he'd lost his mentor had been when he'd grown up from being a kid and became a man.

* * *

Meanwhile, a muscular man wearing a black jacket, matching pants and a camouflage-colored bandanna was climbing up the steps to Hinata-Sou. "Haven't checked this place out yet." He was also carrying a metal rod that he shouldered. His name was Gozo Domoto and he looked like a mass of trouble. Once at the entrance of the inn's outer wall, he walked in and went around until he ended up in the back and spotted Motoko. He didn't even take time to admire the inn. He had a job to do. "Yo!" he greeted.

"Who are you?" demanded Motoko with her sword ready. The moment she saw the man, she knew he was trouble. Also, there was just something unsettling about his aura, something unnatural, and it bothered her senses greatly.

"Relax. I'm just here looking for something," he said. He described the item he was looking for, "It's small, like a USB drive. Found anything like that, girlie?"

Motoko's right eyebrow twitched at being called 'girlie'. She wanted to tell the man to leave as he was not welcomed, stating that they saw no such thing on the property. Unfortunately, that plan was ruined when Moe came running from around the side of Hinata-Sou to Motoko with the T2 Ocean Memory.

The animated doll exclaimed, "Look what I've found!" Gozo's eyes flashed and with a grin he went to grab Moe. However, before he could reach her, he was blasted back by Motoko's sword. She used a Ki technique to send him flying and crashing against the outer wall of Hinata-Sou.

Motoko then realized that she must've accidentally killed someone. She had sensed the sheer malice coming from the man when he charged for Moe and had attacked out of sheer reflex. She wasn't sure if she should feel guilty or not though considering what she felt. Nobody normal could've survived the blow or impact. However, Gozo revealed that he was anything but normal as he got up from the impact crater he'd made. He popped his shoulder back into place and his head which was bent at an unnatural angle was also straightened. Motoko's eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Whoo! That was a nice hit girlie! Hadn't had my neck broken in a long time! Still, seems like you know the score, don't you? Guess it's time I used _my _Memory!" the man declared as he pulled out a T2 from his pants' pocket.

"**METAL!"**

Motoko gasped. That was one of Keitaro's! "Where did you get that!?" she demanded.

Gozo tossed it and removed his jacket. The Organism Connector appeared between his shoulder blades as the Metal Memory made a turn and then planted itself in the Organism Connector. It sank into his flesh and in an instant the man was enveloped in metal armor that was grafted to his skin. He also had a single, round, red eye on the right side of his face. He looked like a metal cyclops. His rod had also changed, sporting a hammer attached to one end and he also gained a double-bladed claw dagger equipped to his left arm.

"**Now, let's try this again!**" the Metal Dopant challenged as he cracked his neck from side-to-side.

"Moe, get inside and lock the door!" Motoko ordered. The little doll quickly obeyed, running inside of Hinata-Sou and slamming the door shut. That left Motoko alone with the Metal Dopant that was snickering.

"**Hey, don't worry about your little toy, girlie,**" the Dopant laughed. '**I'll fight fair. After I whup you I'll go hunting for the doll. It's only fair, right?**"

"I won't let you lay a finger on her," said Motoko. She wasn't sure about her chances against this fiend but she wasn't going to back down and let it do whatever it wanted. It was a monster and as the heir of her dojo she would have to deal with it like any other monster.

"**Well, you may not be able to stop me when I break every bone in your body. You could try to do the same to me, but the problem is that I won't stay down." **With a roar, the Metal Dopant charged at her, swinging his rod to smash her brains into a bloody pulp. She dodged and swung Shisui, aiming for his exposed side. The blade connected and scraped off sparks, but did nearly no damage. The Metal Dopant then spun around and punched at her, his dagger blades aimed for her chest and Motoko used a technique that repelled the Dopant back. His feet, as he skidded backwards, made shallow trenches in the ground.

"**Heh, that's a nice trick. Maybe you should join up with NEVER,"** the Metal Dopant suggested. **"We could use someone with your skill."**

"NEVER? You mean you're a member of that terrorist group?" Moe hadn't just told them about the T2's, but about NEVER and what they were about. They were terrorists who wanted to use the T2's so Motoko knew that this man couldn't be allowed to have them.

"**Wow, you've heard about us?"**asked the Dopant. "**Oh, Katsumi's not going to like that. Should I shut you up to make sure you don't tell more people about us or not? It's not like its going to matter once we get all the Memories...**"

"What are you planning?" Motoko frowned. She knew that NEVER was up to something with the T2 Memories so this was perhaps her chance to find out. She just had to keep him talking...

"**Sorry, but that would be telling. Since you know too much, I guess I should just flatten you." **He raised his weapon.** "But don't worry! You're dying for a good cause!" **He swung at her and she parried with Shisui. **"Ora! Ora! Ora!" **He continued with his wild and violent assault, swinging and jabbing while forcing Motoko on the defensive.** "Come on, Samurai-chan! Show me what you've got!"**

"_**Evil Cutting Blade!" **_Motoko shouted and launched a blade of Ki that sent the Dopant flying, and this time cutting a chunk out of his chest. Rather than screech in pain or perish like most evil creatures struck with such a blow would do, the Metal Dopant just started laughing and stood back up. Smoke rose from the hole in it's body, showing that it wasn't just a surface wound, but still the Dopant didn't care.

"**Hah, now we're talking here!" **He charged at her but was then stopped when the ground began to shake**. "Huh? An earthquake?" **Loud thuds could be heard, becoming louder and closer. **"Huh, what's that?"** He then froze as he saw the HardMammother come stomping over. "**How the hell did I miss THAT!?**"

"Hiya, Motoko!" Su waved as she rode on the HardMammother's head. "Need help?" She saw the Dopant. "Is he the one? Can I play with him?"

"**Oh shit!**" the Metal Dopant paled as the trunk came swinging towards him. He screamed as he was sent flying into LEO. "**AAAAAHHHHHH!**" Su jumped off the HardMammother's head and slid down the trunk, landing in front of Motoko with a grin and a wink.

"Thank you...Su," said Motoko. She looked at Shisui's blade and grimaced. the edge was chipped. Tsuruko was probably going to scold her for damaging Shisui like that. That Metal Dopant was indeed powerful. What bothered her, however, was how quickly he'd recovered when she'd hit him before he'd transformed. He was not a normal human. No human could survive a broken neck and recover like that. What was NEVER up to? What did they want the T2's for?

"We need to warn Naru and Kitsune," said Motoko. If NEVER had come to Hinata-Sou to find the T2's, then they'd be out looking for them. Naru and Kitsune might end up running into their members. If they found enough of the Memories then it was a certainty that NEVER would try to track them down.

"Right away!" Su saluted before she turned to the HardMammother, "Okay Mammother-chan! You patrol for bad guys and boot them outta here if you see them, got it?" The great machine trumpeted in response. It seemed to satisfy Su as she headed for the door. Rather than have it unlocked, she scrambled up the side of the building to climb in through a window.

"At least one of us can still smile," Motoko lamented

* * *

"Kitsune, I think we should rest," said Naru. "We've been looking for hours and my feet hurt," she whined.

"Oh, come on, Naru," urged Kitsune. "This is important. We just need to find a few more then we can call it a day."

"Just let me sit down for a bit," said Naru as she planted herself on a bench. They had just recently acquired the T2 Skull Memory from a bunch of kids who used it to top their sand castle in the playground's sandbox. It was amazing how it was identical to Kanako's own Skull Memory.

"OK, we'll take five, and then we'll go look for more," releted Kitsune as she sat down next to her friend. To be honest, Kitsune needed to rest a bit too, but she was just so determined to find the T2's. She held up the two they had managed to acquire and smiled. Of course, that was when a man with a short haircut, a stoic expression, and dressed in a black jacket with matching pants approached them. he saw the Gaia Memories in their possession and decided to speak with them. Naru noticed the guy coming and tensed up with her fists clenched. She had better control of her temper, but sometimes she had the urge to just punch somebody.

"Hand over those Memories," he demanded, bluntly, straight to the point and with no pretense at asking nicely.

"Oh yeah?" Kitsune challenged then she paled as the man brought out a gun and pointed it at her face. Naru gasped. The man just took out a gun like it was nothing and his eyes looked like he was ready to use it.

"_Now_," he insisted. Kitsune backed away from the gun, staring down at the barrel. She began to sweat coldly. However, fortunately for her, help arrived when Ryo came upon the scene, having been asked by Mutsumi and Su to find them and collect any of the Memories they may have found. He was a little irritated that civilians were getting themselves involved with a sensitive case.

"Hey, stop right there!" Ryo shouted as he dismounted from his bike. "I'm with the police, and you're under arrest for carrying a deadly weapon!"

"Tatsuma-san!" Kitsune and Naru exclaimed. The gunman turned his gun away from them and started shooting at Ryo. The man ducked behind a sign as the bullets came flying. The bang caused Naru to shriek in fright. Using the distraction to his advantage, the man snatched the Skull Memory out of Kitsune's grip.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ryo took out his gun and the gunman smirked.

"Game Start," the gunman said as he took out a T2 version of the Trigger Memory.

"**TRIGGER!"**

He tossed it forward then opened his palm as the Trigger Memory returned like a boomerang. It plugged into the Organism Connector in his palm and then it sank into his flesh as the data rewrote his DNA to transform him into a Dopant form-the Trigger Dopant. His body was mostly made of blue steel, making him appear or robotic than organic. His head was pointed with a cycloptic face but the pupil on the front of the face was shaped like a targeting for a gun. His right arm was made of a bronze material and instead of a hand, ended in a long-barreled rifle that looked like it was fit for a sniper.

"T-Trigger?" Naru trembled. "Isn't that-?"

"One of Kei's," Kitsune frowned, pulling Naru away from the incoming fight. "Now I know Kei didn't lose his so that means that at least one of Double's Memories has a T2 counterpart." Naru paled. Dopants with the same powers as Double? That could not be good.

The Trigger Dopant took aim at Ryo who took cover to put on his Accel Driver. He then activated his Accel Memory.

"**ACCEL!**"

"Hen...shin!"

"**ACCEL!**"

He shot out of his cover, his armor equipping to his body, then took off the Driver's buckle to assume his Bike Mode. As the bullets came flying, Accel was rushing towards the Dopant at high speed. Once in range, he changed back to Rider Mode and swung the Engine Blade as he slashed at the enemy Dopant who blocked with his rifle arm, sparks flew from the impact as they squared off against one another.

"**Hm,**" the Trigger Dopant pondered. "**An actual trained swordsman. Don't see that too often these days.**"

"I had a good teacher," Accel replied.

"**Well I was part of the armed forces before I ended up with NEVER,**" the Dopant nodded. "**How about we test whose method of training is better!**"

Accel accepted the challenged and began swinging and slashing at the Dopant who dodged. The Trigger Dopant fired but Accel deflected with the Engine Blade. He then inserted the Engine Memory to activate its power.

"**STEAM!**"

A cloud of thick steam surrounded both combatants and the Dopant looked around to see where his target was hiding.

Meanwhile, Naru and Kitsune had gone and taken cover far from the fight. With bullets flying, they didn't want to end up in the crossfire between the Rider and Dopant. A parked car proved for enough cover as the young women huddled low to keep any of the bullets from hitting them.

"This is insane!" Naru shrieked.

"Fits our lives then!" Kitsune winced as a bullet broke a window of the car. "Let's just get moving. We've still got the Zone Memory so we can get out of here." Kitsune stared at it, studying it. "And maybe this thing could help us get out of here."

"**ZONE!"**

"Kitsune, what are you doing!?" shouted Naru.

"Something completely insane," said Kitsune as she put the Gaia Memory on a convenient part of her body, namely the side of her neck. It sank through her skin and changed her body. Naru actually watched as Kitsune began to shrink and change shape...into a pyramid with insect-like legs at each of the corners and an eye on top.

"Kitsune?" Naru asked.

"**Whoa...this is...different," **said Kitsune, now the Zone Dopant as she hovered in front of Naru.

"Are you OK?" Naru questioned.

"**I think so," **said Kitsune. **"Time to take this for a spin!"** She was eager to try out her new powers. Sure, Keitaro would get upset with her but it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission right at this point and he'd understand the circumstances.

The Zone Dopant rose into the air before her eye launched several beams of light across the area splitting it into a large grid marked with numbers and letters. Naru, Accel, and the Trigger Dopant were all in their own squares. She also took notice of escape routes that Naru could use but were too far for her to reach.

"**Okay...uh...Naru to...A-5!**"

In a blink and a flash of light, Naru was transported and was in a different square on the grid. The redhead blinked at the sudden change in position, but she saw a means of getting away from the fight so she used it. Once she was free from the grid, the Zone Dopant turned her attention back to the fight. Accel was seemingly alone, but looking about for the opponent. From her vantage point, the Zone Dopant could see the Trigger Dopant hiding behind a car, taking careful aim at the Kamen Rider.

"**Damn!**" the Zone Dopant gasped. "**Trigger Dopant to E-3!**"

The Trigger Dopant vanished from his spot and reappeared in a different area on the grid, right within Accel's line of sight.** "Huh?"** The Trigger Dopant looked about in confusion. Wasn't he just behind a car a minute ago? He didn't have any time to ponder this as Accel jumped at the Trigger Dopant and landed a slash along his chest. The Trigger Dopant stumbled backwards from the blow before being sent staggering back by another slash.

"Despair awaits for you at the finish line," said Accel as he prepared the finisher. He looked at the Unicorn Memory in his possession. "Maybe..." Accel took out the Engine Memory from the Engine Blade and inserted one of the T2's he'd recovered, the Unicorn Memory. Once he had the T2 Gaia Memory loaded, he closed his weapon and squeezed the trigger.

"**UNICORN: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Energy in the shape of a green drill whirled around the Engine Blade and Accel charged forward to land the finishing blow. However, just as he was within striking distance, a burst of wind repelled the red Rider and sent him sprawling on the ground. After taking a moment to recover, he saw a green Dopant with a single yellow eye carrying the Trigger Dopant away in a green tornado, fleeing the scene.

"What...?" Accel wondered aloud and then he spotted the Zone Dopant. "Another one?" He got ready to attack when he heard it speak.

"**Wait!" **the Zone Dopant cried as she hovered in front of Accel before reverting back to human form. Accel was shocked to see that it was Kitsune. "It's me! It's me!"

"What!?" Accel deactivated his armor and Ryo frowned. He wasn't happy. "You actually used one of those things!? Are you insane!? Don't you know how dangerous it is!?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't have many options with that guy shooting!" argued Kitsune. She had just used the Zone Memory to save Naru and Ryo was upset with her? How was that fair? "Who was that creep anyway?"

"A member of NEVER," Ryo informed her. "Now, care to explain what do you think you're doing? Why are you interfering with our investigation?"

"Helping, that's what!" Kitsuna snapped. "With these things spread over two cities and those nutjobs after them, you're going to need as much help as you can get! Naru and I managed to snag this Zone Memory from a bar and tracked down the Skull Memory before that psycho took it."

"NEVER aren't your run of the mill nutjobs. They're professional killers," Ryo corrected. "And the only thing you've managed to do is make yourself targets for a bunch of mercenaries turned terrorists. Now, just do the sensible thing. Give me the Memory and go back home, or else I'll arrest you for interfering with a police investigation."

"So, this is the thanks I get for trying to help!?" she spat.

"The Memory, _now_," he demanded.

"That's just what he said before he pointed the gun at me," Kitsune retorted. Ryo didn't want to argue anymore and snatched the Zone Memory from Kitsune before turning his back to her as he went back to his bike. "Jerk," she grumbled. With that said, she turned to return to Hinata-Sou. Ryo was serious at his job and could just have her locked up for interfering, even if all she wanted to do was help. She wondered how Keitaro was doing back in Fuuto.

* * *

**Haruka's Teahouse**

"I need a drink," grumbled Haruka. She'd just learnt that a member of a terrorist group had shown up at Hinata-Sou and attacked Motoko. Fortunately, Su had been able to help the Kendoka drive off the intruder. Still, this was a huge headache that the woman didn't really need. She had fought her own share of terrorists and mercenaries in the past so she was familiar with how they operated. The thing about mercenaries was that they were predictable as they fought for money. As for terrorists, they would be after something a bit more than just money.

Keitaro trusted her and had given her some of the information about the case. He had also asked her to keep the girls out of trouble.

"Too late for that," she mumbled. He was going to be steamed when he learnt that Kitsune and Naru had gone out to collect the T2's when there was a dangerous terrorist group looking for them as well. The phone rang and Haruka got up to answer. "Hello?"

"_Hello, this is Agent Cranberry_," the woman from the other end answered. "_Who am I speaking to?"_

"Haruka Urashima," answered Haruka. While it was confirmed that Maria was an Interpol agent, there was still something about the woman which bothered her.

"_Well, would you mind delivering a message to them?_" requested Maria. "_Could you tell them to meet up with me and deliver the T2 Gaia Memories they have found so far?_"

"OK, and where do you want to meet them?" asked Haruka.

"_Someplace private,"_ said Maria.

"I'm going to need more than that, or do they know the place you're talking about already?" asked Haruka, that bad feeling rising up again.

"_They know,_" Maria replied. "_NEVER is being more open and forward with their searches than we first thought they would be. We'll have to seal the Memories we found so far before we risk losing them._"

"I'll let them know," Haruka nodded. Hanging up, she began to dial Keitaro's number to pass on the message. Still, she was getting the bad feeling she usually got just before something bad happened during her adventuring days. Nine times out of ten, she was right and Maria with her story on NEVER and the Memories was setting off every alarm in her head. She just really hoped that things didn't escalate, but experience had taught her that things usually got worse before they got better. "I wonder if Kitsune would mind if I had some of her sake?"

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And that's the second chapter of the arc. We get to see Accel in action, and Motoko fighting off a member of NEVER. Also, the girls trying to get involved and help out the Riders, but Ryo Tatsuma isn't so pleased about that. Now, Maria wants to meet up to collect the T2's. Why does this not look good?**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: And we see Kitsune take part in the action again, only this time she's using the Zone Memory instead of smashing beer bottles against a Dopant's head. A step up in weapons and tactics.**


	50. Case 49: Eternal's Requiem

"Looks like we lost her," said Keitaro with a frown in his voice as Double's left eye flashed. He was disappointed. Double had just dealt with the faux-Masquerade Dopants chasing after them while they were tailing the Heat Dopant. Unfortunately for them, the Masquerade Dopants had only been a distraction, allowing the Heat Dopant to escape.

"At least we know what she looks like and what kind of Memory she has," said Phillip as Double's right eye flashed.

"But if she's got one, that means her teammates have those T2 Gaia Memories too," replied Keitaro, "And they could be copies of ours for all we know." That did not sound good to him.

"Let us just return back to the sweets shop and plan our next move," suggested Phillip. "To deal with them, we need strategy."

"Good idea, Aibou," said Keitaro as he undid the transformation, deactivating the armor and sending Phillip's consciousness back to his body. Keitaro wasn't exactly looking forward to going back home. They had left a pretty huge hole in the wall. "Mom is gonna kill us..." he groaned but there wasn't anything else to do but face the music and apologize. Hopefully, Kanako could explain things to her.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 49: Eternal's Requiem**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Mrs. Urashima had returned from her community centre's class to find a huge hole in her home's wall. She was strict and no-nonsense, so she wanted an explanation and one fast. Fortunately, Kanako was there to give an explanation and Phillip helped once he regained consciousness in his own body. Both adopted Urashima siblings were kneeling on the floor before her in an apologetic manner.

"So, this is all true?" Mrs. Urashima asked her adopted daughter and son. "You're both Kamen Riders and the hole in the wall was caused by a monster called a Dopant?"

"Yes," confirmed Kanako. Technically, that was true. The hole was caused by a monster when Kanako had turned into Skull and tackled it out of the shop. She knew her mother would be more angry about the fact that they had kept the secret of them being Kamen Riders from her. Keitaro and Phillip had kept their shared identity of Kamen Rider Double a secret from the Urashima couple for years now and Kanako had never told them that she was Sokichi's successor as Kamen Rider Skull.

"And you came here to settle Narumi-san's affairs," Mrs. Urashima cast her eyes on Akiko. She was kneeling on the floor too.

"Yes," Akiko affirmed.

"I'm back!" That was when Keitaro returned and gulped when he saw his mother. "Oh, welcome back, Mom," he greeted.

"Welcome home, Keitaro," she greeted evenly. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Keitaro glanced at Phillip and Kanako then back at their mother. Oh, she knew now about their secret. No use hiding it.

"Yes, I'm Kamen Rider Double," he confessed. Mrs. Urashima sighed.

"I suspected that you've been keeping secrets from me, but nothing like this," she said. "Honestly, how could you?"

"It wasn't easy," admitted Keitaro. "You would've freaked out if you knew."

"And yet your grandmother and Haruka knew," Mrs. Urashima frowned.

"They kinda figured it out by themselves," said Keitaro.

"And how long did you intend to keep this a secret from me and your father?" she asked, arms crossed.

"...I'm sorry," Keitaro apologized. Mrs. Urashima sighed.

"Son, you're a grown man now and you've made a life for yourself. You can make your own decisions on how to live your life. I'm just disappointed that you'd keep this a secret from me and your father," she said. Keitaro opened his mouth to reply when she interrupted, "But, I can understand why you'd want to keep it a secret. I've always been proud of you since you became a detective and I sometimes gossip about how great you are to the other housewives. If I'd known, I would've blabbed about it, so I can understand."

Keitaro was silent, the whole room was, and nobody knew what to say after that confession. Then, the silence was broken when Keitaro's Stag Phone rang. "Excuse me," Keitaro said as he took out his phone to answer, "Hello?" It was a call from Maria S. Cranberry and it was an urgent one. "Alright, right away. We'll be there." He hung up and said to Kanako and Phillip, "Guys, come on. Agent Cranberry wants to see us, and she wants us to hand her the T2 Gaia Memories we've found."

Kanako and Phillip got up, collecting the T2's, and Keitaro made his way to the door. He turned his head to gaze at his mother and gave her a nod before stepping out with his brother and sister.

"Dear," said Mrs. Urashima to her husband, "When Kanako and the boys get back, tell them to fix the wall."

"Hai," obeyed Mr. Urashima.

* * *

The location that Maria had chosen to meet up with the detectives was a digging site for another hot spring in Hinata City. Construction equipment was lying about as the bikes rolled in. The Urashimas had arrived from Fuuto with Ryo joining them from Hinata. They dismounted as they spotted Maria waiting for them.

"Do you have them?" Maria asked.

"Right here," said Kanako as she patted the bag she was carrying which contained the T2's. Ryo also had holding several more T2's in a small bag as well.

"Good," smiled Maria. "Now you can..."

"Now you can hand them over," said a new voice as a man stepped out of the back of an excavator. He was dressed in NEVER's uniform, with fingerless gloves and messy, unkempt brown hair. He had narrowed eyes, stern expression, and tanned skin. In his brown hair was a blue streak and his stance was that of arrogance.

"Katsumi Daido," recognized Phillip. "The leader of NEVER."

"That's right," smirked Daido. "And thank you, Kamen Riders, for collecting the T2's for me." He turned to Maria, "And thank you, _Agent Cranberry_, for setting this all up."

"If you think we'll just hand you these T2's without a fight, then you're sadly mistaken," said Keitaro.

"I never expected you to not fight for them," said Daido, "But you should know that I didn't come here unarmed." He held up the Eternal Memory.

"You're a Dopant too?" questioned Kanako as she prepared to fight.

"No," denied Daido as he surprised them further by taking out a Lost Driver. "I'm something else." He put the Lost Driver and then clicked the Eternal Memory.

"**ETERNAL!"**

"I'm a Kamen Rider too," Daido finished as he put the Eternal Memory into the Lost Driver and pushed it to the side. "Henshin!"

"**ETERNAL!"**

Blue electricity sparked from the Lost Driver as white fragments bonded to his body, changing his armor. His suit was completely white with blue arms that sported blue flame designs that reached just under the shoulders. He also had a black belt strapped around his left thigh, another black belt strapped to his upper right arm and belts around his chest. These belts sported empty slots. He also had a black cloak hanging from his neck and shoulders. His helmet sported yellow eyes and crowned by three horns that resembled a trident's head.

* * *

The girls of Hinata-Sou were shocked by this development as they watched what was happening onscreen.

"OK, what a plot twist!" exclaimed Kitsune as she saw the transformation for herself, and yet she still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No way that guy can be a Rider!" Naru denied.

"And yet he just transformed," said Motoko, frowning. The new Rider looked like a white devil. What could this mean for the Kamen Riders?

* * *

"I am Kamen Rider Eternal! Now, time to Enjoy your Hell!" declared Eternal as he pointed at Keitaro, Phillip, Kanako and Ryo challengingly.

"Don't make a joke that isn't even funny! You? A Kamen Rider?" Keitaro retorted angrily. "A Kamen Rider is a warrior of justice. We fight to protect people, not to harm them."

"Then allow me to redefine the meaning," said Eternal nonchalantly.

"You..." Keitaro frowned reaching for his Joker Memory.

**"FANG!"**

"Phillip?" Keitaro questioned as he saw that Phillip was holding the Fang Memory.

"Keitaro, let this be my turn," stated Phillip. There was no room for argument there.

"Alright," said Keitaro as he turned on his own Gaia Memory.

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" the brothers said as they plugged in their respective Gaia Memories. The Joker Memory transferred to Phillip's Double Driver along with Keitaro's consciousness before the buckle was spread apart.

"**FANG-JOKER!" **

Keitaro's body collapsed as Phillip became Double Fang-Joker. Kanako then caught her brother's body and put it someplace safe before getting ready herself. Ryo wasn't too far behind either. Both strapped on their own Drivers before producing their Gaia Memories, ready to fight.

"**SKULL!"**

"**ACCEL!"**

"Henshin!" Kanako and Ryo called out before plugging in their Gaia Memories and initiating their respective transformations.

"**SKULL!"**

"**ACCEL!"**

"Three against one? Not fair odds," said Eternal and then he snapped his fingers. A long yellow 'whip' came flying out of nowhere, hitting Skull upside the head before a fireball slammed into Accel, sending him flying backwards.

"**Is it really my turn to play, Katsumi-chan?**" the Luna Dopant giggled. "**Who do I get to fight? Can I fight the red one, he's hot.**"

"You can fight whomever you wish," permitted Eternal. "But Double is mine."

"**Let's play~!" **the Luna Dopant lashed out at Accel as the Heat Dopant launched a fireball at Skull. Accel leapt out of the way and drew his Engine Blade as Skull drew her sidearm, the Skull Magnum. With the two Riders and Dopant pair occupied, it was Double VS Eternal as the half-and-half Rider lunged forward.

"**ARM FANG!**"

Eternal sidestepped the blade as it came close and then deflected another blow with his cloak. He continued to dodge Double's attacks before retaliating with a backhand across Double's face. He then sent his opponent staggering with a sidekick. Double recovered and performed a series of swift kicks that Eternal dodged and Eternal then jumped up before producing his combat knife, the Eternal Edge. He came down and slashed Double across the chest with the Eternal Edge before twirling the knife to hold it in a reverse grip. Eternal then struck but Double parried with his Arm Saber as sparks flew. The two Riders continued to exchange blows and while Double was striking wildly and viciously, Eternal just didn't seem to care as he simply batted away each attack that came at him.

Meanwhile, the Luna Dopant giggled playfully as he swung his tentacles at Accel. the tentacles seemed to elongate based on the yellow Dopant's will. Skull, on the other hand, was facing difficulty as her shots were stopped by a fire barrier produced by the Heat Dopant. The female Dopant shot Skull's Magnum out of her hand with a fireball then used a right hook. Skull ducked and performed an uppercut but the Heat Dopant dodged leaned back before performing a backflip, nailing Skull in the chin. Skull stumbled backwards and then dove out of the way from a stream of fire that would've roasted her alive. The Luna Dopant was trying to wrap Accel up in his tentacles but Accel was too swift as he dodged and deflected the tentacles.

"**Come on, Accel-chan! Don't be so shy!**" the Luna Dopant cooed as he continued his assault.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way! Plus, I got a girlfriend!" Accel shot back as he tried to figure out a way to counter the Luna Dopant and score a hit on the flamboyant creature.

Skull rushed at the Heat Dopant who flicked her wrist and tossed a fireball. Skull ducked and the fireball went sailing over her head before she tackled the Heat Dopant to the ground. The female Rider and female Dopant grappled as they tumbled along the floor, exchanging violent blows. The Heat Dopant then ended up straddling Skull and hitting her with punches but Skull tossed the red Dopant off her before getting back to her feet.

"I'm so going to kick your butt, bitch!" shouted Skull.

"**The feeling's mutual, Goth-skank**," retorted the Heat Dopant.

Accel finally managed to find his opening and slashed the Luna Dopant across the chest. **"Oh, you're so rough!"** the Luna Dopant moaned and Accel felt an uncomfortable shiver run up his spine. He continued to slash at the tentacles but the Luna Dopant kept growing back the whip-like appendages. **"Come on, let me send you to Heaven, Accel-chan!" **The Luna Dopant grabbed hold of Accel's ankle then tossed him into the air.

* * *

"OK, is it just me, or is that yellow Dopant hitting on Tatsuma-san?" asked Kitsune.

"I think he is," remarked Naru. "And that Dopant's a guy, right?"

"Honestly, it's hard to tell," Kitsune replied.

"Ryo-kun, gambatte!" cheered Mutsumi encouragingly.

* * *

The fight between Eternal and Double became more serious as they both battled on top of a wooden platform held up by scaffolding. The white Rider punched Double in the chest and sent him staggering before grabbing his arm and tossing him off the platform. Double landed on his back as Eternal leapt off and landed on his feet. Double recovered and attacked viciously but Eternal dodged another strike before using a back kick that hit Double violently in the chest. Double was thrown backwards and into an excavator which cancelled out his transformation. Phillip slumped painfully to the ground.

"Itai..." groaned Phillip.

"Phillip!" Keitaro shouted, "Let's switch and go Xtreme!"

"Hai!" Phillip took out the Fang Memory and replaced it with the Cyclone Memory.

"Henshin!" shouted Keitaro and Phillip.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

Eternal watched as Keitaro turned into Double and then witnessed as the Xtreme Memory digitized and absorbed Phillip before flying over to Double. The Xtreme Memory then descended and attached itself to the Double Driver before spreading open.

"**XTREME!**"

In a flash of light, Double had turned into Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme and armed with the Prism Bicker. If it was supposed to impress or intimidate Eternal, the white Kamen Rider didn't show it. Still, he didn't move which gave Double the opportunity to prepare his finisher and end NEVER's threat to his home once and for all!

"**PRISM!**"

With the Prism Memory loaded, Double drew the Prism Sword and wielded it along with the Bicker Shield. He then made a dash for Eternal.

"So, this is Xtreme's power," remarked Eternal as he parried the Prism Sword with his Eternal Edge. "Interesting. I've heard so much about it." Double swung his sword but Eternal dodged the downward stroke of the sword. The white Rider deflected with his cloak as the Prism Sword attempted to cut into him, but whatever material the black cloak was made of was able to withstand the Prism Sword's blade. Eternal then punched at Double who blocked with the Bicker Shield and the two-in-one Rider shoved Eternal backwards.

"**You're finished, Daido!" **said Double as he pressed the button on the Prism Sword.

"**PRISM: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

This final attack would score them the wind and defeat this fake Kamen Rider. However, Eternal just let Double come, standing in a relaxed manner, as if the finisher coming at him didn't matter.

And in fact, it didn't.

"Let me show you Eternal's true power," said Eternal as he removed his Eternal Memory from the Lost Driver and then loaded it into the Eternal Edge. "Now, enjoy true hell."

"**ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

From the Eternal Edge, a pulse of power burst out and spread over everything, including the Kamen Riders. Double, Accel and Skull suddenly felt an electrical current flow through their bodies, stunning them. This was the opening the NEVER Dopants needed. The Heat Dopant punched Skull hard in the chest and the force of the explosive blow sent Kanako flying as her transformation was cancelled out. Accel was holding the Trial Memory as he was hit by the whip-like tentacles repeatedly before being sent tumbling as his armor deactivated.

Eternal then strode over towards Double, his right hand engulfed in blue flames, then slammed his palm into Double's chest. Double's armor shattered as Keitaro and Phillip collapsed to the ground from the blow. Eternal then turned his back to the two brothers and pointed his thumb down as a sign of their defeat.

"You both lose," said Eternal, concluding their fight in his favor.

"What...what just...happened?" questioned a shaken Keitaro.

"My T2 Eternal Memory's Maximum Drive has the power to permanently deactivate all pre-T2 Gaia Memories," Eternal explained.

"What?" Ryo clicked the button of his Accel Memory, only to hear nothing coming from it. "My Memory's not working!"

Kanako added, confirming, as she clicked her Skull Memory as well, "Mine too!" Fang and Xtreme were also lying on the ground, no longer functioning, as if they were dead.

"It is pointless for you to fight us now. Without power, you're nothing," Eternal mocked. "Agent Cranberry, if you'll please give us the T2's," requested Eternal.

"Yes, Katsumi," said Maria as she went and gave Eternal the bags containing the T2's that the detectives have found.

"...Maria...san...?" Phillip uttered in confusion and shock. Maria was working for NEVER? She had deceived them all?

"You bitch!" hissed Kanako. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Maria.

"Oh, and don't forget the boy," said Eternal, pointing at Phillip. Maria nodded and activated a familiar green Gaia Memory.

"**CYCLONE!**"

She plugged it into the back of her neck and assumed the form of the Cyclone Dopant. A Dopant that was oddly human-shaped compared to the others, covered from head to toe in green armour that looked like air streams. Half of her face looked like it was a mask styled after wind with no features, but the right half had a large yellow eye. In a way, she looked like a Dopant version of the Cyclone side of Double. She took hold of Phillip, who was too weak to resist, as NEVER gathered together, with Keitaro, Kanako and Ryo powerless to stop them.

Keitaro growled, forcing himself up onto his feet despite his wounds before screaming,"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!"

He ran towards the group who seemed to care less at his charge. When he was getting closer, the Cyclone Dopant made a gesture which created a wall of wind, pushing him back. Behind it, the NEVER members took off into the sky. The wall of wind soon dispersed, but it left the eldest Urashima sibling gaping at where they had been, for the first time emptiness appearing in his eyes.

"PHILLIP!" he screamed.

* * *

The Hinata-Sou residents were speechless after witnessing what they had just seen on the television. Double, Skull and Accel had been beaten so easily. It just didn't seem possible, but they had seen it for themselves. This new Kamen Rider, Eternal, powered by a T2 Gaia Memory, had not only beaten them, but kidnapped Phillip. The Tama-Cam still continued to broadcast what it was seeing and they were watching Keitaro fall to his knees, screaming for Phillip's name.

"No! Phillip!"

"Don't take Phillip away! Give him back"!"

Su and Sarah shouted at the TV when they saw the Cyclone Dopant and NEVER just take Phillip away like that. Su immediately took out her remote to get all the other Tama-Cams unit to follow after NEVER.

Kitsune watched as Keitaro cried and wanted to be there to comfort him. Mutsumi also wanted to be there to make sure Ryo was alright. She knew he hated failing, and this was a huge one as they had not only been defeated, but deceived by the enemy. Now NEVER had the T2 Gaia Memories. For what reason, she didn't know, but it couldn't be good. Also, they had Phillip and she feared for the bookworm's safety.

"Come on, Keitaro," Naru pleaded. "Get up. Get up, and fight." Motoko was next to her, trembling too, as she saw the power that Eternal possessed. If he could defeat the Kamen Riders without any effort, then what was going to happen next?

* * *

Eternal and his NEVER Dopants all landed in Fuuto, standing in front of Fuuto Tower. It was literally the highest point in the city and even more. They were going to have to commandeer it for the sake of their plans. Taking note of all the control booths, Eternal then commanded, "Call Gozo and Ken. It's time to begin our next phase."

* * *

The defeated Kamen Riders returned to Hinata-Sou, injured and feeling demoralized not only from their loss against NEVER, but also from losing Phillip and their powers. Daido had done what no other enemy had done, which was permanently disable their Gaia Memories. Kanako was carrying both Xtreme and Fang in her arms, both sentient Gaia Memories now inert and unresponsive. Keitaro's head hung in shame, his fedora shadowing his face.

"Kei!"

"Ryo-kun!"

"Kanako-san!"

The three detectives looked up the steps of Hinata-Sou to see Kitsune, Mutsumi and Shinobu running down to greet them. Haruka, Naru,Sarah, Moe and Su were bringing up the rear. Mutsumi tripped on the steps and flew forwards but Ryo quickly caught her in his arms.

"Ara, I'm so clumsy," she stated with her usual smile. Ryo put her back on her feet. "Ryo-kun, are you OK?"

"Not really..." he said.

"Kei..." said Kitsune softly but he ignored her as he walked up the steps. "Kei, wait." Kanako put her hand on the fox-eyed woman's shoulder who looked at her. Keitaro's little sister shook her head.

"Give him time," said Kanako. "He needs to be alone."

"Kei-kun..." Moe uttered in despair as she watched Keitaro walk up the steps with his head held down.

"Come on!" Su exclaimed. "We need to get the bad guys and save Phillip!"

"That's right!" agreed Sarah.

"The problem is we can't fight against NEVER without our Gaia Memories," said Kanako, clenching her fists. She was upset over the defeat, the loss of Phillip and Maria's betrayal. "We trusted that bitch and she just stabbed us in the back."

"So, she was a double agent," frowned Haruka. Maria was officially an Interpol agent but at the same time a member of NEVER. "No wonder I got a bad feeling from her."

* * *

Up in his office, Keitaro yelled as he grabbed several files from his cabinet and hurled them in the air in anger. He then tossed several books to the floor, breathing hard.

"Damn...Damn it...DAMN IT!" he shouted as he punched the wall. It was how he felt after losing Sokichi. Now, his little brother had been taken by NEVER. "Why am I still so damn weak!?" He then sensed a presence and whirled around to see a woman in black, with her face wrapped in bandages, sunglasses over her eyes, and a large fedora on her head.

"Shroud?" Keitaro uttered in surprise. Shroud said nothing and pointed to the floor. A box appeared before him, surrounded by flames. The instant Keitaro looked away from Shroud, she was gone.

He went to inspect the box and then he opened it. Much to his surprise, contained within, was a Lost Driver much like ones worn by Kanako and Daido. "A Lost Driver..." But without a Gaia Memory, it was useless. "Why did Shroud give me this?" Was Shroud trying to tell him something? Was Shroud telling him to go and save Phillip?

The door opened and Naru yelled frantically, "Come down to the living room! Now!"

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's a transition. Also, it's short to show how easily Eternal defeated the Kamen Riders with just a simple Maximum Drive. Also, Maria S. Cranberry is revealed to be working for NEVER after all. Now, NEVER has the T2's and Phillip. What are they planning now and what do they need the Fuuto Tower for? Well, if you haven't watched the movie, then stay tune for the next exciting installment.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Eternal's power is not to be underestimated. He managed to beat all three Kamen Riders and rendered their Memories useless. Now they have Phillip and the T2 Memories. They have everything they need to begin their plan. Will there be a Deus ex Machina coming to save the day?**


	51. Case 50: Cries of the Wind

NEVER had invaded the Fuuto Tower. They beat up all the guards and sent all the civilians running in panic. Kamen Rider Eternal was in the lead as he was looking forward to the next phase of their plan. Once at the highest room of the tower, the control room, Eternal removed the Lost Driver and smiled.

It was time to set up the equipment and make an announcement. Soon, all the people would tremble in fear at the terror that was NEVER. With the Kamen Riders out of commission, there was nobody who could stand in his way.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 50: The Cries of the Wind**

**By Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," greeted Katsumi Daido. "We are NEVER." Standing behind him were the Trigger, Heat, Cyclone, Luna and Metal Dopants. "I have a special announcement to make. You see, I've taken over the Fuuto Tower and there's nothing anyone can do about it. However, there is still something I want. I have in my possession 25 T2 Gaia Memories, but for my plan to succeed I need all 26 of them. What is my plan? Well, that's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. Also, there's something else." He activated his transformation and became Kamen Rider Eternal, "I am Kamen Rider Eternal, the strongest Rider. If you hope for your beloved Kamen Riders to come and stop me, then you will have your wishes ungranted. They are powerless to stop me. Now, as for what I want, the last T2 still remains out there. So, anyone who brings the last T2 Gaia Memory to Fuuto Tower will be given 100,000,000 yen!"

* * *

"100,000,000 yen!?" the Hinata-Sou girls all shouted at the announcement they were watching on TV.

"What madness!" exclaimed Motoko in disgust. "They are tempting people with money to get what they want! Do they expect that to work?"

"Greed's a good motivator," stated Kitsune. "Believe me, if people get offered a large sum of money, they'd be willing to even sell their own mothers."

"It's more than that," Kanako frowned. "He's first scaring people by revealing that the Kamen Riders can't stop him and then he offers the reward. People are going to be hunting for that Memory thinking it will make them exempt from whatever plan that NEVER is intending to use. So people who are in it for survival or for money will be looking for the last Memory, increasing the chances of finding it."

"But these NEVER guys are bad news!" said Naru, stating the obvious.

"It doesn't matter as long as they are offering a lot of cash, that is if they have it," said Haruka. "They are mercenaries so they should have a lot of money saved from their job. Of course, they may not even keep their promise and use all those T2's to do something terrible anyway. It's still a good strategy."

Keitaro was silent after watching the announcement on television. NEVER had gone too far. First, they had kidnapped his brother and now they were using Fuuto Tower, his city's monument, as their base for their nefarious plans. They could not be forgiven.

"Kanako, Ryo, we need to go to Fuuto," said Keitaro. "We're going to save Phillip."

"And we're coming too," said Naru.

"Naru, this is Kamen Rider business," objected Keitaro.

"Well, you're not Riders anymore, are you? Your Gaia Memories are caput!" she argued.

"Just because we don't have our powers, doesn't mean we aren't Kamen Riders anymore," retorted Keitaro. "Besides, we need to stop NEVER before it's too late."

"Urashima's right," agreed Ryo. "These monsters have to be stopped, no matter the cost."

"And we need to rescue Phillip too," said Kanako. "Everyone's counting on us."

"Kanako, Ryo, let's go," said Keitaro. "It's time we made them count up their crimes."

Mutsumi ran up to Ryo before he could leave and gave him a hug before kissing him. "Good luck," she whispered, "And be careful."

"I'll come back," he said, returning the hug. He let go and followed the Urashima detectives out.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"None...of them...WORK!" shouted Ryuji as he tossed another Gaia Memory in frustration on the floor, adding it to the growing pile. He'd been trying to check on the data contained in his Gaia Memories but each one plugged into his laptop was apparently corrupted. Not even his old Wolf or new Phobia Memories were exempt from the corruption. He didn't know why, and it was irritating him. "GAH!" he exclaimed in anger.

Wakana and Ryubee were sitting in the living room, having seen the announcement on television. Ryuji had seen it too but it wasn't of interest to him. It was happening in Fuuto City anyway. Wakana was annoyed that a bunch of terrorists were doing whatever they wanted. Ryubee, however, was interested to see what they had planned.

Considering the level of the threat, the Kamen Riders were sure to respond and the man was looking forward to how this entire situation would play out. He would be able to see the T2 Gaia Memories in action and compare them to the current models in use. It wasn't the field test that Museum or Foundation X were planning on, but it was certainly useful.

"Aren't we going to do something Otou-sama?" Wakana asked.

"Don't worry, Wakana. Everything will turn out alright in the end," said Ryubee.

"ARGH! That's it!" Ryuji shouted and both Ryubee and Wakana watched as he stomped towards the door. "I'm going to go see Koto-chan! Later!" He stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

"When he gets frustrated he goes off to see his beloved fiancee," remarked Ryubee. "How cute."

"Well, she does know how to comfort him when he gets like this," agreed Wakana and then she sighed.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

"We're still going, aren't we?" Kitsune asked. The girls had watched them go to fight NEVER, slightly annoyed that they were being essentially snubbed.

"What do you think?" Naru asked rhetorically.

"We're ready!" Su's voice called. The older girls turned to see Shinobu, Su, Sarah, and Moe geared up with Su's anti-Dopant gear (Portable versions) and looking ready for action.

"I think that answers nicely for all of us," Motoko nodded, clenching her sword.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Queen.

"Let's rock!" added Elizabeth.

* * *

**Fuuto City-Urashima Sweets Shop**

Keitaro, Ryo and Kanako's first stop was the Urashima Sweets Shop. They needed to tell them what was going on and what they were going to do about it. It was also in a worst case scenario, a chance to say goodbye to their parents if they ended up failing to stop NEVER from accomplishing their plans. Arriving at the shop, they sat their parents down to explain while Ryo respectably waited outside for them.

"Mom, Dad, we're gonna go save Phillip," said Keitaro.

"But how can you without your Kamen Rider powers?" Mrs. Urashima asked. "You'll die!"

"Boss died doing what he believed in," said Keitaro, "And now I'm risking my life doing the same, rescuing my brother." He said to both his parents, "Mom, Dad, I know I've been stubborn, and selfish, but you've both did your best to raise me. That, I am grateful for. These NEVER guys are threatening the city and I have to do this."

"And I'm going to be there to back him up," said Kanako.

"No, I forbid it!" Mrs. Urashima protested.

"Be careful, son, Kanako," said Mr. Urashima.

"Dear!" gasped Mrs. Urashima. "This is crazy!"

"I know," said Keitaro, "But that's never stopped us before."

"Mom, I know you're afraid, but like it or not, we're the only ones that can stop NEVER," said Kanako. Mrs. Urashima sputtered, trying to think of any kind of argument that would convince her babies to stay home and let someone else deal with the monsters in the tower. Ever since they day they were brought home from the hospital, the orphanage, or that awful facility Phillip had been kept in, she had sworn to keep them safe from anything that would try to hurt them.

Mr. Urashima, however, recognized his children's resolve.

"When you get back though, fix up the wall and the hole in the roof and ceiling," said Mr. Urashima.

"A hole in the ceiling?" Keitaro blinked. "Excuse me." He went and inspected the hole. It was like something had punched through the roof and into the ceiling. He then looked to the floor and saw another hole that was in the corner, almost unnoticeable. "Hello..." He checked the hole and discovered something completely unexpected.

"**JOKER!**"

Keitaro found the T2 Joker Memory in a hole in the floor and smirked, "So, guess this is my destiny after all then."

Shroud had given him a spare Lost Driver and now he had the T2 Gaia Memory NEVER was looking for. They had all the things they needed.

* * *

**Fuuto Tower**

Phillip woke up and found himself dressed in one of NEVER's jackets. He was strapped to a metal chair which was in turn connected to a strange machine. In the centre of it was a circular drive which had twenty-six slots made for Gaia Memories. Most of the slots had been filled.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake," smirked Daido, Phillip's blurred vision finally taking notice of him. Behind him was Maria who was checking the equipment.

"Katsumi Daido...Maria-san..." uttered Phillip. "What...?"

"The thing you're connected to is called the X-Bicker and now that we have you, we can begin our plan, _Raito Sonozaki_," said Daido.

"How do you know about that?" Phillip questioned, surprised.

"It's simple, really," said Daido. "Why don't you look up NEVER, or more specifically the Necro-Over project?" He urged, "Go on. Your brain is linked to the Gaia Library so it should be easy for you to look it up."

Phillip glared but did as Daido suggested and closed his eyes so he could enter the Gaia Library. He found a book on NEVER after performing a search and read everything on the mercenary group that had taken over the Fuuto Tower. His eyes opened after he finished his research.

"You're all undead soldiers," Phillip concluded.

"The research that was used to create the Necro-Over serum was based on the same phenomenon that brought you back to life after you fell into the True Gaia Memory," Daido confirmed. "The Necro-Over project was competing against the Gaia Memory project proposed by your father, Ryubee Sonozaki, for funding from Foundation-X. While the Necro-Over project was promising, Foundation X chose the Gaia Memories because of their variety and versatility."

That was true. Different Gaia Memories had different abilities while Necro-Overs were stronger, more durable, and couldn't be killed. The Gaia Memories just caught the interest of Foundation X more because of how many different operations they could be applied to rather than just mercenary or soldier work that the Necro-Overs could.

"So, what's your plan?" questioned Phillip.

"It's simple," smirked Daido. "Using Fuuto Tower as a transmitter, I'm going to use the T2 Gaia Memories and you to turn everyone within range into Necro-Overs! And then, they will become my army because only we have the serum to sustain their un-lives!"

"That's madness!" shouted Phillip.

"Madness!? This is NEVER!" Daido laughed. They lived madness, being the living dead.

"Maria-san, why are you doing this?" The woman glanced over to the imprisoned Phillip, but she didn't reply and instead turned back to her own work.

"Because Dr. Maria is my mother," Daido admitted, "And she would do anything for her son." He addressed Maria, "Isn't that right, Mom?" Maria didn't answer but turned her gaze away. "Anyway, Mom, please take care of our guest. I need to make sure the transmitter on our roof is set up right." He exited the room, leaving Maria and Phillip alone.

Maria then finally spoke, "You must feel upset."

"Betrayed, confused, a little angry, and disappointed," listed Phillip. "So, yes, I'm definitely upset." He looked her in the eye, "I believed you were a good person."

"Phillip, you might be a genius, but even human nature is beyond your grasp," said Maria.

"That's not true," he protested. "Because I still believe you're a good person."

"How?" she asked.

"Because you're a mother who's doing what she thinks what's best for her son," said Phillip. "You're doing all this for him. A bad person wouldn't be doing this, but a misguided person would." He remembered when he'd been misguided by Museum, manipulated into creating their Gaia

Memories, until Sokichi and Keitaro had gone to rescue him. His time being raised by the Urashimas had also taught him something valuable.

"Maria-san, you need to stop your son," begged Phillip. "A mother is supposed to guide their children, not let them do whatever they want, and certainly not help them to do something horrible."

"What am I supposed to do?" questioned Maria. "I owe Katsumi. I'm the one who headed the Necro-Over project wanting to bring my child back from the dead. Instead, I turned him into someone incapable of feeling anything but the cold and exposed him to the darkest underside mankind ever had."

"If you're doing this out of a sense guilt for what you turned your son into, then do what's right," persuaded Phillip. "Don't become a monster to protect another monster."

Maria sighed, then smiled affectionately at Phillip, "You know, you remind me of my son before he became what he is now. He used to be such a good boy, before he died."

"Then please, do what's right," Phillip pleaded. "Is your son really worth sacrificing millions of people?"

* * *

Kyosui Izumi and Gozo were sitting outside the Fuuto Tower square as people crowded around them, holding out Gaia Memories and USB drives. However, much to Kyosui's annoyance, none of them was the one they were looking for. These people just wanted to cash in.

"Fiddlesticks!" whined Kyosui, "All these are Museum Memories!"

"Man, this is boring," grumbled Gozo. He then heard motorcycle engines and he looked to see Keitaro, Ryo and Kanako arriving on their bikes. "Hm?"

"What's this?" Kyosui asked, cupping his hands over his eyes as if he was using binoculars.

Keitaro had on the Lost Driver and just inserted the T2 Joker Memory. "Henshin!" He pushed the Driver slot to initiate the transformation.

"**JOKER!"**

Like his usual transformation into Double, fragments encased his body, forming his armor. This time his suit was black with purple accents on his chest, shoulders, and around his wrists and ankles. He didn't have a silver stripe to bisect the suit either. In this form, he was powered by the T2 Joker Memory.

He'd become Kamen Rider Joker.

"No way! It's a Kamen Rider!" exclaimed Kyosui as he and Gozo stood up. "Guess it's time to play!" Kyosui performed a weird dance and tossed the T2 Luna Memory before it returned, sinking into his forehead. "Yes, yes...**YES!**" he exclaimed excitedly as he morphed into Dopant form. Swinging his whip-like tentacles, he summoned the T2 Masquerade Dopants. Joker ignored the faux-Dopants and their creator, speeding past them and towards Fuuto Tower.

"Hey, come back!" the Luna Dopant gave chase with his Masquerade Dopants, leaving Gozo to face off against Ryo and Kanako. That was when Ken came out to check out what was going on.

"Looks like you guys don't know when to quit," said Gozo.

"With scum like you running amok, we really can't," said Kanako.

"And as a police officer, I can't let you do as you please," said Ryo.

"Well, without your Memories, there's no chance for you to defeat us," said Gozo. "But we'll make this fair and fight without ours."

"Game start," said Ken as he took out his gun. Gozo twirled his metal staff around threateningly. Tatsuma held his Engine Blade as Kanako assumed an Urashima-ryuu stance.

* * *

Haruka was driving a van carrying the Hinata-Sou girls towards Fuuto Tower. She managed to borrow it from a friend. They made a mad drive towards Fuuto to do what they could to keep NEVER from completing their plan. It wasn't easy since riots had broken out with people fighting over Gaia Memories found anywhere, thinking that it was the missing T2 that Katsumi had demanded.

"This is insane," Naru winced as she saw the chaos.

"Likely what this fiend was banking on," Motoko frowned, watching the citizens go berserk for money or survival.

"Hang on girls, we're about to reach our final destination," Haruka suddenly spoke up. Gunning the accelerator, she roared through the streets before hopping onto the sidewalk. In a move eerily reminiscent of Seta's deplorable driving skills, she hit a newsstand that was thankfully empty but the speed and angle allowed her to make a jump of the crash. Flying through the air, she landed on the observation level where the main doors entering Fuuto Tower were found. Speeding onward, she headed for said doors.

"HARUKA! STOP!" Kitsune screamed.

"Sorry. Need an entrance," Haruka bit down on her cigarette. "Buckle up!"

The van roared over the walkways before crashing into the main doors to the tower. Fortunately the glass doors didn't resist at all, crumpling as she smashed through. She hit the brakes, but she couldn't stop before she flattened a model of Fuuto Tower and Fuuto-kun. When she was stopped, the side doors opened as the Hinata-Sou girls stumbled out in a daze.

"That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me," Naru muttered.

"Papa's done worse," Sarah brushed her hair out of her face.

"Do it again!" Su giggled.

"How exciting!" Moe beamed.

"Uh, girls?" Kitsune spoke up. "We've got company." They were surrounded by Masquerade Dopants with more of them piling out of the offices and other rooms that populated the tower.

"But...didn't Kei-chan say that the Gaia Memories aren't working anymore?" asked Queen.

"They don't, but I bet these ones are fakes made by that Luna Dopant he mentioned," Haruka frowned. Relighting her cigarette, she calmly tossed her match away before she pulled out a handgun. "Well, are we going to do this or not?" Motoko drew Shisui, ready for battle. The Masquerade Dopants each tensed and raised their fists for a fight.

It would have been a standoff, had Su not decided to break it first.

"Suck photons, meanies! Bwa ha ha ha ha!" she raised her weapon and pulled the trigger.

***BOOM!***

A portion of the wall exploded, sending debris and unfortunate Dopants flying. The rest of the Dopants made their charge, forcing the rest of the girls to begin defending themselves. More explosions followed and more Dopants went flying from the impacts. Motoko began slashing through several of the Dopants, cutting them down with more ease than she thought. Haruka beat her way through them with her mastered Urashima-ryuu fighting style. She barely had to fire her gun to get them to back off. Naru was even able to punch a few of them away (I.E. through walls) when they jumped at her. Su and the remaining girls just caused explosion after explosion with the anti-Dopant guns.

Haruka kicked a Dopant in the face before elbowing another that tried sneaking up on her with a frown, "This isn't right. It's too easy!"

"_You_ call this easy?" Naru panted before a Masquerade Dopant grabbed her from behind, incidentally grabbing her breasts in the process. Moving at a speed even Motoko would be hard-pressed to match, she broke free and reared back her arm, "PERVERT!"

***WHAM!***

The Dopant was hit so hard, one might think that the sound barrier was broken. The one Masquerade Dopant crashed into his fellows before the group of them were smashed into the wall, breaking through it before they all exploded into purple and black ash.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" Kitsune snickered.

"That one deserved it," Naru grumbled, her face red.

"Ara, there's more coming," Mutsumi pointed out. One of the Masquerade Dopants tried to attack her but Tama planted herself on its face. The Masquerade Dopant ran about, trying to tear off the turtle. Tama removed herself right before the Dopant ran itself into a wall. "Thank you, Tama-chan."

"Myuh!"

"This is so exciting!" Moe cheered, blasting away several of the Dopants. With how short she was, it was hard to say if the Dopants even knew she was there in all of the chaos.

"Let's get a move on girls!" Haruka snapped, shooting a Dopant without even looking at it. "Phillip and those Memories aren't going to rescue themselves!"

"Then let's go!" the twins called, heralding the group of rescuers to head deeper into Fuuto Tower, looking for their kidnapped friend.

* * *

Joker had entered the Fuuto Tower and into the demolished lobby but was confronted by the Heat Dopant who shot a fireball at the HardBoilder. Joker was sent flying off his ride and went tumbling through the air before landing on his feet.

"**So good for you to deliver the last T2 Memory,"** said the Heat Dopant.

"Sorry, but it isn't for you, hothead," Joker retorted as he attacked. He lunged, aiming for a punch, but she sidestepped and pivoted to kick him. However, he countered with his own kick. The two broke apart and the Heat Dopant started to throw a flurry of flaming punches that Joker was able to deflect and block. He then hit her in the chest with a hard palm strike that caused her to grunt.

"Never underestimate Urashima-ryuu!" said Joker as he began to strike with a series of kicks that the Heat Dopant was unable to block. He then smashed his foot into her stomach, sending her skidding backwards.

"Alright, time to finish this," said Joker as he took out theT2 Joker Memory and slid it into the Maximum Slot to initiate the Maximum Drive. "Let's go!" He slapped the Maximum Slot.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Rider..." Joker leapt up and performed a flying kick, with his extended foot enveloped in violet flames. "KICK!" His foot smashed into the Heat Dopant's chest and sent her skidding backwards as she screamed. He landed on one knee and watched as she exploded, defeated, as the T2 Heat Memory was expelled from her body.

"Now, to get to Phillip!" said Joker as he started running up the stairs. He would've taken the elevator, but it was out of order due to all of the tower's power going into the top room.

* * *

The doors to the top room were thrown off their hinges by Kamen Rider Joker's punch. He saw Phillip strapped to the X-Bicker. Katsumi Daido, however, was looking at Joker with amusement.

"Thanks for bringing the last T2 Memory to me," said Daido. "Sorry if I can't give you the reward money." He put on his Lost Driver.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Joker. "What are you doing to Phillip?"

"Your brother is going to help me create a new future," said Daido as he activated his Eternal Memory. "Henshin." He slotted it into the Lost Driver and pushed the slot.

"**ETERNAL!"**

Joker attacked Eternal who blocked his punch then retaliated with a punch of his own, throwing Joker into the wall. Joker recovered and attacked again but Eternal was able to anticipate his moves before he started his own counterattack, swiping at Joker with his cloak. Joker was pushed back by Eternal's attack. Joker decided to finish this fight now and transferred the T2 Joker Memory from his Lost Driver into the Maximum Slot.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Rider Punch!" Joker's right fist was engulfed in purple flames and he lunged at Eternal to hit him. However, Eternal managed to catch Joker's punch, snuffing out the flames. Eternal then grabbed hold of Joker's neck and swung him around to throw him into the wall. He then went towards the X-Bicker and pulled out the Unicorn Memory.

"Let me show you how to really use the T2's," said Eternal as he slotted the Unicorn Memory into his belt's Maximum Slot.

"**UNICORN: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Energy wrapped around his right arm like a drill and then he threw a devastating corkscrew punch into Joker. The explosive force of the punch sent Joker flying, dislodging the Joker Memory. This caused Keitaro's armor to shatter and vanish. Eternal then picked up the Joker Memory.

"Thanks again," said Eternal as he went to the X-Bicker. He then slotted in the Zone Memory, activating its Maximum Drive.

"**ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

This caused all the remaining T2's which had yet to be put into X-Bicker to fly into the room and then place themselves into the machine. This included the Eternal and Unicorn Memories which entered the remaining slots.

The X-Bicker then cried out with the names of each T2 Gaia Memory**, "ACCEL! BIRD! CYCLONE! DUMMY! ETERNAL! FANG! GENE! HEAT! ICEAGE! JOKER! KEY! LUNA! METAL! NAZCA! OCEAN! PUPPETEER! QUEEN! ROCKET! SKULL! TRIGGER! UNICORN! VIOLENCE! WEATHER! XTREME! YESTERDAY! ZONE!"** followed by the announcement, "**MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **The X-Bicker turned on and Phillip screamed as a green beam of energy fired up at the transmitter at the top of the Fuuto Tower. Daido then casually planted himself in a chair, turning the camera towards him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Daido "Rejoice because this the dawn of a new era. Today is the day that you'll all become like me. The light of the X-Bicker will open your eyes and change your bodies, killing you and then resurrecting you into undead monsters like me! Now, my good people...Please, enjoy Hell!"

"Damn you!" Keitaro shouted as Reika stumbled into the room and collapsed.

"Reika...?" Daido asked.

"Katsumi...I need...the serum...my body..." begged Reika. Daido knelt down and patted her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but since you were hit by a Maximum Drive, there's nothing I can do. Your body is slowly turning into dust," he said. "But good work, Reika. You've done well."

"You...you bastard!" Reiko screamed but Daido kicked her in the face and sent her sprawling to the floor. Keitaro cradled her body and looked horrified at Daido.

"You...you sick son of a bitch! You don't even care for your own comrades!" shouted Keitaro in disgust.

"Comrades? They're all just tools to me," said Daido. "And now, just sit back and watch as two whole cities become monsters."

Reika looked into Keitaro eyes and said, "Stop him...please..." before her body disintegrated in his arms.

Daido laughed as the X-Bicker finished charging up. "Hahaha! It's ready! Now everyone will become like me!"

"Not...if I...have anything...to say about it!" shouted Phillip as he gritted his teeth. He concentrated as data floated around him, searching for something. He finally found it: a book which had the word "**ETERNAL**" on its cover. He took hold of it. Gripping the book, the green data representing his own power began flowing into the book and changing the writing inside of it.

"He's rewriting the programming!" Daido realized. "No!" He went to stop Phillip but was tackled by Keitaro.

"Stay away from my little brother, asshole!" shouted Keitaro. Daido punched him and Keitaro punched back. They began to grappled. At the same time, the Eternal Memory started to short out. Daido tossed Keitaro away then went towards the X-Bicker, setting it up to max, enjoying Phillip's cries of agony.

That was the last straw as Maria shouted, "Stop it, Katsumi!" She then stabbed him in the neck with an injector gun and Daido gasped. Maria stumbled back in horror at what she'd done.

"Mom...? Is this...the cell breakdown serum...?" Daido questioned, confused and betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Katsumi," Maria apologized.

"So...am I..." Daido drew his combat knife and stabbed Maria in the stomach.

"No!" Keitaro shouted as Maria collapsed. "You bastard!"

"MARIA-SAN!" Phillip screamed and the T2 Gaia Memories were all violently ejected from the X-Bicker.

* * *

The Hinata-Sou girls were running up the staircase when the lights began to flicker.

"What's happening?" Shinobu asked.

"Power fluctuations," frowned Haruka. "Come on!"

* * *

When The T2 Metal, T2 Trigger and T2 Luna Memories returned to their owners, essentially falling from the sky to do so, there were some raised eyebrows. Gozo and Ken were wondering what had happened. They were expecting everyone to have been turned into a Necro-Over soldier but no such thing happened.

And then...

"**ACCEL!"**

"**SKULL!"**

Ryo and Kanako took out their Gaia Memories which were working again.

"Alright!" Ryo grinned. Kanako smiled back. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Kanako echoed.

"**ACCEL!"**

"**SKULL!"**

Gozo and Ken also activated their own Memories.

"**TRIGGER!"**

"**METAL!"**

* * *

Daido had exited the control room, leaving Keitaro, Phillip and his dying mother. Phillip then went to Maria and cradled her. "Maria-san, hold on. Just hold on."

"Thank you, Phillip...you were able to help me...realize my mistake..." said Maria softly. Tears fell from her eyes, "Please...stop Katsumi..." She then drifted off to death in Phillip's arms as he wept. Keitaro went and put his hand on Phillip's shoulder. Phillip gently lay Maria down on the floor and stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

The Hinata-Sou girls finally arrived as they entered the control room, ready to save Phillip when they came upon the scene.

"Phillip!" Su cried out, surprising both brothers. Keitaro saw the Hinata-Sou girls standing there with weapons, looking ready to fight.

"You girls..." said Keitaro as she saw them, his eyes narrowed. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"We came to help," said Kitsune. She saw Maria's body. "Is that...?"

"Yes," Keitaro confirmed.

"Is she...?"

"She's gone," said Phillip as he stood up. "But before she died she tried to the right thing."

"So, now what do we do?" asked Naru.

"Now you girls should get out of here," suggested Keitaro, "And get as far away from the tower as you possibly can, as fast as you can. We're going after Eternal." He addressed Phillip, "Let's go, Aibou." Phillip nodded. Keitaro put on the Double Driver and the copy appeared around Phillip's waist.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!"

As Keitaro's body became the vessel for Double, Haruka went and caught Phillip's body before it hit the ground. Double looked at her, his right eye flashing, as he said, "Take care of my body, please." He then dashed past the stunned girls to battle against Kamen Rider Eternal. Haruka looked at Maria's body and bowed her head in respect before carrying Phillip's body out. Hinata-Sou girls followed with the younger girls looking a bit shocked by the latest turn of events.

"Do we just leave her body there?" Motoko asked.

"We'll come back for it later," said Haruka. "Right now, we leave the rest to the guys. They're the only thing standing in Eternal's way."

* * *

Double was on his way to the roof of Fuuto Tower. Daido probably had a contingency plan ready in case his primary plan was not accomplished. This was when they had to stop him for good. However, once he stepped foot there, yellow tentacles wrapped around him and dragged him off to the rooftop of a building far from the Fuuto Tower. The Luna Dopant had dragged him away from Daido.

"**Sorry! But Katsumi-chan's stage is a one Kamen Rider show!**" the Luna Dopant laughed as he squared off against Double. "**It doesn't matter if you fried the Eternal Memory's effect on other Gaia Memories! You still can't win!**"

"Tsk!" Keitaro frowned through Double's left side. "We don't have time for you!"

"Once Katsumi Daido engages his machine, it won't take long for it to reach optimal power," Phillip agreed. "We have to stop him now!"

"**I don't think so!**" the Luna Dopant crowed, beginning to charge. Double took his stance and prepared for a fight...

***Ching-Ching***

"Huh?" Double looked down at the noise, spotting a coin with a gold rim and a red centre marked with a hawk rolling towards him. "What the-?"

"That's mine! That's mine! Don't lose it!"

Running towards the Kamen Rider and Dopant was a teenage girl wearing a sweater vest over a white blouse and a red skirt. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She also had sizable boobs which bounced slightly. She had a panicked look on her face as she chased after the coin. Skidding to a halt, she nabbed the red coin and lifted it up.

"Whew!" she smiled. "Found it! Ankh-chan would have given me the worst noogie ever if I lost this."

"**Huh?" **Double blinked, but then shook his head. **"Kid, you have to get out of here! This isn't the place for high schoolers!"**

"Hey, I'm not just a kid!" the girl huffed, standing up. "My name's Hakufu Sonsaku! I'm the leader of Nanyo Academy back out in Kanto. I came all this way to help you guys out with these weird Dopant thingies too! The least you could say is thank you!"

"**Huh? A little girl thinks she can deal with me?-!**" laughed the Luna Dopant. "**I'll believe that when I see it!**"

"Okay!" Hakufu grinned, turning to face the Dopant. She glanced over at Double. "You get going after the mean infinite guy or whatever he's called. I got your back," her grin grew bigger. "After all, we Kamen Riders gotta stick together!"

"**W-what?"** Double gasped.

"**What did you say?**" asked the Luna Dopant.

"I'm a Kamen Rider too!" Hakufu announced proudly. She then produced what looked like a black rectangular buckle with three chambers in it. Holding it to her waist, a belt wrapped around her which had a roll of silver coins on the left side and a gold circular device on the right. She then lifted her red hawk coin and produced a yellow tiger coin and a green grasshopper coin to go with them. She slotted them in right to left, red, yellow, and green before shifting the buckle to a horizontal position. Taking the device on her hip, she swiped it across the buckle, making it chime. "Henshin!"

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**"

The images of the coins appeared in front of Hakufu before merging into a single crest and then merging with the girl. She immediately became donned in black armour that had a faceplate styled like a red bird with large green eyes. Her arms were yellow with sharp claws folded onto her gauntlets, like a tiger. Lastly her legs were donned in green grasshopper-like legs.

"I'm Kamen Rider OOO!" the new Rider cheered. "Oooh, things are getting so exciting!"

Double gaped at the Rider before Keitaro spoke, "Ozu? O's? What the heck does OOO mean?"

"Hm, she comes in three colours," Phillip commented. "And she uses Medals."

"**I-Impossible! There's only three Kamen Riders besides Katsumi!**" cried out the Luna Dopant.

Keitaro finally saw that the situation wasn't going to be as one-sided as he thought, "Okay. OOO, I'll leave this to you then."

"Thanks!" the female Rider nodded. Nodding back, Double ran for the tower stairs where Katsumi would be waiting at the top. OOO took a battle stance and prepared to face off against the Luna Dopant.

"**Fine! I'll take you down too!**" the Dopant snapped. "**I got friends who will hold him up anyway!**"

"Oh, they'll be getting their butts kicked too," OOO laughed.

"**And what makes you so sure of that?**" asked the Dopant, annoyed by the airhead.

"I didn't come here alone!" OOO smiled back.

* * *

Skull bit back a curse as she dodged an attack from the Metal Dopant. Her bullets weren't penetrating as much as she had hoped. His skin was tough and his skills was preventing her from attempting to do a Memory Break. With Daido on top of Fuuto Tower ready to turn everyone into an undead soldier, Skull didn't have time to mess with this guy!

"**Pay attention girlie!**" the Metal Dopant shouted, swiping his staff and tripping Skull and knocking her onto her back. Landing hard, Skull gasped for breath but a metal foot pinned her down. Looking up, she saw the Metal Dopant pointing the tip of his blades down on her. "**You lose!**"

"HEADS UP LOSER!"

The Metal Dopant and Skull blinked before a yellow blur tackled the steel-based kaijin off of Skull. Both tumbled along the ground in a heap before Skull's savior was up first, hopping away from the recovering Dopant. When he was standing still, it allowed Skull to get a good look at him.

He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants like a school uniform. He was also wearing an old-style school jacket that hung like a trench coat. His hair was a sunny blonde, tamed only by a black headband wrapped around his head. His face was decorated with bright blue eyes and had three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, constricted by the bright smile on his face.

"**Who the hell are you?-!**"

"Just call me the guy who's going to be the friend of all Kamen Riders!" the blonde grinned, pointing his first at the Metal Dopant. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki an anyone who tries to crush a Kamen Rider's home is going to have to answer to all of us!"

"**Whatever! I'm just going to call you dead!**" the Metal Dopant grunted, pointing his weapon at the teen.

"So you wanna fight? Good!" Naruto grinned. Reaching into his jacket, he produced a blue buckle which had four switches on it and four devices inserted into the machine. On it's right side was a steel lever of some kind. He attached it to his waist, causing a belt to strap it on before he hit the four red switches, making the machine come to life.

"**THREE!**"

"**What?**" asked the Dopant.

"**TWO!**"

"No..way..." Skull gasped, realizing what the machine was.

"**ONE!**"

"Henshin!" Naruto called, hitting the lever on his belt. A ring of some kind appeared above him, showing him with white light that solidified into a solid suit. When it died Skull and the Metal Dopant gaped at the new man that stood in front of them.

The entire suit was white and appeared to me made of a material which had wire mesh in it, making it look like a space suit of some sort. The torso had orange lines running down the sides with black on the shoulders. The shoulders themselves were silver on the front with black on the rest. His arms and legs were covered with white mechanical gauntlets each with their own decoration. His right arm was adorned with an orange circle, right leg with a blue x, left leg with a yellow triangle, and his left arm with a black square. Finally his head was covered in a white helmet which was pointed with a black face, large orange eyes, short silver antennae with a green stone were on the forehead. At the sides on the jaw line were small wings like off a spaceship. On his back was a small propulsion pack, like a rocket exhaust.

Change complete, the new Kamen Rider punched his arm into the air shouting, "UCHU KITA DATTEBAYO!" When his shout finished, he looked ahead at the Dopant, pointing his fist at him, "The names Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this man to man!"

"**Ha! That's the only way I fight!**" the Metal Dopant laughed before he charged at his new opponent.

* * *

Accel panted heavily as he stumbled around. His leg was numb from the special rounds that the Trigger Dopant had shot him with, made to disrupt Gaia Memory energies in whatever they hit. According to the Dopant, NEVER stole them from a lab that was trying to better deal with the rising Dopant crime rates.

"**With your leg as it is, you'll never get out of the way of this,**" the Tigger Dopant spoke, already claiming victory as he aimed. "**Game Over.**"

"Mutsumi..." Accel panted, seeing his girlfriend's face flash in his eyes.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**__"_

***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

Rather than Accel being shot the Trigger Dopant took several rounds to the back, making him cry out and stumble in pain. Both Rider and Dopant looked to the source of the disturbance and saw...a teenage boy?

He was obviously foreign, bearing caucasian features from somewhere in Europe. He had red hair which darkened to a deep brown as it got further from his head, but was tied into a ponytail. He was dressed in a business casual suit with a tie, blazer, and proper slacks. With the glasses perched on his nose, he looked like he was going to teach a class rather than sit in one. Around his waist was a belt with a black stone shaped like a hand while a chain with rings in the links hung from his left side. Rings likewise adorned his hands, a red ruby one on his left while a black hand-shaped one was on his right. Also in his right hand was a silver gun decorated with a black hand on it.

"That's far enough, Dopant-san," he spoke, his voice holding an English accent.

"**Oh? And who might you be?**" asked the Trigger Dopant.

"Negi Springfield, currently a teacher at Mahora Academy," Negi answered, but then commented to the side in English no less. "_Or I will be in a few years. Magical time travel is a little confusing, especially when you don't expect it to happen._"

"**And you think one boy is able to stop NEVER?**" the Dopant pressed.

"No, that would be Double-sempai's task today. But I can beat you here," Negi replied before passing his right hand over the buckle.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the centre much bigger than before with switches on either side of it. Negi then reached to the belt itself and pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to his left side to pointing to his right side. A magic circle lit up in the centre before the belt began to...sing.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

Negi didn't speak as he held up his left hand with the ruby circular gem on it. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it, saying only one word as he brought it to his changed belt.

"Henshin!"

"_**FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**_"

Swiping the ring, Negi held his left arm out to the side. In front of said hand, a large magic circle materialized which was bright red and had flames licking at the edges. The circle then moved once fully manifested, passing over Negi's form. As his body passed through it, it emerged...changed.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

"I am formally known as Kamen Rider Wizard," the gem-faced Rider announced to the shocked Dopant and Rider. "Now...it's showtime!"

* * *

"Let me take care of this for you," OOO said to Double. "You go and stop the boss."

"Right! Thanks a lot!" Double nodded as he summoned the HardTurbular. He jumped off the roof and landed on his vehicle before flying off to confront Kamen Rider Eternal.

"**Wait! Come back!"** the Luna Dopant cried only for OOO to kick him in the face.

"Sorry, but I'm your opponent," said OOO as she unfolded her Tora Claws. The Luna Dopant lashed out at OOO but she slashed at the tentacles with her claws.

"**Ooh, you're a feisty one, aren't you?"** the Luna Dopant said before wrapping his tentacles around her.** "I don't hate that at all!"**

"Damn..." OOO took out the Tora Medal from her O-Driver and replaced it with the Kamakiri Medal before scanning her Medal.

"**TAKA!"**

"**KAMAKIRI!"**

"**BATTA!"**

Her Tora Arms changed into the Kamakiri Arms and she freed herself with the Kamakiri Swords, cutting herself free from the tentacles holding her. She then slashed at the Luna Dopant repeatedly before kicking him onto his back.

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!"**

OOO drew out the Medajalibur and slid three Cell Medals into her sword. She then grabbed her O-Scanner and swiped it over the window containing the Cell Medals.

"**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

The Luna Dopant got back up and charged at her right as she slashed at him diagonally. He wasn't the only one cut as the background was also affected. However, the background was restored to normal as the Luna Dopant exploded. Kyosui then collapsed before his body turned to dust, leaving nothing behind but the Luna Memory.

"OK, let's see how the others are doing!" OOO turned her legs into grasshopper legs and hopped from building to building.

* * *

"_**ROC-KET-ON!**_"

"Rider Rocket Punch!" called out Fourze as he hit the Metal Dopant square in the jaw with his Rocket Module, sending him sprawling onto his back. Turning off the Switch, Fourze then took out the Launcher Switch and exchanged it with the Chainsaw Switch. He turned it on.

"**CHAIN-SAW-ON!"**

The Chainsaw Module appeared on his right leg, the chainsaw spinning fast and he went on the attack, swinging his leg to hack and slash at the Metal Dopant. The Metal Dopant grabbed hold of Fourze's ankle and then smashed into his chest with his rod's hammer. Fourze went flying backwards, only to be caught by Skull.

"Ah, thanks, sempai!" said Fourze.

"After this, you owe me an explanation," she said.

"Uh, you'll have to ask Negi about that," Fourze rubbed his head as he got to his feet. "I still don't get all that magic crap he was talking about. Something about a world tree overpowering Cassiopeia or something. I wasn't really listening." Skull wondered what Fourze was on about when she heard an engine roar. She turned her head and saw a van coming out of the Fuuto Tower. Her eyes widened when she saw who was driving the van. The Metal Dopant didn't notice until he turned and saw the van coming.

"Alright!" he raised his hammer-topped staff to do some damage. However, Fourze and Skull protested as they kicked the Metal Dopant away. The van stopped in front of the two Riders.

"Haruka, I'd ask what you think you're doing, but I think the answer's pretty obvious," said Skull.

"Ano...where's Ryo-kun?" Mutsumi asked.

"Busy with the gunman the last time I saw him. We got separated in the heat of battle," said Skull. "I have a feeling that things are about to get really rough here so you better drive yourselves far away from Fuuto Tower."

Haruka was not going to argue about that. She pulled on the clutch and got the engine roaring again as she aimed to get the girls someplace safe.

"Hey! Wait, who's that gu~uy!" Naru asked about Fourze before Haruka pulled away.

"Now, where were we?" asked Fourze, turning back to see the recovering Metal Dopant.

* * *

The Trigger Dopant fired at Wizard who countered by scanning a ring on his belt.

_**"DEFEND, PLEASE!"**_

A wall of fire appeared before Wizard which the Dopant's bullet's passed into. They melted on impact, rendering them useless. The gemstone Rider then dashed through the flames like they were nothing, surprising the Trigger Dopant. Wizard fired off several rounds, striking the Trigger Dopant several times, eliciting sparks and grunts from the impact.

Running in close, Wizard pulled the handle of his gun back, causing a blade to flip out to transform his gun into a sword. He slashed wide at the Trigger Dopant who blocked with his rifle arm.

"I never got the chance to study Dopants before since Gaia Memories have become rare in my time," Wizard grunted. "I admit wanting to see the full extent of a Dopant's abilities!"

"**Well, you picked the right day to try!**" the Trigger Dopant grunted before he kicked Wizard away.

"**TRIAL!"**

"Huh?" The Trigger Dopant let out before he was punched multiple times in the face by Accel Trial. He was too slow to react or to defend himself before a roundhouse kick sent him sprawling.

"Thank you," said Wizard to Accel who acknowledged with a nod. Wizard leapt out of the way as bullets came flying while Accel dodged, his body a blur in motion. "Wow, he's really as fast as they say," he said in amazement.

* * *

Meanwhile, the citizens of Fuuto City who were outside had heard Daido's announcement. However, when his machine didn't work they wondered what had happened. Akiko, who among them was also curious as well. Had Keitaro and the others stopped the madman from accomplishing his goal? Then, the huge JumboTron screens in the city showed Eternal standing atop Fuuto Tower. He was going to accomplish his plan no matter what.

The van carrying the Hinata-Sou girls also made it away from Fuuto Tower. Phillip's body was in the van but that was only until the Xtreme Memory came and picked it up, digitizing and absorbing the body.

"Phillip's gone!" Moe informed them.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes," said Kitsune, shrugging. If the Xtreme Memory had done that, that meant that Double was going to need it.

* * *

The Metal and Trigger Dopants struggled from where they landed in a heap, incidentally together as one. Landing nearby were the trio of OOO, Fourze, and WIzard as they approached the three. Behind them, Accel (back in his default form) and Skull struggled to keep up since they didn't want to miss any of the action.

"Were you able to beat that Luna Dopant, Sonsaku-san?" asked Wizard.

"Yup!" OOO laughed. "It was exciting to take him on, like some kind of action movie! What about you guys? Are you done yet or what?"

"We're just about ready to finish up," Fourze replied, taking a stance towards the pair of Dopants.

"**Who cares if you beat us down? You can't stop us!**" snapped the Trigger Dopant. "**You can't end us! We're Necro-Over Soldiers! You need a Maximum Drive attack to stop us!**"

OOO tapped her chin, "Hm, that doesn't sound good. I don't think I have that."

"I don't," Fourze shook his head.

"Neither do I," Wizard shrugged. "Want to see if our way works?"

"Okay!" the two other Riders cheered.

OOO grabbed her O-Scanner, swiping it over her Medals, "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

Fourze hit two of his Switches before grabbing the Enter Lever.

"_**ROC-KET-ON!**_"

"_**DRILL-ON!**_"

"_**ROCKET-DRILL-LIMIT BREAK!**_"

Wizard shifted his buckle before adorning a new ring, passing it over the black hand.

"_**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**_"

The three Riders then executed their respective finishers. OOO launched herself into the air as three circles; a red one, a green one, and a yellow one lined up in front of her. Fourze took off with the aid of the Rocket Module as the Drill Module appeared on his left leg. Wizard's magic seal appeared under his feet as his feet caught on fire before he performed a somersault and jumped into the air. OOO performed a drop kick, falling into the circles as red energy wings appeared on her back, yellow claw-like projections extended from her feet, and green energy encased her feet. The Drill Module on Fourze's left leg spun as he aimed at the T2 Dopants, using the Rocket Module to increase his speed. Finally, Wizard performed a corkscrew kick aimed right on the two Dopants, his magic circle appearing over the Dopants like one big targeting circle.

The Trigger and Metal Dopants were hit by the Triple Rider Kick and sent flying before exploding. The two NEVER members fell to the ground and disintegrated before their Gaia Memories landed on the ground.

"Yatta!" Fourze cheered.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Accel. "But who exactly are you people?"

"I've never heard about other Kamen Riders being around before," agreed Skull.

"Let's just say we're new, Skull-sempai," smiled Fourze.

"And when we heard what was going on, we decided to help," added Wizard.

"We Riders gotta stick together," said OOO. Suddenly, they heard ringing. "Excuse me." She took out her cell phone and answered. "Hello? Oh, Ankh-chan! No, it wasn't a Yummy or Greeed." She held the phone away as the voice on the other end started screaming. "Hey, don't say that!" OOO shot back, "Of course it was my business! It doesn't matter if I don't get any Cell Medals or not! People were in danger!" The voice on the other end yelled again. "OK! OK!" OOO responded. "I'm coming home! Don't worry, I didn't lose any Core Medals. Of course I had to use Cell Medals! Don't call it a waste!"

Huffing, OOO shut her phone down, "I gotta go home now guys. Ankh-chan wants his Medals back and if he finds out I stayed to use up more Cell Medals he's going to noogie me again." She headed off away from the scene. "Nice meeting you guys!"

"She's just going to leave in the middle of all this?" asked Accel, seeing OOO run off.

"Not like we can do anything about it," Skull sighed. "It's up to Onii-tachi now to deal with Eternal."

"That's how history remembers it," said Wizard. "Speaking of history," Wizard reaching behind his back and produced an oddly ornate pocket watch which looked like it was difficult to tell time with. "It sees that with all of the Gaia energy going through the air with Eternal's plot, Cassiopeia seems to have finally recharged enough for us to go home."

"Yatta!" Fourze cheered. "Think our friends are still there?"

"We'll be right back where we were when we left," Wizard replied, beginning to play with the dials. "You can talk to your new girlfriend but just make sure that no one else confesses. That's how we ended up here in the first place if you recall."

"Right, right," Fourze scratched his cheek.

Wizard finished meddling with the watch before a circle appeared beneath both new Riders looking like the face of the clock. Both of them were engulfed in a field of power which shielded the two of them from sight. After a moment, the energy faded away leaving the spot bare. Wherever the two Riders had come from, they had apparently returned.

"Well, at least there's only Eternal left to deal with," Skull sighed.

"That's a war in itself," Accel muttered. "Keitaro and Phillip had better win."

* * *

Up on Fuuto Tower's rooftop, standing on a platform, Eternal looked down at the city as green energy gathered around Fuuto Tower's windmill. Clenched in his hand was an injector that had held the Necro-Over serum. His mother hadn't anticipated her anti-Necro-Over serum to work so slowly. Even tired as he was, with this power, he would turn all the citizens of Fuuto City and Hinata City into Necro-Overs. While using Phillip would have been ideal, now that the energy was in the tower he could just use his own body as the conduit to activate the process!

"Now, Enjoy your new Hell!" declared Eternal with his two thumbs down. His mother had tried to kill him again but fortunately he still had more of the serum left to stabilize his decaying body. Now, this was it. He would succeed, and there was nobody who could stop him...

"**HEY, ASSHOLE!"**

Eternal blinked and saw Double coming right at him on the HardTurbular.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!"**

Double leapt off the HardTurbular and swung the Metal Shaft at Eternal who sidestepped the attack. He continued to swing and jab before switching memories.

"**LUNA-METAL!"**

This time, he lashed out with the Metal Shaft extending like a whip, striking Eternal repeatedly across the chest. Eternal grabbed hold of the Metal Shaft and dragged Double over to him.

"**HEAT-METAL!"**

Double's red fist slammed into Eternal, knocking him back with the Heat Memory's explosive power.

"**HEAT-JOKER!"**

Double then continued his assault, hitting Eternal with flaming punches and kicks! Eternal grabbed his Eternal Edge and slashed at Double who jumped backwards.

"**LUNA-JOKER!"**

Double then lashed out with his yellow leg and it stretched before hitting Eternal repeatedly in the face. He then stretched out his yellow arm, grabbing Eternal's wrist, and then punching Eternal with his own fist.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" mocked Double. Eternal tore his hand free and charged at Double.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!"**

Double fired the Trigger Magnum to cause Eternal to back away.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

Double then shot fireballs at Eternal to push him further back.

"**CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

Compressed air bullets shoved Eternal back, pushing him against the railing.

"Damn...you..." Eternal swiftly threw off his cloak and put in the Zone Memory. "I'm going to send you to Hell!"

"**ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal summoned all the T2 Gaia Memories and they entered all the Maximum Slots on the belts worn on his armor. Like before, they called out their respective names and finished with, **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Eternal had just entered his Strengthening Armament Mode.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

"Our turn," said Double as the Xtreme Memory flew into his hand and he attached it to the Double Driver.

"**XTREME!"**

Now as Double Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme, Double attacked Eternal with the Prism Sword. However, Eternal would have none of that as he jumped up to avoid the attack and landed on the base of Fuuto Tower's windmill.

"I should really commend you, Double, for making it this far," said Eternal. "However, I still have more Memories than you." He demonstrated his power by sliding the Eternal Memory into his Eternal Edge's slot.

"**ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

His body began to absorb the energy from the X-Bicker and he then slashed at the Fuuto Tower's windmill, causing it to drop down right on top of Double. Double couldn't get out of the way in time as the platform he was on broke apart and he started to fall.

It was a very long drop.

* * *

The crowd, Akiko, and the Hinata-Sou girls could only watch helplessly as Double began falling to his death. They were silent, speechless and horrified.

But then the silence was broken as someone shouted, "KAMEN RIDER!"

It was Kitsune who'd cried out first and this caused a chain reaction as Naru joined her, "KAMEN RIDER!" The rest of the Hinata-Sou girls also joined in as they cried out, "KAMEN RIDER!"

"KAMEN RIDER!" Sarah shouted.

"KAMEN RIDER!" Queen and Elizabeth chorused.

The call was echoed by the citizens of Fuuto who Double had helped in the past as they cheered, "KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER!"

* * *

In the hospital, Watcherman and Santa-chan both cried out as they watched the scene on TV, "KAMEN RIDER...!"

* * *

Mr. Urashima and Mrs. Urashima were also watching and the latter screamed, "KAMEN RIDER!" Mr. Urashima was surprised and joined in her cheering as well. Double was their sons, fighting together, to save them all, and needed their support.

* * *

In Hinata City PD, Mikio and his partner Shun also cheered, "KAMEN RIDER!" The Kamen Rider had saved them, helped them, and fought for them. He was their beacon of hope. If they gave up, then it would dishonor him, and while they could do nothing more than cry out his name, somehow in their hearts they knew it was enough.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, two cities began crying out for their hero, calling out his name, "KAMEN RIDER!"

"KAMEN RIDER!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, KAMEN RIDER!"

"FIGHT ON, KAMEN RIDER!"

"DON'T GIVE UP, KAMEN RIDER!"

* * *

Akiko prayed as she put her hands together, "Please, win, Kamen Rider..."

Moe did the same, "Kei-kun...you can do it..."

That was when the wind picked up, blowing through the windmills of the city, causing them to spin fast and rapidly.

* * *

What happened next...could not be explained. From within the combined hearts of Keitaro and Phillip, they felt a power stir before it grew at an exponential rate. A radiant power was born inside of the two joined as one. Where it came from was difficult to say. Some would say it was Phillip's unique biology that allowed it to come. Others would say it was something hidden within the Xtreme Memory that brought it forth. To the brothers who always fought together, it was beyond any scientific description. It was the combined hopes and dreams of the people who believed in the Kamen Rider. Their united hearts for one moment beat as one, and a power born from the power of hope appeared to combat Eternal's despair.

"Phillip, can you feel it?" Keitaro asked. "It's the wind..."

"Yes, I do," said Phillip. "And it's not just the wind. It's _everyone_. They are giving us their power."

"**The power to beat this guy!"**

The Xtreme Memory's core began to spin and in a flash of light he'd changed. The Crystal Server turned gold and a set of six insect-like wings spread out from Double's back, stopping his descent.

"**Double...CYCLONE-JOKER-GOLD-XTREME!"**

His body turned upright and he shot upwards towards Eternal. He dodged debris as he continued his ascent with Eternal looking at Double in shock. Double closed the Xtreme Memory and then opened it up.

"**XTREME: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**Golden Xtreme!"**

The Crystal Server glowed with golden light as Double flipped his body to aim his feet at Eternal. His wings then shot him upwards at high speed towards the white Rider who lashed out with an energy sphere. However, Double was able to nullify the energy spear by spinning his body, bursting through before smashing his feet into Eternal's chest and sending them skyward. Despite having the more advanced power, Eternal felt the sheer power of Double Cyclone-Joker-Gold-Xtreme destroy his defences like they weren't even there, crushing his armour at the impact point like it was tinfoil. He didn't feel pain though. He couldn't. Instead, he felt a coldness like never before seeping through his limbs.

"I don't believe it...this is..." began Eternal.

"**Yes**," confirmed Double, stating coldly, "**This is the feeling of death, Katsumi Daido**."

"I see. It's been awhile since I last died," said Eternal before he started to laugh. The laughter did not sound evil nor was it crazed. It was...resigned. Katsumi was finally heading towards his rest. His laughter was silenced when he exploded, sending the T2 Gaia Memories scattered to the four winds as they exploded along with him.

The citizens all cheered at the sight of Double's victory and Saeko Sonozaki who was part of the crowd just smiled, "Looks like they did it again." She then turned and vanished into the cheering crowd.

* * *

Back with the cheering crowd, Ryo and Kanako both walked over to the Hinata-Sou girls. Mutsumi immediately went and hugged the police detective as Tama landed on his head.

"I was so worried," she murmured into his chest.

"It's alright," he smiled, hugging her back. "We won against NEVER and Keitaro's beaten Katsumi."

"Heck of a climax though," Kitsune sighed in relief, seeing Eternal vanish. "Now, where is Kei?" She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around. She gasped, "Kei!" She hugged him. Phillip was there too.

"Phillip!" Su glomped the bookworm.

"You guys," said Naru, wiping tears of joy away from her eyes. "You saved the day."

"It's no big deal," Keitaro shrugged. "It's just another day for a hardboiled guy like me."

"It is unfortunate about the tower, though," said Motoko sympathetically. "It's your city's monument."

"There's no need to worry. It can be repaired," said Phillip. There were still some loose ends to tie up, though.

* * *

The body Maria S. Cranberry, also known as Dr. Maria Daido, was recovered from Fuuto Tower. She, unlike NEVER, would be given a proper funeral.

That night, the city celebrated not only the 5th Anniversary of Fuuto Tower, but also the day they had been saved by the Kamen Riders. Fireworks were shot into the air where they exploded and bloomed with bright colors.

"Guess even with the Fuuto Tower wrecked, the people can still celebrate," remarked Keitaro with a smile.

"This is the day a disaster was averted," said Phillip.

"Did you know that they wanted to name this 'Kamen Rider Day'?" joked Keitaro. He laughed but Phillip didn't join in his laughter, causing Keitaro to pause. "What's wrong, Aibou?"

"Keitaro, there's something I need to tell you..." began Phillip only to be interrupted.

"Hey!" Akiko yelled out as she approached them. "I heard from your parents that you owned a girls' dorm. Is that true?"

"We do," the brothers confirmed in unison.

"Got any vacancies? Because I really need a place to stay in Tokyo and I heard your place has a hot spring," Akiko asked while batting her eyes cutely.

* * *

A dark figure was digging in the rubble at the base of Fuuto Tower and then picked up two items. The first was Daido's Lost Driver and the second was the Eternal Memory. The figure then clicked the Eternal Memory.

"**ETERNAL!"**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so we conclude our adaptation of the "A-Z Gaia Memories of Fate" movie. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. It was exciting for us to do this. And now that we've got this out of the way, all we have left is the rest of the story. Also, it looks like we've got another resident! Akiko Narumi will now join the gang! However, who just found the Eternal Memory and is this the last time we'll see Kamen Rider Eternal?**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Well, we finish with the adventure between NEVER and the Kamen Riders. We also saw some special guest stars lend their support against the T2 Dopants. This climax chapter was pretty fun and I hope the loyal readers enjoy reading it. There's still more to come for Keitaro and Phillip!**


	52. Case 51: Murder on Rokkenjima (Part 1)

"That was a nice movie," smiled Kotonoha as she left the theatre with Ryuji, walking arm-in-arm with him.

"It was OK, I guess," Ryuji shrugged. "There weren't any fight scenes, though."

"It was a romantic comedy," Kotonoha informed him.

"Like I said, it needed more fight scenes," he told her. "The only highlight about tonight was that I got to spend time with you." Kotonoha blushed and took hold of his hand. "It's kinda chilly. How about we go and get some coffee before heading home?"

"Coffee?" Kotonoha asked. "That would keep us up all night."

"We'll just order decaf," he suggested. "That way we can warm ourselves up, and no caffeine to keep us all night."

The two entered a coffee and Ryuji and Kotonoha chose a table to seat at. That was when another patron came in. He was an attractive young man, with dark hair, and a sparkling smile. He scanned the coffee shop and his eyes fell upon Kotonoha who was looking over the menu with Ryuji.

"Hello there, beautiful," the man said as he came up to the table. "I'm Mikado Sanzenin. What's your name?"

"Hey," Ryuji retorted. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," the man replied nonchalantly. "I just wish for this lovely lady's name."

"Her name's none of your business," Ryuji shot back. Sanzenin wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Could you please leave us alone?" Kotonoha requested politely. She didn't like men flirting with her. Plus, she was engaged. "I just want to have coffee with my fiance."

"Fiance?" Sanzenin frowned. "My dear, I'm sure you could do better than this. Like myself."

"I knew I heard your name before," Ryuji scowled. "Mikado Sanzenin. You're that famous skater from Kolhotz High School. A bit far from home, aren't you?"

"I'm just in this city to participate in a competition," he said, "And maybe sample the sights." He leered at Kotonoha who hid herself behind the menu.

"How about you take a hike before I mess up that pretty face of yours?" Ryuji threatened, teeth gritted, eyes flashing in anger. Mikado was about to comment when he felt an unnatural chill flowed through his veins as he locked eyes with Ryuji. He backed away slightly then cleared his throat, recovering.

"Actually, I'm just going to grab something and then leave. I have an early morning of training to attend to," he said. He then waved at Kotonoha, "I hope to see you again, beautiful." Mikado grabbed a muffin from the counter, paid for it, then left.

"What a douchebag," muttered Ryuji.

"Ryuji-kun, thank you for chasing him off," Kotonoha said gratefully.

"No problem. We're engaged and it's my job to make sure guys like that don't try anything with you." He put his hand on hers and smiled gently at him. "Excuse me," he said, standing up. "I just need to use the bathroom." He left the table and towards the back of the coffee house where the bathroom was located.

* * *

Sanzenin was on his way back to his hotel room when he was dragged into an alley. He grunted as he was pinned against the wall. He wanted to shout but no sound came as he was speechless, struck with terror by the creature holding him against the wall.

"**Now, show me your fear!"**

The creature's eyes glowed and Sanzenin screamed.

* * *

Ryuji returned to the table just as the waitress came to take their orders.

"Do you have any hot chocolate with marshmallows?" he asked, smiling.

* * *

**The Following Day...**

"Mikado Sanzenin," Ryo stated as he looked at the file photo of the latest victim. The young man no longer longer looked the same. In this picture taken of him at the scene, Sanzenin was now as pale as a ghost, with his hair white as snow, and catatonic with a look of terror frozen on his face. It was another addition to the growing list of victims. Just two weeks ago, Nanami Kanroji had also joined the list as well. She too was a member of the basketball team along with Otome Katou and her friends.

Ryo still suspected Ryuji had something to do with these attacks. Unfortunately, the young man was protected by his family, lawyer, and bodyguards. He needed to find a way to prove Ryuji was behind these attacks. He just needed the opportunity.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 51: Murder on Rokkenjima (Part 1)**

**BY: KAMEN RIDER CHROME & TEN-FACED PALADIN**

* * *

Akiko had quickly made herself at home at Hinata-Sou, claiming a room before getting to meet the other residents. The other residents liked her and she was quickly accepted. She did freak out a little when she met Moe who was essentially a Life Dopant. Still, her adorableness won the girl over and she insisted Moe sit in her lap at dinner. The French doll certainly didn't mind.

Akiko had also begun making herself a presence in Keitaro's office as he worked, watching how the day to day activities went. She claimed that she wanted to see how a detective worked and if it might be a possible career movement for her. The Urashima Siblings personally felt that Akiko wanted to try and bond with her father a little by knowing what he dedicated his life to. She probably wanted to follow in his footsteps and understand the type of life he'd led more deeply.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" asked Keitaro, glaring at Akiko who was reading files over his shoulder.

"Do you honestly do cases like this?" asked Akiko, ignoring the question and looking over the files of missing pets. "A detective actually finds lost pets?"

"Normally a specially-trained person will be needed, but Phillip-niichan with enough information can track down the pets' habits so Keitaro-niichan can find them," Kanako explained.

"Sounds boring," Akiko shook her head, "So, you run this dorm on the side when things get slow?"

"No. We were going to open an office here in the city, but Granny dumped the place on us out of the blue so she could go on a world tour," answered Keitaro.

"Really?" Akiko blinked.

"She's getting old and wants to spend her last few years enjoying herself," said Kanako. "Sides, she's run this place for years and deserves to retire and relax."

"As an added bonus, we even managed to find a place to set up our agency," said Phillip, "As for managing the dorm, we have the tenants help out to clean the place and hot spring. We do maintenance too from time to time."

Akiko sighed in bliss. The first time in the hot spring had been a magical . Urashima would brag about the Hinata-Sou from time to time and she was glad to find that it was everything she expected it to be.

"So, care to tell me about the giant robot in the back?" she asked.

"HardMammother," Phillip replied. "He was a gift from the Molmol royal family."

"You mean an engagement present from your future in-laws," Kanako teased.

"Molmol?" Akiko blinked. "I haven't heard anything about this."

"It's in one of the case files," said Keitaro, pointing at the filing cabinet. "It was a very long report to write." He really wanted to put that case behind him. Aside from his childhood idiocy, it was the most embarrassing thing to have ever happen to him.

Akiko nodded and then saw the case file opened on Keitaro's desk. "Hey, what's this?"

"A case we're still working on with the Hinata City PD," said Keitaro. "People going into catatonic shock with their hair turning white."

"Creepy," she grimaced.

Keitaro would have gone into the details, but a soft knocking came to the door which cut him off. The door then opened before Shinobu poked her head inside, "Sempai, you have a client."

"Okay, send them in," Keitaro nodded. Shinobu nodded and opened the door to the office to let the client in.

The man who entered the room was dressed in a casual suit with a shirt and tie ensemble, looking like a rather well-to-do detective in his own right. He had a handsome face, which Akiko was silently swooning over as Kanako dragged her away so the pair could talk. He had dark red hair, an oddity for a Japanese man but he made it work for him. It was styled fashionably with fringe sticking to his left side. He and keitaro looked at one another for a moment before smiling.

"Well damn," Keitaro laughed as he stood up. "Battler Ushiromiya. It's been years since I last saw you."

"Same here," Battler smiled. "You know, I've been following your exploits on the news. I'm surprised though that you setup your agency in a girls' dorm.

"It wasn't my first choice, but we've settled in quite nicely," Keitaro smiled. "So, how about you? Solved any interesting cases lately?"

"The usual detective beat that Tokyo Metropolitan has me go for," Battler shrugged. "As much as I'd like to just sit down and compare our best cases and match wits on those practice cases your brother whips up, I'm here on business."

"Business?" asked Keitaro.

"I want to hire you and your brother to help me with something," Battler sighed.

Now this caught the Urashimas' interest.

* * *

**Sonozaki Manor**

"What's this?" Ryuji asked as Ryubee handed him an envelope.

"It's a letter of invitation from a friend of mine, Kinzo Ushiromiya," said Ryubee. "He's invited me to his home on Rokkenjima Island for a special gathering. Unfortunately, I cannot attend."

"Because of work," Ryuji assumed. Ryubee nodded.

"He said that he requires my help to solve a riddle," said Ryubee. "But I thought that you should go in my place."

"A riddle?" Ryuji cocked an eyebrow.

"Not just any riddle, Ryuji," Ryubee smiled mysteriously. "A path to riches."

Ryuji's eyebrows rose in interest, "I see."

"Also, you could consider this a vacation. You have been working hard," said Ryubee.

"Thank you, Otou-sama," Ryuji bowed gratefully.

"You can bring along your fiancée along as well. Consider this a vacation for the two of you," Ryubee suggested.

"Thank you," Ryuji bowed again. A chance to be alone with Kotonoha and strengthen their engagement was always nice. Not like their relationship was threatened, of course, but it would be nice to be away from the city for a bit.

"I'm sure that you will all have a wonderful time," Ryubee smiled. "Kinzo-kun has been known to throw some wonderful galas now and then. They are most enchanting."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou - Urashimas' Office**

"So what's this case?" asked Keitaro. He and Battler had taken seats while Kanako had provided tea and Phillip watched on, ready to begin researching on anything.

"Well, you'll need some background to understand it," Battler sighed. "I suspect that you already know that I'm part of the Ushiromiya Family."

"One of the largest families involved in conglomerates in the country," Phillip began, "Your grandfather, Kinzo Ushiromiya, built his fortune upon many different industries. It is said he found a literal gold mine and from there his fortune grew as he invested in many different industries. He has four children: Krauss Ushiromiya, Rudolph Ushiromiya, Eva Ushiromiya and Rosa Ushiromiya. He also has grandchildren from each of his children's marriages: George Ushiromiya, Jessica Ushiromiya, Maria Ushiromiya, Ange Ushiromiya and Battler Ushiromiya."

"Suffice to say, you're loaded and from a big time family," Keitaro nodded.

"Yes," Battler nodded. "Anyway, my grandfather is hosting a gathering. It's mostly family and a few extra guests he's invited. My parents are roping me to go along with them, mainly to help them out."

"Help out with what?" Kanako asked.

"My grandfather has this will that states that he will hand over his entire fortune to the one who solves his riddle," said Battler. "Only the one who solves it is the most worthy. My parents, aunts and uncles are scrambling to figure it out." Battler shook his head. "But Grandfather's contracted a terminal illness so he's due to die soon. So if he dies and no one figures it out, they're afraid the fortune will go to waste. So now they're asking select individuals for help."

Battler slumped slightly, "In a sense, they're asking me to bring you and Phillip in after they heard about all of the big cases you got involved in."

"So, he doesn't plan to give up his fortune to anybody unless they solve a riddle?" Akiko questioned. "Isn't that a bit harsh and unfair?"

"I still have trouble understanding my grandfather," Battler shrugged, "I'm gonna go but I've got a problem."

"What is it?" Keitaro asked.

"My little sister Ange has the flu so she can't go. However, my dad and Kyrie-san have to go and so do I. But I just don't feel right leaving her with a babysitter," said Battler.

"Well, how about you let her stay here while we're away?" Keitaro suggested. "There are plenty of people here to make sure she stays healthy and Haruka and Kanako will make sure she gets everything she needs."

"Careful about that," Battler grinned. "I spoil her enough as it is. She'll be unbearable if you do any more."

"The hot spring has medicinal properties," said Phillip. "If she stays here she'll be healthy in no time. Also, she wouldn't be lonely while she's recovering."

"I did see a few younger kids when I was coming up here," said Battler.

"Plus, you'd have nothing to worry about," assured Keitaro.

"I'll have to ask my parents," said Battler, "But I think we can arrange something."

"So, can I bring along someone extra?" asked Keitaro.

"Well, you could," shrugged Battler. "But this is a semi-private party so don't bring too many people. Family members or romantic partners."

"Well, I can't go," said Kanako, sounding upset. "Someone needs to stay to take care of the agency."

"Sorry, Kanako," Keitaro apologized.

"Just make sure to write me a sensational report so it'll feel like I was there," said Kanako.

"Guys, I appreciate this," Battler smiled. "I really do."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Keitaro smiled. "Besides, this will be another chance for us to collaborate again."

* * *

**Hinata-Sou - Kitsune's Room**

"Say, Kitsune, how would like to come with me and Phillip to an island this weekend?" Keitaro asked.

Kitsune blinked, looking up from her latest report to look at her man, "You're whisking me away for an island vacation?" she began to grin. "Tropical I hope."

"More like high society," Keitaro replied with a smile. "A chance to show off some nice clothes and talk snob with a bunch of other snobs."

"Hm, not as fun," Kitsune pondered. "But a chance to break out those nice lacy garters I was saving for a rainy day might be fun," she grinned at seeing Keitaro flush. So much for hardboiled when it came to her! "I think I can find something nice."

"That's great," Keitaro smiled.

"Hey, Kei? Do you prefer black or red?" she asked.

"Um...black?" he answered, unsure of what she meant by that question. Although, being a detective, he could make a pretty good deduction.

"Good," Kitsune winked. She had a nightie in that color that she wanted to show off. She just hadn't had the opportunity considering the chances of having Naru, Motoko, or one of the other girls walk in when things started getting hot. Now this might be her chance to put it to good use.

* * *

**Day of Departure-en route to Rokkenjima**

Keitaro, Phillip and Kitsune were riding a ferry towards Rokkenjima together. However, along the way, Phillip was looking up at the sky. The clouds were gray and growing thicker, never a good sign when one was hoping for pleasant weather.

Since the guests to the Ushiromiya party were expected to arrive in formal or semi-formal wear the group had to change before arriving. Fortunately the ferry was privately owned so being dressed in fancy clothes felt less awkward. Keitaro was wearing a black suit with a royal purple vest underneath and a red tie. As always, his black fedora was set on his head. Phillip just wore a suit that didn't stand out, not having much interest or taste in such things. Kitsune herself had donned a slinky black dress that hugged her curvy figure with more black material sewn onto shaped like an ornate peacock along the hem of her dress. The dress had a slit on the side, revealing her legs covered in stockings and her feet sporting black high heels. She dolled up her face with purple mascara and ruby red lips, topping off her ensemble with her best jewels, gold bracelets on her wrists and black pendulum stones hanging from her ears. She even opened her eyes slightly, making her look very seductive. Keitaro's eyes kept trailing back to her, making her smile.

"What's wrong, Phillip?" Keitaro asked.

"I was watching the weather report and it's predicted that we'll have a storm coming," said Phillip. "The clouds show that there's truth in the prediction."

"Well, we will all be inside by then," Keitaro reassured his brother. "So, found any new info on the family?"

"Just the surface information," said Phillip. "Once I meet them, I'll get more data access."

"Hey, is that it?" Kitsune pointed and Keitaro picked up the Denden Sensor to look through the binoculars.

**Rokkenjima Island**, privately owned by the eccentric Kinzo Ushiromiya. It was as much as a mystery as he was. Even the source of his fortune caused speculations. He never really gave a solid answer of where he got that initial burst of fortune, but most speculated he found a stockpile of gold somewhere on the island and was just keeping quiet to keep prospectors away until he could buy the island.

"That's the place," Keitaro confirmed. He shivered. Why did he feel a chill of excitement? Was it because the island reminded him of a setup from one of the many mystery novels he'd read?

"Looks like the place is still as creepy as ever," a new voice added. Keitaro turned to see Battler approaching. He was dressed in a white suit with a black vest and a red shirt with a black tie. One the right lapel of his jacket was the well-known half-eagle mark of the Ushiromiya. It was something of a family rule that anybody who was a blood relation to the Ushiromiya family had to wear its crest during family functions. Battler hated it, feeling like it branded him like cattle.

"You know, I'm surprised you're even on this ferry in the first place," commented Keitaro in amusement. "I thought shaky transportation scared the heck out of you."

Battler blushed, and confessed, "That was a long time ago, Keitaro. I've gotten better with dealing with shaky transportation. I just try not to think of it."

"So, those meditation exercises Phillip recommended for you did work then," Keitaro assumed.

"Like a charm."

"Battler-kun, are we there yet?"

The one who spoke was a woman who came up from the lower levels of the boat. She was a very beautiful woman who had more than a little Italian in her. She had ginger-blonde hair and blue eyes, looking like the epitome of western beauty. Her hair was tied back in a braided bun and on the right she wore a rose-like hair piece to decorate it. She wore a white blouse under black vest and jacket, even wearing a pink tie. She also wore a short frilled red skirt with high boots and striped socks.

Her name was Beatrice. She had come to Japan from Italy to learn fashion design from different cultures and met Battler completely by chance. The two were completely in love and had been dating for a while. However, Battler had kept her a secret from his family since he knew they likely wouldn't have approved of her. It wasn't because she was foreign, not with how western influences worked on the Ushiromiya family and how reportedly his grandmother was Italian, but because she really didn't have any high standing be it in herself or in her family. This would be her first time meeting the rest of the Ushiromiya Family and she wanted to make a good impression.

"Almost there Beato," Battler smiled.

"Don't call me that," Beatrice smiled, swatting his shoulder. "Now, what can I expect from your relatives? I want to make a good impression on all of them."

"Well, it's been awhile since I last saw them," Battler said honestly. "But you better expect some people used to being at the top of the world of high society. Though, some of them should be down to Earth."

"Well then, I guess it's time I've met my future in-laws," she replied, smiling.

"Well, we're going to dock soon. Just in time since I don't want to be caught out in the storm," Keitaro commented, pointing at the sky.

"That does appear ominous," said Beatrice. "Like an omen of things to come."

"Cheery," Kitsune grimaced. "Come on, we're getting to go to a high class party with all sorts of sweets, food, and booze. Let's just have fun with this while our men deal with an old riddle."

"Just try not to overdo it," advised Keitaro.

Their ferry docked at the island and they were greeted by servants of the Ushiromiya family. They were all dressed in black suits, looking much like butlers.

"Welcome Battler-sama," one of them greeted as Battler stepped off the boat. "Your guests I presume?"

"Yes," Battler nodded. "Make sure that they're comfortable."

"Of course."

The butlers took on the luggage of the group since it would at least be an overnight stay in the mansion if not a bit longer. For Kitsune, this was an entirely new experience for her. This was high society. The closest she got to that was the odd time he had tried to do some pieces on a celebrity arriving in Hinata Hot Springs.

Battler and his guests were led towards the main mansion and it was just as Battler remembered it. It was a massive stone house, western style with gardens and other decorations surrounding the place, making it look incredible. It was obviously an expensive layout though, more money than any of the others aside from Battler had ever seen.

"Wow. You grew up in this?" asked Keitaro.

"No, my family lives elsewhere but every year we come back to meet the family," Battler shook his head.

"So, a family reunion, huh?" Kitsune asked.

"More or less. Only everyone's going to be interested in that damn riddle Grandfather wrote in the main hall," Battler sighed. "If I remember my parents, aunts and uncles then everyone's going to be trying to one up each other and likely brought someone to help them with the riddle."

"With the fortune on the line, I guess it makes sense that they should compete over it," said Phillip.

"It's never pleasant when they argue over who should inherit it and the position of family head," said Battler. "Unfortunately, it's all they ever seem to talk about when they get together."

"Inner-family struggles, huh?" Keitaro frowned.

"Come on. Let's head inside. They should've arrived by now," said Battler as he and his guests head up and into the mansion. A servant opened the door for them and they went inside into the foyer.

And there assembled were the members of the Ushiromiya Family. They were all milling about in the main hall, making polite gestures to one another and saying the usual greetings and such for a reunion. It didn't escape Battler or Keitaro's eye that the adults kept throwing glances to the back of the foyer where a portrait of blonde woman.

"Looks kind of like you," Kitsune commented to Beatrice on the portrait of the woman.

"I don't see the resemblance," Beatrice denied.

Keitaro scanned the room and then his eyes fell upon a pair he hadn't expected to be present. "Sonozaki..." Keitaro whispered. There he was, Ryuji Sonozaki, nephew and adopted son of Ryubee Sonozaki. He was dressed in formal wear as well, wearing a dark blue suit over a white shirt and red tie. With him was Kotonoha Katsura who was also dressed in formal wear, comprised of a black blazer over a white shirt and red bowtie. She wore a matching pencil skirt as well.

"You know, I've never met them before," said Battler. "I wonder who invited them?"

"We know them," Phillip commented."The boy is Ryuji Sonozaki, the adopted some of Ryubee Sonozaki, formerly his nephew. The girl with him is his fiancée, Kotonoha Katsura**.**"

"Sonozaki?" Battler blinked, but then nodded. "Okay, I see. Ryubee Sonozaki and my Grandfather are friends. He must have invited Ryubee to come but he sent his adopted son in his place or something."

Keitaro's eyes were narrowed. Ryuji Sonozaki was young, a teenager that hadn't graduated from high school yet, but he was still a member of Museum. Not only that, he'd been performing research on Gaia Memories to make them more powerful through a process of selecting compatible users.

"Hey, Battler," greeted a blonde girl. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, cousin?"

She had her hair in a ponytail and had blue eyes. Her outfit looked like a school uniform consisting of black jacket and a red shirt with a red tie. On her left arm was the crest of the Ushiromiya family, making her a blood relation to the family and Battler.

"Hi Jessica," Battler smiled. "How have you been?"

"Not bad I guess," Jessica shrugged. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, an old classmate of mine, his brother and his girlfriend," Battler answered. He looked Jessica up and down. "You know, you sure filled out nicely over the years. You're not using padding, are you?"

"You'd know considering how much you've groped me," Jessica snickered.

"Groped her?" Beatrice frowned.

"Uh...stupidity of youth and hormones?" Battler sweatdropped.

"Oh, I don't think we've met," Jessica smiled, taking notice of how Beatrice was sticking close to Battler. "I'm Jessica Ushiromiya, this pervert's cousin."

"Beatrice, his girlfriend," the Italian woman smiled. "Bongiorno."

"Wow! Really?" Jessica smiled. "Great! For a while there we thought he'd never get a girl! Uncle Rudolph and Aunt Kyrie have been trying to hook him up with girls they knew if what Mom said was true."

"Is it really so unbelievable that I'd be able to win a girl's heart with my charm?" Battler asked. Jessica turned her face away, her cheeks puffing as she tried to hold in her laughter. "What?"

"Hello, Battler," greeted a bespectacled young man. He wore a pale green suit with a brown vest marked with the Ushiromiya crest.

"Hey, George," Battler greeted. He then spotted the little girl standing behind George. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black dress and a black bustier-like piece of clothing marked with the family crest.

"Ah, Maria-chan!"

"Hello," the small girl smiled. She glanced over to Keitaro and Phillip. "You two are nice. Two hearts as one."

"Pardon?" Keitaro blinked, Phillip beside him.

"Don't mind Maria-chan," George chuckled, patting the girl's head. "She's got a vivid imagination."

"She's also very cute and I bet she'd grow up to be a babe," grinned Battler.

"What was that?" Beatrice frowned, pinching his cheek. "I can't take you anywhere can I?"

"You should have seen him when he was single at Tokyo U," Keitaro commented. "Always flirting with any pretty girl who looked great in a skirt. He even peeped on the tennis club during practice, not to mention he attended every competition that the swim team and rhythmic gymnastics team went to."

"I was showing my support to our school's teams," Battler defended.

"Funny, we met during my first fashion show at school," Beatrice smirked. "I believe some lingerie was being modeled that night."

"I was playing wingman that night," Battler huffed. "The models were just eye candy." Then Battler received a slap on his back courtesy of his old man.

"Nice to have you finally show up, kid!" Rudolph Ushiromiya spoke. He wore a deep blue suit and white tie with the family crest on the left lapel. His hair was black, but slicked back. He spotted Kitsune and in a flash was in front of her, taking her hand. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Mitsune Konno," Kitsune replied, faking a smile. "Awfully forward, aren't you?"

"Well, I can't help myself when I notice such a beauty among us," said Rudolph. Unfortunately, his flirting was interrupted when a woman tugged on his ear. She had short white hair and was wearing a long purple blouse with black pants, but the blouse had diamonds cut onto the sides, exposing her sides and close to her hips. She didn't wear the family crest, meaning she was either a friend or married into the family

"Rudolph, really? Each time?" the woman, Kyrie, asked.

"Ah ha ha ha," Rudolph grinned. "It's the Italian in me I'm afraid."

"Dear old dad," Battler sighed, massaging his temple. "Everyone, this is my father Rudolph Ushiromiya and my stepmother Kyrie."

"Now I see where you get it from," Beatrice said in amusement.

"Ah, and who's this?" Rudolph asked, smiling as he gave Beatrice the once over.

Battler sighed, knowing that the moment had come and he had been steeling himself for it. Grasping, Beatrice's hand he finally spoke, "Dad...Mom...This is Beatrice. She and I have been going out for a while now."

"It's nice to finally meet you both," Beatrice smiled almost saintly. "Bonjiorno!"

"Oh my!" Kyrie gasped,smiling. "Battler, she's beautiful. You two look like such a good pair."

"My good for nothing son has finally found a girl! A beautiful foreign girl at that!" cheered Rudolph. "Banzai! Banzai!"

"Rudolph, please behave yourself and stop acting like a child," scolded Krauss, the eldest son of the family. he wore a red suit with the crest on the left lapel. He had the same shade of hair as Jessica, proving he was her father but perhaps a bit faded due to his age. He seemed pleasant, but the lines on his face just made him look...conniving.

"Ah, Onii-san, as sour as ever, huh?" Rudolph shot back cheekily.

"I see your son has brought along guests," Krauss studied the Urashimas and Kitsune. "Ryubee Sonozaki couldn't make it either so he sent his son in his place."

"I've had the chance to talk with the kid," Rudolph said. "He seems nice enough. Surprisingly well-spoken for someone his age."

'_Yeah, that's probably just an act,_' frowned Keitaro as he glanced at Ryuji speaking with Rosa Ushiromiya. She was owner of her own company, Anti-Rosa, which designed western-style clothing. Ryuji's cousins/sisters often purchased the clothes designed by Rosa's company and Kotonoha even confessed to being fond of the label.

Rosa had long sandy hair in a typical 'hime cut' along with a black country-style coat and a long red skirt. She also sported the family crest on her scarf, showing she was a blood relation. She looked very poised in whatever she did and it seemed that she and Kotonoha were getting along fabulously, much to Ryuji's delight.

When Keitaro first learnt that Ryuji was a Sonozaki by blood and the Wolf Dopant, he was surprised. He even learnt from Kirihiko that Ryuji had been training under him as a dealer and had sold several Gaia Memories. Despite having history of a delinquent, Ryuji was not a stupid musclehead. Not in the least. Now, he was trying to win over members of the Ushiromiya family under orders from Ryubee, no doubt.

Takayuki, however, had defended that Ryuji was not evil at heart. He believed in the altruistic goal of Museum on advancing humanity through the use of Gaia Memories. He had even developed their use in making sure that Dopants didn't go crazy from their use, that evil Dopants came from evil people. Unfortunately, his theories were used to make the T2 Gaia Memories and everyone was still recovering from the mess those things made.

"George, who are you and the others talking to?" asked a new woman. Approaching the group with a folding fan. She was dressed in a dark brown chinese-style blouse and dress marked with gold, both it and the skirt marked with the family crest. She even had it marked on her bare left arm. She had amber hair tied back into the bun almost on top of her head. She was the second child of the family, Eva Ushiromiya.

"Battler's come with friends, Okaa-san," George admitted.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima," Keitaro tipped his hat. "And this is my brother, Phillip."

"Nice to meet you," Phillip bowed.

"Urashima? You mean Hina Urashima's grandchildren?" Eva asked, turning from passive to officially interested in the conversation. "The ones who've become famous detectives?"

"We don't like to brag," Keitaro chuckled, tipping his hat. "But we have managed to make some headlines with some of our cases."

"Detectives?" asked Krauss.

"Don't you read the papers other than the business section Onii-san?" asked Eva. "The Urashimas are the family which practically owns all of Hinata Hot Springs with the kind of pull Hina Urashima has in the city. These two young men have been making some very interesting waves as they have been involved in high publicity crimes such as dealing with large-scale art thieves, protecting politicians, and even hunting down assassins. Your skills certainly aren't to be denied."

"We learnt from the best," said Keitaro. "And we only deal with cases to help with people. The payment is just compensation for our services. We do have bills to pay, after all."

"Isn't Hinata Hot Springs being plagued by monsters?" Krauss asked. "And recently, wasn't there a terrorist scare in the neighbouring city, Fuuto?"

"There was," Phillip nodded. "But it was taken care of. The terrorists unfortunately all died in the pursuit, preferring death to defeat."

"That situation was resolved by the Kamen Riders, wasn't it?," spoke Ryuji as he entered the conversation. "They were thought to be an urban legend at first but I suppose after this there is no more denying their existence."

"I knew they were real," Maria beamed, incidentally looking up at Keitaro and Phillip.

"It's a strange world that we all live in," Keitaro shrugged. "Who knows what might pop up next."

The head butler, Genji Ronoue, then came in and spoke, "Everyone, please follow me to the dining hall."

"I guess it's time we met Kinzo himself," stated Keitaro as he and the guests all followed the head butler into the dining hall for their evening meal.

The Ushiromiya family and guests took their seats at the long table as a young butler and maid came in, wheeling trays. On them were plates of extravagant western dishes that looked absolutely delicious. Keitaro was just glad that Phillip didn't think to bring Su along considering their engagement. No one would have survived.

"Please, enjoy the appetizers, sir," said Shannon, the pretty young maid as she put a plate down in front of Keitaro. The young butler, Kanon, was doing the same as well, greeting the guests as he placed the appetizers before them. Glasses of wine were filled. Maria's glass was filled with juice instead.

"Where's Otou-sama?" asked Krauss as he glared at the empty seat at the head of the table reserved only for the head of the family.

"Kinzo-sama will be joining us shortly," said Genji. "Due to his medical condition, his body still requires rest."

"Surprised that stopped him," Rudolph mentioned. "Dear old dad usually is as stubborn as an ox."

"He is getting old," remarked Eva. "No matter how strong he is, no man can fight time or age."

"And now the fangs come out," Battler muttered under his breath. It never changed. Once the family got together it became commentary on how Kinzo should get his affairs in order and pass on his estate or choose an heir.

"Hm," Phillip commented, sipping his wine. "This is from Shafer Vineyards, 2008 if I'm not mistaken. This has been hailed as the greatest wine of the year 2012."

"You know your wine, Phillip-san," complemented Beatrice.

"He learned everything there was to learn about wine when we were hired by a prominent wine-maker to investigate who was sabotaging his business," Keitaro explained. "To try and figure out what avenue the saboteur would use, Phillip learned everything there was to know about wine. He nearly bankrupted me tasting every brand out there. Blitzed himself in the process, but he knows every wine out there like the back of his hand."

"Such dedication," Kyrie commented. "I can see how you two became so prominent if you share that tenacity."

After some time, Genji informed the guests that they could eat first before Kinzo's arrival. However, much time had passed and the members of the Ushiromiya family were either getting worried or impatient.

"Does he really intend to keep us waiting?" questioned Krauss. "Dr. Nanjo, you're his physician. Just how much rest does he really need?"

"You know he is already quite old and his illness is quite debilitating, Krauss-san," said Dr. Nanjo. He was Kinzo's personal doctor as well as one of his oldest friends.

"Then why did he have us called if he doesn't intend to meet us?" Krauss asked.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream was heard.

"Shannon!" George gasped and he dashed off.

Keitaro and Phillip shared a nod before they ran in the same direction as George. Battler, hearing the scream, also followed.

George found Shannon on her knees, trembling, pale with fright in front of Kinzo's private study. "Shannon!" George exclaimed as he knelt at her side. "Are you OK? What's wrong?" With a shaking arm, she pointed with a trembling finger into the room. George's gaze followed and his eyes widened behind his glasses. Keitaro, Battler and Phillip also looked into the room and saw it for themselves.

Kinzo Ushiromoya had a noose tied around his neck and was left hanging from his ceiling, with blood dripping from his mouth and a stake through his heart. The rest of the Ushiromiya family and guests also came up to see what's wrong and saw the same sight. Rosa pulled Maria into an embrace, shielding her daughter's eyes from the sight.

"Dear God!" Krauss gasped. "Father!"

"Someone get him down!" screamed Eva.

"NO ONE MOVE!" Battler shouted, cutting off his family from moving any further. "Look, Grandfather is dead and now we're looking at a crime scene. We can't touch anything or else we may lose the key to finding out who did this!"

"He's right," Keitaro agreed. "We can't risk contaminating the evidence."

That was when a crash of thunder was heard. The storm predicted by Phillip had come.

Ryuji, however, as he was holding and comforting Kotonoha, thought, _'Now, this has become quite interesting..._"

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: A murder! A murder! Looks like the detectives have stumbled onto a new case. Come on, who didn't see that coming? Anyway, the characters who've appeared in this chapter are from Umineko no Naku Koro Ni by 07th Expansion. Fans of the series must be pleased, huh? Anyway, now we've got the mansion isolated. Can we say 'cliche set up'?**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Now our favourite detectives have gone noir, ending up in the middle of an old-fashioned murder mystery. Kinzo's been killed and the murderer is at large. They have the crime scene and a lengthy list of possible suspects. Now, the question is, 'who done it?'.**

**USHIROMIYA FAMILY**

**Kinzo Ushiromiya (80's)**

**Krauss Ushiromiya (52)**

**Natsuhi Ushiromiya (47)**

**Jessica Ushiromiya (18)**

**Eva Ushiromiya (50)**

**Hideyoshi Ushiromiya (51)**

**George Ushiromiya (23)**

**Rudolph Ushiromiya (40's)**

**Kyrie Ushiromiya (33)**

**Rosa Ushiromiya (35)**

**Maria Ushiromiya (9)**

**SERVANTS**

**Shannon (19)**

**Kanon (17)**

**Chiyo Kumasawa (70's)**

**Genji Ronoue (50's)**

**Toshiro Gohda (40's)**

**GUESTS**

**Terumasa Nanjo (60's)**

**Beatrice (20)**

**Kotonoha Katsura (17)**

**Ryuji Sonozaki (17)**


	53. Case 52: Murder on Rokkenjima (Part 2)

"Does he really intend to keep us waiting?" questioned Krauss. "Dr. Nanjo, you're his physician. Just how much rest does he really need?"

"You know he is already quite old and his illness is quite debilitating, Krauss-san," said Dr. Nanjo. He was Kinzo's personal doctor as well as one of his oldest friends.

"Then why did he have us called if he doesn't intend to meet us?" Krauss asked.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream was heard.

"Shannon!" George gasped and he dashed off.

Keitaro and Phillip shared a nod before they ran in the same direction as George. Battler, hearing the scream, also followed.

George found Shannon on her knees, trembling, pale with fright in front of Kinzo's private study. "Shannon!" George exclaimed as he knelt at her side. "Are you OK? What's wrong?" With a shaking arm, she pointed with a trembling finger into the room. George's gaze followed and his eyes widened behind his glasses. Keitaro, Battler and Phillip also looked into the room and saw it for themselves.

Kinzo Ushiromoya had a noose tied around his neck and was left hanging from his ceiling, with blood dripping from his mouth and a stake through his heart. The rest of the Ushiromiya family and guests also came up to see what's wrong and saw the same sight. Rosa pulled Maria into an embrace, shielding her daughter's eyes from the sight.

"Dear God!" Krauss gasped. "Father!"

"Someone get him down!" screamed Eva.

"NO ONE MOVE!" Battler shouted, cutting off his family from moving any further. "Look, Grandfather is dead and now we're looking at a crime scene. We can't touch anything or else we may lose the key to finding out who did this!"

"He's right," Keitaro agreed. "We can't risk contaminating the evidence."

That was when a crash of thunder was heard. The storm predicted by Phillip had come.

Ryuji, however, as he was holding and comforting Kotonoha, thought, _'Now, this has become quite interesting..._"

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 52: Murder on Rokkenjima (Part 2)**

**BY: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

It was a tense atmosphere in the main sitting room as the Ushiromiya Family waited for Battler, Keitaro, Phillip and Dr. Nanjo to return and announce what they found.

Krauss was sitting in a chair, staring into the fire, trying to get his thoughts in order. Seeing his father strung up and pierced by a stake was just world-shaking for him. On a nearby couch his daughter Jessica and wife Natsuhi, a woman in a purple blouse and black skirt with long curled brown hair tied in a ponytail, were holding each others' hands for solace. Rudolph was leaning on the mantle with a glass of wine, talking quietly with Kyrie about what they were going to do. Eva, George, and her husband Hideyoshi, a portly man with black hair were likewise worried about what happened and what could happen to them. Rosa sat on another chair, her daughter in her lap who was trembling and afraid. Poor Kotonoha was trembling something fierce and Ryuji was holding her near the window to help her calm down. On their own sofa, Beatrice and Kitsune were feeling a little isolated since they didn't know anyone else in the room and their men were elsewhere.

"So much for the romantic night I wanted to spend with Keitaro," Kitsune sighed. "I had a sexy nightgown picked out and everything."

"I _designed_ my own lingerie for this trip," Beatrice sighed. "Poor Battler though. He and his grandfather had never been close, but for this to happen..."

The clicking of the door announced someone entering. All eyes went to the door where Keitaro and Battler entered the room.

"Well?" asked Krauss. "Where is Otou-sama's body?"

"The only place we could put it for a proper examination was the taxidermy room with all the trophies," Battler sighed. "Dr. Nanjo did an examination and we can definitely say that it was a murder."

"Of course it was murder!" Eva snapped. "Suicides don't look like that!"

"You'd be surprised how elaborate some suicides can be," Keitaro commented. "We had to check since he was found hung, he may have just committed suicide and someone that found him before the maid may have exacted some emotional revenge for something."

"So he really was murdered then?" asked Kyrie.

"Dr. Nanjo confirmed it," Battler nodded. "He was stabbed with that stake first before he was hung. Apparently whoever did this has a flair for the dramatic. There weren't any signs of a struggle or defensive wounds on his hands or arms, meaning that whoever did this was trusted by him. He never saw it coming."

"Did...did he suffer?" asked George hesitantly.

"It was mercifully quick," Keitaro replied. "The stake thrust pierced his heart and he died quickly."

"Is there any clue as to who did this?" asked Rosa.

"Phillip's still scanning the room for clues, but we have a preliminary," Keitaro explained. "Since he doesn't have any defensive wounds on his body, and the fact that other than the bloodstain his study doesn't seem disturbed, it's likely the one who did this was someone close to him."

"You're not accusing any of us, are you?" asked Natsuhi incredulously.

"We're not accusing anyone," Battler tried to reassure his family. "But the fact remains that someone on the island is our killer." There was a flash of lightning after that statement, followed by a crash of thunder.

* * *

**Kinzo's Study**

Phillip was in Kinzo's study, gloves on to prevent his fingerprints from contaminating the scene. He was meticulous as he scanned the room, taking pictures with the Bat Shot. He had taken pictures of Kinzo's body earlier and had helped Dr. Nanjo examine Kinzo's body.

"A man like Kinzo Ushiromiya, who made up his fortune out of almost nothing, must have enemies," Phillip murmured. "And now one of those enemies is on this island and has committed murder. Still, there had to be motive and opportunity."

Questioning the staff earlier, they had learnt that Kinzo was alive before the guests had arrived. Also, Dr. Nanjo confirmed that the time of Kinzo's death had been around the time before their evening meal was served. It would explain his absence.

The most obvious suspects had to be the staff since they had access to Kinzo. However, if memory serves, before the meal, members of Kinzo's family had left the main hall to use the bathroom or just walk around a bit, separating themselves from the rest of the group.

Phillip flipped open his Stag Phone. The typhoon outside was causing interference, preventing them from calling for help. They were stuck in the mansion, on an isolated island, away from civilisation. Clearly, this was a setup that Phillip was familiar with. If they didn't catch the killer soon, then more bodies were going to turn up.

* * *

"Look, I think it's time we decided who should be the new family head," said Krauss.

"Really? Now?" Rudolph asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Excuse me," Ryuji spoke up, "I know I'm just a guest but even I think it's inappropriate to talk about something like inheritance when the late family head had only just passed on." Kotonoha was still upset over what she'd witnessed.

"Also, isn't it more important to find out who killed Otou-sama instead of bickering over the inheritance?" Rosa questioned.

"Hm, that's interesting, coming from _you_," spoke up Eva.

"Excuse me?"

Keitaro frowned. Honestly, how could they argue when their own father had just been murdered?

"Urashima-san," interjected George. "Have you found any new clues?"

"No, I haven't," Keitaro apologized. "But I promise to continue my investigation. You don't have to worry."

"That's good. With a famous detective like you on our side, the killer doesn't stand a chance," said Eva as she praised Keitaro.

"He's not just good, but the best," Kitsune interjected.

"For now, I would recommend you all to go to your rooms. Keep your doors and windows locked also, just to be safe. And, if you do need to leave for anything, bring someone along with you," Keitaro advised. The 'buddy-system' would be necessary for their survival.

The Ushiromiya family separated and went to their assigned rooms. The guests as well, leaving Keitaro, Battler, Beatrice and Kitsune in the main sitting room. Moments later, Phillip joined them after he finished scanning Kinzo's study.

"So, what have you found?" Keitaro asked Phillip. "Any clues?"

"No," Phillip shook his head."The killer was careful not to leave any clues behind."

"So, we've got no leads," Battler frowned.

"Not necessarily," said Keitaro. "In every murder there's motive and opportunity. We just need to question each member of Kinzo's family to find motive and then try to fit opportunity."

"You really think one of his kids did this?" Kitsune asked.

"Keitaro..." Battler wanted to argue.

"Battler, I know you don't want to believe anyone in your family did this, but we need to think logically and objectively here," said Keitaro. "I also don't think you should help in this investigation. You're too close to it and that might impair your judgment."

"You want me to stay back?" Battler argued.

"I want your cooperation," said Keitaro. "Now, we need to think of a motive."

"Kinzo's fortune, the will and the inheritance," Phillip listed. "Those are things worth killing for."

"Also, I'm kinda thinking Kinzo wasn't the warmest parent," guessed Keitaro. One didn't get ahead in business by playing nice, and building up from nothing required one to be beyond ruthless at times. As a result of that though, one would make a lot of enemies.

"Now you're just speculating," Battler shot back.

"Was he the warmest guy?" Keitaro asked and Battler didn't have a retort. The silence spoke for itself. "So, his kids might resent him for something."

"Happens more often than you think," said Kitsune.

"So we're treating everyone in this mansion as a suspect?" Phillip asked.

"At the moment, pretty much," said Keitaro.

* * *

**Hallway**

Ryuji walked down the hallway of the mansion, his mind a train of activity. Ryubee would definitely be upset that one of his oldest friends had been murdered. Ryuji felt that helping find the killer might settle his adopted father's distress, or at least give him a target. Still, there was plenty of time to try and suss out the killer. Kotonoha needed something to settle down and he intended to get her something to drink. Besides, Ryuji himself was hardly a target since he wasn't in line for Kinzo's fortune. Possibly his business as Ryubee's heir but definitely not for his estate.

Turning down one hallway, Ryuji stopped when he saw Keitaro leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and his hat tipped. The Sonozaki heir of course knew that a confrontation was due since they were enemies, but this seemed hardly the time or place. Still, he was prepared to use the Phobia Memory if he needed it.

"You know, when I first met you, I never suspected that you were part of the Sonozaki Family. I never even suspected that you were part of Museum," Keitaro spoke to Ryuji, not looking at him.

"I guess that must've come as a shock for you," remarked Ryuji.

"Kirihiko was very informative," said Keitaro. "Do you even know what Gaia Memories do to people?"

"I've done my research and I know that a person can control a Gaia Memory if they have a strong will. Those who go out of control simply weren't strong enough," Ryuji argued.

"Your research came from sacrificing people and using them as guinea pigs," Keitaro shot back.

"Sometimes you need to sacrifice the few for the many. You know, survival of the fittest," Ryuji stated. "Are we done here?"

"No," said Keitaro. "Otome Katou and her friends, they're in the hospital now. Care to give a statement?"

"Are you suspecting me of putting them in the hospital?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, considering what they did to your fiancée," Keitaro said. Ryuji frowned.

"If they are in the hospital, they only got what was coming to them," said Ryuji coldly. He decided to change the subject, "By the way, how much do you know about your partner?"

"He's my brother," defended Keitaro.

"And are you sure he's not keeping secrets from you?" Ryuji asked.

"No, he never keeps secrets from me."

"Shows what you know." Ryuji smirked. Keitaro scowled but pondered what Ryuji meant by that. Not wanting to lose argument, the detective decided to turn thing on Ryuji.

"Does Katsura-san know about your family business and what you're doing?" Keitaro asked. In the short time he'd known Kotonoha Katsura, he knew the young lady would not approve of the things the Sonozakis and Museum were doing. She seemed like the type of woman who would be against such things if she knew about them. How she got involved with the Sonozakis, he did not know, but she was engaged to Ryuji which meant that there was some kind of prior relations there.

"Not yet, but she will, eventually," Ryuji answered. "Anyway, I think you have more important things to worry about than what I get up to in my spare time. There's a killer somewhere on this island that needs to be taken care of. I'm guilty of a lot of things, but murder is definitely not one of them. Otou-sama would destroy me if I was the one who killed his friend. He has ways of finding out secrets," Ryuji began walking down the hall again. "Now if you'll excuse me, my fiancée is very upset and I need to get something to calm her down."

"Very well Sonozaki-san," Keitaro nodded. As bad as Ryuji could be, his one redeeming quality was how much he cared about Kotonoha. Takayuki had mentioned that Ryuji genuinely loved the girl. Outside his own family, she was probably the only person he cared about the most.

* * *

**Sitting Room**

"Searching," Phillip spoke, his mind deep into the Gaia Library. "Subject: Ushiromiya Family. Input Keywords."

"Krauss Ushiromiya, Eva Ushiromiya, Rudolph Ushiromiya, and Rosa Ushiromiya," Kitsune listed off the names as Beatrice and Battler watched.

"What's he doing?" whispered Beatrice to Battler, curiously watching Phillip stand so still.

"Phillip has a photographic memory but he has so much information in his brain that the only way we can access specifics is to use related keywords. Think of it like using a search engine on the Internet," Battler explained, or rather how it was explained to him without letting on about the Gaia Library. "He's likely read up everything remotely connected to the family out of curiosity knowing him. Now it seems to be coming in handy."

"I see..." Beatrice blinked, not quite getting it but going with the flow anyway.

"Krauss Ushiromiya," Phillip spoke. "Eldest of Kinzo's children. Has had the most success at business ventures, operating in several different fields and making moderate gains over several of them. He is rarely seen in the public eye, even quotes are rare. He has a habit of shutting out everything else except his work, which is possibly one of the keys to his success."

"Doesn't sound like he'd need to off Kinzo then," Kitsune frowned. "He's in the black as it is."

"The inheritance is more than just a bank account," Battler shook his head. "It includes all Ushiromiya properties including Kinzo's businesses, his stock in other companies, and even this island itself."

"Correct," Phillip nodded. "Kinzo's net worth and his inheritance equal to more than double, perhaps even triple Krauss' own."

"So there's the motive," Beatrice grimaced. "Still, it's nothing that Krauss-san couldn't match if he had enough time, could he?"

"Why work for it when he could have it right away?" suggested Kitsune, playing the devil's advocate. "Okay Phillip, what about the next one?"

"Eva Ushiromiya," Phillip continued. "Married to Hideyoshi Ushiromiya who was in turn adopted into the family rather that Eva changing her name and thus eliminating her as one of the candidates as Kinzo's heir. Hideyoshi is the owner of a medium-sized restaurant chain that does very well. One of his defining business traits is his cautionary style of business which brings slow and small, but steady profits."

"As the second born, Aunt Eva has less of a chance of becoming the heir, especially since she hasn't really made a name for herself other than bringing Uncle Hideyoshi's business into the Ushiromiya fold," Battler frowned. "If the issue of Grandfather's inheritance were a normal event rather than his riddle challenge, she wouldn't have much hope of getting it."

"So she could have killed Kinzo in order to manipulate events to make her the heir, or at least get a clue on this riddle of yours and killed him to shut him up," Beatrice grimaced.

"Aunt Eva always was ambitious," Battler frowned. "But I can't see her wanting to actually kill..."

"Rudolph Ushiromiya," Phillip spoke up. "The third child of Kinzo. First married to Asumu Ushiromiya," Battler winced at the name. "But she later died in an accident. Later he married his personal assistant Kyrie Ushiromiya..."

"Really?" Beatrice blinked. "Kyrie-san used to be his secretary?"

"Yeah," Battler nodded, looking solemn. "Don't get me wrong, Kyrie-san tries hard and she's a great woman. I like her. But...the way Dad just seemed to get over Mom so fast and marry her kind of drove a wedge between us for a while. It's part of why I went into being a detective rather than business like him."

"Oh Battler," Beatrice frowned, hugging his arm.

"Unlike his elder brother, Rudolph's business ventures are mediocre and do not stand out," Phillip elaborated. "Far from doing badly, they just do not really compare to Krauss or Kinzo's holdings."

"So he'd probably not get the inheritance unless he solves that riddle, but with two crafty siblings he probably wouldn't get it in time," Kitsune commented. "He needs and edge to get it."

"Mitsune-san, don't you dare say-!" Battler growled.

"I'm not accusing anyone, I'm just trying to use some logic here," Kitsune quickly defended. "I'm hoping that it's just some psycho who wandered onto the island or something rather than one of the family members." Battler settled down from the comment, but he still didn't like to hear anyone say his father was a killer.

"Lastly is Rosa Ushiromiya," Phillip continued. "Unmarried, but with one child..."

"The dick ran away once he found out that Aunt Rosa was pregnant," Battler sighed as Beatrice and Kitsune looked on curiosity. "Since then Aunt Rosa's been working her ass off at her business. I think she hopes if she becomes a smashing hit or something he'll come back. She hasn't been the same since he left."

"Recently, Anti-Rosa has been floundering due to lackluster designs which have not been received well by the fashion community. She is currently in debt with her co-endorsers and is possibly struggling to pay them back," Phillip continued.

"Oh! I can help with that! I specialize in western clothes!" Beatrice grinned, a chance to show off her skills overcoming her fear of the situation.

"Beato..." Battler sweatdropped.

"Another motive," Kitsune winced.

"Then we have Kinzo's grandchildren, but most of them can be ruled out," Phillip commented. "Maria-chan is far too young to commit such a crime, Jessica-san does not have the body strength and suffers from asthma, Ange-san is not on the island, and Battler-san was with us the entire time. The only possible suspect is George Ushiromiya."

"George couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to," Battler shook his head. "He's like his father. Not a bad bone in his body. He does have martial arts training that gives him a mean kick."

"But he could still have a motive," said Kitsune. "Even a good guy can be driven to kill when given incentive."

"True, but George has never cared about money. He's the thriftiest person in the family," Battler retorted. "Uncle Hideyoshi made him work for his spending money growing up and is personally teaching him about the business. If anyone here knows the value of a yen, it's him."

"There are other motives than greed," Phillip said.

"Well," Beatrice commented. "What about that maid? I think her name was Shannon? When she screamed, he was up and running to her like lightning. It looks like they're in some kind of relationship."

"They are," Battler admitted. "George-aniki confided in me and told me that he wanted to marry Shannon. He's been keeping this from his family but he feels that Aunt Eva suspects. But..."

Beatrice added, "His mother might not approve. No offence Battler, but your aunt looks like one of those snooty types who cares about bloodlines and stuff. I doubt she'd approve of a maid being her daughter-in-law."

"None taken, she is," Battler grimaced.

"So if George solves the riddle and becomes the heir, he'd be able get together with the girl and no one would be able to stop him," Kitsune commented. "It would almost be romantic if murder wasn't involved."

"We should question them and check their alibis," Phillip suggested.

"Considering they're all related to me, I'd better bow out on this part of the investigation," Battler sighed. "I'd compromise my judgement with how I want them to be innocent."

"It's not wrong to want to believe that your family is innocent," said Phillip. "It could be some kind of assassin from a rival corporation. But that's just a theory."

"Hey," said Keitaro as he entered the room. "So, did you manage to find anything new?"

"Nothing new, only what we know about the family so far," said Phillip. "We've found possible motives but no opportunity."

As Phillip offered theories, Keitaro gazed at the portrait hung up on the wall. In almost every room, there was a copy of it somewhere. Staring at it and then at Beatrice, Keitaro noticed the resemblance. There had to be some kind of connection. No two people could look that alike without a connection. He never believed in coincidences. Paranoid thinking, perhaps, but coincidences were not something he believed in. Things happened for a reason, always.

"So, what's the story of that portrait?" asked Keitaro.

"That?" asked Battler, pointing to the portrait. "Well, they way Dad told me she was an Italian woman that came here during World War II when the Japanese were using the island as an outpost and allied Italian soldiers would stop by to stock up or transport supplies. Everyone suspects she became his mistress but that was just a rumour."

"With how her portrait is everywhere, I'd say it's true," Keitaro commented, eying the portrait and then Beatrice. "And she looks an awful lot like you too Beatrice-san."

"You think so?" Beatrice frowned, looking to the painting. "I'm not sure if I see it."

"Seriously?" asked Kitsune. "It's like looking at twins to me."

"That's just your imagination," Beatrice continued to deny.

"Anyway, we really should get back to our rooms," said Keitaro as he looked at the clock. "It's getting late."

Phillip added, "You know, if all this is about a riddle, maybe we should take a look at it."

"It's under the portrait in the main hall," Battler answered. "You can't miss it."

"Well then, let's take a look at this riddle, shall we?" suggested Phillip.

The Urashima brothers exited the room with their friends following, entering the main hall where the portrait of Kinzo's mistress was. Adjacent to the portrait was a plaque which had a set of writing on it.

_My beloved hometown, the sweetfish river running through it._

_You who seek the Golden Land, follow its path downstream and seek the key._

_If you follow the river downstream, you will find a village. In the village, look for the shore the two will tell you of. There sleeps the key to the Golden Land._

_He who lays hand upon the key shall travel under the rules below._

_At the first twilight, you shall lift up as sacrifice the six chosen by the key._

_At the second twilight, those who remain shall tear apart the two who are close._

_At the third twilight, those who remain shall praise my honorable name on high._

_At the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill._

_At the fifth twilight, gouge the chest and kill._

_At the sixth twilight, gouge the belly and kill._

_At the seventh twilight, gouge the knee and kill._

_At the eighth twilight, gouge the leg and kill._

_At the ninth twilight, the witch shall be revived and none shall be left alive._

_At the tenth twilight, the journey shall end and you should reach the village of gold._

_The witch will praise the wise, and should bestow four treasures._

_One shall be, all the gold from the Golden Land._

_One shall be, the resurrection of the souls of all the dead._

_One shall be, even the resurrection of the lost love._

_One shall be, to put the witch to sleep for all time._

_Sleep peacefully, my most beloved witch, Beatrice._

"OK, even her name's 'Beatrice'," said Kitsune as she looked at the blonde. "You csn't say that's not a coincidence."

"This...is starting to get creepy," Beatrice finally admitted.

"Kind of a grim riddle," Keitaro frowned. "Phillip, what's your opinion of it?"

"It suggests sacrifice for a ritual to revive a witch, but that'll be too literal which riddles rarely are," said Phillip. "There must be some kind of hidden meaning."

"The mentions of a Golden Land probably mean the spot where Kinzo's hidden the fortune," Keitaro frowned, stroking his chin. "From the first line, it would suggest that we start looking in Kinzo's hometown for the path and key to it."

"Grandfather was born and raised on this island though," Battler interjected.

"So then we start looking for a river to mark a path," Phillip nodded. "But it may not be a literal river, perhaps something that has river in it's name or is considered a river in some sense."

"There are no rivers on the island though," Battler frowned. "My relatives have searched the island for it."

"Not on top of it," Phillip replied. "But this island was used as a station during WWII was it not? Perhaps it means in tunnels of some sort and an underground river."

"So, there's like an underground river?" Kitsune asked.

"In World War II, underground tunnels and rivers were built to transport supplies so that they wouldn't be found by enemy forces," said Phillip. "Resources were protected that way."

"So...finding a village at the shore may mean an underground base that has access to the ocean?" asked Beatrice.

"And your relatives never clued in on this?" asked Kitsune.

"When WWII ended, the Japanese army removed everything or so we thought," Battler shrugged. "Why would we look for it?"

"It may have been you grandfather testing all of you to take the initiative and find things out for yourselves instead of blindly following," Keitaro suggested. "But there has to be a clue of where these tunnels start. Probably with the mention of a hometown. Did Kinzo have anyplace outside of the mansion he spent his time?"

Keitaro was beginning to see why Battler's relatives were all getting stumped by the riddle. Just to figure out the first part, you had to have an intimate knowledge of the island of Rokkenjima to know what the heck it was talking about. Then you had to know Kinzo himself to have a clue as to know where to look for that clue. With how his children were more concerned with money and succession, they likely never caught onto that fact. Keitaro was still stumped on the portions talking about killing, but he had a feeling that the parts about the Golden Witch were about his mistress. How she played into things, Keitaro wasn't sure yet but he was sure that it was important to this case.

"Hey, I know this riddle's interesting, but shouldn't we be more focused on who killed Kinzo?" asked Kitsune.

"Solving this riddle is the key to the mystery," said Keitaro. "I'm sure of it."

"The killer's whole game plan is here," Battler explained. "If he wants to solve the riddle then he's going to have to go all over the island and search out specific areas. If we can figure out where those areas are, we can get ahead of him and cut him off."

"Killing Kinzo was likely to cover up any information on the riddle he got as well as keeping Kinzo from barring them from succession when they do solve the riddle, if they can manage it," Phillip added.

"We'll start our search tomorrow," ordered Keitaro. "If the killer is searching, they can't do anything with the storm going on. He's pinned just like we are. We'd better take any chance we can get by staying alert and rested."

"Good," Beatrice nodded before she grabbed Battler's arm. "Now come on Battler. I'm scared and I need life-reaffirming loving tonight!"

"Really, Beato?" Battler asked as she dragged him along.

"Well, that girls moves fast," said Kitsune, impressed, "She knows what she wants."

"Reminds me of someone I know," Keitaro commented, glancing at Kitsune. The blonde merely grinned back with a wink.

"You both go on ahead and sleep. I want to stay and ponder this riddle a little longer," said Phillip, reading over the entire riddle.

"Don't stay up too late like you usually do, Phillip," advised Keitaro.

"Yes, yes," Phillip waved off his brother's concern.

"You heard the man Kei!" Kitsune grinned. "We've got our own room set up and I plan to put it to good use." Grabbing Keitaro's arm, she yanked him to the exit of the room and made her destination the guest room.

Nothing like terror of death to get a girl's motor running.

* * *

**Ryuji and Kotonoha's Room**

The sudden death of Kinzo had left Kotonoha in an emotional shaken state. Fortunately, she had Ryuji to comfort her. Right now, she was sleeping, while in his warm embrace. However, Ryuji Sonozaki was wide awake.

After receiving his Phobia Memory, he'd learnt plenty of Raito and why he was important to the Museum's goals. He was surprised to learn that Raito Sonozaki was Ryubee's youngest son and his cousin. Also, he'd learnt that Raito had amnesia and was known as Phillip Urashima now.

It was funny, Phillip was technically the true heir of Ryubee while Ryuji was the chosen heir. If that wasn't as close to Cain and Abel as one could be, Ryuji didn't know what was.

Well, that issue could be taken care of later. Right now he had a fiancée to comfort and a murderer to kill for his uncle. Ryubee didn't have many men he trusted, but Kinzo was one of those cherished few and his death would be a deep blow.

* * *

The typhoon continued all through the night and still remained until the next morning. As members of high society, the members of the Ushiromiya Family were expected to move on even after something tragic had happened so they could get on with their lives. The servants still worked to make breakfast as Kinzo's body continued to remain in Dr. Nanjo's makeshift morgue while his study had been locked to prevent anyone else from entering and contaminating the scene.

The radio and phones still didn't work either so they were still isolated from civilisation and could not call for assistance.

Maria, being an early riser herself, found Phillip standing in front of the portrait of Beatrice which had the riddle under it. It looked like he hadn't moved from his spot and was dressed in the same clothes as before. However, he had rested for a bit before coming back to study the riddle very early in the morning.

Whenever was Phillip was focused on something, there was next to nothing that could make him budge. His find was going over every word of the riddle, pondering the symbolism inside of it and what each word could possibly hint at. He'd figured out several particulars, but he may need more information to find it all out

"Good morning, Mr. Phillip!" Maria smiled at the concentrating teen.

"Good morning, Maria-chan," Phillip absently greeted.

"Do you believe in the witch Beatrice?" she asked. "I think she killed Grandpa because he did something bad."

"I don't think so," Phillip shook his head. "I believe the Golden Witch will be the one who will show us who did kill your grandpa."

"Really?" Maria gasped.

"From what I know, the 'witch' loved your grandpa very much so I'm sure she'll help us find the bad person who did this," Phillip smiled.

"Hm. I hope so," Maria smiled.

"Maria~!" Rosa's voice rang before the woman herself came into the room. "There you are! Stop bothering Urashima-san and come to breakfast!"

"Hai, Mama!" Maria said. "See you at breakfast, Mr. Phillip!" She ran towards her mother and took her hand. Phillip watched as mother and daughter walked to breakfast together.

"Must be nice to be so young and innocent," Phillip remarked.

* * *

"OK, what's going on?" Keitaro asked as he, Phillip and Kitsune came across the entrance of the dining hall. The double doors were locked and standing in front were George, Jessica, Battler, Maria, Beatrice and Rosa.

"Someone locked the door," Battler said.

"I can see that," said Keitaro. "Did you get anyone to open it?"

"I sent Genji-san to get the key," said Rosa. Genji returned with the master key and unlocked the double doors. When the doors were opened, those assembled were treated to a grim sight.

Krauss, Eva, Rudolph and their spouses were sitting in their chairs with their throats slit.

Phillip recalled one of the lines of the riddle, "_At the first twilight, you shall lift up as sacrifice the six chosen by the key."_

The Urashima Brothers now had seven murder victims in total. As Rosa held Maria close, averting her eyes, Keitaro's eyes narrowed. The killer had struck again, this time right under their noses. Three of the Oyashiro children were dead along with their spouses and Kinzo. He looked at Ryuji who was comforting Kotonoha, holding her close and preventing her from seeing more of the grim scene. Then, he gazed at Rosa and Maria. The woman had more to benefit from this murder.

However, how had she done it. He examined the lock. It seemed the key only worked on the outside. The door could only be locked from the inside. Meaning, the killer could not have gotten out.

This was a **Locked Room Murder.**

* * *

**Hinata-Sou**

The residents were worried. They had learnt from the weather report that there was a typhoon in the area that Keitaro, Kitsune and Phillip had gone to. They had tried to call them, to ask if they were alright, but the typhoon was interfering with the connection. So, they were stuck wondering, worrying.

There was a knock at the door and Haruka went to answer, wondering who it was. She opened the door and saw that it was Kirihiko Sudou. He looked like he'd been hurt and his clothes were in tatters. He did manage to bandage himself up, but he seemed to be a bit unsteady on his feet. He was holding something clutched in his hand, covered in blood. It was a gi, the same kind Motoko wore.

"What happened?" Haruka asked.

"Takayuki and I tried to go after the Sonozakis but we ended up fighting one of their enforcers. In the fight, he tried his best, but...he got killed," answered Kirihiko. "I'm sorry. This is all that's left of him." There was a thud and Haruka turned to see Motoko on her knees on the floor, all color drained on her face. Her wide eyes were focused on the blood-stained gi in Kirihiko's hands.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Lots of death in this chapter. Now six of the Ushiromiyas had been murdered. Who did it, how did they do it, and why? Those are the questions we need to ask ourselves to find the culprit. Damn, who'd done it? Also, why was Rosa spared the gruesome fate? We'll find out more in the next chapter.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: And now things get kicked into overdrive with the mass murder. How was this pulled off? Who is responsible? Was it truly the work of men, or was it perhaps other forces at work? Could the Golden Witch truly be responsible?**


	54. Case 53: Murder on Rokkenjima (Part 3)

"OK, what's going on?" Keitaro asked as he, Phillip and Kitsune came across the entrance of the dining hall. The double doors were locked and standing in front were George, Jessica, Battler, Maria, Beatrice and Rosa.

"Someone locked the door," Battler said.

"I can see that," said Keitaro. "Did you get anyone to open it?"

"I sent Genji-san to get the key," said Rosa. Genji returned with the master key and unlocked the double doors. When the doors were opened, those assembled were treated to a grim sight.

Krauss, Eva, Rudolph and their spouses were sitting in their chairs with their throats slit.

Phillip recalled one of the lines of the riddle, "_At the first twilight, you shall lift up as sacrifice the six chosen by the key."_

The Urashima Brothers now had seven murder victims in total. As Rosa held Maria close, averting her eyes, Keitaro's eyes narrowed. The killer had struck again, this time right under their noses. Three of the Oyashiro children were dead along with their spouses and Kinzo. He looked at Ryuji who was comforting Kotonoha, holding her close and preventing her from seeing more of the grim scene. Then, he gazed at Rosa and Maria. The woman had more to benefit from this murder.

However, how had she done it. He examined the lock. It seemed the key only worked on the outside. The door could only be locked from the inside. Meaning, the killer could not have gotten out.

This was a **Locked Room Murder.**

Screams of horror came out of the children of the murdered couples.

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 53: Murder on Rokkenjima (Part 3)**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

The bodies of the victims were moved to the taxidermy room where the lone Doctor Nanjo on the island could confirm how the six adults were killed. Keitaro was stunned how all six of Battler's relatives including his parents could be killed in one night, much less in their own rooms and then transported to the dining room.

The survivors all relocated to the sitting room, Battler slumped over with his head in his hands. Beatrice was trying to comfort him, but she was obviously terrified. Kitsune was practically vacuum sealed to Keitaro while the man himself looked stoic. Rosa kept Maria firmly in arm's reach, not wanting to lose her daughter. Kotonoha was likely the most terrified of all, being unused to seeing such scenes.

"H-h-how could this have happened?" questioned Rosa.

"I don't know," said Keitaro firmly, "But I'm going to find out."

"Me too," said Battler as he lifted his head, his voice strained with anger and determination. "This just got personal."

"Battler..." Keitaro began worriedly.

"I know what you're gonna say, Keitaro. I know I shouldn't take these cases personally, but my parents just got killed. I'm gonna have to tell Ange what happened. Before that though, I'm going to find out who did this and make them pay," swore Battler.

Keitaro stared Battler in the eye. Were it any other kind of case, Keitaro would have welcomed Battler's sharp intellect and quick thinking. Still, Battler was going to have emotional ties with the case and would himself get too emotional. Still, this case was shaping up into one of the most important he ever dealt with and he was going to need all the help he could get.

"Okay," Keitaro nodded. "But keep your temper in check at all times and remember that I run the show here. We don't need anybody going crazy when there's so much on the line already."

"You got it," Battler agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dining hall, Phillip was investigating the scene. There were no drag marks on the carpet so the victims couldn't have been brought to the dining room. He had also checked the rooms where the couples stayed; their children stayed in different rooms except for Maria who slept with her mother. There were no signs of a struggle nor were there any blood stains.

"They were not killed in their rooms," he had concluded. That meant they were killed in the dining room. However, the killer would have needed to be very fast to slit their throats. One or two people being caught off guard by such an act was one thing, but there were six adults in the room, a dining room of all things. No one would have missed even the first kill in such proximity. The notion made Phillip frown, "Unless...they were incapacitated prior to having their throats slit."

The only answer was that there were probably drugs in their systems. Someone had drugged them before killing them. Dr. Nanjo would be able to confirm or deny that theory hopefully when he was done with his examination. The only question was, how had the killer gotten in and out without leaving a trace of where he went? The answer: a secret passage.

Phillip took that answer and ran with it, knocking on the walls, listening with his ear. A hidden door would cause an echo in the passage they were hiding. He tried wide portions of walls and where large portraits were hung. When he tapped another portion at the far end of the room, he blinked. He rapped it again, hearing the noise echo.

"It's hollow," he frowned. He was familiar with the sound as Hinata-Sou also had a series of hidden tunnels and passageways as well. In the time he'd spent living there, he'd uncovered and explored them.

* * *

Keitaro and Battler immediately began their own investigation. They started with the staff since they had the most access to all of the rooms in the house and next to Kinzo, knew it best. However, that didn't lead to anything conclusive, forcing the detectives to move on to the more obvious suspects: Kinzo's family. Since Rosa had been the last one to see her siblings and in-laws alive, she was logically the first person that the pair of detectives went to talk to. With Battler taking the lead, they began to question the survivor of Kinzo's four children.

"Aunt Rosa, you were the last person to see them alive?" asked Battler.

"Yes," said Rosa. "Krauss-niisan called us for a meeting late last night. He wanted to talk about the inheritance. To be honest, I was disgusted, so I decided to leave the meeting and go back to sleep. Maria needed me."

Keitaro and Battler had both gone to question the staff, the former making sure the latter was calm and collected. Keitaro could understand that Battler might lose his temper seeing as his parents had just been murdered. So far, he was staying cool and calm, but dealing with his relatives would be the acid test to see how professional he could be.

"So you were with Maria-chan all night?" asked Keitaro.

"Of course I was!" Rosa frowned. "She just saw her grandfather hung and stabbed! Of course I would be with her instead of my greedy brothers and sister!"

"Aunt Rosa!" Battler frowned, clenching his fists. "I know you are upset but remember that MY FATHER AND STEP-MOTHER were among those killed!"

Keitaro tensed, ready to move to stop Battler in case he began to lose his temper, but the man managed to control himself. Rosa was panting, obviously angry at being suspected but likely also angry at the rest of the situation. She took several breaths before she managed to calm herself down again. Enough to be civil anyway.

"You're right," she sighed. "I'm sorry Battler. I'm just so...angry at being considered a killer that I forget about some of the details. Krauss-niisan, Rudoulph-niisan and Eva-neesan were my siblings. I shouldn't let our differences between us affect my temper or disposition about them. Rudolph was your father just as much as he was my brother."

"It's understandable," Battler nodded. "Now please, Aunt Rosa. In detail."

"Right," Rosa nodded. "Okay, after we were all to retire to our rooms, Krauss-niisan came to my room as I was preparing for bed and asked me to meet him in the sitting room to discuss important issues."

"Was it just Kinzo's children or were their spouses with them?" asked Keitaro.

"Hideyoshi-san, Kyrie-san, and Natsuhi-san were there too," Rosa nodded. "Krauss began by saying how that with Otou-sama dead they needed to pick out an heir to the Ushiromiya since with Otou-sama murdered there was going to be a lot of mess to clean up and things to prepare. Naturally, he argued that as the eldest he should be chosen."

"And how did everyone take that?" asked Battler.

"Well, Eva-neesan certainly called him out on that and Rudolph-niisan backed her up," Rosa sighed. "They kept pointing out how he could barely keep his personal home life together, instead relying on Natsuhi-san to do everything while he paid attention only to his business. If he couldn't keep his home life together, how could he watch over all of the affairs of the Ushiromiya family?"

"Did Krauss-san have problems keeping his home life together?" asked Keitaro.

"Yes," Rosa nodded. "If it didn't have anything to do with business, it seemed to fly right over his head. He's missed several important dates in his family's lives like Jessica's birthdays and graduation not to mention his own wedding anniversary, several times. Natsuhi-san got distraught every time and called me up a few times to cry about it or complain about Krauss-niisan. That's how I know for sure what Eva-neesan and Rudolph-niisan said was true."

"Okay. So what happened next?" asked Battler.

"Eva-neesan suggested herself next," Rosa continued, trying to remember every detail. "She claimed that she had a much more solid foundation in her life so she could keep an eye out for all of the Ushiromiyas' affairs. Krauss-niisan shot her down, stating she had nothing and the only positive to her standing was bringing Hideyoshi-san into the family. She had no real qualifications to show she could be the head of the family aside from the same schooling we all received."

"And...Dad?" asked Battler, choking slightly on the word.

"He suggested himself of course, stating that he was a proven successful businessman as well as having a good balance of his home life and affairs," Rosa sighed. "Krauss-niisan argued that his business was mediocre at best while Eva-neesan brought up the impropriety of marrying his secretary and the feud you and him had over that," seeing Battler wince, she did the same, "Sorry."

"No...no...it's okay," Battler sighed. "It's...in the past now. We made up. That's the important part."

"What about you Rosa-san?" asked Keitaro. "Did you nominate yourself for the head of the family?"

"I wanted to, but I'm not delusional," Rosa sighed, looking downcast. "Not only am I the youngest, but right now I'm in something of a financial downfall. My business is weak thanks to a bunch of my designers screwing up my ideas and my co-investors are expecting a return in their investments or at least their money back. I blame myself though. I should have paid more attention to what was being brainstormed in my offices instead of mooning over the latest man in my life. Both my business failures and fumbles in my personal life would have had my brothers and sister shoot me down in a blaze of glory," Rosa rubbed her temple. "Would I like to be the head of the family and receive the inheritance? Yes, of course. Am I capable of claiming it? Not even now with my siblings...dead would I be able to do it. Otou-sama insisted that only the one who solves that damn riddle can claim it. He even had his attorneys set it in writing. It doesn't matter if I'm the last Ushiromiya. If I can't solve the riddle, I don't get anything."

"Hmm," Keitaro nodded, making a mental note. It seemed that Kinzo was dead serious about the heir to his estate needing to solve the riddle. Was it to prevent infighting and possible attacks from his children against each other? Relatives did fight a lot over money sometimes and in normal inheritance issues if the primary beneficiaries weren't able to receive it, then the benefits would be passed on to the next person in line. People would kill to be that next person sometimes. If Kinzo created his riddle to avoid that though, it obviously didn't work.

"So how were the spouses acting during the fight?" asked Battler.

"Natsuhi-san looked ashamed when Eva-neesan brought up her home life," Rosa answered. "She hates the fact that she can't seem to have her husband actually involved in family life and it never leaves her alone. Kyrie-san seemed resigned, being considered a scandalous element in our family. I never minded since she made Rudolph-niisan happy, but Eva-neesan knew how to poke old wounds. Hideyoshi-san merely tried to get everyone to calm down and talk like civilized people."

"And what happened after Rudolph-san made his suggestion?" asked Keitaro.

"That was when I had enough," Rosa muttered. "I stood up, shouted at all of them saying they were horrible people for dancing on Otou-sama's grave like they were and left to my room and Maria," Rosa sighed mournfully. "I wish I hadn't called them that..." Her siblings were dead and the last time she had called them were horrible people. She really wished she could take it back now.

The questioning was halted when the second Urashima came into the room, the door creaking slightly as he entered. "Keitaro," Phillip called. "I've just examined the room and I found something that might interest you."

Keitaro looked to his adopted brother expectantly, "Really?"

Ryuji, hearing this, got interested. However, he really couldn't do anything right now. Kotonoha had just seen six dead bodies. Including Kinzo's murder, that meant that she'd seen seven people die in less than two days. The girl was upset and needed comfort. Also, once Ryubee learnt of Kinzo's death, he'd be upset.

Ryuji decided he was going to let the detectives do the legwork before he would catch the killer himself and make them pay.

* * *

**Dining Hall**

"Right here," said Phillip as he tapped a portion of the wall at the far end of the room. "It's hollow. Like parts of the Hinata-Sou, this mansion has a secret passage."

"So, how do we get it opened?" asked Keitaro. Phillip smiled and took hold of a wall lamp before pulling it down. The portion of the wall slid open to reveal a tunnel. "That's cliche."

"Yes, but convenient. Though, when I examined the tunnel, I discovered that it was too narrow for a full grown adult to use," said Phillip.

"You think a child did this?" Keitaro asked, surprised at what his brother was insinuating.

"Or someone very slender," said Phillip.

"Where does this thing lead to?" Keitaro asked as he cautiously peered into the tunnel.

"I sent my Spider Shock ahead to plant a tracking device. Yours should be able to track the signal," Phillip said. Keitaro nodded and checked his watch. The signal of Phillip's Spider Shock was strong, meaning the storm hadn't caused any interference.

"I wonder..." Keitaro murmured.

"Are you considering going?" Phillip asked.

"It's a clue," said Keitaro.

"Then you will need these," said Phillip as he pulled a raincoat and umbrella out of nowhere. Keitaro blinked and sighed.

"You're always prepared, aren't you, Aibou?" Keitaro asked. Phillip shrugged. Keitaro took the items and asked, "Phillip, I'm gonna need you to question the staff Battler and I hadn't gotten to yet. Maybe we'll find out something."

"Well, we can exclude Maria Ushiromiya from the list of suspects," said Phillip. "That leaves George Ushiromiya, Jessica Ushiromiya, the maid Shannon, the young butler Kanon, head butler Genji Ronoue, head cook Toshiro Gohda and part-timer Chiyo Kumasawa."

"I already questioned Rosa-san," added Keitaro. "And Battler's questioning his cousins." He slipped on the raincoat. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," smiled Phillip.

* * *

Usually, Kitsune would be drinking right now to drown her troubles. However, recent developments had curbed her need for alcohol. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't craving a drink right now. The number of western alcohols sitting on a table nearby were almost singing to her, but she was just too unnerved about events to try tasting them. She had seen enough horror movies to know what happened to boozers when they let their guards down.

"Not the romantic getaway you had in mind, huh?" asked Beatrice as she sat down on the couch next to Kitsune.

"No," sighed Kitsune. She looked at the other couple in the sitting room with them: Ryuji and Kotonoha. "Guess we're all upset about all this."

Ryuji was comforting Kotonoha who had seen too much death in a very short span of time. "Koto-chan, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I only wanted to take you on a short vacation. You shouldn't have had to see all that."

"I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha said. "I just feel sorry for the people here who lost their parents. Like you did." Ryuji frowned. The subject of his parents' death was always a negative one for him. It hadn't been long since they had died and he ended up living with his relatives, the Sonozakis.

"Kinzo-san was my uncle's friend," said Ryuji. "I hope they find out who did this to him and his children so they can pay for their crimes." He was also thinking, '_If not, then I will make them pay for their crimes._' The Phobia Memory in his pocket seemed to be resonating with his dark thoughts. The killer needed to be punished and Ryuji Sonozaki would be glad to be the executioner.

* * *

"Damn, what a storm," muttered Keitaro as he walked through the forest situated on the island. He was following the signal his Spider Shock was leading him towards. "OK, I should be close to its location." He pushed a branch aside and when he exited the bushes, his eyes widened as he saw another mansion before him. "_Another_ mansion?" His eyes narrowed in curiosity as he stepped towards it. He had a feeling that this mansion could hold clues.

He went up the steps to the front door and took hold of the handle. The door wasn't locked. Carefully and slowly, Keitaro pushed the door open and entered the mysterious mansion. There was a sign above its door dubbing it the Kuwadorian. It was dark since there were no lights so Keitaro turned on his flashlight. As a detective he was always prepared for any occasion. There was no telling when a case might pop up. Friends of his, Hajime Kindaichi and Shinichi Kudo, often claimed that murders took place in their presence.

Slipping inside, Keitaro had been half-expecting a dusty and cobweb-ridden area. Instead, what he got was a clean mansion which looked like it was ready to be moved into. Everything was polished and cleaned, making it look almost as impressive as the Ushiromiya family mansion. Keitaro briefly had to wonder if he was inside a guest house or something.

He walked through another hallway, trying to see if there was anyone actually living in the house or not.

"Drat! Now where are those flashlights?"

Keitaro blinked before a door opened and almost hit him in the face. Stumbling back, he let his light land on a person coming out of the room. The light briefly landed on a rather effeminate young man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. His features made him to be half or three-quarters Japanese. He wore a magenta suit which didn't enforce his masculinity in any capacity, but something Keitaro's eyes did notice was the Ushiromiya Family crest marking on his left leg.

"AAHHHH!" the young man screamed, leaping back from Keitaro. Scrambling to a desk, he lifted a vase to hurl at him. "Who are you?-! Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"

"Wait! Wait!" Keitaro shouted, pulling back his hood. "I'm not here to hurt you! My name's Keitaro Urashima! I'm here investigating the murder of Kinzo Ushiromiya and members of his family!"

The young man who was so ready for a fight before suddenly stopped, his eyes widening, "Ki-Kinzo's...dead?"

"Unfortunately," Keitaro nodded. Seeing the man trembling and taking the news so badly, he decided to try and figure out who the blonde man was. "If you have the crest on your clothes, you must be a member of the family. Who are you? How are you related to the Ushiromiyas?"

The man set the vase down, his eyes staring into space as grief struck him, "I...I am...Leo Ushiromiya. Kinzo was my father...and my grandfather..."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Battler, what's wrong?" asked Phillip. "I thought you were questioning your cousins."

"I was, but after I interviewed Jessica, I went to find George," said Battler. "He's not in his room." They spotted Genji coming towards them. "Genji-san?"

"I need help looking for those two youngsters, Shannon and Kanon," said the man, his face set in a frown.

Phillip and Battler shared a look of concern. A killer was on the loose and George, Shannon and Kanon were nowhere to be found. If they ended up running into the killer...

"Let's go find them," said Battler immediately.

* * *

Keitaro blinked at the blonde effeminate young man whom he had stumbled onto. He was silent for a moment before he found his voice again, "I'm sorry...could you repeat _that_?"

"I'm...I'm Leo Ushiromiya. Kinzo's son...and grandson," Leo replied, looking at the ground in shame.

Keitaro blinked, opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again, "Okay...I'm going to need something of an explanation for this. Is there anywhere we can sit?"

"Yes. Follow me," Leo nodded, gesturing Keitaro to follow him. The pair moved through the halls of the noticeably smaller mansion before entering a sitting room where a tea set was out, a pot of it ready to use. "I had brewed some for an evening of reading. Fortunately I bring more than one cup in case I have company."

"Yes, lucky," Keitaro nodded, taking a seat across from Leo. He slung his raincoat over a chair as he focused entirely on Leo who was preparing tea. "Now, I don't mean to be rude but I would really like an explanation behind how you introduced yourself."

"I'll do my best," Leo nodded, passing a cup to Keitaro. "Well...I suppose that how I came to be started back in World War II."

"Really?" Keitaro blinked.

"Yes," Leo nodded. "Back then, this whole island was a secret base that the Japanese and the Italians used to store supplies, restock, or as a waypoint for transporting munitions, supplies, funds, and that sort of thing. Father...I mean, Kinzo was naturally involved in this considering that the island belonged to the family. One day, an Italian ship came to dock and on board was my grandmother Beatrice," Leo pointed to a familiar portrait hanging in the room. Keitaro's eyes narrowed slightly, once again the Italian woman was playing a role in things.

"What was she doing on the ship?" asked Keitaro, slightly confused as to what a woman was doing on a military ship back then.

"She was the captain's daughter and she was brought along with him," Leo answered. "Unfortunately, her father died at some point during the trip so she was cast adrift so to speak. She and Kinzo met, him being the only Japanese soldier there that could speak Italian and herself who had a basic understanding of Japanese. They had to deal with each other a lot so the two sides could speak to one another."

"And they fell in love?" asked Keitaro.

"Yes," Leo nodded. "Although they kept the affair secret since Kinzo was already married at the time. It was doubly important that they kept it a secret because neither the Italians or the Japanese were getting along very well. Tensions were very high and scuffles would break out now and then. If it was found out that a Japanese man was having relations with an Italian woman..."

"Nothing good," Keitaro nodded. "Mussoulini's policies since he allied with Hitler probably didn't help the tensions any, did it?"

"No," Leo shook his head, sipping his tea. "Things were tense, but stable up until a discovery was made. The Italian ship was responsible for transporting funds for the Italian war effort. Ten tons of pure gold bullion were on the ship."

"Pft!" Keitaro choked on his tea. "T-ten tons?-!"

"Yes," Leo nodded. "Naturally when that much gold was discovered, the Japanese soldiers were very eager to get their hands on it just as the Italians were to keep it. The worst fight of all broke out and both sides ended up killing each other over the gold, trying to be the ones who would be able to claim it. Only Beatrice and Kinzo were the ones to survive with the knowledge."

"Oh my god," Keitaro gaped. This was the secret. This was the secret to Kinzo's fortune! He didn't come into money or invest wisely, he just took the gold bullion that the Italians were secretly transporting for himself! "But...didn't the Italian military come looking for the gold?"

"Mussoulini was overthrown not too long after," Leo shook his head. "In the chaos, lots of things got lost. Secret orders for gold no one was supposed to know existed likely never saw the light of day again."

"So Kinzo got to keep his gold and no one knew what happened," Keitao nodded. "What about him and Beatrice?"

"Well, they continued their affair and Kinzo built this mansion for her away from where anyone would see it. She eventually got pregnant and sired a daughter, but Beatrice suffered an accident and died. Mourning for her, Kinzo named his new daughter Beatrice as well. My mother."

"So then, why-?" asked Keitaro, wanting to get to the issue of Leo's origins.

"My mother had an uncanny resemblance to her mother," Leo sighed. "Growing up isolated like she was, she was...naive to many things. Kinzo, still mourning over the loss of his mistress just one night couldn't take it anymore and with mother's uncanny resemblance to Beatrice he..."

"Say no more," Keitaro grimaced. Man, just when he thought he couldn't hear of anything more twisted... "So then you came around."

"And my mother died at childbirth," Leo sighed. "I was raised here and if it weren't for the mother of my half-brother and sister demanding an education for us 'secret' children I may have ended up as naive and easily manipulated as my mother."

"Oh," Keitaro nodded, but then his eyes widened as a fact revealed itself. "Wait...you have a half-brother and sister?"

"Yes," Leo nodded. "Sayo and Yoshiya. They work as a maid and butler at the main house. I'm sure you must have seen them."

"Sayo? Yoshiya? I don't know anyone by those names," claimed Keitaro.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. They're also known as Shannon and Kanon," said Leo. That was when Keitaro's eyes widened as his mind started to connect the dots.

* * *

Shannon and George were in the island's chapel which wasn't very far from the main mansion. The two had used an umbrella and raincoats to keep themselves dry in the middle of the storm so that they could reach the building. The chapel was, as always, unlocked, so they didn't find any trouble entering.

"Thank you, Sayo-san," said George as he smiled at the maid who smiled back at him.

"You told me you just had to come into the chapel," said Sayo. "I suppose, because of these dreadful events, you must want to speak with God."

"Yes, I do," he confessed, "But I also wish to speak with you." He put his hand into his pocket. "Sayo-san, I've always loved you."

"And I you, George-san," Shannon replied, smiling. He then pulled out a velvet box and opened it. She gasped as she saw the diamond ring inside. "George-san, this is."

"I know I shouldn't say horrible things about my mother, since she's gone and all, but she wouldn't have let us be together," George said. "But now nobody can stop us, not her and especially not Grandfather." Tears were forming in her eyes and George assumed that they were tears of joy. She looked up at George then saw something lunging for him from behind.

"George-san, watch out!"

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Looks like we've just stumbled into a family secret. So, who is the killer? I'm sure all the clues have shown you the path to the truth. Sorry we have to end this here, but a suspenseful cliffhanger is something I can't resist. I sure hope you can sit at the edge of your seats while you enjoy this story and I hope I can present a climax you guys deserve for being patient.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: We're closing in on a killer and uprooted some of the dirty secrets of the Ushiromiya Family. What happened to George and Shannon? Why was Rosa spared when her siblings received death? Does Leo had something to do with this crime? Is it about the gold, or has someone come seeking revenge for the massacre which happened on the island? The answers are coming!**


	55. Case 54: Murder on Rokkenjima (Part 4)

**Previously...**

"So what's this case?" asked Keitaro. He and Battler had taken seats while Kanako had provided tea and Phillip watched on, ready to begin researching on anything.

"Well, you'll need some background to understand it," Battler sighed. "I suspect that you already know that I'm part of the Ushiromiya Family."

"One of the largest families involved in conglomerates in the country," Phillip began, "Your grandfather, Kinzo Ushiromiya, built his fortune upon many different industries. It is said he found a literal gold mine and from there his fortune grew as he invested in many different industries. He has four children: Krauss Ushiromiya, Rudolph Ushiromiya, Eva Ushiromiya and Rosa Ushiromiya. He also has grandchildren from each of his children's marriages: George Ushiromiya, Jessica Ushiromiya, Maria Ushiromiya, Ange Ushiromiya and Battler Ushiromiya."

"Suffice to say, you're loaded and from a big time family," Keitaro nodded.

"Yes," Battler nodded. "Anyway, my grandfather is hosting a gathering. It's mostly family and a few extra guests he's invited. My parents are roping me to go along with them, mainly to help them out."

* * *

Kinzo Ushiromoya had a noose tied around his neck and was left hanging from his ceiling, with blood dripping from his mouth and a stake through his heart. The rest of the Ushiromiya family and guests also came up to see what's wrong and saw the same sight. Rosa pulled Maria into an embrace, shielding her daughter's eyes from the sight.

* * *

"OK, what's going on?" Keitaro asked as he, Phillip and Kitsune came across the entrance of the dining hall. The double doors were locked and standing in front were George, Jessica, Battler, Maria, Beatrice and Rosa.

"Someone locked the door," Battler said.

"I can see that," said Keitaro. "Did you get anyone to open it?"

"I sent Genji-san to get the key," said Rosa. Genji returned with the master key and unlocked the double doors. When the doors were opened, those assembled were treated to a grim sight.

Krauss, Eva, Rudolph and their spouses were sitting in their chairs with their throats slit.

Phillip recalled one of the lines of the riddle, "_At the first twilight, you shall lift up as sacrifice the six chosen by the key."_

The Urashima Brothers now had seven murder victims in total. As Rosa held Maria close, averting her eyes, Keitaro's eyes narrowed. The killer had struck again, this time right under their noses. Three of the Oyashiro children were dead along with their spouses and Kinzo. He looked at Ryuji who was comforting Kotonoha, holding her close and preventing her from seeing more of the grim scene. Then, he gazed at Rosa and Maria. The woman had more to benefit from this murder.

However, how had she done it. He examined the lock. It seemed the key only worked on the outside. The door could only be locked from the inside. Meaning, the killer could not have gotten out.

This was a **Locked Room Murder.**

* * *

"My mother had an uncanny resemblance to her mother," Leo sighed. "Growing up isolated like she was, she was...naive to many things. Kinzo, still mourning over the loss of his mistress just one night couldn't take it anymore and with mother's uncanny resemblance to Beatrice he..."

"Say no more," Keitaro grimaced. Man, just when he thought he couldn't hear of anything more twisted... "So then you came around."

"And my mother died at childbirth," Leo sighed. "I was raised here and if it weren't for the mother of my half-brother and sister demanding an education for us 'secret' children I may have ended up as naive and easily manipulated as my mother."

"Oh," Keitaro nodded, but then his eyes widened as a fact revealed itself. "Wait...you have a half-brother and sister?"

"Yes," Leo nodded. "Sayo and Yoshiya. They work as a maid and butler at the main house. I'm sure you must have seen them."

"Sayo? Yoshiya? I don't know anyone by those names," claimed Keitaro.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. They're also known as Shannon and Kanon," said Leo. That was when Keitaro's eyes widened as his mind started to connect the dots.

* * *

Shannon and George were in the island's chapel which wasn't very far from the main mansion. The two had used an umbrella and raincoats to keep themselves dry in the middle of the storm so that they could reach the building. The chapel was, as always, unlocked, so they didn't find any trouble entering.

"Thank you, Sayo-san," said George as he smiled at the maid who smiled back at him.

"You told me you just had to come into the chapel," said Sayo. "I suppose, because of these dreadful events, you must want to speak with God."

"Yes, I do," he confessed, "But I also wish to speak with you." He put his hand into his pocket. "Sayo-san, I've always loved you."

"And I you, George-san," Shannon replied, smiling. He then pulled out a velvet box and opened it. She gasped as she saw the diamond ring inside. "George-san, this is."

"I know I shouldn't say horrible things about my mother, since she's gone and all, but she wouldn't have let us be together," George said. "But now nobody can stop us, not her and especially not Grandfather." Tears were forming in her eyes and George assumed that they were tears of joy. She looked up at George then saw something lunging for him from behind.

"George-san, watch out!"

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 53: Murder on Rokkenjima (Part 4)**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

* * *

Keitaro, finally knowing the truth, pulled out the Double Driver. Leo watched as the detective put on the device and was amazed as a belt wrapped around, securing the Driver.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Phillip, can you hear me?" Keitaro called.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Phillip's Double Driver materialized as well. He was at the door with Battler, looking for George, Kanon and Shannon.

"_Phillip, can you hear me?"_ Phillip heard in his mind. The Double Driver allowed both of them to communicate telepathically.

"Yes, I can hear you," said Phillip. "I'm with Battler. It seems that George-san has gone missing, along with Shannon-san and Kanon-san."

"_The young maid and kid butler, right?_" Keitaro asked.

"Yes," Phillip confirmed. "Is something wrong?"

"_Yeah, and I just found out who's the killer! But right now, you need to get to where George is!_"

"Well, then it's a good thing I have Fang," said Phillip as he took out the Fang Memory which hopped up and down on his palm. "Fang, go find George Ushiromiya, Kanon-san and Shannon-san." The Fang Memory growled and leapt off Phillip's palm. He headed for the door which Phillip opened. Battler then followed Phillip out into the rain with Fang leading them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the chapel, George was stunned as Shannon projected a barrier of golden light, saving his life. However, he was even more surprised when he learnt who she'd saved him from.

It was Kanon, and he was wielding some kind of blade made of light. He wasn't holding it, like in those Star Wars movies, as the blade seemed to extend from his own forearm. He had tried to attack George when Shannon had shouted out a warning before shielding him with her barrier.

"Sayo..." George uttered, shocked.

"Nee-san, get out of the way," Kanon demanded.

"Kanon-kun, please stop this. You don't need to kill him. It's enough," begged Shannon.

"No, it isn't enough," Kanon shot back. He was usually calm and composed, but his eyes reflected an insane rage in them. "They all must die for everything! Don't waste your time being with him! You know that you can't be with him!"

"Sayo-san, what's going on? What is he talking about?" George questioned.

"I'm sorry, George-san," apologized Shannon. "But..."

"Nee-san and I are both Kinzo's illegitimate children," Kanon finished and he watched as George's face went pale. He looked to Sayo whose face was filled with shame because of a secret being revealed to the man she loved. "Our mother was nothing more than his mistress whom he kept locked away. We didn't mean a damn thing to him and he just treated us like servants!"

"Kanon-kun, please, stop!" begged Shannon.

"It's too late, Nee-san!" Kanon shot back. "I've killed Kinzo, I've killed three of his children and their spouses. Now, one of his grandchildren will die as well!"

George gasped, "You killed my parents!"

"That's right!" Kanon confirmed, "And you'll be seeing them soon, IN HELL!" He struck and broke the barrier. "NOW DIE!" However, George would not just let himself be killed. Once Kanon was in range, George's foot shot forward and smashed into Kanon's face. The young servant boy went flying backwards into the chapel's pews.

George let out a battlecry similar to Bruce Lee's as he went into a Jeet Kune Do stance. His mother had him trained in martial arts to defend himself and right now George was going to use them against his opponent. He was also going to avenge his parents. Kanon spat out blood and glared at George before he flew towards the bespectacled older man. George anticipated Kanon's next strike as the servant tried to run him through. George blocked the strike with his own arm then buried his fist into Kanon's stomach. Kanon stumbled back and would've been knocked down if he hadn't dodged George's kick.

Shannon watched, horrified, as the two young men fought. "Please, stop!" George, hearing her cry, was distracted and Kanon took advantage of the distraction to land a cut on George's leg. George screamed as he was sent reeling, falling down next to Shannon. "George-san, are you alright?"

"It's just a flesh wound," he grunted. "I'll be fine."

"Not for long," said Kanon as he stalked towards them.

"Yoshiya, wait!" Shannon shouted. "Please, you don't have to kill him!"

"I have to," said Kanon.

"But does that mean you'll kill Maria-sama and Jessica-sama?" Shannon questioned. Kanon paused. Maria was just a little girl. And Jessica...Jessica was... "Jessica-sama has always been kind to you."

"Yes..." Kanon muttered. He shook his head. It did not matter what he felt for Jessica. They could never be together. As soon as he'd learnt the truth, his resolve for this plan had been set. He would wipe out the Ushiromiya bloodline, and take the fortune so he and his big sister could live in peace and not have to serve anyone ever again. "But that was then, and this is now. Now, George-_sama_, say hello to your grandfather, your parents, and your relatives in HELL!" He was about to strike when the sound of applause was heard.

"Well, isn't this an interesting little show?" said Ryuji as he stepped into the chapel. "Illegitimate children, a series of murders, and now I've stumbled into another murder attempt. It seems my luck is starting to change."

Shannon recognized him as one of their guests and cried out, "Please, sir! You must leave and get help! George-san is hurt!" Ryuji ignored her and looked at Kanon's energy blade.

"Now, this is interesting," said Ryuji as he studied the blade. "What kind of energy can produce that blade? I don't see any device. So, does that mean it's either Ki energy, or even magic?" Takayuki had taught him that it was possible for humans to manipulate Ki to generate weapons like a blade. Of course, Ki wasn't the only kind of energy humans could learn to manipulate. There was also magic. At first, Ryuji scoffed at the idea of magic, but he'd lived with the Sonozaki Family long enough to know that there was no such thing as the impossible.

Kanon gritted his teeth. Now there was witness. Since George was incapacitated, he wouldn't be going anywhere fast. Leaping at Ryuji, Kanon thrust his energy sword towards the Sonozaki heir who grinned. Ryuji dodged to the side and backhanded the back on Kanon's head, sending the boy dropping to the floor painfully. Kanon grunted and recovered to return to his feet. He glared at Ryuji who reached into his pocket to pull something out.

"Kid, you've been scaring my fiancée and I really don't appreciate that. Now, I'm going to have to return the favor," said Ryuji coldly. "Now, show me what you fear."

"**PHOBIA!"**

* * *

As Phillip and Battler were following the Fang Memory, Phillip's Stag Phone began to beep rapidly. It only did that when there was a Dopant activation within range. Stopping a moment to take it out of his phone, Phillip looked at the screen.

A Dopant, here on Rokkenjima? Was it the killer? Had they gotten their hands on a Gaia Memory? Since Ryuji Sonozaki was here, he could've found the killer and sold them the Gaia Memory. However, why was the killer using it now? Had he been cornered and forced to use it, or were they testing their new power by committing another murder?

"Battler, follow me," commanded Phillip as he followed the signal that would lead them to the chapel.

* * *

**SMACK!**

The palm of the Phobia Dopant connected with Kanon's face and painfully sent the boy crashing into the chapel pews again.

"**Get up," **ordered the Phobia Dopant with disgust.** "You've killed plenty of people who couldn't fight back now you're up against someone who can. Not so easy now, is it?" **He commanded again, **"Get back up." **He scoffed, "**Fine, stay down. Makes it easier for me to kill you.**" The Phobia Dopant flicked his wrist and produced a blood red energy whip which glowed and crackled with energy. **"An eye for an eye,"** he stated hatefully before drawing his arm back to strike. He swung the energy whip forward but then his attack was deflected as a golden shield of energy erected itself before him.

"**A force field!?"** exclaimed the Phobia Dopant. He then saw the source as Shannon was glowing the same color as the shield, her hand pointed to where Kanon lay. "**I see. Defending your little brother. Touching**."

"Don't hurt him anymore," pleaded Shannon.

"**I'm only giving this little bastard what he deserves,"** said the Phobia Dopant venomously. "**A murderer like him should receive a punishment that fits the crime; he's killed so he must he killed too.**" He threatened, "**Get in my way and I will kill you too.**"

"I will not allow anymore people to die," declared Shannon.

"**Then, it's time for you to face with true fear...the fear of death!"** The Phobia Dopant's eyes glowed and his wings spread out before he lunged for the maid. However, with great effort to ignore the pain in his leg, George leapt forward and landed a flying kick into the Phobia Dopant's face, the force of the strike sending the Dopant reeling. Growling, the Dopant roared, **"OUT OF MY WAY!"** He swung his claw and slashed George across the chest. Blood splattered the floor as George went down.

"GEORGE-SAN!" Shannon cried.

"**Don't worry about your boyfriend. He's not dead, yet," s**aid the Phobia Dopant coldly before turning his gaze towards Kanon, **"Your little brother on the other hand..." **He went to where Kanon lay, groaning, and prepared to execute the lethal blow. However, the door to the chapel was thrown open and a blur flew before slamming into the Phobia Dopant's face, causing him to grunt in annoyance, **"Damn it! Why always the face!?"** He looked to the door to see Phillip standing with Battler as the Stag Phone hovered in the air. In Phillip's hand was the Fang Memory. **"Raito..."**

"Ryuji Sonozaki," Phillip identified. "That's you, isn't it?"

"**How did you guess?"** the Phobia Dopant sneered.

"It just seems logical. An alert for a Dopant activation showed up on my phone. The only person here connected to Museum here is you. I just connected all the dots," said Phillip proudly.

"**Smart," **said the Phobia Dopant. **"But you're too late. I got the killer right where I want him and he's going to pay for killing Kinzo and his kids."**

"No," Phillip shot back, "He must live to face justice for his crimes." He folded the Fang Memory into its Gaia Memory form. "Keitaro, let's do this! Henshin!" The Joker Memory appeared in the left slot and Phillip put the Fang Memory into the right slot before pushing it down and spreading the buckle.

"**FANG-JOKER!"**

Phillip roared and charged at the Phobia Dopant as a tornado surrounded him. Metal fragments materialised and fused together to form Double Fang-Joker. The black and white, half-and-half warrior's eyes flashed as the edges of his armor sharpened. With a roar, he slashed the Phobia Dopant with his claws. However, the Phobia Dopant was able to catch the wrist of Double's right arm.

"**I've been hoping for a rematch, Kamen Rider," **the Phobia Dopant grinned. **"Thanks!"**He then drove his fist into Double's stomach, sending him skidding backwards. **"I've been bored! Now, let's start the real party!"** He unfurled his wings and soared towards Double who grunted. Looking up at the airborne Dopant, Double performed a duck and a dodge-roll to avoid being tackled.

"**SHOULDER FANG!"**

Removing the Shoulder Saber, Double threw the white blade like a boomerang. It homed in on the Phobia Dopant who was stopped in mid-air by the repeated slashes of the Shoulder Saber as it arched around him. The Shoulder Saber returned to Double's hand as he leapt into the air to land a diagonal slash along the Dopant's chest, causing sparks to fly. A snap kick sent the Dopant crashing into the pews, causing broken wood to go flying.

Grunting in annoyance, the Phobia Dopant snarled and hovered up into the air. He dusted himself off and glared at Double. "**Raito and Keitaro Urashima, the two in one Kamen Rider, Double. You really are all I ever wanted in an opponent.**"

'_Raito?'_ Keitaro wondered mentally.

"Ryuji Sonozaki, there has been so much blood already spilt on this island. Is it necessary for us to fight?" Phillip questioned.

"**You're an enemy of Museum, Double,"** said the Phobia Dopant, **"You're also in the way of letting me avenge Kinzo Ushiromiya."**

"And would Kotonoha Katsura be happy about that?" Phillip argued. **"Would she approve?"**

"**What she knows won't hurt her,"** the Phobia Dopant said before he lunged at Double. He clawed at the black and white Rider who sidestepped from the attack. Double then landed a kick to the Dopant's side. However, the Phobia Dopant grabbed hold of Double's ankle before tossing him into the air. Conjuring his crimson energy whips, the Phobia Dopant lashed at Double repeatedly, causing sparks to go flying from the armor before binding him tightly. Spinning around and around, the Phobia Dopant proceeded to smash the Rider against the pews violently, uncaring of the collateral damage. He then swung and smashed Double against the wall and watched as Double fell awkwardly and painfully to the ground.

Dismissing his Bloody Whips, the Phobia Dopant snorted. Clearly, Museum had overestimated Double. Then again, Ryuji was using a gold Museum Gaia Memory, and not his old Wolf Memory. His high synchronization with the Phobia Memory also allowed him to use its abilities to the fullest.

"**Now, back to business," **said the Phobia Dopant. He looked towards Kanon and frowned as Shannon was protecting him. **"Che, pointless." **Suddenly, the doors to the chapel opened, and there was Leo with an unconscious Keitaro on his back. **"What!?"**

"Alright!" Keitaro's voice came from Double before Fang leapt off Phillip's Double Driver, with the Joker Memory returning to Keitaro's Double Driver. Phillip groaned as he stood up, and Keitaro got off Leo's back. "Thanks for the lift." Leo nodded. "Aibou, let's go."

"Hai," Phillip plugged in the Cyclone Memory. The Memory then transferred to Keitaro's Double Driver before he spread the buckle.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

A squawk was heard as the Xtreme Memory burst in. It digitized and absorbed Phillip's body before flying towards Double to combine with the Double Driver.

"**XTREME!"**

A pillar of shining data erupted around Double as the Crystal Server manifested on his armor, transforming him into Double Cyclone-Joker-Xtreme.

"**Dammit!" **the Phobia Dopant roared as Double charged at him, summoning the Prism Bicker in mid-run. He drew the Prism Sword after inserting the Prism Memory. The Phobia Dopant's Bloody Whips reappeared again, and then shortened before turning rigid, becoming swords. Sparks flew as Double's Prism Sword crashed against the Bloody Blades. The two continued fighting, the Phobia Dopant using the moves he'd been taught by Takayuki. However, while Ryuji was proficient in the use of swords, he was no master. Phillip, however, could master any skill. So, it went without saying how the fight ended.

"**PRISM: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**HYAH!"** Double cried out as he slashed the Phobia Dopant across the chest with his energized sword. The force of the attack sent the Phobia Dopant flying, crashing through the stained glass window, and out into the rain, screaming. With the Phobia Dopant defeated, it was time to focus on other, but still important, matters.

"**Alright, that's taken care of, at least for now,"** concluded Double. He closed the Xtreme Memory and it flew off before the armor vanished, revealing both Phillip and Keitaro.

"Is everyone alright?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, we are, well most of us at least," hissed George. His chest was still bleeding and soaking through his clothes, but he was otherwise fine. He glanced towards Kanon who was still unconscious. He had sustained numerous injuries from the Phobia Dopant's beating. Battler glared at Kanon and clenched his fists. The kid had caused their family so much misery in the span of two days and needed to pay. He stepped towards the wrecked pews but then Keitaro put his hand on his shoulder.

"Battler, don't," advised Keitaro. "We can't take the law into our own hands."

"But-" Battler wanted to protest.

"Hate the crime, don't hate the person," Keitaro added, "That's what Boss once told me. Besides, I think more than enough blood has been spilt already." Battler clenched his eyes shut. Keitaro had a point. He then looked at Kanon and how Shannon was worried about him. "Come on, we better get everyone to Dr. Nanjo. George needs bandages and Kanon probably has some broken bones."

"We better restrain him too," added Battler logically. "We need to keep him until we can contact the police."

"The storm will let up tomorrow," said Phillip.

"So," Battler began curiously as he looked at Leo. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"That is a long story," said Leo. "A very long and complicated story."

"I'm sure we'll love to hear it," sighed Battler. His gaze went back to the broken stained glass window. "Shouldn't you be going after that Dopant?"

"I don't think it's necessary," said Keitaro. "I'm sure he won't be going very far."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuji was supporting himself against the tree and had his teeth gritted. Clenched in his hand was the Phobia Memory. Fortunately, it had not been shattered. However, right now, his pride had taken a hit. He trembled with rage.

"Raito..." he growled, "...Urashima...!" He then took a deep breath to calm himself down. There would be other chances. Right now, he needed to get back to Kotonoha. She was probably worried sick about him now.

* * *

The next morning, the nightmare was over and the storm had cleared. The police could finally be contacted. However, while everything was resolved, it was still tragic. While Keitaro was on the island, many people had died and loved ones were lost. Jessica was an adult but now she was alone. Fortunately, her cousins and Aunt Rosa would be there for her, as well as the staff. It still shocked her that Kanon/Yoshiya had committed the murders. In all the years she had known him, he had not given any indication that he was capable of committing something so horrible. Apparently, she was wrong.

The ferry would come to take them off the island and return them to the mainland. Of course, there was another ferry arriving along with the police.

It was the Sonozaki private ferry and at the bow was Wakana as she called out, "RYUJI! RYUJI!"

"WAKANA-NEECHAN!" Ryuji waved before the ferry docked at the island. Wakana jumped onto the platform and ran over to hug her cousin/little brother tightly.

"I was so worried!" she cried. After not hearing from him for two days, she had feared the worst.

"I can take care of myself," he defended but he returned the hug. "And I'm sorry for worrying you." Wakana smiled and broke the hug before hugging Kotonoha. Ryubee Sonozaki stepped off the ferry next to address his adopted son. "Otou-sama," greeted Ryuji. "I'm sorry."

"So, Kinzo is truly gone, as well as most of his children," said Ryubee with a frown. "That is unfortunate."

Keitaro and Phillip looked at the Sonozaki Patriarch, the latter averting his eyes as he pulled the hood over his head. Keitaro knew why. Last night, Phillip had finally revealed the truth to him.

Phillip's real name was Raito Sonozaki, son of Ryubee Sonozaki.

* * *

**Hinata-Sou - Urashimas Office**

It was some time later after they had returned home. Keitaro sighed, looking at his final notes on the Rokkenjima case. So much life had been lost over grudges, greed, and bitterness. It wasn't his first murder case, but it had become quite personal for Battler Ushiromiya.

Rosa had been named the head of the Ushiromiya Family, even if it was in name only, by the lawyers until such a time that the riddle Kinzo had written was solved. Even in death, his will was holding strong. Rosa would receive a stipend from the profits Kinzo's holdings brought in even if she didn't have a say in how to control those holdings. From what Keitaro found out, she was using the stipend to help her surviving relatives with any troubles they had. She had also taken Jessica into her home, the poor girl suffering depression from what happened to her parents and learning the boy she was crushing on was responsible for it all.

George took control of his father's business, having been groomed for it. So far he was staying true to his father's methods and practices which kept the modest profits coming in. He and Shannon weren't sure how their relationship was going to progress, but he didn't want to give her up. In Japan it was legal for cousins to marry and what relation they shared was just as distant as cousins so he held some optimism for what they shared. Shannon still pined for George, but she was so ashamed about what her brother had done she couldn't really bring herself to enter the public eye. George was helping her deal with that.

Battler had the unfortunate duty to inform his sister Ange about what had happened to their parents. The detective quickly took legal custody of his sister and Beatrice stuck by his side the entire time. The Tokyo Metropolitan Police were praising him for his role in solving the case of such a prominent murder and rumours were flying that he was to receive a medal of commendation for working such a case. It felt rather hollow to him considering what had happened to his family though.

As for Leo Ushiromiya, the young blond gentleman had remained sheltered and isolated in Rokkenjima for a very long time. With the revelation of his existence, he was finally able to head out and explore the world. The surviving Ushiromiyas were of course appalled that Kinzo had done such a thing which conceived Leo, but they didn't let it affect their efforts in getting to know him. In the face of the tragedy they had been dealt, knowing that they had more family remaining was a comfort.

Keitaro finished up the case report and put it away into a file folder like he always did with every case. Speaking of family, to think that Phillip was actually the son of Ryubee Sonozaki. However, that just brought up more questions. Like, had Sokichi Narumi known? Why had Phillip been kept at that facility? Why could Phillip access the Gaia Library? And why couldn't he remember his past before? This mystery was something Keitaro needed to solve. However, despite knowing who Phillip really was, it didn't matter much to Keitaro or change how he treated his adopted brother. Phillip was family and he was his partner.

Then there was the issue of Ryuji Hasuma-Sonozaki. To think the kid he'd met before wasn't just a member of Museum, but the same Dopant responsible for putting all those people in the hospital. He had originally thought the kid to be decent, despite his thuggish appearance, but looks were deceiving. The kid was a genius. He was the one who came up with the research which sped up the production of the T2 Gaia Memories' production. Right now, what else was he probably working on?

Keitaro had suspected that Ryuji must've known about the Phobia Dopant but he would have never had suspected that the kid was the Phobia Dopant. It just didn't seem like him. According to Takayuki, the kid was decent and noble despite his appearance and actually believed in the use of Gaia Memories to achieve something great. It came as a shock to Keitaro to find out that the kid had been using the Phobia Memory's powers on people to put them into comas.

Of course, there was still something else that Keitaro could not believe. When they had returned, they learnt that something horrible had taken place in their absence.

Takayuki Hirakawa had been murdered.

He heard a knock at the door, and then he heard Kitsune's voice, "Kei, can I come in?" Keitaro put away his notes and stood up. Walking over to the door, he slid it open to allow her entry. He could see that the case had really affected her deeply and emotionally. In just two days she had seen people murdered. That kind of experience was traumatic for anyone who wasn't used to it.

Kitsune didn't look too well. Her face was absent of the usual vibrance and she looked like she had bags under her eyes. She hadn't been drinking. He didn't smell any alcohol. Well, maybe she had sobered up before coming to his room. Regardless, she knew she had come to talk.

"Would you like a seat?" he offered and she took a seat on the floor with him. "Want to talk about it?"

"How do you cope with these murder cases?" she asked.

Keitaro sighed and answered, "The first time I saw a dead body was back when I was with Boss. I just froze and felt nauseous. I even threw up afterwards. After that, I just got used to it."

"So, it gets easier?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said, unsure. Did it ever get easier? The sight of a murder victim was never pleasant. When he saw a dead body, he wondered about the people who had known the victim and how they must be feeling. He could imagine their devastation and misery.

He could understand how Motoko must be feeling right now at the news of Takayuki's death. According to the rest of the household, she barely left her room, and Su claimed that Motoko had been crying herself to sleep. Su let herself into the Kendoka's room to comfort her since she learnt the news. It really hurt to be a friend in pain and not being able to effectively fix things.

"I tried to drink to make myself forget," she admitted, laughing bitterly. "I passed out, then I had a nightmare. I saw their bodies, all the blood. I woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up."

"Kit...if I had known that something like that would happen..." Kitsune pressed her index finger against his lips to shush him.

"It's OK. These things happen," said Kitsune. "I mean, you're a detective. I guess it's just fate that you stumble on these cases. I should've expected something like this might happen. Happens all the times in detective novels."

"Are you going to write about it? You're a witness to it," said Keitaro.

"Maybe, but when I do, it'll be in memory of the people who were murdered," said Kitsune. "I just can't believe that they had so many secrets."

"Everyone has secrets," said Keitaro, his thoughts drifting towards Ryuji and Phillip, "Some much darker than others." He put his arms around Kitsune, comforting the woman.

* * *

"If Double can use more than one Gaia Memory, I should find a way to do the same," Ryuji resolved. On his laptop's monitor was a wireframe image of a device he'd just designed. Over the image was a caption: **GAIA INTEGRATOR ADAPTER. **His fingers flew across the keyboard as he got to work.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, that's the end of the Rokkenjima Arc. I would like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his help. Because of circumstances, it took longer than expected to finish this chapter. However, I am proud to finally bring you an update. Now, what's next? Well, it'll get heavy into the mystery of Phillip Urashima/Raito Sonozaki, not to mention what Ryuji has in store for the Riders.**


	56. Case 55: The Light and The Darkness

Grunts of pain were heard inside a darkened room. Tied to a chair, bruised and bloodied, was a man named Kyoshiro Kururugi. He was the one who had sent all the information of Museum and Foundation X to his son, Kurogasa. The door opened and Ryubee Sonozaki entered with his lawyer, Amakusa. The Masquerade Dopants both stepped away when their boss entered.

"How are you enjoying our hospitality, Kururugi-kun?" Ryubee asked. The elder Kururugi could only growl at him in disdain. "You know, this all could be prevented if you told us what we needed to know."

"Why not ask your psychic there to probe my mind?" Kyoshiro Kururugi spat.

"He would've, if you hadn't had such strong mental shields," said Ryubee.

"Well, those monks in Tibet really knew what they were doing," answered Kyoshiro.

"It matters not. Sooner or later, you _will_ tell us where our families' plans are," Ryubee said.

"Heh, you already know the answer to _that_," Kyoshiro grunted.

Ryubee sighed and checked his watch, "Look, I would rather not have to waste anymore time with this. I have dinner plans with my future daughter-in-law and her family, and I don't wish to be late."

"Go ahead then. Enjoy that dinner of yours. Just know that your family and Museum are going down hard. And once the world finds out what you and your family really are, then you might as well start digging your own grave."

Ryubee lost his patience and decided to end this.

"Looks like you've just signed your death certificate," said Ryubee as he took out his signature Gaia Memory. "Just remember that I gave you a chance, too many chances in fact."

"You don't scare me," spat Kyoshiro. Ryubee considered that a challenge.

"Let's see if that's true, shall we?"

**"TERROR!"**

* * *

**LOVE HINA/DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**Chapter 55: The Light and the Darkness**

**By: Kamen Rider Chrome & ****Fenikkusumaru**

* * *

At Hinata-Sou, Kurogasa Kururugi was in the hot springs, trying to heal up. For those who don't know, the reason that he was at Hinata-Sou in the first place was because he had given Keitaro and Phillip's top secret documents of what the Sonozaki Family were planning to do. Including information from Foundation X.

Now I know what you're thinking. How did a middle schooler even _get_ such information? Well, it's all thanks to his father who was an undercover agent. He had been working with Museum for months, until he found said information and sent them to Kurogasa along with a Gaia Memory, the Light Memory, which gave the user photokinesis. Kurogasa managed to get all of it, via email, and printed it out. However, it wasn't easy getting it to the Urashima brothers.

From what he told Tatsuma, after putting all the information in an envelope, the Masquerade Dopants were in pursuit as they tried to get the information back, but Kurogasa fought back using his Light Memory, only using it to blind them. Then the Smilodon Dopant, Mick, arrived and Kurogasa had no choice but to fight it and he fought it as best as he could. But in the end, he lost. Smilodon had roughed him up. That was how he got wounds. But Kurogasa, in one last big effort, used the Light Memory again and really blinded the Smilodon Dopant, hurting its eyes and managed to get away. And hence, managed to get to the steps of Hinata-Sou where Shinobu found him.

Now as said before, Kurogasa was in the hot springs, trying to heal up. But something had been bothering him lately.

_'I wonder if Tou-san is okay,'_ Kurogasa thought as he looked up at the starry night sky. He knew him, sending all that stuff to him meant he was in trouble, but he couldn't help but feel worried. He didn't have a mother because she had died giving birth to him and he didn't have any other close relative. His dad was the only family he had left and it would be horrible if his dad were to die in the line of duty.

Kurogasa was a guest in Hinata-Sou, but he was actually living with Ryo Tatsuma under witness protection. To be honest, Ryo lived alone and he did enjoy the company. Sometimes, Kurogasa would come to Hinata-Sou just to use the hot springs.

"How you holding up, kid?" a voice asked. Kurogasa turned around to Tatsuma joining him.

"I'm fine, Ryo-san," said Kurogasa. "I'm just..."

"Worried about your father?" Tatsuma concluded.

"Yeah..." Kurogasa sighed sadly. "Is there any word from HQ?"

"No."

"I thought so..."

"Hey no worries. I'm sure your father's alright. Knowing your father, he's the type that doesn't give up so easily."

* * *

Later in Hinata-Sou, Kurogasa was joining the residents for dinner. Tatsuma too had also stayed to have a meal, at Mutsumi's insistence.

"Oh man, I can't get enough of your cooking Shinobu-san," Kurogasa sighed in content, happily eating his fill of food, making Shinobu blush a bit.

"I-It's nothing special, really..." Shinobu got out.

"Come on, Shinobu-san, there's no need to be so modest! You could be a real chef one day with this talent!" he praised. His words caused her blush to become more prominent and she turned away so he wouldn't see it.

"Y-You really think so?"

"_Think _so? I _know _so!"

"Ease up there, Kuro-chan," said Kitsune, "If you praise poor Shinobu-chan anymore, she might erupt like a volcano!"

"But Kurogasa raises a good point," said Phillip as he ate, "Shinobu-san is quite talented. Any man who marries her would be quite lucky."

Shinobu felt like she just wanted to hide away. Did they have to tease her like that? They weren't being cruel, just playful, but Kurogasa was here and...

Tatsuma's Beetle Phone rang. "Excuse me, gotta take this," he said as he stood up from his chair and left the kitchen before opening up the phone. "This is Detective Tatsuma," he greeted. Silence loomed for a moment until... "Are you serious?!" he suddenly exclaimed. This caused everyone sitting in the kitchen to jump in surprise. "Yes, I see...I guess I should tell him then..." Tatsuma's tone was sombet. "Thank you for passing along this information. Goodbye." He flipped his phone closed, cutting off the call. He went back into the kitchen, looking at Kurogasa sadly. "Kurogasa... I've got some bad news for you."

"W-What is it?" Kurogasa stuttered as he stood up from his seat.

"Your father... he's..." Tatsuma got out, but then looked away. Kurogasa's eyes widened at that.

"No..." Kurogasa whispered as he suddenly trembling. "He's..." Tatsuma could only nod.

"I'm sorry, Kurogasa..."

"No..." Kurogasa said as he dropped to his knees in despair as tears flowed out of his eyes and down his face. "Dad... Dad..." He sobbed as he bowed his head down, closing his eyes. Shinobu realized the implication and went to give Kurogasa a hug in comfort. He clung to her, sobbing in misery. He had clung to hope, but now his hopes had come crashing down on him.

"Those bastards..." Kitsune growled in anger.

The sound of chopsticks snapping could be heard and eyes turned towards Keitaro. Kirihiko, on the other hand, just sighed.

"I guess your father wasn't of any use to them anymore," said the former Gaia Memory dealer. "My condolences."

"This has gone far enough," Keitaro said. "We need to end this this now..."

"Keitaro, are you sure?" Phillip asked.

"Phillip's right," said Tatsuma, "If you're planning to storm in, without evidence, you'll be breaking the law. We may know what the Museum are capable of, but without proof, we can't just go attack them."

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?!" Keitaro snapped. "The kid's father is dead! Isn't that more than enough proof?!"

"Onii-chan..." Kanako said worried.

"The Sonozaki Family is powerful," Tatsuma warned. "I understand what you're feeling, but you need to understand that we need to do the right thing. If anything goes wrong, we could be branded as villains."

Keitaro took a deep breath and sat back down. He almost lost his composure. As a detective, he shouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. However, Kurogasa had lost someone to the Museum, much like he, Kanako and Akiko had lost Sokichi. It was just a painful reminder and Keitaro couldn't help but feel angry. He was just human.

"What we can do is gather evidence from the scene," said Tatsuma. "I can get Phillip and Kanako permission to go the site where Kurogasa's father's body was found, but I need to take Kurogasa to identify the body."

"Are you sure about that?" Naru asked worried.

"It's procedure. If nobody identifies the body, we can't release it to the next of kin for funeral arrangements," said Tatsuma.

"By now they should be performing the autopsy, right?" Keitaro asked, "To find cause of death?"

"Exactly," Tatsuma nodded. "That can probably tell us what we need to know."

"Tatsuma-san," spoke Motoko. "I need to know something. Has anyone been able to find Takayuki-san's body?"

"No," Tatsuma answered. Kirihiko had told them that Takayuki had been killed by Museum. Unfortunately, there was no body to prove that. However, Kirihiko swore that it was true. Motoko looked down, hanging her head.

"Well, guess I should get ready," said Kurogasa as he stood up. "Thanks for the meal, Shinobu-san, but I'm not so hungry anymore." With that, he left without another word.

"Kurogasa-kun..." Shinobu said worried.

"He needs closure," said Phillip, understanding the young man's plight.

* * *

**SONOZAKI MANOR, RYUBEE'S OFFICE**

"Do you understand?" Ryubee asked one of his employees. "I want his son found, dead or alive."

"Hai, Ryubee-sama," bowed Ryubee's agent. "It will be done."

"Good. Now go," Ryubee said and with that, the agent left his office. Ryubee looked at the window from his office. On the outside, he was calm and composed, but on the inside he was furious and enraged. How could he have his plans slip into the hands of the enemy? It just didn't make any sense. He then looked out into the garden and saw his adopted son Ryuji, his daughter Wakana, Kotonoha and her little sister Kokoro playing a game of Blind Man's Bluff. He then took out the proposal Ryuji had drawn up for another Gaia Memory enhancement device.

"It seems that I am a little short on time now that my plans are in my enemy's hands," Ryubee said. "I need to act quickly now."

He had sent the proposal and blueprint to Foundation X as soon as Ryuji was finished. Once it was ready, his adopted son and future heir would be able to use it. And when its field test was successful, more could be made to give Museum power.

* * *

**HINATA CITY MORGUE**

The next morning, Tatsuma had taken Kurogasa to the morgue. Shinobu decided to come along too, to support Kurogasa. There in front of the three was the body on top of the autopsy table, covered up by a white sheet. "Are you ready?" Tatsuma asked. "If you need more time to prepare yourself, then-"

"No..." Kurogasa got out. "I can do this..."

"Please pull down the sheet," Tatsuma instructed the man who worked in the morgue. The man nodded and slowly uncovered the body. Kurogasa was shocked and tried his best to stay calm.

_'Damn...' _Tatsuma thought seeing the body in disgust. _'This is really bad. Whoever did this, did a good number on him.'_

"KYAA!" Shinobu squeaked in horror as he buried her face in Kurogasa's arm, not wanting to look at it.

"Is this your father?" the man asked.

Kurogasa panted a bit heavy, trying his best not to give in to his sorrow, but he had to stay strong. "Yeah... that's my dad..." He whispered shakily. His father had been tortured. He could tell from the wounds he had on his body. There were bruises and cuts that were never given the chance to heal, and also what appeared to be chemical burns all over his body. Tatsuma's fists were clenched. He knew what Kurogasa was feeling because he had felt this was after the death of his own parents.

* * *

Funeral arrangements were made immediately after Kurogasa had identified his father's body. It was a very somber affair as Kurogasa attended the funeral with the residents of the Hinata-Sou. Shinobu remained close to offer emotional support. After the ceremony, the guests started to disperse. Only Kurogasa remained at his father's grave.

So many different emotions were whirling around in his heart. There was grief, anger, sorrow, confusion and despair. Also, a sense of self-loathing. If only he had tried harder he would've found his father, safe and sound. He had wanted them to be reunited, but not like this. Tatsuma remained at the cemetery, watching from a distance. Kurogasa didn't have any other family so it was likely he would be put in foster care. Still, Tatsuma had an idea. He would need to make some calls, but he could arrange for Tatsuma to be put under his care.

Tatsuma actually saw a bit of himself in the kid. Both of them had lost loved ones, tragically, and so Tatsuma wanted to extend a hand to the boy, a hand of friendship and support. He was not the only one, however. As it started to rain, Tatsuma made a move to fetch Kurogasa when Shinobu went over to the young man. She held an umbrella over the two of them, gazing at the grave with him.

Tatsuma then called, "Hey kids, we have to get going. You both are going to catch a cold."

That got Kurogasa to snap out of it a bit. "H-Hai... I'll... be there soon..."

After a few more moments, Kurogasa and Shinobu both went with Tatsuma to catch a taxi. Meanwhile, a man in a dark raincoat was watching them leave. In his hands was a photograph.

"That's him alright," the Raincoat Man confirmed after checking the photo. "Now all I have to do is follow them and the job will be done in no time." He pulled out a Gaia Memory from his pocket. It was all black in color with a white rib cage design. On it was a letter 'D' surrounded by a squiggly dark blob.

**"DARKNESS!"**

* * *

"So, what will you do now, Kurogasa-kun?" Shinobu asked. She was in the back seat of the taxi with Kurogasa. Tatsuma was in the front, next to the driver.

"I don't know..." Kurogasa got out. "I got nowhere to go now..."

"You can stay with me," Tatsuma offered.

Kurogasa's eyes widened a bit. "R-Really?"

"You'd really let Kurogasa-kun stay with you?" Shinobu questioned.

"He's been staying with me all this time," said Tatsuma. "Besides, I've grown attached to the kid and having a roommate hasn't been so bad."

"Ryo-san..." Kurogasa got out.

"And who knows. Maybe Mutsumi-san would live with me too, and we can be... I don't know... a sort of family, I guess..."

Suddenly, Tatsuma's Beetle Phone began to beep rapidly. He took it out and flipped it open to see that there was a Dopant within range... and it was coming closer. "Shinobu-san! Kurogasa-kun! Get down!" He shouted. The two complied and Tatsuma rolled down the window and looked behind to see someone on a motorcycle chasing them down. However, on the motorcycle wasn't a person... it was the Dopant.

The motorcyclist was a dark figure. However, Tatsuma couldn't make them out clearly. They were concealed by a shroud of darkness which trailed behind them like smoke. What Tatsuma could make out was a sort of white masquerade mask with a sort of sharp, pointed nose, almost like a beak. The Dopant raised its right arm and a long shaft extended from his palm before the tip expanded and grew into a massive, skeletal claw. "Oh crap, here it comes," Tatsuma gritted. "Driver, we gotta stop and get outta of the car!"

"What?" The driver asked confused.

"Just do it!" Tatsuma yelled. The driver then slammed on the brakes hard, prompting the Dopant on the motorcycle to stop too. "Kurogasa-kun! Shinobu-san! Let's go!" he urged, as the Dopant raised its large skeletal arm. The three and driver managed to dive out of the way, before a skeletal claw smashed the taxi cab, destroying it instantly.

"My cab! That'll be taken out of my paycheck!" cried out the taxi driver.

"Be glad it wasn't your life," Tatsuma countered. The Dopant dismounted from their bike and the dark shroud hung behind its back like a cloak. Tatsuma could make out its body, which was slim and adorned in a black, leather bodysuit, with straps across the torso, legs, and arms, all buckled with a zipped going down the middle like some kind of bondage suit. The skeletal arm shrank and then took the form of a staff with a five-pronged blade at the end.

**"At last I have found you... Kurogasa Kururugi..."** The Darkness Dopant said.

"W-What?" Kurogasa gasped.

"What do you want with Kurogasa?" demanded Tatsuma.

**"That's none of your business,"** the Dopant said.

**"ACCEL!"**

"I _make_ it my business!" shouted Tatsuma as he put on the Accel Driver then plugged in the Accel Memory. He dashed towards the Dopant, revving the Accel Driver. "Henshin!"

**"ACCEL!"**

The red Accel armor appeared and Accel slashed with the Engine Blade. The Dopant parried with his staff, sparks flying upon contact. **"Hah! You'll have to do better than that!"**

"We'll see!" Accel gritted as he inserted the Engine Memory into the Engine Blade.

**"ENGINE!"**

Accel squeezed the trigger.

**"ELECTRIC!"**

"Let's see how you like to eat electricity!" Accel shouted as he swung his Engine Blade at the Darkness Dopant. His blade connected with his opponent and Accel thought that perhaps he had landed a hit. However, his Engine Blade just passed through harmlessly as the Darkness Dopant's body became nothing more than smoke. Accel stumbled forward in surprise before the Darkness Dopant turned solid again. Then, the Darkness Dopant landed a strike across Accel's back, ripping sparks off in contact. The dark shroud then expanded and multiple beams of dark energy struck Accel's armor, knocking him to the ground, painfully, with smoke rising from his armor.

**"Heh,"** the Darkness Dopant snickered and turned to find that Kurogasa and Shinobu had fled.**"You won't get far."**

**"TRIAL!"**

Suddenly, a blue blur ran around the Darkness Dopant, landing multiple hits to its body. The Dopant cried out in pain and tried to lash out, only to miss. A final blow to the face sent the Dopant tumbling through the air, its dark cloak trailing behind it before it landed, rolling to a stop on the ground.

Accel Trial now stood in the Dopant's way and ready to finish it.

**"Dammit!" **the Darkness Dopant cursed.

"This is the end for you..." Accel Trial muttered.

**"Grrr... not today..." **the Darkness Dopant said, before unleashing a wave of darkness to cover Accel Trial in it momentarily. When the darkness cleared, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn, he's gone..." Accel Trial gritted before he de-henshined back to civilian form. "I better find Shinobu-san and Kurogasa-kun..." He said to himself before he started running. As he ran, he opened up his Stag Phone and dialed a number. "Keitaro, we got a problem..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinobu and Kurogasa were running away from the scene. They had to keep on going since Kurogasa is the target. They kept going and going until finally, they had to stop and catch their breath. "Did we... lose him?" Shinobu asked as he had her hands on her knees, bending forward, panting from all the running.

"I... think so..." Kurogasa panted.

**"...Keep on running. It makes the hunt more **_**enjoyable**_**..." **Before the young teens' eyes, the Darkness Dopant materialized. **"You have a choice kid. If you tell me what I need to know, you can choose to either die quick and painless, or slow and agonizing."**

"Why should I tell you anything!?" demanded Kurogasa.

**"Because my Boss is an impatient man, and really this isn't anything personal. However, I **_**do**_** enjoy my work. So, tell me, where did you stash those secret plans?"**

"Like I'd tell you that!" Kurogasa spat. "After what you did to my father, there's no _way _I'm telling you!"

**"Actually, there's more than one way to skin a cat,"** said the Darkness Dopant. Its shroud spread out and tentacles shot forth. Shinobu shrieked as she was grabbed and dragged through the air, pulled into the Darkness Dopant's cold and menacing embrace.

"Shinobu-san!" Kurogasa cried out, as he was about to get her free until...

**"Move and this cutie-pie gets a makeover,"** threatened the Darkness Dopan as the tips of its claws were pressed dangerously close to Shinobu's face.

"Let her go!" Kurogasa demanded. "Leave her out of this!"

**"Can't! Because she's with you she got involved. Now, talk, or else we'll be adding another name to that list of dead,"** threatened the Darkness Dopant. **"I mean, it's her life for the plans. It's an easy trade off. That is, if you really don't care about her. In that case, I might as well just kill her and then drag you back to Museum so Brains can suck the information out of your mind."**

**"LUNA-JOKER!"**

Suddenly, a long yellow arm that looked like it was made of rubber stretched as it shot towards the Darkness Dopant. It punched the Dopant in the face, then grabbed hold of Shinobu gently. The arm then retracted, putting Shinobu into the comforting arms of none other than Kamen Rider Double.

**"Shinobu, are you OK?" **Double asked.

**"Dammit! Why do you Riders have to pop up like weeds!?" **the Darkness Dopant demanded.

Kurogasa's eyes were narrowed and he decided it was time to put something he had to good use. He had actually taken the Light Memory from where Tatsuma had hidden it, putting it in his pocket for emergencies. The Darkness Dopant had threatened Shinobu, so it was only fair for it to receive its retribution.

"You killed my father... and you threatened to kill Shinobu-san! I won't let you get away with it!" Kurogasa shouted.

**"LIGHT!"**

Meanwhile, Ryuji had been sent to observe the Darkness Dopant. He made sure to keep his distance, watching with a pair of high-powered binoculars.

"So, that's the prototype Light Memory," Ryuji said. He mentally took notes. "Interesting." His uncle/adopted father had sent him out to make sure the Darkness Dopant did its job. At his feet, rubbing against his leg, was Mick the cat. He wasn't the only one spying. There was also Shroud who was observing silently, her arms crossed.

**"Oi, Kurogasa, what are you doing?!"** Double demanded.

"Kurogasa-kun?" Shinobu shivered.

Kurogasa rolled up his sleeve, and then pulled off the band-aid which hid the Organism Connector on his forearm. He then plugged the Light Memory into the slot-like tattoo, and the device sank into his flesh.

"Baka! Are you crazy?!" Keitaro shouted. He watched as Kurogasa's body was radiating with bright light, the radiance so blinding that everyone watching had to shield their eyes. After a few moments of shining brightly, it faded to reveal Kurogasa is in his Light Dopant Form and they were amazed at what they saw. What he was wearing was white armor outlined by gold ridges. There were some blue over him too and they were adorned by gold colored veins. A set of three golden arches with spikes covered his shoulders and has a fully covered white grilled helmet with small spikes from the top of his head going down his nape. On his chest was a golden star crest like symbol and in his hand was an odd looking axe-sword weapon. Behind his back was a cape that separated into six places that made it look like a star. In summary, he looked like Constellar Pleaides from the Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters game.

"OK, that has to be the least monstrous Dopant I have ever seen," said Keitaro.

"How intriguing," Phillip said with interest, the right lense of Double flashing.

**"Do you really think that will be enough to take me on!?"** the Darkness Dopant challenged. The shroud expanded and fired energy beams at the Light Dopant.

"Kurogasa-kun!" Shinobu screamed.

**"Not this time!"** the Light Dopant challenged as he swung his axe-like sword and sent a wave of light energy at the energy beams, cancelling them out.

"Light VS Darkness... can't get any more classic than that," Phillip said.

**"Why you-!"** the Darkness Dopant began to curse when all of a sudden, in a flash of light, the Light Dopant was right in front of it. Startled, the Darkness Dopant froze. **"N-Nani?!"**

**"Too slow..." **the Light Dopant muttered as he slashed the Darkness Dopant with the axe-sword before disappearing in a flash of light again, doing the same attack. He continued to teleport, landing strike after strike on the Darkness Dopant.

"Is that teleportation?" Keitaro questioned.

"Speed of Light movement," corrected Phillip.

**"GAH! STOP MOVING AROUND!"** the Darkness Dopant roared.

**"Sorry, not happening..."** the Light Dopant said as his six pointed cape, pointed at the Darkness Dopant and fire multiple beams of light at the Darkness Dopant. The Darkness Dopant howled as the beams pierced its body, punching holes into its shroud.

**"Dammit! Dammit! That hurts!"** the Darkness Dopant screamed.

**"That's **_**NOTHING **_**compared to what Museum did to my father!" **the Light Dopant said as used his Speed of Light movement to continuously fired light lasers at the Darkness Dopant, nonstop. And he wasn't _going _to stop until the Darkness Dopant was done for. **"He was the only family I had left! He was **_**EVERYTHING**_** to me! And Museum took him away! You and the rest of Museum are going to pay!"**

"Kurogasa-kun..." Shinobu said sadly.

"He needs closure Shinobu-san," Phillip said. "And this is as close as he can get with it."

The Light Dopant began to spin and twirl his axe-sword, rapidly, as it began to shine. Not only that, with each rotation, the weapon grew bigger and bigger. The Darkness Dopant could only gape as the gigantic axe-sword was raised above the Light Dopant's head.

"What in the-" Keitaro gaped.

**"This is the end,"** said the Light Dopant before he brought his axe-sword down.

**"I won't let you!"** the Darkness Dopant yelled as it raised its right arm again and a long shaft extended from his palm before the tip expanded and grew into a massive, skeletal claw and it caught the axe-sword with its hand. Unfortunately, the claw didn't provide any resistance as the axe-sword's blade cleaved it right down in half. **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **He roared in pain, as he stumbled back away from the Light Dopant. **"This... This isn't over! You may have won this battle, but not the war! I'll be back to kill you later!"** And with that, he shot out a veil of darkness at the Light Dopant, which the latter swatted away with a wave of light. When it cleared, the Darkness Dopant was nowhere to be Light Dopant then expelled the Light Memory from his body, taking hold of the device in his hand. He then smiled at Shinobu. However, this only lasted for a few seconds before he collapsed in exhaustion.

"Kurogasa-kun!" Shinobu cried out as she ran over to the fallen boy and cradled him in her arms. "Kurogasa-kun! Wake up! Wake up!"

**"It's all right,"** Double said before he de-henshined back to civilian form to reveal Keitaro, before going up to Shinobu. "He's just exhausted."

"Yokatta..." Shinobu sighed in relief, placing a hand over her heart.

"C'mon, let's get him back to Hinata-Sou." Keitaro suggested.

"Hai," Shinobu nodded and with that, Keitaro got Kurogasa and placed him on his back, giving him a piggyback ride.

"You are one lucky kid, Kurogasa... one lucky kid..." Keitaro muttered.

* * *

At the conclusion of the fight, Ryuji put away his binoculars and picked up Mick. "That amount of control can only mean a near perfect compatibility rate," Ryuji concluded as he walked away. The car was waiting for him. He then smirked, interested in what the future may bring. "Kurogasa Kururugi, how long can you keep in control, I wonder."

Meanwhile, Shroud was still watching this unfold. "That boy..." He seemed to bear a grudge against Museum. Maybe she could make use of him for her plans.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And we have two new Dopants. Next time, the new device Ryuji designed will be field-tested by the Darkness Dopant. What will happen then? It would be intense, I bet.**

**Fenikkusumaru: Hey there everybody! Fenikkusumaru here, as your special guest writer for this chapter of LOVE HINA DOUBLE TROUBLE ^_^. I'm glad I got the opportunity to work with Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin on this chapter since Kurogasa is in it and as you may have noticed, there's going to be a part 2 and it's most definite that I'll be helping them out for that chapter too. So anyways, yeah, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And to my Kamen Rider GX: Society of Light fans, I'm gonna update when I can. Real life is gonna be a pain in the butt, making me update slow, but I WILL update. Make no mistake about it. So enjoy the rest of your day, and as always, review!**


End file.
